


Family Matters

by Wentworthchar_4



Category: Emmerdale, vanity - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Community - Freeform, F/F, Family, Fun, LGBT, Love, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 208
Words: 456,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wentworthchar_4/pseuds/Wentworthchar_4
Summary: The story of Charity Dingle and Vanessa Woodfield. Can they overcome hurdles put in their way to find love and happiness.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Over at Home farm, there was a quiet knock at the door, Graham opens the door to see Noah standing there. “Noah i thought your mother didn’t want you coming up here?” 

A voice from the kitchen interrupted, “Oh never mind that Graham, he’s here now and ready for me to teach him to play poker”. 

“I don’t think this is a good idea”, Graham murmured from across the room. “Charity made it very clear she didn’t want you seeing him”. 

“I’m not here to play, i want you to tell me about my father”, a tentative noah said. 

“Here’s the thing little brother, I don’t really remember that much about him. I know that he was a good man who loved to make money and live the good life”. 

“Mum said he sent you away to boarding school so you weren’t in the way? Is that true?” Noah asked. 

Joe’s expression changes, a slight look of anger mixed with sadness covered his face. “It wasn’t to get me out the way, when dad had his accident life became more difficult for him, me being here all the time didn’t help.”

“So it wasn’t my mums fault that you went to boarding school?” Noah asked. 

“No, i was already at boarding school but it is her fault my father died”, an angry Joe stated. 

“Now is not the time for this Joe, Noah come with me I’ll take you home”, Graham said trying to calm the situation down. 

“How is it her fault? What did she do.” Noah replied with a quiver to his voice trying not to get upset. 

“She poisoned him, all she ever wanted was his money. She killed our father Noah”, Joe shouted.

Noah physically started to shake, fighting back the tears he ran out of home farm. Graham chased after him, “Noah wait, I’ll give you a lift”.

****

Meanwhile over at the Pub Charity and Vanessa were having a catch up over a drink and a bite to eat. 

“What can i get you two love birds?”, asked a smiling chas. 

“Oh shut it chas, and get us a couple of pints”, an embarrassed Charity replied. 

Over at a quiet table in the corner of the pub the ladies were filling each other in with what’s been happening in their lives. Charity jokingly asked “so babe where you taking me on our next date...”. Before being able to finish her sentence the pair were interrupted by a devastated Noah rushing into the pub. A worried Charity shouts “Noah babe, why aren’t you at school?”

“Just leave me alone”, Noah replied with tears streaming down his face. 

Charity’s face drops, her smile disappears, worry starts to set in. A concerned Vanessa does her best to encourage charity to go comfort him, but she knows what she’s like. “Go after him, go see if he’s ok! I can wait, he’s more important right now”, Vanessa said in a calming manner. 

Agreeing, Charity leans forward towards Vanessa kissing her gently on the lips. She whispered “thank you” as she got up and made her way into the back. 

****

Charity rushes through to the back room, composing herself she asked, “Noah babe what’s happened?” 

“Like you don’t know”.

“Know what babe? I cant help if I don’t know what’s wrong”. 

“My dad, it was you that killed him? You wanted his money so you poisoned him”. An angry Noah shouted. 

“This is all Joe isn’t it? What did i tell you about spending time with him? He is toxic, he messed with Debbie’s head and now he is trying to mess with yours”. She started to pace around the room, not knowing what to say or do, breathing increasing with every footstep. “I loved your father, yes we had our bad times, but show me a couple who doesn’t. He died in my arms Noah and there was nothing i could do to save him, i was devastated when he died”. As the tears filled up her eyes and the sadness crept into her voice she mumbled, “I have done some pretty messed up things in my life, but i promise you with my whole heart I didn’t kill your dad”. 

“Why would he lie to me?”, questioned Noah. 

“Because he is messing with you to get back to me... surely you can see that, even you cant be that stupid”, an angry charity shouted. 

Noah picked up his bag and stormed out the room slamming the door behind him. He rushes past a worried Vanessa, “Noah, everything ok? Noah.. wait”. Ignoring everybody in sight he runs out of the pub. 

Worried about what’s just happened, Vanessa tracks down an angry Charity. “What’s happened?’ She said calmly, reaching to hold onto charity’s hand. 

“That little weasel has brainwashed Noah into believing that i killed his dad.”

“What? Surely he didn’t believe him. I mean you had nothing to do with him dying... did you?” 

“VANESSA, did you honestly just ask me that? I thought you of all people would believe me and know I wouldn’t do that?” Questioned Charity as she moved her hand from underneath Vanessa’s. 

“Umm.. of course i know you wouldn’t” mumbled Vanessa. 

“You know what just leave.. go on GET OUT”. A visibly upset Charity shrieked. 

With her heart racing, Vanessa gathers her thoughts and reluctantly leaves, as she moves towards the door she whispers, “im sorry”. 

*****

Whilst walking home, Vanessa spots an upset Noah in the distance. Not wanting to make a scene she quietly makes her way over to where he is sat and sits down beside him. She reaches into her handbag searching for a tissue, she pulls one out of the packet and hands it to Noah, “here, take this”. 

Wiping away his tears, he snuffles “thank you”. 

“Everything ok?” Vanessa asked in a calming manner. 

“All i wanted was to get to know my brother, yet my family hate him and i just don’t know who to believe anymore”. 

“Things are complicated between your family and Joe. Joe blames your mum for things she didn’t do, and because he blames her he’s done some really nasty to things to your family”. 

“Why is he saying mum killed dad”. 

“I really don’t know, maybe he is trying to find someone to blame. But the truth is your dad was a very ill man and he tried to frame your mum for his murder because Charity was seeing Cain behind his back”. Expressed a concerned Vanessa. 

“So because mum was cheating on him, he tried to make it look like she killed him”. 

“Yeah, i know your mum can be a nightmare sometimes. Even i have experienced first hand what your mum can be like. But she would do anything for you, to protect you and she loves you with her whole heart”. 

Noah replied, “I know she loves me but sometimes i just wished she didn’t always have a go”.

A smiling Vanessa explained, “That’s our job, we nag, we moan when your bedroom isn’t clean or when you spend too much time playing video games, but we do it because we care.” 

“I guess so”. 

“How about we go and get a milkshake and a cake and figure out what you want to say to your mum”.

With a smile creeping back onto Noah’s face, he nods in agreement, wipes his eyes one last time and the pair make their way to the cafe. 

*****

Back over at the Woolpack Chas has poured Charity a large glass of wine hoping it will calm her down. Pacing back and fourth Charity is losing her mind worrying where Noah is, “i should be out there looking for him”. 

“If you go in this state you will end up saying something else you regret”, Chas replied. 

“Well i cant just sit her waiting can i?”, Charity responded. 

“Look you’ve already upset two people today, just sit there and drink your wine and i will go find him. Marlon can cope for 20 minutes on his own”. 

“Thanks Chas”. 

Before Chas even had the chance to leave the room, Vanessa entered the room with Noah in toe. “Noah, where have you been? Ive been worried sick, i called you a million times”, said a frantic Charity. 

“I went for a walk, then we went for a milkshake”. 

“Look I’m so sorry for shouting at you and for calling you stupid. Because you are anything but stupid, you are the smartest boy i know”. Charity expressed as she walked over to embrace Noah. 

“I’m sorry for saying you killed dad, i know your not capable of doing anything like that”. Noah replied squeezing his mum tightly. 

“I best be going, Noah if you ever want another milkshake you know where i am ok? Ill see you soon”, Vanessa said from the other side of the room. 

Before Charity could respond or even look at vanessa, she was gone. She knew by the tone of Vanessa’s voice she was upset and hurt by what was said to her earlier. 

“Mum you can let go of me now”, said Noah who was struggling to breathe due to charity squeezing him so tight. 

“Sorry babe, I just don’t ever want to lose you, you are too important to me”. 

“I’m not going anywhere, but you are! Go after Vanessa mum, you need to apologise to her for whatever you have done. I like her, she nice and well she got me cake as well as a milkshake”. 

“When did you grow up so much?”

****  
Realising she had messed up big time with Vanessa, Charity knew she had to take Noah’s advice and go sort things. Taking the short walk from the pub to Tug Ghyll, taking a deep breath in she knocked on the door. Vanessa opened the door to a nervous looking Charity, “Hey babe, I’ve got some apologising to do”. 

A hesitant Vanessa invites her in, “come on in”. 

“Firstly i need to thank you for looking after my boy, he really likes you you know?” 

“Well he’s a great kid, all he wanted was to hear the truth” Vanessa stated. 

“I know and i should have told him a long time ago i just wanted to protect him from it all. I also owe you a massive apology, i should never have spoken to you the way i did, even being angry. It was no excuse and i will do my best to make sure it never happens again”. 

“I accept your apology, i should never have doubted you and for that i am sorry. I didn’t know the Charity back then, i hear she was a bit of a wild one, but the Charity i know now would never be capable of anything like that”. 

“So were good? Because Noah and I would like to invite you over for dinner tonight, he told me I wasn’t allowed to take no as an answer”. 

“I would love to”, Vanessa replied with a smile the width of her face.

Grabbing Vanessa’s hand, she leads her to the door and the pair make their way to the pub for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Noah with the help of Chas and Marlon had been extremely busy while his mum was over apologising to Vanessa. He knew it would take his mum a while to find the right words to say to Vanessa, she he took his time organising everything. He had tidied the living room and dining area, set the table using the best cutlery, Chas had helped him pick out a good bottle of wine and Marlon was busy making their dinner. He had ordered his mums favourite hoping that Vanessa would have similar tastes. 

The pair walk in, hand in hand shocked to see what Noah had done for them, “babe did you do all this?” A surprised Charity asked. 

“Yeah!... well I had help from Chas and Marlon, but I did most of it”, Noah explained. 

“It’s amazing, thank you Noah”, Vanessa said with a huge grin on her face. 

“Sit down, make yourself comfortable”, Noah said as he attempted to open the bottle of wine. 

“Should have chosen a screw top babe!, give it here”, said Charity trying not to laugh. 

As Charity expertly opened the wine bottle, Noah popped into the kitchen to see how the food was coming alone. 

“Marlon, how long on the food?” Noah said in a bossy manner. 

“You sound just like your mother!, shouldn’t be long about 5 minutes boss”, Marlon replied. 

“Ill just wait until its ready then, can I try the mushy peas?”.

“Go on then but just a little bit”, Marlon said.

Meanwhile back in the dining room, Charity and Vanessa are enjoying the wine and the atmosphere. “When you said dinner I wasn’t expecting this! Your boy has done good”, a smitten Vanessa said. 

“He’s done very good, I wasn’t expecting this either. I wouldn’t have been surprised if beans on toast has of been served”, the pair laughed. “He went to all of this trouble to make sure that i apologised to you and that we were on good terms”, explained Charity in a soft and caring manner. 

Noah clears his throat *cough cough* to break up the little romantic conversation that was going on, “main course is served”.

“Oooooh, this looks nice”, said an excited Vanessa. 

“You’ve got a steak and ale pie, served with chunky chips and mushy peas”, Noah described. 

“Babe, this is amazing. Make sure to thank Marlon and Chas for all the help yeah?”. 

“Will do mum”. 

The three of them all tucked into their meals, the atmosphere around the table was a little tense as no one really knew what to say. As the silence grew, Vanessa caught Charity’s eye and gave her the look as if to say *say something would you*. Charity quickly chimed in and asked Noah how his video games were going as if she actually knew what she was talking about. “Completed anymore levels on your game yet noah”.

“They are called missions mum, not levels”, Noah said in a disappointed tone.

“Oh my bad, well have you completed any more missions then?”

“Yeah loads, i find it really easy.”

“Do you reckon you could give me a lesson one day? So that when johnny is old enough i can beat him”, Vanessa asked trying to make a connection with Noah. 

“Yeah sure, anytime. Once johnny is old enough i can give him so lessons too”, said a very enthusiastic Noah. 

Charity’s smile grew bigger and bigger, as she could see the pair getting along extremely well. Could her son and the woman she has feelings for be sparking up a friendship? Could this be the beginning of the rest of her life?

“I would love that, i have to warn you I’ll probably be rubbish. But ill make sure i bring over sweets and pop and we can make and afternoon of it”, Vanessa replied with a beaming smile on her face. 

The three of them finished their dinner and came to an agreement that because Noah went to all the effort of organising and sorting the meal, Charity and Vanessa would do the washing up. As Vanessa got her rubber gloves on, Charity ceased on the opportunity to fill the sink with too many bubbles as she knew this could lead to some fun. As Vanessa washed the dishes she suddenly felt a spot of water on her cheek, as she turned to face Charity, an onslaught of bubbles smacked her right in the face. 

“Oh my god, your dead”, Vanessa said as she flicked water in Charity’s direction. 

“You didn’t”, said a playful Charity. 

“Oh i so did”, Vanessa replied. 

The pair continued to cover one another in hot soapy water for the next 5 minutes, both covered completely, soaked through. “Hey, I didn’t know this was a wet t-shirt competition”, Charity said. 

“I’d deffo win, I’m a tiny blonde rocket woman remember”, a smirking Vanessa replied. 

Charity gives off a quiet giggle, as she grabs Vanessa’s waist and pulls her in close, whispering “your my tiny blonde rocket woman”. Kissing her passionately on the lips. “I think we need to get out of these clothes, stay with me tonight?”

Taking off her wet shirt, Vanessa replied “Try kicking me out of that bed, but I do need to just ring trace and ask her to look after johnny”. 

The pair headed of upstairs for a wild night in the sack. 

*** 

Morning came with the bright sunshine beaming through the curtains of Charity’s bedroom, Vanessa led there spooning Charity as she peacefully slept. She lay there thinking to herself I could get used to this! Her thoughts were interrupted as Charity’s alarm went off, Vanessa carefully untangled herself to quickly turn the alarm off allowing Charity to sleep in. Covering herself up using Charity’s black silk robe, Vanessa headed downstairs to make a start on Noah’s breakfast. 

Unsure of what Noah usually ate for breakfast she decided that it was best to make him some toast and cereal. A sleepy Noah walked down the stairs, surprised to see Vanessa, but even more surprised to see she had made him breakfast. 

“Morning, I didn’t know what you normally had, so i made you a couple of options”, said Vanessa. 

“This... this is for me? But its not my birthday!”, a shocked Noah expressed. 

“Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, of course this is for you”. 

“Thanks, ill have them both please”, said a grateful Noah. 

“Ive also made you a packed lunch, I wasn’t sure if you had school dinners or not but i made you one just in case”.

“This is the best day ever, thanks. I normally have to make my own lunch and i usually cant be bothered so just eat chocolate. Thank you so much”, Noah replied. 

“You’re welcome”. 

As Noah finished his breakfast, he grabbed his lunch for school, he approached Vanessa and gave her a hug. A stunned Vanessa gave him a hug back and watched him leave for school. Overcome with happiness a smile covered her face, she heard a creek from one of the floorboards on the stairs. “You scared me! How long have you been there?” Vanessa said. 

“Long enough to see how amazing you are with Noah, you let me sleep in, made him breakfast and packed him a school lunch. I could kiss you right now”, Charity explained. 

“Come here then!”, Vanessa demanded. The pair kissed, “sit down, its my turn to treat you! Breakfast?” Charity said. 

“Breakfast sounds perfect!”

“I still cant quite get my head around the fact that you did all that for Noah, well and for me!” 

“It was no big deal, just breakfast. He’s a good kid Charity, you should be proud of how you’ve raised him. I know i would be if he was mine!” Vanessa expressed with sincerity. 

“That means a lot, I’ve not been the best mother in the past but i do try and raise him the best i can. I even forget how old he is most of the time!” 

“That’s old age creeping in”, a giggling Vanessa said. 

“Oi, watch it you”, Charity said leaning in for a kiss. 

“Ive got to head to work, but I’m free later so ill pop in and see you while your working. You can provide me with pints and ill provide you with the eye candy”, Vanessa said winking at Charity. 

“It’s a date, but only if you wear that sexy yellow knitted jumper”, joked Charity. 

“Deal” said Vanessa as she kissed Charity one last time before heading to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Vanessa puts on her sexy yellow knitted jumper ready to head over to the pub to do her best to distract Charity from doing any work, not that that will be difficult. As well as the jumper she has put on her super tight skinny jeans, her black heeled boots, straightened her hair and is trying out a new shade of lipstick “rose” lipstick. 

Over at the Woolpack Charity who has also made an extra effort with her appearance tonight, has her favourite black blouse on along with her grey trouser suit, keeps checking the door every 2 seconds waiting for Vanessa to appear. 

“Expecting someone?” Chas questioned, “only you haven’t taken your eyes off that door all night!”

“Not that its any of your business, but i am expecting Vanessa to appear at some point”, a blushing Charity answered. 

“I spy with my little eye someone who may be falling for a certain Vanessa”. 

Before Charity could tell Chas to fly to the moon, in walked Vanessa holding a bunch of flowers. Pushing Chas out of the way, Charity walks towards Vanessa with a huge smile on her face. Eyes lit up at the sight of both the beautiful flowers and Vanessa, “you shouldn’t have babe”.

“Oh no, these aren’t for you, they’re from Paddy for Chas”, Vanessa replied. 

Chas barges past a disappointed Charity and collects the flowers, “oh Paddy Kirk i do love you, Thanks Vanessa”. 

“No worries, he couldn’t make it this evening so wanted me to give you these to say sorry”. Vanessa explained, “ill have a pint when your ready Charity”. 

Trying to wipe the disappointment off her face, Charity replies “sure thing babe ill bring it over”. 

As Chas walks past she whispered into Charity’s ear, “Flowers are normally a thing couples do, you sure your not wanting more from Vanessa”.

Things suddenly dawned on her, maybe she did want more than she first thought. Did she want things to be official? Did she want a girlfriend, a partner to take care of and spoil? 

Trying to get rid of the worry and panic written all over her face, Charity takes the pint over to Vanessa. “Here you go babe, sorry for the wait! As you can see we are rushed off our feet”. 

“The sight of you in that suit is always worth the wait”, Vanessa replied with the cheekiest grin on her face. 

“Flattery will you get you everywhere Miss Woodfield. I see you wore my favourite jumper”.

“Well I couldn’t have you eyeing up anyone else in the pub could i?”

“That’s how i get my tips?” A sarcastic Charity responded, “anyway best get back to it”.   
***  
“Chas a word...”

“Yes Boss” 

“What you said earlier about me falling for Vanessa, i think you’re right and I’m freaking out”. 

“Breathe, just calm down. ive never seen you like this before, anytime she enters the room you light up, a massive grin appears on your face and your eyes glow.”

“I know, my heart races anytime she’s near me, i feel like a teenager again and its freaking me out”. 

“Talk to her, explain how you feel.”

“I cant! I’m no good for her. If we become official i will go into self destruct mode and ill ruin everything like i do all the time. I cant have her hate me.”

“Right, stop all of this. Yes your past hasn’t exactly been great but I’ve seen a change in you and it’s a good change. Just tell her”.

“Ok, I’ll do it. Cover for me I need to go to the shop”.

“You’ve got 10 minutes, if Vanessa asks ill tell her Moses needed you”.  
***  
Charity rushes over to the shop before it closes, “Tracy i need your help”, Charity shouted across the shop.

“Hello Tracy nice to see you, how are you?”, Tracy sarcastically mumbled. 

“Sorry, I don’t have time for niceties, Vanessa what’s her favourite flower”. 

“Flowers? That’s rather nice of you, what have you done wrong?” Tracy asked. 

“Nothing, why would i have done anything wrong”.

“Charity Dingle buying my sister flowers, its just something i never thought I’d see”. 

“Well I’m trying to be a nicer person aren’t i!”. 

Tracy hands Charity a beautiful bouquet of red roses, “these are her favourites, i know a rose is quite romantic but we don’t have much left tonight”. 

“Ill take them, Chocolates? Or is that too much?”

“Stick to the flowers”.

“Ok, thanks. I appreciate your help”.

“Good luck”.   
***  
Rushing back to the pub, Charity enters through the back making sure Vanessa didn’t spot her or the flowers. 

“Psst.. Chas” Charity whispered. 

“Wow, red roses how romantic”. 

“Shut it, is the pub still heaving?”

“Yeah... you’re going to have an audience”.

Charity knew that as soon as she walked out into the pub with the flowers, everyone’s attention will turn to her as she’s known for not expressing feelings. Taking a deep breath in Charity heads out of the back into the pub, Immediately she is noticed. Vanessa yet to clock that charity is heading towards her with a bunch of flowers, has her head buried in her phone. With the chatter in the pub increasing, Vanessa lifts her head to see Charity stood there with a bunch of red roses, with her jaw dropping to the floor Vanessa asked “are they for me?”

“Yep, i thought you deserved some flowers and well Tracy said they were your favourites”

“They are beautiful! Thank you” said a smiley Vanessa as she lifted the roses to her nose to smell them. “What’s the special occasion then...”

“Chas said something to me earlier which go me thinking a lot about things. You know I’m not one for expressing feelings, but i have realised that you make me smile a lot and thats not happened to me for a very long time.” Charity said checking over her shoulder to see who else was listening. “I don’t want to label what we have because as soon as i do that i will end up doing something stupid. I want to be the best person i can be for my family and you make me a better person”. 

“Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?” 

“Well not exactly, because i hate the labels but i am asking you if you want to be with me?”. 

“Yes”

“Really?”.

“Yes, i want to be with you. Neither of us are perfect and we are bound to make mistakes and fall out and probably annoy each other but we can make each other happy. I want to make you happy”. 

“Come here you”, Charity said as she grabbed Vanessa’s face and kissed it passionately. 

As the pair kiss, wolf whistles and cheering sound around the pub. “Right now all that mushy stuff is over can you come and help serve, as you can see we are rather busy tonight”, Chas said. 

A smitten Charity responds “yeah, Im coming. Another pint babe?”

Vanessa stuck for words just smiles and nods, she can’t quite believe what has just happened. 

“I got a bit teary eyed watching you declare your love for Vanessa”, Chas teased. 

“We’re not in love, we are together yes but we are taking things slow”.

“I’m very happy for you”.   
***  
Rhona and Pete walked into the pub to see Vanessa sat there with a gorgeous bunch of flowers. “Oooooh who are those from?”, Rhona asked. 

“Who do you think?”

“Charity the queen of ‘we’re not a thing’ Dingle?” 

“Yep, well we technically are a thing now just not with the ‘girlfriend’ label”.

“And this is what you want yeah?” 

“I know you are scared she is going to hurt me, but she makes me happy. I haven’t been truly happy since johnny was born, I deserve this and well if it goes wrong at least I had some fun”. 

“Go for it, I think you make a great couple”, Pete added. 

“I agree, just be careful ok?” Rhona said with a slight ounce of worry in her voice. 

“Thanks guys, I’ll be careful I promise”. 

Pete pops to the bar to get a round of drinks in, “3 pints please Charity, ill make it 4 if you can come over and join us?”

“I don’t want to intrude though?”, Charity said with a sense of nervousness to her voice.

“Intrude? your part of the group now, so come join us”.

Both of them walked over to where Rhona and Vanessa were sitting, put the drinks down on the table and sat next to their significant others. It felt very much like a double date, Charity was a little apprehensive as she knew Rhona wasn’t her biggest fan. Knowing she had to try and make a good impression Charity decided to take an interest in Pete and Rhona’s relationship, “so you two make a really cute couple”. 

“Thank you, we are taking things slow but we are both very happy at the moment”. 

“I’m really glad to hear that, you deserve happiness Rhona, you really really do”, Charity responded. As those words came out of Charity’s mouth Vanessa reached for her hand and squeezed it tight, she was proud of her girl for being so nice to her best friend. 

“What about you two? You seem very happy!”, Rhona asked. 

Looking at each other Vanessa and Charity both smiled and responded “we are, were very happy”. 

Charity then added, “why don’t we head out for dinner one day next week and have some fun?”

“We would love to”, responded a shocked Rhona. 

“Perfect, looking forward to it. Right guys, were going to love you and leave you as I have a free house tonight as Johnny is with me dad so were going to make the most of it”. 

“Too much information”, Rhona replied. “Ill see you tomorrow, have fun ladies”. 

The pair left the pub hand in hand with the largest smiles on their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

The pair arrive back at Vanessa’s with the cheesiest grins on their faces, Vanessa had never seen Charity so happy. She was smitten because she knew the major reason that Charity was so happy was her, a 41 year old Yorkshire vet. How could this be possible? Vanessa was never one to have much confidence in herself, but every second she was spending with Charity her confidence was growing and growing. 

“Got any wine babe?”, Charity asked.

Vanessa was in a world of her own, lost in her thoughts. 

“Babe, hello earth to Vanessa...”

Snapping out of her day dream Vanessa replied, “Sorry, i was miles away”.

“Anywhere nice?”

“I wish! A beach somewhere would be nice”

“Can i join you?”

“Hmmm not sure about that” joked Vanessa. “I was just thinking about the last couple of hours, i mean did they actually happen. Did you really buy me flowers and are we really an actual thing now?”

“I know its hard to believe that me, a sarcastic ice queen can be romantic but i am trying”.

“Just keep doing what you are doing because i find it a real turn on. Charity Dingle being soft and mushy... Yes please”. 

Walking towards Vanessa, Charity took of her suit jacket and threw it on the sofa. Reaching Vanessa, she grabbed her around the waist, pulled her closer and softly kissed her on the lips. “I can be soft and mushy as much as you like, as long as you don’t tell anyone”. 

“You’re secret is safe with me”.

As the passion heats up, Charity helps Vanessa slip off her jumper, throwing it on the floor. She slowly undoes the buttons on Vanessa shirt caressing her body as she takes it off. Taking a big sigh Charity looking at Vanessa body says “Wow”. Vanessa whose cheeks were starting to turn red, starts to undo Charity’s blouse, this was a position Charity wasn’t used to being in, she was used to being in charge. With both their hearts racing, the kissing became more passionate, just as Charity gets ready to undo Vanessa’s bra strap, Frank bursts in the door with Johnny. 

The pair rush to cover up, “Dad have you ever heard of knocking? Vanessa shouted. 

“Well its not like he’s never seen me naked”, Charity Joked. 

“Sorry to interrupt ladies, but its Johnny, he has been struggling with his breathing”, said a concerned Frank. 

Vanessa rushing over to see her little boy notices that his face is very pale and his breathing is shallower than usual. 

“We need to get him to a doctor! I’m sorry, were gunna have to postpone tonight”. 

“Of course, right Frank go start the car, Ness give Johnny here while you get changed and well go get him checked ok! Everything’s going to be fine”. Charity said in a very calm tone. 

While Vanessa rushed to get changed she noticed Charity holding Johnny in close singing to him to keep him calm. In that moment Vanessa thought to herself, I am one lucky woman. 

“It’s ok sweetheart, mummy will be back any moment and we will go see the nice doctors”. 

“Right lets go” Vanessa said with authority. 

“You go get in the car ill lock up and be there in 2 minutes”.   
***  
Over at the hospital Vanessa and co are waiting with Johnny to see a doctor to work out what’s wrong with him. It is very obvious that Vanessa is extremely worried, Charity reaches out and takes hold of her hand, kisses it and tells Vanessa “Everything is going to be ok, I’m here and I’m not going anywhere”. 

Vanessa turns to Charity and simple mouths “Thank you”. 

Johnny’s condition started to improve, but the doctors wanted to run some tests to try and figure out why his breathing suddenly went so shallow. It was currently 2 o’clock in the morning and Vanessa was still in with Johnny getting tests done. Frank decided that he really needed to get back to the village as he had work early in the morning, Charity decided to go with him so she could collect her car and come back to the hospital. They didn’t have time to tell Vanessa the plan. 

Tests had been completed, Vanessa and Johnny had been sent back to the waiting area to wait for the all clear. She opened the door to the room expecting to see both her father and her lover, yet the room was completely empty. Her face dropped, why would they leave? Especially at a time like this. Anger and disappointment covered Vanessa’s face, yet seeing her little boy back to his usual smiley self made a smile appear on her face. 

“I love you so much little man, you are my world. I know i can rely on you! Unlike some other people” Vanessa said looking lovingly at Johnny. 

A voice from behind her replies “I told you i wasn’t going anywhere, you can rely on me you know”. 

A shocked Vanessa turns her head to see Charity stood there with 2 coffees and Johnny’s favourite teddy bear. “I thought you’d gone?” Vanessa softly said.

“Your Dad needed to go back so i asked for a lift so i could get my car and come straight back. I also thought that the little man would want his teddy. I would never leave you at a time like this.”

“Thank you, i really don’t know what I’ve done to deserve you” Vanessa replied. 

“You might not be saying that down the line when I’ve done something wrong”, Charity joked. 

“Probably not, but right now you and Johnny are all i need.”

“I’m right here”, Charity said as she put her arm around Vanessa and squeezed her tight. 

Time past and both Vanessa and Johnny were sound asleep being cuddled by Charity. The doctor eventually came out to let Vanessa know that Johnny may have a weak form of Asthma but right now to give him the all clear to go home. 

“Thank you so much doctor.” Said Vanessa shaking his hand, looking down at a sleeping Johnny she whispered, “lets get you home little man”. The three of them head home after a very stressful evening.   
***   
Arriving back at Tug Ghyll, Charity tells Vanessa to go and put her feet up while she gets Johnny sorted in bed. She knew that Vanessa was emotionally drained after today so she wanted to take the pressure off her and allow her to relax. 

Tucking Johnny into bed she kisses him on the forehead and whispers, “sleep well little man, don’t ever scare me like that again”. 

Charity walks downstairs to find Vanessa asleep on the sofa, she finds a blanket and wraps her up warm. She kisses her on the forehead and sits down near to make sure she was there in case Vanessa needed anything. 

Morning came and Vanessa woke to find a very uncomfortable looking Charity, who had fallen asleep with her head resting on the kitchen table. Vanessa transferred the blanket Charity had used to keep her warm onto a sleeping Charity then goes to check on her little man.


	5. Chapter 5

Vanessa checked to see how Johnny was this morning, he was much brighter and back to his usual happy self. As Vanessa needed to rush off to work she had ask her Dad to look after Johnny for the day. 

With a sleeping Charity still at the kitchen table, she decided to leave her a note. The note read “Morning sleepyhead, I just wanted to thank you again for all you did for me and Johnny last night. You were incredible! I’ve had to rush off to work but I didn’t want to wake you as you looked so peaceful. Here’s the key if you can lock up on your way out and bring the key to the vets that would be great. xoxo Vanessa”. She grabbed her things, kissed a sleeping Charity on the forehead and headed off to work. 

Time passed and Charity woke with a dead arm, dribble all over her face and serious bed head. Once she had finally woken properly she noticed the note and key sat beside her, as she was reading the note a smile appeared on her face. Charity gathers her things and heads back to the pub to shower and change to make herself look presentable. 

*** 

Over at the veterinary centre Vanessa is struggling to stay awake after the ordeals of the night before. 

“Keeping you up Vanessa?” Paddy asked. 

“She had a romantic evening with her girlfriend”, Rhona teased smirking at Paddy. 

“If you must know we spent the evening...”

“Stop there I don’t want to know what you and Charity Dingle got up to last night”, Paddy interrupted. 

“Shut up Paddy, let her finish”.

“We spent our evening at the hospital with Johnny”, Vanessa responded. 

“Oh no is everything ok?” Paddy asked. 

“Turns out he has a mild form of asthma and had an attack last night, he’s ok though. We’ve been given an inhaler just incase it happens again”. Vanessa explained. 

“Ness you must have been so worried! You should have called I’d have come and sat with you”, a concerned Rhona said. 

“Thanks but I had Charity there with me, I know you all joke about her and deep down you think she’s no good for me. But last night she was amazing, and the way she was with Johnny it melted my heart. I don’t want to get ahead of myself because we are taking things slow but i think I’m falling in love with her,” Vanessa said. 

“You really are falling for her aren’t you?” A concerned paddy replied. 

“Paddy be quiet, look Ness we are BOTH behind you 100% and I can see how much you care about her. I’m glad she’s making and effort with both of you just make sure you are positive she’s the one before throwing the L word around. I just don’t want to see you get hurt”. 

“Don’t worry I know what I’ve let myself in for, ill be careful I promise”. 

“Right as much as I love hearing about your relationship, shall we actually do some work?”, moaned Paddy. 

*** 

Back at the Woolpack a very chirpy Charity is dancing around the kitchen in her towel, whilst waiting for her tea to brew. 

“Charity turn the music down, we can hear it in the pub”. Chas shouted. 

“What?” 

“TURN THE MUSIC DOWN”.

Reluctantly Charity turned the music down, “Sorry, I couldn’t hear you”.

“Exactly, that’s when you know it’s too loud. What’s made you so happy or do I not need to even ask?”Chas asked. 

“Just life... life is good. I’m in a good place and I don’t want it to change”. Charity explained.

“I’m happy for you I really am! But put some clothes on and get your ass behind the bar your supposed to be working”. 

“Yes Boss”. 

Realising that she won’t be able to drop the key off with Vanessa anytime soon, she decides to give her a quick text. 

*”Hey V, Chas has got me working on my day off. Will drop the key off during my lunch break if that’s ok? Hope Johnny is feeling better! See you in a bit x”*

Charity finishes off getting ready and makes her way to the bar to start work, “Chas I need to take my lunch at 1, k thanks”. 

Before Chas could reply with a sarcastic comment, Paddy rushes into the pub and drags her through to the back. 

“Woah, what’s wrong”, Chas asks trying to catch her breath. 

“It’s Vanessa” Paddy answered. 

“What about Vanessa? Paddy you are starting to worry me”.

“She... she the used the L word when talking about Charity and I’m worried that this is all just a game for Charity and she’s gunna end up hurting Vanessa”. 

“Paddy, calm down ok. Vanessa and Charity are both grown women who can deal with their feelings themselves. I love the fact you care so much about your friends but I’m 99% sure that the feelings are mutual, we’ve just got to let them get on with it”. 

“We all know Charity though... she loves to mess with people, she gets a kick out of it. I won’t let that happen to Vanessa”, a concerned Paddy replies. 

“I can see why you are worried because yeah she does like to mess with people but I genuinely believe that she won’t screw up this time and that she actually wants to make things with Vanessa work”.

What neither Paddy or Chas realised was that Charity was listening to their whole conversation from just outside the door. Hearing that Chas one of her closest friends thinks that she could mess things up yet again hurts her, it plants a seed of doubt in her head that maybe she can’t change, maybe she can’t be a better person. Did everyone still see Charity as just this girl who messes everything up? 

Peering around the corner Charity quietly says, “I’m just popping to drop Vanessa her key”, trying to hold back her emotions. 

Paddy and Chas look at one another in sheer panic, Paddy whispers to Chas “do you reckon she heard all of that?”. 

“Knowing our luck probably”.

*** 

Deciding to go for a walk to clear her head and gather her thoughts before seeing Vanessa, Charity headed off. She couldn’t understand why people close to her didn’t think she could change, was she really that much of a screw up that she couldn’t change and become a better person. 

Should she spare Vanessa’s feelings now and end things just incase she does mess things up in the end? Or does she prove everyone wrong and make this relationship work?


	6. Chapter 6

With Charity still on her break from the pub, Chas begins to worry that Charity did hear the conversation between herself and Paddy earlier. 

“She’s been gone a while, she must have heard us Paddy”.

“She would have said something though surely, this is Charity were on about!”, Paddy replied. 

“I need to go find her, she was in such a happy mood today and to think we might have ruined that”. 

“Look go find her, ill cover for you”

Chas grabs her coat, kisses Paddy on the way out and goes to find Charity. It didn’t take long for Chas to spot Charity, she was sat on the swings staring into space, “Oi, I thought you were off to see Vanessa”, chas shouted. 

Charity turned to look at Chas but didn’t respond, Chas decided to sit on the swing next to her. “You heard everything we said ey?”

“Every single word”.

“I wasn’t that mean was I?”, Chas joked. 

“Well apparently I like to mess people around, I’m a screw up, I’m a game player and I’m likely to hurt Vanessa.”

“No, we didn’t say it like that, yes the old Charity was a screw up. You’ve been in so many failed relationships because you liked playing games and messing with people. That’s not new information, but if you were listening I said that it was different this time. I see a change in you and it’s a good change”.

“Then why does everyone keep telling me or telling others that I’m going to mess this up and hurt her. The more I hear that the more likely I am to do something stupid”. 

“Ignore what everyone else thinks or says, they don’t know how you are felling in your heart and in your head. It’s none of our business”, Chas said with real emotion in her voice. 

“Everyone just needs to keep their opinions to themselves and let us try and make this relationship work, I need to talk to everyone. You, Paddy, Rhona, Tracy, Frank... everyone”. 

“Ok, get everyone to the pub and talk to them then, take charge and show them you mean business”. 

The pair head back to the pub, where Charity decides to send out a group text: * Charity here, I need you all to come to the pub this evening I’ve got some things I’d like to say* This text was sent to Frank, Tracy, David, Rhona, Pete, Paddy, Chas and Marlon.   
***   
Back over at the Vets Rhona’s phone beeps, “Ness can you check my phone I’m currently covered in dog shit” Rhona shouts from the back room. 

“Sure thing” said Vanessa reaching for Rhona’s phone. “It’s Charity...she needs you to go to the pub tonight as she has somethings she needs to say”. Vanessa’s expression was one of confusion, “why is she sending a group message out to everyone bar me? It’s not my birthday... god she better not be proposing!”

“Steady on Ness I don’t think you guys are at that stage yet. She probably just wants to organise a meal or something, but I definitely don’t think you were supposed to see that message”. 

“Hmm how strange, I’m worried now. Maybe I should turn up too?” 

“If she wanted you there she would have texted you”.

Vanessa was extremely confused as to why she wouldn’t be invited, you could tell that she was visibly worried by the whole situation. Suddenly the door of the vets opened, Vanessa turned round to see Charity walking towards her. “Afternoon, I’ve come to return the key to our little love nest”, Charity said winking at Vanessa. 

“Thank you, I really appreciate everything you did last night”.

“Anytime, you know that, I’m just glad Johnny is ok!”

“Me too, anyway drink later? Take off where we left things?” Vanessa asked. 

“Oh babe I’d love to but I’ve got to work tonight? I could meet you after, or you could meet me at the pub at closing and we can walk back to yours”. 

“Ok umm... I’ll come meet you and we can walk back”.

“Alright I shall see you then, I look forward to it”, Charity said leaning into Vanessa for a kiss goodbye. 

“See ya”. Vanessa said looking disappointed because she knew that Charity had just lied to her face. 

“Give her the benefit of the doubt Ness, i will let you know what happens I promise you”.   
***   
The evening arrived, Charity pacing back and forth waiting for everyone to turn up.

“You alright?” Chas asked. 

“I will be when this is over”. 

In walked Tracy, David and Frank. “What are we doing here Charity?”, said Frank. 

“How about I get you all a drink and we wait for the others to arrive? 2 pints and a white wine? I’ll bring them over.” Charity responded. 

As she was pouring their drinks the others arrived, “your usuals? I’ll bring them over”, Charity said. 

All the people she wanted to be there had arrived, she suddenly began to feel nervous, she knew that the next few minutes were going to be tough as she wasn’t good talking about feelings.

Sat there in front of her, Marlon, Chas, Paddy, Rhona, Pete, Tracy, David and Frank, all with confused expressions on their faces wondering what the hell they were doing there. 

“Thank you for coming, I know you are all wondering why i brought you here tonight. I know many of you aren’t my biggest fan, I’ve probably hurt or done something stupid to you in the past and for any of that I am truly sorry. Umm I know that most of you are suspicious about my intentions with Vanessa and you think I am messing her around and will end up hurting her. But I am here tonight to let you all know that my intentions are only good, I have not been this happy in years and that is all down to Vanessa. Yes I can’t promise you all that it won’t end in hurt or heartache but I will do everything in my power to stop that from happening. All I ask is that you support us, instead of talking behind our back and doubting our feelings. Thank you for listening, any questions?”. Charity let out a big sigh after giving that speech. 

Frank immediately asked “do you love her?” 

“Love is a word I don’t use lightly, can I see myself falling in love with her... yes I can. But am I in love with her right now... no”, Charity responded. 

“Thank you for your honesty”. 

Chas added, “as long as the pair of you are happy then I support you 100%, isn’t that right Paddy?”. Paddy nodded in agreement. 

“All I ask is that you treat her right and you are always honest with her”, Tracy said in a supportive manner. 

“I will, I lied to her tonight but I didn’t know how else to get you all here, don’t worry I’ll apologise to her”

“You don’t have to, she’s stood behind you”, Rhona responded. 

A shocked Charity turned round to see Vanessa stood there with a tear in her eye, she asks her “how much of that did you hear?”.

“All of it”, Vanessa replied. 

“Look I’m sorry I lied to you, it was just a little white lie. It was the only way to get everyone here”, Charity said reaching for Vanessa’s hand. “I just needed them to understand that yes I’m not perfect but I will give this relationship everything, I want to rock your world Vanessa! I just don’t want anyone to stand in my way or put you off me” she added squeezing Vanessa’s hand tight. 

“You’re forgiven, I cant believe you went to all this trouble just to get everyone on your side.” 

“I’d have dragged them all here if I had to”.

“Can you really see yourself falling in love with me?” A nervous Vanessa asked. 

At that moment the pub went silent, everyone looking on to see how Charity would respond. “Oh you heard that bit then... I can see myself falling in love with you... yeah!” Charity responded. 

“Well good because I can see myself falling for you too”. The pair embrace, all the on lookers have smiles on their faces as for the first time they truly believed that Charity meant what she said. 

“Go join everyone, I’ll grab us some drinks”, Charity said as she kissed Vanessa on the cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

Heading back over to everyone with a round of drinks, Charity can’t keep the smile off her face. “Here we go everyone, don’t say I never treat you all”, Charity sarcastically says. 

“I could get used to this treatment”, Frank said. 

“Oh babe this is a one night only deal, don’t go getting used to it”, Charity said passing Frank his pint. 

After she had finished giving everyone their free drink she sat down besides Vanessa, placing her hand on Vanessa’s leg. “Happy babe?”, Charity asked. 

“Very”, replied Vanessa, who placed her hand on top of Charity’s hand. “So when you going to let me take you on our first date?”. 

“Like a proper date?”

“Yeah, i mean we kind of skipped the whole first date part and went straight to the sexy part. I mean I’m not complaining but dating can be fun and I want to see you all dressed up”. 

“Thought you preferred me without my clothes on”, Charity said winking at Vanessa. 

“Well there is that, but I’m going to organise a proper date and you have to promise to go along with everything”.

“Oh god really? Ok but nothing too mushy, ive done all my mushy stuff for a while”. 

“Deal”. 

Over the other side of the table Paddy and Rhona were admiring the two of them, “do you think that little speech was real?”, Paddy quietly asked Rhona. 

“I genuinely think she meant every word. I mean look at them Paddy, have you ever seen Vanessa this happy? All the years you’ve known Charity have you ever seen her this smitten?” Rhona responded. 

“I guess your right, I’ve never seen Charity like this which scares me slightly as we don’t know what her next move will be”. 

“Lets give her our support and hopefully all will be perfect”. 

Everyone was getting along swimmingly, conversations were flowing and the mood was one of pure happiness. 

In walked Debbie, spotting the little family gathering in the corner she wondered why she hadn’t been invited or involved in it, “this looks very cosy, what have I missed”. 

Chas replied, “oh nothing much, just your mother getting all mushy and protective over her relationship with Vanessa”. 

“Relationship?”, Debbie questioned. 

Charity smile slowly disappeared as she knew Debbie would be mad at her for not telling her what was going on. “Yeah, me and Vanessa are giving things a go”. 

“Sounds about right, always the last one to know anything that happens in your life mother”, Debbie said with a look of sadness on her face. “Congratulations”, she mumbled walking off into the back. 

“Debs wait”, Charity responded. 

“Oh leave her, she’s just moaning because your in a relationship and she’s not”, said Chas. 

“I better go sort this, sorry. I won’t be long and then we can get out of here”, Charity told Vanessa. 

*** 

Charity makes her way into the back to find an angry Debbie, “What was that all about?”, Charity asked. 

“So you’re a lesbian now?” 

“Why should that even matter debs?”

“Well it doesn’t, i know it doesn’t. I’m just angry that yet again I’m last to find out what’s going on in your life”. 

“I’m sorry, it’s not like I did it on purpose. Normally when I talk to you about my love life you either take the piss or walk away because I bore you”.

“That’s not fair, I want to know what’s going on. Especially if they are going to be around the kids, I mean I barely know Vanessa”. 

“That’s fair, i should have told you and from now on I will I promise.”

“So what’s the deal then, you an item?”

“I guess you could say that yeah, we’re giving it a go to see what happens. Debs I’ve not felt like this in such a long time, I feel like a teenager again.” 

“Well that’s good, just don’t screw it up”

“Why does everyone keep saying that? I won’t I genuinely really like her”. 

“Good, I want to get to know her. I want the kids to get to know her, especially if she’s going to be hanging round”. 

“Ok, we can sort that, just promise me you’ll be nice”. 

“I promise”. 

“Right well I’m going to go back and join everyone, but I will sort a time where you and Vanessa can sit down and have a chat”.

A relieved Charity headed back to the table, as she walked back into the pub she looked up to see everyone bar Vanessa had left. “Where did they all go?”

“They’ve all got early starts tomorrow, they said thank you again for the free drinks and told me that they will support us 100%”, Vanessa answered. 

“Ah that’s fair enough, I’m glad I’ve got them on my side even if it is just for now.”

“Everything ok with Debbie?”

“Yeah... she’s just being Debbie. Moody with me because I hadn’t told her we were an item. It’s not that I didn’t want to, I just had more important things to do, like get everyone on my side”. 

“Phew, I thought it was because she didn’t like me”.

“No babe, she actually would like to have a sit down with you and get to know you a bit more”

“Really?”

“Yeah, don’t be scared. Take it as a compliment that she thinks it’s worth taking the time to get to know you”. 

“Sounds good to me”. 

“Right lets get out of here... your place or mine?” Charity asked. 

“Well as there is no one at mine, we can make as much noise as we like”, vanessa said winking at Charity. 

“Yours it is then”.

Gathering their things the pair rush back to Tug Ghyll as they can’t wait to rip each other’s clothes off. As soon as they stepped foot inside the house, boots were flung off in one direction, coats in another. The pair really couldn’t keep their hands off each other, kissing passionately whilst trying to tackle walking up the stairs and taking their shirts off. Vanessa the one walking backwards up the stairs almost trips near the top, but Charity manages to grab her in time pulling her in close, “gotcha”. 

They finally make it to the bedroom, both injury free. They stood their still attached by their locking lips, Charity pops the button on Vanessa’s jeans, unzips them and slides them off her. She throws them on the floor as she makes her way back up her body, kissing her once more. Reaching around the back of Vanessa, Charity tries to be smooth by attempting to undo Vanessa bra with one hand while the other slid down her back to grab onto her bum. Unfortunately she failed and ended up snapping the bra clasp against Vanessa’s back, “ouch, what did you do that for! I thought you were good at this”. 

“Sorry, I usually am. I think it’s stuck”, said an embarrassed Charity as she now attempted to undo it using both her hands. 

For the moment the romantic ambience had disappeared but Charity was determined to get it back. “Babe turn round quickly so I can get this bloody thing off”, Charity said as Vanessa turned round to make it easier for a struggling Charity. 

“Finally”, sighed Vanessa.

“Right where were we”, Charity said as she placed one hand on the back of Vanessa’s head pulling her closer in order to passionately kiss her. As things started to heat up again, Vanessa seemed to have perfected taking off Charity’s bra. “That’s how you do it babe”, she whispered into her ear, gently biting it as she moved down her neck making her way back to Charity’s lips. 

Vanessa pushes Charity onto the bed so that she could take off those suit trousers Charity loved so much. As Charity lay there in anticipation for what’s to come, Vanessa using a voice of authority says “don’t you move a muscle! Tonight Miss Dingle it’s my turn to rock your world”. Charity’s heart rate began to rise as Vanessa takes control, with blood pumping around her body, charity’s breathing becomes heavier and louder. “Oh babe”, she moaned as Vanessa continued to have her way with her. “Right there”, Charity screamed as Vanessa continued to show off the skills she had learnt over the past few months. 

“WOW”, Charity said attempting to get her breath back. 

“I’m improving then”, Vanessa asked. 

“Babe that was amazing”. 

“Good”, Vanessa said with a huge grin on her face. 

Vanessa made her way over to where Charity was led, wrapping her arms around her and cuddling in tightly. “Tonight I’m being big spoon”, Vanessa joked as they both get ready to fall asleep. 

“Night babe”, Charity said. 

“Night” Vanessa replied kissing Charity on her back.


	8. Chapter 8

A couple of days had past in the Village and Vanessa was hard at work, getting ready to perform surgery on a poorly dog. Rhona was in as well helping her with the surgery, which was good as Vanessa needed her help. 

“Rhona, What can I organise for mine and Charity’s first official date?”

“Ooooh, that’s a good question. What sort of date are you looking for? Dinner? Drinks? Some sort of activity?” 

“I want to do something that she will always remember”, Vanessa replied. 

“How about a night away somewhere?”

“Yeah, we could do I guess. Why is this so difficult”, Vanessa said laughing. “I honestly feel like I’m back in school trying to impress my crush”. 

“Well you’ve already impressed her, just go have some fun and don’t put too much pressure on the date. Why don’t you have a word with someone that knows Charity better than I do? Chas or even Debbie.”

“Well Debbie wants to talk to me anyway, which is a bit scary. She wants to get to know me apparently”. 

“Have fun with that one, that girl scares me a little and I’m old enough to be her mother”. 

“She scares me too”, Vanessa replied. 

*** 

After Vanessa had successfully finished the surgery she decided it was time to go visit Debbie and get this chat over with. Why was she so nervous? She was only going to talk to someone, I mean how bad could it be? Walking into the pub she is spotted immediately by Charity, “oh hey babe, I didn’t know you were coming to see me”. 

“Hey, I’m actually not here to see you. Is Debbie around?”

“Ooh your here for the chat. Nervous?” Charity teased. 

“Stop it, I’m bricking it”.

“Babe don’t be, she only wants to get to know you. Well I think that’s all she wants”. 

Giving Charity a very disapproving look, Vanessa heads to the back to find Debbie. 

“Good luck”, Charity shouts as Vanessa disappears into the back. 

*knock knock* 

“Hey, is this a good time to talk?”, Vanessa asked. 

“Sure, come on in. Can I get you a drink?”

“I’d love a tea, thanks”. 

“Coming up. I need to apologise for the other night, I was rude. It’s nothing against you, I just wish she would tell me things first”.

“I totally understand, it must be strange seeing your mum with a woman”

“No not at all, I mean it was very much out of the blue but it doesn’t bother me that you are a woman. I just hate being the last to know everything”. 

“I will try and make sure she tells you anything important first from now on”. 

“So are the two of you serious?” Debbie questioned.

“I mean we’re not ‘girlfriends’ officially yet but I care about your mum very much and I’d like to be official official but your mum doesn’t like labels”. 

“Yeah she usually messes things up when things get serious. One piece of advice I can give you... don’t let her pull all the strings, give back as good as you get”. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t let her walk all over me. I’m too old to be playing games”. 

“That’s good then, should keep mum on her toes”.

*** 

Back in the bar Charity began to wonder what was taking Vanessa and Debbie so long, maybe Debbie did want to grill her. She couldn’t understand what Debs could possibly want to know. 

“Chas, go pop your head around the door and see what’s going on in there”. 

“And what precisely would be my reason for going in there?” 

“I dunno, make something up”.

“I’m sure everything will be fine, I mean they haven’t been in there that long have they?”

“Long enough for Debs to put Vanessa off me”. 

“True, that wouldn’t take her long to be honest”, Chas replied. 

“Surely Debs just wants me to be happy”. 

“Of course she does”. 

This helped to put Charity’s mind at rest for a few minutes while she waited for Vanessa to come back through to the pub. 

*** 

The conversation seemed to be going really well Debbie could tell by the way Vanessa was talking about Charity that her feelings were genuine. 

“I’ve got a question to ask, so we haven’t been on a proper date yet and I’d really like to do something special but I have no idea what to do. Any ideas?” 

“Umm.. maybe something away from the village? It’s tough she’s so hard to please!” 

“This is true, I have an idea in my head I think I’ll just run with it. I should probably head back to work, Paddy will be wondering where I’ve got to”.

“One last thing, I’d like you to get to know Sarah and Jack especially if you and mum are serious. With all her other relationships they’ve always been left in the dark, I don’t want that. I want them to see her happy.”

“I’d love to get to know them, they seem like great kids”, Vanessa said as she walked back through to the bar. 

Charity with her eyes fixed on the door leaped up as soon as she saw Vanessa, “babe you were in there for ages, everything ok? What did she say?”

“I sense some nervousness in your voice!” Vanessa teased. “She just wanted to know how I felt, whether we were serious, whether I had what it takes to tame you”. 

“And.. what did you say?”

“That is for me to know and you to find out” teased Vanessa as she kissed Charity goodbye as she needed to get back to work. “Don’t work too hard”

“Oi, you cant leave me without any information... Ness...” Charity said loudly as Vanessa disappeared out of the door. 

Charity hated the fact that she had no idea what had been said, she hated when she wasn’t in control. She also knew that with Vanessa she wasn’t going to have that control all the time. “Debbie, come on then fill me in”, Charity asked with a real sense of urgency. 

“Who says I’m going to tell you?”

“Don’t you start, I got nothing out of Vanessa. What’s the deal?”

“If I tell you, you cant say anything...”

“Ok, I promise”

“If she had it her way you two would be ‘girlfriends’ yes she’s happy that you are both giving it a go but she would like it official official. She’s also going to make sure you talk to me before telling the whole village, she wants to get to know the kids and wants to take you on a proper date. So make sure you go along with whatever she decides to do... ok?”

“She wants to be my girlfriend? Debs that word scares me”

“Grow up , its just a word. Look life is too short to wonder what if, if you want to be her girlfriend just go for it. Stop acting like a two year old and make things official before it’s too late”.

“Yes mum”, Charity joked.

*** 

A very chirpy Vanessa arrived back at the vets with a spring in her step, she was happy that the chat with Debbie had gone well. 

“Someone seems happy, I take it the chat went well?” Rhona asked.

“It went really well, she wants me to get to know her kids. She wants me to make sure I don’t let Charity walk all over me but she also just wants us to be happy”.

“That’s good, ah I’m glad it went well, did she help you with the date”.

“Not really but I think I’m just going to go with my gut instinct.”

“I’m sure she will love it no matter what”. 

“Fingers crossed”, Vanessa said with a smile on her face. She was getting all excited at the thought of spending some quality time with Charity.


	9. Chapter 9

The day of the big date had arrived and Vanessa was excited but extremely nervous, she had never felt like this before. She had organised a romantic night away at a beautiful spa, a 3 course meal cooked by a Michelin starred chef and endless champagne. Surely even Charity would be impressed by this. Unbeknownst to Vanessa Charity had done some of her own planning for this evening. What could she possibly have planned?

An excited Vanessa texted Charity *Good morning, you need to pack an overnight bag, it must include your finest lingerie. I will come and collect you at 11am, see you in a bit*.

Over at the pub Charity receives the text, “an overnight bag, wonder where she’s taking me” Charity said thinking out loud. 

“Chas, I need your help” Charity shouted down the stairs. 

“What?” 

“Come here a minute”

Chas makes her way upstairs, “what do you want?”

Holding up her sexiest lingerie Charity asks “do you think Vanessa will like these”.

“Charity I do not need to see your collection of sexy underwear”.

“Look tonight’s really important for me I’m planning something so I need to make sure I’m looking my best”, a nervous Charity replied. 

“Planning what?”

“I don’t have time to explain, you’ll hear all about it tomorrow”

“Your not proposing are you?” Chas asked. 

“No don’t be stupid, which colour, black or red”.

“The black, more sophisticated and less slutty”. 

“Thanks babe, appreciate it”.

Charity finishes packing her bag, popping in a few surprises for the weekend away. Now time to pick a kick ass outfit to knock Vanessa’s socks off, she decided to go semi casual with a pair of jeans, a black blouse and her black jacket, along with a pair of boots. Straight hair, nude makeup but with a red lip. She had packed her favourite trouser suit to wear for dinner. 

There was a knock at the door, standing there with an envelope was a smiley Vanessa, “you ready for the best date of your life”. 

“Well I’ve had a few spectacular dates in the past so no pressure babe”, Charity joked as she leans forward kissing Vanessa on the cheek. 

“Here...” Vanessa said handing Charity the envelope.

“What’s this”, Charity said opening the envelope. On the piece of paper was the word *be*, Charity was very confused. “Be, whats that supposed to mean?” 

“Just collect the words throughout the day and then piece it together together”. 

The pair of them got into Vanessa’s car and set off for the spa. Charity still had no idea where Vanessa was taking her, “so where you taking me then babe?” Charity asked. 

“Somewhere I can wine, dine, relax, soak up the atmosphere and spend some quality time with you”, an excited Vanessa said moving her left hand onto Charity’s leg. 

Charity moved her hand onto Vanessa’s, “sounds perfect”. 

*** 

Arriving at the spa Charity’s face lit up as she knew this was the best spa for miles, Vanessa had gone to the trouble of organising all of this just for her. 

“Babe, this place is incredible”. 

“Only the best for our first proper date”, Vanessa said, taking Charity’s hand the pair walked to the reception. When Vanessa took hold of her hand Charity got butterflies in the pit of her stomach, she felt her face start to blush. 

“Welcome ladies, as you are our VIP guests today we have some champagne for you to begin with. We have organised a member of staff to take your belongings up to your suite so you can go on a guided tour of the facilities.” The receptionist informed the pair. 

“A suite”, Charity said to Vanessa with shocked look on her face. 

“Like I said only the best for you”.

The receptionist interrupted, “our we celebrating anything special this evening?” 

“Nothing specific no, just some alone time together”, Vanessa replied. 

They were taken on their guided tour of the spa’s facilities, they were both blown away with the amount of things they could do and how amazing the spa and hotel was. They were taken up to their suite, the door opened to the most beautiful room, with rose petals scattered all over the bed and in the hot tub bath that was also in the room. 

“Wow, there may be plenty to do in the spa but I don’t think I want to leave this room”, a shocked Charity said. 

“It’s beautiful isn’t it, what shall we do first then”.

“First you need to come here so I can kiss you for organising this amazing suite”.

“Don’t have to ask me twice”. 

Vanessa makes her way over to Charity grabs her around the waist, pulls her in close and kisses her passionately. “Can I tempt you in a hot bubble bath?” Vanessa temptingly asked Charity. 

“You go run the bath, I’ll pour the champagne”. 

Over by the bottle of champagne was another envelope, Charity opened it, this piece of paper had the word *you* on it. She was just as confused as the previous word. She poured the champagne and made her way to the bathroom, she opened the door to find candles lit and Vanessa in the bubble bath waiting for her. Charity placed the glasses on the side while she slipped her clothes off and joined Vanessa in the bath. 

“Give us a back rub then babe”, Charity asked. 

“I’ll give you one if you return the favour”

“Deal”, Charity said as she put bubbles on the tip of Vanessa’s nose and blew them off. 

They both gave one another back rubs, once they had finished Charity decided that she just wanted to lie there in the hot water with the candles flickering wrapped up in the arms of the woman she was falling for. 

*** 

While Vanessa was getting changed ready for their meal, Charity was slyly trying to get her surprise ready.

“Babe what you going to wear tonight?” Charity asked trying to stall Vanessa. 

“Think I’m going for my black dress, got to make an effort don’t I . What about you?” 

“I’ve got my favourite trouser suit, it’s the one you love”. As Charity stepped out of the bathroom she saw Vanessa in her black dress for the first time, “wow, you look absolutely beautiful. Are you sure we have go for dinner and we can’t just stay here so I can rip your clothes off”. 

A blushing Vanessa replied, “you don’t look bad yourself, the sooner we go to dinner then sooner we will be back here. Lets go”. Reaching out for Charity’s hand the pair walk to dinner. 

Walking in to the restaurant they were blown away with how beautiful the surroundings were, they were taken to a secluded table near the balcony. It was dark in the restaurant, the table lit by candles. “How beautiful is this” Vanessa stated. 

“It’s incredible, I cant believe how well you’ve done so far with this date”. 

“Did you not trust me?” 

“Of course i did, I just didn’t expect this”. 

They couldn’t take their eyes off one another, finishing their main courses Charity popped to the restroom to freshen up. While she was away from the table, Vanessa put the next envelope on Charity’s seat so she would see it before sitting back down. Charity returned to the table to see the envelope on her chair, she opened it to find the word *you*. 

A confused Charity said “I still have no idea what the final sentence is going to say, I never was very good at puzzles”. 

“It won’t be long until you’ll be able to work it out”

“I know the date isn’t over but I just wanted to say this truly had been the best date I’ve ever been on, the food was amazing, the company has been even better.” Taking a deep breath in Charity had something she needed to say, “so I’ve been waiting for the right moment to ask you something, I think that time is now.”

Vanessa had absolutely no idea what Charity was about to ask, she was nervous but extremely excited at the same time. What could Charity be about to ask...


	10. Chapter 10

Palms sweaty, a nervous Charity is ready to finally reveal what’s she’s been planning all day. “So I wanted to ask you if you’d like to be my...” Charity paused taking a deep breathe in, “my girlfriend?” 

A smile appeared on Vanessa’s face as she replied “you are joking?” 

“No, for once in my life I’m being deadly serious, it’s taken me days to pluck up the courage to put my stupid phobia about labels in the past and ask you to be my girlfriend”, Charity said in a serious tone. 

“No no I don’t mean joking about being your girlfriend, the envelopes the final sentence was going to be *will you be my girlfriend*. I just can’t believe we had the same idea”.

“Really, well I’m glad I got to ask you first, so will you?” 

“Yes, a thousand percent yes. I’ve been wanting you to ask for ages, I want everyone to know that I am Charity Dingles girlfriend and I am so proud to be it”. 

Charity had never looked so happy, she lent over the table and kissed Vanessa. “Do you want dessert or shall we go back to our room?” 

“What do you think?” Vanessa said as she made eye contact with the waitress to ask for the bill. 

“This ones on me, I’ll sort the bill out you head back to the room and set the scene” Charity said.   
***  
Vanessa headed back to the room, she couldn’t quite believe that a woman who didn’t like labels beat her to it by asking her to be her girlfriend first. A smile beaming all over her face, she slipped into her sexy lingerie, lit the candles and poured the champagne. 

Moments later a smitten Charity entered the room, “close your eyes, you cant look until I say, ok?” 

“Ok ok, but hurry...” 

Rushing into the bathroom Charity gets into her sexy new black silk lingerie, she can’t keep the smile off her face. Who would have thought it would have been Charity asking Vanessa to be her girlfriend. Freshening up, she ties her hair in a high pony, sprays herself with her new perfume and puts on her ruby red lipstick. 

“Eyes still closed Miss Woodfield?”, Charity asked.

“Yes, but hurry as it’s making me feel sleepy”.

Charity walks towards Vanessa in her lingerie holding a pink fluffy pair of handcuffs, she stops just in front of Vanessa. 

“You can open your eyes”.

Vanessa opened her eyes, stunned to see how gorgeous her girlfriend looked, “wow, you look unbelievable. I still can’t believe you are my girlfriend”. 

“Better start believing it because I’m not going anywhere, neither are you”, Charity said holding up the pair of handcuffs. 

“You better have the key to those before you put them on me”, Vanessa said with a hint of panic to her voice. 

“Of course i do babe, now give me your hand!”

Placing the hand cuff around Vanessa hand, Charity leans in for a kiss as she takes the other handcuff and locks it around the bed post. Forcing Vanessa to lie down with her left arm raised above her head. 

“You don’t know how tempted I am to tickle you right now”, joked Charity. 

“Don’t you dare”. 

“Or what?”, Charity teased as she climbed onto the bed, straddling Vanessa. Moving Vanessa’s hair out of the way she tucked it behind her ears caressing her face. “My god you are beautiful”, Charity said lovingly. The pair kiss passionately, as the intensity rises Charity makes her way down Vanessa’s body, gently kissing down her torso. Vanessa breathing increasing with every kiss, Charity reaches under Vanessa to undo her bra, sliding it off one arm but coming to the realisation she can’t get it off the other side due to the handcuffs. 

Letting out a little giggle Vanessa joked, “didn’t think that one through did you”. 

“Me trying to be romantic never works out”, Charity replied as Vanessa bra was hanging off her left arm. 

That little incident didn’t stop the passion and intensity between the two of them at this point, Charity had made her way down to Vanessa knicker line. Hands firmly grasped onto Vanessa’s boobs, Charity tried to show off by attempting to take off Vanessa knickers using her mouth only. Lets just say she failed miserably, she managed to get them to move a couple of centre-meters before moving her hands to help. 

Again Vanessa can’t help but let out a giggle, “smooth.. real smooth”. Charity just looked at Vanessa with piercing eyes as if to say shut up. 

Charity had finally managed to take Vanessa knickers off, she flung them across the room. Placing her hands firmly back onto to Vanessa chest, Bentley massaging them as she decided it was time to show Vanessa what her *acid tipped tongue* could do. 

The room fell silent with the only noises that could be heard being Vanessa’s moans. The moaning becoming louder and more frequent as Charity continued to show Vanessa what she could do with her hands. 

Taking a sharp intake of breath Vanessa mumbled, “Right there... don’t stop”. The intensity increased, “Oh my god... YES”, Vanessa screamed. Charity’s face appeared with a huge smile on it, licking her lips she pulled the sheet over them. The pair lay there getting their breath back basking in the romance, “shall I open another bottle?”, Charity asked. 

“Yes, i need a drink that was intense”.

A naked Charity climbed out of the bed, walking over to the champagne. As she walked Vanessa admired her perky bum from the bed, “your ass is just perfect”. 

“That’s not all that’s perfect about me”, joked Charity. 

“Well it’s the only things I’ve managed to find so far”, vanessa teasingly replied. 

*POP* as Charity opened the champagne, she poured them both a glass and walked back over to the bed. “I guess your boobs are pretty perfect too...” Vanessa said trying to get herself out of the hole she just dug for herself. 

“Nice try babe...” she replied as she got back into bed. 

“As much as I love being under your control, any chance you can take the handcuffs off now, my arm has actually gone numb”. 

“Yeah I’ll go find them”. Charity said as she hopped out of bed, put on her silk dressing gown and went to look for the keys. 

Time passed and Vanessa was beginning to panic as it shouldn’t take long to find a set of keys, “You found them yet?” She shouted from the bed. 

“Not yet, they are here somewhere don’t worry”, Charity replied as she began to think she might have left them back at the pub. She emptied her whole bag and the keys were no where to be seen... “we may have a slight problem babe”, Charity quietly said. 

“You don’t have the keys do you?”, Vanessa replied with a real sense of worry in her voice. 

“No, I don’t know where I put them. I’ve emptied my bag and they aren’t in there...” 

“Well what are we going to do?”

“I’m sure there must be a safety latch or something, here let me look”. As she took a closer look at the handcuffs she could see that Vanessa wrist was beginning to turn red from where they were too tight. Trying not to alarm Vanessa she joked, “with my criminal past I’m sure I can pick the lock! You don’t happen to have a hair clip do you?” 

“No Charity I don’t, I don’t happen to carry hair clips around with me just incase I get handcuffed to a bed”, a sarcastic Vanessa replied. 

“Right you stay here, I’ll go ask at reception if they have bolt cutters or something. I’ll sort this don’t worry”. Charity said leaning into kiss Vanessa, but Vanessa moved her head out of the way. 

“Just go...”  
***  
Realising she had messed up big time Charity rushed to reception to see if they had anything that could help. Charity being Charity told the staff exactly what had happened leaving out no details, the staff couldn’t help but laugh t the situation. 

“I’m sure we have some bolt cutters around somewhere, would you like someone to come and do it for you?” 

“Best not I’m already in enough trouble I doubt she wants an audience”.

“Ok, someone will have to wait outside as these could technically be used as a weapon”.

“Sure no problem, thanks so much”. 

Making her way back to the room, Charity had to try and get rid of the cheesy grin that was on her face. She felt bad for finding all of this funny but she couldn’t help it. “Right wait here, I won’t be a minute”. 

“I’m back, Charity to the rescue”, she joked. 

“Just get on with it, my wrist is killing me”, an agitated Vanessa replied. 

“Ok, I’m going to try and be as gentle as I can be, if it hurt you I’m sorry”. Charity places the bolt cutters in between Vanessa hand and the handcuffs, *snap* she manages to break them. Vanessa grabs her wrist straight away and runs it under some cold water. Charity gives the bolt cutters to the member of staff waiting outside, “is she ok?”. 

“She’ll be ok, I’ve got some apologising to do. Thanks again”. 

Charity cautiously approaches a visibly angry and hurt Vanessa, “Babe you ok?” Charity asks as she carefully holds Vanessa hand to see what the damage to her is, she can see that Vanessa has a small cut on the inside of her wrist. “Here let me clean that up and pop a plaster on it”.

“No its ok, I’ve got this”. 

“Ness, I’m cleaning it and sorting it for you. Let me look after you”. She carefully cleans the cut and places a plaster over it, she can tell that Vanessa is mad at her. “I’m sorry I forgot the key, I’m sorry I messed our date up”.

“Trust you to forget the bloody key”, Vanessa said with a smile appearing on her face. “Im not going to let this ruin our date, I think I’m going to have to punish you”.

The word punish excites Charity, she knows that Vanessa has a tough side and can’t wait to see it come out within their sex life. “Yes ma’am, I deserve to be punished”. 

Vanessa rips off the robe Charity is wearing and pushes her onto the bed and has her wicked way with her.


	11. Chapter 11

Morning came as the sun beamed through the window of the hotel suite. After a day of passion, love, happiness and some misfortune the couple lay there peacefully asleep interlocked with one another. Vanessa woke to the sight of her girlfriend asleep next to her, she thought to herself how close to perfect yesterday was. After reflection about the handcuff situation she giggled about it to herself, as only Charity could forget the key. 

Carefully getting out of the bed she wrapped herself up in the bed sheet, made herself a cup of tea and sat out on the balcony in the glorious sunshine. She took the alone time to reflect on the past couple of months, she couldn’t quite believe the direction her life had taken. Not only was she happily dating a woman, she was dating the woman who nearly put her father in prison, she was fully aware that Charity had her flaws but she was willing to let the past be the past and only look to the future. 

Meanwhile inside Charity woke to find the bed beside her empty, a moment of panic came over her. Had the mistakes of the night before made Vanessa think twice about things? Had she done a runner? She frantically looked for Vanessa around the room, her pulse slowed once she saw her sat outside on the balcony. Putting on her robe, she makes her way over to open the door, “Good morning”, she said smiling at Vanessa. 

“Morning, come join me”, Vanessa said tapping her knee inviting Charity to come sit down. 

“If I sit on your knee I’ll break it”, Charity joked. “Ill sit down and you can sit on my lap”. 

Vanessa changed places with Charity as she didn’t want to miss the opportunity to have a morning cuddle in the sunshine. 

“Well this is rather cosy, I could get used to this”, Vanessa said squeezing Charity’s arms that were wrapped around her. 

“I just wish it was slightly warmer”, Charity responded. 

“I’m going to go order our breakfast and then head for a shower”. 

Charity desperately wanted to say that she would come and join Vanessa in the shower but she knew she needed to get her final surprise ready. “Alright babe, I’m just going to chill here for a little bit”.

Vanessa headed off to order room service, making sure the coast was clear Charity took a jewellery box out from her robe pocket. What was in the box? Surely it wasn’t a ring already? 

*beep beep* Charity’s phone went off, it was Chas checking in to see how their date had gone. 

*Morning, just checking to see you’ll be in work later? But also to see how the big date went... can you tell me what your surprise was yet? Chas x* 

Deciding it was easier to give her a ring, Charity phoned Chas. 

“Hiya, only me”

“So... how did it go?” 

“It was eventful, I forgot the keys to the handcuffs”

“Hahaha, you didn’t..only you”

“Alright Alright no need to rub it in”

“How did you manage to free her”

“Bolt cutters”

“Oh god, this is priceless”

“You tell anyone Chas and you are dead”

“But it would be worth it...”

“Goodbye Chas”, Charity said hanging up the phone. 

Charity takes one last look at what’s in the jewellery box, takes a deep breath and heads inside. There was a knock at the door, it was a member of staff with their breakfast, “thank you” Charity said. 

“Ness breakfast is here”

“Two seconds”

Charity took this opportunity to lay the table and make it look pretty, she placed the jewellery box on the table. 

A chirpy Vanessa walked in with a spring in her step, “wow this looks delicious” she said sitting down without noticing the box on the table. 

Tucking into her full English Vanessa still hadn’t noticed the box, she wondered why Charity hadn’t started eaten yet...”You not hungry?” 

“Yeah sorry I was miles away... it looks yummy”.

Coming to the end of their full English the box was still sat there, Charity decided to mention it, “babe what’s that black box?”

“Ohh I don’t know”, she replied taking the lid off the box. “Oh my god”, Vanessa said in a loving way. 

“What...What is it?”

“You know exactly what is it...” Vanessa took out a silver heart shaped locket, she looked at Charity and gave her the softest smile in the world. 

“Open it...”

With her hands shaking from excitement, Vanessa opened the locket to find a photo of her little man Johnny and the other side a photo of herself and Charity. She was speechless, tears began to fall down her face, she couldn’t believe that this was happening. 

“Babe don’t cry”, Charity said reaching across the table to comfort her. 

“They are happy tears, it is beautiful. I love it”. As she met Charity half way across the table giving her a kiss. 

“Here, ill put it on for you”, Charity said, moving all of Vanessa’s hair out of the way.

“It’s beautiful thank you so much”. The pair embraced, as Charity wiped away the tears from Vanessa’s cheek. 

“It makes my present look really boring now” said Vanessa. 

“Ooooh you’ve got me something?”

“Of course”, Vanessa said as she left to go get the present. She handed Charity a key. 

“You’ve got me a new car? You shouldn’t have!” Joked Charity. 

“It’s a key to my place, I just want you to feel like you can come and go whenever you please. I know we are nowhere near the living together stage yet but it just makes life easier.” 

“Thank you, i will 100% be using this all the time. No getting rid of me now. Right shall we pack and head back to the village”. 

“We can pack yes but I’ve booked us a couples massage for this morning”

“A couples massage ey? Shame there will be other people in the room.. all that oil we could have had some fun”, Charity joked. 

“We will have to save that for another day”, Vanessa said winking at Charity. 

They packed their belongings up and headed down to their massage. The beds were set up right next to each other, they lay there having their massage, both so relaxed. Half way through the massage Charity reached over to hold onto Vanessa’s hand, they led there holding onto one another for the rest of the time. Charity knew that being somewhere where neither of them were known by anyone she had the opportunity to show her soft side and be the romantic she wish deep down she could be back at home. 

The pair walking hand in hand arrived at Vanessa car, “before we head back to reality I just want to say thank you for the best date of my life”, Charity said. 

“It was my pleasure, you are my girlfriend after all”, they embrace each other kissing passionately before heading home. 

*** 

Back in the village, Chas, Paddy and Rhona were having a drink at the bar. 

“I wonder what Vanessa planned for the date?” Rhona asked. 

“I’m more interested in what Charity had planned”, Chas replied. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well yesterday she told me she had something planned but couldn’t tell me what, so I messaged her this morning and she rang me. Apparently there was an incident with some handcuffs, but you didn’t hear this from me!” Chas said trying to contain her laughter. 

“Oh god I dread to think what happened” Paddy replied. 

“I think I’ve got some upstairs, I’m tempted to chain you to the bar for when they walk in. Pay back for all those times she’s dropped me in it”, Chas stated. 

“Oh go get them quick before they arrive”, Rhona added. 

Chas returned with a pair of handcuffs, “Come here Paddy”.

“This isn’t where I would have imagined being tied up by you, but I’ll go with it”.

In walked a smitten Charity and Vanessa only to see Paddy right in front of then handcuffed to the bar. “Chas I could bloody kill you right now”, Charity said whilst giving Chas the death stare. 

“Sorry but payback is a bitch”

“Very funny guys, I bet Chas has the key though to let you out. Unlike somebody else I know”, Vanessa said teasing Charity. 

“I don’t know if I do actually...” Chas replied. 

Paddy’s faced dropped, “you better be joking”.

“Of course i am”.

“Right get us a pint then, we’ve had a long journey”, Charity ordered Chas. 

“Get your own pint, as of two minutes ago you are working”.

“Welcome home Charity, hope you had a nice time Charity... ughhh”. Charity mumbled under her breath. “Same again then?”

“Yep”, Paddy answered. 

“I’ll have a pint please babe”, Vanessa said winking at her girlfriend. “We’ll be over here”.

Vanessa and Rhona headed over to a table, leaving Paddy and Chas at the bar, “you have a lot to fill me in on, I want all the details”, Rhona said,

“Don’t worry I will tell you everything” a smiley Vanessa replied.


	12. Chapter 12

Rhona and Vanessa are enjoying a catch up over a few drinks in the pub, “so come on then where did you take her?”, Rhona asked. 

“So we went to that fancy new spa, it was beautiful and they couldn’t do enough for us. They gave us one of their executive suites, endless champagne, they also gave us the best seat in their restaurant. It was just amazing”. 

“An executive suite? How did you manage that?” 

“I don’t really know, I just explained that I wanted the night to be perfect, as it was our first proper date and I wanted to ask her to be my girlfriend”. 

“What? You asked Charity to be your girlfriend?” A shocked Rhona asked. 

“Well no, in the end I didn’t get the chance to”.

“What do you mean didn’t get the chance?”

“Well she beat me to it, I went to the toilet, returned and there was a note on my chair asking me if I wanted to be her girlfriend?” 

“Wait, hold up a minute... Charity Dingle asked you if you wanted to be her girlfriend? The woman who doesn’t do labels or romance asked you, Wow I did not expect that”. 

“I didn’t expect it either, I was blown away.”

“So... what did you say?”

“Yes, Of course” 

Rhona was very happy for Vanessa, so happy in fact she gave her a high five over the table. 

Meanwhile over at the bar a very similar conversation was going on between Charity, Chas and Paddy. 

“So come on I want the details, apart from the handcuffs did everything else go to plan”, Chas asked. 

“It was perfect, the hotel spa was beautiful, the food was delicious and she said yes”. 

“She said yes to what?”, a shocked Paddy quickly asked. 

“To marry me, I know it’s early on but true love is true love”, after a long pause Charity laughed, “you two should see your faces, I asked her to be my girlfriend.”

“I believed you for a second there”, Paddy replied. 

“You asked Vanessa to be your girlfriend? You really are turning all mushy on us” Chas teased. 

“No, I’m not turning mushy I just listened to what everyone was saying and decided to bite the bullet and go for it”. 

“As if you asked Vanessa, where’s the bitchy, ice cold charity we all love to hate gone?”, Paddy joked. 

“Shut up Paddy, no one asked you anyway”.

“I’m proud of you, well apart from forgetting the key. You are never going to live that down”, Chas said.

Charity smiled, “is it ok if I go talk to Debs, she won’t forgive me if I don’t tell her myself”. 

“Yeah go on”. 

*** 

Charity made her way to the back where she found Debbie and Sarah watching TV, “guess whose back”, Charity yelled. 

“Granny Charity” Sarah said as she jumped off the sofa to give Charity a hug. 

“Less of the granny please”

“So how was your date?” Debbie asked.

“Who was your date with?” 

Charity looked over at Debbie, as if to ask do I tell her. Debbie gave her mum the nod as if to say nows the time to have this conversation. 

“Come sit with us Sarah, so I went on a very nice date with a woman yesterday, you may know her. Vanessa the vet from down the road”. 

“The one whose sisters with Tracy”, Sarah replied. 

“Yeah that’s her. Some people in life will say that it is not normal for two women or two men to date or marry, but those people are ignorant and quite frankly wrong. There is no such thing as normal and I’m a firm believer that if two people love each other then regardless of gender, age, race or any other factor they should be able to live happy and love one another.” 

“I understand don’t worry, like Aaron and Robert.”

“Yeah that’s right, you see us dingles we don’t judge people for who they love or are dating. Others will but we ignore them and just live happy”, Charity said with a smile on her face. 

“So you and Vanessa, how was your date? I need details granny”. 

“Not too many details alright mum”, Debbie joked. 

“She took me to a really nice spa, we enjoyed some dinner, a massage and I also asked her to be my girlfriend”, Charity said blushing. 

“So I’m going to have two grannies now?” 

“Woah babe, slow down. It’s still the early stages of our relationship”.

“I’m happy for you mum, you seem really happy and the fact you asked her is a massive step for you, especially as you have a phobia of labels well and commitment”. 

“So if Vanessa came for dinner one night would you like to meet her properly?” 

“Yeah I’d love to...” Sarah replied with a big grin on her face. 

“Come here you two, I don’t tell you this enough but I love you both very much”, Charity said hugging the two of them tightly. 

*** 

Now that Vanessa had filled Rhona in on her love life, it was time for Vanessa to find out what was going on with Rhona. 

“So how’s things going with pete?”

“Yeah really well, he’s actually such a nice guy. I’m having fun and that’s what I need to get over Paddy”. 

“I’m happy for you Rhona, it’s nice to see you with a permanent smile on your face. And thanks for looking after Johnny last night, I really appreciate it”.

“Anytime you know that!”

Charity walked over to them both with a fresh round of drinks, “here we go ladies, mind if I join you”.

“Take a seat been meaning to congratulate you”, Rhona replied. 

“Congratulate?” 

“On beating Vanessa in the race to pop the girlfriend question”. 

“Ooooh Thanks, I thought it was time I manned up and got the girl before she got bored of me”, Charity said winking at Vanessa. 

“I could never get bored of you”. 

“So Rhona how are things with Pete?”

Vanessa and Rhona looked at each other and laughed. 

“What’s so funny?” Charity asked. 

“Nothing, Vanessa just asked me the exact same question. Things are going well, I’m enjoying his company and well he is very good in bed”. 

“Always a bonus”

“Watch it you, men are off your radar for the foreseeable future”, Vanessa said with authority. 

“Yes babe I know they are, I’m just saying someone who knows what they are doing in bed is always a bonus”.

“Well let’s just say Pete could be regarded as an expert”. Rhona bragged. 

“Yes Rhona, girl is getting some”, Charity replied. “Right ladies I’d love to stay and chat but Chas is giving me the evils, Rhona is was nice seeing you and babe I’ll see you tomorrow”, Charity said kissing Vanessa on the cheek. 

“Bye”, vanessa said with a slight sad tone to her voice. 

“You two are adorably cute!”, Rhona said. “Right i should probably go, Petes cooking me dinner, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“You will indeed, have fun. I’ll walk out with you, need to go see my little boy”.

*** 

“Last orders”, Charity said to a very empty pub. “Chas...”.

“Yes...”

“Any chance you can close tonight.. I’ll open up tomorrow”

“Go on then... don’t be late tomorrow”.

“You’re the best”, said a smiley Charity as she disappeared into the back. The reason why Charity was so desperate to get away quickly is because she planned to use the key Vanessa had given her earlier on in the day to surprise her. 

The time was around 11:30 and the village was quiet, Charity wrapped up warm to take the short walk to Vanessa’s. The house was dark, she quietly let herself in trying to make sure she didn’t wake up anyone. She slowly made her way upstairs walking into a sleeping Vanessa’s room, taking off her clothes she climbed into her bed. Vanessa woke due to the movement in the bed, “hello?”

“Only me babe”

“What you doing here?” Said a half sleeping Vanessa. 

“Wanted to fall asleep with my girlfriend”, Charity replied wrapping her arms around Vanessa, snuggling up for the night. 

“I could get used to this”. Vanessa said lovingly.


	13. Chapter 13

After the most perfect couple of days Vanessa woke in the arms of her girlfriend, she really was the happiest she had been in a very long time. Turning to face Charity she kissed her on the tip of her nose and quietly said “Morning”. 

Charity slowly woke to see a smiley Vanessa lay next to her with crazy bed head, “Morning you! Did you sleep well?”

“All the better for you being here, you did give me a heart attack though. Your hands were so cold when you put them around me last night”, Vanessa replied. 

“Oops sorry, I must admit it was rather nice to wake up next to you two mornings in a row”. 

Before the conversation could go any further in burst Johnny yelling “mummy”. Charity quickly pulls the covers over her making sure he couldn’t see anything. 

“Morning baby boy, come here”, Vanessa replied as Johnny climbed onto the bed to get a morning cuddle off his mum. 

“Whose that?”, Johnny asked. 

“This is Charity, remember she helped us when we had to go to the hospital, she stayed for a sleep over last night”. 

All snuggled into his mums chest he shyly waved to Charity, this instantly put a smile on Charity’s face. Waving back she quietly said “Hello Johnny, nice to see you again”. 

“Do you want to see my dinosaurs?” He replied. 

“I would love to”. Charity said as Johnny hopped off the bed to go and get his collection of dinosaurs. He returned with his favourites and he sat there on the bed showing Charity each individual one. 

Vanessa sat there watching the two most important people in her life at this precise moment interact in such a caring manner. She knew that many people in the village had always criticised Charity on how she raised and was around her children. But in that very moment she knew that Charity was a great mother and could potentially be a great mother to Johnny. 

“What noise does this one make Johnny?” 

“ROARRRRR” replied Johnny. 

“Like this... ROARRRR.”

Vanessa sat there giggling away, “if you could see yourself right now”.

“Shhh, I am bonding with your son. I think I make a very good dinosaur.”

“Well no doubt you’ve been compared to them in the past”, Vanessa joked. 

“Oi”, Charity replied throwing one of Johnny’s dinosaurs at her. 

“Ouch, that hit me right in the face”

“Was a good shot then”.

Johnny sat there laughing at his Mummy and Charity being silly. 

“Do you know who else likes dinosaurs johnny?” Charity asked. 

“No...”

“Moses, my son! Would you like to come and play with him on day?” 

“Yes please, can my dinosaurs come?”

“Of course they can, all of them”, Charity replied. 

“Looks like we’ve got ourself a play date”, Vanessa proudly responded. 

“Let’s just hope they get on”, Charity said leaning over to kiss Vanessa gently on the lips. “I’ve got to head off as I promised a Chas I’d open up, I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah I’ll pop in for a pint”.

“I look forward to it. Johnny I’ll see you soon, can I have a high five?” A hopeful Charity asked. 

Instead of a high five, Johnny leaped into the arms of Charity and gave her a big hug. Covering her body in goosebumps and her face with love, could this be her future? Could these two be a part of her family for the rest of her life?

***

Over at the Woolpack Charity is rushing round making sure everything is ready for opening as she knows Chas will be on her back if it isn’t. 

“You’re actually ready for opening”, a shocked Chas said. 

“New day new me and all that...” 

“I take it you had a nice evening last night?”

“It was lovely thank you, this morning was even better though.”

“Ohhh I don’t need to hear about your morning sex”.

“No actually it had nothing to do with that, I had time to play with Johnny this morning and bond with him.”

“You really have fallen hard haven’t you?”

“I think there are some glasses I need to collect.. over there”, Charity said trying to avoid answering that question. 

“It’s nice to see”, Chas shouted to Charity across the bar, she couldn’t stop the smile from appearing on her face. 

Charity was still in such a good mood after what happened this morning, she was actually being nice to everyone today which made a change from her usual sarcastic self. Her mood quickly turned sour when Joe Tate, Graham and Jimmy walked in, they had arrived to have a business meeting with a potential client. 

“How’s Noah?”, a smug Joe asked Charity, as he knew it would wind her up. 

“He is fine, not that it’s any of your business”. 

“3 pints when you’re ready please Charity”, Jimmy asked. “We’ll be over there”. 

“I’m not a waitress, you can take your own drinks to your table”. 

“There’s the service we expect from a place like this”, Joe replied. 

“Well if you don’t like it, you know where the door is!” Charity said slamming the last pint on the bar. They took their drinks over to their table and waited for their potential client. 

“Ugh that boy makes my blood boil”, Charity said to Chas. 

“He’s so smug”.

“I just wish he’d never come back here, I’m just glad Noah seems to have lost interest of getting to know him”. 

“We can but hope”, Chas replied. The pair stood there people watching wondering what was going on in everyone’s conversations, when a hunky young man walked in. 

“Shot gun”, Charity yelled. 

“Remember you’ve got a girlfriend”

“Oh yeah, you better serve him then”, Charity said with the smallest hint of disappointment in her voice. Making herself look busy Charity listened in on the conversation between Chas and this new fella. 

“What can I get you love?” 

“I’ll have a slim line gin and tonic please”

“Sure thing, so I’ve not seen you around here before?” 

“I’m here for a business meeting with a Mr Tate” 

“Good luck with that one”, she sarcastically replied. 

“Thanks, I think”. He replied as he walked over to join the business meeting. 

As soon as he walked away Charity came rushing over to Chas, “so... who was he?” 

“I don’t know, didn’t ask for his name did I?” 

“You are useless, wonder what his deal is with Joe”. 

“No idea, he seemed like a nice enough guy”.

“He seemed mighty fine to me”, Charity said. Chas gave Charity a very disapproving look, “i know I know I’m off limits but a girl can still admire”. 

*** 

The business meeting was still in full swing and Charity was doing her best to listen into what was being said. 

“You look like your constipated? Is that your concentration face?” Ross joked as he walked into the pub to collect Moses. 

“Shut up Ross I’m trying to listen to their conversation”.

“What from over the other side of the bar? You got the hearing of a bat or something?”

“No, but maybe if you shut up for one second I’d have more chance hearing”. 

“Look is Moses ready or...”

“He’s currently taking a nap, he should be awake soon”

“Ok, well I’ll have a pint while I wait... what’s this I hear about you having a girlfriend.”

“News travels fast round here doesn’t it. Vanessa is my girlfriend and we are very happy”.

“Doesn’t bother me, I mean I didn’t see it coming but it’s non of my business is it. I’m just the baby daddy”. 

“Oh Ross you are so much more than a baby daddy, you’re a great babysitter when I need one too”, teased Charity. “Joking obviously, your a great dad and Moses loves you”. 

“Where’s the bitchy, mean, heartless Charity disappeared to?”

“Ha ha.. funny. I’m trying to be a nicer better person to important people in my life. And as Moses dad you are one of those”.

“Look I’m happy for you, if Vanessa is the one who can tame and make you a nicer person then I’m all for it”. 

“I think that was a compliment”

“It’s all your gunna get. Right I’m gunna go get Moses, I’ll bring him back tomorrow evening, ok?”

“Perfect, make sure you give him his blue dinosaur when he goes to bed, he can’t sleep without it at the moment”.

“Will do”. 

As much as Charity loved having free and alone time from her kids, she never got used to the image of them leaving even if it was just for the night. Deep down she really was a softy. 

Determined to find out what the meeting over in the corner was about Charity walked over ready to flirt her way to obtain answers. 

“Top up gentlemen?” 

“Well have the same again please Charity”, Graham politely responded. 

“So you’re the famous Charity I’ve heard so much about”, the hunky business man said. 

“All good I hope?” 

“Pfft, with your background. The only thing I could possibly tell anyone about you is Noah” Joe said in an aggressive manner. 

“Joe don’t...” Graham replied trying to calm the situation down.

“Oh I don’t know, I heard in the past you went at a good rate”, the business man said grabbing onto her arse.

At the exact time he grabbed Charity’s arse, in walked Vanessa. She stood there in shock waiting to see what the hell was going on before jumping to any conclusions. Surely Charity hadn’t already started making moves on others? There must be a perfectly reasonable explanation for all of this.


	14. Chapter 14

Vanessa stood there watching and waiting with baited breath to see what Charity was going to do. Did Charity like the fact that this man was coming onto her? Did she instigate the flirting? Were they even flirting?

“You’ve got 5 seconds to move your hand before I break it!” Said an irate Charity. 

“I thought this is what you liked, what you used to get paid for?” The man joked. 

“Stop this immediately”, Graham replied. 

“Oh give it a rest Graham he’s just having a bit of fun”. 

Grabbing the mans hand Charity rips it away from her, twisting it causing the man physical pain, “I warned you that if you didn’t move it I would break it”. 

“Ooooh she’s a feisty one, I like it”, the man said although it was clear by the grimace on his face that she was causing him pain. 

Vanessa looked on from afar wondering if she should go and stop Charity from getting herself into trouble. Vanessa knew what Joe Tate was like and how he wouldn’t think twice about getting the police involved. 

“You ever touch me or anyone else who doesn’t want your sleazy hands touching them I promise you I will break your hand.” Charity said slowly untwisting the mans hand. “Now get out of my pub, you are not welcome here”.

Downing the rest of his drink, pained and rather embarrassed he collected his things and left the pub. 

“You’re lucky I’m not throwing all of you out. You’ve got one life left I’d be careful if I were you”. Charity threatened the three of them. 

“I rather enjoyed that little altercation, see the thing is Charity you can tell everyone you’ve changed and your a better person. But deep down you are still the money grabbing prostitute that killed my father”. 

“Go on get out”, Chas shouted across the bar. “You are not welcome here anymore”. 

“Oh don’t worry who wants to spend time in this dump anyway”, Joe replied. 

“Let’s go”, Graham said pushing Joe towards the door, as Graham walked past Charity he said “I’m sorry about what just happened, I really am”. 

Vanessa immediately rushed over to where Charity was stood, wrapping her arms around her she held onto her as she knew what just happened had upset Charity. 

“I’m here, I am so proud of you for how you handled that”, Vanessa expressed in a very calming way. 

“How much did you see”. 

“I saw all of it, I’m not gunna lie to you when I walked in and saw him with his hands on you I thought the worst. I thought you were flirting with him, I feel bad for thinking it.”

“I don’t blame you, I’d have thought the exact same thing. I felt physically sick when he touched me, the only person I want touching me is you”. Charity said as she kissed Vanessa on the cheek. 

“Chas, can she take a quick break?”

“Of course, take as long as you need”.

***

Making their way into the back Charity sat down on the sofa while Vanessa made her a cup of tea. 

“He’s never going to let it go is he?” Charity said.

“Who? Joe?” 

“Yeah, he thinks I killed Chris, but I didn’t. I loved him, but while Joe is still around here he will do everything he can to make my life a misery”. 

“We won’t let him. We won’t let him ruin anything, I promise”. 

“What did I do to deserve you?” 

“Well it all started when you were being a sarcastic little madam, but some how I couldn’t stop myself falling for your charm”. 

“Sarcastic? Me?”, Charity joked.

“Being serious though for a minute, you have changed and you are a better person. Yes you have your moments where the old Charity can’t help but come to play but I know you’re a better person than you used to be, because otherwise I wouldn’t be with you.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah, don’t let some arrogant rich douchebag stop you from shining and blossoming into a softy, but promise me you’ll never lose that sarcastic sense of humour that I love” Vanessa expressed. 

“You love my sense of humour?” 

“Yes, you make me laugh all the time, sometimes when I should be mad at you.”

“That’s the Dingle charm you know”, Charity joked as she winked at Vanessa. 

“Come here you”, Vanessa said caressing Charity’s face as she kissed her. 

“I should probably get back to work, even though all I want to do is stay right here”, Charity replied. 

“I’m sure Chas wouldn’t mind a few more minutes. While we are alone I just wanted to say how cute this morning was. Seeing you and Johnny get on so well literally melted my heart”. 

“He’s a great kid, I must admit when he hugged me I was covered in goosebumps and I couldn’t keep the smile off my face. Which surprised me as sometimes I barely love my kids let alone someone else’s”. 

“He gives good hugs doesn’t he?”

“Almost as good as his mother”. 

“Lets do something one weekend, all of us”. 

“Sounds perfect. Right i hate to leave but I must get back to work. Talk to you later?” 

“I look forward to it”.

The pair embraced as they said there goodbyes.

***

While Charity and Vanessa were having their conversation, Graham popped back into the pub to apologise again to Charity. 

“Before you throw me out again, I’m not here to cause trouble. I just wanted to check that Charity was ok.” 

“She’s taking a break at the moment, she was quite shook up by what happened”,Chas replied. 

“I should have stepped in, no one should ever be touched when they don’t want to be or without giving permission.” 

“Then why didn’t you?”

“Charity is a very strong woman, I knew she would be able to handle herself. If he hadn’t of listened to her or she couldn’t deal with it I would have stepped in”. 

“Look you seem like a decent enough guy but as long as you are working for that nasty piece of work Charity won’t want any help from you”. 

“That’s fair enough, like I said I just wanted to make sure she was ok. If you could pass on the message I’d be grateful”.

“Will do”, Chas replied as a Graham left.

Charity reappeared from her break just in time to see Graham heading out of the door, “what did he want?”.

“To check you were ok?”

“Like he cares...”

“He seemed pretty genuine but as long as he’s working for Joe I wouldn’t trust him as far as I could throw him. Anyway you ok? All ok with Vanessa?” 

“I’m fine, just hated him thinking it was ok to touch me. Yeah she wanted to punch him but she didn’t want to make the situation any worse. She did think I was flirting with him at first”. 

“Can’t blame her though really can you?”

“No, even though I feel like I’m changing for the better, my reputation will always be the home wrecker, bitch who can’t take care of herself let alone anyone else”. 

“But you do know that’s you anymore”

“I know but she’s still in there deep down”. 

“Stop being so hard on yourself and get back to work, there are punters waiting”, Chas said jokingly. 

“Alright Alright”, Charity replied. 

It was a relatively quiet night at the woolpack and Charity was busy texting Vanessa as there were no customers to serve. The peace was shattered when Debbie came in running her mouth off after hearing what had happened earlier on that day. 

“Why didn’t you tell me what happened earlier with Joe Tate and his sleazy business partner?” An angry Debbie asked her mum. 

“Because I didn’t want you to get like this and do something you’d regret.”

“Someone’s got to do something, if it hadn’t of been you standing up to him who knows what would have happened”. 

“Debbie just leave it, his is not worth it.”

“He needs to realise he cannot mess with my family and get away with it”, Debbie said angrily as she storms out the pub.

“Debbie, Debbie, come back here. Debbie...Don’t do anything stupid”, Charity shouted at her. 

Charity knew when her daughter was serious about something and she didn’t like the look in her eyes. Worried she will do something stupid she rings Cain.


	15. Chapter 15

“Cain, call me back as soon as you get this”, said a frantic Charity who still had no idea where Debbie had gone. Charity knew her daughter and she knew that the look Debbie had in her eyes was one of anger and payback. 

“Debbie, don’t do anything stupid. Just come back here and we can talk about things. Look at least let me know where you are”. 

Pacing back and forth Charity was starting to get impatient, she knew the longer it took to find Debbie the higher the risk of her having done something stupid. As well as trying to locate Debbie, she was also in charge of looking after Noah, Moses, Sarah and Jack and running the pub. 

“Mum what’s for dinner?”, Noah asked. 

“Babe not now, I’ll sort something out in a minute. Grab some crisps or something”. 

“Ok, shall I get some for everyone?” 

“Yeah, thanks babe”. 

“Why is no one answering my calls?”, Charity shouted to herself. 

“Everything ok?”, Rhona asked. 

“Debbie’s on the war path, I can’t get hold of her dad, I’m in charge of the pub on my own, oh and 4 kids. Other than that I’m fine”, Charity said in a sarcastic manner. “Sorry, I know you were only asking”. 

“Anything I can do?” 

“Know how to pour a pint?” 

“Ummm no, but I can sit with the kids for a bit?” 

“Would you? That would be amazing. Thanks Rhona”. 

With Rhona watching the kids, Charity turned her focus back onto stopping Debbie doing anything stupid. 

“Cain pick up the phone. Debbie’s in trouble”. With Cain not picking up his phone Charity decided to try Moira’s phone. 

“Charity, what can I do for you?” 

“Look is Cain there? I really need to speak to him”.

“Umm Yeah I’ll grab him”, Moira replied. 

“What is it now Charity?”, Cain said. 

“It’s our daughter actually, she’s gone awol and is on the war path”. 

“What do you mean she’s gone awol?”

“As in she’s not replying to my messages and wants to deal with Joe Tate once and for all”. 

“What’s he done now?” 

“Nothing to her, his sleazy business partner made a pass at me and well Joe just said some things about my past”. 

“I’ll kill him.” 

“Cain, just go find Debbie please. Let me know as soon as you find her”. 

“Right, ok. I think I might know where she is”. 

Charity felt relieved that Cain was out on the hunt for Debbie, she knew the kids were being looked after all she needed to sort now were the punters waiting for their pints. 

“Right whose next”.

*** 

Meanwhile Rhona was doing her best to entertain the kids, Noah was upstairs playing on his video games while waiting for his dinner. Moses and Jack were happy playing with Moses dinosaurs and Sarah was trying to persuade Rhona to let her give her a makeover. Rhona knew that she had to be back home soon to look after Leo, but she didn’t want to leave Charity on her own, she had an idea. 

“Hiya Rhona, everything ok?”, Vanessa said as she answered her phone. 

“Yes all fine, currently at the pub watching Charity’s children and grandchildren”. 

“Why are you doing that? Something happened.” 

“Debbie’s done a runner, something about Joe. She’s running the pub single handedly and to make things worse I’ve got to get back to Leo. I was ringing to see if there is any chance you could come and take over from me? I know Charity would be really grateful and would probably repay you in sexual favours”. Rhona teased Vanessa. 

“Ohh go on then, I’ll be over in 5. Let’s pretend this was my idea though.. might win me some brownie points with the kids”. 

“Thanks ness, see you in a few”. 

Listening into the conversation, Sarah wondered why her mum had gone after Joe. “What’s Joe done to my mum?” Sarah asked Rhona. 

“Oh sweetheart you heard that. I really don’t know what he’s done, but I’m sure everything will be fine”. 

“He’s not a very nice man is he?” 

“No he’s not. Neither were his parents though”. 

“My mum will be ok won’t she?”

“Of course she will”. 

***

Vanessa walked into the woolpack to see her girlfriend rushed off her feet trying to serve everyone waiting. It was a rare sight to see Charity working hard, Vanessa decided to watch for a couple of minutes. 

“Babe, what are you doing here? Thought you were busy tonight”, a rushing Charity shouted across the bar. 

“Well I was, but I heard you were rushed off your feet here and needed someone to look after the kids. So I thought it would be a good opportunity to get to know them a bit more”. 

“I could kiss you right now, but as you can see I don’t have to time”. 

“I’ll go get the kids tea ready”, Vanessa replied. 

Charity stood there smiling, as she couldn’t quite believe how lucky she’s got having someone like Vanessa in her life. 

Before heading into the back room, Vanessa went to ask Marlon if he could knock up some meals for the kids. “Marlon I need a favour, 4 children’s meals please.” 

“Sure thing, you In charge of the little ones”. 

“Yeah, bit nervous to tell you the truth. I just want them to like me”

“Of course they’ll like you Ness, who doesn’t”, Marlon said.

“Fingers crossed, So you’ll bring it in when it’s ready then?”

“Yep, be about 20 minutes”. 

Vanessa made her way into the back where Rhona was entertaining Sarah by allowing her to do give her a new hairstyle. It was a cross between pigtails and a high pony, let’s just say it didn’t suit Rhona much. 

“Looking good there Rhona!” 

“Vanessa, your turn next”, Rhona joked. 

“Oh can I? You’re hair is beautiful and I’d love to give it a go”, 

“Of course you can. Firstly It’s dinner time, Marlon is cooking us all some food. Will you help me get the boys ready?”

“Yeah I’ll help, Jack, Moses dinner time”. Sarah said as she wondered off to get the boys ready for their dinner. 

“She’s a good kid! Honestly how bad is the hair situation?” Rhona quietly asked Vanessa. 

“Yeah it’s not great, I hope Petes not waiting for you at home”. 

“Funny... right I’ll leave you too it. Have fun.”

“Thanks, see you tomorrow”. 

“Right kids, whose hungry?”, Vanessa asked. 

Marlon had worked his magic and prepared yummy meals for everyone. Sat at the table everyone started tucking into their food. 

*** 

Before leaving the pub, Rhona quickly fixed her hair before Charity could take the piss out of her. “I’m off now, they are all in there eating their dinner. I hope you find Debbie and everything’s ok”. 

“Thank you Rhona you were a life saver today and thanks for ringing Ness. I hope she survives back there”. 

“You’re welcome! She’ll be fine, she’s good with kids”. 

“We should get some drinks later in the week, i need to buy you a couple of rounds to thank you”. 

“Sounds good, right best to put Leo to bed”. 

“See ya”, Charity responded. 

*phone rings*

“Cain, you found her yet?” 

“No, I’ve looked everywhere I can think of. I’m worried”.

“She’s gunna do something stupid I know she is”. 

“I’ll keep looking but I’m running out of places to look”.

“Keep me informed, and Cain?”

“Yeah”

“Thanks”.

“Don’t mention it, she’s our daughter”. Cain replies. Charity put the phone down in an angry manner, “oh Debs where are you?” She said to herself. 

Charity popped her head around the door to see how Vanessa and the kids were getting on, they were all sat around the table eating their dinner. Charity thought to herself, could this be my future? Family dinners with the people she loves.


	16. Chapter 16

In the back room, Vanessa was still looking after the kids and they were just finishing up eating their dinner. Moses and Jack were sat in their high chairs playing with the remainder of their dinner, covered in food. Noah had already finished his dinner and was back upstairs playing video games, but Sarah was taking the time to get to know her Grandmas girlfriend. 

“So are you Granny Charity’s girlfriend?” Sarah asked. 

“I am yes”, Vanessa replied. 

“That’s cool, so will you be like a grandma too? Will you get married?”

“I don’t know, maybe one day.”

“Can I be a bridesmaid?”.

“If there is ever a wedding, you can 100% be a bridesmaid. I’ll even let you pick out your own dress”. 

“YES”, Sarah replied doing a little celebratory dance. 

“Right I’m going to give the boys a quick bath before bed, then if your hair salon is still open I’d love to try some new styles out?” 

“It will be open yes”, an excited Sarah replied. 

“Can you let Charity know that I’m going to bath your brother and Moses”. 

“Yeah, I’ll go tell her now”. 

Vanessa took the boys upstairs, ready to bathe them and get them ready for bed. Sarah decided to clean away the plates and tidy around so that when Vanessa had finished with the boys, she could have all of Vanessa’s attention. 

“What have you done with the Sarah I know and love?” Charity joked as she wasn’t used to seeing Sarah tidy up. “Where’s Vanessa and the boys?”

“Noah’s playing video games and Vanessa is giving Moses and Jack a bath as they were covered in food. Then she’s letting me do her hair”.

“A bath? What a star, saves me a job later! Make sure you are being nice to her young lady!”

“I am don’t worry, she’s going to let me be her bridesmaid”

“Bridesmaid?” Charity said with a shocked expression on her face. 

“Yeah, when you two get married!” 

“Wait, what?”

“She said if the two of you ever get married I can be her bridesmaid and pick my dress”.

“Well that was very nice of her and you would most definitely be our bridesmaid”.

“Any sign of mum?”, Sarah asked.

“Not yet kiddo, she’ll be fine I promise you”, Charity said giving Sarah a hug. “I’ve got to get back to the bar, make sure you don’t ruin Vanessa hair too much... I happen to like it”. 

“Don’t worry Granny Charity I won’t”. 

“Less of the Granny”, she replied walking back to the bar. 

The pub door opened, every ounce of Charity wished and prayed it would be Debbie walking through the door, instead it was just Cain. 

“What are you doing here? Why aren’t you out looking for Debbie?”

“I’ve looked everywhere I can think of, I figured she’ll come back here eventually”. 

“What if it’s too late? Look we’ve failed Debbie too much in her life, I’m not letting her do something she will regret. She’s not ruining her life for that obnoxious man”. 

“She’s not a child anymore, even if I find her what’s to say she’ll listen to me?”, Cain replied. 

“Then you drag her back here by her ear if you must. Her children need her, as do I”. 

“I know that, look let me go check on Moira and Issac and then I’ll go out and look again. You ok with Sarah and Jack tonight?” 

“Yeah, Vanessa’s helping out”.

“I’m glad you’ve found someone that makes you happy, seeing that smile back on your face reminds me of the good times. Don’t ruin it Charity!”

“I won’t”, Charity replied struggling to make eye contact with Cain. “Let me know as soon as you hear anything”.

“Will do”, Cain replied making his way out of the pub to go check on his family. 

*** 

Vanessa had bathed both the boys, read them a bedtime story and tucked them into bed. As she was doing it she felt guilty for not being able to put Johnny to bed as much as she should recently due to nights with Charity. For the next few weeks she was going to make it a priority to put Johnny to bed every night and read him his favourite story. Heading back downstairs she found an excited Sarah ready with all of her hair equipment; “ready for me?”

“Yes, come take a seat in my salon”.

“Why thank you”.

“So what can I do for you today?”

“I would like you to surprise me with a new hair do, that will impress your grandma”.

“Leave it with me”, Sarah replied as she began work on Vanessa hair. 

While Sarah was working on Vanessa hair, the expression on Vanessa’s face changed the more clips and hair bands that were being placed in her hair. Time passed, Sarah had finished her masterpiece, it was a cross between a hedgehog and a porcupine. 

“Finished, there’s a mirror over there. Go take a look”, an excited Sarah said. 

A nervous Vanessa slowly walked over to the mirror, she knew that for the next few minutes she would need to call on her acting skills to pretend this hairstyle was perfect. “Wow, Sarah I actually really like”. 

“Wow, Babe you look a million dollars”, Charity joked as she saw Vanessa’s hairstyle. 

“Do you like granny?” Sarah asked. 

“Yeah babe it looks really really cool”, Charity said winking at Vanessa. 

“Well lucky for you Sarah is free now and can do your hair?”, Vanessa replied smirking. 

“Oh I’d love to have my hair done but I’m busy in the pub, as you know only one pair of hands”. 

“I can cover the bar for you, come spend some quality time with your granddaughter”. 

“Oh will you?” Sarah asked. 

Giving Vanessa the death stare, Charity reluctantly agrees to let Sarah do her hair, “Sure thing babe, want me to take a seat”. 

“Yes, right there” Sarah said pointing at the chair. 

“I will go keep an eye on the bar, have fun ladies.”

*** 

Caught up in the moment of tricking Charity into getting her hair done, Vanessa forgot that hers looked the way it did. Walking out behind the bar she was welcomed with a range of strange looks, a few laughs and a couple of “What has happened to your hair?”, Nicola and Jimmy asked. 

“Sarah happened. Trying it bond with her”.

“Well I think it looks lovely”, Jimmy said trying to be nice. “We will have a large glass of white and a pint for me please”.

“No problem. Coming right up for you”. Vanessa handed the drinks over to Nicola and Jimmy. 

“Teenie, What has happened to your hair?”, Frank said trying to hold in the laughter. 

“Don’t start Dad”. 

Reaching for his phone, Frank quickly took a picture capturing Vanessa’s wonderful hairstyle. “Smile”. 

“I’m glad I amuse you all, now do you want a drink or not?”

“Pint please”. 

Vanessa poured her Dad a pint, but it was clear to see that she didn’t really know what she was doing. In walked Chas to the rescue, “where’s Charity?” A confused Chas asked. “And what has happened to your hair?” 

“Sarah happened to my hair and she’s currently getting a makeover by Sarah too”. 

“When shes supposed to be working?” 

“Long story short, Debbie’s gone awol and Charity was left with all the kids so I came to help her out and well we both got a make over”. 

“Ok. Why’s Debbie gone awol?” 

“Something about Joe? I don’t really know much more”. 

“Oh god. Ok, ummm me and Paddy will take over from you. Thank you for your help, you may go rescue charity”. Chas told Vanessa. 

A relieved Vanessa can finally head back to Charity and Sarah and just chill for the rest of the evening. Excited to see how bad Charity’s hair looks, she rushes through to the back. “Oh my god... you look fantastic”. Vanessa sarcastically said looking at Charity whose hair looks like it’s been dragged through a hedge backwards, as Sarah has back combed it like crazy. 

“This is the look I’m going to go for from now on”, Charity joked. 

“It suits you, really loving the bed head look”, Vanessa teased as she grabbed Charity for a hug. 

“You two are cute”, Sarah said. 

“Bed you! It’s already past your bedtime, I don’t want your mother having a go at me”.

“Don’t worry she’ll never know, thanks for an amazing evening Vanessa. I had fun”. 

“You’re welcome sweetheart, we will do it again soon”. 

“Night babe, see you in the morning”, Charity said giving her granddaughter a hug. 

The couple finally had the room to themselves and they could both breathe a giant sigh of relief as the pair manic evening was over. 

“Well that was an interesting evening!” Charity expressed. 

“It was fun though, I mean we look like a right pair but they are great kids and I had fun”. 

“Seeing you with the kids put the biggest smile on my face. And I am so glad they like you”. 

“I’m so glad they like me too. So DVD and a snuggle on the sofa?”

“I’ll get the wine, you can pick the film. Just nothing too mushy”. Charity replied. 

“Yes boss”.

The couple snuggled up on the sofa ready to watch “the heat” but before Vanessa could press play Charity grabbed her hand and pulled Vanessa towards her. “How about we forget the film and skip to the fun stuff”.

“I thought you were never going to ask!” 

Leading Charity upstairs Vanessa prepares to take control....


	17. Chapter 17

The pair couldn’t keep their hands off one another whilst making their way up to Charity’s room, banging into the wall in their haste. 

“Ouch”, Vanessa yelled as Charity accidentally pushed her into the wall. 

“Sorry babe, can’t exactly see what I’m doing with your face attached to mine”, she mumbled. 

They eventually reached the bedroom, Charity ripped off Vanessa shirt ripping off a button or two in the process. 

“That’s my favourite shirt!” Vanessa said. 

“I’ll sew them back on”. 

With their tongues tied, Charity grabs Vanessa around the waist and pulls her in tight. Charity kneels, undoing Vanessa’s trousers and sliding them down her legs. Sliding her hand into Vanessa’s lingerie, Charity prepares to show Vanessa exactly what her hands are capable of. This leading to Vanessa letting out a loud moan, as Charity continued the moaning became louder and louder. 

“There... right there”, Vanessa shouted. 

Pushing Vanessa onto the bed Charity decided to give her hand a break and move on to giving her tongue a work out. With Vanessas breathing becoming faster and faster Charity knew she was hitting the right spot. Moments later Vanessa shouted “I’m coming”, as her body shook in pleasure. 

Licking her lips a gleeful Charity asked “enjoy that babe?”. 

Vanessa couldn’t find the words, she just lay there and nodded at her girlfriend with a huge grin on her face. Once Charity had made her way onto the bed, Vanessa immediately climbed on top of her. 

"Don't move" said Vanessa with authority. 

To ensure Charity couldn’t move Vanessa pinned her down, looking into Charity’s eyes she passionately kisses her before moving her way down. Unzipping Charity’s suit trousers Vanessa sensually inserted her hand down into her knickers ready show Charity a good time.

Laying there getting their breath back Charity decides to bring up a conversation she had earlier with Sarah, “so what’s this about Sarah being a bridesmaid at our wedding?” She asked turning to face Vanessa. 

A blushing Vanessa replied, “oh she told you about that ey?”. 

“She did, she told me you’d also let her pick her own dress, I mean that’s brave of you. She has questionable taste in fashion.”

“I just wanted her to like me, I mean it’s not like there’s going to be a wedding anytime soon is there... if at all”.

“Anytime soon?”

“You know what I mean, it’s a figure of speech. I know your not a mrs and mrs person don’t worry” Vanessa replied trying to cover her tracks. 

“Figure of speech? I’ve never heard of it before, are you saying you’d want to marry me one day?” Charity teased. 

“Well... if we were still together and the timing was right then yes I don’t see why not. 

Charity was stopped in her tracks as there was loud banging down stairs, who could it possibly at this time of the morning. Were they being broken into? Or was it Debbie returning home?

“What was that?” A worried Vanessa asked. 

“I have no idea, stay here.” Charity said protecting her girlfriend. 

“Be careful.”

“Will do”. 

Charity quietly made her way downstairs to see what the hell was going on. She heard movement in the bar, she crept over to the light switch, turning it on to find Debbie covered in a thick black liquid swigging whiskey straight from the bottle. 

“Debs where the hell have you been? What are you covered in?” A concerned Charity asked. 

“The less you know the better!”, Debbie replied downing the whiskey. 

“What have you done? You better start talking young lady?” 

“Let’s just say that smug smile will soon be wiped off Joe Tates face”. 

“What do you mean?”

“I may or may not have tampered with his car breaks”.

“DEBBIE!” A furious Charity replied. “Please tell me you are joking?” 

“No, he’s taken things too far with this family. He nearly ruined my life”.

“That doesn’t mean you can mess with his breaks. Call your father immediately”

“It’s the middle of the night!”

“Either you call him or I will”

“Alright I’ll call him”.

While Debbie called Cain, Vanessa came downstairs to check everything was ok. “Pssst” Vanessa whispered, “Everything ok?

“Yeah it’s just Debbie, she’s had a few too many drinks”.

“Want me to go?”

“No, stay here. I’ll be up as soon as I’ve sorted her out. Hopefully won’t be long”, Charity said kissing her girlfriend goodnight, Vanessa headed back upstairs. 

“Who was that?” Debbie asked. 

“Just Vanessa! So what did Cain say?” 

“He’s on his way here now”. 

“Good maybe he can knock some sense into you”. Charity didn’t take her eye off Debbie as they both waited for Cain to arrive. 

“Debbie what the hell have you done?” Cain said walking into the pub. 

“I did what should have been done weeks ago. Ive tampered with the breaks on his car, I haven’t cut them but they will soon wear away”.

“You’re kidding me? Joe is not the only man to use that car, Graham uses it, Ross has used it and even Jimmy. Why would you be this stupid?” An angry Cain replied. 

“Not only that the car could drive into another car with god knows who in it” Charity added. 

“You’ve got to sort this Debbie before somebody gets hurt”. 

“Alright, we can head back there now and fix them. But I’m a little drunk so you’ll have to help” Debbie slurred. 

“You’ve got to do whatever it takes to sort this Cain, promise me?” 

“Yep I promise, Right lets go before this gets out of hand”. Cain responded. 

An angry and disappointed Charity headed upstairs to try and get some sleep. Being as quiet as she could, she crept back into bed trying her hardest not to wake a sleeping Vanessa. 

“All sorted?” Vanessa said half asleep. 

“Yeah, don’t worry go back to sleep”, Charity said cosying up to Vanessa. 

*** 

Elsewhere Cain and Debbie were on their way back to home farm to try and sort out the mess Debbie had made. 

“Why did you do this Debs?” 

“I’m fed up with him hurting my family”.

“There are other ways Deb. Ones that won’t result in death or serious injury”. 

“Maybe I wasn’t thinking but I was so angry”.

“Look it will be fine once we have sorted his breaks”. 

They parked up the car far enough away from the house so it was out of sight, they grabbed the tools and headed for the car. 

“Where’s the car?” Cain asked.

“It was right there... in front of that window”. 

“Well it’s not there now is it! They must have an early work call or something.”

“What we gonna do dad?”

“We have to hope and pray that nothing happens today and well have to come back every night until we manage to sort this mess”. 

“I’m sorry.”

“You have to use your brain before you do stupid things like this in the future. I won’t always be here to bail you out you know”. 

“I know, I promise I’ll be more sensible from now on”. 

“Right lets get you home”. 

Cain dropped Debbie back off at the Wool Pack, where she headed for a shower and for a couple of hours sleep. 

*** 

Vanessa woke early as she wanted to be at home for when Johnny woke as she knew she hadn’t been the best mother recently. She left a note next to a sleeping Charity which read *Morning, hope all is ok this morning. I’ll speak to you later xoxo*. 

Charity woke hoping to hear that everything had all been sorted last night and they had fixed the breaks on Joes car. After reading the note Vanessa left she made her way downstairs to find out what happened last night. 

“Did you sort things?” 

“Not really?”

“What do you mean not really? You either did or didn’t Deb, it’s a pretty simple question”. 

“The car wasn’t there.”

“What do you mean the car wasn’t there?”

“It had gone, they must be using it for a business meeting or something?”

“You better hope nothing happens today, fix this Debbie. Fix it”. 

“I will, I promise”.


	18. Chapter 18

Trying to keep herself busy Charity decided to cook breakfast for everyone, as much as she despised Joe she never wanted Debbie to tamper with his car. She couldn’t quite believe that Debbie would stoop so slow especially when it could put others in danger. 

“What’s this?” Noah said as he walked into see breakfast on the table. 

“Morning babe, just thought I’d treat everyone to a nice breakfast”. 

“But you never cook breakfast, what’s happened?”

“Nothing, can’t a mother treat her sons”. 

“I guess. Is it ok if I get the bus home from school today? Only there’s a video game club happening after school today.” 

“Of course, just text me and let me know when you are on your way home ok?” 

“Thanks, will do.”

“Get stuck in then, there’s plenty to go around. You too Sarah come and get some breakfast. Where’s your mum?” Charity said.

“She said she had something to take care of”, Sarah replied. 

Noah and Sarah finished off their breakfast before getting ready to head to school, “have a good day kiddos”, Charity said as the pair headed off to school. 

“Something smells nice?” Chas asked as she walked in from a night at Paddy’s. “Charity Dingle cooking breakfast, what’s happened?”

“Nothing you need to worry about!”

“I was joking, but you clearly weren’t. What’s happened?”

“Debbie”

“What about Debbie?”

“She tampered with Joe’s breaks on his car”

“You are joking right?”

“I wish I was”.

“If anything happens she’ll go down for murder”.

“Yes I know that Chas, you don’t need to remind me. They went to try and sort it last night but the car had gone.”

“What do you mean gone?”

“As in it wasn’t there”.

“This is bad, this needs to get sorted”.

“I know, I’m on it ok.” Charity replied. 

“Where is she now?”

“If I knew that I wouldn’t be stood here talking to you.”

“Well go then, go find her and sort this. I’ll open up”. 

Charity grabbed her coat and went to find Debbie to find out how she was going to sort this problem. She jumped in her car and headed towards Cain and Moira’s place to see what his plan was to help Debbie. 

When she arrived she saw that Debbie’s car was already there which meant that they had already started planning things. Bursting through the door without knocking Charity enters, “you two better have a plan”. 

“Ever heard of knocking”, Moira replied. 

“There’s no time for knocking, have you two got a plan.” 

“We’re heading back tonight, hoping that the car is back. We will replace the breaks and forget any of this ever happened” Cain said calmly. 

“And what if it’s not there?” Charity replied. 

“Then we fake a letter saying that Joe’s car needs to go to a garage as there’s a product recall or something”.

“You really think that Joe Tate would choose to use your garage? Great plan, I didn’t even know why I was worried”. 

“You’re sarcasm is not needed right now Mum”, Debbie added. 

“Oh I’m sorry Debs, I don’t really need any of this right now, but guess what I don’t have a choice”. 

“Both of you pack it in now.” An angry Cain shouted. “Look we will sort this Charity, ok! But we don’t need you faffing about and getting in the way. So please leave us to it and we will let you know when everything is sorted”.

“Fine, but when this all goes tits up don’t expect me to bail you both out”. Charity replied as she slammed the door on her way out. 

*** 

Chas who had a worried look covering her face opened up the pub for lunch time rush, she was keeping one eye on her phone and the other on the door waiting for any news. She’d been in situations before with Debbie where she had acted before thinking, she knew that Debbie had a mean streak. 

“Hello, glass of wine please Chas? Hello?” Rhona said talking to Chas who looked a million miles away. “Earth to Chas?”

“Oh Sorry, was away with the fairies.”

“No worries, everything ok?” 

“Yeah, just the usually Dingle drama. The usual?” 

“Yes please.” 

“How are things with Pete?” 

“Yeah really good, taking things slowly but I really like him”. 

“I’m really glad, I’m happy for you Rhona”, Chas replied as an angry Charity walked through the door. “I best go check everything’s ok”. 

“What happened?”, Chas asked Charity. 

“They’ve got it under control apparently, they don’t need my interference”. 

“Ok, so we wait to hear that they’ve sorted it! Until then we act like normal”. 

“Yeah I guess, let me nip for a quick shower and I’ll be down to help. Didn’t get chance this morning and well had some fun last night so feeling rather dirty” Charity said winking at a Chas. 

“Stop, too much information. Just go and come help when your ready”.

*** 

Charity was beginning to become a bit anxious as she hadn’t received from Noah saying that he had got on the bus after his gaming club. She wanted to ring him but she also wanted to give him that bit of independence to show that she trusted him. 

“Chas, Noah hasn’t messaged to say he’s on the bus yet, do you think I should give him a text?”

“What time did his club finish?” 

“About 15 minutes ago”. 

“He should be home any minute I wouldn’t worry too much”. 

“You’re right, I’m just panicking.”

Trying to take her mind off of Noah she decides to go and collect the empty glasses from the pub. Noah still hadn’t arrived back by the time she had finished collecting the glasses so she decided to wipe down the tables too. Deciding enough was enough she rings Noah, it rings and rings but no one picks up. 

*Noah please let me know where you are, I’m beginning to worry. Ring me please* 

“Chas something’s happened I can feel it, why isn’t he picking up his phone.”

“I wish I knew, was Samson going to this club with Noah. Why don’t you check to see if he is home?”

“Good idea”. 

Searching frantically through her phone to find Sam’s number Charity began to shake. “Sam, it’s Charity. Did Samson go to that gaming club after school?” 

“He did Yeah...”

“And he’s home?”

“Yeah he got back about 20 minutes ago, why?”

“Noah’s not home and I’m worried.”

“Samson said that Joe Tate picked him up from school just as the bus was leaving”. 

“Joe Tate, picked him up”, a panicked charity dropped her phone, she could breathe. 

“Charity... hello Charity”, Sam said as he didn’t now Charity had dropped her phone. 

Chas rushed over to Charity, “what’s happened, what’s wrong?”

“Joe...” 

“What about Joe?”

“He picked up Noah.. in the car”. 

“The car?”

“Yep, and he’s not home. Somethings happened”. 

“Breathe just breathe”, chas said trying to keep Charity calm. “Rhona can you ring home farm for me please?”

“Uhh.. yeah sure”, reaching for her phone Rhona rang Home farm. “There’s no response, do you want me to keep trying?”

“Yes please”. 

“Where my boy Chas?” A worried Charity quietly said. 

“I don’t know, but he’s going to be ok”. Taking herself away from Charity for a second Chas rings her brother. “Cain you and Debbie need to get here now, Joe Tate picked Noah up from school. He isn’t home and isn’t picking up his phone. You better hope and pray nothing has happened to him”. 

Chas headed back to Charity who was beside herself with worry. “Rhona any luck?” 

“No still no answer, do you want me to try Joe’s mobile? I’m sure someone will have it. I’ll go find jimmy, he’ll have his number”. 

“Thanks”. 

“I want my boy Chas, I want him here with me”. 

“I know, we’ll find him. He’s probably somewhere having some food, or shopping for another expensive present”. Chas said trying to be optimistic. 

In rushed Cain and Debbie, “any news?”

Shaking her head Chas replied, “nothing”. 

“Mum, Noah will be fine I promise you”.

“Don’t touch me Debs, if anything has happened to my boy I will never ever speak to you again. How could you be so stupid!”. 

“Look we don’t know that anything has happened yet, we got to stay positive”. Cain said trying to keep the peace. 

“Don’t tell me what to do Cain. I cant sit here waiting to hear or waiting for Noah to walk through that door. I need to go look for him”. 

“I’ll come with you”, Debbie replied. 

“I don’t want you anywhere near me”, Charity angrily replied as she walked towards the door. She was stopped in her tracks as the police walked in, “Were looking for Charity Dingle?” 

“That’s me?” 

“It’s about your son, Noah”


	19. Chapter 19

The police had turned up at the pub looking for Charity as they had news regarding her son, the whole pub and Charity waited to hear what they had to say. 

“What’s happened to my son?” 

“Can we go somewhere private Miss Dingle?”

“No, please just tell me!”, Charity replied trying to hold back the tears. 

“He’s been involved in a car crash, he has sustained some serious injuries. The ambulance is taking him to hospital as we speak”. 

“No, not my Noah”, A distraught Charity yells. “How?”

“We’re not sure of the nature of the accident but two others were injured in the crash”. 

“Ok, I need to get to the hospital”. 

“We can take you there now if you’d like”. 

“Yeah, ill just grab my bag”, Charity said as she was physically shaking. 

“I’ll come with you”, Debbie said as Charity brushed past her. 

“I don’t want you anywhere near me right now”, she quietly said as she walked past. 

“Debs leave it”, Cain said. 

“Chas will you make sure you give Moses and extra long hug tonight, I’ll let you know as soon as I know anything. Rhona can you tell Vanessa please”. 

Both Chas and Rhona nodded agreeing to everything Charity had just said. 

As Charity left with the police officers tears were streaming down her face, Why was this happening to her? Especially at a time where she was so happy and content. 

*** 

Shock filled the pub, they couldn’t believe what had happened. They were so used to seeing the police coming because Charity had done something illegal, not because her son has been involved in a car accident. 

In the back room Cain was trying to calm down an hysterical Debbie. “Debs just breathe”.

“How? How can I breathe? What have I done dad? My little brother is in god knows what state all because I wanted revenge on some idiot who broke my heart”.

“Debs, we don’t know how bad Noah is yet?”

“It doesn’t matter Dad, it’s still my fault. Mums never going to forgive me and I don’t blame her. How could I be so stupid?” 

“We all do stupid things when we are mad. I know your upset and scared but this needs to be kept on the down low. We can’t have the cops getting wind of this because you will go away for a very long time”. 

“If anything happens to him, they can lock me up. I wouldn’t deserve to be free”. 

“Stop, you need to stop saying things like that right now. This can’t leave the family. As far as everyone is concerned right now this was an accident.”

“I should be with them I should be at the hospital!” 

“If you go there now things will kick off with your mother and the police will become suspicious. What you need to do is look after the kids, calm down and be prepared for the wrath of Charity when she gets home”. 

“Ok, if you hear anything let me know!” Debbie asked.

“Of course, I’ll head down there now”, Cain reluctantly said leaving Debbie on her own. As he walked back to through the pub he pulled Chas aside, “keep an eye on her, I’m worried about”. 

“How could she be so stupid Cain?” 

“I really don’t know, I’m gunna head to the hospital see what I can find out”.

“You sure that’s a good idea? I doubt you are high on her list of people she wants to see”

“She cant be on her own”.

“Just don’t cause a scene, last thing we need is the police sniffing around. I’ll keep you up to date”. 

Cain left to head to the hospital. 

*** 

Charity arrived at the hospital with the police officers who took her straight in to speak with the doctors. As they were walking through the hospital, Charity got an eery feeling, she hated the atmosphere. Before reaching where Noah was in the hospital she saw Graham sat in the waiting area with several cuts and bruises on and around his head and what looked like a dislocated shoulder. 

“Graham what happened?” Charity asked.

“Charity, have you seen Noah yet?” 

“Not yet no, look what happened?”

“We were driving Noah back from school and a about 5 or 6 sheep ran out in front of the car. I tried to slam the brakes on but they didn’t respond quick enough. I’m so sorry.”

“I need to go find my son”, Charity responded. 

The officers escorted Charity to the ward in which Noah was on, “Dr Noble this is Noah’s mother”.

“Miss Dingle it’s a pleasure to meet you”.

“Charity please”. 

“Charity, your son sustained some very serious injuries in the crash, as a precaution we have placed him in an induced coma to try and allow his body time to try and recover”.

“A coma?”

“With all the internal bleeding and damage to some of his organs it was the best and safest option. Like I said it’s a precaution and we’re hoping that in time his body will sort itself out”. 

“Can I see him please?”, Charity asked with tears rolling down her face. 

“Of course, follow me. The wires and machines will look very scary but I promise you they are helping him”. 

Feeling numb Charity just nodded. 

As the door opened the first thing to hit Charity was the noise, the noise of all the machines, beeping constantly. She then saw her little man led there hooked up to several machines, cuts and bruises all over him. She reached for his hand, holding it tighter than she had ever held anything before in her life. “I’m here little man, mummy’s here”, she said with tears streaming down her face, “I won’t leave your side I promise you”. 

“I’ll leave you to have some alone time with your son. If you have any questions please don’t hesitate to ask”, Dr Noble said. 

“He will wake won’t he? He will be ok?” 

“We are very hopeful that with time Noah will make a full recovery”.

“Thank you” Charity replied as she sat there holding her sons hand. 

Graham knocked on the door to Noah’s room, “I just wanted to check how he was doing?”

“He’s in an induced coma, but they are very hopeful that he will make a full recovery. What about you? Joe?” 

“I was lucky, a few cuts and a dislocated shoulder. Joe he’s broken both his leg and an arm, but he’ll be ok. I’m so sorry, I tried so hard to break”.

“I’m glad you are both ok, but I’d like to be alone with my son please”. Graham left the room leaving the two of them in peace. Charity knew that non of this was Graham or Joe’s fault, it was all Debbie’s. How could she be so stupid. 

Charity didn’t want to leave Noah’s side for a second but she knew that she had to let Chas know what was happening. Leaving the room for a second she quickly rang Chas and filled her in. 

***

Chas’s complexion had gone white after hearing the news about Noah, she headed back to the bar to let people know what was happening. 

“Chas everything ok?” Paddy asked, who was sat with half the village.

“That was Charity, Noah’s in a coma”

“Oh my god, a coma? That’s really bad isn’t it?” Tracy asked. 

“Poor lad”, Pete added. 

“It’s an induced coma, which is supposedly going to help give his body time to recover”, Chas replied. 

“I can’t believe this is happening, he’s so young. I only saw him this morning getting on the bus”, Rhona explained. 

“Will you mind the bar for me Paddy, while I go tell Debbie”. 

“Sure thing”, he said kissing Chas on the forehead. 

Trying to keep her anger to a minimum Chas sat down next to Debbie. “You’ve heard something haven’t you? It’s bad I can tell by your face” Debbie said. 

“He’s in an induced coma”.

“What? No.. a coma?”

“It’s for the best as they want to give his body time to recover”

“What have I done? My little brother is in a coma because of me”.

“Not gunna lie Debs you have well and truly messed up here. But like your dad said you have to keep your mouth shut”. 

“What if he doesn’t wake up?”

“Let’s not even think about that right now, we have to stay positive for everyone. I think it best for everyone if you get an early night tonight”. 

“Don’t worry I’ll stay out the way”. 

*** 

Back at the hospital Cain had arrived to see Charity and Noah, “Can I come in?” 

“I don’t want to see you cain. You were supposed to fix this!”, Charity said as Cain embraced her. “I was relying on you”.

“I know, I’m sorry. I let you down”. 

“Look at my boy, this is all her fault. Why.. why did she have to be so stupid”

“I don’t know, she wasn’t thinking. Its just a horrible stupid mistake”

“Don’t make excuses for her”

“She’s our daughter Charity!”

“Yeah but he’s my son, Look I don’t have time to think about her right now. My priority is Noah, so I’d appreciate it if you just left”. 

“Ok, but if you need anything I’m a phone call away ok?”

“Yeah”.

Cain decided it was probably best not to argue with Charity today so left. As he was leaving he bumped into an agitated Vanessa. “Cain, I’m here to see Charity”.

“She’s not really up for visitors”

“Please, just tell me where she is!”

“Third room on the right”

“Thanks”.

*knock knock* 

“Cain I’ve already told you, I’m fine please just leave me alone”.

“It’s not Cain, it’s me”, Vanessa said in a quiet manner. “Come here”, she said as she rushed over to give Charity a hug. “He’s going to be alright, I promise you. I will be right by your side every sep of the way”. 

“Thank you”, Charity responded grabbing her hand and squeezing it tight. “I just can’t believe this has happened”.

“I know, when Rhona told me I couldn’t believe it.”

“Nothing can happen to my baby Ness! I’d never forgive myself”. 

“Hey, enough of that. He will be fine, we have to remain positive. Has the doctor said you can stay here tonight?”

“I haven’t even asked. I’m not leaving him though”.

“I’ll go find someone and find out! I’ll get us some coffee too!”.

“Thanks babe”, Charity replied kissing Vanessa hand as she let it go.


	20. Chapter 20

Charity and Vanessa had both fallen asleep in the most awkward positions on the extremely uncomfortable hospital chairs. Vanessa woke to the sight of Charity asleep holding onto Noah’s hand, she decided to get a flannel and clean Noah’s face of the dried blood from his cuts. She also decided to try and give his hair a brush as she knew he’d want to be looking his best, as Vanessa brushed his hair Charity slowly woke. 

“Morning, how did you sleep?”, Vanessa asked a sleepy Charity. 

“Not great, the constant beeping was doing my head in. You manage to get any?”

“A little, but i was more worried about you getting some. I’ve given Noah’s face a good wash and brushed his hair the best I could. I know he’d want to look his best for when he has visitors”. 

“Thank you, I appreciate you being here with me, well with us more than you’ll ever know”.

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else” Vanessa replied.

“Has the doctor been round yet?”

“Not yet, no. Do you want me to go find him?”

“It’s ok, he’ll be round eventually! You couldn’t do me a massive favour could you?”

“Yeah of course!”

“Can you head back to the pub and pack me some clothes and grab a few of Noah’s things to make him feel at home?”

“Of course I can, I need to go and sort Johnny out too. Ill be back as soon as I can, ok? If anything changes you ring me right away and I’ll come straight back!” Vanessa replied. 

Embracing Vanessa, Charity kisses her on the cheek, “thank you. Ill see you in a bit”. Vanessa heads for the door, reluctantly leaving Charity alone, she waits outside the room for a couple of seconds just to make sure Charity was ok. 

Moving her chair right up close next to Noah’s bed, Charity reaches for his hand, holding it tight, “Wake up sweetheart, mummy’s here. I’ll look after you”. Vanessa knew that Charity was really struggling, but was putting a brave face on. 

“I’m not angry with you for seeing Joe, when you wake we can sort out a schedule for when you two can hang out! Would you like that? I should never have stopped you from seeing him, I’m sorry, you hear me... I’m sorry. Just wake up”. Charity said to Noah hoping that he can hear every word she’s saying. 

***

Arriving back at Tug Ghyll a very tired Vanessa opens the door to see her little boy playing with her dad. After the events of the last 24 hours she couldn’t be happier to see her boy safe and happy, “hello little man, mummy’s home”, she said rushing over to Johnny to give him the biggest hug ever. 

“Mummy your squeezing me too tight”.

“Sorry sweetheart, I just missed you so much”.

“How’s Noah?” Frank asked. 

“No change, Charity’s besides herself. I’m trying to be strong but it’s so hard to see him just lay there motionless”. 

“It must be horrendous, just keep being there for her. Teenie, Megan and I will look after Johnny for you, for as long as you need. You need to be there for Charity and Noah!”

“Would that be ok? Obviously I won’t be able to stay at the hospital all the time but will be a relief knowing Johnny is safe with you”. 

“Absolutely! Johnny you going to come stay with grandad for a few days while mummy looks after Charity?”

“Can we play dinosaurs?”, johnny asked waving his dinosaur around.

“Of course we can, shall we go pack a bag?”

“Ok”, Johnny said following his Grandad upstairs. 

Taking the time to finally sit down and just breathe Vanessa let out a big sigh, she couldn’t quite believe what had happened. As she sat there thinking about things her eyes filled with tears, she didn’t know how Charity was being so strong, if that was Johnny she’d be inconsolable. Wiping the tears away she composed herself before Johnny returned from packing his bag. 

“You all ready? Come here little man. I’m sorry I haven’t been around as much lately. But you know I love you to the moon and back”.

“I love you too mummy”, johnny replied giving his mum a big sloppy kiss. 

“I’ll come and see you tomorrow, I’ll miss you!” 

“Don’t worry Teenie, we will take good care of him. See you later, give Charity our best wishes”.

“Thanks dad, will do”. Vanessa felt like she was being a bad mother loading Johnny off with her dad, but she knew that she had to be a rock for Charity at her time in need. She found comfort in the fact that Johnny loved spending time with his grandad and was young enough to forget about a few days without his mum. 

Vanessa quickly hopped in the shower, put on some fresh clothes, packed a few clothes into a bag and made herself a coffee to go. 

*** 

Doctor Noble was on his way to speak to Charity about any updates on Noah’s condition, “Good morning, I hope you managed to get a few hours sleep! These chairs aren’t the comfiest things”.

“You’re telling me! So any update on Noah?”, Charity asked. 

“His condition is still the same, but the fact it hasn’t got worse is a very good sign. We are going to do a series of tests and a scan to see how things are doing internally. As soon as he starts to show improvement we will take him out of his coma”. 

“So the tests should show you if he’s improved or not?”.

“Yes, we will start to run them immediately”.

“Thank you Doctor”.

“We will need you to wait in the waiting room while the tests are being done, if that’s ok?”

“Yeah that’s fine just take care of my boy”, Charity said squeezing Noah’s hand one last time before leaving to wait in the waiting room. 

“Hello Noah, I’m Dr Noble. We are just going to be doing a few tests ok”, he said reassuring Noah. 

Charity grabbed herself a coffee to try and give her a hit of energy before making herself comfortable in the waiting room. 

“Charity? How’s Noah?” Joe asked nervously. 

“No change, still in a coma. The doctors are in there now running some tests”.

“I’m so sorry, I know you will blame me for this, but I truly never meant for this to happen. I just wanted to spend time with my little brother”. 

Charity desperately wanted to be angry with Joe and blame him for everything that has happened but she knew the only thing he was guilty of was wanting to spend time with Noah, all be it behind her back. “Look it was an accident, it was no ones fault. But next time you want to see Noah, tell me first please”.

Shocked that Charity hadn’t ripped him apart, Joe responded “of course. I promise. Would it be ok to come and see him later when the doctors have finished?”

“I’m sure he would love to see you. Remember to talk to him, he can hear everything you say”.

“Thank you. I’ll leave you to it. But if there is anything you need let me or Graham know! Ok?” 

Deciding to put the past in the past for Noah’s sake Charity agrees. 

***

Walking into the pub, Vanessa was bombarded with questions asking how Noah was. 

“Any news on Noah?”, Diane asked. 

“How’s the little man doing?”, Nicola added. 

Addressing everyone in ear shot, “last I heard his condition hadn’t deteriorated which is good news, they were going to run some tests to see if there is any sign of improvement”, Vanessa announced to the pub. “I’d love to stay and chat but need to grab a few things and head back to the hospital”.

“Give them both our love, we are all thinking of them”, Nicola replied. 

“Will do”, Vanessa replied as she made her way into the back. “Debbie, you couldn’t help me pick a few of Noah’s things to take back to the hospital could you?”

“Vanessa, hi! How is he? Any change? Yeah I’ll grab some things for him! How’s mum?”, Debbie said nervously. 

“No change yet, but he hasn’t got any worse so that’s good! Charity is dealing with things well on the outside but deep down I think she’s struggling. That’s why I want to get back quickly”. 

“Do you think she’ll be up for visitors?” 

“Possibly yeah, your her daughter I’m sure she’d love to see you”, Vanessa said disappearing upstairs to get Charity some clothes. 

“I doubt that”, Debbie muttered to herself as she gathered some of Noah’s things. 

“Right, I’ve got some things for them both, shall I let Charity know you will be visiting later?”, Vanessa asked. 

“No, don’t get her hopes up just incase I cant”, Debbie replied. 

“Ok, well thanks and if I hear any new news I’ll let you know”. Vanessa said making her way to her car ready to go back to the hospital.


	21. Chapter 21

Vanessa arrived back at the hospital armed with clothes for both herself and Charity, some of Noah’s favourite things to decorate his hospital room and a bunch of flowers to cheer up her girlfriend. Walking into Noah’s room she was greeted by a massive hug from Charity. 

“Babe, I’ve been waiting for you to return for ages”, an excitable Charity said. 

“Sorry, I was as quick as I could be”.

“He moved his hand, Noah moved his hand”. 

“That’s amazing news, what did the tests show”.

“Still waiting to hear but the fact he moved his hand is really positive”.

“This is the best news”, Vanessa replied passionately kissing Charity. “These are for you!” She said putting the flowers in front of her face, “ I’ve also got Noah’s favourite things, shall we decorate his room?”

“Yes, I’d love that”. 

The pair decorated his room with family pictures, some of his favourite video games and last of all Moses had given Vanessa his favourite dinosaur to protect Noah from the baddies. 

“Noah, sweetheart... Moses has given you dippy the dinosaur to protect you. He’s going to be beside you at all times ok”, Charity said placing dippy by Noah’s side. “Thank you for this, it looks at lot less like a hospital room now”.

“You are welcome. Right in that bag there are some clothes, go freshen up and change. I’m here I won’t leave his side, ok... I promise you”. 

“Yeah I’ll go get changed. Oh if Joe pops his head around the door, let him in. He’s desperate to see Noah”.

“Are you sure? You hate the guy?”

“I know I do, but this wasn’t his false.”

“Okay, now go and take 5 minutes off.”

“Yes boss”, Charity joked. 

Charity left to go and freshen up, take a break from staring at machines and grab them both a coffee. While Charity was gone Vanessa took the opportunity to talk to Noah.

“Hey Noah, it’s me Ness. How you doing? We’re all worried sick over here, it’s time to wake up so your mum can see that beautiful smile of yours. Plus you still owe me that video game lesson.” Vanessa said to Noah whilst caressing his cheek, she felt such a strong connection with Noah and she knew that they had so much more to do together. 

*knock knock* 

“Only me, can I come in?”, Debbie said. 

Vanessa who was oblivious to the drama going on between Debbie and Charity replied, “of course”. 

“Where’s mum?”

“She just popped out to freshen up and take a break, she won’t be long.”

“How’s he doing?”, Debbie asked. 

“He moved his hand earlier, so that’s a positive sign”. 

“Hey little bro, I miss you. Can you come home already please, Sarah says she has no one to tease. I’m so sorry Noah. I really am.”

“Debbie it’s not your fault, you didn’t know this was going to happen”, Vanessa said. 

Before Debbie could reply Charity walks in the door, “Babe I got us a couple of coffees, I couldn’t remember if yours was a skinny one or...” Charity stopped mid sentence as she saw Debbie stood next to Noah. “You’re not welcome here”, she said in an angry tone. 

“I know, but I wanted to come and see how Noah is?”

“Tough, you don’t get to see him. Not after what you’ve done”.

Vanessa stood there looking extremely confused.

“Mum please, I know what I did was unforgivable but i just wanted to see my little brother”.

“You are the reason he is lying in this bed in a coma. This is all your fault, now just get out and don’t come back”. 

Debbie rushed out of the room with tears streaming down her face. 

“What was all that about? Why is this her fault?”, Vanessa asked. 

“I wish I could tell you, but I can’t. Just know she’s not welcome here”.

“Ok, but this isn’t her fault.” 

“If I tell you something you have to promise me that you won’t tell a soul, not even Rhona.”

“I promise you, I won’t tell a soul. You can trust me ok?” 

“I know. Ok... you might want to sit down”.

“That bad huh?”

“The night Debbie went awol, she visited home farm. She wanted revenge on Joe once and for all, so decided to tamper with his breaks.”

“The breaks?”

“Yeah and speaking to graham yesterday the breaks didn’t respond properly when he went to break which caused them to crash”. 

“Wow, so basically what you are saying is the reason they crashed is Debbie”.

“Yeah, hence why I don’t want to see her, hear from her. I cant stand the sight of her. Why would she be so stupid? I mean I’m all for revenge but not when you are putting peoples lives at risk. I don’t know the person she’s turning into? I thought I brought her up to know better”.

“Hey, listen. This is not your fault, you would never do that to anyone, nor would you ever condone it. I cant believe she’s done this”. 

“You can’t say anything. As much as I hate her right now, I don’t want her to go to prison. It’s the worst place in the world”. 

“I won’t say a word. I promise you”, Vanessa replied. She couldn’t quite believe what she had just heard, she knew the dingles had a chequered past but she didn’t think that Debbie was capable of this. She knew that if she wanted a future with Charity she had to keep her mouth shut. “Going back to the coffees I’ll have which ever one you don’t want”.

“I can’t wait to have something stronger than coffee.”

“How about when Noah’s better and back at home, I take you for a nice romantic dinner and we drink lots and lots of wine. Then we can have lots of fun and lots of sex”, Vanessa said winking at her girlfriend. 

“Careful what you say, Noah can hear everything remember”

“Oh yeah.. I mean we can have lots of fun and play rock.. paper.. scissors”.

“That’s my favourite game”. 

“What time did the docs say they’d be back with Noah’s results?”

“In about half an hour, I pray something, anything has improved”.

“I’m sure it will have, especially if he squeezed your hand”.

“Is this a bad time?”, Graham said peering around the door.

“No, come in”.

Graham helped push Joe into the room, placing his close to Noah. 

“Thank you for letting me come to see him, it means a lot”.

“You’re welcome, do you want some time alone?”

“Would that be ok? I just have some things I need to say to him”.

“Take your time, well go get a bite to eat. If anything happens you’ve got my number”

“Sure thing, enjoy”, Joe replied. 

Vanessa and Charity left Graham and Joe with Noah. Charity could hear genuine remorse in Joe’s voice for what had happened to Noah, she felt like she owed him the opportunity to spend time with him. 

“That was very nice of you, you know”, Vanessa said as she interlinked arms with her lover.

“I owe him. Yes he shouldn’t have picked up Noah without my permission but he thinks this is his fault and it’s not”.

“I’m proud of you, for being the bigger person”, she said kissing Charity. 

Back in Noah’s room Joe is shocked at how understanding Charity is being, maybe he has got her all wrong. Maybe she’s not the monster he thought she was. Taking full advantage of the time he has with his little brother he starts by giving him the best hug he can with his broken arm and Noah being led down. 

“Hey little bro, I’m so sorry that our adventure turned into a crash. I take full responsibility for your injuries and I promise you that when you wake up I will get you whatever video games or consoles you want. I wish we could rewind and stop you from getting in the car. I’d do anything to stop you getting hurt, but I’ve promised your mum that from now on we do everything through her. She loves you very much and we all want you to wake up so we can see that cheeky smile of yours”. Joe said trying to hold back the tears. 

“That was very sweet of you Joe”, Graham said. 

“Do you mind if we wait with him until Charity gets back?”

“Absolutely not”.

“He will wake up won’t he?”

“They seem very positive and he has age on his side, so yes I think he will”, Graham said trying to be as positive as he could be. 

“I’m looking for Noah’s mum?”, Dr Noble said as he entered the room. 

“She just popped out for some food, do you have news?”, Joe asked. 

“We have some news yes, I’d rather wait for her return though”

“Graham do you think you could ring her”

“Yes I will do that now”, Graham said as he stepped out of the room in order to ring Charity. “Charity, the doctor has some news. He’s in Noah’s room now if you could pop back”. 

Charity dropped everything and rushed back to Noah’s room. “I’m here, I’m here, so doc what’s this news”.

“Maybe somewhere private?” Dr Noble replied. 

“No they can stay”

“So from the tests we took earlier we can see that the internal bleeding has stopped. His liver is responding well to the medication and hopefully all being well we can try and take him out of the coma tomorrow. Now he might not be ready to come out of it, but we will give it a shot”.

“I could bloody kiss you right now! This is the best news ever”, Charity said giving the doctor a hug. 

“Like I said let’s not get too excited, but it’s progress and it’s all very positive. I’ll leave you guys to it”.

“Thank you Doctor”, Joe said. 

“Yes thanks”, Charity added. 

“This is the best news ever!” Vanessa said embracing Charity.

“We will leave you two to it! Thanks again for letting me see Noah”.

“You’re welcome” Charity responded. 

Graham and Joe left the two love birds to celebrate. 

“He’s going to be ok!” Vanessa said to Charity. 

“I can’t believe it. The last day or so have been the worst of my life, but no matter what you were always there. I really don’t know what I did to deserve you but all I know is I am never letting you go. I love you”. Charity said grabbing onto Vanessa’s hand. 

“You love me?” A surprised Vanessa said. Did Charity Dingle a woman who doesn’t do feelings just say those three words?


	22. Chapter 22

Still in shock from the three words Charity just said, Vanessa was stood there with her mouth wide open. 

“Yes I said I love you. Should I not have said that? Is it too early? Oh god I’ve messed things up haven’t I?” Charity replied panicking. 

“No, no it’s not too early. I’ve been wanting to say it ever since you helped me with Johnny. In my mind that night cemented how I feel about you and I’ve wanted to say it but have been too scared”. 

“Scared?”

“You don’t do feelings? And I didn’t want to mess up the good thing we have going!”

“So you love me too?”

“Yes, I love you Charity Dingle”. 

“Come here...” Charity replied grabbing Vanessa round the waist and pulling her in kissing her passionately. 

“Steady, your son is in the room!”.

“My god if he wasn’t I would rip your clothes off right here right now”. 

“Shall we go try and find somewhere private?”

“Yes, you don’t have to ask me twice. Noah we will be right back”.

The giddy pair made their way out of Noah’s room in search of somewhere private to enjoy some alone time. The only place they could find was a store cupboard, “what about in there?” Charity said. 

“We cant do it in a cupboard?”

“Why not? We won’t be long, plus those clothes need to come off”. 

Biting her lip in anticipation Vanessa decided to just go with the flow, the pair slyly entered the cupboard making sure nobody saw them. 

“It’s a bit cramped in here”, Vanessa said. 

“Shhhhh”, Charity replied pushing her finger up against Vanessa’s lips. “Enough talking”. 

Pinning Vanessa up against the wall she unbuttons her jeans, sliding her hand down into Vanessa’s knickers. As Charity began pleasuring Vanessa, Vanessa’s moaning grew and grew in volume. “Shhhh or someone will hear us”, Charity said. Charity decided she needed to be quick about things so skipped the rest of the foreplay and went straight into slipping in a digit or two. Movement getting quicker and quicker, their kissing become more passionate by the second, Vanessa almost reaching climax when in burst a nurse looking to get some supplies, “Oh my... Umm I don’t think you guys should be in here”.

The pair stood there, Vanessa with no top on and Charity with her hand down Vanessa’s trousers. 

“I’ll let you guys get dressed”, the nurse said to the embarrassed pair.

A blushing Vanessa reached for her shirt which was hanging on one of the shelves, “I can’t believe we just got caught having sex in a cupboard”. 

Trying to control her laughter Charity zipped up Vanessa’s trousers, “I wonder if she copped an eye full? Lucky girl!”.

“Charity this isn’t funny...I was about to.. well you know! Imagine she’d walked in a minute later”.

“You were about to come, you can say it out loud! I’m sorry babe” Charity said trying to control her laughter, “but it is funny.”

Fixing their appearance to avoid anymore embarrassment the pair left the cupboard, Vanessa trying to swerve making any eye contact with the nurse that found them. Vanessa felt like a naughty school girl who had been found kissing behind the back of the bike sheds whereas Charity walked out like she had just won the lottery. As Charity walked past the nurse she gave her a cheeky wink. 

“Stop it”, Vanessa said slapping Charity on the back in a playful manner. 

“What? She loved it! So where we going to find to finish off what we started?”

“We’re not. I’m not risking being caught again... we will have to wait until we are back home”. 

“I can’t wait that long”, Charity joked as the pair walked hand in hand back to Noah’s room. 

*** 

Meanwhile back over at the Wool pack a distraught Debbie returns home from her visit with Noah.

“Debbie, what’s wrong? Is it Noah? Is he ok?” Chas asked.

“No change, mum hates me!”

“You’ve got to give her time, she’ll come around eventually!”

“Not this time, you didn’t see the look in her eyes”.

“Can you blame her though Debs? I know we all make stupid mistakes but even for you this was a step too far”. 

“Do you think Dad will have a word?”

“I don’t know what good he will do, he can’t fight your battles for you, You are a grown adult with 2 children. Just stay out of her way and give her time, she loves you and always will but at the moment she can’t stand the sight of you”, Chas said telling Debbie a few home truths. 

“I’m gunna go for a walk”, Debbie replied. 

Chas could see that she was upset by the whole situation and what she had heard but Debbie had got used to getting away with everything. It was about time she grew up and took responsibility for her actions. “I’ll look after your children then shall I?”, Chas replied in a sarcastic tone. 

Debbie didn’t respond she just walked out the room taking her keys with her. 

“Bloody typical, it’s fine I’ll look after 3 kids as well as run a pub single handedly”, Chas said to what she thought was an empty room, but Paddy had heard it all. 

“I hear your looking for a babysitter?” Paddy said looking at Chas lovingly. 

“Ohh Paddy Kirk, I do love you”. 

“I love you more! What’s Debbie done now?”

“Something really stupid”

“Like...”

“Like tampering with Joe’s breaks!”

“You’re joking right?”, Paddy said with disbelief written all over his face. 

“I wish I was Paddy I wish I was”. 

“Ok, so I’m going to pretend I never heard that”

“It’s for the best”, Chas replied kissing him on the head. 

“So I’ll be on babysitting duties while you run the bar”.

“Deal, Thank you”. As Chas left the room she looked back and smiled at her man, she knew she got so lucky when they became a couple, she truly did love him with her whole heart. Before heading back to the bar she felt like she had to let Cain know that Debbie had gone awol yet again leaving her kids. 

*”Cain, only me. Just wanted to let you know that Debbie went to see Noah and well it didn’t go well. Charity wants nothing to do with her and Debs hasn’t taken it well. She’s gone awol again leaving the kids with me and Paddy. You’ve gotta sort her out before she does something stupid again for the millionth time in her life.”* 

***

Arriving back at Noah’s hospital room Charity was still laughing about what had happened to the pair of them, while Vanessa was trying to ignore her. 

“Noah babe we’re back! You’ll never guess what happened.”

“Uhhh what you doing?” Vanessa said stopping Charity from blurting out what just happened to them.

“Telling my boy the fun we just got up to!” 

“No you’re not. You don’t tell anyone about that!”

“Spoil sport! It’s getting late shall we try and get comfortable on these awful chairs”, Charity said hoping Vanessa would stay again with her. 

“I’m going to go...”

“You’re going?” A disappointed Charity said. 

“If you’d let me finish I was about to say go and see if I can find someone to ask if they have a bed we could use”. 

“For a minute there I thought you were off home”.

“I’m not leaving you, don’t worry! I’ll be back in a few minutes, hopefully with a bed”, Vanessa replied. 

“You’d be so proud of me Noah babe, I finally plucked up the courage to tell Vanessa that I loved her. I know you like her and well she’s good for me, when you’re better we’re gunna do things together as a little family, even go on holiday somewhere, anywhere you want. We just need you to wake up now babe”. Charity said taking the hand of her boy. 

“I’m back and guess whose getting a bed tonight?” Vanessa excitedly said. 

“Really? We can snuggle up we might actually manage to get a few hours sleep tonight!”

“Fingers crossed”. 

*** 

Cain had been driving round for hours looking for Debbie, he was about to give up before finding her up by Home Farm. 

“What are you doing here? You are supposed to be keeping a low profile, not going back to the scene of the crime!”, an angry Cain said. 

“I’ve got to fix this Dad..”

“And how precisely do you intend to do that?”

“Well I haven’t worked that out yet?”

“I’m only going to say this once so listen very carefully. You messed up majorly with this one, nearly killing your little brother. Who even knows if he will ever make a full recovery. Yet your out here plotting your next move and feeling sorry for yourself, grow up Debbie. This isn’t about you... yes this is all your fault but you trying to sort it and fix it and become the hero isn’t going to help. So just stop being an idiot and go and spend time with your kids, because after Charity is finished with you they might be the only thing left”. 

A speechless Debbie just nodded and got back into her car and headed back to her children. Taking in a deep breath Cain stood there, “maybe I can go and spend a night with my family now”, he muttered to himself. 

*** 

Snuggling up tightly on the single hospital bed, Charity and Vanessa finally had a chance to be close to one another and to just relax. The pair knew that tomorrow was a big day for Noah, Vanessa knew that deep down Charity was bricking it but was covering it up trying to be the tough Charity we all knew. “No matter what happens tomorrow with Noah, I’m here. I’m not going anywhere!”, Vanessa said kissing Charity’s back as they spooned. 

“He’s going to smash it tomorrow, I know he’s going to wake up”, Charity said trying to put a brave face on things. She pulled Vanessa arms around her tightly and the pair tried to get some sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

A new day dawned and the sun was shining brightly through the window of Noah’s hospital room. In between the beeping of the machines and the ladies snoring in the corner you could just hear the chirping of the birds from outside, was this a sign of good things to come. The bed must have helped the pair sleep as it was gone 9am and they were still fast asleep, that was until a knock at the door woke Charity. 

“Come in”, Charity responded still half asleep. 

In walked Graham pushing Joe in his wheelchair, “sorry to interrupt your sleep, I just wanted to wish Noah good luck for his big day” Joe replied. 

“It’s fine, just keep the noise down Ness is still sleeping”. 

Joe made his way over to Noah, “hey buddy, you make sure you show those doctors whose boss today by waking up. Because I miss our chats and of course beating you at chess. I’m being discharged today, but don’t worry I’ll come visit as much as I can. I love you buddy”, Joe emotionally said. 

Charity had never seen this side of Joe before, he actually did have a heart. She could tell how much Noah meant to him, “you can visit anytime you want, he would want you here!” Charity replied. 

“Thank you. I’ve got everything crossed that he wakes up today”. 

“We both do”, Graham added. 

“As soon as anything happens I will let you know”. 

“Thanks, I’ll leave you to it!”. Joe responded as they both left the room to head back to Home farm. 

“That was nice of him, he seems to genuinely love Noah”, a little voice from over in the corner said. 

“Good morning sleepy head, it’s nice to see this side of Joe but there’s still something off about him, I just can’t place my finger on it”, Charity responded. 

“Well it’s nice to see you giving him a chance”. 

“A chance being the important thing, he’s got one chance. The moment he screws that up I’m done”. 

“That’s fair, do we know when the doctors coming?”

“In about an hour and half I think, I’m so nervous I got throw up. What if he doesn’t wake up Ness?”

“Then we wait a few more days and when the doctor thinks he’s ready to try again we will. And we won’t stop until he wakes up, ok?”

“Yeah, you’re right!”

“I always am, you should know that by now. I’m just going to go ring Dad and check that everything is ok with Johnny. I won’t be long”. 

Vanessa left the room, stepping just outside “Hey Dad, How’s my little man?”

“Hey Teenie, he’s absolutely fine. Loving having sleepovers at Grandads”, frank replied. 

“That’s good to hear. I feel so bad not being around. Give him a big kiss from me and tell him I will see him soon. Oh and dad..”

“Yes sweetheart?”

“I know I’ve said it a million times already but thank you”.

“Anytime, I love hanging out with him. He’s a joy”. 

“See ya, dad.”

“Bye Teenie”. 

Vanessa was very relieved to hear that Johnny was ok and behaving himself whilst staying with his grandad. She felt like she was being an awful mother to him but at the same time felt like she was being a step-mum type figure for Noah. She made her way back into Noah’s room to see Charity half naked as she was getting changed, “damn girl”, Vanessa said in an American accent. 

“Ey, you like what you see?”, Charity responded in a mobster accent as she seductively turned around. 

“I sure do! But let’s cover up before someone else walks in”, Vanessa replied trying to avoid anymore embarrassment. 

“I seem to have lost function in my arms will you come help me put my bra on”, Charity said teasing Vanessa. 

Vanessa couldn’t resist getting her hands on her girlfriend, “Come here then”, she said sliding Charity’s bra straps onto her shoulders, caressing her skin as she clipped the hooks together on her bra. “There you go”, Vanessa said kissing Charity up her neck. 

“You can’t stop there!”

“Yes I can, now put your top on before the doctors walk in”. 

“You’re no fun”. 

*knock knock* “we all decent”, Dr Noble joked after hearing what happened yesterday. 

Vanessa looked at Charity, “he knows we got caught” she whispered. 

“We’re decent Dr”, Charity responded. 

“Morning ladies, nice to see we have all our clothes on today”, he joked. 

“We’re really sorry about that, it should never of happened”, Vanessa responded in a very apologetic manner. 

“It’s not a problem, it’s nice to see two people in love and having some fun”.

“See, no reason to be embarrassed by it”, Charity said aiming it directly to Vanessa. 

“Anyway, are we ready to see how Noah responds from us taking him out of his coma?”

“Yes, so ready”, Charity replied. 

“I do have to warn you that there may be no change in his condition, he might not wake. If that is the case then we wait, give him more time and try again another time. I am hopeful that he will wake, his vitals and test results show his body responding well to the medication. Do you have any questions?”

“I don’t think so...”, a nervous Charity responded reaching out for Vanessa hand. 

The pair went and stood over the far side of the room out of the way of the doctors and nurses, so they could get on with their job. Charity began to shake, Vanessa wrapped her arms around Charity holding on to try and calm her nerves. “I’ve got you”, Vanessa said calmly and lovingly. 

“Noah, we are about to inject something into you which is going to hopefully help you wake. Go with the flow and don’t try to fight it. We are here with you every step of the way”.

As the nurse began to inject Noah, Charity’s grip on Vanessa tightened. The medication was in Noah’s system and all they could do was watch and wait to see if it had any effect. 

“Come on little man”, Charity quietly said from the far side of the room. 

As the seconds ticked past the tension in the room grew, there had been no movement or sign of Noah waking up. 

“Because Noah’s vital signs are staying at a stable and consistent rate we are going to give him a couple of hours to see if they stay that way. If they do we will not be putting him back into an induced coma, we will let him come around in his own time”, Dr Noble told the pair. 

“So that’s a good thing?”, Vanessa asked as Charity was stood their frozen in worry. 

“It’s a very good thing, it means that Noah’s body wasn’t relying on all of the medication we were giving him. So with time he will wake up, it could take minutes but it could take hours”.

“Thank you we will stay by his side and wait”.

“I’ll leave you both to it! A nurse will be in every 10 minutes to check on him”.

“Thank you”, Charity managed to say. 

“Babe this is such good news, your boy is going to be ok!”, Vanessa said holding onto Charity’s face in a loving manner. 

“I can’t believe it, he’s going to be ok!”, she replied leaning in to kiss Vanessa. “Babe do you mind calling Chas and letting her know”. 

“Of course not, want me to ring joe as well”.

“If you could. I’d be grateful.”

“No worries”.

Vanessa made her way outside to give both Chas and Joe a ring to let them know the good news. “Vanessa?”, Chas answered. 

“Hey Chas, so I have some really good news”

“Noah? He’s awake?”

“Not yet, but they have taken him out of his coma and are hopeful he will wake within hours”. 

“Oh that’s wonderful news, I’m so happy. Give Charity a hug from me!”.

“Will do, Umm you couldn’t do me a favour could you.. can you tell Debbie for me! I know things are not good between them at the moment but she deserves to know!”

“You sure? Might not go down well with Charity!”

“I’ll take the risk. Thanks Chas”. Vanessa said as she put the phone down. She knew telling Debbie would be taking a big risk but she felt deep down it was the right thing to do. 

Next she needed to let Joe know, but he didn’t answer his phone, so she decided to leave him a message. *”Hi Joe, it’s Vanessa. I just wanted to let you know that Noah is out of his Coma, he’s not awake yet but the doctors are hopeful that it should happen in the next few hours. If anything else happens I will let you know”*. As she hung up the phone she heard a shout from inside Noah’s room. 

“Somebody help he looks like he is having a fit”, Charity screamed. 

Vanessa along with Dr Noble rushed into the room to see what was happening. 

“Please do something”, Charity yelled as she was panicking. 

“This is a normal reaction when medication has been lowered, it should pass quickly”, Dr Noble calmly said. 

Noah’s body slowly started to stop shaking, it eventually stopped, his hand began to move. Charity quickly grabbed his hand, “Noah babe can you hear me?”. As Charity spoke to her son, he gently squeezed her hand, “you can hear me... he’s squeezing my hand”. 

“Noah I’m Dr Noble, can you open your eyes?”, Noah’s face began to strain as he tried to open his eyes, after a couple of attempts they finally opened. 

“Hey babe, it’s nice to see you again”, Charity said to Noah. 

“M...um”, he managed to say quietly. 

“Noah.. I’m here babe”, Charity replied as the tears streamed down his face. 

“I... lo..ve you”, he said trying to smile at his mum. Over come with emotion Charity dropped to her knees, Vanessa rushed over to embrace her girlfriend.


	24. Chapter 24

“I love you two babe”, Charity replied trying to control her breathing from the crying. Charity couldn’t believe that her little boy was awake and speaking after the trauma he had gone through. She knew it was going to take time for him to reach 100%, but the fact that he was awake and responding was a step in the right direction. 

“Hi Noah, I’m Dr Noble. But you can call me Adam. How you feeling? If it’s too hard to speak a thumbs up or thumbs down will do”.

Noah tried to get the words out but his throat was too dry, he managed to raise his thumb and give his audience a smile. 

“Thats a good start, does anywhere hurt?”, Adam replied.

Noah managed to point to his leg which had been badly bruised in the car crash.

“Ok, good. So no pain anywhere else then?”

Shaking his head, Noah replied. 

“This is all really good news, the fact that the only pain he has is in his leg which we knew was damaged. It’s all looking really positive. I’ll leave you to it, any change just press the buzzer”, Adam said stepping to one side to speak to the pair. 

“Thank you so much, for everything”, Charity replied. 

“You’re welcome”. 

As Adam left Charity walked to the other side of the bed, while Vanessa was still on the other side. 

“Hey Noah, boy am I glad to see that smile of yours!”, Vanessa said squeezing Noah’s hand. “You make sure you make a speedy recovery I’m still waiting for that video game lesson”. 

Noah turned his head to look at Vanessa and gave her a big cheesy grin, clearing his throat he attempted to reply. “Th..ank you. Fo..r loo..king after m..um”, he replied the best he could. 

With tears filling her eyes Vanessa looked over at Charity smiled, looked back at Noah smiled even more and replied, “it was my pleasure. Do you want some water for your throat?”

Noah nodded, Vanessa left the room to go and find some cold water to try and help sooth Noah’s throat. 

“How did you know Vanessa had looked after me?”, Charity asked. “Could you hear us when you were in the coma?”

“Yes, everything”, Noah replied

“Everything?” Charity said worryingly. What if Noah knew it was his sister that is to blame for his accident? 

Noah nodded and began to laugh.

“You didn’t hear that?”

“You two got caught”, Noah replied laughing. 

“Oh no, you can’t let Vanessa know you know that we got caught. She’ll be so embarrassed”. 

In walked Vanessa to the pair laughing, “what have I missed?”

“Noah could hear when he was in a coma”, Charity said whilst giving Vanessa a semi concerned look. 

“Really? Wow that amazing... wait no... he knows doesn’t he. Oh god”. Realising she was never going to be able to forget getting caught, she decided to embrace it and laugh along with them. 

“I’ll be able to use it against you both”, Noah teased. 

“I don’t think so babe”. 

“Here have some water, it will help your throat”, Vanessa said helping Noah to drink. “Right I’m going to head back to the village to fill everyone in on the good news, need to see Johnny as I’ve been a bad mum recently and I’m going to grab a shower. If there’s anything you need from the pub give us a text and I’ll grab it for you, I’ll come back to see you later”. Vanessa said walking over to Charity, “I’ll see you later” she said kissing her girlfriend. 

“Right I’m going to pop to the hospital shop to get some snacks for us, do you want a magazine or anything?”

“Surprise me”, Noah replied. 

Rushing to catch up with Vanessa, Charity was concerned about how much Noah really did hear! “Ness wait, Noah claims he heard everything? What if he knows about Debbie?”

“Oh god I totally forgot about that... I guess you wait and see if he brings it up?” Vanessa replied. 

“Ok so I need to try and figure out what he heard, right I’ll see you later”, Charity said as she walked in the opposite direction. 

*** 

Back at the village a chirpy Vanessa headed straight for the pub to let everyone know the good news about Noah. 

“Vanessa! How’s Noah?”, Chas bombarded Vanessa as soon as she walked into the room. 

“He’s awake!”

“Oh my god, I’ve never been more relieved in my life”, Chas replied. 

“So is he all ok?”, Cain asked.

“So far so good, he’s not complaining of any pain which is good. His throats causing him the most pain but he’s in good spirits”.

“It’s great news it really is”, Paddy added. 

“We’ve had a collection round the village and we’ve got some cards and presents for him. Shall I give them to you sis?”, Tracy asked. 

“Yeah Trace, I’ll be heading back there later. Need to see Johnny first I’ve completely neglected him the last few days”. 

“Hey, don’t feel bad. He understands that you’ve been looking after Noah”, Tracy replied. 

“You’ve been brilliant Vanessa! They are both very lucky to have you and I know Charity appreciates it a lot”, Cain said from over in the corner. 

“Thanks, I’ve tried”, Vanessa responded, Cain had barely ever said two words to her let alone praise her for being there for his ex. 

“Is he up for visitors? Moses is dying to see his big brother”, Paddy asked S he had been helping Chas with the kids over the past few days. 

“Yeah, I believe so. I’m sure he would love to see some friendly faces”.

“Perfect, I’ll get him ready and we will head over there now. Thanks Ness” Paddy said. 

“Right I need to go attend to some mummy duties, I will hopefully see you all soon for a much needed pint”, Vanessa said as she got ready to leave the pub. 

“I think she really does love Charity!”, Paddy said to Chas. 

“I genuinely think they are the real deal”

“I feel stupid now for all that drama we caused at the beginning for them”

“We were only being cautious”

“Right, I’m going to get Moses ready, so that when Debbie makes an appearance we can go see Noah”, Paddy said. 

*** 

Charity returned from the shop with lots of goodies for herself and Noah, she walked into the room to find that Noah had managed to sit himself up. “You’re looking a lot more human now”.

“I feel a lot better”, Noah said quietly as he was still struggling with his voice. 

“Good! So I’ve got lots of goodies, got you some chocolate buttons, a twix as they are my favourites. Some biscuits, monster munch, a selection of magazines and a cuddly toy”.

“Mum I’m not a little kid”

“I know but I couldn’t resist. If you don’t want it you can give it to Moses! So what else did you hear?” 

“I heard Joe come to visit, Debbie was here but I don’t remember anything from that visit. Oh and you told Vanessa you loved her”, Noah said quietly trying to stop her throat from hurting,

“That’s about all that happened really! So strange to think you heard it all”, Charity said relieved that he couldn’t remember everything. 

“So do you love Vanessa mum?”, Noah asked. 

“Yes, I do. I’m happier when I’m around her”.

“Good, because I like her too. She’s nice and wants to play video games with me”.

“She’s still waiting for that lesson”.

“Mum...”

“Yes babe”

“Don’t mess this one up.” 

“When did you get so smart? Don’t worry I will do my very best not to mess this up. Right shall we crack open the chocolate?”, Charity said as she climbed onto Noah’s bed. 

“I’m sorry for getting Joe to pick me up from school without telling you!”.

“I forgive you, next time just tell me. So I know where you are! I was worried sick about you Noah. I know sometimes I’m not the best mum in the world but you and Moses mean the world to me and I would do anything to make sure you are safe.”

“Don’t forget Debbie”

“And Debbie..” Charity reluctantly said. 

“Anyway I think your the best mum ever”, Noah said cuddling up to his mum. Charity sat there and smiled, hearing those words come out of her sons mouth made her forget the fact that Debbie was the cause of this accident. 

There was a knock at the door, Chas, Paddy and Moses entered the room armed with lots of presents and balloons for Noah. 

“Up for some visitors?”, Paddy said peering Moses round the corner of the door. 

“Moses baby”, Charity said leaping off the bed to cuddle her youngest. 

“Hey Noah, how you feeling?”, Chas asked. 

“Much better thanks”. 

“We’ve got some presents from the village for you”, Paddy said handing Noah the bag of gifts. 

“Thanks”, Noah replied as he started to open his presents. “Is Debbie coming to see me?”.

Chas, Charity and Paddy looked at one another as none of them knew how to answer that question. Paddy decided to answer, “shes really busy at the moment with the garage but I’m sure she’ll come see you soon”. 

“So what did you get?”, Charity asked trying to change the subject. 

“I got the new FIFA game from everyone”, an excited Noah said. 

“Wow, you’ll have to make sure you thank everyone when you get home”. 

“I will don’t worry mum”. 

“Any news on when he’ll be able to go home?”, Chas asked Charity. 

“No idea, I’m just so glad he’s ok. Never been so worried in my life!” 

“I bet! What you going to do about the other problem?”, Chas asked referring to the problem with Debbie. 

“No idea, to be honest right now all that matters are my two boys and Vanessa. She’s gone a step too far this time and I don’t know if I can forgive her”. 

“Things are getting serious with Vanessa then?”

“Yeah, they are and I’m excited”, Charity responded with a massive grin on her face. “Can you do me a favour?” 

“Of course, what’s up?”, Chas replied. 

“Can you stay with Noah while I go back to the pub and shower? I feel so dirty”. 

“No problem, me and Paddy we’ve got this”.

“Thanks”, Charity said kissing her two boys before leaving heading back to the village.


	25. Chapter 25

With happiness in the air after the big news of Noah waking up, Vanessa couldn’t keep the smile off her face but in the back of her mind she couldn’t help but feel bad for the amount of time she had left Johnny for. She knew the next few days she needed to turn all of her attention to her son to make up for the time they lost. Vanessa quickly popped to the shop to buy his favourite comic and a small sweet treat before heading home where Frank and Johnny were waiting. 

“Guess whose home?”, Frank said to Johnny as Vanessa walked through the door. Johnny dropped what he was doing and rushed over to give his mum a big hug.

“I’ve missed you mummy”, Johnny said squeezing Vanessa tightly. 

“I’ve missed you more. Guess what I’ve got for you?”, Vanessa said getting the goodies out of the shopping bag. 

“My comic”, an excited Johnny responded. He thanked his mum he took the comic to his chair and began to read it. 

“How’s he been Dad?”

“He’s been an absolute joy! Megan and I love having him around, as does Eliza. Great news about Noah!”

“I’m glad he was no trouble, I owe you big time. Yes I can’t tell you how relieved I am that he’s awake, I will admit I found it very hard to remain so positive all the time. Especially seeing him lying there motionless, I’m just glad he’s out of the worst of it and should be home soon”. 

“I’m very proud of you Teenie! You were there for them when they needed you, you truly are a wonderful human being and I’m so proud to call you my daughter”, Frank said embracing his daughter. 

“Thanks dad, means a lot”. 

“I must love you and leave you as I was supposed to be at work 3 minutes ago”. 

“Sorry dad, thanks again. I’ll see you soon”. Vanessa said to Frank as he gathered his things and left to go to work. 

Vanessa stood there looking at her gorgeous little boy sat there quietly reading his comic, she couldn’t believe that she created such a wonderful human being. Johnny truly was the most important thing in her life and regardless of anything else that was never going to change. 

“Right then young man, what shall we do for the rest of the day?”

“Can we watch cars 2?”

“Of course we can... in the bag over there you will find a sweet treat for you. Just this once you can have it before dinner”. 

Johnny went and grabbed the sweets that were in the bag, while Vanessa put on the dvd. The pair cosied up on the sofa under the blanket ready to watch Johnny’s favourite film. 

*** 

A very relieved yet knackered Charity decided to use the back entrance to the pub as she really didn’t have the energy to talk to people. She just wanted to enjoy a nice shower, a cup of tea and be able to relax for 5 minutes. What she didn’t expect was to walk through the door to see Debbie, Sarah and Jack chilling in the lounge. 

“Granny Charity!”, Sarah said as she was excited to see her. 

“Hey Babe, you couldn’t do me a favour and take your brother upstairs so I can have a word with your mum”, Charity replied with a slight hint of anger in her voice. 

“But I haven’t see you in ages”, Sarah replied. 

“Now, please Sarah”, Charity responded abruptly. 

Sarah could tell by the tone of Charity’s voice that she should do what she was being asked. Taking Jacks hand she left the room heading upstairs.

“How’s Noah?”, Debbie asked. 

“Don’t you even say his name! What are you still doing here?”, Charity said. 

“I live here. I want to be here to help when he comes home”.

“Surely even you realised that you wouldn’t be welcome here not after what you did!”

“I’m sorry what more can I say”.

“Nothing, I don’t want to hear your voice Debs. I’m fed up with you apologising for doing stupid things.”

“I know I’ve messed up... but”

Charity interrupted as she knew Debbie was about to bring up the mistakes she had made in her past. “Don’t you dare try and justify what you’ve done. Yes I’ve made mistakes in the past and I’m not proud of them but I would never do anything to hurt my own brother”. 

“I didn’t know that Noah would get in Joe’s car”

“But he did, he got in the car that you had tampered with and he is so lucky to be alive. If anything had happened to my boy you’d be going away for a very long time. You do realise he heard everything that was said when he was in his coma! Lucky for you he can’t remember our little argument. Look you need to leave, you’re not welcome here anymore.”

“So he doesn’t know it was me?”

“No, he doesn’t. Just go Debs”

“Mum, please I’ll do anything”

“I can’t even look at you. Just get your stuff and go, I’m sure you’ll dad will let you stay with him”. 

“Mum... don’t do this! Please”, Debbie replied with tears streaming down her face. 

“I want you gone by the time I’ve finished in the shower”, Charity said with tears in her eyes.

Debbie couldn’t control her emotions, she was upset and angry at the same time. How could her mum just throw her and her kids out? Had she gone too far this time?

“Sarah, Jack pack your things we’re going to stay with Grandad for a bit”, Debbie said trying to sound like she hadn’t been crying. 

“But I love living here”, Sarah shouted down the stairs. 

“Sarah just do it now and quickly please”. 

Charity stood in the shower contemplating everything, had she made the right choice throwing Debbie out? As the hot water trickled down her face so did the tears, the emotions she had been bottling up over the last few days came flooding out. She couldn’t stop the tears, for someone who was so strong and so independent the last few days she had relied so heavy on others and had realised she isn’t as strong as she thought. After allowing all of her emotions to run free, Charity composed herself and finished getting ready. 

Realising that there was no one to look after the pub after kicking Debbie out, Charity knew she would have to work until Chas and Paddy returned. *Chas, I will look after the pub until you are back, give my boy a kiss*, Charity sent Chas via text. 

***

The film had finished and Lightning McQueen had won all of his races and Johnny had enjoyed watching his fave film with his mum. 

“What do you fancy having for dinner?” Vanessa asked Johnny. 

“Can we go see Charity?”, Johnny asked. 

“Charity?”, a shocked Vanessa responded. 

“Yeah, I want to show her my new dinosaur!”, Johnny said smiling. 

“I’m sure she would love that, I’m not sure where she is at the moment though.”

“Ring her?” Johnny insisted. 

“Ok ok...”

Vanessa got her phone and dialled Charity’s number, she shocked herself as she knew it off by heart. 

“Hey babe”

“Hey, I was just ringing to see where you were?”

“Currently at the pub working, as Chas and Paddy are with Noah and Debbie well I threw her out”. 

“Threw her out?” 

“I couldn’t stand the sight of her Ness, I had to.”

“It will take time! Anyway Johnny is asking to see you!”

“Really? Why?”

“He wants to show you his new dinosaur!”

“Aww that’s cute, well I’m working so why don’t you both come for a pub dinner!”

“Sounds good, I shall see you in a little while”, Vanessa said as she put the phone down. 

“Good news Johnny, Charity’s at the pub, so how about dinner at the pub tonight?”

“Yummy”, Johnny replied as he went to get his coat on. 

“Ok, lets go”, Vanessa said holding on to Johnny’s hand as they made the short walk to the pub. They walked into the pub to find a busy Charity pouring a pint, as soon as she saw them a huge smile covered her face. “Two minutes babe”, Charity said as she waved to Johnny and pointed at a table she had reserved for them near the bar. 

“A pint for you and some OJ for you”, Charity said as she placed their drinks on the table. “So how are my two favourite Woodfields?” 

“We are both very good thanks! Johnny has something he would like to show you”. 

“I’m excited, let’s meet your new dinosaur then?”, Charity said turning towards Johnny. 

Bringing out his new dinosaur Johnny roared, “roarrrrr, this is Rex”. 

“Hello Rex, nice to meet you. Can I have a cuddle?”, Charity asked. 

Not realising she meant a cuddle with Rex, Johnny gave her a big hug which took Charity by surprise. But she loved it, the fact that Johnny felt comfortable around her and wanted to give her a hug. 

“That was a nice hug, thank you. I will be right back I have something for you”, Charity replied, she knew that somewhere in the back room she had a dinosaur colouring book. “Here we go”, Charity said handing Johnny a colouring book and some colouring pencils. 

“Thank you”, Johnny replied as his face lit up. 

“What can I get you both for dinner?”, Charity asked. 

“I’ll have the pie of the day and fish fingers for Johnny. Once you put the order through come sit”.

“Will do”, Charity replied as she went to put the order through, she returned with a drink and sat down beside Vanessa. 

Placing her hand on Charity’s leg Vanessa asked, “you ok? After things with Debbie?”

“I’m alright, I just can’t stand the sight of her right now. She actually tried to justify why she did it!” 

“I know she was trying to protect you all by teaching Joe a lesson but she took things too far. But you know it’s ok not to be alright? You’ve been through so much the last few days”. 

“I’m ok I promise you, had a good cry earlier and feeling much better now. Just hoping and praying Noah doesn’t remember anything more. The last thing I want is Noah finding out his sister is to blame”, Charity quietly said to Vanessa. 

“Do you think he will remember?”

“Knowing my luck at the moment... probably!”

“If he does remember I’ll be there to help you, every step of the way”, Vanessa said as she kissed her girlfriend on the cheek. 

“Can you give this to Noah?”, Johnny said handing over one of his finished colourings.

“Of course I will sweetheart, thank you”. Charity replied. She sat there smiling, the more time she spent with Johnny and Vanessa the further she was falling in love.


	26. Chapter 26

There was a buzz around the Woolpack, the place was heaving and Charity was rushed off her feet waiting for Chas to return, while Vanessa and Johnny were enjoying their dinner. 

“Can we do this again mummy?”, Johnny asked. 

“What? Come to the pub for dinner?”

“Yeah, it’s yummy”. 

“Of course we can, we can make it a weekly event”

“Can Charity join us again?”, Johnny asked pointing at Charity. 

“I’m sure she will yes! I’m just going to get another drink, you stay here and finish your dinner I’ll just be at the bar”.

Vanessa makes her way over to the bar, leaning up against it trying to get Charity’s attention.

“You can’t keep away from me can you?” Charity teased Vanessa. 

“Actually I just needed a top up”, Vanessa joked as Charity’s face dropped.

“Is that all I’m good for? A pint?”, Charity asked. 

“Hmmm I’ll get back to you on that one!”, Vanessa joked. “So you gunna come join us for some pudding?”

“Yeah, Let me finish serving these lot then I’ll order us some dessert”. 

“Don’t be too long”, Vanessa replied winking at her girlfriend.

The winking excited Charity as it was usually her who was the flirtatious one. Making sure she kept all the punters happy she quickly served them all so she could head over to eat some chocolate brownies. As she placed the final pint on the bar both Chas and Paddy returned from the hospital. 

“Perfect timing, I’ve been rushed off my feet all afternoon and I am taking my break. How was Noah when you left?”

“He decided he wanted to try and get some sleep, I said you’d pop back later before bedtime”, Chas replied. 

“Thank you! Right see ya I’m off to eat pudding with those two”, Charity said smiling and looking over at Vanessa and Johnny. She pops to the kitchen to grab the desserts, “here we go, brownies for everyone!”

“Ooh yummy”, Johnny said grabbing his spoon. 

“There’s only 2 bowls? You not having any?”

“We are sharing one...”

“Umm why?”

Leaning closer to Vanessa she whispers in her ear, “because I have some lingerie upstairs which is very unforgiving and if you want me to wear them you’ll share the pudding with me”. 

Choking on her chocolate brownie, Vanessa eyes lit up just thinking about her girlfriend in sexy lingerie. “Steady on, I nearly chocked”. 

“Just letting you know what sort of treat you are in for”. 

The three of them finished off their brownies, leaving no trace on their plates. Chas made her way over to clear away the plates, “I must admit watching you three over here is very cute, a proper little family aren’t we?”

“There’s a couple of people missing but it’s been a very nice evening”, Vanessa said. 

“Well when Noah is out of hospital we can all do something, the 5 of us”, Charity replied. 

“5? Aren’t you missing someone?”, Chas asked. 

“Debbie moved out this afternoon”. 

“Moved our or you threw her out?”

“Does it matter?”

“Well kinda she is your daughter!”

“Yeah she is but right now I don’t know her, she’s not the Debbie I know and love”

“Well where’s she staying? And the kids?”

“I don’t know Chas...”

“Ok, I will leave you to it”, Chas said as she returned to the bar. 

Vanessa could see that Charity was visibly angered by her chat with Chas, “you ok?”, Vanessa bravely asked. 

“I’m fine, I should probably head back to Noah though, he’ll be wondering where I am. I’ll see you later”, Charity said kissing Vanessa on the cheek before high fiving Johnny. “I’ll see you soon little man”. 

“Bye”, Johnny replied smiling. 

Seeing Charity leave so abruptly, Vanessa knew that the situation with Debbie was hurting her. She knew it was a tough situation as yes it was Debbie’s fault they crashed but she didn’t know that Noah would be in the car. Vanessa was determined to do as much as she could to help the relationship between Debbie and Charity get back onto track. 

“Right young man, it’s your bedtime! We should head home”

“Bathtime?”

“Bath, then story then bed”. Vanessa said gathering all of their belongings. 

“Mummy?”

“Yes sweetheart”

“Will we all live together one day?”

“Who do you mean?”

“Charity...” 

“Who knows, maybe one day. Would you like that?” 

“It would be fun”. 

“It would be wouldn’t it!” Vanessa replied as they arrived at their house. “Straight up stairs you, I’ll be up in two”.

***

Charity arrived at the hospital with a face like thunder, she knew that she needed to put a smile on her face for Noah. As far as Noah was concerned this whole accident was just that an accident, he could never know the truth. Walking into Noah’s room with a forced smile on her face, Charity saw her boy sat there reading his magazine. 

“Hey babe, how was your sleep?”

“Not great, I had a nightmare.”

“What happened?”, Charity said as she climbed onto the bed tots beside him. 

“It was about the crash... it wasn’t an accident.”

Trying to remain calm and control her breathing Charity tried to act cool. “What do you mean?”

“Well the breaks they’d been messed with and well it was Debbie who did it”

“What? Aww sweetheart it was just a nightmare”.

“But it felt so real? Almost like it was a memory?”

It was breaking Charity’s heart having to lie to her little boy but she knew if he learnt the truth about the crash it would ruin his relationship with his sister. “It’s probably a mix of the medication and lack of sleep”. 

“Hopefully although I do remember you and Debbie arguing”.

“It was just over stupid things, mainly about Joe”. 

“Can I see Debbie? Why hasn’t she been to visit me?”

“Shes been really busy looking after Sarah and Jack and also helping with the pub. Look I’ll go give her a ring and see if she can come see you”. 

“I’d like to see her mum”

“Ok I’ll go ring her”, Charity said as she began to panic, what if Noah tells her about his nightmare? What if Debbie can’t keep up the act?

“Mum?”

“Noah wants to see you”

“I’ll come straight away”

“He had a nightmare, in which you messed with the breaks of the car that crashed. I’ve told it it’s rubbish but he’s a smart boy. One look at your facial expression and he will know you are lying.”

“Ok, I’ll do my best”.

Charity didn’t respond she just put the phone down, she couldn’t quite believe her luck. Of all the things in the world he could have had a nightmare about, it was the truth, the one thing she never wanted him to know. 

“She’ll be here soon! How you feeling apart from the nightmare?”

“Much better, hopefully I can go home soon. I miss my Xbox!”

“Is that all you miss?”

“Well no... but I do spend a lot of time on it and well I’m pretty good too”

“That you are”, Charity replied as she rubbed his hair in an affectionate manner. “How about we play some cards while we wait for Debbie?”

“Ok.. blackjack?”

“You know how to play blackjack?”

“Yeah, joe was teaching me earlier via Skype. He couldn’t come visit so he Skyped me and taught me some games”.

“That was very kind of him”.

“You mean you don’t mind?”

“No he’s your brother, we will sort out a way so that you two can get to know each other”.

“Thanks mum”

“Right you Deal..”

The pair start to play blackjack, Charity thought this game was going to be easy to beat Noah a she grew up playing it but how wrong was she. Noah was a genius, Joe must have taught Noah how to count the cards. Time passed and they were both having lots of fun, you could tell that by the laughter and friendly banter between them both. They were interrupted by a knock on the door, Charity knew this would be Debbie so prepared herself to play happy families. 

“Only me”, Debbie said peering her head around the door. 

“Debs, you came!”, Noah replied. 

“Of course, I’m sorry it wasn’t earlier. Been really busy!”

“It’s okay, can I ask you a question?”

Charity and Debbie immediately looked at each other, what was about to come out of Noah’s mouth. 

“Sure anything...”

“Do you hate Joe enough to mess with his car?” 

“Of course she doesn’t...” 

“He deserves to know the truth!” Debbie said interrupting her mum. 

“Debbie don’t do this...” Charity said forcefully. 

“Noah it was me, I wanted Joe to suffer for what he has put this family through. What I did was stupid, and I would do anything to change what I did. I had no idea you would be going anywhere near his car, Noah I’m so sorry.”

“How could you do this? Putting peoples lives in danger?”

“I wasn’t thinking, I acted purely out of hate and I wish I had never done it. You have to know how sorry I am.” 

“You knew mum?”, a disappointed Noah asked his mum.

“I did yes, but the only reason I didn’t tell you was because I didn’t want you hating your sister. Trust me I’m furious to the point where I kicked her out of our house for the time being because I was so angry at her”.

“It’s true Noah, she hates me at the moment and I don’t blame her. I hate myself and I won’t blame you if you hate me too”.

“I don’t hate you.. I’m just disappointed. Like I don’t understand how you could do that to someone” Noah replied. 

“Babe you can’t say anything to anyone, otherwise your sister will go away for a very long time”.

“I won’t say a word but I’d like you to go please”.

“You heard him Debs...”

“No both of you! You’ve both lied to me. I’m not a kid anymore.. I’m a teenager. I deserve the truth”. 

They both reluctantly leave Noah to it, Charity knew that she had hurt her little man by lying to him even though she was just looking out for his best interests.


	27. Chapter 27

The bond between a mother and child should always be the most precious thing in the world, yet right now the bond between Charity and Debbie was at breaking point. After leaving Noah’s room the pair had not uttered a word to one another during their walk out of the hospital. Part of Charity wanted to rip Debbie’s head off for telling Noah the truth, but a tiny part of her was proud. Proud that she hadn’t shied away from the truth and was prepared to do whatever to make up for the massive mistake she made. Charity knew she needed to stick to her guns and outcast Debbie for a while so that she would hopefully learn never do something so stupid again. 

You could cut the tension between the two with a knife, “I’m sorry, I couldn’t lie to his face”, Debbie nervously muttered. 

“All you had to Debs was pretend that nothing had happened, but you couldn’t even do that”. 

“He deserves to know the truth.. like he said he’s not a child anymore”.

“He’s 14, too young to know that his sister attempted to kill his brother”.

“I didn’t think they would crash”

“You didn’t think? That’s about right... what exactly did you think would happen to a car which had tampered breaks? I mean I know you are sometimes stupid but really”

“I wasn’t thinking, I acted out of hate because I had had enough of him treating us like we’re nothing. I was trying to protect us”. 

Charity deep down knew that Debbie was only trying to protect the ones she loved, she had no idea Noah would be anywhere near Joe’s car, let alone in it when it crashed. “I think it’s best if you stay away from Noah for a while. I hope you found somewhere to stay”, Charity said as she heading towards her car. 

Before Debbie had the chance to reply, Charity was gone. What Debbie didn’t have the chance to tell her mum was that she didn’t have anywhere to stay. Moira’s was full what with Faith being back off her holiday, she wasn’t welcome at the pub and Lisa and Zac’s was still in the process of being re-built. She couldn’t afford to stay at a hotel, she really didn’t know what she was going to do. 

Delaying picking up Sarah and Jack from Cain, Debbie was racking her brains trying to figure out what she was going to do. The only person she could think of ringing was Chas, she knew that Chas wouldn’t be able to change Charity’s mind and let them stay but she knew she would help in anyway she could. 

“Debbie?”, Chas said picking up the phone. 

“Hey Chas, I need your help!”

“What’s up?” 

“Basically me and the kids don’t have anywhere to stay tonight. I know we can’t stay at the pub, Moira’s is full and I really don’t know where else to look”. 

“Oh Debs, I’m sorry. Ok umm I have an idea.. it might not go down well with your mum but leave it with me and I’ll see what I can do. Go feed the kids and I’ll sort it”.

“Thank you Chas”, Debbie said putting the phone down, what could Chas mean when she said it might not go down well with mum?

*** 

The only idea Chas could come up with was asking Vanessa if the three of them could stay with her a Johnny for a few days while she attempted to mend the relationship between Charity and her daughter. She knew that it was a huge risk as it could potentially cause problems between Vanessa and Charity. 

“Paddy tell me I’m doing the right thing by asking Vanessa?”

“I mean your doing the right thing for Debbie and the kids but as for Charity it could cause an explosion. The priority has to be putting a roof over their head, I’d offer but we have a house full”. Paddy replied hoping to tell Chas what she wanted to hear. 

“I’ll never forgive myself if this ruins what Charity and Vanessa have though... they both seem to be smitten with one another”. 

“Look Vanessa might even say no, we don’t really have any other options!”

“Ok, I’ll nip and see her. I won’t be long”, Chas said handing over the running of the pub to Paddy. 

Walking the short distance over to Vanessa’s, Chas was feeling nervous. The next 5 minutes could potentially have a major effect on two important relationships. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door, she couldn’t keep still, the door opened. 

“Chas, you alright? Come in”, Vanessa said shocked to see Chas stood on her doorstep. 

“Thanks”

“Everything ok? You look scared...”

“I have a gigantic favour to ask you, but I don’t want you to feel like you have to say yes”.

“Ummm ok...”

“So you know Charity threw Debbie and the kids out, and well Debbie thought there would be room for her at Cain’s but there isn’t and she literally can’t find anywhere to stay tonight. I know this is putting you in a tough situation but I have to ask, is there any chance they can stay here just for a night or two?” 

“Of course they can!”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to cause any arguments between you and Charity”.

“Look leave Charity to me... I’m not going to see 2 children on the streets for the night. And well Debbie, maybe I can talk some sense into her!” Vanessa replied. 

“Thank you Vanessa I really appreciate this”.

“No problem, just tell them to knock on the door whenever they are ready”

“Perfect I’ll let them know”, Chas said taking a big sigh of relief, she didn’t think that would be so easy. 

Taking the short walk back to the pub, Chas couldn’t keep the smile off her face as for once she was the hero. She realised that she still had Charity to deal with but like Vanessa said leave Charity to her. 

“Paddy I have sorted it”, Chas said fist pumping the air. 

“Sorted what?”, Charity said walking out from around the corner. 

Panic set it and Chas had no idea what to say, “ummm”.

“She’s sorted out a problem she had down below”, Paddy quickly butted in. Chas immediately gave him the death stare. 

“And why are you announcing that to the whole entire pub?” Charity asked. 

“It had been bothering me for a very long time”, Chas reluctantly replied as she gave Charity a fake smile. 

“Anyway enough of your problems... Noah knows”.

“How did he find out?” Chas replied

“He had a nightmare about it and said it felt way too real not to be real. So he made me get Debbie and he literally stood there and asked her outright”. 

“And she obviously told him the truth?”

“Yeah the one thing I asked her not to do. Now Noah hates the both of us because I lied to him trying to protect them both, yet I, now the baddie because I lied.

“Ooh... that’s not good. Do you think he’ll say anything?”

“Right now, I don’t know. I can’t blame him if he does but I’m not prepared for what’s to come if he tells joe. He’ll send Debbie away, ruin my relationship with Noah, probably plan something to get us all back... I just can’t even begin to think what he is capable of”. 

“And Debbie? Where’s she staying?”

“I don’t know, I guess with Cain”.

“Have you two talked about things?”

“No, I get why she did it. She wanted to protect all of us but why couldn’t she of smashed a window or poured paint over it or spray painted the car... why did she have to take it them step too far”. 

“She’s a Dingle, it’s what we do”. 

“Right now I don’t even know who she is. I need to focus on getting back into the good books of Noah, Debbie’s big enough to look after herself”. 

“She May be big enough to look after herself but remember the kids. If Debbie’s in a bad headspace we need to make sure those kids are ok!”.

“I know, right now I need a bath, a glass of wine and my bed. I shall see you tomorrow”. Charity said leaving the pub to head upstairs for a bath. 

Chas made her way over to Paddy, slapping him on the arm for announcing to the pub she had a problem downstairs. “You’re not getting any tonight!”

“I panicked I’m sorry, I had to say something”. 

“Next time think of something else please...” she said kissing paddy. “Should I have told Charity about Debbie staying at Vanessa’s?”

“I think it’s best we let her relax tonight”. 

“Right I need to ring Debbie and let her know what’s happening!” 

Making sure she was out of ear shot of Charity, Chas grabs her phone to ring Debbie. 

“Hey Debs, so I’ve found somewhere for you to stay.”

“That’s brilliant, thank you so much!”

“Don’t thank me just yet...your staying with Vanessa!”

“What? Does mum know?”

“Not exactly”

“What does not exactly mean Chas?”

“She has no idea, but it’s fine. Vanessa’s said she’ll sort it though if there’s any problem”. 

“I don’t know about this Chas... I don’t want to ruin their relationship. Mum already hates me enough”. 

“You need somewhere to stay, Vanessa is offering so just get your stuff and head over there”.

“Ok, thank you”. 

*** 

Debbie really wasn’t sure about staying at Vanessa’s, she didn’t want to make the situation worse but she really didn’t have much choice. It was either Vanessa’s or the street. Taking a deep breath Debbie knocks on the door of Tug Ghyll, Vanessa opens the door to the three of them stood there with their possessions.

“Hey guys, come on in”, Vanessa said greeting the three of them. 

“Thank you for this Vanessa! I don’t want to jeopardise anything with my mum though. I’d never forgive myself”, Debbie said worried. 

“Look you leave Charity to me, things will be fine don’t you worry. Sarah and Jack can have the spare room and I’m afraid you’ve got the sofa”. 

“That’s perfect. I owe you big time. Thank you”. 

“If you need anything else just let me know ok!”

In that moment Debbie could see why her mum had fallen in love with Vanessa, she was a kind and caring person who acted with her heart regardless of the trouble it could cause. Vanessa knew that Charity was going to go mad once she found out about this situation but I’m the moment Vanessa didn’t care, she wanted to do what was right and that was taking them in and giving them a place to stay. 

Vanessa was happy with the decision she had made, as she got into bed after a long day she had a smile on her face. *beep beep* Vanessa’s phone goes off, *hey babe, had a stressful day can I come over for a cuddle* Charity texted. She knew that she had to make up an excuse, if she didn’t reply Charity would just let herself in. *hey, Johnny’s not feeling great so he’s tucked up in bed with me. Sorry will make it up to you*. Vanessa had a feeling she might have to do a lot of making up, especially if Charity goes mad about her letting Debbie stay.


	28. Chapter 28

After a sleepless night Vanessa woke feeling as if she hadn’t got a wink of sleep. In the back of her mind she knew today could potentially be a very stressful day because once Charity finds out about Debbie the shit could literally hit the fan. Preparing herself for the day ahead Vanessa heads to the bathroom to grab a quick shower only to find the bathroom was already occupied by Debbie. Shrugging that off Vanessa heads downstairs to make herself a coffee and some breakfast, as she walks downstairs she sees Sarah has already attempted to make breakfast creating a rather large mess. 

Counting to three, Vanessa took a deep breath and decided to just go get changed and wake Johnny up ready for nursery. It hadn’t been the best of starts to her morning but Vanessa was remaining optimistic about the rest of it. 

After getting Johnny ready the pair walked downstairs to find breakfast on the table, it may have only been toast and cereal but Vanessa appreciated the effort. 

“Morning”, Debbie said to the pair. “I know the kitchen is a mess but Sarah really wanted to show her appreciation for letting us stay here last night”.

“Morning, don’t worry I’ll sort it out later! Thank you Sarah this looks lovely doesn’t it Johnny”. Vanessa said sitting down at the kitchen table. 

“Coco pops my favourite”, an excited Johnny said. 

“I didn’t know what you would both want so I did a bit of everything”, Sarah explained. 

“It’s wonderful thank you Sarah”, Vanessa said smiling at Sarah. 

“Right kids, go grab your school stuff we need to leave in 5”, Debbie said trying to hurry her kids up. 

While the kids weren’t at the table Debbie wanted to take the time again to thank Vanessa. “Thanks again for letting us stay here last night”.

“Stop thanking me, it’s fine. You can stay as long as it takes to find somewhere suitable for the three of you”. 

“We can’t, I can see how tired you are. I know you probably didn’t get much sleep because you were worried about how this would go down with mum! I can’t have that on my conscience as well. So I appreciate the offer but tonight we will find somewhere else”. 

“Is it that obvious I didn’t get much sleep”, Vanessa asked. 

“Kinda, Yeah”.

“I don’t want you to feel like you have to go”.

“We don’t, it’s my decision. I need to start doing what is right and putting others first. So I’m putting your relationship first”.

“Only if you are sure”, a concerned Vanessa said. 

“I’m sure, I’ll gather our stuff together and take them to school. Charity never has to find out about this ok... I won’t say a word and I’ll make sure the kids don’t”.

“Thank you. Honestly through if you need anything just ask”.

“Thanks”, Debbie said giving Vanessa a hug. “Mums lucky to have you”.

In that moment Vanessa felt like she had officially been welcomed into the Dingle clang. She felt all warm and loved inside. 

What neither of them realised was that just down the road at the woolpack it was Charity’s morning job to clean up the outside area. 

“Right kids lets go! Thank Vanessa!” Debbie said as they made their way to the door. Both Jack and Sarah gave Vanessa big hugs as they left for school. Vanessa walked them to the door and waved them goodbye as they set off for their day.

What they didn’t know is Charity witnessed it all, she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Why would Vanessa do this behind her back? Why would Vanessa take Debbie’s side on this? Why didn’t they at least tell her that this was happening? 

Charity was furious, she couldn’t understand why the one person she thought she could trust would go behind her back. Walking back into the pub it was visibly clear to see that she was angry, Chas spotted it immediately. 

“What’s happened to you?”, Chas asked Charity.

“Just seen something I don’t like that’s all. Nothing to worry about”, Charity said playing it cool as she planned her next move. 

“Care to elaborate?”

“It’s ok, gotta get back to work!”.

Chas knew something had happened as Charity would never say something so ridiculous.. “gotta get back to work?” Chas muttered to herself. 

Before Charity did just that and got back to work she had one question for Chas, “you don’t know where I can find Debbie do you? Need to see her”.

“Umm no, not sure where she is! I can find out if you want?”, Chas replied trying not to give away the fact she was lying. 

“Dont worry, not that important”, Charity replied abruptly as she could tell that Chas had just lied to her face. “I need to pop out, won’t be long”.

Chas knew by the look on Charity’s face something major had happened, she quickly grabbed her phone to text Vanessa warning her. *i think Charity knows, she’s on the warpath*, Chas warned Vanessa. 

Vanessa who was blissfully unaware of what had happened was busy cleaning up the mess Sarah had caused. With her hands covered in soap she is unable to check her phone which has just gone off, as she went to dry her hands the front door rang. Vanessa thought it must be Debbie, she must have forgotten something. As she opened the door she said, “what have you forgotten?”, before realising it wasn’t Debbie. 

“Forgotten? Have you had visitors Miss Woodfield?”, Charity asked as she stood there with a bunch of flowers for her girlfriend. 

Trying to remain calm Vanessa took a deep breath before replying, “uhh thought it was going to be dad as he’s taken Johnny to nursery. He’s always forgetting things. Those for me?” 

“Oh Frank, must be old age”, Charity joked. 

“Haha”, Vanessa nervously laughed. “Come in, excuse the mess”.

“Christ what happened in here? Looks like a bomb has hit!”

“Johnny made breakfast...”

“Shame I missed it. How’s he feeling after last night?”

“Uhh much better thanks. I think he just needed cuddles with his mummy”.

“Bless him. I just came over to really ask for your opinion and advice on the whole Debbie situation”, Charity asked. She could see that Vanessa was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with this conversation. 

“Sure, sit down I’ll make us a brew”, Vanessa said trying to remain calm. With her hands dry she quickly checked her phone to see the text from Chas warning her that she thinks Charity knows. Too bloody late she thought to herself as she carried the teas over to where Charity was sat. 

“Here you go”

“Thanks babe. So it’s about Debbie, I feel really bad kicking her out and even worse because I don’t even know where she stayed last night? I feel like such a bad mother”.

Taking hold of Charity’s hand Vanessa replied, “you are not a bad mother, I have seen how amazing you are with all three of your children and with your grandchildren. I’m sure wherever she stayed she was warm and comfortable!”

“How do you know though?”

“Just a feeling...”

Charity had had enough, letting go of Vanessa’s hand she replied, “a feeling? Are you sure it’s not because you allowed her to stay here last night? I just gave you so many opportunities to tell me the truth yet you lied to me 4 or 5 times. Why would you lie to me?” 

“I did what I thought was for the best”, Vanessa replied anxiously. 

“The best? After everything she put me and Noah through your taking her side. I genuinely thought you were the one person I could rely on. Not lie to my face about everything.”

“I’m not taking her side in any of this... what Debbie did was a disgrace but I wasn’t going to see her and her kids on the street. Regardless of what she did wrong she is your daughter and I wasn’t going to risk anything happening to any of them”. 

“But you lied to me. I threw Debbie out because of her stupidity that nearly led to the death of my boy. I can’t even look at her right now, yes I love her and always will, but I needed you to be on my team... to support me through this yet you let her stay behind my back. And lied to me”.

“I am on your team!”

“Clearly not.”

“Charity I love you, I am 100% on your side. I only let her stay because she’s your daughter and I couldn’t see them on the street. I knew deep down it was the right thing”.

“The one thing that has been a constant in my life is liars, yes I’ve had my moments but I thought you were different. I thought you were different...” Charity began to cry, Vanessa tried to embrace her but Charity was having none of it, standing up and walking away from Vanessa. 

“Charity please, I’m sorry I lied to you. I just wanted to help.”

“I can’t do this right now, i need to go before I say something I’ll regret”.

“Talk to me, we are sorting this before you go anywhere”

“I can’t, you were supposed to be different”, Charity said as she rushed out of the front door. 

Vanessa chased after her, “Charity stop”. Vanessa said trying to reach for her arm. 

“Just stop. Leave me alone”. Charity said walking back to the pub. 

Every ounce of Vanessa wanted to continue to chase after her but she knew it would only make things worse. She returned home and continued to tidy up and tried to forget about the past 20 minutes. 

Upset and feeling very lonely Charity returned to the pub, she didn’t utter a word to anyone she just walked straight to the back and poured herself a glass of wine, it was only 10am. Chas knew that things had come to blows, “I know you probably want to punch me for lying to you but I had to. Debbie had nowhere else to go. As for Vanessa that was all my fault.”

“Just shut up, I gave her every opportunity to tell me the truth and she continued to lie to me”, Charity said downing her wine.

“She was lying to protect you. She did everything to help your daughter and your grandkids. Yes maybe she should have told you but she was willing to do all that for your family even though she knew it would upset you”. 

Charity just sat that continuing to drink her wine, Chas wasn’t having any of it taking the bottle away from her. 

“You won’t be much use to Noah if you are bladdered will you?”

“He hates me”

“No he doesn’t. Stop this feeling sorry for yourself and go make up with your son. Then make up with Vanessa because do you really want to throw away the best thing that has happened to you for years. Yes she made a mistake but she loves you, everyone can see how much she loves and wants to be with you. Don’t mess this up over her telling a few fibs whilst protecting and taking care of your family. Now get off your arse and go sort it”.

Charity was a very stubborn woman, she was going to make Vanessa grovel to get back into her good books even though deep down she knew Vanessa did the right thing.


	29. Chapter 29

Vanessa had finished cleaning up and couldn’t cope with the fact that her and Charity had had an argument. Deciding to be the bigger person and try to apologise again she made her way over to the pub. She arrived to find that no one was in the bar, as it was practically her second home she decided just to walk straight through to the back. Vanessa could hear things getting heated between Chas and Charity, opting to wait until the argument had slowed down. 

“Drinking yourself into a state isn’t going to help fix this situation is it?”, Chas said for fully towards Charity. 

“Do you ever shut up Chastity?”

“Not when you are being pathetic and jeopardising everything good in your life”.

“The only thing good in my life right this second are my boys. I’ve got a daughter who I don’t recognise anymore and a girlfriend who lied to me”. 

Vanessa who was listening from behind the door couldn’t stand there and listen anymore, “so I’m not a good thing in your life?” Vanessa asked. 

“I will leave you two to it...”, Chas said leaving the awkward situation as soon as she could. 

“I thought I told you to leave me alone”.

“Yeah you did, but I hate arguing with you and I want to sort this”. 

“There would be nothing to sort if you’d have just told me the truth!”

“And what would you have done if I’d had rang you saying oh Charity, Debbie and her kids are at the door, I know you hate her at the moment and well threw her out but would it be ok if they stayed the night. What would you have said?”

“Well I don’t know...”

“I know what you’d have said, you’d have said no. Because you are stubborn and well I know you”. 

“You think you know me so well don’t you?” Charity said swigging from the wine bottle. 

“Yes, yes I do. I know that it’s killing you inside being angry and annoyed at Debbie. You hate the fact that she’s turned into this person you don’t recognise... you blame yourself. You felt useless being in that hospital room with Noah not being able to do anything and you felt vulnerable letting me be there for you. You try to be this strong, hard woman but you’re not. And that’s why I love you. You are sweet, kind, funny, a brilliant mother, a fantastic lover and someone I want to be with. But you latch on to any small mistake or situation that’s happen to try and jeopardise good things in your life”, Vanessa said trying to hold back her emotions. 

Charity took another swig from the wine bottle and did a slow sarcastic clap.

“This is your coping mechanism, you push people away at the first sign of things getting tough. It’s not going to work, I’m not going anywhere! No matter how hard you try”.

“Look I won’t say it again leave me alone”, Charity said slurring her words.

“Fine, but just know I love you Charity Dingle and I thought you loved me too!” Vanessa said as she went to leave the room.

“I did...love you”

“What so you don’t love me anymore? All because I told a few white lies to try and stop you and Debbie falling out anymore. Stopping her and her kids from having to sleep rough, that’s all it’s taken for you not to love me”.

“I have spent my fair share of time being in love with liars, look where that’s got me”.

“Listen, I messed up. I should have told you Debbie was staying, I should never have lied to you. But I can’t change what’s happened and frankly I wouldn’t. If you don’t want to be in love with me anymore because I took the opportunity to look after someone in need. Looks like you’ve got your wish, I’ll leave you alone.” Vanessa waited for a response from Charity but got nothing, she was struggling to stay awake after downing nearly two bottles of wine.

She left the room in tears, bumping into Chas who was outside listening. “Vanessa I’m so sorry this is all my fault” Chas said. 

“It’s not your fault if she doesn’t love me anymore”

“She does, this is the booze and her stubbornness talking. Don’t give up on her”.

“She’s given up on me, I’ll try again in a few days but for now it’s probably best I stay away. I’ll see you later”, Vanessa replied wiping the tears off her face. 

Chas was so angry at Charity right this minute, “sober up, get yourself together and fight for the one person who actually loves you for you. That woman is madly in love with you and would do anything to make you happy. Yet your sat here drowning your sorrows in a wine all because she told you a few lies. Grow up Charity”. 

Charity didn’t have a comeback, she had no words. 

Chas knew she needed to let Debbie know what had happened to stop anymore arguments from happening. “Debs, only me. Your mum knows everything”

“What? How?”

“She saw you and the kids leaving this morning, she’s not a happy bunny”.

“This is all my fault, I should have just stayed at a hotel. Vanessa?

“And spend money that you don’t have. Things kicked off massively, I’m pretty sure they are over”

“No, this can’t be happening. The one thing good in mums life and I’ve ruined it, yet again”.

“Your Mum is stubborn and stupid if she lets Vanessa go. That’s not your fault”

“I need to sort this, I’m not ruining both of their happiness”

“I don’t know if you’ll be able to sort it”

“I’ve got to try”

“Good luck, I just hope you don’t make things worse”.

“I’ll try not to”.

Before opening the pub for the lunchtime rush Chas wanted to check in on Charity as she was in a mess when she left. She walks into the back room to find Charity had gone... and so had her car keys. “What have you done?”, Chas said to herself. She immediately rang Charity mobile to see if she picks up, there was no answer. Deciding she didn’t want anymore Dingle drama, Chas thought it was wise to not open the pub and go to see if Charity was at the hospital. 

*** 

A slightly tipsy Charity was at the hospital ready to try and get back in the good books with her son. Charity entered the room with a big smile on her face, “Hey babe, how you feeling today?”

“Much better. Mum?”

“Yes babe?”

“You’ve been crying... what’s happened?” a concerned Noah asked. 

“Nothing for you to worry about, I’m ok”.

“You promised no more lying. Tell me what’s wrong?”

“I had an argument with Vanessa”. 

“What? Why? You promised you wouldn’t mess this up”.

“She lied to me about something’s and you know how much I hate being lied to”.

“I know you do, but you lie to others. What did she do wrong?”

“She let Debbie and the kids stay at hers and then lied to my face about it”.

“Why wasn’t Debbie at home?”

“I may have kicked her out after finding out what she did to Joe”

“You shouldn’t be mad at Vanessa for helping Debbie though. I know what Debbie did was stupid and wrong mum, but Vanessa was just being a nice person”. 

“It’s not the fact she took them in babe, it’s the lying. I know I’m a hypocrite but everyone I have ever loved has lied to me and I thought she was different”. 

“If I can forgive you for lying to me, you can forgive Vanessa. Promise me you’ll sort things”.

“I may have led her to believe that I didn’t love her anymore”

“Why would you do that?”

“Because I’m an idiot”

“Well you do still love her right?” 

“Of course I do”

“Then why didn’t you say that?”

“Because I was angry and she knows me better than I know myself and it scares me”. 

“That’s a good thing though mum, she knows you so well and she still loves you for being you”

“I know but I froze and nothing would come out of my mouth so she left thinking I don’t love her and that were over”

“You can’t be over. Go.. go now and sort this. Please, Vanessa’s the first person I’ve liked that you’ve dated in ages”. 

“When did you get so smart?”, Charity said giving her little man a giant mushy cuddle. 

*knock knock* Chas had arrived, “Can I come in”. 

“What are you doing here?” Charity asked. 

“Making sure you did nothing stupid. You shouldn’t have driven!”

“I know, look can you take me back. I need to talk to Vanessa.”

“Finally come to your senses have you?”

“Well it was actually Noah who persuaded me!”

“You’re a smart boy Noah. We all love you, but I’m gunna get your mum back to the village so she can sort this. I will FaceTime you when it’s done.”

“Thanks Chas and mum?”

“Yeah...”

“Good luck, make sure you tell her how much she means to you”. 

Charity and Chas left the room, ready to head back to the village. “What about my car?” Charity asked. 

“Don’t bite my head off but Debbie’s on her way to collect it”.

“Ok, thank you”

“Wait what? You’re not gunna have a go at me?”

“There’s no point, I need to focus on getting my life back to normal”. 

“There she is”, Chas replied smiling. “Do you know what you are going to say to Vanessa?”

“The truth and I need to apologising for being an idiot. I just hope she forgives me”.

“I’m sure she will, I think a sexy outfit might help your cause though... at the moment you look like a homeless drunk”. 

“Thanks Chas, way to make a girl feel better about herself when she’s down”. 

“You’ll get over it. I’m just saying it might help”. 

“Why am I so nervous?”

“Because you pretty much told her earlier you didn’t love her anymore...”

“Why am I such a idiot?” Charity asked. 

“You’re a Dingle, it runs in the family!” Chas sarcastically replied. 

“This is true...I’m sorry Chas. For being a pain in the ass”.

“I’m sorry for putting Vanessa in this position and going behind your back”. 

“Friends?”, Charity asked. 

“Friends! Right lets get you your girlfriend back!”

“Lets do this”. 

The pair got in the car and headed back to the village while Debbie arrived at the hospital to collect Charity’s car. Would she risk popping to see Noah who currently hated her?


	30. Chapter 30

Getting off the bus at the hospital stop Debbie was into minds as to whether she should go and see her little brother or not. The last thing she would want is to make the situation between them worse than it already was, but on the other hand he was her brother and she loved him more than anything. Making the decision to go for it she stopped by the shop to buy him some sweets to help her with the talk they needed to have. 

Taking a deep breath in she knocked on the door. “Only me”, Debbie said. 

“Hi deb”.

“Can I come in?”

“Do you have sweets with you?”

“Of course, I know you too well”.

“Then sure come in”.

“I’ve got some explaining to do, Don’t I?”

“Yeah, I need to know why?”

“Ok, here goes. I loved Joe and I honestly believed I had a bright future with him, not only romantically but with the business to. When I found out the truth about him I wanted to kill him, for hurting Sarah and Jack. They’d become attached to him, they trusted him. When he started messing with mum and saying all these nasty things about her past and trying to turn you against us, I just wanted to hurt him. It’s stupid really, that this man could have such a hold over us when we barely know him. I know he’s your half brother and I know you want to get to know him but when his friend starting touching mum inappropriately I had to do something. I shouldn’t have done what I did and I regret it especially as you got hurt, if i could of traded places with you I would have in a heartbeat. I’m sorry you got hurt, I promise I won’t do anything else to him.”

“I understand you were trying to protect us all, but he could of died. No one deserves that Debbie”. 

“You are right, I’m so sorry”.

“Its ok, I forgive you. Just promise me you’ll never do anything like that again”

“I promise you. Right so what we going to do about mum and Vanessa?”

“Well before you arrived I gave her a right telling off, I think she’s gone to try and sort it now. I don’t get why she always pushes people away when they try to help, yes she lied but mum always lies.”

“She gets scared, she falls hard and then becomes scared that they will hurt her”.

“Vanessa wouldn’t hurt a fly”.

“Oh I know she wouldn’t, she’s amazing and such a nice person. I just hope she lets mum talk and explain why she is like she is”.

“Fingers crossed she doesn’t mess this up. If she does I’m going to have to sort it out, I’m not letting mum lose her”.

“I’ll help you. Right I’ve gotta go collect the kids from school, but I love you and you’ll be home in no time. Ring me if you need anything ok?” 

“Will do, make sure they work things out”. 

***

The argument Vanessa and Charity had earlier had really taken the wind out of Vanessa’s sails. She couldn’t believe that a few white lies would lead to such a massive argument and potentially the end of their relationship. All she wanted to do was run a bath, get the wine out and shut herself out from the world. 

“Dad?”

“Yes Teenie?”

“You couldn’t take Johnny tonight could you?”

“Of course I can, what’s happened?”

“Me and Charity had an argument and I really don’t want to have to deal with the world today”.

“Oh sweetheart I’m sorry, are you ok?”

“I will be, just need some alone time”.

“Well I will collect Johnny and we will have a sleepover. If you need anything you know where I am.”

“Thanks dad”.

Vanessa took a big sigh of relief and headed upstairs to run herself a bubble bath. She lay there thinking, contemplating what had happened today. Her heart sank when she thought of how Charity said she did love her but not anymore and how Charity kept saying that Vanessa wasn’t there for her. She knew she had put her life on hold those few days Noah was in a coma, she did everything and anything she could to make Charity’s life easier. 

***

Chas and Charity had finally got back to open up the pub up slightly later than usual but it wasn’t a major problem. Before Charity could go and get her apology outfit ready Chas needed help opening. The pair quickly dealt with the punters so that Charity could go get her girl. 

“Go, go get ready”, Chas told Charity. 

“Thanks”, she replied running upstairs to find the perfect outfit. 

Throwing half of her wardrobe on the floor, she finally found the right trouser suit which said I’m sorry, I love you... let’s have make up sex. Fixing her hair and puffy eyes from the crying earlier, Charity was ready to go. 

“How do I look?”, Charity said asking Chas. 

“Like your about to go get your girl back!”

“That’s the right answer”.

With a spring in her step Charity heads towards Tug Ghyll ready to fight for the woman she loves. As she approached the door she suddenly became all nervous, what if Vanessa didn’t want to hear what she had to say? What would she do then? 

Giving two loud knocks on the front door, Charity waited with baited breath to see if Vanessa would answer. The knocks shocked Vanessa out of the daydream she was in, she really didn’t want to talk to anyone so decided to ignore it. A couple of minutes passed, Charity decided to try again, knocking twice, still no answer. Charity was beginning to lose patience.. 

“Vanessa I know you are in there!”, she shouted. 

Vanessa heard what Charity was shouting, she didn’t know how to feel or react. 

“I’m not leaving this doorstep until you let me in”, Charity shouted as passers by began to stop and stare. 

Getting out the bath Vanessa put on her robe and headed downstairs, sitting on the bottom step. 

“Ness please? We need to talk!”

Vanessa didn’t know if it would be the best option to talk today after their heated conversation earlier. 

“I know right now you hate me and don’t want to see me but I’m not moving until we talk”

The time passed and Vanessa was still sat on the stairs contemplating whether to let her in or not. What Charity had forgotten is that Vanessa had given her a key to the house a few weeks ago.

“VANESSA”, Charity screamed at the top of her lungs, causing punters from the pub to walk outside and look to see what was happening. 

“Charity what’s going on?” Chas asked. 

“What does it look like Chas? She won’t let me in.”

“Maybe you should try again tomorrow?”

“I’m not leaving Chas”.

“People are beginning to stare...”

“I don’t care. Everyone here already thinks I’m a joke anyway”.

“That’s not true, not everyone. I thought you had a key anyway?”

“I could bloody kiss you right now Chas Dingle”, Charity said as she ran towards Chas. 

“Please don’t”, Chas replied. 

Vanessa heard Chas remind Charity about the key she has to Tug Ghyll, she knew that Charity would be here any minute. Rushing upstairs Vanessa decided to quickly find an outfit that Charity would want to rip off her but would Vanessa give her the chance? 

Sitting herself down at the kitchen table, Vanessa poured herself a large glass of wine preparing herself for the imminent arrival of Charity. 

Opening the door with her key, Charity had no idea what to expect walking into the house. Taking a deep breath in, she walked through to see Vanessa sat there looking beautiful drinking her wine. “Hey babe”, Charity said tentatively.

“Babe?”, Vanessa replied with a hint of sarcasm to her voice.

“I know you probably hate me right now but we need to talk”.

“I have never once said I hated you...”

“Well I hate myself for the things I said to you. Just hear me out, let me explain”

“I don’t want another argument Charity, I don’t have the energy”.

“I’m not here to argue, I’m here to explain things and well if you want me to leave after I will”.

“Fine...”

“Can I just saw you look beautiful, I love those jeans on you...but I was rude earlier and it was bang out of order. I’d had a drink and was upset and I know it’s no excuse but I am sorry”. 

“I must admit I didn’t appreciate the slow clap”.

“That was rude and disrespectful and you didn’t deserve it”

“It’s how children act”

“I deserve that. I had a chat with a wise young man today and he told me a few home truths. He pointed out that I had no right to be angry at you for letting Debbie and the kids stay, you did that out of the goodness of you heart and if anything I should be thanking you. So thank you for looking after them.”

“You’re welcome”.

“He also reminded me that I’ve told a fair few lies in my past, most of which have been a lot worse that the ones you told. I know that you were trying to protect Debbie and stop our relationship from getting any worse. I understand why you did what you did and I’m sorry for having a go”.

“Trust me I didn’t want to lie to you but thought it was easier at that moment in time”, Vanessa responded. 

“I know and I understand why you did it! The reason I was so upset is because everyone I’ve ever loved has always lied to me and I wanted us to be different”.

“We still can be different...”

“I also need to apologise for making you think that I didn’t love you anymore, because that couldn’t be further from the truth. You were right I push people away when things get tough... Wait did you just say we still can be?”

“Yes”, Vanessa replied. 

“So you forgive me for being a brainless idiot?”

“I do, you are my brainless idiot. I promise you I will never lie to you again regardless of the situation”.

“You think I’m a brainless idiot?”, Charity joked. 

“No, you are one of the smartest people I know. You just act like an idiot sometimes”.

“So you still love me?”

“I never stopped”

“Good because I love you too”

“Just don’t ever speak to me like that again or else...”, Vanessa said forcefully. 

“Or else what?”, Charity said leaning towards Vanessa. 

“Or else you don’t ever get to see my new lingerie I got for you the other day...! And you wouldn’t want that would you?” Vanessa teased Charity. 

Charity just stood there a shook her head, she definitely wanted to see Vanessa in her new lingerie.


	31. Chapter 31

Vanessa made her way over to where Charity was stood, she slid her fingers in between Charity’s and held on tight. She was glad that they had both apologised to one another and promised they would always tell each other the truth. Wrapping her arms around Charity’s waist Vanessa held her tight and whispered in her ear, “I found angry Charity quite a turn on you know”. She made her way from her ear towards Charity’s lips, lingering a couple of millimetres away so that Charity couldn’t reach her. 

“I need you to promise me one more thing before I let you kiss me”, Vanessa teased. 

Breathing slightly heavier Charity nodded and replied, “anything I’ll do anything”. 

“Tomorrow you go and sort things out with Debbie. You end this feud and let her move back in, life is too short to be wasting time being angry with people. Especially family”. 

“You’re right, I will sort things I promise”.

“Correct answer, your prize is a kiss from me”, Vanessa replied grinning at Charity. 

Vanessa rewarded her girlfriend with a gentle peck on the cheek, she knew that she had Charity wrapped around her little finger after everything that had happened. 

“Is that all I get?” Charity jokingly asked. 

“Right now yes. I’m going to go upstairs and change into that lingerie I was telling you about and you can sit here and be patient”. 

“Yes ma’am”, Charity said. 

Vanessa walked over to the table, finished her glass of wine and made her way upstairs. She picked up a shopping bag which was full of goodies all for a romantic evening. Pulling out a black lacy bra along with its matching thong and suspenders, she knew that this was going to blow Charity’s mind. Slipping into the sexy number, she lets down her hair and covers her lips in a bright red lipstick. 

Meanwhile downstairs Charity was actually nervous for once, she knew she was very lucky that Vanessa had forgiven her and given her another opportunity to show how much she loves her. All she could hear was movement upstairs, she had no idea that Vanessa was slipping into the sexiest number ever. 

Vanessa finally started to make her way downstairs, taking each step slow to show Charity exactly what she was about to have. Each step showing her more and more of Vanessa’s body, she got the first glimpse of the suspenders which sent her heart racing. The closer Vanessa got to the bottom of the stairs the quicker Charity’s heart raced, she couldn’t believe how good her girlfriend looked in her new lingerie. 

Walking over to where Charity was sat Vanessa didn’t say a word, she gently pushed a Charity right to the back of the seat and climbed on top of her. 

“You look absolutely incredible”, Charity said caressing Vanessa’s body. 

“Shhhh, did I tell you you could talk?” Vanessa replied pushing her finger up against Charity’s lips. “You’re one job is to sit there...think you can manage that?”

A slightly scared looking Charity just nodded and agreed to whatever Vanessa was saying. 

“Take your top off”, Vanessa ordered Charity. She wasted no time in obeying Vanessa as she practically ripped off her shirt, throwing it across the other side of the room. 

Vanessa began to kiss Charity, it soon became passionate as she worked her way from her lips down the neck towards Charity’s nipples, gently biting the, to turn Charity on. She let out a soft moan, prompting Vanessa to wrap her arms around Charity unclipping her bra and sliding it off. 

“I will never get bored of taking that off”, Vanessa said throwing Charity’s bra away. Moving her hands over towards Charity’s boobs, massaging them whilst passionately kissing her, making Charity moan even louder. 

Charity couldn’t sit there still any longer, she had to do something with her hands, she decided to run the risk of making a horny Vanessa angry again but needed to get that lacy bra off of Vanessa. Before she managed to undo all of the clips Vanessa had grabbed her hands, “what did I say about sitting still?”, Vanessa said. 

“I couldn’t help it, I need my hands to be doing something”.

“Don’t make me tie them down”. 

“Yes boss”, Charity replied putting her hands down by the side of her. 

Unbuttoning her trousers and pulling her zip down Vanessa slid her fingers into Charity’s lingerie moving in a circular motion trying to find the right spot. The moaning becoming louder, “right there... right there”, Charity said as her breathing rate quickened. Before Charity could reach her happy place Vanessa stopped, stood up and said “I think we should take this upstairs”. 

Taking hold of Charity’s hand she leads her upstairs ready to finish off what she started. Gently pushing Charity onto the bed, Vanessa pulls off her trousers and lingerie, leaving her girlfriend lay there naked. “You are so beautiful”, Vanessa said admiring her girlfriend’s body. Wasting no time she pushes Charity’s legs apart using her tongue to make sure Charity reaches her happy place. As the motion got quicker the moaning reached a whole new level, “Right there, do not stop”, she screamed as she grabbed the sheet with her hands on both sides of her. 

As Charity’s legs began to shake with pleasure, Vanessa could finally come up for air. Raising her head she had the biggest smile, she was so glad that they were back on track and that she could finally show Charity that she wears the trousers sometimes. 

“Can I move now?” A very satisfied Charity asked. 

“Of course, it’s your turn to show me your moves”, Vanessa replied cheekily. 

Rolling over, Charity now found herself on top of Vanessa, she didn’t want to waste anytime undressing her she went straight in for the kill. Spreading Vanessa legs apart she slipped a digit or two inside Vanessa’s thong ready to rock her world. Starting off slow and building the tempo quickly, Charity wanted Vanessa to feel like she has never felt before. Going from zero to a hundred as quickly as possible so the orgasm was intense. 

Vanessa’s breathing was increasing with every motion Charity did, her moaning gradually getting louder. “Ohhhh my god... I love you”, Vanessa screamed as she reached climax faster than she ever had before. She had never felt so out of breath from doing nothing, “where have you been hiding that trick?”, Vanessa asked. 

“Saving it for special occasions, like anniversaries or make up sex”, Charity replied. 

“Well it needs to make appearances more often! Because that was amazing”. 

“I will admit trousers wearing Vanessa is extremely hot and she can take charge whenever she feels like it, in the bedroom but outside of it too”. 

“She will be don’t you worry, someone needs to keep you in order. So do you know what you are going to say to Debbie tomorrow?”

“Haven’t even thought about it. But don’t worry I will sort it and we can lol do dinner or something and play happy families”.

“I’d love that! But what I’d love now is a cold shower, because I need to cool off!”

“Want some company?”

“Yes, you can pass me the soap”, Vanessa said winking at Charity. 

Struggling to keep their hands of each other they make their way to the bathroom, climbing into the shower and closing the door behind them. Reaching for the knob on the shower Charity turns it on, without realising she has twisted the wrong knob and the water was going to be freezing cold. 

“Oh my.. That’s freezing”, Vanessa said trying to hide behind Charity avoiding the water. “Turn the other knob...quick”. 

“I’m trying”, Charity replies trying to turn the heat up. “You did say you wanted a cold shower!”, Charity joked as she ran her hands through Vanessa’s hair. Caressing Vanessa’s cheeks Charity pulls her in close kissing her passionately under the shower. Deciding she wanted more of Vanessa, Charity pinned her up against the tiles in the shower, face pushed against the tiles, Charity stood behind. Opening Vanessa’s legs Charity decides to grab the shower head and let that do all the work for a change. As the water pulsates up against Vanessa she begins to moan, as Charity takes the shower head closer her legs begin to quiver. After a few moments Vanessa comes forcing her legs closed and turning to kiss her girlfriend up against the shower door, causing Charity to drop the shower head spraying water everywhere. 

They finish up in the shower, hopping straight into their robes stopping them from getting cold. Vanessa sits on the edge of her bed, while Charity climbs behind her and decides to brush Vanessa’s wet hair. “I promise I will always take care of you”, Charity said in a very loving tone. 

“And I promise to always help you be the person you want to be”, Vanessa replied. “No matter what I’m not going anywhere...”


	32. Chapter 32

After a wild night in the sack Charity woke to find herself in a wonderful mood, she lay there thinking about the conversation she needed to have with Debbie and how she needed to sort things as she had promised Vanessa. Turning to face Vanessa in bed she realised that Vanessa wasn’t there, she got herself out of bed placing her robe on. Taking the short walk downstairs she saw Vanessa making her a coffee, “morning babe”, Charity said scaring Vanessa. 

“You made me jump!”, Vanessa replied as she walked over to Charity to greet her with a kiss. “Did you sleep well?”

“Like a rock, I think we both did after last night”.

“I didn’t actually sleep that well...”, Vanessa replied. 

“Really? Everything ok?”

“Yeah, got an important meeting with one of our biggest clients today. I just get a bit nervous, that’s all”. 

“You’ve got nothing to be nervous about, your a fantastic vet. You’ll nail this meeting”. Charity said trying to put some confidence into her girlfriend as she gave her a massive hug. 

“Thanks babe”, Vanessa replied. “Coffee?”

“Ohhh yes please”, as Charity replied her phone began to ring. Not recognising the number Charity answered with a slight hint of caution. 

“Hello?”

“Miss Dingle it’s Dr Noble”

“Hi, is everything ok?”

“Yes, everything is great. I was just ringing to let you know that Noah is ready to be discharged”. 

“Oh this is amazing news. I will be over straight away to come and collect him”.

“Perfect see you soon”, Dr Noble replied. 

Charity put the phone down and did a little happy dance, she was over the moon that Noah was able to finally come home. “He’s coming home Ness!”

“This is the best news ever! I’m just annoyed I can’t go with you to collect him”, Vanessa replied disappointed. 

“Hey, don’t worry we can do a welcome home party or something for him?”

“Yes, let me get my meeting out of the way and I’ll gather all the villagers and sort a party. Do you think you could keep him busy for a while? Maybe take him to see Joe?” 

“Yeah I’ll sort something, I’ll get Debbie to help me!”, Charity replied. 

“Debbie? Good to hear it”. 

“Right I need to go get changed and go find Debbie. Sorry for bailing on breakfast!”

“Don’t be stupid, go. Go get your boy!” Vanessa said slapping Charity on the bum as she walked away. 

***

Leaving Vanessa’s Charity headed back to the pub to see if Chas knew where she could find Debbie. Charity knew that Chas was going to ask a million questions about the conversations that went on between her and Vanessa last night. But she didn’t care about answering them she was too happy to worry about the onslaught of questions. Before she even managed to get both feet in the door Chas was there ready to bombard her. 

“I presume all went well last night?” 

“Christ, didn’t take you long to get the gossip did it?”, Charity joked. 

“You’re a fine one to talk.. come on spill the beans”.

“Everything’s sorted, we had a long chat which mainly consisted of me apologising and explaining why I’m an idiot sometimes”.

“I can’t disagree with that last statement, you can be an absolute idiot sometimes. But all joking aside I’m happy that you talked it over and sorted things.”

“Me too, for a few moments I honestly didn’t think she was going to take me back. We have promised each other to talk more and not lie from now on, she’s making me fix things with Debbie too”. 

“You’ve both just got to communicate and be a bit more forgiving when the other does something wrong when they were only trying to help. And good about time you sorted things with Debbie.”

“You don’t happen to know where she is do you?”, Charity asked. 

“Ummm I think she’s working at the garage today with Cain... I’m sure she wouldn’t mind you popping up there!”

“Yeah, I’m going to go sort things as I can go and collect Noah today and bring him home”.

“No way, that’s amazing news Charity I’m so happy for you”.

“I know I can’t wait to have him home. Vanessa’s going to try and organise a party with the villagers for when he arrives home. So she might turn up at some point”.

“Aww what a good idea! Yeah I’ll get Marlon to do some party food and Paddy can get blowing up some balloons”.

“Sounds perfect. Right I’m gunna go find Debbie, I’ll give you a text when we are leaving! Thanks Chas”. 

“See you later”, Chas replied as Charity left the pub heading towards the garage. 

***

Meanwhile over at the Vets Vanessa was arriving for a busy day at work, she was getting extremely nervous about the meeting she had today. Trying to remain calm she kept herself busy by checking on the animals, only to find Rhona out there doing just that. 

“Oh hiya, didn’t think you were in this morning?” Vanessa said. 

“Hey, yeah I wasn’t supposed to be. How are things with Charity?”

“Yeah were fine now, had a good talk last night about everything and have agreed to be honest and open going forward.”

“I’m glad, I hope she made it up to you”.

“Don’t worry she did that”, Vanessa joked. 

“Ok, I don’t need to know details”.

“Don’t suppose you can do me a massive favour?”, Vanessa asked putting her hands together in the begging pose. 

“You want me to do this meeting don’t you?”

“Yes please”, Vanessa replied nodding. “She hates me after last time and well you didn’t turn up last time so it’s only fair”.

“Oh go on then... you owe me though!” Rhona replied. 

“You legend. Thank you, gives me time to plan Noah’s welcome home party”.

“Oh when’s he coming home?” 

“Today, well this afternoon/evening”.

“Thats such good news! I will definitely be at the party. Can’t beat a good party at the woolpack”. 

“I’ll let you know what time. Right I will finish all the paperwork for these discharges today, I’ll clean the cages out and then I’m off to the shops to get banners and balloons”. 

“And I will go and kiss Veronica’s arse to try and win her back on side”. 

“Love you Rhona”, Vanessa said blowing her a kiss from the other side of the room. 

Over the other side of the village Charity was preparing herself to yet again do some apologising, taking in a deep breath she composed herself. 

“Hiya, only me!” Charity said walking through the garage door. 

“Charity what are you doing here? What trouble have you got yourself in now?” Cain sarcastically replied. 

“I’m not actually here to see you, so pipe down. Debs you got a minute?”

Shocked to see that her mum had come to see her Debbie replied, “of course, dad do you mind giving us a minute?”

“Sure, I’ll leave my own business to let you two have a chat. No worries at all”, he replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice. 

“I wanted to apologise for throwing you and the kids out the other day, it was bang out of order and it never should have happened regardless of any fall out.”

“You had your reasons and I don’t blame you at all”, Debbie replied. 

“I also need to say sorry for some of the things I said, I was angry and you know how I get when I’m angry. You’re my daughter and no matter what stupid things you do, I will always love you.”

“I love you too. I am truly sorry for what I did, I acted out of pure hatred and didn’t think of any of the consequences. I promise the next time I go to do anything I will talk to you first so you can talk me out of it or give me the green light.”

“Deal! So will you three move back in?”

“Serious?”

“Yeah, Noah can come home today and we should all be there to help him and welcome him home”.

“That’s brilliant news, yeah we will come home. Thank you”.

“No need to thank me, let’s just put everyone behind us and move forward. I was also wondering if you wanted to come and pick Noah up with me?”

“I’d love to, when?”

“Anytime, so I’ll tell Cain you need the rest of the day off. You go take your overalls off and I’ll sweet talk your dad”.

Charity walked over to the office where Cain was pretending to do paperwork, “you can stop trying to look busy now! I know you were listening to the whole conversation” Charity said. 

“It’s such a rarity to hear you apologise so I have to take every opportunity I can”.

“So you heard that Noah is coming home and that Debbie needs the rest of the day off”.

“I did yes and lucky for you we aren’t busy so your wish is my command”.

“Pfft if only you could have been this nice when we were together”.

“Where would the fun of been in that?”

“True, we did have a lot of fun didn’t we?”

“We did, but look at us now. We’re both happy and content with people with love and neither of us are playing any mind games” Cain said with genuine love towards Charity, 

“Yes, we are both very happy and long may it continue!”

“As much as I love the two of you getting along, this is a bit too nice. So mum lets go” Debbie said to both her parents. 

“Yes, let’s. Thank you Cain, we’re having a party for Noah later. Vanessa’s sorting it so I’m sure you’ll get a message from her at some point, thanks again for letting Debbie come with me”.

“You’re welcome, now clear off you two”, Cain said showing a little smile as the pair left. 

Charity and Debbie got in the car and headed to the hospital ready to collect Noah, Charity knew they would have to kill some time later so pre warned Debbie about the fact they might have to visit Joe with Noah. 

“Debs, we might have to take Noah to home farm later just so he can see Joe”.

“That’s ok, I’ll just stay in the car.”

“We won’t be long, just have to kill sometime so Vanessa has chance to sort the party out. Plus I kind of promised Noah he could get to know Joe”.

“Just be careful letting him near Joe, I wouldn’t trust him as far as I could throw him”. 

“Don’t worry, he’s got one chance. After that he’ll never see Noah again”.


	33. Chapter 33

So far, today had been a success for both Charity and Vanessa. Vanessa had got out of the meeting she was dreading and Charity had sorted things out with her daughter and was on her way to collect her little man. While Debbie and Charity were on their way to the hospital, Vanessa had finished all the jobs she needed to before she could gather things ready for the party. Hoping that the local shop would have everything she needed, Vanessa headed over to David’s. 

“Hiya Trace”, Vanessa said as soon as she spotted her sister. 

“Oh hiya, why aren’t you at that meeting?”

“Managed to get out of it didn’t I!”

“Nice one”, Tracy replied. 

“I need all things party”.

“Ooooh party? When? Where? Why? I am there!”

“Noah’s coming out of hospital today so I thought a little welcome home party would be perfect. It’s tonight at the pub”. 

“Ah that’s amazing. I will be there. Right what do you need? Balloons? Banners? Party poppers? Sticky spray? Or whatever it’s called”.

“Do you mean silly string?”, Vanessa replied. 

“Yeah that’s it silly string”. 

“Gunna need all of that”. 

“Right you grab a basket, I’ll pour us a coffee and we can shop and have a natter at the same time”, Tracy said. 

“Sounds perfect.”

“So dad said you and Charity had a barney? All ok now?”

“Yeah she was mad at me for letting Debbie and the kids stay at mine after she had thrown them out. I knew it wouldn’t go down well but I couldn’t see them on the street”.

“Why did she throw them out?”

“Long story, best forgotten to be honest. Don’t want anymore arguments don’t have the energy for the make up sex after”, Vanessa joked. 

“You dirty dog. I’m guessing by that things are back on track?” 

“Yeah things are better than ever now, thank god”.

“Well that’s good then. Just remember to always stand up for what you believe is right and don’t change for anyone. Because I love my big sis just the way she is!”

“Don’t worry, I will always stand up for what I believe in and trust me Charity knows I wear the trousers. Well at least sometimes”. 

“Good. So balloons, we don’t have any that say welcome home we’ve just got a variety of different colours. Blue I’m thinking for Noah?”

“Yes blue will work well, might get a few gold ones to go with it”. 

“We have welcome home banners but they have pink on?”

“Oh don’t worry a bit of pink never hurt anyone”. 

“We’ve also got party poppers they come in all colours and silly string. Do you think you’ll need anything else?” 

“I think that’s everything, will just need a hand or two to put it all up in the pub later? Couldn’t help me could you?” Vanessa asked.

“If you buy me a pint at the party?”

“Your on!”, Vanessa replied. “Right I’ll take all of this and will leave you to get back to work”

“I’ll spread the word about Noah’s party and give us a text when you need a hand”, Tracy replied. 

“Thanks Trace, see you later”. 

Collecting her shopping bag, Vanessa made her way over to the pub to talk to Chas about the party. 

*** 

Arriving at the hospital Charity and Debbie were excited to finally be picking Noah up. Before reaching Noah’s room they bumped into Dr Noble. 

“Miss Dingle, nice to see you”. 

“And you”.

“A few things about Noah being able to go home, he must take it easy. Not too many hours in front of the Xbox, he must attend physiotherapy for his leg and he must keep up to date with his tablets. Other than that he can do anything”, Dr Noble said. 

“Don’t worry Doc, I will make sure he does everything he is supposed to. And thanks again for everything you’ve done for Noah, I appreciate it more than you’ll ever know”. 

“Just doing my job”.

“Can we go in?”

“Of course he is ready and waiting to be collected”. 

On the other side of the door Noah was patiently waiting to be collected with all his belongings in his bag, including the presents the villagers got him. 

“You ready young man?”, Charity said opening the door. 

“I am so ready, can’t wait to get out of here! I see you to have made up then?”

“Yeah were all good. Me and the kids are moving back in so I’ll be around to annoy you” Debbie joked. 

“And Vanessa?” Noah asked looking at his mum. 

“We’re fine babe, I apologised and we had a long chat and we’re good. She’s looking forward to seeing you and getting that lesson”. 

“I’m glad you took my advice for once Mum. I can teach her how to play the game I got the other day!”

“I’m sure she will love that babe”, Charity replied. 

“Can we go then?” Noah asked. 

“Yeah, I was thinking maybe we could swing by Home farm so you can see Joe”.

“Really? Yeah I’d love to!” Noah said excitingly. 

Debbie helped Noah pick all of his belongings up and the three of them left his room for the last time leaving all the tension and pain the accident had caused behind. 

“Thanks for looking after me Dr Noble” Noah said as he attempted to use a crutch to help him with his sore leg. 

“You are welcome young man, take care of yourself!” Dr Noble replied giving Noah a high five. 

They made their way to the car, leaving the hospital hoping it would be the last time they saw it for a very long time.

*** 

Armed with multiple shopping bags filled with party goodies, Vanessa arrived at the pub in a particularly good mood ready to create the best surprise welcome home party ever. 

“Hiya Chas”, Vanessa said excited as she walked into the pub. 

“Vanessa! Thank god you are here, we currently have no power in the kitchen. Marlon is doing his nut and I’m trying to remain calm” Chas replied with a hint of stress in her voice. 

“Oh no, do we know why there isn’t? Should I get someone to have a look?” 

“We’re waiting for someone to arrive, so fingers crossed they fix it. Otherwise no sausage rolls or chips for the party. Which would be a nightmare!”

“We can’t have no sausage rolls, that would be a party nightmare”, Vanessa joked. 

“Have you let everyone know about it?” Chas asked. 

“Not yet no, I wanted to check that there was no one you didn’t want there?”

“I don’t think Charity has any enemies at this precise moment, that’ll soon change I’m sure” Chas joked. 

“Most likely. Right I’ll send out a massive text to everyone”.

*Surprise welcome home party for Noah today 4pm at the pub. Try and arrive promptly so the surprise element works. See you all later. Vanessa x* Vanessa sent this message to everyone she could think of. 

“Right I’ve messaged everyone I could think of, I’m gunna start putting up some banners. Let me know when Paddy gets here so he can help with the balloons”, Vanessa said to chas. 

“Will do, he’s full of hot air”. 

Vanessa started to decorate the pub, she wanted it to be perfect for Noah’s arrival. She had heard from Charity about how much he liked vanessa and wanted things between the two of them to work, this made Vanessa slightly nervous as she wanted to impress him always from now on. 

*** 

Over at Home farm Charity, Debbie and Noah pulled up outside the door, “do you want us to wait here? Or do you want some company?”, Charity asked Noah. 

“I don’t mind, if you stay here can you help me get out the car. It’s quite tricky with this crutch”, Noah replied. 

“Sure...” Charity said as she climbed out of the drivers seat and opened Noah’s door. Giving him a helping hand she made sure he got to the door ok. Noah rang the doorbell, Charity decided to stay with him until she had spoken to Joe or Graham. 

“Ahh Noah, it’s so good to see you up and about!” A chirpy Graham said as he opened the door. “Come in both of you, Joe’s just in the living room”. 

“Oh it’s fine I’ll wait with Debbie in the car”, Charity responded. 

“Pop in for two minutes, Joe just wants a quick chat”. 

Charity had no idea why she had suddenly gone all nervous, she knew Joe had no idea that Debbie was to blame for the accident! So why was she so nervous? 

“Noah! You look well!” Joe said as he seems to be very happy to see Noah. 

“Hi Joe, how are you feeling? How’s your arm and your leg?” Noah replied. 

“They are healing, the pain is more manageable know”. 

“That’s good, Mum said I could stay for a little while. Is that ok?”

“Of course is love to spend some time with you! Thank you. I actually needed to have a chat with you...”

“What’s up?” Charity replied. 

“I just wanted to update you on what’s happening with the police”.

“The police?” Charity said with a hint of nervousness to her voice.

“Yeah they just wanted to check over the car to make sure it was natural decay of the breaks and that they hadn’t been tampered with”.

As Joe spoke those words Charity’s heart skipped a beat, surely he couldn’t know. How would he know? 

“That’s just normal protocol isn’t it?” Charity asked. 

“Yeah, they don’t expect to find anything. I just wanted to keep you up to date”.

“I appreciate that. Right I’ll leave you two to it, got about an hour alright Noah?”

“Perfect thanks mum”. 

“I’ll walk you out”, Graham said to Charity as they headed for the front door. “I heard about Noah’s party, we will be there. Thanks for the invite, I know Joe appreciates the effort you are going to for him and Noah”. Graham said quietly to make sure Noah didn’t over hear. 

“Just to be clear this effort I’m putting in is for my son and my son only. The minute Joe does anything wrong that’s it, he’ll never see Noah again and I’ll make sure of it!” Charity said forcefully. “See you at the party, send Noah out at 3:45, we’ll wait in the car”. 

“Sure thing”. 

Graham admired Charity for allowing Noah to spend time with Joe regardless of everything that he had done in the past, he also knew that the threat she just made was very very real. Graham knew that Joe had one last chance and he was going to do everything in his power to stop Joe from messing it up.


	34. Chapter 34

Charity quickly but calmly walked back to the car where Debbie was sat waiting unaware that the police were investigating the car. Slamming the door a panicked Charity filled Debbie in on what had just happened. 

“The police are involved...”

“What? Why?”

“I suppose a traffic accident they have to check that it wasn’t suspicious”.

“Surely they would have come to a conclusion by now, it been over a week”.

“I don’t know, but they are sniffing around. You did make it look like it was wear and tear right?”

“Of course”, Debbie said to ease her mums nerves but deep down she wasn’t sure. 

“That’s good then, they won’t be able to tell it was deliberate”.

“It’s fine, they won’t suspect a thing it will just look natural”. 

“Thank god, I nearly lost my head in there he’s so smug. Even though he’s being nice I just want to punch him but I know I’ve got to be nice for Noah’s sake”. 

“I know how you feel”, Debbie replied. 

*** 

Marlon was having a mini melt down watching the electrician trying to sort out the electricity in the kitchen, he knew that Charity would kill him if he didn’t plate up party food for Noah’s big party. 

“Do we know how longer this could take? Only I have 2 or 3 feisty women who will have my head if this food isn’t ready!” Marlon asked trying to rush the guy. 

“Shouldn’t be too long now mate. Luck you having 3 feisty women after you”, the electrician joked. 

“Haha” Marlon laughed awkwardly, “2 of them are my cousins, one of which is dating the third one, so no you don’t want them after you”. 

“Lesbians? Hot”.

“Umm can you just get on with the job please mate”, Marlon replied slightly angry as he didn’t like the way the guy responded. He made his way through to the bar to update Chas on the situation. 

“Marlon please tell me you have good news?” Chas asked. 

“It should be fixed within the next few minutes. I’ve got everything prepped so just need to cook it”.

“Ok that’s good news”, she replied as people began to arrive for the party. 

Vanessa was busy making sure that every little detail was perfect, Tracy who had just walked in could immediately tell that Vanessa was worried. “Need some help sis?”

“Trace, you made it! Grab the other side of that banner would you?”

“Sure. You seem stressed?”

“I just want this to be perfect!”

“He will love it, he’s finally coming home to his family, all the village are going to be here. You’ve gone to all this effort he will love it”. 

“I guess you are right, why do I feel like this?”

“Because you are in love with his mother and you want to not only impress him but her too. Just relax, he likes you and well we all know Charity loves you after her performance outside the house the other day”.

“Oh god you saw that?”

“I think most of the village did, but she showed everyone that she truly does love you. If she didn’t she would have been screaming it in the street”. 

“True, you need to lift your end up! It’s not straight”, Vanessa said as the pair tried to put up the welcome home banner. 

“It is straight”.

“It’s not you need to lift it up!”

“Alright bossy”, Tracy replied lifting the banner up. “That better?” 

“Perfect. Right do you think you can help Paddy blow up some balloons?” 

“Of course”. Tracy said making her way over to help Paddy. 

Vanessa grabbed the party poppers and placed a handful on each table in the pub so that everyone would have one when it came time to pop them. 

Villagers began to arrive with presents in hand, Chas couldn’t quite believe how many people were actually turning up to welcome Noah home. Panicking that there wouldn’t be any food for everyone Chas rushes to check and see how Marlon is getting on. 

“Marlon is it fixed?” Chas asked. 

“Yes, the sausage rolls are in the oven now, got some chips cooking, we will be ready for the party”, Marlon said excitedly. 

“Thank the lord, right so we’ve got just over and hour until Noah arrives, will we be ready?”

“Of course, have I ever let you down?”

“Yes Marlon you have...”, Chas sarcastically replied. 

“Harsh but fair”, he replied. 

***

Meanwhile inside home farm Noah and Joe were catching up over a game of chess, “so any hot nurses at the hospital?” Joe asked his little brother. 

“A couple, Yeah”.

“You should have asked for their number!”

“I’m 14, I’ve never even kissed a girl”, Noah replied as he began to blush from embarrassment. 

“Don’t worry, I am here to help. I will teach you all you need to know”.

“Really? Thanks, there’s a girl at school called lily. I like her”.

“Are you two friends?”

“She sits next to me in English and history. So yeah I guess so!”

“Ok, so you two talk? Regularly?” Joe asked. 

“Yeah, we talk all the time. She sometimes eats lunch with us”. 

“That’s good, so you two are definitely friends. Right so I’m going to give you some pointers to help you”.

“Okay...”

“So when she welcomes back to school and goes to give you a hug like I know she will, hug her back. Thank her!”

“What if she doesn’t go to hug me?”

“Noah you were in car crash, you were in a coma. If she is your friend she will hug you”. 

“Okay, then what?”

“Ask her to help you with your bag, because you’ll be on your crutches”.

“She wont want to be my slave”.

“She’ll want to make sure you are ok though and when she sees you struggling she’ll want to carry your bag”.

“So I’ll try those things and if they work?”

“If they work bro, she likes you. Like likes you likes you”.

“Ok, I can do that”, Noah said taking a deep breath. 

“Don’t be nervous, you’re a Dingle! I’ve heard you lot are pretty tough and well us Tates are even tougher, so a mixture of the two you’ve got this little bro. It’s been fun hanging out with you not behinds your mums back, we will do it again soon, but you better go. Don’t want to keep her waiting. I’ll see you soon!” Joe said to his little brother. 

“Thanks, we are tough aren’t we! See you soon”. 

Graham walked Noah to the door and made sure he got in the car. Debbie got out of the car to open the door and to help Noah into the car, as she made her way back to her door she briefly made eye contact with Graham. She decided to smile to show Graham there were no hard feelings between them, much to her relief he smiled back. 

“Have fun babe?” Charity asked. 

“Yeah, we played chess and just talked”.

“About anything interesting?” Charity probed trying to find out any information she could. 

“Just giving me some advice...”

“About?”

“Girls”.

Charity and Debbie immediately looked at one another and started to laugh. 

“Joe Tate giving you advice about girls?” Debbie said. 

“Yeah, why’s that funny?”

“He just doesn’t have the best track record with girls himself does he Babe?” Charity joked. 

“Well I’m going to take the advice he has given me”, Noah replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice. 

“We’re sorry, we will stop making fun of you. I’m sure whatever he has said is good advice”, Debbie said trying to stop Noah’s mood turning before he got to his party. 

“Right lets get you home and shall we have a pub dinner tonight? How about your favourite?” Charity asked Noah. 

“Yeah”, Noah mumbled. 

Charity slyly gave Debbie the signal to text Vanessa to let them know that they were less than 5 minutes away and everyone should get ready to jump out and surprise Noah. 

Patiently waiting back at the pub the entire village minus a few who will be arriving late were preparing themselves to find a hiding place. Vanessa’s heart was racing, she had put so much pressure on herself to make this party perfect she was panicking that something was going to go wrong. Vanessa received the text from Debbie, *We are less than 5 minutes away, Debbie x*. 

“Everyone they are just around the corner, grab your party poppers, find a hiding space and get ready to shout surprise”, Vanessa shouted to let everyone know what was happening. “Chas get the lights”. 

The stage was set, everyone was in their positions the pub fell silent. All they were waiting for now was the main man himself to turn up. As the 3 of them got closer to the pub door their voices got louder and louder, the excitement in the pub grew. Chas was waiting by the light switch ready to turn it on as soon as they walked in, “can I play on my Xbox after dinner?” Noah asked as he got closer to the door. 

“Sure, but after dinner and not for too long”, Charity replied as she got ready to open the door. “After you..”, she said to Noah holding the door open for him. 

“Surprise”, the whole pub shouted as Chas turned the lights on and they all pulled their party poppers. 

Noah stood there completely shocked, he had no idea about the party. He was so happy to see everybody, especially the rest of his family. “You guys scared me! Is this all for me?”

“Yes babe, we’re so happy you are healthy and home”, Charity said to Noah as she gave him a hug. 

Noah made his way over to a seat to sit down as his leg was aching, he was still shocked that everyone was here to welcome him home. Vanessa wanted to be one of the first to welcome him home personally so she made her way over to him, “Hey Noah, welcome home! You can finally give me my lesson on the Xbox”.

“Thanks Vanessa, I will. You can come over for dinner and then I can’t teach you all I know”. 

“Sounds perfect, I’ll see you later”, Vanessa said leaving Noah so others can come welcome him home. 

As Vanessa left where Noah was sat, everyone else began to make their way over to welcome him home. 

“Pint please Chas!” Vanessa asked as she sat by the bar. 

“Coming right up, you look knackered. You alright?”

“Just tired, been rushing round all day and forgot to eat! I’ll be ok, just happy everything went smoothly and he’s finally home”. 

“Here you go, on the house. For all your hard work today”.

“Thanks Chas” Vanessa replied as she sipped her pint.


	35. Chapter 35

Noah’s welcome home party was in full swing, the music was playing and the nibbles were being enjoyed by the villagers. There was such a nice atmosphere in the pub, everyone was getting on for once, that was until Graham and Joe walked in. Heads turned as some wondered if he was welcome at the party. Cain immediately walked over to them, “what are you doing here?”

Joe just looked at him and let out a small laugh, “we were invited, not that it’s any of your business”.

“Oh it’s my business when my family are involved”.

“Ooh you think your such a hard man don’t you! Instead of trying to cause drama that isn’t there, go get yourself a pint... on me”. 

“Watch your back...”

“Cain stop, just leave him be”, Charity shouted interrupting Cain mid sentence. 

Cain walked over to where Charity was stood, “Why is he here?”, he asked Charity. 

“We need to keep him on side, so just give it a rest will you!”, Charity replied. 

“Fine but if he does anything, I won’t be responsibly for my actions”. 

“You can tell Debbie’s yours. You act before you think”. 

“And you don’t?”

“Cain just shut up and go away”, Charity said as she went to serve the next punter. 

Cain was visibly angry by what had just happened, he couldn’t understand why Charity was being nice to him and letting Noah spend time with him. He walked over to where Debbie was sat, “whys Charity kissing Joe’s ass?”

“She’s keeping him on side as the police are now involved”, Debbie replied. 

“Police? Why?”

“Just a precaution I think, but we need to keep him on side. So please just stop! Noah actually wants to get to know him, so we have to let him but just watch from afar”. 

“I don’t trust him”

“Neither do I, but there’s nothing we can do. Not after what I did!” Debbie replied. 

Meanwhile back over at the bar Vanessa was enjoying her pint and a well earned rest, Charity made her way over to her girlfriend to thank her for everything she had done. Sneaking up behind her she wraps her arms around Vanessa squeezes tight and kisses her on the neck. 

“What was that for?” Vanessa asked.

“Being totally amazing”, Charity replied squeezing Vanessa tighter. “Noah loves his party, thank you for organising it”. 

“I am amazing aren’t I?” Vanessa joked. “I’m glad he’s enjoying himself, it’s good to see him smiling”. 

Charity grabbed a bar stool and placed it next to Vanessa, “you going to buy me a drink then?” 

“Don’t you have to chat me up first?” 

“I thought the sight of me sat next to you would be enough to buy me one”.

“I’m not that easy babe, you’ve gotta work for it”, Vanessa replied. 

Fixing her hair and clearing her throat Charity prepares herself to chat up Vanessa. “So you come here often?”

“Well I live down the road so yeah...” Vanessa replied. 

“Did it hurt?” Charity asked. 

“Did what hurt?” 

“When you fell from heaven?”

Trying to control her laughter Vanessa replied, “have these actually worked for you in the past?”

“Literally never!”

“Didn’t think so”.

“Oi”, Charity said playfully pushing Vanessa with her shoulder. “In all seriousness you look beautiful tonight”.

“Ok, I’ll buy you a drink”, Vanessa replied. 

“I mean it, you look beautiful”. 

“Thank you”, Vanessa replied as she placed her hand on Charity’s leg. Charity interlinked her fingers with Vanessa’s. 

“We need a date night soon! Being here right now in a crowded room and the only person I want to spend time with is you. Yes I love my family and friends but you are all I can think about”, Charity explained. 

“That was cute”, Vanessa joked. 

“Alright don’t take the piss”.

“I’m joking, I feel the exact same way. Come here softy”, Vanessa said as she caressed Charity’s face pulling it closer to kiss her. 

“Good to see you two getting along again, you’re actually very cute together”, Frank said to the pair as himself a Tracy walked over to see them. 

“That’s a word I never thought you’d use to describe me Frank!” Charity joked. 

“Neither did I, but I can see how much you care about Teenie”.

“Thanks Dad”.

“You did a good job with the party sis, even if you did turn into a bossy madam!”, Tracy joked. 

“Tell me about it, she’s right bossy this one”, Charity replied. 

“Stop... I don’t need to hear about your sex life”.

“Trace!” Vanessa said. 

“What? I’m glad you have an active sex life I just don’t need to hear about it, especially not in front of dad”. 

“True, Anyway I’m not bossy, I just wanted everything to be perfect for Noah”.

“Well it was! We do have to head off but thank you for inviting us and enjoy the rest of your evening”.

“Thanks and you”.

As frank and Tracy left the couple to it, Charity thought this would be the perfect opportunity for them to sneak away for a quickie. “Come with me!”, Charity said dragging Vanessa in the back room. 

“Steady, what’s the rush?”

“It’ll only take a few minutes for someone to spot that we are missing”

“Good point!” Vanessa replied as she started to undress. 

“No time for that, lie down”, Charity said. 

“Now whose bossy”

“You love it when I’m bossy”, Charity said as she lay on top of Vanessa, kissing her and also trying to unbutton her trousers at the same time. Although she was struggling, “bloody thing won’t undo”, she mumbled as her lips were still attached to Vanessa’s. 

Realising that Charity was struggling Vanessa unties her trousers button allowing Charity to perform her magic. Charity knew she had to be quick so there was no time to mess around, using the same technique she used the other night, fast and hard. Vanessa lay there breathing heavily, moans became more frequent and louder, but she was conscious of the rather large crowd just next door. 

Talking of the rather large crowd next door, Noah wanted to make a quick speech. Hobbling to stand, Noah grabbed everyone’s attention by tapping a knife against his glass, he looked nervous. 

“Hi everyone, I’d just like to thank you all so much for coming to this party today. Your support and kind words helped me through the tough times and you all being here today to welcome me home means the world. I need to thank my mum for being beside me every single second that ticked by...” as Noah was giving his speech he was looking around for his mum. He thought as the pub was packed he probably couldn’t see her but he knew she’d be listening. “I also need to thank Vanessa for organising this party today and being by my mums side throughout. You’ve been amazing and I can’t wait to spend more time with you and mum”. 

Everyone’s heads began to turn trying to locate either Charity or Vanessa, but neither of them were to be seen. Chas decided to take it upon herself to sort the situation out by yelling “Charity”. 

As her name echoed around the pub, Charity stopped mid flow, leaving Vanessa just short of orgasm. “You can’t stop there!”, Vanessa said. 

“They just shouted my name... quick get your trousers done up we need to get out there quick”, Charity said as she stood up fixing her clothes and hair. 

The pair quickly rushed through to the pub both with very guilty looking faces, as they walked through to the pub all eyes were on them. 

Paddy whispered to Chas, “we know what they’ve been up to, it’s written all over their faces”. 

“Where have you been, Noah just made a lovely speech”, Chas said to Charity as she walked past. 

“Sorry babe, we...Umm”, Charity was struggling to come up with a cover up story for Noah. 

“I had something in my eye and Charity was trying to get it out for me”, Vanessa interrupted. 

“Something in your eye”, Paddy muttered to himself. 

“It’s ok, I was just thanking you both for everything you’ve done for me”. 

“You’re welcome babe”, Charity said as she hugged her son. 

Vanessa who was still stood behind the bar had the biggest grin on her face, she was so happy Noah loved his party. 

“He was saying more than thanks, he said he can’t wait to spend more time with you and his mum”, Chas said quietly to Vanessa while she stood next to her. 

“Really?” Vanessa replied as her smile grew bigger, “I can’t believe we missed it, we were only gone for 5 minutes”. 

“Next time try waiting until after the party!” Chas replied sarcastically. 

Vanessa was gutted that she missed Noah saying lovely things about her, even though everyone always told her Noah liked her, she was always looking for that proof herself. If Noah was saying he wanted to spend more time with the pair of them he must genuinely be happy they are together. Vanessa made her way over to where Rhona and Pete were sat, “Hey, mind if I join you?”

“Have you washed your hands?”, Rhona joked. 

“Why would I need to wash my hands?” Vanessa replied oblivious to the joke Rhona was trying to make. 

“You and Charity...”

“Oh no, I was just lay there...”

“Sounds like you were having a great time”, Pete sarcastically replied. 

“No, I mean I wasn’t just lay there.. oh you know what I mean”. 

“We’re only joking”, Rhona replied laughing. “You did a great job setting this up on such short notice, good job I took the meeting from you”.

“Oh yeah how did it go? How was Veronica?”

“Yeah all went well, we came to a good deal, so I’d call it a success”.

“Nice one! You are much better at those situations than I am”. 

“Not going to argue with that!” Rhona replied. 

“We need to celebrate, what do you two want to drink?” Vanessa asked. 

“Don’t worry I’ll get these ones”, Pete replied. 

“Aww thanks Pete!” Vanessa said as Pete left for the bar, “you’ve got a good one there!”

“Yeah things are going really well and the sex... omg is incredible”. 

“Same, the best I’ve ever had!”

“Isn’t that because she’s a woman though?”

“Probably, but Rhona I swear she’s like superwoman when it comes to it”. 

“I’m never going to be able to look Charity in the eye again... ever”. 

“I’ll call her over right now shall I?” Vanessa joked. 

“Go on then...I’ll tell her you think she’s superwoman. She’ll never let you forget that”

“Ohhh good point.” 

“Here’s your drinks ladies”, Pete said returning to the table. 

“Thanks Pete, so how’s work?” Vanessa replied trying to get to know Pete. 

“It’s Good, spent today mucking out the cows”, Pete replied. 

“A physical workout then! You must have good stamina”, Vanessa said winking at Rhona. 

“Uhhh yeah I suppose I do”.

Rhona knew that Vanessa was referring to their sex life, Rhona decided to join in Vanessa’s little game, “Charity, come join us”, Rhona shouted across the room. 

“Don’t you dare”, Vanessa said. 

“Hey what’s up? Need top ups?”, Charity asked as she approached the table. 

“No, come sit”, Rhona replied. 

“Do you want a drink Charity?” Pete asked. 

“Large white wine please, thanks Pete”. 

“So I hear you are a bit of a superwoman in the old bedroom department?” Rhona joked. 

“RHONA!”, vanessa replied. 

“Don’t be embarrassed babe, she’s only speaking the truth”, Charity said as she placed her hand on Vanessa’s. 

“Best shes ever had”, Rhona added. 

“You’re dead”, Vanessa replied to Rhona. 

“The best? I already knew that from the noises you make”, Charity joked. 

“Right I’m going to the toilet, when I come back this conversation ends”, Vanessa said blushing as she was highly embarrassed. 

As Vanessa left the table both Rhona and Charity laughed and high fived each other. They both knew it was going to be very fun winding up Vanessa.


	36. Chapter 36

Vanessa found herself hiding in the bathroom as Rhona had just embarrassed her in front of Charity, the fact that the two of them were teaming up against her scared her slightly. But the two of them getting along really well made Vanessa happy, especially after some of the things Rhona had said about Charity in the past. 

Back at the table Charity and Rhona were still laughing about how wound up Vanessa got at them joking about their sex life. “Did she really refer to me as superwoman?” Charity asked. 

“She did yes, you’re never going to let her forget that are you?”, Rhona replied. 

“Nope, that is my new nickname now. Superwoman!”

“Superwoman?” Pete asked as he returned to the table with Charity’s drink. 

“It’s the nickname Ness had given Charity” Rhona replied. 

“It’s not how I’d describe Charity Dingle but whatever Vanessa says”, Pete sarcastically said. 

“Oi, I’ll have you know I’m a woman and I’m super. Anyway as long as Vanessa thinks I’m superwoman that’s all that matters”.

“You’re not still going on about that are you?” Vanessa said as went to sit back down at the table. “Thought you’d have moved on by now”. 

“Oh babe, you obviously don’t know us very well, we will never let this go”., Charity joked as she hit her girlfriend on the bum playfully before she could sit down. 

“Anyway, let’s change the topic”, Vanessa said. 

“One more quick thing...”, Charity replied. 

“Yeah?”

“Do you still have the cape and mask from Finns Funeral? If I’m superwoman I’m going to need to borrow them!” Charity asked trying not to laugh, Rhona and Pete immediately burst into laughter. 

“That’s it, I’m going home”

“Sorry, we will stop I promise”, Rhona said stopping Vanessa from leaving. 

“But in all seriousness I’d quite like the cape”, Charity said quietly but deadly serious. She leant over to Vanessa and whispered, “we can do some role play”. Vanessa squealed with excitement, her cheeks began to blush. 

“I don’t want to know what you two are planning!” Rhona joked. 

“I do?” Pete added. 

“Enough of that young man, we should really get going”, Rhona replied giving Pete the *if we go now you’ll be getting some tonight* eyes. 

“Yes, yes we should”, he replied as he knew exactly what Rhona was implying. 

“We should meet up more often for drinks, it’s been nice”, Vanessa said. 

“Let us know a time and a place and we will be there”, Rhona replied as she gave both Vanessa and Charity one of the awkward sit down hugs from a standing position. 

“See you both soon”, Charity said. 

The pub was beginning to empty as the party was winding down, Noah was off playing on his Xbox and the rest of the kids were fast asleep. The only people left were the Dingle clan and Vanessa. 

“Family meeting now”, Cain ordered. 

“I guess that’s my queue to leave”, Vanessa said resting her head on Charity’s shoulder. 

“You’re not going anywhere! You are part of my family”, Charity replied resting her head against Vanessa’s. 

“I said family meeting Charity!”, Cain said pointing at Vanessa. 

“Don’t point its rude and Vanessa is staying, so go ahead with whatever you need to say”. 

Cain knew that as the police were now involved and the fact that Charity wanted to keep Joe on side, he needed to let the family know what was what. “Right we all need to make sure that we keep Joseph Tate on our side, this means being nice to him, not too nice as he’ll know we have an agenda but nice enough”. 

“Why?” Sam asked. 

“Because I said so sammy”. 

“All you need to know is that Noah wants to get to know his brother a little more and we’ve come to a sort of agreement to try and get on”, Charity explained. 

“He knocked our house down”, Lisa replied. 

“Yes I know that, I can’t stand the guy but for Noah’s sake and other reasons I can’t go into we have to keep him on side”, Charity said. 

“What other things?”, Zak asked.

“I can’t go into it uncle Zak”, she replied. 

“I did something stupid...” Debbie said from the corner. 

“Debbie don’t!” Cain interrupted. 

“What did you do Debbie?” Lisa asked. 

“I tampered with the breaks on his car...”

“What? The car that Noah has the accident in?”, a shocked Zak responded. 

“Yeah”.

Everyone that didn’t already know, their faces dropped. They couldn’t quite believe what Debbie had done, “does Noah know?” Aaron asked. 

“Yeah, I told him the other day. He’s forgiven me luckily”.

“What about the police?” 

“They are still investigating but I made it look like natural wear and tear”.

“You hope!”, Aaron replied. 

“As far as any of you are concerned this was an accident and non of you have just heard what you’ve just heard ok?” Cain said forcefully. 

Everyone nodded, they knew that if any of this information ever got out Debbie would be in serious trouble. 

“Right, that concludes the meeting, thanks for staying. Just please make sure you keep Joe on side and don’t do anything stupid” Cain said predominantly looking at Debbie and Sam. 

“Thanks for coming to the party everyone, Noah loved it”, Charity said as the family began to leave. She looked over to Vanessa, smiled and said “welcome to the family, a very dysfunctional one at that”. 

Vanessa slid closer to Charity, “I’ve always wanted a big family”. 

“Thank you again for everything today, it was literally the perfect party”. 

“You are more than welcome”.

“Babe you look exhausted”

“Thanks, I’ll take that as a compliment...”

“Still beautiful but exhausted. You’ve been doing too much recently”

“I’m ok, just need a decent nights sleep”.

“Let me take care of you?”

“I should probably get back, I’ve only got the babysitter until 11”.

“Ok, well make sure you get a good nights sleep.”

“I will, see you tomorrow?”

“Most certainly”, Charity replied kissing her girlfriend goodnight. 

Charity sat there in the pub alone, amongst the mess of the party, she suddenly realised that at this exact moment in time she wouldn’t change her life. She has 3 beautiful, healthy children, 2 gorgeous grandchildren, a girlfriend who loves her to bits, a family that would always have her back and a business that was flourishing again. Charity’s life was as perfect as it had ever been and she realised that she needed to make the most of it. 

“Earth to Charity?” Chas said. 

“Yep, Sorry was miles away”.

“I could see that, anywhere nice?”

“Right here! My life is pretty perfect at the moment and it’s amazing”.

“You really are turning into a softy, Where’s the bitchy, sarcastic Yorkshire lass we all love?” 

“She’s still here don’t worry.. I’m just grateful for my life at the moment”. 

“She’s changed your life hasn’t she?”

“I guess you could say that yeah she has, she’s shown me that I deserve to be loved just as much as the next person”.

“You do deserve it and I’m so happy you are happy. But enough of the mushy crap, let’s tidy up so we can actually go to sleep sometime tonight”. The pair begin to tidy up the mess, it was going to take a while as there was food everywhere. 

As Charity was tidying up all the hard work Vanessa had put in, she realised she didn’t want to lose Vanessa, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. She was going to make her mission over the next few weeks to spend family time with everyone to see whether the future she wants is possible. 

“Chas?”

“Yeah?”

“What can me, Ness and the kids do as a fun day out?”

“Umm how about the zoo?”

“Do you reckon they would enjoy that?” 

“Well I know Vanessa would as she’s a vet, Moses loves animals so I’m sure Johnny will too and all Noah wants to do is spend time with you”.

“Ok, zoo it is! I’ll text Ness and see when she’s free”.

*Hey babe, thinking of doing a family trip to the zoo, when are you and Johnny free? x* 

“Right were done here, I’m off for a long soak in the bath. Thanks for all your help today Chas”

“I’m glad he’s back!”

Charity headed upstairs and ran herself a hot bubble bath, while the tub was filling she popped her head in to make sure Noah was ok. She quietly opened the door to find him fast asleep, she took a couple of moments to look at him, she was so proud of the young man he had become. 

Over at Tug Ghyll Vanessa was settling down in bed, her phone beeped. Reading the text from Charity a huge smile appeared on her face, she was excited by the prospect of spending time with Charity and her boys and them getting to know Johnny. Vanessa could see a bright future ahead for the pair and she was excited. *id love to, I’ll check at work tomorrow and get back to you. Sleep well, love you x*


	37. Chapter 37

A new day dawned and the sun was shining bright on the beautiful village of Emmerdale. Vanessa woke with a splitting headache and still feeling as tired as she did before she went to sleep, maybe she was coming down with something. She could really do without this at the moment as she is busy lambing today, waking herself up she heads for a quick shower which she is hoping will make her feel energised. As Vanessa went to step out of the shower she all of a sudden felt faint, she had no idea why? Maybe it was because she hadn’t eaten anything yet. 

Heading downstairs she still felt a bit dizzy, making herself a strong mug of coffee and some toast, she sat down to enjoy her breakfast. She felt better after eating and drinking something, she went back upstairs to get ready and head off to work. 

“Morning Rhona, just popped in to grab my bag and then I’m heading straight off to the farm for the lambing” Vanessa said loudly as Rhona was busy helping Paddy in surgery.

“Perfect Ness, ring if you need any help with the lambs”, she replied. 

“Will do, see you later”. 

Vanessa got into her car and made the short journey over to the farm, as she got out of the car she didn’t feel steady on her feet, her vision was slightly blurry. She shook it off, grabbed her back and headed to the barn the sheep were in. 

“Morning, just wanted to let you know I’m going to head straight over to the barn and get to work”, Vanessa said popping her head around the owners kitchen door. 

“Perfect I’ll bring you a cuppa in a short while”. 

Vanessa headed to the barn to start work, she knew there were 4 sheep expecting today, she could have really done with an extra pair of hands. Preparing for the first arrival Vanessa gowned and gloved up ready to help deliver a baby lamb. 

The afternoon arrived and Rhona was surprised she hadn’t heard from Vanessa yet, so she decided to call her mobile. It went straight to voicemail, she didn’t think anything of this as Vanessa had a busy schedule work wise. On her lunch break she popped her head into the pub just to see if Charity had heard from Vanessa at all, as she knew Vanessa would be texting her constantly. 

“Charity have you heard from Vanessa today?”

“First thing this morning I had a text but since then no, why? Should I be worried?” 

“No no not at all, just wanted to see if she needed a hand at the farm but can’t get hold of her. I think I’ll just head up there as I have a quiet afternoon at the surgery”. 

“When you see her get her to give me a quick ring would you?”

“Sure thing”, Rhona replied as she left the pub. 

Getting into her car and heading to the farm she was slightly worried as it was very unlike Vanessa not to be in contact with anyone. Arriving at the farm she saw Vanessa’s car straight away so she knew she was still there, she headed to the main office to see if she was there. 

“Hiya, it’s Vanessa still here?” Rhona asked the owner of the farm. 

“I believe she is still in the barn, I was up there a couple of hours ago. One of the sheep was taking her time having her lamb”.

“I’m just going to go see if she needs any help”.

Rhona made her way up to the barn, entering Vanessa was no where to be seen. As she weaved in and out of the sheep she suddenly spotted Vanessa lay there motionless on the floor. Dropping her bag she ran over to where Vanessa was, “Ness can you hear me?”. 

Checking to see if she was still breathing, Rhona checked her pulse. Vanessa was breathing but she was unconscious, there was no sight of any visible injuries that could have caused this. Reaching for her phone she dialled 999, calling for an ambulance, the operator asked Rhona to place Vanessa in the recovery position to try and eliminate any chance of choking. 

“Ness wake up! Can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me?”

Vanessa gently squeezed Rhona’s hand, this was a good sign. Waiting for the ambulance Rhona decided to ring Charity to let her know what was happening. 

“Rhona?” Charity said answering the phone. 

“Hey, Vanessa is currently lay unconscious on the floor of the barn, she is breathing and squeezing my hand which are both good signs. The ambulance are on their way”. 

“Where are you?”

“Taylor’s farm just outside the village”.

Before responding Charity had hung up, she ran to find her keys and went straight to her car. Rushing to put the key in the ignition she drops them on the floor, “damn it”, she shouted. Steadying herself she manages to find the hole second time round, she races to get to the farm as quickly as she could. 

Arriving to see that the ambulance wasn’t there but both Rhona and Vanessa’s cars were, she ran as fast as she could to the barn to see if they were still there. 

“Rhona?”, she shouted as there were multiple barns. 

“Over here Charity”, Rhona responded. 

Racing through the doors she grinds to a halt to see her girlfriend lay there on the floor conscious but very drowsy. Kneeling down beside her she takes Vanessa’s hand, “Hey you, what you doing on the floor?”

“I think I fainted”, Vanessa quietly responds. 

“You’ve been doing too much, I blame myself for that”.

“Don’t be silly, I’m fine just didn’t eat enough this morning”. 

“When Rhona called me I’ve never been so scared, the thought of anything happening to you. I’ve never run so quickly in my life, well there was that one time from the police but that’s a story for another day”.

“I thought all superwomen were super speedy runners”.

“This is true.”, Charity said as she slowly helped Vanessa sit up, sitting behind her to support her and hold her. “If you wanted my attention you only had to call, you didn’t need to go and faint”. 

A smile covered Vanessa’s face, “I just wanted to make sure you truly did love me and would come running! You’ve passed the test”, she joked. 

“Passed with flying colours”, Rhona responded from behind the pair. “The ambulance have just arrived, they will want to check you over”. 

“Hi there I’m Alice, can you tell me what happened Vanessa?”.

“I was helping to deliver some lambs, the next thing I know I woke up to see Rhonas face above me”.

“So you have no idea how you became unconscious?”

“I must have fainted, I felt a bit dizzy this morning but nothing too crazy”.

“Why didn’t you say something?” Charity said.

“It was just a little bit”, Vanessa replied.

“Have you eaten today?” Alice asked. 

“Yeah, well I had some breakfast but had to skip lunch because I was busy”.

“Ok, we’re just going to run a few tests to rule out any problems with your heart”. 

The paramedics finished examining Vanessa, “your heart is as strong as an Ox, we can’t see any sign of any injury which could have caused you to fall. The only test that’s come back very low is your blood sugar levels”. 

“What does that mean?” Charity asked. 

“It just means that Vanessa hasn’t eaten enough today resulting in her blood sugar levels being too low which can result in dizziness and fainting. Other than that I don’t think we have too much to worry about. Maybe try and catch up on some sleep and you should start to feel better”.

“Thank you for coming all this way to help me”, Vanessa said as Charity and Rhona helped her to her feet. 

“You’re welcome. If these symptoms continue I would go see your GP, they can run some more tests”. 

The paramedics packed up and headed back to their ambulance, Rhona decided to send Vanessa home to rest and she will finish the job at the farm. 

“Go rest, I’ll finish here”, Rhona said. 

“Thanks Rhona, I’m sure I’ll be fine tomorrow”.

“No you won’t, you are spending a couple of days do absolutely nothing. Me and the boys are temporarily moving in so I can wait on you hand and foot. You are not to do anything”, Charity demanded. 

“Rhona tell her I’m fine”.

“Sorry Ness, I agree with Charity”.

“Seeing you on the floor, it scared me. And to think that you’ve done so much for me lately, it’s probably partially my fault that you are exhausted. So please just let me look after you”.

“Ok”, Vanessa replied. 

“Right then, I’ll drive you back to the village, I’ll grab some clothes, grab the boys and we can relax as I cook us all dinner!”

“You’re cooking?” Vanessa asked. 

“Yes, I may not be Nigella Lawson but I’ll give it a good go”.

“Good luck”, Rhona said in the background giggling to herself. 

The pair got into Charity’s car and headed back to the village, arriving at the pub Charity orders Vanessa to take a seat and patiently wait for her to come back. 

“Boys, we’re moving into Vanessa’s house for a couple of days. She’s not very well so we need to take good care of her. Pack a few things into a bag Noah”.

She grabbed a few things for herself shoved them into a bag, then grabbed a few things for Moses including his favourite dinosaur. Returning to where Vanessa was sat the three of them looked like they were about to go on holiday. 

“Ready to start this mini adventure?” Charity asked the three of them. 

“Sounds fun”, Vanessa replied as she held Moses’ hand ready to walk the short distance to her house. 

As the four of them left Chas was an onlooker, it put a smile on her face to see them playing happy families, although she knew Charity had her work cut out if she was going to impress Vanessa with her wifey skills.


	38. Chapter 38

Arriving at Tug Ghyll the four of them walked in, Charity sent Vanessa straight to the sofa to sit down and put her feet up. Noah took his and Moses’ bag upstairs to the spare bedroom, which was a struggle as he still needed the use of the crutches to help him walk. Charity headed to the kitchen to make Vanessa a cup of tea, “cup of tea?”.

“Ooh yes please, I’ll come get my secret stash of chocolate biscuits”.

“No you won’t, you just sit down and relax, I’ll sort everything”, Charity said making sure Vanessa sat back down immediately. 

“I need to go collect Johnny from Dads at some point”, Vanessa replied. 

“No you don’t, me and Moses will go in a bit”. 

“You’re not going to let me do anything are you?”, Vanessa asked. 

“Well there may be a few things I’ll let you do”, Charity said winking at her girlfriend. 

“Mum, shall I set the Xbox up?” Noah asked. 

“You need to ask Vanessa that not me”.

“Can I set the Xbox up Vanessa?” 

“Of course, but only if I can have my lesson”, Vanessa said. 

“Yes id love to”.

“I pre warn you it’s going to be like teaching a baby to walk, I’m useless”. 

“You’ll be a pro by the time I’ve finished teaching you”.

“Right I’ll leave the pair of you too it, me and Moses will go get Johnny. See you in a little while”. 

Noah finished setting up the Xbox, gave Vanessa one of the controllers and sat down beside her ready to teach her how to play Fifa. “So you use the little stick to control the direction your players go in, the A button is to pass the ball, X to cross, B to shoot. Shall we give it a go?”

“It’s quite complicated isn’t it? I’ll do my best but go easy on me”, vanessa said. 

“If in doubt just press any button”, Noah joked. 

Charity and Moses were walking to collect Johnny from Franks, “mummy?”

“Yes Babe?” 

“Is that our new house?” 

“No sweetheart, we’re just staying there for a couple of days. The pub is our home”

Arriving at Franks, Charity knocked on the door, “Hi Frank”.

“Charity what can I do for you?” 

“We are here to collect Johnny”.

“Where’s Teenie?” 

“She’s at home resting”.

“Resting? Is everything ok?”

“She fainted at work today due to low blood sugar levels but she’s ok”. 

“Does she need me to keep Johnny for the next couple of days so she can rest?” Frank asked. 

“Me and the boys have moved in to help her for a few days, don’t worry I won’t let her lift a finger”. 

“Thats very kind of you, if you need any help though please ask”, Frank said. 

“Will do, I’ll take good care of her don’t worry”. 

“Johnny grab your bag, Charity is here to collect you”.

“Charity!” Johnny said excitedly. 

“Hey little man, shall we go home?”

“Yes”, he said reaching for Charity’s hand. “Bye Grandad”. 

“Bye little man”. 

The three of them took the short walk back to Vanessa’s hand in hand. Rhona who was just arriving back from finishing the job at the farm spotted the three of them from a distance, she was seeing a while different side to Charity. A loving and caring side to her which was refreshing, especially when the cause of this new side was her best friend. 

The three of them arrived back at the house, Charity took their coats off hanging them up on the peg. She also helped them take their shoes off, making sure they were put away nicely. 

“How’s the game going?”, Charity asked. 

“Let’s just say Noah is kicking my butt, and he’s trying to go easy on me”. 

“So your not the best then babe?” Charity joked.

“Awful”.

“She’s not that bad Mum, just needs practice”, Noah said trying to be nice. 

Moses and Johnny were happily playing with their dinosaur collection, they were busy chatting away to each other. Vanessa had let Noah play on his own as she didn’t want him to get annoyed with how bad she was and Charity was deciding what to cook for dinner. 

“Guys, what are we wanting for dinner?” Charity asked the gang. 

“Pizza”, Noah immediately answered. 

“Moses? Johnny? Pizza?”

Both looked up from playing with their dinosaurs and nodded. 

“Ness?”

“Pizza sounds perfect, plus it means you can relax with us tonight and don’t have slave over the stove”. 

“Right pizza It is then, I’ll pop over to David’s shop and buy a couple. Ness you alright with the boys?” 

“Of course”. 

Quickly popping to the shop, Charity picked a couple of different pizza’s and went to pay. As she was paying Cain walked into the shop, “Charity a word”.

“What now Cain?”

“I’m worried we shouldn’t have told everyone to be nice to Joe”

“Why? We don’t want any aggro from him, we want life to just be easy and simple for a while”.

“I don’t trust him, why would we want our family to be nice to him”. 

“Just chill, until he does something to mess up we play nice. As soon as he makes a mistake he’s dead, now please I need to get back to Vanessa’s”. 

What neither Cain or Charity realised was that Graham was in the shop and overheard their conversation. Although he didn’t know why the dingles were going to be nice to Joe, he was glad they were going to make an effort with him. Graham wanted to try and understand why the dingles were going to be making an effort, he decided to head to the pub and see if he could target one of the weaker members of the clang. 

Charity arrived back from the shop armed with yummy pizza’s and garlic bread, putting them in the oven and squeezing in between Noah and Vanessa on the sofa. “Give me a go then babe, I’ll take you on”. 

Noah handed over a control to Charity, she had no idea what she was doing but wanted to impress Vanessa with her FIFA skills. She was already losing 4-0 and it hadn’t even reached half time yet, luckily the timer went off to rescue Charity from humiliation. 

“Pizzas ready! Noah can you help your brother to the table, Ness you get Johnny and I’ll sort the pizza”.

“Right boys, let’s go”, Ness replied. 

“This looks yummy, thanks Mum”, Noah said.

“It does, Thanks babe”, Vanessa replied as she sat down next to Johnny, as the 5 of them tucked into their food. 

Over at the Pub Graham was trying to come up with a plan on how to get the information he needed out of one of the dingles. He knew the most likely one to spill something was Sam, maybe if he were to offer Sam his job back it might entice him into getting a drink with Graham. 

“Sam, how are we?” Graham said as he sat next to Sam at the bar.

“Uhh, I’m ok thanks”, Sam nervously replied. 

“Can I get you a drink?” 

“Why would you be buying me a drink?”,

“I thought we could maybe talk about getting you some work at home farm”.

“And what makes you think I’d want to work for Joe Tate?”

“It pays well and well Joe has nothing against you lot now, he wants things to remain harmonious”.

“Well Cain did say I had to keep Joe on side”. 

Why would Cain be telling the Dingles to keep Joe on side? 

“So if you need to keep him on side doing some work for him would benefit both of you” Graham said trying to persuade Sam. 

“Ok you can buy me a pint and we can talk”.

“2 pints please Chas”.

“Coming up”.

“So what sort of jobs would it be?” Sam asked Graham. 

“All sorts, I hear you are a bit of a handy man”. 

“I have my moments”.

“You could be very useful up at the house”. Graham knew it would take a lot of drinks to get Sam talking. 

Meanwhile the pizza had been demolished by the 5 of them, there wasn’t a crumb left in sight. The boys were already down from the table, leaving Vanessa and Charity some alone time, “how you feeling?” Charity asked a tired looking Vanessa. 

“Much better, just tired. I am looking forward to some sleep”. 

“Head up whenever you feel like you need to. I’ll give the two little ones a bath and Noah can sort himself out”.

“You really are superwoman aren’t you”, Vanessa replied smiling. 

“I am you’re superwoman”, Charity replied leaning over for a kiss. “Right Moses and Johnny who wants a bubble bath?” Both of the boys faces lit up they both loved bath time, the three of them headed upstairs to enjoy bath time. Running the bath, Charity poured in lots of bubbles to make sure the boys were nice and clean. Placing both the boys in the tub, they began to play fight, splashing each other and blowing bubbles into each other’s faces. Stood in the doorway Vanessa was watching on, admiring some of her favourite people having fun. 

“Ness hand us the towel”, Charity said as she helped Johnny out of the bath. Grabbing the towel from Vanessa, Charity wrapped Johnny up tightly in the towel to keep him nice and warm. Reaching for another towel, she wrapped up Moses and they all walked through to Johnny’s bedroom. 

“Right dry yourself off boys”, Charity said as the boys attempted to dry themselves the best they could on their own. 

“Shall we get into you pjs and read a story?” Vanessa said.

“Yes, can we have the dinosaur book?” Johnny replied. 

“Of course, right lets get changed then boys”, Charity said. 

Both boys rushed to get into their pjs, so they could hear the story about dinosaurs, their favourite animal. Jumping into their beds, the boys were ready to hear the bedtime story. Charity volunteered to read the story allowing Vanessa to enjoy a hot bubble bath. Before Charity could finish the story both of the boys were fast asleep, she quietly left the room heading to the bathroom to talk to Vanessa. 

“Babe can you pass me a towel?” Vanessa said as she stood up. 

“I will in a minute, just going to admire you for a minute or two”.

“Babe I’m cold, you can admire me later! Pass me the towel”. 

“Come here”, Charity said as she wrapped the towel around Vanessa and gave her a helping hand. “Here, let me dry you. You are supposed to be taking it easy”. 

“You’re being too kind to me”.

“I’m superwoman remember”, Charity joked. “I’m going to go check Noah is ok and he knows where he is sleeping, I’ll be back in a little while”. 

Walking down the stairs she was shocked to see that Noah was already off the Xbox, ready to start thinking about going to sleep. “You alright babe?”

“Yeah, very sleepy today, might head to bed”. 

“You are in the spare room, it’s all set up for you. You sleep well ok!” Charity said as she gave him a big hug before he set off upstairs. 

At the pub Graham and Sam were surprisingly getting along well, he knew that Sam had a heart of gold he was just a bit slow sometimes. “So why is Cain making you be nice to Joe?”

“Because of Noah, he wants him to have a fair chance of getting to know his big brother, so we are to be nice and create a happy atmosphere”. Sam replied. 

“Yes they both deserve a chance to get to know each other without judgement from others”. 

“I agree”, Sam replied. Sam knew that Graham was trying to play him, everyone always thought Sam was the thick one of the family but he was smarter than he looked. Not only had he got a job, he also had the perfect opportunity to keep an eye on Joe and his dodger dealings. 

Over at Tug Ghyll Vanessa was already tucked up in bed, Charity had tidied the house, prepared the boys lunches for tomorrow and was ready to get into bed and hold the woman she loved.


	39. Chapter 39

As the sun began to rise, Charity quietly got out of bed leaving Vanessa to enjoy a much needed lie in. She wasn’t used to getting up extra early, she normally got up after everyone else. Chas or Debbie normally made sure Noah was up and ready for school and that Moses had his morning bottle. Making her way downstairs, Charity starting to make breakfast ready for when the boys woke, as well as preparing breakfast she also had sorted the boys outfits for the day ahead. 

A sleepy Noah, hobbled down the stairs, “Morning mum”.

“Good morning babe, how did you sleep?”

“Really well actually, that bed is super comfy”.

“Good, Do you want some breakfast?” 

“I love you mum but where has this domestic side of you come from? You’ve tidied the house, made breakfast... You never do this?” Noah said. 

“I know, I don’t know where this side has come from, I guess when you love someone you go out of your way to help them and care for them”. 

“I like this side of you, get to spend more time with you”.

“How do you like spending time with Vanessa?”

“She’s really cool, not very good at Xbox but I’m hoping I’ll be able to change that”.

“So you want to spend more time with her?”

“Yeah, she’s fun and makes you happy”. 

“She does, here’s your toast babe. Jam? Marmite?”

“Jam please. I hate marmite”. 

“Oh yeah I forget it’s Moses that loves marmite, talking of Moses I should go and wake both him and Johnny up”. 

Charity headed upstairs, walked into Johnny’s room to see the pair of them quietly playing with some of his toys. “Morning boys, do you want some breakfast?” 

Their eyes both lit up when food was mentioned, “shall we quickly get changed first?” Charity said. 

Nodding their heads the boys helped Charity by getting changed as much as they could. The three of them joined Noah at the dining table ready to eat their breakfast. “Right Noah you best go get ready for school”.

“Can you pack me an extra chocolate bar today, I want to give it to Lily”, Noah asked trying not to blush. 

“Sure thing, is Lily the girl you like?”

“Yeah”

“When she welcomes you back to school, go in for a hug. Girls like when boys are confident, you’ll smash it babe. I know you will”. 

“That exactly what Joe said”.

“He talks sense sometimes, right now go get ready. I’ll put the extra chocolate bar in your bag”. 

Vanessa was still fast asleep upstairs, Charity had fed all three boys, got them all ready for either school or play group. Noah had left to walk to the bus stop with Sarah and Debbie had been to collect both the boys to take them to play group. 

Climbing back into bed after a super busy morning, Charity snuggled up to Vanessa wrapping her arms tightly around Vanessa’s torso. Falling asleep beside her girlfriend had become one of Charity’s favourite things to do. 

Over at the Woolpack Sam knocked on the door as he needed to talk to either Charity or Chas. “Chas, Charity let me in!”.

“What sammy?” Chas said as she opened the door in a panic. 

“I need to talk to you”.

“Couldn’t this have waited until we were open?”

“No, I’m starting back working for Joe Tate today and I think last night Graham was trying to get me talking”.

“Talking about what?”

“Why all of a sudden we are being nice to him!”

“What did you say? Please tell me you didn’t let anything slip?”

“No, of course I didn’t. I told him it was because of Noah wanting to get to know his big brother”.

“Good work Sammy, how did Graham know we were being nice to Joe?” Chas replied. 

“I have no idea, maybe he overheard something? We need to be careful, at least I can keep an eye on him”.

“You see or hear anything Sammy, you tell us straight away ok?”

“Yeah I will don’t worry”, Sam left making his way out of the village up to Home Farm. 

Knocking on the door of Home Farm, Sam fixed his shirt and tie he had worn to make himself look presentable for his first day back at his job. 

“Sam, come on in”, Graham said greeting him with a smile for once, “head to the kitchen, Joe’s there waiting for you”. 

“Morning Samuel”, Joe said. 

“Morning Mr Tate”.

“Joe please”.

“So what did you want me to do?”

“A bit of cleaning, gardening, bit and bobs really. Who knows if you do a good job I could even train to use you as a driver. It will pay well!”

“Why are you doing this? I nearly killed you”.

“I’ve learnt a lot the last couple of weeks and life really is too short. I know we’ve had a bit of friction in the past but I genuinely want to put that behind us. You are a hard worker and that’s what I need around here”, Joe explained. 

Sam didn’t trust Joe but knew that he had to play along, “sounds good, I am a hard worker and need the money for Samson and Lydia, to provide for them”. 

“Perfect, you’ll get the money you need don’t worry. Right if you could start by cleaning the car, it’s just come back from the garage. The police let us get it fixed while we wait for the results of their testing”. 

“Ill get to it straight away”, Sam said as he wondered what the results of the testing would show. Sam left the house and headed to where the car was parked, it looked brand new. 

“Keep an eye on him for me Graham”.

“Sure thing, what did the police say?”

“No results yet, they are still pretty sure that it was just wear and tear. We were so lucky Graham, it could have been catastrophic”. 

“Yes, your right it could have been”, Graham was still puzzled over the conversation he heard between Charity and Cain. He understood why they would want Noah to be able to see his brother, but after nearly losing her son why wasn’t Charity angry at Joe? He knew that there was more to this accident than they knew. 

Back over at Tug Ghyll Vanessa woke from her extra long lie in to find a very sleepy Charity gripping her tightly. Vanessa carefully untangled herself, sliding out of the bed without making a sound, she was so grateful for everything Charity had done for her over the last 24 hours that she wanted to surprise her by finding the yellow cape and mask from Finns funeral. Vanessa knew that this would make Charity’s day as superwoman needed a cape. 

Vanessa knew that the kids wouldn’t be back for at least 2 hours so after deciding she had had enough of resting and taking it easy, she lay the cape and mask next to a sleeping Charity and left a note. 

*Put these on and come and find your damsel in distress* 

Vanessa slipped into her sexiest lingerie and found a place to hide. Once she had found the perfect place to hide she shouted at the top of her lungs, “HELP, HELP ME!” 

Charity turned over in the bed but didn’t wake. 

“CHARITY HELP” Vanessa shouted even louder, she felt like such an idiot hiding in her sexy lingerie. 

This time Charity woke, sitting up she saw the cape and mask beside her, she laughed to herself. Opening the note, she followed the instructions putting on the cape and mask. Before leaving the room to find Vanessa, Charity stood in a superhero pose, something she had always secretly wanted to do. 

“Vanessa, where are you?” Charity shouted as she made her way around the house. 

“Over here”, Vanessa replied. 

“That’s not helpful”.

“Follow my voice”.

“How do I follow a voice?” 

“I dunno your a superwoman aren’t you?” 

Time passed and Charity was still trying to find Vanessa who had been hiding now for nearly 20 minutes. 

“This is ridiculous, babe where are you?” 

“I’m here”, Vanessa said as she climbed out of the cupboard she was hiding in. 

“Wow, you should have told me you were wearing that! I’d have looked harder”, Charity joked. 

“Come rescue me then...”

Striking her superwoman pose, Charity ran over to where Vanessa was now stood. “Never fear, superwoman is here”, Charity said as she attempted to carry Vanessa. 

“Babe put me down, you’ll do your back in”.

“Nonsense, I have super strength”, Charity replied struggling to stay steady on her feet. 

“Seriously you drop me and you’re dead”, Vanessa said warning Charity. 

“Ok, maybe you can walk up the stairs and then I’ll pick you back up when we reach the top”.

“Deal”, Vanessa said as Charity placed her feet back on solid ground. Turning round immediately Vanessa kisses Charity passionately, taking Charity’s breath away. 

“What was that for?” 

“Saving me...”Vanessa joked. 

“Get your ass upstairs now, our kids will be back soon”, Charity said slapping Vanessa’s ass as she ran upstairs. 

“Look at you referring to the kids as our kids”, Vanessa said as she sat down on the bed. 

“I think you are hearing things”, Charity said with a slight panic to her voice, trying to change the subject Charity takes her clothes off so that she is left wearing her cape and her mask. “Lie down”.

Lying down on the bed Vanessa prepares herself for what’s to come, she knew Charity was going to blow her away, especially as she was actually dressed as superwoman. Climbing on top of Vanessa, Charity pulls the blankets over her back and over the top of the pair of them. Lifting her mask, Charity goes under the blanket making her way down to show Vanessa a good time. Yes Charity’s mouth often got her in to trouble but for once it was doing only good things, Vanessa’s moans grew in volume as Charity sped up her tongue. 

Stopping to catch her breath for a second Charity rested her head on Vanessa’s stomach, “Oi, superheroes don’t take a rest until the job is finished! I was so close” Vanessa said. 

“I had cramp in my tongue”, Charity replied. 

“You have other methods and ways don’t you?”

“Alright alright, I don’t remember you being this bossy. I thought that was my job”.

“Just shh and finish the job woman”, Vanessa demanded. 

Deciding to give her tongue a rest Charity helps Vanessa to reach climax by using her other weapon, her fingers.


	40. Chapter 40

While Sam was cleaning the car the police turned up at Home Farm, trying to keep calm and act normal he continued to polish the car. Maybe they had come with the results of the incident report? 

“Mr Tate? We have some good news, the results of the report show that the breaks hadn’t been tampered with and it was just normal wear and tear”.

“Just like I thought, a freak accident”, Graham said in the background. 

“We never suspected anything different we were just doing our job. We’re sorry for any inconvenience it has caused you”, the police officer replied. 

“Thank you, I appreciate all your hard work”, Joe said shaking the police officers hand. 

“I’ll walk you both out”, Graham said as he walked the pair of coppers to the door. “Thank you both for your hard work”. 

Sam had no idea what had just been, had they found what Debbie had done or had she done a good enough job to convince the police it was natural. 

“Sam a word”, Joe shouted from the door.

“Sure thing boss, one second”.

“Now Sam”.

Sam’s heart rate increased dramatically what could Joe possibly need to talk to him about. 

“Sam, sit down”, Joe insisted. 

“Everything ok?” Sam mumbled. 

“Everything is perfect Sam, the police have finished the investigation and everyone is in the all clear. It was simply just an accident, so now we can all focus on getting along and putting the past behind us”. 

Sam looked very relieved, Graham could see that Sam was a bit twitchy but he just thought that was Sam being Sam. “That’s excellent news, someone should tell Charity and Debbie”. 

“Why Debbie?” Graham asked. 

“Ummm...” Sam began to panic. 

“Obviously because she is Noah’s sister and would want to hear the news”. 

“Yeah that’s what I meant. Shall I get back to the car now?”. 

“No, we’re going to the pub to celebrate. Go get cleaned up and we will head there”. 

Sam left to go get cleaned up, as he walked away Graham quietly said to Joe “he is covering something up, I just can’t put my foot on what it is yet”. 

“Oh Graham, he’s just a few slices short of a loaf. I wouldn’t worry about anything”. 

Graham knew deep down something was being covered up, he just had no idea what. 

Unaware of the good news about the car being cleared by the police, Charity and Vanessa were getting changed after the role play fun they had just had. “That was fun”, Charity said pulling her trousers up. 

“Yes, it was! Next time it’s my turn to dress up”.

“You can be a vet and well I guess I’ll have to be an animal”

“You are an..”

“Don’t say another word...”, Charity said interrupting Vanessa before she could finish her sentence. 

*phone ringing in the background* 

“Babe where’s my phone?” Charity asked frantically. 

“In your pocket...” Vanessa replied questioning how she could love this woman so much. 

“Ah Thanks babe” Charity replied. “Chas what’s up?” 

“Sammy just rang the police have cleared the car, Joe, Graham and Sam are heading over to the pub now. You should be here.”

“Thank god, yeah I’ll be over in a few minutes. Thanks Chas”. Putting the phone down, Charity ran over to Vanessa lifted her up and twirled her around. 

“Good news?”, vanessa asked. 

“Debbie’s in the clear, the police saw nothing but natural deterioration of the breaks”. 

“Babe that’s amazing news, go celebrate with everyone. I’ll sort the kids out”.

“I won’t be long, remember you are still meant to be taking it easy”.

“Yes mum, I know”, Vanessa joked. 

“Right I’ll be back for dinner, please take it easy”, Charity said kissing Vanessa on the forehead as she left to go to the pub. 

Arriving at the pub Charity definitely had a spring in her step, she couldn’t believe that Debbie had got away with this. Walking into the pub Charity spotted Debbie first, she ran over and gave Debbie a massive hug. She was unaware that Joe and Graham were already in the pub. 

“Charity nice of you to join us?” Joe said from over in the corner. 

“Hey, sorry I’m late, was held up at Vanessa’s. Was just congratulating Debbie on ummm securing a new flat!”.

“Yeah, told her the news a couple of minutes ago”, Debbie replied all flustered. 

“Congratulations. I guess we all have good news today. The police cleared the accident as just that, an accident. We can finally put it in the past and move on. Again I’m really sorry Noah was in the car”. As Joe said this Graham was studying the body language and facial expressions of the Dingles, he knew something was up he just couldn’t place his finger on it. 

“No need to apologise, it was an accident! It could have happened to any of us. Chas get the drinks in...” Charity replied. 

Chas did just that, she poured everyone a pint to celebrate everyone’s good news, although she knew Charity and Debbie were lying through their teeth about the flat. 

Debbie was stood at the bar, Graham decided to go and quiz her about her new flat hoping she would mess up or give something away. “Debbie, great news about your new flat, you must be excited”, Graham said. 

“Yeah, very excited. Just waiting for the bank to approve everything”, Debbie said trying to think of ways the flat could fall through, especially as it was all made up. 

“Well fingers crossed they approve it for you, although I heard you had moved out anyway?” 

“That was just for a couple of days, fell out with mum, nothing serious though”. 

“Must have been bad for her you to move out?” 

“Just a silly disagreement.”

“Wasn’t it around the time of the accident? That can’t have been easy for either of you?” Graham said continuing to probe Debbie. 

“Yeah it was, nothing was easy around that time. Excuse me just got to check on Jack and Sarah”, Debbie said trying to get away from this awkward conversation. 

Graham could tell that she was nervous answering those questions, why did Charity throw Debbie out? 

“Mum a word!”, Debbie said as she passed Charity. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Graham just questioned me about the flat and why you kicked me out”.

“What? Why would he do that?”

“He must know what I did”. 

“Don’t be stupid, the car was cleared. He has no reason to suspect a thing, go back out there and act normal” Charity said trying to keep her cool. 

Graham had sat back down at the table with Joe, he didn’t want to mention his suspicions about Debbie to Joe as he seemed to be in a happy place at the moment. 

“What was that all about?” Joe asked Graham. 

“Just asking her about her new flat, just being friendly”. 

“Good, I’m glad you are being nice to her. Do you reckon I’ve ever got a chance with her after what I did?”

“What you and Debbie?”

“Yeah, I know I was a dick to her but I genuinely did love her”. 

“You never know, just got to talk to her”. 

Joe was about to pluck up the courage to go and speak to Debbie when his little brother Noah walked through the door, “Noah! How was school?”

“It was amazing”.

“School being amazing? What happened?”

“Well mum gave me an extra chocolate bar and told me to give lily a hug when she welcomed me back to school. And I also took your advice and well she’s only coming over for dinner next week”. 

“I am so proud of you buddy, we will get you sorted with a new outfit and think of the perfect meal to cook her”. 

“Thanks for your help! Just going to go tell mum, she’ll be dying to hear what happened” Noah said as he made his way over to where Charity was stood. Joe looked a bit disappointed that Noah was leaving so soon. 

“Mum, I’ve got a date”, Noah proudly announced. 

“It worked? I’m surprised she didn’t run in the other direction” she mumbled. 

“What?” Noah asked as he didn’t hear what Charity said. 

“Oh nothing, just said I’m glad it worked, so when’s she coming round? I’ll cook a delicious dinner”. 

“Do you have to cook?” Noah asked. 

“What’s wrong with my cooking?”

“You managed to over cook pizza last night mum... I want to impress her”.

“You have a fair point, maybe Marlon could cook for you?”

“What about Vanessa? I hear she’s a good cook, plus I’d quite like Lily too meet her too”. 

“Vanessa? Have that date at her house? Babe we might not be staying there then”. 

“Can I at least ask her?”

“Of course you can”, Charity was shocked to see that Noah wanted Vanessa to be big part of his life, it scared her slightly as it put pressure on her not to screw things up. 

As the pair continued to talk about what Noah was going to do for his date, Joe walked over and interrupted, “Sorry to interrupt I was wondering if Noah wanted to come over for a sleepover tonight? If it’s ok with you of course?”

“How much homework do you have?”

“Not much, plus Joe can help?”

“I’ll make sure he does it all”, Joe replied. 

“Ok, but not too late to bed and please make sure you are at school on time. I don’t need the teachers on my back again because you aren’t there”.

“Part of me thinks he’ll be at school from now on because of a certain someone”.

“Good point, right go pack a bag then”.

“Thanks for this”, Joe said to Charity. 

“You’re welcome, just please take good care of him”.

“I promise I will”. 

“Bye mum, I love you. Oh can you ask Vanessa if she will cook for me?”

“Of course. Have a nice time”. 

Noah, Joe and Graham left the pub ready to head back to Home Farm, before they went back they popped to the shop to stock up on snacks ready for the evening ahead.


	41. Chapter 41

Now that Joe and Graham had left the pub with Noah, Debbie could relax. She knew that Graham had his suspicions about not only the flat but the reason as to why she moved out during the time Noah was in hospital. 

“What am I going to do about Graham?” Debbie asked Chas, Cain and Charity. 

“What do you mean?” Chas asked. 

“She thinks he’s suspicious about the car”.

“How? The police gave it the all clear”, Cain added. 

“Well the fact mum walked in and ran over and gave me a hug. Pretended it was about a stupid flat that I’ve just secured and then he came over and practically interviewed me under police caution. He knows we’re hiding something”, Debbie said worrying. 

“Just calm down”, Charity said. 

“Well maybe if you hadn’t of run over like a flailing idiot she wouldn’t need to worry so much”, Cain said sarcastically towards Charity. 

“Oh shut up Cain, how was I to know they were already in here?” 

“Both of you pack it in, this is serious”, Debbie said with authority. “Seriously though, what if he finds out?” 

“Then we deal with it?” Cain replied. 

“Oh What big man Cain is going to go over there and sort him out is he?” Charity joked. 

“What would you do? Flirt your way out of trouble?” 

“No actually Cain I wouldn’t do that as I’m in a committed relationship” she replied. 

“Hasn’t stopped you in the past”.

“Would you two stop acting like a pair of two year olds, this could be serious”, Chas said. 

“Right well I don’t have time to stand around here coming up with a plan for something that hasn’t happened. I need to go and put Moses and Johnny to bed and cook some dinner for me and Vanessa”.

“Christ you two are practically married! You never cooked me dinner”, Cain replied. 

“Maybe I’ve changed”.

“I wonder how long for?” Cain said as Charity left to grab her coat

“Dad stop, mums happy you should be happy for her”. 

“I am happy for her but my favourite thing in the world is to wind her up, she bites every time”. 

“Right I’ll leave you two to come up with a plan, I’ll see you later”, Charity said as she left the pub. 

“Debs, we’ve just got to keep our cool around Joe and Graham. If they find out the truth we will deal with it, I don’t know how but we will deal with it I promise you”. 

“Ok, I’ll try and stay cool”. 

Meanwhile Noah had spent a fortune buying lots of snacks at the shop for his evening at home farm. He was excited to spend some time with his big brother. 

“So what shall we order for dinner?”

“Well mum made pizza last night, how about a Chinese?”

“Good choice, my favourite. Graham could you find the menu for us?”

“Certainly”, Graham replied as he went to locate the menu. “Here we go”. 

“Can I have some crispy duck pancakes please?” Noah asked. 

“Of course, we will order a mixture of things and we can all feast. How does that sound?”

“Sounds yummy”. 

“Graham if you can order a mixture and then come join us for a film”. 

“I’ll order now and then I just have to do something and then I’ll be back”.

“Ok”, Joe replied as him and Noah decided on a film to watch. 

Graham ordered the Chinese, then went to his office. He wanted to write down every little bit of information he had about Debbie and about the accident. He knew that something was up he just needed to put the puzzle pieces together. Graham wanted to keep all of this from Joe until he had conclusive evidence as he knew deep down Joe was still in love with Debbie. 

Charity arrived home from the pub walking into Tug Ghyll to find Vanessa upstairs giving the boys a bath. She stood in the door way watching her interact with both the boys, the smile on Moses’ face was infectious, he loved spending time with Vanessa. “You were supposed to wait for me to bathe the boys”, Charity said looking at Vanessa. 

“I know but I didn’t want you to have a millions things to do when you got home”.

“Home?”

“You know what I mean, my home is your home”

“Hopefully one day we will have a home together”, Charity said kneeling down beside Vanessa. 

“I’d like that”, Vanessa replied kissing Charity on the cheek. “Where’s Noah?”

“He’s spending the night at Joe’s”.

“Wow, you really are being nice to him”.

“I want Noah to be happy and if that means I have to bite my tongue and swallow a bit of pride then so be it. I have to do it”. 

“I’m proud of you for being the bigger person”.

“Let’s just see how long it lasts”, Charity joked. “Right boys shall we get you dressed and in bed for a story?”

“Can mummy read one tonight?” Johnny asked. 

“Of course she can. Can I snuggle in bed with you two?” 

Moses smiled and nodded and Johnny shouted “YES”. 

“What about me? Can I snuggle too?” A left out Vanessa asked. 

“You can sit next to me!” Moses said.

Getting both the boys dried and into their pjs, the four of them squeezed into Johnny’s bed, snuggled under the blanket and got ready to hear the story Vanessa was about to tell. As Vanessa read the story Johnny cuddled in nice and tight to Charity, in that moment she looked around her and thought this is perfect. 

“They all lived happily ever after, the end” Vanessa said finishing the story. She looked over to see both the boys fast asleep and Charity beginning to fall asleep. 

“Oi, don’t you fall asleep”, vanessa whispered to Charity. 

“Sorry the story was just so riveting and exciting”, she joked. “Give us a hand then”.

“Come here”, Vanessa said as she pulled Charity out from underneath the boys. 

“Dinner, what do you fancy?” Charity asked. 

“Well, while you were out I didn’t rest as much as I should of. I kinda made a Shepard’s pie for our dinner”. 

“Vanessa, you weren’t meant to do anything while I was out, but I am glad you did because I’m starving”. 

“It’s in the oven, will be about 10 minutes”.

“Talking of food, Noah has a date with a girl called Lily and well I offered to cook but he said I was rubbish. So he asked me if you’d do it for them? And if he could have the date here? But I did say we may not be living here by then”. 

“Well there’s no need for you lot to go anywhere, you are welcome to stay here as long as you want. I enjoy having you all here”. 

“As in move in?”

“Yeah, I mean you stay here most nights already. It makes sense”. 

“I’d love to. You’ll need to make some more space in your wardrobe though... this girl needs space”. 

“Maybe leave some of your suits at the pub”. 

“You love my suits though”

“I do but they will take up my whole entire wardrobe. I need space for my knitted jumpers”. 

“This is true”

“Do you think Noah will be happy moving in?”

“He seems to love you, so I’m sure he’ll be over the moon. Plus that way you can cook for him and Lily for their date”. 

“You do realise he will want you nowhere near the house when he has his date”, Vanessa gently broke it to Charity. 

“Why?”

“Because he is a teenager and he won’t want his mum cramping his style, don’t worry I’ll be there to keep an eye and make sure he’s a gentleman”.

“Check you out playing the role of step-mum perfectly”, Charity joked. 

“Step-mum steady on... let’s not get ahead of ourselves”. 

“I was joking don’t worry”, Charity said trying not to scare Vanessa but Charity was being serious, she knew that Vanessa would make the most amazing step-Mum to her children. She was determined to one day make that happen. “This Shepard’s pie is to die for”. 

“You like?”

“I love it. It’s my new favourite thing”. 

“It’s a good job one of us can cook...” Vanessa sarcastically said.

“Hey I have my talents”

“Yes you do in the bedroom, what about outside it?”

“Well I make a mean cup of tea, my washing up skills are second to none and cocktails. I am the queen of cocktails!” Charity proudly replied. 

“It’s good that your washing up skills are good as that’s your job tonight. After you can make us some cocktails”.

“Deal”, Charity replied as she leant across the table planting a kiss on her girlfriends lips. 

While Charity got to work on the washing up at Tug Ghyll, the Chinese had arrived at Home Farm. Graham placed the feast on the dining room table, ready for the three of them to tuck in.

“Wow this looks amazing”, Noah said as he went straight for the crispy shredded duck. 

“It does doesn’t it. I want you to try a little bit of all of it, that way you’ll experience new tastes”, Joe said trying to broaden Noah’s taste buds. “Graham help yourself, don’t wait for us to finish! There will be non left”.

“I’m not actually that hungry, my mind is elsewhere tonight I’m afraid”. 

“What’s wrong?” A worried Joe asked. 

“Nothing much just trying to remember what we were doing the night before the accident. I can’t remember if I sent some important documents to one of our clients or not and it’s driving me mad”, Graham said making up a story trying to see if Noah would let anything slip. 

“I think we enjoyed some of my favourite whiskey, Graham don’t panic just send the documents now. Not the end of the world”. 

“It’s just unlike me to forget to do important things”.

“I played video games most of the evening, Vanessa looked after us that evening. Mum was busy sorting out Debbie.”

“Sorting out?” Graham replied intrigued. 

“I think she just dumped Sarah and Jack on mum and left with no notice”.

“Ah I see”, Graham knew that this meant that Debbie’s whereabouts the evening before the accident were unknown.


	42. Chapter 42

After a successful evening of entertainment and Chinese food, Noah was sound asleep in one of Joe’s spare rooms. Joe was also fast asleep, Graham however was wide awake in the office trying to come up with ways to find out what Debbie was hiding. He knew that she had no alibi for the night before the accident, he knew that Charity threw her out while Noah was at the hospital and he also now knew that she was lying about the flat as he had looked into it. Pouring himself an extra strong coffee, Graham had come to the conclusion that the only way he was going to find out the truth is to ask Debbie outright. Deciding he was going to confront her tomorrow, Graham decided to pour away the coffee and try and get a couple of hours sleep before having to get up to take Noah to the bus stop. 

Waking up semi-refreshed Graham popped on one of his suits with his favourite dark blue tie and made his way downstairs to make a start on the breakfast. As he started to whip up some American style pancakes, Noah walked in, “morning Graham”. 

“How did you sleep?”

“Really well, that bed was huge”, Noah replied. 

“Can I offer you some pancakes? Maple syrup?”

“Wow, I never get anything like this at home. Although Vanessa makes an amazing breakfast”. 

“You seem to be a big fan of Vanessa”, Graham asked.

“She makes my mum happy. I know my mum hasn’t been the nicest person in her life but she’s finally happy and that’s all thanks to Vanessa”. 

“She seems like a lovely person. Right finish off your pancake and I’ll drop you off at the bus stop”. 

“Noah, the room you stayed in, it’s yours to do what you want to with it for when you next stay”, Joe said walking into the kitchen. 

“Really?” 

“Of course, as long as it’s ok with your mum, you are welcome here anytime”. 

“Thanks Joe”, Noah said as he gave his big brother a hug. 

“Right you, let’s get you to the bus stop”, Graham said grabbing Noah’s school bag and packed lunch. 

Pulling up to the bus stop Noah thanked Graham for everything he had done for him this morning. As he got out the car he saw that Vanessa was making her way over towards him, “Noah, how was your night at Joe’s?”

“It was good fun, thanks”. 

“I’ve made you a packed lunch for you, I’ve added a little something in there for Lily”.

“Mum told you?”

“Of course she did, I’d be happy to cook for you both and don’t worry I’ll make sure Charity is at work so she’s not around to cramp your style”. 

“Really? You’ll cook for us?”

“Yes, let me know what you want and I’ll rustle it up for you both”.

“Thank you Vanessa you are the best”, Noah replied giving Vanessa a hug. “Ill see you when I get home”. 

“Have a nice day”, Vanessa said waving to Noah as he got on the bus. Vanessa loved the fact that Noah just referred to her house as his home, she knew it was probably just a slip of the tongue but she was excited to see what the future had to hold. 

With a huge smile on her face Vanessa headed to work, she had a busy day of surgery ahead of her. 

“Ness, welcome back. How you feeling?” Rhona asked. 

“Much better thanks, got plenty of rest. Charity has been an absolute life saver”. 

“Who knew Charity could be domesticated?” Rhona joked. 

“Not me to be honest with you. She has shocked me over the last couple of days, I can’t tell you how brilliant she’s been.”

“I’m glad she’s making an effort, at first I must admit I didn’t think this would work but I’m pleasantly surprised”. 

“I didn’t think it would either Rhona. I asked her to move in”. 

“You did? Things must be getting serious then?”

“She practically stays over most nights anyway and if she’s not here I’m at hers. It just makes sense that way we can look after the kids too”. 

“It’s exciting but aren’t you scared you are moving too fast?” 

“I’m in my 40’s Rhona, I’m not getting any younger. I feel like my life is zooming by and I want to make the most of it”. 

“I mean you are getting on a bit...” Rhona joked. 

“Shut up, you are practically the same age”. 

“True, just promise me you’ll be careful. Living with someone things tend to change”. 

“I’ll be careful don’t worry. Right Rufus let’s sort your leg out”, Vanessa said picking up a small chocolate Labrador puppy. She placed him on the surgical table, and got him prepared for surgery. 

Instead of returning back to home farm, Graham wanted to try and catch Debbie alone so he could ask her outright where she was the night before the accident and whether or not she had anything to with the crash. 

“Debbie”, Graham said across the shop. 

“Graham, how was Noah last night?”

“As good as gold. He seemed to enjoy himself”. 

“That’s good then, anyway must dash”, Debbie said trying to avoid a full blown conversation. 

“One quick thing before you go Debbie... How easy would it be to tamper with breaks on a car?” 

Debbie’s heart started to race, why was he asking her this question? “How would I know?” She replied trying to keep calm. 

“You’re a mechanic aren’t you?”

“Well yeah but I wouldn’t have a clue”

“Are you sure about that?”

“What are you trying to get at Graham?”

“I think you know Debbie”.

“Look I don’t know what you’re getting at but I’ve got to go to work, I’m already late”, Debbie said. 

Graham could see by the look in Debbie’s eyes that she was lying through her teeth. Debbie rushed from the shop straight over to the pub, she was physically shaking, she could barely breathe. She stumbled into the pub, Chas spotted her straight away. “Debbie what’s wrong? What’s happened?” 

“He knows, he knows”, she mumbled. 

“Who knows? Debbie what are you going on about?” 

“Graham. He knows what I did to the car”.

“How?”

“I have no idea, but he just asked me about it in the shop. What am I going to do?”

“Nothing, you need to breathe. I’ll get Charity”.

“No, she can’t know”, Debbie insisted. 

“Oh cause that’s such a good idea isn’t it? Leaving her in the dark will only cause more problems”. 

“She doesn’t need this right now. She’s in such a good place, I’m not ruining it”.

“Debbie either you tell her or I will”.

“Tell me what?” Charity replied as she walked into the pub. 

“Tell her...”, Chas urged Debbie. 

“Tell me what?” 

“Graham knows what I did to the car” Debbie nervously said. 

“What? Please tell me you are joking? How does he know?”

“I wish I was joking. I have no idea how he knows, he collard me in the shop and asked me if I knew how easy it was to tamper with someone’s breaks”. 

“That doesn’t mean he knows”

“Trust me he knows, what am I going to do?”

“You need to talk to him. You need to find out what he’s going to do”, Charity said. 

“Is that a good idea?” Chas asked. 

“We need to know what his next move is, so we are prepared”. 

“Maybe I should just go straight to the police?” Debbie replied. 

“You will do no such thing, we don’t even know if he will go to the police. Go speak to him and find out what he is planning”. 

“It’s not often I agree with you’re methods but do what your mum says Debbie”, Chas agreed. 

“Go, what are you still doing here? Go and sort this”, Charity demanded as she pointed towards the pub door. 

Debbie made her way towards the door, she was extremely pale and very nervous to see what Graham has to say. As Debbie left the pub she saw that Graham was heading back to his car, “Graham”, Debbie shouted. 

Before turning to face Debbie a little smile appeared, he knew that Debbie was about to tell him everything, “Debbie what can I do for you?” 

“I’m here to talk, can we go somewhere a bit more private”. 

“Get in”, Graham said as he climbed into the drivers seat of his car. 

Debbie got in the car, she was too scared to utter a word so she just sat there in silence. 

“Why? Why did you do it?” Graham asked. 

“I was angry”.

“We all get angry Debbie doesn’t mean you go and mess with someone’s breaks”.

“He ruined my life, I loved him and I thought he loved me. But no he just wanted to mess with me and my family, I thought it was all over yet he tried to get Noah to turn against Mum and then his sleazy friend groped her. He needed to be taught a lesson”, Debbie explained. 

“What Joe has done to you and your family is wrong and unforgivable but not once did he put your or your families life at risk. What you did Debbie was horrific”.

“I should never have tampered with the breaks, I’d drank a ton of wine and wasn’t thinking. I tried to sort it the next morning but the car was gone, I rang the house at least 5 times but no reply. I deleted Joe’s number as soon as everything happened, it doesn’t excuse what I did but I did try and sort it”.

“You could have come to find us”

“I know, I should have. So you going to tell Joe? The police?” A nervous Debbie asked. 

“I won’t be telling either, Joe is finally in a good place with your family and I wouldn’t want to mess that up. But there is something you need to do for me”.

“What is it? Anything?”

“You need to give Joe another chance, he still loves you”. 

“He never did love me”

“That’s where you’re wrong. Look things might not work out but please give him another chance, if not well I might have to inform the police”. 

“Why do you care if his love life works out?”

“When Joe was with you he was a better person 90% of the time, I care about his happiness and I truly believe that could be with you”. 

“Ok, if it means you won’t go to the police I’ll give him one more chance. I can’t promise you things will work out but I promise I’ll give it a go”, Debbie replied anxiously, she wasn’t happy about this deal but she knew it was for the best.


	43. Chapter 43

Debbie left the car feeling sick about having to give Joe another chance, she knew she had to do this otherwise it would affect her and her families lives forever. Staring at the floor as she walked into the pub, she attempted to walk straight through to the back room, but was stopped by both Charity and Chas. 

“So how’d it go?” Chas asked. 

“He’s not going to tell Joe or the police”.

“That’s amazing news Debs”, Chas replied. 

“Why don’t you seem happy about this?” Charity asked. 

“I am happy...” Debbie said faking a smile. 

“Then why don’t you seem happy?” Charity replied. 

“He won’t tell them as long as I give Joe another chance romantically”.

“You are kidding me right?” Charity asked.

“I wish I was, he claims that Joe still loves me and wants to make things work”.

“After everything he did to you and well to us?”

“I have no choice, either I do this or I go to jail”. 

“Surely Graham knows the hell he put you through”, Chas added. 

“I don’t have a choice, it has to be this way”.

“If he does anything to you this time around I will finish him off for once and all, that’s not a threat it’s a promise”. 

“You need to go along with this, you need to be ok with this otherwise he will know somethings up”, Debbie explained to a furious Charity.

“I don’t know if I can”.

“You have to, otherwise I may as well just head to the police station now”.

“I’ll try, but I swear to god if he does anything to hurt you I won’t be accountable for my actions. Just promise me you’ll be careful, I know you loved him once”. 

“I promise I’ll be careful, I need tell dad he’s going to go ballistic”, Debbie said. 

“Good luck with that”, Chas replied.

“While you are both here, I have some exciting news to share with you both”.

“You’re not pregnant are you?” Chas joked. 

“Haha you are funny! No I’m not pregnant. But I am moving in with Vanessa”, Charity proudly announced. 

“Don’t you think you are moving a big fast?” Debbie asked. 

“Not really no, we spend almost every night together anyway”, Charity explained. 

“Yeah night time... when I doubt either of you have time to argue”.

“Debs”, Chas said. 

“What? I’m just saying be prepared for arguments, living with someone is hard even when you love them”. 

“And you have lots of experience with that do you deb?” Chas sarcastically said. 

“Guys I know it won’t be easy but I want to at least try. Moses and Johnny get along so well and well Noah seems to like Vanessa, plus someone actually loves me and I’m getting old now so I need to move quickly”. 

“Have you spoken to Noah about this?” Debbie asked. 

“Not yet no, I will. He has to be 100% on board otherwise we stay here, he has to be happy.”

“I think it’s great”, Chas said excited for Charity next adventure. 

“You only think it’s great as you’ll get first use of the bathroom everyday”.

“True, but in all seriousness I’m happy for you. So is Debbie she’s just still in shock about this morning, right Debs?”

“No, I am happy for you just want everything to work out between you two”.

“I will do everything in my power to make this relationship work I promise you. Right I need to quickly pop over to the vets to just double check she still wants me to move in”, Charity joked. 

“She’ll have changed her mind from this morning!” Chas joked as Charity closed the door behind her. 

Over at the surgery Vanessa and Rhona were still working their magic on Rufus, they had just about finished when Charity walked through the door. “Only me”, she shouted as the pair of them were in the back. 

“Give us 5 minutes and we’ll be finished”, Vanessa answered. 

Charity sat down behind the desk as it was the comfiest chair available, resting her feet on the desk she relaxed waiting for them to finish the surgery. As she sat there her eyes began to shut, just as she was about to doze off the door opened. Charity immediately took her feet off the desk and did the first thing that came to her, “Morning, how can I help?” Charity asked putting on a posh accent. 

“I’m here to see how Rufus is”, the woman replied. 

“No problem, let me just go and check for you”, Charity said as she exited to the back room to try and figure out who Rufus was. Checking the name on every single cage, she couldn’t find one called Rufus, she didn’t realise that Rufus was the dog Vanessa and Rhona were working on. Beginning to panic as she couldn’t find Rufus she pretended to be busy hoping that Vanessa and Rhona would be finished soon. 

“So how is Rufus?” A quiet voice said from the reception. 

“Yeah, he’s ummm doing well” Charity reluctantly replied. 

“Can I see him?”

Before Charity could reply Rhona left the operating theatre and entered the reception, “Mrs Davis, Hi. Rufus is doing well and is in recovery”.

“Yes your employee told me that he was doing well”.

“Employee? Oh you mean Charity, yes she’s new here and just learning. I apologise if she said anything inappropriate or out of turn”. 

“Um excuse me, I’m employee of the month”, Charity replied as she re-entered the reception. “I shall be going on my break now”, she said winking to Rhona as she went to find Vanessa. 

Rhona smiled, she continued to let Mrs Davis that the surgery was very successful and that Rufus should get full use of his leg back. 

“Hey babe”, Charity said to Vanessa as she lent in for a kiss. 

“I hope you haven’t been causing any trouble through there”.

“Me? Trouble? Never...”

“Trouble is your middle name”, Vanessa joked. 

“I did try and find the ladies pet, couldn’t find him because he was on your table. I was seconds away from breaking the sad news to her about Rufus, I don’t think you should employ me”. 

“You what? You nearly told her Rufus was dead?”

“Well yeah, I couldn’t find him in the back room so presumed the worst”

“I love you, only you could nearly tell a woman her dog is dead when he’s perfectly fine”, Vanessa replied pulling Charity in close and kissing her passionately. 

As the pair got frisky with one another Rhona burst into the room with Mrs Davis so she could see her baby Rufus. The pair were stunned, they didn’t know what to do so they just hid behind the nearest cupboard they could find and tried to keep the laughter to a minimum. Rhona was oblivious to them being in the same room as her and the client, “as you can see he is recovering well from the surgery”.

“That’s great, when do you think he’ll be able to come home?”

“We will monitor him over night but he should be ready to be picked up tomorrow. We just need to check the anaesthesia has had no adverse affects on him”. 

Behind the cupboard Vanessa was trying to stop Charity from unzipping her trousers, but failing miserably as she struggled to keep her composure around her girlfriend. “At least wait until they are out the room”, vanessa whispered in Charity’s ear. 

“Where’s the danger in that?” She whispered back. 

Charity slid her hand down Vanessa’s trousers, prompting her to moan. Rhona immediately looked over to see the pair of them hiding behind the cupboard, she knew she had to get Mrs Davis out of the room ASAP. “Right Mrs Davis we should probably let Rufus sleep and recover, if you could follow me back into reception I’ll get Vanessa to bring you the paperwork you need to finish filling out” Rhona said emphasising Vanessa’s name to ensure she knew she had been spotted. 

“We’ve been caught, as much as I want you to carry this on I need to go do the paperwork. Give me 10 minutes and I’m all yours” Vanessa said to Charity pulling a over exaggerated sad face. 

“I wish I could wait, I’ve gotta get back to the pub otherwise Chas will be on my back”.

“I’m sorry babe, I’ll come see you when I’ve finished here”.

“Sounds good, I need to ask Noah if he is cool with moving in. That is if you still want us?”

“Of course I do, come here” Vanessa said kissing her girl on the cheek as she left to complete this paperwork. “See you in a little while”. 

Charity quietly left the vets heading back to work, she knew Chas was going to have a go at her as she had been gone nearly an hour. Vanessa fixed her hair, sorted her clothes out and prepared herself for the looks she was about to get off Rhona. 

“Mrs Davis, Nice to see you. Rufus is now in his cage recovering, I have some paperwork here for you to just read over, about his after care and the procedure we’ve done today”. Vanessa said as she was getting dirty looks of Rhona. 

“Thank you so much for all your hard work”, Mrs Davis said as she signed the paperwork and left the vets. 

Vanessa tried to sneak out to the back room before Rhona could have a go at her, “stop right there”, Rhona said “what were you thinking?”

“I didn’t think you were going to walk in, did I?”

“You are at work Vanessa anyone could have walked in”.

“Like you and Paddy never got up to anything at work”, Vanessa sarcastically replied. 

“Don’t bring paddy into this, you should know better”. 

“I’m sorry, she didn’t see anything so no harm done. Where’s the fun Rhona gone?”

“She’s still here somewhere, i’m just tired”.

“Well can she reappear soon because I miss the fun Rhona. Let’s go for drinks one night this week?”

“Sounds good, can you check in on Rufus tonight for me?” Rhona asked.

“Sure, I’ll get Charity to stay with the boys and I’ll pop in”.

“Thanks”.

“I’m off for my lunch, ring if you need me” Vanessa said as she got her coat and left to go get some lunch.


	44. Chapter 44

“Where the bloody hell have you been? You said 15 minutes you’ve been over an hour”, Chas bombarded Charity as she entered the pub. 

“Rufus”, she replied.

“What? Whose Rufus?”

“He’s a dog, I had to help at the vets”. 

“You helped at the vets? You hate animals...”

“Well when I say helped I nearly told a woman her dog was dead when he wasn’t, but yeah I helped at the vets”. 

“Right well know you are back can you take over so I can go and have a wee, I’m desperate”. 

“Yep, don’t be long though Ness is coming over for lunch soon, so I’ll need you to be here to help cover me while I entertain her”, Charity said smiling sweetly. 

“Are you ever going to do a full shift?”

“Probably not...but stranger things have happened” she sarcastically replied to Chas as Chas left to use the bathroom. 

Charity set out to serve the waiting customers and tidy up the empty glasses that Chas hadn’t tidied up. Cleaning the tables by the entrance, she lent over one of the tables, Vanessa walked in, wrapped her hands around Charity’s waist and lent over on top of Charity’s bent body. 

“Babe, now is the not the time. Anyone could walk in” Charity said as she began to blush. 

“And why would that be?”

“I’m at work and we’re stood right in the entrance of the pub”.

“Oh your at work and it would be inappropriate of me to...”

Before she could finish Charity interrupted, “yes yes I know I shouldn’t have carried on when Rhona and that lady were in there I just couldn’t resist you”. 

Vanessa stood up straight allowing Charity to do the same, “I won’t lie, it was fun but Rhona was not happy”.

“She never is these days”, Charity replied. 

“I think she’s just tired, I’ve promise to go for a drink with her soon. Think you or Debbie could look after the boys?” 

“Of course, even if I’ve got a shift they can fall asleep here”. 

“Right pour me a drink then!”

“Yes boss, pint?”

“Better not still on duty, lemonade please”.

“Coming right up, what about food?”

“Sausage baguette and chips, would go down perfectly”. 

“Didn’t think you were a fan of the sausage” Chas joked. 

“Trust me, she’s not”, Charity replied as Vanessa sat there and began to blush. 

“Stop there... go no further, I don’t need to know about your sex life”, Chas replied. 

“Are you sure? I could go into great detail about it”, Charity replied. 

Both Vanessa and Chas looked at each other knowing full well that Charity would go into extreme detail, they both replied “yes we’re sure”. 

“Party poopers” Charity said as she went to give Marlon the food order.

“I hear Charity is moving in with you Vanessa, congratulations” Chas said to Vanessa. 

“Thanks, it’s exciting. Bit scary but she’s over most of the time so I thought it just makes sense”.

“Just make sure she pulls her weight around the place, she’s a good catch but does have her floors”.

“Don’t we all but she’s trying to be the best she can be and well that’s all I can ask for. I’m 42 and I’ve never been this happy in my life, us living together could be horrendous and spell the end for us, but it could be amazing”. 

Charity walked back through from the kitchen to see Chas and Vanessa engrossed in a deep conversation. “I hope you two aren’t plotting against me!” Charity joked approaching them both. 

“Would we do that?” Chas replied. 

“Just talking about how you are going to become a domesticated wife when you move in”, Vanessa said. 

The word wife immediately filled Charity up with butterflies, she knew Vanessa was just using the word in a normal sentence and meant nothing by it, but Charity knew that in her future she wanted to marry this woman. “Domesticated, I can do that! I very good with my hands”, she said winking at Vanessa. 

“The yellow washing up gloves will suit you, please get photographic evidence Vanessa”, Chas joked. 

The three of them continued chatting while they tucked into their lunch, over the other side of the pub Debbie was sat doing some work invoices. In walked Joe, he saw Debbie sat there on her own and he didn’t want to waste the opportunity. Plucking up the courage he walked over, he had no idea what Graham had already said to Debbie and he had no idea that she caused the crash. “Debbie mind if I join you?”

Looking up from her laptop she reluctantly agrees, “its a free country”, she didn’t want Joe to be suspicious so she acted like she normally would if Graham hadn’t blackmailed her. 

“I know I’m probably the last person on your list to talk to, but I’ve got a lot of apologising to do.” 

Charity spotted that the two of them were talking, a massive part of her wanted to go over and stop them but she knew Debbie had no choice. “I hate how she has to do this”, Charity said to Chas and Vanessa. 

“Do what? What does she have to do?” Vanessa asked as she had no idea what Charity was talking about. 

“Graham knows what she did”, Chas replied. 

“How? How does he know?” 

“He worked it out somehow and now he is blackmailing Debbie into giving Joe another chance as apparently he loves her. Either she gives him another go or Graham will tell him and the police what she did” Charity explained. 

“Woah, thats messed up. I always thought Graham was a decent guy”, Vanessa responded. 

“I’m going over...” Charity said as she walked over to where they were sat. 

“Charity no”, Vanessa said trying to stop her. 

Joe could see Charity walking over, he braved himself for the onslaught of abuse that was about to hit him, “Charity, how are you?” 

“I’m ok, everything ok over here Debs?” 

“Yeah everything’s fine, we’re just having a chat”. 

“Let’s keep it that way ok? Can I get you a drink Joe?” 

“A pint would be lovely, thanks”. 

“I’ll bring it over. Debs if you need me I’ll be over at the bar”, Charity said placing her hand on Debbie’s shoulder in a protective manner. 

“Thanks mum”, Debbie replied. 

Charity headed back to the bar to get Joe that pint he wanted, “Well that was awkward” Charity said to the girls. 

“What happened?” Chas asked. 

“Nothing much, just hated knowing the truth”.

“He genuinely knows nothing about Debbie and the car does he?” Vanessa replied. 

“Nope, not a thing” Charity said as she took the pint back over to Joe. “Enjoy” as she placed the pint in front of Joe. 

“Your mum being nice to me, am I dreaming?” Joe said to Debbie. 

“She’s in a happy place at the moment and trying to nicer to everyone. Count yourself lucky she’s being nice to you”. 

“After the things I said to her and did to you I’m surprised she even lets me in here”. 

“We all make mistakes, some worse than others but we all do it. She probably sees how important to Noah you are and therefore wants to give you another chance”. 

“I won’t mess it up, Noah is too important to me. As are you, I know I caused you so much pain and did some things that are unforgivable. But I want to do everything I can in my power to change your mind about me, I ruined your life, and your families”. 

“Why did you do it?” 

“You were the easiest route to hurt Charity, for so many years I believed and truly thought it was her fault my dad died. I wanted to hurt her and anything important to her, she made my childhood a misery and I knew that if I messed with you it would hurt her. I didn’t realise that I would fall in love with you like I did and by the time I realised I was, I was in too deep”.

“If you loved me why didn’t you just leave or disappear? That way you wouldn’t have hurt me”.

“Good question, if I could have stopped you from getting hurt I would have but at the time all I wanted was to hurt your mum. If I could take it all back I would in a heartbeat, the more I get to know your mum I know she genuinely loved my dad and wouldn’t have hurt him. I know you’ll probably tell me to piss off but any chance I can take you for a proper drink, like before but with no strings or fake identity’s being thrown around”.

“Ok”.

“Ok? Is that to my apology or to my drink proposal?”

“I’ll go for a drink with you, I’m not saying i fully forgive you for what you did but I’m prepared to let you try”. 

Joe looked very relieved and shocked that Debbie had even considered giving him another chance, “thank you, I appreciate it. So shall I text you?”

“Yeah, ok. I’ve still got the same number”, Debbie replied. 

“Perfect, I’ll leave you to finish what you were doing and I’ll text you”, Joe said almost stuttering with nerves. Debbie had never seen him like this before, it’s as if he was a completely different person to the guy who ruined her life. Joe got up and left the pub smiling at Charity, Chas and Vanessa on the way out. The three of them immediately ran over to where Debbie was sat to get the gossip. 

“So... what did he say?” Charity asked. 

“Just apologised for everything over and over. And finally admitted that he now knows it wasn’t you who killed Chris”.

“Finally...”, Charity said as she sighed with relief. 

“It sounds ridiculous but I genuinely believe him when he says he still loves me”, Debbie explained. 

“Debs...” Chas said worryingly. 

“His charm has already worked his magic hasn’t it”, Charity added. 

“No, It hasn’t. I’m just saying he was different, almost nervous around me”. 

“Debbie I didn’t know Joe the first time round, but after seeing him around Noah, you and your mum the last few weeks I genuinely would never have put them as the same person. I’m not saying he has changed or for you to dive back in head first but people can change and I do think he could be being genuine”, Vanessa explained cautiously as she knew this wouldn’t go down well with Charity. 

“Babe...” Charity mumbled. 

“I’m sorry, but if you’d have said to me this time last year that I would be in a loving relationship with the woman who nearly sent my father to prison I’d have laughed in your face and told you to stop drinking. But here we are, all I ever heard about you were bad things, how you were a cheater, how you were a manipulator and even a home wrecker but you are none of those things. You may have been in the past but now you are a one of the most amazing human beings I know, your a fantastic mother, a loving girlfriend, a great friend to those around you and you and Chas run a successful business. All I’m saying is people do change”. 

“Wow a home wrecker? Fair description of the old me”, a shocked Charity replied, Chas just nodded in agreement. 

“Babe I’m sorry, that was harsh”. 

“No, it’s 100% the truth, I was horrible. I have changed and I guess you are right, if I can change why can’t he”. 

“Debbie just be careful, but go in there as if non of the past had happened. You clearly loved him once and if he’s a different man deep down you may fall in love with him again” Vanessa added.

“I’ll be careful, thanks Vanessa. That’s made me see things differently”, Debbie said. 

“I’m always here if you need to talk to someone”, vanessa replied. 

“Thanks, I need to tell Dad but don’t even know where to begin”.

“Good luck with that”, Chas said letting out a laugh. 

“Right I need to go back to work before Rhona chews my other ear off today. Remember you’ve got the boys tonight, I’ll be home as soon as I can be. See you ladies soon” Vanessa said as she left to go back to work. 

“What did I do to deserve a woman like that, I’m going to ask her to marry me”, Charity said leaving Debbie and Chas shocked.


	45. Chapter 45

Chas and Debbie were sat there in shock, did Charity just say she was going to ask Vanessa to marry her? 

“When?”, Debbie asked. 

“I dunno, soon. Why wait? She’s my present and my future” a smitten Charity replied. 

“You’ve not even moved in yet, maybe give that a go for a little while before you ask her”, Chas explained. 

“Probably a good idea, just in case you two fight 24/7”. 

“Don’t worry I’m not going to ask like now, but soon. I’ve never been this happy and I want to cherish every single moment I spend with her”. 

“Charity Dingle you softy”.

“Go for it Mum, I know I was a bit unsupportive earlier about moving in together but after hearing Vanessa speak about you and the love she has for you, I say go for it”. 

“You mean it?” 

“Yeah, like you said life is too short and well you’re not getting any younger”.

“Alright don’t get cheeky! Look don’t say anything to anyone, ill wait a bit until we are settled, then I’ll ask”.

“I’m excited for you”, Chas said giving Charity a hug. 

“Same, here’s to being happy but careful” Debbie said raising her glass. 

“Here here”, Charity replied holding her imaginary glass. 

Debbie left the pub with a bit more of a positive outlook on the day, the day started off horrendously but after her chat with the girls and with Joe she felt a bit happier about the situation. She knew as soon as Cain heard about it he would go ballistic, she needed to find the right way to tell him. 

It was Charity’s job today to pick up both Johnny and Moses from Playgroup, they stopped off at the cafe on the way back to the pub to get a juice and share a piece of cake. They waited in the Cafe until Noah had finished school, Charity was getting nervous about asking him if he wanted to move into Vanessa’s, she knew that unless he said yes the move was a no go. She had messaged Noah to meet her at the cafe, she thought a piece of cake and a hot chocolate would help seal the deal. 

“Hi mum”, Noah said as he walked in. 

“Hey babe, I’ve paid for a hot choc and slice of cake, you just need to pick which one you want and bob will bring it all over for you”. 

“Amazing”, Noah said as he went to look at the cakes. 

Suddenly Charity’s palms were getting sweaty, her heart rate was rising. She was super nervous about asking Noah about moving as she knew he loved living in the pub, “oooh what did you pick?”

“I went for a brownie, bob does make a good brownie”. 

“That is true, babe I’ve got something to ask you”, Charity said anxiously. 

“What is it?”

“So Vanessa was wondering if you me and Moses wanted to move into Tug Ghyll with her and Johnny, what do you reckon?” 

“Do I get the room I’m staying in at the moment?”

“Yeah, you can decorate it however you like. We can pop your Xbox in there...”

“Yeah, sounds good”, Noah said taking a bite of his brownie. 

“Really? 100% sure?”

“Yeah, Vanessa’s awesome. It’ll be fun to live together”. 

“I’m really glad you think so”, Charity said with a huge grin on her face. “Remember though the pub will always be your home too, if you ever need your space”. 

“I know, it’ll be nice to have a room there, the pub and at Joe’s. I’ll have lots of different homes”.

“You will indeed, another thing. Vanessa needs to know what you and Lily want to eat tomorrow night on your date, she needs to buy the ingredients”.

“Do you think she could make us a cottage pie with all the trimmings?”

“If that’s what you want of course she’ll do it for you. Dinner at the pub tonight as I’ve got to work and try and keep an eye on Johnny and Moses, as Vanessa’s on the late shift at the vets”. 

“Well I’ll help as much as I can”, Noah replied. 

“I know you will, right shall we head over there to the pub. You can pack some of your things up ready to move in with Vanessa”. 

“Sounds good”, The four of them headed off to the pub like a proper little family, all they were missing was Vanessa. 

Elsewhere in the village Debbie was hoping to find her Dad so she could fill him in on the situation with Graham and Joe. Before she could find him, she received a text from Joe, *Hi, I just wanted to thank you for hearing me out earlier, it was nice to be able to talk without being at each other’s throats. If you are free this evening, I’d like to cook you dinner. No hidden agenda just spaghetti carbonara and a glass of wine. Let me know what you think, Joe* 

Debbie had mixed feelings about going to Home Farm for their first proper meet up, on one hand she knew it would give them an opportunity to talk without anyone poking their noses in. But on the other hand she knew deep down she needed to tell Cain the truth before he found out from someone else. Deciding to take Vanessa’s advice, she replied to Joe’s text, *A glass of wine and spaghetti carbonara sounds nice. I’ll be over around 6*.

Realising Sarah and Jack would need to be looked after by their grandma, Debbie trusted Sarah to take her brother to the pub so that she wouldn’t have to face a million questions as to where she’s going. 

With Moses and Johnny playing with their toys in the back of the pub, Noah packing up some of his things, Charity was relaxed as she had everything under control. In walked Sarah holding her little brothers hand, “Where’s your mum?” Charity immediately asked. 

“She’s had to go to a work meeting”.

“A work meeting?”

“All I know is your in charge of us tonight”, Sarah informed her grandma. 

“Why don’t I just open up a child minding service”, she joked. “Go on through you go, let me know what you both want for dinner and I’ll get Marlon to cook it for you”. 

“Thanks granny Charity”. 

“Less of the granny”. 

Taking a few deep breaths Charity knew that it was going to be a busy night in the pub due to it being pie night, luckily Marlon, Victoria, Chas and herself were all working tonight. 

Vanessa was in the process of making sure the anaesthetic had left no lasting effects on Rufus the dog, he was a bit dopey and drowsy so she knew she was going to have to stay at the vets for the foreseeable. Making herself comfy she rested Rufus’ head on her lap, she was a bit worried that he was still not back to his usual self. “Come on Rufus, wakey wakey”. As she sat there stroking his head, her phone rang, it was Charity, “Hey babe”, Vanessa said as she answered the phone. 

“Hi Vanessa it’s Noah”.

“Oh hey you, everything ok?” 

“Yeah everything’s fine, mum just wanted to check if you wanted me to bring you over any dinner as you are stuck at the vets?”

“That’s very sweet of you, maybe some chips or a pie as it’s pie night?”

“Chips and a pie it is, I’ll bring it over shortly for you”. 

“Aww thanks Noah, I’ll see you in a bit”, Vanessa said putting the phone down. A giant smile appeared on her face, she loved the fact that Noah really seemed to genuinely like her. 

Meanwhile Debbie had put on a rather swanky black dress, was she trying to impress Joe or show him what he missed out on when he messed her around. Joe had arranged for Graham to pick Debbie up so that she could have a glass of wine or two, she knew it would be an awkward encounter as when they saw each other this morning Graham blackmailed her. 

“You’re carriage awaits Miss Dingle”, Graham said as he opened the door for her. 

“Thank you”, she replied as she got into the car. 

“I’m glad you are giving him another go”.

“I didn’t really have much of a choice did I?”

“Seeing if you can make this work is surely better than 10/15 years in prison”, Graham replied. 

The rest of the short car journey was an awkward silence, as they pulled up to the front door, Joe was stood their in a nice shirt and trousers combo, holding a single red rose. Debbie tried to keep the smile from appearing on her as she wanted to play hard to get while she sussed out what his deal was. 

“Wow, you look incredible”, Joe said as Debbie got out of the car. “Here this is for you”, he said handing the rose over.

“Thank you, you don’t look too bad yourself”.

“Come in, glass of wine?” 

“That would be nice”.

“Graham, take the evening off. I’ll make sure Debbie gets home safely”, Joe said to Graham. 

“If you need me just shout, I’ll be upstairs”.

“Thank you Graham. So I was shocked that you agreed to come over tonight”.

“I had a good chat with people close to me and decided that I should at least give you the opportunity to show me you’ve changed”. 

“Well I need to thank them, I know it’s going to take a while but I am determined to show you I’ve changed and I genuinely care for you”.

“Lets just go with the flow”, Debbie replied. 

Joe left Debbie sipping her wine, as he went to plate up the spaghetti Carbonara that he had been busy cooking. He wanted things to be less formal and more fun so decided a TV dinner would be the perfect way to avoid any awkward chats. Bringing the food straight to where Debbie was sat, the two of them tucked into their food while watching a film on the tele. 

Back over at the Woolpack, Marlon had also been busy cooking up a storm not only for the kids but for Vanessa too. Noah wanted to make sure that Vanessa got her food while it was still hot, so instead of eating his straight away he decided to deliver Vanessa’s first. Charity had already boxed up her food and written a little note to go with it, she handed it to Noah who left heading for the vets. 

“Delivery for Vanessa”, Noah said as he walked through the door. 

“Noah! You are an absolute gem. I could eat a horse right now”. 

“It’s still warm!” He said handing over the food container. “Whose this?” Noah asked pointing at Rufus. 

“This is Rufus, we operated on his leg earlier today and he’s still a bit groggy from the anaesthetic”.

“Can I pet him?” 

“Of course, he is very friendly”.

Noah sat on the floor next to Rufus, “so can I paint the walls?” Noah asked. 

“Paint the walls?” Vanessa replied slightly confused. 

“To my new bedroom at yours?”

“Of course, you can paint them any colour you want. I’ll even help you”, she replied with a smile on her face. 

“Amazing, I’m going to go back to the pub and pick a colour”. 

“Thank you so much for bringing me my dinner, I’m sure it will be lovely. I’ll see you back at the house”. 

“Oh mum’s written you a note, I almost forgot to give it to you”, Noah said handing over the note to Vanessa. 

“Bless her, see you later”, Vanessa replied. She opened the note, *enjoy your dinner, I’m currently looking after 5 children and running a busy pub! Would rather be looking after Rufus with you, even though I hate animals. See you later babe xoxo* She chuckled to herself, she definitely got the good end of this deal, looking after Rufus was easy. Vanessa decided to take a selfie of herself and Rufus to send to Charity who by the sounds of it was rushed off her feet. 

Between serving the customers and keeping an eye on the kids, Charity barely had time to breathe, yet would always find time to look at a text from her girlfriend. As Noah arrived back at the pub, Charity received the selfie, it put a giant smile on her face. 

“Vanessa couldn’t wait to eat the pie”, Noah said. 

“I know she’s just sent a selfie, of her and Rufus tucking into the pie, here have a look!”, Charity said showing Noah the photo. 

“Charity where is Debbie”, Cain said as he charged into the pub. 

“She’s on a work meeting you sent her on”, Charity replied. 

“Umm, no shes not! I’ve rang her at least 10 times, if you know where she is tell me now”. 

“I have no idea where she is, the only place I can think of is Home Farm”. 

“Why the bloody hell would she be there?”

“Long story”.

“How about you give me a short version, now”. 

“She’s giving Joe another chance, it’s either that or she’ll go to prison”.

“What? So he is blackmailing her”, Cain furiously replied. 

“No, he’s not Graham is”.

“This isn’t happening, not to my daughter”, Cain replied as he stormed out the pub heading straight for Home Farm.


	46. Chapter 46

Cain was furious, he wasn’t going to put up with anyone blackmailing his daughter. As he stormed off towards his car, Charity chased after him, “Cain, stop!” She yelled from behind him. 

“Charity you’re not going to stop me, he can’t blackmail our daughter and get away with it”. 

“If you go over there and cause a scene Joe will get suspicious. He has no idea what Debbie did”. 

“Graham is blackmailing our daughter to get back with the guy who ruined her life, how are you ok with this?” 

“I’m not ok with this, far from ok. But either she pretends to give Joe another go or ends up in prison. Which would you prefer?” 

“Neither, she may have made a mistake but she doesn’t deserve this”.

“No she doesn’t at all, but there isn’t anything we can do”.

“We’ll see about that!”, Cain said as he got into his car. 

“Don’t do anything stupid Cain”, she shouted as he drove off at speed heading towards home farm. 

Rushing back to the pub, Charity was worried about what Cain was about to do. She knew he often acted before thinking but this time it could land Debbie in real deep water. “He’s gone, he’s fuming”, Charity said to Chas. 

“He can be a right pillock sometimes”.

“Tell me about it, what’s he going to do Chas? I don’t trust him, not when he’s in one of his moods”. 

“Let’s hope he uses his brain for once”. 

But Cain wasn’t thinking, all he wanted to do was punch the living daylights out of Graham. Arriving at Home Farm, he abandoned his car, not even closing the door. He rushed over to the front door and banged several times, “Debbie you open this door immediately”. 

“I take it your father doesn’t know your here”.

“You’d be right”.

“Open this door, or I’ll smash it in”, Cain said angrily. 

“Alright alright I’m coming”, Joe replied as he got off the sofa to open the front door. “What can I do for you Cain?”

“You can leave my daughter alone for a start. Debbie what are you even doing here? Can you not remember what he did to you?”

“Dad I’m a big girl I can look after myself”, Debbie replied from the hallway. 

“He ruined your life, yet your here drinking wine and acting like nothing has happened”. 

“Everyone deserves second chances, you should know that by now. You’ve had enough of them”, Debbie replied. 

“This isn’t about me, I don’t want you ruining your life over this idiot again”.

“Look, I know you’re not my biggest fan, I know I made rather a lot of mistakes in the past. And for all of them I am truly sorry, if I could take everything back I would”, Joe said with real feelings. 

“You’re apology literally means nothing to me”, Cain replied. “You broke her heart and the fact you were able to do that shows me you didn’t really love her in the first place”. 

“Respectfully I don’t need your forgiveness, I need Debbie’s. She’s prepared to give me another chance and I’m grateful for that”.

“Dad please, just leave”.

“You hurt my daughter and I will squeeze every last breath out of that smug little body of yours. And believe me that’s not a threat, it’s a promise”.

“I think you should leave Mr Dingle”, Graham said as he appeared from upstairs. 

“Oh here he is, Mr Tates child minder”. 

“Let’s go”, Graham said pushing Cain out of the door. 

“Dad please, just go home. I’m fine”, Debbie replied as Joe attempted to put his arm around her, she took a step to the side as she wasn’t comfortable.

“Get your hands off me”, Cain shouted as Graham pushed him outside. 

Joe closed the door behind them and checked to see that Debbie was ok. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think. Hugging you was an instinctive reaction”. 

“It’s ok, I just should have told my dad before coming today. It was a stupid idea”. 

“He’ll get over it eventually, fancy some dessert?”

“Only if it’s chocolate”, Debbie replied. 

“Good job I know you well”, Joe responded smiling at Debbie. 

Meanwhile outside Graham and Cain were having a heated conversation, “I think you should leave”, Graham said calmly. “You don’t want me to have to ring the police do you?” 

“You piece of...” Cain said as he landed a right hook on Graham’s face. “That’s for blackmailing my daughter”. Cain then proceeded to knee Graham in the chest as he was bent over, “That’s for pushing me”. 

Graham slowly managed to stand up straight, blood dripping down his nose, “I’d leave now if I were you, Joe loves Debbie. He made some mistakes, I know he did, but he will do right by her this time”. 

“You want to hope you are right, otherwise you are dead just like him”. 

“Such a hard man aren’t you?”

“You haven’t seen anything yet! You make sure she’s not hurt in this”.

“And you make sure she’s not playing Joe because I’m sure the police would be very interested in the story I have to tell them”. 

Cain decided that it was time he left, he had made his feelings very clear to Graham and Joe, but now it was time he put a little bit of trust in his daughter and let her deal with the situation. Dusting himself off, he got back into his car and headed straight back to the village, to go and spend some quality time with Moira and Issac. 

Graham watched as Cain left, he loved the fact that he had rattled Cain, but he genuinely had the best intentions trying to get Debbie to give Joe another chance, just was a shame how he had to do it. Heading back inside Graham headed for the kitchen to put some ice on his nose, Cain had a mean right hook. 

“What on earth happened to you?” Joe asked as he was sorting out his and Debbie’s dessert. 

“Cain Dingle”.

“Let me look”, joe said taking a closer look at Graham’s nose. 

“I’m fine, it was my fault I provoked him”.

“Get some ice on that, it’s going to bruise”. 

“I’ll be ok, don’t tell Debbie this happened. She seems to be enjoying herself I don’t want to ruin it”. 

“Good idea, I got her favourite dessert so hopefully that will win me a few brownie points, excuse the pun”, Joe replied as he carried the plates in which were full of chocolate brownie and ice cream. 

“Here we go, chocolate brownie and ice cream, your favourite”, Joe said re-entering the living room.

While Joe was in the kitchen Debbie had realised that she needed to go and speak to her dad properly before continuing to see where things progress with Joe.

“Oh you’re leaving?” Joe said as he could see Debbie had put her coat on. 

“I’m sorry, I just need to speak with my dad and explain things. Tonight has been nice, thank you”. 

“I understand, it must have been a shock for him to find out that you were here with me. Maybe we can finish this another time?”

“Sure, why not”, Debbie replied. 

“I’ve only had a glass, I’ll drop you back to the village”, Joe said collecting the car keys from the side. They both got into his car and he dropped her off at Cain and Moira’s, even in the short time Debbie had spent with Joe today she had seen a different side to him. She knew he was very good at playing a character but she did want to give him another chance. “Thank you for tonight and for the lift”, she said kissing him goodbye on the cheek. 

“You’re welcome, I’ll see you soon”. 

Composing herself for the onslaught of questions and concerns Debbie walked into the house to find Moira icing Cains damaged knuckles. “Please tell me you didn’t punch Graham?” Debbie asked. 

“I didn’t punch Graham”, Cain sarcastically replied. 

“Then how did you get that?”

“I punched Graham”.

“But you just told me you didn’t”.

“Only because you asked me to tell you that”.

“I don’t have time for your games Dad”. 

“Why are you even contemplating giving Joe another chance?”

“I have no choice, I don’t particularly want to go to prison”

“We can deal with them Debs, that way no one will have to go to prison”.

“I’m done trying to fix everything with violence and aggression. I had a chat with Vanessa and she made a lot of sense, people change and yes he might still be playing me but at least I’m aware of what he is truly like now”.

“Vanessa? Why you listening to her?”

“She cares, she’s seen a massive change in Mum and has seen how giving people second chances can work”. 

“So you’re gunna take her advice of over mine?”

“Yeah I am actually and I’m sorry if you don’t like it but it’s the way it’s going to be”. 

“You loved him Debbie and he broke your heart. Do you honestly expect me to sit here and watch him do it again?”

“Yeah, I do actually. Please for once just let me do thinks my way”, Debbie pleaded with Cain. 

“Fine, but don’t come crying when he does it again”. 

“Cain, stop! You don’t mean that”, Moira said. “Debbie love do what you think is best, we will both be here to support you if and when you need it”. 

“Thanks Moira, appreciate it. Look I best get back to the pub”. 

“I’ll drive you, Cain keep an eye on Issac he will need a bottle soon”. 

Meanwhile over at the pub, Charity had managed to get all this kids to go to sleep without any problems, the pub was quiet and all that was left to do was to tidy up. “Chas you don’t mind if I pop and check if Vanessa needs anything at the vets. All the kids are asleep and well there’s not much mess to tidy”. 

“Oh go on then”.

“Thanks, just need to quickly grab something” Charity quickly popped to the back to grab a dog lead she had previously ordered. 

“Why do you have a dog lead?” Chas asked. 

“A little role play”.

“You know what I wish I had never asked”. 

With a smile on her face and a spring in her step, Charity left for the vets. Opening the door she spotted a sleeping Vanessa led next to the cage in which Rufus was in, part of her didn’t want to wake up Vanessa but the other part wanted to get down and dirty with her. 

“Wake up and put your sexy white veterinary coat on immediately”, Charity shouted causing Vanessa to wake jumping out of her skin. 

“What the bloody hells going on?” She replied half asleep. 

“You’ve got a patient to see”. 

“What are you going on about woman?”

“There’s a bitch here needing to be taken care of”, Charity said pulling the dog lead out of her pocket. 

Vanessa giggled to herself, stood up reached for her white coat, put it on and stood in front of Charity. “Since when do dogs stand on two feet? Down you go”, Vanessa said pointing to the floor. 

Charity quickly got down onto all fours and started to bark. Vanessa made her way towards Charity, grabbing the lead from off the floor placing it around Charity’s neck, making sure it wasn’t too tight. Tugging on the lead gently, Vanessa led a crawling Charity into the back room. “Sit girl, there’s a good doggy”, Vanessa said patting Charity on the head and trying not to laugh at the same time. 

“My knees are starting to hurt”, Charity mumbled adding a few barks onto the end. 

“Looks like old age is creeping in, better lie on your back”.

Charity quickly turned to lie on her back, before she could get too comfortable Vanessa had climbed on top of her sitting on Charity’s lower stomach. “Best check to see what condition this bitch is in”, Vanessa said as she unbuttoned Charity’s shirt. Using both hands she started off at Charity’s neck making her way down caressing her skin, “looks like we have two unidentifiable mounds on the front”. Vanessa joked as she grabbed Charity’s boobs, gently massaging them causing soft moans to pop out of her mouth. 

Vanessa took her hands off the unidentifiable mounds and took them down to Charity’s trousers, unbuttoning and unzipping them. Sliding them down far enough so she could gain access to check the rest of the bitch out, “best put gloves on for the next bit”, Vanessa joked. 

“You are not inserting your fingers anywhere if you have a latex glove on, vet or no vet”, Charity replied. 

“Can you hear something Rufus?” Vanessa said as she put on her latex gloves. Once the gloves were on she pulled down Charity’s lingerie...

“Vanessa I’m warning you...” before she could finish her sentence, Vanessa ignored her and inserted her fingers.

“Stop, I’m allergic to LATEX”, Charity shouted, prompting Vanessa to quickly remove them. 

“Oh my god, why didn’t you say something?”, Vanessa said panicking. 

“I did warn you”, Charity replied.

“I thought you were just being bossy. Let me get some saline, we can wash it out to stop the reaction”, Vanessa rushed to get the saline. “Just lie there, let me do the rest, I’m so sorry. Why whenever we try to liven up our sex things go wrong”. 

“It’s fine, I’ll be fine. How about we get this sorted and just go home to have normal sex in our comfy bed?” Charity said smiling at her girlfriend. 

“Sounds perfect”.


	47. Chapter 47

After the catastrophe of the night before, Vanessa and Charity ended up making their way back to the pub and falling asleep without any further sexual activity. Vanessa was worried as she knew how bad allergic reactions could be, she had spent the whole night checking under the covers every 30 minutes to make sure Charity’s lady area hadn’t flared up. 

It was only 5am and Vanessa hadn’t got a wink of sleep, unlike Charity who had been asleep ever since her head touched the pillow. Taking regular temperature checks, Vanessa was fully in the role of nurse. It was time to check downstairs to make sure no rash and appeared, she lifted the duvet, got her torch and went to check. 

“What are you doing?” Charity mumbled. 

Appearing from underneath the duvet Vanessa replied, “just checking to make sure you haven’t had a reaction from the latex”.

“The only reason for your face to ever be that close to down there is for sexy time. I know you are being the protective, super cute girlfriend but I’m ok. You look shattered so how about you sleep and I’ll sort out the boys this morning”, Charity replied. 

“I was just worried, reactions can be bad”.

“Babe you were in there for like 3 seconds, I don’t think it can of done much harm. Now get your sexy ass up here so I can hold you until you fall asleep”.

“Yes boss”, Vanessa replied as she cuddled in tight to Charity, she was looking forward to actually being able to get some sleep. 

It didn’t take long for Vanessa to fall asleep, Charity chuckled to herself, she couldn’t believe that Vanessa had been up all night checking every so often to make sure her hoohar hadn’t flared up. If that wasn’t true love she didn’t know what was. 

It wasn’t long before she could hear the boys in the room opposite waking up, trying to make sure she didn’t wake Vanessa, Charity climbed out of bed to go get the boys ready. Opening the door Charity smiled when she saw the two boys talking to each other, “morning boys, did we sleep well?”

Both boys looked at Charity and smiled, “mummy have we got play group today?” Moses asked. 

“You sure do, so we are going to have some breakfast and get you both ready”.

“Where’s my mummy?” Johnny asked. 

“She’s sleeping, she didn’t get much sleep last night”. 

“Ok, can we have some toast?”

“Yes, let’s go downstairs and get some breakfast”. 

The three of them headed downstairs and sat around the table, Charity got them both some fruit juice and put two pieces of bread into the toaster. Just as the toaster popped up Noah walked through the door, “Morning Babe, toast?”

“I’ll just have some cereal today as I’ve got the big meal tonight”, Noah replied. 

“Oh yeah, it’s the big date”.

“No mum, it’s just some food”.

“It’s a date. You nervous?”

“Well no, but if you keep going on about it then yeah I’ll become nervous”. 

“You don’t need to be nervous, she’ll love the food and well she already likes the company”, Charity said kissing Noah on the forehead. 

“On second thoughts I think I’ll skip breakfast”.

“Oh don’t be like that babe, I’m just excited for you...Noah”, Charity said as Noah left to go back upstairs. “At least you two won’t walk out on me”, she said smiling at Moses and Johnny. 

Finishing their breakfasts, Charity placed the plates on the side and took the boys upstairs to get them ready for play group. As Johnny didn’t have any clothes at the pub, she picked out two of Moses’ outfits out and got both of the boys changed. Brushed their hair, teeth and got their shoes and coats on, ready for Debbie to take them both to play group before dropping Jack off at primary school. 

Charity could finally make herself a cup of coffee and get herself ready for the day ahead, she had managed to do everything without waking up Vanessa who was still sound asleep. Giving the pub the once over, clearing up some dirty glasses, stocking the menu’s in their holders and taking the delivery, Charity finally had the time to go and check on Rufus at the vets. 

“Knock knock, only me”, Charity said as she entered the vets. 

“Morning, What are you doing here? Vanessa’s not in today”, Paddy replied. 

“Oh I know, she’s fast asleep back at the pub. I just wanted to check and see how Rufus was?” 

“Why do you care about Rufus?”

“We met yesterday a few seconds after I nearly told his owner he was dead, so I just wanted to check he was ok”. 

“So you do have a heart”, Paddy sarcastically replied. 

“Paddy i don’t have time for this, is he ok or not?”

“He went home about 10 minutes ago”.

“That’s excellent news, right best be off. I’d love to say it’s been a pleasure but...”, she joked as she left the vets. 

Charity had a few more errands to run before going back to wake Vanessa, she popped to the shop to buy the ingredients that Vanessa needed for the meal. She then quickly popped to the garage to catch up with Debbie properly after last nights “date”. 

“Debs how was last night?”, she asked as Debbie’s head was deep into the car bonnet. 

“It was alright”.

“Is that all you’ve got to say?”

“Look we got on well, he cooked nice food, we watched a nice movie. It felt like old times, that was until dad arrived and started shooting his mouth off”.

“I did try to stop him”.

“I know, I genuinely thought he was going to let slip what Graham had said to me. He had a right go at Joe, promised to squeeze the life out of him if he hurts me again”.

“Join the queue, I’ll be there first. He was only trying to protect you Debs.”

“I know but it’s about time I start protecting myself”.

“Yeah and look how that turned out. I promise he’ll take a step back, but you’ve got to realise you will always be his little princess and he will always do everything in his power to protect you. As will I”.

“I get that, I do. I’m just trying to go into this with an open mind”. 

“That’s fair enough, just be careful”.

“I will, Vanessa’s advice really hit home with me. You’ve got a good one there”.

“I know, she’s amazing. Talking of Vanessa I better head back and wake her, she didn’t sleep well so let her lie in this morning”. 

“Well I’ll see you later”.

“Bye love, I’ll see you in a bit”, Charity replied as she headed back to the pub to wake Vanessa and help Chas open the pub. Walking into the pub she was shocked to see Vanessa was awake and helping Chas prepare for the day ahead. 

“There you are! Where have you been?” Vanessa asked Charity. 

“I have been to the shop to get ingredients for Noah’s date, I checked in on Rufus and went to see Debs and came back to wake you, but you’re awake”. 

“You really are becoming a domestic goddess ain’t you”, Chas joked. 

“How is Rufus?” Vanessa asked. 

“He’s gone home, so he’s all good”.

“That’s great news, right I need to start cooking for Noah’s date. Question, can I use your kitchen? That way I can recruit the help of a certain Miss Charity Dingle”.

“Of course you can”, Chas replied. “Although Charity helping I don’t know if that would be wise, she’s not the best cook in the world”.

“I can hear you you know, I’m stood right here”. 

“She’s not the best is she?” Vanessa replied to Chas ignoring Charity’s response. 

“Hello, I can hear you?”

“Right, I’m going to go and start the cottage pie, Charity follow me”.

“So you can see me? For a second I thought my invisibility cloak had started working”.

Making there way into the kitchen Vanessa immediately set Charity the task of peeling some potatoes. “Make sure the skin is fully off” Vanessa ordered. 

“Yes boss”, Charity replied as Vanessa handed her a peeler. 

“You do realise you can’t be anywhere near the house this evening”, vanessa told Charity. 

“What? I know you’ve told me that before but I just thought you were joking”. 

“No, I was being serious. It’s too much pressure if you are around, plus who wants their mother around on a first date”.

“I guess you’re right, make sure you look after him”.

“Look after him? He’s going on a date in our home, nothing bad is going to happen”. 

“True, just make sure he handles his nerves and shows Lily that he has manners”. 

“Of course. Look at you being all nervous about your little mans first date”.

“He’s so grown up, where have the last 14 years gone?” 

“You should be so proud, he’s a wonderful young man who is always polite especially to me”.

“He loves you, as do I. You don’t realise how much I wish we had met years ago”.

“What back when you were a bit of a bitch? I don’t think we would have got on very well, just like we didn’t at first”.

“Yeah, back when I was a full on bitch. We wouldn’t have got on well but you could have started working your magic on turning me into a better person like you have now”. 

“Babe, I haven’t done anything. You’ve turned yourself into this better person, not me”, vanessa replied. 

“Well by you giving me your love you have made me into a better person”.

“Stop, or I’ll start crying. Plus you now need to chop the potatoes and put them in a pan”. 

“Alright bossy, that’s my job not yours”. 

Once Charity had chopped the potatoes she was needed back in the pub, so it was all down to Vanessa to finish off the cottage pie. Cooking the minced beef with tomatoes, stock, onions, garlic and lots of chopped veg, she had the meat filling sorted, now it was time to mash the potatoes for the top. Putting it all into a pot, the cottage pie was ready for the oven, it looked beautiful as Vanessa had piped the mash on top to make it look professional. There was nothing more she could do food wise, so she headed to the bar to let Charity know what was happening. 

“Right food is ready, kitchen is clean and tidy. So I’m going to go sort out the house for the date. I’m talking table cloth, fancy cutlery, the works”. 

“You text me regularly to let me know how it’s going?” Charity said. 

“I will text you don’t worry, everything will be fine. I’ll see you when you get home” Vanessa replied. 

Vanessa left with her cottage pie in toe, she was excited to see what this Lily girl looked like and to see how Noah was around her. She quickly tidied around the house making sure everywhere was clean, she lay the table making sure it was a nice setting for the pair and popped the cottage pie in the oven ready for it to be warmed later. 

Joe was picking up Noah from school today as he had sorted an outfit for him to wear for his special date with Lily, “hey bud, you excited for tonight?” 

“I’m a bit nervous but I’ll be ok”, Noah said as he fastened his seatbelt. 

“Don’t be, you are going to smash it. Plus Vanessa will be there, she’ll make sure everything goes smoothly”.

“Yeah, she’s making my favourite meal too”.

“See you’ve got nothing to worry about”.

“Lily is being dropped off at 6, all I need to do is get changed and fix my hair”.

“Send me a selfie when you are done so I can make sure you are looking sharp”.

“Will do, thanks Joe I appreciate it”.

“You’re my little brother, it’s my job to look after you”. Joe replied pulling up outside Tug Ghyll, “have fun and be yourself”. 

“Thanks, I’ll text you later”, Noah replied getting out of the car and closing the door. 

Noah entered the house, taking his shoes and coat off in the hallway, “that you Noah?” Vanessa asked from the other room. 

“Yeah, Joe just dropped me off. He’s got me outfit for tonight”.

“Ooh let’s see what he picked”, Vanessa replied enthusiastically. 

Noah pulled out a pair of skinny black jeans, a red and black checkered shirt and a pair of black vans, “Wow he got me all of this”. 

“Looks like he has good taste, you are going to look well smart young man. Go on off you go, go get ready” Vanessa said smiling at a very excited Noah. 

Noah raced upstairs excited to put on his new outfit, while he was upstairs Vanessa placed the flowers she had got for Noah to give to Lily on the table. 

“How do I look?” Noah asked as he reached the bottom of the stairs. 

“Very very handsome and grown up”.

“Really?”

“Yes, come here”, Vanessa said as she sorted the collar of his shirt out. “These flowers are for you to give to Lily when she arrives”. 

“You got these for me to give to her?”

“Of course, I want you to make the best first impression. And flowers are always the best way to a girls heart”.


	48. Chapter 48

The stage was set for Noah’s first date with Lily, he was in his fancy new outfit that Joe had got for him and waiting holding the flowers Vanessa got for him to give to Lily. 

“Noah, those flowers will die if we don’t put them in water before she arrives”. 

“Oh yeah, sorry was a million miles away”. 

“You nervous?”

“A little...”

“Don’t be. In my experience if you just be yourself, talk like you normally would at school and have fun, everything will go perfectly well”. 

“Thanks for making sure mum wasn’t around, she’d only embarrass me”. 

“She means well”

“I know but you know how she can be, she tries to be funny and it massively backfires 90% of the time”. 

“This is true, but that’s why we both love her”.

“You’re right, I suppose I should text her a picture of my outfit. She’s been texting me all day pestering me about what I was going to wear”. 

“Right stand over there and I’ll take one for you”.

Noah went and stood in front of the table that Vanessa had laid especially for the date and she took a photo of a very nervous looking Noah. 

“There we go, send that one to her”. 

Meanwhile over at the pub Charity was hard at work trying to remain calm about the fact that she had been banned from her little mans first date. “Chas how is Noah about to go on his first date?”

“I know it’s a bit scary isn’t it”.

“So scary, it seems like only a few weeks ago he was an annoying little boy who wanted to bunk off school every day”.

“Well he still does want to bunk off whenever he can”.

“Yeah that part is still true. I can’t believe I’m not around for his first date”.

“Would you have wanted your mum present at you first date?”

“Oh hell no, but I’m a cool mum”.

“Yeah... ok then. Look Vanessa is there and she’s practically the next best think to a mum isn’t she? So stop worrying”.

“I suppose she is...” interrupting Charity mid flow was her phone, “It’s a text from Noah!” Charity said as she opened the text. She stood there with tears forming in her eyes and a smile the width of her face. “Look at my handsome man” she said showing Chas the photo. 

“Aww look at him, he looks so grown up!”

“So handsome, I love his outfit. Joe picked it out for him and treated him to it”.

“That was nice of him”.

“Yeah, he’s making a big effort with Noah which I know Noah is loving”.

“Let’s hope he keeps it up, with both Noah and Debbie now”.

“Pfft yeah that’s true. Cain only went and punched Graham didn’t he”. 

“What a bloody idiot, surely that will have made Joe suspicious”.

“Apparently not, Graham rang Debbie this morning and told her that he had told Joe he provoked Cain and that’s why he got punched”. 

“Sometimes I wonder if Cain actually has a brain”, Chas sarcastically replied. 

“Couldn’t agree more, right just going to text Noah back. Won’t be a second”. 

*Noah, you look so handsome! Be yourself and I’m sure Lily is going to have a great time. I’ll see you later xoxo* 

Trying to remain cool and calm, Noah decided to put the Tv on while he was waiting for the imminent arrival of his date. He received the text from his mum which put a huge smile on his face. 

“Remember when she arrives offer to take her coat for her, place it on one of the hooks and then introduce her to me. Once that’s done, hand her over the flowers and I’ll come over and offer to put them into a vase for her”. 

“Ok, then what?” Noah asked taking a deep breath. 

“Then you two can get comfy on the sofa and watch some tv while the food finishes cooking. I’ll ask what drink she would like and then when the food is ready you pull her chair out for her”.

“What do you mean?” 

“Right come here, I’m going to sit on this chair in a minute but before I do you come behind it and pull it out so that when I sit down you push it in so I’m close to the table, ok? Let’s give it a go”. 

Giving it a practice run, Noah understands what Vanessa means. “Ok, is that everything?”

“That’s all the important things, after than just relax and be yourself ok?”

“Yeah, thank you”, Noah said as he gave Vanessa a hug. 

Wrapping her arms around Noah, Vanessa held him tightly, with a huge smile appearing on her face. The door bell rang as they were hugging, “here we go” Vanessa said “remember to breathe”. 

Noah nervously walked to the front door, opening to see Lily stood there wearing a lovely black dress and her coat. “Lily, hi. Come in, you look lovely”.

“Thank you, as do you! I like the shirt”.

“Thanks my brother got it for me, can I take your coat”. Lily took off her coat and handed it to Noah who placed it on one of the pegs.

Vanessa stood in the kitchen closely listening to what was going on in the hallway, she was proud of him for remembering to take her coat. 

“Come through, this is Vanessa. She’s dating my mum”, Noah proudly said. 

“It’s lovely to meet you Lily I’ve heard a lot about you”.

“Nice to meet you too Vanessa. Thank you for letting us use your house”, a shy Lily said. 

“Well it’s kind of my house now too, me Mum and Moses are moving in”.

“That’s cool”.

“I can’t wait for them to all move in”, Vanessa replied. 

“These are for you”, Noah said handing Lily the bunch of flowers. 

“Wow they are beautiful, thank you”.

“I’ll put them back into the water for you”, vanessa said. “Go make yourself comfy and watch some tv, the food will be about half an hour”. 

The pair of them both made their way to the sofa, both with huge smiles on their faces. Noah found a programme they both enjoyed to watch while the food was cooking. 

*hows it going? Is she nice? What’s she wearing? Is Noah doing ok? Is he nervous?* was the text Vanessa received from a very anxious Charity. Vanessa just giggled to herself and replied *everything is fine, I’ll give you details later* she knew this wouldn’t go down well but liked teasing Charity about the fact she was invited on the date and Charity wasn’t. 

Back at the pub Charity got all excited when her phone buzzed, “ooooh Chas we have a reply”.

“What does it say?” An excited Chas replied. 

“It says everything is fine, I’ll give you details later”, Charity read in a disappointed tone. 

“Is that it?”

“Yeah, Don’t worry I’ll get details”, Charity replied, *oi, I want details now or no sex for a week* Charity replied to Vanessa’s text. Looking very pleased with herself Charity got back to serving punters. 

Noah and Lily were sat on the sofa watching TV, while Vanessa was putting the finishing touches to their dinner. She was hopeful that Noah will have remembered what to do with the chair, “Right you two, do you want to come sit at the table”. 

Noah bounced straight up off the sofa, walking over to where Lily was going to sit at the table, he pulled out the chair. “Here you go”, he said prompting Lily to step in front of the chair, as she went to sit down Noah managed to push the chair in just at the right time. He instantly looked up to get the approval of an onlooking Vanessa, she smiled at him, he knew he had done that part perfectly. Once he had sat down opposite Lily, Vanessa plated up the cottage pie and vegetables and placed it down in front of the two of them.

“Here we go, I hope you enjoy it. I also made some garlic bread as Noah informed me it was you’re favourite Lily”. 

“Yes, it is my favourite. Thank you this all looks lovely”. 

“Enjoy and I’ll just be over there if you need anything ok?”

“Thanks Vanessa”, Noah said smiling. 

Vanessa left the pair to enjoy their meal, she sat down and checked her phone, she saw that she had another message from Charity. It made her laugh, it really bugged Charity that she had no control over what was happening. Deciding to wind her up even further Vanessa replied to the text, *i can live with that, how do you think I survived when I was single? I’ll just have to get the toys out*. 

“So what do you think of the food?” Noah said trying to start a conversation. 

“It’s delicious, you’re lucky you are moving in here. It means you’ll get to eat this yummy food most days”.

“I know I can’t wait, it’s a good thing as my mum can’t cook to save her life. She managed to burn a pizza the other day”, Noah replied. Listening in to their conversation Vanessa tried not to laugh. 

“So does that mean your mum is a lesbian?” Lily asked being inquisitive. 

“I’m pretty sure the correct term to describe my mum is bisexual. She just falls in love with people regardless of their gender”.

“That’s cool, I mean you’ll have two mums”. 

“Yeah, I’ve never really had a father so if I can have an extra mum that would be cool”, he replied. Hearing Noah say these things made Vanessa heart feel all warm and it made her realise that her life right now was as close to perfect as it could be. 

While Noah and Lily finished their main courses, Charity was busy making sure the punters were happy. She was busy pouring a pint when her phone went off, deciding to rush over and see what the text said Chas read the text out loud. “Ooooh it’s from Vanessa, she said she can live with that...” stopping before reading the rest, “I think you should read the rest”, Chas said laughing. 

“What do you mean she can live with it?” Charity replied giving the punter his pint so she could read what Vanessa had written. 

“All I’ll say is the sex can’t be that good”, Chas joked ass she walked away laughing. 

“The sex is great thanks, let me look at that... she’d rather use toys than just tell me how the dates going. I see how it is Miss Woodfield...two can play that game”. Charity had a very mischievous look on her face, she disappeared upstairs to find something she needed to take a picture with. Rummaging through her draws she finally found her vibrator, she quickly took her shirt off and took a sexy selfie with it sending it straight to Vanessa. Feeling very smug with herself she put her shirt back on and headed back down to the bar. 

“You look guilty, what have you done?” Chas asked. 

“Just reminded Vanessa what she’d be missing out on for a week”.

“Oh god, go serve Jimmy and Nicola would you”.

“Yes boss”. 

The cottage pie had been a massive hit, with the pair eating the whole thing. Vanessa cleared the table ready to make room for dessert, she didn’t have time to make one so had bought cookie dough and ice cream. “Do we want pudding now? Or in a bit?”

“Can we have it in a bit whilst watching tv?” Noah asked.

“Of course, just don’t spill anything”, Vanessa joked. “Right you both go relax and finish your programme and I’ll tidy up”. 

“Thank you”, Lily said. 

As Vanessa cleared the table and loaded the dishwasher her phone vibrated in her pocket, she knew exactly who this would be, Charity with a witty reply. Holding a dirty plate in one hand and checking her text in the other, Vanessa dropped the plate when she saw the picture Charity had sent her. It smashed on the floor giving Noah and Lily a big fright, “Vanessa are you ok?” Noah asked rushing over to where she was stood. 

“I’m fine, the plate was just wet and it slipped. Stay away I don’t want you stepping on any of the broken bits.”

“Okay, just wanted to check you were ok”.

“Thanks babe”. Vanessa couldn’t believe that a sexy selfie had got her so hot under the collar that she dropped a plate. Quickly cleaning up the mess on the floor, Vanessa knew what she needed to do to respond. “Won’t be a second, just need to change my top as I’ve spilt water on it. You two behave now”, Vanessa joked as she ran up the stairs. As she changed her top, she took her bra off and decided to take a topless selfie to send back to her girlfriend. She knew Charity wouldn’t be able to resist her tiny blonde rocket woman.


	49. Chapter 49

After sending the topless selfie, Vanessa got changed and headed back downstairs to plate up dessert for the two lovebirds. “Right sorry about that, who wants some cookie dough and ice cream?” 

“Yes please that would be lovely”, Noah replied on behalf of both of them. 

“Right coming up”, Vanessa got two of her biggest dessert bowls and filled them right up to the brim and put chocolate sprinkles over the top. “Here we go, you two enjoy. I’ve just got to pop to the pub to kiss my little man good night and I’ll be right back ok”

“Thanks Ness, can you tell mum she can come meet Lily if she wants to”, Noah replied. 

“Of course I will, she will love to come see you both. Right I won’t be long”. Vanessa said putting her coat on and making her way out the door. 

There was a real buzz around the pub tonight, it was heaving. So busy that Charity hadn’t had the opportunity to look at her text from Vanessa. “Chas can you serve Rhona and Pete while I check my text and then go and put Moses and Johnny to bed?”

“Yeah, can you get Victoria to come help from the kitchen though...”

“I can do that yes”, Charity said as she opened her text, “Oh my goodness... I take it all back the sex ban is lifted”.

“Didn’t think it would last long”, vanessa said appearing from behind the crowd at the bar. 

“What are you doing here?” Charity replied. 

“Come to say goodnight to Johnny and make sure you got my text”, Vanessa responded winking at her girlfriend. 

“Oh I got your text!”

“Glad to see you’ve come to your senses and rethought the sex ban”.

“How could I not after seeing that photo”.

“You liked it then?”

“Loved it”, she replied kissing vanessa. “Shall we go put the boys to bed?”

“Well we can take them home”

“But I’m banned from the date”.

“Well Noah wants you to come home with me so Lily can meet you”.

“Really?”

“Yeah, so let’s grab the boys and head home”. 

“I like the sound of that”, Charity said as they both went to get the boys. 

They gathered up all of the boys dinosaurs and toys placed them in their bags, got their coats on and picked them up. Johnny in his mums arms and Moses in his, heading through to the pub, Chas was confused as to what was going on. “And where are you going?” Chas asked Charity. 

“Home, Noah wants me to meet Lily and I’m not missing out on this opportunity”, Charity replied. 

“And what about the rest of your shift?”

“You know I’ll make up for it another time...”

“I’ve heard it all before”.

“Bye Chas, love you”, Charity said as she left with Vanessa and the boys. 

“If she wasn’t family and had a share in this pub she would not have a job, worst employee ever”, Chas said sarcastically to Paddy, Rhona and Pete. 

“It’s nice that Noah changed his mind about wanting Charity there”, paddy replied. 

“Yeah that must have been hard him not wanting her there”, Rhona added. 

“No offence to Charity but I wouldn’t have wanted my mum there gawking over me on my first date, so I totally understand why Noah wanted Vanessa instead”, Pete replied. 

“It’s nice that he gets on so well with Vanessa”, Paddy said. 

“It’s just nice to see them both happy”, Chas added. 

“Let’s just hope it lasts”, Rhona replied.

While their friends were discussing their love life and whether it would last, Vanessa and Charity arrived back home to find Noah and Lily watching a film together on the sofa. “Hey babe”, Charity quietly said as she placed Moses on the floor taking his coat off. 

“Hey mum”, Noah replied turning his head. “This is Lily”.

“Nice to meet you Lily, did you enjoy your food?”, Charity replied. 

“I did very much thank you Vanessa is a wonderful cook. It’s nice to meet you Miss Dingle”, a shy Lily replied. 

“Please call me Charity, Miss Dingle makes me feel old”. 

“Charity it is then”.

“Right were just going to put the boys to bed so we will leave you to finish your film”, Charity said leading the boys upstairs. 

“Noah, there’s some popcorn in the cupboard”, Vanessa said as she followed the boys. 

“Thanks”. 

Once upstairs Charity had a very important question to ask the boys, “now boys do we want a bath or do we want a story? We’ve only got time for one”.

“Story”, Johnny replied. 

“Moses what about you?”

“Story please, Vanessa read it”. 

“Oh I see how it is, am I not very good at reading them?” Charity asked the boys. 

“Vanessa does the voices”, Moses replied. 

“I do the voice babe, face it I’m better than you”, Vanessa said teasing Charity. 

“Fine, Vanessa will read us all a story. Let’s get you into your pjs and get those teeth brushed”. 

“I’ll pick a story”, Vanessa said trying to get out of helping Charity get the boys changed. 

“Um no you won’t, you’ll help me get them ready”.

“Yes boss”, Vanessa replied taking Moses into the bathroom to brush his teeth. “Let’s make sure we brush them nice and clean”, she said showing Moses how to get to all the teeth in his mouth. Finishing his teeth Moses asked Vanessa a question, “are you also my mummy now?”

Vanessa smiled, she never in her wildest dreams thought a child of Charity Dingle would want to call her mummy. “You can call me anything you want little man, I’d like one day to be your mummy”. 

“I’d like to have two mummy’s that way I get more cuddles”, he replied. 

“You can have as many cuddles as you want. Shall we go read a story?”

“Yes”, Moses said nodding. 

Walking back into Johnny’s bedroom, Charity and Johnny were already tucked up in bed waiting for Moses to join them. “Come on babe were ready”, Charity said urging her to hurry. 

Vanessa read the boys a story about Thomas the tank engine and his friends, let’s just say the boys loved the story but you could see that Charity was bored out of her mind. It didn’t take long for the boys to fall asleep, meaning that Charity and Vanessa could go spend sometime with Noah and Lily. 

“Moses asked me if I was also his mummy now”, Vanessa said to Charity as they left the boys room. 

“What did you say?” 

“I said one day I hope to be but he can call me whatever he likes”.

“One day Hey? Steady on we haven’t even moved in yet”, Charity joked. She already knew she wanted to make Vanessa her wife one day she just needed to wait for the right time. 

“I know, I’m not suggesting now, just hopefully one day” Vanessa replied. 

“How’s the film kids?” Charity asked sitting down in the chair next to the sofa. 

“It’s really good”, Lily replied. 

“How was your pudding?” Vanessa asked. 

“It was so nice thanks Vanessa”, Noah said. 

“I didn’t do much, just placed it into bowls and handed them to you”.

“Do you mind if I ask you a question?” Lily tentatively asked. 

“Of course, What is it?” Charity replied. 

“Would it be ok if me and Noah went to the cinema one day soon?”

Charity looked over at Vanessa smiled and replied, “of course you both can, one of us can drop you off and maybe take you for some dinner afterwards?”

“Would you both join us for dinner?” Noah asked. 

“Don’t worry we would sit on a different table, we wouldn’t want to cramp your style babe”, Charity replied. 

“What if we wanted you on the same table?”

“Then we would love to”.

“Yes that would be lovely”, Vanessa replied. 

“I look forward to it, anyway my dads outside waiting for me. Thank you so much for the food, it was delicious. And it was so nice to meet you both”.

“You too”, Vanessa replied. 

“You are welcome anytime”, Charity added. 

“I’ll see you out”, Noah said as he got up to get Lily’s coat. Walking her to the door, they embraced and Noah kissed lily on the cheek as they said goodbye. “See you at school”.

“Bye Noah”. 

Closing the door Noah had the biggest, cheesiest grin on his face. His first ever date was a massive success and he was on cloud nine right now. He was very glad that both Charity and Vanessa got to meet Lily and that they all got on so well. 

“Good time babe?” Charity asked. 

“The best!”

“I’m glad you had an amazing time. Lily seems really sweet” Vanessa replied. 

“Thank you so much for everything you did for me today Vanessa”. 

“Anytime,it was my pleasure”.

“Thank you for letting me meet her babe, I hope I wasn’t embarrassing” Charity said.

“You didn’t, I’m sorry I banned you to begin with”. 

“It’s ok I understand why. You better go fill Joe in on how the date went and remember to thank him again for the outfit. You look very handsome”. 

“Will do, night”. Noah said giving both Vanessa and Charity big hugs. 

“Right time to tidy up, help me so we get it done quicker?” Vanessa asked giving Charity the puppy dog eyes. 

“Do we have to tidy up now? After your selfie earlier there’s only one thing I want to do to you!”.

“Yes, we do”.

“You’re no fun”, Charity replied. 

“Trust me you won’t be saying that later”, Vanessa joked handing Charity a dishcloth as she’s on drying duty. As the pair begin to tidy up the downstairs, Noah was about to FaceTime Joe. 

“Hey bud, how did the date go? I see you are looking very dapper in your outfit”.

“Hey, the date was really good. She loved the food and enjoyed the film I picked”. 

“That’s amazing news”.

“Thank you again for the outfit, I love it”.

“You’re welcome, so any plans for another date?” Joe asked. 

“She invited me to the cinema and then for some food after”.

“That’s good, she just like you then”.

“Yeah I think she does, she got on really well with Vanessa and mum. Which is important especially as we are all moving in together”. 

“That’s exciting,things must be getting serious between them then”.

“Yeah they are, I’m just happy for my mum. She deserves this”, Noah said with a smile on his face. 

“Did you get to kiss her?”

“I kissed her on the cheek as she was leaving”.

“I am so proud of you”.

“Thanks, I’ll come and see you tomorrow after school if you are free?” Noah said. 

“Of course, I’ll pick you up if it’s ok with Charity”, Joe replied. 

“I’ll ask her and let you know. See you tomorrow”.

“Bye little bro”.

Hearing the his big brother was proud of him meant an awful lot to Noah, even though they were only half brothers, he looked up to Joe a lot. He truly believed that no matter what Joe had done wrong in the past, he only had the best intentions with him. Noah’s as exhausted it had been a very big day for him, he decided it was time for him to get some sleep so he was ready for tomorrow. 

Downstairs Charity was still finishing the drying up whilst Vanessa had taken a well deserved break sitting on the sofa. With her back towards Vanessa she was blissfully unaware that Vanessa had fallen asleep, “Babe I just wanted to say thank you so much for everything you did today for Noah. You really are amazing and I’m so lucky to get to call you my girlfriend. Not only that you are amazing with Moses, they both adore you as does Debbie. I just can’t wait to be moved in here properly and to be our own little family” Charity explained. She waited a few moments expecting a reply but didn’t get one, she was worried she had said something wrong. Turning around she saw that Vanessa had fallen asleep, not wanting to wake her while she finished up the cleaning, she placed a blanket over her girlfriend, pushed her hair behind her ears, kissed her on the cheek and whispered “I can’t wait for you to be my wife”. 

Returning back to the sink Charity continued to dry up, unaware that Vanessa had heard everything she just said. Was she ready for Charity to ask her to marry her? Did she even want to get married? Deciding now was not the time to talk about it she closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep.


	50. Chapter 50

Morning came and Charity found herself alone in bed, she had left a sleeping Vanessa downstairs on the sofa the night before, she thought that vanessa would make her way up to bed once she had woken. Charity didn’t think anything of the fact that Vanessa had slept on the sofa, but what Charity didn’t know is that Vanessa heard everything she said last night and was slightly anxious about it. She had never felt this way before about anyone but was she ready to fully commit? Did she want to get married? 

Vanessa decided she needed some time to just think and clear her head, the only way she could avoid Charity this morning is to fake an emergency at work. Writing a note explaining why she had to go so quickly, *Morning Babe, sorry I didn’t make it to bed. Emergency at work, Dad will pick the boys up. Sorry to leave you in the lurch. Xx* Leaving in the same clothes she had fallen asleep in, Vanessa headed out the house closing the door quietly trying not to alert Charity or the boys. Before going to the vets she thought a long walk through the village would help her think. 

Unaware that Vanessa had already left, Charity headed downstairs, “Morning Babe, hope you’ve got the tea brewing”. As she made her way down the stairs she realised that Vanessa wasn’t home, she had no idea where she was. “Ness Babe?” She called out double checking that she wasn’t in the house. Making herself a cup of tea, Charity spots the note that Vanessa had left. “Emergency, makes sense, wonder what time frank will be collecting the boys?” Charity said thinking out loud. 

Leaving the tea Charity tried ringing Vanessa’s phone but there was no answer, she thought to herself she must just be busy dealing with the emergency. Hopping in the shower, she quickly rushed to get herself clean and ready to get the boys up for Franks arrival. 

Vanessa found herself in the park, sat in the swing thinking about everything. She knew she loved Charity very much and had never felt this way about anyone but was she ready to commit to someone who was known for being a home wrecker and a cheat. Vanessa truly believed that Charity had changed but there was still that little seed of doubt that she would hurt her in the end. Deciding she needed to talk to someone about what was going on in her head, Vanessa headed to the vets to speak to Rhona. Someone who knew Vanessa almost as well as herself. 

“Ness, What are you doing here? Isn’t it your day off?”, Rhona said as Vanessa walked through the door. 

“Needed to get out the house”.

“Things already bad between you both?”

“Not bad no, just needed time to think”.

“About...”

“So I was dosing on the sofa last night and she must have thought I was asleep because she she whispered in my ear about how she can’t wait for me to be her wife. It’s just scared me a bit”. 

“I thought you wanted to one day get married”.

“Well I did, I do. But hearing her say those words it just reminded me how much of a big commitment it would be”. 

“Moving in together is a big commitment too” Rhona said.

“Yeah but if she left me it’s easy enough to sort out”, Vanessa replied. 

“What makes you think she’ll leave you?”

“Her past. It scares me, yes she’s changed over the last few months and yes I love her beyond words but she always seems to mess things up. Not a single one of her relationships in the past have worked, whether it was her fault or not” Vanessa explained. 

“Yes Charity has made some huge mistakes in her life but not all of her failed relationships have been her fault. She has had it very tough, a couple have even tried to kill her, I know I wasn’t her biggest fan at the beginning but I’ve seen how happy she makes you and how happy you make her”. 

“What if she breaks my heart?” 

“Then we go get blind drunk until the pain disappears”.

“That will work for me but what about Johnny? He seems to have really taken to her”.

“Why are we even talking about when things go wrong? If things go wrong we deal with it then, but until that you have to enjoy life. Your 42 with a great job, a handsome young boy, a family that love you, friends who enjoy your company and a girlfriend who wants to live and spend all her spare time with you. So instead of worrying about if and when she might propose or break your heart, how about you just take it day by day and enjoy life”. 

Vanessa’s phone rang yet again it was Charity for the 3rd time, letting it go to voicemail yet again as she needed to make it look like she was out on an emergency. 

“Who was that?” Rhona asked. 

“Charity”.

“Why didn’t you answer?”

“I don’t really know” Vanessa said shrugging her shoulders. 

“Well then ring her back”.

“I will but for now anything I can do to help?”

“I’m about to go to a house call, horse with an infected leg. Come help if you want to avoid Charity for no good reason”.

“I know I’m being stupid, I’ll talk to her later”, Vanessa said as she went to grab her bag and left with Rhona. 

All the time Vanessa had been talking things through with Rhona, Charity had been busy getting the boys ready in time for when Frank picked them both up. Not only that she was worried that Vanessa still hadn’t picked up the phone, she had called her 3 times now and still no answer. Before going to work Charity tried ringing Vanessa one more time just to try and check that she was ok. Yet again it went to voicemail, she decided to leave a voicemail this time, “Hey babe, me again. I’m a bit worried you keep avoiding my calls and I’m worried I’ve done something. Ring me back please”.

Charity’s shift at the pub was about to begin and she knew after Chas allowing her to go early last night she couldn’t be late today. “I’m here I’m here, 15 minutes before the official start of my shift”, Charity proudly announced. 

“Do I need to take your temperature? You are never early”, Chas sarcastically replied. 

“Well I was supposed to have a morning off with Vanessa but she had some sort of emergency at work so haven’t even seen her today”, Charity replied. 

“Oh I saw her earlier sat on the swing when I was taking the delivery”.

“Sat on the swing? What time was that?” Charity said confused. 

“Ummm about 9...9:30 not too sure to be honest”.

“And you are sure it was her?”

“Yeah, she still had yesterday’s clothes on”. 

“Shit”, Charity said angrily.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“She didn’t come to bed last night, she fell asleep on the sofa and well didn’t make her way upstairs. She was gone before I woke this morning, leaving a note saying she had an emergency with work yet she was sat on the swings. I’ve tried ringing her like 4 times now and no response, I’m worried I’ve done something”.

“Oooh that’s not good. What was the last thing you said to her?” 

“Ummm probably something about Noah’s date. I was talking to her but she was asleep so I doubt she heard it”.

“What were you saying? Maybe she wasn’t asleep?”

“I think I said how amazing she had been with Noah and the fact that Moses and Debbie both liked her and how i was excited to be a little family”.

“She knows all of that already though. You sure you didn’t say anything else that might scare her away?”

“I told her I couldn’t wait until she was my wife, that’s what it is. She heard it didn’t she and now she’s scared”, Charity said in a very disappointed tone. 

“No don’t think like that, she might not have even heard you”. 

“Then why did she lie? Why was she at the swing when she should have been at work?”

“She might have a legitimate reason, Rhona might have been picking her up from the swings? Or she might have lost a patient so was getting some air. Please don’t jump to conclusions again”. 

“Why do I always mess things up?”

“You haven’t... just wait to speak to her and things will become clearer”.

“You’re right, I’m going to go clean the cellar out. It’ll keep my mind busy” Charity said to a shocked looking Chas. 

“You’ve never cleaned that in your life”.

“I’ve never been so worried that I’ve messed things up in my life”.

“Stop” Chas said hugging Charity as she walked past. “Everything will be fine”, Chas said in a caring manner, but deep down Chas was worried. Chas knew that Charity had finally opened up and was wearing her heart on her sleeve with Vanessa but she was worried that Charity was moving a little too fast for Vanessa. 

After sorting out the horse with the infected leg, Rhona had persuaded Vanessa to join her for some lunch at the pub where she knew Charity would be working. In the car journey back to the village Vanessa was panicking over how to act around her girlfriend, “Do I pretend I didn’t hear anything and just act normal? Or do I come clean?”

“Look realistically neither of us know when Charity is going to propose, you know deep down that you want to marry her you just have a few reservations. Non of which are actually about how you feel for her. Just act normal”, Rhona said. 

“This is all true, another thing is 5 minutes ago I was looking for a guy to spend the rest of my life with and now I’m in a position I didn’t see myself ending up in. I know how I feel and I’m fine with being gay or bisexual, the labels don’t bother me, I just didn’t ever see myself finding the one. And now I think I’ve found her I’m scared of losing her”. 

“Hey Ness, you’re not going to lose her. You are scared of not being in control of your future and that is why you are reacting the way you are. If this was you planning to propose to her you’d be on cloud nine, but the fact she is planning it for you scares you. You hate not being in control!” 

“I do, i gives me nightmares not being in control. Hence why I asked her to move in, I was in control of that”.

“Then take control of the situation, why don’t you ask her to marry you?” 

“That’s not a bad idea”, vanessa replied. “Let’s go get some lunch”. 

The afternoon had arrived and Charity was still cleaning the cellar, she still hadn’t heard back from Vanessa, but also didn’t realise that she was upstairs about to order her lunch. 

“Chas, I’ll have 2 pints and 2 pie and chips when you are ready please”, Vanessa said. 

“Coming right up. Have you spoken to Charity today?” Chas replied. 

“I haven’t had a chance yet”.

“Let’s just say she’s worried as to why you haven’t replied to her calls”.

“I thought she would be”.

“She’s in the cellar” Chas replied.

“Thanks, I’ll go talk to her. If I’m not back in 10 minutes come save me”, Vanessa joked. 

Taking in a couple of deep breaths Vanessa headed down the stairs where she found her girlfriend on all fours scrubbing the floor, she knew immediately somethings was wrong. “Now that’s a sight I will never tire of looking at”, Vanessa said staring at Charity’s bum trying to lighten the mood. 

“So you are alive”, Charity replied 

“Yeah sorry about not returning your calls, we were at a house call”.

“All morning?” She asked. 

“No, I wasn’t feeling too great when I left the house this morning so I got some fresh air down in the park before the call”.

“So you weren’t just avoiding me?”

“No, don’t be stupid. Why would I be avoiding you?”

“Well I don’t know Vanessa, but it just felt like you were”. 

“Well I’m not avoiding you, we actually have come to have lunch so I could see you. So finish off down here and come join us”, vanessa said kissing her girlfriend passionately. 

“I’ll be up in a second”, Charity replied. 

As Vanessa reappeared from downstairs with a smile on her face both Chas and Rhona knew things had gone well, which was a very good thing. Sitting down next to Rhona, Vanessa quickly filled her in on what had just happened, “I didn’t tell her that I heard everything and got scared, I just told her that everything is fine because it is”. 

“And you’re sure everything’s ok?” 

“Yeah, I just need to go with the flow. I love her and want to be with her. So if she asks me then great, but you never know I might surprise everyone and ask her” Vanessa replied smiling. 

“That’s the attitude”. 

“Right I have two pie dinners”, Charity said bringing over their lunch. 

“Yummy, this looks delicious. Babe come join us there’s plenty here for you to share”. 

“You’re alright, not feeling too hungry today”. 

“You feeling ok?” Vanessa asked. 

“Yeah fine, just got lots to do”, Charity replied. Vanessa knew instantly that something was up, Charity never turned down the opportunity to skive off work. “Ill see you in a bit”, Charity said disappearing into the back room. 

“Well that was weird”, Rhona commented. 

“Tell me about it. Chas?”

“Yea”

“What’s up with her?”

“She thinks she’s either done something to upset you or you’re having second thoughts”.

“She’s not upset me at all and I’m definitely not having second thoughts, I need to go sort this”. 

“What about your lunch it will get cold”, Rhona said. 

“Food can wait!”. Vanessa replied as she stood up walking to the back room. “Oi you, come here”. 

“I don’t have time for this Ness”, Charity replied. 

Wrapping both arms around her girlfriend tight Vanessa said the following, “Look you haven’t done anything to upset me, I’m just having one of those days where my head is all over the place. All you need to know is that I love you and I’m not going anywhere, now give me a kiss and let’s go get a pint”. 

Charity resisted for all of 2 seconds, as she soon kissed her girlfriend passionately, “I love you too”.


	51. Chapter 51

After reassuring Charity that everything was just fine between the two of them, Vanessa took Charity’s hand and led her back through to the pub to finally eat her lunch. Chas had taken Vanessa’s lunch and put it under the heater to make sure it didn’t get cold, as Vanessa and Charity sat down at the table Chas popped out back to grab her plate. “Here we go, I’ve tried to keep it as warm as it could for you”, Chas said.

“Lifesaver, I am hank marvin”, Vanessa replied. 

“Grab some cutlery for me Chas”, Charity added as she was about to share Vanessa’s lunch. 

“Is there something wrong with your legs?” Chas sarcastically asked.

“Well now you come to mention it they are feeling a bit sore”. 

“It’s a good job you are family because otherwise you’d get a slap”. 

“Let’s be honest when has that stopped you or anyone else for that matter in the past”.

“Good point”. 

“Well don’t just stand there then, our lunch is getting cold” Charity joked while Vanessa and Rhona were laughing in the background. 

“Don’t encourage her, she’ll only get worse” Chas replied as she left to get some cutlery. 

“You could have just used mine, instead of winding her up”, Vanessa said to Charity. 

“And ruin all my fun? I don’t think so”.

“Here you go your royal Highness”, Chas said slamming the cutlery into Charity’s hand. 

“Why Thank you... for finally admitting I’m royalty”. 

“The only thing royal about you is that you a right royal pain in my ass”, Chas replied. 

“You two should have your own comedy show”, Rhona said laughing at the pair of them. 

“I agree, I think I’m hilarious”, Charity replied. 

“I wouldn’t go that far babe, you have your moments but that’s about it”, vanessa replied winking at her girlfriend. 

“Hey, you’re supposed to be on my side”.

“Oh babe I am on your side”, Vanessa said as she got up to go to the bathroom. 

While Vanessa was away it was the perfect opportunity for Rhona to just double check everything was ok between the two of them. “Just while she’s not here, everything’s ok between you two?” Rhona asked Charity as she was tucking into Vanessa’s pie. 

“Yeah, I think so. I just found it weird she was ignoring my calls and well I said something to her last night while she was asleep and part of me thought she had heard me and was having second thoughts”. 

Rhona didn’t want to give anything away about the fact that that was exactly what had happened, “she tried to answer your calls, timings just weren’t right. Do you mind me asking what you were worried she heard?” Rhona asked hoping that Charity would confide in her as their friendship over the last few weeks had grown. 

“Promise you won’t tell her?”

“I promise”.

Taking a deep breath in Charity decided to trust Rhona and tell her, “so last night she was asleep and as I put a blanket over her and kissed her goodnight, I said that I couldn’t wait for her to be my wife. So when she didn’t answer my calls I just thought the worst”, Charity said with real emotion. 

“You want to ask her to marry you?” 

“I do, I don’t know when or how but we’re not getting any younger and I’ve never felt like this before. Please don’t say anything to her”, Charity said. 

“I think it’s a great idea”, Rhona replied. 

“What’s a great idea?” Vanessa asked walking behind Rhona. 

“Charity and I are going to go shopping one day next week”, Rhona replied with the first thing that came into her mind. 

“You two?” Vanessa replied. 

“Yes us two, were going to do some bonding over something we both love”, Charity explained. 

“Well can I come?”

“No”, Charity instantly replied. 

“Why not?” Vanessa asked.

“Because..” Charity couldn’t think of a reason why.

“Because you’ll be needed at the surgery, working”, Rhona responded quickly. 

“I guess that makes sense”, Vanessa replied. 

“So Rhona I will talk to you later about our shopping trip”.

“Sounds perfect”, Rhona replied. 

“Babe I will see you at home after my shift. Your dad said he would drop the boys off, Noah will probably spend the evening either texting Lily or on his xbox and Debbie is going to help me bring some of my things round after work, if that’s ok?” 

“Of course, the sooner you are properly moved in the better. Shall I order us a couple of pizzas for dinner?”

“Yes, that would be lovely. See you both later”, Charity said leaving to go and finish the cellar. 

Making sure Charity was out of ear shot, Vanessa immediately wanted to know what was going on, “what was that all about?”.

“What do you mean?” Rhona replied acting clueless. 

“You and Charity being all pally”.

“We are both trying to make an effort and get to know each other a bit better, I thought that’s what you wanted?” Rhona replied. 

“Well yeah of course I want you to get on with her, it’s just...”

“It’s just what? Stop over analysing everything and just be thankful we are getting along”. 

“Alright! At least try and get some gossip out of her when you do go shopping”.

“Gossip? Like what?”

“I don’t know, whether she actually is going to propose”.

“And why would she tell me that? We’re getting along but we aren’t exactly best friends. It’ll be Chas or Debbie she will confide in, not me”, Rhona said trying to get the attention away from her as she was pretty sure Charity would be confiding in her and she didn’t want Vanessa asking lots of questions. 

“Maybe I should try and get something out of Chas then?”

“Maybe you should just wait and see what happens or plan something yourself and surprise her”, Rhona replied. 

“I might just do that”.

“Ready to head back to work?” Rhona asked Vanessa. 

“Yeah, you head off I just need a quick word with Chas”.

“Ok, I’ll meet you back at work”. 

Vanessa called Chas over, “Chas can I have a quick word?”

“Have you lost the use of your legs too?” Chas joked. 

“Sorry I just can’t have Charity hearing what I’m about to say to you”. 

“Oooh sounds juicy! What is it?”

“You’ve got to swear you won’t tell her”.

“I won’t, I won’t. Spill...”

“I want to ask Charity to marry me”, Vanessa told Chas. 

Very surprised by what she had just heard come out of Vanessa’s mouth Chas tried to act cool, “Really? This is big news”.

“Yeah, it is”. 

“What’s made you decide this?”

“Truthfully, I heard Charity tell me that she wanted to ask me when I was asleep last night and it freaked me out a little bit. I love being in control of my life and it scared me not being in control of that situation, so I thought I’d take control and beat her to it. But you can’t tell anyone, the only person I’m telling is you”.

“So you did hear”, Chas replied. 

“I did yes, I just needed sometime to get my head around it”.

“Things are moving pretty quickly, so do you know how you want to do it?” 

“No idea, that’s where I need your help. I want something big as I know she hates surprises”.

“Leave it with me to have a think and I’ll get back to you. She’s not going to know what’s hit her”, Chas said rubbing her hands together in excitement. 

“Thanks Chas and remember don’t say a word”.

“Secret is safe with me”. 

Vanessa had a huge grin on her face, having Chas on her side was a massive bonus as she really does know Charity better than anyone. Heading back to work Vanessa was excited for the future, she need to play it cool around Rhona as she didn’t want her to know what she was planning as she was pretty sure she was helping Charity with something. 

Elsewhere in the village Debbie was hard at work, as she had a back log of cars to sort out before she could head home. She hadn’t even had a chance to stop for lunch today, luckily Joe had picked today of all days to bring lunch to Debbie. 

“Have you got time for lunch?” Joe asked a busy Debbie. 

“Not really, Ive got to do all these cars before I can call it a day”. 

“I don’t know much about cars but is there anything I can help you with?”

“Joe Tate is offering to get his hands dirty?” Debbie sarcastically said. 

“That’s exactly what I’m offering, I can’t say I’ll be of much use but I’ll give it a go” Joe said taking his suit jacket off along with his tie. 

“You can start by passing me that spanner”.

Looking confused Joe replied, “which one is that?”

“Oh god this could be a long afternoon”, Debbie joked. 

“I’m a fast learner”. 

“We shall see about that. Show me where you’d put oil in the car?” Debbie sarcastically asked. 

“Come on, how thick do you think I am? The oil goes in there”, Joe said pointing to the water tank. 

“If you put oil in there it would cost you over £100 to sort it, that’s the water tank. You really don’t know anything do you?” Debbie said laughing. 

“Why don’t I make you a cup of tea and just keep you company?” Joe replied. 

“I think that’ll be the best idea as then I might actually get some work done”, Debbie replied. She was shocked because she was actually enjoying his company, he seemed liked he wasn’t acting anymore. 

“Remind me how you have you’re tea? Was it one sugar?” Joe shouted from the office where the kettle was. 

“No sugar”, Debbie replied. 

“I remember now, no sugar because you are sweet enough” Joe replied with a real sense of cheekiness. 

Trying not to laugh Debbie replied, “smooth, real smooth”.

“Oh admit it part of you smiled right then”.

“Maybe...”

“It’s progress, like I said before I will take it as slow as you feel comfortable with”, Joe replied. 

“I appreciate that, maybe once I’m finished here we could go for a drink?”

“Really? In public?”

“Yes in public, we can go to the woolpack”. 

“What if Cains there? I don’t want to cause any drama”.

“Then we sit and drink our drinks on a different table. I’m my own person Joe, he may hate you but I’m slowly learning to give you another chance”.

“Well Thank you, so I’ll meet you in the pub later?” 

“Yeah, as long as I get these cars done”.

“Well I shall leave you to it and stop distracting you. Bye”, Joe said as he went to leave to the garage. 

“Bye” Debbie replied as she found herself looking forward to later, she wanted to make sure she finished the cars to meet up with him later. 

Over at Tug Ghyll, Frank had just dropped the boys off from a busy day at play group. Moses was asleep upstairs as frank had taken him up to bed as he was shattered after playing all day and Johnny was downstairs spending some quality one on one time with his mum. 

“How was play group little man?”

“Fun, we got to play in the sand pit today”.

“Oooh that sounds fun. Did you make a sand castle?” 

“Yes me and Moses made a huge one”.

“Do you like spending time with Moses?” Vanessa asked trying to make sure the pair got on well. 

“We have lots of fun and he loves dinosaurs just like me”.

“So are you looking forward to them moving in properly?”

Nodding extremely fast, Johnny was very excited about the three of them moving in properly. 

“I want you to know you’ll always be mummy’s little boy and if you ever need anything to come ask me. Ok?”

“I will. I can also ask Charity now too”.

“You can, she will be there for you too. Shall we bake a cake for her?”

“Yes, I’d love that” an excited Johnny replied. 

“You get your apron on and I’ll find all the ingredients”, Vanessa said as the pair stood up and got ready to bake the most delicious cake in the world all for Charity.


	52. Chapter 52

Busy rustling around the kitchen Vanessa was finding all the equipment they needed to make the best cake ever for Charity. Johnny was suited and booted with his Thomas the tank engine apron ready to get nice and messy. 

“Right young man, pass me the butter”.

“Here you go”.

“Using that knife there cut me off a big chunk”.

“Is that enough?” Johnny asked slicing through the butter. 

“Perfect, pop that in the bowl and next we need flour. It’s in the container with the red lid”.

Placing a smaller mixing bowl on the weighing scales Vanessa helped Johnny pour in 175g of flour. Once they had measured the right amount of flour, Vanessa grabbed the caster sugar to pour in 175g as well.

“Now we need to tip the flour and sugar in with the butter”. 

Johnny grabbed the bowl with both hands and carefully put the flour/sugar combo into the bowl with the butter in, 95% of it made it into the bowl. “I spilt a little”, Johnny said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. 

“Don’t worry, it’s only a little bit”, Vanessa replied grabbing a pinch of the spilt flour and deciding to blow it at Johnny. 

“Hey!” Johnny replied as he stood there with flour all over his face. 

“Sorry, my hand slipped”, Vanessa said trying not to laugh. 

Johnny retaliated by grabbing some of the flour on the table and threw it straight at his mums face, the pair both started laughing. Noah arrived home to find the two of them having a flour fight, “what are you two doing?” Noah asked. 

“Good question, we are supposed to be making Charity a cake but got a little sidetracked”, Vanessa replied as she brushed the flour off her clothes. 

“Do you need a hand?” Noah asked. 

“We would love one”.

“Can I borrow your other apron Johnny?” 

“Yes, I’ll get it for you”.

“Thank you”.

“Right Noah, I need you to crack 3 eggs into that mixing bowl over there”, Vanessa said pointing to the large mixing bowl that had the sugar, butter and flour in. 

Noah cracked the eggs into the bowl along with some shell, “done, there’s a bit of shell in there but not too much”.

“It will add some extra crunch, plus I can never crack them properly either”, Vanessa replied trying to make sure Noah didn’t feel bad for getting shell in the mixture. 

“What’s next mummy?” Johnny asked. 

“We’ve got to beat the mixture together until it’s smooth”.

Getting a large wooden spoon Johnny tried to start mixing the ingredients but it soon became too hard for him so Noah gave him a hand. The pair managed to get the mixture just perfect, while they were doing that Vanessa had measured the cocoa powder in a separate bowl and was slowly adding boiling water to create a paste. 

“Vanessa did you put baking powder into the cake mixture?” Noah asked as he couldn’t see it anywhere on the table. 

“I knew there was something I was missing. Do you think you can run to the shop and grab some for me?” 

“Sure, do we need anything else?”

“Decorations”, Johnny replied. 

“What sort?” Noah asked Johnny. 

“Something I can write with”.

“Some sort of icing. Here’s some money” Vanessa said handing over £20.

“Okay, I’ll be 5 minutes” Noah said as he quickly rushed to the shop to buy the ingredients. Closing the door behind him Noah ran to the shop, “Hi Tracy, do you baking powder and icing I can write with?”

“Oooh what you making?” Tracy replied as she took Noah over to the cooking section. 

“We’re baking a cake for my mum”.

“Special occasion?” 

“No, I just got home and Vanessa and Johnny were having a flour fight, whilst making a cake”.

“That sounds fun, right here’s the backing powder and choose which colour icing you want”. 

“What’s Johnny’s favourite colour?” 

“Blue”.

“Blue it is then”.

“Anything else you need?”

“I don’t think so, thanks Tracy”.

“Don’t worry about paying, as long as I can come and have a piece of cake later?”

“You sure? Thank you. Of course there will be a big piece with your name on it. See you later Tracy”, Noah said as he picked up the ingredients and headed back to the house. 

“See you later Noah”. 

Returning back to the house Noah handed back the money to Vanessa, “Tracy let me have it for free as long as she can have some cake later”. 

“That was very kind of her, we better make sure we get the cake finished then”, Vanessa replied. “Right we need to add 1 and a half teaspoons of baking powder”.

“Johnny do you want to do that?” Noah asked. 

“Yes please”.

“Come here and I’ll help you”.

Seeing Noah help Johnny with the baking melted Vanessa’s heart as he was treating Johnny as if he was his little brother. “Good job guys, now we need to mix the two together and pour them into the two tins and put it into the oven”.

Equally placing half the mixture into each tin, Vanessa placed them into the oven. All they had to do now was wait 25 minutes until the cakes were cooked. 

Returning to the pub after finishing up at the vets Rhona wanted to find out what Charity had planned for the proposal. “So this shopping trip?” Rhona said to Charity as she was pouring a punter a pint. 

“Oh you were serious about that?”, Charity sarcastically replied. 

“Well who else is going to help you pick out an engagement ring”.

“Shhhh, keep your voice down”.

“Oh sorry, forgot it was a secret”.

“If you’re gunna be my wingman in this operation you need to learn to keep quiet”.

“So you do want my help?”

“Yes”.

“Yes...” Rhona replied wanting to hear the magic words come out of charity’s mouth. 

“Yes, please”.

“That’s better, of course I will help”. 

“This has to be perfect! A job I will need you to do for me is try and find out what ring size Vanessa is. Don’t ask me how you are going to do it but I need you to”.

“Oh jeez, umm ok I’ll give it a go”, Rhona said as she tried to think of ways she could find out Vanessa’s ring size. 

“Then we can pop into town to find the perfect ring”.

“I hope you know what sort of ring she likes”, Rhona replied. 

“Shit, I have no idea. How the hell am I going to find that out?” Charity said as she began to panic. 

“Tracy might know?”

“That’s another person who will know though”. 

“Leave it to me, I’ll find out somehow”.

“Just don’t cock this up”, Charity replied sarcastically. 

“I think the term you are looking for is, thank you Rhona i owe you big time”.

“Thank you Rhona”, Charity mumbled. 

“That’s better, I’ll start the ball rolling and I’ll let you know as soon as I have gathered any information”.

“Perfect, speak to you soon then”, Charity replied as she went to serve the next punter. 

Rhona knew she had a hard task ahead of her, she’s known Vanessa for so long and knew that she was a nosey little so and so. The fact that Vanessa knows Charity is planning to propose wouldn’t make Rhona job any easier as Vanessa would be suspicious at any ring or wedding talk. Although Charity wasn’t fully on board with getting Tracy involved Rhona knew that it would be the best source of information. Deciding no time was like the present Rhona headed to the shop to see if she could speak to Tracy. 

“Trace you got a minute”.

“Everything ok Rhona?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine. I need to ask you for some help but you can’t tell a soul what you are doing”.

“Sounds interesting, I won’t say a thing. What’s up?”

“Basically Charity has recruited me to help her with something”.

“Yes...”

Getting close enough to whisper in Tracy’s ear Rhona replied, “she’s going to propose to Vanessa”.

“What?” Tracy shouted. 

“Keep your voice down, Charity wants my help with planning and ring selection”. 

“You’re not joking are you?”

“No, I’m being deadly serious”. 

“Wow, I didn’t see this coming, but it’s rather exciting. How can I help?”

“You don’t happen to know what size ring she wears? Or what type of rings she likes?”

“The only ring I’ve ever seen her wear is that massive chunky one, i can try and sneak a look in her jewellery box or pretend I want to buy a new ring and try and figure out what size she is? Style wise no clue but I have an idea, leave it with me I’ll find out for you”. 

“You are a lifesaver, just make sure Vanessa doesn’t catch on”, Rhona exaggerated the importance of Vanessa not finding out. 

“Don’t worry I’ll be a subtle as ever”, Tracy replied. 

“That’s what worries me”, Rhona said as she left the shop. 

Tracy couldn’t believe that Charity of all people was looking to settle down and make an honest woman out of her sister. 

*beep beep* the timer was going off to let Vanessa and the boys know the cake was ready. Taking it out of the oven Vanessa left it on the side to cool down before they could decorate it. 

“It smells yum”, Johnny said. 

“It really does, we’ve done well”, Noah replied. 

“Let it cool and then you boys can decorate it before Charity gets home from work”. 

Just as Vanessa finished her sentence, she heard movement upstairs. Moses must have woken up from his long nap after play school. “I’m just going to go get Moses, think about what you want to write on the cake”, Vanessa said making her way upstairs. 

“Do you know what you want to write?” Noah asked Johnny. 

“I want to write welcome to your new home”, Johnny replied. 

“Anything else?”

“Can I write mummy charity at the bottom?”

Noah didn’t know if his mum would freak out at seeing Johnny call her mummy but he could see how excited he was about decorating the cake that he agreed to do it. “Sure, pick a colour and we will get and do it”. 

With a beaming smile on his face Johnny picked out the red and blue coloured icing pens for Noah to write on the cake with. Making sure his hand was steady and he used his best possible handwriting, Noah wrote the message Johnny had asked him to. By the time Vanessa came downstairs with Moses the cake was finished, she excitingly walked over to the cake to see what the boys had created. 

“Let’s see the masterpiece then boys” she said walking over to the cake. “Welcome to your new home...mummy Charity”. Trying to stop herself from tearing up Vanessa put her arms around all three boys, “she’ll love it”. 

“Do you think?” Johnny asked. 

“I know she will. Right dinner, what pizza do you boys want?” 

“I’m good with any”, Noah replied. “Can Lily eat with us?” 

“Of course, double check with your mum but I’m sure she’d love to see Lily again”.

“Can I quickly run to the pub and ask her then?”

“Go on then but make sure you come straight back”.

“Will do, thanks” an excited Noah replied as he quickly left the house and ran to the pub. Whilst running to the pub he saw Joe getting out of his car, “where are you running off to?” Joe asked Noah. 

“Just to ask mum something. What you doing here?”

“Having a quiet drink with Debbie” Joe replied with a smile on his face. 

“That’ll be nice”, Noah said as the pair of them walked into the pub. 

Charity spotted the pair immediately, “what are you doing here young man?”.

“Having a quiet drink”, Joe sarcastically replied. 

“Funny, I was talking to my son”.

“Sorry I couldn’t resist”.

“I’ve come to ask if Lily can come round for pizza tonight?”

“Was it ok with Vanessa?” 

“Yeah but she said I had to check with you”, Noah replied. 

“Yeah, it’s fine with me”.

“Awesome, oh and Vanessa asked what pizza you wanted”.

“Anything, I’ll be home in about half and hour”. 

“See you then, bye Joe. Enjoy your drink with Debbie”, Noah said leaving the pub. 

“Drink with Debbie Hey?” Charity asked Joe in a serious tone. 

“Yes, I am. I promise I’m doing it right this time”. 

“You bloody better be”, she replied. “Pint?”

“Please”, Joe replied with a smile on his face. 

Charity poured Joe his pint and then decided that it was time for her shift to finish. Going upstairs to pack a few more of her things before heading home to spend time with the most important people in her life.


	53. Chapter 53

Back over at Tug Ghyll Vanessa was busy feeding the boys as she had decided the pizza would arrive too late for them to eat. Noah returned with a huge grin on her face, “I take it your mum said yes?” Vanessa said greeting him. 

“Yes, Lily is coming for dinner”.

“Perfect, have you let her know?”

“I’ll text her now, oh and mum will have whatever you want pizza wise”.

“Knew that would be her answer. Right you text Lily and then can you help me feed the boys and get them ready for bed?”

“Of course” Noah replied, he didn’t mind helping Vanessa as she was always so kind to him. 

“How’s your dinner boys? Is it nice?” 

“I love fish fingers”, Moses replied as he tucked into his food. 

“Wish we were having pizza though”, Johnny added. 

“Next time I promise, once you’ve finished your food we will get you changed and then Charity will be home to see the cake you made”. 

“I hope she likes it Mum”.

“Babe she will love it, I know she will”. 

Noah reappeared after letting Lily know she could come for dinner, getting his iPad he decided to help Vanessa yet again by ordering the pizza. “I’ve ordered the pizza, I’ve only got £10 but it comes to £19.99”. 

“Don’t worry, you aren’t paying for any of it”.

“I really want to though”.

“Ok then but you really don’t need to” Vanessa replied. 

Both Johnny and Moses had finished their dinner and were ready to get into the pyjamas, while Vanessa and Noah were upstairs helping the boys the front door rang. 

“I’ll go”, Noah shouted with excitement as he ran down the stairs. 

Vanessa remembered that feeling of being young and falling for your first school crush, hers was called Daniel. A spotty 12 year old with wonky teeth and bad breath, oh how her standards had risen over the years. Finishing getting the boys ready, they all headed downstairs to wait for Charity to arrive home to show her the cake. 

“Hi Lily”, Vanessa said welcoming her. 

“Hey Vanessa, thanks for letting me come eat pizza”. 

“You are very welcome, this is Johnny and this is Moses”.

“Nice to meet you both, I’m Lily”. 

“Are you Noah’s girlfriend?” Johnny asked. 

“Johnny you don’t ask questions like that”, Vanessa said trying to stop Johnny from embarrassing Noah. 

“It’s ok, I am his girlfriend”, Lily proudly responded. As soon as he heard those words Noah began to blush, trying to hide his blushing face Noah decided to get everyone drinks in the kitchen. 

Vanessa could see that Noah was struggling to stop himself from blushing, “Lily do you think you could play with the boys for a few minutes while I tidy the kitchen?” 

“Of course, I’d love to”. 

Vanessa walked over to the kitchen to check on Noah, “you alright?”

“Yeah I can just feel my face is bright red, how do I stop it?”

Turning Noah around to face her, Vanessa took a long look at him and replied, “you young man look very handsome, we all get a bit red from time to time but it is nothing to be ashamed or worried about. Now go spend sometime with your girlfriend”. 

With a smile appearing on his face and the redness slowly disappearing, Noah hugged Vanessa and went to join Lily and the boys playing. 

Over at the pub Debbie had finally arrived after finishing the back log of cars, she hadn’t had chance to get changed or cleaned up. “Hey, sorry I’m late”.

“It’s absolutely fine, I understand you had a lot of work to do. You look good”.

“Now I know you are lying...”

“I’m not, you are great at your job and well the oiled look looks good on you”. 

“Give me 5 minutes while I wash my hands and face”

“Ok, I’ll grab you a drink, wine?”

“White please”. 

Disappearing out the back Debbie walked into Charity as she wasn’t paying attention, “watch it!”, Charity said dropping all the bags she had packed to take to Vanessa’s. 

“Sorry, you taking all that to Vanessa’s?” 

“Its kinda the whole point of moving in with someone”.

“True, do you need a hand taking it over”. 

“I don’t want to ruin your date with Joe”, Charity sarcastically replied. 

“It’s just a drink”

“Im not going to judge you, I just don’t want you to get hurt”.

“I won’t I promise, now I need to get washed as I look a state”. 

“Not gunna lie there babe”, Charity joked. 

“Thanks mum”. 

“Welcome! Right I’m off to Vanessa’s I’ll see you tomorrow”. 

Gathering up the bags she had just dropped a very chirpy Charity made her way out of the pub and took the short walk over to her new home. Struggling to open the door she kicked it hoping someone would hear it and open it for her. 

Opening the door to see her girlfriend struggling with her bags Vanessa grabs as many as she could to help, “how much stuff do you have?”. 

“Oh babe this isn’t even a quarter of what I’ve got left to bring over”.

“On seconds thoughts why don’t you stay at the pub?” Vanessa joked placing the bags on the floor and welcoming her with a passionate kiss. 

“You’d only miss me if I was at the pub” she replied slapping Vanessa on the bum. 

“We have company, leave that for later”. 

“Spoil sport...Hey kids”. 

“You’re home, we can show you the cake now”, Johnny said all excited. 

“Cake? Have you lot been baking?” 

“Yes”, Johnny nodded. 

“Let’s have a look then”. 

Johnny grabbed hold of Charity’s hand and dragged her over to where the cake was. Before revelling the cake the rest of the gang gathered round the table to witness Charity’s reaction. Vanessa took off the tin foil to reveal the cake, Charity read the words and a beaming smile hit her face.

“Welcome to your new home mummy Charity! You made this for me?” Charity said kneeling down to be the same height as Johnny. 

“I wanted to welcome you properly”.

“Come here” Charity said hugging Johnny tightly. “I love it, so much” she said trying not to cry as she didn’t like showing emotion. 

Vanessa stood there with tears filling her eyes, seeing Charity get all emotional over the cake made her fall in love with her even further. 

“Noah helped me”.

“Did he? Well you have both done a beautiful job! I can’t wait to try it”.

“Can we eat it now?” Johnny asked. 

“It’s a bit late for you two, how about we save you some and you can eat it for breakfast”, Vanessa explained. 

“For breakfast?” Johnny replied. “I’ve never had cake for breakfast”. 

“Well tomorrow is your lucky day then”, she replied getting Johnny all excited. “Shall we get you boys up to bed?”

“Me and Noah don’t mind putting the boys to bed. I’ve got little brothers at home”, Lily said. 

“That would be lovely if you both don’t mind?” Vanessa replied. 

“We don’t mind do we Noah?”

“Not at all”.

“Thank you”, Vanessa replied. 

“Right boys come give me a big hug”, Charity said holding her arms out wide. Both Johnny and Moses ran over to give Charity a hug goodnight, kissing them both on the top of their heads. The boys then gave Vanessa a hug goodnight too before heading upstairs with Noah and Lily. 

As soon as the coast was clear Charity pounced on Vanessa, pushing her up against the kitchen counter. “Finally some alone time”, she whispered in her ear as she gently bit her ear. 

“Welcome mummy Charity”, Vanessa replied as she wanted to hear how Charity felt about being called mummy by Johnny.   
“Stop, you’ll set me off again”. 

“Aww my hard Rottweiler turning into a soft little poodle”, Vanessa joked slapping Charity on the ass. 

“Shut it you!”, Charity said lifting Vanessa onto the kitchen counter. “You tell anyone I’m going soft and becoming all family oriented I will punish you”, she said with her lips just in front of Vanessa’s making her wait for a kiss. 

“What’s the punishment?” Vanessa replied moving her face forward kissing Charity catching her off guard. As the pair kissed passionately, Charity tried to pull away so she could answer the question. Doing her best to ensure she couldn’t answer, Vanessa wrapped her hand around the back of Charity’s neck. 

Needing to stop for air Charity pinched Vanessa on her inner thigh prompting her to yell, “ouch. What was that for?.

“I was running out of oxygen”, Charity joked. 

“There was me thinking you were an expert when it came to kissing”.

“Oh babe I am...” Charity bragged. 

“I’m not so sure of that”, Vanessa sarcastically replied. 

“Oi” Charity replied as she proceeded to tickle Vanessa vigorously around the waist. Vanessa who was incredibly ticklish was doing her best to control her laughter and trying not to fall off the kitchen top. 

“Babe, Stop please”, Vanessa mumbled in between the laughing. 

“I won’t stop until you admit I’m an expert kisser”.

“Ok ok, you are the best kisser I have ever kissed and you are more than an expert”, Vanessa said quickly so that Charity would stop. As she stopped, Vanessa took a deep sigh of relief and got her breath back from all the laughing, “finally. I thought I was going to wet myself”.

“Babe you don’t need Tena ladies yet, your not quite that old”, Charity joked planting a kiss on her cheek and helping her off the side. 

“Don’t forget you are older than me granny Charity”.

“Oh yeah, forgot about that”

“Now whose showing symptoms of old age”, Vanessa joked planting a kiss on Charity. 

“Get a room you two”, Noah said walking down the stairs with Lily after reading the boys a story. 

“Sorry”, Vanessa replied blushing. 

“You’ll get to a stage where you won’t be able to keep your hands off the person you love”, Charity joked with Noah, attempting to embarrass him. 

“Mum, please”.

“Sorry babe, it’s just human nature”, Charity replied slapping Vanessa on the ass as she walked past. 

“It’s good to see two people in love and happy”, Lily added. 

“I like you Lily”, Charity said high fiving Lily. 

Just as Charity sat down on the sofa the front door bell rang, “ooooh that’ll be the pizza” Charity said remaining on the sofa. 

“Don’t worry I’ll get it”, Vanessa sarcastically replied. 

Opening the door expecting the pizza delivery man, she was shocked to see that it was Tracy. “Hiya, I’ve come round for my slice of cake”, Tracy said with a huge smile on her face. She was really here to try and suss out Vanessa ring size. 

“We haven’t even cut it yet. But come on in, we’ve got pizza on the way if you want to join us?”

“Sure, you know I never turn down pizza”, Tracy replied taking her coat off and handing it to Vanessa as she walked past into the living room. 

“Tracy you came for the cake”, Noah said. 

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss out on cake”. 

“She’s also come to steal some out pizza too”, Vanessa added. 

“It needs to hurry up and arrive”, Charity said impatiently. 

“She turns into a monster when she’s hungry”, Noah joked prompting Charity to quickly get up and jump on top of Noah tickling him. 

“I take it back I take it back”, Noah screamed. 

“Lily come help me”, Charity said encouraging her to come join in with tickling Noah, Lily quickly joined in in torturing Noah. 

“Please, Stop”.

“Ness, Tracy... lend a hand”

Vanessa and Tracy rushed over to join in the fun, “I’ll clean the house for a week if you stop tickling me”. 

“A week?” Charity repeated. 

“Ok two”. 

“Deal, right ladies off we get”. 

“Finally”, Noah said as he lay there getting his breath back.

“Where’s your wedding ring?” Charity asked Tracy. 

“Oh it’s too big so I’ve been told I can buy a new one by David”, Tracy replied. 

Charity was confused, David was one of the stingiest people she knew, so why would he be letting Tracy by a brand new ring instead of just resizing the one she already has. “David is buying you a new ring? Why doesn’t he just get the old one resized?” Charity asked trying to get more information out of Tracy. 

“I did think of that but David insisted on me getting a new one, so I need to go ring shopping! Ness you fancy it?” 

“What’s that Trace?” 

“Ring shopping, I’m getting a new ring. Do you want to come with me?”

“Oooh yes, love jewellery. When and where?” Vanessa replied. 

“Next week?”

“Sure thing”. 

“Tracy do you mind giving me a hand with the plates for the pizza?” Charity asked. 

“Yeah ok”, she replied walking to the kitchen with Charity. 

“All this ring talk...Rhona’s had a word with you hasn’t she?”

“She might of said a few things”. 

“I’m going to kill her” Charity replied. “I take it this is your way of trying to get her ring size”

“It’ll work trust me, plus this way I can see what sort of ring she likes. It’ll work, she won’t suspect a thing”. 

“Perfect, try get pictures of the one she likes”.

“Will do”. 

“What are you two whispering about?” Vanessa said sneaking up on them. 

“Nothing, just wanted to know if Tracy wanted to join me and Rhona on our shopping trip next week”. 

“Check you out trying to be friendly with my little sister”. 

“Well she’s practically family now”, Tracy replied. 

“We’re going to be best friends ain’t that right Tracy”. 

Before Tracy could reply the door bell went, the pizza had finally arrived, prompting movement from everyone towards the kitchen table. 

“Here we go, everyone grab a plate and dig in. I’ll get the film ready”, Vanessa said placing the pizzas on the table. 

“It looks lovely”, Lily said. 

Filling their plates up with pizza, Noah and Lily sat on the floor, leaving the sofa free for the adults to fight over, Tracy sat in the arm chair and the love birds sat on the sofa. Not a word was spoken while they all tucked into their pizza, the only noise you could hear was that coming from the film. After finishing her pizza, Charity snuggled up to Vanessa on the sofa to enjoy the film, looking over at the Tracy could see how happy her sister was. She knew that helping Charity with the proposal was the right thing to do, she was excited for her big sister. 

“Shall I cut every a slice of cake?” Tracy asked as she wasn’t really watching the film. 

“Yes please”, both Noah and Lily replied. 

Tracy stood up and walked over to where the cake was, she took one look at it and a massive smile covered her face, “mummy Charity. Suits you”, Tracy joked with Charity.

“Just cut the cake”, Charity responded before she got teary eyed again. 

“It’s cute, Johnny thinks of you as his mummy now! No turning back”.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere” Charity replied as Tracy handed each of them a slice of cake. 

It soon turned silent again as the all tucked in to the delicious chocolate cake that Johnny, Vanessa and Noah had created.


	54. Chapter 54

A new day dawned and Charity was excited about Tracy taking Vanessa ring shopping. Even though Vanessa had no idea that Tracy had made up the whole story about David buying her a new ring just to figure out what sort of ring Vanessa would want. 

“I’m off shopping with Trace today, do you need anything?” Vanessa asked Charity as she finished her breakfast.

“Umm I don’t think so, don’t you go getting any ideas today?” Charity sarcastically replied. 

“Any ideas about what?” Vanessa replied knowing full well what Charity was talking about. 

“At the jewellery shop”

“You mean your not going to buy me some jewellery?” Vanessa joked. 

“I wish I could afford to babe, but right now I can’t afford to treat myself let alone you”.

“You mean you’d treat yourself before your girlfriend?”

“Umm... probably” Charity quietly replied. 

“Charming! I better take that idea of finding my engagement ring off my agenda for today then”, Vanessa joked trying to see if Charity would respond giving away her plan. 

“A ring? In your dreams babe. We’ve literally just moved in together I don’t think a wedding is on the horizon yet, if ever”. Charity replied. 

“I was joking before you have a panic attack. I know you, you don’t like commitment so that fact you’ve moved in and told me you loved me is all I need right now”. 

“Good to know, as that’s all your getting for the foreseeable babe”, Charity exaggerated to try and make sure Vanessa had no idea about the surprise proposal. 

“I can live with that” Vanessa replied kissing Charity goodbye as she went to meet Tracy. 

“Have fun babe”, Charity replied. 

As soon as Vanessa left the house Charity quickly reached for her phone to text Tracy before her shopping trip with Vanessa. *Tracy, Vanessa mentioned looking for an engagement ring to me, I’m pretty sure she was joking but I’m now panicking she knows what I’m planning. Please try and exaggerate the fact that this is for you and I’m an ice queen and wouldn’t marry again. Even though that’s bullshit. Have fun, good luck keep me posted*

What Charity didn’t realise is that before meeting up with Tracy, Vanessa had quickly popped to the pub to sort the next part of her plan out with Chas. Vanessa knew that Charity wasn’t at work until this afternoon so it was the perfect opportunity for Chas to try and locate Charity’s jewellery and measure her ring size. 

“Chas” Vanessa yelled across the bar. 

“Yes Vanessa?”

“Charity isn’t in until later, do you reckon you could try and find an old ring and measure it so I can start looking for rings?” 

“You ain’t messing around are you! It was only yesterday you told me your plan”. 

“I’m getting old, I don’t see why we should waste any time”.

“I guess so, look I’ll give it my best shot. But if it gets busy in here I won’t be able to do it as I’m on my own and it is a Saturday, could I recruit someone else to help?” 

“Like who?” 

“Paddy?”

“Paddy can’t keep secrets, so not him”. 

“What about Tracy?”

“I have a feeling she’s planing something with Charity”.

“Debbie? She’ll know where her mums jewellery is!”

“Yeah ok, just reiterate the fact that this is a secret and Charity can’t know anything about it”.

“Don’t worry I will, she’ll also know what sort of rings Charity will be in to”, Chas explained. 

“Right, well good luck. Let me know what you find out!” Vanessa replied all excited. 

“You’ll be the first and only one to find out”, Chas replied. 

After speaking to Chas and getting the ball rolling, Vanessa rushed over to meet Tracy for their shopping trip. 

“Morning sis”, Tracy said extremely loudly as she stood there with two lattes. 

“You’re in a good mood”, Vanessa replied more subdued. 

“Well today is the day I get to buy myself a new ring and you know what they say about diamonds”.

“What?”

“They are a girls best friend”.

“I’ve never really been the biggest fan of diamonds, I’m more a plain Jane type of girl”, Vanessa replied. 

“Well I am the more trendy, blingy one of the two of us! Aren’t I?”

“You saying I’m not trendy?”

“Oh no, not at all. Just that you can tell I’m the younger sister!”

“We haven’t even left the village yet and you’ve already insulted me twice. It’s going to be a long day” Vanessa responded taking a big sigh.

“You’re going to have a brilliant day, so shut up and get in the car”.

“Yes boss!” Vanessa responded getting into Tracy’s car and heading off to the local shopping centre. Before getting into the car Tracy quickly replied to Charity’s text, *stop panicking she’s got no idea today is for her, I’ve got this. chill*. 

Sat waiting to hear back from Tracy, Charity couldn’t sit still, biting her nails in anticipation. Hearing her phone go off, Charity opened the text straight away, “why don’t I have faith in her?” Charity said out loud to herself, a small part of her was extremely worried that Vanessa was going to clock onto her big surprise. 

Deciding to try and keep herself, Charity had organised with Moira to take the boys for the day until Vanessa was back from her trip. Ever since Cain and Moira had got back together, Charity’s relationship with her had improved which was important as she could rely on her to do things like look after the boys when she needed. After organising the boys and dropping them off at the farm, Charity went to the pub to annoy Chas before starting her shift later on in the day. 

“What you doing here?” Chas asked as she hadn’t had time to complete the task Vanessa had asked her to do. 

“That’s no way to welcome your favourite family member”.

“Marlon hasn’t arrived yet”, Chas replied trying to be funny. 

“Ha, steady on I can’t contain my laughter”. 

“But what are you doing here your shift doesn’t start until 1. It’s just gone 11”.

“Vanessa is shopping with Tracy, Noah’s with Lily spending the day with Joe and the boys are with Moira and Cain. So I was bored so thought I’d come annoy you”. 

“It’s ok, you really don’t have to” Chas said trying to do her best to get rid of Charity. 

“How about you get me a drink and I’ll look at the menu”.

“When you ask nicely I will”, Chas replied. 

“Please”, Charity sarcastically responded. 

“That’s better, right go find a seat and I’ll bring your drink over for you”. 

Charity went and sat down in the corner waiting for Chas fo bring her drink over. She couldn’t help but think about how Tracy was getting on with Vanessa, she felt stupid but it was literally all she could think about. 

Over at one of the best jewellery shops in Hotton, Tracy and Vanessa were busy looking at rings. 

“So what sort of ring you looking for Trace?” 

“Well I don’t really know? Something completely different to my last one, which ones do you like?” Tracy said trying to see what sort of rings Vanessa liked. 

“Me? I like quite plain rings”. 

“What likes these?” Tracy replied pointing to a collection of plain rings. 

“No, probably a bit more fancy than those”

“Like these ones?” Tracy pointed to a rather expensive collection of rings which either had one or two small stones nothing too over the top. 

“Oooh these are beautiful, I especially like that one there”, Vanessa said pointing to a beautiful silver ring with a small purple gem stone. 

“Try it on!”

“Tracy I couldn’t afford this ring even if I saved for months”.

“A girl can dream though... just try it”. Tracy insisted as she got the shop assistant to get the ring out of the display case. 

“Do you know what size ring you wear?” The shop assistant asked Vanessa. 

“I honestly have no idea, I’m not really a ring person”. 

“Right pop this one on”, the assistant said passing Vanessa a ring. “How does that feel?”

“It feels slightly too small, too tight”.

“Try this one”.

“That feels perfect”, Vanessa replied as a smile appeared on her face. 

“Your ring size is M, just for future reference”, the shop assistant informed Vanessa. 

“Thank you, but I won’t be buying a ring anytime soon”.

Tracy tried to make sure that a smile didn’t appear on her face, as she knew that Vanessa would indeed be getting a ring very soon. She also decided to write down in her phone what size ring Vanessa was just in case she forgot. 

“Right enough of me trying rings on, you need to find one you like”, Vanessa said to Tracy. 

“Yes, right lets head over to the ones with bigger diamonds”, Tracy joked. 

“If you’d like to follow me, I’ll take you right over to them”, the shop assistant said to the pair. 

Vanessa realised that this could be a very long day, especially as there were hundreds of rings to go through. 

While these two were busy shopping, Chas was trying not to worry about the fact that she wasn’t going to have an opportunity to go through Charity’s jewellery and find a ring she could measure. She knew that Vanessa would be very disappointed if she hadn’t completed this one simple job she had asked her to do. 

“Oi, where’s my lunch?” Charity shouted from her table. 

“Do you mind, I know you’re just a gobby cow that works here but some of our punters don’t”. 

“I’m starving woman”.

“You’ll get it when it’s ready! Is that what you’d say to anyone else?” 

“True, but I should get special treatment”.

“Well you don’t so just be quiet and wait” Chas said returning to the bar. 

Lucky for Chas, Debbie had just walked in, grabbing her before Charity spotted her, Chas took the opportunity to recruit her. “Psst Debs, I need you’re help! But it’s all hush hush”. 

“What are you going on about? You had a drink?”

“No, Debs look just listen to me before your mum spots we are talking”. 

“Ok”, Debbie replied very confused. 

“Right, Vanessa is planning to propose to your mother. But doesn’t want her to have any clue about it, I need you to go upstairs and find a ring or something that we can measure so Vanessa knows what size ring she is”.

“I am being punked right now?”

“No, this is deadly serious. She can’t know anything about this! You in?”

“Of course, mum hates surprises though. But I’m in, I’ll go do it now”. 

“Amazing, remember she can’t know ANYTHING”, Chas said again just to make sure Debbie had fully understood her. 

“I heard you I heard you”. 

“Debs, come join me for lunch”, Charity said as she spotted her daughter over by the bar. 

As Debbie walked over to her mum she was trying to come up with a reason as to why she couldn’t sit and eat lunch. “Give me 5 minutes and I’ll come join you”, she responded as she couldn’t think of a excuse. 

“Ok, I’ll get you a drink”, Charity replied having no idea that Debbie was about to go raid her jewellery box. 

Feeling like a secret agent Debbie made her way upstairs to Charity’s bedroom, her eyes locked onto the box immediately. Opening the box she couldn’t see any rings at first, she then realised that there was a secret compartment in the box where Charity kept all of her rings. Finding an old wedding ring Debbie went to measure it but she didn’t actually have anything to measure it with, she decided to take the ring with her and put it back at a later date. 

“I’ve got it”, Debbie whispered into Chas’ ear. 

“Well what size is it?”

“I dunno, I don’t have a tape measure”.

“Jesus Christ Debbie”.

“I’ve got the ring though, where would I find a measure?”

“In the kitchen draw, go quickly”. 

Before Debbie could go to the kitchen, Charity spotted that she was back, “Debs I’ve got you a drink”.

“One sec!” Debbie said panicking. “What the hell do I do with the ring that’s on my finger?” She mumbled to Chas. 

“Take it off and put it in your pocket?”

“It’s stuck”, Debbie replied. 

“You are joking”. 

“I wish”.

“Right you’re going to have to go over there, just keep your hand covered. Don’t blow this Debs”, Chas replied with a hint of authority in her voice. 

Walking over to the table with her arms folded, Debbie sat down making sure she didn’t show Charity her fingers. 

“What kept you?” 

“Sorry, just needed to sort Chas looking after the kids for me one night next week”. 

“So you can see Joe?”

“Maybe...”

“So I take it things are going well between the two of you?” 

“I enjoy his company, I still don’t fully trust him again but I’m giving him a chance”. 

“I’m just going to keep my mouth shut”, Charity said as she didn’t want to have an argument with Debbie. 

“I get you still don’t trust him and have my best interests at heart but please just let me handle this”, Debbie replied. 

“If that’s what you want?”

“It is...I’ll be right back got a bit of an upset tummy”, Debbie replied making up an excuse to go and try and get this ring off her finger. Rushing to the kitchen sink Debbie grabbed the washing up liquid and poured it over her finger hoping it would help the ring come off. 

“Debs... is it off?” Chas asked.

“No, it won’t move”.

“Give it here”, Chas said tugging at the ring. 

“Ouch, remember that ring is on my finger”.

“No shit, that’s why we are in this mess. Just stand still”. 

Chas kept pulling and pulling to try and get the ring off of her finger, after minutes of trying the ring flew off of Debbie’s finger and landed in the sink, a sink that didn’t have the plug in it.


	55. Chapter 55

The room fell silent at the realisation that Charity’s old wedding ring may have just disappeared down the sink hole. 

“Please tell me that hasn’t gone where I think it’s gone?” Chas said in a state of pure panic. 

Rushing over to look down the hole Debbie replied, “I wish I could tell you it hasn’t, but it has”. 

“What the bloody hell are we going to do?” 

“Don’t panic, just think”.

“What if we take apart the pipes?” 

“Yeah.. because we know what we are doing don’t we?”

“Don’t you have a better suggestion Debbie?”

“Cain, he’s pretty good at DIY”. 

“Ring him, while I try and fish it out with a fork”. 

Chas rang Cain, whilst Debbie did her best to fish the ring out of the hole. While the pair were busy, Charity walked in as no one was minding the bar, “what the hell is going on? Why is no one minding the bar?” 

Dropping the fork as soon she heard her mums voice, Debbie did the first thing that came to her head and pretended to be throwing up in the sink. Catching on to what Debbie was doing Chas pretending to be on the phone to the doctor, “Yeah she just keeps throwing up”. 

“What the hell are you going on about Chas?” Cain said on the other end of the phone. 

“What would you recommend?” Chas replied. 

“Chas....”

“Rest and flat coke? Ok thanks we will give the a try” Chas said putting the phone down on Cain. 

Debbie knew that sick was one of the only things that Charity truly hated, by using the excuse of throwing up she was pretty certain that Charity would go no where near her. 

“Debs you ok?” Charity said across the room staying far away from the sick. 

“Yeah I’m ok... just need to rest”. 

“You don’t mind taking over the bar while I sort out Debbie do you? I know you hate sick so I’ll have to deal with it” Chas said hopeful that Charity would say yes. 

“Absolutely, Sorry Debs. Hope you are ok” she replied making her way back to the bar to serve the waiting customers. 

“You’re a bloody genius Debbie. I never would have known what to do or say”, Chas said quietly walking over to Debbie. 

“It was the first thing that came into my head, right ring dad and let’s get this bloody ring out”. 

Pressing the redial button Chas rang Cain back, “sorry about that long story! We need you now. Bring your tool kit and use the back entrance”. 

“Do I even get an explanation of why you need me?” Cain replied. 

“Debbie dropped her ring down the sink and we can’t get it back out”. 

“You are bloody useless. I’ll be over as soon as I can”. 

“Right he is on his way, you keep trying. I’ll go make sure Charity doesn’t suspect anything”. 

Unaware of all of the commotion that was happening back at the pub, Vanessa and Tracy were still hard at work trying to find the perfect ring replacement. 

“Trace have you found the one yet? I’m starting to get bored of rings and jewellery”.

“Yeah, I dunno if I have. I might pop back another day without you so I can concentrate more”, Tracy replied. 

“Concentrate? You’re looking for a ring not writing an essay”, Vanessa sarcastically replied. 

“Look you may not like the fancy things in life but I do. So choosing a ring is an incredibly important task”.

“If you say so. Right let’s get some lunch I’m starving”. 

“You go get us a table, I’m just going to grab some brochures”, Tracy replied trying to get Vanessa out of the shop so she could take a picture and get the information about the ring Vanessa fell in love with. 

“I’ll go get the drinks in. Don’t be long”. Vanessa said finally leaving the shop. 

“Finally she’s gone. Right I need all the information you have about the ring she tried on and her size written down please”, Tracy begged the shop assistant. 

“With pleasure, it’s actually one of my favourites. It’s not cheap though but worth every penny in my eyes. Is it for a special occasion?”

“I’ve been tasked with finding out her ring size and what sort of rings she likes, so I came up with the story about me getting a new ring so I could find out the information. Surprise proposal you see”. 

“Oooh exciting. I bet you feel like a spy on a secret mission”.

“I really do, she’s my sister and she always knows when I’m lying or up to something so I’m trying my hardest to be normal”. 

“Well I had no idea. Here is all the information you will need about the ring, mention my name if and when they buy it and you’ll get 5% off. I know it’s not much off but every little helps, good luck with the rest of your mission”. 

“Thank you, you have been so helpful”, Tracy said taking the information off the assistant, burying it deep in her bag so there was no chance of Vanessa seeing it. 

Meeting up with Vanessa at the restaurant, Tracy proudly showed her the brochures that she had picked up from the shop so she didn’t get any suspicions. 

“About time, what were you doing in there? Writing the brochures?” 

“No actually I was having a nice chat with the shop assistant about how me and David met”. 

“Poor girl, you probably bored her to tears”. 

“Hey, it’s a great story!”

“Yeah but not when you’ve heard it 40 times”.

“No need for that Ness”. 

“Love you really! Right let’s order...”

With it being a Saturday afternoon, the pub had a real buzz to it, yet Charity was the only one working behind the bar. Chas and Debbie were still waiting for Cain to turn up and fix their major problem. 

“Chas, is Debbie still throwing up or can you come and lend a hand?” Charity shouted from the bar. 

“She’s still not great, I’ll be there as soon as I can”, Chas replied.

“Go help her, we cant risk her coming back here again”.

“Ok, let me know as soon you sort things”. 

“Will do”. 

Debbie was still working hard trying to fish the ring out of the hole but she was having no luck at all, she could feel the ring but she couldn’t get a grip on it. Deciding to just wait for her dad to turn up, Debbie took a seat and watched the clock tick until he arrived. 

“I’m here I’m here” Cain said as he walked through the back door. 

“Finally, been waiting for you for what seems like years”. 

“Calm down its only a ring”.

“Dad it’s my favourite”, Debbie said lying as she didn’t want to have to explain what Vanessa was planning. 

“I’ll get it out don’t worry”, Cain said opening his toolbox. Getting onto his knees he ducked under the sink and took away the pipe shaped like a U, as he took it away he saw something shiny. 

“Is it there?” Debbie anxiously asked. 

“Yep, here it is”, he replied handing Debbie the ring. 

“You are a lifesaver. Thanks dad”.

“It’s what I’m here for. I’d love to stop and talk but I have cars waiting to be serviced. Sure you don’t want extra work today?” 

“Sorry, busy!” 

“Was worth a try, I’ll see you later kiddo”

Debbie slumped into the chair a took the biggest sigh of relief ever, she couldn’t believe the trouble this ring had caused her today. All she needed to do was measure it, yet she managed to drop it down the sink and cause chaos, luckily Charity had absolutely no idea what had gone on. After taking a couple of minutes to regain her sanity, Debbie got the measure and finally measured the ring to see what size ring she would need, N, Charity was a size N. Running up the stairs Debbie knew she had to put the ring back in the exact space she got it from and place the box in the exact same location otherwise Charity would spot something was up. 

“Babe how you feeling?” A worried Charity asked Debbie as she sat down by the bar. “Should you really be by our punters? We don’t want them all catching whatever you’ve got”. 

“She’s fine, let her sit there”, Chas replied. 

“Yeah, I feel much better. Just think I needed to get it out. I don’t think I’m contagious”. 

“Best not be, I don’t want to be I’ll”, Charity replied. “Oh but I am glad you are ok”. 

“Everything’s fine”, Debbie replied giving Chas the eyes to let her know the situation was sorted. 

“Glad you are feeling better”, Chas replied winking at Debbie. 

Back at the restaurant Vanessa had popped to use the restroom, giving Tracy the perfect opportunity to text Charity and give her an update on her day. *so I’ve found her perfect ring, she’s a size M and she has absolutely no idea what I was doing today. Also get saving this ring is going to cost you a fortune*. 

“Who you texting?” Vanessa asked as she sneaked up on Tracy. 

“Non of your business. But if you must know David”, Tracy replied quickly tuning her phone on lock. 

“There’s me thinking you had a secret admirer” Vanessa joked. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, can barely deal with David let alone a secret admirer”. 

“Well this is true. Is there anywhere else you want to visit before heading back to the village”.

“I don’t think so, the jewellery shop has tired me out”.

“Well we were in there for an hour, probably even more”. 

“What can I say it takes time to find the perfect ring”.

“Yet you didn’t find it...”

“Well no, but I’ve narrowed it down to a couple”. 

“I suppose that’s progress”, Vanessa replied. 

“Shall we head back to the village and hit the pub, I feel like getting drunk tonight”, Tracy said raising her glass of Diet Coke. 

“Yes, I’ll have to see if dad and Megan can take the boys though”.

“Oh he will, I’ll ring him when we get back”. 

Vanessa treated Tracy by paying for the bill, the gathered their belongings and shopping bags and headed for Tracy’s car. 

Receiving the text message from Tracy, Charity took herself to the side away from everyone to read the text. She was so pleased that Tracy had managed to get Vanessa to try on a ring so that she could get her ring size but even more impressed that she may have found the actual ring Vanessa would want. *you are a bloody legend, drinks on me when you are back* she wrote replying to the text. 

While Charity was on her phone Chas walked over to Debbie and double checked everything was sorted, “all done?”

“Yeah, she’s an N and the ring is back where I got it from”. 

“Thank god that’s over. When I next get a minute I’ll text Vanessa and let her know mission accomplished. Even though today wasn’t our finest performance you must admit it was fun creeping around behind her back”.

“So much fun! I hope Vanessa has more jobs for us”, Debbie replied. 

“Sorry about that just had to deal with Moira, Moses fell over and scratched his knee. He’s fine but just wanted to let me know”, Charity said as she rejoined the girls. 

“Oh no, hope he’s ok!” Chas replied concerned. 

“He’s fine don’t worry” Charity replied feeling guilty as she has totally just made up that story. 

“Yeah, I’m sure Moira is looking after him. Poor little man” Debbie added. 

“Wonder how Vanessa and Tracy are getting on with their shopping?” Charity asked trying to change the topic.

“Knowing those two they will have spent a fortune”, Chas replied. 

“She better have got me something”, Charity added. 

“She can’t buy you something every time she goes shopping”.

“Well why not, I’m her girlfriend!”.

“Just because you’re her girlfriend doesn’t mean she’s going to buy you presents all the time”, Chas explained to Charity. 

“I agree”, Vanessa said walking in on the end of that conversation. 

“Babe, I’ve missed you”, Charity said rushing round the front of the bar to kiss her girlfriend. 

“That was a nice welcome, I should go shopping more often!” Vanessa replied with a huge smile on her face. 

“So did you buy me a present?” Charity joked. 

“Not for you but you’ll appreciate it”. 

“Ooooh is it some new sexy lingerie” Charity asked getting her hopes up. 

“No, it’s a new cooking book specifically for family dinners”, Vanessa replied as she watched her girlfriends face drop instantly. Chas, Debbie and Tracy couldn’t help but laugh at the fact Charity thought she was getting to see Vanessa in sexy lingerie yet it was a cook book. 

“A cook book? Babe that’s not something I’ll appreciate”.

“So you don’t want me to cook for you?” 

“No I’m not saying that, just hoped for some sexy lingerie that’s all. Do you both want a drink?” Charity asked. 

“Yes we do, we’re going to make a night of it ladies if you want to join”, Tracy said enthusiastically. 

“I’m in”, Debbie replied. 

“What about the boys babe?” Charity asked Vanessa who was stood next to her. 

“Don’t worry, Tracy is going to get dad to take them for the night”.

“Even Moses?”.

“Of course, you three are part of our family now, he will love getting to know the boys”. 

“Only if you are sure” Charity replied as she knew what she did to Frank in the past was truly awful and she wasn’t too sure if he had forgiven her. 

“I’m sure”. 

“Trust me, dad loves spending time with Johnny, so Moses joining will only give him more of an excuse to act like a 5 year old”, Tracy said reassuring Charity. 

“Count me in then. Ladies night it is”, Charity replied raising an empty glass that was on the bar.


	56. Chapter 56

While the ladies were in the pub organising their ladies night, Noah was spending some quality time with his new girlfriend and Joe up at home farm. The three of them were playing chess, with Noah on one side against Lily and Joe on the other. Lily didn’t really know how to play chess so Joe was teaching her as they were going along. 

Noah’s phone rang at a crucial time of the game, it was his mum. “Sorry, need to get this”, Noah said picking up the phone. 

“Hey babe, having a good day?” 

“Hi mum, yeah we’re having lots of fun!”

“Is Joe there? Could I have a quick word with him?” Charity asked. 

“Yeah, I’ll pass you over to him” Noah said handing the phone over to Joe. “Mum wants a word with you”. 

“Uh oh what have I done?” Joe said joking with Noah. “Charity, what can I do for you?”

“I was wondering if I can ask you a big favour?”

“You can ask...”

“I was hoping Noah could sleep over at yours tonight?”

“Really? I’d love that. I take it you’d want me to take the pair to the cinema as well?”

“If that’s ok? I know it’s a lot to ask but I knew you wanted to spend more time with him”. 

“It would be a pleasure. Thank you for trusting me with this”.

“That’s ok, thank you for doing it”. 

“Anytime, I’ll drop him home at some point tomorrow for you. Enjoy your evening”.

“You too. Give Noah a hug from me”. 

“Will do”, Joe said putting the phone down. “Guess whose having a sleepover here tonight?”

“Me? Awesome! We can play Xbox for hours”. 

“We can indeed and I’m also taking you both to the cinema! We can grab some food after if you’d both like?” 

“Yes please Joe”, Lily replied. 

“Shall we head into town now then?” Joe replied as both of them nodded. “Right go get your coats on then and we shall head off now”. 

Joe sat there with a smile on his face, he was over the moon that Charity was giving him another chance after everything he did to her and her family. He realised that he couldn’t lose what he now had with his little brother, they were beginning to create a bond, a bond which could become unbreakable. The three of them headed out into town to enjoy a bit of shopping, the cinema and some food. 

After Charity got off the phone with Joe, Debbie immediately thanked her. “Thanks”.

“For what?”

“Giving Joe the chance to spend some quality time with Noah. I know it can’t be easy”.

“I don’t really have that much choice do I?”

“True, But I know both Noah and Joe appreciate it.”.

“So is everything in order for us to start getting our drink on?” Tracy asked as she arrived at the table with a tray of drinks. 

“We are good to go”, Charity replied. 

“Correct answer. I got you both white wine, to start off nice and gently, the tequila will arrive later” Tracy joked. 

“Tequila is my fave”, Charity replied taking a big sip of her wine. “Vanessa not joining us?”

“She’s just having a chat with Chas I believe, about a party or something for Paddy?”

“Ugh boring, leave them to it”, Charity replied as she had no idea they were actually having a conversation about her. 

“So? How did the mission go?” Vanessa quietly asked checking that no one was within earshot. 

“Let’s just say, complicated”.

“Complicated? All you had to do was measure a ring”.

“Well I know that but Charity arrived at like 11 for work so that meant I couldn’t go and do it. So I recruited Debbie who managed to find a ring and put it on her finger as she didn’t have any pockets but it got stuck. So we tried our hardest to get it off with hot water and washing up liquid and it eventually flew off but it landed in the down the sink hole”. 

“You are joking?” 

“I wish I was! Don’t worry Cain managed to get it out without Charity realising anything”. 

“Jesus Christ you two. One simple task...”

“She’s a size N”. 

“N, Perfect! At least you managed to sort it in the end”.

“It was fine, we had it under control. We can’t wait for our next mission”.

“I’ll need help picking an actual ring”, Vanessa replied. 

“Well sort it don’t worry. Right go join them lot and have some fun”, Chas said with jealousy as she still had to work. 

Making her way over to the ladies, Vanessa had a little smirk on her face. Yes Debbie and Chas had made a bit of a meal out of getting Charity’s ring size but she was just happy that they had managed to do it. 

“What have a missed?” Vanessa said as she sat down on her girlfriends lap. 

“You two I don’t want any hanky panky not while I’m still sober at least”, Tracy joked with the pair as Charity wrapped her arms around Vanessa putting them up her jumper. 

“Mother... behave”, Debbie expressed. 

Kissing Vanessa’s back, Charity took her hands out and showed them both to her daughter, “there you go...now I’m not doing anything wrong”, Charity replied. 

“Sorry Debs”, Vanessa replied as she moved from Charity’s lap to the seat next to her. “This mine?” Vanessa asked pointing to the large glass of white wine on the table. 

“It is, you are behind all of us so get drinking”, Tracy said encouraging her sister to catch up with them. Doing just that Vanessa grabbed her glass and downed it, in that moment Charity realised her girlfriend was an animal when it came to downing drinks.

“Jesus, I didn’t mean down the whole thing”, a shocked Tracy replied. 

“You told me to get drinking, so that I did. Let’s play some games!” Vanessa said, Charity’s faced dropped she was never one for drinking games as she always ended up drinking the most. 

“Really babe?” Charity replied. 

“Oh go on mum it’ll be fun”, Debbie said. 

“Fun? Get drunk and tell everyone my past mistakes?” Charity said rolling her eyes. 

“Babe don’t be boring! There’s so much I don’t know about you, plus who knows what we will remember in the morning?” Vanessa said trying to persuade Charity to join in. 

“Fine, but we’re going to need shots”.

“That’s my girl”, Vanessa replied kissing her. “Tequila all round?” Vanessa and Debbie left the table to go get several rounds of shots in for the drinking games to commence. 

“What’s the ring like?” Charity asked Tracy when they were left at the table on their own.

Sliding her phone slyly across the table Tracy showed Charity the photo of the ring. Looking at the photo a smile appeared she couldn’t believe she was looking at the ring Vanessa picked as her perfect ring. 

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Tracy said. 

“It’s perfect. Did it look nice on?”

“It really did, you should have seen her face when it was on her. She loved it but didn’t love the price”.

“Is it going to cost me a fortune?” Charity asked. 

“Unfortunately yes”, Tracy replied with a grimace on her face. 

“I don’t care, I’ll find the money from somewhere. This proposal has to be perfect and that means getting the ring she loves. Thank you for today, I appreciate it”. 

“My pleasure, let me know if you need anymore help”. 

“Will do, act normal here they come”, Charity mumbled as the girls were heading back with lots of tequila shots. 

“Right, here we go” Vanessa excitedly said giving everyone their shots. 

“Youngest starts” Tracy said staring at Debbie. 

“What we even playing?”

“I have never” Tracy replied. 

“Oh god Im going to need more shots”, Charity joked. 

“Ok... I have never had sex at my place of work”, Debbie asked looking around to see who picked up their shot to drink. 

“Hey, hold up! That’s not fair, I live in my place of work... well lived” Charity objected. 

“Ok ok, for you mum it’s in the bar area” Debbie replied. 

Tracy, Vanessa and Debbie all downed their shot, but Charity didn’t. 

“You’re telling me you’ve never had sex in the bar?” Tracy asked Charity. 

“Define bar area? Does the cellar count?”

“No, as in this area here”, Debbie said pointing to the pub and bar. 

“Then no, I haven’t” Charity proudly replied. 

“Babe I’m almost disappointed in you” Vanessa teased Charity. 

“We can soon change that” Charity said winking at her girlfriend. 

“Right next question”, Tracy shouted changing the subject as she didn’t want to hear where they were next going to have sex. 

“I have never been arrested?” Vanessa asked knowing full well that Charity would have to drink this time round. Vanessa was shocked to see her sister drink her shot, “Tracy, why were you arrested?” 

“I stole some sunglasses from Boots back when I was 16” Tracy explained as the rest of the ladies laughed at her. 

“Oh bless you Trace”, Charity said laughing. 

“We don’t have time for you to list off your offences” Tracy replied. 

“True, but I’ve turned over a new leaf and I’m strictly legal now”. 

“That’s my girl” Vanessa proudly responded. 

“Tracy you’re go”. 

“I have never kissed a girl?”

It was no surprise that all three of the ladies picked up their shot glasses and downed the tequila, although Tracy had no idea Debbie had. “Debbie you sly dog? When and who?” 

“Her name was Jasmine and I was madly in love with her. The only reason we split up is because she went to jail”.

“Oh shit I’m sorry Debbie”.

“It’s fine”, Debbie replied smiling. 

“Hey Debs, maybe you should go back to women, the men you’ve been with have caused you nothing but hurt”, Charity teased her daughter. 

“Babe, leave her be”, Vanessa replied trying to stick up for Debbie. 

“Oh it’s fine Vanessa, my relationships have been no worse than hers”.

“Until now...” Charity added winking at Vanessa. 

“Right stop, we need to get more shots” Tracy said leaving the table and heading towards Chas. 

While the ladies continued to play drinking games and get drunk, Joe and the two love birds had just finished the movie. 

“You guys enjoy that?” Joe asked. 

“Yeah it was really funny, I didn’t expect it to end like it did though”, Lily replied. 

“No that was a bit of a shock” Noah added. 

“Right where would you two like to go for dinner? We can literally go anywhere?”

“I don’t mind, Lily you can choose”.

“How about TGI Fridays? I love it there” Lily suggested. 

“TGI Fridays it is, they have amazing milkshakes there”, Joe said getting excited about having a chocolate milkshake. 

After being shown to their table, Joe took the opportunity to take a photo of the two love birds and send it to both Charity and Debbie. “Biggest smiles you two” Joe said making sure he got a good photo. 

“Was it a good one? Can you send it to me too?” Noah asked. 

“It was a great photo. Decide what food you would like and we will order. You can have anything you want!”.

Back over at the pub the ladies were beginning to getting a bit rowdy, deciding that it was time to take their ladies night into town and hit the clubs. 

“Right ladies get your shit together the taxi has arrived” a rather tipsy Tracy said. 

“Hold on, my phone just vibrated. Let me check it... aww look at my little man”, Charity said showing the girls the picture Joe had just sent her. 

“He looks so grown up”, Vanessa replied cooing over the photo. 

“Great photo, taxi now!” Tracy said trying to hurry the girls along. 

“She’s a bossy cow”, Debbie mumbled quietly. 

“She is when she wants to me” Vanessa replied dragging Charity behind her as they left the pub to get into the taxi. “Bye Chas, see you later”.

The four of them stumbled into the taxi and headed into town to the nearest gay bar, where they knew the music would be banging and knew they would have a great night. 

Sat next together in the taxi Vanessa and Charity were being all cute and holding each other’s hand. Charity resting her head on Vanessa’s shoulder whispered to her girlfriend, “you better keep your eyes on me at all times when we are in the club”. 

“But what if I see a hottie?” Vanessa joked. 

“Then you ignore her and remember who you are there with”, Charity replied all serious. 

“I was joking, the only person I have eyes for is you! You’re just too damn sexy”, Vanessa replied giving her girlfriend a kiss. 

“Correct answer”. 

“But I mean if Carol Vorderman or Jodie Foster are there you’re history...sorry babe” Vanessa said meaning every word. 

“If they are there I give you permission but as they won’t be I’m the only woman for you”. 

The taxi pulled up outside the club and the four of them stumbled out, now for the task of acting sober for the bouncers to actually get into the club.


	57. Chapter 57

Inside the club the music was pumping, the drinks were flowing and the ladies had found themselves a table in a prime location for people watching. The club was full of sexy single ladies as it was ladies night, Tracy was at the bar getting a round of drinks in. 

“What can I get you love?” The bar woman asked. 

“Can I get 8 tequila shots and 4 gin and tonics please”, Tracy asked shouting her order. 

“Someone’s getting on it tonight” the bar woman replied. 

“Of course it’s Saturday night and life is good”. 

“Hey Jen put these on my bar tab” said a voice from behind Tracy. 

Tracy turned around to see a beautiful blonde bombshell stood behind her offering to pay for her round of drinks. Tracy didn’t know if the lady was just being kind or if she was trying to come on to her, “that’s very kind of you” Tracy replied. 

“Well when I see a beautiful woman it’s only right to buy them a drink”, the lady replied. 

“Well that’s very kind of you, thank you”, Tracy said picking up the tray of drinks ready to head back over to the girls. 

“Can I come join you?” The lady asked following Tracy. 

“I don’t think my girlfriend would appreciate it”, Tracy replied trying to get rid of this woman who was being a bit creepy. 

“I’m sure she wouldn’t mind”.

“I think she would”, Tracy said placing the tray on the table. Walking over to where Debbie was sat, Tracy bent over whispering “just go with this...” as she kissed Debbie passionately. Both Vanessa and Charity were gobsmacked, they couldn’t quite believe what they were seeing but had realised that Tracy was doing this to get rid of the creepy woman who had just brought the round of drinks. 

Eventually getting the picture the woman left the table, which meant that Tracy could stop kissing Debbie who was putting everything into the kiss. 

“Woah. I was not expecting that”, a shocked Debbie said. 

“Sorry, I just didn’t know how else to get rid of her”, Tracy apologised. 

“Don’t be sorry, it was fun. Very good kisser” Debbie replied as Tracy began to blush. 

“At least you can now say you’ve kissed a girl” Vanessa joked, who was still in shock from what she had just seen. 

“Yes you can, so down your shot from earlier”, Charity said urging Tracy to down the shot. 

“I can see why you all like kissing girls, it’s such a nice change kissing someone with moisturised lips and no stubble”.

“David watch out she’s tasted the lips of a woman, there’s no turning back now”, Charity joked raising her shot glass to make a toast. “Here’s to Tracy who finally lost her lady lips virginity”.

“Wait that makes it sound like I’ve done something else”, Tracy immediately replied. 

“That’s still to come...” Charity teased.

“Oh ignore her Trace, she just pulling your leg”, Vanessa replied trying to stop her girlfriend from teasing her sister. 

“Who wants to dance?” Debbie asked as her favourite song began to play. 

“I’ll come dance with you”, Tracy replied. 

“Ey up, steady on you two”, Charity joked. Vanessa quickly used her hand to cover Charity’s mouth as she knew it would be winding up Tracy. “Stop! Instead of using your mouth to wind her up why don’t you kiss me instead”.

“I can do that”, Charity replied caressing Vanessa’s face and neck pulling her in for a good old snog, prompting Debbie and Tracy to cheer and wolf whistle from the dance floor.

Elsewhere Joe had succeeded in taking good care of Noah and Lily, not only had he successfully taken them to the cinema, he had also taken them for a lovely meal and dropped Lily home on time which pleased her parents. After dropping Lily home Joe got to spend some quality time with Noah, doing what they both enjoy the most playing on the Xbox. They spent over 2 hours playing on together on Call of Duty which was the game Noah enjoyed the most.

Being a responsible adult Joe made sure that Noah went to bed at a reasonable hour. Pouring himself a large glass of scotch Joe sat himself down in the lounge and finally had chance to just relax. 

“Long day?” Graham asked as he walked in to join Joe in the lounge. 

“Looking after teenagers is tiring”, Joe replied. 

“I can imagine, did they have a good day?” 

“I believe so. Took them to the cinema and then TGI Fridays”.

“I can’t imagine you enjoyed the food from there”, Graham said hinting at the fact that Joe was a food snob. 

“Surprisingly the food wasn’t too bad, a little greasy but I can deal with that as it was where they wanted to go”. 

“Look at you being all soft and caring. Where’s the Joe Tate I know gone?” 

“He’s not gone anywhere but spending time with Noah is honestly the best thing ever. He’s such a smart young man and the fact that Charity has allowed me to spend time with him means everything and I’m not going to mess that up”. 

“Well it’s good to see you being mature for once in your life”.

“You’re supposed to be on my side”

“Oh I am, but you’ve done some very stupid things in the past, as have I. But it’s good to see you acting you’re age”. Graham replied, he knew that he had to try and keep Joe on the right path otherwise if he started to mess with the dingles he knew the truth would come out about the accident and what Graham said to Debbie. Which would ruin his relationship with Joe. 

“Don’t worry I’m in a good place, both with Noah and Debbie. Speaking of Debbie, let’s see how her evening is going”, Deciding to text Debbie to see how her night out with the ladies was going. *Hey Debs, having a fun ladies night? Let your mum know that Noah is sound asleep and had a lovely day. X* 

Back at the club Debbie was busy dancing the night away with Tracy, while the two older members were enjoying sitting down and people watching. 

“Tracy, that woman is lurking again”, Debbie said warning Tracy. 

“Oh god where?”

“Behind you! Right put your arms around my waist” Debbie said moving closer to Tracy. Tracy wrapped her arms around Debbie’s waist and the pair began to dance seductively. 

“Look at them...” Charity said pointing to the pair of them. Debbie had left her phone on the table, Charity saw that she had a message from Joe. Reading the text she decided to send him a photo of the two of them dancing. 

“What are you doing?” Vanessa asked as Charity took a photo. 

“Sending Joe a photo of Debbie”. 

“Stirring the pot...”

“No, would I ever?”

“Yes yes you would”.

Charity decided to then take a selfie of the two of them and attached it to the same text, *having a great time. Thanks for looking after my boy today! Appreciate it* 

“See I can be nice”. 

Over at Home farm Joes phone went off, trying to not look super excited that Debbie had replied so quickly he left it for the time being. 

“Not going to check your phone?” Graham asked. 

“I was trying to play it cool”.

“Just read it...”

Picking up his phone Joe looked at his text, surprised at seeing a selfie of Vanessa and Charity but even more surprised to see Debbie dancing with Tracy so closely. “Lets just say I think they are having a good time”.

“Good she deserves to have some fun”.

“Looks like her and Tracy are having more than fun”, Joe said showing Graham the photo. 

“Watch out looks like you have competition”, Graham joked. 

“Don’t be ridiculous Debbie isn’t gay”.

“No she’s bisexual”.

“What?” Joe said confused. 

“Debbie is bisexual, she had a relationship with a woman called jasmine years ago, I found out when looking into her for you”.

“And you didn’t think to mention this?”

“Why would I? It’s not a big deal. It’s not like she knows about your past relationships is it?”

“That’s not the same?” 

“Why isn’t it? A relationship with any human being is a relationship regardless of gender. So it is the same”.

“Well you should have told me!”

“Grow up Joe”, Graham replied as he left the room to retire to his bedroom. 

The fact that Graham hadn’t told Joe that Debbie was bisexual had really annoyed him. Why would he not tell Joe important information about Debbie dingle? Especially during the time when Joe was trying to cause trouble for the dingles, he could have used the information to his advantage. Even though he was trying to put the old Joe behind him he couldn’t help but wonder what else Graham had forgot to tell him.

The creepy woman had stopped stalking Tracy and Debbie now which meant the pair could stop pretending their were a couple. Heading back to the table a rather giggly Debbie saw that her mum was on her phone, “please tell me you haven’t done anything stupid on my phone?” 

“No! I sent Joe a photo of me and Vanessa and a photo of you two”. 

“Oh that’s ok then”.

“I mean you two did look very cosy. If we didn’t know you both we would have thought you two were together”. 

“Oh well, he’ll only be jealous”, Debbie replied. 

“That creepy woman was around so we had to pretend again”.

“Unlucky, right who wants another drink?” Charity asked feeling rather generous. 

All three ladies put their hands up immediately as they knew Charity was stingy most of them time so needed to take full advantage of when she wasn’t. Grabbing her bag she slowly made her way to the bar to order the next round of drinks. 

“What can I get you?” 

“4 gin and tonics thanks”, Charity replied as she propped herself up using the bar.

“Coming right up”. 

“Come here often?” Charity was asked by a very tall, drop dead gorgeous brunette called Sarah. 

“Not really”, Charity replied taking no interest in the woman whatsoever. 

“I think you should come here more often”, Sarah replied winking at Charity. 

“Look I’m sure you are lovely but I’m not interested”, Charity replied. 

“Everyone is interested in me...”

While Sarah was trying to flirt and get Charity’s attention Vanessa had spotted from afar that a conversation was going on between them and wasn’t impressed. Deciding not to react, Vanessa continued to watch to see what was happening. 

“Bit full of yourself aren’t you?” Charity replied laughing. 

“Well when you look like I do, I have every right to be” Sarah replied moving closer to Charity. 

“I’ve heard it all now...”

“So you going to buy me a drink?”

“Nope”.

“That’s not very friendly” Sarah replied moving her hand onto Charity’s waist. 

Vanessa couldn’t believe what she was seeing, how could Charity let some random woman touch her like that, especially in front of her. She wasn’t going to sit there and watch her girlfriend hit on someone else. 

“You’ve got 5 seconds to move your hand from my waist otherwise you’ll be wearing these drinks”, Charity replied angrily. 

“You don’t know how lucky you are getting my attention”.

“Trust me, you are a 5. Back at the table I have a 10 waiting for me”, Charity replied turning round to look at Vanessa, but Vanessa was no longer sat at the table. “Get off me”, Charity furiously said moving Sarah’s hand off of her. 

Leaving the drinks at the bar Charity rushed back to the table to find out where Vanessa had gone. “Where’s Vanessa?” She frantically said to the girls. 

“She’s gone”, Debbie said quietly. 

“What do you mean gone? Gone where?” 

“She was watching at the bar with the woman”, Tracy replied. 

“I was trying to get her away from me, I need to find Vanessa”.

“We believe you, go get her mum”, Debbie said encouraging her to sort things. 

Running through the club pushing anything and anyone out of the way Charity needed to find Vanessa and explain what she saw. As she made it outside she could see a visibly upset Vanessa sat on the curb, “is it safe to approach?” Charity asked. 

Vanessa didn’t reply, she just looked at Charity as if to say no. 

Charity ignored that and sat down next to her anyway, “babe it wasn’t what it looked like!” 

“Sure...” Vanessa sarcastically replied. 

“I swear to you, she started flirting with me as soon as I got over there and I told her I wasn’t interested. She was so full of herself and kept going on about how good looking she was and how I’d be lucky to be with her.. but I told her I wasn’t interested”.

“Then why did you let her put her hand on your waist”.

“I didn’t, as soon as she touched me I told her she had 5 seconds until the drinks were in her face”. 

“It was a lot longer than 5 seconds...”

“Babe seriously she was a 5 at best, you well you are off the scales in my eyes. No woman will ever come close. Seriously all I wanted was for her to leave me alone so I could buy the drinks and come back to you”. 

“Why does part of me not believe you?” 

“Because you don’t trust me...” Charity replied dejected.


	58. Chapter 58

The pair were still sat outside the club on the curb in silence, neither knowing what to say to each other. Charity couldn’t believe that after everything Vanessa still didn’t trust her. Time passed and there was still no word from each of the women.

“Why don’t you trust me?” Charity asked.

“I do trust you...” Vanessa replied. 

“You obviously don’t if you think I was flirting with that woman when I have you waiting for me back at the table”.

“Well it’s what it looked like. Can’t you blame me for thinking the worst?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Doesn’t matter...”

“What so this relationship doesn’t matter to you?” Charity asked getting angry. 

“I didn’t say that did I?”

“Look why don’t you just go ask the bar woman inside, she heard the whole conversation”.

“Maybe I will...” 

“Please do! She can tell you the exact same as I have but maybe you’ll believe her. As you clearly don’t believe me”.

Getting up off the curb in a huff, Vanessa made her way back inside to find the bar woman that served Charity and over heard the conversation. As she walked through the club she completely ignored Tracy and Debbie and headed straight to the bar woman. 

“Excuse me, can I ask you a question?”

“Of course, what’s up?”

“Did you hear the conversation between the blonde over there in the grey suit and the brunette over there in the red dress?” Vanessa asked the bar woman. 

“Yeah, I couldn’t miss it! It was quite entertaining”. 

“Do you mind filling me in?”

“Basically the blonde was ordering her drinks and the brunette comes on over all flirty and wanting some action but the blonde was having non of it. But no matter how many times she tried the blonde just tore her a new one. I think she even called her a 5 at one point which was pretty harsh but funny. And then when the brunette touched her she went mental, I honestly thought she was going to pour the drinks over her”.

“Thank you”, Vanessa replied.

“Hope that helped. If you’re the woman the blonde was going on about she thinks the world of you”, the bar woman added. 

Vanessa felt horrible for not believing Charity when she told her what happened, she also felt angry that some random woman managed to cause conflict between them. Heading to the table where the girls were sat, she picked up a glass full of a fruity cocktail and marched over to the brunette. Realising what Vanessa was doing Tracy tried to stop her as she knew they’d get kicked out if Vanessa caused drama. 

“Ness, don’t do it”, Tracy shouted. 

“Let her!” Charity replied. 

“Go on Ness”, Debbie shouted with encouragement. 

As she approached the woman, Vanessa took a deep breath in, gathered herself and threw the cocktail all over the woman’s face. “That’s for hitting on my girlfriend. She was right you are only a 5” Vanessa said making sure the woman heard every single word. 

“Grab everything and run”, Vanessa shouted as she ran back to the table. 

“She’s my hero”, Debbie replied as the girls followed Vanessa out of the club laughing. 

Leaving the club the ladies were in fits of giggles, they couldn’t believe that the quiet one in the group had just thrown a cocktail over that woman. 

“I can’t believe you just did that sis!” Tracy said in shock. “You wait until dad hears about it”.

“Let’s not make a big deal about it”, Vanessa replied. She knew she had to sort things with Charity. 

“It was quality”, Debbie added. “You should have seen her face”.

“Babe, can we talk?” Vanessa quietly asked Charity. 

“Let’s wait until we get home”, Charity replied. 

“Taxi is here”, Tracy said hurrying the ladies. 

Reaching for Charity’s hand Vanessa was left disappointed when she walked in the opposite direction and got into the front passengers seat. 

“Mr taxi man, please can you drop me off at home farm please?” Debbie asked as she was in the mood to have some fun. 

“Ooh Debbie’s getting some action tonight” Tracy joked. 

“Shes already had some... as have you” Vanessa replied. 

“It was very enjoyable Tracy, don’t worry I won’t tell David you prefer stubble-less kisses”. Debbie responded, she knew that something was still wrong with Charity as she hadn’t had a reaction from her saying she was going to Home Farm. 

“You better be prepared for stubble kisses from Joe” Tracy said. 

As the taxi pulled up to Home Farm, Debbie thanked everyone. “Thanks for an amazing night girls, we must do it again sometime as we are practically family now”. 

“It was fun wasn’t it”, Tracy replied. 

“I agree, have a nice evening well morning with Joe” Vanessa added.

Again there was no response from Charity, she was almost in a daze like state. Opening the passenger door, Debbie kissed her mum on the cheek and whispered “make things right with Vanessa, you love her and she loves you. I’ll see you tomorrow. I love you”.

Charity turned towards Debbie, “I love you too”. 

Stumbling towards the door, Debbie banged on the front door several times hoping to wake Joe up. 

Half asleep Joe opened the door to see Debbie sat on the floor, “what are you doing here drunkard?” 

“For some odd reason I couldn’t get you out of my head... crazy I know”.

“Haven’t you been having fun up close and personal with Tracy?” Joe said with a hint of jealously. 

“Somebody sounds a little jealous”.

“A little, just didn’t know you swing both ways”.

“Is that a problem?” Debbie questioned. 

“Not a problem, just wish I knew”.

“What difference does it make? Did you want to know for your little fantasies?” 

“Just thought I knew you that’s all”, Joe replied. 

“Well now you know... we going to sit and talk or are you going to take me upstairs?”

“I’m going to take you upstairs” Joe replied taking Debbie by the hand and leading her up the stairs. 

Meanwhile the taxi had just arrived back in the village and Tracy got out first waiting to give both Vanessa and Charity a hug goodnight and to thank them for a good evening. “Come here sis, love you!” Tracy said giving Vanessa a big hug. Walking round the other side of the car she gave Charity a big hug and quietly said, “hear her out, she loves you”. 

“I will”, Charity replied as Tracy headed home. 

The pair of them walked through the front door of Tug Ghyll, dumping their shoes at the front door. “I’ll put the kettle on”, Vanessa said to Charity hoping she would agree to sort things out. 

“Just a water for me...”

“Here you go” Vanessa said handing over the glass of water. “I’m sorry”.

“For what? Thinking I’d flirt with someone else in front of you or for not believing me when I told you the truth”.

“Both”, Vanessa replied. 

“You’re still stuck in my past, thinking I’m still a cheater. Thinking I’m still a home wrecker...”

“I don’t think that...”

“Then why didn’t you believe me?” 

“Ok, maybe your past haunts me a little”.

“I knew it.. am I ever going to be able to change your opinion of me?”

“Yes because you already have”

“Hardly if you still think I’m that person”, Charity replied disheartened.

“I don’t think you are that person, I just get scared that you’ll leave me”.

“Vanessa, I am so completely, madly in love with you. But if you can’t accept my past and love me warts and all then this isn’t going to work”. 

“I love you too and I do accept your past. My insecurities don’t help because I see you with someone else and think that they will be better than me and you’ll leave me for them because I’m not worth it”.

“I am with you, no one else comes close. I’ve never felt like this, no one has ever truly loved me for me until now. I don’t have to play games because all I want is you”, Charity replied pouring her heart out. 

“And all I want is you”.

“Then please trust me, believe me and just love me for me”.

“I will. Can we just forget about the stupid woman at the bar and forget that I was a complete dick not to believe or trust you. I had the most amazing night with three very important people in my life and I don’t want to argue with you”. 

“Just promise me next time you’ll think about how much I care and how I have changed before you question me?”

“I promise”.

“Good! Now come here so I can kiss you”, Charity said giving Vanessa the eye.

Vanessa quickly made her way over to Charity, sitting down next to her, taking hold of her girlfriends hand she brought it up to her mouth and kissed it. The pair will both still tipsy and caught up in the moment Vanessa whispered, lone day I’m going to put a ring on that finger of yours”.

Charity just smiled as she knew that what she was planning with the proposal was going to be perfect and make Vanessa the happiest woman in the world. 

“Shall we head upstairs?” 

“Yes, I am drunk and the room has started spinning”, Charity replied as all of the drinks had finally hit her.

“Come here, put your arm around me”, Vanessa replied helping Charity off the sofa. 

The pair of them managed to stumble up the stairs, bumping into everything and anything on their way. Helping Charity onto the bed, Vanessa begins to undress her, this wasn’t exactly how she planned the evening to go. She expected them to be making love right now, not helping her girlfriend get undressed as she begins to fall asleep. The only thing that had kept Charity going this long was the adrenaline from her argument with Vanessa, now that that was sorted the alcohol and tiredness had kicked in. 

“Babe, give me 5 minutes and then you can fall asleep!” Vanessa said trying to keep her girlfriend awake for as long as she could to get her undressed. 

“Hurry up then”, a sleepy Charity replied. Even when half asleep she still manages to be as sarcastic as usual. 

It was taking all of Vanessa’s strength to pull Charity’s trousers off as she was getting absolutely no help at all. Finally managing to get them off, Vanessa then concentrates on the upper half of her body, attempting to take her jacket and shirt off. Getting Charity’s arms out of the jacket seemed to be an impossible task, the only way it seemed to work would be rolling her onto her side and sliding the jacket off her arm. By this point Charity was snoring, as Vanessa turned her on to her other side to get her jacket off, Charity rolled off the bed, face planting the floor. 

Vanessa rushed over to her, shocked to see that she hadn’t woken up after the fall, she checked to make sure she was ok but decided it was probably best to leave her where she was for the night. Grabbing a pillow and a blanket Vanessa covered her girlfriend up to make sure she stayed warm for the rest of her sleep. 

Getting herself ready for bed, Vanessa took full advantage of having an empty bed, star-fishing right in the middle. 

“Why am I on the floor?” Charity asked as she woke up hours after falling off the bed. Rubbing her head where she landed on it Charity asked, “ouch, why does my head hurt?” 

Not realising Vanessa was still sound asleep, Charity continued to talk to her. “Babe? Hello? Why am I on the floor and you are in the bed? I thought we sorted things last night?” Managing to get herself up on her knees, Charity peered over the bed to see Vanessa sleeping. Throwing a pillow straight at Vanessa trying to wake her up and succeeding. 

“What?” Vanessa shouted. 

“Why the hell am I on the floor?”

“You fell off the bed when I was trying to change you, you looked so peaceful so I didn’t want to wake you”. 

“Peaceful? Led on the floor face down? You could have at least tried to move me”, Charity said. 

“No offence you were like a dead weight”. 

“You calling me fat?” Charity said jumping on to the bed, pinning Vanessa down. 

“Not at all babe, you are perfect just the way you are”, Vanessa replied. 

“Perfect am I?” Charity said leaning down for a kiss. 

“You have a couple of flaws but I can deal with those!” 

“So you can deal with my past then...”

“Yes, I can. I love you! I love everything about you, your past, your present and most importantly our future!”

“Our future hey?” Charity replied. 

“Yes our future, just imagine us sat in an old people’s home causing chaos”, Vanessa joked.

“Oh god am I stuck with you until then?”

“I’m afraid so! Shall we grab a shower?”

“Only if you are washing my back...” Charity joked with Vanessa. 

“I can deal with that”, Vanessa replied knowing that Charity meant sex when she said about washing her back. 

Getting into a hot, steamy shower, Charity and Vanessa were ready to have some fun. Pinning Charity up against the tiles, Vanessa reached for the shower head, as she didn’t have the energy to do the job herself because of her hangover. She knew the job would get done twice as fast with the help of the shower head, within a couple of minutes Charity began to moan loudly. Stopping just before orgasm, Vanessa continues with her fingers, vigorously moving in and out, Charity screamed with excitement. Let’s just say Charity enjoyed her shower this morning.


	59. Chapter 59

A week had past and everything was perfect in the village. Charity and the boys had fully moved in with Vanessa and Johnny and were finally calling Tug Ghyll their official home. Vanessa had cleared space in her wardrobe for some of Charity’s sexy suits and had cleared the bedside draws on her side of the bed for some of her personal belongings. The bedroom finally felt like it was theirs and not just Vanessa’s. 

Noah had decided what he wanted to do with the decorating in his new bedroom, he wanted to decorate it in a more manly grown up way, a bit like Joe’s bedroom up and Home Farm. Noah really looked up to his brother, not only his decor but the way he presents himself on a daily basis. Charity had noticed that Noah was trying to style his hair more and more like Joe’s everyday, she found it sweet that he looked up to him, she just hoped that the way Joe was acting now is the real him. 

Noah had also been on another date with Lily, which makes that three dates now. He was really happy every time he was in her company, he looked forward to going to school purely down to the fact he will see her, that made both Charity and Joe very happy as his track record with school had not been great in the past. 

Over the week Debbie and Joe had also been getting on swimmingly, after finding out Debbie was bisexual Joe at first was angry at Graham for not informing him. But he realised after speaking with Debbie that sexuality doesn’t define who someone is and it didn’t change the way he felt about her. As well as Debbie starting to like the new Joe, Charity was beginning to see him in a new light too. She could see that he was making a huge effort with both Noah and Debbie, which resulted in him making more of an effort with her. She was still worried deep down that he was playing a game. 

During the week Rhona and Charity were meant to go on their shopping trip to start planning the proposal in greater detail, but Rhona had an emergency at work so had to cancel. To make up for cancelling on her mid week, Rhona was meeting up with Charity for a drink at the woolpack, leaving Vanessa at home with the boys. 

“Sorry I’m late, Leo wouldn’t go to sleep”, Rhona explained as she sat down at the table Charity was sat at. 

“No worries, I got you a wine”.

“Thanks, I need this. Fill me in on Tracy’s trip to the jewellers with Vanessa”.

“It was a massive success, Vanessa found her perfect ring and thanks to Tracy I know the correct size and everything”, Charity replied excitedly. 

“Do you have a picture?” 

“Here...” Charity said passing her phone to Rhona. 

“That is so Vanessa, nothing too flashy but gorgeous at the same time”.

“You like?”

“I love it, it’s perfect. Please tell me you are getting it her?”

“Yeah I’m going to get it her, it’s not going to be cheap but if it’s what she wants then it’s what she’ll get”.

“Charity Dingle being generous, that’s a first”, Rhona joked. 

“Tell me about it, I guess that’s what love does to you”. 

“Right is the ring is sorted, what’s next?” 

“I need to decide how I actually want to propose”.

“Do you want something that’s just the two of you? Or do you want all her family there?”

“I kind of want the best if both worlds, but I don’t know how that would happen”, Charity replied. 

“It’s a tricky one. I mean we could organise like a surprise party for someone and then you turn it into a surprise proposal? But that’s not very personal. Or you could take her behind the curtains at the village hall and be all romantic and we can all be waiting the other side of the curtains, so we hear it but it’s a private moment for the pair of you”. 

“Ooh that could work... but why would I be taking her to the village hall?” 

“Good point. You could just leave a note with instructions on for her to meet you at the pub, we could set up a romantic meal for the two of you with everyone hiding in the back, you could get onto one knee, propose and then we can all come out cheering”. 

“The whole village in the pub living room?” 

“Ok, slight floor in the plan”.

“I’ll have to keep thinking. I do need to organise a cake for the engagement, an outfit for me as I need to be looking sharpe and my best. Why am I so nervous about asking her to marry me”, Charity asked. 

“Because it’s a big deal for you, 6 months ago if I told you you were going to be asking Vanessa to marry you. You’d laugh in my face and probably send me to a psychiatric ward, not that we really spoke much back then”. 

“That’s true, I appreciate the help”. 

“It’s my pleasure”.

Chas who was working behind the bar this evening, found it slightly strange that Rhona and Charity were having a quiet drink together. Deciding to try and figure out what was going on Chas wondered over to speak to them. 

“This looks cosy, does Vanessa know you’re two timing her with her best friend?” Chas joked. 

“You are so funny aren’t you Chastity”, Charity sarcastically replied. 

“I am, you’re right!”

“We are just having a quiet drink, trying to make an effort to get to know each other for Vanessa”, Rhona replied. 

“Aww that’s cute of you both, she’ll appreciate it”, Chas replied. She wasn’t too sure the pair of them were telling the whole truth, but were glad they were making an effort for Vanessa. 

“Get us two packets of crisps would you?” Charity asked. 

“Yes boss”, Chas replied. 

“Nice covering, I was panicking as to what to say”, Charity quietly said to Rhona when Chas left. 

“You always panic, I thought you’d be a pro at this”.

“I know I should be, but when it comes to anything involving Vanessa I get nervous”.

“Whose getting nervous?” Chas asked over hearing the end of their conversation. 

“God you are nosey, Jesus Christ”, Charity replied. 

“My pub, I deserve to know everything that goes on in my pub”. 

“Technically it’s our pub, I own 50% so you can know half of what goes on not including this conversation. So if you don’t mind, you have punters waiting”. 

“Well that’s told me”, Chas replied making her way back to the bar. 

“Right I best be off to see how Paddy is getting on with putting Leo to bed. When you’ve had more ideas let me know, also I’ll come with you to get the ring if you want?” 

“That would be great actually! Thanks”, Charity said to Rhona as she gathered her things and left for home. 

Chas was stood behind the bar watching how Charity acted after Rhona left, Charity had the biggest smile on her face, Chas knew something was going on she just didn’t know what. 

As Charity got ready to head back home, in walked a very happy Debbie. “Why you so happy?”, Charity asked as Debbie approached. 

“Just in a good place at the moment”. 

“With Joe?” 

“Yes with Joe, we are getting on really well and I genuinely think he has turned a new leaf”. 

“I’m happy for you, I really am”. 

“What have you done with my mother?” Debbie joked. 

“Funny... I’ve just realised that life is too short to wait. If you love someone grab it with both hands and live your life”. 

“That’s deep”.

“The last few days have been so perfect with Vanessa after our little tiff at the club, I can’t be bothered to waste time messing around. I want to spend my life with her, hence why I’m planning to ask her to marry me”, Charity explained. She didn’t want lots of people knowing but thought she could trust her daughter with this big news. 

Knowing she had to act surprised Debbie replied, “you’ve actually started planning? I knew you were thinking about it but I didn’t know you had started planning. This is exciting”. 

“Planning has begun, Rhona and Tracy are helping me and now well you can. Just please don’t tell anyone, I can’t have Vanessa finding out”. 

“Don’t worry you’re secret is safe with me. Let me know if there is anything i can do for you”.

“Oh don’t worry I will, I need all the help I can get to make it perfect”, Charity said with real emotion. 

“It will be perfect mum, I know it will”.

“Right I’d love to stay and chat but Vanessa is home with the boys, I should probably go lend a hand. And when I say lend a hand I mean pour myself a drink and turn the tele on”.

“I’m sure you’ll lend a hand in another way tonight”, Debbie joked winking at her mum. 

“Debbie Dingle, nice to see your mind is as dirty as mine. Proud of you babe”. Charity joked but being deadly serious, as she left the pub she gave Chas the royal wave and blowed her a kiss, to make her jealous that she was going home and not working. 

Whilst taking the short walk back home, Charity bumped into Graham. Charity hadn’t seen Graham since he blackmailed Debbie into giving Joe another go, she wanted to rip his head off but knew that wouldn’t help in anyway shape or form. 

“Miss Dingle”, Graham said in his monotone manner. 

“Graham”, she replied showing no emotion whatsoever. 

“How are you?”

“Marvellous thank you!”

“Good to hear, everything seems to be going well in the village recently”, Graham replied. 

“No thanks to you, I suppose”.

“I know you hate what I did, I just needed to get Debbie to give him another chance. He’s a good guy with a troubled past”.

“We’ve all got troubled pasts Graham, trust me mines probably worse than all of yours but you don’t blackmail people”, Charity said angrily.

“I know, my past isn’t great either, I was never actually going to go to the police! That wouldn’t have done anyone any good would it”. 

“You weren’t?” 

“No, I’m not a grass. I wanted it to kick her ass to give him another go. She loved him before he messed everything up, and well he loves her. Love is a precious thing I just wanted to make sure they didn’t throw it away”.

“Love is precious. And strangely I believe you when you say you weren’t going to go to the police. Just keep an eye on them, I can’t have her broken hearted again. Seen that way too many times already”.

“Don’t worry, I’m keeping my eyes on them. I am genuinely sorry for blackmailing her”.

“I appreciate you not going to the police”. 

“That’s ok, must dash Joe’s expecting me to make dinner”, Graham said as he gave Charity a smile and walked off in the opposite direction. 

Charity was shocked by Graham’s revelation that he was never going to tell the police, hearing it come out of his mouth she believed him. Feeling very relieved that the police would never find out about what Debbie did, Charity had the biggest smile on her face. 

“Honey I’m home” Charity shouted walking through the front door. 

“Finally...” Vanessa replied stressed. 

“What’s up babe?” 

“The boys are both extremely hyper and not listening to me. Noah is at Joe’s for dinner, so it’s been me on my own”. 

“Oh babe I’m sorry, what can I do to help?” Charity replied making her way to the kitchen to find a bottle of wine. 

“Pour me a large glass and help me get them to bed”.

“Bit early isn’t it?”

“For what wine or their bed time?”

“Bed time.. never too early for wine. Do you even know me?” Charity replied. 

“Let’s just give it a try, they might sleep they might not”. 

“We can always just shut the door, they will fall asleep eventually”.

“Apart from they are now at the age where they can open the door”. 

“Oh yeah...”, Charity replied forgetting her son was not a baby anymore. 

“Right come on then, put the wine down and come help me”, Vanessa instructed. 

“Yes ma’am”. 

Getting the boys upstairs was a bit of a mission, neither of them wanted to go upstairs as they were having fun playing downstairs and watching the tv. 

“Boys upstairs now or we will cancel the trip to the zoo we were planning”, Charity said creating a reason for them to want to go upstairs. 

“The zoo?” Johnny asked. 

“Yes the zoo, but only if you both go and get ready for bed. Now”, Charity replied. 

“Let’s go Moses, I love the zoo”, Johnny said encouraging Moses to go upstairs with him. 

Vanessa looked at Charity, smiled and replied “looks like we’re off to the zoo then”. 

“If it means we get some alone time in half an hour then I’ll take them to the bloody moon if I have to”, Charity replied spanking Vanessa bum as she followed her up the stairs.


	60. Chapter 60

After eventually getting the boys to bed, Charity and Vanessa could finally spend some quality alone time. Putting her feet up after an exhausting day, Vanessa relaxed while Charity got her glass of wine and poured one for Vanessa. 

“Here we go babe”, Charity said handing Vanessa a large glass of white wine. 

“You don’t know how much I have needed this today”, Vanessa replied taking a big sigh. 

“Get it down you then”. 

“Miss Dingle are you trying to get me drunk?”

“Is my plan that transparent?” 

“Yes, yes it is”. 

“Damn it. How about a back massage?”

“You want to give me a back massage?” Vanessa replied shocked at the thought of her girlfriend offering to give her a back massage. 

“Well I don’t want to, but you sound like you deserve one. The boys played you up today and I wasn’t around to help, so I will give you a massage if you’d like one?” 

“Well I am not going to miss the opportunity for a free back massage”. 

“Right get on the floor then?”

“The floor?”

“Well where else am I supposed to do it?”

“On here”, Vanessa said pointing at the sofa. 

“Just get on the floor”, Charity ordered. Reluctantly getting off the sofa, Vanessa lay on the floor ready for her massage. 

“You’re gunna need to take your top off, I don’t want to get oil on your clothes” Charity said. 

“If I’m stripping off go lock the door, we don’t need Noah returning home from Joe’s to find me half naked in the living room. Poor boy would be traumatised”, Vanessa joked. 

“He’d love it. Copping an eye full of those beauties”.

“Just lock the door”.

“Alright stress head” Charity replied as she headed to the front door to lock it. “Right, now take it off”. 

Vanessa took her shirt and bra off and lay down on her front, straddling her bum, Charity sat and began to prepare for the massage. 

“Better get all oiled up”, Charity said getting baby lotion and covering Vanessa’s back in it. 

“Babe not too much”.

“Shhhhhhhh”.

Starting at Vanessa’s shoulders Charity uses her hands to work her magic de-stressing her girlfriend. Putting lots of force into it, Charity could feel the tension in her shoulders, “Babe you are proper tight”. 

“Yeah because you don’t give me enough massages”.

“I’m a busy woman”. 

“Busy doing nothing”, Vanessa replied as Charity accidentally pushed a little harder for that smart little comment. 

“Ouch”, Vanessa shouted. 

“Sorry I slipped”.

“Sure you did...”

Charity continued to give Vanessa the best back and shoulder massage of her life, Vanessa was shocked at how good she was. 

“Not going to lie this is the best massage I’ve ever had and I’m not just saying that because you’re my girlfriend”. 

“I know it is, my hands are magic”.

“Don’t get big headed”.

“Too late for that”, Charity boasted. 

While Charity finished off the massage, Vanessa’s phone went off, normally she would let Charity look and see who it was but she didn’t want her to see anything to do with the proposal.

“Babe I better get that in case it’s work, I’m on call remember”, Vanessa replied completely making up about being on call. 

“Oh I didn’t know you were on call”, Charity replied getting off Vanessa’s back. 

“Yeah, it was my turn to be on call”, Vanessa said as she put her clothes back on. Walking over to check her phone she saw that the message was from Chas, *SOS* is all the message said. 

“Bollocks, it’s work. Emergency at the farm, I shouldn’t be too long hopefully”, Vanessa said composing herself to tell a little while lie. 

“You are joking?”

“I wish I was...”

“It’s ok, I’ll put a film on and wait for you”, Charity replied sulking. 

“I’ll be as quick as I can”, Vanessa said kissing her on the head before leaving the house. 

Sitting herself down on the sofa, Charity grabbed the remote to try and find something decent on tv while Vanessa was seeing to the emergency. 

Rushing straight to the Pub, Vanessa hated that she had to lie to Charity, even if it was a tiny white lie. Arriving at the pub, Vanessa walked in to see Debbie and Chas stood at the bar. 

“What’s the emergency?” Vanessa asked in a panic. 

“Charity has recruited Debbie to help out with her proposal”, Chas quietly told Vanessa. 

“Really? So she is going through with it? I knew it”.

“I don’t know when yet, but whenever I know we can plan your proposal the same day so you can get in there before her”, Debbie replied getting all excited. 

“So she had no idea that you’re helping me”.

“She has absolutely no idea that you are planning anything or that you know what she’s up to”. 

“This is perfect, can’t believe I’m going to beat her to it”.

“Me either her face will be priceless”, Chas replied. 

“Debbie you’ve got to make sure that you don’t give anything away, I can’t have her finding out anything”.

“Don’t worry, I’m on it. She won’t know anything”. 

“I am so excited, right I think we all deserve a drink to celebrate”. 

“If you’re buying?”

“Of course” Vanessa replied. 

“Glass of wine it is then Chas”, Debbie said. 

Chas poured 3 large glasses of white wine and they stood at the bar drinking them, getting excited about the proposal. 

Back over at the house Charity was hungry, grabbing herself lots of snacks, she sat back down to try and find something decent on the tv. Not being able to find anything she wanted to watch, she decided to do some preparation for the proposal. She already knew the ring she was buying, she just needed to decide when, how and where she was going to propose. Charity knew that she was going to have to rely on Tracy and Rhona’s ideas. 

How could she make the day perfect? Where can the event go ahead? How can she make it romantic enough? All these questions needed to be answered but she was going to need help as she was just drawing blanks at the moment. 

Vanessa, Chas and Debbie were enjoying a refreshing glass of wine whilst talking about what sort of ring she should get for Charity. 

“Do you think she’ll want gold, rose gold or white gold?” Vanessa asked two of the closest people to Charity. 

“Honestly I have no idea”, Chas replied. 

“Helpful”, Vanessa sarcastically replied. 

“Well all her old rings have been gold, so maybe steer clear of gold?” Debbie added. 

“Ah maybe that’s a good idea, how about silver or platinum then?”

“I’m sure whatever you give her Vanessa, she’ll love”, Chas replied. 

“What did the one look like that you dropped down the sink?” Vanessa asked Debbie. 

“Gold with 1 large diamond with 2 smaller ones either side”. 

“So I need to steer clear of that sort of design then”.

“Why don’t you go for something simple? I know there’s nothing about her that is simple”, Chas added. 

“Like just one stone? Or no stones? Ah why is this so hard?” Vanessa said as her stress levels raised. 

“Why don’t you just have a look online and see if anything pops out at you?” Debbie suggested. 

“See why didn’t I think of that...” 

“Because you are getting stressed when there is no need to be. Debs go get your laptop, I’ll pour us all another glass of wine and we can have a look”, Chas replied. 

“I can’t be too long, she’ll get suspicious”. 

“I guarantee she’s found some crap on tv to watch”, Chas replied. 

Coming back with her laptop, Debbie, Vanessa and Chas headed over to the table to start looking for rings. 

“What’s the price range?” Debbie asked. 

“Nothing too expensive but if we find the right one I don’t mind spending a fair bit on it”, Vanessa replied. 

“Realistically I doubt she’s spent too much on yours”, Chas joked. 

“I can try and find out? I mean she thinks I’m on her team now so I can find out”. 

“Oh I completely forgot, Tracy went ring shopping the other day and she kept asking me questions about rings. You don’t think Charity has recruited her as well do you?”

“Of course she has, did she make you try on rings? Get the shop assistant to measure your size?” Chas replied looking at Vanessa as if to say why didn’t you mention this before. 

“Yeah, she made me try on loads. Why didn’t I put two and two together?”

“So did you find any you liked?” Debbie asked. 

“A couple yes, but the one I loved was ridiculously expensive. Tracy won’t have shown her that one surely? I mean it was beautiful but she wouldn’t spend that sort of money on me” 

“How much we talking?” Chas asked. 

“It was nearly a grand”.

“Oh yeah you’ve got no chance her buying you that! She’ll probably pop to Argos and get you one from there”, Chas joked. 

“No she won’t, she’ll make sure it’s a nice one”, Debbie added. 

“Shall we aim for like £500 or something?” Vanessa said. 

“Let’s just have a look and if we find one we can think about price then...” Debbie suggested. 

“Sounds good”, Vanessa replied as the three of them started looking at rings. 

Charity who had been trying to make a start planning the proposal had given up, she hadn’t gotten anywhere. It was almost like she was putting too much pressure on herself to make everything perfect, instead of just thinking about what Vanessa would want. Deciding to give up for the evening she put her feet up and found a film to watch, before managing to pick a film Noah walked through the door after spending the day with Joe. 

“Hey babe”, Charity said greeting Noah.

“Hi mum, what’s been going on in here? There’s junk food and paper everywhere”. 

“Yeah, been trying to organise something but as you can see haven’t had much luck”. 

“Anything I can help with?”

Taking a few seconds to decide whether to tell Noah about all of her plans, she replied, “I’m going to tell you something and you need to promise me you won’t say a word”.

“I promise, what’s going on?” Noah replied intrigued. 

“Before I tell you, you like Vanessa don’t you?” 

“Yeah I think she’s great. Best thing to happen to you in a long time, well best thing to happen to us”. 

“You mean that?” 

“Yes, now tell me what’s going on?” 

“Ok, so I am planning to ask Vanessa to marry me, but I am struggling with everything other than the ring”. 

Sat there with a massive smile on his face Noah replied, “this is awesome mum. We’re going to be a proper family”. 

“I’m so glad you are on board with it”. 

“Of course I am, I’ll help? I don’t know what I’ll be good at or if I’ll be good at all, but I’ll try”, Noah replied enthusiastically. 

“Babe having your support is already helping me, but any suggestions you’ve got I’d love to hear them”. 

“Can I see the ring?” Noah asked. 

“Of course, I haven’t got it yet but I have a picture” Charity said showing Noah the photo with a massive grin on her face. 

“Wow, looks expensive”.

“It is, but she’s worth it”.

“She’ll love it!”.

“I don’t even know where to ask her?”

“Where did you first meet?” 

“Do you mean when we got along or when we didn’t?” Charity joked. 

“Obviously when you got along!”

“The cellar of the pub”.

“Why not do it there then?” 

“I guess I could do? And then everyone else can be in the pub for when we walk through?” 

“At least it’s an idea mum”, Noah replied. 

“True, right I won’t bore you anymore. Go look in the bag on the table”, Charity said. 

Noah walked over to the table to find that Charity had got him a new xbox game, “mum this is the game I’ve wanted for ages! Thank you so much”.

“You’re very welcome, I appreciate all the help you’ve given me and Vanessa with the boys, I wanted to thank you”. 

Giving his mum a big hug Noah was over joyed with the present, “thank you, can I go play?” 

“Of course, go enjoy” Charity replied as a very excited Noah ran up the stairs to play his new game. She was so happy that Noah was fully on board with her asking Vanessa to marry her, they were finally going to become a proper little family. 

After not being able to find a ring for Charity, Vanessa decided that it was time to head home from the pub and spend some time with her girlfriend. Making sure she had her story straight about the emergency at the vets, Vanessa walked in the front door to find Charity curled up on the sofa fast asleep with dribble down the side of her cheek, the tv blaring and snacks all over the floor. 

Deciding not to wake her, Vanessa took her coat off, grabbed a blanket and cuddled up into Charity on the sofa, being the little spoon. It was a tight squeeze on the sofa, but as soon as Vanessa lay down she reached for Charity’s arm and carefully pulled it over her, making sure she held her tight.


	61. Chapter 61

Waking up to cramp in her neck from sleeping on the arm rest of the sofa, Charity couldn’t help but smile to see Vanessa had lay with her last night, instead of leaving her and getting into bed, choosing the uncomfortable option to be with her girlfriend. 

“Babe?” Charity said quietly to Vanessa trying to wake her up. 

“Hmmm” Vanessa replied making a noise. 

“Babe, I need you to move! I need a wee”.

“Ok” Vanessa replied half asleep. 

Instead of waiting for Vanessa to move her sleepy arse, Charity climbed over the back of the sofa and rushed to the bathroom upstairs. After relieving herself she walked back down the stairs to see that Vanessa hadn’t moved and had indeed fallen back asleep. She was glad that she was still asleep, it gave her the opportunity to tidy up the mess from the night before including the screwed up bits of paper with half written plans on. Hoping and praying Vanessa hadn’t opened any of the pieces of paper, she quickly threw them away before Vanessa got the chance. 

Charity couldn’t believe how angelic Vanessa looked when she slept, she could look at her all day, in a non creepy way. Sitting there and just taking the time to think, Charity realised that maybe the cellar was the best place to propose? It was where they shared their first kiss, even if it was alcohol fuelled. It was the place where she saw Vanessa in a new light and realised that they could have a future. 

*Tracy, you free for a chat later? Need some inspiration* was the text Charity sent to Tracy to ask from some help. 

“You sat staring at me?” Vanessa mumbled opening her eyes to see Charity sat right in front of her. 

“Because you are gorgeous”.

“Don’t lie to me, I’ve got dribble all over my face and my hair is ridiculous”.

“You are so angelic when you sleep”.

“Make is a brew would you?” 

“Oh go on then”, Charity said winking at Vanessa. 

Slowly sitting herself up, Vanessa wrapped the blanket around her and made her way over to where Charity was stood and gave her a massive hug, wrapping both her arms and the blanket around her. 

“That’s a nice hug”, Charity said squeezing the teabag out. 

“I’ve told you before, my hugs are legendary”.

“Don’t go getting big headed now”, Charity joked. 

“Plans for today?” Vanessa asked. 

“Need to pop into town and then work unfortunately. You?” 

“Work all day for me, I’ll drop the boys off at the childminder and then a busy busy day for me”.

“Will you be able to come for a drink later?” 

“I’ll see if dad can look after the boys tonight, if he can I’ll come and keep you entertained”. 

“That would be nice”, Charity said turning around in the hug so that she was now facing Vanessa. “Give us a kiss”. 

Pulling Charity close Vanessa kissed her girlfriend passionately, “you are so bossy”.

“You love it!”

“I do, right I suppose I best start getting ready for work. You ok to get the boys ready and then I’ll drop them off?” 

“If I have to”, Charity joked slapping Vanessa on the bum. 

“Yes you have to”, Vanessa replied. 

The pair headed off upstairs, Vanessa to get herself ready and Charity to get the boys up. Opening the door, Charity could see that both of the boys were still fast asleep, which was strange as they are usually up playing by now. She quietly walked over to check on Moses, he felt slightly warm, she then went over to check on Johnny, he also had a slight temperature. Leaving the room quietly she went to find Vanessa to let her know, “Babe I think the boys both have temperatures? Do you have a thermometer?” 

“Umm, Yeah bathroom cupboard! I’ll grab it and we can go test them both” Vanessa said as she went to get the thermometer. “Here”, she said handing Charity it. 

“They are both fast asleep so make sure you are quiet”, Charity told Vanessa. Charity walked over to Moses and used to thermometer, waiting for the beep she removed it, “39*, that’s high isn’t it?” 

“Yeah, it should be around 37” Vanessa replied looking very worried. 

Johnny was next, Charity wiped the thermometer and used it to see how high his was, “38.6, they’ve both got something haven’t they?” 

“Looks that way? Right try and take a layer off each of them and I’ll go ring the doctors. They are going to be ok, don’t panic”. 

“I’m not good with illness”, Charity replied anxiously. 

Reaching for Charity’s hand, Vanessa held it, she held it tight, “they will be fine, probably just a virus. We’ve got this”. 

As Charity went over to try and take a layer off the boys without waking the,, Vanessa popped out the room to ring the doctors. After succeeding in taking layers off, she sat down in front of the boys beds looking at them both and hoping they both get better very soon. 

“Right the doctor will be out this morning to take a look at the both! You ok to stay in? I know you needed to pop into town but I just can’t take the morning off, I’m too busy”. 

“Yeah, Im not leaving their sides”, Charity replied. 

Vanessa quickly left the room to get changed for work, popping her head back around the boys bedroom door, “lets me know as soon as the doctor has been, if you need me I’ll drop everything and come home, ok?” 

“I will, don’t worry”.

“I love you”, Vanessa replied hesitant to leave them to go to work. 

“Love you too”, Charity replied smiling at her girlfriend. 

Putting her coat on, picking up her bag Vanessa left taking the short walk over to the vets. 

“Morning Ness”, Rhona said in a very chirpy manner. 

“Morning”, Vanessa replied quietly. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Both Johnny and Moses have very high temperatures and just so zombie like”.

“Oh Ness I’m sorry, you should go! I’m sure I can manage today on my own”.

“Don’t be silly, you can’t. But it’s fine Charity’s at home, she literally won’t leave their sides. I’ve never seen her like this”, Vanessa replied. 

“She’s really stepping up isn’t she?”

“She’s amazing! I know I’m biased, but everyone always judges her on her past mistakes, me included but that’s not her. She’s a softy deep down and would genuinely do anything for me and Johnny”. 

“I know, the more I get to know her the more I can tell that her tough exterior isn’t as tough as it looks. She’s great and she loves you, I’m fully on board with this relationship Ness! You have my full support”, Rhona responded meaning every word. 

“You mean that?” 

“I do, all I want is for you to be happy”.

“I am very happy”, Vanessa replied. 

“Honestly though if you need to go home at any point, just tell me and then go. I can cope”. 

“I will, I just want to give Charity time to shine, everyone always says what a bad mother she’s been but you should see her with her kids, she loves them more than life itself, she’s made some stupid mistakes but would do anything for them. She can cope on her own, I know she can”.

“Well just keep me updated”, Rhona replied. 

Meanwhile Charity really wasn’t leaving the boys side, still dressed in yesterday’s clothes she was sat watching the both sleep, taking their temperatures every 10 minutes just in case they increased. While she was sat there Tracy arrived, “anyone home?” She shouted from the bottom of the stairs. 

Charity quickly left the boys room to let Tracy know she was upstairs, “up here...”

“I got your text. What’s up?” 

“Well I was going to go and buy the ring this morning but both the boys have very high temperatures so I’m just waiting for the doctors to arrive. The reason I wanted to talk to you was I’m struggling with thinking about where I can propose? Noah suggested the cellar as it was where we shared our first kiss, but it’s not very romantic”.

“Aww bless them, it’s nasty when you’re temperature is high. Anything I can do?” 

“Keep me company and help with the planning while I wait for the doctor?” 

“Sure. The cellar is a good idea, it’s a place that means something to the pair of you. I mean we can always decorate down there to make it romantic, can you remember what you were wearing?” 

“It was the night of Finns funeral, I think i was in one of my suits. I’m sure we have pictures somewhere”.

“Well I mean you could recreate the first kiss? Was it a good moment?”

“I mean we argued, we were drunk, she kind of hated me but somehow we ended up kissing”.

“Standard night for you two then”, Tracy said joking. 

“You’re not wrong, apart from the fact she doesn’t hate me anymore”.

“We could make it work and then we’ll everyone else can be waiting in the pub for after the big moment?”

“Do you think she’d like it?” 

“Charity she’ll love it, you’ll be making her the happiest woman alive so she will love it”. 

“I suppose you are right”, Charity replied. 

“I’m always right, do you want me to go get the ring?” 

“Would you? That would be amazing. I’ll give you my card”.

“You’ll trust me with your pin?” 

“You’re going to be my sister in law, I think I should be able to trust you with my pin”. 

“Right well, I’ll go do that then”, Tracy replied smiling. 

“Thanks Trace, I appreciate it”. 

“You’re welcome, I will slyly deliver it and you’re card later for you. Keep me updated on what the doctors says”. 

“Will do”, Charity replied as Tracy headed towards the door, letting herself out. 

Charity took a giant sigh of relief, she was happy that the ring was finally going to be bought. The first step to one of the biggest days of her life was on its way to being complete. 

“Mum?” 

“Yes Babe?” Charity replied to Noah who was stood at the door. 

“Why you sat in here?” 

“The boys aren’t very well, I’m just sitting her making sure they are ok!” 

“What’s wrong with them?” 

“High temperatures, just waiting for the doctor. I’m sure they are fine”.

“Can I stay home with you?” 

“Yeah, I don’t see why not. Just this once”, Charity said. 

“Ill go make you a cup of tea”, Noah replied trying to make sure he was being helpful. 

“Thanks babe”. 

While Noah was downstairs making his mum a cup of tea, the front door bell rang. It was Dr Cavanagh who had come to check the boys over, “Good Morning Noah”. 

“Hi, they are upstairs. Would you like a tea?” Noah asked politely. 

“That would be lovely”.

Dr Cavanagh made his way upstairs, knocking on the boys door before entering, “Morning, how are they both doing?” 

“No change in their temperatures”, Charity replied worried. 

“Let’s check them over shall we, I’ll start with Moses”, He replied as he kneeled down in front of Moses’ bed. Making sure he did all of the appropriate tests, he came to the conclusion that he had a virus, which would require some medicine. “Looks like a virus, I’ll prescribe some antibiotics in liquid form and that should clear it up in a few days, I’d be surprised if Johnny doesn’t have the exact same thing”. 

“So it’s nothing serious?” 

“Nothing too serious no, I’ll check Johnny over”, doing the exact same tests on Johnny, Dr Cavanagh came to the same conclusion. “So they both have a virus, I’ll prescribe them with the same antibiotics. If you can just keep an eye on their temperatures, maybe take every couple of hours, also try and get them to drink as many fluids as they can”. 

“Thank you so much Doc, I’ve been so worried”, Charity replied. 

“They’ll both be fine, just make sure you are prompt with their medicine and lots and lots of fluids. Here are the prescriptions, try and get them started as soon as you can on the antibiotics”.

“Will do, thank you”.

Dr Cavanagh gathered all his belonging and let himself out of the house, Charity was so relieved that the boys didn’t have anything too serious. 

“Are they ok mum?” Noah asked.

“They’ve both got a virus, antibiotics will clear it up. Could you do me a favour babe?”

“Sure...”

“Can you take these to the pharmacy and get them both?” Charity asked handing Noah the prescriptions. 

“Of course, I’ll be as quick as I can”, Noah said leaving the room to head to the pharmacy. 

Making sure both of the boys were comfy, Charity left them to try and get some more sleep. Heading into her bedroom she grabbed her phone to update Vanessa, “Hey babe, you calling with an update?” Vanessa asked. 

“Hey, Yeah the Doctor has just left, they both have a virus. Nothing too serious I don’t think”.

“Bless them, what medicine has the Doc prescribed?”

“Antibiotics, I can’t actually pronounce what they are called”, Charity replied chuckling down the phone. 

“Do you need me to go grab it?” 

“Noah’s gone for me... he’s being super helpful this morning”.

“Bless him, let me know if you need me! Dads going to come and look after them both when you need to go to work”.

“That’s kind of him, but I’ve told Chas that I’m not leaving them. Not today”, Charity replied. 

“Well I will be home as soon as I can, you’re amazing I hope you realise that”, Vanessa replied. She knew that Charity never thought of herself as a good mother, but really in truly she was amazing. 

“I’m really not, but thanks babe. I’ll see you soon”. 

“Bye”, Vanessa replied putting the phone down, she took a huge sigh of relief. 

Charity quickly got herself washed and changed ready to head back to the boys room to keep an eye on them. It wasn’t long until Noah returned with the antibiotics, Charity had to wake the boys to make sure they took their medicine, that didn’t go down well as they were both fast asleep. Moses took the medicine nice and quickly but Johnny really was having non of it, he wanted his mummy and wouldn’t take it until she was here. 

“Johnny Babe, come on. This medicine will make you feel a lot better”, Charity calmly said. 

“I want my mummy”, Johnny mumbled through the tears. 

“I know you do sweetheart, she’s at work I’m afraid. How about I quickly try and get her on FaceTime so you can see her... will you let me give it you then?” 

Johnny nodded as he sniffed and continued to cry. 

Charity proceeded to FaceTime Vanessa, “what’s up?” Vanessa asked as she answered the phone covered in cow shit. 

Trying not to laugh too hard, Charity replied “Johnny wanted to see you, that way he’ll take his medicine”.

“Johnny babe, mummy’s here. Can you be my brave little boy and take what Charity is trying to give you. It will make you feel a lot better”.

A smile slowly appeared on Johnny’s face as the tears began to stop, “ok mummy”.

“Good boy, now mummy needs to go but she will be home as soon as she can! Be a good boy for mummy Charity. I love you”.

“Love you too”. 

“Thanks babe, sorry didn’t know what else to do”, Charity replied. 

“You’re doing amazing, must dash covered in actual shit”, Vanessa joked. 

“You still look fit”, Charity replied winking at her girlfriend. 

“I always look fit”, Vanessa replied hanging up the phone before Charity could sarcastically reply. 

After a successful FaceTime, Johnny allowed Charity to give him the medicine, he even asked if she could give him a cuddle to help him fall back to sleep. Charity jumped at the chance to bond more with Johnny, climbing into his bed and holding him until he fell asleep.


	62. Chapter 62

Tracy had arrived in town at the jewellers, excited and ready to buy the ring that her sister was going to receive once Charity had proposed. Walking into the shop she was glad to see that the same shop assistant was working today, meaning she would be able to get Charity some money off the ring. 

“Hi there, I see you’ve come back for the ring?” The shop assistant said as she remembered Tracy’s face.

“I have yes, my friend couldn’t make it so I’ve come to buy the ring for her”.

“Still sticking with the same one?” 

“Yes please, that one right there in a size M please”, Tracy replied pointing to Vanessa perfect ring. 

“I will get that boxed up for you immediately”.

“Thank you”. 

As the shop assistant got the ring from out the back, Tracy just had another quick look around the shop as she really did love her bling. Before she had the time to pick out another ring, the shop assistant returned with the ring. 

“Here we go, just have a look and make sure you are happy with the condition of it”.

Tracy took the ring and gave it a good look, she was so happy that Charity had agreed to buy this ring, as Vanessa really did fall in love with it. “It’s perfect”. 

“I’ll box it up for you and then we can sort out the payment”, she replied placing the ring in a beautiful black velvet ring box. 

“Right how much does my soon to be sister in law owe you?” 

“The total comes to £899, with the discount applied”.

“She just really love my sister”.

“It is a beautiful ring, worth every penny”.

“Right here we go then, fingers crossed she’s given me the correct PIN number”, Tracy joked as she put the 4 digit pin into the card machine. 

“Perfect, if you’d remove the card”.

“That’s her skint for a while”, Tracy replied. 

“Here if your receipt and 10 year warranty, I hope your sister loves it and has a wonderful day with the surprise proposal”, the shop assistant said handing Tracy over the bag. 

“Thank you, I hope she does too. Until next time, bye”.

“Bye now”. 

Tracy left the shop with a huge smile on her face, she couldn’t quite believe that Charity had spent that sort of money on her sister. She must truly truly love her with her whole heart as everyone knew Charity as stingy when it came to spending money on others. Tracy couldn’t wait to show Charity the ring in the flesh. 

Back over at Tug Ghyll Charity had fallen asleep holding Johnny, Moses was feeling slightly better so Noah was downstairs playing with him, to allow Johnny and Charity to stay asleep. Vanessa arrived home from a busy morning at the vets to find the two playing downstairs. 

“Hey you two, how you feeling Moses?” 

Moses was a boy of few words, he just looked at Vanessa and smiled, she knew that meant he must be feeling slightly better.

“You stink Vanessa” Noah said holding his nose. 

“I know, let’s just say I was up to my knees in cow shit. I need to go have a shower”.

“Yes you do, quickly please”, Noah replied as Moses had copied him and was now also holding his nose. 

“Alright you two, I get it... I’ll go have one now”.

“Good”, Noah replied laughing. 

Vanessa with a huge smile on her face headed upstairs for a shower, before having one she popped her head around the bedroom door. As she opened the door, the first thing she spotted was the fact that Charity was fast asleep, she then noticed that she had fallen asleep cuddling Johnny. Reaching for her phone, she took a photo of the two of them as it really was such a cute moment. Quietly closing the door, she went for a shower to try and get rid of the stench of poo. While in the shower she had to use half a bottle of shower gel as the smell had really got into her skin. 

By the time she was finished in the shower and getting changed, all four of the gang were downstairs either playing or watching the tv. 

“Hey you lot... room for one more?” Vanessa asked as she reached the bottom step. 

“Depends if you still smell?” Noah replied.

“I smell of exotic fruits now, so is that a yes?” 

“I guess so...” Noah replied giving Vanessa a nice big smile. 

Vanessa sat down next to Charity on the sofa, greeting her with a big kiss on the cheek, “thank you for today”. 

“You are more than welcome”, Charity replied placing her hand on Vanessa leg. 

“Johnny how you feeling babe?” 

“Much better thanks mummy”.

“Good to hear”. 

“How was work?” Charity asked Vanessa. 

“Tiring, long and incredibly smelly”.

“Yeah both Noah and Moses told me how smelly you were! I’ve put your shoes outside the front door because they were covered in god knows what”. 

“I smelt horrendous, used half a bottle of shower gel in the shower. It was awful! I’ll clean them later, all i want to do now is relax with my favourite people”, Vanessa said holding onto Charity’s hand which was on her leg. 

“Relax we shall”, Charity replied as the pair of them watched the three boys play together, even though you could tell Noah was bored playing with dinosaurs. 

It was long until they were all interrupted by a very excited Tracy, “I’m back” she shouted as she walked through the door. 

“Back from where?” Vanessa asked confused. 

Realising that Vanessa was home, Tracy quickly came up with a cover story and stuffed the shopping bag in her coat, “I popped in earlier to see how the boys were, I promised I’d come back”. 

“Aww that’s sweet of you. Come in, cuppa?” 

“Oh no I can’t stay, just wanted to check in on them”, Tracy replied. 

“Had a nice day?” Charity asked Tracy trying to subtly ask her whether she managed to get the ring. 

“Lovely day thanks Charity, managed to get lots of things done”, Tracy replied giving Charity a cheeky smile. 

“That’s good”.

“It’s nice to see you two getting on so well”, Vanessa added. 

“Like I said we are practically besties these days”, Tracy joked. 

“What she said”, Charity replied. 

“As long as you don’t start ganging up on me, I’m all for this friendship”.

“Oh babe we can’t promise that won’t happen”, Charity joked. 

“It will most definitely be used against you V, so best get used to it”, Tracy added. 

“Great...” Vanessa replied. 

“Right I best be off, keep me updated with the boys would you?”

“Of course, they both seem happier” Vanessa said. 

“Good, right laters loser”, Tracy replied heading towards the front door. 

Charity sat there with a smile on her face, she was over the moon that Tracy had had a successful shopping trip. 

On the short walk to the pub, Tracy ran into Rhona, “time for a drink? I’ve got something you might want to see?” 

“Always time for a drink, ooh I’m intrigued what is it?” Rhona replied. 

“The ring”.

“Oh my god, right let’s go! I need to see this”.

The pair of them walked to the pub, heading straight to the bar to order their drinks. 

“Two pints please Chas”, Tracy asked. 

“Sure thing ladies, how are the boys?” 

“Both on antibiotics but they are both feeling better”.

“Ah that’s great news”, Chas replied as she handed over the pints. 

“Thanks”, Tracy replied as her and Rhona found a table to sit at. 

“Let’s see it then”, Rhona said impatiently. 

“Ok, ok! But you’ve got to be sly”. 

“Sly is my middle name”, Rhona joked. 

Tracy slid the box over the table to Rhona, she slyly turned her body to try and hide the box when she opens it. Opening the box she couldn’t believe how beautiful it was, “Tracy it’s beautiful, she’s going to love it”. 

“I know right, trust me it wasn’t cheap either”. 

“I can tell, Charity has really done good with that one”. 

“Oh she has”. 

What both Rhona and Tracy were unaware of was Chas had just witnessed the whole thing, prompting her to have an brain wave. 

“Debbie”, Chas shouted through to the back room. 

“What?” Debbie replied. 

“Come here, I’ve got an idea”. 

“What is it?” 

“So Tracy has just shown Rhona the wedding ring Charity has got for Vanessa. I had a thought, why don’t the four of us team up and surprise both Charity and Vanessa by organising their proposal without either of them knowing. That way it’ll be a surprise for both of them, as it stands Vanessa knows that Charity is planning something, whereas Charity has no idea”. 

“Ooooooh what a good idea”, Debbie replied. 

“You reckon?” 

“Yeah, that way both of them will be surprised”. 

“Chas you really are a genius sometimes”. 

“Let’s go recruit those two”, Chas said as they both headed over to the girls. 

Tracy spotted Chas and Debbie walking over to their table, “quickly hide the ring”. Rhona quickly hid the ring box inner pocket.

“Ladies, may we sit?” Chas asked. 

“Of course, the more the merrier”, Tracy replied. 

“We both have a proposition for you...”

“Go on then”, Tracy replied. 

“We know that both of you are working with Charity planning her proposal to Vanessa”, Chas said. 

“How?” Rhona asked. 

“Mum told me the other day, but also Vanessa over heard the night when Charity thought she was asleep”, Debbie replied. 

“That’s so annoying, I genuinely thought she had no idea”.

“The other thing is Vanessa is also planning to ask Charity to marry her, and has asked us two to help”.

“No way...” Tracy replied. 

“Yeah, my proposition is that the four of us work as a team to surprise the both of them by organising the perfect engagement party”. 

“But how would they actually propose? If neither of them knew what was happening?” Tracy asked. 

“Well if you can persuade Charity to video record her proposal and we can do the same to Vanessa it would work well...” Debbie explained. 

“That’s actually a really good idea, at least then they would both be surprised”, Rhona replied. 

“Do you think we can pull it off?” Chas asked. 

“Of course, all we would need to do is come up with a random reason for holding a massive party here and making sure they get dressed up for it”, Debbie replied. 

“We’ve got this girls, we just need to make sure neither of the, suspect anything”, Tracy added. 

“Can we see the ring Charity has got Vanessa? I’ve been dying to see what’s she got her”, Chas asked. 

Rhona got the ring box out of her pocket and opened it slowly for dramatic effect. Both Debbie and Chas immediately opened their mouths in shock at how beautiful the ring was. 

“Wow, that’s gorgeous”, Debbie said in complete shock at how well her mum had done. 

“I mean I know she technically didn’t pick it, but that can’t have been cheap! I’m super impressed in Charity for buying this for her”, Chas added. 

“I was shocked when she told me to go get it for her, I didn’t think she’d spend nearly £900 on a ring”, Tracy said. 

“We need to try and figure out what sort of ring Charity would want, as Vanessa is desperate to sort that stage of her plan out”. 

“Leave that to me, I’ll find out for you”, Tracy replied to Chas. 

“Right, let’s create a group WhatsApp group so we can keep each other updated, everyone please use code names so neither of them suspect anything”, Chas explained. 

“On it”, Tracy replied. 

“I best get back to the bar, a queue has actually formed... oops. Keep in touch and let’s make this perfect”, Chas said getting up ready to head back to the bar. 

“Let’s do this girls”, Debbie replied. 

“I can’t believe Vanessa was organising one too”, Tracy said to Rhona. 

“I had my suspicions, but didn’t want to say anything. I love this idea though, surprising both of them”. 

“It’s a great idea I just hope we can pull it off”. 

“Leo’s birthday is coming up, we could maybe use that as an excuse for the party?” 

“That would work, we could do invites explaining the other reason for the party too?” 

“Yes! Oh my god I am so excited. Ness will die”. 

“As will Charity, she has absolutely no idea that Vanessa was planning something”. 

“Come round for dinner tomorrow and we can write down some ideas and get the ball rolling”, Rhona said. 

“Perfect, I’ll bring my laptop round and we can make some invites”. 

“Sounds good, better head off Pete’s cooking me dinner”.

“Lucky you. I’ll see you tomorrow”, Tracy said as Rhona got up and headed towards the exit. 

Tracy finished off her pint then went to have a quick word with Chas, “Rhona had a good idea, using Leo’s upcoming birthday as an excuse for a party here, but obviously explaining to everyone the real reason for the party”. 

“Oooh that’s such a good idea, they would suspect a thing”.

“I’ll create the invites tomorrow, making a separate one for the love birds”. 

“Perfect, I’m excited, mainly because Charity won’t know what’s hit her and she hates surprises”, Chas replied laughing. 

“I’m pretty sure she’ll love this one, right I’ll send you a copy of the invite before I print them. Keep in touch on the group chat. Bye”, Tracy said as she left to head home. 

“See you”, Chas replied as Tracy left. 

Over at Tug Ghyll blissfully unaware of everything that had just been discussed at the pub, Charity and Vanessa were enjoying dinner, prepared and cooked by Vanessa. The boys were all dosed up and fast asleep in their beds while Noah was playing his new game in his room.


	63. Chapter 63

A new day dawned in the beautiful village of Emmerdale and neither Charity or Vanessa had got a decent nights sleep. The reason Charity hadn’t got a good nights sleep was because she had set an alarm for every 2 hours so she could go and check the boys temperatures. Whereas the reason Vanessa hadn’t got much sleep was because Charity kept getting in and out of bed every two hours. Vanessa couldn’t believe how hands on she was being with the boys, it really had surprised her. 

Waking up to an empty bed, Vanessa knew exactly where Charity would be in keeping an eye on both of the boys. Getting up and putting her dressing gown on, she made her way over to the boys room to check on them all. 

“Morning you”, she quietly said to Charity. 

“Morning” Charity replied half asleep led on the floor between the boys beds. 

“You look shattered”.

“I’ll take that as a compliment?” Charity joked. 

“I know you’ve had zero sleep”.

“I’m ok, I just needed to make sure they were both ok! The doctor said to take their temperatures every 2 hours”. 

“During the day yes, but not at night time babe”. 

“I know, but I needed to do it”, Charity replied. 

“Why are you so amazing?” Vanessa asked as she looked lovingly at her girlfriend. 

“It just comes naturally”, Charity joked. 

“Anyway how are their temperatures?” 

“Dropping thank god, Johnny’s is back to 27.9 and Moses is around 28 still. As long as they just keep taking their antibiotics they will be running around and causing havoc in no time”. 

“That’s excellent news, I’ll get dad to look after them today so you don’t miss another day at work”. 

“Ah that would be great. Might try and sneak a quick nap in before he arrives, I’m so tired”, Charity said stumbling to her feet. 

“Go, go get some sleep. I’ll get them ready when they wake. Not in work until later so you go count some sheep” Vanessa replied helping Charity stand. 

“Thanks babe, sorry for keeping you up”, Charity said kissing Vanessa. 

“It’s fine, you were looking after our boys”.

“Our boys?” 

“Yep, our boys. We’re a family”

“We are”, Charity replied as she slipped past Vanessa heading straight back to bed. 

Leaving the boys sleeping Vanessa went downstairs to make herself some breakfast to try and wake her up. Making herself an extra strong coffee and a couple of pieces of toast she sat down to check her emails and phone. Checking her phone she saw that she had a message from Chas about picking an engagement ring for Charity as time was ticking away. 

*Vanessa, we need a meeting about a ring for Charity. She’s got yours so is ahead in planning at the moment and we can’t have that. Message me back. Chas* 

Vanessa sat there with a smile on her face, she couldn’t quite believe that Charity has actually got her an engagement ring. It was all becoming very real now and she couldn’t wait for the day of the proposal to arrive so she could spend the rest of her life with the woman she loves. 

*Morning, I can come over as soon as Frank comes to collect the boys. I had a dream last night about our wedding day and I saw the ring on her finger, I want to make sure I get the one I saw or as close to it as possible. I know I sound mad but it has to be close. See you in a bit* was the text Vanessa sent in reply to Chas. 

As soon as the message sent she got straight onto google to try and find the nearest thing to the ring she saw in her dream. After searching for several minutes she found the exact ring she saw in her dream. 

Before she could finish her toast, Frank had arrived to collect the boys. The only trouble was neither of them were awake or dressed to leave. 

“Teenie, Good Morning! How are the boys?” 

“Morning Dad, they are both doing great. The only thing is dad you’re early and they are sound asleep as is Charity”. 

“Well I knew she would be, isn’t that all she does?” 

“Oi, don’t be rude! I’ll have you know she was up every 2 hours taking their temperature while I slept. So next time you want to diss her make sure you know the correct information before you slag her off” Vanessa replied angrily. 

“I take it back! Maybe she is starting to change”.

“I don’t want her to change. The woman I fell in love with is the woman that has always been Charity Dingle. Yes she’s been misunderstood in the past but she is a kind, caring, loving, funny, smart, amazing human being who I love just the way she is. If you don’t like that well I’m sorry because I intend to spend the rest of my life with her, so you need to get used to it”. 

“Message received”.

“I know she nearly ruined your life but the fact of the matter is, she didn’t. So please just try a bit harder for me”.

“I promise”. 

“Thank you! I’m gunna go get changed I need to run a few errands before work, so is it ok if you wait here until the boys are awake? Obviously Charity is here if you happen to need her for anything?” 

“That’s absolutely fine Teenie, you go do what you need to do”. 

“Thanks Dad, help yourself to a coffee, just made a fresh pot, well about 20 minutes ago”. 

“Perfect”. 

Vanessa left to go get washed and ready to meet Chas at the pub to show her the ring she has to get Charity, that she found early this morning. After getting ready quietly making sure she didn’t wake up her sleeping beauty, Vanessa kissed Charity goodbye leaving the room straight after. 

“Right dad I’m off, any problems ring me, don’t wake Charity she needs the sleep”. 

“I won’t don’t worry, I’ll see you later Teenie”. 

With a smile on her face and spring in her step Vanessa headed to see Chas at the pub but the door was locked. Banging on the door to get Chas’ attention Vanessa didn’t have any time to waste, she was so excited to show her the ring. 

“Chas open the bloody door”.

“Alright alright, keep your wig on”, Chas replied unlocking the door. 

“Sorry, I’m just excited”. 

“Did you get my text?” 

“About finding the perfect ring in your dream? Yes I did and not going to lie I laughed a little bit”.

“I knew you would, but I’ve found it”.

“What do you mean you’ve found it?”

“I was searching online earlier and I’ve found the ring I’m going to buy her”.

“Well let’s see then?” 

Vanessa got her phone out of her pocket and showed Chas the photo of this beautiful platinum ring with 12 small diamonds set in the ring, 6 on each side and one larger diamond in the middle. Vanessa knew that it was completely different to any ring she had received in the past. 

“It’s absolutely gorgeous, she’ll love it”. 

“You’re not just saying that?” Vanessa replied worrying it wasn’t nice enough for Charity.

“Yeah, it’s perfect get and order it”.

“Will do, it was an N wasn’t it”. 

“It was indeed. So I was thinking about how you could actually propose and I’ve come up with an idea...” 

“Go on...”

“I was thinking that you could maybe video record it, it’s all the range at the moment and we could edit it and make sure it’s perfect for you”. 

“That’s actually a really good idea. Because I mumble when I’m nervous and I know that I’ll be nervous proposing. Chas you are a genius!” 

“I know”, Chas sarcastically replied. 

“We can arrange a time when we can film it, I’m so excited”. 

“She’s not going to know what’s hit her”, Chas replied. Deep down she knew that both of them were going to be surprised by the plan the four of them were organising. 

“I’m going to go order the ring and I’ll speak to you later about filming the proposal”

“Awesome, laters”. Turning her back Chas immediately reached for her phone and messaged the group *good news! Vanessa is down for filming her proposal so T or R you need to get Charity on board with filming hers*. 

Tracy was first to read the message, she was excited that her sister was down for videoing her proposal, as she was not great with tech. *great news, I’ll work on Charity later* 

*also she’s found the ring she wants to buy her. It’s beautiful* Chas replied. 

*amazing* Tracy replied. 

*were going to ace this girls* Debbie added. 

Rhona didn’t have time to read or reply to the message as she was busy in surgery. 

Back over at Vanessa’s, Frank had just checked in on the boys at the perfect time as they were both coming too after their extra long sleep. Helping both the boys get washed and changed, Frank realised how much he missed out on when he walked out on Tracy after only two days. He missed out on all the important parts of her life and it still chocked him now when he thinks about it. Frank was determined not to ever make the same mistake with his grandson Johnny and now that Charity was practically family he didn’t want to miss out on Moses upbringing either. 

“Right boys shall we go to the park?” 

“Yes”, Johnny replied excitedly nodding his head, Moses joined in by nodding his head along too. 

“Park it is then, let’s get your coats and head off”. 

“Frank?” Charity shouted from the bedroom. 

“Yes Charity?” 

“Make sure you keep an eye on their temperature and give them their antibiotics”.

Frank was impressed with how efficient Charity was being with the boys illness, “Don’t worry, I’m on it. You just catch up on your sleep”.

“Thank you Frank” Charity said with real feeling. 

The three of them left the house and headed straight for the park to have lots and lots of fun. 

With the house to herself, Charity ran herself a nice hot bubble bath to relax in while she continued to try and think of more plans for the proposal. She needed it to be perfect, where could she propose? The pub would be the obvious place as it was Charity’s favourite place in the whole village but was it too predictable? What about the village hall? It’s big enough? But it’s not very romantic, unless they decorated the whole hall, which would take lots of time and cost more money. Deciding to stick to the pub, Charity remembered what Noah had said about the cellar having meaning for them both as it was the first place they shared a kiss. Maybe she could turn the cellar into a romantic boudoir? Or what about her bedroom at the pub? The first place they made love? 

After coming up with several ideas, Charity needed to run them by her other team members just to make sure there were no flaws in any of them. Getting herself ready for her shift at the pub, she got herself changed and made her way downstairs to write her ideas down. Before she had time to find a piece of paper Tracy had arrived, “Charity, I’ve had a really cool idea”. 

“Do tell...”

“So because we want to make the proposal perfect, how about we make a video of you asking her to marry you, that we can play when you are down on one knee. That way you won’t be nervous or make any mistakes, what do you think?” 

“It’s not a bad idea, I mean that way I can say exactly what I want to without having to memorise anything. My memory is shocking”, Charity replied. 

“So Shall we run with the idea? I can film it and edit it to make sure it is just how you want it”. 

“Yeah, let’s do it. Will prevent me making a complete fool of myself, not that I care what others think but I want it to be perfect”.

“Right, well when ness is next at work and your not, well get you dressed up, hair done, make up done and we will film the video, maybe in a place that means something to you?” 

“The cellar, in the pub”. 

“The cellar it is then”. 

“I know exactly what I’m going to wear, I’m going to make a start in what I want to say to her. I have so many things I want to say...”

“Better get writing then”, Tracy replied with a huge smile on her face, she couldn’t believe that Charity had agreed to the whole video idea. The four of them really were going to pull this whole surprise thing off. 

“Thanks Tracy, I don’t think I could do this without you”. 

“There’s no way you would be able to do this without me”. 

“I’m going to make a start on what I want to say in the video, warning it could be long”. 

“Don’t worry, we can sort all that. Just write from the heart. I’ll leave you to it, see you later at the pub”. 

“Thanks again... drinks are on me later. When I say drinks, I really mean a drink”, Charity joked. 

“Better than nothing” Tracy replied walking out the front door. As she stepped outside she texted the group immediately to update them on what’s just happened, *Charity is down for the video, we’ve just got to find times where we can film without either of them getting in the way*.


	64. Chapter 64

Tracy couldn’t believe that both Charity and Vanessa had both agreed to shoot the video for their proposals. Tracy believed that the main reason they had both agreed was because the video gave them the opportunity to get it perfect. 

Tracy headed to work where she hoped the shop would be quiet so she could do some research into the sort of invite she wanted to make for Leo’s birthday/the surprise engagement party. She knew they needed to be perfect, ensuring that the villagers realised that they needed to keep hush hush about the fact it wasn’t actually all for Leo. 

Grabbing her laptop so that it was next to her at the till, Tracy opened up a word document and started designing the invitations. 

“What you doing?” David asked.

“Oh nothing much, Leo’s having a birthday party and Rhona asked if I could make her some invites”.

“On work time?” 

“Yes David, on work time. It’s dead and you seem quite happy to stock the shelves on your own”. 

“Fine, but the minute you get a customer you give them your full attention!” 

“Of course, I’m not stupid. I know you sometimes think I am, but I can assure you I’m not”. 

“Trace, I don’t”. 

“Look I need to concentrate, so go put the beans on the shelves or something”.

David left Tracy to it, he knew not to get on the wrong side of Tracy, especially when she had set her mind to completing a task. 

*Rhona, I need a recent photo of Leo for the invites* Tracy sent Rhona in a text message. 

While she waited for Rhona to respond, Tracy worked on writing down all the details for the party. 

*Date: 25th of April  
Location: The Woolpack.  
Time: 6pm   
Details: Were having an early birthday party for Leo, as he won’t stop asking for one. If everyone can try their best to be there it would be very much appreciated* 

That would be the information written on the invite for Charity and Vanessa but for the rest of the village another chunk of information will be added. 

*The main reason for this party is to gather all of the villagers for a very important surprise. We don’t want to ruin the surprise but trust me you are not going to want to miss it.* 

Tracy didn’t want to tell everyone what was happening, just in case someone let slip to either of the women. Taking a photo of the invitations she had created she sent it in the group chat, *let me know what you think of these. I think we should keep the engagement a surprise, as we don’t want anyone to let slip*. 

Tracy was impressed with the design she had created, she was getting very excited for this party. 

Elsewhere in the village Vanessa who had tried to order the ring online had noticed that it was available from the same shop that her and Tracy had visited previously. Vanessa decided to quickly pop into town to try and buy the ring before heading to work, walking into the shop she noticed the same girl who had helped her previously was working.

“Hi, anything I can help with?” The shop assistant asked. 

“Yes, do you have this ring in stock?” Vanessa asked showing her the picture of the ring. 

“I think we have a few yes, what size is it you were after?” 

“An N if you’ve got it?” 

“Let me just go check for you...” the shop assistant said as she went into the stock room. 

For the five minutes Vanessa was waiting she was beyond nervous, she needed this ring to be in stock. Watching the shop assistant reappear with a ring box was a massive relief for her, she took a giant sigh of relief. 

“Here we go...” she said opening the ring box. 

“Wow, it’s even more perfect in real life. May I take a closer look?”

“Of course”. 

Vanessa took the ring out of the box and place it on her finger, she took a few moments to just stare at it. She couldn’t believe that he had found the exact ring from her dream, she was lost for words, “it’s just perfect, I’d like it please”.

“Absolutely, I will get one of our fancy ring boxes for you”. 

“Thanks”, Vanessa replied as she couldn’t keep the giant smile off her face. 

“Here we go, that is £699 then please”. 

Popping her card into the machine, Vanessa had never been so happy for spend such a large amount of money, she was over the moon. “Thank you so much, you don’t know how happy you’ve just made me”. 

“Well I hope she loves it as much as you do”. 

“Me too, she’s a hard one to please”, Vanessa joked as she grabbed the bag and left to quickly rush to work so she wasn’t late. 

While Tracy had been busy making the invitations and Vanessa had been into town to get the ring, Charity had been trying to write what she wanted to say in the video. She was putting so much pressure on herself to make it perfect that all she was drawing was blanks. Charity knew how much she loved Vanessa but the words just weren’t flowing like she thought they would, which was annoying her. Throwing the paper down onto the table in a strop, she grabbed her coat and left, going for a walk to clear her head. 

As she walked through the village she saw Vanessa arrive back in her car, she wondered where she had been? “Ness”, she shouted across the village. 

Hearing Charity call her panicked Vanessa, she was a rubbish liar and knew Charity saw straight through her lies. Putting the bag with the ring in, into her pocket she turned to face Charity and replied, “I see you finally woke from your nap”. 

“Yeah, thanks for letting me lie in, I needed it”, Charity replied walking closer to Vanessa. 

“You did. Not gunna lie I could do with a nap”. 

“You should have had one, I thought you were working this morning?”

“I am, Rhona needed me to drop off some medicine to one of our patients”. 

“Oh fair enough, it’s nice surprise to see you face before I start work”. 

“I agree, you going to give me a kiss then or what?” Vanessa asked. 

“Since when were you so demanding?”

“Oh babe, I’ve always been this demanding”, Vanessa replied.

Charity grabbed onto Vanessa’s coat and forcefully pulled her in close, kissing her passionately. 

“Get a room you two!” Paddy shouted as he walked out of the vets. 

“Why are you always around when we are kissing?” Charity asked annoyed. 

“Sorry, but this is my place of work...”

“True, but it is very annoying”, Charity replied. 

“Well do it somewhere other than here” Paddy replied. 

“Don’t get shitty now Paddy”, Charity sarcastically replied. 

“How about Vanessa gets back to work and you go somewhere else?” 

“Who do you think you’re talking to Paddy?”

“Maybe he’s right, I’ll see you later”, Vanessa said. 

“Fine...”. Charity replied walking off in a huff. 

“Charity?” Vanessa shouted at her as she walked away. 

“I’ll see you later Ness”, she replied with her back towards Vanessa. 

“Thanks for that Paddy, great one”, Vanessa frustratedly said to Paddy. 

“What have I done?” 

“What haven’t you done...” Vanessa replied also in a huff as she walked towards the surgery door. 

“Women, so irritating”, Paddy said to himself getting into his car. 

A frustrated Charity entered the pub to find Debbie and Chas whispering about something in the corner. 

“What you two conspiring about?” Charity asked. 

“Rhona has asked if we can hold a birthday party for Leo here next weekend”, Chas replied. 

“Isn’t his birthday end of May?” 

“Yeah it is, he keeps going on and on about having a birthday party so Rhona has just decided to throw it early to keep him happy”. 

“Let’s make it happen then”, Charity replied with enthusiasm. 

“I was hoping you would say that”, Chas replied. 

“It’s an opportunity to bring in lots of punters which means lots of dollar, not going to turn that away am I?” 

“True, me and Debs can liaise with Rhona over it if you want? Means you don’t have to work any extra hours or anything?” Chas said trying to make sure that Charity is kept as far away from the planning as possible. 

“That’s fine by me, you both know I like to do as little work as possible”. 

“Finally she admits it...” Chas sarcastically replied. 

“Admits what?” 

“That you do no work...” 

“Prove it? When did I say that?” Charity joked as she walked past the pair entering the back to make herself a cup of tea. 

“She really is one of a kind”, Debbie added. 

“Thank god” Chas replied. 

“At least she’s out of the way, so we can get on with the planning. Speaking of which did you see the invites Tracy had made?” 

“Yeah, they look really good”.

“Shall I message and tell her to get them printed?” 

“Sounds good, you do that and I’ll go serve”. 

*Tracy we love the invites. Go ahead and print them, just make sure you keep the one for V&C separate. The last thing we need is them getting one of the others* 

Tracy who was busy helping David stack the shelves after doing a stock take, was waiting patiently for the go ahead from the girls. Her phone which was by the till went off, she left what she was doing immediately to check what the message said. 

“Trace... I need you to keep passing me the tins”, David said as Tracy left him to check her phone. 

“Emergency, sorry”, Tracy replied as she opened the text to see that they loved the invites and that all she needed to do was add the picture and print them. Getting back on to her laptop, she added the photo that Rhona had sent her, double checked the spelling and layout and sent them to the printer upstairs. 

“Hello?” David said from across the shop. 

“What? You are capable of picking the tins up yourself! I’m busy”. 

David looked very unimpressed that Tracy wasn’t taking her job seriously today but she didn’t care, she was having fun being creative. Running upstairs she grabs the invites, looks at them and smiles. All she needed to do now was post them to everyone in the village, something she can do with Rhona later. 

*They are printed and ready to deliver. Rhona and I can deliver them tonight. Don’t worry I’ll make sure we deliver the right one to V and C* Tracy wrote in the group chat. 

Rhona’s phone went off at the surgery, her hands were busy but she knew Vanessa couldn’t look at the text just in case it was from the girls. 

“Want me to get that for you Rhona?” Vanessa asked from the office. 

“No” Rhona shouted back. “I mean, No thanks it can wait”. 

“Ok, calm down”, Vanessa replied.

“Sorry, it could be Pete and the last thing I texted him was rather dirty... so I don’t want you to be mentally scarred for life” Rhona explained creating an excuse out of thin air. 

“You’re right, I really don’t want to see that” Vanessa replied continuing to fill in her paperwork. 

Once Rhona had finished the surgery, she went straight to her phone to see what the message was. Pretending it was from Pete, Rhona gave off a little laugh just to make sure that Vanessa wasn’t suspicious about anything. 

“I take it it was from Pete?”

“You’d be correct... filthy mind that man has”.

“I can only imagine, never really been one to send dirty texts. I’ve sent the odd one or two but never really got into it”.

“I can’t say I do it that often, was just in the mood this morning”, Rhona replied. She knew that from now on Vanessa was going to think she was an animal when it came to the bedroom. 

“Part of me doesn’t believe you”.

“You’ll never know how dirty I really am Miss Woodfield”. 

“Good, I don’t need to look at my best friend and think about that. I mean we’ve been there and it didn’t end well, did it?” Vanessa joked about the time they kissed. 

“You were a great kisser”.

“Aww thanks, I guess you weren’t bad yourself”. 

“A small part of me always knew you liked women more than you let on”.

“Well I’m glad someone knew, because I had no idea”. 

“Who would have thought 4 years later you’d be in a happy committed relationship with a woman, let alone Charity flaming Dingle”. 

“Crazy isn’t it?”

“It really is, I’m just glad you are happy”. 

“I am, she’s in a huff with me because I told her to go to work when her and Paddy were having words”.

“Uh oh”.

“Might just go take a selfie for her”.

“A cheeky one?” Rhona asked. 

“Maybe...” Vanessa replied as she disappeared in the back office with he phone. Quickly undoing her shirt, Vanessa took a cheeky snap of herself to send to her girlfriend to try and put a smile back on her face. Captioning the photo with a “Sorry” Vanessa hit the send button.


	65. Chapter 65

After making herself a brew, Charity thought she better show her face behind the bar before Chas got on her case about not working. As she reached the bar she felt her phone go off in her pocket, checking to see what the message was her eyes lit up as the sexy photo of Vanessa appeared. Becoming a little hot under the collar, Charity zoomed in and out of the photo just too really appreciate all her girlfriend had to offer. 

*can you come and put my eyes back into their sockets please? Holy smokes you are forgiven* Charity replied to the message. 

“You alright? You look a bit flustered” Chas asked. 

“Me? I’m bloody fantastic”. 

“What you looking at?” Chas enquired. 

“I really don’t think you’ll want to see it”.

“Oh go on...” 

“Trust me”

“Just let me see”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you” Charity replied showing Chas the photo Vanessa had just sent her. 

“Oh wow, yeah I didn’t need to see that...” Chas replied rubbing her eyes. 

“I did warn you more than once”.

“Yes you did, I must say though very nice pair of breasts”.

“Aren’t they just? Not overly big but ever so perky and just lovely”. 

“I’m going to walk away from this conversation now”, Chas joked leaving to clear some tables. 

“My tiny blonde rocket woman” Charity said to herself taking another look at the photo. One more look turned into at least 5 minutes, during this time Chas was struggling to deal with the lunch rush. 

“Charity put the phone down and come and pour some pints”. 

“Alright, keep your wig on”, Charity replied putting her phone down. “What can I get you Jimmy?” 

“Pint please Charity oh and a blt”. 

“Coming up, I’ll bring it over to you”. 

“Thank you”, Jimmy replied finding himself a table to sit at. 

Back over at the Vets, Vanessa was pleased with the response she had gotten from Charity over the picture, she was walking around the vets with a very smug look on her face. 

“I take it she enjoyed your selfie then?”

“She loved it”. 

“Good to here”

“I’m going to head to the cafe to grab some lunch do you want anything?” Vanessa asked. 

“I’m good thanks, you can eat it there if you want? There’s not much happening here and the seats there are more comfy”, Rhona said trying to get Vanessa out of the vets for a bit so she could go and see Tracy at the shop. 

“You don’t need to tell me twice, I’ll see you in a short while then” Vanessa said as she got her bag and coat. 

“Enjoy” Rhona replied. Peering through the window in the door, Rhona needed to wait until Vanessa was fully into the cafe before she could leave to go and see Tracy. Timing her exit perfectly Rhona quickly rushed over to the shop. 

“Tracy”.

“Rhona, have you seen the finished product?”

“I haven’t no, let’s see”. 

Tracy picked up one of the invites and handed it to Rhona. 

“They are perfect! I mean I know it’s a half birthday party for Leo but he’s going to absolutely love it. The girls won’t have any idea that this is all for them”.

“We can hand them out later. I’ve put their invite in a different coloured envelope so there is no chance that we can get it wrong”. 

“That’s a very clever idea. I finish in like 2 hours so shall I come straight over and we can go deliver?” 

“Yeah, sounds great!” 

“Tracy you don’t finish until 6” David said eavesdropping on their conversation. 

“First of all, don’t listen to my private conversations and secondly I was up at 5 helping you with stock take so I am finishing early”.

“Fine...” David replied. 

“Sorry about him. I’ll see you in a bit then”.

“See you later”, Rhona checked to make sure the coast was clear before leaving the shop, she really didn’t want Vanessa to see her leaving. 

While at the cafe, Vanessa bumped into Debbie who was enjoying a quiet drink with Joe, she desperately wanted Debbie’s advice but didn’t want to ruin their lunch date. 

“Hiya Debs, you got a minute?” Vanessa asked tentatively. 

“Sure, come sit...” 

“It’s about you know what?” 

“Girl code, I can take a hint. Debs I’ll see you tomorrow?” Joe said politely. 

“I feel bad”, Vanessa replied to Joe. 

“Please don’t, I should probably go do some work anyway”, Joe said getting to his feet, making sure he gave Debbie a kiss before leaving. “Enjoy”. 

“I’ll speak to you later” Debbie replied to Joe. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt”. 

“Don’t be silly, what can I help you with?” 

“It’s this whole video idea, I like the idea I just have absolutely no idea what to say. What to wear? Where to film it? I’m just a bit clueless right now”, Vanessa explained in a worried tone. 

“Firstly the words will come, you’ve just got to find a way to express how you really feel, try not to worry too much as those will come to you. Do you have a favourite place that reminds you of a happy moment? Or a moment where you felt something?” 

“Probably the cellar”.

“Why don’t you film it there then? If it’s somewhere that means something to you”, Debbie replied. 

“Yeah, what do I wear?” Vanessa asked. 

“Well what were you wearing during that moment in the cellar?” 

“A black dress, with a yellow super hero cape and mask”.

“Wear that then?” 

“Won’t I look ridiculous?” 

“Who cares, if it’s a significant moment in your relationship with mum then that’s all that matters”. 

“You’re right! All that matters is the two of us”. 

“Just try not to panic, everything will be perfect. Why don’t you make some notes about what you want to say and we can film it in a couple of days?” 

“We need to make sure she’s not at the pub the day we do it”.

“Leave that to me, I’ll book her a massage or something”. 

“Ok, I better head back to work Rhona will be wondering where I’ve got to”. 

“If you need anything just give me a ring, always here to help”, Debbie replied. 

“Thanks Debs”. 

Vanessa headed back to work with so many thoughts running through her head, she needed to find the right words to use to express her true feelings to Charity. She’s only got one chance to get this proposal right. Returning to the vets Vanessa was away with the fairies as millions of ideas were flowing in her head. 

“Ness?” Rhona said. 

Vanessa who was still on a different planet didn’t hear Rhona calling her. 

“Earth to Vanessa?” Rhona said slightly louder. 

“What? Sorry I was in a world of my own”, Vanessa finally replied. 

“Everything ok?” 

“Yeah, everything’s fine just thinking about something”. 

“Anything I can help with?” 

“I wish” Vanessa mumbled. 

“Well if you do want my help, just ask”. 

“Thanks Rhona”, Vanessa replied taking herself to the back room to try and make a start writing her video speech.

The time came for Rhona to finish work, popping her head around the door she could see that Vanessa was hard at work scribbling stuff down on paper. Deciding to leave her to it, Rhona left work and headed to find Tracy so they could hand out the invites. 

The two of them with the invites in tow made their way around the village delivering the invitations to Leo’s birthday/surprise engagement party. They hit every single house in the village, including home farm, it took them quite a while to deliver them all. Once they had finished they stopped off at the pub for a well deserved drink. 

Walking in with giant smiles on there faces they were immediately harassed but Charity to find out why they were so happy. 

“Why are you two so happy?” 

“We’ve just finished off delivering Leo’s birthday invitations”, Rhona responded. 

“Nice one, so I’ve decided what I’m going to say, wear for the you know what”, Charity quietly said to the them. 

“That’s amazing, have you written it down?” Tracy asked. 

“No, I’ve decided just to speak from the heart”.

“Always the best way”, Tracy replied. 

“So when can we do it?” 

“Whenever you like?” 

“I’d quite like to get it over with, for some reason I’m am extremely nervous”. 

“Let’s do it then”.

“Now?” 

“Yeah, go get the clothes you wanna wear, and let’s film this”. 

“Ok, I’ll go get my suit. I think it’s up stairs”. 

Charity took herself off upstairs to sort her hair and make up out and put the suit on she wanted to wear. 

Downstairs Tracy and Rhona were having a word with Chas, “were going to start filming her video, so keep Vanessa away and make sure Charity knows you don’t know what she’s doing”. 

“Ok, this is exciting”.

“I’m going to go and check on Charity, she seemed very nervous”, Tracy said as she began to make her way through to the back. 

“Charity? Need any help?” 

“I need you to go grab something from Vanessa’s”.

“Sure what do you need?” 

“The yellow mask she wore for Finns funeral”.

“Where is it?”

“Top draw my side of the bed”.

“Ok, I’ll be 5 minutes”, Tracy said as she rushed off to go get the mask. 

Putting on her white blouse and grey trouser suit that she wore the first time they kissed, Charity fixed her hair and made her way down to the cellar. Tidying up a little to make sure the video was perfect, she sat down on the sofa where they kissed and waited for Tracy to return. 

“Got it”, Tracy said waving the mask. 

“Perfect”.

“You ready?”

“A little nervous but I’m ok”, Charity replied sitting there looking very nervous. 

“Like you said, just speak from your heart”, Tracy said trying to give her confidence. “When I put my hand in the air the camera is rolling ok?”

“Yeah”, Charity replied. 

Tracy got her phone ready and put her hand in the air, taking a couple of seconds to compose herself Charity began to talk. 

“Hello you, you are probably wondering what I’m doing sat on the sofa in the middle of the cellar wearing the outfit I first kissed you in. Well I am here to tell you! Firstly what a night that was... you went from screaming at me and telling me that I was a pathological interferer, all be it with a little help from me on pronunciation, to kissing me and spending the night together. Yes it may of started out as a bit of fun for me, pushing your buttons and accidentally outing you in front of the whole village, but it soon became clear that I was developing feelings. Whenever you entered a room it put a smile on my face, I wanted to talk to you, I wanted to spend time with you, I sometimes pushed you a little too far making you snap slightly but I love the feisty side of you.

I remember the day I knew I’d found the right person, Noah and I had fallen out and even though I was rude to you and pushed you away, you still went out of your way to find Noah and sort everything else between us. That was the day I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, yes we’ve had our ups and downs and we will continue to have I’m sure. 

You make me a better person, you make me feel good about myself regardless of my past mistakes, trust me there are an awful lot of them, but you don’t judge or hold them against me. You are one in a million and I am beyond lucky to be able to call you my girlfriend. 

Its apt that during our first kiss you were wearing a super hero costume because you are my super hero. You are an incredible mother, who would do anything for Johnny and my boys and that means everything. You are funny, kind, beautiful inside and out, smart, caring, loving, very bossy human being who I would like to ask a question to?

Vanessa Elizabeth Woodfield would you do me the biggest pleasure of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?” Charity said trying to hold back her emotions. 

Tracy was in tears behind the camera, she couldn’t believe how beautiful that was. 

“Do I just sit here and hope she said yes?” Charity said with a smile on her face. 

“Sorry, I’ll stop the recording”, Tracy replied. 

“So? How was it?” Charity anxiously asked. 

“It was perfect, can’t you tell from my tears?” 

“I was trying to hold mine back”, Charity replied. 

“She’ll die when she hears what you’ve just said, there is no way on this earth she won’t say yes to you”. 

“Good because I don’t know if I could cope with her rejecting me, would genuinely be the worst day of my life”. 

“Right I’ll edit this and make it perfect for you, you better go get changed before Chas gets suspicious of your whereabouts”.

“Forgot about Chas”, Charity said laughing. “Thank you”. 

“You’re welcome”, Tracy replied as Charity sneaked back upstairs to go change her outfit. 

Tracy re-entered the bar and gave Chas and Rhona the thumbs up as she wiped away any remaining tears. “It was beautiful” she told them both. 

“I can’t wait to see it”, Chas replied. 

“If you don’t tear up, you don’t have a heart”, Tracy responded. 

“I’ll be a mess, I know I will”, Rhona added. 

“Debbie just needs to get Vanessa’s now and then I’ll edit them together so that the videos run as one”, Tracy explained. 

“I think she’s doing it either tomorrow or the next day”. 

“It’s all coming together ladies, I must say I’m very excited”, Rhona replied.


	66. Chapter 66

After recording Charity’s video Tracy wanted to make sure it was safe on her laptop as soon as possible, because she didn’t want to risk losing it. Especially after how much emotion and feelings Charity poured into it. As the video was downloading onto her laptop, David snuck up behind her, “whats that?”

“Nothing”, Tracy replied doing her best to get him to go away. 

“Clearly is something, why you downloading a video of Charity”. 

“Look it’s for something you don’t need to know about”.

“Why won’t you tell me?” 

“Jesus Christ David, if I tell you, will you just go away?” 

“Yes I’ll leave you alone”. 

“Fine, it’s a video she’s making for Vanessa” 

“Aww that’s cute, very unlike her but cute”.

“Right now go”, Tracy demanded.

“Yes boss...” David sarcastically replied as he went back to stacking shelves. 

Plugging her headphones in, Tracy wanted to listen to the video one more time, hearing Charity talk about her sister in such a pure way made her heart warm. As she was watching the video the tears began to stream down her face yet again. Lifting her head as the video ended she saw Vanessa enter the shop, quickly slamming down the lid of her laptop, Tracy wiped away the tears and acted normal. 

“Hey sis, good day?” 

“You’ve been crying? What’s David done now?” Vanessa replied. 

“Oh no he’s done nothing, was just watching cute animal videos on YouTube and got a bit carried away”. 

“What are you like... anyway I’m in need of a nice bottle of wine. What’s on offer?” 

“If you’d like to follow me I will show you our selection of wines”, Tracy said acting like the perfect shop assistant. “I would personally recommend this one, it’s on offer and tastes amazing”, Tracy said pointing at a Sauvignon Blanc. 

“I’ll have a couple of bottle of that then please”.

“Anything else I can help you with today?” 

“Got any mozzarella?”

“We do, big or little balls?” 

“Big please, I’m making Charity and I a tomato, mozzarella and basil pasta”. 

“Sounds yum, no boys tonight?” 

“No Dad said he would have them, I kind of had a go at him earlier”. 

“Why?” 

“All he ever does is dis Charity, I know what she did to him was bang out of order but that was ages ago and he can see how happy I am. I just want him to make more of an effort”.

“Well he clearly got the message, giving the two of you some space tonight”. 

“I know, it’ll be nice to relax. How much do I owe you?”

“£9.49 please”

“Here you go, keep the change”, Vanessa replied. 

“You are two kind”, Tracy sarcastically replied. “Well have a good night”.

“Thanks, I hope we do”. 

“I’m sure you will”, Tracy replied as Vanessa headed towards the exit. 

Vanessa knew she had a couple of hours to make the dinner and start her video speech before Charity would be home. She needed to make sure she didn’t waste a second as the video needed to be filmed as soon as possible. 

Vanessa quickly sent Charity a text before starting on the dinner, *Dad’s got the boys, Noah is staying at Joe’s, so it’s just you and me. Dinner, wine and sexy time*.

Prepping all the ingredients for tonight’s pasta dish, all Vanessa needed to do was put it in the over 30 minutes before the arrival of her girlfriend. Now that that was complete, she could sit down with a glass of wine and try to start writing what she was going to say. She knew what she wanted to say she just didn’t know how to make it perfect. 

Vanessa wanted to talk about how it made her feel inside the first time they kissed, it lit something inside of her. It made her feel something she had never ever felt before in her whole life. She also wanted to make clear that it hadn’t been an entirely easy ride for them both, especially they way in which Charity outed her and played games with her. But Vanessa wanted her to understand that without all of the ups and downs, they would be as strong and in love as they were today. 

Receiving the message from Vanessa had put Charity in a very good mood, she was counting down the seconds until she go home and spend the evening uninterrupted with her love. Keeping herself busy until the end of her shift, she decided to clear up some tables and wipe them all down. 

Noah was over at home farm spending some more quality time with his big brother, they were both playing on the Xbox. 

“So how are things going with Lily?” Joe asked Noah. 

“Really well, I love spending time with her”. 

“Have you gone in for the big kiss yet?” 

“Not yet no, I’m too nervous to”, Noah replied blushing.

“Don’t be nervous, first kisses are always really awkward and usually pretty bad, but once you get the first one over with. When are you next seeing her outside of school?” 

“Hopefully at the weekend”, Noah replied. 

“How about we go somewhere really cool? I’ll see if Debbie is up for it? And we can kinda do a double date”.

“That would be fun, but I don’t want Debbie taking the mic out of me”.

“She won’t don’t worry, I’ll make sure of that. Why don’t we go to the theme park? You like rides?” 

“Yeah I love them, I’d have to check that Lily does too though”.

“Text her now, I’ll message Debs”.

Noah smiled as he put down his controller and grabbed his phone to write a text to Lily, *do you want to go to the theme park on Saturday with me? X* all he had to do now was wait for a reply. 

While Noah was sending his text to Lily, Joe sent one to Debbie, *You, me, Noah and Lily theme park Saturday? You down for it? X*. 

Both of them continued with their game while they waited for their girlfriend’s to reply to them. 

“You really aren’t very good at this game are you?” Noah teased Joe. 

“I’m not, I’m rubbish. How about we go play chess? I might beat you at that”, Joe replied. 

“I dunno, I’m getting better and better the more I play”. 

“Well let’s see how well you are really doing?” 

Both of them made their way downstairs to the chess board to play, as they sat down a phone went off. Was it Noah’s phone or Joe’s? It was Noah’s, *i would love to, I’m looking forward to it already. X* she replied to Noah. 

“She said she would love to”, he proudly announced to Joe. 

“I told you, so Saturday we are going to have an amazing day and then you are going to go in for the kiss, don’t be worried if it’s rubbish though”. 

“I’ll try”, Noah replied anxiously. 

“You’ve got this...” Joe replied as he took the first move on the chess board. 

The boys continued to play, with Noah in control of the game, before Noah could move to check-mate, Joe’s phone went off. *sounds good to me, I’ll have to try and get someone to look after Sarah and jack for me, but if I can do that I’m up for it. X*. 

“Looks like we are off to the theme park on Saturday”, Joe replied in a very happy mood. 

“Amazing, you might want to watch this”, Noah replied moving his piece for check-mate. “I win”. 

“You really are getting good!” 

“I told you, I downloaded an app onto Vanessa’s iPad that she lets me use”. 

“You can really tell, soon you’ll be better than me. I better step up my game”. 

“Yes you better”. 

“Right young man what would you like for dinner?” 

“I know we have this almost every time I’m here but pizza”.

“Pizza it is then, Graham will you be joining us?” Joe shouted so Graham could hear from his office. 

Graham left his office, walked into the living room and replied, “I’d love to”.

“Right pizza for the three of us then”, Joe replied. 

“Meat feast please”, Noah asked. 

“One large meat feast and one large Texas bbq”, Joe said. 

“I’ll go order now”, Graham said as he headed back to his office to place the order. 

Meanwhile Vanessa had been busy writing lots of notes for her proposal, she thought she had just about got it perfect. Putting the dinner in the oven, she safely hid her notes so that Charity couldn’t find them, pouring herself another glass of wine she sat on the sofa and waiting for Charity to arrive home. 

At the pub Charity’s shift had just finished, she quickly rushed back home to enjoy the rest of her evenings with Vanessa. As soon as she opened the door the smell hit her, it smelt unbelievable, “babe what have you been cooking?” 

“My favourite dish, Tomato, basil and mozzarella pasta bake”, Vanessa replied getting up to great Charity with a glass of wine. “Here get this down you”. 

“I’ve been waiting all day for this”, she replied taking a sip. 

“Hope you like it, I tried a new bottle”.

“It’s yummy”. 

“Right go freshen up, dinner will be 5 minutes”. 

Charity headed upstairs to quickly change into something more appealing for Vanessa, she picked her blue and purple flowered silk dressing gown with nothing underneath. As she walked back downstairs, Vanessa couldn’t believe her eyes when she spotted Charity in her dressing gown. 

“Babe, we’ve got to eat first”, Vanessa said with her eyes bulging out of their sockets. 

“Oh well eat, just make sure you save some room for after”, Charity cheekily replied. 

“You are so naughty”. 

“I know”.

“Dinner is served, come sit”, Vanessa said pulling out Charity’s chair. 

“Thank you, it looks delicious”, Charity replied. 

Vanessa served a generous portion to Charity, as she knew she was going to love it. Placing it down in front of her, Charity took wasted no time at all in tucking in. 

“Mmmmm this is delicious, you seriously need to cook more often”.

“I will, if and when we get more free time”, Vanessa replied. 

“Nice selfie by the way, they looked very pleased to see me”.

“It was cold in the back room”.

“Hey, I’m not complaining. I was tempted to change it to my new background”, Charity joked. 

“You better not, I don’t want the whole village seeing my tits”.

“Chas has seen them”.

“What? Why?” Vanessa replied. 

“She wanted to see what made me blush so much, I warned her but she wanted to see it so I showed her”. 

“Charity?”

“What... she said they were very nice. Nice and perky”. 

“Delete it now”, Vanessa said scared of who else might see it. 

“No way, it’s a gorgeous photo”.

“Just promise me you won’t show anyone else for god sake”.

“Pinky promise”. 

The pair finished off their meals, making sure there was not a crumb left in sight. Vanessa stood up and cleared the plates ready to wash them all up, Charity followed her to the sink, took the plate out of her hand and placed it on the side.

“That can wait until tomorrow”, she whispered into Vanessa’s ear. 

“Babe, I don’t want to wake up to a mess”.

“You won’t, I’ll get up early and do it”, Charity replied placing her hands around Vanessa’s waist. 

“You better!” She said turning herself around to face Charity. 

“And what if I don’t?”

“I’ll never send a selfie again” Vanessa replied putting her hands underneath Charity’s dressing gown. Using her leg to split Charity’s legs apart, Vanessa teased her by caressing high up on her inner thigh. 

“Now that wouldn’t be fair would it?” Charity replied moving her hands from around Vanessa’s waist, to the front unzipping her jeans and pulling them open, causing Vanessa to stumble off balance. 

“Steady”, Vanessa joked as she regained her balance. 

Lifting Vanessa up, making sure Vanessa wrapped her legs around her waist, she carried her over to the sofa and gently place her down on her back. Pulling off her jeans and throwing them on the floor, Charity was ready for her third meal of the day as she lay in between Vanessa’s legs ready to rock her world. 

As Charity’s tongue movements began to get quicker and quicker, Vanessa’s moans got louder and louder as she grabbed the sofa to stop her from screaming. As she grew nearer to orgasm she could hear something outside, she didn’t know what it was but needed Charity to stop. Tapping her on the back, Vanessa tried to tell her that there was someone outside, but struggled through the moaning.

“Charity..” Vanessa said through the constant moans. 

Charity was having non of it she knew that she was on for a personal best time if she continued at the rate she was going. Vanessa continued to tap her on the back, trying to get her to stop, but Charity just pushed her hands away as she focused on getting Vanessa to orgasm. 

Vanessa could hear the key being put in the front door, lifting Charity’s head by grabbing onto her hair and pulling hard, Vanessa yelled, “there is someone about to walk in”. 

Vanessa quickly moved, jumping over the back of the sofa and sprinting upstairs, managing to hide just in time as Noah walked through the door, greeting his mum as he walked in. 

“Hi mum, just popped back to get a couple of my Xbox games”, Noah said unaware that he nearly walked in on his mum going down on Vanessa. 

“Hi babe”, Charity replied making sure she was covered up. 

“Where’s Vanessa?” Noah asked from upstairs. 

“She’s just in the bath”, Charity replied. 

“Oh ok cool, well I’ve got the games I’ll see you tomorrow”, Noah replied as he walked down the stairs and straight out of the front door. 

“Bye babe”, Charity replied as the door slammed. 

“Is the coast clear?” Vanessa asked. 

“Yes, come on down...” 

“That was close”. 

“Tell me about it, I was on for a personal best performance. You were so close, I could feel it”, Charity replied annoyed at the fact Noah had interrupted them. 

“Personal best? Were you timing it?” 

“Maybe...”

“Charity!”

“What? I want to make sure you get the best treatment”, Charity replied proud of herself. 

“How about we both go have a bath?” 

“Will be a squeeze... but we’ll manage”.

“It’ll be cosy”. 

“After can I try and beat my time then?” Charity asked pulling the puppy dog eyes. 

“I won’t say no to that!” 

“Let’s go”, Charity said leading Vanessa up the stairs to the bathroom, where she proceeded to run a bath.


	67. Chapter 67

It was the morning after the night before and Charity had done exactly what she promised by getting up early to do all of the washing up. She had also beaten her personal best, let’s just say Vanessa enjoyed last night a lot. 

Making sure she put all of the dishes and cutlery in the correct places , Charity left the kitchen spotless and returned to bed, where Vanessa was peacefully sleeping. Charity made sure she got back into bed as quietly and gently as she could trying not to wake her sleeping beauty. As she pulled the duvet up, Vanessa turned to face her, “where have you been?”

“Doing as I promised, washing all of the dishes from last night”.

“You actually did them?” Vanessa said shocked. 

“Of course I did! I want more sexy selfies”.

“Knew there was an ulterior motive”. 

“Can you blame me?”

“Not really, just don’t get too used to them. What you up to today?” 

“Meeting Debbie, she said she’s got a surprise for me. No idea what it is but I guess it must be something good, then work later”.

“Ooooh a surprise? Wonder what that could be?”

“Knowing Debbie nothing special”, Charity joked. 

“I’m stuck worming today, fun times indeed”, Vanessa replied. 

“Don’t go working too hard”.

“I won’t”

“Meet me for a drink after?” 

“If you are buying”.

“I own the bar, I don’t need to pay for them”, Charity said smirking. 

“I need to hop in the shower, go back to bed. It’s not often you get a lie in”, Vanessa said kissing her on the forehead. 

“I might just do that, see you later then babe, love you”, Charity replied as she snuggled up in bed. 

Before heading for her shower, Vanessa grabbed the black dress she wore for Finns funeral as well as her cape and mask for the filming of the video later. She was really nervous about recording it but knew it was the right decision videoing it as she would be way too nervous doing it in real life, as she’d forget what she wanted to say. 

Finishing up in the shower, Vanessa got into her outfit and headed straight for the pub, she had packed a change of clothes into a bag for work afterwards. Knocking on the door of the pub, Debbie opened up to a rather nervous looking Vanessa. 

“Morning”, Debbie chirpily said. 

“Morning”. 

“You look good... you ready?” 

“I’m nervous as hell.. god knows why I’m only telling the camera why I want to marry your mum. But I’m still nervous”. 

“Don’t be, just talk from the heart”.

Vanessa and Debbie headed towards the cellar, Chas was already downstairs preparing the place for the video. 

“Morning”, Chas said greeting a very anxious looking Vanessa. “You ready?” 

“Yeah, just need to get this over with, I’m so nervous it’s ridiculous”. 

“Just pretend we are not even here. It’s just you and Charity, speak from the heart”, Chas replied. 

“Right, I’m ready”, Vanessa said getting herself comfortable. Making she her cape was visible in the shot and the mask was perfectly place, Vanessa was ready. 

“I’ll give you a countdown from 3 to 1 and then the stage is all yours”.

Vanessa nodded as she got ready to record. 

“3, 2, 1”, Debbie pointed at her as if to say go. 

“Hey babe, remember this outfit? I wore it the day I accidentally locked us both in here for the entire night and called you a few names if I remember rightly. I learnt a lot about you that night, I learnt that you actually had feelings and can be nice to certain people, I just never imagined that person being me. When you kissed me something inside of me woke up, it’s like you started a fire within me which had been out for a very long time. And for that I will be eternally grateful. 

Waking up in the cellar the next day was a very confusing time for me, I looked across at you and I was slightly scared, scared that this was all just a bit of fun for you. The next few days were a bit crazy, especially when you outed me to the whole village, I could have killed you but at the same time a part of me wanted to thank you. After then things improved, I could see with my own eyes that the Charity that everyone always explained and described to me wasn’t the real you. You were so much more than anyone ever gave you credit for. 

The more time I spent with you the further I found myself falling, I couldn’t help it. Yes you were super annoying sometimes when you’d play your little mind games but you quickly learnt that I took no prisoners. You are the most extraordinary person I have ever met, so much has happened in your past that you embrace and don’t let affect your daily life. You are the most wonderful mother to your three children and now Johnny, and seeing you interact with them all has only made me love you even more. 

I love every single part of you, the sarcastic, funny, moody, kind, caring, loud, genuine, gobby, bossy, loving, smart, goofy, sexy part of you. I couldn’t be happier and that is all down to you, you make me happy. Charity Dingle I want to spend every single living moment of my life with you, I will take the good times with the bad times and I promise to love you for the rest of my life. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?” Vanessa said wiping the tears off her cheek. 

Debbie stopped the recording, both her and Chas were blown away with what Vanessa had just said. 

“That was beautiful”, Debbie said. 

“I agree” Chas added. 

“Shh, can you hear that?” Debbie asked. 

“It’s Charity”, Chas replied. 

“Shit, right you two stay here I’ll go get rid of her” Debbie said rushing up the stairs. 

“I thought she’d still be asleep”, Vanessa quietly said to Chas. 

“Clearly not”, Chas joked. 

As Debbie left the cellar, Charity was stood right in front of her, “mum what you doing here?” 

“Do I need an excuse to come to my own pub?” 

“Well no, I just meant I was going to come over and give you your surprise”.

“I was bored so I thought I’d come and get it instead. So come on what is it?” 

“I’ve booked you in for a couple of spa treatments”. 

“Ooooh, and what did I do to deserve these?” 

“I just thought you needed treating”. 

“Well thank you, very kind of you”.

“Your first one is at 11:30 so you best be on your way”. 

“Ok I’ll go, anyone would think you were trying to get rid of me”, Charity joked. 

“Don’t be daft, I just don’t want you to miss them”, Debbie said trying to do just that get rid of her. 

“I’m going I’m going, just need to see if I left my lipstick down in the cellar”, Charity said as she headed to the door of the cellar. 

Hearing the conversation Chas quickly looked around to see if her lipstick was anywhere to be seen, seeing that it was on the table she quickly grabbed it and ran up the stairs to stop her from coming down them. 

“Found it”, Chas said bursting through the door. 

“What you been doing down there?” Charity asked. 

“Changing a barrel what do you think I’ve been doing?” Chas sarcastically replied. 

“Alright, was only asking. Anyway thanks for my lippy I’m off for a relaxing spa day thanks to my wonderful daughter”. 

“Lucky you! You know you’re working later though yeah?” 

“Of course, how could I forget. See you both later when I look refreshed and even more beautiful”, Charity replied as she almost skipped out the door. 

Making sure the coast was clear Vanessa appeared from behind the cellar door, “that was close. I honestly thought she was going to come down”. 

“Don’t worry I’d have physically stopped her from going down there. There was no way she was going to ruin our hard work”, Debbie replied. 

“I should change and get to work, can I use the bedroom to change?” Vanessa asked. 

“Yeah of course, just don’t leave anything in there. You know what mums like”, Debbie replied. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure everything is gone”, Vanessa said as she went upstairs to get changed. Making sure everything was back into her bag, Vanessa put her work shoes on and went to say bye to Chas and Debbie. 

“Thanks for today girls, I’m glad we managed to record that. Just make sure she doesn’t see it”, Vanessa said as she made her way into the bar.

“Don’t worry she won’t see it, I’ll make sure of that”, Debbie replied. 

“It was beautiful, if that doesn’t draw her to tears well then maybe she is made of stone”, Chas replied. 

“Trust me shes softer than she makes out”, Vanessa added. 

“Oh we know”, Chas replied as she began to laugh. 

“I’ll see you both later”, Vanessa replied as she left the pub to quickly drop her bag back to her house before heading to work. She didn’t want the bag with her in case Rhona started asking questions or looked into the bag, as this would ruin the whole surprise. 

With a smile on her face Vanessa took the short walk over to work where her next patient was just arriving. He was a 7 year old chocolate Labrador called Digby who was having stomach pain, his owner Jessie a 6ft blonde bombshell was dropping him off. 

“Morning Digby”, Vanessa said as she greeted him with lots and lots of cuddles. “How’s he been the last few days?” Vanessa asked Jessie. 

“He’s been very quiet, not moving much”, Jessie replied. 

“Probably in pain bless him, well get him in and give him a good look over”. 

“Shall I stay or come back in a bit?” 

“Probably best if you come back in a couple of hours”, Vanessa replied. 

“No problem, I’ll see you in a bit then”, Jessie said as she gave her little man a big cuddle and kiss. 

“Come on Digby lets get you in”, Vanessa said as she walked Digby into the vets. 

“Digby”, Rhona said as they walked through the front door. “Come here you”. 

“We’ve got to find out what’s wrong with him Rhona, his owner is so lovely”. 

“I saw you flirting with her outside”. 

“I was not flirting with her, I didn’t take my eyes off Digby”, Vanessa replied. 

“I was joking Ness, I know you wouldn’t do that. Plus she’s practically a super model”. 

“And? Are you saying she’s out of my league?” 

“A little yes, but she’s straight and you are happily with Charity”. 

“Rude... she’s not out of my league but yes I wouldn’t want her anyway even if she was interested”, Vanessa proudly responded. 

“I know you wouldn’t! Right let’s just figure out what’s wrong with Digby”, Rhona said taking him through to the back room. 

The pair put Digby through a number of different tests to try and figure out what was causing him to be in so much pain. Deciding to do an ultrasound, Vanessa spotted that there was a mass on his stomach. 

“Can you see that?” Vanessa said to Rhona pointing at the mass on the screen of the ultrasound. 

“Yeah, doesn’t look good does it?” 

“No! We need to do a biopsy as soon as possible”.

“I’ll go ring Jessie and update her”, Rhona replied as she went to the main office to ring Jessie. After a short conversation Rhona returned to Vanessa with the news to go ahead with the biopsy. 

“Jessie has given us the go ahead to do the biopsy”.

“I’ll prep him for surgery”, Vanessa replied as she prepared the injection which would send Digby under for the operation. 

The pair of them carried out the key hole surgery on Digby to remove part of the mass so that they could then carry out the biopsy to see if the lump was cancerous. While Vanessa concentrated on the biopsy, Rhona took Digby into recovery where she stayed with him to make sure he had no side effects from the anaesthetic. Vanessa wouldn’t know the results of the biopsy for a few days, she had everything crossed that it would be benign and not cancerous. 

Meanwhile over at the spa Charity who had enjoyed her first treatment which was a sports massage was relaxing in the sauna waiting for her facial. As she sat there with her eyes closed, letting the steam de-stress her in walked a rather hunky man. The smell of his aftershave made Charity open her eyes, as she opened them she saw a larger than average bulge right in front of her. 

“Excuse me, can I just get past” the man asked trying to her past Charity’s feet. 

“Anything to get that out of my face”, she replied referring to his package. 

“Sorry, it’s rather tight in here”, he replied sitting down next to her. 

“Well don’t worry I’m leaving”, Charity replied as she stood up and headed to the door. 

“That’s a shame, we could have had some fun”. 

“In your dreams sunshine”, Charity replied slamming the door behind her. Charity was proud of herself, 6/7 months ago she would have lunged at that guy at the first sign of him showing her any interest. But that wasn’t her anymore, she was only interested in one person, Vanessa the love of her life.


	68. Chapter 68

Charity who was very pleased with herself after brushing off the advances of the man in the sauna, made her way to her next treatment. Lying down on the massage table, Charity waited for her therapist to come and begin the facial. She had been looking forward to this all day as she was feeling tired from getting up early to do all of the washing up. The therapist walked in, a very attractive brunette called Lucy. 

“You must be Charity, I’m Lucy you’re therapist for this treatment”, she said. 

“Nice to meet you”. 

“So is it just a facial today?” 

“Yes please, if you could go a bit further down into my neck, shoulders I’d be grateful”, Charity asked politely. 

“I can do more if you’d like?” Lucy replied. 

“Excuse me?” Charity replied confused. 

“A massage with a happy ending...” 

“What? No...what is this place?” Charity replied as she sat up, got her things and left the room immediately. She couldn’t believe that she was just offered a massage ending with an orgasm, what sort of place was this? Absolutely disgusted Charity left the spa and headed straight for her car to return to the village. 

As she returned to the village she spotted Vanessa having what looked like an emotional conversation with an extremely hot woman, Jessie, Digbys owner. Watching from her car, Charity was becoming slightly jealous, the conversation seemed to go on for ages. Her eyes turned green with envy when Vanessa reached out and stroked Jessie’s arm, not once by twice. Getting out of the car, Charity quickly turned so she didn’t miss anything, as her eyes fixed on the pair, they were embracing. 

Charity’s blood was boiling, how could Vanessa be over there flirting with someone in broad daylight? Waiting until the hot blonde left, Charity marched over with her arms folded. 

“Babe? How was your massage?” Vanessa asked. 

“Don’t babe me” Charity responded angrily. 

“Umm, ok?” 

“What was all that?” 

“All what?” 

“Don’t act innocent, you were all over that woman”. 

“What? Jessie? Don’t be ridiculous”, Vanessa replied laughing. 

“All the arm touching and the hug”.

“Someone jealous?” 

“Yes, very actually!”.

“Babe, I wasn’t flirting with her. I was telling her that her beloved dog might have incurable cancer, I was simply doing my job and just making sure she was ok”. 

“Oh” Charity responded embarrassed. “I’m sorry, i had no idea”. 

“It’s ok, she was very upset. Trust me the only person I want to flirt with is you. You getting very jealous is kind of hot though, walking over here all moody”.

“Oh yeah?” 

“Very hot and sexy...” 

“That’s me!”

“Come here”, Vanessa said pulling Charity close. Charity smiled as she thought they were about to get all steamy and passionate but Vanessa had other ideas. She simply kissed Charity on the cheek, “best get back to Digby, don’t want to let Jessie down now do I?” She said winking at Charity who was stood there thinking, is that it? 

“I see, punishing me for thinking you were capable of flirting with someone other than me”. 

“Ahhh she’s got it”, Vanessa said turning her back and skipping off to the surgery. She was pretty damn proud of herself for not giving in to her heart by turning the anger of being accused of flirting into passion. 

“I won’t tell you about me message with a happy ending then?” Charity joked knowing it would wind Vanessa up. 

The fact that Vanessa didn’t reply or even respond wound Charity up, “fine, it never happened but still it could have” she shouted as Vanessa got further away. Vanessa just smiled to herself, she loved how she had got Charity wrapped around her little finger. 

Realising she had lost this battle, Charity stormed off to the pub to start her shift. Not only had she had a rubbish time at the spa, she also had to put up with the fact that Vanessa had her wrapped around her little finger. 

“How was the spa mum?” Debbie asked as Charity sat down in front of the bar. 

“Well where do I start? The sports massage was literally perfect and I thought that it was going to be the best day ever. The sauna was so nice and warm and relaxing until some random guy came in, shoved his package in my face and started flirting. Which I obviously brushed off and told him to trott on, so then I go for my facial. A young hot brunette walks in and asks me what’s I’m here for, I say a facial, she then goes and offers me a full body massage with a happy ending. I was mortified and left immediately”.

Debbie was stud behind the bar laughing her head off, “please tell me you are joking?” 

“Babe I wish I was, it was the most bizarre experience ever. The old me would have jumped at the chance to have a quickie with that guy, he was bloody gorgeous but I couldn’t have been more repulsed”. 

“Well that’s good, shows you you’re with the right person”. 

“Most definitely, although I just accused her of flirting with a client”. 

“Mum”.

“What, they were all over each other! Turns out Ness was telling her that her dog may have cancer and was comforting her...”

“Oooh awkward. Let me guess you went in all guns blazing and she’s now I’m a mood with you?” 

“Not really a mood, she was toying with me. She knows how to push my buttons”.

“Finally someone who knows you so well that they have you right where they want you”. 

“Shut it you”.

“It’s good, you’ve finally met your match and it’s a good job you love her”. 

“I have, haven’t I”. 

“Hate to break up this little mother, daughter chit chat but your shift has started and mine has ended”, Chas said interrupting the girls. 

“Alright eggs, calm your tits”, Charity sarcastically replied. 

“Enjoy closing tonight...” Chas replied as she left the bar. 

“Will do babe, will do”, Charity replied. “You staying to help me tonight?” She asked Debbie.

“I can do if you need me? Was meant to be seeing Joe for a drink but I can cancel that. Especially as we are all off to the theme park tomorrow”. 

“No, don’t be silly. I can manage on my own”, Charity said in a slightly depressed tone. 

“I’ll stay for a bit”, Debbie replied knowing Charity wanted her to stay. 

“Yay, some quality mummy, daughter time”. 

“Never say mummy again... ever”. 

“But I am your mummy”.

“That’s it, I’m going to clear some tables”, Debbie said getting away from her mum who was acting strangely. 

Charity took her coat off and began to serve the punters who were waiting for a pint, she was expecting it to be busy as it was a Friday night. While she stood their pouring a pint she realised that she should teach Vanessa the tricks of the trade so she could help out behind the bar every now and then. 

Vanessa and Rhona were busy keeping an eye on Digby after his operation earlier today. 

“How did Jessie take the news?” Rhona asked while they were both sat next to Digbys cage. 

“Not well, he is her life and hearing he might be seriously ill really upset her”. 

“I saw you and Charity having words out there earlier. What was that about?” 

“She accused me of flirting with Jessie”.

“Oh dear, that’s not good”. 

“Oh it’s fine, she was just jealous but I’ve got her right where I want her”. 

“Bet she hates that”.

“Well I dunno, part of me thinks it’s a turn on for her but the other part knows it winds her up well and truly. Which makes her bite back, she tried to tell me that some woman gave her a massage with a happy ending, 5 seconds later when I didn’t respond she was like only joking”. 

“You’ve got her under you’re thumb don’t you” Rhona joked. 

“I’d like to think so”. 

“What are you two like?”

“Two of a kind”, Vanessa replied. 

“Something like that...right off you go then, I’ll keep an eye on Digby”.

“You sure? I don’t mind staying”. 

“Go! It’s absolutely fine, I won’t stay much longer. I’ll give him some food and then head home”, Rhona replied. 

“Right, well I’ll see you tomorrow no doubt, but If I don’t have a nice weekend”.

“You not in tomorrow?” Rhona asked. 

“No, it’s Paddy’s weekend in”. 

“Lucky sod, I’ll keep you updated on Digby”.

“Thanks, Bye”, Vanessa replied as she left Rhona and Digby behind. 

Freshening up before going for a Friday night drink at the pub, Vanessa put away her outfit from this morning so Charity didn’t suspect a thing. Getting her clothes out of the bag she suddenly realised that the super hero mask was missing. Before the panic had time to set in she double checked and triple check the bag making sure she wasn’t being blind, she must have left it down in the cellar. 

Getting changed quickly she was trying to come up with an excuse as to why she would need to go into the cellar. Vanessa knew that it was only Charity working tonight, which could give her enough time to sneak down and retrieve it. Her heart was racing, before leaving the house she tried to cal, herself down so that Charity didn’t know something was wrong. Little did she know that right now over at the pub Charity was in the cellar changing a barrel. 

Oblivious to the fact that Vanessa’s super hero mask was just lay there on the sofa, Charity changed the barrel. Out the corner of her eye she saw something yellow, walking over to investigate she realised it was Vanessa’s mask. She couldn’t believe that she had left it here after recording the video yesterday, she grabbed it and tried to put it into her pocket. 

“Babe you down here?” Vanessa asked appearing at the bottom of the cellar stairs. 

“Yeah, just changing a barrel”, Charity replied all panicked as she tried to stuff it into her pocket. 

Vanessa was slyly trying to see where the mask was without drawing too much attention to it, “need a hand?” Vanessa said walking closer to the sofa. 

“No, no I’m all finished” Charity replied trying not to act all flustered. 

“Perfect”. 

“Shall we head back up? The pub is very busy tonight, might need your help”, Charity said winking at Vanessa. 

“I don’t mind helping, you’ll need to teach me”.

“I’m a good teacher!”

“I’m a fast learner”, Vanessa said as she embraced Charity to try and look over her shoulder at the sofa in desperate search for the mask. She couldn’t see it anywhere, maybe she didn’t leave it here. But where could it be? 

“Babe as much as I love your hugs we should head back up”, Charity responded. 

“Sorry babe, was enjoying the hug too much”. 

Charity grabbed Vanessa’s hand and lead her up the stairs back to the bar. 

“Do I want to know what you two have just been up to?” Debbie asked as they appeared from the cellar. 

“I was changing a barrel and Ness came to offer me a hand”. 

“I’m sure she did”, Debbie replied being cheeky. 

“Get your mind out of the gutter, she was genuinely trying to help”. 

“Debs want to show me how to pour the perfect pint?” Vanessa asked trying to get her away from Charity so she can tell her the situation. 

“Sure”, Debbie replied. 

“While you two are minding the bar, just going to pop for a wee”, Charity replied finding an excuse to leave the bar and put the mask somewhere safe and hidden. 

“By the time you are back I’ll be a professional coming for your job” Vanessa joked. 

“Dream on”. 

Charity disappeared into the back leaving Vanessa and Debbie alone behind the bar, “Debbie slight problem, I’ve left the mask somewhere and I don’t know where it is”. 

“What? Did you check the cellar?” 

“Yeah, that’s what I was doing a minute ago, it wasn’t down there”. 

“Uh oh, let’s hope Mum hasn’t found it”. 

“Surely she would have said something, it’s not like her to keep her mouth shut”, Vanessa responded. 

“Oh yeah she would have said something. Just act normal and I’m sure it will turn up somewhere”, Debbie said trying to keep Vanessa calm. 

“It better, right you better show me how to pour a pint before she returns”. 

Debbie proceeded to show Vanessa how to pour the perfect pint, once she had demonstrated she got Vanessa to give it a go. As Vanessa was pouring her first pint, Charity walked in and just watched her with a smile on her face, “I have never been more attracted to you than I am right now”, she said. 

Once Vanessa had finished pouring her first pint, she turned to look at Charity and gave it to her to inspect. “Have I done a good job?” 

“Oh babe, the best job. Who knew I was so attracted to women who can pour a decent pint!” 

“Women?” 

“Well woman! You’re the first woman”.

“Correct answer”, Vanessa replied. 

Debbie walked up to her mum and whispered in her ear, “whipped, so whipped”. 

“Oh shut up Debs... isn’t it about time you were going to meet Joe?” Charity replied. 

“Can I go now?” 

“Yes, go! I’ve got a new barmaid to help me out”, Charity proudly said looking at Vanessa. 

“Thanks, I’ll make sure Noah has a great time tomorrow! He’s staying at Joe’s again isn’t he... as it’s an early start”. 

“Yeah he is, make sure he behaves himself and doesn’t make a fool of himself in front of Lily”. 

“Don’t worry I’ve got his back”, Debbie replied as she wondered off into the house. 

“You don’t mind helping me out do you?” 

“Of course not! Means I get to spend some time with you. Plus dads got the boys again for a camping night in the garden so I’d be all alone at home if I wasn’t here”. 

“Thanks babe”, Charity said as she put har arm around Vanessa and kissed her on the head. “Imagine us one day running this place, living in the back with all the kids and grandkids, it would be amazing”. 

“Yes, yes it would”, Vanessa replied putting her arm around Charity’s waist.


	69. Chapter 69

In the bustling pub, Charity and Vanessa were both working very hard behind the bar, Charity was proud at how quickly Vanessa had picked up the tricks of bar work. I mean she hadn’t perfected how to get the head just right on a pint of Guinness but that takes years. 

“Having fun babe?” Charity asked.

“Surprisingly yes, although I don’t think I should give up my day job”.

“No please don’t, it’s way hotter having a girlfriend who saves lives, even if they are of the animal variety”.

“Damn, there goes my idea of giving up my job and coming to work with you”. 

“You can’t give up anything, especially if we want to go on a family holiday at some point...”

“Family holiday?” Vanessa asked. 

“Yeah, I thought maybe we could go somewhere during the school holidays?” 

“Sounds good, where did you have in mind?” 

“Anywhere where I can see you in a bikini”, Charity replied winking. 

“Oh It will have to be hot then”. 

“The hotter the better I say”. 

“Although I’ll turn into a tomato, I burn so easily”.

“Now that I need to see”, Charity replied.

“Well let’s get looking, we might find a bargain”. 

“Let’s do it, when we get home let’s have a quick look and see how much we will need to save”, Charity said. 

“Sounds like a plan, right just going to nip to the bathroom. Hope you can cope without me for a few minutes”, Vanessa joked as she thought now was the perfect opportunity to go and look for the mask properly. 

“Babe I don’t actually know if I’ll be able to run this place without you” She sarcastically replied. 

Vanessa left heading towards the back room, checking the coast was clear she sneaked back down into the cellar to have a proper look around. Checking down the sides of the sofa, underneath the sofa, behind the sofa, she just couldn’t find it. Of course the reason she couldn’t find it was because Charity had already found it and hidden it upstairs. Checking one last time Vanessa got onto her hands and knees to check every nook and cranny to try and find her mask. 

“Uhhh babe what you doing?” Charity asked as she walked into the cellar to grab a bottle of whiskey. 

Startled by Charity, Vanessa jumped out of her skin, “Jesus, don’t scare me like that”. 

“Sorry, but what are you doing?” 

“Ummm I think I may have dropped an ear ring in here earlier”, Vanessa replied anxiously trying to come up with something believable. 

Charity knelt down beside her to give her a hand, “move over then”. 

“Babe, don’t worry! I’ve got this”. 

“Just let me help you!” Charity said nudging Vanessa with the side of her hip. 

“Ok, ok”.

“So what does the earring look like?” 

Without thinking Vanessa turned her head towards Charity to show her her earrings, “like that” Vanessa said. 

“Babe, both of your earrings are in your ears...”

“What? No.. I could have sworn one had fallen out”, Vanessa said pretending to be surprised. 

“It’s a good job I love you because you really are a tit”, Charity replied having absolutely no idea that Vanessa had made the whole story up. 

“I feel so stupid, can’t believe I’m on my hands and knees searching for something that’s in my ear”.

“Don’t be silly, we all do daft things but we must get back upstairs as it busy” Charity said getting back to her feet helping Vanessa stand. 

“Thanks babe”, Vanessa said thankful that Charity hadn’t caught on to her little white lie. They both headed back upstairs to serve the waiting punters. 

While Charity and Vanessa were busy behind the bar, they were unaware that Chas, Debbie, Tracy and Rhona were meeting up to talk more details about the surprise. Meeting up at the shop after closing time, Tracy filled their glasses up with wine off the shelf, “here we go ladies, don’t tell David!”

“Don’t worry, we won’t! Never turn down free wine”, Chas replied taking a large swig from her glass. 

“Did Vanessa film her video today?”, Tracy asked. 

“Yes she did and it was emotional”, Debbie responded. 

“Even I cried”, Chas added. 

“Christ it must have been emotional then”, Rhona joked with Chas. 

“Slight issue though?” Debbie began to say but was interrupted by the rest of the ladies. 

“What?” The three of them said all at once. 

“Vanessa has lost her superhero mask, she swears she must have left it in the cellar but it wasn’t there... what if Charity has picked it up?” 

“Didn’t she use it for her video though?” Chas asked. 

“Yeah she did, maybe she thought she had left it there? So picked it up so Vanessa didn’t see it?” Tracy replied. 

“Bloody hell this whole plan better not be uncovered but a sodding super hero mask! I’ll go bananas if it does”, Chas said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. 

“It’ll be fine, Vanessa is always forgetting things. It’s a daily occurrence”, Rhona replied trying to reassure Chas. 

“Yeah, let’s not panic. How are you going to edit the video Tracy?” Debbie asked. 

“I’m going to very kindly asked Jacob to help me. He is a genius with all things technological. I want to try and put them together so that Charity will say one bit and then Vanessa will say something and so on so forth until we get to the important part of the questions”. 

“Make sure he doesn’t tell anyone”, Chas replied. 

“Don’t worry he won’t tell a soul, but I know he will do such a beautiful job with the video”. 

“I can’t wait to see it, especially what Charity had to say! She’s not one to express emotions normally so it’ll be good to see”, Rhona replied. 

“You’ll cry, I know you will! I’ve watched it twice and cried like a baby both times. I know she acts all hard but she’s a complete softy really”, Tracy joked. 

“Oh she is! Do we know how we are going to play the video?” Debbie asked. 

“In a video player?” Chas sarcastically replied. 

“We’re not in the 90’s now love”, Debbie replied. 

“We will need to rent a projector and the screen so we can play it straight from the laptop, I’m pretty sure Megan will either have one or know someone that does for the hen dos”. Tracy said.

“Good idea, do you reckon you could talk to her?” Rhona asked. 

“Of course, I’ll do that tomorrow”.

“Have you had many people respond to the invites Rhona?” Chas asked. 

“Quite a few yeah, most people never bother to reply to them and just turn up these days. I’m expecting a good turn out, when in this village do people pass up the opportunity to get boozy and get the gossip?” Rhona replied. 

“Well that’s true! I just can’t wait to see the look on Charity’s face, she’s going to actually die”.

“She hates surprises but we love giving them to her”, Debbie added. 

“I just expect lots of tears from both of them”, Tracy replied. 

“Oh there will be tears! So do you want me to get Marlon to do like some buffet food?” Chas said. 

“Yeah but like a posh version...” Tracy replied. 

“Trace remember this is for Leo’s birthday, won’t it look a bit suspicious if we have really posh food at a birthday party?” Rhona replied.

“Oh good point, sausage rolls and finger sandwiches it is then”. 

“I’ll talk to him tomorrow”.

The ladies continued to chat all things party, whilst making their way through another bottle of wine. 

Last orders had been called at the pub and the last punters were slowly making their way out heading home. While Charity cashed up and made sure the money was secure, Vanessa was busy clearing tables and collecting glasses. Even though she had spent her Friday evening working, it hadn’t felt like work because she had had so much fun with Charity, once they had tidied everywhere up they headed home to look at family holidays. 

Leaving the pub to walk home, Vanessa spotted the lights on in the shop. She thought it was very strange for them to be on so late at night. 

“Wonder why the lights are on in the shop?” Vanessa asked Charity. 

“Stock take? I dunno, it’s a bit strange”, Charity replied. 

“I might just go check everything is ok”. 

“Want me to come with you?” 

“No, it’s ok! You go home and put the kettle on and I’ll be 5 minutes”.

“Cuppa it is then! Oh and I’ll start searching for a holiday”, Charity replied kissing Vanessa as they went in the opposite direction. 

As Vanessa got closer to the shop she started to feel a bit anxious, who knew what she could find in the shop, she could find someone robbing the place. 

“Hello? Anyone there?” Vanessa called out trying to assess the situation. 

The ladies inside all froze, they didn’t know what to do. 

“Hello?” Vanessa said again as she got closer to the front door. 

“Quick hide”, Tracy said quietly but urgently. 

“Where?” Chas responded. 

“Through the back, quick”, Tracy said. 

As Vanessa went to push the door open, Tracy opened it for her. 

“Hey sis, you ok?” 

“Yeah, I just wanted to check everything was ok”.

“Yeah everything’s fine, was just doing a few bits and bobs in the shop”. 

“With wine? And friends?” Vanessa asked as she spotted the glasses of wine and empty bottles on the table. 

“Ohhh that, we had a couple of ladies host book club earlier. We are trialing it to see if it’ll be popular”, Tracy replied thinking on her feet. 

“I see, was it popular? What were they reading?” 

“I dunno, I wasn’t paying any attention. You know me I’d rather wait for it to be released in movie form”, Tracy joked. 

“That’s True! Well I’ll be off then, just wanted to check you were ok”, Vanessa replied. 

“All good here sis, just gunna tidy and then head to bed! I’m shattered. I’ll show you out, better make sure I lock the door behind you”, Tracy said making sure Vanessa believed her story. 

“Night”, Vanessa said as she took the short walk home. 

“Night”. 

Chas, Debbie and Rhona made their way out from the back room where they were hiding. 

“That was close”, Debbie said. 

“Tell me about it”, Tracy replied. 

“I must say you are a very convincing liar”, Chas complimented her. 

“I don’t know if that’s a good thing”, Rhona added. 

“There are times in all of our lives that we need to tell the odd white lie, it’s best if you can be convincing and well Tracy, she’s a pro” Chas replied. 

“I guess that’s true”, Rhona said. 

“One last thing before we all head home. Can we try to get the ladies in the same outfits they wore for the video? I think that would be a nice touch” Tracy asked. 

“That should be quite easy to do, maybe if you encourage Vanessa to wear the dress Tracy and I’ll have a word with mum about the suit. To be honest it is her favourite suit so she shouldn’t need too much persuading”, Debbie replied. 

“Perfect, everything is coming together. I will talk to Megan tomorrow about the projector and some decorations. Ah girls I’m so excited”. 

“Me too Tracy! Me too” Chas replied. 

“Right then thanks for the wine, let us know how you get on Tracy”, Rhona added. 

“Will do, thanks for coming”, Tracy replied as she showed them out of the shop. 

When Vanessa got home from checking to see if Tracy was ok, there was a cup of tea and a couple of biscuits waiting for her. Charity was busy on the laptop looking for good holiday deals. Sitting down beside her, Vanessa got a pen and paper ready to make notes. 

“Found any?” She asked as she sat down.

“Not yet, if you could go anywhere where would you go?” 

“Anywhere where we can relax, soak up the sun but also where the kids can go and do things. Like they need to enjoy it as much as we do”.

“So we need somewhere with a kids club?” 

“Most definitely, we’ve got to make sure we get to have some fun”.

“Oh babe, we will have fun alright. Always fancied a late night dip in the pool, if you get my drift”, Charity said winking at Vanessa. 

“What if we got caught?” 

“We wouldn’t, I know how to be sly. Some say it’s my middle name”.

“I thought your middle name was bitchy?” Vanessa joked. 

“Careful now!” 

“Or what?” 

“I won’t buy a bikini for our holiday”.

“Now that would be a criminal offence, not letting the world see that amazing body of yours! Especially once it was tanned”.

“Smooth” Charity replied. 

The pair continued late into the evening trying to find their perfect family holiday. 

Meanwhile Debbie had made her way over to Home Farm where Joe was waiting up for her. Debbie knocked on the door as quietly as she could trying not to wake up Noah. 

“What time do you call this?” Joe asked as he opened the door. 

“Sorry, got talking with Chas! I couldn’t shut her up”. 

“Better late than never I say, come in I’ll get us a night cap”

“Can we just skip the night cap and head to bed, I’m so tired and we have to be up early for the theme park”, Debbie replied. 

“Sounds good to me”, Joe replied thinking he was about to get lucky. 

“And when I say bed, I mean actual sleep. Nothing else”. 

“Like I said good to me”, Joe said trying to cover up his disappointment.


	70. Chapter 70

It was a beautiful sunny day in Yorkshire and everyone at Home Farm we’re excited for the day ahead of them. Noah had been up for hours trying to get his hair perfect for his big date with Lily, as he knew today was the day he was going to go in for his first kiss. Debbie could see that he was panicking, so offered him a hand. 

“You ok?” Debbie asked. 

“My hair looks rubbish”, Noah grumbled back. 

“Come here, let me help”, Debbie replied as she tried to fix his hair. 

“Thanks sis, I don’t know why I’m so nervous”.

“Today’s a big day, Joe told me what you were planning”.

“Do you think it’s a stupid idea?” 

“No, she clearly likes you and is probably at home right now thinking the exact same as you. Just go with the flow and when an opportunity arises just go for it”.

“Ok, so just be myself”.

“Yes, forget about the plan because that will make you panic. Just be yourself and it’ll all be perfect”.

“Thanks, right better go get changed”, Noah said as he went back upstairs. 

Debbie walked over to the kitchen where Joe had prepared her some breakfast, “here we go, tuck in”, Joe said. 

“Wow this looks amazing”, Debbie replied. 

“How’s Noah feeling?” 

“He is nervous, very nervous”. 

“Bless him, he has no reason to be nervous this is what their 4th date? I mean she clearly likes him”.

“I think he just wants everything to be perfect, especially his first kiss”. 

“That’s never perfect though is it? Mine was awful. I had a brace and the girls lip got caught in it”.

“No way, that’s awful”, Debbie replied trying to keep her laughter to a minimum. 

“Laugh it up, I embrace how awful it was”.

“Mine wasn’t too bad, he did try and shove his tongue down my throat but I wouldn’t let him”. 

“Oh no he went for tongues straight away, poor lad really was trying too hard”. 

“He was indeed, let’s just say it was our first and last kiss”.

“Rate my kissing on a scale of 1 to 10”, Joe asked. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, I want to know”. 

“Ok, I give you a solid 7.6 out of 10”. 

“7.6?” Joe replied in complete shock. 

“Yeah, that’s a good score”, Debbie replied. 

“It’s not, let’s just say we are going to need to practice to get the score up”. 

“You’ll be lucky”, Debbie joked as she went to finish getting ready and check Noah was ok. 

Elsewhere Vanessa had made breakfast in bed for Charity as a weekend treat, “here we go babe, bacon sarnie with tomato sauce. The perfect way to start a Saturday morning”.

“Couldn’t agree more, thanks babe”, Charity said thanking Vanessa with a kiss. 

“I had the most amazing dream”.

“Oh yeah, do share”.

“We were sat on the most gorgeous beach watching the sunset, Johnny and Moses were fast asleep being looked after by Noah who was doing us a favour so we could spend the evening together. We each had a margarita in our hand and were cosied up on a double sun lounger. It was just so romantic and perfect”, Vanessa described. 

“Where were we?” 

“The Caribbean”.

“Jesus, I don’t know if we can afford that”, Charity replied. 

“Like I said last night, we could be on a beach in Cornwall for all I care, as long as we are there together I don’t mind where we go. We will have plenty of time to save up for a proper holiday”.

“Oh will we now? What if I get bored of you in a couple of years?”

“That won’t happen”.

“You sure about that?”

“Well if you do get bored of me, I’ll go to Barbados with the kids and you can stay here pouring pints on your own”, Vanessa replied. 

“You’d take my boys with you? Even if we broke up?” 

“Yeah, I would”.

“Really?” Charity replied.

“Say we were together for a few years and then all of a sudden split up, your boys would feel like mine after that amount of time. I wouldn’t just leave them and forget about them”.

“I honestly couldn’t love you more than I do! It’s a good job we will be together forever because if you took them to Barbados and not me, id cry”.

“Together forever, I like the sound of that. I’ve got an idea why don’t we go into town and head to some of the travel agents see if they have any deals on”, Vanessa’s suggested. 

“Sounds good, we can take the boys and maybe go to the park?” 

“Let’s do it, we can collect the boys from dads on the way”. 

Once they had both finished their breakfast, they got themselves ready for the day ahead. 

“Noah”, Joe shouted from downstairs, “We’ve got to leave to collect Lily”. 

“Give me 2 minutes”, he replied from his room at Home farm. 

“What could be possibly doing now?” Joe quietly asked Debbie who was stood next to him. 

“I have no idea, bless him”. 

“I’m here, I’m here”, Noah said as he ran down the stairs. 

“You look very handsome”, Debbie replied. 

“Do you think? I haven’t gone too casual have I?” 

“Noah, babe! We are going to a theme park, it’s ok to wear jeans and a T-shirt”, Debbie replied trying to reassure Noah what he was wearing was perfect. 

“Ok, well let’s go then”. 

The three of them got into the car and headed to Lily’s house to pick her up. Noah sat there with a big smile on his face clutching onto a present he had got for her. 

“What’s that Noah?” Joe asked as he looked in his front mirror whilst driving. 

“I made her a CD, of all of her favourite songs”.

“That’s very nice of you, where did you get that idea from?” 

“I watched a film the other day and the guy in the film did it for his girlfriend”.

“Nice one, I’m sure she will love it”, Joe replied as he looked at Debbie and just smiled. He couldn’t believe that after all he put Debbie through they were actually happy and together. 

As they approached Lily’s house they could see that Lily was stood outside waiting, she looked very excited. 

“Noah remember to get the door for her”, Joe said as he was trying to help him act like a gentleman. 

“Will do”.

As soon as the car stopped Noah stepped out, greeted Lily with a hug and walked her around to her seat and opened the door for her. Debbie couldn’t believe her eyes, the stroppy little teenager she knew and loved was slowly turning into a kind, caring gentleman. 

“Hi guys, thanks for picking me up”, Lily said from the back of the car. 

“Hey Lily, you looking forward to today?” Debbie asked. 

“Yes I love rides”.

“Me too”, Noah replied. “Lily I’ve got you something”.

“Really?”

“Here”, Noah replied handing over the CD.

“Thank you, this is amazing! It has all of my favourite songs on”. 

“Shall I put it on the stereo for you?” Joe asked. 

“Only if you lot don’t mind listening to it” she replied. 

“Of course not, I’m sure it has some great songs on”. 

“It does, I made sure of that”, Noah proudly responded. 

Lily handed Debbie the CD who proceeded to put it in the player, both were happy when they knew the first song as it made them feel young. 

Meanwhile back at Tug Ghyll Charity and Vanessa were ready to collect the boys from Frank’s and try to find a holiday in town. Both the boys were very excited to see their mum’s greeting them with big hugs.

“Hi mummy”, Johnny said as he gave Vanessa a hug. 

“Hey little man. Did you have fun camping with Grandad?” 

“Less of the Grandad Thanks. Makes me feel old” Frank instantly replied. 

“But you are old Franky boy” Charity joked. 

“Charity...” Vanessa said. 

“What it’s true”.

“Charity’s right, I am old! I should embrace the name just like she should with her grandkids”, Frank sarcastically replied. 

“Touché” Charity said whilst Vanessa just stood in the background watching the two of them bicker. 

“Right you two, we need to be going. Johnny, Moses let’s head to the car and leave these two to finish off their little bicker session”, Vanessa said taking the boys to the car. 

“I’m sorry for calling you old”, Charity mumbled to try and keep Vanessa happy. 

“And I’m sorry too”, Frank replied. 

“Ok, this is weird. Bye” Charity said as she left abruptly trying to catch up with Vanessa and the boys. “Wait for me” she shouted. 

Catching up with them Charity felt it was necessary to apologise to Vanessa for pushing Franks buttons, she just couldn’t help herself. “Sorry about that, it’s just too easy to play with him”. 

“I know it is but I need you both to try and be civil”. 

“I promise I’ll try harder”, Charity reluctantly replied. 

“Hmm we’ll see how that works”, Vanessa replied. 

Strapping the boys in they headed off into town to try and find the holiday right for them. 

After listening to the whole CD that Noah had made Lily, they finally arrived at the theme park. Joe had got everyone express passes so they didn’t have to queue for any of the rides, which meant the four of them could ride the rides as many times as they wanted. 

“Shall we head to the biggest, fastest ride first?” Joe asked. 

“Yessss”, they all shouted heading towards the best ride in the park. 

Getting straight on the ride skipping all queues, the four of the managed to get the seats on the front row. Even though Lily loved rides she still got a bit scared before they started, she grabbed onto Noah’s hand tightly as the ride set off. 

“Don’t be scared I’ve got you”, Noah said as the ride was going vertically up to the top before the long drop to the twists and turns. As Noah said that, Lily squeezed his hand.

On the other side of the Noah and Lily, Debbie was doing her best to act not scared in front of Joe. She didn’t want him to think she wasn’t as tough as she made out. As the rollercoaster headed down the rather large drop, the four of them screamed at the top of their lungs. As they enjoyed the ride so much they walked round and jumped straight back on to it. 

They spent the next 3 hours riding all of the rides as many times as they could without feeling ill. After having enough riding for the time being they all decided it was time to grab some lunch, picking an American style diner. Joe thought it would be good for him and Debbie to have on table and let Noah and Lily have a separate one to give them some alone time. 

“Just order what you want and I’ll settle the bill at the end”, Joe said as he left the table to head back to his table where Debbie was waiting. 

“What do you fancy?” Noah asked Lily. 

“Think I’ll have a burger and chips”.

“I might have the same”. 

“Thank you for today! It’s been the best day ever”. 

“You’re welcome. It’s been so much fun”.

“Yes it has”

The pair continued to talk about how wonderful they day had been while they waited for their food to arrive. After the four of them all finished their food, they went for a few more turns on their favourite rides before walking back to the car to head back to the village. Noah knew that the perfect time for the kiss was when he walked Lily to the door, he had seen it in plenty of movies and knew exactly what he needed to do.

While the adventurers were on their way back to the village, so were Vanessa and Charity. They had had a successful trip to the travels agents picking up several different brochures to look at in further detail. They had also had great fun at the park with Moses and Johnny, where even Charity went down the slide and let Vanessa push her on the adult swing.

Returning home they decided to make their own pizzas for dinner, which was always fun as the boys wanted to create pictures on theirs. Johnny tried to make a dinosaur out of pepperoni, while Moses went for an easier design of a smiley face, Charity designed the sun out of tomatoes and cheese and Vanessa tried to be overly fancy and create animals with her toppings. 

Tracy’s mission for the day was to talk to Megan and find out if she owned a projector to play the video next Saturday, heading to her dad’s she was hoping to bump into Megan. 

“Dad is Megan home?” 

“Yeah, come on in”.

“Thanks”.

“Megan, Tracy is here to talk to you”, Frank said. 

“Tracy what can I do for you?” Megan asked. 

“I was wondering if you have a projector I could borrow for Leo’s birthday”.

“What sort of projector?”

“The sort that I can play a video from my laptop onto a screen using the projector”.

“I think we’ve rented a couple before now, I can find the contact for you if you like”. 

“That would be great! Thanks”. 

“I’ll go find it now for you”, Megan replied as she got her contact book. 

Tracy left the house with the number for a company that rents projectors, she was thrilled with herself as the plan was finally all coming together. 

Joe and the team were nearly back at Lily’s house, Noah was getting ready for his first kiss with Lily, he was extremely nervous but excited at the same time. 

“Thanks for such a wonderful day Joe and Debbie. I had so much fun”, Lily said to the pair of them as she got ready to get out of the car. 

“You’re welcome, we will have to do it again sometime”, Debbie replied. 

“Yes, we will. Plus we need that chess rematch”, Joe added. 

“I’ll hold you to that”, Lily replied opening the door and leaving the car. 

Noah reached for Lily’s hand and walked her to the front door, as they reached the door step, Noah went in for his first kiss. He was scared that she would pull away but as he got close she met him in the middle and shared a very cute first kiss. As they finished they both were bright red and had huge smiles on their faces, I think it’s safe to say Noah’s first kiss was a success. 

He walked back to the car with a spring in his step and a smile on his face, he couldn’t believe how amazing his first kiss was. 

“Proud of you buddy”, Joe said as soon as Noah got back into the car. 

“Thanks”, Noah replied. 

“Was it as good as you thought it would be?” Debbie asked. 

“Ten times better” he replied.


	71. Chapter 71

The big weekend had finally arrived after what had been a pretty uneventful week in the village. Noah and Lily had been on another date, this time the pair went bowling with Debbie as their chaperone, as she took Sarah and jack to bowl on a separate lane. The date went really well with Lily initiating their second kiss, which was even better than their first. 

Elsewhere Vanessa had been snowed under with work at the Vets, Digby’s results had come back and the mass was cancer free, which was a huge relief for everyone. Performing another surgery on him she managed to get all of the lump out which should prevent him from getting any more pain in his stomach. As well as dealing with Digby she had an emergency calf delivery at Moira’s, luckily both the calf and the mother survived, even though it was touch and go for some time.

Charity had been busy working lots of shifts at the pub to earn as much money for the family holiday as she could. Her and Chas had been thinking about some special events they could hold at the pub to try and bring the punters in to spend their hard earned cash. They had come up with a quiz night, karaoke night, speed dating and a wine tasting evening where they were going to get a specialist to come in and teach everyone about the wines. 

The party planners had been in constant contact to try and ensure that nothing would go wrong on the night of Leo’s birthday party, aka the surprise proposal. Tracy had enlisted the help of Jacob to put the two videos together and make it look super professional. He had done such an amazing job that Tracy felt the only way to thank him was to pay him, the video was perfect and ready to be projected onto the screen thanks to Megan’s contact. Both Charity and Vanessa still had absolutely no idea what was going to happen. 

The task that had been the hardest was trying to persuade Charity to wear the outfit she wore in the video, Chas tried to persuade her but all Charity did was ask a million question as to why she had to wear that specific outfit. Tracy on the other hand had had no trouble at all persuading Vanessa to wear her black dress as it was super comfortable and looked amazing on her. 

Lastly Debbie and Joe had been getting on like a house on fire, it was all love and happiness. Surely it was all too good to be true? Would the happiness stay or would something happen to jeopardise their future? 

The sun was shining on one of the most important and exciting days in the village for a very long time. Over at Home farm Debbie had stayed the night after Charity and Vanessa had agreed to host a mass sleepover at their house with all 5 children. Joe had wined and dined her before their night of passion, Joe had realised that he was falling back head over heels for Debbie. 

“Morning”, Joe said as he turned over in bed to see that Debbie was getting her clothes on ready to leave the house. “Where you off to?” 

“Morning, big day for me today. Promised I’d help Chas with Leo’s birthday party and the surprise”.

“Ah so you know the big surprise!” 

“I do indeed, but my lips are sealed”.

“Oh go on...” Joe replied. 

“I can’t honestly, if the secret got out I would never be forgiven”.

“Ok, well I’ll see you later then?” 

“Yeah, you were invited so you better turn up”, Debbie said as she kissed him goodbye. 

“I’ll be there”, Joe replied kissing her back. 

Debbie left the bedroom and headed downstairs to let herself out and return to the village to start setting up the party. Joe decided it was too early and went back to sleep as he very rarely got lie ins. 

Charity and Vanessa were both awake already as they had 5 hungry bellies to feed, they were working well as a tag team, Vanessa was making the toast and Charity was rounding them up to come and sit at the table. 

“Kids, breakfast”, Charity shouted. 

“Babe, next time you shout please make sure you are at least 5 meters from me”, Vanessa joked bumping her hip into Charity’s. 

“Sorry, forget how loud my voice is sometimes”. 

“How?” Vanessa teased. 

“Watch it you”, Charity replied as the kids slowly made their way to the table. 

“Sarah what would you like on your toast? We have strawberry jam, marmite, marmalade or just butter?” Vanessa asked. 

“Jam on one slice and marmite on the other please”, Sarah replied. 

“There’s always one fussy one!” Charity joked. 

“Ignore her Sarah, 1 jam, 1 marmite coming right up”, Vanessa replied as she prepared Sarah’s toast.

“Orange juice Sarah?” Charity asked. 

“Yes please”, she replied as her toast was placed in front of her. 

“Noah? What about you?” Vanessa asked. 

“Just butter please, oh and an orange juice”, he replied. 

“A nice and easy one to remember”, Vanessa said spreading the butter over the bread. “Here we go”, she said handing him over the plate. 

As the three younger ones didn’t each need two pieces of toast, Vanessa toasted some bread, chopped it into pieces and put them on the table for the boys to help themselves. Making sure she catered to everyone’s tastes she did some bits with jam, some with marmite and so on. 

The 5 of them were nice and quiet as they were all tucking into their food, while they were busy eating the front door bell went. Vanessa headed to the door to open it, it was Debbie who had come to collect her kids. “Debbie, come on in”. 

“Thanks, how were they?” She asked walking through the door. 

“As good as gold”, Vanessa replied. 

“They has their moments”, Charity said butting in. 

“Good, at least they weren’t having one of their off days. They can be a right handful”, Debbie replied trying to say it quietly so Sarah didn’t hear. 

“Oi, I heard that”, Sarah said taking a break from eating. 

“Heard what Sarah?” Debbie replied sarcastically. 

“All their things are packed in their bags ready as I didn’t know when you’d be here to collect them”, Vanessa said being all organised. 

“Thanks. I appreciate it. I’ll take all of the boys off your hands soon so you two can have a quiet night in”.

“Deal, get it booked in before she changes her mind”, Charity joked. 

“That would be lovely, thank you”, Vanessa replied ignoring Charity in the background. 

“Right kids, lets go! I’ve got a busy day setting up Leo’s birthday party”.

“Do you need any help?” Vanessa asked. 

“I think we should be ok, so just come whenever you are ready”, Debbie replied trying to keep them both away for as long as possible to reduce the risk of either of them finding out. 

“You’ll be lucky if we ever turn up”, Charity said. 

“And why’s that? Come on it’s for a good occasion!” 

“I know I know, I’ll be there. I’m working tonight anyway”, Charity replied. 

“She’ll be there don’t worry”, Vanessa said. 

“Right kids, thanks Granny Charity and Vanessa for looking after you”.

“Thank you”, both Jack and Sarah replied as Debbie hurried them towards the door. 

“Thanks again, see you both later”, Debbie said leaving the house. 

“Bye”, Vanessa replied shutting the door behind them all. 

The boys had polished off all of their breakfast, leaving Charity with all the dirty dishes. 

“Noah can you help the boys get changed while we tidy up down here?” Charity asked. 

“Yeah ok, can I add extra time onto my allowance for the Xbox?” 

“Deal, help both of them and you can have an extra hour”, Charity said feeling generous. 

“Wow, thanks mum. Come on you two lets go get changed”, Noah said as he helped Johnny and Moses upstairs to get them ready. 

“He is growing up so fast!” Charity said to Vanessa. 

“I can’t believe what a gentleman he is turning into”.

“As much as I don’t like the man, Joe has had a lot to do with that”. 

“He’s been good to Noah, just hope it continues”, Vanessa replied. 

“I hope so to”. 

“Babe what you wearing tonight?” Vanessa asked. 

“Probably a trouser suit”. 

“Wear the grey one, you look drop dead gorgeous in that. Just so so sexy”, Vanessa said giving Charity the look. 

“That’s always been your favourite hasn’t it?” 

“Oh yes, you wore it the first time we kissed, and well from then on you know how quickly I fell for you”. 

“Can’t blame you, I’m irresistible”, Charity joked. 

“That’s one word for you”, Vanessa replied. 

“Sexy? Amazing? To die for? Shall I go on?” 

“Don’t get too big headed you won’t fit through the door”.

“That way we won’t have to go to this birthday party”.

“Stop it you, it’ll be fun. Plus you can watch me get drunk and make a fool of myself like I always do at kids birthday parties”. 

“Oh god I forget your performance last time, didn’t you end up on one of the tables singing karaoke?” Charity replied face palming her hand. 

“That was me... I’ll have you know I sang that song note perfect”. 

“Wasn’t it Cher? I believe in life after love? Or whatever it’s called”.

“Oh my god you remembered”, Vanessa said shocked. “We weren’t even dating back then, yet you remembered”. 

“Let’s just say I took a liking to you early on”, Charity replied all embarrassed. 

“Aww babe, you are a cutie aren’t you”, Vanessa said going over to give her girlfriend a soft and mushy hug. 

Debbie and the kids walked into to find Chas having a mini break down, “Chas what’s wrong?” 

“Somethings going to go wrong today I can just feel it?” She replied all flustered. 

“Don’t be stupid, everything it under control. Nothing will go wrong I promise”.

“Then why do I feel like something’s going to happen to someone?” 

“I dunno, maybe you ate something strange or didn’t get enough sleep?” 

“It’s not, but I hope you are right because I can’t deal with anything happening not today”. 

“Just relax... what can I help you with?” 

“Decorations! We need it to half look like a birthday party but the other half to look sophisticated”. 

“Ok, I think I get you”, Debbie replied grabbing the bag of decorations and getting started. 

Less than 15minutes later the cavalry arrived in the form of Tracy and Rhona, with the projector they had rented, along with more decorations and Vanessa’s ring that Charity asked Tracy to keep for her. 

“Morning Ladies”, Tracy said loudly and very enthusiastically. 

“Morning”, Chas grumbled back. 

“What’s happened?” Tracy replied worried. 

“She thinks something bad is going to happen today, she’s got a feeling or something...” Debbie said. 

“It’s not a feeling, I know something is going to happen”, Chas replied disappearing into the back room to make herself a strong coffee. 

“Just ignore her, she gets like this sometimes”, Debbie said to Tracy and Rhona who were stood there looking very confused. 

“Ok, well we have the projector and the screen, where do you think will be best to put it?” Tracy asked. 

“I reckon onto that wall there...” Rhona replied pointing at the wall where the dart board was. 

“I was thinking the same”, Debbie added. 

“Let’s get that set up first and make sure it works, otherwise we are up the swannie”, Tracy said moving the projector over to the table. 

As the girls got it set up to test that it worked, over at Home farm Joe was on a business call with an important client. He needed to find a piece of paper that Graham had written some reference numbers on but Graham wasn’t there to be of assistance. Placing the client on hold, Joe rummaged through Graham’s draws trying to locate this piece of paper, as he checked random bits of paper he found the one Graham wrote his notes about Debbie on. The piece of paper that linked her to the accident, Joe was confused, picking up his phone he politely asked if he could ring the client back. 

“I’m going to have to ring you back, sorry”, Joe said as he hung up in complete disbelief as to what he had just found. 

Reading the note over and over he tried to get his head around the fact Debbie had done such an awful thing and let him take the blame for it. He also couldn’t believe that Graham had kept such a huge secret from him, he was furious. He sat there thinking about how him and Debbie were in such a good place, yet a couple of months earlier she tried to kill him. He was heartbroken, he genuinely believed that the accident was all his fault, he can’t believe that the two people he loved the most had done this to him. 

As he sat there the look of pure evil arrived back into his eyes, a look we hadn’t seen for a very long time. What will he do? What could he be planning?


	72. Chapter 72

Joe was still sat in Graham’s office clutching onto the note he found that informed him that the accident was all Debbie’s fault. He had no idea how he was going to deal with this situation but he knew he needed to get away from the village. 

Going online he decided to book a romantic getaway for himself and Debbie, where he knew he would have some alone time with her to sort out his problems. Booking the first things he found he needed to let Debbie know, picking up his phone he rang Debbie. 

“Debs”, he said in a calm and collective manner acting as if nothing had happened. 

“What’s up?” Debbie replied. 

“You, me, romantic getaway tonight for a few days”.

“Really? What’s brought this on?” 

“Just want to spend some time alone with you”, Joe replied trying to keep his voice from getting angry. 

“Sounds good! I’ll check I can get someone to look after the kids but that sounds exactly what we both need” she replied oblivious to the fact he knows what she did to his brakes. 

“You’re right, it is exactly what we need”, he replied with the most evil look in his eye. “Pack a bag and we will go after tonight’s surprise”. 

“Sounds good, I’ll see you later”.

“Yes you will”, Joe said putting the phone down. Once he had put the phone down he picked up the note one last time and said to himself, “Debbie dingle you will regret messing with me”. 

What could he possibly be planning? 

Blissfully unaware of the chaos Joe Tate is planning the ladies were continuing to decorate the pub ready for this evenings antics. Tracy had finished sorting out the projector, checking it worked she decided to try and play the first couple of seconds of the video. With baited breath the 4 of them waited to see if the video would work, the video began to play on the screen.

“Yes”, Tracy shouted as the video worked. 

“I can’t believe we have actually pulled this off”, Chas replied feeling more optimistic about things. 

“Tracy? Why is the beginning of the video your face?” Rhona asked. 

“Oh I introduce the video, thought it would be a good idea”. 

“Right before Charity arrives lock your laptop or turn it off so she can’t play the video”, Chas said. 

“Don’t worry, she won’t be able to play it” Tracy replied. 

“What else needs to be done before I go and get Leo and myself ready?” Rhona asked. 

“Nothing, you head off and sort that out. We shall see you in a short while”, Chas said being extra nice for once. 

“Perfect, well she you all soon! Ooooh its so exciting” Rhona replied leaving the pub. 

Debbie reappeared after quickly packing a bag for her and Joe’s romantic getaway, she needed to find someone willing to look after Sarah and jack for a few days. 

“Chas?”

“Yes Debbie?” 

“Is there any chance you could keep an eye on Sarah and Jack for a couple of days?” Debbie asked with puppy dog eyes. 

“And where might you be going?” 

“A romantic getaway with Joe”.

“Ugh, go on then”, she reluctantly replied. 

“Yay, thank you so much”.

“You owe me big time”, Chas said in a serious tone. 

“I know I know, I’ll make it up to you”. 

“You can start by changing the barrel for me”, Chas ordered. 

“That I can do”, Debbie replied heading towards the cellar to change it. 

Over at Tug Ghyll both Charity and Vanessa were getting themselves ready for the party. 

“Babe, can you curl my hair for me?” Vanessa asked Charity very nicely. 

“Of course I can. Making an effort for someone?” 

“Oh hush, you know exactly who I’m making an effort for” Vanessa replied handing Charity the curlers. 

“You’re wonderful, beautiful girlfriend?” Charity joked as she started to curl Vanessa’s hair. “Tight curls or loose curls?”

“Loose ones please, I’d do it myself but I can never get it as good as yours”. 

“Awww flattery will get you everywhere, so carry on”. 

“I’m glad you decided to wear that outfit, you look gorgeous. If we didn’t have plans I would be ripping it straight back off of you”. 

“We don’t have to go...” 

“Yes we do, it’s for Leo”. 

“Ok... it later you can rip it off me”. 

Charity continued to curl Vanessa’s hair, making her girlfriend look absolutely stunning. Once her hair was finished Vanessa took her dressing gown off and slipped into her sexy black dress which also happened to be one of Charity’s favourite outfits. 

“Hot damn” Charity said wolf whistling at Vanessa. 

“You like what you see?” Vanessa replied in an Italian monster accent. 

“Oui madam”, Charity replied thinking she had just done a French accent. 

“Wrong language you tit”, Vanessa replied laughing. 

“You nearly ready? Because I’m late for work and Chas will kill me”. 

“You go, I need to make sure the boys are all dressed up nicely for the party and then we will head over. I’ve got Leo a present so I’ll sign it from all of us”.

“Aww our first present we are giving as a family”, Charity replied smiling. 

“Yeah shame you didn’t pay for any of it though...” Vanessa sarcastically replied. 

“I’ll sort you out don’t worry”. 

“I was joking”. 

“Ok, well I need to go so I’ll see you in a bit?” Charity said kissing Vanessa on the cheek and grabbing her suit jacket. 

“Yes you will, god your ass looks good in those trousers”, Vanessa replied staring at Charity’s behind as she walked out the door. 

Charity left the house and headed to the pub to start her shift, one thing Charity hated was parties where everyone else was drinking and she wasn’t, she hoped that Chas would allow her to have the odd one or two tonight. As she walked into the pub, she saw all of the party decorations and sighed to herself, she knew it was going to be a very long evening. 

“Finally she turns up!” Chas said as soon as Charity walked through the door. 

“Don’t start... you are lucky I turned up at all”. 

“We are very glad you have graced us with your presence”, Chas said sarcastically. 

“What’s the big screen for?” Charity asked. 

“Rhona asked me to make a video of pictures of Leo to celebrate his birthday”, Tracy replied trying to stay calm as she lied directly to Charity’s face. 

“Cool, a photo slide show... can’t wait”, Charity sarcastically replied. 

“Shut up would you and just get to work”, Chas replied. 

“Right I’m going to go get changed so I’ll see you all in a bit”, Tracy said as she prepared to leave.

“See you in a bit Tracy”, Chas replied. 

Everything was nearly all ready, the decorations were up and looking fabulous, Marlon was busy cooking all of the ‘posh’ buffet food and Debbie and Chas had made sure the bar was fully stocked for the villagers tonight. 

Elsewhere at Home farm, Joe was packing his bag for the weekend. Instead of packing nice shirts and suits he was packing tracksuits, black tracksuits. What on earth did he have planned? 

It was about an hour before the party was due to kick off and Charity was stood at the bar filling in a crossword taking full advantage of the fact it was quiet. 

“You do realise I need you to actually help later?” Chas said taking the crossword off her. 

“Oi, I was about to complete that. First one in like forever”, she replied angrily. 

“Well you can complete it later... right now I need you alert and ready to greet guests”.

“And by guests you mean the people we see every single day”. 

“Yes! Just put a smile on your face and act like you enjoy your job” Chas replied as Vanessa and the boys walked into the pub which put a smile on her face immediately. 

“Hey!” Charity said greeting them.

“Hey, boys do you want to find us somewhere to sit while we wait”, Vanessa said as the boys headed to find a table. 

“Have I ever mentioned that you are an actual goddess?” Charity said looking at her girl up and down. 

“One or two times maybe”, Vanessa replied. 

“That dress looks incredible”. 

“Thanks babe”, she said striking a pose. 

“I’ll bring a round of drinks over, on the house. Just don’t tell Chas”. 

“You are too kind”, Vanessa replied as she went to join the boys at the table. 

Making their drinks immediately, Charity looked busy for when Chas joined her at the bar. While she was pouring the drinks, villagers began to arrive. Charity couldn’t quite believe how many people were turning up for a birthday party, I mean she knew Leo was a popular, lovely kid but it was a Saturday night didn’t people have better things to do. Quickly taking the drinks to Vanessa and the boys, she didn’t have time to stay and chat as they were queuing up at the bar. 

“Frank, Megan what can I get you both?” Charity said very nicely trying to make more of an effort with them for Vanessa’s sake. 

“Could we get a pint and a large glass of white wine please”, Frank replied also trying to make an effort. 

“Of course. You look very nice tonight Megan”. 

“You really are trying to make an effort for Vanessa aren’t you”, Megan replied. 

“I am, I know you both aren’t my biggest fans and I completely understand why. I was a complete cow to you both and I know I can never take it back, but if we can all try and be civil and nice I know Vanessa would appreciate it a lot”. 

“Sounds good to me”, Megan replied, “Frank?” 

“Let’s give it a go. I can’t promise there won’t be the odd dig”.

“Oh don’t worry neither can I” Charity replied. 

“I can live with that”, Frank said. 

“Here we go, one pint and one extra large glass of white wine”, Charity said placing their drinks on the bar. Charity had no time to catch her breath it was straight onto the next customers, “Aaron, pint?” 

“2 ta”, Aaron replied. 

“How’s little seb?” Charity asked Aaron and Robert. 

“He’s very good thank you”, Robert replied. 

“Where is he?” 

“He’s spending the evening with Rebecca”.

“Ooh I see. The baby momma”, Charity sarcastically replied. 

“Charity don’t...” Aaron said.

“What? all I’m saying is I bet you two wish she had just been the surrogate or something so she wasn’t in the picture now?” 

“No actually, seb needs his mum and she’s a good person”, Robert replied. 

“Ok then, whatever you say”, she replied passing them their pints. 

A short while later the guest of honour, Leo himself turned up, when he walked through the door everyone shouted “Happy Birthday”. The smile on his face was enough to reduce anyone to tears, the fact that the whole village had turned up to his party meant the world to him. He didn’t have any idea that it wasn’t actually a party for him, but the fact he believed it was was enough to please him. 

As he walked past the bar Charity asked him a question, “birthday boy what can I get you to drink?” 

“Orange juice please”, he replied with a huge grin on his face. 

“Coming right up for you, I will get you a special birthday straw too”, Charity said proving that she did have a heart deep down inside. 

“Thank you Charity”, Rhona said. 

Charity returned with a glass of orange juice and a special blue straw that lit up when it was sucked. “Here you go”, she said handing it to Leo. 

“Wow”, he replied watching the straw light up as he drank his drink. 

Charity just stood there and smiled, even though she didn’t want to even come to this party she was glad she had just to see his face light up and to see that smile of his. 

“Right Leo shall we go and greet some of your guests?” Rhona said to her boy. 

While everyone was interacting and talking amongst themselves, all the kids were enjoying some of the party games Tracy had sorted, including pass the parcel and musical chairs. 

Composing himself to prepare to act like everything was just fine, Joe took a huge deep breath and put that fake smile he used to be so good at using, on his face. 

Walking through the pub door, the first person he saw was his little brother Noah, seeing Noah actually put a real smile on his face. He was the only real and truthful thing in his life at the moment, what Joe didn’t realise is that Noah knew it was Debbie. 

“Noah”, Joe said as he approached the table Vanessa and the boys were sat at. 

“Hey Joe!” Noah replied. 

“Grab a seat if you’d like?” Vanessa said trying to be nice. 

“Thank you, I’d love to”, Joe replied. He had always liked Vanessa, he felt that she was a genuinely nice person who wanted everyone to like her. “Before I sit, does anyone need a top up?” 

“I’d love a white wine please?” Vanessa replied. 

“I’ll be right back”. 

Whilst making his way to the bar, he spotted Debbie his blood began to boil but at the same time his heart sank. He couldn’t believe that she had been lying to his face for such a long time whilst pretending to fall back into love with him, but Joe didn’t know that Debbie’s feelings were real regardless of everything she did to him. 

“Joe what can I get you?” Charity asked him. 

“Glass of white for your good lady and I’ll just have a Diet Coke as I’m driving later”. 

“You trying to get Vanessa drunk?” Charity joked. 

“Haha, even if I did I don’t think she’d be interested in anyone other than you. You just have to look at the way she looks at you, no one else would come close”, Joe replied being extremely nice to Charity. 

“That’s very nice of you to say. While we are being nice, I need to thank you for being so good with Noah. He is turning into a proper little gentleman and I’m pretty sure that’s down to you, so thank you. I appreciate it and I know he loves spending time with you”.

“That means a lot, he’s a great kid and dad would be proud of him! And of you for how you’ve raised him”, Joe replied. In that moment Joe was stuck in two minds about his plan for revenge against Debbie, he knew what Charity had just said to him was sincere and from the heart. He didn’t want to ruin his relationship with Noah but the anger he had towards Debbie right now was too powerful for any other feelings to over power it. 

“Thank you. I hope we can all continue to get on well because I know your dad would be proud of the nice you and how well your business is doing”. 

“You think he would be proud of me?” 

“The kind, nice, caring you yes! I do”. 

“Thank you”, Joe replied. Every nice word Joe was hearing was making him question what he should do about the situation. Deciding to have a think about it, Joe took his drinks and went back to spend some time with Noah and the rest of them. 

While Joe sat there and had a good old think about what to do next, Tracy was getting twitchy about the video, about the proposal, about everything. She was sat with David, Frank and Megan unable to keep still, she was so nervous, not only at the fact something could go wrong but also because her sister was about to be the happiest she has ever been. 

“Tracy what’s wrong?” David asked. 

“Is this about the surprise that we aren’t supposed to mention?” Megan added. 

“Shhhh, don’t say that too loudly, they might hear”. 

“Who?” David replied. 

“I can’t say, look you’ll find out soon enough” she replied leaving the table before they asked her more questions, she made her way over to Chas to see when they were going to play the video. 

“So when we doing this...” 

“5 minutes, just let me finish serving these people and then I’ll give you the signal” Chas replied.


	73. Chapter 73

The pub was full with almost every single villager turning up for both Leo’s birthday but also to find out the surprise they had all been promised. With the drinks flowing and the conversations booming, Tracy, Chas, Rhona and Debbie were getting ready. 

“Everything is set yes?” Debbie asked. 

“I think so”, Rhona replied. 

“God I am nervous”, Chas said. 

“All of you calm, it’s going to be perfect”, Tracy said enthusiastically. 

“Shall we do the cake quickly first? So that once the video has been on its all about them and not Leo”, Rhona asked. 

“That’s sensible actually”, Tracy replied. 

“I’ll go get the cake and light the candles and then we move forward with the plan”. 

Rhona headed to the kitchen where Marlon had put the candles in the cake in the perfect formation, using a lighter Rhona lit them all. As she walked through to the bar, Chas turned the lights off. The whole village began to sing happy birthday to a very excited little boy. As the cake got closer and closer to Leo his face lit up even more, once they had finished singing, also took a deep breath and blew out his candles managing to do them all at once. 

“Did you make a wish?” Rhona asked. 

“I did but I can’t tell you what as it’s bad luck”, he replied. 

“That’s my boy”, Rhona said. 

Rhona took the cake back to the kitchen for Marlon to cut, but before cutting the cake she told Marlon that he wasn’t going to want to miss the surprise. 

“Trust me Marlon you are going to want to see this”. 

“You know what the surprise is?” 

“Oh yes, it’s going to be amazing”.

“Right then, I better turn all the ovens off and get into the bar”, he replied double checking everything was turned off in the kitchen. 

With everyone in the pub, Tracy was nearly ready to press play on the video, she took one last look over to see where Vanessa and Charity were. Vanessa was still sat with the boys at the table with the perfect view of the screen and Charity was lent against the bar trying not to look bored. After locating the girls, she checked to see that she had both of the rings in her pockets, and then took centre stage to get the show on the road. 

“Hello everyone can I have your attention?” Tracy said raising her voice to try and get the pubs attention. She managed to get 90% of the, listening to her. 

“Oi, a bit of hush please”, Chas said helping Tracy out, the pub quickly shut up. 

“Thank you Chas. Right firstly I just want to say thank you to everyone for coming today, Leo has had a wonderful time. As most of you are aware there is another reason we are here today and if you could all watch the following video it will explain everything”, Tracy said. 

Everyone in the pub was excited to see what the surprise was, but Vanessa and Charity were confused, they had no idea there was another surprise happening. 

As the video started Tracy’s face popped up on the screen, as she had accidentally zoomed in on herself. “Hello to everyone watching me on a screen, sorry about the zoom at the beginning! I’m not very good at technological things. Please enjoy the following video” the videoed faded to a black screen which left everyone confused. 

Eventually the video began, it started with Vanessa sat in the cellar starting off her speech, * Hey babe, remember this outfit?* as soon as Charity heard Vanessa’s voice she immediately began to pay attention.

*I wore it the day I accidentally locked us both in here for the entire night and called you a few names if I remember rightly. I learnt a lot about you that night, I learnt that you actually had feelings and can be nice to certain people, I just never imagined that person being me. When you kissed me something inside of me woke up, it’s like you started a fire within me which had been out for a very long time. And for that I will be eternally grateful*. Vanessa couldn’t understand why the video she recorded was playing, she stood up ready to go and turn off the video when Charity appeared on the screen. 

*Hello you, you are probably wondering what I’m doing sat on the sofa in the middle of the cellar wearing the outfit I first kissed you in. Well I am here to tell you!* They both looked at each other as if to say is this really about to happen. 

*Firstly what a night that was... you went from screaming at me and telling me that I was a pathological interferer, all be it with a little help from me on pronunciation, to kissing me and spending the night together. Yes it may of started out as a bit of fun for me, pushing your buttons and accidentally outing you in front of the whole village, but it soon became clear that I was developing feelings.* listening to Charity say she liked to push peoples buttons made quite a lot of the villagers laugh. 

The video then cut to Vanessa explaining how that night made her feel, * Waking up in the cellar the next day was a very confusing time for me, I looked across at you and I was slightly scared, scared that this was all just a bit of fun for you. The next few days were a bit crazy, especially when you outed me to the whole village, I could have killed you but at the same time a part of me wanted to thank you.* Charity looked over at Vanessa and mouthed sorry for when she outed her to the very people who were in the pub. 

*Whenever you entered a room it put a smile on my face, I wanted to talk to you, I wanted to spend time with you, I sometimes pushed you a little too far making you snap slightly but I love the feisty side of you.* Charity explained in the video. 

*After then things improved, I could see with my own eyes that the Charity that everyone always explained and described to me wasn’t the real you. You were so much more than anyone ever gave you credit for. The more time I spent with you the further I found myself falling, I couldn’t help it. Yes you were super annoying sometimes when you’d play your little mind games but you quickly learnt that I took no prisoners. You are the most extraordinary person I have ever met, so much has happened in your past that you embrace and don’t let affect your daily life. You are the most wonderful mother to your three children and now Johnny, and seeing you interact with them all has only made me love you even more.* Hearing what Vanessa just said about her made Charity start to cry, she had never heard anyone talk about her in such a positive way. Watching the villagers listen along to Vanessa’s speech, she could see that some of them were agreeing with what she was saying. 

*I remember the day I knew I’d found the right person, Noah and I had fallen out and even though I was rude to you and pushed you away, you still went out of your way to find Noah and sort everything else between us. That was the day I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, yes we’ve had our ups and downs and we will continue to have I’m sure. You make me a better person, you make me feel good about myself regardless of my past mistakes, trust me there are an awful lot of them, but you don’t judge or hold them against me. You are one in a million and I am beyond lucky to be able to call you my girlfriend*. Vanessa remembered the day very clearly, she couldn’t stop the tears from arriving either. 

While the video was playing the smiles on everyone’s faces were growing as they could see the love between these two was real, *Its apt that during our first kiss you were wearing a super hero costume because you are my super hero. You are an incredible mother, who would do anything for Johnny and my boys and that means everything. You are funny, kind, beautiful inside and out, smart, caring, loving, very bossy human being who I would like to ask a question to?* Seeing this side of Charity was a first for most people in the pub, it made them realise that she was human. 

*I love every single part of you, the sarcastic, funny, moody, kind, caring, loud, genuine, gobby, bossy, loving, smart, goofy, sexy part of you. I couldn’t be happier and that is all down to you, you make me happy. Charity Dingle I want to spend every single living moment of my life with you, I will take the good times with the bad times and I promise to love you for the rest of my life. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?* When Charity heard those words she began to make her way over to where Vanessa was stood, she couldn’t wait to embrace her and say yes. 

The video ended with Charity asking Vanessa to become her wife, by the time that part was playing on the screen Charity had said yes to Vanessa and the pair were kissing with the villagers clapping and cheering. *Vanessa Elizabeth Woodfield would you do me the biggest pleasure of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?* 

Tracy stopped the video and walked over to where the love birds were stood kissing, “sorry to break this up but I have something you both might need”. She handed them over the rings and took a step back to watch the next bit closely. 

Wiping away Vanessa’s tears, Charity opened the ring box, took the ring out and got onto one knee. 

“You may have proposed first in the video, but I’m doing this bit first. I love you with all my heart and I can’t wait to become you’re wife, so Vanessa Woodfield will you be my wife?” Charity said holding out the ring. 

“Yes yes I will”, Vanessa replied as Charity slipped the ring onto Vanessa’s finger. “Babe this ring is perfect”. 

“I know, it’s the one you wanted isn’t it?” 

“Yes, it is! Right my turn”, Vanessa said helping Charity back onto two feet. 

As Vanessa got onto one knee, Charity began to cry again. “Charity Dingle, I love every single thing about you and the fact that you want to marry me makes me the happiest woman in the world. I suppose I have to ask you the question now, even though we know the answer. Marry me Miss Dingle?” 

“Let me see the ring before I answer”, Charity joked making the onlookers laugh. “Joking, obviously”.

“Here...” 

“Wow, it’s perfect! I absolutely love it”, Charity said.

“Give me your finger then?” Vanessa replied trying to grab Charity’s finger, putting the ring on. 

As Vanessa stood up the entire pub began clapping again, they really were so happy for the pair. 

“Come here you”, Charity said grabbing Vanessa and pulling her in tightly.

“I bloody love you”, Vanessa responded kissing her fiancée passionately. 

“Champagne all around”, Charity shouted once the pair had finished their kiss. 

The fact that Charity was handing out free alcohol got almost a bigger cheer than them getting engaged got. 

As Charity went to start opening the champagne bottles, Frank was the first to congratulate his daughter. 

“Teenie, I am so happy for you!” He said giving her a big hug. 

“Do you mean that?” 

“Yes, watching that video it was so clear to see how much she truly does care for you. She knows she has made mistakes in the past and she has owned up to them but now she’s a nicer person because of you. And hearing you talk about her the way you did took my breath away, all I ever wanted for my children is happiness and you’ve found it”. 

“Thanks dad”, Vanessa replied with tears in her eyes. 

“Congratulations Vanessa, I’m very happy for you”, Megan added. 

Meanwhile at the bar, Charity was opening bottles like it was going out of fashion, she had never been so happy in her entire life, well apart from when her children were born. 

“You two are sneaky bastards aren’t you”, Charity joked with Chas and Debbie as she gave them both a group hug. 

“We knew you’d love it”, Debbie replied. 

“Congratulations, she’s a keeper and well you’re not bad”, Chas said. 

“Yeah congratulations mum! I’ve never seen you this happy”, Debbie added. 

“Thanks, there was me thinking I’d be first to propose! How wrong I was”, Charity said.

As she filled up what felt like hundreds of glasses with champagne, people came to congratulate her on her engagement. Charity was touched as she felt like everyone was being genuine because they had seen the video of her pouring her heart out and could see how she truly felt about Vanessa. She handed everyone of legal age a glass of champagne and decided to raise a toast. 

“I would like to just say a few words. Many of you will know me for being a bit of a sarcastic bitch who doesn’t really show emotions, I guess that’s correct about 95% of the time. You all saw the real me in that video which was only supposed to be seen by a couple of people, but the entire village has now seen it, so please don’t let it cloud your judgement of me”, Charity joked. 

“I’d like to thank 4 very sneaky women who planned all of this behind our backs. Chas, Debbie, Rhona and Tracy, thank you from the bottom of my heart for this, it truly was the perfect way to propose. I also want to thank Leo for sharing his birthday celebrations with this, I hope we haven’t ruined it. Also thanks to all of you lot for taking the time to come tonight, even though non of you knew why, I hope you weren’t disappointed by the surprise and lastly I want to thank my fiancée for being truly amazing and loving me for me regardless of anything and everything. If we could all raise our glasses... Cheers”. 

“Cheers” everyone replied clinking their glasses with those close to them, this party was going to continue for many more hours, which meant Charity was finishing her shift early, so she could celebrate with everyone.


	74. Chapter 74

The atmosphere in the pub was incredible, everyone was in such a good mood after the surprise, the alcohol was flowing and the music had been turned up. 

Neither Charity or Vanessa had really had the chance to talk to one another since the engagement because so many different people were stopping to congratulate them and ask them questions about the pending wedding. 

“I cant believe you’ve been planning this behind my back”, Vanessa said to Rhona as they stood by the bar. 

“I know, I can’t believe I managed to keep it all quiet”, Rhona replied. 

“So am I! I always know when you are lying. Thank you so much though it was a beautiful surprise”. 

“I shed a tear or two watching it and watching the reaction from both of you”.

As the pair were talking Robert walked over with a fresh glass of Champagne to congratulate Vanessa. 

“Sorry to interrupt ladies, just wanted to come over and congratulate the lucky lady”, Robert said handing Vanessa the glass of bubbly. 

“Charity is stood over there...” Vanessa joked. 

“I’ll leave you two to it”, Rhona said as she left the pair to talk. 

“She is a very lucky lady to be spending the rest of her life with you. You are a catch, I’ve always said that”, Robert replied. 

“I remember the conversation we had months ago when you told me that if I ever found the right one to hold onto them and not ever let them go”.

“I remember, I told you to be less Robert”. 

“Well I took your advice and just went for it, so thank you for making me realise that no matter what others think about her, my opinion is the only one that matters”.

“You are welcome, I’m glad my advice actually worked for once”. 

“Well it worked for you too, I see you and Aaron are happier than ever”, Vanessa replied smiling. 

“Yes we are, we both realised that life was too short and we really couldn’t live without each other”, Robert replied. “Let’s have a closer look at the ring then?” Robert took hold of Vanessa hand bringing it close to him so that he could get a close look at the ring, “Charity forked out for this?” He asked shocked as the ring was absolutely beautiful. 

“She did, I was just as shocked as you were! She must really love me”, Vanessa replied. 

“Oh trust me, she loves you”. 

Vanessa and Robert continued talking while the Dingles had gathered over the other side of the pub to give their congratulations and blessing to a very happy Charity. 

“I’m so happy for you love, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this happy in your whole life”, Lisa said giving Charity a big hug. 

“I agree with our Lisa! It’s wonderful to see that smile permanently on your face, makes a nice change to the usual grumpy face”, Zak replied giving her a hug after Lisa. 

“Thank you, even if you are being a cheeky sod”.

“Am I ever anything other than a cheeky sod?” Zak replied. 

“This is true”, Charity said. 

Marlon was stood there with tears in his eyes, he genuinely was lost for words which was a first for him. After a taking a couple of seconds to compose himself he finally managed to say something, “to think you’ve actually ended up with someone we all like, it’s a bloody miracle” Marlon teased. 

“Miracles do happen”, Charity replied. 

“I’m proud of you cuz! You poured your heart out, it’s not a side we see often but my god it’s a side to you I love”, Marlon said giving Charity a hug. Charity was known for not liking hugs very much, let’s just say she was making an exception today as the entire village were queued up to give her one. 

Belle and Lachlan had a proposition for Charity, “first of all congratulations, secondly we would like to offer to make you some sparkling wine for you’re actual wedding day, free of charge”, Lachlan said. 

“Will it be drinkable? And will it be legally made using an actual license so Chas doesn’t go off on one?” Charity replied. 

“We promise it will be made by the book, we wouldn’t want to ruin your big day”, Belle said. 

“Ok then, sounds like a wonderful idea. Thank you”. 

Last to congratulate her out of the first onslaught of Dingles was Sam. Sam wasn’t known for having a way with words, so Charity knew what was about to come out of his mouth would probably be offensive or rude, she knew he meant well though. “Who knew your lesbian phase would stick?” Sam proudly said, thinking he was being funny. 

“Babe I’m bisexual and sexuality isn’t a phase. It’s not something you can turn off and on, I don’t wake up one day and think ooh today I’m going to be interested in men and the next change that to women. I am who I am and I love who I love. It just happens that I have fallen in love with a woman and have chosen to spend the rest of my life with her”, Charity replied in a serious tone. 

“I think I’ve walked over here at a very good time”, Vanessa said walking up behind Charity. 

“I was just explaining to Sam that sexuality isn’t something that defines me and that yes I am in love and marrying a women yet I’m not a lesbian”, Charity replied putting her around Vanessa’s waist. 

“It was only meant as a joke”, Sam replied. 

“Don’t worry Sammy, Charity knew that! Didn’t you?” Zak said trying to keep the peace. 

“Yes I do, look thanks for all your kinda words but I need a couple of minutes with my fiancée”, Charity replied grabbing Vanessa’s hand and leading her into the back. 

“I will never get tired of hearing you call me that”, Vanessa said following her. 

“Don’t get too used to it, you’ll be my wife in no time”, Charity replied wrapping her hands around Vanessa’s head pulling her in close for a kiss. 

Back in the pub Debbie had finished her shift helping with the party and finally got the time to go and see Joe, she had no idea that he knew about the accident. 

“That was pretty amazing right?” She said walking up to where he was sat. 

“It sure was! Can’t believe I’m saying this but I couldn’t be happier for your mum”, Joe replied sound very sincere. 

“I can’t believe you are saying that either”, Debbie said. 

“Ive realised that life is too short to waste, having the accident really put my life into perspective. I was lucky not to have died, I can’t waste anymore time”, Joe replied seeing whether Debbie flinched at the accident being mentioned. 

“We were all very lucky that you didn’t die, or Noah” she replied feeling extremely guilty inside. 

“So let’s not waste another second, let’s head off”, Joe said as his heart rate rose from the anger inside. 

“I just need to congratulate mum and Vanessa and then we can go. Come congratulate them with me? Mum would appreciate it”. 

“Sure”, Joe replied. 

The two of them headed to try and find Charity and Vanessa, unaware that they were in the back room making out. Walking through to the back Debbie shouted “get a room” when she saw them all over each other. 

“Sorry babe”, Charity said. 

“Don’t apologise! I’ve just come in to say Congratulations to you both before I head off”. 

“Where you going!” Charity asked.

“I’m whisking her away for a romantic weekend”, Joe said. 

“Very nice, make sure you enjoy yourselves”, Vanessa replied. 

“Look after my baby girl”, Charity said to Joe. 

“Don’t worry I shall”, he replied “also congratulations to you both on your engagement I am very happy for you both”. 

“Thank you Joe, very kind of you to say”, Vanessa replied.

“Yeah, thanks Joe”. 

“Well this has been nice but we must head off”, Joe said trying to escape before they said anything else nice to him making his revenge even harder. 

“I’ll see you Monday mum, enjoy the rest of you evening. Make sure you drink lots and lots”, Debbie said giving both of them a hug before grabbing her bag. 

“Bye babe”, Charity replied as the pair of them left through the back door. 

“That was nice of him to say that”, Vanessa said to Charity. 

“It was, I think he has finally turned a corner”, Charity said feeling optimistic unaware that he knew everything. 

“We should probably head back in, people will begin to wonder where we’ve got to”, Vanessa said. 

“Let them wonder...” Charity replied. 

“Tonight’s our night babe, everyone in there is here for us. Let’s go make the most of it, plus free drinks”. 

“Ok, ok let’s go get drunk”, Charity replied as they two of them headed back through to the pub. They both stood behind the bar looking at the entire village enjoying themselves, in the corner they could see that Moses and Johnny were looking very tired. 

“Think maybe we should get the boys to bed?” Vanessa asked. 

“Yeah, probably best”, Charity replied. 

They both made their way over to the table, “boys you ready for bed? 

“Teenie, don’t worry we will sort the boys out you just enjoy your evening”, Frank said. 

“You sure?” Vanessa replied. 

“Yes, tonight’s your evening! You need to celebrate. Charity I would like to be the first to welcome you into the family”, Frank said. 

“Thank you Frank although what’s to say Vanessa won’t be a Dingle?” Charity joked. 

“Well that’s a decision the both of you need to come to but for now here’s £20 I’d like to buy you both a drink”.

“Thanks dad”. 

“Yeah thank you Frank”, Charity replied. 

“You are welcome, right boys shall we head home and get you ready for bed”, both of the boys nodded as they were both very tired. Vanessa and Charity gave them both hugs and kissed them goodnight. Frank and Megan left the pub with both the boys in tow. 

“Ness, were going to get the karaoke going”, a rather drunk Tracy shouted from across the pub. 

“That’s my cue to get another drink”, Charity said as she needed to be hammered to enjoy karaoke. 

“Trace, get my song ready”, Vanessa shouted back getting all excited. “Babe do a shot with me? For Dutch courage...”

“Chas 2 shots of whiskey please”, Charity said. 

“Coming right up”, Chas replied. 

“Now the party is starting”, Kerry said raising her glass. “Line the shots up”. 

While Chas poured the shots, Tracy found one of Vanessa’s favourite songs ready for her to sing on the karaoke.

“Here we go ladies...” Chas said finishing pouring the shots. 

“Why are there four?” Vanessa asked. 

“1 for you, 1 for Kerry and 2 for Charity, she’s got to be hammered to get her up singing”. 

“You know me too well”, Charity replied sinking one of the shots. 

“Ready ladies, Congratulations on your engagement”, Kerry said as they clinked glasses and downed the shots. The three of them downed their shots and slammed the glasses on the bar. 

“Let’s do this”, Vanessa said as she shimmied her way over to the microphone. She hit the microphone twice to make sure it was working, “1,2,1,2” she said checking it was working. 

“Someone please shoot me right now”, Charity said stood by the bar. 

“You never know she might dedicate it to you”, Kerry joked. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to dedicate this song to my gorgeous fiancée”, Vanessa said through the mirror phone. 

Charity just looked at Kerry and started laughing. “Here she goes what song is it gunna be?” Kerry said to the group stood by the bar. 

“My bets simply the best”, Charity joked. 

“Nah I’m going for like a virgin”, Paddy said. 

“An ABBA song my guess”, Rhona replied. 

“Something cheesy and romantic if she’s dedicating it to Charity, I just can’t get you out my head! Can’t beat a bit of kylie”, Marlon replied. 

“Oh Marlon”, Chas said laughing. 

As they waited with baited breath, Tracy was having a few technical difficulties because she had had a few beverages.

“Someone help her for god sake”, Nicola shouted as she just sat there sipping her wine. 

Paddy and Marlon headed over to try and help Tracy work out how to work the machine. 

“Trace all you need to do is press play”, Marlon sarcastically said. 

“Oh”, she replied. “Right ready sis”, Tracy said pressing play on the machine. 

Everyone was waiting to hear which song Vanessa was about to sing, it was something that not one person in the whole room was expecting. “L-O-V-E by Nat King Cole”, the gang at the bar were shocked. 

“I was not expecting this”, Chas said shocked by how good Vanessa’s singing was. 

“Wow, I was way off with like a virgin”, Paddy joked. 

“Someone pinch me”, Charity said. 

“Why?” Chas replied. 

“Because I’m marrying her, she has the voice of an angel”. 

“I wouldn’t go that far but she is very good”, Chas sarcastically replied. 

“How can I beat that when I have a go on the karaoke?”

“Have a few more shots maybe?” Kerry said. 

“Shots it is”, Charity replied. 

Chas lined up more shots for everyone to do this time, it looked like it was going to be a very messy evening.


	75. Chapter 75

The karaoke was in full swing and jimmy had been hogging it for the last 3 songs, doing his best Elvis impression with “I’m all shook up”. 

“Someone please get him off for the love of god”, Charity said covering her ears. 

“Paddy go get him off”, Chas said quietly. 

“Why me?” 

“Because you love me and we need to keep her happy so she gets plastered and we get her on the mic”, Chas replied talking about Charity. 

“Fine, Marlon were going to sing”, Paddy said.

“Can you two not do anything on your own?” Charity asked. 

“Well yes we can actually.. but we choose not to”, paddy replied as the two of them headed to get Jimmy off the stage. 

“Come on Jimmy give someone else a go”, paddy politely asked. 

“One more...” Jimmy replied. 

“Jimmy off now”, Nicola shouted from her table. 

As Jimmy was so under Nicola’s thumb, he immediately handed the microphone to Paddy and rushed back to the table where Nicola was sat.

Tracy had the perfect song ready for Paddy and Marlon’s debut on the mic, “the cheeky girls”. As soon as the song began the pub erupted in laughter. 

“Nice one Trace”, Vanessa said getting out her phone to record the boys. 

While the boys entertained everyone at the pub, Cain pulled Charity over to one side to have a quick chat with her. 

“Charity you got a minute?” Cain asked. 

“Sure...”

“Moira sends her congratulations she had to head home with Issac, but insisted I stayed to celebrate your good news. I know how hard it must have been for you to lay your heart on the line, the fact that you did that shows me that you truly love her”.

“I will send her a message thanking her tomorrow, it wasn’t easy but I would do anything for her”.

“I know you would, you have finally found your true love and I am beyond happy for you. I will always care about you, but we were never meant to be”. 

“We were passionate but you’re right, we were never right for each other. I will always love you, especially for giving me our daughter”. 

“As will I! Just don’t mess this one up, you’ve finally found your soulmate don’t lose her”. 

“I won’t!” Charity replied as she gave Cain a hug. 

Joe and Debbie were just about to arrive at their romantic getaway which was literally in the middle of nowhere. 

“Where on earth are you taking me?” Debbie asked intrigued about their destination. 

“Somewhere we cant be interrupted”, Joe said in a sinister tone. 

“Sounds good to me”, Debbie replied thinking she would be getting lucky all weekend. 

Pulling up to this beautiful house in the country, Debbie was gobsmacked that Joe had gone to all the trouble of arranging this so last minute. “Wow, this place is incredible”. 

“Pretty special isn’t it”.

“Special isn’t the word, this is amazing”.

“Head straight in, I’ll get the bags out of the car”. Joe opened the boot where both the bags were, he also had a can of petrol, masking tape, handcuffs and some very suspicious looking pills. What on earth did he have planned? 

“There’s a hot tub”, Debbie shouted peering her head around the front door. 

“I’d say I hope you’ve got your bikini, but part of me hopes you haven’t”, Joe said. 

“Come on let’s go for a dip”. 

“Give me 5 minutes, I’ll crack open some wine”, Joe said heading towards the kitchen. Opening a fancy bottle of white wine, Joe got a spoon out of the draw and crushed up one of the suspicious looking pills he brought with him. Making sure the coast was clear, he poured the crushed pill into Debbie’s wine glass and mixed until it was fully dissolved. As he looked up from the wine glass he had the most evil look in his eyes. 

Walking into the room with the hot tub, Joe was shocked to see Debbie sat there naked in it. He had to remember what she had done to him, otherwise the love he felt for her would take over, he desperate wanted revenge. “Here we go”, he said handing Debbie the drink with the pill in. 

“Thank you very much”, Debbie replied taking a sip of her wine. “Coming to join me?” 

“Give me a couple of minutes and I’ll be right with you”, Joe said as he left the room to composes himself. His heart was racing, there was no turning back now as she had already drank some of the drink. 

“Hurry up, this drink is going straight to my head”, Debbie shouted from the hot tub. 

“Coming”, Joe said panicking. 

Joe entered the hot tub with nothing on apart from his boxers which made Debbie tease him as he wasn’t naked. 

“Take them off, take them off”, she said once he sat down next to her. 

“Maybe in a bit”. 

“Don’t be a pussy”, Debbie said teasing him. 

“Fine”, Joe replied as he slipped off his boxers and threw them outside the hot tub. 

“That’s better, no need to hide him! He can’t be shy around me anymore...” Debbie said sounding extremely drunk. But we all know it wasn’t because of the alcohol, it was due to the pill in her drink. “Can I tell you something Joseph?” 

“Of course you can”, Joe replied. 

“I made a huge mistake once, I did something very stupid”, she said slurring her words. 

“What did you do?” 

“I tampered with a car”, she said trying to keep conscious. 

“Whose car Debbie?” 

“You...rs”, she managed to say before falling unconscious in the hot tub. 

Joe couldn’t believe that she actually owned up it, he waiting a few seconds before grabbing her head from under water to stop her from drowning. Joe tried his hardest to get her out of the hot tub as quickly and carefully as he could, carrying her over to the bed where he covered her in towels as he thought about his next move. 

Back at the Woolpack the party was still in full swing, Tracy and Vanessa were up singing some classic sister sledge, “we are family”. The tables had been moved to the side so there was now a dance floor in the middle of the pub, it was jammed with everyone dancing through the sisters duet. 

Giving in to the temptation to go and dance Charity cleared a route from the bar to the middle of the dance floor and showed everyone her best dance moves. 

“There she goes! She is officially drunk enough to let her hair fully down”, Chas said happy that Charity was enjoying herself. 

“It’s only taken her 2 hours”, Bernice replied. 

“That’s quick for her”. 

“I’m just glad to see her happy, we will never be best friends but her being happy means we get less stick from her”.

“Very true”. 

As the sisters finished their duet, Vanessa could see that Charity had finally let her hair down and made her way to the dance floor. Heading straight for her, she wrapped her arms around her and started dancing together. 

“Have I ever told you how much I love you”, Vanessa said slurring her words. 

“You have but I will never get tired of hearing it. Thank you for dedicating that song to me, it was beautiful”.

“You liked it?” 

“I loved it”.

“Are you going to sing me a song?” Vanessa asked. 

“I have a Britney song in mind”.

“Ooh which one”. 

“You’ll have to wait and see”. 

“The stage is all yours”, Vanessa said trying to encourage Charity to take to the stage. 

“Watch and learn babe...watch and learn”, Charity said strutting herself to the stage. As she picked her song from the machine, the rest of the pub were excited to see Charity take to the stage. They knew that if Charity was at the stage of singing karaoke she was well and truly on her way to becoming the life and soul of the party. 

Picking her song Charity pressed play, the music started playing and it was Britney, grabbing the microphone she began to sing “womanizer”. Before she got to the chorus Vanessa stopped the song. 

“What you doing?” Charity said through the microphone. 

“You are not singing this song!” Vanessa said. 

“Why not?” 

“It’s about being a womanizer, and you are no longer one of those. You are mine, no one else’s”, Vanessa replied stamping her foot down. 

“Fine, what do you want me to sing then?” Charity replied. 

Chas didn’t want the conversation to turn into an argument, so she headed to the stage to save the day, “why don’t we sing our song Charity?” Chas asked. 

“Yessss”, Charity replied finding “girls just want to have fun” on the machine. 

As the music started Vanessa headed back to the dance floor with everyone else ready to dance. As soon as the singing started, the cheering and whistling from the audience began. Once they were on the karaoke machine there would be no taking them off of it, so they continued to entertain the villagers. 

Meanwhile over at Home Farm Graham had returned from a business trip to find the house empty, with no note or anything from Joe. He went to check his emails before going to bed, his office was a mess, he had no idea why? Sitting down at his desk his eyes were immediate drawn to piece of paper on the table, he couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw it was the notes he made about Debbie. 

Grabbing his phone he tried calling Joe, there was no answer. He immediately tried to ring Debbie to see if she picked up, the fact that neither of them answered their phones worried Graham as he knew how evil Joe was capable of being. He knew he needed to find out where Joe and Debbie were, grabbing his keys he drove into the village to see if they were there. 

Joe was sat in the corner of the guest room at the house, just looking at Debbie’s unconscious body lay there on the bed. He still couldn’t get over the fact that she actually told him what she did, he never thought he would hear those words come out of her mouth. He felt bad for drugging her, he knew that all he could do now was wait until she regained consciousness and hope she was ok. 

Chas and Charity had finished their rendition of “dancing queen” which had managed to clear out a good number of the party goers. As the music came to a stop a small group of adoring fans gave them a round of applause, the small group consisting of Vanessa, Paddy, Marlon and Rhona. 

“Wooooo! Encore” a very drunk Paddy shouted. 

“More more more”, Rhona added trying not to fall of her bar stool. 

“I think it’s time I got you home to bed”, Pete said helping Rhona stay upright on the stool. 

“It would probably be for the best”, Rhona replied wrapping her arms around Pete’s neck. 

“Come on you... thanks for a good night everyone. Congratulations again ladies! Can’t wait for the wedding”, Pete said to the girls who were slow dancing to some music. 

“Yes congrats ladies, I love you both”, a drunk Rhona replied as Pete carried her out of the pub. 

“Thanks for everything Rhona”, Charity said. 

“Yes, it’s good to have a best friend like you”, Vanessa replied. 

The only people left in the pub were the happy couple, Marlon, Chas and Paddy. They were all slumped up against the bar drinking a pint of water to try and counteract the hangovers that were all heading their way, when Graham rushed in. 

“Sorry were closed”, Chas said without lifting her head off the bar. 

“I know, I’m sorry to intrude. I was just looking for Joe”, Graham said. 

“He’s off with Debbie for a romantic weekend away”, she replied. 

“I was afraid of that...” Graham said resulting on the 5 of them turning around to pay attention. 

“Afraid of what?” Charity asked. 

“He knows...”

“Knows what?” Charity replied. 

“He knows that Debbie cut the breaks and caused the accident”.

“What? How?” She replied in complete and utter shock. 

“He found a piece of paper in one of my draws which had some notes about the accident”. 

“This can’t be happening”, Charity replied reaching for Vanessa’s hand. 

“Do any of you know where they are?” 

“No idea, all they said was they were off for a romantic getaway”, Chas replied. 

“Have you tried ringing them?” Paddy asked trying to be helpful. 

“Yeah, neither are picking up”, Graham replied. 

“What’s he going to do with her?” A very scared Charity asked. 

“I don’t know, that’s why I’m so worried. He is capable of lots of things”, Graham said. 

“Right, we need to check his internet history, it might show where he has booked”, Vanessa suggested trying to be productive. 

“Good idea, whose coming?” Graham asked as he was the only sober one among the group. 

They all raised their hands as they wanted to be helpful and try to find Debbie, “Marlon, paddy you both stay here just in case we need you to do anything”, Chas said, “us three girls will come with you Graham”. 

“Stay safe ladies, keep us up to date”, Marlon said. 

“Marlon can you tell Cain that Joe knows”, Charity asked. 

“Is that a good idea?” Vanessa calmly asked. 

“Maybe not, wait until we have more information”.

The three of them got into Graham’s car as he sped off heading for Home farm, they were there in no time thanks to Graham’s crazy driving. As he came to a stop, Vanessa opened her car door throwing up out of it, she couldn’t handle the alcohol and his erratic driving. 

“Babe you ok?” Charity asked as they walked to the house leaving her throwing up. 

“I’m good, I’ll be there in a minute”, she replied in between the heaving. 

Arriving in Graham’s office, he immediately checked his internet history and saw that Joe had rented a cottage in the middle of nowhere. It even said on the website that the cottage was known for not having mobile signal and was the perfect place for peace and quiet. Graham was seriously worried about what Joe might be planning to do to Debbie as revenge.


	76. Chapter 76

Writing down the address of this remote cottage, Graham grabbed some essentials just in case. He got a first aid kit, an industrial style torch for searching outside and his rifle just as extra protection. 

“Whats that for?” Charity asked. 

“I don’t intend to use it, but if needed it can be used to scare Joe”,Graham replied. 

“You are really worried about what he might do to her, aren’t you?” Vanessa said. 

“Unfortunately yes, I know what he is capable of when his evil side takes over”.

“Oh god”, Chas said. 

“Right lets go”, Graham said hurrying the ladies into the car. 

Putting the address into the sat nav, Graham made sure that they were all strapped in as he intended to drive very fast to get to the cottage as soon as he could. Vanessa had her sick bag ready as the alcohol was starting to catch up on her, whereas Charity felt completely sober as the worry and anger had taken over from the effects of the alcohol. 

Back at the pub, Marlon did exactly the opposite of what Charity had told him to do, he has messaged Cain. *Cain, Joe knows about Debbie and the car. We don’t know where either of them are. Ring me when you get this*. 

“Please tell me you didn’t text who I think you just text?” Paddy asked. 

“I had to”.

“No, you really didn’t”.

“It’s his daughter Paddy, he deserves to know that she’s in trouble”. 

“His hot head in this situation isn’t going to help it will hinder”. 

“Look let’s not argue, let’s just get the pub cleaned so I can cook us something greasy to help with the hangover which is yet to kick in”. 

Paddy agreed and the pair began to clean up the glasses, left over food and took down all of the decorations.

Over at the cottage Debbie was beginning to come round, Joe had tied her left hand to the bed to stop her from any sudden movements or getting away. As she came round, she tried to move both her hands to her face to run her eyes from the chlorine that had been in the hot tub. 

“Joe why is my hand tied?” She quietly mumbled as she was still a bit groggy. 

“Thought we could play a little game”, He replied with no expression on his face. 

“How did I even get here, last thing I remember I was in the hot tub”. 

“I drugged you...” 

“Funny, no you didn’t! I must have just drank too much”.

“No, I drugged you”.

“What? Why would you do that?” A confused Debbie asked. 

“We all do crazy things we regret, don’t we Debbie?” He said as he moved to sit closer to her. 

“I have no idea what you are talking about”.

“Don’t lie to me” Joe shouted angrily. “Before you passed out in the hot tub you confessed something to me... can you remember what it was?” 

Debbie had absolutely no idea what he was talking about, but she knew that the only secret she kept from him was about the car. Deciding to play dumb she replied, “no, I have no idea”. 

“How about the fact that it was you the tampered with the breaks on my car which caused the accident involving your little brother”.

Debbie sat there with a blank expression on her face, she felt sick. Her worst nightmare was coming true, Joe knew what she did. “How do you know?” She asked nervously. 

“Turns out Graham never throws anything away! He had written some notes about the accident and came to the conclusion that you were to blame”.

What Joe didn’t know is that Debbie already knew Graham knew it was her, she tried to act surprised by what he was telling her but was finding it very hard. Trying not to look directly into Joe’s eyes, Debbie replied, “What’s to say he’s right?” 

“The fact that you can’t look directly at me right now tells me everything I need to know. Why? Did you hate me that much that you wanted me dead?” 

“I was fed up with you treating my family like shit when they hadn’t done anything wrong. My mum had nothing to do with the death of your father, she loved him, but you kept chipping away at us and making our lives a misery”. 

“I know I did but I apologised”.

“Only after you thought you had caused the accident. If you had of known it was me all along you’d still be making our lives hell and you wouldn’t be happy like you are now. Look at the relationship you’ve built up with Noah, look how you and Charity are getting on. Look at us”. 

“It’s all based on lies...” Joe replied disappointed. 

“No, no it’s not. The only lie was me causing the accident! Everything else is real, the love I have found for you again is real. The affection between you and Noah it’s real, mum being nice to you it’s real. It’s all real”, Debbie said trying to keep the tears from coming out. She knew that she could never tell Joe that Graham blackmailed her into giving him another chance, that would send him over the edge. 

Joe didn’t know how to respond, he needed some time to think, he left the room leaving Debbie still tied to the bed. 

Back in the car Graham was driving at full pelt trying to get to the cottage as quickly as he could, in the back Charity was holding Vanessa’s hair as she couldn’t stop being sick. This isn’t how the pair of them thought they would be spending the night of their engagement. 

“Surely she can’t have much more sick inside her?” Chas sarcastically said from the passenger seat. 

“Leave her alone Chas for god sake”, Charity replied. 

“We are nearly there so she’ll get the fresh air she needs soon”, Graham kindly said whilst driving. 

“Good because it stinks in here”, Chas responded. 

“Chas! Shut up” Charity shouted back. 

After a short while later they arrived at the cottage but Joe’s car was no where to be seen. Parking up the four of them got out the car and headed to the cottage to look for Debbie. 

“Go on without me, I’ll be there in a minute”, Vanessa said. 

“Okay babe, don’t be long”, Charity replied as the three of them rushed to the cottage. 

As they tried to open the door, it was locked. Something didn’t seem right, there were no lights on and his car was no where to be seen. What the three of them didn’t know is that this cottage was a decoy, Joe had rented two but they saw the first one and assumed that was where they would both be. 

“He’s played us”, Graham said. 

“What do you mean?” Charity asked. 

“They’re not here, they have never been here. He must be using this to put us off the scent”.

“Well where are they then?” 

“I need you to ring Cain”, Graham said. 

“Cain”, they both replied shocked. 

“I need him to break into Home farm, he needs to go back onto my computer and look for a different cottage. Quickly...” Graham insisted. 

Chas got her phone out of her pocket and dialled Cains number, as she waiting for him to answer, her heart beat quickened. 

“Chas what the hell are you doing calling me at 3am”, Cain replied half asleep. 

“It’s Debbie...”

“What’s she done now?” 

“Nothing, Joe knows about the accident”. 

“What? How?”

“Long story. I need you to go to Home farm and break the back door. Head to Graham’s office and check on his search history and find the two cottages he has booked”. 

“Break in?” 

“Graham is here, he had given you permission. Just go there now and send us the location of them both”.

“Ok, I’m heading there now. I’ll ring you when I find them”, Cain said as he put the phone down, put some clothes on and grabbed his keys. 

Vanessa who had finally finished throwing up had managed to join the rest of them by the cottage. 

“Where are they?”, she asked. 

“Not here, we think he has used this as a decoy”, Charity said embracing Vanessa to make sure she was ok. 

“Surely he won’t do anything to hurt her”, Vanessa replied. 

“I bloody hope he doesn’t”, Charity said squeezing Vanessa tightly. 

“Right lets head back to the car, it’s getting cold out here”, Graham said. 

The 4 of them headed to the car to keep warm while they waited for Cain to call with the new location. 

Over at the actual cottage Joe was pacing around the kitchen trying to figure out his next move, he didn’t know whether to believe what Debbie had just told him. He knew how he felt about her but she had lied to him and he didn’t know if she was still playing a game so he didn’t hurt her. 

Pouring himself a large glass of whiskey, he quickly downed it before going back to the bedroom where Debbie was struggling with her arm. 

“Joe please untie my arm! I can’t feel my fingers anymore”, Debbie pleaded with him. 

“How do I know you won’t run or try and hurt me?” 

“Where would I run to? Why would I hurt the man I love?” 

“Ok, I’ll untie you...” Joe reluctantly said. 

Joe carefully untied Debbie’s hand, she immediately grabbed it with her other hand to try and get the feeling back into it. 

“Thank you”, Debbie replied. “So what are you planning to do to me?” 

“I don’t know”. 

“Well whatever you decide I deserve it. I will never forgive myself for what I did, I nearly killed my little brother. I deserve anything coming my way”. 

“But you were willing to kill me...”

“I was head over heels in love with Tom Waterhouse, he was my knight in shining armour who had rescued me from becoming homeless. Not only that I thought he loved me for me, he helped save Sarah’s life. My two children started to see him as a fatherly figure, I could see a bright future with him and then bang, the truth came out. All I did for days is cry and ask myself why someone would do that to me. I wanted revenge, I wanted you to pay for the hell you put me and my family through. I was angry and drunk and the only way I could think of hurting you was by messing with your car, as soon as I did it I regretted it. I came back the next day to try and fix them but the car was gone, I even tried to ring you to warn you but you didn’t pick up”, Debbie explained as she got emotional. 

“I shouldn’t have treated you like I did, I acted like an idiot. But I can’t do this, I can’t forgive you! You tried to kill me”, Joe said as he gathered his things together. 

“Where are you going?” 

“Away from here, away from you”, he said storming off. 

Debbie who was still completely naked chased after him, “Joe please don’t do this”.

“Debbie don’t make me tie you up again”, Joe said trying to leave the house. 

“Please... we can work this out”, Debbie said grabbing onto Joe’s arm.

“Get off”, Joe said swinging his arm. As he swung his arm it caught Debbie in the face, “I warned you”, he said. 

“It’s ok, you didn’t mean to. Let’s just talk”, Debbie said as she clutched her face. 

“I did mean it, I’m a monster Debbie you are better off without me”.

“No, no I’m not”.

Joe had had enough of listening to her plead with him, he grabbed her arm and dragged her back to the bedroom where he proceeded to tie her up. You could see that he didn’t want to do this but had no choice to stop her from following him. He picked up the masking tape and put some over her mouth. 

“I’m sorry, but this is the only way it can be”, Joe said as he kissed Debbie goodbye. “Take care of yourself and tell Noah that I love him”, Joe said as a tear rolled down his cheek. 

Meanwhile oblivious of everything that was happening Cain had kicked the back door of Home farm in and was sat at Graham’s computer in his office. Find the two locations of the cottages, Cain wrote them down and rang Chas back. 

“Cain?” Chas said picking up her phone. 

“I’ve texted you the location, I’ll meet you there”. 

“Ok, see you in a bit”, Chas looked at her text and put the location into the sat nav in Graham’s car. “Let’s go”, she said ordering Graham to start driving. 

“I just hope we are in time”, Charity said worrying about her daughter. 

“Everything’s going to be ok babe”, Vanessa said grabbing her hand. 

A short while later they arrived at the cottage to see the door wide open, lights on but no car on the drive. 

Charity ran from the car straight into the house shouting Debbie’s name, “Debbie where are you? Debbie”. 

Debbie could hear her mum but couldn’t reply due to the masking tape on her mouth, trying her hardest to make a noise Debbie managed to make a deep grumble. 

Charity heard it, she rushed through to the bedroom to see her daughter tied up on the bed fully naked with masking tape covering her mouth. Charity couldn’t believe her eyes, she ran straight over to Debbie ripping the tape off her mouth. 

“Babe please tell me he hasn’t hurt you?” Charity asked as she got flashbacks to her past.


	77. Chapter 77

Graham, Chas and Vanessa were still searching the house for Debbie, Charity wrapped her daughter up in a blanket she found. 

“She’s in here, in the bedroom, someone bring a pair of scissors”, Charity shouted as she tried to untie her daughters hands. “Please tell me he didn’t hurt you? He didn’t rape you did he?” 

“No, he didn’t do anything to me”, Debbie replied in a very quiet manner. 

“How did you get the bruise on your face?” Charity asked as she brushed her hand over it. 

“He accidentally hit me when I tried to stop him leaving”.

“Why did you try and stop him?”

“Because I love him”.

Vanessa ran through the door holding a pair of scissors, as she saw the state Joe had left Debbie in she froze for a few seconds. As she snapped out of it she walked over to them and used the scissors to cut Debbie free. “You ok? Do you need anything?” Vanessa asked. 

“Could I have some water?” She quietly asked. 

“Of course”, Vanessa said walking out of the room. 

“Is she ok?” Graham asked as him and Chas were waiting in the kitchen. 

“She was tied up naked, with what looked like masking tape over her mouth. She also had a black eye”, Vanessa explained. 

“I’m going to kill him”, Chas angrily said. 

“Don’t worry you won’t need to, I’ll make sure I get there first”, Graham said as he was visibly shaking. 

“Where do you think he’s gone?”

“God knows, I need to go look for him”, Graham said. 

“Go, we can all get a lift back with Cain. Go find him, give him a punch from me”, Chas said encouraging him to hurt Joe. 

“Thank you for your help Graham”, Vanessa said as she poured Debbie a glass of water. 

“I’ll let you know when I find him”, he said leaving the house and getting into his car. “Where the hell are you Joe?” He said to himself thinking about the places he might have gone. 

Debbie was in shock, she wasn’t saying much which was worrying Charity as she was fearing the worst. Vanessa brought her the glass of water as herself and Chas sat down on the other side of the bed. 

“What happened Debs?” Chas asked. 

“Only answer if you want to”, Charity replied knowing how hard certain situations can be to talk about. 

“Nothing happened, well nothing like that. He drugged my drink”.

“He drugged you?” Charity asked. 

“Yeah, but I soon came around. When I woke he was just sat there and my arm was tied to the bed. I thought we were about to get down and dirty but then he was being weird and started talking about the accident. Next thing I know i had admitted to tampering with the breaks even though her knew it was me. We talked and I thought we were coming to an understanding to put it all in the past and move on but then he left, so I chased after him and that’s when he accidentally hit me. But then he tied me up so I couldn’t chase after him, he said sorry and kissed me before he left”, Debbie explained. 

“I wonder why he suddenly turned and tied you up?” Vanessa asked. 

“I think he wanted you all to think that the reason he left was because he had hurt me”, Debbie explained. 

“Why would he want us to think he was a monster?” Vanessa replied. 

“Because he would be seen as weak for staying with Debbie after everything she’s done, so decided to make it look like he had hurt her instead”, Charity responded. 

“It my fault”, Debbie said getting emotional. 

“Hey, don’t you dare blame any of this on yourself, yes you made a mistake but we all do. You had moved on and given him another chance, no one would have predicted him finding out”, Charity replied. 

“Im going to go find you some clothes to put on before your dad arrives”, Vanessa said as she left the room. 

“Thanks. Noah is going to hate me, I’ve driven his favourite person out of town”. 

“Noah will be ok, so is Joe leaving for good?” Chas asked. 

“He said so yeah”. 

“Good! I know you loved him but that man has an evilness about him. Yes he didn’t do anything this time but next time it could have been completely different. I’m glad he’s gone, because if anything happened to you I wouldn’t know what to do with myself”, Charity said holding Debbie tightly. 

“I’m so sorry mum”. 

“For what?” 

“Ruining your special evening...”

“Don’t be stupid, we had a great time! Plus we have the rest of our lives to celebrate our love, one day doesn’t matter”, Charity replied kissing Debbie on the forehead. 

“Were just glad you are ok”, Vanessa said walking into the bedroom with some clothes for Debbie. 

“Lets get you changed”, Charity said helping Debbie out of the bed. Her wrists were all bruised from where they had been tied up so tightly. Charity couldn’t believe that her daughter had been put through this, especially by someone who was supposed to love her. 

“Where the bloody hell is that cretin of a man?” Cain shouted as he rushed into the cottage. With a baseball bat in hand he walked through to the bedroom to find Debbie getting herself changed with help from the others. Dropping the baseball bat he rushed over to Debbie and embraced her, holding her tightly he said, “I’ve got you now, I’ve got you”. 

Graham was driving around trying to think where Joe would go to get away from everyone and everything. He remembered that Joe and his father used to go to the top of the cliff to watch the sunrise on the odd occasion so Graham headed there to have a look. 

Pulling up at the top of the cliff, he could see Joe’s car in the distance. He knew he needed to approach with caution as Joe would be emotional. 

Joe was sat down by the edge of the cliff, he knew that Graham had arrived to try and talk to him. “Graham what are you doing here? I don’t particularly want to talk to you. You knew what Debbie did and you didn’t tell me”. 

“I know and I massively regret not telling you but you were ready to put the past behind you and it was the best decision you could ever have made. I knew if I told you, you’d have done something stupid like you have tonight”, he replied cautiously sitting down beside him. 

“Trust me I didn’t do half the things I had planned. I didn’t even want to tie her up, the only reason I did was because she wouldn’t stop trying to make me stay”. 

“Then why did you?” 

“Because it was too hard to leave with her watching, Graham I love her more than anything but I can’t trust her”.

“She managed to trust you again! Didn’t she? After everything you put her through”.

“I didn’t try to kill her”.

“No but you did ruin her life and make a complete fool of her”. 

“There’s no going back now. I tied her up, I mean I put masking tape over her mouth for god sake. Why did I do that?” 

“I don’t know, I apologised to her as I did it”. 

“You can’t run away from this Joe. What about Noah? What about the woman you love? You can’t run!” 

“Cain will kill me”.

“He might yes but you will just have to deal with that”. 

As the pair continued to talk, back at the cottage Cain needed some alone time with his daughter. 

“Can you ladies give us a minute?” Cain asked. 

“Of course, I’ll gather your things together”, Chas said as the ladies made their way out of the room. 

“Debs, you ok?” Cain asked. 

“I’m fine, I just can’t believe he found out! We were so happy”, she replied. 

“Debs he has hurt you and all you care about is being happy”.

“Dad he didn’t hurt me”.

“So how did you get that shiner?”

“I was trying to stop him from leaving and he tried to get me off him and accidentally hit me. It wasn’t on purpose”.

“So why did he tie you up?” 

“I don’t know, but it wasn’t malicious he just wanted to get me out of the way. Dad I need to find him”.

“No, you’re not going anywhere near him. Ever”. 

While Cain and Debbie were talking, Vanessa was trying to comfort Charity who had gone very quiet since seeing her daughter in the state she was in. 

“Babe, you ok?” Vanessa asked.

“Seeing her like that it took me back to a place I never want to go to again”, Charity explained. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Just something that happened in my past which I don’t want to talk about right now. I’m sorry”.

“Hey, don’t be sorry. Just know I’m here whenever you need to or want to talk”, Vanessa said reassuring Charity that she would always be there for her. 

Chas’ phone began to ring, “It’s Graham” she said loudly so everyone in the cottage heard. 

“Pick it up”, Debbie said, “he might know where Joe is”.

“Graham?” Chas said as she answered the phone. 

“I need help, it’s Joe! He slipped and fell off the cliff edge, I’ve got hold of him but I don’t know how I can hold on for”, Graham replied using the speakerphone. 

“Where are you?” 

“Top of the cliff just up from the cottage”.

“We will be there as soon as we can. Just hold on”, Chas replied putting the phone down. 

“What’s happened?” Debbie asked worried. 

“Just get in the car, now”, Chas shouted as they all ran to the car. “Head up the hill”, Chas said directing Cain. 

They frantically rushed up the cliff to rush to Graham’s side to try and help him hold on to Joe. Whilst they were in the car Debbie was become agitated, “will someone just tell me what’s happening?”

“Joe has fallen off the cliff edge and Graham was struggling to hold onto him”.

“What?” Debbie replied as the rest of the car were just as shocked as she was. 

“It’s what he deserves”, Cain mumbled whilst he was driving.

“Shut up Dad, just drive faster. Please”, Debbie replied. Vanessa grabbed her hand to try and keep her calm. 

At the top of the cliff Graham was doing his best to keep hold of Joe as there was about a 15ft drop beneath him. 

“Joe I need you to grip my hand tighter than you have ever gripped anything before”. 

“Graham I can’t, just let me go”, Joe replied struggling to keep his grip on Graham’s hand. 

“I’m not letting you go Joe”.

“You never know I might survive the fall” Joe said trying to be optimistic. 

Graham knew that if Joe fell there was a very good chance that he would end up with life changing injuries, if not death. 

“I could follow in my dad’s footsteps, always wondered what it would be like in a wheelchair”, Joe said lightening the mood. 

“Stop, you are going to be fine. They will be here soon”, Graham replied as his grip began loosen. 

As the seconds ticked past Graham’s grip on Joe was getting less and less, he knew that any second he was going to drop Joe. He could hear a car in the distance getting closer but he genuinely didn’t know if they would arrive in time. 

“I love you Graham, thank you for everything you’ve done for me. Tell Debbie I’m sorry and that I will always love her”, Joe said as he began to cry. 

“You can tell her yourself, she’s literally 30 seconds away”, Graham said hoping the thought of Debbie being close would help Joe hold on. 

“I can’t hold on any longer”, Joe said. 

Cain had abandoned the car about 30 meters from where Graham was led, as he got out of the car and sprinted towards Graham, Joe’s grip completely went. All Graham could do was watch him fall the 15 ft, Cain arrived in time to see Joe hit the floor. 

“No”, Debbie shouted from the car as she burst into tears. 

“Joe? Joe? Can you hear me?” Cain shouted down to where Joe was led. 

There was no movement, Cain knew that they had to get to Joe as quickly as they could otherwise he would die, if he hadn’t already. Cain couldn’t stand the guy but knew that his daughter was madly in love with him for some strange reason. “Someone ring an ambulance and the firefighters”, he shouted back at the ladies who couldn’t believe what had just happened. 

“Graham, do you have anything we can use to get down there in your car?” Cain asked hoping. 

“I might have some rope I used to tow a car not long ago”.

“Go, go get it” Cain said hurrying Graham up. 

Cain quickly ran back to his car to see what he had in his boot, he had a couple of blankets he could tie together to help him get down there. 

“Chas, take the car back to the cottage and see what they have! They must have a ladder or something. Vanessa go with her, hurry girls”, Cain said running back to the edge of the cliff. Using the rope Graham had and the blankets Cain made a harness to go round his waist, while he would use the rope to climb down to where Joe was. 

“Charity, Debbie we need your help”, Graham shouted. 

The pair ran over quickly to help Graham hold the rope while Cain climbed down the cliff, “Cain be careful”, Charity said with feeling. 

“I will”, Cain replied as he climbed down the rope eventually reaching Joe. As he got closer he knew that Joe was in real trouble as he had a bad head wound and a very weak pulse. 

“Dad is he alive?” Debbie shouted from the top of the cliff. 

“Barely”, Cain replied. 

“Keep him alive please”.

Cain took off his jumper tied it around his leg which was bleeding profusely, he knew that the ambulance needed to be here very quickly for any chance of him surviving.


	78. Chapter 78

Arriving back at the cottage, Chas and Vanessa split up looking for anything and everything that may help the situation back at the top of the cliff. Chas found a large first aid kit which she grabbed, she also collected several blankets which could help to keep people warm. Meanwhile Vanessa had found some extra rope and a ladder, packing it into the car the best they could they rushed back to cliff. 

“I can’t believe he fell”, a shocked Chas said. 

“He needs to survive, for Debbie’s sake but also for Noah”, Vanessa replied. 

“She really loves him doesn’t she, even after everything”.

“True love can be very peculiar, just look at me and Charity”. 

“Very true, he didn’t look in a good state when we left”. 

“He didn’t did he”, Vanessa replied. 

As they parked the car they couldn’t see Cain, they both realised that he must have gone down the cliff. They rushed over with the stuff they found at the cottage to see what they could do to help. 

“We’ve got a first aid kit”, Chas shouted down to Cain. 

“Lower it down would you”, he replied. 

Vanessa grabbed the rope she found and tied it around the first aid kit and lowered it down with the help from Graham. When it reached Cain he opened it to try and find some gauze and a bandage to try and stop the bleeding on the back of his head. He knew he had to be extremely careful not to move Joe’s neck as he could be paralysed from the fall. 

“How’s his pulse Cain”, Vanessa asked as she knew a little bit about human medicine. 

“Very slow and faint”, Cain replied shouting up to her. 

“We need the ambulance now”, Vanessa said quietly to those at the top of the cliff. 

“I’ll chase them up”, Chas said as she walked away to ring the ambulance. 

“We need to work out how to stabilise his neck so we can get him up here. If won’t survive much longer down there”, Vanessa said with a sense of urgency. 

“Ness that’s not a good idea”, Charity replied. 

“If we leave him down there he won’t survive, we have to at least try”.

“Vanessa is right”, Graham said. “He would rather be paralysed than dead”.

“I agree we have to try and get him up here”, Debbie said. 

“Right we need a flat piece of wood and 2 smaller pieces so we can use it to stabilise his neck”, Vanessa said instructing everyone to go search. 

The 5 of them separated to look for pieces of wood they could use to stabilise Joe’s neck, Graham found a piece, as did Charity. 

“These will work. Right I need to go down there”, Vanessa said. 

“No way, not happening”, Charity said grabbing onto her arm. 

“Babe I have to. We need to get him up here now”, Vanessa said putting her hands around Charity’s face caressing it. 

“I couldn’t cope if anything happened to you”, Charity said kissing Vanessa. 

“Nothing will happen, I promise”, Vanessa replied kissing her back. 

Vanessa tied the rope around her waist tightly, giving the other end of the rope to Graham and the girls to help her down the cliff. 

“Cain make sure nothing happens to her”, Charity shouted down to Cain. 

“I promise”, Cain replied as he held Vanessa’s legs helping her reach the floor. 

Vanessa grabbed the pieces of wood and used the smaller pieces to put either side of his head and the larger piece to put behind his head, sliding it down his back as far as it went. Using some of the rope she found at the cottage she secured the pieces of wood together around his head and neck. 

“How are we going to get him back up there?” Cain asked Vanessa quietly. 

“I have no idea, we’ve got to think of something”. 

“If we tie the rope around his legs and then around his shoulders and they pull both ropes at the same time that might work?” Cain suggested. 

“Let’s do it”, Vanessa said tying the rope around his legs. 

“Graham we need you to drop the other end of that last rope you have up there”, Cain shouted. 

“Here you go”, he replied dropping the third rope whilst holding tight to the other end. 

When the rope reached the ground, Cain tied it around Joe’s shoulders. 

“The ambulance is on its way but they said they could be another 15 minutes”, Chas said. 

“Right we need to do this now”, Vanessa said.

“We need you to slowly pull up the two ropes at the exact same time so he stays as level as possible”, Cain shouted. 

“We’ve got you Joe, We’ve got you”, Vanessa whispered to Joe trying to reassure him that he was going to be ok. 

Back at the top of the cliff Graham and Debbie held one rope whilst Charity and Chas had the other, they pulled both of the ropes at the exact same time. Joe’s body slowly began to rise, Vanessa’s plan was actually working, “That’s it nice and slowly” she shouted up. As his body reached the top they gently placed him on the floor away from the edge of the cliff. 

Debbie immediately knelt down and kissed him, “if you can hear me please don’t die! I need you”, she said as the tears streamed down her face. 

Just as Graham untied the ropes from around his legs and shoulders the ambulance arrived. They rushed over and checked his vitals, putting him on pure oxygen immediately to try and increase his pulse rate. Graham explained to them what had happened, they put him on a proper spinal board and put him into the ambulance to take him straight to hospital on the blue lights. 

Before they left they told everyone what an amazing job they had done, “you guys have done an amazing job, without you lot he wouldn’t have had a chance of surviving”, the paramedic said. 

“Can I come with you?” Debbie asked. 

“Of course”, she replied. 

“Mum, let me know that Dad and Vanessa get up safely”, Debbie said to her mum. 

“Will do, we will come to the hospital later”, Charity replied as Debbie got into the ambulance holding tightly onto Joe’s hand as the ambulance pulled away. 

“Will he be ok?” Debbie asked the paramedic. 

“At the moment it’s touch and go, but thanks to the quick thinking of someone back there he has a much bigger chance now”. 

“Vanessa... she’s amazing”, Debbie replied with a smile on her face. 

While the ambulance was making its way to the hospital, Graham and the girls were getting read to bring Vanessa up from the bottom. Making sure the rope was wrapped tightly around her waist Cain gave Graham the thumbs up to pull her up. Reaching the top Charity grabbed her and pulled her onto the land, holding her the tightest she has ever held anyone before in her life. 

“I have never been so happy to see you in my life”, Charity said kissing Vanessa passionately. 

“I told you I’d be alright”, Vanessa replied. 

“Don’t ever scare me like that again, Ok?” 

“I won’t! Let’s get Cain up and head to be with Debbie”, Vanessa replied. 

Cain took a deep breath in as he tied the remaining rope around his waist as tightly as he could, ready for the rest of the gang to pull him up. As he reached the top, Graham put his hand out for Cain to grab so he could pull him onto the top of the cliff. 

“Thank you”, Cain said to everyone. 

“I am glad to see you”, Chas said hugging her brother. 

“As am I”, Charity added. 

“Thank you for helping Joe, I appreciate it a lot”, Graham said offering Cain a handshake. 

“You’re welcome” he replied shaking Graham’s hand. “The real hero is Vanessa”. 

“Don’t be silly, just knew we needed to get him out of there”, she said. 

“Well thank you Vanessa” Graham said giving her a hug. 

“Let’s get out of here”, Chas said to everyone. 

Graham, Charity and Vanessa all left the cliff in Graham’s car as they were heading straight to the hospital to check on Joe’s condition, whereas Chas and Cain headed back to the village to try and get their head around what had just happened. 

The ambulance arrived at the hospital and Joe was rushed immediately into theatre as his condition had deteriorated on the journey there. Debbie didn’t know what to do with herself so she sat down on the bench outside and just stared into the sky. How had a romantic getaway turned into an absolute nightmare? 

As Graham, Charity and Vanessa arrived, Vanessa spotted Debbie sat all alone outside she feared the worst. Telling Graham and Charity to head inside Vanessa went to check on Debbie. 

“You ok?” Vanessa asked. 

“I just can’t quite believe what has happened. It was meant to be a day of love and celebration and it’s turned into a disaster. What if he doesn’t make it?” 

“It’s been a bit of a whirlwind hasn’t it! You’ve got to try and stay positive and hope for the best”. 

“It’s all my fault, I should have just told him that it was me all along”. 

“Non of this is your fault, we all make mistakes but you had more than made up for yours. You gave him another chance and look how happy you both were”. 

“He hates me”. 

“No he doesn’t. The reason he left you at the cottage was because he couldn’t cope with what people would think of him if he stayed with you after everything. Which shows me that he wanted to stay with you but had to force himself away. He loves you Debbie, so fight for him. Be by his side throughout whatever he needs, show him you aren’t going anywhere”. 

“I will, thank you”. 

“No need to thank me”.

“You saved him, you give great advice and you’ve made my mum the happiest woman on the planet. So thank you”.

“You are very welcome. Shall we head in?”

“I’m scared”.

“I’m not leaving your side, neither is your mum”, Vanessa said taking Debbie by the hand and walking her inside. 

Charity had been to the coffee shop and got everyone a coffee to try and give them some energy, as well as some snacks to try and deal with the major hangover herself and Vanessa had. 

“Here you go Debs, get this down you”, Charity said handing her a coffee and a chocolate bar. 

“I can’t eat anything. I just need to know what’s happening”.

“Graham has gone to find out so as soon as he knows he will tell you. You need to eat otherwise you’ll be no good to him will you”. 

“She’s right deb”, Vanessa added. 

“Fine, I’ll eat the damn chocolate bar”, Debbie said as she got up to go for a walk. Sitting down was driving her mad. 

“She’ll be ok”, Vanessa said trying to reassure a worried Charity. 

“I know she will be, just hard seeing her like this. I can’t believe how amazing you were today. One minute you were chucking your guts up, the next you were like Lara Croft going down the cliff and creating a spinal board like it was nothing. You really are a super hero”, Charity said caressing Vanessa’s cheek pulling her closer to give her a kiss. 

“I just did what I had to do”, Vanessa replied. 

“I can’t wait to call you my wife”. 

“Neither can I”, Vanessa said as she lent her head onto Charity’s shoulder as the tiredness and hangover began to kick in. 

Time passed and there was still no news from the operating theatre, Debbie had fallen asleep which was probably the best thing that could have happened to her as all she would be doing would be worrying. Vanessa was also fast asleep on Charity’s lap whilst Charity was doing her best to keep Graham’s mind preoccupied. 

“So how was your business trip?” Charity asked. 

“I know what you are trying to do...” Graham replied. 

“What’s that?” 

“Keep me busy so I’m not thinking about Joe”.

“Ok, you caught me... I’m only trying to help”.

“I know! My life isn’t very interesting though, why don’t you tell me about the surprise engagement Joe was telling me about earlier”. 

“Yeah, was a bit of a shock! Basically Rhona, Tracy, Chas and Debbie planned a party and created a video of me and Vanessa proposing to each other. It was very weird to see everyone watch me pour my heart out as everyone thinks of me as a stone cold bitch, so watching their faces when I was being nice was quite entertaining. It was quite hard for me to take all the compliments that Vanessa was giving me, but was nice to hear them if you get what I mean?” 

“I get you! You are so used to people saying all the things that are wrong or bad about you that you now struggle to hear good things”. 

“Yeah something like that... we then just got really drunk and sang lots of karaoke. It was the prefect night until you came in”, Charity joked. 

“Timing has never been my strong point”.

As Graham finished his sentence a doctor appeared from the operating theatre, with an update on Joe’s condition. 

“I’m the Doctor that operated on Joe, I have some good and bad news I’m afraid”. 

“Start with the bad please”, Graham mumbled back. 

“We are 99% sure that Joe is paralysed from the waist down, one of her vertebrates in his neck is broken and we are getting no movement in his legs when we test them. The good news is that his pupils are reactive which indicates that his brain is functioning, to what extent were not sure. We will have to wait until he wakes for that”. 

“So what you are saying is he is paralysed and he could have brain damage”.

“Yes, but I’m optimistic that his brain function should be ok”. 

“Ok? What does that mean?” Charity asked. 

“It means we ran some tests and things seem normal but we won’t know for sure until he wakes up”. 

“Thank you, can I go and see him?” Graham asked. 

“Yes, but only one at a time”. 

“Go” Charity said. 

Graham left to go and see Joe, he knew it was going to be very hard seeing him hooked up to all the machines motionless.


	79. Chapter 79

As the sun began to rise over the hospital, Debbie was still fast asleep unaware of the news the doctor had given Graham and Charity. The news wasn’t brilliant but there was some hope to hold on to. 

Graham was composing himself ready to go in and see Joe in the intensive care unit. He knew that seeing Joe lay there motionless was going to be one of the hardest things he has ever had to do. As he walked in the first thing that hit him was the amount of tubes and wires going from different machines into Joe, helping him stay alive. Making his way to Joe’s side, Graham sat down beside him and took hold of his hand. 

“Im so sorry Joe. I’m so sorry that i couldn’t hold onto you any longer. You need to make sure you fight, people put their lives at risk to save you, so the least you can do is fight and wake up”, Graham said trying to hold the tears back. 

“Debbie’s outside, she’ll be in soon to come and see you. I’ll do your hair for you, make sure you look acceptable”, Graham said as he pushed Joe’s hair to one side. “Make sure you don’t say anything rude now”, he joked. 

He sat back down and just looked at Joe, he closed his eyes and took a few moments just to say a little prayer for Joe, even though he wasn’t a religious person at all. As he sat there a nurse walked in just to check on Joe’s vitals. 

“Sorry, just pretend I’m not here”, the nurse said to Graham. 

“No, it’s ok! I was going to head out for some fresh air”.

“I’ll take good care of him”. 

“Thank you”, Graham replied as he left the room and headed back to the waiting area where Vanessa and Debbie were still asleep, but Charity was waiting for Graham. 

“How is he?” Charity said as soon as she saw him. 

“He’s just lay there”.

“When Noah was in his coma I spoke to him non stop, as they say it helps”.

“Yeah I spoke to him, told him that he needs to fight”. 

“We should wake Debbie, she’d want to know”. 

“Yeah, do you want me to do it?” 

“Thanks but it should probably come from me”, Charity said as she gently moved Vanessa’s head off her lap and onto the seat, hoping it wouldn’t wake her. Unfortunately as soon as Charity moved Vanessa she woke up, “sorry babe”, Charity said softly. 

“It’s ok, any news?” Vanessa asked still half asleep. 

“He is paralysed from his waist down and could have brain damage”, Charity explained to Vanessa. 

“I shouldn’t have moved him”, Vanessa replied frustrated. 

“What?” 

“I shouldn’t have moved him, if we had of just stayed and waited for the professionals he might not be paralysed”. 

“Ness, babe don’t you dare blame yourself for this. He would have died if you hadn’t of stepped in. The fact he is paralysed has nothing to do with you”, Charity replied. 

“Charity is right, you saved his life. Don’t ever think that this is your fault Vanessa! You were the hero”. 

“I need some air”, Vanessa said as she got up from her chair and left the hospital. 

“I should go after her”, a worried Charity said. 

“Give her a bit of time, she just needs space to think”.

“Ok, best tell Debbie”. 

Charity took a deep breath in and made her way over to where Debbie was asleep, sitting down beside her she gently shook her shoulder to wake her up. “Debs babe, I need you to wake up”, Charity said quietly. 

As Debbie came round, she suddenly realised that she was in the hospital, “Joe, hows Joe?” She said loudly and startled. 

“Babe I need you to listen carefully to what I’m about to say”.

“Mum you are scaring me what’s happened?” 

“Firstly Joe is ok, but he is paralysed from his waist down and they think it will be permanent”.

“No, that has to be a mistake”, Debbie said distraught. 

“I wish it was a mistake babe, I really do”.

“Other than that is he ok?” Debbie mumbled through the tears. 

“There is a slight chance he may have some brain damage, but the doctor was very hopeful that there won’t be”. 

“Can I see him?” 

“I’ll take you to him if you like?” Graham said. 

“Yes please”, Debbie said as she got to her feet. 

“Come on then”, Graham said putting his arm around a struggling Debbie. 

As they made their way towards the room Joe was in, they saw a bunch of doctors and nurses rush in. Neither Graham or Debbie had any idea what was going on but the amount of people that rushed into the room made them both feel very uneasy. They both stood outside the room waiting nervously to hear from a member of staff about what was going on. 

Meanwhile Charity had made her way outside to try and find Vanessa who was blaming herself for the injuries Joe had sustained. She saw her in the distance sat down on a bench in tears, Charity made her way over and sat down beside her wrapping her arm around Vanessa holding her tight. 

They both sat there in silence listening to the birds chirp away, Charity didn’t know what say to Vanessa to stop her feeling like it was her fault. Deciding to try and take her mind off the accident she starts to ask Vanessa random questions about their engagement and upcoming wedding. 

“So do you like your ring?” Charity asked.

Vanessa look at Charity, smiled and replied, “it’s perfect”. 

“I was lucky I had help picking yours from Tracy! You had no help picking mine and my god it’s beautiful”. 

“Want to know how I picked yours?” 

“Yes because you did an incredible job”.

“I had a dream and in the dream you were wearing a ring that I had got for you and that is exactly what it looked like. I had no idea if you would actually like it or not but I just went with my gut instinct”, Vanessa explained as the tears began to stop. 

“Well it is perfect! So are you going to become a Dingle?” 

“Vanessa Dingle... has a nice ring to it”, Vanessa said smiling. 

“Charity Woodfield doesn’t really sound right for me”. 

“It doesn’t does it, you will forever be Charity Dingle to me”, Vanessa said smiling. 

“It’s good to see that smile back on your face! Non of this is your fault, you saved his life and I will not have you or anyone else saying otherwise. You are a hero”, Charity said whilst holding Vanessa’s face. “You are a hero”. 

“You have to say that”.

“I don’t, if any ounce of me believed you had done anything wrong I would tell you. You know me I don’t mince my words do I... if you hadn’t of been there Joe would be dead. And I know deep down yo know that...”

“It’s just hard knowing he will never walk again”.

“It’s horrible but it is not your fault! Let’s go get some breakfast”, Charity said as she stood and held out her hand waiting for Vanessa to hold it. They walked off hand in hand to go get some food to help with their hangover. 

Back inside the hospital the doctors began to make their way out of the room where Joe was, neither Graham or Debbie knew what had happened. 

“Excuse me, what’s happened? Is Joe ok?” Graham asked on of the doctors. 

“He has woken up, I’m sure you can go in there if you’d like. Just be prepared he is still very groggy from the fall but also the anaesthetic”.

“Thank you”, Graham replied as they both went straight into the room. 

Debbie was so pleased to see that he was awake after seeing his body almost lifeless earlier on that morning. “Hello handsome”, Debbie said as she walked towards him. 

Joe slowly turned his head to look at Debbie, “I didn’t think I’d be seeing you again”. 

“Lucky for you, you were wrong”, she replied. 

“I’m sorry about your eye”, Joe apologised. 

“It was an accident. You didn’t mean to do it”. 

Both of them were very pleased to see that Joe didn’t have any signs of brain damage, but neither of them knew if he knew about his paralysis. 

“Guys I’m a bit worried?” Joe said quietly.

“What’s wrong?” Graham asked. 

“I can’t feel my legs, I can’t feel a thing”, Joe said panicking. 

“Joe I need to tell you something” Graham said. 

“I’m paralysed aren’t I?” Joe asked.

“I’m so sorry”.

“Permanently?”

“They believe so...” Graham reluctantly told him. 

“Get out”, Joe shouted. 

“Joe, we are here for you”, Debbie said. 

“Just go... get out” he said angrily. 

Debbie and Graham left the room quickly, they knew that the reason Joe was lashing out was because he was scared and upset about the fact that his whole life had just been turned upside down. Debbie looked through the window to see him punching himself in the thigh trying to feel something, as he punched himself he was hysterically crying. Every ounce of her body wanted to go back in there and hold him but she knew he needed time to process the news. 

On their way back from their breakfast, Charity and Vanessa spotted a worried looking pair stood outside Joe’s room. “Everything ok?” Charity asked. 

“Joe’s awake and knows about his paralysis, let’s just say he hasn’t taken the news well”, Graham replied. 

“Understandable” Charity said. 

“Should I go in?” Debbie asked. 

“Just be prepared for him to shout at you and say something’s he will probably regret”, Charity said preparing Debbie for the worst. 

Debbie didn’t reply she just walked into the room where Joe’s hands were covering his face. Walking over to the bed, she took hold of his hand and moved it away from his face, reaching for a tissue she wiped away his tears. 

“That’s better”, Debbie said. 

“Why are you here Debbie?”

“Because you can’t be alone at a time like this”. 

“At a time like what Debbie? A time where I can’t move my legs? I’m never going to be able to move them again, so are you going to be by my side for the rest of my life?” He angrily replied. 

“If that’s what it takes...” 

“You’d soon get bored of pushing me around, helping me in and out of bed, I mean who knows if down there will still work? We all know that would be a deal breaker for you”. 

“That’s where you are wrong. Joe we’ve been through so much, I’m not giving up now. I’m not going anywhere”. 

“After what I did to you why didn’t you just leave me there to die?” 

“Because I realised the reason that you did what you did was because you didn’t want to be seen as weak. Staying with someone who tried to kill you would look weak, I understand that! But I don’t think you are weak, the complete opposite. We have both made stupid mistakes in this relationship yet we both love each other, seeing you so close to death has only made me realise I want to be with you regardless of anything”. 

“Why would you want to be with a cripple?”

“Because Joseph Tate deep down is a wonderful human being who had a hold on my heart. There are so many different therapies and machinery these days that can help make a difference, I want to be there to help you”. 

“Who saved me?” 

“Cain went down there first to stop the bleeding on the back of your head and leg but the real hero was Vanessa. She could see that you were struggling so made a spinal board to stabilise you’re neck from random bits of wood she could find. Joe she saved you’re life! Without Vanessa you wouldn’t be here right now”. 

“They did that for me? Even after everything...” 

“Yes!”

“Is Vanessa here?” 

“She’s outside yes...”

“Could I speak to her?” Joe asked politely. 

“Ill go get her”, Debbie said as she walked towards the door. As she opened it the three of them feared the worst that they had had an argument, but were surprised when she asked for Vanessa. 

“Vanessa he wants to talk to you”, Debbie said. 

“Sure, I’ll go speak to him”, Vanessa said nervously. 

“Babe just remember this isn’t your fault”, Charity said. 

Vanessa tentatively walked into the room. 

“I owe you my life”, Joe said as she arrived at his bedside. 

“Anyone would have done what I did”.

“No they wouldn’t! You risked your life for me even after everything I did to Debbie”. 

“What you did to Debbie was stupid I’ll admit that but what she did to you was just as bad if not worse. Someone once told me that if you manage to find the one who makes your heart flutter and makes you want to be a better person then hold onto them because you’ll only ever find one soulmate”. 

“They sound like a very smart person”.

“They are! I know it’s going to be difficult to get your head around everything that has happened to you, but don’t push her away because you’ll need her and she is prepared to be there for you every step of the way”, Vanessa explained. 

“I’ll try not but I can’t promise anything”. 

“Just take it a day at a time, but remember you have people here for you, but when you are the Joe we all grew to like not the monster who appears”. 

“Thank you Vanessa. You are a very smart woman! Charity is lucky to have you”, Joe replied as a smile appeared on his face. 

“Just keep smiling”, she replied as she left the room. 

“What happened?” Charity asked. 

“He thanked me for saving his life, we’ve had a talk and he’d like you and Graham to go spend sometime with him. We will leave you to it”.

“Thank you Vanessa, whatever you said, Thank you”, Debbie replied. 

“I’ll drop her back when we are finished here”, Graham said as he walked into the room after Debbie. 

Charity and Vanessa held hands and made their way to the bus stop to catch it back to the village. As they were walking Charity quietly said, “have I ever told you how much I love you?” 

“I don’t think so...” Vanessa joked. 

“I love you more than life itself”.


	80. Chapter 80

Two very tired and hungover ladies returned to the village after a very long and eventful day/morning. As the bus pulled up Vanessa could see Frank and the boys heading towards the park, she was happy that they were being so well taken care of. It was one less thing the pair had to worry about. Charity knew that she needed to have a very difficult conversation with Noah before he hears the news about his brother from someone else, that’s if he hasn’t already overheard at the pub. 

Getting off the bus Charity headed for the pub to update Chas and have that talk with Noah, whereas Vanessa headed home to have a shower and get lots and lots of caffeine down her. As they parted ways they gave each other a kiss goodbye. 

Walking into the pub Charity found a very tired looking Chas sat at one of the tables with Noah. Charity give Chas a look as if to say have you told him? Chas shook her head and left the table as Charity sat down. 

“Hey babe”, Charity said greeting Noah. 

“Mum? Where have you been?” 

“It’s been a pretty eventful couple of hours”.

“What’s happened?” 

Taking a deep breath in Charity replied, “earlier this morning Joe and Graham were watching the sun rise by the edge of a cliff not far from here. As Joe got up he slipped and fell...”

“No please tell me he’s not dead?” Noah interrupted. 

“He’s not dead babe, he has sustained some life changing injuries though. He is paralysed from his waist down which means he won’t be able to walk again”. 

“No! This isn’t happening”, Noah shouted trying to stop himself from getting upset. 

“I’m so sorry”, Charity replied as she tried to comfort him. 

“You’re not sorry! You hate him, you are probably glad this has happened. He’s ended up just like dad did”, Noah yelled angrily as he stormed out the pub. 

“Noah, that’s not true”. 

Charity sank back into the chair and put her head in her hands, she knew that that chat couldn’t have gone much worse than it did. Chas appeared, after hearing the whole conversation. 

“He didn’t mean that”, Chas said. 

“He’s got a point though, when I saw Debbie there all tied up naked, all I wished was that he was lying in a ditch somewhere dead”. 

“I think we all did”. 

“I genuinely thought he had done something horrendous to her”. 

“So he’s paralysed? Permanently?” Chas asked. 

“They are pretty certain yes, luckily he doesn’t seem to have any brain damage, but he’s pretty torn up about it”. 

“I bet, he’s so young! How’s Debbie?” 

“Better than I thought she’d be. She’s determined to stand by him through all of this”. 

“I admire her for that, she really must truly love him”. 

“I know, it’s bizarre. After everything, she still loves him”.

“Sounds familiar...”

“This is not similar to me and Cain”. 

“It kind of is, you two were so irritating. Always at each other’s throat and doing stupids things but always managed to find your way back to each other”. 

“Look where that go us... nowhere”.

“Debbie is her own person, it might be different for them”. 

“I hope so. I need to go find Noah”. 

“Just give him so time, he’s a teenager”. 

“Keep an eye out for him for me, I need sleep and a shower”.

“He’ll turn up”, Chas replied. 

“I hope so”, Charity said as she left the pub. 

As Charity left the pub she had a quick scan around to see if she could see Noah, but he was nowhere to be seen. She arrived home to find that Vanessa was in the shower, she quickly took her clothes off and joined her in the shower. 

“This is a nice surprise”, Vanessa said as Charity wrapped her arms around a very wet Vanessa. 

“I need to de-stress”.

“Babe what’s wrong?” Vanessa’s asked as she held Charity tight. 

“Noah, he didn’t take the news well... he ran off”. 

“He’ll be ok”, Vanessa said kissing her fiancée to make her feel better. As Vanessa was kissing Charity, Charity broke down in tears. “Babe?” Vanessa said turning off the shower. 

“Seeing Debbie lay there tied up and naked brought back memories”, Charity said teary eyed. 

“Memories to what?” Vanessa asked concerned. 

“Nothing, don’t worry”.

“Babe, I’m here you can trust me”. 

“I was sexually assaulted when I was 14, so seeing her there brought back memories I’d rather try to forget”. 

“I’m so sorry”.

“It’s not your fault, it was a long time ago”. 

“That doesn’t make it right”.

“I don’t have time to go over it all now, I just need to get dry and sleep”, Charity said. 

“Just know I’m always here if you need someone to talk to”, Vanessa said wrapping a towel around Charity. 

After drying themselves they both changed into their pyjamas and headed to bed for a power nap as they hadn’t slept for over 36 hours. It didn’t take long for them both to fall asleep. 

Over at the park Frank was watching Johnny and Moses as they played on the climbing frame, out of the corner of his eye he saw Noah sat down under a tree in the distance. Whilst keeping his eyes on the boys he made his way over to sit down next to Noah. 

“Mind if I sit down?” 

“It’s a free country”, Noah replied. 

“So what’s up?” Frank asked trying to be down with the kids. 

“My brother is paralysed”. 

“Joe?”

“Yeah, he fell and now can’t move his legs”.

“I’m sorry to hear that. Have you been to see him?” Frank asked. 

“Not yet, mum only told me a few minutes ago”.

“If I can get someone to look after the boys would you like to go see him?” 

“You’d take me?” Noah replied shocked. 

“Of course, your practically family now”.

“Thank you. I need to pop to the shop first but shall I meet you there?” Noah asked. 

“Yes, see you in a few minutes”, Frank said getting to his feet to gather the boys up and find someone to look after them. 

Noah headed straight for the shop to get Joe somethings to make him happier, he had seen in lots of films that people always bring grapes when visiting loved ones in hospital. He also wanted to buy him a magazine that could keep him entertained. 

“Tracy could you help me?” Noah politely asked. 

“Of course, what’s up?” 

“I’m looking for a magazine for Joe but I have no idea what he would like”. 

“He’s into his fitness isn’t he?” Tracy said not knowing what had happened to him. 

“I don’t think he would want to read about things he can no longer do”, Noah replied with a sad expressing on his face. 

“What do you mean?” 

“He had an accident and can no longer walk”, Noah replied. 

“Oh no, I’m so sorry to hear that. Right let’s find him the perfect present”. 

Tracy found a basket that Noah could use to put together a gift box to try and brighten Joe’s spirits. Tracy proceeded to put some organic fruit juice in as it was known to be good for healing, she also put some grapes, chocolate, sweets, some gossip magazines and some beauty products to keep him feeling nice and fresh. 

“That should hopefully make him feel a little better”, Tracy said feeling optimistic. 

“But I can’t afford all of this”, Noah said. 

“Don’t you worry about that, all of this is on me”.

“I will pay you back, maybe I can help in the shop from time to time? To pay you back”. 

“Sounds good”.

“Thank you Tracy”.

“Anytime, you are practically family now”, Tracy said. 

“Both you and your dad have said that to me today”. 

“It’s true, I’ll be your aunt”.

“That’s cool, I guess”.

“It’s very cool”, Tracy said as she asked Noah for a high five. 

While Tracy and Noah had been busy creating a nice gift to try and cheer up Joe, Frank had been trying to find someone to take Johnny and Moses off his hands so he can take Noah to the hospital. Frank headed over to Megan’s work to see if she could take the boys just for a couple of hours. 

“Megan, sweetheart”, Frank said as he arrived at her work. 

“What favour do you need now?” Megan replied knowing that Frank was only there to ask her to do something. 

“You couldn’t take the boys for a couple of hours could you? I promised Noah I’d take him to see Joe who had an accident this morning and is now paralysed from waist down”. 

“No way, that horrible! Of course I’ll take them. Give Joe our love”, Megan replied shocked at hearing the news. 

“I owe you. Hopefully won’t be too long”, Frank replied giving Megan a kiss. 

“Yes yes you do”, Megan said taking the boys into the back room to find them something to keep them occupied. 

Noah who was stood outside the shop with his basket was waiting for Frank to come and pick him up to take him to the hospital. In the distance Noah heard a car horn beeping, it was Frank beeping as he pulled up just outside the shop. 

“Hop in”, Frank said. “Is that for Joe?”

“Yeah, Tracy helped me pick out the perfect gift for him. I’m hoping he will like it”. 

“I’m sure he will love it, seeing you is bound to put a smile on his face”. 

“Thank you”. 

“You are welcome”. 

Debbie hadn’t left the hospital since arriving with Joe in the ambulance in the early hours of the morning. Graham had left to return to Home farm to get Joe some of his home comforts including his laptop and some clothes to change into. Debbie was determined to stick by his side no matter what, even if he didn’t want her there. 

The nurses were keen to get Joe sitting up right and to even get him into a wheelchair to try and lift his spirits, they knew the longer he was lay there not moving the more down and depressed he would get. They had found the most stylish wheelchair they could find to try and encourage Joe to get into it so he could move around the hospital. They were both prepared for him to lash out at them due to the frustration that he couldn’t do it on his own. 

“Right then, you ready to sit up?” The nurse asked. 

“Do I have a choice?” Joe sarcastically replied. 

“Well yes you do, but the longer you lie here doing nothing the longer you’re stay in hospital will be”. 

“Fine...” Joe responded. 

The nurse slowly raised the back of the hospital bed so that Joe was sat in an upright position, “Stop that hurts”, Joe shouted. 

“Where about’s?” The nurse replied.

“Down near the bottom of my back, that’s good news isn’t it?” Joe replied in a hopeful manner. 

“I’m afraid the pain you are experiencing in your lower back is due to the bruising you sustained both internally and externally during the fall”. 

A very disappointed looking Joe replied, “there was me thinking for a split second that you were all wrong and that the feeling in my legs would come back”.

“I’m sorry Joe, I won’t lie to you on the odd occasion people have managed to get the movement back into their legs but they have been very rare cases. With extensive physiotherapy you might regain up to 5% feeling back but anything more is highly unlikely I’m afraid”. 

“So in other words physio is pointless?” 

“No! Physio is essential and you must do it”. 

“We going to get into this chair or what?” Joe said getting all impatient. 

The nurses knew that the fact that Joe was getting impatient and asking questions about his condition was a good sign as it shows the willingness to get on with it. 

“I thought you were never going to ask”, the nurse joked with him. “We’ve just got to wait for one more member of staff to arrive”, the nurse said even though they hadn’t called another nurse. They wanted Joe to either ask Debbie to help or for Debbie to volunteer. 

“Debbie, could you help?” Joe asked. 

“Of course! What do you need me to do?” Debbie replied. 

“So the brakes are on, on the wheelchair so that won’t be going anywhere. Debbie if you could just stand behind the wheelchair and help guide him into it that would be great. While Debbie is doing that we are going to help swing your legs around so that they are hanging off the side of the bed. Any pain please let us know”, the nurse explained. As the nurse started to move his legs, Joe grabbed Debbie’s hand as he was scared.

Both of the nurses were shocked to see that Joe’s core muscles were strong enough to keep him upright on his own as his legs were hanging off the bed. 

“Joe this is really good”, the nurse said. 

“What do you mean?” 

“The fact that you can sit up on your own is amazing”.

“Really?” 

“Yes, this is really positive. Look I don’t want to get you’re hopes up as I can’t promise anything but if you work the hardest you’ve ever worked before you never know what may happen”. 

“I will, I promise” Joe said with half a smile on his face. 

“Right lets see if you can move yourself into the chair”, the nurse said. 

Using his upper body strength Joe managed to manoeuvre himself into the chair without the help of anyone. Once he was in the chair, the nurses showed him how to properly secure his legs so that they didn’t fall off the holders whilst he was moving. 

Joe sat there looking very proud of himself, “Can I go for a ride then?” Joe asked.

“Yes, just not too far and not too fast”, the nurse said smiling as she was happy to see that the miserable man she walked in on this morning was now a motivated semi happy young man. 

“Debbie do you fancy a coffee?” Joe asked. 

“Yes let’s go”, she replied smiling. 

Joe started wheeling himself out of the room, with Debbie following behind him. It was a very positive sight to see that he was out of the bed so quickly after his accident and after hearing the news about his paralysis.


	81. Chapter 81

It was just before midday and both Charity and Vanessa were still fast asleep trying to sleep their hangovers off. While they were asleep Charity began to have flashbacks of a time in her life that she had hidden in the back of her memory. All of a sudden Charity woke up in a cold sweat after reliving a flashback which was way too similar to the situation she saw Debbie in earlier. 

“Babe... you ok?” Vanessa asked as she put her arm around Charity comforting her. 

“I’m ok”, Charity replied out of breath and sweating. 

“Well no offence you don’t look ok”.

“Just some bad dreams. I’ll be ok”. 

“Ok... just know I’m here”, Vanessa replied worried. She knew if she kept asking Charity questions she would push her away and get annoyed, but she needed Charity to know she was there for her no matter what. 

“I know. I best get up and go find Noah”, Charity replied trying to avoid questions she didn’t want to answer. 

“I’ll come with you, if we split up we should be able to find him quicker”.

“That would be good”, Charity said. 

Meanwhile back at the hospital, Joe and Debbie had finally arrived at the cafe. Joe’s arms were killing him, even though it wasn’t a long journey the fact that he had to push himself there was so different to any other exercise he had ever done. 

“This is harder than it looks”, Joe joked. 

“You are doing a great job”, Debbie replied trying to give him encouragement. 

“You might have to push me back, I don’t know if I’ll be able to manage it”. 

“That’s fine I don’t mind. What do you want from the cafe?” 

“Can I have a latte and a bacon roll?” Joe asked. 

“Coming right up” Debbie said as she went to join the queue. 

Debbie couldn’t believe how upbeat and positive he was being about the whole situation. What she didn’t realise was the deep down inside Joe was broken, the one thing other than his business that he had a passion for was fitness and exercise and now that had all disappeared. While Debbie’s back was turned he started to pinch his legs repeatedly trying to feel something, but nothing. He couldn’t feel anything. 

As Debbie returned with his bacon roll and latte, she spotted what looked like blood on his hospital gown. 

“Joe are you ok?” She frantically asked as she placed his things on the table. 

“Yeah I’m fine”, Joe replied. 

“Why are you bleeding? Your legs?” 

“I didn’t even know I was bleeding...how pathetic is that?” Joe replied getting upset. 

“It’s going to take time to get used to things”, Debbie said as she wiped up the blood off his legs. “Were you pinching yourself?” 

“I just wanted to feel something”, Joe mumbled as the tears streamed. 

“I know you do! I wish there was something I could do”.

“There isn’t though is there, can you take me back to my room please”.

“Of course”, Debbie replied as she wheeled Joe back to his room. “Shall I get the nurses to help you back into bed?” Debbie asked trying to be helpful. 

“I just need you to go”. 

“Ok, but I’ll be back later whether you like it or not”. 

“No! I just need some time on my own. It’s nothing personal I just need to be alone”. 

“Fine but I’ll be in tomorrow!” Debbie said. 

Joe didn’t reply he just turned his back on Debbie and started to undo the straps keeping his legs on the foot holders. 

Debbie grabbed her stuff and left the room, she didn’t walk away immediately she wanted to check he was ok before leaving completely. Keeping an eye on him through the window she saw that as soon as he was on his own he started to pinch and punch his legs hoping to feel something. 

Debbie was concerned so decided to try and have a word with one of the nurses before she left. As she reached the nurses station, one of Joe’s nurses asked if everything was ok. 

“Debbie all ok?” The nurse asked. 

“I’m worried about Joe, we went to the cafe and while I was queuing he began pinching his legs. He pinched them so much that they started to bleed and when I left him just now he began to punch his legs. I don’t know what to say or do to help”, Debbie explained. 

“Unfortunately that’s a reaction we see a lot, the loss of feeling in a body part can trigger the brain to do all sorts of things to try and feel something”. 

“When will it stop?” 

“It depends completely on the person. Some it takes days to stop others it can take years”. 

“Is there anything I can do to help him?” 

“Just be by his side. It’s not going to be easy but he will need you”. 

“That I can do. Do you think you can go and check on him? He has told me to go home for today but I’m worried”.

“Of course, I’ll pop my head around the door in a few minutes”.

“Thank you”, Debbie replied heading towards the hospital exit. 

Frank and Noah were still on their way to the hospital, Frank was a bit worried about how Joe might react to visitors so thought he should pre warn him before arriving. 

“Noah I just want you to be prepared in case Joe isn’t coping very well with his injuries. He may say or do things that are out of character”. 

“I know I just hope I can put a smile on his face”.

“I’m sure you will. It’s also going to be hard for you, seeing your brother upset and hurt”. 

Noah didn’t reply he just sat there and stared out of the window, Frank was beginning to wonder if this was such a good idea taking him to see Joe. 

Back in the village Charity and Vanessa were getting ready to go out and look for Noah, as neither of them knew where he had got to. 

“I’ll head for the park, you try the cafe, shop area”, Charity said to Vanessa. 

“Sounds like a plan, keep in contact if you find him”.

“Will do”, Charity replied as they headed off in separate directions. 

Vanessa was worried about Charity, she wasn’t being herself. Seeing Debbie tied up has taken her back to a horrible time in her life where she was sexually abused but the fact that she won’t open to her was making Vanessa really anxious and worried. Charity knew that Vanessa was worried about her but she wasn’t good at opening up and letting people see and hear the vulnerable side of her. Even though Charity loved Vanessa with her whole heart and wanted to be with her for the rest of her life, a part of her didn’t want to tell her her past in case it scared Vanessa or pushed her away. 

Putting that to the back of her mind she knew that she needed to concentrate on finding her son as she had no idea where he was. Checking the pavilion and park, Noah was nowhere to be seen. She decided to try ringing his phone, it went straight to voicemail, she was hoping that Vanessa was having more luck on the other side of the village. 

Vanessa had checked the cafe to see if Noah was there but he wasn’t, next up she headed to the shop to see if Tracy had seen him. As Vanessa walked into the shop, Tracy immediately welcomed her with a big hug. 

“What was that for?” 

“You could have died saving Joe”.

“But I didn’t” Vanessa replied. 

“Never do that again ok? Because I have a wedding to plan and if you weren’t here who would I plan for?” 

“Wait you are planning my wedding?” 

“Yes! I am don’t sound so surprised”. 

“Anyway, have you seen Noah? He ran away earlier and we are both worried”. 

“Yeah, he was in here earlier. I helped him put together a care package for Joe. Dad was taking him to the hospital, they should be there now”. 

“Thank god for that. I’ve been so worried. Give me two seconds I just need to ring Charity” Vanessa said dialling Charity’s number. 

“Please tell me you have good news?” Charity said picking up the phone. 

“I have. He’s at the hospital with Frank”.

“Oh thank god! Where are you I’ll come meet you”.

“Just at the shop with Tracy”.

“I’ll be there in 5”, Charity replied as she headed towards the shop. 

Meanwhile back at the hospital the nurse was about to go and check on Joe to see if he was ok. As she walked into the room she could see that Joe’s legs were bleeding again from the constant pinching.

“Let me clear this up for you”, the nurse said. 

Without talking Joe just sat there and let the nurse do her job. 

“There we go all sorted. I’m just going to put some cream on the areas so they don’t become infected. Can I ask you a question?” 

“Go for it...” Joe replied disinterested. 

“How long have you and Debbie been together?” 

“What a question... how long have you got?” Joe sarcastically replied. 

“As long as you feel like talking I can stay”.

“If I’m going to tell you my personal business can I at least know your name?” 

“Can you not read?” The nurse joked. 

“Isn’t it your job to be kind to me not rude? Gemma” Joe replied. 

“It’s my job to keep your mind busy so you can focus on getting out of here”.

“Ok, so me and Debbie. It started off about a year ago when I pretended to be someone else to get her to fall in love with me. Little did I know that I would fall in love with her but I was in too deep, my soul aim was to destroy and hurt her family as I believed they were responsible for my fathers death. But I was wrong, she hated me for ages until I was involved in a car accident which made me realise life is too short so we have it another go and we fell back in love with each other. Then I did something stupid before falling off a cliff and ending up like this...” Joe explained to a very shocked looking Gemma. 

“Wow, you could sell that as a book”. 

“That’s only half of it”.

“But you two are good now?” 

“Why would she want to be with a cripple?” 

“Don’t use that word... in my presence that word is banned”. 

“Sorry, why would she want to be with someone who doesn’t even know if his manhood works anymore?” 

“Because she loves you! Even after everything the two of you had been through, she still loves you”. 

“You are supposed to reassure me that downstairs will still work”.

“Well there’s no reason it won’t, why don’t you ring Debbie and get her to come visit”, Gemma joked. 

“Wait I can do that?” 

“Well technically no, but if it will lift your spirits up then I can arrange a time where you won’t get disturbed”. 

“What if it doesn’t work though?” Joe asked with genuine worry in his voice. 

“There are things we can do, tablets you can take. But let’s just be positive”, Gemma replied trying to reassure Joe. 

“I promise I’ll try and be positive”.

“Good, now try and stop with the pinching! Because if they become infected your stay here will only be longer! Anyway I’ll leave you too it as you seem to have a visitor”, Gemma said looking out the door and spotting Noah and Frank outside waiting. 

“Can you send them in for me? Oh and Gemma”.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you”, Joe replied. 

“Just doing my job”, Gemma replied as she left the room. “He says you can go in”, she said to Noah who was holding his gift basket. 

“Go on, I’ll be out here”, Frank said encouraging Noah to go and see his big brother. 

Noah was nervous, he was so used to seeing Joe as this fit and healthy man who was constantly exercising, he was scared to see him in a wheelchair unable to move his legs. Taking a deep breath in Noah walked in, as soon as he opened the door he saw Joe sat there in his wheelchair with an anxious look on his face. Joe knew that Noah would find it tough to see him in this way. 

“Hey buddy”, Joe said. 

“Hey...” Noah replied struggling to make eye contact with his brother. 

“It’s ok, I don’t bite. You can come closer”.

“I’m so sorry that this happened to you”.

“It’s nobodies fault, I’m just lucky to be alive. If it wasn’t for Vanessa and her quick thinking I’d be dead”.

“Really?” 

“Yeah, she’s a hero! You’re lucky to have her in your life”, Joe replied. 

“She’s pretty awesome”. 

“So is that basket for me?” Joe asked hopeful that those lovely gifts were for him. 

“Yes, Tracy helped me pick out the gifts for you”.

“Well you both did a great job, this is my favourite chocolate which I might share with you if you are lucky. This fruit juice is also one of my favourites, thank you”. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Noah asked nervously. 

“Of course”.

“Can you feel anything?” 

“Nothing, not a thing” Joe replied a bit depressed.

“Will it ever come back?” 

“No, not likely”.

“Im sorry”, Noah replied. 

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for. Come give your brother a hug”, Joe said trying to get Noah to come closer. 

“I don’t want to hurt you”.

“You won’t, I promise”. 

Noah made his way over to the side of Joe’s wheelchair and gave his big brother a big hug. As Noah hugged Joe, Joe knew that in order for him to come away from this accident with a positive attitude and a full heart he needed Noah and Debbie by his side no matter what.


	82. Chapter 82

The evening arrived and after visiting Joe in hospital Noah had a smile back on his face. He knew that no matter what he would be there for Joe. Noah also knew that he needed to apologise to his mum for how he spoke to her earlier this morning and blaming the whole thing on her. As he walked through the front door he could smell his favourite dinner, it was there waiting for him on the table where the boys, Charity and Vanessa were sat waiting for him. 

“Hey babe, how was Joe?” Charity asked him as he walked towards the table. 

“He’s ok”, Noah replied quietly as he knew at some stage he needed to apologise but couldn’t understand why his mum was being so nice to after what he said earlier. 

“It’s going to take him a while to digest the news but he’s a strong guy he will be ok”, Charity said trying to be supportive. 

“You’re mums right it’ll take him a while to get used to it”.

“Vanessa, Joe said it was thanks to you that he is still alive. Is that true?” Noah asked Vanessa. 

“Yes it is true, she’s a hero”, Charity proudly said. 

“No, I’m not a hero I was just doing what needed to be done to help him”, Vanessa replied. 

“But if you hadn’t of done what you did, Joe would be dead”, Noah said. 

“I did what anyone would have done”.

“Well thank you, because i don’t know what I would have done if he hadn’t of survived”, Noah said. 

“I’m just glad he’s ok”, Vanessa said as she served everyone up dinner. 

“Mum?” 

“Yeah, what’s up?” Charity replied. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry for what I said to you earlier. I know that non of this is your fault and that you would never want anything bad to happen to Joe”, Noah said. 

“It’s ok, It must have been hard to find out that Joe was paralysed. Just know that we are both here if you need anything or need to talk about what Joe’s going through”, Charity said as she held onto Vanessa’s hand across the table. 

“Thank you, I appreciate it. I need to tell Lily what’s happened, she’s going to be gutted that we won’t be able to go back to the theme park”. 

“He will still be able to do things, access for wheelchairs is so much better these days”, Vanessa said trying to keep Noah’s spirits positive. 

“I’ll even make sure that we get disabled access for the pub, currently it’s a bit of a nightmare to get into there. But before he comes home I will make sure it’s sorted” Charity replied. Even though Charity was furious at Joe for what he did to Debbie, even if he tried to do it for the right reasons he still drugged her and tied her up. She knew that she needed to visit him and have a serious word with him. 

“Will you really?” Noah replied enthusiastically.

“Of course, Joe is a local now and should be able to drink in his local pub regardless of being in a wheelchair or not”. 

“Thanks mum! You’re the best”, Noah replied as he tucked into his food. 

Elsewhere Debbie was helping Chas out behind the bar as she was trying to keep her mind occupied. She had used a lot of makeup to try and cover the black eye that Joe had accidentally given her as she didn’t want to have to answer a million questions from everyone. 

“You ok Debs?” Chas asked as Debbie was just stood there staring into space. 

“Yeah... sorry I was miles away”, Debbie replied. 

“It’s understandable you’ve had a rather busy 48 hours with almost no sleep at all and the effects of the drug are probably still in your system”.

“I don’t feel too bad, just can’t quite believe that he found out it was my fault. If he hadn’t have found out non of this would have happened and we would still be celebrating Mum and Vanessa’s engagement. Instead that’s all been forgotten about and it’s yet again more drama caused by me and Joe”. 

“That fact that he found out is a horrible accident, Graham never should have kept the notes he made, but you weren’t to know Joe would find them. And don’t worry about the love birds they will get enough attention at their extravagant wedding I suspect”. 

“Oh god I hadn’t even thought about their wedding, it’s going to be crazy isn’t it?” 

“Yes it will...I’ll need a liver transplant by the end of it”.

“I think the whole village will”. 

“Have you told the kids about Joe yet?” Chas asked.

“No, I haven’t had the chance to. It’s going to crush them both, they were only just getting their heads around the fact that we were back together”. 

“Just be honest with them, let them ask as many questions as they need to. Kids are very inquisitive and it will help them process it quicker”.

“What if I don’t know the answers?” 

“Then get them to do some research or just make it up”.

“Thanks Chas, do you mind if I go tell them now? Before someone else does” Debbie asked as the pub was quiet after yesterday’s party. 

“Of course, good luck! If you need any help let me know”. 

“Thanks” Debbie replied as she disappeared through to the back. 

Sarah and Jack were quietly watching the tv on the sofa when Debbie walked in and turned it off. 

“Mum... we were watching that”, Sarah said throwing a strop. 

“I know, I’m sorry but babe I need to tell you both something very important”. 

“Is it that granny Charity is getting married? If so we know and we are very excited”, Sarah replied. 

“No, I wish the news was good”.

“What’s happened?” 

“So Joe was in an accident this morning, he fell down a rather large drop and badly damaged his back”. 

“Is he going to be ok?” 

“He’s ok! He just won’t be able to use his legs anymore”.

“So he’s broken his legs? Will they be in plaster?” Sarah asked. 

“No he didn’t break his legs, his legs are paralysed which means that he can’t feel them or use them”. 

“So he won’t ever be able to walk again?” 

“I’m afraid not”.

“But that’s not fair!”

“I know it’s not sweetheart”.

“So will he be in a wheelchair?” 

“He will, yes”.

“Can we go and see him tomorrow?” 

“If he is up for it yes, he’s not in a very happy place at the moment but when he is happier we will all be there to help and support him”.

“I’m going to make him a card and can we buy him a nice present?” Sarah said.

“Of course we can. I’ll text him in a little while and organise a trip over to see him”, Debbie said as she gave both her kids a hug. Jack seemed very un-phased by everything, Debbie was pretty sure he didn’t know what was going on. Overall Debbie was very pleased with how that conversation had gone as she knew when the kids see him that it will be a lot harder for them to take it in. 

Back over at the hospital Joe was all alone in his hospital room and he finally had the alone time he needed to process what had happened to him. He knew that he was very lucky to be alive and knew he had a lot to be thankful for. Joe was determined to do everything in his power to get as much feeling and movement back in his legs as he can, he had been on his phone searching for the best physiotherapists in the area to try and help him. He had also been looking into surgery’s and machinery that could help him, he had found a machine that can help paralysed people walk with the aid of this machine, almost like a robot suit. 

As he continued to search about possible things he can do to help himself, Debbie rang him.

“Debbie?” 

“Hey, just wanted to check in and see how you were”. 

“Miraculously the feeling in both my legs has returned and I can walk”, Joe sarcastically replied. 

“Sorry, that was a stupid question”. 

“No it’s ok, I shouldn’t be so rude”.

“I told the kids about what’s happened and they would both love to come and see you if that’s ok?” 

“Yes that would be great, I was going to ask if you could come in on your own as the nurse has set me a task to make sure I’m functioning properly”, Joe hinted. 

“Oh I see, well I can drop them home and then come back after”.

“Sounds perfect. I’ve been doing some research of my own actually, found a really good physiotherapist who might be able to help me. I’ve also found a machine that could help me to walk again”, Joe said in a positive way. 

“Wow, this all sounds great. You’ll have to show me tomorrow. Do you need me to bring anything for you?” 

“I think Graham is bringing some stuff in for me tomorrow as I’m desperate for my laptop and some of my own clothes. If he hasn’t come in before you are coming I might get you to grab it for me if that’s ok?” 

“Yeah, just let me know and I’ll do whatever you need me to do”. 

“Hey Debbie?”

“Yeah?” 

“I’m glad we are back on good terms, I know that I am going to need you more than I’ve ever needed anyone in my life”.

“Good job that I’m not going anywhere then isn’t it?” 

“A very good job indeed. Could you do me one more favour?” 

“Of course?” 

“Can you check in on Vanessa and make sure she’s doing ok? She blames herself for the paralysis but if it wasn’t for her quick thinking I’d be dead and wouldn’t be getting a 3rd chance of happiness with you”. 

“I’ll go check on her in a bit, I need to thank her anyway”.

“Thank you, I’m looking forward to seeing you”.

“Just try and keep the positivity up and I’ll see you soon”, Debbie replied. 

“I will don’t worry. See you tomorrow, bye” Joe said as Debbie replied and put the phone down. 

As Debbie put the phone down Sarah arrived in the room with a card she had made for Joe, “do you think he will like it?” She asked as she thrust the card in Debbie’s face. 

“He will love it! We can go see him tomorrow, he is looking forward to seeing you”.

“He is?”

“Of course he is. We can pop to town before we go to the hospital to pick him out a present. But right now I need you to go to bed and be good for Chas while I go and see Vanessa”. 

“Can you ask her if I can still be her bridesmaid?” 

“Bridesmaid?” Debbie asked. 

“Yeah, that night when she let me do her hair we were talking and I said if she ever married granny Charity could I be her bridesmaid”.

“Oh I see, you might have to be both of their bridesmaids as I’m sure Charity would want you as hers too”.

“I can be both”.

“Good, right bed you. Now” Debbie replied as she gave her baby girl a kiss goodnight. 

Debbie quickly told Chas that she needed to pop over to see Charity and Vanessa and ask her to just keep and eye on the kids. 

Over at Tug Ghyll Noah was busy playing games on his Xbox as Charity had let him play on them late due to the fact he found out about Joe today. She hadn’t forgotten how he had acted or how he spoke to her but she realised now wasn’t the time to punish him. Both the boys were sound asleep and Charity and Vanessa were curled up on the sofa watching a trashy romcom when there was a knock at the door. 

Vanessa got up off the sofa to answer the door as she knew Charity wouldn’t, as she opened the door she saw Debbie stood on the doorstep with a bottle of wine. 

“Debbie, come on in”. 

“I come bearing gifts”.

“Ooooh I hope they are good”, Charity shouted from the sofa. 

“Well actually mother they aren’t for you. They are for Vanessa”. 

“For me?” Vanessa asked confused. 

“For what you did this morning”.

“Look like I’ve said a million times anyone would have done it”.

“Well thank you” Debbie replied. 

“It’s nothing honestly, I just wish we had of had a better spinal board, that way he might not be paralysed”. 

“Babe... we’ve been through this”, Charity said from the sofa. 

“That’s part of the reason I’m here, Joe told me that you blame yourself for his injuries. He told me to tell you that if you hadn’t of been there or been quick to think on your toes he would be dead. He just wanted me to make sure you ok”, Debbie explained. 

“See I told you...” Charity chirped in. 

“Please will everyone stop making me out to be a hero, if I hadn’t of moved him he would still be able to walk to the toilet without the use of a wheelchair, he would still be able to pee standing up. He would be able to do normal day to day things”, Vanessa said as she took herself upstairs. She really wasn’t dealing with the guilt, even thought she is what everyone was saying. She is a hero and the only person who can’t see that is herself. 

“I should probably go after her”, Charity said to Debbie. 

“Probably best, I’ll see myself out”, Debbie said as she headed towards the door. 

“She’ll be ok, she just feels guilty”. 

‘She shouldn’t she’s the reason he’s alive”.


	83. Chapter 83

After rushing upstairs Vanessa was sat on the bed just taking a minute out to breathe and compose herself. She really was fed up with everyone saying she was a hero when all she was feeling was complete and utter guilt for moving Joe before the paramedics arrived. Yes she may have saved his life but she also changed his life forever. 

“Knock knock, can I come in?” Charity quietly asked.

“Its your house, you can go where you like”, Vanessa replied. 

“Ooh sassy”, Charity said trying to get Vanessa to smile, unfortunately it didn’t work. “Look babe you need to stop beating yourself up over this. It wasn’t your fault at all”.

“Every time I close my eyes I see him lay there on the floor unconscious and then bang before you know it I moved him and put the wood behind his back, paralysing him for life”. 

“It will get easier”. 

“How? He lives in the village, every time i see him I’ll be reminded that I did that to him”. 

“Babe, you need to listen to what I say now and take it in because this has to stop. You are the most amazing human being who always acts with everyone’s best interests at heart. The other day you saw a dying young man lay on the floor and you did what you needed to do to save his life. If you hadn’t of acted how you did Joe wouldn’t even be here. He has even told you himself that he is beyond grateful for what you did for him, yes his life is going to change dramatically but at least he has a life. Now please stop blaming yourself and come and give me a hug”, Charity said as she held her arms out waiting for Vanessa to give her a hug. 

Vanessa just looked at Charity and gave her a little smile before moving towards her and giving her a hug. 

“Promise me you will stop blaming yourself”, Charity asked kissing Vanessa on the top of her head. 

“I promise...I’ll try”, Vanessa replied. 

“Good, right film and a cuddle? Or bath and bed?” Charity asked. 

“How about film and a cuddle in bed?” Vanessa replied. 

“Sounds perfect, I’ll find a film and you get ready for bed. I’ll even go pour us both a glass of wine. Red or white?” 

“White please”, Vanessa replied as she took her top of to get ready for bed. 

Charity stood there looked Vanessa up and down, smiled to herself and said, “how about we skip the wine, the film and the cuddle and have a bit of fun instead?” 

“You are always thinking about sex aren’t you?” Vanessa joked. 

“With a fiancée like you can you blame me? I mean look at you, you are the fittest 42 year old I ever did see”. 

“Fitter than you even?” Vanessa joked as she walked closer to Charity unclasping her bra.

“Oh babe, even fitter than me”, Charity said as she lent a hand to help Vanessa undo her bra. 

Throwing Vanessa bra across the room, Charity wrapped her hands around Vanessa’s back and pulled her in nice and close, kissing her passionately. As they were kissing, Vanessa pulled Charity’s top over her head, forcing them to briefly part lips as she took it off. 

Vanessa put her arms back around Charity, undoing her bra while their lips were still locked tightly together, Charity quickly slipped the bra off. Vanessa walked the pair back so that Charity was forced against the wall, deciding she was taking control tonight, Vanessa spread Charity’s legs apart with her leg whilst pinning using her arms to pin Charity’s against the wall. 

The room was completely silent, the only noise that could be head was the sound of them kissing and the odd moan of enjoyment. Charity began to try and resist Vanessa who was still pinning her arms back against the wall, she managed to get them slightly off the wall before Vanessa slammed them back against it. 

“Oi, no moving”, Vanessa said as she stopped kissing Charity to speak before continuing. 

The expression on Charity’s face was one of excitement, she loved when Vanessa was bossy and domineering. Vanessa began to move Charity’s arms so that they were holding her tight around the waste while Vanessa began to undo Charity’s trousers so she could slide them off. 

Vanessa was trying to be smooth and sexy by trying to take off Charity’s trousers while kissing her fiancée, but things weren’t going as smoothly as she would have liked. She had to stop kissing Charity so she could look to see how to unclip the class on the trousers. 

“Struggling babe?” Charity joked. 

“No, I’m fine just need to be able to see what I’m doing”, Vanessa replied trying to unclip the clasp. 

A few minutes passed and Charity decided to help Vanessa out by undoing the clasp herself to help get the show on the road. As soon as the clasp was undone Vanessa unzipped the trousers and pulled them off ready for Charity to step out of them. 

“You’re welcome”, Charity joked smirking at the fact that Vanessa needed help. 

“Thank you”, Vanessa reluctantly replied pushing her near naked girlfriend on the bed. 

“Aggressive, I like it” Charity said as she lay there looking at Vanessa who still had most of her clothes on. 

Before proceeding to get on to the bed Vanessa quickly took the rest of her clothes off, ready for sexy time. 

“Take them of then...” Vanessa ordered Charity. 

“Yes boss” Charity replied removing her knickers. 

“That’s more like it. Hmm to use my tongue or these babies”, Vanessa said pointing her fingers at Charity. 

“How about both?” Charity said winking at Vanessa. 

“Cheeky”, Vanessa replied as she got ready to show her fiancée a good time. Using both her tongue and fingers Vanessa really did show Charity the skills she had learnt since being with her. At first she was so shy about not knowing what to do but Charity had been a very good teacher over the last few months. Deep down Charity was scared that Vanessa was becoming better than her, although she wasn’t complaining as it felt great. 

Charity’s moans become louder and louder as Vanessa’s movements got quicker and quicker, causing Charity to grab hold of the bed sheet to stop herself from screaming. Vanessa lifted her head and made her way up to Charity’s neck where she softly kissed it causing yet more moaning from her. 

“Give me a kiss”, Vanessa asked. 

“Wipe your mouth first”, Charity replied as she didn’t want to kiss Vanessa straight after sexy time. 

Vanessa wiped her mouth along Charity’s stomach before planting a wet sloppy kiss on Charity’s lips, all while Vanessa was still pleasing Charity helping her to climax. After a few more minutes Charity finally reached climax, letting out a giant moan of contentment. 

“Babe have you been practising your technique? Because you get better and better every time”, Charity asked. 

“Like I’ve said before I’ve had a good teacher”.

“Soon I’ll be needing tips of you, I don’t know if I can keep up with your skills”.

“Don’t be ridiculous, your the one with the personal best time. I wouldn’t be able to get anywhere close to that sort of time”. 

“Want to try?” Charity joked but was being deadly serious at the same time. 

“Right now?” 

“No time like the present...” Charity replied. 

“Let me grab some water first...” Vanessa replied needing to catch her breath from the previous round. 

Grabbing some water and giving herself a little breather, Vanessa made her way over to where Charity was led to try and beat Charity’s personal best time. She wasn’t feeling too optimistic as Vanessa was more of a slow and steady kind of girl. 

Charity began the timer as Vanessa started, Charity’s best time quickly passed as Vanessa didn’t quite have the right technique for a fast time. But that didn’t matter as yet again she had made Charity one very happy woman. The two of them snuggled up in bed ready to fall asleep. 

“I love you Vanessa Woodfield”.

“I love you too Charity Dingle. That is a sentence I never ever thought I would be saying”. 

“It’s a sentence I never thought I’d hear anyone say again let alone a woman, let alone you”.

“Of course you would have heard it again, anyone would have been lucky to be with you, I’m just glad it was me”.

“I’m glad it was you too”, Charity said kissing the back of Vanessa’s head as she was the big spoon tonight. 

The morning arrived and Debbie woke with a big smile on her face as she was off to see Joe today not only to take the kids to see him but also to have some fun with him. She was hoping and praying that everything was ok with Joe’s downstairs otherwise that would be another thing that will set him back in his road to recovery and she also enjoyed the sex with him a lot. 

“Morning mum, so what time are we going to see Joe today?” Sarah asked as she came downstairs for some breakfast. 

“Morning babe, visiting hours start at 11 so if we are going to pop into town to get him something we will need to leave here about 10. Is that ok?” Debbie replied. 

“Yeah, I’ve made him a card and also put a picture of the four of us into a frame for his hospital room. Hopefully that will cheer him up?” 

“Of course it will, he will love it. I’ve made you some toast, eat up while I get Jack ready”. 

“Thanks mum”, Sarah replied tucking into her toast. 

Debbie headed upstairs to help Jack get ready, Jack had already had his breakfast as he was up a lot earlier that Sarah. Both the kids were having a day off school today so they can go and see Joe, Debbie wouldn’t usually allow them to skive off but she knew it was important that they saw Joe as soon as possible. 

“Jack, what you going to wear today?” Debbie asked Jack who was upstairs playing with some of his toys. 

“I don’t mind, something Joe will like”, Jack replied not giving two hoots what he wore. 

“Ok, well how about the jumper Joe got you the other day when we went to the theme park”.

“Ok”, Jack replied whilst busy playing. 

“You don’t care do you?” 

Jack just shook his head, he really didn’t care what clothes her wore. 

“Come on then let’s get you changed”. 

Meanwhile over at Tug Ghyll Vanessa had been wide awake for hours, she had realised that Charity was right and that for Joe, Noah and Debbie’s sake she needed to let people think she was a hero and try and get over the guilt she is feeling. She was about to start getting Johnny and Moses ready to take them to the child minders for the day as both herself and Charity had work all day. 

Opening the door to the boys bedroom both of them were fast asleep, standing in the door way she took a few moments to just look at the boys and realise how lucky she was to have Moses as part of the family now. She always wanted a big family but had never found the right person to have it with until now, the fact that the five of them were going to be a proper family very soon excited Vanessa and put a huge smile on her face. 

She walked over to the boys and slowly woke them, as they cam round both boys gave Vanessa a hug. 

“Morning boys”, Vanessa said quietly. 

“Hi mummy”, Johnny replied. 

“Shall we get you both dressed and ready to go and eat some yummy breakfast?” 

Both of the boys who had sat up, nodded their heads in agreement. Vanessa picked out outfits for both of the boys and helped them get ready. All three of them headed downstairs where Noah was already awake and eating his toast before meeting Lily at the bus stop to head to school. 

“Morning Noah”, Vanessa said. 

“Morning, are you feeling happier today?” Noah asked as he had been concerned about Vanessa blaming herself for Joe’s injuries. 

“Feeling much better today thank you. Do you need me to make you a packed lunch?” 

“Im glad you are feeling better and no I’m ok, Lily is bringing me some lunch today”. 

“Aww that is very nice of her, invite her over for dinner. Me and your mum would love to see her again”. 

“I’ll ask her, maybe we could have hot dogs for dinner and play a board game or something?” Noah said. 

“Sounds good, just let us know which day and we will sort it for you”. 

“Thank you. Best be off she’ll be waiting for me” Noah said picking up his school bag and grabbing his coat. 

“Have a good day at school”, Vanessa replied. “Boys! Breakfast what do you want?” 

“Toast please”, Moses replied. 

“Cereal please”, Johnny said. 

“Typical”, Vanessa mumbled under her breath as the boys wanted completely different things making her life that tiny bit harder. 

Vanessa put some bread into the toaster, while pouring some coco pops into a bowl for Johnny. As she placed the bowl of cereal in front of Johnny the toast popped up ready to be buttered and for the jam to be put on. 

“Here we go Moses. Enjoy boys, I’m just going to make myself some coffee”.


	84. Chapter 84

After allowing the kids to skive off school today, Debbie took them into town to try and find the perfect gift for Joe. She didn’t want to have to spend much as the reality was that Joe had most things he wanted as he could afford to buy things whenever he wanted to. Sarah had an idea of taking a photo of the three of them and getting it printed and finding a nice frame to put it in. 

“Mum why don’t we just get him a picture frame with a picture of the three of us in it? He’d like that wouldn’t he?” Sarah asked. 

“That’s actually a really nice idea Sarah, he would love that”. 

“Shall we take a picture then?” 

“We could do, but I’m sure I have one of the 4 of us in my phone somewhere. Do you think he would prefer if he was in it too?” Debbie asked. 

“Probably, let’s get that one printed out then”, an excitable Sarah replied. 

“Ok, ok let’s go then”, Debbie said as she followed Sarah to the nearest shop that printed photos out. 

Meanwhile back at Tug Ghyll Vanessa had just got back from dropping the boys off at the child minders to find Charity had tidied the house before she left for work, leaving a note behind. 

*Morning Babe, I’ve cleaned the house so you didn’t need to worry when you got home. Don’t work too hard, love you* 

The note put a smile on Vanessa’s face, she never thought she would see the day that Charity Dingle was cleaning the house voluntarily. She felt very lucky that Charity was making such an effort to be a good girlfriend and fiancée, as she knew in the past that had been one of her downfalls. With a smile on her face Vanessa headed to work for a busy day of random surgery’s on various different animals, including a chinchilla. 

As she walked into work, she saw the chaos that was unfolding in the vets. Rhona and Paddy were busy chasing a bunny rabbit around the room trying to catch it. 

“Vanessa shut the door”, Paddy yelled from the back room. 

“Alright alright let me at least get in the building first”. 

“Mr snuggles is on the loose”, Rhona shouted. 

“I’m pretty sure it just ran past me” Vanessa said quietly.

“For god sake. Right we need to catch him before someone runs him over” paddy replied.

The three of them left the vets and headed outside to try and locate where Mr Snuggles had run off to. Paddy headed straight for the park as he put two and two together and realised that he will have headed towards the grassiness area. Whereas Vanessa and Rhona headed towards the pub as they thought he would head towards the food. 

“We have to find him, he has the cutest little owner. She’s only 7”, Rhona explained to Vanessa. 

“Don’t worry, we will find him. He can’t of gone too far can he?” 

“Well yes Vanessa he could of as we are outside and he could have gone absolutely anywhere” Rhona replied as she checked under the tables outside. 

“I guess you are right” Vanessa said as she checked in the flowers and bushes either sides of the door. 

While the two of them continued to look, they both heard a scream come from inside the pub which sounded very similar to Charity’s scream. Vanessa was pretty sure that it would have something to do with the missing rabbit as Charity wasn’t really an animal person. The pair of them quickly rushed into the pub to find Charity stood on top of the bar screaming and pointing at the floor. 

“Babe what’s happened?” Vanessa asked trying her best not to laugh. 

“There is a huge rat in here” Charity replied physically shaking in fear. 

“It’s not a rat it’s Mr Snuggles”, Rhona replied. 

“That thing is not snuggly”, Charity said pointing at the rabbit. “She is snuggly” as she pointed at Vanessa. 

“Aww babe”, Vanessa replied as she began to blush. 

“You two save the flirting for later we need to catch this rabbit before it disappears again. Vanessa you guard the door to the kitchen and cellar as I’ll try and catch him. Charity you just stay there and try not to make too much noise” Rhona said with authority. 

Vanessa stood behind the bar to try and stop him from escaping through the gap between the bar and the back, while Rhona was following him around waiting for the perfect opportunity to grab him. After a couple of failed attempts, Rhona tried again, this time she managed to grab him and tried to calm him down as he was shaking a lot because of his surroundings. 

“There there Mr Snuggles we’ve got you now”, Rhona said as she gave him a good stroke. 

“Come here”, Vanessa said as she held her hand out so that Charity could hold it while she got off the bar. 

“Thanks babe”, Charity replied a tad embarrassed.

“Want to give him a stroke?” Rhona asked grinning. 

“No thanks, I’ll pass”, Charity said as she took a step away from Rhona and the rabbit. 

Paddy who was oblivious to that fact that Rhona and Vanessa had caught the rabbit was still searching in the park. He was on his hands and knees making random animal noises to try and find Mr Snuggles. 

“Mr Snuggles, come here little man” Paddy said crawling across the grass. 

Rhona and Mr Snuggles left the pub and made their way over to the park to find Paddy, Vanessa stayed behind just to make sure Charity was ok after her run in with the huge rat. 

“Babe, are you ok?” Vanessa asked. 

“Apart from nearly having a heart attack seeing this furry creature run around my pub, I’m fine. Thanks for coming to my rescue” Charity replied leaning in to give Vanessa a kiss. 

“Someone had to rescue the fair maiden”, Vanessa said as she couldn’t contain her laughter any longer. 

“I hate you, stop laughing at me”.

“I can’t help it, the fact your thought a fluffy bunny rabbit was a rat is just too much”. 

“Look I’m not an animal person ok?” 

“I get that but babe come on... you were stood on the bar screaming. It was like something after a comedy movie”.

“Just go...” Charity said turning her back in a huff.

“Love you future Mrs Woodfield”, Vanessa said knowing full well that the fact she had said Woodfield would get a reaction out of her. 

“Dingle...” Charity said as she puckered her lips hoping Vanessa would give her a kiss. 

“We shall see”, Vanessa replied giving Charity a kiss as she headed towards the door to get back to work. 

Meanwhile Rhona and Mr Snuggles had made their way to the park to find Paddy oblivious to the fact the rabbit had been found, still on his hands and knees searching for him. After watching Paddy for a couple of minutes, Rhona thought it was time to put him out of his misery and let him know that he had been found. 

“Paddy look who I’ve found”, Rhona shouted from across the round. 

Paddy quickly got to his feet as he didn’t want Rhona to see him making a complete and utter fool of himself, “where did you find him?” 

“He had made his way into the pub, he fancied a quick pint”, Rhona joked. 

“Very funny...Right lets get back to the vets quickly before he runs off again”, Paddy said walking over to where Rhona was stood. 

The pair of them headed back to the vets, where Vanessa had already arrived. 

“Right then, shall we sort Mr Snuggles out before his owner arrives back”, Vanessa said as she put on her surgical gloves. 

“Yes let’s, She’ll be here before we know it”, Paddy replied. 

The three of them got to work on Mr Snuggles and his infected ear. 

Elsewhere Debbie and the kids had got the photo printed and found the perfect frame for it to go in ready to give to Joe. Arriving at the hospital Debbie thought it was necessary to warn the kids again about how difficult it might be for them to see Joe in a wheelchair unable to move his legs. 

“Guys I just want you to remember that Joe is still Joe regardless of any injury he has ok? Deep down he is still the man we have been getting to know and having fun with” Debbie said. 

Both Jack and Sarah nodded, as the three of them slowly made their way to Joe’s room. Sarah rushed into the room first and went straight over to Joe and handed him his gift. 

“Hi Joe, this is for you”, Sarah said excitedly. 

“Hello you, it’s good to see a smiley face around this place. This? For me? Thank you” he replied giving Sarah a hug from the bed. 

“Open it open it...” Sarah said. 

‘Babe at least wait for us to enter the room before letting Joe open it”, Debbie said as Jack and herself entered. 

“You are a sight for sore eyes”, Joe said smiling at Debbie as she walked towards him.

“I could say the same about you...” 

“Enough of the small talk, open the present”, Sarah said impatiently. 

“I can tell she’s your daughter”, Joe whispered in Debbie’s ear as she gave him a kiss. 

“I know right, I swear she gets it all from Charity”, Debbie joked. 

‘A mixture of the two of you, I reckon”. 

“Open it”, Sarah said with a raised voice. 

“Ok, ok”, Joe replied as he began to open the present. As he tore off the corner of the wrapping paper he could see a picture of the four of them, he quickly ripped the rest off so he could see the rest of it. Once the whole picture was uncovered he began to tear up, he had never had someone give him a gift like this. He finally felt part of a family, even if it was the very early stages. 

“Do you like it?” Sarah asked. 

“Sarah, I love it”, Joe replied as he placed the photo frame close to his heart, while Debbie wiped away the couple of tears that had fallen down his cheek. 

“Shall I put it on the side for you”, Sarah asked. 

“Yes, right there”, he said pointing to the table directly in front of him. 

Sarah took the photo from Joe and placed it onto the table. 

“Jack buddy, you ok? You can come closer I won’t bite”. 

Jack was very wary of approaching Joe as he didn’t quite understand the fact that Joe wouldn’t be able to walk ever again fully. He tentatively walked closer towards Joe, reaching the side of his bed, Joe reached for Jacks hand. 

“It’s ok to be scared or nervous around me. I’d be the same if I was visiting someone who had just lost the use of his legs, but I promise you that I’m still me. We can still go to the park, we can still play on the Xbox, we can find a new hobby to do together”, Joe explained as he held onto Jacks hand tightly. 

“Can we still play football?” Jack asked. 

“I might not be able to join in, but I can come and watch you”, Joe replied. 

Debbie was stood there in ore of Joe, she couldn’t believe how well he was dealing with the questions from the kids as she knew it wouldn’t be easy for him as he was still coming to terms with it himself. 

“Do you know when you’ll be home?” Sarah asked. 

“Unfortunately I have no idea, I guess when they think I’ll be able to cope by myself at home. I mean there will always be Graham but they will want me to be as independent as I can be”, Joe asked. 

“We can help can’t we Mum?” Sarah replied trying to be helpful. 

“Of course we will help but like Joe says he will want to be as independent as he can be”.

“The help would be much appreciated though Sarah, maybe one day when I’m home you could come and cook me dinner?” Joe said. 

“I’m not the best cook, I could make you beans on toast?” Sarah replied. 

“Beans on toast sounds perfect”, Joe said with a huge smile on his face. 

“I can’t wait! Maybe I could bring a dvd and we could all watch it together as a family?” Sarah asked. 

Joe immediately looked at Debbie when she mentioned the word family, he wanted to see how her face reacted. He was surprised to see that she was smiling, even after his bad news he was positive for the future. He knew that him and Debbie were on good terms and both genuinely wanted to give being together a proper good go without any lies or secrets. 

“Kids here’s some money, Sarah take Jack to the vending machine and pick a snack”, Debbie said trying to get a couple of minutes alone with Joe. 

“Ok, can I get chocolate?” Sarah asked. 

“Of course, keep hold of your brothers hand please. You know he often wonders off”.

“Will do”, Sarah replied taking hold of Jacks hand, heading towards the door to find a vending machine. 

“Finally a few minutes without Sarah asking you millions of questions”, Debbie joked. 

“It’s ok, she’s only inquisitive. I don’t mind the questions, almost helps me come to terms with it myself. If that makes sense?” 

“It makes perfect sense. So shall I get mum to pick the kids up so we can have that alone time you were talking about?”

“That would be perfect”.

“I’ll ring her now”, Debbie said grabbing her phone. 

Joe just sat there with a smile on his face, but you could tell he was nervous about what was about to happen, just in case it didn’t work like it used to.


	85. Chapter 85

Over at the hospital Debbie was about to ring Charity, whilst the kids were at the vending machine getting some snacks and Joe was mentally and physically preparing himself for the upcoming task. 

“Debs everything ok?” Charity said as she picked up the phone. 

“Yeah everything is fine... I was wondering if you could do me a massive favour?” Debbie pleaded. 

“Sure what’s up?” 

“Is there any chance you could come and collect the kids so me and Joe can have some alone time?” 

“Ah babe I’m alone at the pub, Chas is off somewhere with Aaron. Give me 5 minutes and I’ll see if Vanessa has finished at work and I’ll see if she can come get them. I’ll ring you back in a few minutes ok?” Charity explained. 

“Ok, thanks mum” Debbie said as she put the phone down. 

“So?” Joe asked optimistically. 

“She’s on her own at the pub but she’s going to see if Vanessa is free to get them”. 

“Fingers crossed she is”, Joe replied. 

Over at the pub Charity had to quickly serve a couple of punters before she could ring Vanessa to check if she was free to collect Sarah and Jack. 

“There we go Frank, or should I call you Dad?” Charity joked with Frank. 

“I think Frank would be best, it’s not often people tend to sleep with their fathers even if it is the in laws”, Frank replied with no expression on his face. 

“Ok Dad”, she replied laughing as she headed to the back to quickly ring Vanessa. 

Frank just ignored Charity as he knew no matter what he said to her it would go in one ear and straight out of the other. 

“Babe...” Charity said to Vanessa as she picked up the phone. 

“This is a nice surprise, but the tone of the babe tells me you need me for something”, Vanessa replied. 

“Can’t a girl ring her fiancée without there being a reason?”

“Well yeah, but I know there is a specific reason you’ve called me”.

“Ok, ok you are right! Have you finished work?” 

“I have literally 2 minutes ago”.

“Could you do me the biggest favour and collect Sarah and Jack from the hospital for me?” 

“Sure, where’s Debbie?” 

“She wants some alone time with Joe... I’m pretty sure they want to see if his little fella still works. I know it would be a deal breaker for me!” Charity joked. 

“Well good job I don’t need a little fella to be able to please you”, Vanessa sarcastically replied. Rhona in the background, stood there wondering what the hell the two of them were talking about. 

“Oh babe all you need is a finger or two”, Charity said getting all hot and bothered. 

“Don’t forget the tongue...” Vanessa replied. 

“You need to stop otherwise you are going to have to forget the kids and come over here to sort me out. You are turning me on an awful lot right now”.

“Oh I couldn’t possibly leave them, you are just going to have to wait”.

“No fair...”

“Tough, right i need to go get them. Will you let Debbie know that I will literally be 20 minutes max”, Vanessa explained. 

“Will do, thanks babe. Appreciate it!”.

“It’s no bother at all, they will practically be my grandkids soon, so better get them on my side”.

“They already love you”.

“Who doesn’t. Right bye, love you”, Vanessa said. 

“Love you”, Charity said hanging up the phone. 

As she walked back into the bar she could see that there were at least 3 people waiting to either order food or a drink, she stood there and contemplated whether to serve them straight away or ring Debbie first. Deciding to keep the punters on her side, she quickly served them all before ringing Debbie back to let her know the good news. 

“Mum?” Debbie replied wanting to know what the answer to her request was. 

“Vanessa is on her way so she’ll be about 15 minutes”.

“Ah legend. Thank you for sorting it for me”.

“No problem, it’s an important time. Got to make sure his little fella works properly otherwise you’ll have to break it to him that it won’t work between you two”, Charity joked. 

“Shut up! I’m putting the phone down now”. 

“You know I’m right, you are a dingle. We all love sex, it’s a necessary part of our daily lives”. 

“Goodbye mother”, Debbie said putting the phone down as Charity began her next sentence. 

Charity placed her phone down on the bar and just chuckled to herself, she knew that if Joe’s little fella didn’t work Debbie would find it very hard to be in a long term relationship, as she knew her daughter very well. 

“Good news”, Debbie said smiling at Joe. 

“We’ve got some alone time?” 

“Yes. Vanessa is going to collect the kids for me”. 

“Always did like Vanessa. You’re mum really has hit the jackpot with her”. 

“She really has. In all the years I’ve known my mum to claim that she was happy and in love I’ve never seen her like this. I genuinely believe that they are the real deal and she will stay with her for the rest of her life. Well I hope so anyway”. 

“I think she has, I mean I haven’t known Charity very long and yes I was a dick to her but over the last couple of months I’ve seen such a positive change in her and I do believe that is all thanks to Vanessa”.

“I agree”, Debbie replied as the kids walked back in the room filled with goodies. 

“What did we get then guys?” Joe asked. 

Jack held up his packet of malteasers, while Sarah held her twix, salt and vinegar crisps and her can of Diet Coke. 

“Sarah how much have you got?” Debbie asked. 

“Sorry I couldn’t decide what I wanted. Do you want anything?” Sarah asked Debbie and Joe. 

“I’m ok thank you”, Joe replied. 

“No thanks. Right Vanessa is on her way to collect the pair of you, so that Joe and I can have a bit of time to talk”, Debbie explained. 

“Oh ok cool. I’m sure she’ll help me eat all my snacks”, Sarah said excitedly. 

“I’m sure she will”, Debbie replied. 

“Thank you again for my present! Seeing you both has put me in a very good mood and hopefully I will be out soon so you can make me dinner”, Joe said as he held out his arms for the both of them to give him a hug. 

Both Sarah and Jack gave Joe a big hug, they were both very happy to see that he was doing ok and that he had a smile back on his face. 

“See you soon Joe”, Sarah said giving him a big smile as Debbie walked them both to the entrance of the hospital where Vanessa was going to pick them up. 

“Im proud of you both”, Debbie said to them both as they walked towards the entrance. She was proud of how they acted around Joe as she knew it couldn’t have been easy for either of them to see him unable to move properly. 

“I’m just glad he is still the Joe we all love”, Sarah replied which out a huge smile on Debbie’s face. She knew that Sarah had really struggled with letting Joe back into her life after what he did to her mum, she was excited to see that Sarah was back to trusting him and caring for him. 

As they reached the entrance they saw that Vanessa was waiting in her little VW beatle. As soon as Vanessa saw them she started waving like crazy and honking the horn so they knew where she was. 

“I think that’s Vanessa over there”, Sarah joked as Vanessa honked the horn. 

“I think you might be right”, Debbie said laughing. “Love you both, I’ll see you in a short while. Ok?” 

“See you soon”. 

As Sarah opened the car door, Debbie thanked Vanessa for picking them both up. “Thank you for this Vanessa, I owe you big time”.;

“Don’t be silly, you need some alone time with Joe. Hope everything is ok”, Vanessa said winking at Debbie. 

“Thank you, I’m sure it will be. Well I hope it is at least”, Debbie replied. 

“Right kids, let’s get you home. How about we stop off at the cafe for a hot chocolate?” Vanessa said. 

“Yes yes yes”, Sarah replied. 

“Jack?” 

“Yes please”, he quietly replied. 

“Perfect, the cafe it is. Are we all strapped in?” Vanessa asked as she looked around to check they both had their seatbelts on, before setting off for the village. 

The nerves suddenly hit Debbie as she walked back to Joe’s room, she wanted to check that she looked ok, so she headed to the toilets to sort her hair. For some reason her palms were sweaty, she felt nervous, What if it didn’t work? How should she react? She was over analysing everything in her mind just in case the outcome was a negative one. Taking a deep breathe in she checked herself one last time in the mirror before heading back to the room. 

“Did they get off ok?” Joe asked. 

“Yeah, Vanessa was honking and waving like a lunatic. Made the kids laugh”. 

“They love her don’t they?”

“They do indeed, right enough about the kids, mum and Vanessa. Shall I lock the door?” 

“Yeah”, Joe replied nervously. 

“Are you as nervous as I am?” Debbie asked. 

“Petrified. What if it doesn’t work?” 

“Then we cross that bridge if and when it comes”, Debbie replied trying to be optimistic. 

“Ok. So how we going to do this?” 

“I guess I should just climb on top of you?” Debbie asked. 

“Maybe take your clothes off first? That might excite the little fella” Joe said.

“Good idea”, Debbie said as she began to take her clothes off. 

Joe was lay there hoping and praying that he would begging to feel something, as Debbie got ready to climb onto the bed he suddenly felt something. 

“Debbie” Joe said loudly. 

“What, what’s wrong?” 

“It’s working... I can feel it” Joe said with a massive smile on his face looking down at his little fella. 

“I knew it would” Debbie replied climbing on top of him, as the pair got busy having lots of fun. 

Meanwhile Vanessa and the kids had arrived at the Cafe, she had ordered three hot chocolates for them to all enjoy. 

“Here we go, get these down you”, Vanessa said placing the drinks on the table. 

“Thank you”, Sarah replied. 

“So how was Joe? I bet he was excited to see you both”.

“He was very happy to see us, he loved the present we got him”.

“Ooh what did you get him?”

“We printed off a photo of the four of us and put it into a nice photo frame for him”. 

“Aw that’s so lovely. I’m sure he will be home in no time”. 

“Fingers crossed. Can I ask you a question?” 

“Of course you can”.

“Mum said you saved his life... is that true?” 

“I guess so yes, I mean I did what anyone would do but technically yes I did”. 

Sarah immediately stood up and gave Vanessa a big hug, “thank you. I know Joe hasn’t always been perfect but mum loves him and I like having a father figure around”. 

“You’re welcome. I’m sure things between Debbie and Joe will be smooth sailing from here, they both clearly care for each other”. 

“They both love each other! It’s so obvious”. 

“This is true”.

“Just like you and Granny Charity”. 

“Yes, just like us. And you know that I love Charity very much don’t you”.

“Yes, it’s nice to see her so happy. So when’s the wedding?” 

“Oh I don’t know, we still need to talk details. But as soon as I know I will let you know, as you are a guest of honour”, Vanessa said making sure that Sarah felt special.

“Yay, I can’t wait to be a bridesmaid”.

“I can’t wait either. It will be the best day of my life”, Vanessa said with the biggest grin on her face. 

Back at the hospital Debbie and Joe had had their fun and were both just relaxing in the hospital bed together. It was a very bizarre experience for Joe as he couldn’t feel Debbie on top of him but he knew for certain that his little fella was in full working order. 

“Wow, that was incredible”, Joe said puffing out his cheeks. 

“It was wasn’t it”, Debbie replied. 

“I’m glad it all still works”.

“Did it feel different?” Debbie asked.

“A little yes, but I’m sure I’ll get used to it”.

“I’m sure you will too, I don’t mind doing lots and lots of practice”, Debbie said smiling at Joe. 

“Practice sounds fun”, Joe replied as there was a knock at the door. 

“Only me Joe. Just wanted to check in on you. But I can tell you must be busy so I’ll come back later. Hope little Joe is being a good boy” Gemma joked. 

“Thank you, all good in here”, Joe replied. 

“Good to hear, just to let you know your doctor will be doing his rounds in about 15 minutes so you may want to get changed so you are decent”. 

“Thanks for the heads up” Joe replied. 

Debbie kissed Joe on the cheek as she hopped out of the bed and quickly got changed, she couldn’t keep the smile off her face. Once she had got changed she helped Joe look presentable and as if he hadn’t just been doing something he technically shouldn’t have been doing in the hospital. The pair of them were over the moon at the fact that Joe’s little fella was working.


	86. Chapter 86

Vanessa, Sarah and Jack had finished their hot chocolate and headed to the pub to annoy Charity while she was still working. Vanessa and the kids had hatched a plan to embarrass Charity when they arrived at the pub. 

“When we get into the pub make sure you say hello Granny really loudly as we all know Charity hates being called it” Vanessa said. 

“I will”, Sarah replied grinning. 

“Shall we pretend we’ve chosen the colour of the bridesmaid dresses? Let’s go for a colour she will hate”.

“Yes, like fluorescent yellow or a mouldy green”, Sarah replied. 

“Yes, she will go mad”. 

“What about black?” Jack quietly said. 

“Good choice Jack” Vanessa replied. 

“But she loves the colour black, we should go for hot pink”, Sarah explained. 

“Hot pink it is then. We ready to wind her up?” Vanessa said to the two of them. 

“Yes” Sarah replied as the pair of them nodded. 

The three of them walked into the pub with huge grins on their faces, they loved winding Charity up because it was so easy. 

“Hi Granny”, Sarah loudly said extra loudly. 

“Sarah what have I told you about using that term in front of paying customers” Charity replied. 

“Sorry Granny” Sarah said. 

“I was about to say three of my favourite people had just walked in but now I think only two of my favourite people have”, Charity said winking at them.

“I’m your favourite though aren’t i?” Sarah asked. 

“Well currently you aren’t included”.

“Why? Because I called you by your name”.

“Yes! The pub is bustling and you announce to the world I’m old and a Granny”, Charity sarcastically replied with a couple of eye rolls. 

“Ignore her Sarah! You will always be one of her favourites”, Vanessa said. 

“Of course you are! You all are. So how was Joe?”

“He is good, he loved seeing us. Oh and he loved his present we got him”, Sarah said as she sat on one of the bar stools.

“Ooh What did you get him?” 

“A photo frame with a picture of the 4 of us in it”.

“Oh how lovely. I’m sure he liked that”

“He did! Anyway we have some exciting news to share with you” Sarah said preparing for phase two of winding up Charity. 

“Oh really?” Charity replied looking at Vanessa as if to say should I be getting excited or is this one of Sarah’s usual announcements that are a massive let down. 

“We’ve been doing some wedding prep”, Vanessa added. 

“Ooooh lets hear then?” An excited Charity replied. 

“I’ve picked the colour of my bridesmaid dress” Sarah said pausing for dramatic effect. 

“Well come on then... don’t leave a girl hanging”. 

“Hot pink” Sarah said trying to keep as straight a face as she could.

Charity’s face dropped immediately she couldn’t quite believe that she just heard the words hot pink come out of Sarah’s mouth. 

“Hot pink?” 

“Yeah...” 

“You can’t be serious?” Charity said as she looked at Vanessa. 

“Babe she’s being dead serious”, Vanessa said as Jack let out a little giggle. 

“You three are winding me up aren’t you?” 

Sarah looked at Vanessa at the pair of them couldn’t keep their laughter in anymore. “Of course we are, as if I’d wear hot pink”, Sarah replied. 

“Knew it”.

“No, you were worried for a couple of moments, I could tell I’m your eyes”, Vanessa said.

“Ok, ok for a few seconds I was worried but I know Hot pink wasn’t exactly your colour babe”, Charity replied winking at Vanessa. 

“Cover your ears for a second kids” Vanessa said waiting for them to cover their ears. “I didn’t hear you moaning when I was in my hot pink lingerie the other night”

“That’s because I loved what was underneath, not what you were wearing”. 

“Oh ok, so next time I won’t make an effort then. I’ll put my granny pants on and an old sports bra”. 

“Fine by me, as it wont be on for very long”, Charity replied leaning over the bar for a kiss. 

“Fair point”, Vanessa said as she leans forward to meet Charity’s lips. 

“Can we uncover our ears yet?” Sarah shouted. 

“Yes” they both replied. 

“Me and Jack are going to go watch some TV. Thanks for picking us up and taking us for hot chocolate Vanessa”. Sarah said as she stood up to give Vanessa a big hug.

“You are very welcome”. 

Charity loved seeing when either her kids or her grandkids gave Vanessa affection as it showed her that they genuinely liked her, as she knew it they didn’t like her they would treat her the Dingle way. Making their lives a misery. 

“They love you” Charity said putting her arm around Vanessa as Vanessa walked behind the bar. 

“They do?” 

“I mean who wouldn’t love you. But in all seriousness they would not treat you like they do unless they genuinely liked you and wanted to spend time with you and for you to become part of this dysfunctional family”. 

“Well I can’t wait”, Vanessa replied putting her arm around Charity. 

Meanwhile back over at the hospital Debbie had got herself dressed and sorted so that she could unlock the door ready for the doctor to do his rounds. She had also finished helping Joe get ready, who couldn’t keep the smile off his face. 

“Well that was fun” Debbie said to Joe. 

“Yes yes it was” Joe replied. 

“So I think it’s safe to say we are officially back together now? Forgetting everything we’ve been through and focusing on getting you the best physiotherapy and getting you home”. 

“Sounds like a good idea, I can’t promise that I won’t be a nightmare some days if things aren’t going well. But stick with me because I will get there in the end”.

“Don’t worry I’m not going anywhere”, Debbie replied leaning in for a kiss. 

Knocking on the door, the doctor walked in to check in and see how Joe was coping with the news and to talk about what’s next. 

“Mr Tate. Good morning, how are we feeling today?” 

“In a pretty positive mood today”, Joe replied as he looked over at Debbie and smiled. 

“That’s good to hear, I do want to prepare you for the fact that you will have good and bad days. There will be days where you are in denial about your injury and you will try to walk and fall flat on your face, but there will also be days where you will feel on top of the world”. 

“Yeah I’m prepared for that”. 

“One thing I will say is talk to the people around you about how you are feeling because it will help you more than you realise”.

“I’ll try, I just don’t want to feel like I’m a burden”, Joe replied with a worried look on his face. 

“Don’t ever feel like you are a burden”, Debbie said. 

“It’s going to be a tough road but I want to get you started on physio as soon as possible so you can go home” the doctor explained. 

“What sort of stuff will I be doing?” Joe asked. 

“Lots of different exercises to see if we can get any strength back into your legs, also lots of exercises to keep your arms strong so you can get around easily in your wheelchair”.

“I read somewhere about new developments in research into gaining movement back in peoples legs, is this true?” 

“It can happen, it is rare but it can happen. There is lots of research into these new robot legs which you wear like trousers and they help you walk. I have to warn you they are very expensive and don’t always work as effective as people want”. 

“Money doesn’t matter, I just want to give myself the best opportunity to get as much movement and feeling as possible” Joe said as Debbie grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. 

“Well I can provide you with the information you need to get you started. Other than that all your vitals are good, no other pain anywhere?” 

“Nope, no pain. A slight headache but I guess that’s from the head injury”. 

“I’ll go get you some painkillers for that now and just keep an eye, if it gets any worse or doesn’t go away let someone know immediately”.

“Will do, thank you”.

“If you need me for anything else, just let me know ok?” 

“Thanks Doc, really appreciate it”, Joe replied with sincerity. 

After hearing from the doctor, Joe was feeling positive about the future. He couldn’t wait to do some more research into the robot legs, as well as getting stuck into the physiotherapy so he could hopefully go home soon. 

“That was positive”, Debbie said. 

“Yeah, I’ve just got to try and stay positive and do what I’m told”. 

“You’ll struggle there then”, Debbie sarcastically replied. 

“Very true, at least I’ll have you to kick my ass into gear”.

“Don’t you worry, it would be my pleasure to”.

“I look forward to it”, Joe replied smiling. 

“Right, I should probably get back to the kids as I’ve left them with mum and Vanessa. But I’ll come back tomorrow? If you want me?” 

“Yes, go be with the kids. Thank you for coming, in more than one way”, Joe joked. 

“Cheeky. Right sleep well, I’ll see you tomorrow” Debbie said kissing Joe goodbye. 

“Bye, you too”. 

Debbie left Joe in his hospital room, she left with a spring in her step. Not only was she happy that Joe was being positive about everything, she was also happy they were back together and that his little fella was still in working order. She left the hospital and headed back to the village to relieve Charity and Vanessa of their babysitting duties. 

Back at the pub Charity was still busy behind the bar as she was on her own tonight, while Vanessa was sat on one of the bar stools keeping her company. Vanessa had popped to the shop earlier and grabbed a couple of wedding magazines so that the two of them could flick through them and start planning their big day. 

“You two planning the big day then I see?” Cain said as he picked up his pint. 

“We are indeed”, Vanessa replied with a huge smile on her face. 

“Make sure she doesn’t boss you around too much, make sure your voice is heard”, Cain said. 

“Oh don’t you worry, this is the only time I plan to get married. It will be my big day just as much as hers”, Vanessa explained. 

“Charity is a seasoned pro at getting married... aren’t you?” 

“Cain shut up, unless you want that pint thrown over you”, Charity replied. 

“Oh keep your wig on I’m only joking. I know that this will be the last time you get married, you two are the real deal”, Cain said with genuine feeling. 

“Ah that’s nice of you to say Cain”, Vanessa replied all cheery. 

“Yeah it was nice”, Charity reluctantly agreed. 

“I can be nice sometimes, just generally it’s more fun to annoy you”, Cain said directing his reply at Charity. 

“Well there is your pint so off you go so we can do some wedding planning”, Charity said shooing Cain away from the bar. 

“Good luck Vanessa, you are going to need it” Cain said picking up his pint and heading to the table where Moira and Issac were sat waiting. 

“He is such a cheeky sod”, Charity said. 

“He is But he clearly cares about you. You two will always have a connection no matter what”.

“I guess that’s true, anyway you found anything you like in that magazine?” 

“There are lots of dresses I like, but they are too expensive. I can’t afford to spend hundreds of pounds for a dress I’m going to wear once”.

“Babe, this is your wedding day you can have whichever dress you want. Money is no object, within reason”.

“You mean that?” Vanessa asked. 

“Yeah. This is our special day and it is going to be perfect”. 

“Well there are a couple i really like but I can’t show you because it’s bad luck, I’ll have to show Tracy or Rhona”. 

“Babe, just show me. I don’t believe in any of the superstitious rubbish”. 

“You are not seeing it! End of”. 

“Go on show me...” 

“No!” 

“Ok, ok! You had any ideas about location?” 

“No idea, we want somewhere easy for everyone to get to. I might have a word with Megan as she is a wedding organiser”. 

“Oh god do you have to get her involved, she hates me!” 

“She doesn’t hate you, she hates what you tried to do to Frank”. 

“You do realise she was involved in that too”, Charity explained. 

“I know, I know! Look I don’t have to get her involved we can just go and look at some locations when we both have a day off, if you’d prefer?” 

“I think that would be better would save any agro”.

“Perfect, we can go and look at some places next week”. 

“Sounds good”, Charity replied slapping Vanessa’s bum as she walked past to collect some empty glasses. 

As Charity left to collect glasses, Vanessa opened the magazine where she had found her perfect wedding dress. It was a lovely white dress which was elegant with lace detail across the front, it was a slimline fit which would suit Vanessa’s body type perfectly. Getting her phone and quickly taking a photo, she set the photo to Tracy and Rhona in a group chat to see whether or not they liked it.


	87. Chapter 87

Debbie returned from the hospital to find Charity behind the bar talking to Vanessa who was sat on a stool in front of the bar, Charity was working hard as usual. 

“Busy I see” Debbie said asking towards the bar. 

“I’ll have you know young lady that I have been rushed off my feet” Charity chirped back. 

“It looks that way”.

“Anyway shouldn’t you be thanking us both for looking after the kids”.

“Alright give me a chance, that was going to be my next task”

“Well go on then...” 

“Thank you for picking up the kids Vanessa I really appreciate it”, Debbie said deliberately leaving Charity’s name out of it. 

“You’re very welcome! We went for a hot chocolate and then proceeded to wind your mother up, which was great fun”, Vanessa said. 

“What about me?” Charity sarcastically asked. 

“What about you?”

“Where’s my thanks?”

“Mum you are their granny, it’s part of your duty to look after them! But thank you” Debbie replied. 

“It may be part of my job but not when I’m working” Charity replied getting a bit worked up. 

“It was our pleasure to look after them, always here if you need someone”, vanessa said trying to keep the peace. 

“Aww thank you Vanessa that is very sweet of you, I might just take you up on that offer in the future”.

“Anytime”.

“Enough of the small talk, did his little fella work?” Charity asked wanting to know the dirty details. 

Debbie began to blush as a smile appeared on her face, Charity knew immediately that it must have worked otherwise Debbie would be so coy. 

“Well the fact you’ve turned into the colour of a tomato tells me all I need to know”, Charity replied. 

“Yes it still works”, Debbie quietly replied.

“I have a question?” Vanessa said “could he like feel it all?”

“Yes babe getting stuck into the nitty gritty” Charity said proudly. 

“Well I mean he said everything worked ok and that he could feel it. It felt great from my point of view”, Debbie said smirking. 

“That’s positive then, at least you know that part of your relationship won’t be affected”, Vanessa added. 

“Did you have to do all the work?” Charity asked. 

“Charity...” Vanessa said. 

“What? It’s just a question?” 

“It’s a rude question” Vanessa replied. 

“No it’s ok Vanessa, mum’s just being mum. Yes I did have to do a lot but that’s because he still doesn’t know how to adapt” Debbie explained. 

“God I bet you were tired”, Charity replied trying not to laugh. 

“Stop” Vanessa said abruptly. “Why don’t we go have a sit down somewhere quieter and leave this one to do some work”. 

“Sounds good, two pints please mother when you are ready”.

“What no you can’t leave, I’m part of this conversation” Charity said panicking she would be left out. 

“Well you should have thought about that before being rude”, Debbie replied. 

Vanessa and Debbie made their way over to one of the booths at the side of the bar so that they weren’t too far away from a sulking Charity. 

“While I’ve got you on your own I wanted to ask your opinion on something?” Vanessa quietly asked. 

“Sure what is it?” 

“I think I might have found the perfect dress”.

“Oh really, let’s see”, Debbie replied excitedly.

Vanessa slyly slide her phone across the table open at the picture of the wedding dress, Debbie picked up the phone and her eyes lit up straight away. 

“Vanessa this dress is absolutely gorgeous”.

“You think?”

“Yes, it will look incredible on you. Where did you see it?” 

“Aw thank you, it was in the wedding magazine that’s on the bar over there. I’ve messaged Rhona and Trace asking for their opinion but I’m really glad you like it. I want it to be a complete surprise from Charity, she can’t know what I’m going to wear”. 

“Find our where sells it and we can go, we could even make a day of it. Oh don’t worry she won’t know a thing” Debbie replied as Charity began making her way over to the ladies with their pints. 

“What you two whispering about?” She asked placing the drinks on the table. 

“None of your business” Vanessa quickly replied. 

“That’s no fair, is it something about me?” 

“The whole world doesn’t revolve around you mother”, Debbie sarcastically replied. 

“I’ll take that as a yes then”.

“Shouldn’t you be getting back to the bar, Nicola is waiting to be served”.

“She can wait! Babe tell me what you were talking about?” Charity said fluttering her eyes at Vanessa. 

“It’s to do with the wedding so no you can’t know...”

“Ness? Don’t give anything away” Debbie quickly interrupted before Vanessa finished her sentence. 

“I won’t don’t worry” she replied. 

“I don’t trust you two at all” Charity said as she turned her back and headed back to the bar. 

“She’s so bloody nosey”, Debbie said handing Vanessa her phone back. 

Vanessa nodded in agreement as she checked her phone to see if Tracy or Rhona had replied, she had had messages from the pair of them. 

*OH MY GOD ITS PERFECT* Tracy had written. 

*oh Ness that would look gorgeous on you, we must go try it on* Rhona said. 

*Yes the three of us need a trip because I need to see you in that dress ASAP. Charity won’t know what’s hit her when you walk down the aisle or whoever does walk down the aisle* 

A smile appeared on Vanessa’s face as three of the main people in both her life and Charity’s life had loved the dress that she had fallen in love with. 

“By the look on your face I guess they both like it?” Debbie asked. 

“Yes, they both said it would suit me and that we should go find it immediately. I’ll arrange a day next week where the four of us can go while Charity is pretending to be hard at work”. 

“Sounds good, I know someone who will be desperate to see the dress...” 

“Sarah?” 

“Yeah, she won’t stop going on about the fact that Granny Charity is getting married and that she was going to be a bridesmaids for both of you”. 

“What if we do it at the weekend so that Sarah can come too?” Vanessa said. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah I mean she’s a bridesmaid she needs to be involved in these things, although she needs to promise she won’t tell a soul what it looks like”.

“Oh don’t worry you can trust Sarah, once the vault is locked it will stay locked until further notice”.

“Its a date then” Vanessa said grinning. 

Back over at the bar Charity was in a huff because she had been pushed out of the conversation Debbie and Vanessa were having. 

“Everything ok Charity?” Harriet asked as she walked over to the bar. 

“Yeah everything’s fine just those two over there are planning something behind my back and I hate being kept in the dark” Charity replied as she pointed over to where Vanessa and Debbie were sat. 

“Ohhh secret wedding stuff?” 

“Most likely yes. I’ve been meaning to ask you something about the wedding?” 

“Sure what can I help you with?” 

“Well we would both like you to officiate the ceremony if that’s ok? I mean we know we can’t get married in the church but we would still like you to do it”. 

“It would be my absolute honour to officiate it all for you. Have you thought of a location yet?” Harriet replied with a beaming smile on her face. 

“Not yet no, we want somewhere where everyone can come but somewhere that isn’t too expensive”. 

“Have you thought about here? Or is that too close to home?” 

“Probably slightly too close to home, plus this place hasn’t exactly had a great track record when it comes to weddings”. 

“True, how about we set up a giant marquee up on the grass and make it look beautiful and do everything in there? I mean you’d have to hope for nice weather but it’s doable”. 

“That’s not a bad idea actually? We could get caterers in so the pub weren’t working, live music, drinks, it would be so much fun”.

“I agree, plus that way you can just relax and enjoy your big day instead of worrying about the running of the day”. 

“I’ll speak to Vanessa but that’s a really good idea. Thanks Harriet! Can I get you a drink?” 

“I’ll have a pint please”.

“Coming right up”.

Harriet sat down at the bar and carried on talking to Charity about her upcoming wedding, “You wearing a dress for the big day?” 

“There’s a question, everyone will assume my answer will be no because I live in trouser suits but a tiny part of me wants to wear a dress”. 

“Wear what you want to wear”.

“Yeah I guess so, I mean I probably would look better in a suit than a fancy dress plus kinda done the whole dress thing several times already”.

“That is true and I suppose you want this one to be different?” 

“If you are referring to it lasting then yes that would be nice” Charity said letting out a nervous laugh, she wanted more than anything for this relationship to be the only one she ever has. 

“You want my honest opinion?” Harriet asked. 

“Why do I think you are going to give it to me anyway?” Charity sarcastically replied. 

“I was just going to say that I truly do believe that you two will go the distance. The spark between the two of you is electric, I can’t believe it didn’t happen earlier to be honest, always saw something between the pair of you”. 

Charity was shocked to hear Harriet being so nice to her after everything she put Harriet and Cain through, it was good to see that the pair of them had put all of that behind them and decided to get along. 

“You used to see it? I mean Vanessa and I very rarely spoke before Finns funeral” Charity said as she couldn’t understand how Harriet could see the chemistry between them before they were even friends. 

“Yeah I used to see little looks between the two of you, I mean half the time one of you had absolutely no idea the other was doing it but I noticed”. 

“Oh you noticed them?” Charity replied as she began to blush. “I’ve always found her very attractive but never thought she would have been interested until that drunken night of the funeral”. 

“Well I’m just glad that such a tragedy helped the pair of you two find one another, just make sure you don’t let her go”. 

As Charity and Harriet continued their conversation, Debbie and Vanessa over at the table were intrigued as to what the pair of them could possibly be talking about as they both knew they didn’t exactly have the best past. 

“Wonder what’s going on over there?” Debbie asked. 

“I know, it’s very strange to see them talking all civilised and for Charity not to be trying to get a rise out of Harriet. They must be talking about the wedding, I can’t see what else the two of them would have to talk about”. 

“Oh is Harriet officiating your wedding?”

“Yeah, well we were going to ask her to do it for us. Maybe Charity has asked her”.

“I can’t think what else they’d be talking about. Do you know where you’d like to get married?” 

“Nowhere too fancy. Realistically we can’t afford anyway too posh, I thought about here but I want the guests to be able to enjoy themselves not worry who wants a pint. There’s a nice hotel over in the next village but it’s a bit of a drive, plus it’s probably expensive”. 

“What about Home Farm?” Debbie suggested. 

“I don’t think that would go down to well with Charity, especially after her history with that place. It would be beautiful as a wedding venue but too much history there”. 

“Oh yeah didn’t even think about all of that, probably best you don’t have it there”. 

“We will find the perfect location we just have to actually take the time to look, which is quite hard to find the time at the moment”. 

“Well just let me know if there is anything I can do for you” Debbie replied. 

“Thanks I appreciate it. I’m really glad things between you and Joe are back on track. I know you have both been through so much but I’m glad you have made it out the other side happy and together. He’ll be ok won’t he?”

“He has no choice, I will push and push him until he is the best he can possibly be”

“He is very lucky to have you by his side”.

“I don’t know about that, but I don’t plan on going anywhere”

“I’m sure we will hear wedding bells for you and Joe soon enough”.

“Oh god don’t say that! I’m sure the wedding bells are in the very distant future” Debbie explained. 

An eavesdropping Charity heard the words wedding bells come out of her daughters mouth and she immediately jumped to the wrong conclusion. “Don’t you dare think about getting married young lady”. 

“Mother if you had been eavesdropping properly you have heard me say that they aren’t in the distant future”. 

“Thank god for that”.

“Charity” Vanessa said abruptly. 

“What?” 

“Debbie is happy you need to be happy for her”.

“Ok ok I’m sorry, I just meant that my wedding is the most important thing to happen this year can’t have you upstaging me” Charity said trying to backtrack. 

“You mean our wedding”.

“Yes dear” Charity said kissing Vanessa on the forehead. 

“Don’t worry mum no wedding for me. Just want to focus on getting Joe better”.

“Good!”

“Anyway what were you had Harriet chatting about?” Debbie asked. 

“I asked her to officiate the wedding and well just some stuff I can’t tell you”.

“Ooh she’s keeping secrets already” Debbie said winding her up. 

“So you can keep secrets but I can’t?” 

“You bite every single time... right I’ll leave you two to talk I’ll keep an eye on the bar for you” Debbie said as she left the table. 

“Thanks deb”.

“So what were you talking about?” Vanessa asked. 

“Like I said babe, it’s a secret”.

“A wedding secret?” 

“Yes, I wouldn’t keep any other secrets from you, but there are something’s I don’t want you knowing”. 

“That’s fair enough, just promise me no other secrets”.

“I promise you! One question she did bring up was location of the wedding, she suggested a marquee so that everyone could walk there and get pissed”. 

“That’s actually a really good idea, that way we can decorate it however we like and we don’t have to worry about driving or anything”.

“That’s what I thought, shall we head home and start looking?” Charity said reaching for Vanessa’s hand. 

“Sounds like a plan, wine and wedding planning”.

The pair of them gathered their things and headed home to start planning the wedding of the year. Both of them were very excited and couldn’t wait to be married to each other.


	88. Chapter 88

The weekend had arrived and not much had happened in the village, Charity and Vanessa had decided that they were going to go down the route of hiring a large marquee for the wedding. They will decorate it to make it look beautiful and elegant just like a fancy, expensive hotel would look. Vanessa was getting all excited because she was off to the bridal shop today to have a look at the wedding dress she saw in the magazine, she was off there with Rhona, Tracy, Debbie and Sarah, whilst Charity had to work. 

Joe had been busy working hard with the physiotherapist trying to see what movement/feeling he could get back. So far the results were non-existent but his attitude was still positive due to the people he had around him. Noah had been to visit everyday along with Debbie and Graham, which helped to keep his spirits up. Nurse Gemma had also been making sure that Joe was getting out of bed everyday so that he didn’t become depressed, she had also shown him so state of the art wheelchairs which go fast and look nice which Joe liked. She had also been looking at the advanced technology with the walking suit and had set up an appointment with a representative for Joe. 

Over at Tug Ghyll Vanessa was getting ready for the big dress fitting, she had found a bra that would make sure her puppies were nice and perky. Charity had absolutely no idea what she was really up to today, she thinks she’s just off into town for a few bits and bobs. 

“Babe when your in town can you pop and collect my parcel?” Charity shouted up the stairs while Vanessa was getting changed. 

“Sure where from?” Vanessa shouted back slightly worried that the shop wouldn’t be anywhere near the bridal shop. 

“Don’t judge me but... m and s”. 

“Babe when did you become so old?” Vanessa joked. 

“I knew you were going to say that” Charity replied. 

“Frank shops at Marks and Spencer’s and he really is not cool” Vanessa said as she knew it would annoy Charity. 

“Babe stop, the parcel is for your benefit too”.

“Oooooh what is it?”

“Like I’m going to tell you after that”.

“Don’t be like that” Vanessa said running down the stairs jumping onto Charity’s back. 

Charity grabbed Vanessa’s legs, holding her tightly so she didn’t fall, Vanessa wrapped her arms around Charity’s shoulders/neck and kissed her on the cheek. She whispered into Charity’s ear, “tell me what it is”. 

“A sexy black number” Charity said turning round and placing Vanessa’s bum onto the kitchen counter, turning around to give her fiancée a passionate kiss. “You smell nice... new perfume?” 

“It is actually, I found it in my draw so thought I’d give it a go. I’m glad you like it” Vanessa replied. 

“I bloody love it” Charity said smelling Vanessa’s neck. 

“You need to get to work and I need to get into town to pick up your parcel” Vanessa said getting down from the counter trying to get Charity to leave before the others arrived. 

“I know I don’t want Chas being grumpy with me again, honestly I thought a relationship was supposed to make you happy but all she ever is is grumpy these days”, Charity said heading towards the door.

“Maybe things aren’t as great as they seem? Maybe paddy fell asleep during sex again?” Vanessa said. 

“Maybe, I bet that would be very uncomfortable as well” Charity said putting her coat on. 

“Very uncomfortable”.

“Right babe I’ll see you later, have fun shopping” Charity said as she left the house and headed towards the pub. On her short journey to work she bumped into Debbie and Sarah who were on their way to Vanessa’s. 

“Where are you two off to?” Charity asked. 

Before Sarah could open her mouth and ruin the secret, Debbie replied “were just off to the shop to buy some bread for breakfast”. 

“You can make me some toast when you get back as I had to skip breakfast” Charity replied. 

Thinking quickly on her feet Sarah replied, “mum can’t we just go to the cafe instead? Then can we go to the park?” 

“Oh go on then, after we can go see Joe ok?” Debbie said. 

“So no toast for me then?” Charity said with a sad look on her face.

“Sorry granny but the cafe serves nicer things than boring toast” 

“It’s ok, I’ll starve but it’s fine. Have fun ladies and ill see you both later” Charity replied walking past them and entering the pub. 

“That was close” Debbie whispered to Sarah as they arrived at Vanessa’s house. 

“You don’t think she realised we were lying do you?” Sarah asked. 

“Of course not, us Dingles are good at lying” Debbie joked as she knocked on the door. 

Vanessa opened the door and quickly rushed the pair in just in case Charity or anyone spotted them, “quickly in you come”. 

“What’s the rush?” Sarah said as the two of them were practically dragged through the front door. 

“I don’t want anyone to see you both”.

“Don’t worry we just saw Charity and we did a good job of putting her off the scent” Debbie replied. 

“Good”. 

“Are you excited Vanessa?” Sarah asked. 

“Very, I just hope the dress looks nice in real life”. 

“I’m sure it will, I can’t wait to see it” Sarah replied getting all excited. 

A few minutes later there was another knock at the door, Rhona and Tracy were there ready to set off for the shopping trip. 

“Shall we go?” Tracy said as she did a little excited jump up and down. 

“Yes let’s” Vanessa replied grabbing her handbag. 

The five of them set off heading directly to the bridal shop so they could spend enough time there to hopefully find the perfect dress incase the one Vanessa found wasn’t. As they approached the shop, Vanessa got butterflies she had always dreamt of having the fairytale wedding with the most perfect dress, were her dreams finally coming true? 

“You alright sis? You look a bit white?” Tracy asked. 

“Yeah I’m fine, I guess I’m just a little nervous” she replied. 

“Don’t be nervous, this is going to be fun. I am going to find the most hideous dress I can find and you have to try it on” Tracy said laughing. 

“Ok deal”. 

Rhona opened the door to the bridal shop as the rest of them piled through the door as they were welcomed by a very enthusiastic lady called Donna. 

“Hello there. Welcome to the bridal boutique, my name is Donna and I will be your personal assistant for the day. May I ask which one of you lovely ladies is getting married?” 

Sarah began to walk forward, the look on Donna’s face was hilarious, for that split second she genuinely believed that Sarah was the bride. 

“She’s only joking, I’m the bride” Vanessa said. 

“You had me there for a second. Right Vanessa shall we get looking at some dresses? Were there any specific styles or designers you wanted to look at?” 

“I’ve actually got a picture of one I really like the look of” Vanessa replied as she took out her phone and showed Donna the picture. 

“Ooh good choice, what I do suggest is we try on lots of others first and leave this one to last so that it doesn’t cloud your judgement. That sound ok?” 

“Sounds perfect”.

“Right ladies shall we get busy?” Donna said. “Vanessa if you take a seat on that rather comfortable looking chair over there, ladies let’s find some dresses for this bride to be”. 

Vanessa headed over to the chair where she made herself comfortable, while the other shop assistant got her a glass of bubbly. 

“Here we go...” she said handing Vanessa the glass of bubbly. 

“Thank you very much”.

The ladies were busy picking out dresses that they think would look good on Vanessa and some that they just wanted to get a picture of her in them for a laugh. Meanwhile Donna had found the dress that Vanessa had fallen in love with, she wanted to show the 4 ladies first, she gathered the, in the back room out of Vanessa’s sight to show them. 

“So this is the dress that Vanessa has fallen for” Donna said holding up the dress. 

“Wow, it’s beautiful” Tracy said. 

“So elegant” Rhona added. 

“She has to try this on” Debbie said. 

“Oh she will, shall we start with the dresses you’ve picked out for her”.

They all returned to the front room where Vanessa was slowly making her way through the bottle of Champagne.

“Bride to be, if you could follow me” Donna said. 

Stumbling out of her chair, Vanessa followed Donna to start the fashion show. The 4 ladies made themselves comfortable and waited anxiously for Vanessa to appear from behind the curtain. Tracy had picked out a dress that was so not Vanessa’s cup of tea but she wanted her to try it on for a laugh and a photo. 

“Dress number one” Donna said as Vanessa appeared from behind the curtain. 

The audience did their best to control their laughter but their best wasn’t very good, Sarah immediately reached for her phone to capture this moment. 

“Oh sis, that is definitely the one” Tracy said trying to control her laughter. The dress Tracy had found look a bit like a toilet brush, it was huge and very puffy. 

“I quite like it” Vanessa said with a dead straight face, trying to make them all feel guilty for laughing. 

“You can’t be serious?” Rhona replied. 

“I’m deadly serious, don’t you think it looks good Donna?” Vanessa asked as she turned to Donna and winked to let her in on the trick. 

“Oh I think it looks lovely, the extra puff makes you look taller than you are”.

“And we all know I need as much extra height as I can get”. 

“Next dress, we all know you are joking. The dress looks hideous, sorry to be rude but I can get away with it because I’m cute” Sarah said. 

“Sarah” Debbie replied. 

“It’s ok, I was totally winding you all up. It looks awful” Vanessa said as she pulled the curtains to and tried the next dress on. 

While they were waiting for the next dress, Tracy quietly whispered to the ladies, “let’s hope they improve from here onwards”. 

“Well they can’t get much worse” Debbie added. 

“I second that” Rhona replied. 

Oblivious to what was happening in town, Charity was busy setting up the bar ready to open for the lunch time rush. Saturdays were always their busiest day, luckily Marlon, Victoria and Chas were all in today. 

“Marlon what’s today’s specials so I can write on the chalk boards?” Charity shouted through to the kitchen from the bar. 

Instead of shouting back, Marlon walked through into the pub and calmly told Charity the specials. “We’ve got a chicken, ham and leek pie with seasonal veg, fresh cod and chips, a lamb and mint burger served with fries and chicken tikka masala served with jasmine rice” Marlon proudly said. 

“And you expect me to be able to fit all of that on this tiny board?” Charity sarcastically replied. 

“Move out of the way, I’ll do it myself”.

“Now there is the answer I was looking for” Charity replied placing the chalk on the bar and walking through to the back room to touch up her makeup before opening. 

“And who may you be trying to impress?” Chas who was sat at the kitchen table asked. 

“I’ve got to look my best incase Vanessa pops by after she’s been shopping”.

“You do realise she has seen you at your worst! A bit of extra mascara or blusher isn’t going to make any difference, she already loves you for you. God knows why, sometimes I think she actually may be crazy. I mean who could possibly love you for you...” Chas said harshly. 

“What’s up your nose today? Bad mood much” Charity replied. 

“No I’m perfectly fine”.

“So you are just a grade A bitch all the time then? You do realise you may be able to fool everyone else, but I know you! I know something is wrong”.

“I’m just having one of those days where everything and everyone is annoying the crap out of me. Paddy recently just grates on me, which is so unusual because I usually find him hilarious”. 

“One of those days? Don’t you mean weeks?”

“Has it been that long?” 

“Yes, you need to do something about it because you are driving everyone mad. Look why don’t you take a couple of hours off and go talk to Paddy, or go get a massage”. 

“I’m sorry, I really don’t know what’s wrong with me”.

“Look just go have some quiet time, the three of us can cover you. Just be back before 7 because that’s when my shift ends”.

“Thanks love”, Chas said as she got up and patted Charity on the shoulder as she headed upstairs to chill for a bit. 

“Let’s just hope it bloody works” Charity muttered to herself as she continued to touch up her makeup. She knew Chas wasn’t herself because as much as they didn’t get along sometimes and did each other’s heads in, they loved each other and those words that just came out of Chas’s mouth she didn’t mean.


	89. Chapter 89

While Chas was upstairs having some time to herself to try and snap out from this horrendous mood she had been in, Charity was busy making sure all of the punters had been served. 

“What can I get you Cain?” 

“The usual please”.

“Someone is being very polite today, I don’t hear that word come out of your mouth very often” Charity joked trying to wind up Cain as she enjoyed it so much. 

“It must be the influence being back with Moira is having”. 

“I doubt it, she has a mouth like a gutter”.

“Watch it Charity” Cain replied. 

“Or what? You know I’m right. She’s a feisty Glaswegian lass whose tongue is worse than mine”. 

“You have a point I guess”.

“I do, I’m not saying it’s a bad thing but you know when you’ve annoyed her. I’m glad you are both happy again, it makes a change to see us Dingles happy. Speaking of which, keep an eye on Chas she hasn’t been herself the last week or so and I’m worried. She says nothing is wrong but I don’t believe her” Charity explained as the tone of her voice grew softer. 

“I hadn’t noticed but I can’t say I’ve been here much recently. I’ll have a word with her, make sure she’s ok”. 

“Don’t say I said anything though, she’ll kill me”. 

“I won’t don’t worry” Cain replied as he took his pint over to a table where he then proceeded to look at a menu to see what to order. 

There was no time to relax as Charity was straight onto serving the next punter. 

Meanwhile back over at the bridal shop the ladies were having a wonderful time, the drinks were flowing and Vanessa was making her way through every dress in the shop. 

“Come on V we are ready for the next one” Tracy shouted so Vanessa could hear from behind the curtain. 

Vanessa was currently in the process of trying on this vintage floor length gown which had long sleeves, this was the dress that Rhona chose, she loved it. 

“Eyes closed please ladies” Donna said in an announcers voice. 

The curtains opened and out stepped Vanessa, Rhona let out a little squeal as she loved it, although the look on Vanessa’s face said otherwise. 

“Ness you look beautiful, It looks beautiful” Rhona said excitedly. 

“I dunno, I’m not blown away by it. I feel like I look like I should be in the Victorian era” Vanessa replied. 

“I agree, I mean I didn’t realise my grandma was getting married” Tracy said holding nothing back. 

“What are you trying to say Tracy?” Rhona asked. 

“That you have old fashioned style”.

“It doesn’t even look that old, plus old is in right now”.

“In where? Mars? Pluto? Because it certainly isn’t here on planet Earth” Tracy sarcastically replied. 

“Ladies please... how about I open another bottle of bubbles and our bride to be tries on something different?” Donna said trying to stop Rhona and Tracy from arguing in the shop. 

“That sounds like a great idea” Vanessa said as she closed the curtain. “Debbie could you give me a hand?” She shouted. 

“Of course” Debbie replied as she stood up and went to help Vanessa get out of the dress. Debbie could tell that Vanessa was a bit anxious, as she hadn’t liked any of the dresses she had tried on so far. 

“You ok?” Debbie asked as she unzipped the dress. 

“Yeah, I’m ok! Just haven’t felt special in any of them yet, I just imagined that when I found the right one I’d feel like Cinderella”. 

“You haven’t tried on the one you fell in love with yet though have you? Have faith there are still hundreds of dresses here” Debbie said trying to reassure Vanessa that everything will be ok. 

“You are right, can you help me into the next one”.

“Of course”. 

Debbie reached for the next dress that was hung on the rail, this dress was a proper princess dress, with a white corset for the body with diamanté embellishments at the banded waist with a layered full skirt. The dress truly was beautiful but part of Vanessa thought the dress was too much for her, too beautiful. 

“Wow, you look incredible” Debbie said as her jaw reached the floor. 

Vanessa slowly opened the curtain and walked out showing the rest of the ladies. Tracy and Rhona were still having a discussion about the previous dress, Sarah was busy on her phone and Donna was pouring the drinks. They all stopped immediately when they saw how incredible Vanessa looked in this dress. 

“Holy shit” Tracy said. 

“Oh Vanessa you look just like a princess” Rhona added. 

“This is my favourite so far” Sarah said. 

Vanessa turned to the mirror with her eyes closed, she was scared to open her eyes, she knew the dress she had put on was a dress way out of her league. 

“Open your eyes sis”. 

“I’m scared” Vanessa replied. 

Tracy walked over to where Vanessa was stood, she held onto her hand tightly and whispered, “This is the one, trust me”. 

Vanessa slowly opened her eyes, looked at herself in the mirror and began to cry. She couldn’t believe that this dress looked as beautiful as it did on her. 

“See what I mean, this is the one” Tracy said as she gave her big sister a hug. 

“You look sensational, Charity won’t know what has hit here when she sees you. If you choose this one of course” Rhona said. 

“I feel like a real life princess, you sure it’s not too much?”

“I’ve worked here for over 5 years now and I have seen so many people try these sorts of dresses on and 99% of the time they look horrendous. But you, you look out of this world and like a real life princess” Donna said trying to hold back the tears. 

“Sarah do you mind taking a photo of me so I can see what it would look like in the wedding photos”.

“Of course” Sarah excitedly said jumping out of her seat getting her phone and taking several photos. 

“Let’s see” Vanessa said anxiously. 

Sarah ran over and showed the pictures to Vanessa, she broke down in tears. Vanessa couldn’t believe that the dream she had from when she was a little girl could actually come true because she had found the most perfect dress, she wasn’t even bothered about trying on the other one she had fallen in love with. As far as Vanessa was concerned she had found the dress she was going to wear to marry the love of her life. 

“I thing I’ve found the one girls” Vanessa said with the biggest smile on her face. 

The ladies all stood up and started clapping, they had witnessed Vanessa find her perfect dress and they couldn’t be happier. 

“You have found the dress, get it now” Tracy urged her big sister as she went behind the curtain to take the dress off. 

“We don’t know how much it is yet” Rhona replied. 

“I don’t care, my sister is getting married in that dress”.

“Donna how much is it?” Rhona asked while Vanessa and Debbie were taking the dress off. 

“I will go find out for you ladies, be back in a jiffy” Donna replied as she skipped away to find the price. 

“What if she can’t afford it?” Rhona whispered to Tracy. 

“Then we all help, you saw how beautiful she looked in it she can’t walk out of this shop without that dress”. 

“I’ve got my pocket money I can give her” Sarah said. 

“Aww sweetheart I’m sure she would appreciate that a lot” Rhona replied. 

“I have super duper good news for you” Donna said as she returned. 

“Which is?” Tracy replied. 

“Shall we wait for the bride to return?” Rhona said. 

“I’m here, I’m here! What’s the good news?” Vanessa added. 

“This dress is actually in the sale today, it can be yours for £800 reduced down from £1450”. 

“Wow, I’ll take it” Vanessa replied with no hesitation whatsoever. 

“This is the best news ever, right so I will need to book you in for a fitting so we can make sure everything fits just perfectly. We can deal with payment then so as far as we are all aware right now this beautiful dress is yours. Congratulations” Donna said as she raised her glass. 

“To Vanessa” Sarah said as she raised her glass of orange juice. 

“To Vanessa” the rest of them responded. 

After finishing their drinks they all left the boutique with massive smiles on their faces, they couldn’t believe how successful the shopping trip had been. They headed back to the village deciding they would go for a drink at the pub, to make sure Charity wasn’t suspicious they knew they had to stagger their arrivals. 

Charity meanwhile, who was oblivious to the fact that her fiancée had just got her perfect dress was busy covering for Chas who still hadn’t arrived back from her me time. 

“Same again Doug?” Charity asked. 

“Oh yeah please, you on your own today?” 

“Aren’t I always on my own”.

“Well not these days, not with the lovely Vanessa by your side”.

“You are right, but pub wise I am on my own. I’m hoping some back up will arrive soon. Anyway here you go that’ll be £3.00 please Douglas” Charity said placing the pint on the bar. 

“Right on cue” Doug said as Debbie and Sarah walked into the pub. 

“That was a long breakfast” Charity sarcastically said to the pair. 

“We went to the park as well” Sarah replied. 

“Did you have a nice time?”

“Yes it was good fun, we are going to go see Joe later”.

“That will be nice, Debs you don’t mind covering while I grab a bite to eat. It’s been just me all day”.

“Sure, go put your feet up I’ll bring you a drink over and order you some food”.

“Thanks Babe” Charity said as she headed towards one of the booths along the far wall. Just as she sat down a very smiley Vanessa walked in with Tracy and Rhona.

“Babe” Vanessa said as she walked over and planted a kiss straight onto Charity’s lips. 

“You’ve been drinking” Charity immediately replied. 

“We’ve just had a drink round ours , before we decided to come here for a few more” Vanessa said thinking off the top of her head. 

“I always miss out on the fun stuff” Charity replied. 

“You didn’t miss much, just a glass of white” Tracy said as she sat down opposite Charity. 

“Ladies what do we want?” Rhona asked from the bar. 

“Pint” Vanessa shouted back. 

“Large glass of white” Tracy replied. 

“Charity?” Rhona said not realising that Charity had to go back to work. 

“Nothing for me, I’m on my lunch break”.

“Where chas?” Vanessa asked. 

“Don’t ask. Did you manage to collect my parcel?” 

Panic hit Vanessa as she had completely forgotten to collect the parcel due to being swept up in the emotion of the whole day, she quickly thought of an excuse. “Well the thing is I completely forgot, I’m so sorry”. 

“Why did I know you’d forget, too busy drinking wine with these two” Charity replied. 

“I’m sorry, I can go grab it tomorrow for you”. 

“We can both go, I fancy a little shopping trip. We could even go see some wedding dresses”. 

As Charity said those two words Tracy immediately responded, “It’s bad luck, you two can’t”.

“She has a point babe”, Vanessa added. 

“I know but I’m not sure I can wait months to see you in a wedding dress. I’m too impatient” Charity said as she grabbed onto Vanessa leg under the table. 

“It’ll soon be here. Have you set a date yet?” Tracy asked. 

“Not yet no, that’s our mission for next week”. 

“The sooner the better I say” Charity said sliding her hand up towards Vanessa’s crotch causing Vanessa to get all excited. 

“Here are the drinks ladies” Rhona said placing them down on the table. 

“Thanks” They both replied. 

“So what did I miss?” 

“The love birds who can’t seem to keep their hands off each other are going to set a date next week for their big day” Tracy explained as she exposed the pair of canoodling under the table. 

“Ooh this is very exciting, any idea of a date?” 

“We would like it to be quite hot, I know with the English summers that’s a long shot but we will take our chances” Vanessa said. 

“So what like July? August?” Rhona asked. 

“Yeah somewhere around then” Charity replied.

“Oh I can’t wait it’s going to literally be the wedding of the century, forget Harry and Meghan it’s all about my big sister and the landlord of the local pub” Tracy joked. 

“Oi I’m more than a landlord thank you Tracy” Charity replied, “how much have you lot drank?”

“A couple of glasses” Tracy replied slurring her words slightly. 

“A couple my ass, did you even go into town missy or were you just at home getting pissed?” Charity said to Vanessa. 

“I did go into town but not for very long, then we started drinking”. 

“I can tell, Tracy actually has the balls to be cheeky to me”.

“She right, I’d never normally be cheeky”.

“Come join us... go get Chas and make her actually do some work” Rhona said. 

“You know what, I might just do that. I want what you three have been on all day” Charity said referring to not only them being tipsy but also to the gigantic smiles plastered all over their faces. Charity left the table to go find Chas to see if she would cover the rest of the shift on her own so Charity could get her drunk on.


	90. Chapter 90

Charity headed to the back to see where Chas was, she went to the bottom of the stairs and shouted up as she couldn’t be bothered to climb the stairs. 

“Oi Chas” she shouted waiting for a reply. 

No reply came so she shouted again, “Chastity Dingle”. 

Still no reply! Charity was slightly worried that Chas hadn’t replied, but she also knew that Chas would do anything to get out of working a shift, just like Charity herself would. 

“Don’t make me walk up these stairs! My fiancée is through there extremely tipsy and looking absolutely gorgeous so I would like you to come and do your job so I can go join her and get drunk myself”. 

After a couple of seconds of silence, Chas finally appeared looking very tired. 

“I’m here I’m here, keep your wig on”. 

“Finally, thought you’d died up there” Charity replied trying to get a smile out of her. 

“Funny” Chas said looking extremely unimpressed by Charity’s sarcasm. 

“Look babe I’m sorry you don’t feel great and our in a shit headspace at the moment I really am. Normally I wouldn’t mind covering the rest of your shift but Ness looks so good and I just want to have a few drinks with her and take her home and rip off all of her clothes. So can you please do the last bit of your shift?” Charity asked fluttering her eye lashes trying to ensure Chas said yes. 

“Yes, you can go” Chas replied giving Charity a semi smile.

Charity ran up to the top of the stairs gave Chas a kiss on the cheek, ran back downstairs and helped herself to a round of drinks for herself, Vanessa, Rhona and Tracy. But in the back of her mind she knew that Chas wasn’t herself and she was worried about her. 

Meanwhile back in the pub Vanessa and the girls were talking about how successful their shopping trip had been. 

“I can’t believe you found the perfect dress, do you know how lucky you are?” Rhona said. 

“I know, I can’t believe it either. I can’t explain to you both how incredible that dress made me feel. It made me feel like a real life princess and that’s been a dream of mine since I was very little, I just hope Charity likes it”.

“If she doesn’t she needs to get an eye test” Tracy joked. 

“I agree with Trace, there is no way on this earth that Charity’s eyes won’t pop out of her head when she sees you in that dress. She may even faint...” Rhona added. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, it didn’t look that good”. 

“Oh sis, it really did! What do you reckon Charity will wear?” 

“I genuinely have no idea, she will look stunning in either. Personally I’d love to see her in a suit because my god she pulls them off so well. The one she is wearing today is one of my favourites, I just want to take her home and rip it off her” Vanessa replied getting all frisky. 

“Easy tiger, the night is still young! You can do that later, for now we are going to drink and finish off the perfect day” Tracy replied. 

“I agree with you though, I think a suit really suits Charity” Rhona added. 

“Suit suits her” Vanessa replied laughing at what Rhona had just said. The alcohol seems to make everything a lot funnier when Vanessa drinks. 

The three of them sat there laughing their heads off all because of what Rhona had just said. Charity clocked them from behind the bar as she was pouring their drinks, she couldn’t wait to get over there and join in with the fun. 

“What did I miss?” Charity said placing the drinks on the table. 

“Just Rhona being stupid” Tracy quickly replied to make sure neither of the others say anything that will give away what the 3 of them had been doing today. 

“Nothing new there then” Charity sarcastically replied. “I’m joking” she quickly added making sure she didn’t offend Rhona. 

“I see 4 drinks does that mean Chas is coming to do her own shift?” Vanessa said with hope in her eyes. 

“Yes it does, ladies let the fun begin” Charity replied as she practically sat on Vanessa’s lap. 

Over at the hospital Joe had just finished at Physiotherapy session and was surprisingly up beat. He knew he had a long way to go and that things may never improve much but everyday he was feeling stronger and stronger which could only be a good thing. 

“Shall we head back to your room?” Gemma asked.

“Yes please, shall I try and wheel myself?” Joe replied. 

“If you feel up to it? I’m here if you get tired or it becomes too much for you”.

“Let’s go for it” Joe said with a smile on his face.

Gemma was impressed that even after a physio session he was still in a good enough mood to keep pushing himself, she didn’t see this in patients very often. Joe starting to wheel himself down the corridor, he was able to control the chair very well, which again surprised Gemma as they can be hard to get a grip of. 

“You’ve picked this up very quickly” and impressed Gemma expressed. 

“I have no choice, I want to go home and to do that I need to show everyone I can cope. I don’t want to be stuck in this chair for the rest of my life so I’m going to do everything in my power to get out of it”. 

“Well if anyone can do it it will be you. I’ve been here for 4 years now and never seen someone with your determination”. 

“I’m young, I want a family, I want to get married one day. I want to be able to stand up at the alter and marry the woman of my dreams, I can’t do that if I’m stuck in a chair feeling sorry for myself, I need to work harder than I ever have to give myself the best chance”. 

“That’s the attitude to have, it will help more than you know. Positive attitude helps in all aspects of recovery, especially when it comes to keeping healthy relationships with the people around you”. 

“You mean Debbie?” 

“I mean everyone. If you are positive and determined then your relationships and friendships with flourish. If you are grumpy and unmotivated then you will probably find yourself being alone because you will push people away. I don’t want that to happen to you Joe, you seem like a decent guy”. 

“I haven’t always been”.

“We all make mistakes but it’s how you deal with them”.

“Very true! Has anyone ever told you you are a very wise woman Gemma?” 

“A couple of people”.

“Well they are all right” Joe replied. 

As they had both been busy talking, Joe hadn’t realised that he was already back at his room. A journey 2 days ago he wouldn’t have been able to manage, he has done in record time. 

“We’re back at your room”. 

“Already? Wow I was speedy”.

“You were, very impressed” Gemma replied as she opened the door to find Debbie and Sarah sat waiting for him. 

“There you are” Sarah said excitedly as she saw Joe.

“Here I am. I wouldn’t get too close, I’m all sweaty” Joe replied as he wheeled himself closer to Debbie. 

“How was physio?” Debbie asked leaning down for a kiss. 

“He did incredible. Same again tomorrow Joe! I’ll leave you to it, see you later” Gemma said as she left the room and headed back to work. 

“Incredible? Sounds like you’ve been showing off” Debbie joked. 

“I wouldn’t say incredible, but I’m still positive about everything so I guess that’s a bonus”. 

“It’s a massive bonus”.

“Anyway enough about me, how was your day Sarah?” Joe said as he threw a chocolate bar in Sarah’s direction. 

“Oh it’s been amazing. We went to a bridal shop” Sarah replied catching the chocolate bar. 

“Bridal shop? Have you got something to tell me?” Joe said to Debbie with a hint of panic in his eyes. 

“Not for her silly, for Vanessa” Sarah replied. 

“Well that’s ok then, you had me worried for a second. Did Vanessa find a nice dress?” Joe asked taking a genuine interest. 

“Yes” Sarah replied giving away no details. 

“She did yes, she looked absolutely stunning. A real life princess” Debbie said giving slightly more detail. 

“Is that all I get? No details about the dress? Picture?” Joe asked. 

“We can’t tell you anything” Sarah said abruptly as she sat there eating her chocolate bar. 

“I’ll show you later” Debbie mouthed to Joe. 

“Fine I will respect the privacy”, Joe said putting Sarah off the scent. “So Sarah do you know what colour your dress is going to be?” 

“Well I’m getting two, one for being Vanessa’s bridesmaid and one for being Granny’s. Vanessa has said I can pick whatever colour I like, I want to look like a princess like she does in her dress” Sarah replied getting all excited. 

“Whatever you wear Sarah you’ll look like a princess” Debbie said. 

“You have to say that your my mum”. 

“Well I agree with you mum, you will look like a princess. How about we go to the fanciest dress shop around and find you the perfect princess dress?” 

“Really?” Sarah replied shocked. 

“Absolutely, it would be nice to get out of the hospital and spend the day with my two favourite girls”. 

“Thanks Joe” Sarah said as she rushed over to give him a big hug. 

“You are welcome” Joe said as Debbie gave him a loving look from across the room. 

Back over at the pub the ladies were busy having fun and making their way through their drinks. 

“Charity I have a question for you?” Rhona asked slightly slurring her words. 

“Oh god go on then Rhona... hit me with it”.

“Is sex better with a man or woman?” 

“Rhona!” Vanessa replied. 

“What I’m curious. Can’t blame a girl for wanting to know and I figured Charity is well practiced so would be the perfect person to ask”.

“Don’t know whether to take that as a compliment or be slightly offended by it” Charity replied. 

“Take it as a compliment” Tracy added. 

“Before you answer babe, I might pop to the bathroom so I don’t have to listen to this” Vanessa said leaving the table before hearing what Charity had to say about their sex life. 

“Bless her she gets all embarrassed doesn’t she?” Tracy said. 

“In answer to your question Rhona, the two are completely different. Sex with a man for me is fun, but like rough and dirty but with a woman it’s sensual and beautiful. It’s totally different but depends who you are having it with, Does that make sense?” 

“Kinda” Rhona replied. 

“What I’m saying is sex is sex, what matters is the person you are having sex with. With Vanessa we don’t have sex we make love and it’s the most incredible thing in the world. If a random person walked in now and I had sex with them it would be fun and I’d enjoy it but there would be nothing there. Vanessa is one in a million and I never want to make love with anyone other than her” Charity proudly said. 

“Do you mean that?” Vanessa said sneaking up behind Charity. 

“Mean What Babe?” 

“That sex with me is the most incredible thing?” Vanessa said blushing. 

“I mean everything I say, I love you with all my heart and I never want to make love with anyone other than you”.

“Aww that’s dead cute” Tracy said as she cooed over the pair of them. 

“Sex with Pete is incredible but I wouldn’t say we make love, not yet anyway” Rhona replied in a depressed tone. 

“I bet he is well rough” Charity said as Vanessa sat down next to her and placed her hand on Charity’s leg. 

“Oh it’s rough, don’t get me wrong I love it rough but sometimes I’d like it to be more slow and romantic”. 

“You need to take charge” Charity said. 

“How?” Rhona asked. 

“You need to get yourself a sexy police costume” Charity said.

“Or a dominatrix one” Vanessa added. 

“And take control, show him who is boss. Make him do what you want him to do, trust me he will love it just as much as you will”.

“Why does it not surprise me that you both suggested those costumes?” Tracy said laughing. 

“What can I say we like to have fun” Vanessa said kissing Charity romantically on the lips. 

“I’m going to do it” Rhona announced as she got her phone and went online to order a costume. 

“That’s my girl” Vanessa said looking proud as punch. 

“Tracy what’s your sex life like?” Charity asked. 

“At the moment, non-existent. David is too busy with the shop. He drives me crazy, I mean look at me who wouldn’t want to tap this” Tracy said as she downed her drink. 

“Girl you need to do exactly what Rhona is doing, get yourself a sexy outfit and show him who is boss. You can’t let your big sister have a better sex life than you, that’s super uncool” Vanessa replied teasing her little sister. 

“Maybe you should dress up as a shop inspector, I’m sure that would turn him on” Charity said laughing. 

“Babe stop...” 

“You are probably right, all he seems to care about is the bloody shop”.

“Do it, he won’t know what’s hit him”. 

Chas overheard the conversation from behind the bar and noticed that the ladies glasses were empty, she headed over. 

“Having fun are we? Another round?” Chas asked. 

“Same again please” Rhona replied. 

“Coming right up, I recommend having a whip as a prop when trying to control men” Chas said as she walked back to the bar to get the drinks.


	91. Chapter 91

After pouring the drinks, Chas returned to the table to continue giving her advice when it came to controlling men when it comes to sex. 

“Here we go” Chas said placing the drinks on the table. 

“When you said use a whip what exactly did you mean?” Rhona asked intrigued. 

“Rhona, to get men to do what you want you have to show them that you are in charge and that you will do anything to be in charge. I’m surprised you didn’t use a whip on Paddy, he loves them”.

“Too much information there” Charity instantly replied looking disgusted. 

“I feel sick, I’m never going to be able to look him in the eye again” Vanessa said. 

“Grow up, you two. We are all adults”.

“No, I can’t get that image out of my head now” Charity said as she pretended to gag. 

Tracy and Vanessa couldn’t help but laugh at Charity’s reaction even though they knew she was over reacting. 

“Do you actually use it though?” Rhona asked. 

“Not often though because it bloody hurts. You should just try and add a bit of spice to your relationship” Chas suggested. 

“It’s so not me though” Rhona replied blushing. 

“Look babe, Pete is a gorgeous guy but if you want something more than just sex then you need to take the lead and show him how it’s done” Charity said encouraging her to take the reins. 

“Come with me” Vanessa said standing up and grabbing Rhona by the hand. 

“Where are you two off to?” Tracy asked as she felt a bit left out. 

“I’ve got something to give to Rhona and then we will be back”. 

“Better not be one of your costumes young lady” Charity said. 

“Don’t worry it’s one I’ve never worn or you’ve never seen so I’ll just buy it again” Vanessa replied blowing a kiss at a slightly annoyed Charity as she wanted to see Vanessa in a sexy outfit. 

Vanessa and Rhona left the pub and headed to Vanessa’s house so she could put on the sexy outfit underneath her clothes ready to take control of her sex life. 

“You ok? You seemed a bit annoyed when Chas butted in the conversation”.

“I’m ok, I just still find it hard that Paddy is with her. I loved him so much and we were so good together but we ruined it, I guess sometimes I just wish things were different”. 

“I totally understand that, it must be hard to see them so happy. But you are happy with Pete right?” 

“Yeah, I just don’t know if it’s ever going to more than just a bit of fun”. 

“Well what do you want? How does he make you feel?” 

“He makes me feel young and beautiful, do I think we will be together in a years time? Probably not. Would I like to be with him? Yes I think I would but I don’t think he’s ready for full on commitment” Rhona explained. 

“The only way you will find out is if you speak to him and ask him these questions. Trust me once he sees you in this outfit he will let you do anything to him” Vanessa replied. 

The two of them arrived at the house and Vanessa ran upstairs to find Rhona the outfit she wanted her to wear. Rhona was nervous, she had never really be the type of person to dress all sexy and be domineering. 

“Close your eyes” Vanessa shouted from upstairs. 

“Ness this better not be ridiculous”. 

“Just trust me, it’s sexy but sophisticated at the same time”. 

Rhona stood their with her eyes closed as Vanessa walked down the stairs holding a leather police outfit, which included a fake leather whip. 

“Open” Vanessa said all excited. 

Rhona took one look at the costume and immediately shook her head, “Ness I’ll look awful in that, I can’t wear it”. 

“What are you talking about? You’ll look incredible, Pete won’t know what’s hit him”. 

“He will laugh at me”.

“Rhona, please just try it on. I promise you I’ll tell you if you look ridiculous”. 

“Fine” Rhona said snatching the costume out of Vanessa’s hand and stomping up the stairs. 

Vanessa made herself comfortable as she knew Rhona would struggle to get into the outfit, as everyone does. 

Meanwhile back at the pub Tracy, Charity and Chas are trying to figure out what costume Vanessa had for Rhona. 

“I’m going for a nurse, she likes to dress up as nurses” Charity said proudly. 

“What about a prison officer?” Tracy said laughing. 

“Is it bad that the only thing I can see her being is a vet” Chas said to the pair of them quietly. 

“She’s got a well nice figure, she just needs a bit more confidence” Tracy replied. 

“Yes, confidence is key with Rhona. Shall we go help her?” Charity asked. 

“She might get embarrassed though?” 

“She might but we are only trying to help”.

“Marlon you and Vic are in charge” Chas shouted through to the kitchen. 

“I take it we are going then?” Tracy said as she was a bit confused. 

“Yes let’s go” Charity said as grabbed two bottle of wine from behind the bar and headed towards the pub door. 

“Rhona is going to hate us” Tracy said panicking that they shouldn’t be heading over to Vanessa’s. 

“She’ll love us if she ends up getting the best sex of her life” Chas replied. 

“Do you reckon he is packing?” Charity asked as she was intrigued to the size of his package. 

“He has to have a big one surely? You need to ask Debs”.

“Surely he is above average”.

“I dunno though, you’d think that about David” Tracy replied. 

Both Chas and Charity looked at each other and burst into laughter, “Babe, no! You wouldn’t look at David and think he was packing” Charity said in between the laughter. 

“Ok what’s that supposed to mean?” Tracy replied pushing Charity in a jokey way. What Tracy didn’t realise is that Charity was off balance when she pushed her, which meant that Charity fell into one of the bushes just in front of Tug Ghyll. 

As she fell Charity screamed, alarming Vanessa who was inside the house, she ran to the front door and opened it to find Chas stood there holding two bottles of wine laughing her head off. Charity lay in the bush with her legs in the air and Tracy worrying that Charity was going to kick her ass as soon as she had managed to get out of the bush. 

“Oh Charity I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to push you over” Tracy said worrying that she had hurt Charity. 

“Would someone get me out of this bloody bush” Charity shouted. 

“I’ve never heard you ask that before” Vanessa joked from the doorway. 

“Babe now is not the time for poorly timed vagina jokes, please just get me up”. 

“Can we take a selfie first. Chas, Tracy get in here” Vanessa said grabbing her phone. They all gathered round Charity who was stuck in the bush and smiled while Vanessa took a group photo. 

“Now you’ve had your fun get me up, please” Charity said sounding in genuine pain. 

Chas placed the wine bottles safely on the ground before helping the other two get Charity out of the bush, as soon as she was on solid ground she playfully slapped Tracy across the back. 

“That’s for pushing me over”. 

“I didn’t mean to, Oh my god I’m so sorry” Tracy replied full of remorse. 

“What are you lot even doing here?” Vanessa asked. 

“We are here to help Rhona” Chas said holding up the wine. 

“I’m not sure she is going to appreciate the help”.

“You never know” Chas replied. 

“You going to invite us in then?” Tracy asked. 

“You don’t need an invite, I live here remember. Let’s crack the wine open” Charity said barging through the door. 

Rhona was oblivious to everything that was going on downstairs, she was too busy trying to do up the extremely tight police outfit. 

“When Rhona walks downstairs you need to be nice and give her confidence because she really really didn’t want to try it on at all” Vanessa said trying to get the attention of the three ladies who were busy pouring the wine. 

“Don’t worry, we are here to make her feel like she can take on the world” Chas said sipping her wine and taking a seat in the sofa. 

Vanessa walked over to where Charity was stood and whispered into her ear, “Babe please be nice, no sarcastic comments”. 

Charity turned round, kissed Vanessa on the lips and replied, “I’m always nice”. 

“Ness, I think I’m ready” Rhona shouted from upstairs. 

Vanessa immediately turned to the three of them and gestured that they keep quiet until Rhona is downstairs, “down you come then”. 

Rhona made her way down the stairs facing the other way so she didn’t have to make eye contact with Vanessa who she thought was the only person stood downstairs waiting for her. As Rhona reached the middle steps, Charity couldn’t help herself but wolf whistle at Rhona’s peachy bum walking down the stairs in leather. 

The shock on Rhona’s face was of pure shock, she couldn’t believe they were all sat there watching her walk down the stairs, she ran upstairs and found the closest thing to cover herself up with. 

“Really?” Vanessa said looking at Charity with a disapproving look. 

“What? A wolf whistle is a compliment. I mean that ass looked fine in that costume”. 

“You know how shy she was about trying it on” Vanessa said as she stood up and made her way upstairs. 

“Oops” Tracy quietly said as the three of them sat squashed on the sofa. 

“Charity big mouth Dingle strikes again” Chas sarcastically said. 

“Oi, I only whistled. She looked hot”. 

“In all fairness she did and Pete would die seeing her in that” Chas said agreeing with Charity. 

Upstairs Vanessa cautiously entered her bedroom where Rhona was sat on her bed trying to undo the zip on the back of the outfit. 

“You look amazing”. 

“Don’t lie to me. You heard Charity, taking the piss out of me”. 

“She wasn’t, she genuinely meant that wolf whistle! Rhona you look incredible”. 

“I look ridiculous”.

“No babe, no you don’t. If Pete saw you in this outfit he would think he has died and gone to heaven. He wouldn’t know what had hit him”. 

“Ness, I need the truth now. Do I look ridiculous?” 

“I wouldn’t ever lie to you. Rhona Goskirk you look incredible, if this was back when I thought I was in love with you well I’d be ripping that suit right off of you. You are a 10, don’t let anyone ever tell you different. Now get down those stairs so that they can tell you the exact same thing” Vanessa said putting her hand out ready for Rhona to grab on to. 

Rhona reluctantly grabbed onto Vanessa’s hand and slowly walked down the stairs behind her, trying to hide for as long as she possibly could. 

“Ladies I introduce to you, P.C Rhona the Whipper Goskirk” Vanessa proudly said stepping out of the way so that Rhona was now out in the open. 

The three of them immediately stood up and gave Rhona a round of applause, they genuinely couldn’t believe how hot she looked in the outfit. 

“Wow, I wish I looked that good in leather” Chas said meaning every word. 

“Same here, that ass in that leather is to die for. If I wasn’t with Vanessa and you were up for it, I would let you do anything you wanted to me. Sorry babe” Charity said apologising to Vanessa for hitting on her best friend. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve already hit on her” Vanessa replied winking at Charity whose face dropped as Vanessa had beaten her to it. 

“You guys aren’t winding me up?” Rhona asked blushing. 

“No, I wouldn’t let them. Rhona you need to text Pete, tell him to get home ASAP and go and show him who is boss” Tracy said to Rhona. 

“Give me your phone” Charity said putting her arm out. 

“It’s in my bag, I couldn’t fit it anywhere in this outfit”. 

Charity picked up the phone and wrote a text to Pete, *Need you home asap, got a new outfit I need you to see. Meet me in the bedroom in 15 minutes, if you are late their will be consequences*. Without showing anyone she sent the text, “done”. 

“Oh god show me what you’ve sent” Rhona said panicking.

“Trust me, he will be on that bed ready and waiting for you” Charity replied with the biggest smile on her face. 

“He’s going to know that’s not me”.

“Own it” Chas said. 

“Show him who is boss” Tracy added. 

“We know you can do it, there is a cougar hiding in there somewhere” Vanessa proudly said. 

“You’ve got this” Charity said giving her a high five. 

Taking a deep breath in Rhona put her coat on, grabbed her bag and headed towards the door, as she opened the door the four of them gave her a standing ovation, along with whoops and cheers. They were so proud of Rhona for even trying on the outfit, let alone walking through the village and surprising Pete in it. Rhona left the house with a huge smile on her face, she had never felt so confident in her life and that was all down to the four women stood behind her in the house cheering her on.


	92. Chapter 92

Rhona made her way over to her house where she was hoping Pete would be waiting for her, she walked in to find his muddy shoes left at the front door. She knew he was home, suddenly she was all nervous about the outfit she was wearing, taking in a deep breath she took off her coat and made her way upstairs. 

“I hope you are ready for me young man” Rhona said opening the door. 

Pete took one look at Rhona and his eyes weren’t the only thing to bulge, he couldn’t believe how hot his girlfriend looked. 

“Wow. You look... Wow” Pete mumbled trying to find the right words. 

“I hear you’ve been a naughty boy” Rhona said trying to get into her character, swinging the whip around in the air, accidentally hitting herself on the leg. 

“Ouch” Rhona said quietly trying not to show she was in pain. 

“Babe you ok?” Pete asked trying to contain his laughter. 

“Yes I am fine, now lie down and be quiet” Rhona replied showing who was boss. 

“Yes ma’am”. 

Rhona climbed on top of Pete and began to show him who is boss. 

Back over at Tug Ghyll the ladies had opened the second bottle of wine and were continuing the fun after cheering on Rhona. Chas topped up everyone’s glasses and they all got comfy around the kitchen table. 

“I cannot believe that we actually managed to get Rhona into that outfit” Tracy said giggling. 

“We? You mean me” Vanessa sarcastically replied. 

“Fine you”. 

“I’m telling you know she looked incredible in it, I know that if she had worn those outfits during her marriage to Paddy there would be no me and him” Chas said. 

“That’s true babe, although you’ve got those bad boy puppies! Rhona doesn’t”, Charity joked. 

“You been checking her out?” Vanessa questioned Charity, giving her a dirty look. 

“You know I only have eyes for one woman and one woman only” Charity replied leaning across the table to give Vanessa a peck on the lips. 

“You two really are too cute, it does make me feel very nauseous but it also makes me very happy to see you both like this” Chas said. 

“Is that a compliment I hear coming from your mouth Miss Dingle?” Charity joked. 

“Yes, yes it is. Don’t get used to it”. 

“So question time...” Tracy said raising her voice so everyone would listen. 

“Oh god here we go, fog horn has arrived” Vanessa joked. 

“When’s the big day then?” 

“We haven’t set a date yet but if I had my way it would be tomorrow” Charity replied. 

“Well what you waiting for?” Tracy asked. 

“I want everything to be perfect. I only plan on marrying the once and it has to be perfect” Vanessa explained. 

“Babe it will be I promise you, I will make sure that we have the most amazing wedding day in the history of wedding days” Charity replied giving Vanessa a extremely loving look. 

“You need to go and see when the registrar can fit you in. Once you know that you can then plan to do everything else” Chas explained. 

“I have a slight confession to make” Charity quietly responded. 

“Oh god what you done?” Chas replied. 

“I was on a break the other day and I had nothing to do so I decided to ring up the registry office and see when they had a available. They have next Saturday or are free in 2 months”. 

“Is that it?” Vanessa replied shocked to hear there weren’t many available dates. 

“Unfortunately yes. I don’t know if I can wait 2 months to marry you, I don’t want to wait that long”. 

“Then why wait?” Tracy asked. 

“Trace we can’t organise a wedding in less than a week”. Vanessa said with panic in her voice. 

“Why not?” 

“It has to be perfect”. 

“Babe what if I promise you from the bottom of my heart that the day will be perfect. Leave everything to me, I’ll get it done. All you need to do is sort your dress out and I’ll do the rest” Charity said as she got up from her seat and made her any over to where Vanessa was sat. 

“There’s too much to sort, you’d never get it done in time”. 

“I can and I will. Because let’s face it, if it’s not perfect you won’t marry me and I’m not going to let that happen”. 

“What do you reckon girls?” Vanessa asked Chas and Tracy who were just sat there quietly drinking their drinks. 

“I say go for it” Chas replied raising her glass. 

“Trace?” 

“It’s not going to be easy but if we all help then we can get it done. Sis, why wait nearly 2 months when you can get married on Saturday” Tracy explained. 

“So is that a yes?” Charity asked feeling hopeful. 

“Yeah, lets! I can’t wait to be Mrs Dingle” Vanessa said with the biggest grin on her face. 

“Dingle?” Tracy replied. 

“Yes Dingle” Charity said. 

“Why not Woodfield?” Tracy asked. 

“I couldn’t not be a Dingle, it wouldn’t sound right”. 

“Anyway enough about surnames. Let’s raise a toast to the beautiful blushing brides, this time next week you will be married. Here’s to a frantic week and a bloody good party at the end of it” Chas said raising a toast to Charity and Vanessa. 

The four of them clinked glasses and began to create a list of everything that needed to be done. 

Charity took herself off to the bedroom where she needed a couple of minutes to herself to compose herself. Did she really just agree to plan and organise a wedding in less than a week? How is she going to pull it off? 

Meanwhile Debbie and Sarah were still at the hospital with Joe, Sarah had been busy online looking for the dress that Joe promised he would buy for her. She had found a couple of different dresses that she couldn’t wait to try on, what none of them realised this that they didn’t have long to find and buy the dress. 

“Do you prefer this or this?” Sarah asked showing Debbie and Joe two different dresses. 

“I prefer the light pink one” Joe said. 

“I think I agree” Debbie replied. 

“Do you think Vanessa would like it?” 

“I’m sure she would love it” Debbie said as her phone vibrated in her pocket. Grabbing her phone she checked to see who the text was from, it was from Charity. 

*Hey babe, so we’ve set the date. Saturday. Yes Saturday. I know we are mad and have less than a week to organise everything but I don’t want to wait any longer to marry Vanessa. Can you help me pick a dress or suit? Can you just help me with everything? Mum x* 

“Oh my god” Debbie said after reading the text. 

“What’s happened? Everything ok?” Joe asked worried. 

“The wedding is on Saturday”. 

“What?” Joe replied. 

“I haven’t even got my dress yet, they can’t get married” Sarah said as she began to panic. 

“How is she going to get it all sorted in a week?” 

“I have no idea, but I’m pretty sure I’m going to be her helper” Debbie replied. 

“I want to help” Joe said. 

“You can be my emotional support”. 

“I want to be more, I want to be there for you”.

“What do you mean?” 

“I want to be at home, in the village so I can be there to help in anyway I can”.

“I would love nothing more than you to be at home, but I don’t want you to rush home especially if you are not ready”. 

“Debbie, I don’t want to be in here anymore. I can get in home help, I can put up rails, buy the equipment I need. I just need to get out of here so why not now so I can at least be there to call people or point people in the right direction”. 

“Ok, only if you are sure”. 

“I’ve never been more sure”. 

“Shall I go and find someone to talk to about leaving” Debbie said smiling. 

“Yes please” Joe replied trying not to get his hopes up too high. 

Debbie left the room on the hunt for a doctor or for Gemma who could point her in the direction of someone who could help. After a couple of minutes she returned to the room with an even bigger smile on her face. 

“Good news?” Joe asked. 

“I think so yes. The doctor will be in shortly, he has a couple of questions but I think he seemed happy with letting you leave”. 

The biggest look of relief came over Joes face, could he finally be leaving the hospital to start returning to as normal a life as possible. 

Charity had finally composed herself enough to return downstairs to the manic planning that was happening around the kitchen table. 

“Where have you been? The wedding isn’t going to plan if you disappear all the time” a stressed Vanessa said. 

“Babe, Stop. Ok? This wedding is going to be perfect, I just needed a couple of minutes of calm before the most stressful week of my life”. 

“Sorry, I don’t deal with stress well”.

“We can tell, just have another glass of wine and chill” Chas replied pouring more wine into Vanessa’s glass. 

“Sis, Charity has got this. We will help in anyway we can and it’s going to be the best day ever” Tracy said trying to reassure Vanessa. 

“Right so what’s on the list of things to do then?” Charity asked in an authoritative voice. 

“So far we’ve got, venue, food, drink, music, dresses, bridesmaids, best men, hen do’s. That’s all I can think of” Chas said reading down her list. 

“Ok, that list isn’t too bad” Charity said trying to cover up the fact that she had a million things to do. 

“You sure?” Vanessa asked. 

“Babe chill, I’ve got this. Why don’t you go run yourself a bath while the three of us have a chat about what I’m going to wear”. 

“Ok, thanks for a great days guys, it’s been fun” Vanessa said standing up and heading towards the stairs. 

“I won’t be long babe, I’ll come join you”. 

Once Vanessa had reached the top of the stairs, Charity let out a massive sigh, she could finally be honest with Chas and Tracy about how nervous she was about sorting the wedding in a week. 

“Can I do this?” Charity asked. 

“Honestly I don’t know, your going to have to rely on the villagers helping. I mean I’ll help as much as I can but I dunno what use I’ll be” Chas replied. 

“Look tomorrow I’ll whip around the village and get everyone to meet in the pub so you can try and recruit some help. Charity don’t worry you’ve got this” Tracy said reassuring Charity. 

“Thanks ladies, I really appreciate it”. 

“What you going to wear?” Chas asked. 

“I think a suit. I’ve done the whole dress thing before and it clearly hasn’t worked for me. So a suit it is I think”. 

“I agree, I think a suit would be best”. 

“Plus Vanessa loves you in a suit” Tracy added. 

“Oh Trace Babe, Vanessa loves me in anything. But she prefers me in nothing”. 

“On that note, we should get going” Tracy said to Chas, “I’ll get everyone to the pub as early as I can so we can get the wheels moving on this wedding”. 

“Thank you Tracy, I really appreciate it. I’ll see you both bright and early in the morning, let’s smash this and make it an event to remember”. 

“That’s the plan” Tracy replied as Charity showed them out. As she closed the door she sat on the chair with her head in her hands and whispered to herself “don’t mess this up Charity, don’t do what you normally do and mess it up. Vanessa is the best thing to ever happen to you, you can’t mess this up”. 

Putting a smile back on her face Charity made her way upstairs to see if Vanessa was enjoying her bath. 

“Hey babe, how’s the bath?” 

“Perfect, I think I’ve had too much to drink and I’m stressed about everything but I’m ok”. 

“This time in a week we will be married” Charity said kneeling down beside the bath. 

“Vanessa Dingle, I like the sound of that”. 

“I need to apologise in advance if I am stressed or rude to you over the next few days, I want everything to be perfect so please don’t take anything to heart or personally. Because I love you more than words and I can’t wait to be your wife”. 

“No doubt we will both probably say things at his week we won’t mean but the main thing is we love each other and we are going to be married this time next week. I can’t bloody wait. Now get in here before my fingers go all wrinkly” Vanessa said pulling Charity into the bath with her clothes on. 

“Oh it’s like that is it?” Charity said as she dunked Vanessa under the water causing the majority of the water to spill out of the bath. As Vanessa came back up she wrapped her arms around Charity. 

“How did I get so lucky?” 

“You lucky? More like how did you fall for my seductive ways and managed to turn me into the person I have always aspired to be” Charity replied blowing the bubbles off Vanessa’s face. 

“You’ve always been this person, you’ve been through so much in your life. It’s made you have to fight for what you want which sometimes lead you down the wrong path but you have always been the most amazing person inside and out, even though you did nearly send my dad to jail” Vanessa said. 

“Yeah sorry about that”.

“I forgive you. I love everything about you, the good, the bad and the ugly. You are my world and I just can’t wait for our wedding”. 

“Stop you are going to make me cry and you know I don’t do emotions” Charity joked. 

“Let’s get dry and head to bed, we have a busy week coming up”. 

The two of them dried themselves off and got into bed, Vanessa was the little spoon tonight. The pair of them fell asleep holding on to the person they loved most in the world, dreaming of their big day. What they didn’t know is that the next week would bring up a few hurdles for them to climb.


	93. Chapter 93

Sunday morning had arrived with the sun shining brightly, happiness seemed to be everywhere in the village today. Rhona and Pete had had a wild night of passion with Rhona being in charge throughout, she finally felt like this relationship could be more than just sex. Pete still couldn’t get over how incredible Rhona looked in the police outfit, he truly did feel like the luckiest guy in the world. 

Both Debbie and Sarah had crashed at the hospital with Joe after receiving the good news from the doctor that all being well with the physiotherapist this morning, he can go home later today. Joe was ecstatic that he would finally be able to see things other than his hospital room, he couldn’t wait to take in the fresh country air and watch a film on his extra large television. But he was most excited about being around to help where he could with the wedding preparations and taking Sarah to go and get her dress. 

The love birds managed to get a good nights sleep but Charity had been up for a couple of hours sorting out what she was going to say to the villagers to try and get them to help her. She knew that quite a few of them would be reluctant to help as she had been a bit of a bitch to them in the past, but that’s exactly what it was the past. Charity didn’t want any enemies in her life, she had come to the realisation that life was too short for games so didn’t want to play them anymore. 

Charity decided to give Tracy a text just to make sure she knew what her task was for the morning. 

*Morning Trace, still ok to gather as many villagers as you can at the pub? I’m working on a speech to try and get them on my side. Can I really do all of this in less than a week?* 

She anxiously sat there drinking her coffee and staring at the wall waiting for her phone to buzz. After a couple of minutes her phone buzzed and it was Tracy with a reply, *yep, already on it. Been to the cafe and to the shop. Just about to send out a text and knock on some doors. You’ve got this, I have faith in you*. 

Receiving that text from Tracy managed to put a smile on her face and somewhat put her at ease, at least for the time being. Sneaking back upstairs trying not to wake a sleeping Vanessa, Charity picked out some clothes and quietly changed, before leaving she gave Vanessa a soft kiss on the cheek. Grabbing her notebook, she left the house and headed to the pub to wait for the rest of the village to hopefully turn up. 

Meanwhile at the hospital Joe was busy in his session with the physiotherapist, he was trying extra extra hard today so that they would allow him to go home. 

“So what’s the verdict? Can I go home?” Joe asked with a hopeful look on his face. 

“I don’t see why not. Just promise me you will take it easy and use all of the equipment we provide you”. 

“Really? I can go home?” 

“Yes, I will implement some in home visits to help with washing, getting up, etc. We will do everything we can to help you settle back in to your normal way of life”. 

“I don’t know if things will ever be normal but I’m excited to see how normal my life can get”. 

“The important thing to do first is get a daily routine that works well for you, it might take a few days but once you find the right routine life will become easier”. 

“Thank you so much for this. So can I go home today?” 

“You can go home straight after this, just need to fill out a couple of forms and then you are free to go”. 

“I can’t thank you enough, I can slowly try and get my life back together”. 

“Just remember we are always here if you ever need someone to talk to, it’s not going to be easy”.

“Don’t worry I will take you up on that offer”, Joe said as he prepare to wheel himself back to his room to let Debbie and Sarah know the good news. 

Both Debbie and Sarah were sat in Joes room waiting with baited breath, all they wanted was for Joe to be at home so they could try and become a normal family. 

“So?” Debbie asked as Joe wheeled himself through the door. 

“We’re going home” Joe excitedly replied. 

Debbie ran over and gave Joe the biggest hug she had ever given him in her life, she couldn’t believe that they were finally going home. 

“I’ll pack your stuff up” Sarah said trying to be helpful. 

Once the paperwork had been signed and all Joe’s belongings had been gathered up, they all headed to the exit ready to go back to the village. 

“Where to?” Debbie asked as she was driving. 

“There’s a wedding meeting at the pub isn’t there?” Joe replied. 

“You sure?’ 

“We’ve got a wedding to help sort, we don’t have a minute to waste” Joe replied smiling away. 

The three of them headed to the pub, where Charity was already there strutting up and down waiting for people to start arriving. She had never been so nervous in her life, she knew she needed the help of others in order to make this wedding perfect. 

“Is there where the meeting is?” Doug said as he walked into the pub. 

“Doug, am I glad to see you. I’ve been stood here thinking no one would turn up” Charity replied. 

“Don’t be daft, we are a community no matter what”. 

“Thanks Doug, we’ve just got to hope others turn up”.

“Oh they will there is a real buzz around the place”. 

Charity couldn’t believe what she was hearing, the amount of people she had hurt over the years, why would they want to help? As she got Doug a drink others began to arrive, it was looking like it was going to be a good turn out, nearly the whole village were there, even Jai who couldn’t stand Charity’s guts. 

“Right, firstly thanks for turning up everyone. Before I get started I’ll sort everyone out with a drink” Charity said. 

A cheer went up around the pub as they weren’t used to free drinks. Just as she gave the last couple of people their drinks, Debbie and Sarah walked in asking for a couple of men to help them. 

“Can we have some strong men to come help us please?” Debbie asked. 

“Why babe?” Charity asked all confused. 

“Joes outside, he wants to come and help with the wedding”. 

“He’s out of hospital?” Chas replied. 

“He is, now can someone come help before he thinks I’ve left him outside”. 

“Of course” Pete replied, as himself, Daz, Dan and Marlon went outside to help him into the pub. 

“Joe it’s good to see you” Marlon said shaking his hand. 

“I never thought I hear a Dingle say that to me” Joe joked. 

“How about we get you inside” Marlon replied. 

The four of them carefully carried his chair up the steps and into the bar where he was welcomed with a round of applause much to his amazement. 

“Welcome home Joe” Charity said making sure she was one of the first to welcome him. 

“Thanks guys, not going to lie I wasn’t expecting that reaction”. 

“Sometimes in life things happen which makes the past irrelevant, what you have been through is one of those things. Welcome back Joe” Harriet added. 

Chas sorted Joe and Debbie out with a drink, so that Charity could get ready to do her speech. 

“So as all of you know myself and Vanessa have set the date for our wedding, it’s on Saturday which doesn’t give us much time to get prepared. I know I’ve not been the nicest person in the world to many of you and I am genuinely sorry for any hurt I have caused. I’ve basically got you all here today to ask for as much help as you can, we have nothing organised and I can’t do this on my own. I promised Vanessa the wedding of her dreams and I can’t do it without you lot. So please any help any of you can give would be much appreciated” Charity explained. 

“You can count me in” Doug said. 

“And me” Kerry added. 

“Anything you need, I’ll help” Megan replied, which shocked Charity as she didn’t think Megan would want to help. 

“We can help provide anything you need” David added. 

“Thank you so much”.

“Any manual labour you need doing, we’ll help out” Pete said pointing to himself, Ross and Aaron. 

“What about me?” Robert asked. 

“And Robert” Pete said trying not to laugh. 

“I think it’s safe to say we are all here to help. You are a right pain in the ass but we want to see you get your happy ending” Cain said. 

“Thanks Cain, means a lot” Charity replied trying to hold back her emotions. 

“Right me and you need to have a meeting” Megan said as she stood up and headed over to where Charity was stood. 

“Sounds good”. 

“Once we have worked out what needs to be done I will delegate to groups we have set up. I’ll email out the groups and what their jobs are by the end of today so we can get the ball rolling”. 

“Thanks Megan I appreciate this”.

“I’m doing it mainly for Vanessa, she deserves the perfect day”.

“She definitely does” Charity replied smiling. 

While Megan and Charity sat down and began the planning, Cain felt like he needed to go and talk to Joe. 

“Welcome home” Cain said.

“Thank you, it’s good to be out of the hospital”. 

“I bet it is, look I’m sorry about what happened”. 

“If it wasn’t for yourself and Vanessa I would be dead, you both saved my life and for that I will be eternally grateful” Joe replied as he held out his hand for Cain to shake. 

“Here’s to putting the past behind us” Cain said as he shook Joes hand. 

“Thanks Dad” Debbie said giving her dad a hug, she knew it was a massive thing for him to even speak to Joe let alone put everything behind them. 

“It’s a bit crazy of your mother to try and organise a wedding in less than a week” Cain replied. 

“When has she ever done anything the easy way?” 

“True. I just hope she manages to pull it off”. 

“At least Vanessa has sorted her dress out, Dad you should see her! She looks incredible”. 

“At least that’s one thing Charity doesn’t have to worry about. I’m happy to take the boys to get their suits, Joe if you fancy a day out you are more than welcome to come with us”.

“I would love to, a new suit is in order for this big occasion”. 

“How’s tomorrow?” 

“Tomorrow sounds good, is it ok if Graham comes? I might need his help pushing me”. 

“Of course. I’ll see you tomorrow then”. 

“Yep see you tomorrow” Joe replied. 

As Cain left to go and find Moira, Joe was in complete shock that that conversation had just taken place. 

“Did that just happen?” 

“It did, I think he has finally realised that we are serious and that he needs to get on board with it”. 

“More like he feels as if he can’t be rude to a disabled bloke so had to come and apologise” Joe joked. 

“Don’t be silly, he will have meant that. He doesn’t bury the past easily, so that will have taken a lot for him to do”. 

“Noah buddy” Joe shouted across the pub the moment he saw his little brother. 

“Joe you are home” a very excited Noah replied. 

“I am, have you heard what your mum is trying to do in less than a week?”

“Yeah plan a wedding, she’s never going to manage it”.

“She will, if we all help. Cain and I are taking you and Moses to get suits tomorrow. We need you looking dapper, not only for the wedding but for Lily too”. 

“A suit? I’m going to look so handsome” Noah replied trying to act all confident and Joe like. 

“You will, how about a sleepover tonight so we can head off nice and early into town”. 

“Can Moses come too then?” 

“As long as it’s ok with Charity of course he can”.

“I’ll go ask mum now” Noah replied as he walked away to find his mum. 

As he walked over he could see that his mum was busy in conversation with Megan but he needed to ask her a quick question. 

“Sorry to interrupt mum but can me and Moses stay at Joe’s tonight as we are going suit shopping with him and Cain tomorrow?” 

“Cain and Joe?” Charity replied confused as she never thought she would hear those two names in a sentence unless something bad had happened. 

“Yeah, please say yes”.

“Yeah, Of course you can. Just make sure you behave and help him if he needs any help. Ok?” 

“I will don’t worry. Thanks mum. Love you” Noah replied giving his mum a big hug. He headed straight back to where Joe and Debbie were sat, he gave them a big thumbs up.


	94. Chapter 94

There was a real buzz around the pub with everyone there trying to figure out how they could help, a real sense of community. 

“Right first things first, venue? Were you thinking here or the village hall? Or somewhere completely different?” Megan asked getting down to the important details. 

“We had a thought about a marquee on the village green. Would that work?” 

“That would work, I’ll get on to my client and order a big enough marquee. Do we know what the weather forecast has predicted Saturdays weather to be?” 

“No idea, I’ll have a look”.

“It’s supposedly sunny with a slight chance of rain” Frank said who had been listening in on their conversation. 

“Thanks love” Megan replied. 

“Nothing gets past him does it...” 

“So as long as it doesn’t pour down the marquee will be perfect, obviously we will need to get portable toilets, heating just incase, make sure we have electricity”. 

“I hadn’t even thought about all of that” Charity said with a worried look on her face. 

“That’s why I’m here. Leave it to the professional. Food and drink? Do you want caterers or is Marlon going to do it?” 

“Caterers would be easier, I don’t want any of the guests to have to worry about anything. I just want them to be able to have a good time”.

“Caterers it is, buffet or 3 course meal?” 

“It has to be the 3 course meal doesn’t it? What’s the difference in price?” 

“I’m not going to lie to you the buffet is a lot cheaper, can be about £7 a head whereas the meal is about £15 per head”. 

“Jesus, it’s fine. 3 course meal”.

“We can decide what later on. What sort of evening entertainment were you thinking? Band, disco, casino...” 

“Disco, I know Vanessa wants the first dance to be special”. 

“Perfect. Now are you going to be serving drinks from the pub or do you want to hire a company that do a pop up bar?” 

“I guess the pop up bar will be easier, more expensive but easier for everyone”. 

“We will have to acquire a license but they are pretty easy to get. Hen do? What you thinking, separate or one together?” Megan asked as she was busy taking notes. 

“I’m not having one, so we just need to organise one for Vanessa”. 

“Why are you not having one?” 

“No one will turn up, let’s face it most people are only here today because they like Vanessa. The others are here because they are family. I don’t need a hen do, I just want Vanessa to have one and for it to be an amazing evening”. 

Talking to Charity and hearing how she just wanted this day to be perfect for Vanessa, was slowly changing Megan’s opinion of Charity. They were never going to be best friends but she could see how much she had changed for the better because of the love she has for Vanessa. 

“Ok, if that’s what you want. I’ll put Tracy in charge of the Hen Do then as she knows Vanessa the best. Have you sorted out what you are wearing? I hear Vanessa has her dress sorted so it’s just you”. 

“Vanessa has her dress?” 

“Oh sorry I presumed you knew”. 

“No, I had no idea. My god I can’t wait to see her in it”. 

“She’ll look gorgeous. So do you have any idea what you want to wear?” 

“A suit but what sort I don’t know”. 

“Right well I will leave that up to you, I’ll go away and sort out who needs to do what. Don’t worry Charity this will be an amazing wedding, I promise you”. 

“Thanks, I really appreciate it. One small question?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Roughly how much will all that cost? Not that it’s an issue, just so I know” Charity asked feeling anxious about how much this was all going to cost her. 

“At a guess I’d say about £10,000, obviously I’ll do my best to keep it as low as possible”. 

“Thanks” Charity replied looking as white as a ghost, taking herself off to the back room she got her phone and checked her bank account. As she checked her account she soon realised that there was no way she was going to be able to afford all of this money. 

“What am I going to do?” She whispered to herself, she knew that everything on the list she just gave Megan was essential to make their day perfect. The last thing she wanted to do was disappoint Vanessa. 

“Think Charity, think” she said with her head in her hands. Charity knew that the only way she would be able to afford this would be to either get a loan, beg for money from Joe which she couldn’t bring herself to do or do one last dodger deal and hope she didn’t get caught. Deciding that the money can wait for now, she went back into the pub to mingle with everyone and thank them for helping. 

“Charity” Tracy shouted as soon as Charity reappeared from the back. 

“Yes Trace”.

“What’s this I hear you don’t want a hen do?” 

“I’ve been there, done it, got the t-shirt. I don’t need another one, plus who exactly would turn up? They’d all be celebrating with Vanessa. I’d be left with Debbie, Chas and Faith if they didn’t ditch me to go to Vanessa’s”. 

“That’s not true. Well if you won’t have a hen do then at least let’s go for some drinks one night?” Tracy replied as she secretly thought up a plan in her head. 

“Fine, drinks but nothing crazy. Just plan the most amazing night for Ness I want it to be one she won’t forget. Just make sure she gets to the wedding on time”, Charity replied.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be the best night ever and she’ll be there”. 

Blissfully unaware of the buzz of people trying to help sort out her wedding at the pub Vanessa was getting ready to find Charity so they could sit down and talk about a budget for the wedding. As she arrived at the pub she was shocked to see so many people in there, she had no idea they were all there to help with the wedding. 

“Where have you been? Charity has been busy all morning trying to sort the wedding, thought you’d have been here helping too” Moira said as she spotted Vanessa walking in. 

“She’s got all of you lot planning the wedding?” Vanessa asked as she had no idea what was going on. 

“Well you have only got 6 days to sort it all, less than that really if you think about it”. 

“Yeah don’t remind me, I’m stressed already”. 

“Don’t panic, she’ll get it done”. 

“So what’s been planned so far?” Vanessa asked. 

“I don’t actually know as Megan’s been doing most of it. Cain is taking Noah and Moses to get a suit tomorrow, Johnny needs to go with him so he can get a suit too”. 

“See I hadn’t even thought of things like that. That would be amazing, he’s going to look so cute in a suit”. 

“He really will. I still can’t believe you managed to tame Charity Dingle, how?” Moira joked. 

“I honestly don’t know, I guess I’m just the first person to see her and love her for who she truly is. She’s a good person Moira, she’s made mistakes and been a bit of a toe rag over the years but I genuinely can’t imagine my life without her”. Vanessa replied staring lovingly at Charity. 

“I can see that, I’m so happy for you. I really am”. 

“Moira?” 

“Yeah”.

“Would you do me the honour of being one of my bridesmaids?” Vanessa asked with a huge smile on her face. 

“Really! Yes I would love to. What dress should I get? Any particular colour? Make? Design? Oh Vanessa I’m so excited to get out of my farm uniform and doll myself up for a change”. 

“The dress can be any colour you like” Vanessa said giving Moira a hug. 

“I will go shopping tomorrow when the boys go. Let me know if you fancy getting out of the village, would be good to have a proper catch up”. 

“Sounds good. Right I better go see what she wants me to do, see ya later” Vanessa said leaving Moira heading towards Charity. 

“I need a word with you” Vanessa said abruptly to Charity. 

“Oh god what have I done now” Charity replied anxious. 

“Why didn’t you tell me this meeting was happening? I’d have been here”.

“Babe I don’t want you to have do anything. I just need you to stay calm and look forward to our big day”. 

“You’re not doing this all on your own” Vanessa replied. 

“Fine, go see Megan and see if she needs any more information, Oh and double check that what I’ve told her is what you want” Charity said kissing Vanessa on the lips and slapping her bum pushing her in the direction of Megan. 

“God I love it when you are bossy” Vanessa replied walking over to Megan. 

“Vanessa, glad you are here got a few questions for you” Megan said as she clocked eyes on Vanessa walking towards the table. 

“Hit me” Vanessa replied sitting down at Megan’s work station. 

“Well they’re not really questions, I just wanted to check what Charity has said to me is correct really”. 

“I’m sure it is, shall I give the list a read?” 

“That would be great” Megan replied handing Vanessa the list. 

As Vanessa began to read the list a smile appeared on her face, she couldn’t believe how well Charity knew her. Charity had got all of the details correct, she really was putting everything she had into this wedding to make it perfect. 

“Everything is perfect. I see she wants me to sort out what food to have, she knows I’m a proper foodie”. 

“That was the one thing she said you had to do”. 

“I think we should go for a good old roast beef with Yorkshire’s for the main, can’t go wrong with that can we. Starter how about a nice soup or pate and then dessert I think something chocolate and then apple pie. God I’m hungry just thinking about it now”. 

“Right well I’ll see what the catering companies can offer and I’ll let you know. Also I guess you know Charity is wearing a suit, I think it would be a nice gesture if you pick out the flower for her button hole”. 

“Yeah, id love to”. 

“Have a think and get back to me”. 

“This is really happening isn’t it? I’m getting married”.

“You are and I’m so happy for you”.

“Do you mind if I steal Teenie off you?” Frank asked sneaking up behind his daughter. 

“Go for it, we were done anyway”. 

“You alright dad?” 

“Can we go for a quick walk?” Frank said nervously. 

“Of course, everything ok?” 

“I know the father of the bride is supposed to pay for the wedding, I feel like a lousy father for not being able to help pay”. 

“Don’t be stupid, it’s ok. I didn’t expect you to pay for it, I just want you there by my side walking me down the aisle” Vanessa said grabbing onto his hand. 

“I know you didn’t expect me to but it’s my duty, I’ve been saving ever since I found out you were engaged, it’s not much but I want you to have it and put it towards the big day” Frank explained as he handed over £300 in a brown envelope. 

“Dad I love you. Thank you this means so much” Vanessa replied giving Frank the biggest hug ever. 

“I love you too Teenie. Right get back in there and continue to plan your big day”. 

“You coming?” Vanessa asked. 

“Yeah, just need a minute” Frank replied as he wiped away a tear. 

“I’ll get you a drink in” Vanessa said as she walked back into the pub. 

“Babe, come here” Charity said pulling Vanessa in tightly. 

“Yes?” 

“Have I ever told you how much I love you”.

“Hmmm I don’t think you have actually...” Vanessa sarcastically replied. 

“Well I bloody love you”. 

“I know, here umm dad gave me a bit of money to put towards the wedding”. Vanessa said handing the envelope over to Charity. 

Charity did her best to stop her eyes from lighting up, all that had been on her mind since hearing how much it was going to cost was how the bloody hell was she going to afford it? 

“That’s very sweet of him” Charity replied looking in the envelope, she was disappointed to see that there was only £300 in there but she had to make sure Vanessa didn’t sense that disappointment. 

“He was so upset it wasn’t more”. 

“Bless him, it’s lovely of him. Remind me to thank him when I next see him. Babe I just need to pop out for a few minutes, wedding prep, I’ll be back soon”. 

“Ok babe, see you in a few”.

Charity headed outside to make a phone call, a phone call to someone who could help her get some quick and easy cash.

“I need your help, meet me in the park in 5. It’s really important” Charity said hanging up the phone.


	95. Chapter 95

An anxious and nervous Charity headed to the park where she was waiting to meet up with the person she had rang asking for help. She couldn’t believe that she had had to resort to this to help fund her wedding, especially going behind the back of the woman she loves. 

“Charity” a mans voice said from the distance.

“Thanks for coming”. 

“I didn’t like the tone in your voice, reminded me of old times when you were about to do something stupid”. 

‘Please don’t judge me right now, I’m running out of options”. 

“Options for what?” 

“I need £10,000 Cain, I have about £3,000 at the most”. 

“There must be other ways, you don’t need to go down this route”. 

“I don’t have any other choice. Vanessa deserves the wedding of her dreams and I’m going to give it to her, no matter what it takes”. 

“Charity I can’t let you do this”. 

“Do you have a spare £7,000 lying around that I can have, free of charge... no I didn’t think so. Cain you don’t understand how desperate I am”. 

“I understand but what if you get caught and end up behind bars again, I’d never forgive myself for ruining Vanessa’s life”. 

“I’m desperate. Cain for once in your life can you just do this for me”. 

“I can’t, I really wish I could but I can’t”. 

“You always were a weak man” Charity said letting her frustrations get the best of her. 

“Look I’ll see what I can round up, it won’t be much but at least it will be something” Cain replied trying to calm Charity down. 

“If it’s not seven grand then don’t bother. I’ll do this on my own”. 

“Charity” Cain shouted as Charity began to walk away. 

“CHARITY” he shouted at the top of her lungs. Cain knew that when Charity got something in her head there was no stopping her, regardless of the consequences. The only problem was he had absolutely no idea what she was planning to do, so didn’t know how he was going to try and stop her. 

Composing herself before heading back into the pub, Charity was shaking she was that angry. She was angry at the fact that Cain wasn’t there for her when she needed him, for the majority of her life he had almost always been there for her when she needed him. She had no idea who to turn to next, putting a smile on her face she walked back into the pub where everyone was still busy helping with the plans. 

“You alright? Was worried, you were gone ages” Vanessa asked as Charity walked up to her. 

“Yeah fine babe, just something about the bar license for the wedding”. 

“Did you manage to sort it?” 

“Of course, have I ever let you down?” Charity replied trying to keep the smile on her face.

“Never. What’s this I hear you don’t want a hen do?” 

“Babe I’ve been there, done it. I don’t need one. Plus no one would even turn up, would they?” 

“Don’t be ridiculous babe! Look at the turn out today, all of these people are here for us, to help us”. 

“Us, being the main word”. 

“You are a muppet sometimes do you know that?” 

“Why? It’s the truth babe”. 

“You don’t realise how much you have genuinely changed do you? Yes you did some stupid things that pissed a lot of people in this village off, but you’ve changed. You are a good person, with a kind heart and they can see that. Stop being so hard on yourself and just enjoy people getting excited for our big day” Vanessa explained gripping tightly onto Charity’s hand. 

Hearing Vanessa say those things about how she had changed made Charity for a split second think about what she was planning to do. She knew the route she was planning to take was a risky one but she had no other option, she had to make sure that the woman she was madly deeply in love with had the most amazing wedding day, and for that she needed money. 

“Babe I haven’t changed that much” Charity replied. 

“Well maybe you can’t see it but everyone else can”.

“Maybe...” 

“Well I’m going to go and sort my hen do with Tracy, you sure you don’t want a joint one?” 

“Positive babe, I want it to be your night”. 

Vanessa left to find Tracy amongst the crowd, while Charity stood there thinking. Thinking about her next move, who could she turn to for help? 

“Mum?” Noah said.

“Yes babe”.

“I can’t find Moses’ bag, for Joe’s house”.

“I’ll come find it, give me a minute” Charity replied not making eye contact as she was too busy scanning the room for people who could help. She spotted Ross, she knew that he had been involved in some illegal dealings in the past, maybe he could help? Firstly she needed to sort her boys out, as they were both looking forward to their sleepover. 

“Hey sis” Tracy excitedly said as Vanessa sat down. 

“Hey, this is some turn out isn’t it”. 

“It is, I honestly didn’t think this many people would turn up... no offence”. 

“None taken, deep down I know a lot of these people care for Charity. Even if they don’t show it”. 

“You are probably right. So Hen do? What we thinking?” 

“Nothing too crazy, I’m old remember”. 

“You are not getting away with that excuse. My big sister is getting married, there is no way your hen do is going to be dull and boring”. 

“That’s what I feared”. 

“Oh come on Ness. You only live once”. 

“Fine, we can go semi-wild”. 

“Yes!” Tracy replied fist pumping the air. “Guest list”. 

“Literally anyone who wants to come”. 

“Ok, so all the ladies in the village. Gay bar? Or here?” 

“Well we can’t do it here can we? Where would Charity go? She’ll be working”.

“I’m sure Marlon and Paddy could manage for one evening, Charity can have a relaxing night at home”. 

“True, i just worry if we go to the gay bar Charity will get jealous”. 

“She trusts you”. 

“She trusts me, but she doesn’t trust others. That’s the problem”. 

“Well here it is then. Thursday night” Tracy said all excited. 

“Why Thursday?” 

“Because Friday I’m planning a small get together for Charity. I know she thinks that no one will turn up but that’s bull. She’s liked these days, people will want to celebrate with her”. 

“That’s a great idea, she’ll appreciate it”. 

“So Thursday it is, right I best be off to let everyone know then”. 

“We haven’t sorted anything?” Vanessa replied confused. 

“We’ve sorted all you need to worry about, the rest is top secret. The bride doesn’t get to know”. 

“No fair, Trace come on”. 

“No! End of conversation. Bye” Tracy said after gathering her things and leaving the table. 

“Jesus” Vanessa whispered to herself knowing full well that Tracy was going to organise a crazy night. 

Debbie, Joe and Noah were waiting for Charity to reappear with Moses and his overnight bag. Noah was really excited to be spending the night with his big brother again after everything that had happened to Joe. He knew that things would be different now because of Joe’s condition but the thing that would never change is the relationship between the two of them. 

“Right here we go, Moses is packed and ready for his adventure” Charity said handing the bag over to Debbie. 

“Thanks again for letting us stay with Joe” Noah replied. 

“It’s not me you should be thanking, you should be thanking Joe”. 

“Honestly it’s no problem. We shall return the pair of them tomorrow after we have been suit shopping” Joe said. 

“We will make sure they are looking dapper, only the best” Debbie added. 

“Thanks, just not too expensive yeah. Bank of Charity isn’t endless” Charity joked but really she was being deadly serious. 

“You don’t need to worry about the price, these are on me” Joe said with a big smile on his face. 

“You don’t need to do that Joe”. 

“I know, but think of it as an early wedding present”.

“Well thank you” a slight sense of relief came over Charity, it wasn’t going to sort all of her money problems but it was something that she didn’t have to worry about finding the money for. 

“Right Noah can you take Moses to the car while we figure out how to get out of here” Debbie said. 

“Debs, I’ll sort a ramp out. I’ve been meaning to do it just been busy with wedding stuff” Charity explained. 

“It’s fine honestly, no rush. As long as there are men with muscles here I’ll be ok” Joe replied. 

Charity went and rung the pub bell to get everyone’s attention, “I need muscles and I need them now”. 

Vanessa immediately turned around as if to say excuse me... muscles. 

“To help Joe, before you get jealous babe” Charity said winking at Vanessa. 

A look of relief covered Vanessa’s face, the last time Charity was after muscles she was busy playing mind games with Vanessa. 

Pete, Ross, Daz and Dan all helped Joe make his way out of the pub and towards the car. 

“Thanks guys, appreciate it”. 

“You’re welcome” Daz said on behalf of the men. 

The four of them headed to home farm where Graham had set up a little welcome home party for Joe. Graham had felt lost in the house without Joe, he really was over the moon that he was coming home. Graham sat down to enjoy a quick coffee before the rabble arrived, only as he went to take a sip he could hear the horn beeping from outside to let him know they had arrived. Grabbing a bunch of balloons he went to greet them. 

“Welcome home” he excitedly said as he opened the car door. 

“You are a sight for sore eyes Mr Foster” Joe replied grinning ear to ear. 

“Boys, grab your stuff, head inside. There is party food on the table”. 

“Yum” Noah replied as he helped Moses out of the car. 

“Shall we get you inside?” Graham asked. 

“That would be good”. 

Debbie and Graham slowly managed to get Joe out of the car and into his wheelchair, after that Joe wanted to wheel himself into the house even though the driveway was pebbles and very uneven. He was struggling, but he knew he had to be able to do it himself, Debbie and Graham both wanted to help desperately but knew Joe wouldn’t want it. 

After a couple of minutes of struggling Joe asked for some help, “could I have a push? Seem to have lost all my strength”. 

“It’s been a big day, let’s give you a hand” Graham replied. 

Once they were all in the house, Joe was ready to celebrate being home, he turned the music up and grabbed himself a plate. 

“Here let me” Debbie said taking the plate so Joe could see what he wanted to put on it. 

“Thanks”. 

“You glad to be home?” 

“Yeah, seeing the gym equipment as soon as I walked through the door was hard. Think we might have to get rid of that, can’t deal with not being able to use it”. 

“Well get rid of it” Debbie said reaching for his hand to let him know that she’s there for him. 

“Right what film shall we watch then boys?” Joe asked. Debbie knew he was putting on a brave face and that he was finding being home a lot harder than he would admit. 

Back over at the pub Charity was plucking up the courage to talk to Ross about helping her get some quick and easy cash. She felt sick at the thought of going behind Vanessa back but she knew this was the only way. Taking a couple of deep breaths she walked over and acted like she usually did around him. 

“Baby daddy, nice of you to show up today”. 

“What do you want Charity?” Ross replied. 

“Just wanted to see how you were doing?” 

“Since when do you care? Just get to the point”. 

“Fine, I need money. A lot of money”. 

“And you’ve come to me because? I’m skint, don’t have a penny”.

“I was hoping you could think of a way that I could get some money”.

“Ooh as in down the illegal road”.

“Keep your voice down” Charity replied abruptly. 

“How much do you need?”.

“£7,000”. 

“That’s a fair chunk...” 

“Can you help or not?” 

“Let me make some phone calls and I’ll see what I can do”. 

“Thanks” Charity replied hoping he could help. 

Over the other side of the bar Cain was watching the two of them interact, he knew that after he had knocked her back that she would go crawling to someone else for help. He needed to work out what they had planned and stop it before anyone gets into trouble. 

Ross left the pub, brushing past Cain on the way. Cain followed him to try and listen in on the phone conversation. 

“Callum mate, got any gear you need selling?” Ross asked.

Cain had no idea what the person on the end of the phone was saying but he knew from what he could hear that Ross was going to let Charity jeopardise everything. 

“Ross mate, what’s going on?” Cain said interrupting the phone call. 

“What you doing sneaking up on me?” 

“I asked you a question. What has Charity asked you to do?” 

“None of your business”. 

“We can do this the easy way or the hard way..your choice” Cain threatened as he pushed Ross up against the wall. 

“Look she needs some cash to pay for the wedding I’m trying to help”. 

“By what getting her to deal some drugs”. 

“She didn’t seem bothered about the method, she just wanted the cash”. 

“Look you are going to tell her that you can’t help her, understood? Nothing and I repeat nothing is going to ruin this wedding”. 

“And what about the money she needs?”

“I haven’t worked that out yet but she’s not running her life again over money, I wont see it happen. So am I making myself clear?” 

“Crystal...” Ross sarcastically replied. 

“I mean it, if I find out you’ve got her doing something dodgy, I’ll make sure that pretty face of yours is somewhat less pretty” Cain replied pushing him slightly harder against the wall. 

“Fine, just get off me” Ross replied. 

Cain let him go, Ross rushed back into the pub dusting himself off to make sure no one knew what had just happened. Cain was glad he had intercepted the little plan between Ross and Charity, he just needed to think of a way to find the money for Charity. Even though the two of them were no longer together, he still loved her and always would as they have a daughter together. He just wanted to see Charity happy, and that was with Vanessa. He wasn’t going to let that change.


	96. Chapter 96

Charity couldn’t stand still she was nervously pacing up and down behind the bar trying not to make eye contact with anyone. She couldn’t understand what was taking Ross so long, all he had to do was make a phone call and set up a job, it couldn’t be that hard could it?

“Charity? Are you going to actually do any work today?” Chas asked as she stood in Charity’s path so she couldn’t keep walking. 

“What...” Charity replied as she didn’t hear what Chas has asked her. 

“Are you going to do some work?” 

“Yeah, Sorry. Just you know nervous about everything”. 

“About the wedding?”

“Just whether or not we will get everything done in time. This is going to be the biggest day of my life and I can’t have anything ruin that”. 

“Nothing is going to ruin it. We are all here to help you”. 

“Shame no one can help me pay for it” Charity mumbled under her breath. 

“You can say it as quietly as you want, I’d help if I could but I’m just as skint as you” Chas replied. 

“It’s ok, I’ll sort it”. 

“I know you will, right now serve those customers”. 

“What can I get you Robert?” Charity asked as she walked over to the bar. 

“Two pints please”. 

“Coming up”. 

“So you looking forward to the big day?” 

“Can’t wait. The thought of seeing her in her wedding dress makes me weak at the knees” Charity replied staring at Vanessa. 

“She’ll look like a princess. Can I give you one piece of advice Charity?” 

“I don’t know if I should be taking advice from you, but go for it” Charity jokingly replied. 

“Don’t do things like I did. Make sure you actually marry the love of your life”.

“Oh don’t worry, I will”. 

“Good, thanks for these” Robert said as he picked up the two pints and turned ready to wall back to the table. 

“Robert” Charity said stopping him from leaving. 

“Yeah?”

“You’ll get your day. You’ll get to marry the love of your life”. 

“Thanks” Robert replied with a smile on his face, but he couldn’t understand why Charity was being so nice to him. Maybe she was just caught up in all the wedding hype. 

“I just had the weirdest conversation with Charity” Robert said as he returned to the table. 

“What’s she been saying now” Aaron replied. 

“She was reassuring me that my big day will come and being dead nice about everything”. 

“It might be a shock but she can actually be nice sometimes, but she is absolutely right, our big day will come”. 

“Sooner rather than later hopefully” Aaron said winking at Robert. 

“We need to buy a nice wedding present, something special”. 

“Oh yeah, why’s that?” 

“I really like Vanessa. She’s a good person and just look at the positive influence she has had on Charity. Plus we’ve got to support our fellow LGBT’s”.

“I love you Robert Sugden”.

“Well it’s a good job I love you too Aaron Dingle” Robert replied leaning in for a kiss. 

“Well this is cosy, started planning your big day yet?” Victoria said as she sat down to join the two of them. 

“Shouldn’t you be working?” Robert joked. 

“Probably but everyone is so busy sorting for the wedding of the century I’m skiving off whenever I can”. 

“What have you been roped in to help with?” 

“Helping Tracy with the Hen do and then on the actual day I’m helping with table layouts”. 

“Hen do, that’s going to be mental. Wonder if they would let us come as you know the token gays” Aaron joked. 

“Probably, I’ll ask Tracy. What are you two doing?” 

“Robert has to help with the portaloo’s he has to find an appropriate location for them. Whereas I have been trusted in setting up the bar that’s being delivered”. 

“Oh Robert, that’s a bit shit” Vic replied as she began to laugh. 

“Very funny you two” Robert said getting in a huff. 

While the three of them continued to talk about the wedding, Ross walked back into the pub trying to avoid eye contact with Charity. What he didn’t realise is that Charity had one eye peeled on the door ready for his return. 

“Ross...” Charity said spotting him. She didn’t get a reply so walked over to see what the hell was going on. 

“So... have you sorted it?” Charity asked abruptly. 

“That’s the thing Charity, I rang around and well no one was able to help at such short notice”. 

“You’re joking right?” 

“I wish I was”. 

“How can a drug dealer not having any jobs needing doing?” Charity whispered in Ross’ ear. 

“I don’t know, but they don’t need you”. 

“Great, thanks for being useless as per usual”. 

“I’m sorry, I really am” Ross replied in a very genuine manner. 

“You really were no more than a sperm donor” Charity replied angrily. She didn’t mean what she just said but she was so worried about the money issue. 

“love you too baby momma” Ross sarcastically replied. 

Charity was fuming, she was so angry that she was visibly shaking, she had no option that to take herself into the back and calm herself down before someone spotted her. 

While Charity tried to calm herself down and figure out what she was going to do next, Debbie and Joe were busy having fun with the boys over at Home Farm. 

“So have we decided on a film them boys?” Joe asked.

“Moses wants to watch something Disney” Noah said. 

“Disney is fine by me” Joe replied. 

“Joe loves Disney” Graham joked. 

“Cars” Moses, who doesn’t say much, added. 

“Cars it is then” Debbie replied as she got Moses comfortable. 

“Joe?”

“Yes Noah”.

“How do i ask Lily to come to the wedding with me?” 

“Just ask her. Or you could do it super romantically and buy her a rose with a note attached”. 

“Do you think she would like that?” 

“She’s a girl, who wouldn’t like that” Debbie replied. 

“Exactly”.

“So can we sort that out tomorrow? After we’ve sorted the suits”. 

“Of course. She’s going to love it” Joe replied. 

“Shh” Moses said trying to watch the film. 

Noah and the rest of the gang tried to stop themselves from laughing. 

“That’s us told” Joe whispered to Debbie as she got cosy next to Joe on the sofa. 

“I could get used to this”. 

“Watching cars on a Sunday afternoon?” 

“No, being a proper family even if my kids are with Faith today”. 

“Move in” Joe asked. 

“What?” 

“Move in with me. All of you”. 

“You’re serious aren’t you”.

“Deadly serious. Look I’m going to need all the help I can get around here and as much as I love Graham I don’t want him helping me all the time”. 

“Ok, yes. We will move in”. 

“Great news” Joe replied smiling ear from ear. 

“I better go and sort the other bedrooms out then” Graham said as he had overheard the conversation between them. 

“Thanks Graham, we can watch cars another time. I know you’ll miss it” Joe sarcastically replied. 

“Oh desperately, you’ll have to let me know exactly what happens”. 

“Shh” Moses and Noah both said. 

Debbie and Joe couldn’t help themselves this time, they burst into laughter. 

Megan had been working away all day trying to sort out of the details for the wedding, she had ordered the marquee, sorted the food company and ordered all of the furniture for inside the marquee. She did have some bad news for the pair though, she needed to find the love birds to tell them what had happened. 

“Vanessa a word” Megan asked. 

“Sure, what’s wrong”. 

“We need Charity”. 

“Oh that bad? I’ll go find her, wait here” Vanessa replied with a worried look on her face. 

“Babe you in here?” 

“Over here” Charity replied lifting her head out of her hands. 

“What’s wrong with you? Having second thoughts?” 

“Don’t be stupid, just got a headache. Everything is a bit overwhelming but I am beyond excited for Saturday”. 

“Well I hate to add to your headache but Megan’s got some bad news”. 

“Please tell me your joking” 

“I wish I was, shes waiting for us in the pub”. 

“Come on then, let’s hear the bad news” Charity said grabbing Vanessa’s hand to walk her through to the pub. 

“You might want to sit down” Megan said as the love birds approached. 

“Go on then, let’s have it”. 

“So I rang the registrar and unfortunately they are no longer available to perform the ceremony on Saturday”. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me” Vanessa replied. 

“How can that be right? I rang them like 2 days ago, there has to be a mistake”. 

“I’m sorry I wish it was a mistake, I double and triple checked” Megan replied with a real sense of disappointment in her voice. 

“So what does this mean?” Vanessa asked. 

“It means we’re not getting married babe” Charity replied putting her head in her hands. 

“I’m sure we can find someone else to do it” Megan said trying to be positive. 

“Sorry to butt in to this conversation, I know I’m not your favourite person in the world but I’m licensed to marry outside of the church. I’m free Saturday if you still want to get married” Harriet said. 

“Really? Harriet that would be amazing, wouldn’t it Charity”. 

“Yes, yes that would be wonderful. Thanks”. 

“You’re welcome, free of charge of course. Seeing you two happy and in love is more than enough for me”. 

“Oh Harriet we can’t accept that, we’ll pay you” Vanessa insisted. 

“Vanessa I don’t want a penny”. 

“Babe, there’s not point arguing with the vicar now is there” Charity replied relieved that another part of the wedding was being taken care of. 

“Charity has a point, you won’t win”. 

“Right well at least we have that sorted. Fingers crossed we have no more hiccups” Megan said optimistically. 

“Right babe I need to go and get Johnny from the child minder, then I’ll get the dinner on. What time will you be finished here?” Vanessa asked Charity. 

“Probably about 6:30, I’ll ring you if that changes”. 

“Ok, well I’ll see you later. I love you, thank you for sorting all of this”. 

“Don’t thank me yet, thank me when it all comes together”. 

“It will, I have every faith in you”. 

“I’m glad someone does” Charity replied kissing Vanessa on the forehead as she returned to the bar. 

Vanessa left to collect Johnny which gave Charity more time to think about her next move without constantly looking over her shoulder. Charity realised that her next move required stealing Ross’ phone form his coat pocket which was hanging on the back of one of the pub chairs. She just needed to work out how the hell she was going to pull it off. 

Pouring a fresh round of drinks for Ross, Pete, Rhona, Bec, Vic, Robert and Aaron, Charity knew she needed to accidentally knock the drinks over causing a commotion so that she had time to take the phone without anyone realising. 

“Here we go guys, a new round on the house” Charity said cheerfully walking over to the table. As she reached the table she faked tripping up knocking the entire tray of drinks over everyone. 

“Charity!” Pete shouted as a pint of lager landed on his lap. 

“Oh my god, I am so sorry. I’ll go get some napkins”. 

“It’s gone everywhere” Bec said as she tried to clear the glass out of the way. 

“Here, I’m so sorry. I’ll get some more” Charity said handing over the napkins. She waited for a few seconds to make sure everyone was busy and the slyly swiped the phone from Ross’ coat pocket. Her heart was racing, she couldn’t believe that her plan had actually worked. 

“Im covered in beer, I’m still working until 11. I’m going to stink” Vic said irately. 

“At least it will cover up the smell of your cheap perfume” Robert joked. 

“Good job you are my brother” Vic replied slapping him on the arm. 

“I’ll go pour you some new ones” Charity said as she went over to help tidy. 

“Maybe leave them at the bar so we can collect them” Rhona suggested. 

“Sounds like a good idea” Charity replied heading to pour the drinks. 

Quickly pouring the new round of drinks Charity was desperate to use Ross’ phone to organise a job, she didn’t believe that non of his contacts had anything for her. Sneaking off to the back yet again, Charity rang the last call Ross made and hoped and prayed it was the right number. 

“Ross?” 

“It’s one of his associates”. 

“What can I do for you?” 

“I need £7,000, ASAP” 

“And what are you prepared to do for this?” 

“Anything, I’ll do anything”. 

“Fine, Tomorrow night 8pm. I’ll text you the address”. 

“Thanks”. Charity said hanging up the phone. As soon as she hung up she realised he didn’t have a number to text so she was going to have to keep Ross’ phone for the foreseeable. Putting the phone on silent and hiding it in the draw Charity could finally breathe, had she finally found a solution to her money problems? 

Unbeknown to Charity, Cain had heard the phone conversation and planned to do everything in his power to stop Charity from making a huge mistake.


	97. Chapter 97

Cain left the pub immediately to think about how he could stop Charity but make sure that she gets the money she needs. Heading back home he wanted to check both his and moira’s financial situation to see if he could magic £7,000 out of thin air without Moira finding out. Grabbing himself a beer he sat down in front of the family laptop to check out the situation, it didn’t look good. 

“What are you up to young man?” Moira asked sneaking up on Cain. 

“Just checking my bank balance” Cain replied as he didn’t want to lie to Moira. 

“And why do you need to do that?” 

“Just seeing how much I can afford to spend on a suit tomorrow”.

“You don’t even need a new suit”. 

“Oh come on, all of mine are years old. I can at least try and look smart”. 

“Why are you so keen to make a good impression?”

“I’m not, it’s just a big day for the village”. 

“A big day for Charity you mean?” 

“Ok, shoot me. Is it so bad that I want to look smart for her wedding, our history is ridiculous but she will always be a huge part of my life”. 

“Should I be worried?’ 

“Don’t be stupid. If you haven’t noticed I am completely in love with you and well she bats for the other team now” Cain replied reassuring Moira that it was her he wanted. 

“Good!” 

“So am I allowed to buy a new suit?” Cain asked. 

“It’s your money, you can do what you like with it”. 

“New suit it is then. I’ll be in in a minute, why don’t you find something good on the box we can snuggle on the sofa and watch”. 

“Ok, bring me in a wine when you come in”. 

“Will do” Cain replied taking a deep breath. He realised that there was no way in hell he could take the money out of his own account as Moira would find out. Cain had realised that to get Charity this money he was going to have to do whatever Charity had organised over the phone, even though it could get him in trouble, with both the police and Moira. 

Reaching the end of her shift, Charity finally had a little smile on her face as she had managed to sort a job out to try and get the money for the wedding, but deep down inside she was shitting a brick. She hated that she was lying to Vanessa and going behind her back, this wasn’t how she wanted to start their marriage. 

“Right Chas, I’ll see you tomorrow”. 

“See you later, today went well. I can’t wait for your big day Miss Dingle”. 

“Neither can I, Saturday can’t come soon enough” Charity replied leaving the pub to head home to the woman of her dreams. 

Speaking of Vanessa she had had a fun hour or so playing with Johnny, who was beyond excited about his mummy getting married. He was also excited about going to buy a suit tomorrow for the big day, he had never worn a suit before. 

“There are two of my favourite people in the world” Charity said as she walked through the door. 

“Hey babe, how was the rest of work?” Vanessa replied as she got up off the floor to greet her fiancée with a kiss. 

“I didn’t really do much, just couldn’t wait to get home. How was your day little man?” 

“I had fun. We played giant Jenga” Johnny replied smiling away at his future second mummy. 

“Jenga” Charity replied with real enthusiasm. 

“Yeah, I was rubbish though”. 

“Oh I’m sure you weren’t”. 

“Can we get one for the garden?” Johnny asked. 

“Most definitely”. 

“Right you two, so what are we going to do tonight?” Vanessa asked as it was just the three of them tonight. 

“Can we watch a film?” Johnny asked. 

“We can, but not too late. So you go get washed and into your pj’s while I plate dinner up and then we can watch a film”. 

“Ok” Johnny replied as he rushed upstairs to get changed. 

“You raised the most beautiful boy babe. I genuinely couldn’t love him more” Charity said in awe of what a brilliant mum she was. 

“I try, he will soon be your boy too”. 

“I’m just glad you got to him first, all my kids are well a bit of a nightmare”. 

“Don’t put yourself down you are an amazing mum and I won’t hear otherwise”. 

“You have to say that”. 

“No I don’t babe”. 

“Changing subject what’s for dinner?” 

“I’ve made us a chicken tikka masala with rice”. 

“Ooooh sounds delicious. Do you need a hand plating or can I go get changed quickly?” 

“Go change, I’ve got this. Check Johnny is coping?” 

“Will do” Charity said as she headed upstairs to get into comfy clothes before a chilled evening. Getting into some joggers and a baggy shirt Charity was ready, she quickly checked to see if Johnny needed any help. 

“You sorted in there Johnny?” 

“Yeah I just can’t find a top to go with my trousers” Johnny replied sounding slightly upset. 

“Let me find some for you” Charity said as she looked through Johnny’s draws. 

“They need to match”.

“Why’s that?” 

“I don’t know. Mum just always makes sure they match”. 

“Well how about we try something different tonight, go for something that doesn’t match. Look I’ve done the same, black joggers and a blue and red checkered shirt, I don’t match do I?” 

“No, you don’t”. 

“Shall we do it together? Unmatch?” 

A huge smile appeared on Johnny’s face as he nodded, agreeing with Charity’s idea. 

Charity found a top and helped Johnny put it on, so that they could both head downstairs and eat their yummy dinner. 

“We’re ready...” The pair of them shouted as they ran down the stairs. 

“About time, I thought you two had got lost up there”. 

“We were just putting on some comfy clothes”.

“I like your pj’s hun, did you pick them?” Vanessa asked Johnny. 

“Charity helped me, do you like them?” 

“I love them, hungry?” 

“Yes” Johnny replied as his eyes lit up. 

“Let’s eat” Vanessa said as they all sat down around the table. 

While the three of them enjoyed their dinner, Debbie was busy putting a very tired Moses to bed over at Home Farm. Noah was in his room busy playing video games and texting Lily, leaving Joe and Graham downstairs to have a good old catch up. 

“So the place been empty without me?” Joe asked. 

“Empty isn’t the word, it’s been quite creepy if I’m honest”. 

“I bet, this house creaks when the wind blows too hard”. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t visit more, just never been great with hospital since the car crash all those years ago” Graham said as he felt bad about not visiting. 

“I totally understand, you don’t need to apologise. You are here now and that’s all that matters”. 

“I am and I’m not going anywhere”. 

“Good because I’m pretty sure I’m going to need you”. 

“Look I know us men we don’t talk when we have problems or when we are down about things, but I see you like my son and I just want you to know that you can talk to me about anything. I will listen and see if I can help in anyway” Graham explained. 

“No doubt I’ll take you up on that offer”. 

“Good news about Debbie and the kids moving in”.

“It just makes sense, plus it’s obviously not as easy for me to just get in the car and go over to hers. I want to do things properly” Joe explained. 

“I know you do. Suit shopping tomorrow would you like me to come with you all?” Graham asked. 

“I’d like that. I know I’ll be tired after an hour or so”. 

“I look forward to it”. 

“What can I get Vanessa as a wedding gift but also a thank you?” 

“That’s a very good question, you might be better off asking Debbie that”.

“Asking me what?” Debbie replied as she walked into the living room after putting Moses to bed. 

“What I should get as a wedding present? I want to get Vanessa something separate though as a thank you as well”.

“I’ll have a think, I honestly have no idea” Debbie replied. 

“I’ll leave the pair of you to enjoy the rest of your evening” Graham said as he quietly left the room. 

“Finally peace and quiet” Joe said as he put his arm around Debbie as she snuggled into him. 

“Promise me you’ll talk to me”. 

“I’m talking to you right now” Joe joked. 

“I mean if you are struggling or need me to do something for you”. 

“I will, I promise” Joe replied grabbing hold of Debbie’s thigh. 

“Shall we go have some fun?” Debbie suggested. 

“Yes, let’s”. 

Debbie helped Joe into his wheelchair and began to push him to Joe’s bedroom, as they reached the bottom of the stairs they realised there was a major problem. Joe’s bedroom was up two flights of stairs, there was no way she could carry him up there even with the help of Graham. 

“Sofa?” Debbie suggested. 

“Looks like it’s going to have to be. I didn’t even think that getting up stairs would be an issue, my brain hasn’t fully adjusted to this yet”. 

“It’s ok. We can sleep on the sofa for one night and sort out a room downstairs for the future”. 

“It’s going to be comfortable isn’t it, good job I can’t feel my legs isn’t it” Joe joked. 

“Well I suppose that is a bonus, I won’t have to worry about lying on them then will I?” Debbie replied. 

“At least that’s one bonus then, right shall we go get as comfy as we can” Joe said directing Debbie to wheel him back into the living room. 

Debbie took Joe back into the living room and helped him change into his pj’s which was quite a hard task. Debbie knew that starting from tomorrow Joe would have help coming to the house to help with these tasks, as she knew that doing this everyday could cause arguments between the two of them. After getting him changed, with the help from Graham they managed to get Joe as comfortable as he could be on the sofa. Debbie got herself changed and joined him, they snuggled up and watched a movie on the tele as they had decided to wait for a bed to have some fun. 

Back over at Tug Ghyll the love birds had put Johnny to bed, after reading him a story and watching his favourite Disney film, toy story. The pair could finally enjoy some alone time, Vanessa got the wine and Charity got the chocolate. 

“You less stressed now babe?” Vanessa asked as she had noticed the worry lines that had appeared on Charity’s face. 

“Yeah, I just want everything to be perfect for you”. 

“All that really matters is that you are there. Yes it would be nice for everything to run without a hitch and for it all to look perfect but realistically that won’t happen. Not in Emmerdale and not with you involved” Vanessa replied. 

“What’s that supposed to mean? Not with me involved, you trying to say drama follows me?” Charity sarcastically replied pretending to be angry. 

“Well babe you have to admit that it’s kind of true” Vanessa said trying to calm the situation. 

“Oh it is true, hence why I want this to be perfect. Nothing will stop me from achieving that” she replied with determination in her eyes. 

“It will be perfect”. 

“What’s this I hear you’ve got your wedding dress?” Charity asked Vanessa. 

“I didn’t think it would be long until you found out about that”. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I wanted it to be a surprise, Well it still will be because you are getting no details out of me”. 

“Oh go on you know you want to. Just a small, tiny detail” Charity said begging. 

“I’m not telling you anything”. 

“But babe...” 

“But babe nothing. I want you to be completely shocked when you see me in my dress because I want your reaction to be real, in the moment”. 

“You’re no fun..” Charity said in a strop as she folded her arms. 

“Stop! It won’t work. You can be in a mood with me all you want, I’m not telling you anything about my dress”. 

“Fine well I’m not going to tell you about mine”. 

“Your dress?” 

“Yeah, my dress” Charity said knowing full well she was wearing a suit. 

“But you’re not wear one”. Vanessa replied clocking on to the fact Charity was trying to wind her up. 

“Who says I’m not, might of changed my mind”. 

“Well whatever you wear you will look absolutely gorgeous, but I can wait until the big day to hear details about it”. 

“You think I’ll look absolutely gorgeous?” Charity replied with a smile on her face. 

“Of course” Vanessa replied placing her glass of wine down and turning to face Charity. 

“Come here” Charity said quietly urging Vanessa to kiss her. 

Vanessa leant in for a kiss, as she tucked Charity’s hair behind her ear, holding on tightly to the back of her head. 

“Why are you so pretty?” Vanessa whispered to Charity as she rested her lips against Charity’s. 

“I could ask you the same question” Charity replied as she aggressively yet romantically kissed Vanessa forcing her to lie down on the sofa. As Vanessa led down she smacked her head on the arm rest, causing her to shout. 

“OUCH, bloody hell woman be gentle” Vanessa shouted. 

“Shh, you’ll wake Johnny”. 

“We’ll be gentle with me” Vanessa replied pulling Charity closer by tugging on her shirt. 

“Since when did you enjoy me being gentle, thought it was all about being rough. I haven’t attempted to beat my personal best in a while, how about I try now?” Charity said as she played with Vanessa’s hair. 

“If you think you can beat it go for it, you won’t hear any complaints from me”. 

“No all I’ll hear if you moaning and groaning because I’m too damn good at it”. 

“Don’t get too big headed” Vanessa replied as she unzipped her trousers allowing room for Charity’s hand. 

“3...2...1” Charity said as she began to please Vanessa. It didn’t take long for the moaning to begin, Charity knew exactly how to please her woman and she took great pleasure in doing it.


	98. Chapter 98

5 days to go until the wedding of the century and Charity had had yet another sleepless night. She couldn’t switch her mind off from worrying about the job Ross’ friend was going to get her to do. How was she going to make sure she didn’t get caught? How was she going to mange to keep Vanessa in the dark? All these questions she was trying to find the answers to but really she had absolutely no idea how she was going to pull this off. It has been years since she pull off a job successfully, she had turned on to the straight and narrow road but had no other option this time. 

Vanessa on the other hand had slept like a baby, she didn’t have a worry in the world about the wedding because she had put her complete faith into Charity. 

Charity wasn’t messing around, she had already showered and got ready for the day ahead. She had been looking online for possible suits to wear for the big day, although she hadn’t had much luck. Deciding to text Debbie to organise a group trip into town to search for outfits. 

*Morning Debs, I don’t suppose you fancy popping into town with me to find my wedding outfit? Sarah can come so she can find her bridesmaid dress and of course you need to find yours. Let me know ASAP if you fancy it, if not I’ll go in on my own. Mum x* 

While waiting for a reply she went upstairs to wake both Vanessa and Johnny, as Johnny needed to get ready for his boys trip to find a suit. 

“Johnny, wakey wakey”. 

“I’m up, I’m up” Johnny replied half asleep. 

“What do you want to wear today? You’re off to buy a suit aren’t you?” Charity said to a sleepy Johnny. 

“Anything”. 

“Ok, you asked for it” Charity joked as she looked through Johnny’s draws to find an outfit. She picked him out some black comfy trousers with a light green top, she didn’t want to go too crazy as knew he liked things to match. 

“Will this do?” Charity asked. 

“Yes” Johnny replied with a smile on his face. 

“Right lets get changed, brush teeth and eat some breakfast”. 

“Ok” Johnny replied giving Charity a morning hug. Charity was getting used to all the affection from Johnny, it was more than she got from her own kids sometimes. 

“Morning you two” Vanessa said as she walked past Johnny’s bedroom. 

“Morning babe. I’m hopefully heading into town today with Debbie, the boys are off suit shopping so are you ok to occupy yourself?” 

“Oh I’m popping into town with Moira so she can find a bridesmaid’s dress”. 

“Moira is one of your bridesmaid’s?” Charity asked as she was slightly shocked at hearing this news. 

“Yeah, we used to be really close and I miss that. It’s my big day, I want her there in an important role”. 

“Ok, your choice”. 

“Don’t be weird about it”. 

“I’m not, i just didn’t know you two were close”. 

“Well there are many things you don’t know about me” Vanessa sarcastically replied. 

Instead of replying with a sarcastic, rude response, Charity decided to be nice, “Well it’s a good job I have the rest of my life to get to know all of you then”. 

“Aww that was nice”. 

“I can be nice... sometimes. Right Johnny you ready for some breakfast?” 

“Yep, toast please”. 

“Let’s go then” Charity said following Johnny downstairs, while Vanessa continued to get herself ready. 

As she was making Johnny’s toast she received a text from Debbie, *we would love to, we will be round once the boys have gone shopping and once I’ve taken Jack to the nursery. See you soon*. Seeing that Debbie wanted to go shopping with her put a huge smile on her face as she knew Debbie would be brutally honest about her choice in outfit. 

“Here we go young man. You enjoy and I’ll be right back” Charity said giving Johnny his toast, so she could quickly make herself a coffee for the long day ahead. 

Over the other side of the village Debbie had been busy organising the boys to make sure they were ready for their trip. Noah and Moses were all dressed and eating their breakfast, while Joe was being helped by two nurses who had come to give him a hand. 

Graham had organised for a builder to come in today to sort out a room downstairs for Joe to be able to use comfortably. He had realised how important it was for Joe to have as much independence as possible, as quickly as possible. 

“Joe? I’m off to collect Sarah and take Jack to the child minders, have a good day suit shopping. I hope you and dad don’t get into any arguments”. 

“Don’t worry, we’re best of friends these days” Joe joked. 

“I wouldn’t go that far. Right I’ll see you later, we will grab some clothes and stuff and bring them over later” Debbie replied giving Joe a kiss goodbye. 

“That would be good, see you later” Joe replied leaving the house to get on with her day. 

Noah was extremely excited about buying his first suit, he wanted to make sure he looked handsome for Lily. 

“Noah that rather large smile on your face tells me you are excited about today?” Graham said. 

“I want Lily to like my suit”. 

“She will, we will find you the best suit”. 

“I hope so” Noah replied as Joe wheeled himself round the corner. 

“We ready?” Joe asked. 

“Yes, let’s go”. Noah replied. 

“We are meeting Cain in the village as he is picking Johnny up”. 

“Sounds good, let’s get you all into the car then” Graham said grabbing hold of Moses’ hand. 

Back at Tug Ghyll there was a knock at the door, it was Cain ready to pick up Johnny. 

“A word” Cain said to Charity. 

“Not now Cain I don’t have the time. Plus Vanessa is upstairs”. 

“Found a way to find the money?” 

“Stop!” Charity replied as she pulled the door too. “What you playing at?” 

“Just wanted to know if you’d found a way yet?” 

“If you must know, no! I haven’t”. 

“You do realise I know when you are lying...” Cain replied. 

“Johnny, say bye to mummy. Cains here” Charity replied ignoring the fact that Cain knew what she was up to. 

“Don’t ignore me Charity”. 

“Have a nice time Johnny, I’ll see you later” Charity said to Johnny as she gave him a hug goodbye. 

“Bye”. 

“Charity, don’t do it. Please don’t do it” Cain replied as the door slammed in his face. 

Charity stood their physically shaking, how did he know what she was up to? How did anyone know? As she stood there, there was another knock at the door. 

“Cain, I told you to do one” Charity said opening the door to Debbie. 

“What’s dad done now?” Debbie asked. 

“Nothing important”.

“Well it sounded pretty important. You can tell me” 

“It’s nothing honestly. Right we ready to go into town? Where’s Sarah?” 

“She’s in the car”. 

“Perfect. Let me say bye to Ness and I’ll come out. Babe? I’m off now”. 

“I hope you find the perfect outfit”. 

“Me too. Love you” Charity shouted up the stairs. 

“Love you more” Vanessa replied. 

The three of them headed off into town with smiles on their faces, Sarah could barely sit still because she was so excited to find the perfect dress. 

“Granny Charity what colour dress can I buy?” 

“Is this a trick question?” Charity replied. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well have you already asked Vanessa?” 

“No, didn’t get a chance”.

“Well in that case you can choose any colour you want, just not bright orange or lime green”. 

“Ewww, I wouldn’t wear that”. 

“Good”. 

“So mum what sort of dress or suit are we looking for today?” 

“A nice, sexy, suit. There is only going to be one princess at this wedding not two”. 

“You can wear a dress if you wanted to granny”. 

“I know babe but I’ve done the whole wedding dress thing before, I’d feel more comfortable in a suit”. 

“Well we will find you the best suit” Sarah replied. 

“Yes we will” Debbie replied driving the three of them into town. 

The men who were already in town had reached their first shop, it was known for being the best suit shop in the town. Cain was still furious at Charity lying to him, he was trying to not to show it but he couldn’t believe she was jeopardising everything for money, even if she was desperate. 

“Everything alright Cain?” Graham asked trying to be nice. 

“Yeah just a lot on my mind”. 

“Haven’t we all. I know we’re not the best of friends but if you ever want a game of darts, I’ll play”. 

“I might take you up on that offer”. 

“So who are we finding a suit for today?” The shop assistant asked. 

“Everyone I believe” Joe replied. 

“Oh not me, I have hundreds of suits” Graham replied fixing his pocket square. 

“Well shall we start with the two little ones?” Sam the shop assistant said. 

“Sounds good” Joe replied. 

“Moses, Johnny come with me” Cain said taking the two boys to the back of the shop. 

“What sort of suit are we looking for?” Sam asked. 

“Well their mums are getting married so they need to look smart” Cain replied. 

“Traditional black?” 

“Whatever is cheapest” Cain quietly said to Sam. 

“Ah gotcha”. 

“But they’ve got to look good”. 

“Oh they will, we don’t sell bad suits”. 

“Right Moses shall we try on this suit” Cain asked. 

Moses nodded his head as he went to put on his suit. After a couple of minutes Moses appeared from the back in the cutest black suit with a white shirt and black bow tie. 

“Moses you look dapper” Joe said as Moses span around for everyone. 

“You look awesome bro” Noah added as he took a photo to show his mum. 

“Is it comfy Moses?” Sam asked. 

“Yes” Moses replied. 

“Well take it thanks. Do you have the same suit in Johnny’s size?” Cain asked. 

“I’ll go have a look for you” Sam replied as he went to have a look. “We do” Sam said as he came back. 

“Perfect, let’s try this on Johnny”. Cain replied as he went to help Johnny. 

Johnny walked out to show everyone his suit, they all loved it as much as they loved the one Moses was in. Noah yet again took a photo so that he could show Vanessa and his mum. That was the two little ones sorted, now they needed to find one for Noah, one that was a bit smarter than the boys. 

“Noah, your turn” Joe said urging Noah to go with Sam to find a suit. 

“So what we looking for Noah?” Sam asked. 

“Well I had a quick look online and I’ve found one I love” Noah replied showing Sam a picture of a black pinstriped suit, with a waistcoat. 

“We have some similar to that, shall we try one on?” 

“Yes please” Noah replied with a huge grin on his face. 

Noah tried on a suit, took one look in the mirror and instantly felt like his big brother. He had always loved Joe’s suits and now finally had the opportunity to wear one. 

“Can I go and show them?” Noah asked. 

“Of course” Sam replied. 

Noah took a deep breath in and walked through the curtain with a huge amount of confidence, “what do we think?” He asked. 

“Where’s my little brother gone?” Joe asked as he couldn’t believe how grown up Noah looked. 

“You look very smart Noah” Graham added. 

“Do you think mum would like it?” 

“She would love it, you’ll look the smartest in there”. 

“What about Lily?” 

“I don’t even need to answer that question” Joe replied giving Noah the nod. 

“Can I have this one then?” Noah asked. 

“Yes, that’s the one”. 

“Right so, who else needs a suit” Sam asked. 

“Just me I think” Joe replied.

“Let’s get looking then...” 

While Joe and Sam were looking for a suit, Cain and Graham were helping the little ones get out of theirs. 

“Thought you were getting a new suit?” Graham asked Cain. 

“Trying to save money, I’ve got hundreds at home. I’ll just put on one of those” Cain replied, knowing full well the money he would have spent on a suit is going to be given to Charity. 

Joe managed to find a suit pretty quickly, the struggle was physically trying the suit on. Even with the help of Cain and Graham it was still proving very difficult due to the lack of space in the changing rooms. 

“Let’s just leave it, I can wear one of my other suits” Joe said as he was getting frustrated. 

“You wanted a new suit though” Graham replied. 

“Well we are clearly not going to get it on are we”. 

“We would no problem if they have a disabled changing room”.

“Disabled... I keep forgetting that’s my life now. I can’t even go into town and buy a suit, something I used to do on a weekly basis”. Joe replied with a sense of sadness in his voice. 

“It will get easier” Cain said trying to reassure Joe. 

“I don’t want the suit, let’s just pay so we can go home”. 

“Ok, if you are sure” Graham replied. 

They helped Joe put his original clothes back on and gave him a couple of minutes just to compose himself and calm down as the whole situation had taken its toll on him. After a couple of minutes Joe appeared with his card ready to pay for the suits, overall it was a very successful shopping trip, now to find a pub to have some lunch at.


	99. Chapter 99

Just as the boys had finished their shopping, the girls had barely begun. Charity had picked out the bridal boutique as their first stop which was the same shop that Vanessa found her dress in. Both Debbie and Sarah made sure that they kept quiet so that Charity had absolutely no idea Vanessa wedding dress was hanging up in the shop. 

“Here we go... why are my hands all clammy? I’m only picking out a suit” Charity anxiously said walking into the shop. 

“Your picking out the suit that you are going to be marrying Vanessa in. It’s a big deal” Debbie replied trying to be supportive. 

“I suppose you are right. It sounds stupid but this is the first wedding I’m nervous about, I want Vanessa to see me and go wow”. 

“She will, she does that even when you wear some of your ugly tops” Sarah sarcastically replied. 

“Oi you, what ugly tops?” Charity replied as she was shocked to hear Sarah say that. 

“There’s that one long sleeved top that’s like blue, cream and pink. It’s awful”. 

“You cheeky sod. I happen to love that top”. 

“No one else does” Sarah replied laughing. 

“Right you, you go look for a dress” Debbie said getting Sarah away from Charity. 

“God you can tell she’s part of this family can’t you” Charity replied. 

“Sorry, but I do have to agree with her, that top needs to be burnt”. 

“Debbie!” 

“Sorry”. 

“Hi there, can I help you with anything today?” The shop assistant asked. Luckily for Debbie it was a different one from last time. 

“Hi, I’m looking for a suit for my wedding. It’s got to be sexy but smart at the same time” Charity replied. 

“Smart and sexy, we can do that. Any particular colours you are looking for?” 

“Any you’ve got to be honest”. 

“Right follow me and we will get trying some on” the shop assistant said as Charity followed her through the back. 

Over at Tug Ghyll Vanessa was taking the time to start writing her speech that she was planning to read at the wedding reception. She had never been great with words but knew it was so important to get her speech right on her big day. As she wrote down some notes, Moira let herself into the house. 

“Only me” Moira said walking through into the living room. 

“Hey, come on through. Just trying to write my speech”. 

“Ooh they are always really hard, to get the feelings and thoughts that are in your head written in the right words. It can be so difficult” Moria replied. 

“I know exactly what I want to say but just can’t find the right words and I need it to be perfect”.

“Maybe you are putting too much pressure on yourself”. 

“Probably. I know it will come eventually, I just thought while I was alone I’d give it a go”. 

“Why don’t you have a break and let’s go find my bridesmaid dress”. 

“Yes, let’s! We’ve got to be careful though because Charity is currently in town finding her outfit. She’s told me it’s going to be a dress but I know it won’t be”. 

“What do you want to see her in?” Moira asked. 

“Moira she could walk down the aisle in a bin bag and I’d still find her the most gorgeous human being in the world. I know she’d be more comfortable in a suit so I hope she chooses one” Vanessa explained. 

“If you had told me a year ago you’d be marrying the infamous Charity Dingle I would have laughed in your face. I mean Charity out of everyone in the whole world, I wouldn’t have believed it. But seeing you two together, you make my heart happy, the love between the pair of you is just ridiculous. You two are soulmates and I can’t wait to be there, to witness it all”. 

“Stop! You’ll make me cry. Shall we head off into town before I get all emotional?” Vanessa replied trying to stop herself from crying. 

“Let’s go” Moira replied taking Vanessa by the arm. 

“If the bridal boutique isn’t busy I’ll show you my dress”. 

“Yes! I need to see it”. 

“Let’s hope it isn’t busy then” Vanessa replied as the two of them got into the car. 

Back over at the bridal boutique Charity was getting all excited as the shop assistant was about to show her some suit examples. 

“We have two different types of suits in store. We have more of the formal work wear which isn’t as fitted and we also have a new range of suits, which are extremely fitted and as you put it earlier ‘sexy’”. 

“Yeah the formal ones won’t work, let’s see some of the new ones”. 

The shop assistant whose name was Jo, picked out a black, sleek and stylish suit with a white shirt with a plunging neck line. “So this is one of the new range, it will suit your figure. Excuse the pun”. 

“It’s nice, I’ll go try it on”. Charity said as she took the suit off of Jo and went to try it on. As she looked in the mirror of the dressing room, she wasn’t feeling it. It just looked like a suit she would wear on a daily basis working at the pub, it had no wow factor. 

“Let’s see then, what’s taking you so long” Debbie shouted through the door. 

“I’m coming” Charity replied opening the door to the changing room with a blank emotion on her face. 

“Not feeling it?” Debbie asked. 

“I just feel like I have a suit like this at home, I need something that will blow Vanessa’s mind”. 

“Ok, wait there I’ve got something in mind. It’s different but I think you might like it” Jo replied as she left to find a specific suit. 

After a couple of minutes looking for this suit, Jo returned holding a white suit. 

“So this suit is white as you can see. Instead of a shirt it has a white lace bodice which is super sexy. The suit itself is very fitting and I think it will suit you. What do you think?” 

“I like it, I really like it”. 

“Go try it on” Debbie said smiling away. 

While Charity was trying on her suit, Debbie went to check on how Sarah was getting on trying to find a dress. 

“How you doing? Found anything you like?” Debbie asked. 

“Yeah a couple” Sarah said with a hint of disappointment in her voice. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I don’t know, I just want something really special”. 

“Show me what you’ve found”. 

Sarah held up a beautiful knee length pink dress, that had lace detail all over it. She also held up a floral dress, similar in length but in pinks, reds and creams. 

“Sarah they are beautiful, both of them”.

“You think?” 

“Yes, go try them on once Charity has finished in the changing room”. 

Charity had finally managed to put the white suit on, she closed her eyes and turned so she was facing the mirror. Opening her eyes, she had to do a double take, that couldn’t be her in that suit. That person looking back at her looked incredible, Was that really her in the mirror? 

“You ready for me?” Charity asked. 

“Yes” they all replied waiting with baited breath. 

Charity walked out of the changing room and the room fell silent. 

“So what do you think?” Charity asked anxiously. 

“Mum, you look... wow” Debbie replied struggling to find the words to describe how incredible she looked. 

“You’re not pulling my leg are you?” 

“No, you look absolutely incredible”. 

“Granny you have to wear that. Vanessa will die when she sees you” Sarah replied. 

“You think?” 

“Yes”. 

“How about the professional opinion?” Charity said asking Jo for her opinion. 

“I’m speechless. Can I take a photo?” Jo replied. 

“Yeah sure...” 

As Jo got ready to take the photo, Vanessa and Moira were making their way towards the front door of the bridal boutique. As Vanessa reached for the door handle she stopped in her tracks, she had spotted Charity stood there in the most incredible suit. 

“Oh my god” Vanessa said. 

“What? What’s happened?” Moira replied oblivious to everything. 

“Look through the window”. 

“Holy smokes she looks gorgeous”.

“Tell me about it”. 

“Vanessa we need to go, it’s bad luck to see the bride in her outfit”. 

“Oh I don’t believe in bad luck, I just say I do”. 

“Seriously we need to go before she sees you”. 

“Ok, just 1 more minute please”. 

“Fine a minute and then we need to go”. 

“I can’t believe I’m marrying her in 5 days. How did I get so lucky?” 

“Come on let’s go. We can go to another shop” Moira replied as she physically had to drag Vanessa away from the window. 

“Fine...” Vanessa reluctantly said allowing Moira to drag her away. 

“There we go, take a look at yourself in that photo and tell me that suit doesn’t look incredible on you” Jo said showing Charity the photo. 

“I mean, yes I look sexy. Can I even afford this?” Charity replied as the realisation hit her that this suit could cost her a fortune. 

“Forget about the price mum, if you don’t buy that suit you will regret it for the rest of your life” Debbie said. 

“How much is it Jo?” Charity asked as she began to panic about having to find even more money. 

“It’s £300”. 

“£300?” Sarah repeated in shock. 

“Sarah adult clothes cost a lot” Debbie replied. 

“Oh go on then. I’ll take it” Charity said throwing all caution to the wind. 

“Good choice” Jo replied.

“Vanessa won’t know what’s hit her”. 

“I hope you are right”. 

“Promise me that you’ll send us a wedding photo, so we can put it up on our wall” Jo asked. 

“Of course”. 

“Good we will be able to use you as an example for the suit”. 

“You sure it’s not too much?” Charity asked as she took one last look in the mirror before taking off the suit. 

“No, it’s perfect” Debbie replied with the other two agreeing with her. 

“Fine, ok. Glad we’ve got that sorted! Now to find a dress for you two” Charity said as she closed the changing room door to get changed. 

“Well Sarah has a couple to try on”. 

“Ok, I’ll be as quick as I can” Charity replied. 

Further down the high street Moira and Vanessa had found another dress shop to look in, Vanessa still couldn’t get over how incredible her future wife looked. 

“She’d kill me if she knew I’d seen her” Vanessa said as she was still thinking about how good Charity looked. 

“Ness, she won’t find out. Now let’s focus on finding me a dress”. 

“Yeah sorry. Focus Vanessa, focus. How about this one?” Vanessa said picking out a pastel pink colour dress. 

“It’s not bad, I don’t know if that’s really my colour”. 

“How about the same dress in a sage colour?” 

“See now that is more me!” 

“Try it on” Vanessa said. 

“Alright bossy” Moira replied taking the dress off Vanessa. 

As Vanessa waited for Moira to come out of the changing rooms she decided to text Charity to see how she was getting on, of course she already knew how she was getting on. *Hey babe, how’s the dress hunting going? Found anything that will make me weak at the knees yet? I wish I could get a sneak peak, love you* 

“What do you think?” Moira asked. 

“I love it. It’s totally you”.

“So we just going to go for this and head back to the village and drink?” Moira asked as she really didn’t enjoy shopping. She loved getting glammed up but hated the shopping aspect of it. 

“Now that sounds a plan” Vanessa replied. 

“Right then, this is the dress. I’ll take it off, pay and we can go get smashed”. 

Over at the other shop the ladies weren’t finding it as easy to find their dresses, while Sarah was busy trying her first one on, Charity was helping Debbie look for one. 

“Do we like this?” Charity asked holding up a dress. 

“Not really”. 

“How about this one?” 

“Nope”. 

“Why don’t I go wait for Sarah and you just pick one out for yourself” Charity said. 

“Ok, I’ll keep looking”. 

Charity checked her phone on the way back to Sarah, she saw she had a message off Vanessa. As she read it a smile appeared on her face, Vanessa really did believe she was finding a dress, so Charity thought. 

*I found the perfect dress, look like a princess in it. You’ll be blown away* Charity replied playing along with the joke. 

“Do you like this one?” Sarah quietly asked as she stepped out in the floral dress. 

“Oh babe, you look stunning. Do you like it?” 

“Yeah, I do. Do you think Vanessa will?” 

“Babe she’ll love anything you are in”. 

“Can I FaceTime her?” 

“Sure.. here” Charity replied handing Sarah her phone. 

“Sarah, You alright?” Vanessa said answering the phone. 

“Yeah, I just wanted you to see my dress”. 

“I’d love to”. 

Sarah handed Charity the phone so she could show Vanessa the whole dress. 

“I love it. You look amazing”. 

“Told you...” Charity added. 

“Hey babe” Vanessa said to her fiancée. 

“Hey” Charity replied quickly turning the camera on herself. 

“Sarah I think you should get it. I would love to have you stood up at the front with me wearing that”. 

“You would?” Sarah replied. 

“Yes I would. Moira has her dress, you have yours. We just need Debbie, Rhona and Tracy to get there’s now”. 

“Mum will find hers today, don’t worry” Sarah replied disappearing back into the changing room to change leaving Vanessa and Charity on FaceTime together. 

“You going to show me your dress then?” Vanessa cheekily asked. 

“Sure... why not” Charity replied taking her over to the ugliest dress she could fine. 

“Oh babe, you’ll look gorgeous in that” Vanessa sarcastically replied. 

“You know it”.

“Oh I do. Meet you back at the pub when you are done?” 

“Uh Yeah, I need to pick something up from there anyway” Charity replied remembering she needed to pick up Ross’ phone from the draw. 

“Perfect, see you in a bit” Vanessa replied blowing a kiss. 

Charity replied by blowing one back.


	100. Chapter 100

The boys decided to head back to the Woolpack to eat their lunch, they had had a very successful shopping trip. Noah was over the moon with his suit, he couldn’t wait for Lily to see him in it, all he wanted was to feel like his big brother and that suit was going to go a long way to help do that. 

Graham and Cain managed to get Joe into the pub pretty seamlessly, Charity really did need to get that ramp installed so that Joe had his independence. 

“Thanks” Joe said to Graham and Cain for helping him. 

“Pint?” Cain replied trying to change the subject quickly as he didn’t want Joe having to thank people all the time. He wanted Joe to feel like himself again, Cain really felt for Joe after seeing him struggle in the suit shop. 

“I’d love one” Joe replied. 

“Tomato juice please” Graham said as he was t-total. 

“Noah do you want to take the boys in the back and pop the tele on while Marlon cooks our lunch?” Cain suggested to Noah. 

“Ok, thanks for buying me the suit Joe. I really appreciate it and I know Mum does too”. 

“You are both more than welcome, Saturday is a big day. We all need to look our best, even if some of us couldn’t buy a new suit” Joe said trying to make a joke out of the situation. 

“You have so many awesome suits, you’ll look good I know you will”. 

“Thanks little bro”. 

Noah took both Johnny and Moses through to the back so they could watch tv, instead of listening to boring adult chat. 

“How did the shopping go?” Chas asked as she poured Cain’s drinks. 

“Yeah, we managed to get everything we needed. Joe couldn’t get one though, the changing rooms weren’t big enough for the three of us”. 

“Shit, that must have been horrible. You never think that such a simple task like trying on clothes or getting changed could become so difficult for someone. How did he take it?” 

“Better than I thought he would. Better than I would have”. 

“Look these are on the house, I know he doesn’t want anyone feeling sorry for him but I can’t help it. A month ago he was one of the most arrogant people I knew, now he’s a shell of his former self. I wouldn’t wish it on anyone, not even my worst enemy”.

“I couldn’t agree more”. 

“Here” Chas said handing him the drinks. 

“Thanks sis” Cain replied picking the tray of drinks off the bar, “here we go” Cain said handing Joe and Graham their drinks. 

“Thank you” Joe replied. 

“Chas, you haven’t seen my phone have you?” Ross asked walking into the pub in a rush. 

“Hi Chas, how are you? I’m fine thanks Ross...” Chas sarcastically replied. 

“I don’t have time for your sarcasm, have you seen it or not?” 

“What does your phone even look like?” 

“It’s a black iPhone 6, the background is a photo of me and Moses” Ross replied. What Ross didn’t realise is that Cain who could hear the whole conversation knew exactly where his phone was. 

“I haven’t no, but I’ll keep an eye out for it. By all means ask around, just keep the volume down would you” Chas replied. 

“Ok, thanks” Ross replied as he walked off on a huff. 

“What’s up Ross?” Cain asked. 

“Lost my phone, my whole world is on there”.

“Well when did you last have it?”

“Yesterday in here...” 

“I’m sure it’ll turn up somewhere. Have you checked everywhere at home? You know what us men are like, forever loosing things in our pockets” Cain said trying to put Ross of the scent.

“Well I thought I have looked but you are probably right, I’ll go double check at home”. 

“Good luck” Cain replied knowing full well he wouldn’t find it. 

Back in town Debbie was still struggling to find a dress that she loved, Charity was beginning to lose patience with her. 

“Babe come on... with your figure any one of these dresses would look incredible on you”. 

“Yeah but none of them are catching my eye”. 

“Remember that this is my day, not yours”. 

“Alright, I want to look nice as well you know”. 

“You could wear a £5 dress from primark and still look drop dead gorgeous”. 

“Don’t be ridiculous”. 

“I’m not, now stop talking and find a bloody dress. I’m hungry and want a glass of wine” Charity replied. 

“Yes boss” Debbie replied as she continued to look through the dresses. 

“How about this one mum?” Sarah asked holding up the most hideous dress ever as Charity couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Sarah, be serious”. 

“What I like it”. 

“Well I don’t, it’s awful no offence” Debbie said aiming her response at Jo. 

“None taken, I agree. It’s awful”. 

“Being serious this time what about this?” Charity said holding up a beautiful pastel pink strapy dress. 

“I actually quite like that” Debbie replied. 

“Well go bloody try it on then”. 

“Fine” Debbie said grabbing the dress from her mum. 

Debbie wasn’t sure about the dress when she looked in the mirror of the changing room but wanted the opinion of the people that mattered. 

“That’s the one” Charity said as soon as she saw Debbie, mainly because she wanted to get out of the shop but also because it looked good on her. 

“Mum you barely even looked at it before you said that”. 

“I’ll have you know young lady I looked at it for at least 3 seconds before I gave you my opinion”. 

“So does it look ok?” 

“I just said that didn’t I?” Charity sarcastically replied. 

“Fine, we’ll have this one. I can see you are dying to get out of here”. 

“Babe it’s not that, I just don’t want you to upstage me at my own wedding”. 

‘“I would never do that”. 

“Not on purpose no, but you are gorgeous and that figure. Selfishly I just want to be the second most gorgeous person there”. 

“With Vanessa being the first?’ Sarah asked. 

“Yes, with Vanessa being the first”. 

“I understand, I’ll get this one then”. 

“Babe you still look incredible, I wouldn’t let you look shit. Not if your going to be all of the photos”. 

“So are we sorted ladies? The white suit with the lace bodice, the floral dress and this one” Jo asked. 

“Yes please”. 

“Perfect, I’ll bag the dresses up and we can deliver the suit on Saturday for you if you’d like? Freshly steamed”. 

“That would be amazing, thank you” Charity replied relieved as she was rubbish at ironing. 

“I’m just so happy you went with the suit, it looked amazing. It really did”. 

“I’ll be sure to send you a photo of us. I just can’t wait to see what my fiancée will be wearing, you should see her. She’s just the most beautiful human in the world”.

“Im sure she feels the same about you. I hope you have the most incredible day, I’ll be thinking of you both”. 

“Thank you” Charity replied as she paid for the outfits, worrying that her card would be declined. Luckily it wasn’t but she knew that she was near her limit. The three of them left the shop with huge smiles planted across their faces, they were all starving so decided to do what everyone else had done and head to the pub for lunch. 

“Here we go, lunch all around” Marlon said as he delivered the boys lunch. 

“This looks lovely thanks Marlon” Joe replied. 

“I hope you enjoy it. I’ll take the little ones theirs in the back room yeah?” 

“If you could, thanks Marlon” Cain replied. 

As they began to tuck into their lunch, two rather giggly women arrived, Moira and Vanessa. 

“Here they are” Cain said as the pair of them walked over to the table. 

“Can we join you?” Moira said as she nicked a chip off Cain’s plate. 

“Of course, pull up a couple of chairs” Cain replied as he continued to tuck into his lunch. 

“Here I’ll help” Graham said getting off his seat to pull a table over for the ladies. 

“Thanks Graham, a true gentleman” Moira replied having a slight dig at Cain. 

“You are welcome”.

“I’ll get the drinks in” Vanessa said heading to the bar. 

“What can I get you?” Chas asked. 

“2 glasses of your finest wine please”. 

“Coming up. So successful day?”

“Yes, Really successful. You sorted your dress yet?” Vanessa asked. 

“Haven’t had the chance, I will though”. 

“Charity will be breathing down your neck”. 

“Tell me about it”. 

“Can I order two of your specials as well please”. 

“I’ll get Marlon to bring them over”. 

“Thanks Chas” Vanessa said heading back over to the table. 

“So how was your shopping trip ladies?” Joe asked. 

“I found my dress within about 5 minutes” Moira replied. 

“She doesn’t mess around when she shops” Cain joked. 

“I don’t, I hate shopping. It bores me to tears, get in and get out that’s my motto”. 

“Shouldn’t that be Cain’s motto?” Vanessa joked.

“Oh it is...” Cain replied.

“How did you lot get on? Did the boys behave?” Vanessa asked. 

“They were absolute darlings” Graham said. 

“We found them the perfect suits, matching with each other. Noah has a photo to show you”. 

“Yes, I need to see that. Aww thanks again for taking them, I really appreciate it”. 

“Anytime, it was fun”. 

“Did Noah find one?” 

“Yes, we found a rather dapper one for him. He was desperate to find one that would impress Lily and the two of you” Joe explained. 

“He’s such a sweetheart, Lily won’t know what’s hit her”. 

“She won’t, you should see him”. 

“Did anyone take a photo of him?” Vanessa asked. 

“I think someone got one on his phone”. 

“I might just pop in and see him quickly before my lunch arrives” Vanessa said sneaking off to the back to find Noah. 

The boys were busy tucking into their lunch, with Noah keeping one eye on him and one on in his xbox. 

“Hello boys” Vanessa said as she entered the living room. 

“Mum” Johnny replied giving his mum a big hug. 

“Hi Vanessa, we found the perfect suits today” Noah excitedly said. 

“So I hear, let’s have a look at the photos”. 

Noah reached for his phone and proudly showed Vanessa the pictures of the three of them in their suits. 

“Look at you you handsome boys. Those suits look great don’t they Johnny and Moses? Did you like them?” Vanessa said talking to the boys. 

“Yeah, loved mine” Johnny replied. 

“Yeah” Moses also replied. 

“Let’s see the main mans suit then?” Vanessa said to Noah who clearly couldn’t wait to show Vanessa his suit. 

“Here” Noah said handing Vanessa his phone. 

“Oh Noah...” Vanessa said with tears filling her eyes. “You are such a handsome young man. You wait until your mum sees you”. 

“Should I show her before or wait until Saturday?” 

“I’d wait until Saturday and really surprise her”. 

“Good idea. I can’t wait for the wedding”. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, it’s going to be amazing”. 

“I’m glad”. 

“It will be nice having another mum”. 

“That’s means an awful lot coming from you Noah, it really does” Vanessa replied giving Noah a hug. 

“You’re welcome” Noah replied. 

“Right I’ll leave you to kill the zombies”. 

“Thanks Ness” Noah replied getting straight back into his video game. 

Vanessa stood in the doorway looking back at the three boys in the living room, those boys were her family. From Saturday it was now part of her duty to make sure that nothing ever happens to any of them, she couldn’t wait. Vanessa always wanted a bigger family, now she had got one. 

Making her way back into the pub, Marlon had just delivered her lunch, she couldn’t wait to tuck in as she was hungry. 

“Oh Marlon I could kiss you I’m so hungry”. 

“We’ll be having none of that thank you very much” Charity said as she walked through the door. 

“Honestly I wouldn’t have let her kiss me” Marlon replied quickly as Charity scared him sometimes. 

“Don’t get jealous now” Vanessa added. 

“Babe come Saturday the only lips you will ever kiss again will be mine, so if you want to kiss Marlon you kiss him”. 

“So what your saying is... I can kiss anyone before Saturday?” Vanessa replied. 

“Within reason Yeah...” 

Vanessa turned to Moira and planted a kiss right on her lips, Charity couldn’t believe what she had just witnessed. 

“I didn’t see that coming” Moira said after Vanessa had finished kissing her. 

“I’d like to see more of that...” Cain replied being a typical man. 

“When I said within reason I didn’t mean find the nearest woman and kiss her”. Charity said getting all jealous. 

“Should have made yourself more clear then babe” Vanessa replied winking. 

“Not going to lie you are a great kisser” Moira said quietly trying not to aggravate Charity any further. 

“Moira that’s enough from you” Charity replied abruptly. 

“Jealous, Miss Dingle?” Vanessa teased. 

“I take it all back, no kissing anyone. The only lips you can kiss are mine, can’t handle the insane jealousy I got just then”. 

“Shows you love her” Moira replied. 

“More than anything...” Charity added.


	101. Chapter 101

Charity had finally gotten over seeing Vanessa kiss Moira, while everyone ate their lunch she needed to ask Noah a very important question. Heading through to the back room she wasn’t surprised to see Noah playing on his xbox and the other two entertaining themselves. 

“Hey guys” Charity said making her way to sit on the sofa, Johnny and Moses were too engrossed in playing to even recognise she had arrived. 

“Hi mum. Did you find a dress?” Noah asked. 

“Actually babe, I found a suit. I just feel more comfortable in them. Did you find one?” 

“I did, but I’m not allowed to show it to you because everyone wants it to be a surprise”. 

“Is that because you look so handsome?” Charity asked looking at her boy lovingly. 

“Maybe..” Noah replied blushing. 

“I need to ask you a very important question”. 

“Ok, what’s up?” 

“You know that you and Moses are the two most important men in my life, well and Johnny now. I was wondering if you would do me the honour of walking me down the aisle?” 

“Really? Me?” 

“I couldn’t think of anyone else id rather have beside me”. 

“I’d love to” Noah replied giving his mum a hug. 

“You would?”

“Yes”. 

“Thank you. I can’t wait to see you in that suit. Have you asked Lily to come yet?” 

“I mentioned it to her, but I need to ask her properly”. 

“Well go on then, what are you waiting for?” Charity asked. 

“Joe always helps me with my texts when it’s important”. 

“He’s through there, go ask him”. 

“Yeah but he’s with a bunch of people, I don’t want them thinking I can’t even text my own girlfriend”. 

“Babe if they want to think that let them, now go get him and bring him in here” Charity said trying to buy herself some time to get Ross’ phone out of the drawer without anyone seeing her. 

“Ok, I’ll go get him” Noah replied putting down his controller to go and find Joe. 

While Noah was out of the room Charity rushed over to the drawer to grab Ross’ phone and hide it in her bag. She suddenly began to feel nervous and apprehensive, she had had such a good day today spent with the people she loved, yet tomorrow she was going to have to do something that could ruin her life, forever. 

Noah returned with Joe to help him write the message to Lily asking her to come to the wedding, Charity quickly made herself scarce. 

“I shall leave you two to it” Charity quietly said as she slipped out of the room. 

“So what can I help you with?” Joe asked. 

“I need to ask Lily to come to the wedding with me, but I don’t know how to word it”.

“Well you’ve come to the right person, grab your phone and let’s get writing”. 

“Thanks”.

“What are big brothers for” Joe replied taking Noah’s phone to start writing the text. 

*Hey Lily, you know I mentioned my mum’s wedding. Well it’s on Saturday, I was just wondering if you’d like to come with me to it? Hope you can make it, Noah x* 

Noah read the text to make sure it was perfect before sending it. “Perfect, just hope she comes now”. 

“She’ll come, I’m sure of it. Plus once she sees you in that suit she not leave your side all day, I guarantee it”. 

“I hope you are right”.;

“I’m always right”. 

“That’s true”, Noah replied. 

The two of them took the time alone to have a proper catch up, Joe wanted to know how Noah was getting on at school, what he had been up to as it had been a very long time since they had a proper one on one catch up. 

Charity was going to head straight back to the table, but noticed that Chas was busy behind the bar. Deciding to lend Chas a hand she served the punters who were stood their waiting for their drinks. 

“Charity just the person I was looking for” Ross said as he reentered the pub after double checking his house for his phone but having no luck. 

“What now Ross?” Charity replied. 

“You haven’t seen my phone have you?” 

“Why would I have seen your phone?” 

“Well the last time I had it I was trying to do you a favour and then bang it goes missing, coincidence I think not”. 

“So you are accusing me of stealing now are you?” 

“Well no, I’m just asking if you had seen it?”

“Look Ross, I have no idea where your stupid phone is. No offence but I have bigger and more important things to spend my time worrying about. No thanks to you I still need to find money, so if you don’t mind just leave me alone” Charity replied with real attitude. 

“What’s going on here?” Chas asked as she had realised the two of them were having an argument. 

“Ross was just leaving” Charity replied. 

“Actually I was just trying to sort the mystery of my disappearing phone”.

“And what does Charity have to do with that?” Chas asked as she was confused. 

“She knows exactly what I’m talking about...” Ross replied giving Charity the death stare. 

“Unless you have proof that she had something to do with it I suggest you shut up”. 

“Well no I don’t have proof but I’m 99% sure she has something to do with it”. 

“Look Ross I don’t know what your problem is with me, but your beginning to test my patience, if you don’t shh right this second, I’ll throw you out”. 

“Do we have a problem?” Cain asked walking over from the table. 

“Cain don’t...” Chas replied trying to keep the situation calm. 

“Ross was just leaving...” Charity said. 

“Was i?” Ross sarcastically replied. 

“I suggest you leave before I force you” Cain threatened. 

“Fine, but I know you had something to do with it”. 

“Out now...” Cain said as pushed Ross towards the exit. 

“Get off me” Ross replied. 

Cain managed to get Ross to leave the pub, once outside he decided to just remind Ross about their previous conversation. 

“What did I tell you about leaving Charity alone”. 

“She’s got my phone, I know it”. 

“Even if she has, get over it. Until the wedding has been and gone I don’t want you going anywhere near her. Understand?”

“Fine but if she’s got herself into any trouble it has nothing to do with me”. 

“Deal. Now go before you piss me off anymore”. 

“Why do you even care? You still in love with her?” Ross said trying to get a rise out of Cain. 

Cain didn’t reply, he just gave Ross the death stare. 

“You do, don’t you...Cain still loves Charity! Shame she has absolutely no interest you in whatsoever” Ross said letting out a loud laugh. 

“I’ve warned you, one more word and I’ll wipe that smug look of your face”. 

“As if she would ever come back crawling to you”. 

Cain had lost his last ounce of patience, with one swing from his right arm, Ross was lying flat on the floor. Chas who was in the pub had seen what had happened between the two of them, trying not to draw attention to the two of them she decided to ask Debbie for help. 

“Debs, a word?” Chas asked. 

“What’s up?” 

“Do me a favour and walk outside”. 

“Umm ok”. 

“Just don’t draw any attention to what’s happening outside”. 

“Chas you are scaring me now...”

“Just do it Debs”. 

Debbie quickly but calmly walked outside, as soon as she stepped foot outside she could see Ross lying on the floor with Cain standing over him. 

“Dad what have you done?” 

“Trust me, this once he deserved it”. 

“What did he do?” Debbie asked as she checked to see if he was ok. 

“Your Dad is a maniac”. 

“Well no actually he’s a mechanic, but close enough” Debbie joked. 

“Now is not the time for jokes, I can’t feel half of my face”. 

“Good” Cain added. 

“Dad, quiet! So what was this about?” Debbie asked. 

“It doesn’t matter...” 

“Why all of the secrecy? Fine don’t tell me but let this be the end of it ok?” 

“Fine by me...” 

“And me” Cain replied giving Ross the look. 

“Now go get cleaned up” Debbie said helping Ross to his feet. 

Ross left holding his face in pain, heading back to his to put some ice on it. 

“Now he’s gone are you going to tell me what’s actually going on?” 

“I can’t”.

“Why not? Dad I’m not a little girl anymore”. 

“Trust me I know. Look if I tell you, you have to promise not to interfere, I’ve got it under control”. 

“Fine, I won’t get involved” Debbie replied knowing full well that she would most likely interfere. 

“Your mum doesn’t have enough money easily available for the wedding”. 

“Why hasn’t she asked for help?” 

“She did, she asked me. She’s too proud to ask her own daughter for help”. 

“I’d happily help, the amount she has done for me over my life time. So what’s Ross got to do with this?” 

“She asked him to organise a job for her”. 

“Oh please tell me you’re joking” Debbie replied looking disappointed. 

“I wish I was, luckily I got to him first and told him that if he helped her I would kill him. But Charity being Charity stole his phone and has organise something herself”. 

“When for?” 

“Tomorrow night”. 

“We’ve got to stop her”. 

“Debbie you are not getting involved, I need you to stay out of this. I can’t run the risk of you both getting in trouble”. 

“So you are letting her go through with it?” 

“No, I’ll stop her don’t worry. But she needs the money so if that means I have to do something for her one last time I will. Debs she was so desperate” Cain explained. 

“So what you can get into trouble but I can’t?” 

“That’s exactly what I’m saying. Debbie listen to me for once in your life and stay out of this, it’s easier that way”. 

“Fine, but you need to keep me up to date with what’s going on. In the mean time I’ll try and give her some money to stop her from going through with this”. 

“Just don’t make it too obvious I’ve spoken to you” Cain replied. 

“I won’t, right I’ll go in first. You come in in a minute” Debbie said making sure it wasn’t obvious they had been outside talking. 

“All sorted?” Chas asked being nosey. 

“Yep, I’ll have an orange juice please” Debbie replied telling Chas nothing. 

“So what was going on out there?” Chas said trying to get more information out of Debbie. 

“Just men being men. A disagreement over something stupid I believe”. 

“Ok.. so nothing to worry about?” 

“No, everything is sorted. No one needs to know about it”. 

“Sounds good to me” Chas replied giving Debbie her orange juice.

Joe had finished catching up with his little brother and was back at the table chatting with everyone else. This was the first time since moving to the village that he properly felt like he belonged. People didn’t walk in the opposite direction when he entered a room, people genuinely wanted to talk to him. 

“Where have you been?” Joe asked as Debbie walked back over to the table. 

“Just needed a quick word with Dad about work, didn’t want to do it in front of everyone” Debbie replied thinking on her feet. 

“Everything ok?” 

“Yeah, just some work that’s coming up”. 

“Do you think you could help me?” Joe asked quietly. 

“Sure, with what?” 

“I could do with using the bathroom” Joe whispered in her ear. 

“Sure, come with me” Debbie replied as she walked to the bathroom. 

“Ooooh someone’s off for some sexy time” Charity joked. 

“Shh, he probably just needs help” Vanessa quickly responded before Charity said anything else. 

“Oh shit, I didn’t even think” Charity replied feeling stupid for what she had just said. 

“It’s ok, he will know you were only messing around” Graham responded. 

“I can be very insensitive sometimes, if you hadn’t noticed” Charity said which made the rest of them burst into laughter. 

“You insensitive? I hadn’t noticed...” Moira joked. 

“You are skating on thin ice” Charity said replying to Moira. 

“What are you two arguing about now?” Cain asked as he returned to the table. 

“Oh we aren’t arguing” Charity said. 

“No, because neither of us have ended up with a bloody nose” Moira added. 

“True, I guess you’d call that progress” Cain joked. 

“Listen you two, there will be no arguing over the next few days or on the wedding day. You two can get on for that long can’t you?” Vanessa said. 

“Yes boss” Charity replied saluting to Vanessa. 

“I’m sure we can manage that” Moira added. 

“Glad we are all getting along, makes a change” Cain said. 

“There is always time for that to change” Graham replied thinking he was being funny, but the rest of them just looked at him as if to say, don’t jinx things. 

As they all sat there getting along and chatting away, Harriet walked in to whisk the love birds away to ask them a few questions. 

“Sorry to break this little party up, but I need to take these two for some questioning” Harriet said placing her hands on both Vanessa’s and Charity’s shoulders. 

“Sounds scary, are you sure you need me?” Charity joked. 

“Yep, we need to sort out the service”. 

“Ok, well enjoy the rest of your day guys. See you later” Charity said standing up. 

“Bye, thanks for today Moira, it’s been fun” Vanessa said winking at Moira for the cheeky kiss they shared. 

“Anytime” Moira replied. 

“Vanessa Elizabeth Woodfield, pack it in” Charity said playfully slapping Vanessa on the bum. 

“Can I remind you that we are about to enter my place of work, so no acts of physical violence please” Harriet said in a serious manner. 

Charity and Vanessa who were walking behind, hand in hand were just imitating Harriet as they walked to the church. They were in too good a mood to let Harriet ruin it.


	102. Chapter 102

Over in the pub Debbie was doing her best to help Joe go to the bathroom, it was rather difficult as the disabled toilet wasn’t very big. As well as the space being small, Debbie wasn’t the strongest person so was struggling to hold him on her own.

“I know you are trying your hardest but couldn’t you hurry as I’m about to wet myself” Joe asked in a polite but semi bossy way. 

“I’m going as fast as I can, I’m sorry”.

“Don’t apologise I know you are doing the best you can I just don’t want to have an accident”. 

“Let me quickly get Graham, I’ll be 30 seconds” Debbie replied. 

“Ok, quickly” Joe said as he struggled to hold on. 

Debbie rushed back into the pub and tapped Graham on the shoulder. 

“Can you come with me?” Debbie asked. 

“Of course” Graham replied as he stood up and walked to the bathroom with her. 

Debbie and Graham walked back into the bathroom to find that the were both too late, Joe had had an accident. 

“Too late guys” Joe said quietly looking down at his lap. 

“Joe I’m so sorry, this is all my fault” Debbie replied getting some tissue to try and dry him off. 

“Stop!” Joe aggressively said pushing Debbie’s hand out of the way. 

“Joe, we know you are upset but there is no need to get aggressive” Graham replied. 

“I’ll go and try and find some trousers” Debbie said quietly as she left the bathroom. She walked through the pub not making eye contact with anyone, as she didn’t want everyone to know what had happened. 

“She’s doing her best Joe” Graham said as he began to try and dry Joe off. 

“I know she is, I’m just so annoyed at myself. I’m a grown man who has just wet himself because I wasn’t capable of getting myself to the toilet. I mean how pathetic can my life get?” Joe replied feeling very angry at himself. 

“It will get easier, you will learn a way that you can do this on your own, but it’s still early days. You need to patient”. 

“I know, I just can’t believe this has happened”. 

“Look no one else needs to know, we can just make out that you needed a number two”. 

“Yeah, that will work” Joe joked trying to put light on the situation. 

Debbie had found an old pair of black joggers that would fit Joe, she knew that he wasn’t going to want to stay around after what had just happened so had packed a small bag to take with her to Joe’s. 

“Here, they are the best I could do” Debbie said handing Graham the pair of joggers. 

“Thank you” Joe replied. 

“I’m sorry”. 

“I’m the one that needs to apologise, not you”. 

“I’ll practice so I’m better ok?” Debbie promised. 

“So will I. I’m a grown up, I’m going to learn to do this on my own”. 

Graham and Debbie helped Joe to get out of his wet trousers and into his clean ones, it wasn’t an easy job but between the three of them they managed. Hiding the wet trousers in the back of the wheelchair, Joe entered the pub putting a smile on his face. 

“Here they are” Sarah said as Debbie had told her to be ready as they were going to home farm. 

“You ready kiddo?” Debbie asked. 

“You off?” Cain asked. 

“Yeah, starting to get tired now. It’s been a busy day, but a good one. Thanks for this morning” Joe replied. 

“You are welcome. It’s good to see you out and about again”. 

“It’s going to be home”. 

“See you later guys, remember to keep me up to date with that new customer dad”, Debbie said reminding her dad to keep her informed with Charity’s movements. 

“Will do. Enjoy the rest of your evening”. Cain replied. 

“Thanks” Debbie said as the four of them left to collect Jack before heading back to home farm. 

Unbeknown to Debbie and Joe, Cain had noticed that Joe was in a different pair of trousers but wanted to respect Joe’s privacy as he could see how much he was struggling. Cain and Moira were finally alone, they planned to have one quiet drink together before going to collect Issac. 

While Cain and Moira were enjoying their drink, Charity and Vanessa had sat down at Harriet’s desk ready to be interrogated. 

“Why do I feel like Im about to be told off by the headmaster?” Charity joked. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, I just need to ask some questions about vows, music, etc. Nothing too complicated for you” Harriet replied. 

“Sounds good..” Vanessa said. 

“Ok, so are you both planning to walk down the aisle to music? Or will one of you be waiting at the pretend alter?” 

“Yeah, I’ll walk down first with Noah and wait at the end to watch Ness walk down with Frank”.

“Do you know what music you want?” 

“Babe, you are better at music than I am” Charity said looking at Vanessa. 

“I absolutely love “all of me” by John Legend. It’s a beautiful song”. 

“Good choice, there won’t be a dry eye in the house” Harriet replied. 

“I’ll be a mess even before the music has started, and I don’t show emotion” Charity said. 

“Now I’m presuming you won’t want any religious chat included in the wedding?” 

“You presumed right” Charity immediately replied. 

“I agree, neither of us are religious, it would feel wrong to pretend just for our wedding” Vanessa added. 

“Thats fair enough. Are we writing our own vows or just going with the traditional ones?” 

Charity and Vanessa both looked at each other and both replied, “traditional”. 

“Traditional it is... so far this is pretty easy. I need both of your full names, also what surname are we going with?” 

“Vanessa Elizabeth Woodfield”.

“Charity Dingle, no middle name”. 

“And surname?” 

“Dingle, I’m going to be a Dingle”. 

“Good luck with that one...” Harriet joked. 

“Thanks, I’m going to need it”.

“Oi, I can hear you both” Charity said reminding them she was there. 

“Oh sorry forgot you were there babe” Vanessa joked. 

“I think that’s everything I need for now, Friday afternoon shall we have a run through? Just to make sure we know what we are doing”. 

“Yeah, maybe that’s a good idea. I need everything to be perfect” Charity exaggerated. 

“One more quick question, who will be in charge of the rings?” 

“You mean the rings we haven’t even got yet?” Vanessa replied. 

“Yes, those”. 

“Johnny and Moses, Johnny will have Charity’s and Moses will have mine. You should see the suits they have got, they are adorable”. 

“How have you seen them?” Charity asked confused as to why she hadn’t seen them. 

“Noah showed me” Vanessa proudly replied. 

“No fair. How are you now the favourite parent?”

“I don’t know, but he told me today he couldn’t wait to have two mums”. 

“Did he actually?” Charity asked with a huge smile on her face. 

“He did and I nearly cried” Vanessa replied. 

“I wish I had of been there”. 

“Ok, so the two little ones will be in charge of the rings, do you want to give them to me when you’ve got them?” 

“Might be a good idea, knowing us we would probably lose them” Vanessa replied. 

“Oh we most definitely would” Charity agreed. 

“Well I think we are all sorted, I shall let you go and enjoy your evening”. 

“Thanks Harriet” Vanessa said with a smile on her face as she was beyond excited for Saturday. 

“Yeah, thanks Harriet” Charity added. 

Vanessa and Charity left the church hand in hand it’s the biggest smiles on their faces, things were beginning to become real now. 

“Can you believe you’ll be Mrs Dingle in less than 5 days?” 

“I can’t! Like how has this happened so quickly?”

“Hard work and the community. Without them helping we would have to wait 2 months”. 

“I wouldn’t be able to wait, I 100% would have just dragged you off to a registry office”.

“You absolutely would not. I wouldn’t let you have anything less than the most beautiful wedding”. 

“You really are a softie” Vanessa said squeezing Charity’s hand. 

“Only for you, everyone else I’m hard as nails. Got a reputation to keep up”. 

“Secret is safe with me babe” Vanessa said as she laughed at the thought of Charity thinking she was hard. 

“Shall we get the kids and order in a pizza? I can’t be bothered to cook and well I don’t want to have to either. Let’s just chill” Charity suggested. 

“That’s is the best suggestion you’ve had all day”.

“You really are in a cheeky mood today aren’t you”. 

“I am, can’t help it”. 

“Babe I’m not complaining, I like it when you are cheeky” Charity replied slapping Vanessa bum again. 

The pair arrived back at the pub to find that Noah had made dinner for Johnny and Moses, Charity was so proud of the man he was growing up to be. 

“Babe you didn’t need to make them dinner”. 

“I know, but Chas said you had gone for a meeting with Harriet and I didn’t know how long you would be so thought I’d make them something small”. 

“Thank you babe, once they are in bed we’re gunna order a pizza as neither of us can be bothered to cook, sound ok?” 

“Sounds good. Mum?” 

“Yeah babe?” 

“Can I make a speech at the reception?”

“Of course, I’d be very disappointed if you didn’t” Charity joked. 

“Good, because I’ve already made a start on it”. 

“Well we can’t wait to hear it, can we Ness?” 

“No, i can’t wait” Vanessa replied. 

“No pressure then...” Noah sarcastically replied. 

“No pressure at all babe, just write whatever you want. Just nothing too rude, ok?” Charity said worrying about all the stories Noah knew about his mum. 

“I can’t promise that I’m afraid”. 

“Go on Noah, put lots of juicy stories in there” Vanessa said egging Noah on. 

“Ness don’t encourage him”. 

“Don’t worry Vanessa there will be some stories”. 

“I look forward to it”. 

“Enough you two, let’s go home. Noah can you grab Moses’ bag?” 

“Yeah of course”. 

The five of them headed back home, they looked like a right little family as they walked through the village together. 

“Bedtime you two” Vanessa said to the little ones. 

With a little groan from Johnny the boys made their way upstairs to start getting ready for bed. 

“Need a hand babe?” Charity asked as Vanessa walked up the stairs behind the boys. 

“No I’ll be ok, you two order the pizza. Anything but olives”. 

“Ok, yell if you need me” Charity replied as herself and Noah sat down on the sofa. 

“What Shall we get them mum? One with olives just to annoy Vanessa?” 

“You really are my child! Let’s do it. We can get two one with olives and one without” Charity replied as she let out an evil laugh. 

“Ok, I’ll order now” Noah replied. 

Meanwhile upstairs Vanessa had helped the boys get into their pj’s, brush their teeth and now was ready to read them both a story. It wasn’t long before both of the boys were fast asleep, which wasn’t surprising as they had both had a busy day. 

“That didn’t take long” Vanessa said as she walked downstairs to join Charity and Noah. 

“I bet they were both exhausted”. 

“So when’s this pizza arriving, I’m starving”. 

“It’ll be here soon”. 

“We got your favourite Vanessa” Noah said knowing full well Vanessa would be very disappointed when she saw the olives. 

A few moments later the doorbell rang, Noah jumped out of his seat to go and answer the door, while Vanessa ran to grab the plates and Charity just sat there waiting to be served. 

“Here we go” Noah said handing the pizza with olives over to Vanessa. 

“Yummmmm” Vanessa said as she opened the box. “Ewwwww, what are those doing on my pizza?” 

Charity and Noah burst into laughter, the look on Vanessa’s face was hilarious. 

“Gotcha” Noah replied laughing. 

“You two! Now hand me the pizza I will actually eat before I wrestle you to the floor”. 

“Take it take it”. 

“Thank you” Vanessa said as she tucked into her pizza. 

“Someone was hangry” Charity joked. 

“Hangry? What’s that?” Vanessa asked having absolutely no idea what Charity was talking about. 

“Hungry but it turns into anger”. 

“Oh yeah, I get that really badly”. 

“No shit, we just saw” Charity joked. 

“I can’t help it, I need my food. Noah I forgot to ask did Lily reply?” 

“She did”. 

“Well.. what did she say?” Vanessa asked. 

“She said she would love to come to the wedding with me and that she couldn’t wait to see my suit”. 

“Neither can I? How come you showed Vanessa but wouldn’t show me?” Charity said acting all jealous. 

“Because I want it to be a surprise, I want to knock on the door on Saturday and be blown away by what you are wearing and I want you to be surprised by my suit”. 

“That is a fair enough reason, Well Saturday can’t come soon enough”. 

“What flowers should I buy her?” Noah asked the pair of them. 

“Can’t go wrong with a bunch of red roses” Vanessa replied. 

“You are not wrong there” Charity agreed. 

“Will David’s shop sell them?” 

“Babe we will order some nice ones from a proper florist, only the best for Lily” Charity replied. 

“Will you help me pick them?” 

“Of course, although Vanessa is better with flowers ain’t that right babe?” 

“True, I’ll help you. We will pick a nice bouquet for her”. 

“Thank you”. 

“You are welcome” Vanessa replied.

The three of them continued to eat their pizza and talk about the wedding, Charity was so happy that Noah was involved, a boy his age would normally not be bothered by a wedding. Even though on the outside Charity was happy, deep down she couldn’t stop thinking about tomorrow, what on Earth was she going to have to do to get the money?


	103. Chapter 103

4 days to go until the big day, Tuesday had arrived and it was a damp, rainy day which felt significant as Charity was in a foul mood. She kept going over possible scenarios of what could happen this evening, none of them turned out the way she wanted, but she was determined to give it her best shot as she didn’t want to let Vanessa down. 

It was 5 o’clock in the morning and Charity was sat at the kitchen table staring at the wall in her own little world. Was there anything else she could do? Was a loan really not an option? Could she ask Joe? Had she built bridges enough to ask him for help? 

A couple of hours had past and she was still just sat there staring at the wall, until she heard movement upstairs. Deciding to put the kettle on, Charity made a cup of tea and took it upstairs for Vanessa. 

“Good morning beautiful”. 

“Morning you! Did you sleep well?” 

“Umm not bad. Could have been better but oh well. How about you?” Charity replied sitting down on the bed next to Vanessa. 

“I slept well, I turned over around 4 am and you weren’t there. I was worried”. 

“Worried enough to get up and check on me?” Charity joked. 

“Well I was worried but I was so warm and comfortable” Vanessa replied smiling at Charity. 

“I’ll let you off, I just couldn’t sleep so didn’t want to toss and turn in bed at the risk of waking you up”. 

“That’s very kind of you. Sure nothing is troubling you?”

“Honestly babe, I’m all good. Just couldn’t sleep” Charity replied trying to reassure Vanessa that everything was ok, she desperately wanted to be able to tell her what was happening but she just couldn’t. She felt like it was her duty to pay for this wedding, she didn’t want to ask Vanessa for help. 

“Ok, but remember I am here for anything you might need and I’m not going anywhere, in it for life” Vanessa replied. 

“Good, because I’m not going anywhere either” Charity replied hoping what she had just said was true by the end of this evening. 

“So your plan for today babe?” 

“Well because Chas is shopping with you and the girls, I’m in charge of the pub today. Then I’ve got a meeting with a wholesaler to see if I can get a good deal on some alcohol” Charity said lying through her teeth. 

“Oh okay, do you know when you’ll be home?” 

“Umm, not too sure but I’ll keep you informed. I’ll drop the boys at nursery and then head to the pub, you make sure you girls behave when you go shopping. No getting drunk, Chas has work to come back to” Charity explained, needing Chas to come home sober so she could go off and do this job.

“Don’t worry we will be a good as gold”. 

“Good, right I’ll go get the boys up and ready” Charity said as she gave Vanessa a kiss goodbye. 

“Thanks babe you’re the best” Vanessa replied turning over to go back to sleep for a little while. 

“Boys, let’s go. We’ve got 10 minutes to get ready” Charity said hurrying up the boys. 

Johnny and Moses were on a mission this morning, they both got ready at the speed of light, even if the clothes they picked didn’t work well together. 

“You boys look... interesting. Breakfast, bags and let’s go”. 

Charity made the boys some toast, packed their lunch in their bags and got them ready to drop them off at nursery. 

Over at Home farm Joe had woken up in his new all purpose bedroom on the bottom floor of his house. After yesterday’s little incident, Joe woke up in a more positive mood as he had come to the realisation that these things are going to happen while he is still trying to get his head around his disability. 

“Good morning” Joe said to a sleepy Debbie. 

“Morning, what’s the time?” Debbie replied. 

“Just after 7:30”. 

“Still have a few minutes before the nurses come. I feel like I get in the way when they are here”. 

“You could never get in the way”. 

“That’s nice of you to say but they get things done quicker if I’m out of the way”. 

“I guess, can you be there just to see what they do and how they do it? So we can try and prevent things like yesterday happening”. 

“Of course and we can ask them for ways to make things easier” Debbie replied. 

“Sounds like a plan” Joe replied. 

“Knock knock, can we come in?” Diane the Nurse asked. 

“Of course, morning Diane”. 

“I’ve got a new helper with me today, this is Josh”. 

“Hi Josh, I would get up but you know it’s a slight problem these days” Joe joked. 

“No bother, it’s nice to meet you”. 

“Shall we get moving then?” Diane asked. 

“Yeah, is it ok if Debbie watches so she can pick up the tricks of the trade”.

“Of course it is, feel free to lend a hand or take over from us whenever you feel like it” Diane replied. 

“Thank you” Debbie responded from in the background. 

Both Diane and Josh started helping Joe get up and washed ready for the day ahead, Diane was impressed by Joe’s positive mood this morning. 

“Graham told me about your little accident yesterday, I’ve got some portable urinals just for emergencies. Obviously we don’t want you to be using them all of the time, but for close calls it should stop any incidents from happening again” Diane explained. 

“Thank you, it should help save me from any embarrassment”. 

“That’s the plan”. 

Vanessa had finally woken up just in time to get ready before the girls arrived for their shopping trip, Vanessa had never been into town so many times in a short space of time. She knew today would be hectic, trying to find three dresses for three very different people. 

Tracy and Rhona had let themselves into the house, as they waited for Chas to appear. 

“Ness, hurry up!” Tracy shouted up the stairs. 

“What’s the rush? Chas isn’t even here yet?” Vanessa replied. 

“Well she will be soon”. 

“And I’ll be ready soon. Don’t start Tracy”. 

“Coffee Ness?” Rhona asked. 

“Oh I would love one please”. 

“Coming right up”. 

“So what colour you girls thinking?’ Vanessa asked. 

“Well I’m not quite sure, certain colours don’t suit me. Also we need to colour coordinate with the dresses Moira, Sarah and Debbie have already picked”. 

“Why do I feel like today is going to be a stressful day?” Vanessa muttered under her breath. 

“I’m easy Ness, I’ll wear anything you know that”. 

“You are too good Rhona”. 

There was a knock at the door, it was Chas finally arriving. 

“Sorry I’m late, trouble with the delivery” Chas replied folding away her umbrella. 

“No worries, I was just making a coffee if you fancy one?’ Rhona asked nicely. 

“Oh I could murder one”. 

“Stressful morning?” Vanessa shouted from upstairs. 

“You could say that again. Everything that could go wrong, went wrong this morning”. 

“Don’t worry you’ll say will brighten now you are with us lot” Tracy said trying to put a smile on Chas’ face.

“We were just talking about what colour dress we were going to go for. Tracy is going to be fussy and I’m easy” Rhona said. 

“See that surprises me, I always thought Tracy would have been the easy one” Chas joked causing Vanessa and Rhona to laugh. 

“Oi, I’m not easy” Tracy replied. 

“That’s not what I’ve heard” Chas replied winking at Tracy. 

“Don’t let David hear you say that, it took him a while to win me over”, Tracy said. 

Vanessa had finally finished getting ready, making her way downstairs she joined the rest of the girls for a quick coffee before they headed into town. 

“Thanks for the coffee Rhona” Vanessa said as she sat down at the kitchen table. 

“Yeah, Thanks Rhona” Chas said agreeing with Vanessa. 

“Well get them down you and let’s go, I put my best bra on so they look good in the dress” Rhona replied pushing her cleavage together. 

“Someone wants to look good for Pete”. 

“Of course Ness, since the other night he can’t keep my hands off me. Taking charge was definitely the right choice” Rhona explained struggling to keep the smile off her face. 

“So the police outfit worked then?” Chas asked. 

“Oh it worked. He would have done anything I asked of him”.

“Just the way it should be” Tracy replied. 

“Too right” Chas added. 

“Shall we go then... we can always grab a coffee in town” Vanessa asked. 

“Yes let’s” Rhona replied as the others nodded. 

“I’m afraid you will all have to cram into my beetle, it is only a short journey though so you should be fine”.

“Shot gun the front seat” Chas shouted. 

“No fair, why you?” Tracy replied. 

“Because I’m old”. 

“Good point, you can sit in the front”. 

“You are supposed to disagree with me...” 

“But you are old” Tracy sarcastically replied. 

“Enough you two, get in the car” Vanessa said trying to be the adult. 

As the girls were bundling into the car Charity was just arriving at the pub after dropping Johnny and Moses at nursery. Seeing them all trying to fit into Vanessa’s car made her giggle, she loved the fact that Chas was involved as just like herself she didn’t have many girl friends. 

Charity opened the pub and began to make sure it was ready for the busy day ahead of her, as it was just her, Marlon and Vic today. 

While she was getting all of the stools off of the tables, Cain walked in and just made himself comfortable in one of the window booths. 

“Sorry were not fully open yet” Charity shouted in the direction of Cain. 

“Well the door is open so that would suggest to me you are open”. 

“Well were not”. 

“I will wait then, got nowhere more important to be”. 

“Fine, please yourself” Charity sarcastically replied as she just got on with the jobs in hand. 

“How’s the wedding planning coming along?” Cain asked trying to spark up a conversation. 

Charity did her best to just ignore him as she knew full well they would end up arguing over the job she was going to do tonight. 

“I’m not going anywhere so sooner or later you will have to acknowledge I’m here”. 

“I don’t have to do anything Cain, especially anything you tell me to do”. 

“Calm down, I was only asking you how the planning was going. Someone is on tenterhooks”. 

“The planning is going fine! There now will you shut up and let me do my job?” Charity replied. 

“Since when did you actually ever do your job?” 

“Since today if you must know...” Charity replied disappearing into the cellar to get the booze to restock the fridges. 

“Just keep a cool head, don’t over react! He will eventually go” Charity said quietly to herself to try and calm down. 

Reappearing with her hands full, Cain had moved positions to right in front of the bar, directly in front of where Charity would be working. 

“So managed to find the money?” 

Charity kept her head down and tried not to make eye contact while restocking the fridge. 

Cain was enjoying pushing Charity’s buttons but all he wanted was for her to tell him the truth about what she had planned tonight. She knew that he knew she had something planned because Cain had always known when Charity was lying. 

“Back in the day you’d have got this money in one night wouldn’t you? One night of passion with Miss Charity Dingle would set you back a fortune” Cain joked knowing full well Charity would bite. 

“Look Cain, I don’t know what your plan is here today but it needs to stop. I came to you asking for help but you turned me away, so I’ve had to do this on my own. So if you don’t mind just get lost! I’m not yours to worry about anymore, you don’t need to protect me, I am a big girl”. 

“So what happens when it all goes wrong and you get caught? Where will that leave you and Vanessa?” Cain asked. 

“Do you think I would be doing this if I had any other option? I don’t Cain, I don’t have a magic money pot that can give me the money, if I did I wouldn’t be risking everything to give the woman I love the best day of her life. In all my previous weddings I’ve been given everything I wanted handed to me on a plate and I want to be able to do that for Vanessa. I am the provider now, not some millionaire, so I have to do what I have to do to get by” Charity explained while physically getting upset.

“It’s not your job to provide, you two are in an equal relationship”.

“No, I don’t want her to have to pay for anything ok? That’s the way it’s going to be so just get used to it” Charity replied walking off into the back room in tears.


	104. Chapter 104

Sat in the back room trying to compose herself Charity didn’t want to have to go back through to the bar to face Cain again. She knew Cain like the back of her hand, he wasn’t going to let this go until he had got through to her. Taking a couple of deep breaths she walked back through to the bar to find that Cain had left, little did she know that it was all part of his plan. He wanted her to feel like he had left her to get on with things but really he wasn’t far away and always had one eye on her movements. 

*You spoken to mum?* Debbie sent to Cain. 

*Just leave it to me. I spoke to her but it didn’t go well, but don’t worry she’ll be home by 8* Cain replied trying to reassure Debbie her mum wasn’t going to get into any trouble. 

Debbie received the text while she was sat eating lunch with Joe, he noticed the worried look on her face when she read the message. 

“What’s happened?” Joe asked. 

“Nothing, everything’s fine”. 

“So why do you look so worried?” 

“Just a problem at work” Debbie replied. 

“Why don’t I believe a word you are saying? Debbie if we are going to make this work you need to learn to trust me, you can tell me anything”. 

“Fine, but you can’t tell a soul! Promise me?” Debbie reluctantly replied. 

“I promise”. 

“Mum is planning to do something very illegal to get the money she needs to be able to give Vanessa her dream wedding”. 

“How illegal are we talking?” 

“I don’t know, drugs, theft... who knows”.

“Well we need to stop her then” Joe replied. 

“Dads got it covered apparently. Why doesn’t mum just ask for help? I have money, the amount she has given me in the past I must owe her the money she needs”. 

“How much does she need?” 

“About £7,000”. 

“Go over to the top draw over there”. 

“Why?” 

“Debbie, please just do it... in there you’ll find my cheque book. Please pass it to me”. 

“Joe you don’t need to do this...” Debbie said as she reluctantly passed Joe his cheque book. 

“Vanessa saved my life with the help of Charity. I owe them everything, £7,000 is nothing to say thank you”. 

“She will never cash the cheque you do realise”. 

“Well then we go to the bank and get the cash out. In fact why don’t we head there now” Joe said wheeling himself towards the front door. 

“Joe, wait”. 

“Why? You said she was planning to do something stupid tonight so we have no time to waste. Get the keys and let’s go”.

“Ok ok, god you are bossy when you want to be” Debbie replied. She couldn’t believe that Joe was planning to give Charity the money she needed, a few months ago he would have done anything possible to ruin her life. 

The pair got into the car and headed off to the bank, Joe couldn’t keep the smile off of his face, he finally knew how he could thank the two of them for saving his life. 

Over at the bridal boutique the girls had arrived to get trying dresses on, he shop assistant that helped Charity find her perfect outfit was working today. Yet she had absolutely no idea that Vanessa was the one marrying her. 

“Welcome ladies, how can I help you today?” Jo asked with a huge smile on her face. 

“Hi, we are looking for 3 bridesmaids dresses” Vanessa excitedly replied. 

“3 of the same? Or different?” 

“Different, definitely different” Chas quickly replied. 

“We wouldn’t look good in the same colour” Tracy added. 

“You’d be surprised! But different it is. Who shall we start with then?” 

“I’ll go first” Rhona replied as she knew she would be the easiest customer today. 

“Follow me then...what style are we going for?” 

“Something that makes me look elegant but sexy”. 

“Colour?” 

“I believe it has to go with a sage green colour, that’s right isn’t it Ness?” Rhona asked. 

“Yeah, it can be any colour just nothing that clashes with sage”. 

“I think I have the perfect dress, bare with me one second. I’ll be right back” Jo replied. A couple of moments later Jo returned with a beautiful, low cut pastel blue. 

“That colour is beautiful” Vanessa immediately said. 

“It really is, can I try it on?” 

“Of course, knock yourself out” Jo replied. 

Rhona took herself and the dress off to the changing room, to try it on. Once she had the dress on, she was slightly worried that it was too tight in certain places, she wanted to look classy not slutty. 

“Be brutally honest please ladies” Rhona said before leaving the changing room. 

“Oh we will there’s no worry of that” Chas instantly replied. 

Rhona walked out, Chas couldn’t help but stare at her chest area, her boobs looked incredible. 

“Pete won’t know what’s hit him” Vanessa replied. 

“Who knew you had those bad boys hiding away” Chas said not being able to keep her eyes off of Rhona’s boobs. 

“Are you sure your not gay?” Vanessa joked. 

“Oh Ness you should see Paddy’s rack, now those I can’t resist” Chas replied. 

“Oh my god, that’s an image I will never be able to erase from my mind. I feel a bit sick” Tracy said pretending to heave. 

“You leave my Paddy alone”. 

“So back sorry to me for a second... yes to the dress?” Rhona asked who had been forgotten about. 

“Yes, most definitely yes” Vanessa said. 

“I agree” Tracy replied, while Chas nodded along in the background. 

“Ok, so that’s one dress sorted. Whose next?” Jo asked. 

“I’ll go” Chas said. 

“Right, same question to you. What style are you going for?” 

“Again a bit like Rhona something that shows off my puppies”. 

“And colour?” 

“I’d quite like a light purple, I mean as everyone else seems to be going to pastel colours, do you have any pastel purple?” Chas asked. 

“We do, follow me and I’ll show you all of our purple dresses”. 

“Ness do you want to come with me?” 

“Yes, I do. You two behave” Vanessa said making sure Tracy and Rhona didn’t get up to any mischief. 

While Vanessa and Chas were away Rhona wanted to see how the Hen Do preparations were getting on. 

“Where you up to on organising the hen do?” 

“So we’ve got the pub, Charity will be at home with the boys. Paddy and Marlon have agreed to work the bar, I’ve invited every lady from the village, including Aaron and Robert. We’ve got some fun games organised, I don’t think a stripper is appropriate as it would be a female and it might be a bit awkward for the audience” Tracy explained. 

“Yeah, I don’t think a stripper is appropriate. Do we have a silly outfit for Ness to wear?” 

“Oh we have multiple outfits for her to wear”. 

“I can’t bloody wait. What about the drinks evening for Charity?” Rhona asked. 

“So that will be Friday evening at the pub, at the moment we have a lot of people who have said yes. We will pretend that we are just going for a quiet one, but obviously she will have a shock when everyone’s there for her. No games or anything like that but we just want her to know that we are there for her”. 

“Sounds good, just hope we aren’t too hungover from the night before”. 

“I’m afraid I can’t promise anything” Tracy replied winking at Rhona. 

While the ladies were busy finding dresses, Debbie and Joe had arrived at the bank. Unfortunately the bank Joe uses doesn’t have easy access for wheelchairs, which he was absolutely fuming about. 

Knocking very sarcastically on the window in random patterns Joe tried to get the attention of a staff member. 

“Can I help you?” A member of staff opened the door and asked Joe and Debbie. 

“Well yes actually, I would like to get into the bank I use on a regular basis but it looks as if you don’t have wheelchair access?” 

“We have access round the back if you’d like to follow me”. 

“In the back? That’s not really appropriate is it?”

“We are in the process of getting a ramp installed..” 

“Funny that they all make that excuse when I point it out”. 

“We’re sorry.. Mr?” 

“Tate, Joe Tate” 

The look on the member of staffs face was priceless once they realised that the guy sat in front of him was one of their most valuable clients. 

“Mr Tate, I’m so sorry. Let me get you inside immediately”. 

“Funny once they know who you are they treat you like royalty” Joe whispered to Debbie. 

“Isn’t that right” Debbie replied. 

“I’m really sorry about all of that Mr Tate, how can we help you today?” 

“I’d like to take £7,000 out of my bank please. Cash”. 

“That’s more than we usually allow, can I ask what it is for?” 

“It’s to pay for a wedding”. 

“Congratulations”. 

“Not ours, not yet anyway. Look I know the limit is usually £5,000 but I need it and I need it now. I’m guessing you don’t want the bad press of no easy wheelchair access, I’m sure if you let me off this once, I can let that slide” Joe explained. 

“Let me speak with my manager. I’ll be right back”. 

“You really do know how to wrap people around your little finger don’t you?” Debbie joked. 

“This is nothing... but you do know I’m only doing this so we can get the money”. 

“I know and I appreciate it so much”.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, if you could just sign the following pieces of paper we will get your money for you”. 

“Thank you” Joe replied. 

The staff member quickly got the money Joe needed, he put it in a safe secure box for Joe and helped him out of the bank. 

“Once again we’re sorry about your experience today”. 

“It’s ok, thank you for helping me with the money situation”. 

“You’re welcome”. 

“Right let’s go find Charity so we can give her the money before she does something stupid”. 

“I pre-warn you, she won’t take the money”. 

“Well she has no choice. Let’s go...” Joe replied as the pair headed back to the car. 

After a good 10 minutes of looking through the purple coloured dresses Chas finally found one she remotely liked the look of. Trying it on she found that it didn’t look too bad, the only person she cared about impressing was Paddy, everyone else she didn’t care what they thought about the dress. The dress she chose was a strapy number which drew attention to only one area of her body, her boobs. 

The last person to find their bridesmaid dress was Tracy, the fussiest one among them, Vanessa realised that this could take a while. 

“Right Trace we have a time limit, you’ve got 30 minutes max because Chas has work”. 

“30 minutes? You are having a laugh...” 

“Well you have had time to look while the others were trying stuff on”. 

“Yeah but I was too busy admiring how good they looked”. 

“Stop back chatting and get on with it”. 

“Ok, ok. So Jo what colour do you think I should go for?” 

“How about like a pastel orange? Like a nice orange”. 

“Orange? Really?” 

“Stick with me. I know you are sticking your nose up at Orange now but wait until you see it”. 

“I trust you so go on, show me the dress”. 

Jo went and found the dress she was talking about, it was an elegant floor length gown, with straps like everyone else’s dress. 

“Ok, now that is pretty” Tracy said as a smile appeared on her face. 

“Bloody hell you managed to put a smile on her face and show her a dress she actually doesn’t hate. You are a miracle worker Jo” Vanessa joked. 

“Don’t say that yet, she hasn’t tried it on”. 

Tracy tried the dress on and without even asking for the opinions of the rest of the girls she had decided that it was the one. She loved it! 

“It’s a yes from me girls” Tracy excitedly shouted as she twirled around the shop. 

“Stand still for one second so we can see” Vanessa replied. 

“That looks good Trace, not as good as me in mine but you look good” Chas added. 

“No one could look as good as you Chas” Tracy replied rolling her eyes. 

“Finally the girl talks sense” Chas joked. 

“So have we actually managed to find all of the bridesmaids dresses?” 

“I think we have...” Rhona replied. 

“Bloody hell. Yes girls, I can’t believe it’s sorted”. 

“Congratulations, I’ll get them bagged up for you” Jo said with a smile on her face. 

“Thank you so much for all of your help Jo, you’ve been amazing”. 

“It has been my pleasure. I hope you have the most incredible wedding and please make sure you send us some photos, we can’t wait to see them”.

Vanessa was over the moon, she couldn’t believe that so many aspects of the wedding were finally coming together, she left the shop with 3 of the bridesmaids with the biggest smile on her face.


	105. Chapter 105

Charity had been clock watching for the last two hours, she couldn’t concentrate on anything other than what the job tonight could potentially be. She was doing her best to act as normal as she could but it wasn’t that easy, everyone wanted to know how the wedding planning was coming along but it was a hard question to answer when all she could think about was wether or not she would make it home tonight. 

“Charity?” Kerry said trying to get her attention. 

“Yes, Sorry miles away”. 

“Yeah I bet you’ve got lots on your mind at the moment” Kerry replied. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Charity snapped back. 

“As in the wedding planning? You are still getting married this weekend ain’t you?” 

“Yeah sorry, heads all over the place. Thinking about what to do with my hair, what makeup I should have done, so many thoughts” Charity said lying through her teeth. 

“Understandable. It is going to be the wedding of the year”. 

“No pressure or anything”. 

“Everyone has complete faith in you Charity, well I know I do”. 

“Thanks, drink?” 

“Vodka and coke please”. 

“Coming right up... so do you know what Tracy has planned for Vanessa’s hen do?” Charity asked trying to be nosey. 

“That would be telling now wouldn’t it”. 

“Oh go on, you know you want to”. 

“Ok, I’ll let you know a couple of small details. But you keep that shut” Kerry said pointing at Charity’s mouth. 

“It will stay shut don’t you worry”. 

“So we have some rather fun outfits for her to wear, don’t worry we will get some photos”. 

“Stripper?” 

“No, no stripper. We didn’t think it would be appropriate”. 

“Good to know. I don’t have to be jealous then” Charity joked. 

“One thing I will say is she might be very hungover on Friday morning”. 

“A hangover I can cope with, just please make sure she is safe and doesn’t so anything she will regret”. 

“She’ll be fine don’t you worry”. 

“Thanks, couldn’t cope if anything happened” Charity replied putting her faith in the fact that Kerry will make sure nothing happens. After her chat with Kerry, Charity didn’t have anytime to rest she needed to clear tables, serve punters and keep an eye on that clock. 

In town Debbie was feeling very proud of herself for managing to get Joe into the car by herself and quite quickly, she knew that she would eventually get the hands of it. 

“Can you believe how quickly and seamlessly we just managed to get you in the car?” Debbie said boasting. 

“I can’t really, were getting the hang of it”. 

“Also how nice is Diane? And Josh seemed nice”. 

“Yeah you can tell they want to do anything they can to help and make my life easier”. 

“And they will. It’s only day 2 and I can already see improvements” Debbie said smiling. 

“You can?” 

“I can. You won’t be able to notice it but you got ready so quickly this morning and you were doing lots more by yourself”. 

“I hadn’t even noticed”. 

As they were driving back to the village, a strange noise started to appear from underneath the bonnet.

“Debbie what’s that?” Joe asked as panic entered his voice. 

“Probably nothing don’t worry...” Debbie replied hoping and praying it wasn’t what she thought it was. 

“We can’t break down we need to stop your mum doing something stupid”. 

“Don’t worry it will be fine, we just need to keep driving”.

“It’s getting worse, I think we should stop and have a look. And when I say We I mean you” Joe said. 

“Ok, I’ll have a look” Debbie replied as she pulled over and put her hazards on. Opening the bonnet she knew straight away that it was the engine, it wasn’t good news. 

“What is it?” Joe asked. 

“Ummm we might have a slight problem”. 

“Debbie please tell me you are joking, we don’t have time for this”. 

“I wish I was joking. It’s the engine, we’re not going anywhere further, not today”. 

“Ok, ring your dad. He needs to come and get us. Quickly Debbie” Joe said panicking that they weren’t going to catch Charity in time. 

Debbie grabbed her phone and rang Cain. 

“Debs what do you want?”

“We’ve broken down...” 

“And? You want a medal?” 

“No we need you to come and get us. Joe has the money for Mum”. 

“Debbie she won’t take money from anyone, let alone him even if they do get on now”. 

“She might you never know”. 

“She won’t! Plus I’m not taking my eye off of her, she knows I’m onto her, I can’t risk her slipping past me”. 

“Well what are we supposed to do?” 

“Call the AA or the RAC... Debs I can’t help you”. 

“That will take ages”. Debbie replied moaning. 

“Debbie I don’t have time for this. I have bigger problems than your broken down car, so just use your brain and get it sorted” Cain replied as he hung up the phone. 

“Argh” Debbie shouted. 

“Debbie what’s happened?” Joe asked as he couldn’t see due to the bonnet being up. 

“He won’t help us. He is too busy watching mum”. 

“Well did you tell him about the money?” 

“Yes I told him about the money, but he just kept saying that she won’t take it”. 

“I’ll ring Graham, he can come and pick us up and we can sort the car tomorrow” Joe replied scrambling for his phone. 

“Graham?” Joe said down the phone. 

“Joe? Everything ok?” 

“Umm we have broken down and desperately need to be back to the village before 6:30”. 

“Why 6:30?” Graham asked. 

“I don’t have time to explain now but it’s important. Is there any chance you can drop everything and come and get us?” 

“Sure... I’ll be there as soon as I can. Text me your location”. 

“Thank you, will do” Joe said as he sent their location on the map to Graham, all they could do now is sit and wait. Hoping that Graham gets them to the village before Charity leaves for her job. 

Vanessa and the girls arrived back from town with their hands full of shopping bags, they were over the moon that they had sorted the dresses. Before Vanessa was able to get her keys in the front door she remembered that she had forgotten to do a rather important job today. She was supposed to sort the rings out. 

“Shit!” Vanessa said. 

“What?” Tracy replied worried. 

“I was supposed to buy the rings today. I knew there was something I didn’t do”. 

“We can go tomorrow, don’t worry we still have time”. 

“Do we? What if they don’t have the ones we want in stock? What if they take weeks to come in?” Vanessa said panicking. 

“Hey, just breathe!” Rhona replied trying to calm Vanessa down. 

“I had one job Rhona, one job”. 

“And you’ll do it. Tomorrow! I’ll come with you”. 

“Vanessa, don’t panic! I can assure you that Charity won’t have done everything on her list for today, none of us our perfect. Just make sure you get it done before Saturday” Chas said reassuring that Charity won’t have done everything either. 

“She’s right sis, just breathe. We will sort it. How about we get inside and crack open a bottle?” 

“I need to head back to the pub, relieve Charity from her duties, another time though!” Chas said as she made her way to the pub. 

“Yes, see you Chas!” Vanessa replied. 

“Just the 3 musketeers then?” Tracy asked. 

“I’m in” Rhona responded hanging her dress up on the bannister. 

“Oh go on then, I need to collect the boys soon”. 

“Get dad to do it, I’m sure he would love to spend sometime with them both. The other day I caught him talking to Megan about how much he loved little Moses and how shocked he was because he was Charity’s”. 

“I love that he loves Moses but why is he shocked because he’s Charity’s. Like not everything that Charity has created is evil... she’s an amazing mum and he needs to start realising that”. 

“Oh Ness he does, that’s what I was trying to say”. 

“Well you didn’t explain it very well...” Vanessa replied giving Tracy a look. 

“Wine then?” Rhona said intervening before an argument broke out. 

“Yes” Tracy replied. 

“I’ll pass, I need to finish writing my speech for the reception” Vanessa said. 

“Do you want us to leave you to it?” Rhona asked giving Tracy the eyes. 

“No you can stay if you want... I’ve got to collect the boys in a bit”. 

“I thought dad was going to get them?” Tracy asked. 

“I don’t want to bother him, plus I shouldn’t drink too much as it’s going to be a heavy few days”. 

“Ok, well we will leave you to it. Let us know if there is anything you need” Rhona said suggesting the two of them left as she could see Vanessa was upset with herself for forgetting the rings. 

“Yeah, were here if you need us. Honestly though try not to worry about the rings, you’ll sort it out tomorrow” Tracy added. 

“Thanks guys, I’ll see you later” Vanessa replied. 

Tracy and Rhona left the house, they could see the stress Vanessa was putting on herself to make sure everything was perfect for Saturday, Tracy knew that Ness didn’t cope well with stress. 

“Do you think she’ll be ok?” Rhona asked. 

“Yeah, she’ll be ok! She will just panic now until those rings are safely in her hands”. 

“Should we ring the jewellers?” 

“They will be closed now”. 

“Oh yeah, poor ness. Let’s hope Charity can put a smile on her face tonight”. 

“I’m sure she will. Right love I’ll see you soon, thanks for a lovely day” Tracy said giving Rhona a hug goodbye. 

“See you Trace”.

Charity meanwhile was still clock watching waiting for Chas to walk through that door so she could prepare herself for her meeting with Ross’ contact. 

“Come on Chas where are you?” Charity muttered under her breath. 

“I’m right here, on time, not late. Why are you in such a rush?” 

“No rush. Just desperate to see the dress you got” Charity replied lying through her teeth. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, you are going to be stood near me on the big day. Got to make sure you look half way decent” Charity joked. 

“What you on about? I always look good” Chas replied flicking her hair. 

“Come on then show me...” 

Chas unzipped the protective bag to show Charity the beautiful dress she had got, Charity’s eyes lit up when she saw it, she couldn’t believe the colour choice. 

“I love the colour. I have a question?” 

“Go for it”. 

“Are the puppies coming to play on Saturday?” 

“Oh they will be there, out and about” Chas replied smiling. 

“Good to hear. Right I’ve got to go, love the dress. Pubs been steady today, we’ve run out of cheese and onion crisps but I put an order in, yes I know you are shocked that I’ve actually done some work”. 

“I’m more than shocked”. 

“I aim to please, right bye” Charity said grabbing her coat and bag and heading out the back door. 

“Bye then...” Chas replied but by then Charity had gone. 

Before checking Ross’ phone to see if she had received information about tonight she wanted to text Vanessa and just tell her that she loved her, incase anything bad happened tonight. 

*Hey babe, hope you had a nice day. Just wanted to tell you how much I love you. Can’t wait to be your wife xx* 

Checking to see the coast was clear she slyly looked at Ross’ phone to see if she had a text. Charity had received a text with an address on it and instructions to come for 7pm and to come alone. Scurrying for her keys in her handbag Charity walked quickly over to her car, it took her a couple of attempts to get the key in the lock as she was shaking with nerves. 

“You’ve done this a million times just breathe” Charity said to herself trying to calm down her nerves. 

As she eventually got into her car she typed in the address to her sat nav and headed off, blissfully unaware that Cain was ready and waiting to follow her. He knew that he needed to stay hidden so had borrowed one of his customers cars so that Charity wouldn’t recognise it. 

Vanessa who had just got back from collecting the boys heard her phone go off, she read the text and thought that Charity was just being extra nice, she had no idea that she was about to do something incredibly stupid.


	106. Chapter 106

Charity felt like she had been driving for hours, the address he had sent her really was in the middle of nowhere. The closer it got to 7 o’clock the more anxious Charity got, she kept talking to herself giving herself a little pep talk. 

“Don’t mess this up. You’ve messed up enough times in your life! You finally have everything you’ve ever wanted, someone who loves you for you and a family who are happy and healthy. Don’t ruin that”. 

Cain who was following her from a safe distance was getting just as anxious as she was, he knew that to stop her from doing something stupid he would have to do something stupid in her place. He was hoping and praying that she would listen to him. 

While they both continued to drive to reach the final destination, Graham had picked up Joe and Debbie and was speeding back to the village hoping they had got there in time. Pulling up outside the pub, Debbie ran straight inside to see if her mum was still there, Joe was angry that he couldn’t go with her. 

“Chas where’s mum?” Debbie managed to ask even though she was out of breath. 

“She’s gone, her shift finished about 40 minutes ago. What’s wrong? Why you out of breath?” 

“Shit!” Debbie replied. 

“What! Will someone please tell me what’s going on?” 

“I just needed to see her, stop her from going to wherever she has gone”. 

“And why do you need to do that?” 

“Chas she can’t afford the wedding... she’s gone off somewhere to do something stupid” Debbie quietly told chas. 

“Please tell me you are joking”. 

“No, I wish I was. We were rushing here to give her the money she needs so she wouldn’t have to do it”. 

“That woman will never learn will she. She has the most amazing life right now why is she trying to jeopardise and self sabotage her happiness”. 

“Tell me about it. She’s too stubborn to ever ask for help”. 

“Please tell me your dad knows about what she’s up to? And is going to stop her?” Chas asked. 

“He said he has a plan but wouldn’t tell me what. He didn’t want me to interfere”. 

“Ok, so we just need to hope and pray that he gets there before she does anything stupid. I could bloody kill her sometimes...” 

“Tell me about it. I better go let Joe know we were too late, he’s going to be devastated” Debbie replied. 

“Keep me up to date Debs” Chas said as Debbie walked towards the exit. 

“Will do”. 

Joe knew as soon as Debbie reappeared that they were too late, he was so angry at the car for breaking down. If it wasn’t for his stupid car Debbie’s mum wouldn’t be preparing to do something stupid. 

“No luck then?” Joe asked in a very disappointed manner. 

“She left about 45 minutes ago”. 

“Damn it!”

“It’s ok, Dad will stop her. Well at least I keep telling myself that”. 

“Yeah, let’s stay positive. Shall we head home?” Graham said trying to keep spirits up. 

“I’d quite like to stay around here if that’s ok? Just incase anything happens” Debbie replied. 

“I’ll stay to, how about we go for dinner in the pub?” Joe said trying to make sure he was there for Debbie. 

“Well how about we all stay and make a night of it? That way if anything does happen we will be around to help” Graham added. 

“Thank you, I appreciate it. What about Sarah and jack? I need to collect them from Moira’s”. 

“I’m sure she wouldn’t mind keeping an eye on them” Graham replied. 

“I’ll give her a ring, do you think I should tell her about what’s going on?” 

“I don’t think we can answer that... you need to speak to family for that answer”. 

“I’ll speak to chas. Let’s get you into the pub” Debbie said looking at Joe. 

Over at Tug Ghyll, Noah was busy playing on his xbox while Vanessa had just put the boys to bed. She sat down at the kitchen table with her notepad and pen trying to write down more of her speech when she remembered that she hadn’t replied to Vanessa’s message. 

*Hey babe, my day was great! I love you too, can’t wait for you to come home so we can snuggle up on the sofa. So hurry, please and thank you. Love you* Vanessa sent the text with a huge smile on her face. Placing her phone on the table she picked up the pen and began to write all the things she loved about Charity. 

Arriving at the destination Charity parked her car down a dark alley so that it couldn’t be seen, placed her leather gloves on and plucked up the courage to walk over to where a man in a black tracksuit was standing. As she shut her car door the message from Vanessa came through to her phone which she had left on the passenger seat. 

Charity began to walk over to the man when she heard footsteps behind her, she didn’t want to turn around in case it was a copper, deciding to walk a bit faster Charity’s heart began to race. 

“Charity...” Cain whispered trying to get her attention without causing a scene. 

Charity knew exactly who was calling her name but decided just to ignore him and hope that he will disappear. 

“Charity” Cain said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to one side out of sight from everyone. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Charity asked pushing Cain’s hand off of her. 

“Stopping you from ruining your life”. 

“And how are you going to do that then Cain?” 

“By doing this job for you”. 

“I can’t let you do that”. 

“You’ve got no choice. You need to get in that car now and go back to the woman you are marrying in less than 4 days”. 

“Why are you doing this Cain?” Charity asked shocked that he was offering to do this for her. 

“Because no matter what I still care what happens to you. Yes we’ve had our ups and downs but I’ve always loved you Charity from the very beginning. I should have never left you once Debbie was born, I hate to even think what happened to you in those few years but I know that if I had stayed it never would have happened”. 

“Nothing happened Yeah, you just need to drop that” Charity replied trying not to get upset about her past. 

“I have never seen you this happy, even when we were happy it was nothing compared to now. I can’t and won’t let you ruin that, but I will do this one last thing for you before you become Vanessa’s problem because you need the money”. 

“Thank you” Charity replied with tears streaming down her face. 

“Don’t get upset, just go home to Vanessa ok?” 

“Ok” Charity replied struggling to speak. 

“I love you Charity Dingle, I always have and I always will” Cain replied giving Charity a hug. 

“I love you too” Charity replied. 

Cain took Charity saying that she loved him the wrong way as he went in to kiss Charity passionately. 

“What you doing?” Charity replied pulling away. 

“I thought it was appropriate for the moment”. 

“No, it’s not. I love you but I’m not in love with you. You are the father of my daughter and for that I was always be eternally grateful and love you but no. That wasn’t a cue for you to kiss me”. 

“I’m sorry, I got carried away”.

“Look I appreciate you doing this for me but in no way does it mean I want anything more than a friendship. I love Vanessa and plan to be with her for the rest of my life. I’m sorry if I ever gave you the wrong impression”. 

“You didn’t, I just got caught up in the moment. Anyway go, get out of here before the police start sniffing round”. 

“Ok, Cain?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Be careful and thank you” Charity said as she made her way back to her car. As she got into her car she sat and watched as Cain made his way over to the guy, her heart was beating uncontrollably. Charity couldn’t believe that Cain was doing this for her, wiping away her tears she knew she had to get out of there quickly to make sure no one saw her. 

Cain took one last look over his shoulder to make sure Charity got away safely, he then took in a deep breath and spoke to the guy waiting for Charity. 

“I’m here for the job”. 

“You don’t look like a woman, I was expecting a woman”. 

“Well unfortunately you are stuck with me”. 

“You’ll do”. 

“So what exactly am I doing?” 

“I need you to transport a parcel for me”.

“What sort of parcel?” Cain asked. 

“You don’t need to know, will you deliver it or not? Your lady friend sounded pretty desperate for the money”. 

“I’ll do it. I need the money immediately after”. 

“Once you’ve delivered the goods, they will give you the money”.

“Fine. So where’s the parcel”. 

“In the boot of my car, follow me”. 

Cain followed the guy to his car where he opened the boot, Cain knew that the parcels he would be delivering were drugs. 

“All of them?” Cain asked. 

“Yeah, to the same address. You’ve got an hour, you take any longer and the police will be tipped off”. 

“It’ll be delivered don’t you worry” Cain replied as he took the parcels out of the boot and stuffed them into his bag. 

“Don’t mess this up, otherwise you are a dead man walking. Here is the address” the guy said threatening Cain.

Cain walked back over to his car with a real sense of urgency, he knew he only had an hour to deliver this parcel. As his heart raced, he set the address in his Sat Nav, he was shocked to see that is was a destination over 50 minutes away. He quickly got himself ready and set off at speed to make sure he got to the destination in time. 

Debbie and the gang were in the pub on tenterhooks waiting to hear any little bits of information.

“Chas should I tell Moira what’s going on? Just incase anything happens?” Debbie asked with a worried look on her face. 

“I really don’t know. I mean you don’t want to worry her but at the same time if anything did happen and we all knew and she didn’t, she would kill us”. 

“I’m gonna tell her but what if it comes to nothing...maybe we should just keep quiet and pretend we didn’t know anything”. 

“It would be easy if either of them did get in trouble, the less people that know the better” Chas replied. 

“You’re right, I’m just going to leave it. Man I wish he would just text or ring or anything”. 

“Stay calm Debs, just stay calm” Chas said trying to calm Debbie down yet inside she was a mess, she knew that anything Charity and Cain get themselves into usually goes wrong. 

“I just wish we had got there before she left” Joe added, he was still so angry with himself for the car breaking down. 

“None of this is your fault, you didn’t know the car was going to break down. What you are doing for the two of them is amazing” Graham replied trying to stop Joe from beating himself up. 

“I agree with Graham, the gesture of paying for their wedding is incredible”. Chas said. 

“It was the least I could do, they both saved my life and for that no amount of money would ever be enough”. 

“Thats very nice of you” Chas replied. 

“I just wish I was out there trying to do something to help this situation rather than being stuck in this stupid chair”. 

“Joe, come on! Stop”. 

“Stop what Debbie? I feel useless”. 

“You wait, you’ll be the hero when you hand over the money to Charity when Dad stops her and brings her home”. 

“If he brings her home” Joe replied. 

“When...” Chas replied. 

“We have to be positive”. Debbie added. 

Time was running out for Cain, he was still over 15 minutes away according to the sat nav yet only had 10 to get there. The Sat nav had taken him the country route which meant the roads weren’t easy to speed along slowing Cain down. He was pretty certain that he wasn’t going to get there in time so knew he needed to plan where he was going to hide the cash from the police before they got to him. He wasn’t going to let anything stop him from getting the money to Charity. 

Instead of going straight home like Cain had told her to do Charity parked up her car round the back of the pub and headed to the swings. They had become a place where she could revert back to a kid and just feel free. She kept checking her phone incase she had heard anything from Cain, but she hadn’t, she was beginning to panic. 

Meanwhile Cain had arrived at the house but knew he was late which meant that the police would already be on his tail. He knew he needed to get this deal over and done with as quickly as possible so he could hide the cash before the police caught up with him.


	107. Chapter 107

Knocking on the door of the drop off address, Cain was ready with all of the parcels in his bag. He had absolutely no idea what to expect from the person opening the door. 

“You must be the guy entrusted to deliver my special parcels” said a woman with curlers in her hair. 

“That’s right, there all in the bag” Cain replied handing over the bag to the lady. 

“You won’t mind if I double check then will you?” 

“Go for it, just be quick about it” Cain said trying to speed things along. 

“I’ll take as long as I want thank you, don’t forget I’ve still got your money”. 

“I realise that”.

“So you from around here?” The woman asked trying to flirt with Cain. 

“Nope, look I don’t want to be rude but you could hurry up please”. 

“As you asked so nicely, here your cash. The £7,000 you were so desperate for. Thanks for delivering my parcels with such care”. 

“Thanks” Cain replied grabbing the money off the woman. 

“Hopefully I’ll see you around here again...”

“I doubt it love” Cain replied as he ran to his car, getting his keys ready while he was running. He knew he didn’t have long to find a suitable hiding place for the money, he decided to get as close to the village as he could before dumping the money and the car. 

Charity was still sat on the swings staring at her phone waiting to hear something, she still couldn’t believe that Cain insisted on doing the job for her. She knew he still cared about her but didn’t realise the lengths he would go to to protect her, she definitely wasn’t expecting the kiss either. 

As she sat there in silence her phone beeped, she immediately checked to see who it was. It was just her phone reminding her that she had an unread message from Vanessa which she hadn’t realised had come through. 

*Wont be long babe xx* Charity replied just to let Vanessa know she would be home soon. 

Part of her was annoyed that it wasn’t a message from Cain, she just needed to know that he was ok and that the job was completed without any trouble. it wasn’t long before her phone went off again, this time it was Cain. 

*It’s done, had to put parcel under the village sign. It’s hidden well. Won’t be long until they find me, luckily they will have nothing on me. C x* 

The relief on Charity’s face was clear to see, she was just glad he wasn’t hurt, the fact that he had got the money was a bonus. She didn’t like the fact that the police were onto him, luckily the only thing they will have against him is a description from whoever made the phone call. Charity knew she needed to put Ross’ phone back in the pub as soon as possible so they couldn’t pin anything on her, she decided to head there now and get it over with. 

As she headed over to the pub, Cain had managed to drop the car back off at the garage without a scratch. He quickly began to rush home to try and get his story straight with Moira before any police arrived, he knew it wouldn’t be long as the description the guy will have given the police would have been extremely accurate. 

Charity walked into the pub acting as normal as she could, she instantly spotted Debbie, Joe, Graham and Chas sat at a table with worried looks covering their faces. 

“Alright?” Charity asked them. 

“Got something you want to share with us?” Chas angrily asked. 

“Apart from the fact I’m starving... no nothing”. 

“Don’t act stupid with me. Where’s Cain? Doing your dirty work I suppose?” Chas replied. 

“How do you know about that?” 

“Dad told me yesterday what you were planning, he told me not to get involved”. 

“Wow and you actually listened? Shock”. 

“This isn’t time for jokes Charity... you could have been hurt? You could have been arrested” Chas added. 

“Well I’m fine, so what’s the problem...” 

“Where’s dad?” 

“I don’t know! He just told me to go home and that he would sort things”.

“And you just let him?” Chas asked. 

“You know Cain as well as I do. Nothing I could have said or done would have made any difference, he had an idea in his head and he wasn’t going to let anything change his decision” Charity explained. 

“That’s a fair point”. 

“Look I didn’t even want to do this in the first place but I was desperate, I have to make sure that Vanessa gets the wedding of her dreams. I couldn’t let her down”. 

“Why didn’t you ask for help?” Debbie asked. 

“You know me... a stubborn cow. I couldn’t ask for help”.

“Well I’m helping whether you like it or not” Joe butted in. 

“I can’t take your money Joe”. 

“You’ve got no choice. It’s a thank you mainly for Vanessa for saving my life, but for you as well. I don’t want to just hand you the money right now but tomorrow how about we try and go for lunch? I need to do this Charity, it’s part of my recovery” Joe said trying to guilt trip Charity into thinking giving the money away would help with his recovery. 

“Ok, thank you”. 

“Have you heard from dad?” Debbie asked. 

“He told me the job was done and that the money was hidden under the village sign. He also said that the police were on the hunt for him”. 

“What?” Chas added. 

“He says they won’t have anything on him though so told me not to worry”. 

“He will probably have his alibi sorted” Graham said. 

“He will, he’s used to it by now”. 

“I’m sorry for getting him into this situation I really am, I genuinely didn’t know he was going to do it instead of me”. 

“Look go home to Vanessa, I’ll go get the money” Debbie said. 

“Debs I don’t want you involved”. 

“Too late, I’m a Dingle we are always involved”. 

“One more thing, Chas can you pretend you found this somewhere in here?” Charity asked handing over Ross’ phone. 

“So it was you!” 

“Of course it was, I was desperate”. 

“Sure thing, I’ll let him know”. 

“Thanks, I appreciate you all, I really do”. 

“Go home” Debbie replied giving her mum a hug as she looked like she needed it. Debbie could tell her mum had been crying. 

Cain had managed to get back to the farm before any police had come sniffing around, he desperately needed to talk to Moira but walked in to find Sarah in the kitchen with her. 

“Sarah babe, can you give us 5 minutes?” Cain asked in a mad rush. 

“Sure” Sarah replied. 

“What’s up with you? You look guilty of something”. Moira said in a joking way. 

“You need to listen carefully”. 

“Cain what have you done?” 

“I stopped Charity from doing something incredibly stupid”. 

“Let me guess you stopped her by doing it yourself. You never learn do you Cain?” Moira replied raising her voice. 

“I had to, ok? I had no choice! I wasn’t going to let her ruin the best time of her life all because she needed money to give Vanessa the perfect wedding”. 

“Do I even want to know what you’ve done?” 

“It’s best you don’t. Just believe me when I say they can’t pin this on me, there’s no evidence. So even if the description fits me and the police come looking they can’t do shit”. 

“You say that but what if they have proof, something you didn’t even know existed”. 

“Moira, love! It’s under control, ok? The police will probably arrested me but it’s all going to be ok” Cain said trying to keep Moira as calm as possible. 

“So do I give you an alibi or what?” 

“I’m not going to force you to, but it would help”. 

“Consider it done. Now sit down, I’ll make you a cup of tea while we wait for them to turn up”. 

Moira was fuming at Cain, she knew he still had a massive soft spot for Charity but she didn’t quite realise that he would risk his freedom for her. She wanted to scream and shout at him for being so stupid, especially now that Issac was around, but she knew that wouldn’t help the situation. She needed to be calm and collected so that he would remain as calm as could be. 

Charity had made her way home after what had been one of the craziest days she had had in a long time. She knew that she needed to act as if today had been just another day at the pub, an uneventful quiet day in the village. 

“Hey babe” Charity said closing the door. 

“Hey, I thought you’d got lost or something” Vanessa replied leaping off the sofa to give Charity a welcoming hug. 

“Sorry”. 

“Don’t be, you are home now. Dinner?” 

“I’d love some, I’m starving. Did you have a good day?” 

“Yeah, it was good fun. All the girls managed to find a dress they liked, I tell you what I think we’ve got all the colours of the rainbow for our bridesmaids” Vanessa replied. 

“Just think of the pictures, will look like the pride flag. Chas showed me hers, it’s beautiful”. 

“Oh yeah, the colour looked so good on her. Although she might poke a few peoples eyes out with those boobs of hers, they are out and proud in that dress”. 

“Yeah she did warn me. Are the others nice?” 

“Yeah they are all going to look gorgeous, we need to be careful they don’t stage us”. 

“Trust me they won’t” Charity replied pulling Vanessa in for a kiss. 

“You ok? You’re eyes are puffy”. 

“Yeah just watched a sad video on YouTube earlier, had me in streams of tears”. 

“You are such a softy, I don’t know why people think you are tough as old boots”. 

“Yeah I don’t either”. 

“Sit down, you’ve had a hard day. I’ll make you some food and get you a drink” Vanessa said as she ushered Charity to the sofa. 

Charity felt so guilty, she hated the fact that she was lying to Vanessa about her day, she just didn’t want to ruin things before the wedding. 

Cain and Moira were anxiously drinking their cups of tea just waiting for the knock at the door, they knew it wouldn’t be long before the police came looking for an average height white male with short black/grey hair, wearing a checkered shirt, jeans and a leather jacket. A description perfectly describing Cain. 

“I’m just going to go give Issac a kiss” Cain said nervously.

“Ok” Moira replied. She couldn’t stop tapping the table, it was something she did when she was nervous. 

While Cain was away with Issac, there was a knock at the door, Moira knew exactly who it would be. Moira opened the door to find two police officers stood there. 

“We’re looking for Cain Dingle, he about?”; DC Potter asked. 

“I’ll just get him for you, come on in” Moira replied as she went to get Cain. 

“Officers What can I do for you?” Cain said as he entered the room. 

“Cain Dingle I’m arresting you on suspicion of possession and the dealing of drugs. You have the right to remain silent. If you do say anything, what you say can be used against you in a court of law”. 

Cain didn’t say anything, he just put his arms out in front of him so the police officer could handcuff him. Cain knew that they wouldn’t have any evidence against him, so by deciding to stay quiet they couldn’t charge him for anything else. The police officers placed Cain into the car and took him to the police station where they could formally begin the questioning process. 

Over at Tug Ghyll Vanessa had made Charity some dinner, she was just about to tuck into it when there was knock at her front door. 

“Ness get that would you, I don’t want my dinner to go cold” Charity said as she picked up her knife and fork. 

Vanessa opened the door to find two police officers, she was beyond confused, she had absolutely no idea why the police would be at her door. 

“Can I help you?” Vanessa asked in a confused manner. 

“We’re looking for Miss Charity Dingle, we were told she lived here”. 

“She does, come on in”. 

Charity knew they were about to question her but decided to carry on eating her dinner acting as normal as she possibly could. 

“Police are here for you?” Vanessa said with a confused look on her face. 

“What can I help you with officers?” 

“We need to know your whereabouts from 6:30 to 8:30”. 

“Well I didn’t finish work until 6:45 so was still there until about 7 ish. I then had a meeting with a liquor company but they didn’t show, so I popped back to the pub and then came straight here”. 

“What time did you arrive back here?” 

“Umm about 7:45” Charity replied lying through her teeth, she was hoping and praying that Vanessa would back her up. 

“Is there anyone that can confirm that?”

“Yeah I can, she arrived just before 7:45” Vanessa said managing to keep her voice steady. 

“Thank you, that’s all we need right now. We’re sorry for the inconvenience, we shall leave you to it”. 

Vanessa showed the police officers out while Charity composed herself ready to tell Vanessa the truth. 

“Why have I just lied to a police officer?” Vanessa asked angrily. 

“You might want to sit down...” Charity replied nervously.


	108. Chapter 108

Vanessa was still waiting to hear why she just had to lie to the police for Charity. While Vanessa was sat patiently waiting on the sofa, Charity was pacing back and forth trying not to make eye contact with her lover because she felt so guilty. 

“Charity? Why have I just had to lie to the police?” Vanessa asked in an angry tone of voice. 

“Look I haven’t actually done anything wrong...” Charity replied. 

“Well then you won’t mind telling me everything will you?” 

“Fine, but promise me you won’t leave me” Charity asked begging. She was so worried that Vanessa would leave her. 

“Charity just tell me!”

“Ok. When I was sat with Megan on Sunday organising what we wanted for the wedding it suddenly dawned on me that this was going to cost a fortune. So I asked her how much she roughly thought it was going to cost. When she said £10,000, complete and utter panic took over. I have money but it’s tied up with the pub so I didn’t have a clue what to do” Charity explained. 

“Why didn’t you come to me?” 

“Because I’m stubborn, because I’m an idiot. I was silly to think that I could manage it all without help from anyone. My other weddings I was in the fortunate position to ask for anything and it be handed to me on a plate, i was treated like a princess and I won’t lie I loved it. Every single part of me wanted you to be able to experience that same joy I felt, I wanted you to get everything you had ever dreamt of all given to you by the person you love, me”. Charity explained softly and calmly, Vanessa could see how desperate she was to give her what she wanted. 

“Why were the police here?”

“I needed to think of a way to come up with the money, I asked Cain for help but he turned me away because he knew i was risking everything. So I tried Ross, he tried to help but Cain being Cain got in the way of him helping, so I stole his phone”. 

“Charity...” Vanessa said in a disappointing manner. 

“I’m not proud of it! But I had to do something. I rang one of his contacts and arranged a job, I had no idea what the job was going to be, but I didn’t care as long as it gave me the money I needed for the wedding”.

“So what was the job? Or do I not want to know?” 

“I don’t even know what the job was. Cain followed me to the location, stopping me before I got to the guy, he wouldn’t let me go through with it. Cain made me leave and he went through with the job for me”. 

“So I take it that it didn’t go very well...what with the police turning up?” 

“I don’t think so no, Cain text me to say that he had the money and had hidden it and that the police were on their way”. 

“Why would he risk everything for you?” Vanessa asked as the jealousy and anger filled her eyes. 

“He kept going on about how we had been through so much and how he would always love me and that he didn’t want me to ruin the best thing that had ever happened to me”. 

“So what is he’s still in love with you”. 

“I don’t know, all I know is that he wouldn’t let me ruin the happiness I have right now. All my life I’ve been motivated by money and mind games and for the first time in my life neither of those things make me happy anymore. The only thing that makes me happy is you, I don’t care if he loves me I don’t love him”. 

“I need some air” Vanessa replied. 

“I’ll come with you”. 

“No, please don’t” Vanessa replied abruptly grabbing her coat and slamming the door behind her. 

Charity knew she had majorly messed everything up, even though her intentions were good and for the woman she loved Vanessa was clearly very disappointed in her. Vanessa decided to go for a walk to think about everything, why would the woman that supposedly loved her lie to her? Why wouldn’t Charity of come to her for help? All these questions were running around her head. 

Charity walked into the kitchen and found a bottle of wine, she didn’t even reach for a glass she just drank it straight from the bottle. 

Over at the police station Cain was in an interviewing room waiting to be questioned by DC Potter about tonight. In walked DC James Potter and constable Lisa Groves, neither of which looked very happy. 

“Before I press record I’d like to ask you one more time if you’d like a lawyer” James asked. 

“I don’t need a lawyer because I haven’t done anything wrong” Cain replied. 

Pressing the record button, DC Potter got the interview underway. 

“For the purpose of the tape, myself DC James Potter, Constable Lisa Groves and the accused Cain Dingle are all present in room 1D, Mr Dingle has declined a lawyer, proceeding by himself” James said. 

“Mr Dingle, where were you this evening between the hours of 6 and 9?” 

“I finished worked just after 6, headed to the pub for a quick drink before making my way home to spend the evening with my partner, son and grandchildren”. 

“Just after 6 could you be a little more precise?”

“I don’t know the exact time, you’ll have to check my clocking out book at the garage” Cain replied confidently as he had got Aaron to clock out for him just after 6 just incase something like this happened.

“So you won’t mind if we take a look at those records?”

“Be my guest”. 

“Mr Dingle have you ever driven a black Vauxhall Astra?” 

“I own a garage I’ve driven hundreds of different makes. So yes I probably have”. 

“It’s a slight coincidence that the make of car used in this drug deal is the same make of car you have sitting on the forecourt of your garage, don’t you think?” 

“Like I’ve said, we get different cars coming and going all the time, it’s kind of the purpose of a garage”. 

“Have you ever driven the car that’s on the forecourt?” 

“Driven, define driven?” 

“Just answer the question...” 

“Well yes, someone’s got to move it back and forth in and out of the garage”. 

“So your DNA will be all over the car?” 

“Yes, because I don’t wear gloves. It makes the job too tricky”. 

“When customers bring their cars to you, do you log the mileage?” 

“Yes, we have to to make sure it’s not driven anywhere”. 

“So you have detailed records of that car then?” 

“Yes, that we took when it’s owner brought it in” Cain once again confidently replied as he had Aaron make new detailed records with the new mileage etc. 

“For the purpose of the interview Constable Lisa Groves is leaving the room to go the garage to check these records”. 

“You’ll need someone to open it up for you. Aaron has the keys as he closed up this afternoon”. 

“Thank you. So what time would you say you arrived home from the pub?” 

“Again precise time I have no idea, it must have been just after 7 as Moira had the dinner ready”. 

“What was for dinner?” 

“Fish fingers, chips and beans for the young ones and for us adults we had fish cakes, chips and beans”. 

“So they would be able to clarify that would they? Moira? Even your granddaughter Sarah?” 

“Yes, because I’m telling you the truth”. 

“When was the last time you saw Charity Dingle?” 

“She served me at the pub, so between 6 and half past”. 

“Everything seem ok with her?” 

“Yeah, she’s excited at the moment. She gets married this weekend”. 

“Bet you’re happy for her”. 

“Of course I am, she’s the mother of my daughter”. 

“Would you class her as someone you’d do anything for?” 

“She’s family. Look what has Charity got to do with any of this?” 

“I was just asking the question”. 

“Look unless you are going to charge me can I go? I have a young son at home whose mother is still suffering from post natal depression, so she needs me”. 

“Ok, you can go. But we will be popping in to take statements from both Moira and Sarah”. 

“Fine, like I said I have nothing to hide”. 

“You are free to go Mr Dingle, remember not to leave the country”. 

“It’s a good job I don’t have my holiday book then isn’t it” Cain sarcastically replied. 

“Interview suspended at 9:56pm”. 

Cain left the station feeling confident at the fact that he had covered all of his tracks, the police wouldn’t find anything. Debbie had been called to collect him from the police station. 

“Thanks for the lift Debs” Cain said as he got into Debbie’s car.

“When you said you were going to stop her I didn’t think you’d do it yourself”. 

“Well someone had to otherwise the repercussions would have been a whole lot worse than me being arrested”. 

“So they got any evidence?” 

“Not that I can think of. Everyone has their story straight we just need to hope and pray Moira and Sarah tell the correct one”.

“Sarah? Why is she involved?” 

“Because for some reason she was at ours when I arrived home. I had no choice”. 

“Jesus”. 

“Did you go get the money?”

“Graham has gone to collect it”. 

“Why does he even know about this?” 

“Because we had the money for mum, but our car broke down so Graham had to collect us and drive like a maniac to try and get there on time”. 

“Do you know if the police have been to see Charity?” 

“Probably, let’s just hope her and Vanessa have their stories straight”. 

“Yeah otherwise all of this would have been for nothing”. 

Debbie took Cain home, picked up the kids and headed back in the direction of Home farm where she was hoping Graham and Joe would be with the money Cain had hidden. 

While Debbie was driving, Graham and Joe had arrived at the village sign where Cain had supposedly hidden the money. To make sure they were out of sight Graham had parked the car in a nearby wooded area to hide the vehicle from any on lookers. While Joe waited in the car on look out, Graham dressed head to toe in black quietly walked over to the sign with a mini shovel to try and find the money. 

Using a small torch Graham could see where the earth had been disrupted so decided to dig in that area. It was long until he found the bag full of money. In the distance he could hear a car coming towards him, he immediately turned off the torch and launched himself into a bush to hide, what he hadn’t realised is that it was a bramble bush. 

“Ouch, shit” Graham said to himself as he was being attacked by brambles. 

Joe could see from the car that the car approaching Graham was a police car, no doubt on its way to the village to question someone, Joe’s heart was racing. He hoped that Graham had hidden himself well enough for the police not to spot him. 

The police car drove past, which allowed Graham to peel himself out of the bramble bush without doing too much more damage. Picking up the bag Graham walked quickly over to the car and drove straight back to home farm, while they were driving Joe hid the cash in the car just incase the police were heading to question any of them. 

As they pulled onto the drive way at home farm they were relieved to see Debbie’s car back and no police cars, the pair of them could relax slightly. As they headed into the house, Graham went straight to his office to put the money into the safe so it blended in with everything just incase they were searched. He then proceeded to take the bag the money was in, put it into a barrel and lit the bag on fire, he wanted to destroy the bag so it was no longer evidence. 

After burning the bag to ashes Graham returned inside to let Debbie and Joe know. 

“The bag has gone, the money is safe”. 

“Perfect. Debs have you heard from you mum?” 

“She’s ignoring my calls”. 

“Have you tried Vanessa?” 

“She’s ignoring me too, no doubt they are having an argument right now”. 

What they didn’t know is that Vanessa was still on her walk trying to clear her head, meanwhile Charity couldn’t sit still at home worrying about where Vanessa was. Charity had rung Vanessa’s phone over 20 times and there was still no answer, it didn’t help that Vanessa’s phone was in her handbag which was still in the house but Charity didn’t know that. Charity just thought that Vanessa was ignoring her and that she had had enough of her behaviour. 

After having a shower and freshening himself up, Cain sat down to talk to Moira. 

“How could you be so stupid?” 

“I’m sorry, I just couldn’t let her go through with it” Cain replied. 

“You could have just not done it either”. 

“What and let the drug dealer cause more trouble in all of our lives? I know I shouldn’t have done it but i was trying to do it for all of us”. 

“So when will they be here to question me?”

“Anytime... just stick to the story and everything will be fine”. 

“I’ll try, I’m more worried about Sarah”. 

“Debs is going to go over it with her tonight, they won’t question her until tomorrow”. 

“I just hope and pray Aaron completed the forms correctly and that they didn’t catch you on any cameras”. 

“Don’t worry, I was careful. What you need to realise is I’m a seasoned pro at this”. 

“Oh you don’t need to tell me that! I know you are”. 

“I’m not proud of it”. 

“Good because I tell you it’s a good job I love you otherwise I’d be out of here. This all ends now, ok? You have Issac to think about now... I know you were protecting Charity but she isn’t your worry anymore. We are, not her”. 

“I know and I promise I will never do anything so stupid again, unless it’s necessary and I run it past you first” Cain replied with a cheeky grin on his face. 

“Come here” Moira said as she wanted to kiss him but couldn’t be bothered to move. As the pair kissed, there was another knock at the door, they knew it was going to be the police. 

“Officers come in” Cain said without even looking to see who it was. 

“It’s not the police it’s me” Vanessa replied. 

“Vanessa what are you doing here?” 

“We need to talk...” she replied barging past Cain.


	109. Chapter 109

“Vanessa now isn’t the best time?” Cain said panicking that the police would turn up any minute. 

“Well I’m sorry, it wasn’t really the best time for me either when the police turned up at my house asking for Charity”. 

“So they did turn up?” 

“Of course they did, isn’t that the way it goes... if Cain’s doing something illegal Charity must be involved to? Two peas in a pod aren’t you?” Vanessa sarcastically replied. 

“I understand why you are angry at me but I stopped her from doing something she would regret. Surely I should get credit for that?” 

“Credit?” Vanessa replied letting out a laugh. “You want credit, I’d happily give it to you if you had come to me to let me know what she was planning. I have been saving my whole life for my wedding, I would never expect anyone to pay for it all themselves. If you’d have used that brain of yours none of this would have happened, all you had to do was talk to me and I would have stopped it all. Yet you’re too busy trying to be the hero for the woman you are still in love with” Vanessa angrily said. 

“Vanessa I know your angry but Cain isn’t still in love with Charity, that ship sailed a long time ago” Moira replied. 

“Is that right? Then why did he tell her that he loved her? Why was he acting like a big man?” 

“I never said I still love her, I told her that no matter what she will always have a special place in my heart because of Debbie, we went through so much together”. 

“Yet you left her after Debbie was taken? I don’t know what happened to her for the following years but I know it wasn’t good, whenever I bring it up she freezes and goes all cold. If you’d have loved her you would have stayed, through thick and thin”. 

“You have a fair point, I know I messed up and I know i could never make her as happy as you do. I’m not trying to be that guy. When she came to me for help she was desperate, I couldn’t let her ruin her life and her happiness with you, I’ll admit I didn’t know what else to do other than doing the job myself. I am a Dingle after all, we are good at breaking the law, it runs in the family”. 

“Vanessa he’s not trying to win her back, yes he should have spoken to you so you could have decided what to do but he’s a man they are useless 90% of the time. We just need to be grateful that he managed to stop Charity and that touch wood, he’s got rid of any evidence for the police to find”. 

“I am grateful that she’s ok and that she didn’t go through with it. I just need you to think next time, she’s not your problem anymore, she’s mine. I get you will always care and that’s good but I’m going to be her wife and I need to be able to sort things, not rely on you”. 

“I completely accept that, I should have come to you and in future I will, I promise”. 

“Ok. I’ll leave you to it then”. 

“One question? Are you two ok?” 

“We will be, I left her stewing at home so I could clear my head, I’ve just managed to do that so I need to head home and finish the conversation”. 

“I’m glad you two are ok!” 

“I better go before the police arrive”. 

“See you Ness” Moira said as Vanessa headed to the door. 

“Bye Vanessa” Cain added.

Vanessa felt good to have got all of that off her chest, she was glad to have had it out with Cain and told him how things were going to be from now on. Now she needed to go home to the woman she loves and finish the conversation, she wasn’t going to let it be easy for Charity. 

As she was walking through the village she saw a police car outside the garage, it was clear that they were looking for any evidence that could link Cain to the crime. Walking straight past Vanessa let herself into her home to find Charity waiting on the sofa patiently for her return. 

“Where have you been? I’ve been worried sick! Why didn’t you pick up your phone?” Charity said as soon as she heard the door open. 

“My phone is in my bag which is right there. I just needed time to think about everything. I’m an honest person Charity, lying to the police was not on, I still can’t believe I did it”. 

“I appreciate you lying to them for me”. 

“It’s not me Charity! I don’t do things like that. I never ever want to be put in that position ever again, ok?” 

“I don’t want to ever have to put you in that situation again, I promise I’ll try my hardest to behave”.

“It’s not about behaving, you just need to communicate with me”. 

“I know, I’ve never been good at communicating”. 

“Tell me about it...” 

“So are you dumping me?” 

“Don’t be ridiculous, I don’t want to dump you but I do think we need to have a good chat”. 

“Let’s chat then” Charity replied as she tapped the seat next to her inviting Vanessa to sit next to her. 

Vanessa came and sat down next to her, she was desperate to give Charity a hug but knew she needed to hold off to show Charity she can’t behave like she has without consequences. 

“I need to apologise again for not telling you the truth, I realise that you should have been the first person I told but my pride got in the way”. 

“I get why you lied, I do. I understand that all you ever wanted was for me to have the perfect day and the fact that you were prepared to do anything for that to happen, I love you for that. But babe what if you had been arrested? Or what if something had happened?” 

“I wasn’t thinking, the only thought I had running through my head was making you happy”. 

“I need you to understand that we are in this together, what is mine is yours and what is yours is mine. I’ve been saving for my wedding since I was an 18 year old, it came to a point where I never even thought I’d be getting married and then I met you. I have a nice chunk of money which I want to use to create the most amazing memories with you”. 

“I just didn’t want to have to ask you, I wanted to be the provider for once in my life. Like I’ve said before I wanted this wedding to be different to the rest, I wanted to be able to give you anything and everything you wanted but I realise that for us to work we need to be open and honest with each other”. 

“This wedding will be different to all the rest because I love you and I’m not going anywhere! Plus I know you aren’t playing any games with me, I know we are the real deal”. 

“We are the real deal”. 

“As we are being honest with each other I need to tell you something”.

“What?” 

“So I may have gone to see Cain”. 

“Ok?”

“I had to I wasn’t going to let him think that what he did was ok and the right thing to do. I made it very clear that he should have come to me as soon as he realised what you were planning to do, he kept going on about how he didn’t want to ruin our happiness yet he didn’t tell the one person who makes you happy”. 

“He should have told you I agree but I had told him not to”.

“I don’t care whether you threatened him, he still should have told me. I have a right to know”. 

“You do. What else did you say?” Charity asked. 

“I made it very clear that it was no longer his responsibility to look after you and protect you. I get that you are the mother of his daughter and that you have a very long history but it is my job to protect you, not his”. 

“He will always be there though...” 

“Charity you’re not understanding me, I don’t want him thinking that he has the right to decide what is best for you. He lost that right when you two broke up”

“Is it bad that you being a bad ass is turning me on right now?” Charity joked.

“For once can you just be serious! I hate the fact that he still loves and cares for you, I may have told him a few times that you don’t love him”.

“And you are right I don’t love him, hence why I pushed him away when he kissed me” Charity explained. 

“Excuse me?” Vanessa replied confused she thought she just heard Charity say Cain kissed her. 

“Don’t get angry”. 

“Angry? Oh I’m not angry! I’m furious. What gives him the right to kiss you? What make him think it’s ok to kiss someone who is engaged?” 

“It was just in the heat of the moment, it didn’t mean anything. You did kiss Moira...” 

“The heat of the moment, on Charity can’t you see that this was his attempt to win you back. He had already admitted that he still loved you, he thought that by doing this job for you, you’d go running back to him as if nothing had happened. And as for that kiss with Moira it was a peck and clearly a joke, I hadn’t announced that I loved Moira before doing it” Vanessa replied with a lot of anger and sarcasm in her voice. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, win me back? He knows that would never happen”. 

“Why can you not see it? He still wants a hold over you”. 

“Ness come on that’s not why he helped”. 

“Then why did he... what’s he gaining from doing this job? He hasn’t got a penny of the money, he was risking his freedom, risking things with Moira. It makes no sense unless he had another motive”. 

“He was protecting me, protecting us”. 

“I can’t do this right now. I’m so angry at everything”. 

“The kiss meant nothing, babe please. I’m sorry about everything”. 

“I know it meant nothing, as if he actually thought one kiss from him and you’d come running back. It’s the fact he thinks it’s ok to kiss you..”

“Can’t we just forget it ever happened?” 

“I’m afraid I can’t. Look I need some space, you need to stay at the pub tonight, I can’t even look at you”. 

“Babe please don’t do this, I’m so sorry”. 

“I know you are, but every time I look at you I see Cain kissing you and I need to get that out of my head, so you need to go. I’ll see you tomorrow”. 

“Ok, I’ll go. Just know I love you more than anything in the whole word and everything I planned to do was for you and for us. I’m sorry” Charity said as the tears streamed down her face, she left the house and headed to the pub. 

Vanessa was furious, not necessarily at Charity but she just needed time on her own, grabbing the half empty bottle of wine off the table she wasted no time in downing it. Once she had finished the wine she made the decision to go and pay Cain another visit, she had something she needed to do. 

Banging on the door, Vanessa didn’t care that it was nearly midnight, she needed to do something before even thinking about sleeping. 

“Alright alright I’m coming” Cain said rushing to the door, part of him thought it would be the police again.

As he opened the door he was relieved to see it was Vanessa. 

“Vanessa what are you doing here?” 

Without saying a word Vanessa smacked him straight across the face, “that’s for kissing my fiancée”. 

“I deserved that” Cain replied clutching at his face. 

“Trust me you deserve a whole lot more. Just stay away from her, stay away from us” Vanessa said as she turned her back and started to walk home. 

“Wait, I’ll give you a lift” Cain replied worried for Vanessa’s safety. 

“I don’t need your help Cain, I’m a big girl I can look after myself”. 

“Ok, that’s fair enough” Cain replied. Although she didn’t want a lift from him he followed her home just to make sure she got there safely. 

Yes Cain had acted like an idiot over the last few days but he genuinely did have the best intentions, he just wanted Charity and Vanessa to have the most amazing wedding day. He didn’t know why he kissed her, he was just caught up in the moment, he genuinely hoped that the pair of them were ok. 

Meanwhile Charity who had made herself comfortable on the sofa in the pub, was oblivious to the fact that Vanessa had given Cain a shiner. She just lay there thinking about all of the mistakes she had made over the last few days and how she just hoped everything was going to be alright between the two of them. All she wanted in life was to marry her soulmate, she just hoped that would still happen.


	110. Chapter 110

It was another miserable day in the village which seemed appropriate because of everything that happened last night. Cain was waking up with a very sore face after Vanessa had smacked him, Charity was waking up with a sore back from her night on the sofa and Vanessa was waking up with a sore head after downing the wine. 

“What you doing here?” Chas asked as she stumbled across Charity when she walked into the living room. 

“I was kicked out”. 

“Please tell me you haven’t ruined the best thing that’s ever happened to you?” 

“I don’t know... I explained everything to her and she seemed to understand my motive for doing it. Yes she was angry that I didn’t speak to her about it but she seemed ok. It wasn’t until she found out Cain had kissed me that she went mad”. 

“Wait, Cain kissed you? When will that man learn”. 

“It was just in the heat of the moment, I pushed him off straight away and I never gave him any signals”. 

“Don’t worry I know you won’t have. He’s always been drawn to you, I could kill him! Not only for kissing you but for keeping this to himself, we are Dingles we sort things together not on our own”. 

“I don’t even care about him, I just need to know that me and Vanessa are ok. I don’t know what I’d do if we weren’t” Charity replied with a worried look on her face. 

“She loves you, she just needs time to calm down. Let her come to you, don’t force it” Chas explained. 

“So what I just wait here and do nothing?” 

“No you go get in the shower, get changed and help me in the pub”. 

“I suppose I could do that”. 

“Good, now go” Chas replied trying to get Charity to stay busy. She hadn’t seen Charity like this for a very long time, she was hoping and praying that Vanessa comes to see her. 

Charity headed up stairs to have a shower to clean off all of the troubles from yesterday. 

Waking up with a very sore head Vanessa turned over in bed to find the other side empty, she didn’t like waking up alone. She had had a long hard think about everything and knew what she had to do, but first she needed to sort the boys out. 

“Noah, the bus leaves in 20 minutes”. 

“I know I’m up, I’m down here already” he replied tucking into his breakfast. 

“Oh sorry, didn’t realise you were downstairs”. 

“Vanessa is everything ok?” Noah asked with concern in his voice. 

“Everything’s fine” Vanessa replied. 

“I heard you and mum arguing last night. What’s she done this time?” 

“We just had a little disagreement, nothing major”.

“Why’s she not here then?” 

“We just needed a bit of time apart, to think”. 

“Please tell me that you two are still getting married... I don’t want to lose you”. 

“Noah, sweetheart I’m not going anywhere. We are still getting married we just had a little disagreement that’s all. Don’t worry, ok? She’ll be back by tonight”. 

“Thank god, she can be an idiot sometimes, she can’t help it but I know she loves you” Noah replied giving Vanessa a hug. 

“Thanks Noah, I really needed that”. 

“Right I better go finish doing my hair, got to look good for Lily”.

“That you do! I’ll see you later”. Vanessa replied trying not to get emotional. Heading back upstairs to the boys bedroom, Vanessa grabbed their clothes for the day ahead. 

“You two, changed now please”. 

The two of them got changed as quickly as they could, Johnny managed to put his top on the wrong way, not once but twice. Vanessa couldn’t help but giggled to herself at the boys trying to get ready quickly. She didn’t have time to give them their breakfast this morning so took bananas with her for when she dropped them off at Nursery. 

As she put the boys into their car seats she looked over to the pub and saw that Charity was outside cleaning up. They briefly made eye contact, Charity smiled at Vanessa and Vanessa smiled back, it was progress. Maybe things weren’t as bad as Charity first thought. 

“I’ll drop them off and I’ll come see you” Vanessa shouted across the village. 

“Sounds good! Give them both a kiss from me” Charity replied. 

Vanessa got into the car and drove the boys to nursery, the whole journey she was going over in her head what she wanted to say to Charity. 

Over at Home Farm, Diane and Josh were busy getting Joe ready for his day, Debbie was listening from the next room. She could hear that the three of them were having a right laugh, which put a smile on her face. 

“We are all done in here” Diane said wheeling Joe out into the living room. 

“That was quick” Debbie replied. 

“We’re getting good at this, soon we will be going for the world record” Joe boasted. 

“Easy tiger, we’ve got a long way to go to beat that sort of time” Josh replied shaking Joe’s hand as the pair of them left to leave him to enjoy his day. 

“See you bright and early” Diane said. 

“I’ll see you later to help with the evening, remember just to let us know if you don’t need my help” Josh added.

“Yeah, see you both tomorrow” Joe replied. “Have you heard from your mum?” 

“No radio silence”. 

“Maybe you should ring her? Check to see if everything is ok?” 

“Yeah I will, we just need to stay on the down low for the time being, we don’t want to cause any problems”. 

“Yeah I know. I do need to see them both today though, I want to give them the money even though Charity now has double what she wanted”. 

“I’ll go ring her now, see what’s been going on”. 

Debbie dialled her mum’s phone number and waited for her to pick up. 

“Debs?” Charity asked picking up the phone. 

“Everything ok?”

“They will be. We had a bit of an argument but we will be ok”. 

“They better be! Joe wants to see both of you at some point to gift you the money”. 

“We can sort that! I had a lot of time to think last night and I’ve decided what I’m going to do with the money Cain got”. 

“What’s that’s then?” 

“We’re going to put in a lift at the front of the pub as a ramp would be too steep for him to push himself up, we also are going to make the disabled toilet bigger so it’s easier”. 

“You serious? Mum that’s amazing, he will be over the moon”. 

“Well I haven’t told anyone that’s the plan yet but it’s what I want to do, I need at least something good to come out of the last few days”. 

“Well this is certainly something good. Mum don’t worry about Vanessa she will come around, I know she will”. 

“Thanks Debs, I hope you are right” Charity replied as she put the phone down. 

“How is she?” Joe asked. 

“She’s doing ok, they had an argument but I’m sure things will be ok”. 

“Why will I be over the moon?” Joe asked with anticipation. 

“So mum has decided to use the money that Cain got for good, she wants to make the disabled toilet in the pub bigger and instead of a ramp she wants to put a wheelchair lift in as a ramp would be too steep”. 

“You being serious?” Joe asked as his eyes began to tear up. 

“Serious, that’s amazing. I can’t thank her enough”. 

“She wanted to thank you for giving them the money”. 

“This is more than enough thanks, I just want them to be happy” Joe replied. 

“They will be!” 

As they sat there in the living room minding their own business, the front door bell rang. 

“Wonder who that is?” Joe asked. 

“No doubt the police to question Sarah. They don’t waste anytime. I’ll go answer it” Debbie replied walking towards the front door. 

She didn’t even need to open the door to know it was the police she could see their yellow jackets through the door. 

“Can I help you?” Debbie asked opening the door. 

“Miss Dingle, we are here to have a chat with Sarah”. 

“How do you know she isn’t at school?” 

“We rang to double check, look the sooner we speak to her the sooner we will be out of your hair”. 

“Come in, I’ll go get her for you” Debbie said showing the police to the kitchen, whilst she went to get Sarah. 

“Sarah sweetheart, the police are here to ask you a few questions. You ready? You know what you need to say?” 

“Yeah, I’m ready” Sarah replied with confidence. 

“I’m proud of you”. 

“Thanks mum”. 

“Sarah do you mind if we ask you a couple of questions?” 

“No, it’s fine”. 

“Can you remember roughly what time your Grandad got home last night?” 

“I don’t know exactly but it was before 7:30”. 

“What did you eat for dinner last night?” 

“We had Fish fingers, chips and beans”. 

“And what about Cain?” 

“They has the same but fish cakes”. 

“At any point have you been told to lie to cover the truth up?” 

“No, never”. 

“Well thank you Sarah, I appreciate you speaking to us today” the police officer said as they left the room to speak to Debbie. 

“We won’t be needing to question Sarah any further, thank you for allowing us to talk to her today”. 

“It’s fine, she had nothing to hide so I’m glad she could help with your investigation”. 

“Have a nice day” the police officer said as they left the house. 

Making sure the coast was clear, Debbie went back into the kitchen and gave Sarah a hug, she was so proud of her for putting her feelings about lying aside to help her family. 

“I’m proud of you” Debbie said to Sarah. 

“I never want to have to lie again” Sarah replied. 

“I never want you to either, I love you Sarah”.

“I love you too, can we go out and do something?” 

“Sure, shall we go to the park?” 

“Yes please” Sarah replied. 

“Go get jack and we will head off”. 

As the four of them got ready to go to the park, Cain was just waking from a very late night. 

“Coffee Cain?” Moira shouted from the kitchen. 

“Yes please” Cain replied as he walked into the bathroom. Before even looking in the mirror he knew his face was going to be bruised, he had been hit enough times to know when he had a bruise. Vanessa certainly had a good smack on her, he never ever wanted to experience it again. 

“What on earth happened to you?” Moira asked as soon as she saw Cain and his bruised cheek. 

“One word, Vanessa”. 

“Vanessa did this to you? When?” 

“Last night. She found out I kissed Charity”. 

“You kissed Charity?” Moira angrily replied. 

“It meant nothing, i was just caught up in the moment”. 

“You are lucky she got to your first because if she hadn’t I’d be giving you a shiner”. 

“I’m sorry, it meant nothing”. 

“You better be sorry” Moira replied slamming his coffee down on the table in front of him. 

“Mr Dingle” the police officer said as the door to the kitchen was wide open. 

“Yes?” 

“Glad to see you didn’t leave the country” the police officer joked.

“Like I would” Cain said turning towards the police officer. 

“How did you get that bruise?” 

“Got up to go to the bathroom last night and walked into the door. It’s usually kept close but last night it was open”. 

“That’s rather unfortunate. Moira do you mind if we have that chat now?” 

“Of course, Cain do you mind...” 

“Sure” Cain replied picking up his coffee and the newspaper to head into the living room. 

“So what time did Cain get home last night?” 

“I’d say about 7:07, 7:08 sometime around then”. 

“And did he tell you where he had come from?” 

“The pub. Where he normally comes home from”. 

“Could you tell me what you cooked for dinner?” 

“Yea, the kids had fish fingers, chips and beans and for myself and Cain we had fish cakes”. 

“Ok, thank you for your time. Cain you can come back in now”. 

“So, am I free?” 

“Your alibi checks out, the paperwork is all fine. So yes you are free to go. We are sorry to have wasted your time”. 

“It’s ok, I understand that you are just doing your job. I hope that you catch whoever you are after”. 

“Thank you, we can see ourselves out”. 

Moira rushed over to Cain a hug immediately, she was so relieved that the police had found no evidence to pin the crime to him. 

“Never do anything so stupid again” Moira whispered in his ear whilst she hugged him. 

“I promise I won’t, she can stand on her own two feet now” Cain replied kissing Moira passionately. 

Debbie and the gang had arrived at the park ready for some quality family time, Sarah had been a bit quiet since the police questioned her but Debbie was sure that was just because she hated lying. 

While Debbie pushed Jack on the swings she saw Vanessa park up outside the house. 

“Vanessa, do you have a minute?” Debbie shouted over. 

“Of course”. 

“I just wanted to check how you are?” 

“I take it you knew...” 

“I found out yes and I know I should have told you but me and Joe we tried to sort things”. 

“How so?” 

“We were at the bank getting the money she needed, our car broke down on the way home so we couldn’t get to her on time. We are really sorry”. 

“That was very sweet of you, you don’t need to apologise. I’m not angry at your mum, well I am but not as much as I should be. I am angry at your dad for not telling me but for also making a pass at Charity”. 

“He did what?” 

“Yeah, that was my reaction”. 

“You wait till I see him”. 

“Don’t, it will just make things worse. Me and your mum will sort things, I’m actually off to see her now”. 

“Good luck!” 

“Thanks, see you all later” Vanessa said as she headed over to the pub to talk to Charity.


	111. Chapter 111

Vanessa walked into the pub to find Charity for once busy at work, she was cleaning the tables within an inch of their lives. It was clear to see she was very stressed and taking it out on the tables. 

“What did the table ever to do you?” Vanessa joked. 

Charity was startled, she had no idea Vanessa was stood behind her. 

“Hey”. 

“Hi”. 

“You alright?” Charity asked. 

“Slightly hungover but I’m ok. You?” 

“Sore back but I’ll survive”. 

“The sofa?” 

“Yeah, I missed our bed. I missed you” Charity softly said. 

“I missed you too. Can we sit and have a chat?” Vanessa asked. 

“Of course, let me just tell Chas” Charity replied smiling sweetly at Vanessa. 

Charity walked over to Chas and told her to look after the bar whilst they had a chat. 

“Shall we go into the back?” Charity asked. 

“Yeah, sounds good” Vanessa replied as the pair of them walked through into the back. 

“Cuppa?” Charity said all nervously. 

“Will you just sit down you are making me anxious”. 

“Sorry” Charity replied sitting down next to Vanessa. 

“I’m the one who is sorry, I shouldn’t have kicked you out last night”. 

“You had every right to, it’s your house”. 

“No, it’s our house. It was wrong of me to do. Yesterday was a lot to take in and I didn’t deal with it very well”. 

“It’s all my fault, I shouldn’t have ever gone behind your back, it was wrong of me and i regret doing it more than anything. I promise you from now on you will always be my priority and before I do anything I will talk to you”. 

“I would really appreciate that, like I’ve said before the fact you wanted to give me everything I ever wanted means the world to me, just talk to me. Because we could have saved all of this from happening” Vanessa explained. 

“So you still love me then?” 

“More than anything in this world”. 

“So we can put all of this behind me and focus on the wedding?” 

“Yeah, we can. One last thing though, I might have given Cain a black eye”. 

“Ness...” 

“I know, it’s so unlike me I know. I was just so angry and needed him to realise we don’t need his protection anymore”. 

“Man I wish I had seen it”. 

“Charity!”

“What? Babe you protecting me and being all badass it’s a real turn on”.

“Hitting someone is never the right option, I am really annoyed at myself for doing it. I blame the alcohol”. 

“So you gunna give me a kiss or what?” Charity asked. 

Vanessa leant over towards Charity, put her hands behind the back of Charity’s neck and pulled her close. 

“I missed you” Vanessa said before kissing her fiancée passionately. 

“Yay, I see that you two are back on track” Chas cheered as she spotted them kissing. 

Neither Charity or Vanessa turned to look at Chas they were too busy kissing, all Charity did was give Chas a thumbs up. 

“So what you going to do with the money?” Vanessa asked. 

“Well I had a good long hard think about that last night. If you agree with my decision I want to make the disabled toilet bigger and also install a wheelchair lift at the front of the pub because the ramp would be too steep for Joe to wheel up himself” Charity explained. 

“Wow, you were busy thinking last night weren’t you”. 

“It’s not like I had anything else to do”. 

“I think it is the most amazing idea. It will help Joe so much but not only that, it means that any disabled person who comes to the village can come to the pub and be served by the sexiest barmaid in the world” Vanessa replied. 

“I am glad you like the idea because I have already kinda told Debbie and Joe about it”. 

“Babe...”

“Sorry I was just super excited and she rang to see how we were”. 

“Yeah I saw her outside, Sarah’s off school so I presume she was questioned by the police”. 

“Bless her, no teenager should have to go through that”. 

“She is part of the Dingle family...” Vanessa joked. 

“True, although she’s a Sugden”. 

“Shall we go meet them at the park? Would be good to get some fresh air” Vanessa suggested. 

“Sounds good, let’s go” Charity replied grabbing Vanessa’s hand and leading her out of the back door. 

Walking hand in hand to the park the pair were as loved up as they were before the whole money debacle, Joe spotted them in the distance. 

“Debs, seems they have made up” Joe said excitedly tapping Debbie on the shoulder. 

“Thank god. Mum would have been inconsolable if they had finished”. 

“That was never going to happen”.

“Hey you two” Debbie said smirking. 

“Hey” Charity replied. 

“So I take it everything is sorted?” Debbie asked. 

“Yep, all sorted. Time to fully focus on the big day”. 

“It’s good to see you both smiling and happy again” Joe added. 

“It’s good to be smiling. I’ve just had a great idea, why don’t we have a picnic? I can quickly go to David’s and get some bits and bobs and we can all have a nice picnic together. What do you think?” Vanessa suggested. 

“Sounds lovely” Joe replied knowing it would be the perfect opportunity for him to be able to give them the money. Luckily the weather had improved from the miserable start to the day. 

“Ok, well give me 10 minutes. Sarah you fancy coming with me to pick out some goodies?” Vanessa asked. 

“I’d love to” Sarah replied managing to smile for the first time today. 

“Come on then” Vanessa said as the pair of them made their way over to the shop. 

“Sarah alright?” Charity asked as she had noticed she was a bit down. 

“She didn’t like lying to the police, she feels like she has committed a crime by helping Cain out”. 

“Bless her, she’s a good girl isn’t she. I’m sure Vanessa will be able to put a smile on her face”. 

“Talking of smiles, I’m glad to see yours back”. 

“Tell me about it, it was touch and go. I honestly thought she was going to end things with me”. 

“I knew that would never happen” Joe replied. 

“Well I’m glad you were confident”. 

“It’s so clear to see that she loves you with every single ounce of her body, she wouldn’t be able to survive without you”. 

“I wouldn’t be able to survive without her” Charity replied. 

Meanwhile over at the shop Vanessa was trying to check to see if Sarah was ok, whilst picking out some yummy treats. 

“So what shall we buy for this picnic then chief bridesmaid?” Vanessa asked. 

“Chief bridesmaid?” Sarah replied. 

“Yeah, I want you as my right hand man so to speak. Saturday is going to be the most important day of my life and I want you there right beside me to help”. 

“Really? As your chief bridesmaid”.

“Yes” Vanessa replied even though she didn’t really know the difference between a normal bridesmaid and a chief one. 

“I’d love to. I’ll be there for anything you might need”. 

“I know you will. Right back to the food, I am starving”. 

“Can we get sausage rolls? It wouldn’t be a picnic without them”. 

“You are so right! Tracy do you have any fresh sausage rolls?” 

“We do yes how many do you require?” 

“6 please” Sarah replied. 

“Coming right up” Tracy said as she went to the back to get some freshly baked sausage rolls. 

“What else shall we get? We need something sweet...” 

“Doughnuts? Or biscuits?” 

“How about we get both?” 

“Really? Yes let’s get both” Sarah replied as she skipped off to get the doughnuts and biscuits. 

“Here we go” Tracy said as she handed over the still warm sausage rolls. 

“Perfect, I think we have everything” Vanessa replied placing the basket down on the counter. They had got sausage rolls, doughnuts, biscuits, crisps, fizzy pop with plastic cups, bread and cheese. Everything you could possibly need for a good picnic. 

“You guys enjoy your picnic, I hope you are ready for tomorrow V, you are not going to know what has hit you” Tracy said talking about the hen do. 

“I dread to think what you have planned”. 

“Tracy make sure you take lots of photos, mum won’t let me go” Sarah said. 

“Don’t you worry Sarah I’ll make sure you are there for at least a little bit of it. You are a bridesmaid after all”. 

“I’m the chief bridesmaid” Sarah proudly replied. 

“She is” Vanessa added. 

“Well then you definitely have to be there”. 

“Yay, thanks Tracy” Sarah replied with a beaming smile on her face. 

Vanessa and Sarah left the shop armed with all of the goodies for the picnic, Sarah had a huge smile on her face as did Vanessa. 

“Here they are” Charity said spotting the pair in the distance. 

“Sarah actually has a smile on her face, Vanessa really is amazing”. 

“Tell me about it” Charity said agreeing. 

“We’re back with lots and lots of goodies” Vanessa said. 

“Shall we head over to the picnic tables?” Joe suggested so that everyone would be on the same level as him. 

“Good idea” Vanessa replied leading the way. 

Once they were at the table Vanessa placed all of the food they had got, whilst Sarah popped into the pub and took 6 plates from Marlon’s kitchen as well as cutlery. 

“Where are you going with that young lady?” Marlon asked. 

“Picnic outside, I’ll bring them back I promise”. 

“Ok, just don’t break anything” Marlon replied. 

“I won’t”. 

Sarah placed the plates down in front of everyone, giving them a knife and fork too. Once all of that was taken care of it was time for everyone to tuck in, it was like feeding time at the zoo with arms flailing everywhere. 

“Thank you for this Vanessa and Sarah, a very good selection of foods” Joe announced. 

“You are welcome”. 

“While you are all here I just wanted to give you both a little wedding gift, well and a thank you gift. I know the last couple of days have been hard but I don’t want either of you to have to worry about money. So I would like to give you this money to make sure you wedding day is perfect, you saved my life and for that I will be eternally grateful, no amount of money would ever cover how much owe you for that. So please take the money and make your day perfect” Joe explained trying not to get emotional. 

“Thank you Joe, that is the nicest gesture ever. We are so glad you pulled through the accident and are back home, you don’t need to even thank us. But thank you again for this” Vanessa replied. 

“Yeah thank you Joe, I really appreciate this. I know I was too stubborn to ever ask for help but you just ignored that and helped me anyway even after everything that happened between us. That’s why we want to do the changes to the pub so we can help you too. I want you to feel comfortable and at home in the pub and not have to worry about using the bathroom or whether there are enough strong people in the pub to help you in” Charity explained meaning every single word she said. 

“That means an awful lot, being able to independently get into my local pub will help not only with my confidence but with my recovery. As you know I’ve always been a bit of a cocky so in so but since the accident it’s knocked me for six but big things like this will help more than you will ever know”. 

“We are glad that we can help and thank you for helping us”. 

As the 6 of them continued to eat their picnic and talk about things, Cain, Moira and Issac approached the table. The look in Vanessa’s eyes turned from happiness to anger, she really couldn’t stand the sight of him at the moment. 

“Well this is cosy” Cain said trying to be friendly knowing full well he would get death stares from Vanessa. 

“Now probably isn’t the best time Dad” Debbie replied knowing that Vanessa, Sarah and Charity were all angry with him. 

“Nice shiner” Charity joked as she couldn’t help herself. 

“Thanks, I’m pretty sure I deserved it” Cain replied. 

“Trust me you deserved a whole lot more, it’s just a good job I’m not an aggressive person”. 

“I know I should have spoken to you Vanessa, I’m sorry”. 

“It’s not even about that anymore, it’s about the fact that you think it’s ok to kiss someone who is getting married in 3 days”. 

“I was wrong I know I was, it was all the heat of the moment”. 

“You think that’s a good enough excuse? I could walk over to I dunno a random person over there and kiss them but it’s ok because it was the heat of the moment... that’s crap and you know it. I get you will always love Charity for giving you Debbie but that’s no excuse. I’m sorry but I can’t stand the sight of you right now, I’m not sure I want you at my wedding” Vanessa said getting irate about the situation again. 

“Vanessa there’s no need to ban him from the wedding...” Moira replied. 

“Look if it’s what she wants then I have to respect that”.

“Charity say something...” Moira said hoping Charity would chirp in. 

“If Vanessa doesn’t want him there then I’m sorry I can’t stop her from making that decision” Charity replied reaching for Vanessa’s hand showing her support. 

“Well if Cain’s not going, I’m not either” Moira added. 

“How about we just calm down and talk about this like adults” Debbie replied.


	112. Chapter 112

After dropping the bombshell that she didn’t want Cain at the wedding Vanessa really didn’t want to get in anymore arguments, she had enough fighting for a while. Hearing that Moira wouldn’t be a bridesmaid if Cain couldn’t attend did annoy Vanessa but she understood that Moira was just sticking with her man. 

Deep down Charity was a bit upset that Vanessa had uninvited Cain without consulting her but she knew that she had to stick with what Vanessa had decided to show support. She hoped that in time Vanessa would see that he just made a mistake and would invited him again to their wedding. 

“Debbie it’s ok, I understand why Vanessa has done what she’s done. No hard feelings” Cain said trying to be an adult about things even if he was upset about it. 

“Look the last 24 hours have been hectic for all of us, why don’t we think about things and reconvene tomorrow to talk about things” Joe suggested. 

“I think that would be a very good idea” Charity immediately replied hoping that would give her time to change Vanessa’s mind. 

“Vanessa? Is time going to change your mind?” Moira asked. 

“I honestly don’t know. I’ve gotta go collect the boys from nursery, so if you’ll excuse me” Vanessa replied kissing Charity on the cheek before making her way towards her car. 

“Can I come with you?” Sarah asked. 

“Of course, Debs is that ok?” 

“Sure” Debbie replied trying to make sure the smile stayed on Sarah’s face. 

Vanessa and Sarah walked towards the car, Sarah grabbed hold of Vanessa’s hand and quietly said, “I don’t blame you for banning grandad from the wedding, he shouldn’t have done what he did. I just hope Moira comes, she’s been so excited to get all glammed up for once. She didn’t stop talking about it last night”. 

Hearing Sarah talk about how excited Moira was about the wedding made her think twice about what she had just done, she felt guilty that Moira now might not get the chance to get glammed up. She knew she had a lot to think about. 

While the two off them went to collect the boys, the rest of them, were still discussing the bombshell of Vanessa banning Cain from the wedding. 

“Charity you need to talk to Ness, this is stupid! It was just a kiss” Moira said. 

“Look I’m not disputing that I just need to take Vanessa’s side on this, I can’t have another argument with her. I’m lucky she hasn’t dumped me already”. 

“Moira just leave it, if she doesn’t want me there it’s fine”. 

“But I can’t go if you don’t. How would going look to everyone?” 

“Since when have you ever cared what anyone else thinks?” 

“I don’t see why she’s making such a big deal about a kiss, I mean yesterday she kissed me. Cain didn’t make a big deal out of it”. 

“I don’t quite think it’s the same thing Moira” Debbie replied.

“A kiss is a kiss... at the end of the day”.

“In Vanessa’s defence, I had just been talking about how I would always care and love Charity before the kiss. Vanessa has every right to be angry with me, I know it’s not an excuse but I was just about to risk everything and I didn’t know what would happen, the moment just swept me up”.

“Just give her time, she’ll come around. She’s a very understanding person I just think the last 24 hours have been too much for her” Joe explained fighting in Vanessa’s corner. 

“I agree with Joe. I’ll talk to her but not today, today needs to be a good one” Charity replied. 

“Fine, just don’t expect me to be at the hen do tomorrow if things haven’t been sorted” Moira added angrily walking off into the pub with Issac. 

“She’ll be there” Cain said as he followed Moira into the pub. 

“I can totally understand why Vanessa did what she did, I was furious when I found out dad had kissed you” Debbie said. 

“Think about how I felt when he just planted it on me, I pushed him off as quickly as I could. I couldn’t believe it had happened”. 

“He just doesn’t think before he acts”. 

“He never has. Shall I get a round in?” Charity asked. 

“Yeah lets, Graham can pick us up” Joe replied. 

“That’s what I like to hear” Charity said heading in to get drinks for everyone. 

Over at the Cafe, Megan was having a bit of a meltdown about the wedding preparations, she still had so much to organise in so little time. 

“Can I get you a coffee?” Rodney asked a very stressed looking Megan. 

“Got anything stronger?”

“Unfortunately not, double shot?” 

“Yes please” Megan replied. 

“You look like you need some help” Rhona asked. 

“I do I really do”. 

“Anything I can help you with?” 

“Do you know of any good photographers? Everyone I’ve contacted is busy and the ones that are free are not the best let’s put it that way”. 

“I don’t, I’m sure we must know one between all of the villagers. I’ll get the word out and we can find someone”. 

“They can’t deliver the marquee until Saturday morning so that’s going to be a stress”. 

“Oh that’s a faff, surely they will put it up on the day though?” 

“I hope so. Another problem is hair and make up, yes we got the salon but they can’t see each other on the day so we’ve got to some how work out a schedule for that which will be fine but it will take up precious time in the morning. I need to sit down with Charity and Vanessa and work out a table plan, I mean there are bound to be people who can sit on certain tables. I need to make over 100 favour boxes, find out where to put the portaloo’, I’m just stressed”. 

“Why not get either Kerry or Bernice to go to the pub to do Charity’s hair and make up? While the other does it at the salon. Table plan I have no idea but just sit down with Ness she will help, favour boxes I can help with. Tomorrow morning? I’m not at work so can come and help you” Rhona said offering her advice. 

“That’s not a bad idea and yes I would love the help if that’s ok?” 

“Of course. At least we’ve got tomorrow night to look forward to, plus it’s a bonus that you don’t have to organise that”. 

“Yes, that alcohol is calling my name”. 

“Talking of hen do’s I need to go and find Tracy. If you need anything just ring me” Rhona said to Megan. 

“Thanks Rhona”. 

“Here’s your coffee” Rodney said placing the coffee onto the table. 

“Thanks Rodney”. 

“Sweetheart here you are, I’ve been looking for you everywhere” Frank said walking into the cafe. 

“Sorry, just needed somewhere to work”. 

“While you were out the brewery rang, said they will deliver the alcohol Friday evening”. 

“Ok, so we need somewhere to store it over night then. Ok that won’t be a problem, at least I can tick that off my list”. 

“You’ll be able to tick off many things over the next few days” Frank said trying to reassure Megan that things were all going to run smoothly. 

“Thank god”.

“Bet you wish you’d never agreed to plan this?” Frank joked. 

“It’s my job though, I should be used to all of this stress. This just feels different I need it to be perfect, Vanessa feels like my daughter and I just need it to be perfect”. 

“And it will be”. 

“I hope you are right” Megan replied with an anxious look on her face. 

Back over at the pub the drinks were flowing, Charity was enjoying getting to know the real Joe Tate with none of the bullshit getting in the way. 

“You two look extremely happy” Charity said with a smile on her face. 

“We are, we are enjoying spending time together” Debbie replied. 

“Which shocks me especially now she’s acting partially as my carer” Joe added. 

“I’m sure she doesn’t see it like that though”. 

“I don’t, the nurses do most of the work I’m just there to learn for when they are no longer there, but by then you’ll be a pro” Debbie replied grabbing onto his leg. 

“Debs!” 

“What?” 

“I felt that, I felt you grab my leg” Joe shouted.

“Try it again” Charity said not believing what she was hearing. 

“Joe look away and tell me when I’m touching you” Debbie said struggling to get her words out because she was so excited. 

Joe turned his head away waiting anxiously for Debbie to place her hand back on his leg. Debbie grabbed Joe’s left leg there was no reaction from Joe at all, she lifted her hand and grabbed it again. 

“Now. You are touching my leg” Joe shouted. 

“Yes, yes I am” Debbie excitedly replied. 

“So what does this mean?” Charity asked. 

“I don’t think we should get too excited but it’s a start” Joe said trying not to get his hopes up too much. 

“It’s progress and its great news” Debbie replied with a beaming smile on her face. 

Charity raised her glass, “here’s to Joe making progress, here’s to our happiness and here’s to me getting married in 3 days”. 

All three of them clinked their glasses together. 

“What have I missed?” Vanessa said as she arrived at the table with Moses, Johnny and Sarah. 

“Joe just felt Debbie’s hand on his leg” Charity proudly announced. 

“Wow, Joe that’s amazing”. 

“It’s progress, I don’t want to get my hopes up too much but it’s definitely positive”. 

“Joe it’s great news” Sarah said giving him a high five. 

“Babe we need to quickly nip into town to get our actual wedding rings” Vanessa said to Charity. 

“Oh shit yeah, totally forgot about them. We best go then”. 

“Do you want us to keep an eye on the boys?” Debbie asked. 

“If you don’t mind?” Charity replied. 

“Of course not, we will be here for a while yet enjoying the sunshine”.

“That would be amazing. Thanks! We won’t be long”. 

Vanessa and a slightly tipsy Charity made their way over to Vanessa’s car. 

“Oi you two we need to go over the seating plan” Megan shouted as she left the cafe. 

“We are just off to get our rings and then we can come over? We might have to bring the boys with us” Vanessa replied. 

“How about I come over to you, that way you don’t need to worry about them. Give me a text when you are home and I’ll come over”. 

“Sounds perfect, thanks Megan”. 

“How’s the planning going? Best be perfect” Charity sarcastically shouted. 

“Don’t worry it will be”. 

“Good!” Charity replied getting into Vanessa’s car. 

“Don’t put too much pressure on her babe” Vanessa said as she got into the drivers seat. 

“I was only joking, well semi joking. It needs to be perfect”. 

“It will be because you’ll be there and I’ll be there”. 

“True. Plus I look hot in my outfit” Charity replied flicking her hair. 

“Well I’ll look hotter” Vanessa jokingly replied. 

“Hmmm we shall about that young lady”. 

Vanessa drove them into town, heading straight to the jewellers they got the engagement rings from. As they walked in the shop assistant remembered Vanessa. 

“Back again?” The shop assistant said welcoming them. 

“Yep, we are here to buy our wedding rings this time” Vanessa excitedly replied. 

“So this must be you fiancée”. 

“Charity, nice to meet you”. 

“Likewise, So what are we looking for today?” The shop assistant asked. 

“We’re looking for two silver or platinum rings which we can have engraved with each other’s initials. I found one we both liked online, I’ll get a picture of it” Vanessa replied scurrying around for her phone in her bag.

“Ah good choice, follow me and I’ll show you this ring” The shop assistant replied after looking at Vanessa’s phone. 

“I’m excited to see them” Charity whispered to Vanessa as she linked arms and followed the shop assistant. 

“Here they are, we’ve got the two designs, the one with a stone and then one without. Which one were you more interested in?” 

“I think I prefer the one without, what about you babe?” Charity replied. 

“Yeah I’m in agreement with you”. 

“Shall we try them on?” The shop assistant said. 

“Yes please, we need an N and an M” Vanessa replied. 

“Coming right up” the shop assistant said as she got the correct sizes out of the cupboard. 

Charity tried on the ring and it was a perfect fit, as was Vanessa’s. 

“It looks perfect” Charity said staring at the ring on her finger. 

“It really does” Vanessa replied. 

“Let’s see yours?” Charity asked. 

Vanessa proudly showed Charity the ring on her finger, the biggest smile arrived on Charity’s face. 

“I think we’ve found the right ones” the shop assistant said. 

“Yes we most definitely have”. 

“So do we want the initials on the inside or outside of the ring?” 

“Outside?” Vanessa asked Charity. 

“Yes, I want anyone looking at my ring to know that my heart belongs to V.W or should it say V.D”. 

“V.W because that’s who you fell in love with” Vanessa replied. 

“Ok so we need the N sized ring to have V.W on it and the M one to have C.D on it” Charity told the shop assistant.

“No problem, they will be ready to collect tomorrow if that’s ok? All you need to bring is the receipt”. 

“Thank you very much” the pair replied. 

Charity paid for the rings with some of the money Joe had given them, she was happy that she didn’t have to worry about money anymore and that everything was in the open.


	113. Chapter 113

With a spring in their step and smiles plastered all over their faces Vanessa and Charity returned to the village to find Debbie, Joe and the kids chilling in the same spot they left them. 

“I see we haven’t moved all afternoon” Charity said as they approached the table. 

“We’ve been soaking up the sun” Debbie replied. 

“I can see that”. 

“Get the rings sorted?” 

“Yeah, we can collect them tomorrow”. 

“That’s very exciting, did you get the ones you wanted?” 

“We did indeed. They are beautiful” Vanessa added. 

“Can’t wait to see them” Debbie replied. 

“Thanks for looking after the boys, really appreciate it” Vanessa said. 

“Yeah, Thanks. We should get home though Megan is on at us to sort out the seating plan”. 

“You not done that yet? It’s like the most stressful thing ever, especially when people don’t get on with each other”. Debbie joked. 

“It will be fine, it’s not like anyone has major beef with each other”. 

“You sure about that?” 

“Debbie stop panicking your mother, babe it will be fine” Vanessa replied. 

“Just make sure you have plenty of wine in the house, you are going to need it” Debbie sarcastically added. 

“Right that’s our cue to leave” Charity replied. 

“Good luck ladies, make sure I’m next to fun people who will get drunk with me” Joe said. 

“You’re going to be sat next to Eric” Charity joked. 

“You best be joking” Joe replied. 

“Deadly serious”. 

“Come on you let’s go” Vanessa said dragging Charity away. 

“See you later” Debbie said as the four of them headed to Tug Ghyll. 

“She was joking about me being sat next to Eric right?” Joe asked with a very worried look on his face. 

“I think she was joking, I’m sure she will put you next to someone nice especially after what you’ve done for them”. 

“I guess so. They might even put me next to a hottie you never know”. 

“Oh yeah like who...” Debbie replied with a hint of jealousy in her voice. 

“I dunno, always had a slight crush on Rebecca” Joe said teasing Debbie. 

“Rebecca? You are joking”. 

“What? Rebecca is pretty”. 

“She’s got nothing on me” Debbie joked. 

“She doesn’t you are right. That’s why I’m with you and not her” Joe replied. 

“What’s for dinner?” Sarah asked interrupting their conversation. 

“What do you fancy?” Joe replied. 

“Can we have pizza?” 

“Go on then! Shall we head home and order then?” Joe said. 

“Yeah, would be nice to have an evening at home” Sarah replied. Both Joe and Debbie were shocked to hear Sarah refer to Home farm as her home, they both couldn’t keep the smiles off their faces. 

“Yes let’s go home” Debbie added. 

Over at Tug Ghyll Johnny and Moses were busy playing with their dinosaurs, while their mummies prepared for the arrival of Megan. 

“She better not be really bossy when she gets here” Charity said as she sat there swigging her wine. 

“Be nice! She’s doing us the massive favour remember”. 

“I know I know, she just doesn’t like me”.

“That’s rubbish, she didn’t like you I’ll admit that but she does now”. 

“We shall see”. 

Knocking on the door, Megan arrived with all of her paperwork for the wedding. 

“Hiya, sorry I’m a few minutes late” Megan said as she placed her pile of paperwork on the kitchen table. 

“Jeez is that all for our wedding?” Charity asked shocked by how much stuff she had. 

“This is only half of it. It takes a lot to organise the wedding of the year” Megan replied. 

“We both appreciate what you are doing for us, don’t we babe?” Vanessa said. 

“Yeah we do” Charity reluctantly replied.

“So seating plan, who will be on the top table with you two?” 

“Obviously us two, then Noah, Frank. Who else normally goes on the top table?” Vanessa asked. 

“Well you normally have, mum and dad of both, best man and chief bridesmaid or some people have all their bridesmaids on there” Megan replied. 

“Well on my side I’ll have Noah, Chas, Debbie and Sarah” Charity explained as neither of her parents would be there. 

“And I’ll have, Dad, you, Tracy and Rhona”. 

“So the top table needs to seat 10 is that right?” 

“Yeah” Vanessa replied. 

“What about Moira?” Charity asked. 

“Well she’s not coming anymore is she”. 

“Fair enough” Charity replied trying not to get into an argument with Vanessa. 

“So I’ll do it for 10. Who do you then want on the next closest table?” 

“We should have the partners of the people on the top table shouldn’t we?” Vanessa asked. 

“I’m easy with whatever” Charity replied sipping her wine. 

“So it would be, Paddy, Pete, David, Joe then we should probably have Faith so she can keep an eye on Johnny and Moses. Then Graham, Marlon and Ross? Although Faith will be on her own” Vanessa said. 

“It doesn’t matter she can mingle once the food has been eaten” Charity replied. 

“That’s true, ok so that’s table one. Table two, Belle, Lachlan, Zac, Lisa, Robert, Aaron, Liv, Gabby, Sam and Lydia? Would that work? No one on that table hates each other do they?” Vanessa asked. 

“I don’t think so, I’m pretty sure they get along” Megan replied. 

“Table 3, Kerry, Dan, Daz, Bernice, Rebecca, Priya, Jimmy and Nicola?”

“So that table wouldn’t be full?” Megan said. 

“We can keep a few seats spare incase we miss someone. Table 4, Eric, Pearl, Diane, Doug, Pearl, Jai, Rishi? So that would mean table 5 would be Jessie, Harriet, Laurel, Bob and Brenda. Oh and Rodney” Vanessa explained. 

“So were done?” Charity said hoping that this meeting was nearly over as she wanted some alone time with Vanessa. 

“I don’t think we have left anyone out, if we have they can’t be very important” Vanessa joked. 

“Wow, ok! That didn’t take as long as I thought it would” Megan replied. 

“No point faffing, just gotta sit people down and hope there is no drama”. 

“What’s a wedding without drama though babe?” Charity said from her seat on the sofa. 

“True but I think we’ve had enough drama to last us a while” Vanessa replied. 

“You make a fair point” Charity replied finishing off her glass of wine. 

“So the marquee is being delivered on Saturday morning which is a bit annoying as things become a rush, we’ve got the company coming in to set up the chairs for the actual ceremony and then they will change it for the meal. The bar is also arriving Saturday, alcohol Friday night, flowers are being hand delivered on Saturday, Vanessa you’ll have you hair and make up done at the salon and Charity yours will be done at the pub. You’ve sorted your outfits out, the rings and all of the bridesmaids etc... so I don’t need to worry about any of that. Have you had your meeting with Harriet?” Megan asked. 

“Yeah we had that on Monday, we’ve got a run through on Friday morning”. 

“Perfect, all I need to do is find a photographer, a DJ and a location for the portaloo’s” Megan replied. 

“So everything is slowly coming together” Vanessa said. 

“It most definitely is!”

“Thanks again Megan it’s made our lives so much easier”. 

“You’re welcome”. 

“Can you make sure Dad’s suit is dry cleaned though, the last time he wore it he got a dirty kebab on the way home and spilt kebab juices everywhere. I kind of need him looking his best”. 

“It’s already there, don’t panic”. 

“You literally think of everything don’t you”. 

“It’s my job! Right I will leave the two of you to it, enjoy your evening and I’ll see you tomorrow” Megan said as she gathered all of her paperwork up and headed towards the door. 

“Let us know if you need us to do anything else” Vanessa replied. 

“Just not too much” Charity muttered under her breath. 

“See you later Charity” Megan replied. 

“Bye”. 

Vanessa shut the door behind Megan and joined Charity on the sofa, resting her legs across Charity’s lap. 

“Well that was easier than I thought no thanks to you” Vanessa said pointing out that Charity had done nothing. 

“I knew you had it under control”. 

“More like you couldn’t be bothered and just wanted to drink your wine”. 

“Babe you are so much better at that sort of stuff than me. I’m rubbish”. 

“No, you’re just lazy”. 

“That too” Charity replied. 

“Give my feet a massage would you?” Vanessa asked nicely. 

“Just this once, because I need to make it up to you”. 

While Charity tried her best to give Vanessa an enjoyable foot massage, Noah arrived home after spending after school at Lily’s house. 

“Hey babe, did you have a nice time with Lily?” Charity asked. 

“Yeah it was nice, her mum made her famous lasagne which was yummy”. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself” Charity replied. 

“So have you two sorted everything out?” Noah asked. 

“Yeah, we are back on track” Vanessa replied giving Noah a wide smile. 

“Good, Ness do you mind if I have a quick chat with mum?” Noah said with a serious tone in his voice. 

“Umm yeah of course I’ll leave you both to it” Vanessa replied as she got off the sofa and headed upstairs, as she passed Noah she gave him a supportive tap on the shoulder. 

“Come sit down babe, what’s wrong?” Charity asked. 

“First of all I wanted to have a go at your for nearly ruining what you have with Vanessa, I overheard the argument”. 

“You heard that...” Charity replied disappointed that he heard their conversation. 

“I know it was all your fault, I don’t exactly know what you did but you always ruin the good things in your life and I’ve had enough. Vanessa is the first person you’ve been with that I genuinely like and want as part of my family, she’s nice and puts up with you. I just don’t want you to ruin the best thing that’s happened to you” Noah explained. 

“I deserved that”. 

“Yes you did deserve that. Mum I don’t get why you always do it? You’re happy aren’t you?” 

“Yeah, I’m happier than I’ve ever been”. 

“Then why are you causing arguments?” 

“It’s complicated...”

“Try me, I’m not a kid anymore”. 

“I needed money to make sure I gave Vanessa everything she ever wanted for her wedding and I decided to do something stupid. Luckily someone stopped me, but I lied to Vanessa and never should have. That’s why we had an argument”. 

“Thank you for telling me. Just promise me that before you go to do anything stupid again you think about all the people it will effect”. 

“When did you turn into such a smart, kind young man?” 

“Don’t change the subject mum, promise me you won’t ruin this family. I love Vanessa and can’t wait for you to be my second mum, but a small part of me is still scared to get too attached incase you mess things up yet again. I know I’m being mean and I’m sorry but it’s all I’ve ever been used to”. 

“I know that I’ve always ruined everything but I promise you I will do everything in my power to make sure that we stay as a family for the rest of our lives. Can you honestly not wait for Vanessa to be your second mum?” 

“She’s amazing”. 

“Will you do me a favour?” Charity asked. 

“Sure, anything”.

“Will you tell Vanessa how much you can’t wait? I feel like after the last couple of days she needs to hear it”. 

“I’ll go talk to her now...” 

“And Noah”.

“Yeah...” 

“I love you and thank you” Charity said as she gave Noah a big hug. 

“I love you too mum” Noah replied wrapping his arms tightly around his mum. 

After they had hugged it out Noah went upstairs to find Vanessa, he wanted Vanessa to know how much she meant to him. 

“Vanessa can I come in?” Noah asked standing in the doorway of her bedroom. 

“Yes, come on in. All ok?”

“Yeah I just needed to tell mum that she needed to stop trying to ruin her life like she usually does”. 

“That’s very sweet of you. I appreciate you protecting me”. 

“Well it’s my job to protect my mums and come Saturday that’s what you’ll be. My mum”. 

Vanessa couldn’t stop the tears from appearing, she knew that Noah had grown to love her but she didn’t realise that he was at the stage to call her his mum. 

“You don’t realise how much that means to hear you say that. Thank you”.

“No need to thank me, I should have told you earlier”. 

“Come here” Vanessa said going towards Noah to give him a hug. 

The two of them headed back downstairs where Charity was waiting to see the huge smile she knew would be on Vanessa’s face after Noah had told her she was his second mum. 

“Here are my two favourite people” Charity said. 

“Yes here we are” Vanessa replied. 

“It sounds really stupid but can we take a selfie?” Noah asked. 

“I mean I don’t look very good but sure, why not” Charity replied. 

“I want to put it on my instagram”. 

“You’re on instagram? Let me guess Joe and Debbie” Charity asked. 

“Yeah, don’t be mad I’m on it. I just want somewhere I can put all my photos, especially with the wedding. I want people to know I’m proud of having two mums”. 

“I’m not mad, it’s just scary how quickly you are growing up”. 

“Right lets take some silly selfies then, you never know I might make an Instagram” Vanessa replied trying to be cool and hip. 

“Babe don’t you think we are both too old for Instagram”.

“Never too old for anything”. 

“I’ll make one for you Vanessa” Noah replied. 

“Let’s do it!” 

The three of them began taking silly selfies, it wasn’t long before the two younger ones wanted to join in. The five of them spent the next 20 minutes taking family photos.


	114. Chapter 114

Thursday arrived and it was only 48 hours to go until the wedding of the century. Nothing much had happened in the morning, Charity and Vanessa had both enjoyed a cheeky lie in as neither of them had work today, Frank had volunteered to get the boys ready and drop them off at nursery. 

Noah had made his own way to the bus stop meeting up with Sarah on the way, both of them were beyond excited for their roles at the wedding. 

“You ready to walk Charity down the aisle?” Sarah asked. 

“I’m a bit nervous, I had a nightmare last night that I tripped over and everyone started laughing at me” Noah replied anxiously. 

“I mean that would be very funny but it won’t happen. All you have to do is hold your mums hand and walk her proudly to the front. You’ll be amazing I know you will” Sarah replied trying to reassure Noah he will do a good job. 

“I hope you are right. You ready to be chief bridesmaid? Vanessa told me you were chief bridesmaid”. 

“I can’t believe they chose me. I don’t actually know what I’ll be doing on the day but anything they need me for I’ll be there ready” Sarah replied with a huge grin on her face. 

“You’ll do great. What’s your dress like?” 

“It’s a floral dress that’s like pinks, reds and cream coloured”. 

“Sounds nice. My suit is really smart, Joe helped me pick it out and we all know Joe’s suits are fancy”. 

“Is your girlfriend going to be there?” 

“Lily, yes she’s coming”. 

“Cool, at least we will have more people our age to hang out with. Did you know Vanessa is letting me go to the hen do tonight?” 

“Really?” Noah replied. 

“Yeah”. 

“Make sure you get lots of photos, I want to make them a photo album of not just the wedding but us as a family”. 

“That’s such a nice idea. Can I help?” Sarah asked. 

“Of course, they will love it”Noah replied just as the bus pulled up to take them both to school. 

Tracy was in the best of moods today, she couldn’t wait to throw the party of the year for her big sister, she had everything planned, including hand made sashes for every single party goer. 

“Tracy all ready for tonight?” Kerry excitedly asked as she walked into the shop. 

“Ooh girl, I am so ready”. 

“I’ve just made 40 vodka jelly shots, let’s just say they are strong!” Kerry replied fist pumping the air. 

“That’s what I like to hear”. 

“I can’t wait to see Ness in her giant dinosaur outfit. We need to make sure both the boys see her in it before she leaves the house, they will love it”. 

“Oh don’t worry they will see her in it, the whole village will”. 

“What about the other costume...” 

“That’s strictly for the eyes of the hen do” Tracy replied laughing. 

“She’s going to hate you, but I can’t wait to see it. Her face is going to be a picture”. 

“I’m so excited!”. 

“I’m not working this afternoon if you need help setting anything up at the pub” Kerry said offering her hand. 

“Yes, I would love some help. I’ve printed some old photos of Ness as a baby through to now that I’ll need help arranging, there’s one of her as a teenager in a wedding dress. The dress is awful” Tracy explained. 

“Have you seen her dress?” 

“I have, Kerry you wait until you see her. She looks incredible”. 

“I can’t wait! I’m also intrigued to see what Charity will be wearing, I hope it’s a suit because no one can pull off a suit quite like Charity Dingle”. 

“That statement I fully agree with! I mean how does she do it?” Tracy replied. 

“I mean I’m not a lesbian and I love Dan very much but Charity in a suit, I’d be tempted”. 

“Kerry! That’s my sisters soon to be wife you are talking about”. 

“I know I’m sorry, but she pulls off a suit”. 

“Right go before you start drooling at the thought” Tracy joked. 

“Too late, I’ll see you later” Kerry joked winking at Tracy. 

Tracy just stood there laughing at Kerry, she loved how there was no filter to the things that came out of her mouth. 

Over at the pub Chas was taking Paddy through the ropes of working behind the bar, let’s just say she was worried about Paddy and Marlon being in charge tonight. 

“Right so here we keep the spirits, all you have to do it push the glass against the lever and it will pour the correct measure” Chas said explaining things to Paddy. 

“Chas, I’m not thick I know how to use the spirit pourers”. 

“Just humour me, my pub is my baby and I need things to run smoothly tonight because I plan to get drunk and don’t want to have to worry”. 

“Ok, carry on”. 

“Now try and pour a pint for me”. 

Paddy grabbed a pint glass and did his best to pour the perfect pint, it didn’t go very well. 

“Good try, but watch me. It’s all about the angling of the glass, if you don’t get the angle right it’s not going to get the head the punters want” Chas explained as she showed Paddy how to do it correctly. 

“So I need to angle it more, let me try again” paddy replied as he tried again. 

“That’s much better, see how you actually have a head on this pint”. 

“So do I pass?” 

“You pass this bit yes”. 

“Chas, sweetheart. We’ve got this covered, Marlon is well practiced in covering for Charity, I’ve watched you enough times. We’ve got this”. 

“I know you have I just want everything to run smoothly”. 

“And it will. Just breathe and look forward to letting your hair down tonight, ok?” Paddy said giving Chas a hug. 

“I will, I’ll try and relax. Tracy will be here after lunch to start setting up, I’m going to go run myself a bath and have a little pamper afternoon”. 

“Go, go relax. If I need you I know where to find you” Paddy replied. 

Chas headed into the back to start running her bath as soon as she left Marlon appeared to check and see how Paddy’s lesson went. 

“How’d it go?” Marlon asked. 

“Well she wasn’t impressed at my pint pouring skills, but I’ve told her not to worry. We’ve got this”. 

“Do we though? Tonight there will be 20 drunk, loud, feisty women in here demanding their drinks quickly, can we deal with them?” 

“We know everyone that will be here, they will understand if we take longer than expected. They know we aren’t professionals” Paddy replied trying to reassure Marlon they had this covered. 

“I’ll remind you of that when they turn feisty because we are taking too long” Marlon replied as he slipped away back to his kitchen. 

Over at Tug Ghyll the love birds were still in bed having a lazy morning, Vanessa knew she would need all the energy she could muster for tonight’s antics. She was slightly worried at the thought of what Tracy might have planned for her, whereas Charity knew Vanessa would have the most amazing night. 

“I could happily stay here all day” Vanessa said snuggling into Charity’s chest. 

“Well we can until your hen do” Charity replied as she played with Vanessa’s hair. 

“I wish you were coming to the hen do babe”. 

“You don’t need me there, you’ll have every other woman in the village there with you”. 

“I know and don’t get me wrong it will be a right laugh but I just wish you were there”. 

“How about I pop in for a few minutes?” 

“You would?” 

“Yeah, of course. I’ll pop in for a drink”. 

“Yay, I promise not to be too drunk, well I’ll try not to be”. 

“Babe, tonight is all about you, you drink as much as you want just please stay safe”. 

“I shall, I’ll try to make sure that I’m not too hungover for tomorrow’s run through. Otherwise that could be fun” Vanessa said. 

“Oh yes I forgot about that, you’ll be hanging out of your arse. This could be entertaining” Charity joked. 

“Don’t you dare make my life hard tomorrow”. 

“I can’t promise anything I’m afraid”. 

“Don’t be mean” Vanessa replied tickling Charity. 

“I can’t help it, I’m a Dingle. We are mean. I’m joking I’ll have a greasy fry up ready for you when you wake up, okay?” 

“That would be amazing babe”. 

“Don’t get used to it. It won’t be happening often”. 

“You know how to ruin a romantic gesture don’t you?”

“You just wait it will be the most romantic greasy fry up you have ever had in your life” Charity replied giving Vanessa a kiss on the top of her head. 

“I look forward to it. Babe what shall I wear tonight?”

“I don’t think you’ll have much choice in what you wear. No doubt Tracy has got you a ridiculous outfit to wear”. 

“What? I didn’t agree to any costumes”. 

“Babe you have no choice. This is the one night where anything goes, you have to do what you are told all with a smile on your face. Why do you think I didn’t want one?” Charity explained. 

“What do you mean I have to do what I’m told? You know I’m crap at taking orders”. 

“I had noticed. Look babe don’t worry, you’ll have a fun night, plus I’m sure the costumes aren’t that bad”. 

“I dread to even think what Tracy has got for me. Oh by the way I told Sarah she could come to the hen do for some of it, she was feeling left out especially as she’s now my chief bridesmaid. I had to say she could come” Vanessa said hoping Charity would be ok with it. 

“Of course she’s going. She can’t drink but she can enjoy watching you have some fun”.

“Do you think Debbie will be ok with it?” 

“Probably not, but just leave her to me”. 

“Oh I’m so glad you are going to join us for a drink” Vanessa replied as turned towards Charity and planted a kiss on Charity’s lips. 

“It’ll be fun”. 

The afternoon had arrived and Tracy made her way to the pub with her hands full with hen do goodies. She didn’t have too long to set everything up So was glad that Rhona, Kerry and Chas had all offered to help. 

“Ladies before we start setting up there is a glass of prosecco on the bar with your names on it. I cannot tell you how excited I am for tonight, it is going to be mental” Chas explained. 

“Aww Thanks Chas, let’s get them down us” Tracy said as she raised her glass, clinked with everyone and the 4 of them downed their drinks. 

“Bloody hell ladies, steady on” Paddy said as he watched the woman he loved chug her drink. 

“Oh Paddy, lighten up man! This is nothing you wait until closing, you’ll be scrapping us off the floor” Kerry replied. 

“Amen” Tracy said agreeing with Kerry. 

“Well I’m afraid with my bad back you’ll have to stay on the floor until you can get yourself up” Paddy replied. 

“Getting old aren’t you Paddy” Rhona added. 

“Haha you are all funny... now get on with the job in hand so I can set up for tonight” Paddy abruptly replied. 

“Someone’s touchy” Kerry joked as the four of them left Paddy to sort the bar even though he had already sorted it. 

“Right I need someone to set up the karaoke, I’ve got banners to be put up, lots of old embarrassing photos of Ness that need sorting. I’ve got lots of comical pussy items, including straws, stickers and rather incredible costume for Vanessa to wear” Tracy explained. 

“Please tell me you are going to make her wear a giant vagina” Chas replied laughing. 

“Sort of, it’s a magnet costume that had the word ‘pussy’ attached”. 

“A pussy magnet! Oh my god that genius” Chas replied. 

“She’s going to hate every second of wearing it but the photos we are going to get will be priceless”. 

“I can’t wait to see you her in it” Kerry added. 

“Please tell me we get to create her wedding dress out of toiler paper” Rhona asked. 

Tracy didn’t even need to reply she just whipped out the toilet paper from her bag. 

“Yes! I’ve always fancied myself as a fashion designer” Rhona said being deadly serious. 

“You a fashion designer?” Kerry replied. 

“Yeah, what’s wrong with that?” 

“With the stuff you wear? I can’t see it myself” 

“And what is wrong with the clothes I wear Kerry?” Rhona asked. 

“Nothing, I just think you dress older than you are”. 

“Well ok then how about you dress me for this evening?” 

“Rhona you don’t have to do that...” Chas added as Kerry had a unique sense of style. 

“No no, if she thinks I dress old for my age, I want to see what she would put me in”. 

“Fine, tonight you will look incredible” Kerry replied. 

“Oh god I dread to think what you’ll turn up in” Chas said quietly to Rhona. 

“No doubt a skirt that’s too short” Rhona replied. 

“I can hear you, you know” Kerry replied. 

“Oh I know” Rhona joked worrying about what she had just got herself into.


	115. Chapter 115

The pub was beginning to take shape, the banners had been hung, the pussy straws were all over the tables, along with party poppers and everyone’s personalised sashes. The next task for the ladies to complete was putting up the embarrassing photos of Vanessa all around the pub, some of the photos Tracy had found were hilarious. 

“You guys are going to enjoy some of these” Tracy said as she got the box of photos out of her bag. 

“I love looking at old photos, it makes me all nostalgic” Rhona replied. 

“You sound so old when you talk like that man” Kerry said to Rhona. 

“Is there anything I do that isn’t old?” 

“I dunno, when you let your hair down you are a right laugh. Maybe we should just get you smashed”. 

“Well I plan to later but right now we’ve got a job to do”. 

“Do a shot with me... show me the fun side of Rhona Goskirk” Kerry replied egging Rhona on to do a shot with her. 

‘A shot of what?” Rhona asked. 

“Ladies, let’s not get drunk before the bride arrives” Chas said being the adult for once. 

“One shot won’t hurt” Kerry replied. 

“Fine, one shot and then no more until later”. 

“Alright mum” Kerry joked as she dragged Rhona to the bar to get two shots. 

“How can i help you ladies?” Paddy asked taking his responsibility as bar man very seriously. 

“2 shots of your cheapest vodka please” Kerry replied being her usual stingy self. 

“Cheapest, hold on a minute. Chas?” Paddy shouted across the pub. 

“Yes paddy...” 

“What’s the cheapest vodka we have?” 

“Give me a minute I’ll be there” Chas replied finishing off the job she was doing before helping Paddy. 

“She’ll be over in a minute” Paddy said to Kerry and Rhona. 

“Yeah we heard the whole conversation Paddy” Kerry sarcastically replied. 

“Oh yeah, sorry”. 

“Here Paddy what do you think of me dressing Rhona for tonight? Don’t you think I’ll do a good job?” Kerry asked hoping for a positive response. 

Paddy tried his best to stop himself from laughing, he was trying so hard that his face began to turn red. 

“I’m sorry did you just say you were dressing Rhona?” Paddy asked trying not to laugh. 

“Yeah I did. I think she’ll look fit when I’ve finished with her”. 

Letting out a rather loud giggle Paddy replied, “I think it’s a crazy idea. What’s wrong with what Rhona wears now?” 

“Thank you Paddy” Rhona replied. 

“I’m not saying anything is wrong with what she wears. I just think she dresses old for her age”.

“I can’t wait to see what you turn up in” Paddy replied still laughing. 

“Have faith Paddy, have faith. With what she’ll be wearing you’ll regret ever breaking up” Kerry joked. 

“Who will regret breaking up?” Chas asked as she caught the end of the conversation. 

“No one” Kerry quickly replied. 

“Cheapest vodka then please” Paddy said smiling sweetly at Chas. 

“We keep in down on the bottom shelf as only the locals know we stock a cheaper version, as Kerry practically lives here she knows about it”, Chas joked taking the piss out of the amount of time she spends in the pub. 

“Hell yeah, I’m not spending extra on posher vodka! Vodka is vodka isn’t it at the end of the day”. 

“Smart lady” Paddy replied as he poured the 2 shots of vodka. “Here you go ladies”. 

“Thanks Padster” Kerry replied as she handed the shot to Rhona so they could both down them. 

“Have you two stopped performing? I need a hand over here” Tracy asked as she was the only one working hard. 

“Yes, show us these photos of Vanessa then” Kerry replied. 

The ladies proceeded to sort the photos out all around the pub. 

Meanwhile over at Tug Ghyll Vanessa needed to begin getting ready for her big night, she didn’t have to worry about picking the boys up from the nursery as Frank had offered. Deciding to hop in the shower Vanessa wanted to know if Charity wanted to join her. 

“Babe, shower?” Vanessa asked. 

“Do you even need to ask?” Charity replied. 

As the pair began to strip off the doorbell rang. 

“Who the hell could this be?” Charity said angrily. 

“I dunno but babe can you go answer it, I really need to start getting ready” Vanessa replied. 

“Of course” Charity replied putting her top back on and heading to open the door. As Charity got midway down the stairs the doorbell rang again, whoever it was at the door they clearly were in a hurry to talk to them. 

“I’m coming I’m coming keep you hair on” Charity shouted as she approached the door. 

Opening the door she found Megan stood their with an extremely worried look on her face. 

“Megan what’s wrong? You look like you’ve seen a ghost”. 

“I have majorly messed up”. 

“What have you done?” 

“So I might have forgotten to order everyone’s food for the wedding” Megan nervously said knowing she was about to get a mouthful from Charity. 

“How have you managed that?” Charity asked. 

“I honestly don’t know. Vanessa told me what she wanted to be the options but with everything else to do I forgot to send it to them, they are saying it’s too late now”. 

“Oh dear that’s a bit of a cock up isn’t it. So what are you going to do?” Charity asked expecting Megan to have an answer. 

“Well I don’t know. I can ring around and see if another company can do it, I’m not sure what foods they would be able to offer us though?” 

“All I care about is Vanessa enjoying her wedding meal, everyone else I don’t care. So please just sort this! If you need extra money you can have it, just please sort this” Charity said pleading with Megan. 

“Ok, so I’ll go and do that now. What if no company will do it at such kate notice?” 

“Well then I guess you’ll have to get in the pub kitchen and knock up some food for everyone. I’m not having hungry guests at my wedding, so you need to flutter those eyelashes and hope they agree to do it”. 

“Alright, I’ll sort it don’t worry”. 

“Don’t say a thing to Vanessa, she doesn’t need to worry about any of this” Charity said making sure Megan kept her mouth shut. 

“No worries, I won’t say a word” Megan replied as she headed Back to hers to try and sort out the problem she had caused. 

Taking a couple of deep breaths Charity calmed herself down and headed back upstairs to see if she was in time to join Vanessa in the shower. She was disappointed to see that Vanessa was sat on the end of their bed drying her hair. 

“Damn it” Charity said in a grumpy manner. 

‘What?” Vanessa replied. 

“I thought I’d find you in the shower still”. 

“Sorry babe, I didn’t faff around. In and out in a flash”. 

“That’s my motto isn’t it” Charity joked referring to her personal best time. 

“Who was at the door?” 

“Just Megan, she had another question about the wedding”. 

“Oh what did she need to know?”

“Just something about the angle of the top table”. 

“You mean to say I missed out on sexy time because Megan wanted to know about the angle of the top table”. 

“Yeah, she wants everything to be just perfect I guess”. 

“Straight or not?” Vanessa asked. 

“Excuse me?” Charity replied confused, was she talking about her sexuality or her hair. 

“My hair? Straight or curly?” 

“How about wavy? Like beach waves?” Charity suggested. 

“I dunno if I can do that, will you help me?” Vanessa asked pulling Charity in so she was sat on her lap. 

“If you kiss me right now then yes I will do your hair for you” Charity replied tapping her lips with her finger showing Vanessa exactly where she wanted the kiss. 

Vanessa planted a big kiss on Charity’s lips, the kiss was good enough as Charity stood up and grabbed the curlers. Charity plugged them in and waited for them to heat up. 

“Welcome to my salon, my names Fiona and I’ll be taking care of you today” Charity joked as she put on an Essex accent. 

“What are you doing?” Vanessa asked laughing at how silly Charity was being. 

“Well that depends on what you came to the salon for?” Charity replied as she continued to be Fiona. 

“Wavy hair please Fiona” Vanessa said going along with the joke. 

“Ok babes” Charity replied picking up the curlers ready to work her magic. 

“May I ask how much you charge?” Vanessa joked. 

“I don’t accept money, I only accept sexual favours”. 

“I could be down with that. How about you curl my hair and I’ll hunt out my sexy police outfit”. 

“Deal” Charity immediately dropping the Essex accent. 

“Wait where’s Fiona gone?” Vanessa joked. 

“Babe she’s gone, I’ve taken over now. Can’t have you doing any sexual favours to random Essex girls”. 

“You’ve officially gone mad Charity Dingle”. 

“You love me regardless”. 

“That I do”. 

Charity eventually finished waving Vanessa’s hair, Vanessa loved it. The two of them look pretty similar right now so Charity decided it would be best if she straightened her hair, even though she was only making an appearance at the hen do. 

Over at the pub everything had finally been set up, it was looking good, all it needed now was every single woman from the village. Rhona had headed back to Kerry’s to let her pick out an outfit for her, Chas had popped upstairs to get ready and Tracy just needed to freshen up her make up and put her new dress on before going to deliver Vanessa’s first outfit of the night. 

“Rhona I have the perfect outfit for you, stay here and I’ll go grab it” Kerry said as she walked up the stairs. 

Rhona stood there with a nervous smile on her face she had absolutely no idea what she had got herself into. After a couple of minutes Kerry reappeared with with a sexy, short black dress, Rhona wasn’t too shocked by this outfit choice. 

“Here, what do you make of that?” Kerry asked holding up the dress. 

“It’s not too bad” Rhona replied. 

“Well take it back with you, get ready and arrive in style. I know it will Look smoking hot on you”. 

“What if it looks awful?” 

“It won’t pet, it’ll look sexy”. 

“Ok, I’ll see you in a little while”. 

Rhona took herself and the dress back to hers to get ready, she didn’t hate the dress as much as she thought she would. 

“How do I look Paddy?” Chas asked as she walked downstairs in sexy leather trousers and a black blouse showing off her assets. 

“Holy smokes” Paddy replied. 

“You like?” 

“I bloody love”. 

“I hope you’ll be able to concentrate on serving tonight”.

“Oh I won’t be able to” Paddy replied giving his love a kiss. 

Tracy had finished getting herself ready for the big night, she poured herself a small glass of wine to drink for dutch courage, as she knew she would be in the spotlight as well as Vanessa today. 

“Good luck tonight, you’ll smash it! Make sure you get lots of photos, especially of Vanessa in her extra funny costume” David said giving Tracy reassurance that she was going to be amazing as party host. 

“Thanks babe, I just want tonight to be the best night ever. Vanessa deserves the world and I hope she had fun” Tracy replied wrapping her arms around her beau giving him a kiss before picking up the dinosaur costume and heading to Vanessa’s. 

Knocking on the front door of Vanessa’s, Tracy stood there holding a present bag in front of her face. 

“Trace is that for me?” Charity asked as she opened the door. 

“No, it’s for the other bride to be! You look nice where are you off to?” Tracy replied shocked to see Charity with straight hair and all dressed up. 

“I’m popping to the hen do for a drink, Vanessa begged me and I couldn’t say no”. 

“That’s sweet of you. It’ll mean a lot to her”. 

“I can be nice, sometimes. So what’s in there?” 

“Vanessa’s first outfit”. 

“I’m excited to see her in it. Ness? Tracy is here” Charity shouted. 

“I’ll be 2 minutes, just sorting my lipstick out”. 

“Sis you won’t need that on for a while”. 

“Why?” 

“Just come downstairs and you’ll understand why” Tracy replied. 

Vanessa walked down the stairs to wolf whistles from Charity, she looked incredibly hot with her wavy hair. 

“What’s in the bag Trace?” Vanessa asked. 

“You’re first costume”. 

“Oh god” Vanessa said as she looked into the bag, pulling out an inflatable dinosaur. 

Charity couldn’t help but laugh. 

“At least I don’t have to worry about you pulling tonight” Charity joked. 

“People won’t even know who I am” Vanessa replied. 

“Oh they will, I’ve told the whole village” Tracy said. 

“You are joking?” Vanessa replied. 

“No, everyone will be outside waiting for you”. 

“Go get in it then babe” Charity said as she couldn’t wait to laugh at her fiancée. 

Vanessa reluctantly took the costume upstairs to get changed into it, she didn’t realise that there was a fan inside the costume which inflated it. As she struggled to walk downstairs in it, Charity and Tracy couldn’t contain their laughter. 

“Babe you look to die for...” Charity joked struggling to stop laughing. 

“What do you call a lesbian dinosaur?” Tracy asked. 

“I don’t know and I don’t care” Vanessa replied in a grumpy voice. 

“Lick-alot-opus” Tracy replied as she burst into laughter. 

“That’s a good one Trace” Charity said high fiving Tracy. 

“Enough with the jokes, can we get this embarrassing walk to the pub over and done with” Vanessa asked. 

“Oh wait I need to tell dad to stand outside with the boys, as they will love seeing a inflatable dinosaur” Tracy said as she quickly rang Frank to let him know they were leaving the house.


	116. Chapter 116

The pub was beginning to fill up with all the excitable ladies from the village, Paddy was already rushed off his feet making sure they all had drinks for the arrival of the bride. 

“Come on paddy, get your act together” Nicola said as she was still waiting for her drink. 

“I’m going as fast as my hands will allow me” Paddy replied sounding very stressed. 

“He’s doing his best Nicola” Pearl said making sure no one was mean to her boss. 

“Thanks Pearl I’m glad someone can see I’m doing my best”. 

“I only asked for a glass of wine, I mean it’s not difficult! Unscrew the lid, tip the bottle so the wine begins to fall into the glass and keep doing that until the glass is full... I can show you if you’d like” Nicola explained. 

“The sarcasm was not needed! Marlon” Paddy shouted as he was in desperate need of some help. 

“Yes Paddy?” Marlon replied as he left the kitchen and entered the bar. He was shocked to see how busy the pub was. 

“Help, immediately please”. 

“Coming up! What can I get you Bernice?” Marlon asked. 

“Vodka, lime and lemonade please” Bernice asked. 

“Coming right up”. 

The boys made sure that every single lady in the pub was served as quickly as they possibly good, Chas was watching on proud of how well they were coping. 

Frank and the boys were waiting patiently outside of Vanessa’s house ready to spot the dinosaur, he couldn’t wait to see the look on the boys faces as they were both slightly obsessed with dinosaurs. 

“Ness babe come on, you need to get to your party” Charity said encouraging Vanessa to leave the house. 

“I can’t see, you are going to have to help me walk to the pub babe. Hold my hand?” Vanessa replied. 

“How exactly am I supposed to hold your hand through this inflatable suit?” Charity sarcastically asked. 

“Good question but I need you to hold me up somehow otherwise I’m going to fall flat on my face”. 

“At least you won’t hurt yourself” Tracy joked. 

“Not helping sis” Vanessa replied. 

“Right, I will do my best to keep you upright, but we are leaving now” Charity said as she pushed Vanessa towards the door. 

As the door opened the boys couldn’t contain their excitement when they saw a dinosaur walk out of their house. 

“DINOSAUR” Johnny shouted as he jumped up and down. 

“Wow” Moses added. 

“Do a roar or something” Charity whispered to Vanessa. 

“But dinosaurs don’t roar do they?” She replied. 

“Well just make a noise”. 

Vanessa made a weird growling noise which made both of the boys laugh as they ran around in excitement. 

“I don’t think that’s what dinosaurs sound like babe” Charity said. 

“ROAR” Vanessa shouted as she moved towards the boys causing them to run away. 

“Quick boys run” Frank said as he too ran away from Vanessa. 

“ROARRRRR” Vanessa shouted as ran chasing after them. 

It wasn’t long before Vanessa tripped over her own tail and landed flat on her face, with on lookers bursting into laughter. The boys wasted no time climbing on top of the dinosaur pinning it down on the floor, they could finally say they had caught a dinosaur. 

“Help” Vanessa said quietly. 

“Boys shall we help the dinosaur up?” Frank said as everyone else was still too busy laughing. 

The boys immediately tried to help Vanessa onto her feet. 

“Thanks boys” Vanessa said forgetting she was wearing the costume. 

“Mummy?” Johnny said confused to hear his mums voice. 

“ROARRR” Vanessa replied panicking that she had just ruined everything. 

Realising that the boys were becoming suspicious Frank quickly thought on his feet, “boys say bye to the dinosaur as it needs to be taken to the vets to check it didn’t hurt itself”. 

Both of the boys started waving at the dinosaur as Charity and Tracy pretended to start walking Vanessa to the vets, but actually they were heading to the pub. 

“Give them one last Roar as you leave” Tracy whispered to Ness. 

“ROAR” Vanessa replied. 

“Babe if you could see and hear yourself right now” Charity said slapping the dinosaur on the ass. 

“Just get me to the pub, NOW” Vanessa replied. 

“Someone’s cranky” Tracy joked as she walked ahead to let everyone know that Vanessa was very nearly there. 

While Vanessa was performing for the boys, Rhona arrived at the pub to show everyone the dress Kerry had picked out for her. She was shocked at how sexy the dress made her feel, Kerry had done a good job as this dress would never be something she would pick from a shop. 

“Holy shit, lock up your men Rhona has arrived” Kerry excitedly said as soon as she spotted Rhona in the sexy black dress. 

“Rhona you look incredible” Debbie added. 

“Thanks, I will admit I do feel very sexy” Rhona replied as she began to blush. 

Paddy spotted her across the pub, let’s just say his eyes were popping out of his head. He knew that he quickly needed snap out of that as Chas might spot him. 

“Rhona drink?” Paddy asked taking his job very seriously. 

“Glass of wine please”. 

“You look very different but you look lovely”. 

“Kerry did a good job”. 

“She did indeed” Paddy replied pouring the wine. 

Tracy walked into the pub and announced, “Everyone get your drinks Vanessa is literally two minutes away”. 

“Cameras at the ready” Debbie shouted knowing that people would not want to miss Vanessa walking into the pub dressed as an inflatable dinosaur. 

“Mum shall I film it?” Sarah asked. 

“Yes, good idea” Debbie replied as she got ready to hit the play button on her phone so that the Jurassic World song would begin to play as Vanessa walked in. 

“She’s here” Diane shouted letting Debbie know when to push play. 

Vanessa walked in as the song started playing, Charity was loving every second of seeing her fiancée walk into the pub she co-owned dressed as a dinosaur. As she walked around the corner the laughter and wolf whistles began. 

Vanessa was glad that nobody could see her face as it was bright red, she was so embarrassed but at the same time loving every second. 

“Can I take this off now?” Vanessa asked. 

“Yes you can, Here is your next outfit” Tracy said handing Vanessa a bag. Tracy had decided to give Vanessa the cheeky costume as Charity was at the pub and needed to see it. 

“I’ll be right back ladies” Vanessa replied as she made her way to the bathroom to change. 

“Mum what you doing here?” Debbie asked shocked to see her. 

“Ness wanted me to come for a drink, I didn’t have the heart to say no”. 

“It’s good to see you, I know how much you hate hen do’s”. 

“I don’t hate them I just don’t like being told what to do” Charity joked. 

“Well you look lovely” Debbie said referring to Charity’s straight hair. 

“Shall we take a photo? Noah is on instagram now and he keeps pestering us to take lots of photos so he can put them on”. 

“Yes, let’s. Chas, Sarah come here” Debbie shouted waving them come over. 

“Yes?” Chas said. 

“Family selfie as mums made such an effort” Debbie replied as the four of them huddled together to take a nice photo, followed by a silly one. 

“I was thinking what are you doing here?” Chas said. 

“Ness wanted me to come for a drink, so here I am”. 

“You need a drink then. Paddy get the other bride to be a strong alcoholic beverage please” Chas shouted across the pub. 

“Yes dear, coming up” Paddy replied. 

“How’s he coping?’ Charity asked. 

“He’s doing his best bless him”. 

“That good then” Charity joked. 

Vanessa who was busy changing in the bathroom had managed to get herself out of the dinosaur costume and was ready to see what her next costume was. As she pulled it out of the bag she couldn’t help but think you have got to be kidding me. 

“I am going to kill you Tracy” Vanessa mumbled under her breath. Tracy had found the most appropriate outfit she could, it was a red and blue magnet with a picture of a cat attached to it. Vanessa put the costume on and looked at herself in the mirror. 

“I am literally a pussy magnet” Vanessa said to herself as she couldn’t help but laugh. 

Vanessa headed back into the pub rocking her new outfit, she walked out and striking a pose so everyone could see. 

“Oh wow. That’s some costume” Priya said as she was first to spot Vanessa. 

Charity immediately turned round to see what Ness was wearing, she just sat there giggling to herself. 

“Mum I don’t get it, why is she a cat magnet?” Sarah asked Debbie. 

“Oh babe I love how innocent you are” Debbie replied giving Sarah a kiss on the head. 

“Am I missing the joke?” Sarah replied. 

“Yes you are” Charity said as she stood up and pretended to be drawn to the magnet. Making her way over to Vanessa, she couldn’t stop the force that was coming from Vanessa’s pussy magnet. 

“Please explain mum” Sarah begged. 

“You’ll understand in a minute just watch” Debbie replied. 

Charity had made her way over to Vanessa, thrusting her pelvic area up against the magnet costume. 

“The pussy magnet worked” Kerry shouted at the top of her lungs which prompted cheering from everyone in the pub. 

“You’re stuck with her now” Brenda joked as she down her drink. 

“I’ll find another magnet if you’ve changed your mind sis?” Tracy added. 

“Oi, I can hear you you know” Charity shouted back. 

“Don’t worry babe you’re the only pussy I need” Vanessa replied wrapping her leg around Charity and kissing her passionately. 

“Someone please capture this moment on their camera” Chas asked as she was too busy drinking her drink. 

“Move I’ve got this covered” Kerry replied pushing to the front to get a good photo. 

Charity and Vanessa posed for some funny photos while Sarah finally got the joke. 

“Oh I get it now mum” Sarah said to Debbie. 

“Never change babe, never change”. 

“So ladies just wanted to thank you all for coming this evening to celebrate one of Vanessa’s last nights of freedom...oh shit forgot I wasn’t meant to say that bit now Charity was here. I mean to celebrate one of her last nights being Miss Woodfield, I hope you all have fun! We’ve got some fun games to play and of course everyone’s favourite karaoke. So please drinks lots and lots, take photos and enjoy yourselves” Tracy announced to everyone. 

“Who would have thought you two would be getting married, especially after she slept with you father” Pearl joked as she was already starting to slur her words. 

“Thanks for your input Pearl” Vanessa replied through a fake smile. 

“I’ve got a question...” Pearl asked. 

“Yes Pearl?” 

“Was he good?” Pearl whispered to Charity. 

“I’m not even answering that question! How about you go get a top up, your drinks nearly empty” Charity sarcastically replied. 

“Oh so it is, thanks for pointing that out”. 

“Who even invited her? She drives me mad at work why the hell would I want her here” Vanessa said to Charity. 

“Babe don’t let her ruin your night! Now I’m going to get you a drink, go take some photos with them lot, they are dying for a pussy magnet photo” Charity replied slapping Vanessa on the bum as she softly pushed her towards the ladies wanting a photo. 

Vanessa walked over to the Kerry, Priya, Rhona, Megan, Nicola, Lydia etc who all wanted a photo with the pussy magnet. Charity looked on from the bar, she knew that Vanessa was going to have the night of her life, she decided that after buying Vanessa a drink she would sneak off to let her enjoy the rest of her evening. 

“Padster, if you see Ness without a drink in her hand it is your job to make sure she has one, make them weaker than usual otherwise she won’t make it past 9pm” Charity explained. 

“Sure thing, not sticking around?” 

“Nah, tonight is her night. All of these people are here for her as they had no idea I was coming. It’s only right I let her be in the spotlight”. 

“That’s very kind of you. I’ll make sure she’s safe, don’t you worry”. 

“Thanks Paddy! Can you deliver the drink and tell her I love her”.

“Of course, enjoy your evening”. 

Charity looked over one last time at the love of her life, the smile on her face was enormous as she saw Vanessa enjoying herself. 

“Excuse me ladies, this is from Charity. She says she loves you very much and she hopes you enjoy the rest of your night” Paddy said handing Vanessa the drink. 

“Where’s she gone?” Vanessa replied. 

“She’s letting you shine. Tonight is your night” Paddy explained. 

“Oh that’s so cute” Kerry replied. 

“She can have her fun tomorrow can’t she” Megan added. 

“Yes tonight is your night” Rhona replied. 

“By the way Rhona you look incredible” Vanessa said as she pretended her magnet was drawing her towards Rhona. 

“Cheeky” Rhona replied wrapping her arms around Vanessa. 

“I’m so happy I came to Emmerdale, you are the bestest friend in the whole wild world” Vanessa said giving Rhona a big sloppy kiss on the cheek. 

“I’m glad you did too, couldn’t imagine my life without you”. 

“Don’t move, this is a great photo” Kerry said as she got her phone out to take a photo. “Smile” she said as she clicked the button. 

“Kerry, you are taking photos of yourself” Priya pointed out. 

“Oh yeah, silly me” Kerry replied turning the camera around to take a photo of the girls. 

“How much have you had?” Megan asked. 

“Been drinking since 4 haven’t we Rhona?” 

“Yes we have. If you aren’t calling Pete later to to come and pick me up, then I have failed”. 

“Yes Rhona, time to party like we used to” Vanessa replied. 

“Group selfie” Kerry shouted getting as many of the ladies in as she could.


	117. Chapter 117

There was a knock at the door of Franks house, he was surprised to see that it was Charity as he thought she had decided to go to the hen do. 

“Charity? Everything ok?” Frank asked. 

“Yeah, just here for the boys”.

“Thought you were off to the hen do?” 

“I went for a drink but it’s Vanessa’s night and I want her to enjoy it. She deserves the limelight”. 

“That’s very kind of you. Come on in, I’ll get the boys ready” Frank replied. 

“Thanks, hope they have behaved themselves”. 

“Oh they have! They loved the dinosaur they haven’t stopped going on about it”. 

“Who didn’t love the dinosaur, I nearly cried when she fell over. I just wish we had got it on film, could have made ourselves some money” Charity joked. 

“She could have been a YouTube sensation”. 

“Hey boys” Charity said as she got on her knees to give both of the boys a hug. 

“Did you see the dinosaur?” Johnny immediately asked. 

“I did yes, it was impressive wasn’t it?” 

“Very” Johnny replied with pure joy in his eyes. 

“Well hopefully one day it might come back, that would be cool wouldn’t it?” Charity said knowing full well that costume was here to stay. 

“Yes, we could go to the park with it” Johnny replied. 

“Would you like that too Moses?” 

“Yes” Moses replied. 

“Well once the vet has given him the all clear we can go to the park” Charity said to two very smiley young boys. 

Frank could see in the way that Charity was with the boys that she was an excellent mother, yes she had made some mistakes in the past with her children but she loved them more than anything. He also loved the fact that Charity treated Johnny as her own, they really were a happy little family. 

“Boys give Frank a hug goodbye, so we can go get in the bath” Charity said. 

Both of the boys gave Frank a big hug and thanked him for looking after them. 

“See you both tomorrow, be good for Charity”. 

“Thanks again Frank” Charity replied as she held on to both of the boys hands and walked them home. 

Meanwhile over at the pub the volume had increased and the drinks were flowing. Tracy had organised a quiz on how well do they know the bride, she had split the ladies into two teams with Vanessa having to eat jelly shots whenever a right answer was given. 

The one team was full of the older members or the village, Pearl, Diane, Bernice, Nicola, Brenda, Laurel, Megan and Faith. Whereas the other team were significantly younger, Kerry, Rhona, Chas, Liv, Gabby, Debbie, Rebecca, Vicky and Sarah. 

“Right ladies, we now have a quiz to see who knows the bride the best, there may also be some questions about Charity thrown in there. Every time you get a question right Vanessa has to do a jelly shot but if you get the answer wrong you have to drink two fingers of your drink. Any questions?” Tracy explained. 

“Are we going to need full drinks?” Brenda asked. 

“Yes, I would suggest you do” Tracy replied. 

“Ok, well I need to visit the bar”. 

“Anyone else who needs a drink, quickly get one. The quiz will start in 5 minutes” Tracy said. 

Almost everyone got out of their seat and headed to the bar to get a drink, the look on Paddy’s face was one of sheer panic. 

“Marlon” Paddy shouted needing back up. 

“I’m here. Wow, ok we’ve got this...”. Marlon replied as walked into the bar. 

“Brenda what can I get you?” 

“Pint please, make it 2 just so I don’t have to come up again for a while”. 

“Coming up” Paddy replied as he started to pour her drinks. 

“Kerry what can I get you?” Marlon asked. 

“I’ll have 3 double vodkas and Diet Coke and 6 sambuca shots please”. 

“All for you?” 

“Yes marlon do you have a problem with that?” Kerry sarcastically replied. 

“No, no problem” Marlon nervously replied. 

“Good!” 

“There not all for you are they?” Rebecca asked Kerry. 

“No, some of the shots are for Vanessa and Tracy. The drinks will last me a while I just can’t be bothered to keep coming up”. 

“Good idea, I might do the same” Rebecca replied. 

Paddy and Marlon actually did a good job at serving all of the ladies quickly, once everyone had their drinks then sat back down ready for the quiz to start. 

“Before we start I want everyone to drink 2 gulps of their drinks, Ness you’ve got a a sambuca shot to do thanks to Kerry” Tracy said as she downed a shot herself. She was shocked to see that everyone downed some of their drinks. 

“Oldies Try you buzzer...” Vanessa said. 

“BEEEEEP”. 

“Younguns” Vanessa said. 

“YEEEEHAAA” 

“So both buzzers work that’s a start, first question! When was Vanessa born?” Tracy asked starting off with an easy question. 

“BEEEEP... 9th of March” Megan shouted feeling very confident about her answer. 

“Wrong, oldies drink”. 

“YEEEHA...7th of March” Rhona answered. 

“Correct, jelly shot Ness” Tracy said. 

“Yes Rhona” Kerry replied high fiving her. 

“Question 2... where did Charity and Vanessa share their first kiss?” 

“Oooooh the cellar” Brenda shouted. 

“Brenda what haven’t you done...” Vanessa said. 

“YEEEHA... the Cellar” Debbie shouted. 

“No fair, I said the right answer first”. 

“But you didn’t press your buzzer...” Tracy replied reinforcing the rules. 

“I can’t reach it” Brenda replied moaning. 

“Well move so you can” Tracy sarcastically replied. 

“Jelly shot Vanessa... don’t think we will forget” Kerry said making sure Vanessa was drinking. 

“Yes yes, I’m doing it” Vanessa replied as she was sat there still dressed as the pussy magnet. 

“Question 3... Vanessa’s favourite song?” 

“YEEEHA... I wanna dance with somebody” Rebecca shouted. 

“Incorrect, drink”.

“BEEEP.. Living on a prayer” Diane said. 

“Wrong, drink”. 

“Come on guys it’s a classic” Vanessa said. 

“YEEEHA... dancing queen” Chas replied. 

“Correct”. 

“Down that shot Vanessa”. 

“Younguns are winning 3-0, come on oldies”. 

“We’ve got no chance, what’s the next game?” Pearl asked. 

“Pipe down pearl and just drink your drink” Kerry joked wanting to get on with the game. 

“Question 4...how many times has Charity been married already?” 

“BEEEEEP.. 3” Diane immediately answered. 

“Correct”. 

“Yes Diane, were back in this” Megan said as her competitive side was coming out. 

“Question 5 isn’t a question it’s a challenge so I need two volunteers of legal age” Tracy asked. 

Nicola volunteered for the oldies while Chas volunteered for the younger team even though they were of similar age. 

“The challenge is to down this pint as quickly as you can”. 

“You’ve got this Nicola” Brenda shouted. 

“She has I can’t down drinks” Chas replied. 

“Try you’re best, we’re still winning” Debbie replied. 

“Yeah come on Chas” Sarah added. 

“This I need to film” Vanessa said getting her phone out. 

“Ready” Tracy said as the two ladies put their hand around the pint glass. 

“GO” Tracy shouted as the pair picked up their pints and began to drink them. Nicola was streaking ahead as the beer was disappearing as if it was water, Chas on the other hand was struggling. Paddy couldn’t help but giggle at how bad Chas was. 

Nicola slammed the glass on the table as soon as she had finished, Chas was barely half way through. 

“Point to the oldies” Vanessa announced as she finished filming. 

“Yes” Nicola shouted as she did a little victory dance. 

“The score is now 3-2, oldies you need to get this one to take it to a tie breaker. Ness you got a question that no one will know the answer to?” 

“No pressure or anything Trace... I have a question but I need the kids to not listen”. 

“Dream on. They are at a a hen do, they expect to hear some naughty things” Tracy replied. 

“Ok, favourite sex position?” Vanessa asked. 

“Lesbians don’t have that many options do they?” Kerry joked. 

“BEEEEP... 69” Brenda shouted. 

“I do enjoy that but nope” Vanessa replied. 

“YEEEHA, doggy style” Priya said. 

“Priya babe neither of them have a dick so that one might be quite difficult” Kerry sarcastically replied. 

“BEEEP.. the one where you just lie there and let you’re partner do all the work” Laurel said. 

“Jesus Laurel sex is meant to be enjoyable” Kerry replied. 

“BEEEP.. weak in the knees?” Brenda suggested. 

“Correct” Vanessa replied shocked that Brenda even knew what that was. 

“Brenda you dark horse” Debbie said shocked. 

“What’s that Mum?” Sarah asked. 

“Oh babe you don’t need to know the answer to that”.

“So we have ourself a tie, for the tiebreaker it’s another challenge. I need a player from each team” Tracy explained. 

“Brenda you go this time...” Nicola suggested. 

“Sure, I’ll win this for us ladies” Brenda replied. 

“Debs you wanna take charge?” Kerry asked. 

“Yeah go on then”. 

“Right your task is to find a gentleman from the village who isn’t your significant other or related to you, you need to get them dressed up as a bride. Hair and make up needs to be done, the first team to get them back here wins. The losers need to down their drinks” Tracy explained. 

“You’ve got this Debs” Chas shouted getting very very competitive and rubbing Debbie’s shoulders. 

“Brenda we have faith in you, plus remember Pearl is on our team and she’ll pass out if she downs her drink” Diane reminded Brenda. 

“3...2...1... Go” Vanessa said starting them off. 

Debbie wasted no time in sprinting out of the door, she knew exactly where she was heading to, Ross’ house. Brenda took a slower approach headed to see if Frank was in, as she knew he would participate especially as it was for Vanessa’s hen do. 

“Ross... let me in” Debbie shouted banging on the door. 

“What’s happened?” Ross asked as he opened the door. 

“Put this on quickly” Debbie said throwing the bag at Ross. 

“Why?” 

“We’re playing a game and I need you to be my bride”. 

“Ok, ok..” Ross replied as he began to strip off. 

Over the other side of the village Brenda had persuaded Frank to participate, he had also began to strip off. It was going to be a close competition. 

Over at Tug Ghyll Charity had given both of the boys a bath, got them into their pjs and was about to read them a story in her bed for a change. As she reached the end of the story both of the boys were fast asleep, she decided to leave them in her bed as she knew Vanessa wouldn’t be home until very late. 

Noah was staying at Joe’s tonight so Charity had the house to herself, she put on one of her favourite box sets, grabbed herself a glass of wine and sat back and relaxed. She couldn’t help but wonder what on Earth was going on over at the pub, she knew a lot of alcohol would be being consumed. 

“How do I look?” Frank asked Brenda as he was in his wedding dress. 

“Bloody gorgeous, now sit down so I can put some make up on you”. 

“Yes ma’am” Frank replied sitting down quickly as Brenda scared her slightly. 

“Ross come on... I need you to hurry” Debbie shouted as Ross struggled to get the dress on. 

“It’s not my fault my muscles are too big” Ross joked. 

“Just rip it if you have to” Debbie replied as she tried to do his make up while he was attempting to get the dress on. 

“It’s on its on. Let’s go” Ross shouted as he ran to the door. 

Opening the door he could see that Frank was 15 meters closer than him to the pub. Leaving Debbie behind Ross sprinted as fast as he could to see if he could beat Frank who was jogging towards the door. Waiting with baited breath in the pub, the ladies could hear screaming coming towards the door, the door opened. Who was going to appear first? 

Frank rushed through the door reaching the finish line first, as Ross tripped over his dress hitting the deck. 

“Frank is the winner, which means the Oldies win!” Tracy announced as a cheer went around the pub. 

“I’m never going to be able to get the images of you in a dress Dad” Vanessa said to her dad. 

“Don’t you like it teenie, the eye shadow is my fave” Frank replied fluttering his eyelashes. 

“No it’s creepy”. 

“I agree hun, it’s very creepy” Megan said as she gave Frank a kiss. 

“Ross you look funny” Sarah said laughing at Ross. 

“Don’t you think I look beautiful?” Ross sarcastically replied. 

“No, I don’t”. 

“Rude” Ross replied. 

“All men who are not working behind the bar need to leave immediately, thanks” Tracy asked nicely. 

“Bye teenie, enjoy the rest of your night” Frank said giving his eldest daughter a kiss on the cheek. 

“Thanks dad”. 

“Love your outfit” Frank joked. 

“Oh god, I forgot I was wearing that” Vanessa replied trying to hide what she was wearing. 

“Young ones, you need to all down your drinks for losing the quiz”. 

Kerry, Chas, Debbie, Rebecca, Priya and Vicky all stood up and downed their drinks rather quickly, expect from Chas who really did struggle downing drinks. 

Vanessa sat there thinking she had got away with downing anything, oh how wrong she was. 

“Vanessa for you we have a special concoction our lovely barman has made for you” Tracy said handing Vanessa a pint of a mixture of beers. 

“What is it?” 

“Just drink it”. 

“Drink it drink it drink it” the ladies all started to cheer encouraging Vanessa. 

Vanessa stood up in her pussy magnet costume and downed the disgusting pint Paddy had made for her.


	118. Chapter 118

After downing the pint Vanessa felt quite sick, but she didn’t want anyone to realise so put a smile on her face and screamed. Quite a few of the ladies were on their way to being slightly tipsy, the night was still early. 

Gabby and Liv were enjoying their evening but Gabby wanted to make it slightly more fun by stealing some of the vodka jelly shots that Kerry had made. 

“Gabby I don’t think this is a good idea” Liv said worried about any consequences. 

“Oh come on Liv, live a little it’s only a couple of shots” Gabby replied. 

“Fine a couple but no more” Liv said. 

“Well go on then...” Gabby said bossing Liv around. 

“No, you get yours and ill get mine”. 

“Fine, Deal”. 

Gabby and Liv sneaked over to the table where the shots were, they each grabbed a couple of shots and quickly ate them before anyone saw them. The only problem was Sarah had spotted what they were doing. 

“Can I have one?” Sarah asked. 

“I think your too young” Gabby said in a bit of a rude manner. 

“You’re not that much older than me” Sarah replied. 

“True, but I am older than you” Gabby said. 

“Sarah they are pretty strong have you ever had alcohol before?” Liv asked. 

“No I haven’t, go on let me just try one”. 

“One but no more ok?” Liv replied. 

“That’s fine” Sarah said. 

Liv managed to sneak another jelly shot from the table for Sarah to try, Sarah took the shot from Liv and ate it, she didn’t like the taste at all. 

“Eww, how do they drink that all night?” Sarah asked. 

“You get used to it the more you drink it” Gabby replied boasting. 

“I don’t think I want to drink anymore” Sarah said as she left them to go and find Vanessa. Sarah really didn’t like Gabby, she thought she was up her own ass. 

“Before we play the next game we have another costume change for you Ness” Tracy said handing Ness a bag. 

“Oh god what is it this time?” Vanessa replied. 

“Something you might recognise” Tracy teased. 

As Vanessa headed to the bathroom to get changed Sarah grabbed on to her hand. 

“You ok Sarah?” Vanessa asked. 

“I just had a jelly shot and I don’t feel very well. Please don’t tell my mum” Sarah replied panicking. 

“Ok, I won’t. Come with me and I’ll get you some water” Vanessa said taking Sarah to the bathroom with her. Closing the door behind them both, Vanessa sat Sarah down. 

“Do you feel sick babe?” Vanessa asked. 

“A little bit yet, I just feel strange. Like a bit light headed” Sarah replied. 

“Those shots are strong, just sit there for a minute until I’m changed and then I’ll get you some water. Shall we see what they are putting me in next?” 

“Yes let’s see”. 

Vanessa put her hand into the bag and picked out one of Charity’s suits, she had realised that they were getting her to dress up as her fiancée. 

“You’re going to look like granny Charity” Sarah said. 

“I am indeed” Vanessa replied as she took off her pussy magnet costume and put on Charity’s suit. 

“It suits you” Sarah said. 

“It’s slightly too long for me, I’m only short”. 

Vanessa and Sarah headed back to the bar, where Ness sat Sarah down and quickly got her some water before everyone noticed she was back. 

“Water please Paddy” Vanessa asked. 

“Water already?” Paddy joked. 

“Yeah, just want to stay hydrated” Vanessa replied. 

“Good idea” Paddy said handing Ness a glass of water. 

Vanessa quickly took the glass of water over to Sarah and told her to sip it slowly, she didn’t know whether to let anyone else know about Sarah. She decided to let Charity know just incase something happened and she was too out of it to tell anyone. 

*Babe, just wanted to let you know Sarah had a drink and doesn’t feel great, I promised I wouldn’t tell anyone but I needed to. Hope you’re ok. Love and miss you* 

“Why is the bride to be on her phone?” Kerry asked slurring her words. 

“Good question” Rhona replied as she marched over there confiscating her phone for the rest of the evening. 

“Oi, Rhona I need that” Vanessa replied. 

“No you don’t” Rhona replied putting the phone down her bra so Ness couldn’t get it. 

“Don’t think I won’t reach down there”. 

“These are off limits, you had that chance once and it didn’t work” Rhona replied. 

“Wait what? You and Rhona nearly got it on? Why the hell didn’t I know this?” Kerry replied shocked with what she was hearing. 

“Let’s not go there” Vanessa said. 

“No let’s go there, we need a story” Kerry excitedly replied. 

“Look when I was in my druggie phase me and Ness shared a couple of kisses and nearly slept together, but we didn’t” Rhona responded louder than she thought as half the pub heard what she just said. 

“Wait what?” Priya replied. 

“As if you two were nearly a thing” Laurel said. 

“Look we weren’t, it was a moment of madness” Vanessa replied. 

“Ive just noticed the suit, looks good but you can’t pull them off as well as Charity, sorry” Brenda said looking Vanessa up and down. 

“Let’s be honest no one can pull of a suit like Charity can” Kerry added. 

“I wish I could, but I look awful” Tracy replied. 

“Ok, I get it, I don’t look as good as Charity in a suit” Vanessa said stopping the conversation about how good Charity looks in a suit. 

“Next game...Never have I ever” Tracy announced. 

“I bloody love this game” Kerry shouted. 

“Yes, this game gets you in trouble” Chas replied. 

“May I ask what you have to do?” Pearl said all innocently. 

“So I say a statement like I have never drank in the wool pack. If you have then you have to drink so everyone here right now would drink. If you haven’t done it you don’t have to drink” Tracy explained. 

“Ok I think I’ve got it” Pearl replied. 

“I never thought I’d see the day Pearl playing I have never” Rhona said laughing. 

“I bet she’s a right dirty dog” Kerry whispered into Rhona’s ear. 

The ladies sat round in a circle ready to play the game, Vanessa had placed herself near Sarah to make sure she was ok, she also needed to find a way to get her phone back. 

“I’ll start...” Gabby shouted. 

“I forgot you were even here young lady” Bernice replied shocked to see her daughter so loud. 

“I have never taken drugs” Gabby said trying to catch people out. 

She was shocked to see so many people drinking, nearly everyone drank apart from Priya and Rebecca. 

“Wait so all of you have taken drugs?” Gabby asked shocked. 

“Aye pet I think most of have smoked a bit of the old wacky backy in our time” Kerry replied proudly taking a swig of her drink. 

“Some even more hardcore than that” Rhona replied winking. 

“My turn, I have never been married” Brenda said. 

“Do I have to drink as technically I haven’t been” Vanessa asked. 

“You should be drinking every time” Brenda joked as it was Vanessa’s hen do. 

Most of the ladies drank as the majority of them had been married more than once, the village was known for its weddings, well and divorces. 

“I have never kissed a girl” Priya asked knowing she wouldn’t have to drink for this one. 

The following people drank, Vanessa, Rhona, Kerry, Debbie, Chas, Pearl, Gabby, Liv, Tracy, Diane and Vicky. 

“Gabby Thomas, explain yourself” Bernice said. 

“What... me and Liv kissed a while ago it’s no big deal Mum, it’s the 21st century”. 

“Yes girl” Vanessa said standing up to high five Gabby. 

“I’m not saying there is anything wrong with it, your just so secretive sometimes”. 

“Pearl Ladderbanks did I see you take a little sip of your drink?” Rhona asked. 

“You did indeed, I was 26 and we did it to impress some of the gentlemen in the Royal Navy. Let’s just say they enjoyed it just as much as I did”. 

“You dirty dog” Rhona replied. 

“I have never been arrested” Tracy asked. 

“Jesus, any Dingle in the room drink” Paddy shouted from behind the bar. 

“Paddy, shh you aren’t meant to be listening” Chas replied giving him the death stare. 

“He is right though, drink up Chas” Debbie said. 

Rhona also drank, along with Diane, Brenda, Laurel and Rebecca. 

“What were you arrested for Rebecca?” Vicky asked. 

“Oh when I was younger I stole my dad’s car and drove it into a tree, he had me arrested so I learnt my lesson”. 

“That’s brutal” Vicky replied. 

“Ooooh my boobs are vibrating” Rhona shouted as Vanessa’s phone was ringing. 

“Let me have it?’ Vanessa asked. 

“Ooh it’s lover girl” Rhona replied as she picked up the phone. 

“Charity what can we do for you?” Rhona said trying to act sober. 

“Can I speak to Vanessa please?” Charity asked politely. 

“She’s got her hands full right now, can I take a message?” 

“Rhona please, just put her on” Charity asked trying to keep her cool, she just needed to know if Sarah was ok. 

“Rhona give me the phone” Vanessa shouted in the back ground. 

“Look don’t bother, I’ll sort it another way” Charity replied putting the phone down. She was angry because she couldn’t leave the boys asleep in the house so needed another way to get Sarah out of there. She remembered that Moira wasn’t at the hen do, she decided to ring her to see if she could help. 

“Here have it she’s gone” Rhona said handing the phone to Vanessa. 

Vanessa quickly tried to ring back but the other line was busy, she knew that Charity would be annoyed. 

“Yes Charity?” Moira said picking up the phone. 

“I need a favour”. 

“What is it?” 

“Sarah had an alcoholic drink and isn’t feeling well at the hen do, I want to go get her but can’t leave the boys in the house on their own. I mean the old me would have but the new me just can’t, is there any chance you could go get her”. 

“Why can’t Debbie bring her to you?” 

“She doesn’t know Sarah has had a drink and I don’t want to ruin her night. Look please... I’ll make sure I talk to Vanessa so you and Cain can come to the wedding”. 

“Ok, I’ll go get her and bring her to you. You owe me for this” Moira replied. 

“I do, I owe you big time” Charity replied relieved that someone was going to get Sarah so Charity could look after her. 

Back in the pub the game of I have never had kind of fizzled out because of the whole phone call situation. Some of the older members of the group had made the decision that it was time they headed home, well stumbled home. 

“Enjoy the rest of your night ladies, us oldies are going to head home” Diane said as she held up Pearl with the help of Laurel and Lydia. 

“Thanks for coming, I appreciate it” Vanessa said a she stumbled over to see them off. 

“Who wants to make wedding dresses out of toilet paper?” Tracy asked. 

“Yes” some of the girls shouted. 

“Now this could be entertaining” Paddy said to Marlon as they watched from the bar. 

“I hear Rhona fancies herself as a bit of a designer” Marlon joked. 

“Pfft I’ll believe it when I see it” Paddy replied. 

“Ladies pair off and grab yourself 2 toilet rolls each. You have 10 minutes and the winners will be chose by our very own Paddy and Marlon” Tracy announced. 

“Us?’ Paddy replied laughing. 

“Yes you two”. 

“Ok, we will take it very seriously”. 

The ladies paired off, Chas and Debbie, Rebecca and Vicky, Rhona and Vanessa, Priya and Tracy, Brenda and Megan, Bernice and Nicola and Gabby and Liv who had been back at the shot table. Kerry didn’t have a partner but was happy to just watch the chaos unfold. 

Just as they were about to begin Moira walked in to collect Sarah, Vanessa had no idea that that was the reason she was there, for a second she thought she had come to celebrate the hen do. 

“Moira you came” Vanessa said in an excited manner. 

“I’m actually here to pick up Sarah to take her home” Moira replied. 

“Oh I see, no bother”. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think you’d want me here”. 

“Of course I want you here, you’re one of my best friends. I’m sorry I banned Cain from the wedding I was angry, I’ll talk to Charity about it tomorrow and we will sort it. Stay for a drink?” Vanessa said.

“Let me take Sarah to Charity and I’ll come back for a drink”. 

“That would be nice, thank you” Vanessa replied. 

“Debs I’m gonna take Sarah to Charity, she’s tired and needs her rest for the next few days” Moira said hiding the fact that Sarah had been drinking. 

“Aww Thanks Moira, appreciate it” Debbie replied slurring her words. 

“Anytime! Come on sweetheart let’s get you home” Moira said as she helped Sarah stand up. They slowed walked over to Tug Ghyll where Charity was waiting to look after her granddaughter. 

“Babe, how you feeling?” Charity asked helping Sarah into the house. 

“A bit sick” Sarah replied. 

“Come sit down, I’ll get you some water. Thanks for bringing her to me Moira, I appreciate it a lot”. 

“You’re welcome, it was good as I think me and Vanessa have made up. I’m heading back over there now, she seems in very good spirits” Moira replied. 

“Good, make sure she’s safe yeah?” Charity asked protecting her fiancée. 

“I will don’t worry” Moira replied. 

“Enjoy”. 

“Will do, hope you feel better soon Sarah” Moira said as she let herself out making her way back over to the pub. 

Charity sat down on the sofa next to Sarah and held her in her arms, she can remember the first time she ever drank, the feeling in your body was crazy. Like something she had never experienced before, she wanted to make sure she kept Sarah in her sight at all times, even if it was a little bit of alcohol she had drank.


	119. Chapter 119

While Charity was busy looking after Sarah, the ladies were ready to start the toilet paper wedding dress challenge. Rhona had been waiting all day to play this game, she had always wanted to be a designer. Before they began the challenge Moira arrived back at the pub to join in with the hen do, as she arrived she was greeted by cheers and a row of shots to get her caught up with everyone. 

“Get these down you” Kerry said handing Moira her first shot. 

The rest of them began to sing a song, “we like to drink we Moira cause Moira is our mate. And when we drink with Moira she drinks it down in 8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1”. By the time they had finished the song Moira had downed all 5 of her shots. 

“Wow they were strong” Moira said as she pulled a funny face. 

“You’ve officially caught up with everyone, Tracy let the games begin” Kerry replied. 

“Let’s do this! Whose team am I on?” Moira asked. 

“You can come with me and Debs” Chas said as she knew they needed all the help they could get. 

“No, she can go with me so I can join in” Kerry butted in. 

“Yeah Moira go with Kerry” Tracy replied. 

“Perfect. By the way Ness you can’t pull of suits like Charity can”. 

“We get it! I look shit in a suit” Vanessa shouted so everyone could hear, which prompted laughter. 

“Are we all ready?” Paddy asked. 

“Yes” they shouted back. 

“Brides at the ready, 3,2,1 GO” Paddy shouted as the pairs got under way. 

It was complete and utter chaos as toilet paper was flying here, there and everywhere. Some of the pairs were taking it very seriously, others weren’t. 

Tracy had gone for the slow and steady technique, making sure that Priya looked as if she was wearing an actual dress. She was going for a short dress, with straps and a nice head piece. 

Kerry was going for a very different approach as she was just covering Moira in toilet paper, she didn’t really have an idea for a design she was going for the as much toilet paper on Moira as physically possible. 

“Looking good moira?” Paddy said sarcastically as he walked round to see how they were getting on. 

“Thanks Paddy” Moira replied blowing the toilet paper out of her way. 

Rhona was taking this competition very seriously, she had finished the dress, it was a mid length dress with no straps. She was also in the process of adding little details to the dress, so that it stood out from everyone else’s. 

It was clear to see that Liv and Gabby had had a bit too much to drinks as Gabby had just wrapped Liv up like an Egyptian mummy instead of trying to create a dress. 

“Oh dear girls, I don’t think you two will be winning” Paddy said walking past them. 

“Well it’s a good job we don’t care then isn’t it” Gabby replied slurring her words. 

“Are you drunk?” Paddy replied abruptly. 

“No, don’t be stupid” she said as she stumbled. 

“Don’t let your mum see, she’ll go mad at you” Paddy advised Gabby as he knew they were only trying to have a bit of fun. 

Debbie has decided she was going to dress up Chas, she had gone for a very tight floor length dress which did make her look a bit like a burrito as it was so tightly fitted. Debbie was also going for a head piece but decided to try and create a tiara out of the toilet roll. 

“I do” Paddy said as soon as he spotted chas. 

“Will I do Mr Kirk?” Chas asked. 

“Yes you will” Paddy replied. 

Vicky was struggling to get the toilet paper to stay on Rebecca, every time she thought she was getting somewhere it would either break or fall down. The pair decided to give up and just finish off their drinks while throwing the toilet paper everywhere to try and put off the other teams. 

“Some would call that cheating girls” Paddy said telling the pair off. 

“Oh live a little” Rebecca replied throwing toilet paper into Paddy’s face. 

“You two are disqualified” Paddy shouted. 

“Gutted” Kerry shouted. 

“Hahaha unlucky losers” Vanessa added. 

“Oh pipe down you lot and get on with it” Rebecca replied. 

After disqualifying Rebecca and Vicky, paddy carried on to see how Brenda and Megan were fairing. Let’s just say they were spending more time arguing about what to do that actually doing it, Brenda was stood there with what looked like a toilet paper bra on. 

“Try harder your teacher would say” Paddy sarcastically said skipping past them and moving onto the last pair of Bernice and Nicola. 

Nicola was a woman on a mission trying to create the best dress she could for Bernice, she’d gone for an old fashioned dress with long sleeves. It looked good but again looked a bit like a mummy as Bernice was covered in toilet paper. 

“2 minutes warning” Paddy shouted. 

“Shit” Rhona shouted as she was still busy adding details to Vanessa’s dress. 

“Rhona language” Paddy replied. 

“Oh Paddy shut up”. 

While Debbie was busy covering Chas in toilet paper, Chas suddenly realised she hadn’t seen her mum for quite a long time. 

“Has anyone seen Faith?” Chas asked. 

“No, I haven’t for ages” Vanessa replied. 

“Me either” Tracy said. 

“Marlon you couldn’t go have a look for me could you?” Chas asked in a slight panic, she knew her mum liked a drink but she usually could handle it. 

Marlon did a quick sweep around the pub, he eventually found her fast asleep on the sofa in the back room. She must have sneaked away quietly without anyone realising, he found a blanket and put it over a snoring Faith. 

“Time is up” Paddy shouted. 

The ladies put down their toilet rolls and waited for Paddy to come and judge them. 

“Marlon have you found mum?” Chas asked. 

“I have, she is passed out on the sofa”.

“She can’t handle her drink like she used to” Chas replied. 

“You can say that again” Marlon said. 

“She can’t handle her drink like she used to” Chas sarcastically repeated herself. 

“You’re funny...” Marlon replied as he pretended to laugh. 

“Shall we get on with the judging” Paddy asked. 

“Yes”. Vanessa replied. 

“Kerry would you like to describe the dress you’ve made for Moira”. 

“I took inspiration from a hurricane, as you can see the dress flows in every direction which creates a dress that sits nicely” Kerry explained talking complete rubbish. 

“The head piece?” Paddy replied. 

“So it’s a cross between a crown and a balaclava”. 

“Moira is it comfortable?” 

“Truthfully not really, struggling to breathe properly” Moira replied. 

“Shut up man” Kerry shouted playfully hitting Moira to tell her to shut up. 

“I would score your dress a 4 out of 10” Paddy said. 

“4? That’s a joke man” Kerry replied as Paddy moved on to the next dress. 

“Debbie you’re next”. 

“I’ve gone for a beautiful floor length ball gown, with a thin tiara so the vial could hand nicely” Debbie explained. 

“I like the tiara, but the dress does remind me of a burrito”. 

“You calling me fat Paddy Kirk?” Chas sarcastically asked. 

“Not at all, I would love to unwrap that burrito” Paddy replied winking at his girlfriend. 

“No flirting with the judge allowed” Tracy said in the background. 

“I’m afraid it’s a 3 out of 10” Paddy announced. 

“Well you won’t be unwrapping me later” Chas replied. 

“Rhona... your dress”. 

“So I went for a mid length dress with no straps, with a lot of detail around the chest area. I made some flowers to go on the dress, they would be lace in the real thing”. 

“As if you had time to make flowers? Knew I should have partnered up with you” Megan said as the competitiveness was creeping out again. 

“Well I think it’s a lovely dress, comfy Vanessa?” 

“Very” Vanessa replied even though it wasn’t. 

“8 out of 10 ladies” Paddy said. 

“Yes” Vanessa shouted high fiving Vanessa. 

“Vicky and Rebecca you two are disqualified so receive a 0”. 

Rebecca and Vicky clinked their drinks and finished them off to celebrate scoring 0.

“Gabby were you going for the mummified look?” Paddy asked. 

“Yes I was and I think you’ll agree I’ve nailed it” Gabby replied showing off Liv who was covered head to toe in toilet paper. 

“You have but it’s not really a wedding dress is it?” 

“No, I guess not”. 

“2 out to 10” Paddy said. 

Paddy looked at what Megan had created and just laughed, it looked more like a crop top than a dress. 

“It’s a good job you are good at your job because you are rubbish at making dresses out of toilet paper, I mean what is it?” 

“Look we ran out of time ok?” Megan immediately replied. 

“You had the same time as everyone else. Maybe if you spent less time arguing and more time doing you have had a dress”. 

“Let me guess we’ve done rubbish” Megan sarcastically replied. 

“You have I’m afraid, 1 out of 10”. 

“Jesus Paddy that’s a bit harsh” Brenda said. 

“Have you seen the state of you?” Paddy replied. 

“Well no but I’m sure I don’t look that bad”. 

“You should go look... you’ll understand why you got a 1” Kerry whispered into Brenda’s ear. 

“Next we have Priya wearing a number by Tracy”. 

“I went for a short but classy dress with thin straps and then went for a tiara and a vail” Tracy explained. 

“I like it, looks good. Priya do you like it?” Paddy asked trying to be a professional judge.

“Yeah I do, the length is just right” she said as she did a turn. 

“Ooh it’s robust as well. I’m going with an 8” Paddy replied. 

“Yes girl” Priya said giving Tracy a hug. 

“Last but not least we have Nicola and Bernice, Nicola explain your dress...” 

“I went with an old fashioned dress with long sleeves, yes she looks a bit like a mummy but the sleeves fit well”. 

“I like the effort but like you said Bernice does look like a mummy” Paddy said critiquing their dress. 

“God this judging malarkey has gone straight to his head hasn’t it” Vanessa quietly said to Chas and Rhona. 

“Tell me about it, I think he thinks he’s Gok Wan or something” Chas replied. 

“I can hear you all...” Paddy said as he turned around to face the whispering ladies. 

“Oops” Chas said as the three of them burst into laughter. 

“After that I think the winner of the competition is Priya and Tracy” Paddy announced as he was annoyed with the girls taking the piss of out him. 

“Yes!!” Priya shouted as the two of them did a little victory dance. 

“No fair, you only chose them because we were laughing at you” Rhona said being a sore loser. 

“Maybe I did...” Paddy replied as he made his way back to the bar. 

“Before we take the dresses off can we take a group photo” Vanessa asked. 

“Yes, Marlon will you do the honours” Tracy said. 

“Of course. Bunch up then ladies”. 

They were all stood there in their toilet paper dresses with their designers next to them, doing the normal cheesy grins. Followed by some other poses. 

Vanessa still dressed in her toilet paper dress over Charity’a suit stumbled across to the bar to get herself another drink. 

“Pint please Paddy”. 

“I’ll get this one Paddy” Moira said. 

“Coming up ladies” paddy replied. 

“Thanks you!” Vanessa said as she put her arm around Moira’s shoulder. 

“I think you mean thank you! Someone’s rather tipsy and enjoying herself”. 

“I am I am, I’m enjoying it even more now you are here. I’m sorry about the other day, I was just so angry and upset”. 

“It’s ok, I’m sorry too. I over reacted when really I should have been agreeing with you. What Cain did was stupid, I’ll make sure he doesn’t do anything like that again”. 

“Oh he knows not to. I pack a mean punch” Vanessa quietly said. 

“That you do”. 

“Here we go ladies” Paddy said putting their pints on the bar. 

“Cheers” Vanessa said raising her glass. 

“Here’s to you and the wedding of the century” Moira replied as they clinked glasses. 

Over the other side of the pub Tracy had set up the karaoke with Debbie’s help, she tapped the microphone and announced, “this ones for you sis”. 

Vanessa’s eyes lit up as she knew it was time for karaoke and a good boogie. The music began and Tracy and Debbie started to sing “we are family”, Vanessa immediately stood up and started dancing with Chas, as they were all about to become family. 

Over at Tug Gyhll Charity had moved Sarah up the her bedroom, so she could sleep in a comfy bed, both of the boys were still fast asleep. There was no room in the bed for Charity so she grabbed a pillow and lay down on the floor beside it. She knew Sarah would be ok but wanted to be close just in case, as she lay there she wondered what they were all up to, Charity loved a good tune on the karaoke. 

Tracy and Debs had finished their song to a very warm applause from their adoring fans, up next was Nicola who was known for having an awful voice. To make things worse she had chose Vanessa’s favourite song, Dancing Queen. 

“Friday night and the lights are low, looking out for a place to go...” Nicola began to sing very out of key. 

“It’s time like this I wish I smoked” Vanessa said to Chas as they both struggled to listen to Nicola screeching. 

“I hear you! We need to make sure this is her only song tonight, you get up there next” Chas replied. 

“Yeah Ness you go...” Kerry said encouraging her. 

“You are the dancing queen, you and sweet only seventeen” Nicola sand continuing to hurt everyone’s ears. 

“Are you sure we can’t just unplug it?” Rebecca asked trying to resist covering her ears. 

“It’s nearly over isn’t it?” Rhona replied. 

“Yeah just make sure someone gets up there quickly when she finishes, otherwise we will be put through another one” Vicky said. 

“I’m ready girls and I know the perfect song. In fact I’m a pro at it” Vanessa replied getting ready to take the mic of Nicola.


	120. Chapter 120

Nicola had finally finished her song and it didn’t take long for Vanessa to whip the microphone out of her hand. 

“Thanks for that rendition Nicola” Vanessa said trying to keep a straight face. 

The look on the ladies faces in the pub were priceless, they were so relieved that she had finally stopped singing. Dancing Queen was the longest song in the world but it felt like it lasted years. 

“I think you will all know this one, sing it with me” Vanessa said down the microphone as if she was a pop star. 

The music started and as soon as the track began everyone knew exactly what the song was, “I kissed a girl”. 

“This was never the way I planned, not my intention. I got so brave drink in hand, lost my discretion. It’s not what, I’m used to, just wanna try you on, I’m curious for you caught my attention..sing it with me” 

“I kissed a girl and I liked it, The taste of her cherry chapstick...” everyone sand joining in with Vanessa. 

“Paddy film it and send it to Charity, she’d love to see this” Chas shouted over to Paddy. 

“If I can work out how to video it” Paddy joked as he struggled to find the record button on his phone. 

“Us girls we are so magical, soft skin, red lips, so kissable. Hard to resist so touchable, too good to deny it, ain’t no big deal it’s innocent... I kissed a girl and I liked it” Vanessa continued to sing with the rest of them joining in while paddy had finally worked out how to film it. 

Charity was going to love seeing Vanessa wearing one of her favourite suits, with a toilet paper dress over the top singing about how she kissed and girl and more than liked it. The song finished and the crowd went wild, some of them were shocked to hear how good a singer Vanessa actually was. 

Paddy sent the video to Charity, *heres something you might enjoy, paddy*. 

“Whose up next?” Vanessa asked. 

“I’ll go” Chas replied jumping up and down. 

“Anyone?” Vanessa joked ignoring Chas who was jumping around like a lunatic. 

“Me you silly cow” Chas shouted. 

“Chas it is then...” Vanessa said handing the mic over. 

While Chas found a song she wanted to sing, Kerry needed to let Vanessa know how good at singing she was. 

“Oh my god girl you’ve got a set of pipes on ya” Kerry enthusiastically said. 

“I try, I try” Vanessa replied taking the compliment with a pinch of cockiness. 

“We should so for a group? I mean we could sing at your wedding”. 

“I’ve not heard you sing yet...” Vanessa joked. 

“You wait, I’ll knock your socks off” Kerry replied flipping her hair. 

“Tumble outta bed and I stumble to the kitchen, pour myself a cup of ambition...” Chas starting singing a classic from her childhood she wasn’t the best singer but could hold a tune. 

“I love this song” Rhona said as she sat at the bar trying to hold her head up after a few too many drinks. 

“Me too it’s a classic” Brenda replied knocking back a shot of whiskey. 

“Was that whiskey?” Megan asked. 

“Yes it was, I love the stuff”. 

“Are you sure you weren’t supposed to be a bloke Brenda?” Megan asked bluntly. 

“Should I take offence to that?” Brenda replied. 

“No no, not at all I just mean you like your hard spirits and its normally a mans drink” Megan explained. 

“That’s very stereotrypical...” Rhona added but really struggling to say the word. 

“Do you mean stereotypical?” Megan replied. 

“You know what I meant” 

“I don’t mean to be I was just stating fact..” 

“Where do you get your facts from?” Rhona asked who was in her argumentative drunken state. 

“Oh Rhona I don’t know, it was just a comment I made” Megan replied getting slightly annoyed at Rhona. 

“So it’s your opinion then...” 

“Yes it’s my opinion”. 

“Ok. Glad we cleared that up”. 

“I’m confused, Paddy I’ll have another whiskey please” Brenda asked as she had absolutely no idea what had just happened in the conversation between Megan and Rhona. 

“I’ll have a whiskey too” Rhona said without lifting her head off the bar. 

“I think you’ve had enough alcohol for today” Paddy replied trying to protect his ex. 

“I don’t need you to tell me what I can and can’t drink, when I’ve passed out you can refuse to serve me but up until then I will have a whiskey please” Rhona said abruptly. 

“Looks like I’ve been told” Paddy replied shutting up and pouring Rhona that drink. 

“I like you when you are drunk” Brenda said as she patted Rhona on the back. 

“I should be drunk more often shouldn’t I”. 

“Maybe keep it for special occasions” Paddy interrupted. 

“One more word from you Paddy Kirk and you’ll be wearing this drink” Rhona said as she took her drink and joined the girls who were still listening to Chas sing 9 to 5. 

“Working 9 to 5 what a way to make a living, barely getting by, it’s all taking and no giving...” 

Charity who was lay on the floor staring at the ceiling, quickly reached for her phone when it went off to make sure it didn’t wake the 3 sleeping beauties in her bed. Charity checked her phone to see who it was from, she saw that it was a video from Paddy. She quietly stood up and made her way into the boys room so she could watch the video. 

Pressing play a smile appeared on her face as soon as she saw Vanessa, the fact Ness was in one of her suits made her laugh. 

“Oh babe you don’t pull that suit off like I can” Charity quietly said to herself thinking out loud. 

Charity loved the fact that she was singing I kissed a girl, whilst wearing a toilet paper dress. She couldn’t believe that they were getting married in less than 48 hours. When they first kissed things were just a bit of fun for Charity she never realised how deeply in love she would fall for her. She couldn’t imagine her life without Vanessa, she just wished the hen do was over so that Vanessa was back home with her. 

Chas had finally finished her song, now it was time for Kerry to show Vanessa what she was made of. She had been looking for a song for about 5 minutes now, the rest of the ladies were becoming a bit restless. 

“Come on, we haven’t got all night” Vicky shouted at Kerry. 

“If you haven’t picked in 1 minute I’m taking over” Nicola replied. 

“For god sake Kerry pick a song” Bernice shouted trying to save the ears of everyone. 

“Keep your wigs on, Ive got one” Kerry replied after finding the song she wanted to sing, it was a belter of a song. 

The music began and Vanessa immediately knew it was a Whitney Houston song, she was excited to see if Kerry could pull it off. 

“Clock strikes upon the hour and the sun begins to fade, still enough time to figure out how to chase my blues away...” 

“Wow, she has a set of lungs on her” Debbie said shocked to hear how incredible Kerry was at singing. 

“Yeah, after having to listen to Nicola, it’s like Beyoncé has just walked in” Priya replied. 

“You two need to do a duet” Rhona said struggling to string a sentence together. 

“Yeah Ness get on up there” Debbie replied. 

Vanessa put her drink down on the table and made her way over to join Kerry on stage. Grabbing a mic she was just in time to join in with the chorus. 

“Oh I wanna dance with somebody, I wanna feel the heat with somebody. yeah, I wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves me...” the two of them sang. 

“Megan, put them down to do a song at the wedding” Chas said. 

“You know what I might, was struggling to find a DJ” Megan replied. 

“Dad’s quite good on the old decks” Priya said. 

“Rishi being the DJ at Charity and Vanessa’s wedding, somehow I don’t think that would go down well” Moira added. 

“Hey, he’s good” Priya said trying to defend her dad. 

“I’ll find one don’t worry” Megan quietly said to Chas. 

The two of them finished their song and gave each other a hug. 

“Wow you can sing” Vanessa said to Kerry. 

“I told you I was good” Kerry replied. 

“We should do a song at the wedding and this isn’t the alcohol talking”. 

“Let’s do it, but first shots” Kerry replied as they headed to the bar. 

While the majority of the ladies were lined up at the bar to do their final shots of the evening, Nicola took the opportunity to grab the microphone while no one was looking. 

Paddy had lined the shots up all along the bar, pouring one for himself and Marlon. Picking up his shot Paddy wanted to raise a toast to his business partner but also to one of his best friends. 

“To Vanessa, it is clear to see that you are madly in love with Miss Dingle, I can’t tell you how happy I am that you are happy and settling down. Finally! The wedding is going to be incredible and I can’t wait to raise a toast to Mrs Vanessa Dingle. I hope you have enjoyed your hen do and I hope I haven’t been too bad at this barman malarkey. Cheers everyone” Paddy said raising his shot glass before downing it. 

With a huge smile on her face Vanessa and the ladies downed their shots. 

“Thanks everyone for making tonight so special, it means the world you all came” Vanessa emotionally said as the alcohol was making her all soft and mushy. 

“It’s been so much fun, haven’t laughed this much in ages” Brenda replied. 

“I agree, we need more ladies nights” Priya added. 

“Yes, should make it a monthly thing” Debbie replied. 

“Ok, this has to happen. If not I’m going to be very disappointed” Rebecca said. 

“Oh don’t you worry pet, I’ll be in charge of it. That way we know it will happen” Kerry replied full of enthusiasm. 

As the ladies were talking and getting all emotional, saying how much they loved each other. The music began to play and Nicola began to sang. 

“Oops I did it again, I played with your heart...” Nicola sang. 

“Oh shit, someone find the switch and turn it off immediately” Bernice said to the ladies. 

“Right I’ll go down the right side, you go down the left” Kerry instructed Vanessa. 

“Let’s do this” Vanessa replied as everyone covered their ears. 

Kerry ran down the right side of the pub dodging as many chairs as she could see through her beer goggles, as she reached the closest table to the karaoke machine she tripped and fell knocking several glasses off the table. 

“Kerry you ok?” Chas shouted. 

“All good pet just someone stop her”. 

While Kerry was on the floor Vanessa had nearly reached the machine, Nicola had realised what they were doing and was doing her best to block off the machine. There was no way Vanessa would get through Nicola, Debbie headed off down the middle to help Vanessa. 

“Oops I did it again to your heart, got lost in the game, oh baby...” Nicola carried on singing. 

While Vanessa distracted Nicola, Debbie pulled out the microphone lead which got the best reaction of the night from the ladies. 

“Hey I was singing...” Nicola said in annoyance. 

“More like strangling a cat” Kerry shouted as she was still lay on the floor. 

“Nice one Kerry” Bernice replied. 

“You can Shut it Bernice” Nicola said. 

“All of you shut it” Paddy replied as he rang the bell to let the ladies know it was home time. 

“One last drink padster...” Rhona said as she was slumped over the bar. 

“I think you’ve had enough”. 

“I agree, shall we get you home Rhona?” Moira said being the responsible adult. 

“I don’t want to go home..” 

“But Pete will be waiting for you” Moira replied know that that would help get her home. 

“Ok! Vanessa I love you” Rhona shouted as Moira put her arm around her holding her up. 

“I’ll give you a hand Moira” Vicky said. 

“Thanks love”. 

“Bye you lot. Love you all” Vanessa slurred. 

“Were going to head off to” Megan said as her, Brenda and Priya were all going to walk each other home. 

Vanessa who was sat on the floor, blew them all kisses goodbye. Debbie came and sat down beside her, putting her arm around her. 

“I’m so glad my mum picked you. Out of everyone she’s ever been with you are by far the best”. 

“Aww Debs that means so much. I’ve always wanted a daughter, I couldn’t think of anyone I’d rather have”. 

“I could. I’ve not exactly been the best daughter for mum over the years but her happiness is all I have ever wanted and to see her so happy with you means the world to me” Debbie replied. 

“Come here you” Vanessa said giving Debbie a big hug. 

“Aww look at them Paddy” Chas said staring at the two of them. 

“They are going to make a beautiful family aren’t they”. 

“Who would have thought Vanessa becoming a Dingle”. 

“Not me, that’s for sure”. 

Bernice had dragged two very drunk teenagers home, who would be receiving a mouthful in the morning for drinking so much.

Everyone else slowly stumbled their way out of the pub heading home to try and sleep off the hangovers that were coming their way. There were a few remaining stragglers left, Kerry, Tracy and Debbie had volunteered to get Vanessa safely home, that way Debbie could check on Sarah. 

“Night everyone, I love you all very much” Vanessa said as the three ladies held her up, the alcohol had definitely caught up with her. 

“We love you too Vanessa” Chas replied. 

The ladies slowly walked Vanessa home, they tried to get her in the house as quietly as she could. Debbie headed upstairs to check on her daughter, she walked into the bedroom to see Charity asleep on the floor and the rest fast asleep on the bed. Debbie quickly gave Sarah a kiss goodnight before letting the girls know not to bother trying to get Vanessa upstairs. 

“No room upstairs, the sofa will have to do” Debbie quietly said. 

“Whose in bed with my woman” Vanessa aggressively said. 

“No one, Charity is on the floor. Johnny, Moses and Sarah are in the bed”. 

“Aww that’s so sweet, she’s the best” Vanessa replied as she lay on the sofa. 

“Goodnight babe, been an amazing night. Can’t wait for our duet at the wedding” Kerry said giving Vanessa a kiss goodnight on the cheek. 

“Night sis, glad you had fun”. 

“Night mum two” Debbie added. 

There was no reply from Vanessa as she had already fallen asleep, the three of them left quietly heading straight to their beds to get some sleep after a busy day.


	121. Chapter 121

Friday morning arrived and a lot of women around the village were waking up with killer headaches. Some however weren’t, Faith was so annoyed at herself for falling asleep so early on in the evening. 

“What did I miss then Chas?” Faith asked in a loud voice. 

“Firstly tone it down, you are far too loud for this time in the morning” Chas replied as she popped a couple of aspirin into her drink. 

“Sorry, I’ll be quieter. But what did I miss?”

“A lot. It was great fun. We missed you on karaoke though, can’t have karaoke without Faith Dingle can we”. 

“Did Vanessa have a nice night?” 

“She had the best night, she will be waking up with one stinking headache today though”. 

“I’m so annoyed I missed it all, being old sucks” Faith replied. 

“There’s always tonight remember but make sure you don’t say a word to Charity, we all know how big that mouth of yours is” Chas said making sure Faith knew not to run her mouth off. 

“My lips are sealed don’t you worry about that. Shall I make you a greasy fry up?” 

“Oh I would l love one. I can’t believe how early I’m awake, my brain just knew that the pub was an absolute mess and it just woke me up to do something about it”. 

“Well I’m free to help out today, I mean I thought I’d be curled up in the corner all day feeling sorry for myself, how wrong was I” Faith joked. 

“There is something you can do for me?” 

“Sure anything..” 

“I have a parcel that needs picking up in town, it’s for tonight so it’s pretty important”. 

“I’ll go get it after I’ve cooked you breakfast”. 

“Thanks mum” Chas replied. She knew her relationship with her mum hadn’t always been the best but she was glad that it was improving the more time they spent together. 

Charity woke up with an extremely sore back as she had been on the floor all night, she didn’t care too much though as three of the most important people in her life were still fast asleep in her bed. She couldn’t help but smile seeing them all sound asleep. 

Before heading downstairs she gave each of them a kiss on the head, she was thankful for each and every one of them. As she walked downstairs she saw the love of life fast asleep on the sofa with dribble all over her face. Getting her phone she quickly took a photo of sleeping beauty for her album of embarrassing photos. 

Charity began to do as promised by cooking Vanessa the most amazing greasy fry up to try and help cure the mega hangover she will have. It wasn’t long until the smell of the food woke Vanessa up. 

“Morning babe” Vanessa quietly said as she slowly sat up on the sofa. 

“Good morning sleeping beauty, did you have fun?” Charity replied. 

“I had the best time, it was great fun”. 

“I’m glad. May I ask what you are doing in my suit?” Charity joked. 

“It was compulsory to wear”. 

“It looks good but babe you can’t pull them off like I can” Charity replied. 

“If one more person tells me that I’m going to scream”. 

“Here get this down you” Charity said handing Vanessa a berocca which would go a long way to help with the heavy head. 

“Thanks babe. How were the kids? Shit how’s Sarah?” 

“The boys were a delight, they both fell asleep in my bed though. Sarah felt a bit sick and dizzy but she’ll be fine once she wakes up. Thanks for letting me know that she had had a drink”. 

“I had to, I couldn’t let her just sit there with the room spinning around her. I could kill Liv and Gabby for giving her the drink, yes we all drank at her age but those shots were strong. Even I struggled to drink them”. 

“Don’t you worry I’ll be having a word with them at some point”. 

“Don’t scare them too much” Vanessa joked. 

“How do you want your eggs?” 

“I like mine with a kiss! Isn’t that how the song goes?” Vanessa replied wanting Charity to come over and give her a kiss. 

“Depends how bad the breath is” Charity joked as she checked out how bad the breath was before kissing her fiancée good morning. 

“Fine, don’t kiss me”. 

“I’m only joking come here you” Charity said getting Vanessa’s face and kissing it passionately. 

“God I missed you last night”. 

“Really? I mean I know I’m an incredible singer but I’m sure the karaoke wasn’t too bad without me. Unless Nicola got her hands on the mic?” 

“She did and trust me it was worse than usual”. 

“Oh god, I’m glad I wasn’t there. Breakfast will be 2 minutes so come sit at the table, take my suit off though because I don’t want you getting grease on it”. 

Vanessa slowly stood up, her head was spinning, she felt awful but didn’t want that to ruin her day, especially as they had the wedding run through and Charity’s surprise hen do. Vanessa took off Charity’s suit jacket and sat herself down at the table, she wasn’t too sure if the food would make her feel better or worse.

“Here you go babe, tuck in. I’m just going to go check on the kids” Charity said as she put the plate down in front of Vanessa before going upstairs.

“Thanks babe” Vanessa replied. 

As Charity walked up the stairs she could hear the voices of 2 excited little boys talking about how amazing the dinosaur was from yesterday. 

“Good morning you two, did you sleep well?” Charity interrupted them both. 

“Yes. Charity do you know when the dinosaur will be back?” Johnny asked excitedly. 

“Whenever the vets have finished looking after him” Charity replied.

“Do you think that will be soon mummy?” Moses asked. 

“Hopefully, you two go get changed as we’ve got to go do something important today”. 

“Ok” the boys replied as they hopped out of bed and headed to their room. 

“Do they think Vanessa was an actual dinosaur?” Sarah asked as she sat up in the bed. 

“They do bless them, oh to be that young and naive. How’s your head this morning?” Charity asked sitting down next to her. 

“Much better thank god. How do adults drink alcohol for fun?” 

“I don’t know why or how we do it, but we manage. I’m glad you are feeling better though, you had me worried”. 

“I’m sorry”.

“It’s ok, you are young! We all experiment” Charity replied giving Sarah a hug. 

“Do we have to tell mum?” Sarah asked looking worried. 

“It can be our little secret, just the three of us. Well four as Moira came to collect you from the pub”. 

“Thank you”. 

“You’re welcome. Now go have a shower please, I’ve got a very important job for you to do today” Charity said referring to going and picking up the rings. 

“Ooh exciting, I’ll go get in there now” Sarah replied with a huge smile on her face. 

“Good girl” Charity replied as she finally could lie down on the comfy bed for a couple of minutes shut eye. 

Meanwhile downstairs Vanessa was doing her best to get as much of the fry up down here as she knew in the long run it would help to make her feel better. There was a knock at the door, managing to stand up she walked over to the door opening it to see who it was. It was Debbie here to collect Sarah. 

“How’s the head?” Debbie said chirpily. 

“Banging... yours?” 

“Surprisingly not too bad at the moment. Ooh that looks yum”. 

“Help yourself I can’t eat anymore it’s making me feel sick”. 

“Don’t mind if I do” Debbie replied sitting down at the table tucking in to what was left of the breakfast. 

“Last night was fun” Vanessa said drinking more of her berocca. 

“Wasn’t it! So much fun, can’t believe Faith fell asleep and missed 90% of it, she’s not a happy bunny this morning”. 

“Bless her, I did wonder where she had got to”. 

“How Sarah? It was nice of Moira to come and get her because she was tired” Debbie said having no idea that Sarah had had a drink. 

“Yeah it was nice of her to do that and to come back and join in. I’m glad we sorted things out” Vanessa replied keeping Sarah’s secret to herself. 

“So is she coming to the wedding? Cain?” Debbie asked as she stuffed her face with food. 

“Yeah, they are both coming. I want Moira there more than anything if I need to swallow my pride and let Cain come too then I will do that” Vanessa explained. 

“That’s good of you, I do know that he is very sorry for what he did”.

“He better be because if it ever happens again I will chop his manly hood off using the bluntest knife I can find” Vanessa replied being deadly serious. 

“All of a sudden I don’t want to eat this sausage” Debbie said putting the fork down which had a sausage attached. 

“Where were Robert and Aaron last night?” Vanessa asked. 

“They sent their apologises but wanted to make the most of a free house without Liv. As it doesn’t happen very often” Debbie explained. 

“Makes sense, it’s what I’d do”. 

“Oh and me. I’m pretty sure they will be there tonight” Debbie whispered so Charity didn’t hear. 

“That’s good then, I’m looking forward to tonight but the thought of drinking makes me feel sick”. 

“You know what they say the best cure for a hangover is alcohol” Debbie replied. 

“I thought it was sex?” Vanessa said as that’s what Charity told her it was. 

“Well that’s as well”. 

Over at the woolpack Chas had finally made her way into the pub, she couldn’t believe the amount of mess the ladies had created. 

“Jesus what went on in here last night?” Chas said to herself not realising Paddy was stood behind her. 

“Well from what I recall, you did a quiz where lots of drinking occurred, Frank won a competition dressed as a bride. You played I have never which revealed some interesting facts about the villagers, you drank more alcohol. Then the toilet paper made an appearance and I was the Yorkshire Simon Cowell making sure the best dress won, which it did. Then Nicola got hold of that microphone and killed us all, then more drinking. It was a great night” Paddy explained. 

“You just explained the night perfectly, it was good fun wasn’t it”. 

“Oh to do it all again tonight, well a tamer version”. 

“Much tamer! I’ve sent mum into town to collect everyone’s vails for tonight, it’s going to be hilarious to see everyone wearing them, even you”. 

“Oh I’ll be wearing one, I’ve got my dress picked out as well” Paddy joked, but was he actually joking? 

“I can’t wait to see you in it. Right let’s get moving this place won’t clean itself”. 

“You are right, come on then lover girl, let’s do this” Paddy replied cheekily slapping Chas on the bum. 

The pair of them put on their rubber gloves and began to work on cleaning up from the night before, there was jelly everywhere down to two very drunk teenagers. 

Speaking of two very drunk teenagers, Bernice had made plenty of noise this morning to make sure the pair of them couldn’t have a lie in. Once they were both up Bernice sat them down to speak to them. 

“You to do realise that you are both underage, so drinking in a pub underage is against the law. So technically both of you are criminals” Bernice said angrily to the two girls who were struggling to keep a straight face. 

“We ate some jelly mum, it’s not our fault the jelly was made of vodka” Gabby sarcastically replied to her mum with a lot of attitude. 

“You knew full well the jelly had vodka in. You were invited because Vanessa didn’t want to leave you out, not to get blind drunk in the corner”. 

“Like you never got drunk when you were a teenager”. 

“That is not the point young lady”. 

“Well it’s a bit hypocritical of you for telling us off for drinking underage when you did it yourself, isn’t it?” 

“Don’t use that tone of voice with me”. 

“You are using it with me so it’s only fair”. 

“I am your mother”.

“Well sometimes you don’t act like it, you can’t pick and choose when you want to be a strict mum”. 

“Look Gabby, What you did was wrong. Yes have the odd bit of alcohol now and again but you were smashed last night. Imagine what could have happened if you two were on your own at a random party or just in town... anything could have happened and you wouldn’t have had any control over that. Yes I’m a lousy mother sometimes but I care about you more than anything in this world and if anything ever happened to you I wouldn’t be able to cope. So yes have fun but just promise me you’ll be sensible” Bernice explained. 

“Fine, I’ll be careful”. 

“Thanks that’s all I ask”. 

“Can I go?” Liv asked as she felt really awkward about the whole situation. 

“Of course you can, same goes to you Liv, just be careful” Bernice added. 

“I will..” Liv replied as she got up and left the house heading home.


	122. Chapter 122

Debbie had finally finished munching her way through Vanessa’s breakfast while Sarah was busy drying her hair ready to collect the rings for Charity. 

“Sarah sweetheart you ready to leave?” Debbie shouted up as she walked up the stairs. 

“Just drying my hair I won’t be long”. 

“Did you have a good night?” Charity asked as Debbie appeared in the doorway. 

“The best, it was a right giggle. It’s a shame you didn’t stay for longer”. 

“I didn’t want to take any of the limelight off her, she deserved to be the centre of attention, plus I would not have dressed up as a pussy magnet. I mean it was a great costume but I would not have been seen dead in it”.

“See I would have paid a lot of money to have seen you in it, just for a photo I could use to blackmail you forever” Debbie replied. 

“No chance, never happening so don’t get any ideas in your head”. 

“Did you get a good nights sleep?” Debbie asked Sarah as she had finished drying her hair. 

“Yes thanks, I slept on here”. 

“I slept on the floor, as the boys were in here too” Charity replied. 

“Aren’t you too old to be sleeping on the floor?” Debbie joked. 

“Enough of the old jokes please”. 

“Sorry I couldn’t help it, but I’ll stop”. 

“Debs can you take the chief bridesmaid into town so she can collect our rings for us? I’d take her only we have our run through with Harriet this morning”. 

“That’ll be fun! Of course we can head in whenever you are ready Sarah”.

“It’ll be great fun, it will be entertaining watching Vanessa cope with the hangover”. 

“Yeah that will be fun. Joe is getting Graham to drop off Noah for you, so he can walk you down the practice aisle”. 

“Thanks, that’s very helpful”. 

“Right come on then Sarah let’s go get the rings”.

“Yay, can’t wait to see them” Sarah replied jumping off the bed and heading towards the door. 

“Don’t lose them though Sarah otherwise you are sacked as chief bridesmaid”. 

“Don’t worry I’ll do an amazing job”. 

“I know, now go on get out of here” Charity said. 

“See you later” Sarah replied as the pair of them walked downstairs saying their goodbyes to Vanessa on the way out. 

Vanessa slowly walked upstairs to get herself ready for the run through of their wedding, she could barely summon up the energy to walk upright let alone spend the morning walking down an aisle. 

“Babe help me?” Vanessa shouted as she had crumbled 4 steps from the top. 

“If you could see yourself right now” Charity said standing over her laughing. 

“Babe please, I’m too old for this partying malarkey”. 

“Too late to say that, you’ve already got the hangover”. 

“Can you just help me up please?” Vanessa pleaded with Charity. 

“Oh go on then..” Charity said putting her arm out so Vanessa could grab it to stand up, Vanessa finally got to her feet with the help of her fiancée. 

Even though they weren’t getting married in the church Harriet was doing the run through in there as the marquee wasn’t being set up until tomorrow and she needed a space to do it. 

“We are slightly early but we are here...” Frank said excitedly walking into the church. 

“Good to see you both. How was last night?” Harriet asked Megan as she couldn’t make it. 

“It was fun, lots and lots of fun. Where were you?” Megan replied. 

“I had the worst migraine ever and when I get them bad they can last for days so I was worried it would ruin today and tomorrow. I was gutted I missed it but I’m sure tonight will be fun”. 

“Oh it will, just remember Charity knows nothing about it”. 

“Oh yeah lips are sealed, they should be here any moment. I wonder how Vanessa’s head is this morning”. 

“Banging I suspect she was downing those drinks like nobodies business” Megan replied. 

“Like it should be”. 

“You also missed Frank in a wedding dress” Megan said laughing. 

“What? Oh god please tell me you have photographic evidence”. 

“Yes, I do, I’ll get it up right now”. 

“I have to say I looked absolutely gorgeous” Frank sarcastically replied. 

Megan showed Harriet the photo of Frank in the dress, she immediately burst into laughter. 

“Oh Frank, now that is a look” Harriet replied. 

“I’m glad you agree” Frank said. 

“What are we all laughing at?” Charity asked as her and Vanessa walked into the church. 

“Frank in the wedding dress” Megan replied. 

“Wait what?” Charity said running over to see the photo. 

She grabbed the phone from Harriet’s hands to take a closer look herself. 

“Oh my god, this is the best thing ever. Megan you need to print this off and frame it, for everyone to see every single day”.

“Let’s see, it’s all a bit blurry from last night” Vanessa quietly asked as she walked gingerly over to meet Charity. 

“Someone is suffering” Harriet pointed out. 

“Yes I am, show me the photo babe” Vanessa replied. 

“I think we’re just waiting for Noah now, am I right?” Harriet asked while Vanessa started to laugh at the photo. 

“Oh Teenie Don’t I look good?” Frank sarcastically said. 

“Too good, I mean you’ll be giving me a run for my money”. 

“I doubt that, you are going to look drop dead gorgeous”. 

“Thanks dad” Vanessa replied just as Noah arrived ready to walk his mum down the aisle. 

“Shall we get the show on the road?” Harriet said wasting no time. 

“Yes, let’s” Megan replied who wasn’t even part of this, she just wanted to be there because she was the wedding planner.

“Right so Charity and Noah I need you to go stand on the right side at the end of the aisle and Frank I need you and Vanessa to stand the other side. In a minute I’ll start the music and Noah you will walk your mum down to me, you will give her a hug or whatever and stand on the right side of her. Frank you will then walk Vanessa down and give her to Charity, you will then stand on the left side of Vanessa. Shall we give it a go?” 

“I’m ready” Noah said as he took hold of his mum’s hand. 

“I can’t promise the song won’t make me cry” Charity announced to everyone. 

“I’m already about to start and the music hasn’t even started yet” Vanessa replied. 

The church fell silent before their song began to play, all you could hear in the church was the beginning of ‘all of me” by John Legend. 

*what would I do without your smart mouth, drawing me in and you kicking me out. Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can’t pin you down...* 

Noah began to walk his mum proudly down the aisle towards Harriet who was standing down at the end, he knew it wasn’t the real thing but he was so proud to be the man giving his mum away. By the time they reached Harriet, the tears had began to fall. 

“Mum this isn’t even the real thing” Noah quietly said to his mum. 

“I know but it’s this song”. 

“What will you be like on Saturday?” Noah replied. 

“A mess, you’ll need to hold my hand tightly to keep me as calm as possible”.

“I will don’t you worry” Noah replied as he gave his mum a kiss and stood to the right of her. They both stood there looking behind waiting for Frank and Vanessa to start walking down. 

Frank walked a struggling Vanessa down the aisle, she felt so weak that Frank was practically holding her upright, she couldn’t wait to get to Charity as it meant she was closer to getting to sit down. When they arrived Frank handed Vanessa over to Charity who took over holding Vanessa up. 

“Do you need a seat Vanessa?” Harriet whispered. 

“I think I do...” Vanessa replied. 

Harriet turned the music off and grabbed Vanessa a chair so they could do the rest while she was comfortably sat down in no danger of falling over. 

“Once the music has stopped we will begin the ceremony, I will go through the usual stuff, ask if anyone has any objections to the marriage and then we will do the vows”.

“Can’t we skip the objection bit?” Charity asked worried someone would object. 

“I’m afraid not but don’t worry no one will say anything we are all beyond happy for the both of you”. 

“Fingers crossed Hey babe...” Charity joked with Vanessa, although it went straight over Vanessa’s head as she was spaced out. 

“Shall we wrap this up? Looks like someone needs to get to sleep before the big day tomorrow” Harriet said. 

“I think that’s a good idea” Frank replied. 

“Yeah, help me get her home?” Charity asked. 

“Of course” Frank replied as he put his arm around Vanessa and helped her up, Charity grabbed the other side and they slowly walked her home ready to put her straight into bed. 

“So is that everything I need to do tomorrow?’ Noah asked. 

“Have you sorted your speech?” Harriet replied. 

“I have yes, it’s not very long but I think they will both know how much I love them”. 

“That’s all that matters then. Remember don’t be nervous everyone who will be listening to you are friends, you’ve got this Noah”. 

“Thank you, to be honest with you I can’t wait. It’s been a long time coming mum finding her soul mate”.

“I couldn’t agree more with you”. 

“Shall we grab a cake at the cafe Noah?” Megan asked keeping him out of the house while frank and Charity got Vanessa into bed. 

“Yes please” Noah replied. 

“Lets go then. Thanks again for today Harriet, any other questions just ask and hopefully I’ll be able to answer them. See you later?” 

“Yeah I’ll see you this evening” Harriet replied. 

Megan and Noah made their way over to the cafe where Megan was going to treat Noah to a slice of cake and a milkshake. 

“Hi Rodney, can we have a chocolate milkshake, a flat white and a slice of your chocolate cake please?” Megan asked. 

“Coming right up, why don’t you take a seat and I’ll bring it all over for you” Rodney replied. 

Megan and Noah found a table and waited for their order. 

“So you excited for tomorrow?” Megan asked Noah. 

“Very! The thing I’m most nervous about is giving Lily the flowers I’ve got her”. 

“Don’t be, she will love them. Plus I heard you look rather handsome in the suit you got”. 

“I hope she does. Well everyone has told me I look handsome so unless they are lying I must”. 

“You will I’m sure of it. Tomorrow will be a day you’ll never forget, I’ve never seen your mum this happy and it’s a pleasure to be part of it all”. 

“I can’t wait” Noah replied as their order reached them. He tucked into both his milkshake and cake, the cafe was famous for its milkshakes. 

Over at Tug Gyhll Frank and Charity had finally got Vanessa into bed where she could get the sleep she needed so she was fresh for not only this evenings antics but also for the biggest day of her life. 

Charity tucked her up in bed, “get some sleep babe, I’ll sort everything that needs to be sorted ok?”. 

“Thanks, I’m sorry for being a mess”. 

“I’d have been disappointed if you were anything less than a mess” Charity replied giving her a kiss on the lips. 

“Love you” Vanessa said. 

“Love you more” Charity replied as she left the room with Frank. 

“I didn’t think the next time I was in a bedroom with you it would be putting your daughter and my fiancée to bed due to a hangover” Charity joked. 

“No neither did I. I must admit when Vanessa told me about you and her I was mortified. I thought to myself why would she pick you out of all of the single women in the world why would she pick you. But it’s all so clear now, she picked you because the Charity she knows is completely different to the one we all think we know. You’re not a bitch, you’re not a money grabbing player, it was all an act that was hiding hurt and loneliness. I judged you unfairly and I just wanted to say I’m sorry” Frank explained. 

“You don’t need to apologise. I nearly sent you to jail, I’m the one that needs to be apologising”. 

“That’s in the past, I just want you to know that I am over the moon that my daughter chose you, don’t hide from the wonderful human being you are just because things may get tough. We are all human and get times where we are hurt, upset, lonely but don’t put on an act because the amount of people who genuinely like the real Charity is a lot, trust me”. 

“I dunno if I believe that but thank you. I will try not to put a barrier up when things get tough”. 

“Good, because we are all here for you. After all come tomorrow we are family”. 

“True, maybe we should complete forget we ever slept together because it was wrong and a huge mistake”. 

“I agree, it’s deleted from the memories”. 

“Good” Charity replied smiling. 

“I’ll leave you to it. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow for the big day” Frank said. 

“You will indeed, I can’t wait”. 

“Bye then...” Frank replied knowing full well he would see Charity later at her drinks evening. 

Charity couldn’t believe that Frank just said all those nice things about her, she knew that he must genuinely believe it otherwise he would say it. Franks the kind of guy who says it how he sees it, it made her feel good about the person she had become, yes she still made mistakes but who doesn’t. She is only human after all.


	123. Chapter 123

While Vanessa was fast asleep trying to shift the hangover, Charity was finalising her speech for the wedding. She wanted to make sure that Vanessa knew exactly how she had changed her life and how wonderful she really was. As she was writing the speech she began to tear up, she knew it was going to be a real struggle to read in tomorrow. Luckily either Chas or Debbie will be by her side to take over if needed. 

Faith had arrived back at the pub with the parcel that Chas sent her into town to collect. 

“This box is heavier than it looks what on Earth is in it?” Faith asked as she struggled through the door with the box. 

Paddy immediately rushed over to take the box from Faith, placing it on the table. 

“Everyone’s costumes for tonight” Chas replied. 

“Costumes?” Faith said looking very confused. 

“Here pass me those scissors I’ll show you”. 

Faith grabbed the pair of scissors that were on the side, she was very curious to find out what she would be wearing this evening. Chas opened the box revealing the vails and dresses for people to wear. 

“Wow, we are going to look incredible” Faith joked as she grabbed one of the dresses and held it up against herself. 

“I hope there is one big enough for me in there” Paddy asked. 

“I doubt it” Faith quietly replied. 

“I heard that”. 

“Heard what?” Faith said acting all innocent. 

“You two pack it in...there is one in there especially for you my handsome man” Chas replied. 

“I can’t wait to wear it”. 

“Who are we expecting tonight?” Faith asked. 

“I’m pretty sure nearly everyone is coming, even those with a sore head” Chas replied. 

“I’ll make sure I don’t fall asleep during this one”. 

“We know it might be a struggle for you” Paddy sarcastically joked. 

“Shut it you...” 

“Mother do you think you could blow up some balloons for me?” 

“Of course, I can”.

“Good they are in the back” Chas said trying to get her mum out of the way so they could finish tidying the place. 

“I’ll go in there now and make a start”. 

Paddy and Chas continued to tidy up the pub ready for tonight. 

Over at Home farm Graham was helping Joe to decide which suit to wear for the big day. Graham knew that Joe had wanted to buy a new one from the suit shop but due to unfortunate circumstances he wasn’t able to. 

“We thinking full on black tie? Or we going to go for one of your other suits that stick out a bit more?” Graham asked enthusiastically. 

“I don’t think I’ll have any problem sticking out in this thing, do you?” Joe replied. 

“No one will be looking at your chair, they will be look back at you who is in it. The whole village are so glad you are home, yes you were a bit of an idiot when you first came here but that’s all forgotten, so trust me don’t worry about your chair”. 

“Ok, ok. I know you are probably right”. 

“So black tie? Or something jazzy?” 

“What’s noah wearing again?” 

“He was in the electric blue 3 piece suit”.

“I’ll go for a black one then as I want him to stand out” Joe replied. 

“Black it is then, pinstriped or plain?” 

“Pinstriped I want to look good for Debbie”. 

“You could wear your jogging suit and you’d still look good” Graham replied. 

“True, I suppose I would”. 

“There’s the confidence I’ve missed”. 

“Shall we go for a tie to match Debbie’s dress?” 

“Yes, I’ll need a light pink tie. I’m pretty sure I have a wide selection of pinks. For some strange reason”. 

“You do! I’ll pick up all of the pinks and we can match it to Debbie’s dress when she arrives home”. 

“Thanks Graham”. 

“No need to thank me, it’s what I’m here for. Diane and Josh will help you into your suit in the morning? Or are you waiting until later on?” 

“What do you honestly think will be easier?” Joe asked. 

“As long as we have enough room I’ll be able to help you into it, it’s honestly up to you”. 

“I’ll decide tomorrow, see how I’m feeling”. 

“Did you manage to sort out the wedding present?” 

“A rather large bouquet of flowers will be arriving for both of the blushing brides, one to the pub and one to Vanessa’s. I tried to pick out flowers that suited them rather than just going for a generic bunch” Joe explained. 

“You’re becoming a softie in your old age Joseph Tate”. 

“I really am and I don’t even mind”. 

“It’s good to see” Graham replied as he hung the chosen suit on the door ready for Joe to wear tomorrow. 

“Shoes? You reckon my smart patent black ones? Or the smart brown ones?” 

“I’m not into shiny shoes, so I say brown”. 

“Could you get them for me so I could give them a good polish” Joe asked politely. 

“I’ll do that for you” Graham said offering. 

“It’s ok, it’s always been something I’ve done, don’t want to break that tradition now just because I’m disabled”. 

“I’ll grab them and polish for you” Graham replied as he left the room to find the shoes and polish. 

Meanwhile in town Debbie and the chief bridesmaid had arrived at the jewellers, Sarah was so excited that she was collecting the rings. She knew that the rings were the most important part of the day as the pair couldn’t marry without them, she felt special to have been chosen to collect them. 

“How can I help you today?” The shop assistant asked as soon as they walked in. 

“I’m here to collect some wedding rings” Sarah asked as Debbie was letting her take charge. 

“What name would they be under?” 

“Either Charity Dingle or Vanessa Woodfield” Sarah replied. 

“Do you have the receipt?” 

“I do” Sarah said handing it over to the shop assistant. 

“Thank you, I’ll just go get them for you”. 

The shop assistant headed into the back to find Charity and Vanessa’s personalised wedding rings, Sarah could wait to see them, neither could Debbie. 

“Here we are, would you like to see them?” 

“Yes please” Sarah replied nodding away with excitement. 

The shop assistant opened the two boxes revealing what the rings looked like, they were beautiful. 

“Wow, they are so shiny” Sarah said with her mouth wide open as she couldn’t believe how beautiful they were. 

“Do you want to check that the initials are correct on them” the shop assistant asked. 

“Yeah of course” Debbie replied as she picked up each ring to check the engravings were correct. “Yes they are perfect”. 

“Amazing, I will get them wrapped and put in a bag for you. When’s the big day?” 

“Tomorrow” Sarah excitedly replied. 

“Wow, it’s supposed to be nice weather for it. Are you a bridesmaid?” The shop assistant asked Sarah. 

“I’m chief bridesmaid” she proudly replied. 

“Lucky you. Well here are the rings, I hope you have a wonderful day”. 

“Thank you. I’m sure we will, won’t we Mum?” 

“It will be sweetheart” Debbie replied as the two of them left the shop. 

“Mum can we go for a milkshake before we go home?” Sarah asked nicely. 

“Yeah why not, Sounds good” Debbie replied as the two of them headed to get a cheeky milkshake before heading back to the village. 

Kerry was in the shop finding as much junk food as she could to satisfy her hungover cravings. 

“Hiya Trace, you look like how I feel” Kerry said rather subduedly as her head was banging. 

“I feel bloody awful, I have no idea how we are going to do it all again tonight” Tracy replied. 

“God don’t remind me. Part of me is looking forward to it thought to see the look on Charity’s face when she’s sees everyone is there for her”. 

“She will be so shocked, she has no idea. Let’s just hope Vanessa can persuade her to even go for a drink tonight. Dad rang to tell me she was currently in bed trying to get rid of her hangover”. 

“Trust me once Vanessa has finished her power nap, she will be ready to surprise Charity. She’ll be on it again as will we”.

“I’m getting too old for this” Tracy said. 

“I remember when I was in my prime used to do 4 nights in a row no bother. Now a couple of pints and I’m a mess for the next day” Kerry explained. 

“A couple of pints? Yeah right, you are a machine. The amount of shots you did last night was ridiculous”. 

“Don’t say that word” Kerry said as she fake gagged. 

“What word? Shot?” Tracy joked knowing full well what Kerry meant. 

“Stop it honestly, the thought of it makes me feel sick”. 

“Sorry i couldn’t resist. How can you be feeling sick buying all of the junk?” Tracy said referring to the chocolate, crisps and biscuits Kerry was about to buy. 

“Leave me alone I need my sugar fix” Kerry replied as she paid for her shopping. 

“Well I’ll see you later then?” Tracy asked. 

“You will indeed” Kerry replied leaving the shop. 

In town Debbie and Sarah had finished their milkshakes and were ready to head back fo the village to deliver the rings to Charity, who had finally finished her speech. She wanted to make sure it flowed so quietly read it out to herself making sure neither of the boys or Vanessa over heard. 

“Where do I start, the day we accidentally got locked in the cellar could have gone very differently but it was the beginning of the rest of our lives...” she began to say quietly. 

“Babe who you talking to?” Vanessa asked as she quietly walked down the stairs. 

Charity immediately shoved her speech in her pocket making sure Vanessa saw nothing. 

“Just myself babe, how you feeling? You’ve got more colour in your face now” Charity replied. 

“I feel much better, I needed that sleep”. 

“You did. It’s a good job we managed to finish the run through before you nearly fainted”. 

“I’m so sorry, I feel bad”. 

“Don’t feel bad you had a brilliant night with some of your closest friends, you have nothing to apologise for”.

“It really was a brilliant night. My ears are still recovering from Nicolas singing, how can she not hear how bad she is?” 

“I have no idea but if she ever grabs a microphone whilst stood near me I swear to god I’ll rugby tackle her”.

“See this is why I love you, you’d do anything to keep my ears from bleeding again wouldn’t you” Vanessa replied as she put her arms around the back of Charity’s waist. Charity moved her hands up to meet Vanessa’s. 

“I can’t wait for tomorrow, I honestly can’t explain to you how happy and excited I am” Charity said. 

“Do you know what I’m most excited for?” 

“What’s that?” Charity replied turning her head as far as she could to see Vanessa who was stood behind her. 

“To see you in your wedding outfit”.

Charity turned to face Vanessa, “trust me you’ll die when you see me” Charity joked. 

“Oh I know I will”. 

“I just can’t wait for it all, your dress, our vows, the food, the drink, the guests, the fact that you’ll be Mrs Dingle, the boys, the bridesmaids. I just can’t wait for it all”. 

“You missed out our first evening as a married couple” Vanessa replied pulling Charity in for a kiss. 

“Oh babe you have absolutely no idea how mind blowingly incredible that will be” Charity whispered to Vanessa. 

As the two of them began to get steamy, Debbie and Sarah let themselves in, interrupting them mid flow. 

“Get a room you two” Sarah joked as she covered her eyes. 

Charity and Vanessa stopped what they were doing immediately. 

“Sorry babe... how did you get on with the rings?” Charity asked. 

“I got them, do you want to see them?” 

“Yes we do” Vanessa replied getting all excited. 

Sarah took the bag over to the pair of them, she opened the box slowly to add dramatic effect. The smiles on their faces were ginormous when they saw the rings, they couldn’t believe how amazing they looked with the initials on. 

“Wow, they are perfect” Charity said as she took hers out of the box. 

“You picked well” Debbie added as she just stood there looking at how happy these two shiny objects made her mum and Vanessa. 

“Vanessa are you crying?” Sarah asked as she put her arm around her. 

“It’s the dust in here, you gran hasn’t done the dusting in a while” Vanessa said. 

“It’s ok to be emotional, these rings signify your love for each other. You will be wearing them for the rest of your lives” Sarah replied. 

“You are so right” Vanessa said as she wiped away the tears. 

“If you’re like this now what will you be like tomorrow?” Sarah joked. 

“A mess, a complete mess. Praise the lord for water proof mascara”. 

“Babe even that won’t help the pair of us tomorrow” Charity added. 

“So mum you are staying at the pub tonight?” Debbie asked. 

“Yeah, all that tradition of not seeing each other the night before the wedding”. 

“Well we will both see you later then as we are staying at the pub tonight. Noah is staying with Joe again so you don’t need to worry about that”. 

“Aww perfect. You better have the bubbly chilling for tomorrow morning while we are getting ready”. 

“Oh it will be. Right we will leave you both to it, enjoy your evening and we will see you tomorrow Ness and later mum” Debbie said as her and Sarah walked towards the door. 

“You will indeed” Vanessa replied as they showed them out. 

As Debbie and Sarah made their way to the pub they had absolutely no idea that they were being watched. But who were they being watched by? Was it even them being watched or was it Charity and Vanessa?


	124. Chapter 124

Debbie and Sarah returned to the pub to find it spotless, Chas with the help of Paddy and sometimes Faith had cleaned every square inch of the pub only for it to be messed up again later this evening. 

“Good afternoon you two” a chirpy Chas said as she greeted them into the pub. 

“Why are you in such a good mood?” Debbie replied as Chas was never normally this chirpy. 

“Can’t I be nice to my own family?” 

“You can but it usually means you want something”. 

“Well I don’t want anything. I am just happy and excited for the next couple of days”.

“Well that’s ok then because so are we. We just dropped the rings off with the love birds”. 

“Does she still have no idea about tonight?” 

“Absolutely no idea” Debbie replied with a cheeky grin on her face. 

“Yes! She hates surprises and I love seeing her pretend she likes them”.

“Me too but I genuinely think that she will love tonight. Especially with the amount of people that are actually coming for her and to celebrate her”. 

“She better like tonight we’ve been slaving away all day making this place clean” Paddy shouted from across the pub. 

“Shhhh Paddy, no one asked you love” Chas replied. 

“I’ll just get back to sorting these glasses out shall I?” Paddy sarcastically said. 

“That would be great, thanks”. 

“Do you need me to do anything for tonight?” Debbie asked. 

“You can answer me a question... are we going to get people to hide? Or will she just walk in to everyone wearing vails and some in dresses?”.

“That’s a good question? Either would be good, Sarah which do you think?” 

“I think hide, we can have some people sat just normally and then some hidden behind the doors to the toilet and others behind the bar/ in the back room. Then they all jump out...” Sarah replied. 

“Then we do that then” Chas replied with a smile on her face. 

“Yay, can I be one of the people acting normal?” Sarah asked. 

“Can you actually act normal though? Or will your cheeky grin come out...” Debbie asked. 

“I promise I’ll do a good job”. 

“Chas what do you reckon? Do we think Sarah can do a good job?” Debbie asked Chas. 

“Hmmm, I think so”. 

“Yay, I’m going to pick out an outfit from the clothes I’ve still got here” Sarah said as she jumped off the stall and headed upstairs. 

“I’ve never seen her like this before” Chas said. 

“She’s taking the whole bridesmaid thing very seriously and it’s doing wonders for her confidence and social skills. She’s always been ok talking to family but strangers she has struggled, today she spoke to the shop assistant without a problem. It was just so good to see” Debbie excitedly explained. 

“I can see a difference, it’s amazing. We just need to make sure she keeps up the good work. Maybe I could get her doing some waitressing in here?”

“Yeah that would be great actually, would make her talk to people outside of her comfort zone”. 

“Well we can sort it out of then” Chas replied smiling. 

“Amazing, Thanks”. 

Back over at Tug Gyhll Charity was busy making the boys an early dinner as they were spending the night at Cain’s house tonight so that Vanessa could get a decent nights sleep. 

“Boys, do you want fish fingers?” Charity shouted to the boys. 

They both shouted yes back, fish fingers was one of their favourite dinners, especially with chips and baked beans. Charity had the radio on, dancing away to tunes she didn’t know who the hell was singing them but she didn’t care she was on cloud nine. 

As she was stirring the baked beans one of her favourite songs came on, she couldn’t help herself but to start to sing at the top of her lungs. 

“Because I’m happy, clap along if you feel like a room without a roof. Because I’m happy, clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth...” Charity sang as she danced around the kitchen. 

The boys couldn’t help but get up from playing with their toys to join Charity in the kitchen dancing. They were all so happy dancing away together, all they were missing was Vanessa. 

“Ness come join us” Charity shouted in between singing the chorus. 

Vanessa walked down the stairs to see Charity and the two boys dancing their socks off, she couldn’t wait to join in. 

“Bring me down, can’t nothing bring me down. My levels too high to bring me down...” Vanessa sang as she grabbed Moses’ hands and twirled him around and around. 

Vanessa couldn’t look anywhere other than Charity as she was dancing, seeing the joy in Charity’s eyes meant the world to her. All that was missing was Noah, if Noah was here right now it would all be perfect. 

As the song finished, Charity quickly took the beans off the hob before they burnt. She plated up the boys dinner and left them to eat it while she cleaned up. The radio was still playing and as if by coincidence their wedding song came on, they look at each other and knew the only thing they could do right now would be to slow dance while the boys were eating. 

Charity grabbed Vanessa around the waist pulling her in close, Vanessa rested her head on Charity’s shoulder and the pair of them slow danced to their song. The boys were watching their mummies dance as they ate their dinner. 

The pair were oblivious to the figure looking through the window at them, who was it? What did they want? 

“Well that was nice” Charity said as the song finished and she planted a kiss on the lips of her love. 

“It was perfect. Let’s hope our first dance tomorrow goes as smoothly and without a hitch”. 

“It would be my worst nightmare to trip and fall in front of everyone”. 

“That won’t happen, not when you are in my arms” Vanessa replied. 

“Good to know babe” Charity replied. 

“Shall we go for a quiet drink tonight?” Vanessa asked hoping that Charity would say yes. 

“Yeah sure why not, nothing too crazy as you are still recovering from last night”. 

“As if I would, not the night before the biggest day of my life”. 

“Biggest day Hey?” 

“You know it”. 

“Nervous?” Charity asked as she held Vanessa’s hand. 

“A little but isn’t that usual for all brides on their wedding day?” 

“It is, I feel the same. I have no reason to be nervous I just need everything to be perfect”. 

“It will be” Vanessa replied as she brought Charity’s hand up to her mouth and kissed it. 

“Cain will be here in a minute to collect the boys are you going to tell him he can come to the wedding?” Charity asked anxiously. 

“Yeah I’ll let him know” Vanessa replied. 

“Boys can you go grab your bags” Charity asked nicely. 

They both nodded and headed upstairs to get their bags before coming back down to give both of them a big hug. 

“Do you know what I can’t wait for?” Vanessa asked the boys. 

“What?” Johnny replied. 

“Seeing you both in your suits, looking handsome and grown up”. 

“We match” Moses added. 

“I know”. 

“We have to now we are going to be brothers” Johnny explained. 

Charity and Vanessa couldn’t believe what they had just heard Johnny say, it honestly did mean the world to them to hear the word brothers be used when talking about each other. 

“You are going to be brothers, that will be awesome won’t it?” Charity replied as Vanessa was too emotional to. Vanessa had always wanted more than one kid but she never found the right guy to have a big family with, she may be in her 40’s but she finally had the big family she had always dreamt of. 

While the four of them were having a special family moment the door bell rang and Vanessa knew exactly who it would be, Cain here to collect the boys. 

“Cain, come on in” Vanessa politely said as she opened the door. 

“Thanks” Cain replied. The bruise on his face was slowly disappearing. 

“I need to apologise for overreacting and being a bit of a bitch the other day. I was just angry at the whole situation”. 

“Please you don’t need to apologise at all, I completely understand why you don’t want me at your wedding and it’s ok”.

“Well here’s the thing, as of tomorrow we are family whether we like it or not. I don’t want to start my married life with any problems with anyone, so I would like it if you came to the wedding tomorrow. As a friend” Vanessa explained with Charity listening on with a smile on her face. She was proud of Ness for putting her grudge with him behind her. 

“Are you sure?” Cain replied in disbelief. 

“Positive! So will you be there?” 

“Of course, id love to be there. I’ll have to go home and iron my suit” Cain replied happy to have been invited again. 

“Yes you better because we don’t need anyone looking scruffy for the photos especially not the family ones” Charity added. 

“Don’t worry I’ll be looking smart, I’ll even shave for the pair of you”.

“Much appreciated, I was going to have a word with moira about that” Vanessa joked. 

“It doesn’t look too bad does it?’ Cain asked. 

“No comment” Vanessa replied as Cain looked over to Charity for an answer. 

“Don’t look at me...” she replied. 

“Right well, I’ll make sure I look dapper ok? Boys we ready to go? I’ve got your favourite film to watch” Cain said as he picked up both of the boys bags. 

“Thanks again for taking them, means we can both relax without having to stress about kids” Vanessa said. 

“No problem, we shall all see you tomorrow at the ceremony. Sleep well ladies” Cain replied knowing full well they were both going to be partying this evening and not sleeping.

“Well that went well, I’m proud of you for doing that! It can’t have been easy” Charity said giving Vanessa a hug. 

“It wasn’t but it was the right thing to do, for everyone not just me” Ness replied. 

“Shall we go get ready for this drink then? Could do with a wine to settle my nerves”. 

“Me too babe, me too” Vanessa replied. 

It was about an hour to go until Charity was due to arrive at the pub and it was beginning to get busy. Some of the villagers had arrived early to make sure they got a good view of the look on her face when she walked in, what they didn’t realise is that they were all going to be hiding. 

“So when’s she due?’ Ross asked as he took a swing out of his pint. 

“In about an hour I believe. Just enough time for everyone to arrive, get their vail and find a hiding place”. 

“Hiding place?” Ross replied with a confused look on his face. 

“Yeah Sarah thought it was best if we jump out at her”. 

“I suppose it would be a good idea but where we going to all hide?” 

“Good question? I guess it just going to be cosy for a couple of minutes. Vanessa is going to text me when they are leaving the house”Chas replied. 

“Sounds good. I was wondering if I could be one of the ones to wear a dress... strange request I know but last night was fun! Seeing the smile on Vanessa’s face when me and Frank turned up here in dresses was priceless, I want the same tonight”. 

“Of course, help yourself they are in that box over there” Chas said as she was grateful for Ross volunteering to wear one. 

There was a real sense of excitement around the pub, everyone was genuinely happy to be there for Charity tonight, which was a first for some of them. They were all armed with their vails to put on, all they had to do now was wait for a text from Vanessa to let them know they were on their way. 

“Babe you nearly ready?” Vanessa shouted up the stairs as Charity was still getting ready. Vanessa was anxious as she knew everyone was in the pub waiting. 

“Yeah give me a couple of minutes! We’re not in a rush are we?” Charity replied obvious to everything. 

“No, no rush I just didn’t want a particularly late night that’s all”. 

“It won’t be babe, a couple of drinks and then we call it a night. We both need our beauty sleep for tomorrow”.

“True, especially with the bags under my eyes”. 

“Don’t be ridiculous! You look beautiful even when you have a hangover”. 

“You have to say that...” 

“Trust me I don’t” Charity replied as she appeared on the stairs. 

“Wow, I thought we were going for a casual drink?” Vanessa said as she was blown away with how incredible Charity looked. 

“It’s my last night of freedom gotta look good haven’t I?” Charity joked as she winked at Vanessa. 

“Right give me two minutes I need to change” Vanessa replied as she sprinted upstairs to put on her little black dress. While she was up there she sent chas a text giving her a 5 minute warning. 

*5 minutes, we will be there in 5 minutes* 

Chas received the text and rang the bell to get everyone’s attention. 

“5 minutes everyone, so find your hiding places. Those of you who are acting normal take your positions, remember don’t jump out until I sing *you’re getting married in the morning* ok?” Chas announced to a packed pub. 

“Yeah” the pub replied as they all began to get into position, the mood in the pub was electric. 

Back over at the house Vanessa had finished getting ready, the pair of them hand in hand left the house and began the short walk to the pub. Unbeknown to Charity someone was watching her walk to them pub, who was it? As they walked into the pub they saw the usual suspects in there having a quiet drink on a Friday evening, she didn’t suspect a thing. 

“What can I get you ladies?” Chas asked trying to keep her cool. 

“2 glasses of your finest white wine please” Charity replied. 

“Coming up. How’s the hangover ness?”

“Getting there. It was a wild one wasn’t it?” 

“Oh it was, I can’t believe *you’re getting married in the morning*” Chas sang which prompted the whole village to jump out at the the pair from all angles. Some wearing wedding dresses but all of them wearing vails. 

“SURPRISE” they all shouted as they scared Charity half to death. 

“Holy shit” she shouted jumping out of her skin.


	125. Chapter 125

Charity’s heart was still pounding from the shock of the villagers jumping out and surprising her with wedding dresses and vails on. She couldn’t believe that everyone was there especially for her. 

“Surprise babe” Vanessa said to Charity as she kissed her on the cheek. 

“You were in on this?” Charity replied. 

“Of course”. 

“Wow, you guys well and truly surprised me. Bob that dress looks beaut on you” Charity joked. 

“Well I wanted to make an effort, see if I could catch you eye” Bob replied. 

“Oh you’ve certainly caught my eye. As you have all made such an effort to me here, first rounds on me” Charity generously announced to the entire pub. Her announcement was greeted by cheers and excitement. 

“You do know you actually have to pay for the round” Chas said to Charity as she normally forgot to pay. 

“Babe relax, I’m getting married tomorrow”. 

“I know you are but you still need to pay”. 

“I’ll sort it out don’t worry, just get pouring” Charity replied. 

“Yes boss”. 

While Chas was busy making everyone a drink in the pub, Charity thought she should go around and thank people for coming for a drink. The first set of people she came across was the Dingles, no matter what the occasion Charity could always rely on the Dingles turning up for a party. 

“Uncle Zac, that vail looks beautiful on you. Really brings out the colour of your eyes” Charity joked as she sat down at the table. 

“They had to force me to put it on, Its a good job you are family” Zac replied. 

“Well I think it suits you! Let me take a quick family photo and then I will let you take it off” Charity said as she whipped out her phone to take a group selfie. The only Dingles missing from the photo were Chas, Marlon and Cain, the rest were there giving their cheesiest smile. 

“I can’t believe you are marrying Vanessa tomorrow” Aaron said. 

“Oh I can, always knew there was a spark between them even before they realised” Robert added with a high degree of smugness. 

“You must have a better gaydar than me because I didn’t even know Vanessa would be interested in me let alone agree to marry me” Charity replied. 

“Oh give over you could seduce anybody in this pub on your given day”.

“Uncle Zac!” 

“What? It’s the truth! I mean I know those days are long behind you but it’s true”. 

“It’s true I could but not anymore. I only have eyes for one woman and one woman only”. 

“Speak of which, here she comes” Robert replied as Vanessa walked over and sat on Charity’s lap. 

“Here I am, talking about me were you?” Vanessa asked. 

“We were” Sam replied bluntly. 

“All I good I hope Sam?” 

“Oh Yeah, all good don’t you worry”. 

“Nice to know, come tomorrow I’m officially a Dingle”. 

“You say that as if it’s a good thing” Robert sarcastically replied. 

“How would you know? We never made it that far...” Aaron joked. 

“Nice one” Charity replied high fiving Aaron. 

“Well if you’d give me the chance I would love to become a Dingle once and for all” Robert explained. 

“Are you asking me to marry you?” Aaron replied. 

“STOP right there...” Charity shouted. 

“What?” The boys both replied. 

“You don’t get to upstage me at my own party, everyone tonight is here for me not you two. You can ask him on Sunday... when our wedding is over” Charity explained with real authority. 

“Alright bossy” Robert replied. 

“Sorry but we are the focus, me and Vanessa” Charity said wrapping her arms around Vanessa’s waist. 

“Don’t we know about it” Aaron sarcastically joked giving Charity one of his fake smiles. 

“So you two nervous?” Belle asked the excited pair. 

“A little bit... I just want everything to go without a hitch” Vanessa anxiously said. 

“I’m not nervous at all, it will be the best day. I mean look who I get to marry” Charity proudly replied. 

“I can’t wait, love a good wedding especially when it’s in the family. Not that they always go to plan”. 

“Don’t jinx it Belle, everyone can see they are made for each other” Zac replied just as Chas arrived with the free drinks. 

“I don’t even know why I’m giving these to you lot, I saw you left me out of the family selfie” Chas said in a mood as she placed the drinks down on the table. 

“We can take it again if you like love?” Zac said trying to make sure Chas wasn’t left out. 

“No, I don’t want to be an after thought”. 

“Don’t worry I was left out too” Vanessa replied. 

“But you are technically not a Dingle yet” Chas joked. 

“That is very true, shall we take our own selfie?” 

“Yes...”

Vanessa stood up walked over to Chas, put her arm around her and they took a silly yet sexy selfie. 

“That’s more like it” Chas said as the pair of them admired their photo. 

As much as Charity could stay and sit with her family all night she needed to move on to greet others that had made the effort to be here. She moved on to find that Jai and Rishi were there, she really didn’t expect them to come and celebrate anything she was involved in. 

“Hey, has Chas got you your drinks yet?” Charity asked. 

“Not yet but we are in no rush, we don’t have anywhere to be” Rishi politely replied. 

“I appreciate you both turning up tonight, I know our history hasn’t exactly been the best”. 

“It hasn’t but hey we’re both happy and that’s all that matters” Jai said. 

“That’s very true we are”.

“I just hope that this will be the last wedding of yours I attend”. 

“Don’t worry it will be” Charity replied being deadly serious. 

“Good, you’ve got a good one there don’t screw it up”. 

“I won’t. I hope to see you up on the karaoke machine later Rishi” Charity joked. 

“Oh I will be. You try and stop me”. 

While Charity was busy greeting people and thanking them for turning up, Kerry, Tracy and Rhona were at the bar contemplating whether or not to do some shots.

“Kerry I don’t know if I can” Rhona said. 

“Oh go on you only live once. Plus how are we going to get you on that machine if you are sober?” Kerry replied. 

“One shot and that’s it!” 

“At least you’ve got Pete to carry you home tonight, isn’t that right Pete?” 

“What was that?” Pete replied as he hadn’t heard the whole conversation. 

“You’ll carry her home won’t you?” 

“Of course, I’d do anything for her” he replied. 

“Aww that’s cute... now pass me the shots” Kerry said as she was more interested in the shots than what Pete had to say. 

Paddy who was helping behind the bar again, poured the ladies three shots of vodka and remembered to keep his mouth shut this time, as last time he told Rhona she had had enough he got a ear full. 

“Here’s to Charity Dingle, who would have thought we’d be good friends” Rhona announced as the three of them downed their shots. 

“Hey! Shouldn’t I have been involved in that?” Charity said as she overheard the toast. 

“Yes you should” Tracy replied. 

“We will have to do them again” Kerry said with a beaming smile on her face. 

“I don’t know if I can...” Rhona replied pretending to gag. 

“Come on girl, if you are at a party with me you are going to need to do some shots” Charity explained. 

“Fine, one more”. 

“Paddy five shots please, unless you want to do one with us” Charity asked. 

“If you are paying” Paddy replied. 

“Oh paddy I own the pub, well half of it. I’ll pay don’t you worry” Charity replied giving paddy a cheeky wink. 

Paddy lined up the shots and started the countdown, “3,2,1”. 

The five of them downed their shots quickly but Rhona spat hers back out as she couldn’t cope with the alcohol tonight after her wild night yesterday. 

“Rhona, you do disappoint me” Charity joked as she walked away to grab the microphone to make a quick speech. She had had enough of walking round each individual or group in the pub she just wanted to get the thank you’s over with so she could party with some of her favourite people. 

“Testing testing...” Charity said into the microphone to see if anyone paid attention. 

“Hi, only me! I’ll keep it short because you’ll be hearing plenty of my voice tomorrow and I don’t want to bore you all. I just wanted to say from the bottom of my heart... yes I have one before anyone cracks out those jokes. I just wanted to say thank you so much for coming tonight to share a drink or 3 with me before the happiest day of my life. I know I’ve had a rocky relationship with some, if not most of you in here but it means the world to me that you all made the effort to come. I don’t want to bore you anymore but what I will say is let’s drink and get that karaoke machine on” Charity said to the whole pub. 

“Yes, karaoke” Nicola shouted punching the air with joy. 

“Oh Nicola I’m afraid due to unforeseen circumstances none of the songs you want to sing are available tonight” Charity sarcastically replied trying to save everyone’s ears from the pain. 

“What do you mean?’ Nicola replied confused. 

“She means your shit at singing” Bernice shouted then quickly hid behind Daz. 

“Oi so much for sisterly love” Nicola replied as she sat down in a huff. 

“So now we’ve got that sorted whose up first?” Charity replied. 

“I’ll go” Rishi said putting his hand in the air as if he was back at school. 

“Come on up then”. 

Rishi made his way up to the stage picking a song that he knew the majority of the audience would enjoy “wannabe” by the spice girls. As the music started you could see the smile appear on people’s faces in the pub, this song was a classic known to put anyone in a good mood, they were just hoping Rishi wasn’t going to murder it. 

“Yo I Tell you what I want, what I really really want. So tell me what you want, what you really really want...” He began to sing. 

“I love this song” Pete said as he was sat at the bar. 

“I did not expect that” Tracy replied. 

“Shit, did that just come out of my mouth? I swear I only said it in my head” Pete said as he began to blush. 

“You definitely said it out loud. Why don’t you go join in... there were five of them remember”. 

“I might just do that” Pete replied. 

Pete grabbed Ross, David and Frank and they headed to the stage to join Rishi. This prompted cheers from all of the ladies in the room and some of the gents. 

“If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends. Make it last forever, friendship never ends. If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give. Taking is too easy, but that’s the way it is...” the 5 of them sang in their most angelic voices. 

“They ain’t actually that bad” Debbie said to Charity who had come to join her, Joe, Rebecca and Vicky at the table. 

“I mean I wouldn’t pay to see them sing but they aren’t bad on the eye” Vicky replied. 

“I wish I could be up there with them” Joe said in a depressed voice. 

“There’s nothing stopping you” Debbie replied. 

“Well the chairs and the crowd in the way but apart from that nothing no” Joe joked. 

“We will get you up there, you can do a duet with me” Charity replied trying to make sure Joe didn’t feel left out. 

“You’ve Not got a bad voice either have you?” Joe asked. 

“I mean I’m no Whitney Houston but I can sing better than posh spice”.

“That wasn’t difficult thought was it” Rebecca sarcastically replied. 

“Zip it you” Charity said. 

“I’ll do a duet with you, if we can ever get these boys off the stage”. 

“We are going next... come with me” Charity said standing up ready to push Joe to the stage. 

Just as they reached the stage the boys song had finished, they got a very generous applause from the pub. 

“Nice one boys, now for a duet” Charity announced taking the mic from Rishi. The two of them chose another classic which was guaranteed to get everyone dancing. 

“My baby’s always dancing and it wouldn’t be a bad thing but I don’t get no loving and that’s no lie. We spent the night in Frisco at every kind of disco, from that night I kissed our love goodbye” the two of them sang the Jackson five classic. 

As the chorus began everyone was joining in with them, “don’t blame it on the sunshine, don’t blame it on the moonlight, don’t blame it on the good times, blame it on the boogie” everyone sang, even Zac. 

While the whole pub were partying, Charity spotted someone she hadn’t seen for a very long time, which immediately made her stop singing. By the time she had the chance to look away and back to make sure she wasn’t seeing things, he had gone. She couldn’t believe it, why was he here? What does he want? 

Pretending she was desperate for the toilet, she handed the microphone to the nearest person who just happened to Nicola, you could see the joy in here eyes but also the torture in everyone else’s. Charity didn’t care who she had passed the microphone onto she just needed to see if she was seeing things or whether he was actually in her pub.


	126. Chapter 126

Charity rushed through the middle of everyone trying to see if she could spot him, before she managed to get to the door of the pub Chas stopped her in her tracks. 

“Where you running off to?” Chas asked. 

“Just need some fresh air quickly” Charity replied trying to think of any excuse to get outside. 

“Drunk already Miss Dingle. Oh that’s weird that could be the last time I ever call you that again”. 

“You’re right it could be, excuse me I’ll be right back” Charity replied as she pushed her way past Chas so she could get outside to see if he was still there. 

As soon as she got outside it was clear that he was either hiding or had gone, she was confused. Why would he turn up here after all these years? It made no sense. 

“Charity you going to tell me what’s wrong?” Chas asked as she had followed Charity outside and could see she was visible annoyed. 

“I thought I saw someone that I haven’t seen in a very long time”. 

“And did you?” 

“Well I don’t know do I? He’s disappeared”. 

“Please tell me this isn’t some creepy ex of yours coming to ruin your wedding” Chas abruptly asked. 

“No! Nothing like that...” Charity replied as she walked to look round the back of the pub. 

“Well who then...” Chas said as she followed Charity’s every move. 

“I can’t say because it’ll open a whole box of worms”.

“Charity you are beginning to scare me who is he?” Chas replied as she put her hand on Charity’s shoulder to turn her around. She could see that Charity was upset, she knew she needed to get the truth out of her. 

Meanwhile back inside the karaoke was in full swing, Joe finished the song with Nicola’s help. Luckily for the audience the song only had 15 seconds left which meant they didn’t have to listen to Nicola sing. Next up on the machine was Jimmy and Eric to do a rendition of the Bee Gee’s classic “staying alive”. 

“This could be awful” Vanessa whispered to Moira. 

“Oh it will be, it’s so high and squeaky”. 

“It’ll sound like someone is grabbing their balls” Kerry added as she was sat next to them. The three of them sat their laughing waiting with baited breath to hear what they are like. 

“Well you can tell by the way I use my walk, I’m a woman’s man no time to talk. Music loud and women warm, I’ve been kicked around, since I was born...” the boys began to sing. 

“I’m actually impressed” Moira turned around and said to the ladies. 

“Eric you sly dog you can actually sing. Jimmy, well he’s a bit pitchy in places” Kerry explained. 

“At least he can hold a note though, unlike his Mrs”.

“True” moira replied. 

“Has anyone seen Charity?” Vanessa asked. 

“Probably in the loo or freshening up? You know how she likes to look good” Moira replied. 

“Yeah you are right. Another drink ladies?” Vanessa said. 

“Well if you are buying” Kerry replied passing Vanessa her empty glass. 

While Vanessa headed to the bar to get the next round, Chas was still trying to get information out of Charity which was a very hard job. 

“Charity just tell me...we’re not leaving here until you tell me who you saw” Chas said. 

“I thought I saw my son...” Charity replied quietly. 

“Your son? What Noah? Moses?” Chas said with a very confused look on her face. 

“No, neither of them. My other son”. 

“What? Why didn’t I know you had another son? How old is he?” 

“No one knows I have another son, he hasn’t really been part of my life as you well know. He’s a year younger than Debbie”.

“So what is Cain the father?” 

“No, he’s not. It doesn’t matter who the father is...” Charity explained to a very shocked Chas. 

“So why did you give him up? Or was he taken away from you?” 

“I don’t know if I can go through all of this right now” Charity replied on the brink of crying. 

“You’ve has this bottled up inside of you for 27 years, it’s about time you let it all out. If he was here then he obviously came to see you, so you are going to have to deal with things sooner or later” Chas said putting her arm around Charity. 

“He was very premature, he would have needed care that I couldn’t provide for him so I did what I thought was best at the time and just walked away. The nurse told me that he was very ill and his survival rate was low, I couldn’t deal with it all, I was 14, it was all too much” Charity explained as the tears began to flow. 

“It’s ok, it’s ok” Chas said giving her a hug. 

“I’ve thought about him every single day, there isn’t a second that doesn’t tick by where I don’t think about him”. 

“How do you know it’s him? I mean how do you know what he looks like?” Chas asked. 

“I found out that he was named Ryan by the midwife and nurses at the hospital after I left. About 10 years ago I was reading the local newspaper and I saw a young man called Ryan was looking for his mum, his story checked out. The fact that I faked my name, it was New Year’s Eve, everything pointed back to me”. 

“So what did you do?”

“I managed to some how find out where he lived and I just went and sat outside in my car. I didn’t speak to anyone just waited for him to leave the house, I managed to convince myself that I would go and talk to him as soon as I saw him. He stepped out the house and i saw that he was disabled, all that went through my head was that it was my fault, the drinking during pregnancy it’s my fault that he’s like he is” Charity explained as the tears fell. 

“None of it is your fault, you can’t blame yourself for something you have absolutely no control over”. 

“If I hadn’t of drunk like i did he might have a normal life”. 

“I’m sure he has a happy life! Did you ever speak to him?” 

“No, I went back a couple of times telling myself I would speak to him but I never plucked up the courage. I could never work out what I would say to him...” 

“So him coming here is a complete shock?” 

“Yeah, I mean I’ve not seen him since he was 17”. 

“I know this is hard but you need to try and forget about this until the wedding is over. You can’t let it ruin your evening because everyone has come here for you, so you need to put a smile on your face and act like you are having fun. I know it’s going to be difficult but you need to at least try” Chas explained. 

“I’ll try, maybe he wasn’t even here for me? Maybe he just got lost or something and this was his nearest pub? Maybe he doesn’t even know who I am” Charity said trying to persuade herself he wasn’t here for her. 

“Yeah, maybe. Come on let’s go inside, I’ll get us both another shot and we can party” Chas replied trying to get Charity in a good mood. 

The pair of them headed back to the pub to re-join the party, Charity quickly popped to the back room to sort her make up out as she’d been crying. 

“Where have you two been?” Vanessa asked Chas as she walked past her. 

“She just needed some air, drank too many shots too quickly and a bit over whelmed by all of the people turning up for her” Chas replied making up an excuse. 

“Fair enough I’m just glad she’s ok” Vanessa replied as she grabbed her drink and went to join Tracy and the girls to listen to the karaoke. 

Charity was busy trying to sort her makeup so no one would know that she had been crying. She couldn’t believe that she had just told Chas her biggest secret, she trusted her but she never wanted anyone to ever find out. Taking a deep breath in she composed herself and headed back to the party, she immediately went to find Vanessa to give her a kiss as she knew that would put a genuine smile on her face. 

“Where’d you disappear to?” Vanessa said after Charity surprised her with a kiss. 

“Just needed some air”. 

“You ok?” Vanessa asked looking Charity dead on in the eyes. 

“Yeah I’m fine babe, just a bit overwhelmed”. 

“Do you now realise how much people love and care about you?” 

“Starting to realise yes...” Charity replied sitting down next to Vanessa. 

“Good, it’s about time”. 

“I love you” Charity replied grabbing onto Vanessa hand. 

“I love you more” Vanessa said squeezing tightly. 

The karaoke machine had been take over by the oldies, currently on there were Diane and Doug who were doing a dodgy rendition of “I’ve got you Babe”. By the looks on the faces of the rest of the villagers they couldn’t wait for it to be over. 

“Our turn next” Kerry excitedly said to the girls who had a whole routine sorted. 

“So it’s you, me, Ness, Charity and Tracy?” Rhona replied. 

“It is indeed, do we all know our places?” Kerry asked as she was taking things very seriously. 

“Girl don’t panic we are going to crush it” Tracy replied trying to calm down Kerry. 

“I know we have I’m just a perfectionist”. 

“Is that what you call it? I thought it was called being a pain in the ass” Charity joked. 

“Well that as well” Kerry sarcastically replied. 

“Knew it”.

Diane and Doug had finally finished singing which prompted Kerry to sprint to the machine to bagsy it before anyone had the chance to. 

“I would like to introduce a sexier, much hotter version of girls aloud” Kerry announced over the microphone which caught the attention of the majority of the pub. 

The girls had pick a classic in “sound of the underground”, they all stood in a line across the stage looking very professional. The only problem was that there was only 2 microphones which meant the other 3 were up their holding beer bottles as their microphones. This was how serious Kerry had made the girls take this performance. 

The music hadn’t even started yet but the girls were stood in their opening poses ready for the singing to begin. Vanessa and Kerry had the microphones and started the singing, “disco dancing with the lights down low, beats are pumping on my stereo. Neighbours banging on the bathroom wall...” 

As they were singing the swaying and dance moves followed, they were pretty much all in sync but Rhona kept going wrong as she had had a few too many vodka shots. Charity was enjoying herself and for 5 minutes had forgotten about what had happened earlier on in the night. 

“They’re not bad, they’d be better if I was in their group” a jealous Chas said to Marlon as they were stood behind the bar. 

“Chas you’d tell me if something was wrong wouldn’t you?” Marlon asked as he could tell something was bothering her. 

“Everything’s fine marlon” Chas abruptly replied. 

“The problem is I don’t believe you”. 

“Marlon please don’t! Trust me just leave it for now ok?” Chas said as she stood there looking at Charity with a smile on her face. 

“Fine, but just know I’m here if you need me ok? I don’t like seeing any family member go through things” Marlon replied as he put his arm around Chas. 

“What was that about?” Debbie asked as she had spotted the two of them being weird. 

“Nothing, he was just getting sentimental about Charity’s big day tomorrow” Chas replied hoping it would throw Debbie off the scent. 

“Aww bless him, he’s a big softy isn’t he”. 

“Yes he is. Top up?” Chas asked. 

“Yeah I’ll have a white wine, so will mum and Ness and Joe will have a pint please”. 

“Coming right up, I’ll bring it over if you like”. 

“Perfect” Debbie replied as she returned to the table where Joe was sat waiting for two of the members of girls aloud to join him. 

The girls finished their song and the applause began, they nailed their performance. 

“Girls that was incredible” Kerry said as they all came off the stage. 

“Yeah it was wasn’t it” Vanessa replied as the two of them were the ones who had the microphones. 

“No one could hear us 3...” Charity sarcastically added. 

“I’m sure they could” Kerry replied. 

“Basically they enjoyed you two singing and us dancing making a fool of ourselves” Rhona said.

“Not true at all” Kerry replied. 

“They loved all of us, as a 5” Vanessa said trying to make sure everyone felt the love. 

Charity and Vanessa headed to the table where Joe and Debbie were sat to catch their breath and drink their drinks. 

“Nice one ladies, that was excellent” Joe said as he applauded them both. 

“Why thank you kind sir” Vanessa replied bowing. 

“I got you both a wine”. 

“Thanks Debs”. 

“So you both ready for tomorrow?” Joe asked. 

“Ready? I don’t know. Excited? Yes I can’t wait but there is still so much to do. I saw Megan rush off earlier I can only imagine it was because the alcohol and bar was being delivered tonight, I just hope she can pull it off” Charity replied. 

“Babe you should have confidence in her, she’s a professional” Vanessa said trying to reassure Charity everything would run without a hitch. 

Yet in the back of her mind she knew that Megan had cocked up the catering and she didn’t know if and when Ryan would show his face again. She was doing her best not to worry but she couldn’t help it, tomorrow was the biggest day of her life and she didn’t want anything to ruin it.


	127. Chapter 127

The party was still in full swing in the pub with the majority of the villagers still there enjoying themselves. Megan however had snuck away to sort the alcohol delivery and to manage the perfect placement of the bar for tomorrow. 

“We’ve placed the alcohol in the room where you showed us to put it, if you could just check the invoice to make sure we have everything that would be great”. 

“Of course, I won’t be a second” Megan replied as she double checked the invoice to what was in the room. 

She had ordered plenty of champagne for the toasts and the reception, she had also stocked up on prosecco in case they ran out of the expensive stuff. Barrels of beer, ale and cider had been delivered to satisfy the majority of the village, she had also ordered spirits for later on in the evening. 

“It’s perfect, everything is there”. 

“Good, we will send 3 members of staff tomorrow to act as your bartenders, any issues speak to them and they can get hold of me ASAP”. 

“Thank you very much, let’s hope the day goes without a hitch”. 

“I’m sure it will” the guy replied as him and his crew left. 

Megan was happy that she could tick off yet another task that she had completed. She quickly ran outside to see where the pop up bar was being put, it had to be in the correct position otherwise the marquee wouldn’t fit. Frank was helping the delivery man get it in the exact spot as he thought of himself as an expert with the tape measure and had measured it out properly more than once. 

“Back slightly more, to the right... stop” Frank shouted at the crane driver. 

“We in the right place?” The driver shouted back. 

“Yeah spot on, you can drop it down now”. 

“How’s it going hun?” Megan asked. 

“It is perfect” frank replied just as the bar touched ground. 

“Thank god, another task complete”. 

“So proud of you” Frank said as he gave Megan a kiss. 

“You can’t be proud of me yet, I haven’t pulled this off. I’m just hoping and praying that the catering company turn up tomorrow otherwise I am screwed. Charity will kill me” Megan replied anxiously. 

“They will turn up and if they don’t well we will deal with it”. 

“I hope you are right! Let’s go home I need to sleep before the big day”. 

“You head off I’ll say bye to the guys and I’ll come straight home”. 

Megan headed off home to get some much needed rest before the manic day tomorrow, she had a very early start as the marquee was arriving just after 6 in the morning. 

Back in the pub the karaoke was still in full swing as the microphone was being passed round every villager apart from Nicola, who you could tell felt very left out. 

Charity was happy just watching everyone interact with each other with massive smiles on their faces and drinks in their hands. She was doing her best to be the upbeat, fun Charity we all loved but was really struggling to concentrate on anything other than Ryan. 

Vanessa on the other hand was dancing the night away as Bob was singing his rendition of an Elvis classic. If you closed your eyes he genuinely sounded a lot like him, looks wise not so much but he sounded good. 

“I can’t believe my big sister is finally getting married tomorrow” Tracy said slurring her words whilst holding on to her sister. 

“Trust me I can’t either. It’s still a bit of a shock, I mean I hated Charity with a passion. Now look at me I couldn’t imagine my life without her, she makes me the happiest person in the whole entire world” Vanessa replied getting very emotional. 

“I know I mean she was a bitch but you have managed to soften her and for that the whole entire village thank you”. 

“She’s always been like that she just needed someone to love and trust, thankfully I’m that person”. 

“I told David I’m staying at yours tonight”. 

“I wouldn’t want it any other way! My last night as a Woodfield spent with my second favourite woman, just no snoring because I need my beauty sleep. These bags under my eyes would not look good with my princess dress”.

“Well I have a beauty regime we are both doing in the morning that will get rid of those bags, I mean the non existent bags” Tracy replied trying to dig herself out of the whole she had just dug herself. 

“Keeping digging...” Vanessa joked giving her the evil eye. 

“You know what I meant. Right one last drink and then we’re going, we’ve got an early start”. 

“I don’t need another drink, let me just say goodbye to everyone and then we can go” Vanessa replied realising she had reached her limit on alcohol for tonight. 

“Ok, I’ll do the same not that people need to know I’m leaving”. 

Vanessa began doing the rounds walking around the pub saying thank you to everyone for coming and also goodnight to everyone. It wasn’t long before she arrived at the table where Charity was sat, she said quick goodbyes to Joe and Debbie and then whisked Charity off to the side. 

“Hello you” Charity said as Vanessa pulled her off to one side. 

Vanessa didn’t say a word she just passionately kissed her fiancée, the kiss was that steamy that most of the pub noticed, they even got a few wolf whistles. 

“Wow, that was a nice surprise” Charity said. 

“I’ve just come over to say goodnight to you as me and Trace are going to head off to get our beauty sleep”. 

“I’m going to miss not sleeping next to you, I know it’s only one night but waking up next to you is almost my favourite thing in the world”. 

“You’re cute! It’s only one night babe, tomorrow we will be Mrs and Mrs Dingle and you will never have to sleep without me ever again. Well unless you piss me off and end up on the sofa” Vanessa joked. 

“I’m sure that will happen more than once” Charity replied. 

“I love you” Vanessa said kissing Charity on both cheeks and on the lips. 

“I love you more, just think the next time I’ll see you we will both be in our wedding outfits looking sexy”.

“Yes we will”.

“Sleep well babe”.

“Night, I’ll see you tomorrow” Vanessa replied as she walked away from Charity blowing her kisses all the way to the door. 

“You two really are too cute, I genuinely need a bucket” Tracy joked as the pair left the pub and got ready to walked the short distance home. 

As they left the pub a young man approached them, “excuse me you don’t happen to know where Charity Dingle is?” 

“I do as it happens, she’s in the pub at her hen do” Vanessa replied. 

“Thank you” Ryan replied knowing exactly who he was talking to, he was talking to the woman who was marrying his birth mum. 

“Can I ask why you are after her?” 

Ryan didn’t know what to reply, he made up something right there on the spot. 

“She’s a friend of my mum’s, just wanted to see her while I was here” Ryan replied hoping Vanessa wouldn’t spot he was lying. 

“Oh right, cool well she’s in there if you want to see her. It was nice meeting you, enjoy you evening” Vanessa said as he and Tracy finally headed home. 

“Thank you, you too” Ryan replied, he liked Vanessa. He could tell that she was a nice person. 

He didn’t know what his next move should be, does he go back to the party and confront her? Or does he wait until tomorrow? Or does he just leave it completely? Ryan decided to leave it for tonight, he would sleep on it and make his decision tomorrow with a clear head. 

Back in the pub the party was slowing down as everyone was aware that they had a big day tomorrow which would involve large quantities of alcohol. Kerry had the microphone and decided to sing one last song to the villagers, she chose to sing “don’t stop believing” by Journey which everyone in the whole world knew the lyrics to. 

“I’d just like to say a few words, Charity Dingle we are beyond excited for you to be marrying your soulmate tomorrow, you two are beyond perfect for each other. We hope you have had a lovely evening and let the celebrations continue tomorrow, here is one last song for you all. Enjoy” Kerry said smiling at Charity who couldn’t keep the smile off of her face. 

“Thank you” Charity shouted from her seat as she blew Kerry a kiss.

“Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world. She took the midnight train going anywhere...” Kerry sang as the majority of the pub joined in. 

“You had a nice night mum?” Debbie asked. 

“Yeah it’s been lovely. A complete shock but good fun, can’t believe all of these people actually turned up for me”. 

“Yes you are a pain in the ass but people do love you, sometimes” Debbie joked. 

“Oh trust me babe I know I am. Don’t know how Vanessa puts up with me to be honest”. 

“Because deep down you are a complete softy who would do anything for anyone, that’s why”. 

“I must admit the more I’m getting to know the real Charity Dingle the more I agree with that statement, you are a softy aren’t you” Joe replied. 

“Shhh don’t tell too many people, it will ruin my street cred” Charity joked. 

“What street cred” Debbie immediately replied. 

“Steady on now, it’s not too late to un invite you to my wedding”. 

“You wouldn’t dare...”

“Wouldn’t i?” 

“No you wouldn’t”. 

“Sorry to interrupt this little argument but Graham is here to pick me up, so I’m going to love you and leave you” Joe said getting ready to leave. 

“See you tomorrow” Charity said. 

“I’ll help you out babe” Debbie replied standing up getting ready to help him to the door. 

Kerry had very nearly finished the song, Charity decided to slip away to the back room before anyone notices. She knew she needed to try and get a good nights sleep but her mind was working over time, all she could think of was Ryan, when she should be thinking about her wedding tomorrow. 

Chas and Paddy did their best to get rid of the villagers as quickly as they could so that they could tidy the pub up before hitting the sack before their busy day. 

“Right you lot we are officially closed, yes it’s early but we need to get this place ready for tomorrow” Chas shouted after she rang the bell. 

“We’re going we’re going” Diane replied. 

“Thanks for coming though...” Paddy added making sure everyone left in a happy mood. 

“It’s been a lovely night” Bob said as he left the pub. 

“Yeah it’s been wonderful to see Charity so happy even though she has disappeared” Kerry shouted as she was about to leave the pub. 

“See you all tomorrow” Chas said with a smiley face as she was glad everyone had left so quickly so she could get on with the cleaning. 

“I’ll collect the glasses you get the mop” Paddy said with authority. 

“Umm how about I collect the glasses and you can mop” Chas replied. 

“Fine, let’s do this” Paddy said slapping Chas on the bum. 

Charity was upstairs sat on the end of her bed holding a little blue hat that she had kept from the day Ryan was born, the tears were streaming down her face. She had always felt horrible every single day for leaving Ryan the way she did but she knew that he would get better care from someone else. She wasn’t in a position to take care of him, she wanted to keep him more than anything but she just knew deep down she couldn’t. 

“You alright mum?” Debbie asked as she walked in the room. 

“Yeah babe” Charity replied as she quickly hid the hat and wiped away the tears from her cheek. 

“You don’t look alright?” Debbie said looking very concerned. 

“Just having a funny five minutes”. 

“If you are sure, I just want you to know I’m here for you”. 

“Thanks babe, just thinking about my life before Vanessa and thinking about all of the mistakes I’ve made. Giving you up being one”. 

“Mum don’t even think about that time. It was hard for you and you did what you thought was right, I understand that completely”. 

“I just want you to know how sorry I am and how I wish I could do it all over again and do the right thing” Charity replied not only referring to Debbie but Ryan too.

“I know you’d do it differently but we wouldn’t have had the lives we have had. Everything happens for a reason I truly believe that” Debbie said as she gave her mum a hug. 

“I guess you are right. Anyway enough of this let’s look forward to tomorrow and get some sleep as we have a very busy day” Charity replied. 

“Yes we do. Up early to start the make up and hair”. 

“I love you” 

“Love you too mum”.


	128. Chapter 128

The day of the wedding had finally arrived, the sun was shining and the birds were singing. Charity had been awake most of the night trying to work out why Ryan was in the village, she hadn’t let go of his hat all night. 

“Morning mum, today is the big day” Debbie said as she entered Charity’s room and opened the curtains. 

“Babe that’s bright” Charity replied as she squinted her eyes because of the sun. 

“At least it’s shining for you today, I could have opened them to rain and that wouldn’t have been good”. 

“True, sorry I didn’t sleep very well”. 

“Nerves?” 

“Something like that” Charity replied. 

“Don’t be nervous, everything is going to be perfect. You are marrying the woman of your dreams, you’ve got me stood by your side the whole time, Megan has planned everything down to the tee and everyone is turning up”. 

“I know you are right but I just couldn’t sleep. Once I’ve had a coffee I’ll be ready and raring to go but until then I’m practically a zombie”. 

“Is that a hint you want me to go and make you a coffee?” 

“Aww babe that’s nice of you to offer” Charity joked. Debbie was glad to see that even though her mum was tired she hadn’t lost of her sense of humour. 

Debbie left the room to make her mum a strong coffee as soon as Debbie left Charity kissed Ryan’s little hat and put it back in the secure box it had been in for the last 27 years. 

“Be strong, today is going to be the best day of your life” Charity said quietly to herself as she looked in the mirror. 

Meanwhile over at Tug Gyhll Vanessa was snoring the house down due to the amount of alcohol she had drank recently, she didn’t normally snore but once she’d had a drink she was like a fog horn. Tracy has been up a while due to Vanessa’s snoring, she had made breakfast for them both to kick start the day. 

“Oi” Tracy shouted as she threw a pillow at the snoring Ness. 

“WHAT” Vanessa shouted as she jumped out of her skin. 

“Breakfast is ready” Tracy replied in a calm manner. 

“I actually nearly shit myself” Vanessa said as she sat up. 

“Well I tried shouting at you but you couldn’t hear me over your snoring. I’ve never heard anything like it, I thought a cruise ship was about to dock” Tracy joked. 

“Ha ha you are funny” Vanessa sarcastically replied. 

“I am aren’t I? Right come on our breakfast is getting cold”. 

The two of them headed downstairs, where Vanessa saw that Tracy has set up a cute breakfast with the most beautiful bunch of flowers as the centre piece. 

“Are those for me?” Vanessa asked. 

“They are, you only get married once so I wanted to buy you something special. Well at least I hope you only get married once...” 

“They are beautiful Trace! And don’t worry I don’t plan on getting married to anyone else, I’m quite happy with my Dingle”. 

“Let’s eat! We’ve got to be at the salon for 10, have you thought about how you want your hair?”

“Honestly no clue. I think I want it down, possibly straight but I don’t know, but then again if I’ve got my vial shouldn’t I have it up?” Vanessa replied. 

“Let’s see what Bernice suggests she’s a pro at these things”. 

“I want natural makeup, I don’t want to look like a barbie. Couldn’t think of anything worse”. 

“I can’t wait to see you all finished in your dress, you are going to look absolutely stunning”. 

“I hope so, I want Charity to look at me and think how did I pull her...”

“Oh she will, without a shadow of a doubt”. 

“I wonder if that man last night managed to find Charity to speak to her?” Vanessa asked as she was intrigued as to what he wanted. 

“God knows. What was his disability?” Tracy replied. 

“I’m not too sure, I think it might have been cerebral palsy but don’t quote me on that one” Vanessa said. 

“Aww bless him”. 

“I’m sure he wouldn’t want you to feel sorry for him, I mean it looked as if he had driven himself to the village so he must have learnt to live the best life he possibly can. I think it’s great, he seemed a really nice guy”. 

“Calm did you only met him for 2 minutes, you make it sound like you’ve known him for years” Tracy joked. 

“I dunno I just got a good vibe from him”.

“Vibe? How old are you?” 

“Oh leave me alone and him for that matter” Vanessa replied as she bit down on her sausage. 

Back over at the pub Chas had woken up and was after one of the coffees Debbie was busy making. 

“Make us one Debs”. 

“Just because I’m the youngest doesn’t mean I’m the slave” Debbie replied. 

“Oh I think you’ll find it does” Chas replied. 

“Fine, sit down and I’ll bring it over for you”. 

“Thanks you’re the best” Chas replied fluttering her eyelashes at Debbie. 

“Do you know what’s up with mum?” Debbie asked as she was genuinely concerned about her. 

“It’s probably just nerves” Chas replied trying to avoid the real reason. 

“Why is everyone using that excuse? Mums been married before she won’t be nervous, something else is up I can tell?” 

“Well if something is up I don’t know what it is, you’ll have to ask her yourself”. 

“Ask what?” Charity said as she entered the room. 

“Nothing” Debbie immediately replied as she didn’t want to upset her mum today. 

“Morning you beautiful bride” Chas said smiling sweetly. 

“Morning” Charity replied sitting down and sipping from her freshly made coffee. 

“Marlon is busy cooking you a special breakfast, Kerry will be here at 10 to start your hair and makeup, well and ours. The bubbly is in the fridge chilling for whenever you want us to crack it open and Paddy is on hand in case of any emergencies” Chas explained. 

“Sounds like you’ve got it all covered” Debbie replied. 

“Oh I have, today is going to be perfect”. 

“Thanks Chas means a lot” Charity said. 

“Anything for you, you know that” Chas replied as she placed her hand on top of Charity’s giving her the look as if to say I hope you are ok. As she knew exactly what would be going through Charity’s head today. 

Debbie noticed the little look between them which made it even clearer to her that something was going on, she didn’t want to push things today but knew she needed to figure out was wrong sooner rather than later. 

While the three of them waited for Marlon to finish making their breakfast, Megan had already been up for nearly 2 hours. She had been stood outside for over an hour waiting for the marquee to turn up, yet it still hadn’t arrived. Things weren’t going her way this morning, she had been on the phone for the last 37 minutes trying to find out where the hell the marquee had got to. 

“Megan darling, any luck?” Frank asked trying to be as helpful as he could be without getting on her nerves. 

“Nothing, still on hold. This thing better turn up soon or I think I’m going to cry” Megan replied in a very anxious manner. 

“I’m sure it will be here in no time”. 

“It needs to be here in the next ten minutes as I have the furniture arriving shortly and we have no where for the staff to put it”. 

“Here how about I take over the phone call and you go and get yourself a quick coffee to keep you awake” Frank suggested. 

“Thanks, I could really do with one” Megan replied as she headed towards the cafe to get a coffee to go, hoping the marquee would have arrived by the time she is back. 

“What can I get you Megan?” Bob asked. 

“Large coffee to go please”. 

“Busy morning with all things wedding?” 

“You could say that again, it’s been rather stressful so far but I’m hoping this coffee will turn everything around for me”. 

“Well my coffee is good but I don’t know if it’s capabilities are that good” Bob joked. 

“I need it to be Bob”. 

“Here we go, one of our finest coffees, I hope it manages to turn your morning around for everyone’s sake but mainly for yours as I wouldn’t want to be you if the wedding goes tits up and Charity gets hold of you”. 

“Not helping...” Megan abruptly replied as she picked up her coffee and headed back to see if the marquee had arrived. 

Lucky for her the magic coffee had worked, the marquee had finally arrived and they were busy positioning it so they could erect it. 

“Finally” Megan said sarcastically to the delivery man. 

“Sorry we got stuck trying to turn one of the narrow corners” he replied. 

“Well I’m glad you are here now, how long before this thing is up?” 

“Give us 15 minutes and it’ll be sorted”. 

“Perfect” Megan replied as she knew the chairs would be here any minute so they could set up the layout for the ceremony. 

Frank was looking anxiously on as he was worried he hadn’t got the placement of the bar right, as the marquee was being placed on the floor he could barely look. 

“It fits” he shouted when the four corners of the marquee has touched down. 

“I must admit I was worried too” Megan joked. 

“Women, they never have any faith in us blokes”. 

“You know it”. 

Once the marquee was up Megan noticed that it only had one room, she had ordered one with two rooms so that when the staff were changing the table setting around there was a space for the guests to wait. There was no time for another one to be sent so she needed to think on her feet, she knew Charity didn’t really want to involve the pub on her wedding day but Megan didn’t have any other options. 

Megan practically ran to the pub to sort the problem, she banged on the back door hoping someone would answer. 

“Alright alright I’m coming” Chas shouted as the door was being banged. 

“Sorry emergency” Megan replied. 

“You need to lower your voice immediately as I have a nervous bride in there that doesn’t need to know that there is an emergency” Chas replied as she pulled the door too. 

“Sorry”. 

“Now what’s the problem?” Chas said calmly. 

“I don’t have anywhere for the guests to go when the room is being changed from the ceremony to the dining setting”. 

“Well it’s nice weather outside so you’ve got the rest of the green, but I’ll open this place up it’s not a problem”. 

“Really? It’s just I know Charity didn’t want the pub involved as she didn’t want you to have to work”. 

“Oh I won’t be working, the staff who are working the wedding can work behind the bar, they know how to pull a pint it’ll be fine”. 

“You sure?” 

“Positive. Now calm down and go make sure everything is perfect. Today has to go without a hitch”. 

“I’ll do my best” Megan replied nervously as she felt the pressure from so many people. 

“You’ll do more than your best” Chas joked as she opened the door and went back into the back room. 

“Who was that destroying our door?” Charity asked. 

“You’re door? You don’t live here anymore... it’s my door now” Chas joked. 

“Excuse me I own half of this pub so half of that door is mine”. 

“Fair point. It was just Megan checking in on us to make sure everything was ok”. 

“At least she’s doing her job”. 

“You’ve got to admit she’s done a pretty good job so far” Debbie added. 

“Well yeah apart from forgetting to order the food” Charity replied. 

“Wait what? How can you manage to forget to order the food for a wedding”.

“You tell me, I have no idea”. 

“Has she managed to sort it?” Debbie asked.

“I hope so otherwise we are all going to be very hungry today”. 

“You’ll have to order pizza” Chas joked. 

“Pizza? At my wedding? I don’t think so. I’d rather everyone starved than ordering pizza”. 

“Ohh I dunno pizza could be fun” Chas replied. 

“If we end up buying pizza I will be whisking Vanessa off to a posh hotel and you can forget about the reception”. 

“I’m sure she will have sorted it, well at least I hope she has”. 

Back outside Megan was relieved that Chas had agreed to using the pub as a waiting area for everyone while the marquee was being changed. When she arrived back at the marquee the floor had been laid and the chairs were being put in the correct positions. All she needed to wait for now was for Harriet to arrive to show her how she wants the alter to look, Megan knew that Harriet was a perfectionist. 

“Did Chas agree to using the pub?” Frank asked. 

“Yeah she was fine with it, I’ve just got to make sure that the staff are working behind the bar and not any of the Dingles”. 

“Well make sure that happens don’t worry. I told you everything would slowly fall into place” frank replied trying to reassure Megan it was all going to be perfect. 

“Don’t say that the catering hasn’t arrived yet, I didn’t even get confirmation that they were coming. I’m so nervous I feel sick” Megan replied. She knew exactly what Charity would do to her if the food didn’t arrive, all Charity wanted was for Vanessa to have the most perfect day and without food that wasn’t going to happen. Megan had every last part of her crossed in hope that the catering van would turn the corner into the village any second now.


	129. Chapter 129

The catering van still hadn’t turned up and Megan was loosing her mind, she was desperate to see it turn the corner but was having no luck at all. Everything else was coming along nicely though, the Marquee was set up with the carpet in place, the chairs were set up in lines for the ceremony and the alter just needed its final touches which Harriet would do. 

“Morning” Harriet said in a chirpy manner. 

Megan was in her own little world, she hadn’t even heard Harriet talk to her. 

“Earth to Megan?” 

“Sorry, was miles away” Megan replied. 

“It’s starting to take shape isn’t it? Looks good”. 

“Yeah it’s slowly getting there”. 

“I love the chair covers they turn a boring dull chair into a beautiful seat, perfect for a wedding”.

“They look good don’t they”. 

“Yes they do. So can i just go ahead and sort out my stuff?” Harriet asked. 

“Of course, knock yourself out. If you need anything just ask but I hope you don’t as I’m stressed enough as it is” Megan replied smiling through gritted teeth. 

“I’m sure I’ll be fine, as will you. Just breathe and what will be will be” Harriet said trying to calm Megan’s nerves. 

“I’ll try” Megan replied as she walked away to tell someone off for putting something in the wrong place. 

Before Harriet walked in to the marquee she blessed it to make sure that everything that went on in there today was under the watchful eye of god. She knew that the majority of the people who would be attending the wedding weren’t religious but she wanted to do it for her own piece of mind. As she walked over to where the love birds were going to be married she stood still and said a quiet prayer to herself. 

After she had finished blessing everything, she wanted to set up the altar to look perfect. She needed to make sure there was enough space for all of the bridesmaids, as there were quite a few. She was so honoured to be officiating the wedding today, especially after hers and Charity’s history. 

Over at Home farm Noah had woken up in a very happy mood, he couldn’t believe that his mum had finally found the right person for her and that she was marrying for the last time. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face, a part of him was nervous as all eyes would be on him when he walks his mum down the aisle. 

“Morning, can I make you some breakfast young man?” Graham asked as Noah walked into the kitchen. 

“Yes please. Where’s Joe?” Noah replied. 

“He’s just getting up, the nurses were a bit late today”. 

“Do you think there is anything I can help with?”

“I think they will have it covered but I’ll tell you what you can do... run to my office and collect the box that’s on my table”. 

“Ok” Noah replied as he went off to Graham’s office. Noah picked up the box and took it to Graham in the kitchen. 

“Open it” Graham said. 

“Who? Me?” 

“Yes you...” 

Noah with a huge smile on his face opened the box. To his amazement in the box was a silver, brown up watch just like his big brothers. 

“That’s for you”

“Really?” 

“Yes, it is. I just wanted you to know that no matter what you can always come to me to talk or for help or even for a shoulder to cry on. I see you as family now and that’s to say welcome. Plus it will look killer with that suit of yours” Graham explained with a smile on his face. Graham wasn’t really an emotional person but you could hear in his voice he meant every word he was saying. 

“Thank you! That’s so kind of you, I’m also very happy to be part of your family. Don’t get me wrong the fact I’m going to have two mums is amazing and I can’t wait but I’ve never really had a fatherly figure, I guess now if I ever need man to man advice I have both you and Joe to turn to” Noah replied as he gave Graham a hug. 

“You do and neither of us are going anywhere”. 

Joe arrived in the kitchen just as they finished their hug, he was intrigued to know what it was all about. 

“What have I missed?” 

“Look what Graham gave me” Noah excitedly said showing off his new watch to Joe. 

“Wow, that’s a very nice looking watch. Do you know what? When I was your age Graham gave me a watch just like this one”. 

“He’s right I did and I gave him the speech I just gave you about family”. 

“It’s true he did!”. 

“I feel honoured, thank you so much both of you” Noah replied. 

“You excited for today?” Joe asked. 

“Very, a bit nervous though. I just don’t want to trip over or mess up my speech”. 

“You won’t! Just remember everyone in that audience is wishing and hoping for you to do well so take that confidence and run with it”. 

“I’ll try. I can’t wait to put my suit on and give Lily her flowers”.

“Oh yes, Lily’s coming” Graham replied as he made a cute “oooooh” noise teasing Noah. 

“Get her to come here and we can drive her in with us, can’t we Graham?” 

“Of course we can”. 

Noah’s face lit up he was so excited for Lily to see him all dressed up looking extra smart, he gave her a text to tell her to come to Joe’s. 

*Hi Lily, come to home farm and Graham can take us both to the wedding so we arrive at the same time. Can’t wait to see you, x* 

“Done” Noah said to Joe and Graham. 

Graham had made both Joe and Noah some breakfast, the three of them sat down to fuel themselves for the big day ahead. It didn’t take long for Lily to reply to Noah’s message, she could wait for the wedding and was going to be dropped off at Home farm. 

Back in the village the catering van had finally turned up, much to Megan’s delight. The catering company were busy unloading all of the food ready for the reception later on today. 

“Sorry we were so late, our sat nav decided to break on us” the delivery driver said to Megan. 

“It’s ok, I’m just glad you are here now”. 

“We will set up the portable kitchen just behind the bar over there so we can’t be seen”. 

“That would be great, do you have a list of all the meals you have so i can just double check?”

“Of course, I’ll go grab it now for you”. 

Megan was so relieved that everything seemed to be finally slotting into place, she could finally breathe a giant sigh of relief. 

“Here we go” the delivery man said as he handed over the order form. 

“Perfect” Megan replied as she quickly checked it. Everything looked liked it should, she could stop panicking about the food now and concentrate on the decorations for the marquee. 

“All ok for you?” 

“Yeah. I’ll leave you to it, the dinner will be served around 3 if everything is running on time”. 

“We can be ready for whenever you need us”. 

Megan headed back to the marquee where Vicky, Kerry and Lydia had all volunteered to help decorate and make it all look beautiful. 

“Morning ladies” Megan said as she arrived in the marquee. 

“Morning. How’s it all going?” Vicky asked. 

“Don’t ask, it’s been a stressful morning but It’s all sorted now”. 

“A wedding isn’t a wedding without stress and something going wrong is it?” Lydia joked. 

“Very true pet, so what do you need us to do?” Kerry asked. 

“I need these fairy lights hung up around the whole marquee to create a nice atmosphere. We’ve got the main lights being put up as they will be powered by the generator, but it would be nice for their first dance if the fairy lights were the only lights, would be romantic”. 

“We can get and do that now” Vicky replied as the three of them grabbed the lights to make a start. Kerry didn’t have too long to help as she was in charge of hair and make up for Charity over at the pub. 

It wasn’t even 9am yet but there was a real buzz around the village, there was so much preparation going on, a real sense of community. 

Marlon had finished cooking the ladies their special wedding day breakfast, he entered the back with three massive plates full to the brim with yummy food. 

“Here we go ladies, I hope you are all hungry as I have created a monster dish for this very special occasion”. 

“Bloody hell Marlon you trying to fatten me up? I won’t fit in my suit” Charity joked. 

“No no, I just know waiting for food at weddings can be hell. Plus you need energy, it’s going to be a long day” Marlon replied. 

“It looks lovely, thanks Marlon” Debbie said as she began to tuck in. 

“Yeah thanks, I’m sure I’ll manage to eat it all” Charity replied. 

“You are welcome, I’m off to see who needs help then I need to get myself looking dapper”. 

“I dunno if you have enough time for that...” Chas sarcastically joked. 

“Rude” Marlon said as he left the room. 

“He really is a good egg isn’t he?” Charity said. 

“He is, he definitely got the good Dingle traits” Chas replied. 

“Unlike some of us” Charity joked as she laughed. 

“Speak for yourself woman, I got the good traits too”. 

“None of us got them, I mean come on look at our track record in life” Debbie added. 

“You may be right” Chas replied. 

The three of them continued to eat their breakfast while the rest of the village were busy with preparations. 

Vanessa and Tracy had finished their feast and were getting their things together ready to head to the salon. Rhona and Moira were both meeting them at the salon where they were also getting their hair done. Bernice had hired a couple of other stylists today to help her get through everyone in time so she could get ready herself. 

The wedding dress and bridesmaids dresses were being dropped off at about 11:30 to both the salon and the pub, they will all have been freshly steamed to make sure they were all perfect. 

“You got everything you need? Because we’re not coming back here once we are at the salon” Tracy said to an excited Vanessa. 

“I think I do”. 

“You need to be certain. Do you have the underwear you want to wear?” 

“Yeah, I’ve got one of those sucky in things that will make me look nice and slim. And I’ve got my favourite strapless bra”. 

“Perfect. Have you got the jewellery to go with your dress?” 

“I do, I’ve got a couple of different necklaces which would go with different hairstyles”. 

“Good plan, shoes?” 

“Yes I’ve got my heels”. 

“Ok well I think you’ve got everything then” Tracy replied. 

“I did tell you, I’ve been preparing for this day for a long time”. 

“I know, I know I just want it to be perfect for you and stress free”. 

“And it will be, because I have my sister by my side and I’m marrying my soulmate”. 

“Ahhhh I’m so excited” Tracy said as she jumped up and down. 

“Shall we go?” Vanessa asked.

“Yes let’s, I’ll carry your stuff. You just get to the salon in one piece” Tracy said as she picked up Vanessa’s bags and opened the door so they could head to the salon. 

“Wow it’s a beautiful day” Vanessa said as the sunshine shone on her face making her smile. 

“Couldn’t have asked for better weather could we really?” Tracy replied. 

“I know, it’s unlike England to have such nice weather, even though it is technically summer” Vanessa joked. 

As the pair of them walked to the salon Tracy noticed that Ryan the lad they had bumped into last night was sat on the bench outside the pub. 

“Isn’t that the guy we spoke to last night?” Tracy asked as she pointed Ryan out. 

“It is Yeah? I wonder what he’s still doing here?” 

“Strange, surely if his mum is only friends with Charity why would he be sticking around?” 

“Good question...” Vanessa said as she started to walk over there. 

“No you don’t...” Tracy replied grabbing Vanessa’s arm and pulling her back. 

“What?” 

“We don’t have the time for this, I’m sure whatever the reason he is sat there is irrelevant for now. We need to focus on getting you ready”. 

Vanessa was so intrigued as to why Ryan was still in the village? She decided to try and forget about it as she had more important things to think about today. 

“Here comes the bride” Rhona shouted down the road as the two of them approached. 

“We’ve got the bubbly” Moira added. 

“Let’s do this” Vanessa replied as the four of them entered the salon to a very smiley Bernice. 

“Suddenly I’ve gone all nervous” Vanessa said as she walked in to see the palace had all been decorated nicely for her wedding day. 

“Don’t be, crack open that bottle and let’s all have a drink to settle the nerves” Bernice said trying to calm Vanessa down. 

“Maybe not you though... I do want my hair to look good”. 

“Oh don’t you worry, it will look fabulous by the time I’m finished with you”. 

While the ladies were drinking their bubbly and waiting for the hair to be done, Ryan was plucking up the courage to knock on the pub door. He couldn’t, he was so nervous about actually coming face to face with his birth mother, he decided to just sit there and wait to see if she appeared. 

Ten minutes later Chas left the pub through the door as she wanted to quickly check on Vanessa to see if she was ok and ready for the big day. As she left she noticed a young man sitting on one of the benches, she couldn’t help but wonder if that was Ryan, she slowly walked over to him. 

“Can I help you?” Chas asked nicely. 

“I’m ok thanks, just sitting down” Ryan replied. 

Chas knew immediately that this was Charity’s son, she froze as she didn’t know what to do next. Does she tell him to go so he doesn’t ruin Charity’s big day or does she take him in to meet his mum properly for the first time? It was a tough decision that only she could make.


	130. Chapter 130

Chas stepped back inside to figure out her next move was going to be, taking a few deep breaths she decided to go back outside and talk to Ryan. She was nervous, she had absolutely no idea if he would even talk to her left alone actually tell her who he is. 

“Can I get you a drink or anything?” Chas asked hoping he would say yes. 

“A glass of water if that would be ok?” Ryan replied. 

“Of course, I’ll go grab it now for you” Chas said as she headed back into the pub to grab a glass of water. It wasn’t long until she returned with the water, placing it on the table for Ryan. 

“Thank you”. 

“You’re welcome. So what brings you to Emmerdale?” 

“Just here to visit someone” Ryan replied trying to be vague. 

“Nice, do you mind me asking who? I might be able to point you in the right direction...” Chas replied hoping he would be open and tell her. 

“Look I know you know who I am, and I know exactly who you are! I’ve done my research” Ryan replied with a hint of sass in his voice. 

“Oh right”. 

“Chastity Dingle, you are Charity’s cousin and you co-own the pub together”. 

“You Really have done you’re research”. 

“I’m guessing you know I’m Ryan and Charity is my birth mother”. 

“I found out last night actually, after Charity saw you in the pub”. 

“So she did see me then?” Ryan replied. 

“She did, she ran after you but you’d gone by the time she got outside”. 

“She can’t be much of a sprinter if she couldn’t catch up with me” Ryan joked taking the piss out of himself and how slow he walks due to his cerebral palsy. 

“You’re funny aren’t you? You definitely got that from Charity” Chas replied. 

“I wouldn’t know, I’ve never met her”.

“I’m sorry, that was insensitive of me”. 

“Not your fault she abandoned me is it?” 

“Go in and talk to her, I will warn you it’s her wedding day so she is quite stressed” Chas explained. 

“I’m scared” Ryan replied as the emotion began to show on his face. 

“Don’t be, I’ll come in with you”. 

“Yeah ok then...” Ryan reluctantly replied. 

“You stay here and I’ll go let her know we’re about to come in” Chas said as she stood up to go back into the pub. 

Chas was nervous as she walked to the back room, she had absolutely no idea how Charity would react to the news that Ryan was wanting to come and talk to her. 

“Charity you decent?” Chas shouted.

“Yeah...”

“Sit down a minute”.

“What’s wrong? Has Vanessa done a runner?” Charity replied agitated. 

“No, don’t be stupid. Ryan is sat outside and he wants to come and talk to you” Chas said. 

Charity’s eyes lit up, she couldn’t believe that he had come back to talk to her. 

“Really? He wants to see me?” 

“He does, I’m not going to lie though he is very nervous and has a lot of questions to ask”. 

“That’s understandable, I’ll answer everything he needs to know” Charity replied with a smile on her face. 

“You need to tell Debbie and are you sure you want to do this today? It could end up in tears...” 

“He’s here, he might not come back. I’ve got to do this today” Charity replied. 

“Ok, well I’ll go get him, tell Debbie before she finds out from him” Chas said as she headed back outside to get Ryan. 

“Debs” Charity shouted to Debbie who was upstairs. 

“Yeah” she replied as she ran down the stairs. 

“I need to tell you something and I need to do it quickly” Charity replied. 

“What is it? Mum you are scaring me” Debbie replied. 

“After you were taken away from me I became homeless, I had to fend for myself so I did what I had to to survive. That’s when I became a sex worker, long story short I fell pregnant again. I wasn’t in any fit state to have it so I tried to get rid of it by drinking heavily, well it didn’t work and I gave birth to a baby boy. He had some health issues and I knew that I wouldn’t be able to look after him so I did a runner. There isn’t a day that goes by where I don’t think about him, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I didn’t tell anyone” Charity explained as tears filled her eyes. 

“Mum I’m so sorry you had to go through all of that on your own, that must have been horrendous but why are you telling me now?” 

“He’s sat outside and wants to meet me”. 

“I can’t believe I have another brother, it’s not dad’s is it?”

“No it’s not Cain’s”.

“Do you know the father?” 

“He doesn’t matter, I don’t want Ryan or anyone to have anything to do with him”. 

“He didn’t hurt you did he?” Debbie asked as she knew her mum had been through hell. 

“I don’t want to talk about it” Charity replied abruptly. 

“Ok, just know I’m here if you need me or need to talk”.

“Thanks”. 

“So can I meet him?” 

“Of course you can but maybe not today as I don’t even know if he will talk to me”.

“You’re right. It needs to be just the two of you for now” Debbie replied as she gave her mum a hug. 

“Wish me luck” Charity said. 

“You don’t need luck”. 

While Charity was telling Debbie, Chas had made her way outside to get Ryan. As she stepped outside he immediately noticed Ryan had left, she was devastated as she knew Charity had got all excited about finally meeting her son. Chas wasn’t going to give up and she decided to have a quick look around the village to see if she could find him. 

Oblivious to everything going on over at the pub Vanessa was busy sipping her champagne and getting ready to pick out a hairstyle for the wedding. 

“So what’s sort of look are we going for today?” Bernice asked. 

“I really don’t know, either down and wavy or a nice up do” Vanessa replied. 

“I think you should have it up Ness” Tracy added. 

“Yeah I agree, a nice fancy ponytail” Moira replied. 

“So up it is then, right come over the sink and we shall give you a nice wash and condition” Bernice said as she got ready to wash Vanessa’s hair. 

“You excited Ness?” Rhona asked. 

“So excited, I’ve been dreaming of this day for my whole entire life. I remember when I was a little girl I used to pretend to get married to my teddies as I was that excited to get my fairytale wedding. And today that dream comes true, excited doesn’t even come close if the truth be told” Vanessa said with the biggest grin on her face as Bernice cracked on with washing her hair. 

“I can’t wait to see you in your dress sis”. 

“Ooh what’s it like?” Bernice asked being nosey. 

“You’ll have to wait and see” Vanessa replied giving absolutely nothing away. 

“Just a little hint...” 

“She’ll look like a real life princess” Rhona replied. 

“Is Charity wearing a dress?” Bernice asked. 

“No, she’s in a suit. Not that I’m supposed to know that” Vanessa replied mid hair wash. 

“How do you know?” Tracy asked. 

“We might have seen her through the window of the shop” Moira replied. 

“You didn’t? Oh my god” Tracy said. 

“She looked incredible” Vanessa replied. 

“You are both going to look incredible. I’m so excited” Bernice said as she did a little excited dance. 

While the ladies enjoyed their champagne and the pampering began, Chas was rushing around the village trying to find Ryan. She knew that by now Charity would realise that something was wrong, Chas turned her walk into a jog to try and speed things up. 

“What’s taking them so long?” Charity asked anxiously as she walked back and forth in the living room. 

“Maybe he’s nervous or scared?” Debbie replied. 

“Of course he is! I abandoned him, he must hate me”. 

“He won’t hate you, he probably just wants to know why you left him?” 

“I need a drink..” Charity said as the doorbell rang. Charity rushed to the door as she thought there was a slight chance it could be Ryan. As she opened the door she was disappointed to see that it was only Kerry. 

“Oh it’s you” Charity said.

“Well that’s not the welcome I was expecting” Kerry joked. 

“She didn’t mean it! Come on in” Debbie replied.

“Yeah sorry, just a stressful morning” Charity added. 

“It’s ok, you are bound to be stressed it’s your wedding day”. 

“True”. 

“So what am I doing to your hair today then?” Kerry asked. 

“My usual hairstyle I think just a bit nicer than usual”. 

“I can do that for you, Debbie what were you thinking?” 

“Just up in a posh bun I think” Debbie replied. 

“Perfect, Shall we make a start?”

“Can you do Debbie’s first? There’s something I need to do” Charity asked. 

“Yeah of course! Just don’t go anywhere near the salon as Vanessa and the girls are in there and it’s bad luck to see her” Kerry replied. 

“Don’t worry I won’t go anywhere near it”.

“Mum don’t be long, I know what you need to go and do is important but today is the biggest day of your life” Debbie quietly said to her mum as she walked past her heading to the door. 

“I won’t, don’t worry” Charity replied as she left the house to go look for Chas and Ryan. 

As Charity made her way through the village looking for them both she was spotted by Moira form the salon. She quietly left the salon to see what Charity was up to, to make sure she didn’t cause a scene she made up a quick lie. 

“Shit I’ve forgotten my wedding shoe, I’m just going to quickly run back to the farm to get them” Moira said. 

“Oh you muppet, go get them then quickly before it’s your turn for your hair” Tracy replied. 

“I know, I won’t be a second” Moira said as she left the village and ran to try and catch up with Charity. 

“Charity” Moira shouted trying to get her attention. 

Charity heard her but chose to try and ignore her as she just wanted to find Ryan. 

“Charity I know you can hear me”. 

“What Moira?” Charity said snapping at Moira. 

“I only wanted to see if you were ok”. 

“I’m fine, just needed some air”. 

“Why do I think you are lying to me?” 

“Because i am... I don’t want to talk about it though”. 

“Please tell me you are not having second thoughts about you and Vanessa?” Moira asked as she grabbed Charity’s shoulder stopping her in her tracks. 

“Don’t be ridiculous! I love her more than anything in the world and I can’t wait to marry her later today but right now I have something else on my mind”. 

“Thank god because I’d have slapped you if you did anything to ruin today”. 

“Trust me I won’t! But please just get back to Vanessa”. 

“You sure everything is ok?” 

“It will be yes”. 

“Ok, well I’ll get back to Ness then”. 

“Thanks Moira” Charity reluctantly said as Moira headed back to the salon. 

“You’re welcome”. 

While Charity kept looking for Chas and Ryan, she was unaware that Chas had found Ryan near the wedding marquee. 

“There you are...” Chas said as she sat down next to Ryan. 

“I’m sorry, I got scared” Ryan replied. 

“Don’t apologise, you have nothing to apologise for”. 

“What did she say when you told her?” Ryan asked anxiously. 

“She was very excited, nervous like you but she couldn’t wait to finally meet you properly” Chas replied. 

“The wedding venue is looking nice” Ryan said changing the subject completely.

“It is isn’t it? The weather couldn’t be nicer for it”. 

“I think I met Charity’s fiancée last night, she seems very nice”. 

“Vanessa? Oh she is, she’s changed Charity’s life”. 

“What do you mean?” Ryan asked as he didn’t get what Chas meant by changed her life. 

“She’s a lot happier than she’s ever been, she’s finally found her soulmate”. 

“Has she always been with women? Not that it makes a difference”.

“No, this is her first serious relationship with a woman and like I said it’s the happiest I’ve ever seen her”. 

“I’m glad she’s happy, maybe I should just leave? I don’t want to ruin her big day”. 

“Trust me you wouldn’t be ruining it, it would make her day if she got to meet you”. 

Charity finally found them as she turned the corner and spotted them sat down near the marquee. Her heart began to beat faster as she couldn’t believe her son was less than 100 metres away from her. Taking a deep breath in she started to walk over to them both, neither Chas or Ryan knew she was approaching. 

“Hi Ryan” Charity said nervously

Ryan immediately turned his head to see his birth mother stood there, in front of him for the first time.


	131. Chapter 131

It took Ryan a couple of minutes to pluck up the courage to reply to a waiting Charity. 

“Hi Charity” Ryan replied. 

“Do you mind if I sit down?” Charity asked quietly. 

“It’s a free country isn’t it?” Ryan replied. 

“Yeah of course it is” Charity said shocked at how sarcastic and quick witted he was. 

“Sorry that was rude, my sarcasm takes over sometimes”. 

“Trust me I know how you feel. Mine gets me into a lot of trouble”.

“Must be where I get it from then” Ryan replied. 

Chas couldn’t help but smile seeing the two of them interact. 

“It must be yes, I bet you have a lot of questions” Charity said. 

“I do, I bet you have some too”. 

“Shall I leave you both to it?” Chas asked. 

“That’s totally up to you Ryan, if you want her to stay she can” Charity said as she had noticed that Ryan trusted Chas. 

“You can go get ready for the wedding, thank you for everything” Ryan replied. 

“Anytime! See you again soon hopefully” Chas replied as she gave Ryan a hug and gave Charity a supportive smile as she left. 

“Yes see you soon” Ryan said being positive about things. 

“So... where to start?” Charity asked. 

“Why did you give me up?” Ryan replied getting straight into the nitty gritty. 

“Wow, straight into it ey? Ok! My life was a mess, my parents had disowned me”. 

“Why had they disowned you?” 

“When I was 13 I fell pregnant with a little baby girl, I was over the moon but so young. My family were very religious and all they ever spoke about was how I had sinned and how I was going to hell for falling pregnant at 13. I had her and she was a beautiful little baby girl who was taken away from me, I was left with nothing. No baby, no home, no family, I was homeless and had to fend for myself. It broke me losing Debbie, I fell in with the wrong crowd, after time I fell pregnant again, with you. I was in no fit state to have a baby, I was a skinny scrawny little girl who couldn’t even afford to look after herself let alone a baby” Charity explained trying to hold back the tears.

“I’m sorry your daughter was taken away from you” Ryan replied. 

“That’s not your fault, I wanted more than anything to be able to look after you and bring you up all by myself but you were so premature I couldn’t even look after myself. I wanted you to get the treatment and the care you needed, I could keep you with me on the streets you wouldn’t have survived. I wanted to give you the opportunity to live and to prosper”. 

“So you just ran? You didn’t want anything to do with me?” 

“I didn’t want to run but every time I looked at you through the incubator the voice inside was telling me that you were better off without me. I wanted you to live and the chances of you surviving with me was low. Every single day of my life I have regretted running from being in your life, there isn’t a day that goes by where I don’t think about you”. 

“Why didn’t you try and find me?” Ryan asked with a disappointed look on his face. 

“I did try, I had a friend who worked at the hospital and she found out that you were adopted and named Ryan”. 

“So you didn’t name me?” 

“I didn’t no, I wont lie I wasn’t at the hospital for very long, it just made my decision to leave so much harder the longer I stayed”. 

“Makes sense. What would you have called me?” 

“I thought long and hard about while I was cold and wet on the streets. I’d have called you Archie, old fashioned I know but it’s a name I have always loved”.

“Archie? I can’t see myself as an Archie” Ryan joked. 

“You suit Ryan, they made a good choice calling you that. So how long have you known about me?”

“I only found out a year ago. I won’t lie it was a very tough time for me and my family”.

“I’m sorry, I bet you wish you had never found out? Life would have been much easier for you”. 

“I’m glad I found out, it makes sense really because I was nothing like any of my family, yet I meet you and I instantly know where I get my sarcasm from” Ryan replied with a smile on his face. 

“I hope you don’t mind me asking you this question but were you born with your condition?” Charity nervously asked. 

“It’s not a condition, it’s only cerebral palsy, yes I was born with it” Ryan replied. 

“Would it have been my fault?” Charity asked. 

“No, there was nothing you could have done differently especially after hearing the living conditions you had to deal with” Ryan explained. 

Charity couldn’t help but feel guilty, she knew that the heavy drinking wouldn’t have helped with the prematurity but she didn’t want to bring it up now as the two of them were getting on so well. Better than she expected. 

“I’m sorry if anything I did contributed to it”. 

“Don’t be sorry, it’s normal for me. I know no different. When you saw me when you tried to look for me did the disability put you off getting in contact?” 

Charity didn’t know what to say in reply, deep down she knew that seeing him with a disability did scare her but the reason she didn’t pursue getting in contact is because she could see how happy he was. 

“I’ll take the silence as a yes. I’m sorry I disappointed you”.

“Stop! You are not a disappointment and no it didn’t put me off, honestly it scared me a little but the only reason I didn’t contact you was because of the happiness in your eyes”. 

“So you did it for me?”

“I know that’s the cop out answer, but it is the honest truth. I have made an awful lot of stupid decisions in my life and I’ve done some bad things, I didn’t want to take a happy boy and turn him into an angry one when he found out his mum left him at the hospital. I wanted it to be your decision as to whether or not you contacted me if and when you found out”.

“I appreciate you letting me continue to have a happy life”.

“So did you have a happy childhood?” 

“Yes, my childhood was honestly amazing, my mum always made sure I got to do everything I wanted to even if I couldn’t physically do it. Skateboarding for example I could barely stand on it yet she was there for me when I fell off, she wanted me to live as normal a life as possible”. 

“She sounds amazing” Charity replied smiling yet deep down she was upset because she knew that she could never compete with the mum he already had. 

“She really is! She actually encouraged me to come and find you, she said it would be good to know where I came from”. 

“I’ll warn you, us Dingles were are a right crazy bunch but we would do anything for one another”. 

“I can’t wait to meet them, if that’s ok?” Ryan replied. 

“Of course it is, Debbie can’t wait to meet you”. 

“So you managed to get her back then?” Ryan said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. 

“It’s a complicated story but she found us. She was living in this village with her foster parents when she found out her birth parents lived here too”.

“Well I’m glad she found you. Can I know who my dad is?” 

Charity’s heart sank she didn’t want Ryan to know anything about the monster who is his father. She didn’t want to start off their relationship by lying to him but she also didn’t want him to know anything about his father. 

“I only met him once”. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I warn you this is going to be hard to hear and I’m not proud of what I used to do. You know I said I fell into the wrong crowd?” 

“Yeah...” 

“Well we did what we needed to to survive which often meant sleeping with men for money, I’m not proud of it and I wish I never had to do it. But I had no choice. I’m sorry” Charity explained, choosing to lie to save Ryan from the truth.

“So my dad was some random guy you slept with for money?” 

“Yeah, like I said I’m not proud of it but I had no other choice” Charity replied trying not to cry. 

“Well he can’t have been a very nice man if he took advantage of a teenager, I’m better off not knowing who he is” Ryan replied as he took hold of Charity’s hand. 

Charity was shocked to see that he didn’t react badly to hearing that his mum was a prostitute, she couldn’t believe that he had reached out to hold her hand. 

“So tell me about your wedding?” Ryan asked. 

“Well as you can see it’s today and there is still an awful lot to do. There is something I need to tell you...” 

“Is it that you are marrying a woman?”

“How do you know?” 

“I met her last night, she seems lovely”. 

“You met Vanessa?”

“I did”. 

“So it’s ok?” 

“Why wouldn’t it be? It’s the 21st century it shouldn’t matter who marries who the only thing that matters is that you love each other and make each other happy” Ryan explained. 

“That means a lot to hear you say that”. 

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready for your big day?”

“Yeah I probably should! I’ve got a question to ask and please don’t feel like you have to say yes”.

“Ok...” 

“Would you like to come to my wedding?” Charity asked. 

“I’m not really wearing appropriate clothing and everyone will wonder who I am” Ryan replied. 

“I can find you a suit and don’t worry as long as I tell my family I don’t care what anyone else thinks or says”. 

“Ok then I’d love to come” Ryan replied with a smile on his face. 

The two of them made their way to the pub, Charity couldn’t believe how well their first meeting had gone. She knew deep down he would never see her as his mum as his other mum had done such an amazing job at bringing him up to be a kind caring man. 

Ryan couldn’t understand why he was so nervous meeting Charity earlier on in the day because she made him feel so at ease. It really was as if he had known her all his life, yes he had been angry at her leaving him but hearing why she did it has made him understand. He now couldn’t wait to meet some more of his family. 

The two of them walked into the back room where Debbie was having her hair sorted by Kerry. 

“Guys I want you all to meet Ryan” Charity announced. 

Debbie immediately turned around to see her little brother standing there, she couldn’t believe that when she woke up this morning she knew nothing about him and now he was stood right there in front of her. 

“Hi” Ryan said to everyone. 

“Hi, I’m Debbie”. 

“You’re my big sister then” Ryan replied. 

Kerry couldn’t believe what she was hearing, she loved a bit of gossip and this was major major gossip. 

“I am, come here” Debbie said as she gave Ryan a hug. 

While Ryan and Debbie were getting to know each other Chas pulled Charity aside to see how it had gone.

“So?” Chas asked. 

“It went well, I told him everything”. 

“I’m proud of you, can’t have been easy”. 

“I need to tell Vanessa everything she can’t find out from anyone other than me” Charity said. 

“You can’t see her today though? It’s bad luck”. 

“To hell with bad luck, nothing will stop me from marrying her but I can’t start off the marriage with a lie or keeping such a big secret from her”. 

“You’re telling her everything aren’t you? The stuff you don’t even tell me” Chas said quietly. 

“She needs to know everything” Charity replied deciding she needed to head to the salon now to talk to her fiancée. 

“Go, we can sort you out when you get back” Chas said encouraging Charity. 

“Guys I’ll be back in a bit, Kerry can you sort the girls out as I’ll take 5 minutes. Debs can you see if Joe has a suit that will fit Ryan? I won’t be long” Charity said as she left for the salon. 

“So you’re staying for the wedding? That’s awesome. You up for meeting another family member?” Debbie asked. 

“Sure, the more the merrier I say” Ryan replied with a smile on his face. 

“Sarah can you come here please?” Debbie shouted up the stairs. 

“Wont be a second” Sarah replied as she eventually walked into the living room.

“Id like you to meet your uncle” Debbie said as she showed Ryan to Sarah. 

“Uncle? So your brother?” Sarah asked. 

“Yeah my brother”. 

“So where have you been?” Sarah asked.

“I’ve been in prison” Ryan joked making both Chas and Debbie laugh. 

“Prison? No offence but I can’t see you committing any crimes...” Sarah replied referring to his disability. 

“Sarah!” Debbie shouted. 

“It’s ok, I’m used to it. I was put up for adoption when I was a baby a bit like your mum”. 

“Ah I see, well welcome to the family” Sarah replied. 

While they were busy getting to know each other, Charity had arrived at the salon. 

“Charity what are you doing here?” Tracy shouted as Charity walked in. 

“I need to speak to Vanessa”. 

“You can’t, it’s bad luck” Bernice replied sticking her nose in. 

“Look I need to speak to Vanessa and I need to speak to her now” Charity demanded. 

“Let’s give them some space” Moira said as she knew something wasn’t right from their chat earlier. 

“Babe you breaking things off with me?” Vanessa asked from behind the curtain. 

“Don’t be ridiculous”. 

“Then what is it?” Vanessa replied confused. 

“Can you please come out so I can see you?” 

“It’s bad luck..”

“I don’t believe in that! Please it’s important”. 

“Is this to do with that boy who was looking for you?” Vanessa asked. 

“Yeah”. 

“Who is he?” 

“My son...” Charity replied anxiously.


	132. Chapter 132

Vanessa was shocked, she came out from behind the curtain, she knew she needed to have this conversation with Charity face to face. 

“Your son?” 

“Yeah”. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Vanessa replied as she sat down. 

“No one knew, it was something I never told anyone”. 

“Why?”

“It’s a time in my life that I needed to block out for my sanity, to a time I’d rather forget”. 

“You are scaring me, why did you need to block it out?” Vanessa asked concerned. 

“I’m going to tell you something that I have never told anyone in my life and I don’t want you to feel sorry for me ok?” Charity said trying to stay strong and not get too emotional. 

“I’ll try”. 

“So after I had Debbie, she as obviously taken away from me, which broke me because I was ready to try and be the best mother I could be. My dad hated me and kicked me out of the house, mum tried to stop him but he had such a control over her. I was homeless and fell in with the wrong crowd. I mean the girls looked after me but after a while they pushed me into sex work to earn my protection and keep” Charity explained while Vanessa held her hand. 

“I was picked up by the police, he took a fancy to me but I was so naive and young I just thought he was being nice to me. He would buy me warm clothes and provide me with some food he made me feel special. One day he showed me a flat that he said I could stay in, I was so excited, finally having somewhere which was warm and dry. One day he forced himself on me he raped me but I just kept telling myself that it was worth it for the warmth”. 

“He raped you?” Vanessa said as she moved closer to Charity. 

“From then on he got aggressive and it became a daily occurrence”. 

“So he was a police officer? Why didn’t you tell anyone babe?” 

“I was a 14 year old girl, who would believe me over a police officer?”

“I’m so sorry you had to go through that! So is he Ryan’s father?” 

“Yeah. I didn’t even know I was pregnant, I drank heavily throughout the pregnancy until I felt him kick one day. As soon as I knew I stopped drinking, I would pour it down the sink whenever he wasn’t looking”. 

“How did you get out of there?” 

“One day he hit me, I pretended to faint. He left in a rush, so I ran. I ran as fast as I could, I manage to stay with one of the girls for a few weeks until my waters broke. I headed to the hospital and immediately knew something was wrong, he was way too early. They delivered him but took him away before I could even say hello, it seemed like ages before a nurse came and spoke to me. She told me that his health would be a problem for him and he would need specialist care, I couldn’t deal with that? I was 14 I couldn’t even look after myself. I did what I had to, I had to give him up, so I just ran and never looked back” Charity explained as it all became too much as she began to break down. 

“Come here” Vanessa said as she held Charity close to her. “You did what you thought was best for your son, no one can be angry at you for that. You gave him the best opportunity to live the best life he could and that must have been the hardest decision of your life”. 

“It was, it really was. Not a day goes by where I don’t feel guilty for it”. 

“Don’t feel guilty, like you said you did what you thought would be best for him. You knew it would have been difficult to look after him as well as you, you family abandoned you, you had no one” Vanessa replied trying to reassure Charity that she did the right thing. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you”. 

“It’s ok! It can’t have been easy for you to tell me something you’ve never told anyone, just know your secret is safe with me. What’s he like?” 

“He’s amazing! So sarcastic and funny”. 

“He gets that from you then...”

“He does. I want you to meet him, I invited him to the wedding if that’s ok?”

“Of course, he’s family. Let me get Bernice to finish my hair and I’ll come over”. 

“You 100% sure you still wanna marry this messed up lady?” Charity asked. 

“Is that even a question?” Vanessa replied. 

“Babe I’m being serious...”

“Of course I’m marrying you, we’ve all got a past but that doesn’t define us now. I love every single aspect of you, your past, your present but most of all our future. I can’t wait to be Mrs Dingle, now stop being so daft and let’s go meet Ryan”. 

“I bloody love you” Charity replied. 

While the pair of them were having their heart to heart, Rhona, Moira, Tracy and Bernice were all sat outside wondering what the conversation going on inside was about. 

“Please don’t tell me she’s had an affair or something?” Bernice said. 

“Does that really look like Charity has had an affair? Somethings obviously happened, she looks so upset” Tracy replied shutting Bernice up. 

“I hope she’s ok? I saw her earlier she looked upset then” Moira said. 

“She’ll be ok, Vanessa’s got her. We just need to pretend we weren’t watching ok? It’s obviously something major so we just need to act normal” Rhona replied as Charity left the salon. 

“She’s all yours Bernice” Charity replied with puffy eyes but a smile on her face. 

“Everything ok?” Bernice asked as she couldn’t help herself, she had always been one for gossip. 

“It is now, yes” Charity replied as she headed back to the pub. 

The ladies rushed inside to try and get as many details out of Vanessa as they could. 

“You ok sis?” Tracy asked. 

“I’m ok” Vanessa replied giving nothing away. 

“What was that all about?” Bernice said cutting to the chase. 

“I’m sure you’ll find out sooner or later but it’s not for me to say. So can we please just carry on with the wedding prep?” Vanessa replied. 

“Of course we can” Bernice replied. You could see on her face that she was desperate to know what had gone on in the conversation. 

Oblivious to the events that had happened within his family Noah was getting excited as it was nearly time to start getting ready for his big moment. 

“Noah what hairstyle you going for today? Spikes or quiff?” Joe asked. 

“Which would make me look more grown up and mature?” Noah replied. 

“Hmmm I think we go for the quiff but a more sophisticated one”. 

“Can you help me?” 

“Of course, you might have to crouch down for me though?” 

“That’s fine, thanks bro”. 

“You’re welcome” Joe replied as his phone began to ring, it was Debbie. 

“Hey Debs” Joe said as he answered his phone. 

“Hey you, you alone?” Debbie asked. 

“I’m not no, why? Didn’t realise you were into phone sex” Joe joked. 

“I need to tell you something and I can’t have anyone over hearing”. 

“Ok” Joe replied as he attempted to wheel himself away while holding the phone. 

“You alone?” 

“Yeah, what’s wrong?” Joe asked concerned. 

“Nothing wrong, I just need you to find a spare suit that will fit a skinny man”. 

“A skinny man? And who may this skinny man be?” 

“My brother...” 

“Excuse me?” 

“I have a brother who is a year younger than me, I had no idea until about 2 hours ago, he’s cool and mum invited him to the wedding”. 

“Wow, I did not see that coming. Sure I’ll find one”. 

“Please don’t say anything to Noah, mum wants to as she doesn’t think he will react well”. 

“I won’t, I can’t believe it though, I mean did she give him up?” 

“Ill fill you in later” Debbie replied. 

“Ok, I’ll see you in a short while” Joe replied as he put the phone down. 

Joe couldn’t believe what Debbie had just told him, he was going to find it difficult to find a suit without Noah noticing. 

“What did Debbie want?” Noah asked. 

“Just to see how everything was getting on over here” Joe replied lying through his teeth. 

“Ah fair enough. How’s mum getting on?” 

“Yeah everything’s fine, she’s getting very excited now”. 

“I bet, right I’m going to start getting ready as Lily will be here soon”. 

“Shout when you need me” Joe replied as he wheeled himself off to find Graham who could help him find a spare suit. 

Back over in the village Megan was still running around like a headless chicken. The marquee was finally all set up, the lights had been hung, the chairs had been covered and Harriet had finished sorting out her altar. The pop up kitchen was set up and they were all busy getting ready for the reception later, the bar was stocked and ready to go. The entertainment system was being stored in her office ready for after the food, the photographer would be arriving any minute as would the disabled toilet she had arranged especially for Joe. 

“Megan come on time to get ready?” Frank shouted over to Megan. 

“I know I know, I just need to wait for the toilet to turn up so they put it in the right place”. 

“Delegate, someone else can do that. You need a coffee and a sit down before the wedding starts”. 

“Ok, I’ll try and find someone I trust to do this job” Megan replied knowing full well she wouldn’t be home to get ready before she had sorted it. 

“I’ll put the kettle on then” Frank said even though he knew exactly what Megan was like. 

As she waited for the toilet to arrive Brenda popped to see her to see if there was anything she could do. 

“Good morning, wow it looks incredible” Brenda said. 

“You think so? I was worried it was too much?” Megan replied. 

“Too much? It looks beautiful, they will love it”. 

“Thanks”.

“Now is there anything you need me to do?” Brenda asked. 

“I think I’m pretty much all sorted, actually could you put one of these on everyone’s seat?” Megan asked handing Brenda the order of events booklet. 

“Of course I can, won’t they blow away though?” Brenda replied. 

“See I’ve got all bases covered, in the bag down there are some little hearts that can be used to hold them down”. 

“Perfect, I’ll get and do that now for you”. 

“Thanks Brenda”. 

It wasn’t long before the toilet turned up, Megan made sure it was put in an accessible place for Joe to use, she knew how important it was to ensure Joe felt equal. She could finally head home to start the process of getting ready, she also had the job of making sure Frank looked good especially as he was walking Vanessa down the aisle. 

Bernice had finished working her magic on Vanessa’s hair, it looked stunning. 

“Thanks Bernice, I love it” Vanessa said smiling ear to ear. 

“I’m so glad you do! Hopefully it will go with your dress, what was it like again?” Bernice replied trying to get details about the dress. 

“Good try Bernice, good try”. 

“Was worth one more shot”. 

“Right I need to go to the pub quickly, don’t ask me why because you will all find out later but it’s important so don’t try and stop me” Vanessa explained. 

“Well you’ve already seen each other so the bad luck is already there” Tracy replied. 

“Good, by the time I get back you all need to be looking your best, can’t have any of you breaking the camera now can I?” Vanessa joked as she left the salon to head to the pub, she was excited to properly meet Ryan. 

Over at the pub Charity was finally having her hair done, while the other three ladies got to know Ryan a bit more. 

“So why the long hair?” Sarah asked. 

“It’s to cover up my big ears” Ryan joked. 

“You didn’t get them from me...” Charity shouted from the kitchen table where she was having her hair done. 

“I dunno granny you’re ears are pretty big” Sarah replied. 

“Hey! It’s not too late to strip you of your chief bridesmaid duties”. 

“I take it back, you don’t have big ears”. 

“So do you have any hobbies?” Chas asked. 

“I actually play the drums, yes I bet you are all thinking how the hell does he play the drums? But I’m actually pretty decent” Ryan replied. 

“We weren’t thinking that” Chas said. 

“I was” Sarah replied. 

“Good, I’m glad someone was. It’s the normal response”. 

As they continued their conversation there was a knock on the living room door, Vanessa had arrived. 

“Hiya” she said popping her head around the door. 

“Vanessa you can’t come in here” Sarah shouted as she stormed over to push her back through the door. 

“Sarah, we’ve already seen each other today” Charity shouted. 

“What?” Sarah replied shocked to hear that. 

“I’m here to meet Ryan” Vanessa said to Sarah. 

“Oh ok, I’ll let you in then”. 

“Nice to see you again Vanessa” Ryan said as he stood up to shake her hand. 

“Come here, we hug where I’m from” Vanessa replied giving Ryan a big hug. 

Charity looked on with a smile on her face, she didn’t even think the day would come where she would properly meet her son let alone see the woman she was going to marry give him a hug. She was so happy to see Ryan getting on so well with everyone, was it all too good to be true?


	133. Chapter 133

Midday had arrived and everyone in the village were running around trying to get themselves ready for the 1:30 deadline to have their bottoms sat in the seats. After Vanessa had met Ryan she quickly headed back to the salon to get her make up done and make sure the ladies hair styles were to her taste. 

Charity’s hair was finished and Kerry was ready to get started on her makeup, she wanted something natural and not over the top. Debbie was busy sorting Sarah’s hair out while Chas was still asking Ryan lots of questions to try and get to know more about him. 

Megan had refuelled with some coffee, she was shattered as she had been up since 5am, but she had no time to sit and relax as she needed to get herself ready. 

“Frank?” Megan shouted. 

“Yes?” He replied. 

“Where did you put my dress when you picked it up from the dry cleaners?” Megan asked. 

There was complete silence, Frank had forgotten to pick up her dress, he didn’t even reply to her, he just grabbed his keys and ran to his car. 

“Oh Frank you are bloody useless” Megan said to herself as she watched Frank drive off from the window. She knew it was going to be a close shave for Frank to get there and back before the ceremony. 

Over at Home farm Noah was ready for Joe to help him with his hair styling. 

“I’m ready” Noah excitedly said as he sat on a chair next to Joe so he could help him. 

“Right let’s get you looking dapper young man”. 

Joe helped Noah get his hair perfect, there wasn’t a hair out of place on his head. 

“Take a look” Joe said. 

Noah stood up and checked himself out in the mirror, a smile appeared on his face. 

“I love it! Thanks bro” Noah replied. 

“Time to get that suit on buddy”.

“I can’t wait”. 

Noah grabbed his suit which had been freshly pressed, he absolutely loved his electric blue suit which he was wearing with a white shirt underneath. The watch Graham had given him was going to look perfect with her outfit, he had always wanted to look like his big brother, now he finally did. 

“Looking good young man” Joe said as Noah entered the room and did a little spin. 

“I feel so grown up”.

“You look it, Graham has polished your shoes for you so they will look spot on too”. 

“He’s such a good guy isn’t he?” Noah replied referring to Graham. 

“Yes he really is. As soon as Lily gets here we need to head straight to the pub ok?” Joe said as Noah needed to meet Ryan before the wedding. 

“Sounds good, ahh she’ll be here soon. I’m so nervous”. 

“Don’t be! She can’t wait to see you and you can’t wait to see her”. 

“I really can’t” Noah replied. 

Noah headed back to his room to capture the perfect selfie for his Instagram, while Graham and Josh got Joe ready for the wedding. Josh had come back especially to help Joe look suave for the big day. 

It didn’t take the pair long to get him looking good in one of his old suits, all Joe had to do now was sort his own hair out. 

“Thanks Josh” Joe said shaking his hand. 

“Anytime! You make sure you have fun today, treat the lovely lady to a dance” Josh replied. 

“Oh I plan to don’t you worry” Joe said winking at Josh. 

As Josh left the house Lily was being dropped off by her father, she got out of the car in a beautiful red floor length dress, with her hair down and wavy. 

“Hi” Lily politely said to Josh as she walked past. 

“You must be Lily, Noah doesn’t stop talking about you” Josh replied. 

“Doesn’t he?” Lily said as she began to blush. 

“Young love Hey” Josh replied as he got into his car. 

“Lily” Noah said as he greeted her at the door with the flowers he had got her. 

“Wow those are beautiful, are they for me?” 

“Of course they are, you look absolutely stunning. Wow” Noah said smiling. 

“You don’t look bad yourself, the blue looks so good”. 

“Do you like the watch Graham gave me?” Noah said rolling up him sleeve. 

“That looks expensive!”

“It’s the same one as both him and Joe have”. 

“It’s very smart, you look grown up”. 

“You two ready to head the the village?” Graham asked as he interrupted them. 

“Yes let’s go, can’t wait to see mum” Noah excitedly replied. 

“Has everyone got everything they need? You got your speech Noah?” Graham asked. 

“Yeah it’s in my pocket” Noah said tapping his pocket double checking it was still in there. 

“Let’s go then team” Graham said pointing to the car. 

The four of them headed into the village stopping at the pub so that Charity could introduce Ryan to Noah and so that Joe could give Ryan the suit to wear. 

At the salon the ladies were almost all finished, they had made their way through 3 bottles of bubbly so were a little bit merry. All Bernice had left to do was Vanessa’s makeup, she left it until last minute so that it looked fresh for the ceremony and the photos. 

“Not too much mascara as I know I’ll cry as soon as I see Charity” Vanessa said knowing full well she would look like a panda if she had too much mascara on. 

“Shall we try fake eyelashes instead then?” Bernice suggested. 

“Yeah sure why not”.

Bernice got one of the ladies she had hired for today to do them as she didn’t have the steadiest of hands when it came to sorting eyelashes out, whereas the other lady was a pro. 

Moira and Tracy both had their hair up, similar to Vanessa’s but not the same, Rhona on the other hand had her hair down, straight with a side fringe. They all had the same make-up with their eyeshadow matching their dresses, it was subtle but looked lovely. 

Vanessa’s make up was finally finished, she looked gorgeous, the ladies couldn’t stop staring at her. 

“What? Why are you all staring at me?” Vanessa asked. 

“You just look beautiful” Rhona replied. 

“Amen! I just need to see you with the dress on now” Tracy added. 

“I’ll go put it on, give us a hand Trace?” 

“Of course” Tracy replied as they both went into the back room to get Vanessa changed into her dream wedding dress. 

Moira, Rhona and Bernice couldn’t wait to see Vanessa in her wedding dress with all of her hair and make up done. It took Tracy a couple of minutes to get Vanessa looking perfect in her dress, she wanted to capture the moment the ladies saw Vanessa so got her phone ready. 

“Ladies you ready?” Tracy said from behind the curtain. 

“YESSS” they all replied excitedly. 

Vanessa took one last look at herself in the mirror, she couldn’t believe that she actually looked like a real life princess, she had dreamed about wearing a dress like this since she was a little girl playing dress up. 

“You look beautiful sis” Tracy said as she carefully gave her sister a hug. 

“Stop you’ll make me cry” Vanessa replied. 

Tracy slowly opened the curtain with her one hand and had her camera ready in the other to capture the ladies reaction. The jaws of the ladies fell to the floor, they couldn’t believe how incredible Vanessa looked in her dress. 

“Holy shit Ness” Rhona said with her eyes wide open looking Vanessa up and down. 

“Wow” Bernice said lost for words for once in her life. 

“Charity is going to die when she sees you in this” Moira added. 

“You’re faces were priceless, I caught them on camera” Tracy replied so proud of herself for capturing that moment. 

“Guys, I can’t believe I’ll be Mrs Dingle in less than 2 hours”.

“Me either, right we need to get into our dresses, then we need to take some photos” Rhona said. 

The three of them headed to the back to get into their bridesmaid dresses, Bernice took the time to give Vanessa some life advice. 

“I just wanted to wish you good luck for today, I’ve known Charity for a very long time and she can be a handful as you well know. But I’ve seen a real change in her and that truly is down to you, just make sure you two communicate with each other. Every relationship I have ever been in has broken down because of communication issues, well and the odd cheating scandal but let’s not talk about that. Just talk to each other ok?” Bernice said. 

“Thanks Bernice, I’ll make sure we talk, we have both promised one another that no matter what we always have to tell each other the truth no matter how bad it is”. 

“Good, I’m sure you will both enjoy a very happy married life. I need to go and get myself ready so help yourself to more bubbly and I will see you when you walk down the aisle”. 

“Thanks for all your help I really do appreciate it”. 

Bernice left to get her glad rags on, as the three of the bridesmaids finished getting ready. 

Noah and the gang arrived at the pub all dressed up to the nines, they all looked so smart. Noah walked into the back room walking straight past Ryan, Chas and Debbie who were sat in the pub. He walked in to see his mum stood there in her white suit, he couldn’t believe how good his mum looked. 

“Mum you look incredible” Noah said walking into the room in his electric blue suit. 

“I could say the same about you young man” Charity replied as she stood there with her arms open ready for a hug. 

Noah walked over and gave his mum a huge hug. 

“There’s something I need to tell you babe” Charity said as she held tightly onto her boy. 

“What’s wrong mum?” Noah replied. 

“Come with me...” 

“No just tell me mum” Noah insisted. 

“You have another brother, he is sat in the bar with Chas and Debbie”. 

“What? How? When did you have another kid?” Noah replied confused. 

“It’s a long story but I was 14 when I had him and I had to give him up because he was ill and I couldn’t look after him”. 

“Why is he here?” 

“He wants to get to know me, get to know us”. 

“Yeah but why today?”

“I don’t know babe you’ll have to ask him that. He seems really nice, I do need to tell you that he has cerebral palsy but that doesn’t change who he is”. 

“I can’t do this not today, not the day when I was supposed to be the most important man in your life” Noah replied trying not to get upset. 

“You still are”. 

“So he’s not coming to the wedding then?” 

“No, he is babe. I want all my children there...” 

“A child that you have never even mentioned! Are you sure there aren’t anymore laying around anywhere?” Noah sarcastically asked. 

“Noah” Lily said as she didn’t like the way Noah was speaking to his mum. 

“What? She always does this...”

“Noah I’m sorry, I didn’t know he was turning up but I can’t risk losing the opportunity to get to know him so I had to invite him” Charity explained. 

“I just wanted today to be about us, I went to such an effort to pick the perfect suit and make sure I looked handsome so that when I walked you down the aisle people would remember it. Yet as per usual no one will remember that because I’m being upstaged by a long lost son who has a disability”. 

“You won’t be upstaged by anyone other than me and Vanessa” Charity replied. 

“I’m not going to the wedding if he goes”. 

“That’s not fair Noah”.

“It’s an easy decision to make, your son who you’ve known for 14 years or your son you’ve known for less than a day” Noah replied as he began to get physically upset. 

“I can’t make that decision” Charity replied reaching out for Noah’s hand. 

Noah didn’t reply he just ran out of the room, through the pub. 

“Noah? What’s wrong?” Debbie shouted as Noah ran straight past her. 

“I’m pretty sure I’ll be the reason” Ryan replied disappointedly. 

“It was probably just a shock for him” Debbie said. 

“I’ll go after him” Graham said. 

“I’ll come with you” Chas replied. 

Graham and Chas left the pub to go after an upset Noah, Charity appeared in the pub visibly upset. 

“What happened mum?” Debbie asked. 

“He was angry I hadn’t told him, he also didn’t like the fact he wouldn’t be the main Dingle man in my life now” Charity explained. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to cause any trouble” Ryan quietly replied. 

“You haven’t! Noah gets like this sometimes” Debbie added. 

“It’s just going to be easier if I don’t come to the wedding” Ryan replied. 

“He’ll come around” Joe said. 

“I won’t get married unless both of you are there! I need you all there, today is the biggest day of my life” Charity explained.


	134. Chapter 134

The marquee was beginning to fill up with guests who were arriving early to make sure they got the best seats they could for the wedding of the century. 

“The place is filling up, has anyone seen Megan?” Harriet asked Brenda who was sat on the second row making sure she got a good view. 

“I haven’t seen her since this morning, it’s not like her to not be here making sure everything was perfect” Brenda replied. 

“I hope everything’s ok? Should I go check on her?” 

“I’m sure she’ll be here soon, I’ll go if she’s not here in 5 minutes”. 

What neither of them knew was Megan was still waiting for Frank to arrive back from the dry cleaners with her dress. She was beginning to lose her patience, picking up her phone she tried to ring Frank for the third time. 

“Frank if you are not home in 2 minutes I will kill you! Everyone will be there already and I’m not. Just hurry up” Megan angrily said leaving Frank a voicemail. 

Megan made sure that everything else was ready so she could leave as soon as she had put the dress on. Just as she picked up her clutch bag Frank rushed through the front door holding her dress, he had a right sweat on. 

“I’m so sorry, I completely forgot”.

“I’ll forgive you just get washed and get ready. I need to head off right now as people will already be there” Megan replied as she unzipped the dress bag and quickly put the dress on. 

Frank composed himself as he decided to quickly hop into the shower just to freshen up before getting his suit on and headed to the salon to find his daughter. 

While Megan made her way over to the marquee, Chas and Graham were doing their best to find Noah but they weren’t having much luck even though he was in a bright blue suit. 

“He could be anywhere?” Chas said. 

“He could be yes, but I might have an idea as to where he could be” Graham replied. 

“Where?” Chas asked. 

“I think he might be visiting his dad at his grave. He was only talking about how he needed to go and see him yesterday. I mean he might not be there but worth a shot” Graham replied feeling hopeful. 

“I hope you are right” Chas said as the two of them headed to the cemetery hoping that Noah would be there.

Megan arrived at the marquee to see that the majority of the villagers had arrived, she was very pleased with how the marquee looked. 

“There you are...” Harriet said finally finding Megan. 

“Sorry dress emergency, Frank being Frank forgot to pick it up from the dry cleaners, resulting in complete and utter chaos this morning, to add to my worries” Megan replied. 

“Men hey? They really are useless sometimes”.

“Tell me about it! So we all ready?” 

“I think so yes, I am ready to go! All I need is the brides now. Oh there was a man looking for you with lots of camera equipment so I presume he is the photographer, he’s over there” Harriet replied pointing over to the man. 

“Ah Perfect I’ll go let him know where he needs to be” Megan said as she headed over to the guy. 

“Hi you must be Steve”. 

“And you must be Megan” Steve the photographer replied. 

“I am, is there anything I can get for you?” 

“I think I’m ok.. I need to do some pre photos of the brides, where can I find them?” Steve asked. 

“Vanessa is in the salon which is just down the road and Charity will be in the pub” Megan replied. 

“Perfect I’ll head over there straight away then”. 

“Thank you” Megan replied. 

Meanwhile Graham and Chas had arrived at the cemetery, they immediately spotted Noah crouched down at his fathers grave in his bright blue suit. 

“I’ll go” Graham said to Chas as he headed over there. 

Graham knew he needed to be careful what he said to Noah as Noah was very angry and upset at this moment in time. 

“Hey you” Graham said. 

“I don’t want to talk right now, please just leave me alone” Noah replied quietly. 

“Ok, I’ll leave you to it but not for long because it is my duty as your friend and as your mums friend to get you to the wedding on time and with a smile on your face! So I will leave you to talk to your dad but I’ll be back in a few minutes” Graham said as he began to walk back to Chas. 

“Well that didn’t go well did it” Chas sarcastically said as Graham returned. 

“I’m giving him a bit of space to talk to his dad then I’ll go talk some sense into him” Graham replied. 

“Well you can’t give him too long the wedding starts soon”. 

“Ive got this, don’t worry! I’m not going to let either of the ladies down, they deserve the perfect day more than anything”. 

Noah knew it wouldn’t be long until Graham was back so decided to talk to his dad which he did quite a lot. 

“Hey dad, todays supposed to be one of the best days of my life yet it’s been ruined by this random guy turning up who says he’s my big brother. Why did he have to pick today of all days? For so long I have been the man in the family trying to make sure that everyone is ok, but now this guy has turned up and will take that role away from me. It sounds so stupid but I like being the man of the house and I know Vanessa is proud of me being the man of the house. I just don’t want anything to change, I don’t even know why I’m talking to you about this, it’s not like you ever reply”. Noah said as he began to get angry at himself. 

Graham could see that Noah was getting annoyed, he decided that now was the time to go talk to him. 

“Why does she have to ruin everything?” Noah said angrily as Graham approached. 

“I get how annoying this whole situation is but your mum had no idea he was going to turn up, she hasn’t seen him since she left him”. 

“I told her to choose between me and him and she wouldn’t decide. She’s known him for a few hours yet she couldn’t even choose me”. 

“Noah she loves you more than anything in the whole wide world, you need to know that” Graham replied not really knowing what to reply to that. 

“Why didn’t she tell me about him?”

“Thats a question I can’t answer I’m afraid but knowing your mum for the short time I have known her, it must have been a pretty important reason to keep things from you. I can’t have been easy having to give up another child at such a young age, especially when she was all alone”. 

“I know she must have gone through hell and I’m sorry she had to ever go through that but why after Debbie would she get herself in that mess again?”

“Look we don’t know what happened, I think it’s best we just understand that it was a very hard time for her” Graham replied trying to make Noah realise that his mum would have gone through hell having to give up another baby. 

“For years mum was treated so badly by the men in her life, I mean she hasn’t exactly been an angel herself but I tried to step up so she didn’t need to rely on any other man because she had me. Then she finally met Vanessa someone who treated her like she deserved to be treated and it was great because I could continue being the man they both needed, now that’s all at risk”. 

“You’re mum is always going to need you and you will always be the man in her life, as will Moses and maybe Ryan will be too. But they need time to get to know each other”. 

“He is going to take over”. 

“He won’t take over, I promise you that. Ryan has his own life and his own family”.

“Then why is he here?”

“Imagine for a second that Charity wasn’t your birth mother and you found out who was, wouldn’t you want to go and find out about her? Yes he picked an awful time to come and meet his mum but he’s here now and Charity doesn’t want to risk not being able to get to know him all because she didn’t invite him to the wedding. I understand that you are concerned that he will be the centre of attention as he will be the gossip but I promise you once everyone sees your mum and Vanessa in their outfits walking down that aisle ready to be married they will have all forgotten about Ryan”. 

“I guess I’d want to meet her, I just want today to be all about my mum and my soon to be mum. I also want people to remember the fact that it was me that walked Charity down the aisle, no other man but me”. 

“And they will remember”. 

“I don’t want to meet him”. 

“Why? Why don’t you want to meet him?”

“I don’t know, I’ve got enough brothers and sisters I don’t need another one”. 

“I’m afraid you’ve got another one, plus Johnny is becoming your brother today? Do you not want him either?” Graham replied. 

“Johnny is different...” 

“Why is he different?” 

“Because I care for him, he’s such an amazing kid and well he’s part of my family now”. 

“What were your first impressions of Johnny? Be honest this won’t go anywhere...” 

“He was a bit annoying, him and Moses just spend all their time playing dinosaurs”. 

“Exactly, first impression can be wrong can’t they? Give Ryan a chance, he seems like a nice enough guy who is here to cause no harm”. 

“Fine but I’m not doing this for him, I’m doing it for mum and Vanessa! I want them to have the best day and if that means he has to be there well then I guess he can be there”. 

“You’re making the right decision, I know it’s hard but your mum will be so proud of the man you have become”. 

“We should get back, I need to apologise to mum before the wedding” Noah said as he stood up and they headed over to where Chas was waiting. 

As they walked over to Chas, Graham gave her the thumbs up to let her know everything was sorted. 

Charity hadn’t stopped pacing around the pub waiting for news of Noah’s whereabouts, she couldn’t believe that he had run off just a couple of hours before the wedding. 

“Where is he?” 

“He’ll be fine mum, he just needed some air! It’s a lot to take in” Debbie replied. 

“I’m sorry” Ryan quietly said. 

“Stop apologising please, none of this is your fault” Charity replied. 

“I shouldn’t have come, not this weekend anyway”.

“You weren’t to know I was getting married”.

“Yeah but I realised you were last night, I should have just gone and come back another time”. 

“I’m glad you didn’t go, I’m glad you are here”. 

“We all are” Debbie replied. 

“Well except Noah” Ryan joked. 

“We all need to get into our outfits so we are ready for the wedding” Joe said trying to change the subject to a happier one. 

“Yes we do” Sarah shouted from the background in a very excited manner. 

“Ryan there is a suit hung up over there for you, I hope it’s ok”. 

“Thanks Joe, it’ll be perfect” Ryan said as he got up and walked to get his suit. 

“Yeah thank you for sorting that out for him” Charity quietly said to Joe. 

Steve the photographer had arrived at the salon to get some photos of Vanessa and her bridal party. 

“Can I get one of the bride and her bridesmaids first please?” Steve asked the ladies. 

The four of them quickly got into formation ready for the photographer to capture their special moments. After doing some serious ones, the photographer wanted the ladies to pull some silly poses, the four of them enjoyed this more than the serious ones. 

“Now for father of the bride” Steve said. 

Frank took his daughters hand as they posed for some photos together, Frank couldn’t help but start to tear up, he had waited all his life to see his eldest daughter get married. He was overwhelmed with emotion. Once the photographer had finished at the salon he headed to the pub to get photos of the other bridal party, little did he know half of it was missing. 

“Hi there I’m Steve your photographer for the big day, I presume you are Charity?” 

“I am indeed, are you here for a family photo before the ceremony?” 

“Yes, is that ok?” 

“We are currently missing the best man and one of the bridesmaids”. 

“Ah a slight problem, ok not to worry I’ll skip this bit and head to the marquee where everyone is waiting for it all to begin” Steve said as he headed towards the door. 

“Mum we need to think about leaving, the ceremony is due to start in just over 10 minutes” Debbie explained. 

“Debs I can’t leave without Noah”. 

“You also can’t be late, it’s not fair on Ness”. 

“She’d understand once she knew what had happened”. 

“Why don’t we head there and you wait for Noah? We can explain to Vanessa what’s happening and make sure the villagers don’t get restless” Joe explained. 

“Yeah good idea, I’m sure he won’t be long” Charity said hopeful that he would be back soon. 

“Seriously though don’t you dare stand Vanessa up because Noah is being a brat!” Debbie added as she collected her things ready to go to the marquee. 

“I agree” Sarah said agreeing with what her mum had said. 

Joe, Debbie, Sarah, Ryan and Lily all left the pub, Charity was desperate for Noah to turn up, she never wanted to upset him but she just wants the opportunity to right the wrongs she made 27 years ago. But what was taking Noah, Graham and Chas so long to walk back from the cemetery?


	135. Chapter 135

The wedding ceremony was due to begin in less than 5 minutes yet Charity still wasn’t at the venue. The guests were beginning to talk amongst themselves as to why Charity hadn’t arrived yet, there were whispers that she had left Vanessa and whispers she was too scared. 

“A tenner she’s stood Vanessa up” Jai said quietly to the Rishi and Priya. 

“I’ll double it” Rhisi replied. 

“Both of you stop it! She’ll be here, I know she will”. 

“Oh Priya were only having a laugh” Jai replied. 

“Well it’s not funny, just because you and Charity didn’t work out doesn’t mean you have to be bitter towards her happiness now. It’s not her fault you are a miserable man with no life apart from your scrappy little dog”. 

“Yes Priya about time someone told him how it is” Kerry said turning around from the row in front of them. 

“There was no need to get personal sis” Jai replied in a huff. 

“Well you were doing the exact same thing about Charity, so why don’t you two go find somewhere else to sit because frankly I don’t want you ruining my day” Priya said ordering her brother and dad to move seats. The only seats left were right at the back, perfect seats for people who didn’t really want to be there. 

“Good on you girl” Kerry replied. 

“Well I’m not having them ruin today, I’m sure there is a perfectly good reason as to why she’s not here yet” Priya added. 

While the guests were trying to work out where Charity was, it was Debbie’s job to inform a slightly worried Vanessa as to where her fiancée was. 

“Where’s Charity?” Vanessa asked Debbie as soon as she saw her. 

“Firstly wow, you look incredible! Secondly we have a slight problem, Noah’s run away”. 

“What why? And thanks! So do you”. 

“Let’s just say he didn’t take the news of an extra family member very well”. 

“I was worried he wouldn’t take it well, we all know how much he likes to be the man in the family”.

“Yeah, Ryan is so lovely though and I genuinely believe Noah would like him. We’ve just got to get him to give him a chance” Debbie explained. 

“Whose looking for him?”

“Chas and Graham, they’ve been gone a while though”. 

“Maybe we should join in looking?” Vanessa suggested. 

“No, you are not getting that dress dirty, plus as soon as he arrives they will all be here to get on with the ceremony. So all you need to do is keep calm and wait”. 

“Easier said than done”. 

“I know, he’ll be fine I know he will! He’s just being Noah”.

What none of them knew is that the real reason it was taking to long for them to get back from the cemetery was because Chas had tripped and twisted her ankle badly.

“Chas are you ok?” Graham asked concerned. 

“No, my ankle it’s agony” Chas replied in pain. 

“Let’s see if you can stand up” Graham said as they both helped Chas up. 

“Oh I can’t it hurts too much” Chas screamed. 

“What are we going to do?” Noah replied as he began to panic about them being late. 

“We won’t be late, Chas get on my back” Graham said. 

“You’ll fall over if I get on your back”. 

“Just do it” Graham insisted. 

Noah helped Chas get onto Graham’s back as they then made their way to the pub as quickly as they could. 

“Where the hell is Charity?” Megan said as she stormed over to Debbie. 

“She’s at the pub”.

“Why is she still there?” 

“She’s waiting for Noah”.

“Well where the hell is Noah? And who are you?” Megan replied looking at Ryan. 

“This is Ryan he is our brother and also the reason Noah has disappeared”.

“Brother? I don’t have time to hear the no doubt extremely complicated story, is it just the one extra guest you are springing on me?” 

“Yes just the one, thanks” Debbie replied giving Megan an extremely fake smile. 

“I’ll sort it, try not to spring anymore surprises on me” Megan replied as she left to add a chair to one of the rows. 

“She’s a witch isn’t she?” Ryan sarcastically joked. 

“She is! Although she has organised the whole wedding for free, she’s also dating Vanessa’s Dad. So we can’t hate her too much” Debbie replied. 

“Well I can” Ryan said laughing. 

“This is true! You ready to go take your seat? I warn you the whole entire room will be looking and thinking who the hell is he?” 

“Maybe I should wear a sign?”

“It would be a good idea”.

“I’m next to Joe yeah? They will just think I’m his disabled friend”. 

“Fair point, good luck” Debbie said as Ryan began to walk to his seat. 

As soon as Ryan entered the marquee the eyes of the entire village were on him. 

“Whose that?” Diane asked Doug.

“No idea love...” Doug replied. 

“I wonder who he is?” Rebecca asked everyone in her row.

“Never seen him before” Vicky replied. 

“He did come then...” Kerry quietly said to herself as she knew exactly who he was. 

“Spill the goss” Priya whispered into Kerry’s ear. 

“It’s Charity’s son” Kerry replied quietly but not as quietly as she thought. 

“Her son? I didn’t know she had another son... not one that was disabled anyway” Brenda said to Bob. 

“Brenda stop, it doesn’t matter what disability he has, he is still her son”. 

“Just ignore them” Joe said to Ryan who had made it to his seat. 

“I can understand why Noah didn’t want me here, he wanted everyone’s attention to be on the happy couple not his disabled brother” Ryan replied. 

“Trust me it won’t have anything to do with you being disabled, I’m his brother too and look at me. It will just be shock”. 

As the whispering behind him continued he decided that enough was enough, he didn’t want today to be about him, he wanted it to be about Charity and Vanessa. 

“Excuse me” Ryan said as loud as he could addressing the guests. 

“I understand you all probably want to know who I am. My name is Ryan and I am Charity’s son...” 

“Fair play he’s got some guts to do that” Debbie said to Tracy while Ryan was continuing his speech. 

“Due to circumstances out of Charity’s control she had to give me up when I was born. Only recently I found out that she was my birth mother so I am here to get to know her and my other family. Now does anyone have any questions? To stop the gossiping?” Ryan proudly explained to everyone. 

“Well there is no denying he’s a Dingle” Faith shouted in support. 

“Welcome to the family” Marlon said as he got up to shake his hand. 

“How many more has she got hiding under the floor boards?” Pearl whispered to Diane at the back of the marquee. 

“Quite a few I reckon” Diane replied unaware that Frank was stood behind them listening to their conversation. 

“Ladies if you want to continue to bad mouth my soon to be daughter in law I would like it if you would do it in your own homes and not in their wedding venue. Thank you” Frank said loudly so that everyone could hear. 

“We’re sorry” Diane quietly replied feeling very embarrassed. 

While many of the guests introduced themselves to Ryan, Vanessa was beginning to worry about the whereabouts of Noah as the wedding was now running 15 minutes late. She knew that no matter how upset he was he would still want the two of them to get married, as he loved the little family they had become. Deciding she couldn’t wait any longer she rings Charity. 

“Ness?” Charity said picking up the phone. 

“Babe you found Noah yet?” 

“No, no sign. I’m so sorry this is taking so long”. 

“Don’t be sorry, Noah is our priority. You’ll never guess what Ryan just did?” Vanessa said. 

“Oh god what?” Charity said worried. 

“He stood up in front of everyone and told them all who he was, it was ballsy”. 

“He didn’t make me out to be a horrible mother did he?” 

“No, he didn’t at all. He said it was due to circumstances out of your control, everyone is introducing themselves to him. Let’s just say he is a hit with the villagers”. 

“That makes me happy, now I just want my other boy back so I can make an honest woman out of you”.

“That’s all I want to” Vanessa replied. 

“I just thought you’ll be speaking to me whilst in your dress, oh my god I wish I could see you right now” Charity said excitedly. 

“It won’t be long babe”.

As Vanessa said those words a very tired looking Graham walked through the front door with Chas on his back in a lot of pain. 

“What’s happened?” Charity asked immediately whilst on the phone to Vanessa. 

“Babe...what’s happened? Babe...” Vanessa said trying to get Charity’s attention.

“I’m ok, just hurt my ankle” Chas replied. 

“HELLO” Vanessa shouted down the phone. 

“Sorry babe, Chas has hurt her ankle but Noah is back so get ready we will be there soon. I love you” Charity explained. 

“Thank god! I hope Chas is ok but see you soon” Vanessa replied putting the phone down. “We’re on girls” she said to Tracy, Rhona and Moira. 

Graham placed Chas down on one of the seats in the pub, then he went to fetch some ice to stop the swelling. 

“Mum I’m sorry” Noah said quietly. 

“No, I’m sorry. You are my young man and I love you more than anything, I should have told you all about him a long time ago but I never ever thought he would enter my life. Just please know that no matter what you are the only man I would ever want to walk me down the aisle, ok?” Charity explained. 

“I know, I shouldn’t have been rude to you earlier! I know it can’t have been easy for you to give him up and I promise I’ll make an effort to try and get to know him”. 

“That’s all I ask of you, to give him a chance. I love you young man, now shall we go get married?” 

“Yes! Well you and Vanessa, not us” Noah joked. 

“Duh! We better see how the old birds doing” Charity joked talking about Chas. 

“How’s it feeling?” Noah asked. 

“I’ll be fine, let’s just go and get this wedding started” Chas replied.

“Do you think you can walk?” Graham asked. 

“No chance, bend down I’m getting on your back again”. 

“How do I look?” Charity asked.

“Drop dead gorgeous and Vanessa won’t know what’s hit her” Chas said. 

“I agree you look beautiful” Graham politely replied.

“Let’s do this mum, I’ll let Lily know we’re on our way” Noah excitedly said as he grabbed onto his mums hand. 

The four of them left the pub and made their way to the marquee, Charity couldn’t keep the smile off her face yet Graham was trying his best to make it look easy carrying Chas.

“They are on their way” Lily told Debbie. 

“Places people! Megan they will be here any minute”. 

“Ok, everyone if you could take your seats. Vanessa you and your bridal party need to get behind that curtain so you don’t see Charity and visa Versa. Harriet you ready?” Megan said. 

“All ready!” Harriet replied giving her the thumbs up. 

Vanessa and the ladies quickly rushed behind the curtain, Bernice rushed to double check the make up and hair was still look perfect. 

“Just a quick touch up of the lipstick and you are good to go” Bernice said whipping out the lipstick. 

“I’m nervous” Vanessa replied. 

“You’re bound to be but you shouldn’t be at the same time. Your dream is finally coming true” Tracy said trying to stop her sister from feeling nervous. 

Graham carried Chas to her seat as it was clear she wasn’t going to be able to walk down the aisle in front of Charity as she couldn’t put any weight on her ankle. 

“What happened?” Paddy asked with worry in his eyes. 

“I fell over in my stupid heels, I’m ok honestly” Chas replied. 

“I’ve got it from here thanks” Paddy said to Graham feeling like his manhood was being challenged.

“Keep icing it!” Graham said as he smiled at Chas. 

“Thanks for today” Chas replied. 

In the back Debbie, Sarah and Noah were doing their last minute checks to their outfits and to Charity’s. Cain appeared with Moses and Johnny dressed in their suits looking extra cute, they were ready for their roles as ring bearers. 

“Don’t you two look gorgeous” Charity said as she gave them both a hug. “Thanks for getting them ready Cain”.

“Anytime! Now go marry you’re soulmate” he replied giving Charity a kiss on the cheek. 

All of me by John legend started playing throughout the marquee, the stage was set for the big wedding. The guests stood up as Sarah and Debbie headed down the aisle holding their bouquet in one hand and the hand of one of the boys in the other. 

“You ready?” Noah asked his mum who was fighting to hold back the tears as this song reminded her so much of Vanessa. 

“Yeah, I’m ready” she replied holding onto Noah’s hand tightly. 

The pair of them walked through the curtain to the eyes of the onlooking guests, they couldn’t believe how good both of them look. 

“Man I wish I could pull off a suit like she can” Kerry whispered into the ear of Dan. 

“So do I” he replied as Kerry turned around and slapped him on the arm. 

Charity and Noah reached the end of the aisle, he gave his mum a kiss before standing on the right hand side of her. Charity smiled at her guests as she turned around waiting for her bride to walk out from behind the curtain.


	136. Chapter 136

The whole marquee were stood there waiting with baited breath for the first glimpse of Vanessa in her wedding dress. Charity was finding it very hard to keep her breathing steady, her heart was racing. The curtain moved and Rhona, Tracy and Moira all stepped through in their bridesmaid dresses, they all looked gorgeous. 

As they reached the end of the aisle standing to one side, Frank and the blushing bride appeared to gasps from the guests. Frank had the proudest look on his face as he walked past all of his friends walking his eldest daughter down the aisle, he looked down at Vanessa who was doing her best to keep her emotions in check. 

“Wow that’s my wife” Charity said to herself as Vanessa got closer. 

“She looks incredible” Noah replied. 

Everything about the look on Charity’s face was so pure and genuine, she honestly could not believe how beautiful Vanessa looked. She couldn’t believe how lucky she was to be marrying her best friend who also happened to be the most gorgeous woman she had ever laid her eyes on. 

“She looks like a real life princess” Belle said as Vanessa walked past them. 

“That dress is beautiful” Lydia replied. 

“Shame she bats for the other team” Lachlan being Lachlan said thinking he was being funny. Belle just gave him the look to tell him to shut up or he was sleeping on the sofa. 

As Vanessa got closer to where Charity was waiting with the biggest smile on her face, the lyrics playing in the song were perfect. 

“I give you all, all of me. And you give me all, all of you”. 

The song finished just as Frank handed Vanessa over to Charity, the smiles on both of their faces were that of true love and happiness. 

“You look out of this world” Charity whispered to Vanessa as she took her hand. 

“I could say the same for you, that suit. No words for how good it looks on you” Vanessa replied. 

“Are we ready to start?” Harriet asked the ladies. 

“Yes” they both replied all giddy and excited. 

“Let’s begin then, guests you may be seated” Harriet said as everyone took their seats getting comfortable for the ceremony. 

Everyone’s gaze was firmly fixed on the two blushing brides as Harriet began the ceremony. 

“First of all I would like to welcome you all here today on this beautiful summers day to witness the wedding of two ladies I have the pleasure of calling my friends. You are all very lucky to have been invited to what people are calling the wedding of the century, by the looks of the marquee and their outfits I think they could be right. Let’s get on with it shall we, may I ask who gives this bride away?” Harriet asked looking at Noah. 

Noah stood there proudly replied, “I do” with a huge smile on his face. 

“And who gives this bride away?” Harriet asked Frank. 

“I do” frank replied. 

“Perfect, now here comes the question that no one likes asking but I have to anyway. Is there anyone here present who knows of any lawful reason why Charity and Vanessa cannot be joined in marriage? If yes, please speak now or forever hold your peace”. Harriet said hoping and praying that no one stood up.

Charity with a slightly worried look on her face turned around to make sure no one was going to ruin her wedding day. Not a single person in the marquee moved a muscle or made a sound. 

“Thank god for that” Vanessa joked prompting everyone to laugh. 

“I knew no one would” Charity immediately replied feeling relieved. 

“Phew, glad that bits over! We've come to the point in the ceremony where you're going to say your vows to one another. But before you do that, I ask you to remember that love is a two way thing which is rooted with trust, honesty and communication. Do you Charity promise to do your very best every day to create a loving, healthy, happy marriage?” 

Charity looked into Vanessa’s eyes and in her clearest voice said, “I do” with a smile from ear to ear. 

Hearing those words made Vanessa tear up, as a tear rolled down Vanessa face Charity wiped it away in the gentlest manner. 

“Are you crying?” Jai asked Rhisi. 

“No don’t be stupid, it’s my hay fever playing up” Rhisi replied wiping a tear from his eye. 

“Pathetic” Jai said. 

Back over at the altar Harriet was getting ready to ask Vanessa the exact same thing. 

“Vanessa do you promise to also do your very best to create a loving, healthy, happy marriage?” 

“I do” Vanessa replied immediately after Harriet had finished speaking.

“Is there anything either of you want to say to each other?” Harriet asked as she knew Charity had a little something planned even though they both agreed not to. 

“I have a little something I’d like to say” Charity replied, confusing Vanessa. 

“I thought we weren’t doing our own vows” Vanessa said embarrassed that she hadn’t written any. 

“I didn’t want to miss the opportunity to tell everyone how amazing you were” Charity said taking a deep breath in. 

“We didn’t exactly get off to the best of starts did we? But I knew from our very first kiss that you were a keeper. I mean I didn’t let on to that fact as you know me have always been one to keep my cards close to my chest, but I knew I was never letting you out of my sight. You changed my life, I never ever thought that I would find happiness and love, yet you popped up and showed me what it’s like to be really loved. I count my blessings every second of every day that you took a risk choosing me because I know I can be a pain but I promise to love you for the rest of our lives. You make me a better person” Charity said as the tears streamed not only down her face but Vanessa’s too. 

“It was the best risk I have ever taken” Vanessa replied the best she could as she was struggling to get her words out. 

In the marquee there weren’t many dry eyes in the house after Charity’s speech, none of them were really used to the soft side of her but they all caught a glimpse today. 

“My god that speech was beautiful” Tracy whispered to Rhona and Moira.

“I’m struggling to keep the tears from falling but I don’t want to ruin my make up” Moira replied doing her best to keep her emotions in. 

“Too late girls” Rhona added looking like she had black eyes where the mascara had run. 

“Oh Rhona” Tracy said laughing at the state of Rhona’s make up. 

Over the other side of the marquee Ryan quietly said to himself, “She’s not a monster”.

“What?” Joe replied. 

“I turned up today thinking Charity must be a monster for giving me up when I was less than a day old but she’s not a monster at all is she? She’s just a human being who had a tough start to life but look how happy she is, she’s amazing and I can’t wait to get to know her” Ryan explained with a smile on his face. 

Chas being Chas was listening in on their conversation, she couldn’t help but smile.

“She can be a monster sometimes” Chas chirped in. 

“Aren’t we all though?” Ryan replied.

“True” Chas said as the three of them giggled which Noah noticed. 

Noah realised that everyone in his family so far had got on with Ryan, he knew he needed to give him a fair chance and to apologise for earlier. No matter what happens Noah will always be the man of the house, no one will ever be able to take that away from him. 

Back with the blushing brides Vanessa had finally stopped crying and she knew she needed to try and say a few words otherwise she would regret it. 

“I guess I better say something then” Vanessa replied once she had composed herself. 

“You sure that’s a good idea Teenie? We know you’re not the best public speaker” Frank said as he knew she often messed up when giving speeches she had prepared let alone ones she hadn’t. 

“I’ve got this, I’m just going to speak from the heart” Vanessa replied. 

Taking hold of both of Charity’s hands, Vanessa took a deep breath and started her speech. 

“Charity Dingle, when I first met you I hated your guts but that quickly changed when I realised that wasn’t the real you. The real you was kind, smart, funny, loving, loyal but most importantly a wonderful mother, not only to your own children but to my Johnny too...” 

“A wonderful mother? Pull the other one” Diane muttered under her breath to pearl while Vanessa was speaking. 

“I didn’t realise Vanessa was trying to make her speech funny” Pearl replied. 

“Seeing you with him made me realise that you were my forever love. I promise you that we will have the most amazing life together, I can’t wait to make memories with you and be able to call you my wife” Vanessa said continuing her speech. 

Charity was doing her best to stay strong but Vanessa’s speech only made her realise how lucky she had got finding Vanessa. 

“You nailed it Teenie” frank shouted from his seat which made everyone laugh. 

“Thanks dad” Vanessa replied. 

“Well both of those got me tearing up” Harriet joked as she wiped away the tears.

It was time for Johnny’s and Moses’ big moment as it was ring time, you could tell that they were both very excited as they couldn’t sit still. 

“Now I need the help of two very handsome young men, do I have any volunteers? Sit down Rishi” Harriet said as he sat back down. 

Johnny and Moses in their matching suits walked over to wear Harriet was with two ring boxes, Moses handed his box to Vanessa and Johnny handed his to Charity. They gave both of the boys a big hug before they made their way back to their seats smiling like cheshire cats. 

“Quickly check you’ve got the right ones” Harriet quietly said prompting them to check the ring boxes. Giving Harriet the thumbs up she got ready to continue with the ceremony. 

“Charity please place the ring on Vanessa’s finger and repeat after me... I take you for now and for always, for always is always now” 

“I take you for now and for always, for always is always now” Charity repeated as she pushed the ring onto Vanessa’s finger. 

“Vanessa please place the ring on Charity’s finger and repeat after me...” Harriet said. 

Vanessa was struggling to get the ring on Charity’s finger as she was shaking so much, Charity helped to steady Vanessa’s hand which worked a treat as the ring slid on. 

“I take you for now and for always, for always is always now” Harriet said wanting Vanessa to repeat. 

“I take you for now and for always, as always is always now” Vanessa replied making a slight mistake. 

“Close enough” Harriet joked. 

The marquee sat silent as the pair held onto each other’s hands whilst gazing into each other’s eyes, the only noise that could be heard was the click of Steve’s camera. Who was doing his best to capture every single moment of the wedding. 

“Before I declare you officially married, I want to wish you both the best of luck in your journey of love and happiness together, I know that this will be a very successful marriage and I can’t wait to watch you both make memories” Harriet said. 

“Thank you” the pair both replied. 

“Here we go ladies, everyone now is the time to grab your phones! It is my honour and delight to declare you wife and wife, you may seal your vows with a kiss” Harriet proudly announced. 

As the brides moved in to seal the deal with a kiss a loud bang occurred which interrupted the kiss. 

“What was that?” Harriet asked. 

“Only me” a voice said as they lay on the floor with their legs in the air. 

Steve the photographer had fallen over a box that had been left on the floor by the girls who sorted the fairy lights out, meaning that he missed the final declaration and the kiss. 

“Any chance we could do that bit again?” Steve asked as Frank and Graham helped him to his feet. 

“Sure why not...everyone ready and in position?” Harriet asked making sure no one missed it this time round. 

“It is my honour and delight to declare you Mrs and Mrs Dingle, you may now kiss to seal the deal” Harriet said changing her little speech from last time. 

Charity wasted no time, she grabbed her wife around the waist pulling her in tightly and kissing her passionately to seal their marriage. The kiss was met with applause and cheering from the guests who were all genuinely over the moon for the happy couple. 

“Congratulations baby” Charity whispered in the ear of her wife. 

“I love you” Vanessa replied giving her wife a kiss. 

The happy couple were ambushed by their family members who couldn’t wait to congratulate them, which gave the photographer the perfect opportunity to capture the candid moments. 

While everyone was busy congratulation the happy couple, Noah wanted to apologise to Ryan for how he was earlier on in the day. 

“Ryan...” Noah said as he walked over to where Ryan was sat feeling a bit lost as he didn’t want to intrude on the congratulating. 

“Hey, I’m sorry that I happened to turn up the weekend of the wedding, I honestly had no idea”.

“No need to apologise, I should be! I overreacted, today was just such an important day for me I didn’t want anything to overshadow it. But I realise that wasn’t you intention so I’m sorry for being rude”. 

“It’s totally fine honestly, I think I’d have been the same. I’m just glad the wedding was a success, the pair of them are perfect for each other”. 

“Can we start again?” Noah asked sticking his hand offering a handshake. 

“Of course we can” Ryan replied shaking Noah’s hand.


	137. Chapter 137

After Noah and Ryan had agreed to start again Noah wanted to head over to congratulate his mum and Vanessa but Ryan wasn’t so keen. 

“What’s wrong? Why aren’t you coming over with me?” Noah asked. 

“I don’t want to intrude” Ryan replied. 

“Look Mum invited you here, she wants you here so come and congratulate them with me” Noah insisted. 

“Well when you put it like that” Ryan replied as the pair joined the crowd of people waiting to congratulate the happy couple. 

Sitting and waiting until Charity and Vanessa came to them were Chas and Joe who would both struggle to reach the pair. 

“Nice to see those two make up” Chas said to Joe. 

“I knew he would come around, he would have just been worried that his role as alpha male in the house would be at risk”. 

“Alpha male! Don’t make me laugh bless him. He has turned into a gentleman but alpha male I don’t think Noah will ever be one of those” Chas sarcastically replied. 

“You just wait and see, when I’ve finished teaching him everything I know Noah will be the complete package”. 

“Just don’t get him into any trouble or you’ll see a side to Charity you won’t want to see” Chas said warning Joe. 

“What the side that cries during wedding speeches?” Joe joked. 

“I’ll tell her you said that...” Chas replied. 

“Don’t you dare or I’ll push you over so you hurt the other ankle” Joe said. 

“From your wheelchair i don’t think so mate” Chas sarcastically replied. 

“Watch me...” Joe said as he pretended to do the action of pushing causing Chas to jump. 

“It’s a good job I like you these days otherwise I’d have pushed you to the back of the marquee before the wedding had even started”. 

“And miss out on my whit and charm?” 

“Would have been a lot more peaceful”. 

“What’s going on here then?” Debbie asked. 

Both Chas and Joe looked at each other and replied, “nothing” whilst fluttering their eyelashes. 

Over with the happy couple Faith was letting them know how happy she was for them, she had already had a few too many drinks. 

“Congratulations you beautiful people” she said grabbing them both in for a hug. “You kept that little secret rather well young lady, good to see we have another Dingle to add to the clan, here’s to family” Faith said as she reached for hip flask raising a toast. 

“Thanks Faith, go steady the day is still young, we don’t want you falling asleep on the sofa again” Vanessa joked after what happened at the hen do. 

“Don’t you worry I’ll be on fine form today, love a wedding me” she replied as she left to find her man Eric. 

“She really is one of a kind isn’t she” Charity said as she grabbed her wife’s hip and pulled her closer. 

“Congratulations you two, can I just say how bloody gorgeous you both look. I was just saying to Dan as you walked down the aisle Charity that I wish I looked like you in a suit. I mean how do you look so good? And Vanessa well you look like a princess from a Disney film, just mind blowing the pair of ya” Kerry said without pausing for breath as she was so excited. 

“It takes years to perfect how to wear a suit and look this good” Charity joked. 

“I better start wearing them now then so I look good in them before I die”. 

“Babe I’d stick to dresses, you suit them” Vanessa replied. 

“You flirting with another woman Mrs Dingle?” Charity joked. 

“What if I am... too late to back out now” Vanessa cheekily replied giving Charity a peck on the lips. 

“Actually it’s not, you haven’t signed the papers yet” Harriet said from behind them. 

“Well we better sign them then before she leaves me” Vanessa joked. 

“Go sign them I can give you compliments later” Kerry said encouraging them to sign the papers. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen if you could all find your seats for me, the happy couple are going to sign the official documents and then you can continue to shower them in compliments and congratulations” Harriet announced to the marquee. 

While the guests found their seats, Megan snuck off to let the wedding staff know that the ceremony was coming to a close so they could go in and set up all of the tables. 

“We should be finished in about 10 minutes, everyone will head off to the pub so you guys can get straight to work sorting the tables out. Any questions?” Megan asked. 

“Table plan, where is it?” One of the staff members asked. 

“I gave it to you earlier...” Megan replied slightly worried. 

“We haven’t seen it?” 

“You’re joking right, please tell me you’re joking?”

“I wish we were, you sent us an email saying you had attached it but you hadn’t. Surely you have a hard copy?” 

“Well yes of course I do but where I have no idea...give me 5 minutes I’ll go look for it” Megan said as she rushed off in a panic. 

Oblivious to the problem with the seating plan, the guests had all returned to their seats and were ready to witness the two new brides sign their marriage certificates. 

Charity took the hand of her blushing bride and carefully walked her to the table where they were signing the papers. She pulled out the seat for Vanessa and gently pushed it in as Vanessa sat down. 

“There we go babe” Charity said. 

“Thanks” Vanessa replied. 

“See that’s how you treat your lady” Bernice said to Daz as they watched Charity treat her lady perfectly.

“We never sit at the table, not even to eat... I can hardly pull out the sofa for you can I?” Daz sarcastically replied. 

“You have a fair point” Bernice replied. 

Steve was busy capturing every single moment of their magical day, he was being very cautious after falling over at a very crucial stage of the ceremony. 

“Watch out for the box” Faith shouted from her seat. 

Steve jumped out of his skin thinking he was about to fall over another box but Faith was pulling his leg, there was no box. 

“Good one...” Steve replied. 

“Ladies who are going to be your two witnesses?” Harriet asked. 

“Sarah would you do me the honour?” Vanessa said. 

“Me?” Sarah said pointing to herself. 

“Yes you! You are chief bridesmaid...” 

“I’d love to” Sarah replied making her way up to the table. 

There were many people Charity could get to be her witness but after today she wanted to make sure Noah realised how important he was to her. 

“Noah, up you come” Charity said. 

Noah proudly stood up and headed to the table. 

“Can I have a group photo quickly, all look this way” Steve said as he took a photo of the four of them. 

“So Vanessa I need you to sign here with you maiden name” Harriet said as she pointed to the line Vanessa needed to sign. 

Vanessa picked up the pen, looked at Charity and signed the dotted line. 

“Charity if you could do the same over here” Harriet asked. 

“No turning back now babe...” Charity said as she signed her name. 

Both Sarah and Noah signed the certificate, Vanessa and Charity were officially official. 

“Now let the celebrations begin. If you could all make your way to the pub where I hear canopies and bubbly will be served while they set up the marquee” Harriet announced to the guests, who greeted it with cheers. 

The guests began to gather their belongings so they could make their way to the pub to enjoy the free alcohol and food. 

“Paddy babe carry me to the pub I can’t walk” Chas said. 

“Ummm no” Paddy replied in his usual dorky way. 

“Paddy carry me to the pub”. 

“I can’t...” 

“Why not?” 

“You’re too heavy, my back can’t take it”.

“Paddy are you calling me fat?” Chas asked in annoyance. 

“No, not at all but you know how weak my back is. We would never make it” Paddy explained.

“Chas do you require assistance again?” Graham asked like the true gentleman he was. 

“No we are ok thanks” Paddy replied immediately. 

“I would love some assistance please Graham” Chas replied in a playful manner to annoy Paddy. 

“Hop on, we can’t have you miss out on the free booze” Graham joked. 

Chas got onto Graham’s back and he slowly carried her to the pub much to Paddy’s disgust. 

“She’s not going to be happy with you” Marlon teased. 

“Yes alright Marlon I know that” Paddy snapped back. 

“She’s going to be mad” Marlon emphasised. 

“Shut up Marlon, you are not helping” Paddy replied as the two of them walked closely behind Graham and Chas. 

Megan still hadn’t found the master copy of the seating plan, she was scurrying through all of her paperwork hoping she would stumble across it. 

“She’s going to kill me” she muttered under her breath to herself. 

“Who will?” Frank asked as he had gone to look for her as he couldn’t find her in the marquee. 

“Charity, well and Vanessa! I can’t find their seating plan” Megan frantically replied. 

“Oh shit! Yeah you are in trouble”. 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence”. 

“Did you not take any photos of it?” 

“No of course I didn’t why would I?” 

“In case, I dunno you lost it?” Frank sarcastically replied. 

“I don’t need this right now so either help me look or go to the pub and get out of my hair”. 

Frank said nothing, he just turned around and walked straight through the door headed to the pub to enjoy his daughters big day. 

Megan was not best pleased that he didn’t chose to help her but she didn’t have time to dwell on that as she needed to find this bloody seating plan. 

“I just wanted to say thank you for doing the ceremony for us today. It meant a lot someone we knew doing it, made it more personal. So thank you” Charity said to Harriet as they were still in the marquee. 

“It was my absolute pleasure, I know we’ve not always been the best of friends but I am over the moon for the pair of you because I see genuine love and affection between you two and I can’t wait to see the memories you both create” Harriet replied. 

“Thank you. I’m sorry I messed up my line” Vanessa said all embarrassed. 

“People do it all the time don’t worry. It’s not like you fainted, you’d be surprised how many times that actually happens”. 

“I’d have caught you babe” Charity joked putting her arm around Vanessa. 

“I know you would have”. 

“Sorry to interrupt shall we get some photos of the two of you before we go to the pub” Steve asked. 

“Yeah give me a couple of minutes though there are some men waiting to see us” Charity replied referring to Noah, Ryan, Johnny and Moses who were stood by their seats waiting to congratulate their mums. 

“You two were amazing” Vanessa said as Johnny and Moses ran over to the pair of them. 

“You really were” Charity added. 

“So are you now officially my mummy too?” Johnny asked.

“I am” Charity replied with the biggest smile on her face. 

“Yes” Johnny said giving Moses a high five. “We’re brothers”. 

“Congratulations” Ryan said to them both. 

“Thank you Ryan” Vanessa replied giving him a hug. 

“I’m so glad you were here, you couldn’t have picked a better weekend to come find me” Charity said. 

“I know, I’m glad I got to witness the most beautiful wedding and meet everyone. Especially you” Ryan replied as he finally plucked up the courage to give his birth mum a hug. 

Charity was surprised that he gave her a hug, in fact she was surprised that he had taken it all so well. Was it genuine or was it just because it was her wedding day? She didn’t even want to think about that right now, she just wanted to enjoy the rest of her day. 

“You, young man come here” Vanessa said to Noah while Ryan and Charity were hugging. 

Noah walked over to Vanessa slightly worried that she was annoyed at him for making the wedding run late. 

“I am so proud of you, I know today can’t have been easy for you but I saw you talking to Ryan and making peace! You have grown up to be such a wonderful human being, one I am proud of to call my step-son” Vanessa said. 

“Step son?” Noah replied confused. 

“Sorry too soon?” 

“There’s no step in it. You are now my mum, yes not my birth mum but you are my mum and I can’t wait to start our family life” Noah proudly said causing Vanessa to tear up again. 

“Come here you” Vanessa replied holding her arms out ready for a big hug. The two of them embraced, it wasn’t long before Charity was also in on the hug. 

“I love you both more than anything” Charity whispered to the two of them. 

“Shall we go to the pub before all the canopies run out?” Noah said to the two little ones, Lily and Ryan. 

“Sounds like a good idea” Ryan replied. 

“Yes let’s, I’m starving” Lily added. 

The 5 of them set off for the pub, leaving just Steve, Charity and Vanessa in the marquee ready to take some photos. 

“He called me mum” Vanessa said to Charity. 

“You are his mum! Just like I’m now Johnny’s too” Charity replied. 

“A proper little family! I’m glad Ryan and Noah sorted things out”. 

“I know, I was worried for a while! Do you think he’ll stick around and properly get to know us all?” 

“I hope so, it will do you good to get to know him”.

“I just hope he doesn’t bring up his father again” Charity replied worried. 

“We can cross that bridge if and when we come to it, for now let’s take some super cute photos that we can look back on when we are grey and old”.

“Next week then? I can see a few in your hair...” Charity sarcastically joked. 

“Oi you!” Vanessa replied playfully hitting Charity on the arm. 

“Ouch”.

“That’s for being rude”. 

“I’m sorry, I take it back. Steve were ready for you...” Charity said changing the subject.


	138. Chapter 138

The pub was filled with smartly dressed happy guests who had just witnessed two of their own tie the knot. The staff were busy taking the canopies around the guests making sure everyone got their fair share and no one was stashing them all. 

Chas had been placed by the bubbly to keep her happy as she was still annoyed that she couldn’t place any weight on her ankle. She was thankful to Graham for all the help and knew she would need him again for the journey back for the food as Paddy was useless. 

“Just let me know when you need to go back to the marquee” Graham said. 

“Thank you, means a lot that a real man could help a damsel in distress” Chas said loudly making sure Paddy heard her. 

“Anytime, now I need to go and help Joe get in...” Graham replied. 

“Need a hand?” Paddy immediately asked trying to act like a macho man. 

“Sure why not...” Graham replied trying not to laugh. 

Paddy and Graham headed outside to help lift Joe into the pub. 

“Paddy you’re not one who usually volunteers for this” Joe said confused to see Paddy there. 

“Only because I’m always busy when you need help” Paddy replied. 

“Ok then, let’s get going because I don’t want to miss out on the free alcohol” Joe ordered as Paddy and Graham get ready to lift him in. 

As soon as Paddy began to stand up straight he felt his back go immediately, he didn’t even get the wheelchair off the floor before it went. 

“I can’t it’s gone” Paddy shouted in pain. 

“You didn’t even lift me off the floor...” Joe replied laughing. 

“This is no laughing matter” Paddy replied as he sat down on the picnic table bench outside the pub. 

“Look Paddy you don’t need to try and act macho around Chas, she loves you for you and that certainly doesn’t include you being manly whatsoever” Graham explained. 

“I got jealous ok”. 

“Jealous of what?” Graham replied.

“You being able to help her and me being useless as usual”. 

“Paddy! Chas loves you, me carrying her to a marquee and back is not going to change that, so just stop trying to be someone you are not”.

“Don’t tell Chas I’m injured, I’ll be ok. Just need 5 minutes”. 

“Oh Paddy” Joe sarcastically said. 

“Ross give us a hand?” Graham shouted as Ross and Pete walked towards the pub with their dates on their arm. 

Rhona and Rebecca left the men to help with Joe while they entered the pub to grab the free bubbly. The four of them had had a little photo shoot of their own straight after the ceremony, would have been a shame not to while they are all dressed up looking so dapper. 

“Of course” Ross said as he rushed over to help, as did Pete. 

The three of them picked up Joe in his wheelchair as if he was as light as a feather, rubbing it in Paddy’s nose by making it look so easy. 

“Here he is, my strong man” Chas said as the door opened before seeing it wasn’t Paddy carrying him. 

She was shocked to see that Paddy wasn’t there helping.

“Let me guess he’s done his back in and is hiding from me?” 

“Correct” Joe replied from his wheelchair as the boys put him down right in front of her. 

“For crying out loud Paddy!! Marlon” Chas shouted from her thrown by the bar. 

“Yes your majesty...” Marlon sarcastically replied. 

“Check and see if Paddy is ok? He’s put his back out trying to be all macho” Chas explained. 

“When will he ever learn...” Marlon replied as he went to see how his best friend was. 

Over at the marquee Megan was still frantically searching for the seating plan, but time was running out as the wedding staff were ready to sort the tables out. 

“Found it yet?” The head staff member asked. 

“No...” Megan replied bluntly.

“Well the food is due to be served in less than an hour and we need to sort the place names out”. 

“I’m just going to wing it, I can’t bother either of them today, I’m never going to find it in this mess. I’ll just try my best to remember where everyone was”. 

“Let’s do this then” the staff member replied handing Megan the empty table plan so Megan could start filling it in. She knew that she needed family members near the front and she thinks she remembered that the oldies were near the back, closest to the toilets. 

The table decorations were looking beautiful, they were simple but oh so beautiful. There was a single red and white rose in a crystal vase in the centre of each table, which was sat on a plain white table cloth with rose petals sprinkled all over the table. 

“Can we sort the top table first as I can remember everyone on there” Megan shouted across the marquee. 

“Hannah, Craig can you sort the top table out please”. 

“Of course” They replied headed to help Megan sort the top table. 

The top table would have the happy couple, all of the bridesmaids, Noah and Frank. But Megan had an idea to put Ryan in Franks place as he is after all Charity’s son, that way Frank could sit with Megan at the meal. 

“So front right to left well have Moira, Rhona, Tracy, Vanessa, Charity, Noah, Sarah, Debbie and Chas. Can we sort that? Fit them all in?” Megan asked. 

“We can sort that for you” Hannah replied. 

“Perfect, I need to go and join the wedding party if you need me here’s my mobile number, any problems please ring me. Today has to be perfect” Megan explained. 

“Don’t worry it will be, I promise you”. 

Megan took a big sigh of relief as she headed to the pub to join all the guests but also to apologise to Frank for the way she spoke to him earlier, the last thing she wanted to happen was for them to fall out. 

The happy couple hadn’t even made it to the pub for the drinks and canopies yet as Steve had them posing for photos everywhere in the village. He even had them stop in front of the portaloo’s for a silly photo to remember their day by. 

“Do you mind me asking you which one your house is?” Steve said. 

“That one over there...why?” Vanessa replied. 

“I need to get a photo of the bride being carried over the threshold, ah we may have a problem who would do the carrying?” Steve asked. 

“No problem here, we can each do a photo carrying each other” Vanessa explained. 

“Babe you won’t be able to carry me” Charity replied. 

“Um yes I will... have you seen these bad boys” Vanessa joked as she showed Charity her muscles. 

Charity struggled to keep the laughter in, “Oh I do love you”. 

Charity opened the door to their house and swept Vanessa off her feet, ready for Steve to take the photos. While he was busy clicking away Charity was doing her best to make lifting Vanessa look effortless. 

“Why are you shaking?” Vanessa said quietly whilst still smiling for the photos. 

“Because I haven’t been to the gym in ages and your dress weighs a ton” Charity replied making sure she didn’t in anyway offend Vanessa. 

“I’m glad you put the word dress in there and didn’t say I weighed a ton”.

“You are perfect the way you are, but my arms are getting very tired so we need to stop the photos”. 

“That’s fine, I’ve got some great shots of the two of you. Now I’ll let you head to the pub and enjoy some drinks, I need to head to the marquee and set up my cameras to capture the speeches”. 

“Thanks Steve” They both replied as he headed straight for the marquee. 

Charity and Vanessa finally had a minute to themselves, I don’t think either of them could believe they were married. 

“You having a nice day wifey?” Charity asked wrapping her arms around Vanessa’s waist. 

“The best day, we have so much more to look forward to today”. 

“Yes we do. I personally can’t wait until bedtime, I may or may not have got a super sexy outfit for tonight”. 

“If only we had time now...” Vanessa said. 

“I’m sure we could spare 5 minutes and nip inside” Charity replied. 

“Babe it would take you 5 minutes just to find a way into this dress” Vanessa said laughing. 

“Ugh fine we will have to wait then” Charity said disappointed. 

“It will be worth the wait I promise you, I may have also got something special for you”. 

“Come here” Charity replied as she pulled Vanessa in close and gave her an extremely romantic kiss as she took her hand ready to walk to the pub. 

As the pair walked to the pub hand in hand, fingers interlocked they spotted a distressed looking Paddy sitting outside with Marlon. 

“Paddy what’s wrong?” Vanessa asked as the two of them approached. 

“He was trying to show Chas that he was a real man” Marlon told them both. 

“Paddy a real man” Charity repeated as she laughed sarcastically. “That’s the funniest thing I’ve ever heard”.

“Real funny...” Paddy replied trying to sit up. 

“She’s only joking, do you need an ambulance?” Vanessa asked. 

“Of course he doesn’t! He needs a couple of shots of whiskey that’ll sort him out” Charity replied as she didn’t want anything to upstage her big day. 

“I’ll be fine, do what the bride said and get me a shot of whiskey” Paddy said ordering Marlon to go get him a whiskey. 

“Yes boss” Marlon sarcastically replied as he went to get Paddy a whiskey. 

“We will see you in side shortly Paddy” Vanessa kindly said as she gave him a supportive pat on the shoulder as they walked past him. 

“There coming” Sarah shouted from inside as she was given the job of look out to warn everyone to shout congratulations as soon as they walked in. 

The guests grabbed their glasses and got ready to welcome the blushing brides. 

“CONGRATULATIONS” the entire pub shouted, well almost the entire pub. Jai was sat in the corner being his usual grumpy self just enjoying the free alcohol. 

Both of them couldn’t keep the smiles off their faces, they were quickly handed a glass of bubbly each. 

“Thanks guys” Charity replied as she took a swig out of her glass. 

“You both look gorgeous, congratulations” Diane said to them both as she gave them both a hug. Diane was very much a lady who liked to gossip and talk behind someone’s back but would always be nice to their face. 

“Thanks Diane” Vanessa said as they both prepared themselves for the onslaught of people congratulating and hugging them. 

“I made you both a present” Leo said as he handed them a handmade card and a big box with god knows what in it. 

“Aww thank you so much young man” Vanessa said as she crouched down to thank him. 

“Do you like my bow tie?” He asked. 

“I love it, reds my favourite colour” Vanessa replied as she straightened up his bow tie. 

While Vanessa and Leo were busy having a chat, Cain had popped over to speak to Charity. 

“Congratulations you” Cain said with a smile on his face for once. 

“Thanks Cain and thanks for getting the boys ready this morning, they both looked so handsome”.

“It was the least I could do after the trouble I caused you both” Cain replied. 

“It’s forgotten about ok?”. 

“So Ryan? Bit of a surprise to hear you had another son...” 

“It’s a part of my life I tried to forget, I was homeless and had to do what I had to do to survive” Charity replied trying to stop herself getting emotional. 

“Just know I’m here if you need to talk ok? I know I wasn’t there for you back then and I regret that every single day but I’m here now even though you don’t need me because you’ve got Vanessa”.

“I know, thanks”. 

“He seems like a great guy though, what he said to all the guests reassured me that he most definitely was your son and a Dingle”. 

“That’s my boy! Wish I could have seen it” Charity replied with a big proud smile on her face. 

“I’m sure you’ll have plenty of opportunities to see his sarcasm I’m sure, anyway I’ll let other’s have the chance to congratulate you” Cain said as he gave Charity a kiss on the cheek and left to find Moira and the kids. 

“Top up?” One of the staff working the event asked. 

“Oh yes please... babe do you need a top up?” Charity asked Vanessa interrupting her chat with Leo. 

“Yes please” Vanessa replied before giving Leo another hug as he went to find his mummy. 

“He’s such a cutie” Charity said as he walked back to Rhona. 

“What did Cain want?” Vanessa asked abruptly as part of her still didn’t trust the man. 

“To ask me if I wanted a quickie round the back” Charity sarcastically joked. 

“Charity!” 

“I’m joking you doughnut. He wanted to say congratulations to us both” Charity replied. 

“Oh, that’s alright then”. 

“Babe he’s happy for us. Trust me” Charity said giving Vanessa a hug. 

“Can I have everyone’s attention please” Doug shouted across the pub. 

“Oh bloody hell what you up to old man?” Diane shouted as she could see he had had too much to drink already. 

“I’m going to make a speech...” 

“Oh god here we go be prepared for any kind of story that might come out of his mouth” Charity said warning Vanessa. 

“Here comes the juicy dirt on you” Vanessa replied. 

“I’ve known Charity Dingle for a very long time, almost 19 years. When she first arrived in the village it’s fair to say she was a bit of a pain in the ass, with dodger dress sense and what to say about that hair cut...” Doug said as the rest of the guests laughed. 

“You cheeky sod” Charity replied. 

“She continued to cause havoc for many more years until she finally found someone who could tame her and give her a run for her money, I mean that did only happen last year. Vanessa thank you, for giving us a chance to meet the real Charity Dingle because we all actually quite like her now. I think you make the most incredible couple and I am so unbelievably happy that you found each other and I wish you all the happiness in the world. Now somebody pour me some more champagne me throats gone all dry” Doug said. 

“I love you Douglas” Charity shouted blowing him a kiss. 

“Where were the juicy stories...” Vanessa asked. 

“They’ll be coming later” Faith shouted from her seat in the corner.


	139. Chapter 139

The alcohol was in full flow in the pub where everyone was having a nice afternoon patiently waiting for the food to be served. Megan had finally made it to the pub after the dilemma with the seating plan. 

“Where have you been?” Tracy asked as Megan entered the pub. 

“Just making sure everything over at the marquee is going smoothly”. 

“And is it?” Tracy replied. 

“A few hitches but no one needs to know about them” Megan quietly said to Tracy. 

“I’m sure it will all be perfect”. 

“Where’s your father?” Megan asked. 

“I think he’s over with Cain, Moira and the kids”. 

“Thanks” Megan said as she headed there to apologise to Frank. 

Frank was busy playing with his grandsons, now that the two of them were married he wanted to make sure that Moses knew he was his grandad and always would be. 

“Moses, I just want you to know that I’ll always be here for you ok? And if you want to call me gramps you can” Frank said as he handed Moses one of his dinosaur toys. 

“Ok gramps” Moses replied as he took his dinosaur to play with Johnny. 

“That was very nice of you to say” Megan said as she crept up behind him. 

“So you want to talk to me now do you?” Frank replied. 

“I’m so sorry about how I spoke to you earlier I was just stressed and worrying about trying to make sure today is perfect”. 

“I know you are but you are only human. You are bound to make mistakes as nobody is perfect. I was only trying to help”.

“I know and I shouldn’t have snapped at you, forgive me?” Megan said as she fluttered her eyelashes. 

“Of course, now give me a kiss and go and get yourself a well deserved glass of bubbly” Frank replied as Megan gave him a kiss on the lips. 

“I love you”. 

“I love you too, did you manage to sort your little problem?” 

“I had to improvise but I think I’ll be ok” Megan replied hoping and praying she had sorted the tables well enough. 

Charity had made her way over to see some of her family members before she was too drunk to thank them for being here. 

“Uncle Zac it’s nice to see you in a suit” Charity said as she pulled up a chair and joined their table. 

“Well I thought I should make an effort for your last ever wedding” he joked. 

“Last? You sure about that?” Sam replied. 

“Excuse me Sammy, no one asked for your opinion”. 

“Well I’m just saying what everyone else is thinking”.

“I’m not thinking that, I can tell this is the last” Belle replied. 

“Thank you Belle, nice to see someone in the family believes in me”. 

“You’ve got to admit though love you’ve said this in the past and then a couple of years later you’re in another dress walking down a different aisle” Zac replied saying it how it is. 

“I know I’ve made some stupid mistakes in the past when it came to love, or at least what I thought love was. But this is the real deal and I bet my life savings with each and every one of you that this will be the last time I get married. Vanessa and I are the real deal and we are going to grow old together” Charity explained. 

“Well whenever the pair of you want to go to the gay bar or do something fun, count us in” Robert said as he really valued his friendship with Vanessa and knew that him and Aaron needed to get out of the house more. 

“Yeah, count us in” Aaron reluctantly replied as he knew Robert was keen to spend time with them both. 

“Sounds good, love a good night out at the gay bar, although I’ll have to keep Vanessa on a leash”. 

“Keep Vanessa on a leash? If anyone needs to be on one it should be you...” Lachlan replied. 

“Who even invited you?” Charity sarcastically responded. 

“You I believe”.

“Well no actually I gave Belle a plus one, I was hoping she would use it on someone else” Charity said making sure to get one up over Lachlan. 

“You two pack it in” Zac said putting his foot down. 

“He started it” Charity replied making sure to sound like a little child complaining. 

“Being serious for 5 seconds though I’m happy you’ve found the one, you look like how I feel when I’m around Belle” Lachlan said being uncharacteristically nice. 

“Jesus, has someone spiked your drink with something to make you say nice things?” Charity replied shocked to hear those words come out of his mouth. 

“I thought as it’s your wedding day I should be nice to you at least once today”. 

“Well thank you. I appreciate you being nice” Charity replied. 

Over the other side of the pub Vanessa was sat with Noah, Lily, Ryan, Sarah, Joe and Debbie, they were busy welcoming her officially into the family. 

“I still can’t get over how beautiful you look Vanessa” Sarah said. 

“Aww thank you sweetheart! I could say the same to you, I love the dress you chose” Vanessa replied. 

“I knew you’d love it”. 

“Does it feel different being married?” Lily asked all innocently. 

“Physically no, but deep down yes it does. I now have a much bigger family and a permanent smile on my face”. 

“The ceremony was amazing, I can’t wait for the disco tonight. Hope the Dj plays some up to date songs” Lily replied. 

“I don’t know about that I heard it was Rishi doing it” Debbie said. 

“Oh you have got to be kidding me?” Vanessa replied. 

“Being deadly serious, apparently Megan couldn’t find anyone better”. 

“Oh great we won’t know any of the music” Noah said. 

“As long as it has a beat you’ll be able to dance to it. Just be thankful you can dance” Joe replied referring to being stuck in a chair. 

“Sorry” Noah said feeling bad about moaning about the music when Joe couldn’t even dance anymore. 

“Don’t be sorry, I can still dance even in this silly chair”. 

“I expect a dance from all of you later” Vanessa said. 

“I’d probably break your foot. The drawbacks from my disability mean I’m not very good at controlling my feet” Ryan joked. 

“Isn’t that the best kind of dancing though? When you just let everything go and go crazy” Vanessa replied. 

“We’ll see later when I clear the dance floor”. 

“Watch out for mum too she has two left feet” Sarah replied. 

“Don’t be cheeky young lady, I’m a better dancer than you” Debbie said. 

“Dance off it is then...” Joe added. 

“A Dingle dance off!” Noah announced. 

“Can I join in even though I’m not a Dingle?” Lily asked. 

“Of course you can, who knows one day you might be” Vanessa replied. 

“Steady on, were both only 14” Noah said. 

“Trust me you won’t be getting married anytime soon”. 

“Don’t worry, I will make sure I get consent from both mums before I get married” Noah replied. 

Vanessa knew she would never get tired of hearing Noah refer to her as mum. 

“I still can’t believe you are officially a Dingle now... good luck with that” Joe said. 

“Oi” Sarah shouted at Joe playfully slapping him on his thigh. 

“Sarah do that again” Joe immediately replied. 

Sarah slapped Joe again on the thigh, he could feel it. 

“I can feel it and not only on my thigh, I felt my toe twitch” Joe said getting extremely excited. 

“What?” Debbie replied immediately getting out of her seat and moving closer to her man. 

“I felt that, do it again a bit lower down”. 

The whole table were gathered around Joe waiting for Debbie to hit his leg further down to see if he could feel it. She took a sharp intake of breath and hit his leg. 

“I can feel it. Oh my god! Debbie I can feel it” Joe shouted. 

“What does this mean?” Noah asked. 

“Well I don’t know, I don’t want to get my hopes up too much but this has to be good surely?” Joe replied. 

“It has to be” Debbie added. 

“Right I need a drink to celebrate” Joe said as he tried to get the attention of one of the waiters. 

“This is amazing” Vanessa replied. 

While Joe and the gang were getting all excited over Joe being able to feel his leg, Steve was busy getting group photos of all of the guests. 

“Sorry to interrupt can I get a group photo” Steve asked the oldies. 

“Can you make sure you get my good side?” Pearl asked being picky. 

“And which side would that be Pearl?” Rishi said very sarcastically. 

“I didn’t know you could take a photo without someone’s face being attached to their body” a rather drunk Faith added. 

“I’ll get some photos of both sides to make sure we cover all bases” Steve replied trying to stop an argument from breaking out. 

Pearl, Diane, Doug, Rishi, Faith and Eric all posed for their group photos, Steve made sure he took photos from all different angles to keep everyone happy. 

Steve moved on to the table where Charity was still sat talking to her family. 

“Photos?” Steve asked. 

“Yes, I just need to make an announcement” Charity said clearing her throat. 

“Can I just have everyone’s attention... anyone in this room who is related to me please come outside for a group family photo” Charity announced. 

Half the pub stood up and headed to the door, Charity couldn’t believe how many people in the village were actually related to her. 

“Bloody hell I’m going to need my wide lens there are so many of you” Steve joked. 

“Good luck getting us all to smile at the same time” Zac said as he walked past to get centre stage in photo. 

Ross had been a gentleman and carried Chas outside so she could find a position for the group photo. 

Ryan was trying his best to hide away in the background but neither Charity or Vanessa were having any of that, they both wanted him in a prime position for they could remember this was the day they met him. 

“Ryan over here” Vanessa shouted over to Ryan who was hiding around the back. 

“Really? Who wants my ugly mug on camera” Ryan replied. 

“Have you seen half of this lot” she quietly said. 

“We can hear you Vanessa” Sammy replied. 

“Well it’s only the truth” Charity said backing her wife up. 

“Can we all bunch up slightly please? And all give our cheesiest smiles straight into the camera” Steve asked nicely. 

All of them did their best to look at the camera at the same time trying to make sure no ones eyes were closed. While Steve checked to see if the photo was ok the Dingles all began to talk amongst themselves, he knew that this would make a nice, natural photo, one that he was sure the brides would love. 

“Right we done? My pints getting warm” Zac said grumpily. 

“Jesus uncle Zac it’s only a couple of photos, I’ll get you another one if it’s gone warm” Charity replied. 

“Oh okay then, take as many photos as you need” Zac shouted over to Steve. 

“Make sure you can still see me” Chas shouted as she was worried that she would be invisible in the background. 

“Just a couple more and then I’ll be done. I need everyone to pull a silly face” Steve instructed. 

Everyone pulled a funny face but Aaron being Aaron picked Moses up above his head and Charity did the standard V sign above her Uncle Zac’s head. Faith was stood their swigging from her drink when the photo was taken, a very accurate representation of her day so far. 

The little photo shoot was over so they all headed indoors to finish their drinks before they were needed in the marquee for the food. 

While all of the Dingles were outside it gave the rest of the guests the opportunity to finish the rest of the canopies and free drinks as they were starving waiting for the food to be serve. 

Once the Dingles were back in the pub, Steve needed the next bunch. 

“Now for Vanessa’s family, including significant others” Steve shouted. 

“Does that include us?” Noah asked. 

“Of course it does, I need all of you, Moses, Johnny, Debbie, Sarah and Jack. Ryan you up for it?” Vanessa replied. 

“Of course” Ryan replied.

They all headed outside, Charity and Vanessa knew the score by now they got straight into their position surrounded by Vanessa’s family. 

Meanwhile inside Megan made an announcement, “Ladies and Gents, we have officially run out of bubbly and canopies which is good as the tables are ready. So if you all want to make your way over to the marquee and find your seat, food will be served as soon as possible”. 

“Thank god I’m starving” Bob said quietly to Brenda. 

“You are always hungry” Brenda replied. 

“I’m a growing boy” Bob joked. 

“Paddy you ready to carry me?” Chas asked as he had only just shown his face in the pub as he was struggling with his bad back. 

“Funny” Paddy replied. 

“Oh lighten up!” Chas said. 

“Do you require assistance madam?” Graham asked. 

“That would be amazing thanks”. 

“Don’t worry I’ll make my own way there” Paddy muttered under his breath. 

“I’ve got your back buddy, hold onto me. Just not too tightly as you’ll pull me over” Marlon joked. 

Marlon helped Paddy stand up, it was going to be a very slow walk to the marquee. 

“Walk as fast as you can I don’t want to end up with cold food” Marlon said as food was his big passion in life. 

“I’ll walk as fast as I can” Paddy replied. 

“Has anyone seen Faith?” Eric asked.

“She’s probably having a quick nap” Debbie replied. 

“When will she ever learn to drink sensibly and slowly?” 

“Never” Faith said as she appeared from the bathroom as she needed the toilet. 

“There you are, i was worried”. 

“I can see that! Clearly worried about my drinking habits”. 

“No not at all, I just want to make sure you last the evening”. 

“Don’t you worry I will! Joseph can I get a lift with you?” Faith asked trying to hitch a ride on his wheelchair. 

“Of course you can, as long as Debbie gives me a push”. 

“Yes, let’s go. Kids follow us” Debbie said making sure all the kids were following close so no one was left behind.


	140. Chapter 140

The guests were beginning to find their way to their seats in the marquee ready to enjoy their food. Some of them were surprised to see who they were sat next to, why was Lydia not on the same table as Sam? Why weren’t Ross and Pete sat with their girlfriends? Megan really had cocked up. 

“Why are you sat on a different table to me?” Ross asked Rebecca. 

“No idea, how strange? Surely one of the two of them knew we were dating” Rebecca replied. 

“Yeah they know”. 

“It seems like there are quite a few mistakes, maybe the staff didn’t put the names out correctly?” 

“Shall we just swap them around?” Ross said. 

“Shall we? I’ll distract while you swap them. Change Rhona too so she is here next to Pete”. 

“Mission sort out place names is a go” Ross replied as he posed like James Bond before jumping over to the table to grab the place names. 

While he was over at the other table picking up the right names, Rebecca was doing her best to keep the staff busy. 

“Excuse me? I don’t know if you could help but do you know what your most expensive bottle of white wine is? It’s got to be Sauvignon blanc” Rebecca asked with her posh accent in full flow. 

“Oh um I’m not to sure, I will go find out for you if you’d like?” 

“That would be lovely thanks, I’ll wait right here” Rebecca replied smiling as she has given Ross enough time to get the names and swap them. 

“What is he doing?” Rhona asked as her and Pete walked into the marquee. 

“Swapping our names so we are actually sat together! I think there has been a major cock up with the table settings” Rebecca explained. 

“Uh Oh Charity will be pissed if Megan has messed it up”. 

“Well Lydia is sat on one of the back tables whereas Sam is up by the front, just doesn’t make sense”. 

“Shall we just sort it?” Rhona replied not caring what anyone thought. 

“What in front of everyone? Won’t we get kicked out or something?” Rebecca said worrying. 

“I’m a bridesmaid! Wait shouldn’t I be on the top table? That will be why I’m not sat with Pete”. 

Ross came back over with Rebecca’s name card but he was struggling to find Rhona’s name. 

“I can’t seem to find you at all...” Ross said slightly out of breath from his task. 

“I think I’m on the top table” Rhona replied. 

“Now that would make sense, I swapped Lydia’s name too so she’s sat with Sam. Honestly they should have hired me to do the table settings because I could have done a better job than these muppets”.

“I found the most expensive bottle of white for you, it’s £24 can I get one for you?” The staff member said interrupting their conversation. 

“Maybe later” Rebecca replied as she was never really interested in the wine anyway. 

“Sure thing” the staff member said as she left to continue making sure everything was perfect. 

Megan had quickly popped back to her office as she knew she had some crutches in there that Chas could use to get around a bit easier. Plus she knew Chas was going to want to get on the dance floor later. Megan arrived back at the marquee to find most of the guests had been seated, the top table hadn’t arrived yet but that’s because they are introduced as they are seated. 

“Chas” Megan said. 

“You alright?” Chas replied. 

“I’ve got these for you, thought they might help you get around” Megan said as she handed over the crutches. 

“Oh my god you are a lifesaver. These will not only help me but will save poor Graham’s back. Thank you” Chas replied. 

“Anytime! Better go check and see everything is in order”. 

“Im going to go check on my man” Chas said as she stood up using the crutches and headed to find Paddy and Marlon. 

While Chas slowly made her way to see her man, Megan was in the catering van to check that everything was on course to start serving at 3pm. 

“How we all doing?” Megan asked. 

“We are on track you’ll be glad to know”. 

“Perfect. I do need to let you know that there is an extra guest, that won’t be a problem will it?” 

“No that’s absolutely fine, we always prepare extra in case anything happens”. 

“Amazing as it’s one of the brides son’s. It’s really important that the top tables food is perfect”.

“We will make sure everyone’s plates are perfect don’t you worry”. 

“Right well I’m going to go have a glass of champagne and a seat as these heels are killing me already”. 

“Don’t whatever you do takes them off as you’ll never want to put them on again”.

“I will bare that in mind” Megan replied as she left to get a well deserved drink. 

Chas meanwhile had nearly caught up with Paddy, she wanted to surprise him so kept quiet until she was within pouncing distance. 

“Paddy why do you always do stupid things at important times?” Marlon asked.

“Because I’m an idiot”. 

“You knew full well you couldn’t carry Joe and his wheelchair, you can barely pick up Leo these days”. 

“I know, I know I just wanted to show Graham that he’s not the only man that can show off in front of Chas”. 

“He wasn’t showing off, he was helping someone in need”. 

“Sure, you’re telling me that’s all he was doing?” 

“Yes it was, he knows you and Chas are together”. 

“Since when has that stopped men in the past?” 

“You know Chas loves a good flirt, she loves attention from men. I mean who could blame her, Graham’s a good looking man”. 

“Are you calling me cheap Paddy Kirk?” Chas angrily said as she had heard their conversation. 

“No, not at all!” Paddy said as he slowly turned around to face Chas.

“That’s not what I’ve heard you just describe”. 

“No I was just saying that if a guy is flirting with you, you often flirt back”.

“Keep digging” Marlon quietly said in the background. 

“So I flirt with other men even though I’m in a committed relationship with you?” Chas asked.

“Well yeah you do”. 

“You know what I came to come and see if you were ok, but I think I’ve wasted my time” Chas replied angrily as she headed back to the reception. 

“Chas.... CHAS” Paddy shouted as he tried to walk quickly after her. 

“Nice one Paddy, why would you have agreed with what she said? I mean I know you are thick sometimes but Jesus Christ” Marlon explained. 

“She does flirt though” Paddy replied totally oblivious to what he had just done wrong. 

“Even if you think that you never tell them. When will you learn?” Marlon said as the two continued to slowly walk to the marquee. 

Everyone had taken their seats now apart from the top table, Marlon and Paddy. 

“Finally she’s up and moving” Charity joked as Chas returned to the marquee using the crutches. 

“These aren’t easy to use” Chas replied. 

“Where have you even been?” Charity asked. 

“Well I went to see if Paddy was alright but over heard him saying I was a flirt and flirted with everyone”. 

“He said that?” Vanessa said. 

“Yep and when I asked him straight up he still said yes. Noah, Ryan cover your ears...Why are men so bloody useless?” Chas asked. 

“Why do you think I swapped sides” Charity joked. 

“I would like to hope that wasn’t the only reason” Vanessa added. 

“Well no, you were the main reason babe. You and that incredible body”. 

“Granny...” Sarah said. 

“Did I say body? I meant mind”. 

“Yeah right” Sarah sarcastically replied. 

“Can we uncover our ears yet?” Noah shouted. 

Chas gave them both the thumbs up. 

“Who is Lily sat with mum?” Noah asked. 

“I’m pretty sure she’s sat with Marlon, Frank, Megan... that lot” Charity replied. 

“Ah that’s ok then”. 

“You’ve got it bad haven’t you?” Tracy asked. 

“If you mean do I really like her? Then yes I do” Noah replied like a true gentleman. 

“This might be you two one day then” Tracy added. 

“One day yes, but not one day soon”. 

“When did you grow up so much?” Charity asked as she gave him a big hug. 

“Mum, not in front of everyone”. 

“No one can see us, so just enjoy the moment”.

While the two of them were hugging, Megan gave the nod to Harriet who was ready to introduce the top table to the guests. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen may I have your attention. Were are almost ready for the wedding feast but as you all may have noticed we have some very important guests missing. I would like to introduce the bridesmaids up to their seats. Please put your hands together for Rhona, Tracy, Moira, Debbie and Hop along... I mean Chas. Oh and honouree bridesmaid Ryan. ” Harriet announced. 

The rest of the guests clapped them onto the top table as they found their seats. Chas was helped up on to the raised stage area by Graham which didn’t impress Paddy who had finally made it into the marquee. 

“Next up we have a wonderful young man who has grown up so much in the last couple of months, please welcome the best man Noah”. 

Noah couldn’t help but have the biggest smile on his face, he was doing his best not to blush as he walked up to find his seat next to Tracy. 

“We now welcome the Chief bridesmaid who I hear has done a phenomenal job helping both brides out, please give a round of applause to Sarah”. 

Sarah gave a cheeky little wave as she stepped onto the stage, taking her seat next to her mum. 

“These next two don’t really need an introduction but I’m going to give them one anyway. Please get on your feet and help me welcome the two most beautiful brides I have ever seen, Mrs and Mrs Dingle everybody” Harriet announced with a smile on her face, clapping as soon as she had finished speaking. 

Charity and Vanessa, hand in hand walked onto the stage with the biggest smiles on their faces. Charity pulled out the chair for her blushing bride, pushing it in as Vanessa sat down. Charity really was treating her wife like a princess today, she sat down next to her and held on tightly to her thigh under the table. 

“All that’s left to say is let’s eat, drink and celebrate the happy couple” Harriet said letting the staff know it was time to start serving the drinks before the food. 

“About time I’m bloody starving” Charity whispered to Sarah who was sat next to her. 

“I’ve got sweets stashed in my bag” Sarah replied. 

“And why haven’t I been offered any?” 

“Oh sorry I’ll get you one now” Sarah said as she rumbled around in her bag. 

“Thanks” Charity replied as she stuffed the sweet in her mouth making sure no one saw. 

The waiters and waitresses began to bring the wine out to all of the tables, they had been told by Megan not to pour the wine for the guests as she didn’t want any unnecessary spillages. But one of them ignored the instructions from Megan and decided to pour the wine for the table. It wasn’t long before the first wine spillage. 

“You have got to be kidding me” Laurel shouted as red wine was spilled all over her dress. 

“I am so sorry, my hand just slipped”.;

“Slipped? How difficult is it to pour a glass of wine?” Laurel shouted. 

“Laurel, sweetheart calm down” Doug said trying to calm her down. 

“Calm down, I’m an alcoholic covered in wine. Not the most ideal situation to be in right now” Laurel replied as she stormed off to get changed knowing full well she would miss out on the food. 

“I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have poured her wine” the waitress said. 

“You weren’t to know she didn’t want any! She should have told you she didn’t want any. Don’t blame yourself” Doug replied trying to console the waitress. 

Megan was fuming she deliberately told the staff not to pour any drinks because she didn’t want anything like this to happen. 

“Why can’t people take simple instructions?” Megan angrily said to Frank. 

“I don’t know but look let’s not dwell on it. It’s a little mistake that seems to have made the happy couple laugh”. 

Charity and Vanessa witnessed the whole incident, they tried their best not to laugh but couldn’t help it. Charity always thought Laurel was a bit stuck up and needed to chill a bit, she would have preferred if it had of been something other than alcohol as she knew the struggle Laurel had but that didn’t stop her from enjoying it. 

“Can i get you a drink?” The waiter asked Charity. 

“Yeah but make sure you don’t spill it on me like your friend just did over there” Charity joked. 

“Don’t worry I’ve got a steady hand”. 

“Yeah you mess that suit up and you’ll have me to answer to” Vanessa said trying to act all tough. This was now Vanessa’s favourite suit of Charity’s and she didn’t want anything to ruin it. 

“I better make sure I don’t then” the waiter replied being sarcastic. 

“Can you do me a favour? Can you make these three a cheeky mock tail for me?” Charity said wanting Sarah, Noah and Lily to feel as if they were partying with everyone else. 

“Of course, I’ll go do that straight away for you”. 

As the waiter left to make the three drinks the food was finally being served, the looks on everyone’s faces was of pure delight as they were all starving. The food looked sensational and everyone couldn’t wait to tuck in. There was a slight problem though as some of the place names had moved some people ended up with vegetarian meals when they ordered meat and visa versa. Megan had no other choice but to sort the problem out herself as the wait staff the company had hired seemed pretty useless.


	141. Chapter 141

“How difficult is it to follow a simple plan?” Megan said to all the staff members as she had called a quick meeting. 

“It’s not our fault that people’s place names have been moved” one of them replied. 

“Well whose been moving them then?” Megan replied. 

“The guests! A lot of them weren’t even sat with their families or partners so they moved themselves”. 

“Why weren’t they sat next to their partners?” Megan asked. 

“I don’t know we just followed the seating plan”. 

“Oh there must have been some mistakes then, right shall we just sort the mistakes out then?” Megan asked. 

“That’s what we are trying to do” a staff member sarcastically replied. 

“Well get on with it then...” Megan replied getting frustrated because deep down she knew all of these mistakes were her fault for losing the original seating plan. 

“Can you point out the vegetarians for us so we can change their meals?” 

Megan went on to show them the people they needed to change, it was done quickly and quietly without making too much of a fuss to try and limit the amount of mistakes the brides noticed. 

“Here we go three special mock tails for three very important guests” the waiter said as he gave Lily, Noah and Sarah their special drinks. 

“Wow these look incredible” Sarah replied. 

“They do” Debbie said as she sneaked a quick taste in before Sarah drank it all. 

“Mum!” 

“Sorry babe I just wanted to try it”. 

“Yum, I’ll be having these all day” Noah said as he tried his drink. 

“Just make sure they are alcohol free young man” Charity replied. 

“Oh don’t worry they will be. Can’t have anything ruining my speech or asking Lily to dance later”. 

“Good, don’t forget your dance with me”. 

“And me” Vanessa added. 

“Don’t worry I’ll dance with all of you” Noah replied with a smile. 

Once the problem with the food had been sorted, everyone tucked in and enjoyed the lovely food. Luckily the rest of the 3 course meal went without a hitch and it seemed that everyone enjoyed it by the copious amounts of empty plates. As the meal was over it was nearly time for the speeches, Noah was getting very nervous as he wanted his speech to go perfectly. Frank was up first though and he was pretty confident about his. 

“Ladies and Gentleman I hope you all enjoyed your meal, now is the time we’ve all be waiting for, it’s time for speeches. First up we have father of one of the brides, Frank”. 

The guests applauded Frank as he stood up, ready to deliver his speech. 

“What a nice welcome. Firstly I just want to thank everyone for making such an effort with their outfits today, we all look incredible”. 

“Speak for yourself mate...” Bob shouted from his seat. 

“Thanks Bob, I am looking very dapper aren’t I. For as long as I can remember Vanessa always wanted a fairytale wedding, she used to spend ages in her room planning her wedding. Then she would pick her favourite teddies and act the wedding out, it was always the most perfect day and for years and years I never thought she would get her perfect day. But then I found out Teenie was in a new relationship and I was over the moon, until I found out it was with Charity. It’s fair to say she wasn’t my favourite human being on the planet and for a very long time I wished Teenie was with anyone else other than her...”

“Charming” Charity quietly whispered into Vanessa’s ear. 

“I’m sure the nice part is coming soon. At least he didn’t tell the whole village I played wedding with my teddies. How embarrassing” Vanessa replied. 

“It’s cute” Charity said kissing Ness on the cheek. 

“My opinion quickly changed when I realised how happy my little girl was. Charity you have not only shown my daughter what it feels like to be loved and happy, you have shown the entire village what a wonderful human being you are underneath that hard exterior and all the games you liked to play. I want to thank you for making my girl the happiest I have ever seen her, I also want to thank you for treating Johnny as if he were one of your own. You really have surprised me and I hope you continue to surprise me as the two of you embark on your lives together. I wish you both all the happiness in the world and Charity welcome to the family, even if Teenie is now a Dingle. All that is left to say is congratulations and here is to many many years of a happy marriage. Cheers” Frank said as he raised his glass. He was proud of himself for not getting too emotional throughout that speech. 

The speech went down very well with the guests, they could see that it was very heartfelt and he genuinely was welcoming Charity into his family. 

“Thanks for having me” Charity joked as she thanked him for letting her marry his daughter. 

“It’s my pleasure” Frank replied. 

“Thank you Frank for that lovely speech, at one point I did think it was going to take a turn down a dark path but you manage to turn it around” Harriet joked. “Next up we have a speech from the best man, Noah take it away”. 

“You’ve got this Noah” Joe mouthed to Noah as he stood up. 

Noah straightened out his suit and sorted his tie before taking a deep breath in. 

“It’s well known to everyone that Mum’s track record with relationships has been a complete shambles but she has finally stumbled onto her feet with Vanessa. I haven’t ever really liked any of the exes as they would always do something to irritate me, I mean the sound of Jai’s voice is enough to irritate anyone...” Noah joked causing laughter to ring around the marquee. 

“Hey! I thought we had a good relationship Noah” Jai shouted from the back table. 

“Just sit down and shut up” Rishi immediately replied. 

“God you are so embarrassing, Noah is only saying the truth” Priya said as she playfully hit her brother. 

“I’m not having a 14 year old show me up in front of people who respect me”. 

“Respect you? Where did you hear that?” Brenda replied sticking her nose in their conversation. 

“Do you know what I’ve had enough of this, I’ll see you all later” Jai responded in a huff as he grabbed his suit jacket and left the marquee. 

“When I first found out about Mum and Vanessa I finally had hope that mum would be treated how someone is supposed to be treated by to someone they love. It wasn’t long before I saw it with my own eyes, the love between the two of them is so strong nothing could ever break it. Ive never really had a fatherly figure in my life and it’s always upset me but I realised I didn’t need one because I had Vanessa. She has treated me as if I were her own son from day one, she’s helped me when I needed advice, helped me when I’ve fallen out with mum, she’s just always been there for me. I don’t need a dad when I have the two best mums in the world” Noah said as he began to get emotional. 

Vanessa grabbed onto Noah’s hand as he was stood next to her, the tears were streaming down her face. 

“Mum... you have become a woman that I am proud of. You did some stupid things in your past but you’ve put that all behind you and turned into the Mum I always dreamed of having. I mean you even make me breakfast these days which only ever used to happen on my birthday. But the real change which means the world to me is you spend time with us more now which never used to happen that often. Family time is my favourite time especially when both of you are home and we just watch films and eat pizza...”

“We don’t eat pizza all the time” Charity said as she didn’t want everyone to think that that was all they ate. 

“I love you both beyond words and thank you for coming into our lives and turning it upside down in the best way possible” Noah said as a tear fell down his face. 

Both Vanessa and Charity were both emotional states as they stood up to give their son a massive hug for the beautiful speech he just gave. The majority of the guests were also in tears after hearing Noah’s speech, the fact he was already calling Vanessa mum really hit some of the guests with the feels. 

“As if he is already calling Ness his mum? So cute” Kerry said to her table. 

“I know, when they first got together I didn’t think he would take the news of his mum being with a woman very well” Rebecca replied. 

“Nah I always knew he would be fine with it! He just wanted someone to treat Charity like she should be treated” Ross explained. 

“Not just being a sperm donor you mean?” Pete joked. 

“Oi, that was a mistake but one of the best mistakes of my life. Wouldn’t have little Moses otherwise would I?”

“Very true”. 

“I am over the moon for them both, they just seem so happy” Kerry added. 

“Don’t get me wrong I’m glad she’s finally found someone who makes her happy and makes her a better person. If only she had found Vanessa years ago” Ross replied. 

“But then you wouldn’t have Moses would you?” Pete said. 

“You know what I mean you numpty” Ross replied. 

“How beautiful does Rhona look?” Pete asked as he couldn’t stop staring at his woman. 

“She’s looking FIT” Kerry replied. 

“She looks absolutely beautiful” Rebecca said. 

Back up on the top table Noah had taken his seat after receiving hugs from the happy couple, now it was time for Vanessa to step up and do her little speech she spent so long finalising. 

“Our final speech of the day comes from one half of the happy couple, Vanessa take it away” Harriet announced as Charity stood up to pull Vanessa’s seat out so she could stand up properly without ruining the dress. 

“So I’m going to try and get through this without crying for the 50th time today. Thank you to each and everyone of you for helping make this wedding happen, without you I would have had to wait until the end of the summer to marry my soulmate and I don’t know if I could have waited that long. I also just want to say how amazing you all look. This speech will probably repeat some of the stuff I already said earlier but I’ve had a few drinks so let’s just roll with it” Vanessa said. 

“A few...” Tracy joked. 

“As you all know it wasn’t the best of starts for the pair of us, especially when she outed me in front of the entire village but looking back that was the best thing she could have done. I didn’t know who I was, I didn’t know what I was feeling but all I knew is that I hadn’t never felt like that before in my life and I was going to do everything in my power to keep those feelings alive. 7/8 months later here I am on the happiest day of my life surrounded by the people I love, I really am the luckiest woman in the world” Vanessa explained as she tried to stop the tears from starting. 

Noah returned the favour from earlier by holding onto Vanessa’s hand. 

“Its well known that I always wanted a large family and now I have one, I couldn’t be happier. Charity Dingle thank you for making me the happiest I have ever been, I love you with all my heart and can’t wait to begin our lives together. Debbie, Noah, Moses, Johnny, Ryan, Sarah and Jack I love you all with my heart and I am so happy to I am lucky enough to call you my family” Vanessa said as she looked at each and every one of them and gave them a huge smile. 

“Before I bore you all to death there is another bunch of wonderful women I need to thank, our bridesmaids. You have been incredible and I couldn’t have imagined this day without each and every one of you stood by my side. I love you all, now let’s get drinking and get the party started before I burst into tears again” Vanessa said as her eyes filled with tears. 

The mention of drinking and partying got the guests on their feet, applauding. 

“That was beautiful babe” Charity said as she gave her a smooch. 

Steve was there to capture the beautiful moment, the guests applauding and the happy couple kissing one another. Megan was happy that everything was back on track and had gone perfectly since the cock up with the food and the wine spillage. She just hoped that Rishi had picked decent music for the disco this evening otherwise there would be some very unhappy guests, she also needed to let Vanessa know when her and Kerry were doing the duet. 

Once again the marquee needed to be emptied, it was the perfect opportunity for Steve to get some group photos of the entire wedding party. 

“Have I told you how beautiful you look today” Paddy bravely said to Chas as he was still in the dog house for his comments earlier. 

“Grovel all you like, you still said what you said” Chas replied in a mood. 

“Chas I didn’t mean what I said, Graham had just got under my skin that’s all”. 

“Then why didn’t you disagree with me when I asked you the question for the second time?” 

“Because I’m an idiot”. 

“No argument here”.

“I do love you you know”. 

“I love you too”. 

“Friends?” Paddy asked. 

“More than friends you doughnut now give me a kiss you old man” Chas joked referring to his bad back. 

“Nice to see the two disasters have finally kissed and made up” Joe sarcastically said a he wheeled passed them both. 

“You are a little shit you know that right?” Chas joked. 

“Yes but you kind of love me these days don’t you”. 

“Love? Strong word. You have grown on me yes but love? Too far”. 

“Don’t deny your inner feelings”. 

“Go! Otherwise I’ll push you down a hill so you can’t get back up it”. 

“I’m going I’m going” Joe replied giving Chas a cheeky grin. 

Everyone was outside ready for the photo shoot to commence, Megan had given her instructions to the staff who were going to change the dining area into a dance floor ready to party.


	142. Chapter 142

The sun was shining down on what was one of the most beautiful events in the villages history. The happy couple and all of their guests except Jai who had a strop and went home, were all outside on the village green ready for Steve to take some photos. 

“Right the tall guy at the front I need you to go to the back” Steve said pointing at Marlon. 

“Gutted Marlon I heard they wanted all the less attractive people at the back” Dan shouted counting his blessing he was still near the front. 

“I’m pretty sure it will be because of his height babe” Kerry sarcastically replied to her fella. 

“Oh” Dan said feeling like a bit of a plonker. 

“Is here ok?’ Marlon asked looking very dapper in his suit with a bow tie matching Leo’s. 

“Perfect thanks mate” Steve replied. “Purple bridesmaid can we lose the crutches? They are kind of killing the photo”. 

“Well can I sit down then?” Chas shouted back as she struggled to stand without them. 

“You can always hop onto Paddy’s back” Graham joked knowing it would wind Paddy up. 

“HA, nice joke macho man” Paddy replied immediately in a snarky way. 

“What’s up with him?” Charity asked Chas who was stood near her. 

“He’s annoyed because Graham kept carrying me everywhere and that he hurt his back when he attempted to be a man” Chas quietly replied hoping Paddy didn’t hear. 

“Didn’t he originally hurt his back from picking up like a piece of paper or something?” Charity joked. 

“Something like that” Chas replied.

“I’m stood right behind you! I can hear everything you are saying” Paddy said. 

“Oh shit, well I guess it’s pay back for earlier then?” Chas jokingly replied. 

“Right now everyone look at the camera and smile please” Steve shouted waving his arm to get everyone’s attention. 

He took several photos making sure that in at least a couple of them everyone would be looking in the right direction and hopefully smiling. 

After Steve had taken a couple of photos Megan slipped away to make sure the setting up of the marquee for the evening reception was going well. She wanted the bar to start preparing drinks for as soon as the photos had finished as she knew everyone would be thirsty. 

“Can we start making some jugs of cocktails and Pimms please? For when the photos have finished” Megan asked the bar staff. 

“Of course, we’ve also got the barrels ready for when people want some pints”.

“Perfect, they should be along any minute and remember the drinks are free”. 

“Free?” A member of the bar staff replied. 

“The drinks are being paid for by the happy couple” Megan replied as Charity had decided to pay for the drinks and Joe’s wheelchair lift with the money she got from Cain. 

“That’s very nice of them”. 

“There is a limit at £3000 so just keep an eye on how much people are spending ok?” 

“Trust me we don’t have enough alcohol at this bar for it to be anywhere near £3000”. 

“Well that’s ok then, I’ll leave you two it. Any issues just ring” Megan replied as she headed to see what the rest of the marquee looked like. 

Megan walked into the marquee and was blown away by how beautiful it looked, a wooden dance floor had been laid, the dj booth was up and looking colourful all that was needed now were the guests. 

The guests began to arrive after the photo shoot, most of them heading straight to the bar to get a nice cold and refreshing drink. 

“I’ll have a 2 pints and glasses of pimms please” Ross asked the bar staff as he was buying a drink for himself, Pete, Rhona and Rebecca. 

“Coming right up”. 

“How much will that be? As I can’t see any prices” Ross asked. 

“They are free”.

“Free? How can they be free?” 

“I heard the brides are paying for all of the drinks today”. 

“Bloody hell thats a shock, Charity Dingle paying for things. Fair play, you might see me up here quite often then” Ross joked as he was handed the drinks. 

“Well I can double up the first order if that would help?” 

“Yeah that would be good actually” Ross replied as the barman began to make the other four drinks. 

“That’s a big round your buying there! Unlike you to be so generous” Vicky said to Ross as she knows how stingy he can be when it comes to buying drinks. 

“All the drinks are free Vic, you know me I wouldn’t normally buy 8 drinks, I never usually buy 2”. 

“Free, Hell yeah! Might just park my seat over here for the evening. KERRY” Vicky shouted getting the attention of her drinking partner for the day. 

“Yes babe” Kerry replied as she walked over to Vicky. 

“Drinks are free”. 

“You are kidding me? Jesus this really is the best wedding I’ve ever been to! I mean normally the drinks at a wedding cost a fortune” Kerry replied. 

“Can we have a jug of your finest sex on the beach please” Vicky asked. 

“If only, Dans allergic to sand! I’ve always wanted sex on the beach” Kerry joked. 

“I mean the drink babe”.

“Ohhhh, I see. My bad, pretend i never even mentioned it”. 

“Allergic to sand? Didn’t even know that was a thing?” Vicky replied. 

“Trust me babe, it’s a thing. Ruined my bucket list”. 

“Can’t you just get some fake sand? Or change it to sex in the ocean?” 

“Oh babe that’s already done”.

“You dirty dog” Vicky replied as she was handed the jug of cocktail. 

It was early evening and the drinks had been flowing for a few hours now, the marquee was ready for the evening reception and Dj Rishi was about to start the disco. He had changed his outfit, he had gone from smart wedding Rishi to gangsta Rishi with his fake gold chains around his neck. 

“Yo yo yo Dj Rishi in the house! Let’s get this party started” Rishi announced over the microphone. 

“Dear god please tell me this isn’t happening, Rishi in charge of the music at our wedding” Charity whispered to Vanessa. 

“Give him a chance babe he might be alright” Ness replied. 

“Realistically he won’t be though will he?” 

“You never know” Vanessa replied just as the music started, he was starting with some old school Michael Jackson. 

“Mum whose this?” Noah asked as he had no idea who was singing. 

“Please tell me you’re joking and actually know who this is” Charity replied. 

“I have no idea, neither does Lily”. 

“We really are getting old, it’s Michael Jackson. You know the guy who did the moon walk? Changed his skin colour?” 

“Oh him, I know who you mean. Sang that Halloween song”.

“Thriller...yeah”.

“Lily would you like to dance?” Noah asked as he took his suit jacket off and held out his hand for Lily to grab.

“I’d love to” Lily replied as she held onto his hand. 

The two of them were the first on the dance floor, they had no care in the world. They were showing the rest of the guests how it was done, it wasn’t long before more were joining them. 

“Here we go ladies, a nice cold jug of cocktail for you” Kerry said with a huge smile on her face as she placed the jug on the table. 

“You are a legend” Charity replied as she poured the two of them drinks. 

“No, you two are the legends making the bar free”. 

“Wait what?” Vanessa said. 

“Don’t worry I’ve sorted it” Charity replied. 

“Babe we cant afford that” Vanessa quietly said. 

“Yes we can, I’ve sorted it don’t worry”. 

“I’ll leave you two to it” Kerry said as she could sense a bit of tension between the newly weds. 

“How have you sorted it?” 

“The wheelchair lift was only £5000, so I’ve given some money so that our guests don’t need to pay for their drinks. I mean it’s the least I can do for how I’ve treated some of them in the past” Charity explained. 

“At least the money is doing good”.

“Of course it is” Charity replied giving her wife a kiss. 

As the music changed to more up beat disco tunes from way before Noah’s time, Sarah approached the happy couple. 

“Come dance with me”. 

“Sure thing, let me have a quick drink and then we can go dance the night away”. 

“Granny?” 

“I’ll come join you, there’s something I need to do quickly” Charity replied. 

“Everything ok babe?” Vanessa asked. 

“Yeah everything is amazing I just need to sort something for later” Charity said winking at her wife. 

“Ewww I don’t need to know what you’re planning to do, come on Ness let’s dance” Sarah replied as she pulled Vanessa out of her seat. 

“Hurry back, you owe me a dance” Vanessa said referring to their first dance which they had planned for later on in the evening. 

“Wouldn’t miss it in the world”. 

Charity quietly snuck off as she had something very special she needed to do, she headed to the cemetery to visit a certain someone she owed a lot to. What she didn’t realise was Ryan had followed her hoping to speak to her on her own. 

“Hey you, you would have loved today! Sunny skies, amazing outfits and alcohol everywhere. I know we were never very close but I owe you everything, because of you I am happy. If we hadn’t been celebrating your life that evening me and Vanessa would never have been locked in the cellar and we never would have kissed. I wish I could give you a hug and copious amounts of free alcohol to say thank you but I can’t. Wherever you are Finn I hope you are looking down on us smiling because you helped me find my superhero” Charity explained to Finn’s grave as she placed a single rose and Vanessa’s superhero mask. 

“Was he another family member?” Ryan asked as he walked up to Charity crouched by Finn’s grave. 

Charity wiped away her tears before turning around to reply to Ryan. 

“No he was just a friend, without him me and Vanessa wouldn’t be a couple”. 

“Why’s that? If you don’t mind me asking...”

“It was the night of his funeral and Vanessa had had a few too many drinks and me being my usual gobby self had been having a go at her dad as we had a history. I went to change a barrel and Vanessa followed me to have a go at me, but she accidentally let the door close which was a disaster as it was broken so we were locked in. We both got hammered, had a bit of a heart to heart and ended up kissing each other, that was the beginning of our love story I guess”.

“Woah, you could turn that into a film” Ryan replied. 

“The best thing is she was dressed as a superhero, that’s her mask from the night we kissed”. 

“A superhero? Now this needs to made into a film, we could make a fortune”. 

“I owe him everything but the saddest part is I never got to say thank you” Charity replied as she gently touched the mask as it lay on his grave. 

“I’m sure he is looking down on you and smiling. He’ll know that he is the reason the two of you are together” Ryan replied trying to keep Charity’s spirits up. 

“I hope so, anyway I just wanted to thank you again for sticking around for my wedding. I know today must have been hard with all the wondering eyes and whispering but I hear you gave them a little speech of your own”. 

“I just didn’t want the focus of the day to be on me as no one knew who i was, I wanted the whispering to stop. So I told everyone exactly who I was, I’m sorry if you didn’t want the whole village knowing”. 

“Of course I didn’t mind! In fact I’m glad you told everyone who you were, means there is no more secrets” Charity replied with a smile on her face. 

“No more secrets indeed! You two really are soulmates, I’ve only known the two of you for a day well not even a day but I can tell you are meant for each other. Plus the two of you look absolutely stunning”.

“Thank you! I’m so glad you chose to come and find me, I wish I had done it years ago but I just saw how happy you were”. 

“I’m glad I came to find you too, I honestly can’t wait to get to know you, Vanessa and the rest of the Dingle clang. I would like you to meet my other mum if that’s ok? I know she has some questions she’d like to ask”. 

“I’d love to meet the woman who has brought you up to be this amazing man. Not many people would be so understanding when they are told about why they were given up at birth. It really is the biggest regret of my life giving you up and I’m not just saying that because you are here! There hasn’t been a day where I haven’t thought about you and what you were up to” Charity explained as she grabbed onto Ryan’s hand. 

“You were young and didn’t really have any other choice, you wanted me to survive and have a good life. You didn’t think you could give me that and I understand, I really do” Ryan replied as he gave his mum a hug for the very first time. 

The connection between the two of them was clear to see, they had known each other less than 24 hours but you could tell they were mother and son. Charity couldn’t wait to see where their relationship would go.


	143. Chapter 143

The party was well and truly in full swing now, the dance floor was full to the brim with guests who thought they were Beyoncé. Rishi, much to everyone’s surprise had actually been pretty good in the Dj booth, he had been playing a mix of old, new and iconic songs. All the music so far had been upbeat, he decided it was time to slow things down for a little while. 

“Grab yourself a dance partner as we are slowing things right down, here’s one for all the couples in the room” Rishi announced as he put on the dirty dancing classic Time of our lives. 

“May I have this dance?” Pete asked Rhona. 

“You may” Rhona replied as she took his hand and headed to the dance floor. 

“Would you like to dance my love?” Robert asked Aaron, but he knew dancing was neither of their strong points but he didn’t care as he loved this song. 

“If we must...” Aaron replied being all romantic and what not. 

“Don’t sound too enthusiastic, I’m trying to be romantic here” Robert said. 

“Well come on then we’re missing the song” Aaron replied as he stood up and walked over to the dance floor. 

The marquee was full of love as so many couple were on the dance floor slow dancing with the people they loved. Vanessa however was sat with her boys waiting for Charity to return as she wanted to have their first dance. Charity arrived back at the marquee with Ryan, they both had smiles on their faces but it was clear Charity had been crying. 

“Babe what’s wrong?” Vanessa asked as she knew straight away that her wife had been crying. 

“Nothing, just went to say thank you to someone” Charity replied. 

“Who? Everyone’s here”. 

“Finn”.

“Why did you go say thanks to Finn?” Vanessa replied as she hadn’t put two and two together yet. 

“If we hadn’t of been celebrating his life that night and if you hadn’t have been drunk enough to pluck up the courage to confront me about your dad we would never have kissed and we wouldn’t be here today”. 

“I never thought about it like that...” Vanessa replied. 

“He found me my superhero and for that I will forever be grateful”. 

“He did, god I love you more than anything! It was so sweet of you to go and thank him, I know he will be looking down on us smiling from ear to ear because he loved a good piss up didn’t he”. 

“Oh he did, I wish I had got to know him more. I think we could have had some fun”.

“Well let’s have some fun now, I think it’s time for our first dance. I know everyone has been on the dance floor before us but I think it’s time we took over” Vanessa explained. 

“I’ll go tell Rishi we are ready” Charity excitedly said as she walked over to the Dj booth. 

“Charity what can I do for you?” Rishi asked. 

“I think we would like to do our first dance now” Charity said to him. 

“I will clear the dance floor and get your song ready then”. 

Rishi grabbed the microphone and turned the music down. 

“Ladies and gents it is now time for the happy couples first dance, so if you could all vacate the dance floor it would be appreciated” Rishi announced. 

The dance floor cleared ready for the ladies to steal the spotlight. The two of them held on to each other as they waited for the music to start, they had chosen the song “wonderful tonight” by Eric Clapton. It was the perfect song as they both looked incredible. 

As the two of them started dancing the guests surrounded the dance floor, filming and admiring the two of them. 

“Don’t they just look absolutely stunning, I mean look at me I’m a mess” Chas said as she was stood their crying. 

“Mum pull yourself together” Aaron replied. 

“What? I’ve never seen her so happy, like we are practically sisters and it’s taken her so many years to find true happiness. Let me cry”. 

“Fine but sort yourself out before she sees you otherwise she will never let you live it down”. 

Over on the dance floor Charity and Vanessa were lost in each other’s eyes as they continued their first dance. 

“You are the most beautiful woman in the world” Charity said as she moved her arms lower down Vanessa’s back. 

“No you are” Vanessa replied. 

“Can you even believe that we are married, like today has gone so fast but I never want it to stop”. 

“Well it won’t will it because we are going to spend the rest of our lives together, I mean that you are not going anywhere”. 

“This is true, but I didn’t think we will have the whole village staring at us while we slow dance to an absolute tune” Charity replied as she looked around the room seeing everyone she cared about there. 

The song came to an end and the happy couple were showered in applause and wolf whistles. Everyone enjoyed the ladies first dance but they couldn’t wait to get back on the dance floor to show off their dance moves. 

“Rishi lets have some upbeat stuff now” Charity shouted. 

“Yes boss” Rishi replied as he hit the play button on some old school spice girls. 

“Now you must know who this is Noah?” Charity asked his little man. 

“Of course I do, got their whole album on my phone” Noah replied immediately without thinking about what he was saying. 

“Did you just admit that in front of most of your family?” Joe teased. 

“Admit what?” Noah replied acting all confused hoping they would forget what he just said. 

“You know exactly what we are talking about” Debbie replied poking fun at her little brother.

“Fine, yes I love the spice girls now shh you are ruining the chorus” he replied as the chorus started. 

“Can someone please get this on film, I need this for his 18th birthday” Debbie said. 

“I’m on it” Sarah replied to her mum, as she got her phone out and filmed Noah dancing and singing along to Wannabe by the Spice girls. 

Meanwhile over at the bar, Faith was getting the shots in for her and the happy couple. Eric was very surprised to see that Faith was still standing upright with the amount of alcohol she had consumed today. 

“3 shots of your finest vodka please” Faith said slurring her words. 

“Coming right up”. 

“Thanking you”. 

“I hope those aren’t all for you” Eric asked. 

“No, they are not! Only one is, plus why are you watching the amount of alcohol I’m drinking”. 

“Because funnily enough I want you to wake up tomorrow”. 

“And I will in your bed if you are lucky enough” Faith sarcastically replied. 

“Just go steady ok? The night is still young” Eric replied. 

“I know! I’ve got many more hours in me don’t you worry” Faith said as she took the shots over to the happy couple trying not to spill them on her way over. 

Faith turned up to find the happy couple dancing with Johnny and Moses like complete looneys. 

“Get these down you” Faith said as she passed them a shot each. 

“Oh god what is this?” Vanessa replied, she knew that shots always went straight to her head. 

“Vodka, what else?” 

“My favourite” Charity replied as she gave Vanessa the nod to get ready to do the shot. 

“Let’s do this then” Vanessa replied as the three of them downed their shots. 

“Jesus that was strong” Vanessa added. 

“Who wants another one?” Faith asked excitedly. 

“No! I want to make it to the end of my wedding” Vanessa replied. 

“Maybe later” Charity said giving Faith a wink as she 100% would be doing more shots later. 

“I’ll see you at the bar later then Charity” Faith replied as she made her way onto the dance floor to dance with her son, who was busy dancing with Moira. 

“Is it time for the dance off?” Sarah asked her mum. 

“Sure why not! I’ll grab the microphone and let everyone know”.

“What you doing?” Rishi asked as Debbie grabbed the mic off his table. 

“Taking the microphone what does it look like?” 

“That’s mine”. 

“Rishi it’s not like it has your name on it” 

“Well actually it does” Rishi replied as Debbie looked down to see his name in gold on the microphone. 

“Oh god. Well I’m borrowing it ok?” Debbie replied. She couldn’t believe he had his name engraved on his microphone, she didn’t even know he was a Dj. 

“Can I have everybody’s attention please” Debbie said as everyone turned to look at her. “We are about to have a dance off which is a Dingle family tradition at big events so anyone who would like to join in please make your way over to the dance floor”. 

Some of the guests left the dance floor as there was no way they were going to join in on a dance off but quite a lot got off their seats and made their way over. 

The group of guests waiting to join in included, Marlon, Vicky, Kerry, Daz, Bernice, Priya, Joe, Sarah, Noah, Lily, Charity, Vanessa, Chas, Rebecca, Ross, Doug, Bob, Liv, Gabby, Jimmy and Brenda. The rest couldn’t wait to witness what could be the greatest dance off of all times. 

“We will all dance individually and it is up to you who will be the last man or woman standing” Debbie explained to everyone who was watching. 

Rishi had picked out the perfect song to start the dance off, Crazy in love by Beyoncé. First up we had Bob with some old school dad dancing, putting in some moves from the film Night Fever and finishing off with an attempt to do the worm. When I say attempt he ended up in a heap on the floor. 

“Bob are you ok?” Brenda worryingly asked. 

“All good, just may need to just lie here for a few moments” Bob replied face down on the floor. 

“Well can you at least roll off the dance floor so we can continue” Brenda replied as Bob slowly rolled himself off to the side. 

Next up we have Doug who wasn’t the greatest dancer on his own, he attempted to floss which was the new dance craze but it was very successful. Rebecca jumped in front of him to show off her dance moves, they included the twerk a bit of the robot and even some belly dancing. It was safe to say Ross’ eyes were popping out of their sockets seeing his date twerk right in front of him. Ross was up next but he was still shocked by what he had just seen Rebecca do, he quickly snapped out of it and showed Doug how the floss is supposed to be done. 

The music changed and Justin Timberlake’s Can’t stop the feeling was playing, Brenda was up next. It was clear to everyone that she didn’t have much rhythm but wanted to give it her best shot, Marlon quickly interrupted Brenda so she wouldn’t make too much of a fool of herself. Marlon whacked out the robot which he was actually incredible at, the onlookers couldn’t believe how good he was at it. 

“Jesus who knew he could do the robot like that, a man of many hidden talents” Jessie joked to Rhona.

“I know exactly what you’re talking about” Rhona replied as she had been with Marlon in the past. The pair of them stood their giggling like little girls. 

Priya took over from Marlon as she booty shaked her way over, showing the entire marquee that she could shake her hips like Shakira. Liv and Gabby were doing a joint effort as they showed off some pretty impressive break dancing, it wasn’t long before Joe had seen enough of them showing off. He wheeled himself onto the floor showing his 2 wheel spin, he was trying so hard to tell his foot to move, you could see the concentration on his face. To everyone’s shock his foot began to move, he couldn’t believe that it was moving. Debbie ran over to him to take a closer look, they both couldn’t believe their eyes. 

Rishi stopped the music as this was more important than a dance off. 

“Babe do it again?” Debbie asked Joe. 

Joe once again told his foot to move and it did. 

“Debs, it’s moving. I can move my foot” Joe replied extremely emotional. 

“This is incredible. We should go and ring your doctor” Debbie said. 

“Not today, I’m having fun. I don’t want to leave the party”. 

“Tomorrow then, we’ll go to the hospital and talk to them”. 

“Deal, I can’t believe it Debs”. 

“Me either” Debbie replied giving Joe a passionate kiss on the lips.

“Rishi music back on we’ve got a dance off to finish”. 

Rishi hit play on a classic, Dancing Queen by ABBA, it was also one of Vanessa’s favourite songs. She was next up and showed everyone that even in a princess dress she could still slut drop, Charity’s knees buckled at the sight of her wife being sexy. Charity was up next and had no idea how to match that so she ran onto the floor and grabbed Vanessa so they could do a little dance together. 

“That’s cheating” Noah shouted. 

“Shhhhhhhh, let me enjoy this moment” Charity replied. 

Noah had had enough of seeing his two mums hog the dance floor he wanted to show everyone his moves he had been practising. He stunned the guests by showing them exactly what he could do, he looked like a professional hip hop dancer, I mean the music wasn’t exactly perfect for his moves but people couldn’t believe how good he was. 

“Since when could Noah dance like that?” Debbie asked. 

“He’s been practising a lot at mine” Joe replied. 

“He’s seriously good right...” Lily added. 

“We may as well just finish the competition now” Chas said thankful that she wouldn’t have to try and beat Noah. 

“Does everyone agree?” Debbie asked the rest of the guests. 

“Yep” they replied nodding their heads. 

“What about my turn?” A very drunk Faith said from the bar. 

“Sorry Faith the competition is over” Debbie replied. 

“We have a very clear winner of the competition, Noah congratulations you are the best dancer at the Dingle wedding 2018” Rishi announced over the microphone. 

Noah had the biggest smile on his face, he had always kept his dancing quiet form everyone but he loved dancing more than anything.


	144. Chapter 144

“Babe since when could you dance like that?” Charity asked her little man. 

“I’ve been practising a lot, mainly at Joe’s. It’s a passion I really enjoy it” Noah replied. 

“Well do you want us to sort out some lessons for you?”

“Really? We can afford that?” 

“Of course! Anything for you” Charity replied. 

“Oh my god yes I would love to!” 

“Then that’s that we will sort you out some dance lessons” Charity replied as she gave him a hug. 

While Debbie and Sarah were dancing the night away, Joe was trying his best to move his leg even more than he had earlier. 

“How’s it going?” Vanessa asked Joe. 

“I can feel my leg Vanessa, I never ever thought that this day would come”. 

“It’s incredible! Let’s see what you can do then?” Vanessa replied encouraging Joe. 

Joe sat there and slowly managed to lift his foot off his foot rest, before it slammed back down due to muscle weakness. 

“Wow, that’s incredible. Coming from someone who never thought he would even be able to feel his foot let alone move it, Joe this is incredible”. 

“I can’t quite believe it. Why me? I’ve been a horrible person most of my life, so why have I been chosen to get my movement back”. 

“Don’t feel like that Joe. The past is the past we’ve all done stupid things we regret but life is about living in the present and living for the future. If you are being blessed with a second chance of being able to walk grab it with both hands and don’t ever let go. You are surrounded by people who love you and we will be here to help your journey no matter what” Vanessa explained. 

“Thank you. I needed to hear that” Joe replied. 

“So are you going to come dance with me on my wedding day then?” 

“I’d be honoured” Joe replied as the pair of them headed to the dance floor. 

The night was drawing in and the fairy lights were turned on making the marquee sparkle, they were so pretty. The little ones had gone home as it was getting late for them, Gabby and Liv had volunteered to babysit as Charity had offered them a large chunk of money to do so. 

The music had been turned up several notches and it was now time for the proper partying to begin. Kerry had decided she was going to start a conga line round the whole marquee stopping at the bar for shots after every circuit. 

“Right whose joining in then? We do a circuit and then we down a shot. Bar people let’s line up some shots! Whose with me?” Kerry shouted. 

Charity was one of the first to respond, “YESSS” she said as she ran over to Kerry. 

“Babe take those off otherwise you’ll break your neck” Vanessa shouted. 

Charity kicked her heels off flicking them in any direction, Jimmy managed to catch one of them whereas the other went flying out of the marquee door. 

“I’m coming” Rhona said as she did a little shimmy as she walked over. 

“No you’re not but you will be later” Pete shouted raising his pint. 

“Pete Barton you cheeky sod” Rhona replied. 

The line for the conga was growing by the second, even Chas had joined in on her crutches which would be quite hard to hold onto the person in front of her. 

“So we go round and round until the song finishes, every time we past the bar you neck a shot, no skipping as I have my eyes watching. Isn’t that right Diane? We all know you are a stickler for the rules” Kerry said. 

“That I am” Diane replied slurring her words. 

“Rishi my man, cue the music” Kerry shouted as the conga line began. 

Kerry was leading the line followed by, Charity, Rhona, Rodney, Faith, Noah, Cain, Moira, Rebecca, Ross, Vanessa, Lily and Chas doing the best she could at the back. What they didn’t know is the song lasted 6 minutes and it didn’t take long to get round the marquee, they would be downing rather a lot of shots. 

As they finished their first loop they all broke the conga lined and downed the first shot which was vodka, obviously Noah and Lily were not drinking the shots. 

“This is going to end up with someone on the floor” Marlon said to a sulking Paddy whose back was giving him hell. 

“I just hope Chas doesn’t make her injury even worse” Paddy grumbled. 

“Look why don’t you go home? You hardly look happy to be here”. 

“It’s not that my back is just killing me”. 

“Well take some painkillers or drink more, but for god sake Paddy put a bloody smile on your face”. 

“Ok! I didn’t realise you were my mother”. 

“I just don’t want you and Chas to have another argument, not today. Not when we are all having such a good time”. 

“Go get me a whiskey then” Paddy replied as he put a smile on his face. 

Trying to dodge the conga line, Marlon managed to get to the bar to order Paddy and extra large whiskey. 

“Large whiskey please” Marlon asked. 

“Have you been avoiding me?” Jessie asked Marlon as she followed him to the bar. 

“No, no don’t be daft. Just trying to cheer Paddy up” Marlon replied being his usual awkward self. 

“Well that’s ok then” Jessie said as she slapped his ass and walked away hoping he would make the next move. 

“Where you going...” Marlon replied as she walked away. 

“Here’s your whiskey” the barman said. 

Marlon tried to dodge the oncoming conga line, making sure he didn’t spill the drink he had got for Paddy. 

The conga line were on their 4th shot now and a couple of them had fallen at the fourth hurdle. Rhona couldn’t handle the shots and Chas couldn’t keep up with the actual line. 

“Keep up ladies” Kerry shouted as Charity was gripping on for dear life. 

“Slow it down woman” Charity shouted right in her ear. 

“Struggling to keep up... is it your age?” Kerry joked. 

“You’re not much younger than me thank you very much” Charity replied as they arrived for their 5th shot. There was still over 2 minutes left on the track to play. As it came round to downing the 6th shot there was suddenly a bang on the floor, the music immediately stopped as Rishi had seen that Vanessa had passed out. 

“Why have you stopped the music man?” Kerry shouted having absolutely no idea that Vanessa had fallen over. 

“Vanessa” Rishi shouted as everyone ran straight over to where Vanessa had fallen over. 

“Vanessa babe can you hear me?” Charity said as she held her closely. 

“Is she breathing Charity?” Frank frantically asked. 

“Yeah yeah she’s breathing”. 

“Then why isn’t she awake?” 

“I don’t know Frank do I? If I knew that I’d be a bloody doctor” Charity snapped. 

“Mum she’ll be ok, I promise you” Noah said as he used suit jacket to keep Vanessa warm. 

“Do we need to ring an ambulance?” Kerry asked. 

“I’m...fine” Vanessa grumbled as she regained consciousness. 

“Babe I’ve never been so worried in my life” Charity said as she gave Vanessa a kiss on the forehead whilst holding her tight. 

“Shall we get you up Teenie?” Frank asked. 

“I’ll stay here for a bit it’s quite comfortable” Vanessa replied slowly. 

“We should get you checked out” Charity quietly said to her wife. 

“I’m fine. Just too much alcohol in a short space of time it’s happened before, ain’t that right Rhona?” Vanessa replied. 

“We once did 5 jäger bombs and bang she was down instantly”. 

“You lightweight!” Charity joked. 

“I’ll be fine I promise, I’ve got the father/daughter dance to do”. 

“You need to be able to stand first before I let you go and dance. Can’t have you causing any more damage can I?” Charity replied. 

“Babe I’ll be fine, help me up would you?” 

Charity and Rhona helps Vanessa to her feet, as soon as she stood up she felt light headed and dizzy. 

“I need a seat” Vanessa shouted. 

They guided Vanessa over to a seat where she could just sit there and get her bearings, it’s safe to say she was extremely drunk and needed to take it easy. 

“Babe I really think you should see a doctor” Charity said as she handed Vanessa a glass of water. 

“I just need to sit for a bit and try and sober up” Vanessa replied. 

“Well I’m not leaving your side”. 

“Yes you are, you are going to dance and have fun with everyone. I’m fine just watching honestly” Vanessa replied insisting that Charity went and had fun. 

“Ok, but if you need anything just wave and I’ll be straight over ok?” 

“Fine! But honestly I’ll be fine”. 

Charity gave her a kiss as she left to continue partying with the guests. Charity and her kids were on the dance floor, Rishi decided to play “we are family” as she had all of her children who weren’t too young with her. 

“Ive never seen you smile so much Mum” Noah said. 

“Because I’ve never been so happy in my entire life. I mean look around us, everyone we care about is here, smiling, happy for once. There’s no drama in the village and life couldn’t be more perfect” Charity explained. 

“Well when you put it like that I completely agree”. 

“Come here you three” Charity said to Debbie, Noah and Ryan. 

Charity attempted to wrap her arms around the three of them, she stood there in a little huddle thinking about how lucky and fortunate she was to have the three of them there for her big day. 

“I love you all so much” Charity said as a tear rolled down her cheek. She looked over to Vanessa and gave her her cheekiest smile. 

Hearing his birth mum tell him that she loved him freaked Ryan out a little bit as he never thought he would get the chance to hear those words. 

“I’m just going to get some fresh air” Ryan said as he stepped away from the group hug. 

“Ryan?” Charity said as Ryan left the marquee. 

“I’ll go after him, make sure he’s ok” Debbie replied. 

“He’ll be ok mum, was probably just a shock to hear you tell him you loved him” Noah added. 

“I didn’t even think, I shouldn’t have said it”. 

“You were just saying how you felt, don’t feel bad”. 

“You are such a smart young man, come here” Charity said giving Noah an extra special hug. They both left the dance floor to go see how Vanessa was feeling after she passed out from too many shots. 

Meanwhile Debbie had caught up with Ryan. 

“Everything ok?” Debbie asked. 

“It’s just all a bit overwhelming. I didn’t even think she would want to see me, let alone invite me to her wedding”. 

“It’s a lot to take in isn’t it. I remember when I found out Charity was my mum, it took a while for things to feel normal. We didn’t get on that well to begin with but things are amazing now, yes we argue and bicker but she loves me and I love her. The fact she invited you to her wedding tells me that she genuinely wants you in her life”. 

“I want to get to know you all I really do, I just don’t want my other family to feel like I’m pushing them away. They have been incredible raising me and I owe them everything but I want to get to know you lot, I just don’t want to hurt them”. 

“That’s understandable it really is, maybe just talk to them? And explain what happened today and that you’d like to get to know us. I’m sure they will understand and encourage you”. 

“I hope you’re right because I don’t think I could do it if they were hurting” Ryan explained. 

“Just talk to them and remember we will always be here now. You’re now a Dingle, through thick and thin”. 

“Thanks Debbie, means a lot”. 

“Anytime little bro” Debbie replied as she gave Ryan a hug. 

Back inside Vanessa knew it was time for the father daughter dance but she still wasn’t feeling great. 

“Teenie we can skip it if you want? I know you don’t feel very well” Frank said. 

“I don’t want to skip it, I shouldn’t have got so drunk” Vanessa replied. 

“I’m happy to step in if you’d like?” Charity said to Frank as she knew how much this dance meant to him. 

“You’d do that?” Frank replied. 

“Of course I would, come on let’s go” Charity said as she headed to the dance floor. 

Rishi put the song on as Charity and Frank began to dance. 

“This is slightly awkward isn’t it?” Charity joked. 

“Slightly but I appreciate you doing it. It means a lot to me and Teenie” 

“Its what families do, they do things for each other”.

“Thank you again for making my princess the happiest”. 

“Thank you for allowing me to marry her, I know I wouldn’t have been your first choice but I’m glad you can see a change in me”. 

“A huge change” Frank replied as the two of them continued to dance with everyone watching them. 

“Hey man, this could have been their wedding if things were different” Kerry joked. 

“Kerry no! Just no” Megan replied. 

“What? I’m just telling the truth it could have been. I’m glad it’s not but it could have been”.

Ryan and Debbie walked back in to the marquee to see Charity dancing with Frank. 

“Now that’s something I never thought I’d see”.

“Didn’t they have history?”

“Yeah and it wasn’t a good one”. 

Without replying Ryan walked over to Frank and Charity. 

“May I cut in?” Ryan asked. 

“Be my guest” Frank replied. 

“I’m sorry about walking off earlier” Ryan said as he began to dance with his mum. 

“You have nothing to apologise for” Charity replied. 

“I’m going to head back home to talk to my family as I need to explain somethings to them but I’ll be back because I want to get to know you lot”.

“Well I look forward to you coming back so we can get to know each other more, thanks again for staying for this today I know it can’t have been easy. But it truly did mean the world to me” Charity explained. 

“I wouldn’t have missed it for the world”.


	145. Chapter 145

The evening reception was coming to a close and everyone had had a fantastic time, the alcohol had been flowing and the dance floor had been popping. Charity and Ryan had finished their slow dance, she still couldn’t believe that he was at her wedding, yes there had been a few hiccups but the day couldn’t have been more perfect. 

“How you feeling babe?” Charity asked a very drunk Vanessa who was still sat down after passing out earlier. 

“Bit of a headache but I am the happiest I have ever been” Vanessa slurred back. 

“Did you hit your head when you fell?” 

“I don’t think so, I think it’s just the alcohol”. 

“You need to tell me if you start to have anymore pain because head injuries can be so serious” Charity replied worried. 

“Babe relax I’m absolutely fine, now shall we say our goodbyes and thank you’s to everyone and then go home” Vanessa said. 

“Now that sounds like a plan” Charity replied as her eyes lit up. 

Charity headed over to Rishi to grab the microphone so she could say a few final words, what she didn’t know is that the villagers had a little surprise for the happy couple. 

“I need to say something before you do” Chas said as she hobbled over to steal the microphone before Charity got her hands on it. 

“Oh god please not some embarrassing story? I’ve managed to last today without any major secrets coming out” Charity replied. 

“No, I wouldn’t ruin your day would I? Well actually I probably would of in the past but I know you and Vanessa are soulmates and I wouldn’t ruin that for anything”.

“I bloody love you Chastity Dingle” Charity replied as she gave Chas a hug. 

“Well it’s a good job I love you too, now move out the way so I can say what I need to say so you can get the piss head home” Chas said referring to Vanessa who was almost falling asleep on the chair. 

“Yeah somehow I don’t think I’ll be getting lucky tonight” Charity replied with an exaggerated eye roll. 

“You’ve got the rest of your life for that, you just need to make sure that she’s ok. She went down like a sack of shit” Chas replied. 

“Yeah I’m worried she hit her head, I’ll look after her don’t you worry”. 

Chas double tapped the microphone making sure it was on and working before beginning her speech. 

“Could I have everyone attention please?” Chas asked. 

Unfortunately hardly anyone was paying attention due to the consumption of too much alcohol. 

“Oi! Listen to me you drunkards” Chas shouted down the mic getting everyone’s attention immediately. 

“Jesus I think my eardrum has just burst” Faith shouted back at her daughter. 

“I just wanted to say one last time what an incredible day today has been, it has been the perfect day for the most perfect pair. Welcome to the family Vanessa, you don’t know what your getting yourself into but it’ll be fun to have another lady in the family. You might have noticed that not many presents have arrived for you both today...”

“Well I had noticed but didn’t want to say anything” Charity replied interrupting Chas’ speech. 

“There’s a reason for that, we all have clubbed the money we would have spent on a toaster or pointless present and we have got you both a present we think you will love”.

“We’re listening aren’t we babe...” Charity said to Vanessa who had fallen asleep. 

“We’ve booked you a romantic trip away for the two of you in a spa down by the sea. We know it’s not the honeymoon you both wish you could go on but it’s a little something for the two of you. You leave tomorrow morning, so get some rest because it looks like Ness needs it and we all hope you have a wonderful time”. 

“Wow, thank you so much this is amazing! But whose gunna look after the boys?” 

“All taken care of Noah is going to stay with Joe and the little ones are going to be with either Frank or Rhona, so don’t worry”. 

“I honestly can’t thank you guys enough this is amazing. Thank you” Charity said as she looked at every single person in the marquee. 

“I hope you have an amazing time love, you deserve it” Chas whispered in Charity’s ear as she gave her another hug. 

“Thanks, right my turn to wrap this wedding up then I guess” Charity replied as she took the microphone from Chas. 

“Thank you to everyone who put money towards our gift it really will be amazing to spend some quality time with my wife. God that sounds weird saying out loud. Looks like I’ll have to ban Vanessa from drinking any booze because she clearly can’t handle it. I also want to thank you all for coming and making today so special, but the biggest thanks of the day needs to go Megan. Without you we would have had to wait for months to get married and I don’t think either of us would have coped. So thank you for working tirelessly to make today perfect, I know it’s not been easy for you but we appreciate it so much. As a token of our appreciation we would like you to accept this gift” Charity explained as she handed over a bag to Megan. 

Megan opened the bag to find a jewellery box, she opened the box to find a beautiful pair of pearl earrings. 

“You really didn’t need to! They are absolutely gorgeous, Thank you”.

“I’d like to take the credit but Vanessa chose them as we’re not exactly close I had no idea what you’d be into”. 

“Well I’ll thank her tomorrow as I’m pretty sure she’s out for the count”. 

“Yeah I should probably get her home, Ross, Cain can you give us a hand? She’s not heavy I promise” Charity asked. 

“Sure” the boys replied. 

“Thanks again everyone. Hope the hangovers aren’t too bad”. Charity said as she grabbed her and Vanessa’s things ready to make her way home. 

Ross and Cain carefully picked up Vanessa who was fast asleep, Charity grabbed her arm and used it to wave to all the remaining guests causing them to laugh. 

While the boys slowly took Vanessa home, the rest of the guests finished their drinks and decided to also call it a night. 

“Thanks for such a wonderful wedding Megan you did an amazing job, also thank god it was a free bar. Check out the goodies I’m taking home” Kerry said carrying two bottles of wine. 

“It was my pleasure! Take as much as you want, I’m not paying for it”. 

“Well in that case I might go get a couple more...DAN” 

“Yes dear”. 

“Grab a couple more bottles” Kerry instructed. 

“Yes boss” Dan replied knowing that his wife was a bit of a piss head and knew not to cross her after she’d had a drink. 

“Time to whisk me away” Rhona said to Pete wanting him to pick her up like the boys had just picked Vanessa up. 

“I’ve had more than you I don’t think that would be the best idea...how about we walk and I carry you up the stairs?” Pete replied. 

“Who says we’ll make it upstairs?” Rhona replied attempting to wink at Pete. 

“Ooh let’s go” Pete said as he tapped her on the bum letting her know he was excited to go home. 

“Megan, I just wanted to let you know I’m pretty sure I captured most things on camera today, what I’ll do is I’ll go and develop them all and then when I’m ready I’ll pop back to the village to show them both” Steve said as he got ready to leave. 

“Thank you so much for today, I know it was a struggle to fit us in but everyone seemed to love you. I’m sure the photos turn out great”. 

“Me too, Charity scares me a little” Steve replied. 

“She’s harmless deep down, way down” Megan joked. 

“I’ll be in touch. Night” Steve said as he left the marquee to head home. 

As most of the guests had left, Megan and a couple of the other villagers had stayed behind to start the tidying up process. Megan didn’t want to leave all of it to the staff who had been working all day making sure the wedding had been a success. 

The boys had reached Tug Ghyll, Charity opened the door for them as they carefully took her upstairs and placed her on the bed. 

“I’ll take it from here, thanks lads” Charity said. 

“You are very welcome. Congratulations again baby mumma” Ross replied jokingly but meaning it. He was very happy for Charity. 

“Thanks baby daddy” Charity replied. 

“Come here you” Cain said as he gave Charity a hug. “I couldn’t be happier for you two, don’t mess this one up” he whispered in her ear. 

“I won’t don’t you worry. We’ll be sat in the old folks home with our cups of tea moaning about something! I’m sure of it” Charity replied. 

“I hope so, I really do”. 

“Thanks for everything today”. 

“Anytime, now get some sleep” Cain said as the two of them headed downstairs to leave. 

For a few moments Charity just looked at her wife and admired her, even when she was steaming and asleep she still looked like a princess. 

“Let’s get you out of this dress shall we” Charity said to a sleeping Vanessa. 

Charity did her best to get Vanessa out of her dress but it just wasn’t happening. Instead she grabbed a cold flannel and placed it on Vanessa’s forehead as she was very hot. Charity made sure Vanessa was comfortable as she sat down beside her and held the flannel on her forehead. 

“Trust you to get so drunk on our wedding night that we can’t even have sex ey? I mean of all the nights tonight is supposed to be the most romantic. It’s a good job I love you isn’t it and I really really love you with all my heart” Charity quietly said to Vanessa as she stroked her hair. 

Time had passed and the village was all quiet now. The catering company had packed up and left, the Dj booth was all tidied away and the bar securely locked up ready to be taken away tomorrow morning. Charity was still wide awake making sure that Vanessa was fine as she was still worried that Vanessa had hit her head, yes Rhona had said the passing out due to alcohol had happened before but you can never be too careful. 

She had made herself more comfortable by taking off her suit and putting some joggers and a bra on. She was sat there just watching Vanessa to make sure nothing happened, she was almost sacred to go to sleep, which was stupid because Vanessa had been drunk before and it hadn’t bothered Charity. 

It was almost 4am and Charity had fallen asleep next to her wife, she had tried her best to stay awake to keep an eye on her but it hadn’t worked, she was fast asleep. It wasn’t long before she was woken by Vanessa who was having a fit, her body shaking uncontrollably. 

“Ness babe? Can you hear me?” Charity shouted trying to get a response from Vanessa. 

Charity reached for her phone dialling 999 as quickly as she could, she tried to make sure she kept her emotions in check so she could talk to the operator. 

“Ambulance please” Charity said panicking as she did her best to make sure Vanessa didn’t hurt herself. 

“It’s my wife she’s having a fit, she’s very drunk but fell over earlier and I don’t know if she hit her head or not? Please you need to hurry” Charity pleaded with the operator. 

They were sending an ambulance straight away, Charity knew she should have got Vanessa to go get checked out at the hospital, she couldn’t believe this was happening. 

The ambulance arrived in the village with the sirens blaring and the lights flashing, it wasn’t long before half the village were awake and out their front doors seeing what the hell was going on. 

“Quick she’s up here, she’s stopped fitting now but it lasted 65 seconds” Charity informed the paramedic as she knew it was important to get all the details. 

“So you say she’s been drinking?”.

“Yeah as you can see it was our wedding day and we were all getting a bit carried away. We were doing shots and the next thing we know she had passed out, she said she didn’t hit her head but she must have surely if she’s fitting?”

“How long was she out cold for?” 

“Less than a minute I think, I don’t know it took me a while to get over there” Charity replied anxiously. 

“Okay, so were going to get her hooked up to some oxygen as a precaution, please don’t worry she is breathing fine we just need to make sure her brain gets enough in case of a head injury”.

“Do whatever you need, I just need her to be ok”. 

While the paramedics were getting Vanessa ready to take to the hospital, the villagers gathered outside Tug Ghyll wanting to know what on earth was happening. 

“What’s going on?” Chas asked in panic as she slowly walked using her crutches to the house. 

“No idea, someone should go in” Bernice replied. 

“Someone needs to get Frank incase it Vanessa” Laurel suggested. 

Ross ran as fast as he could to Frank’s house to wake him. Banging on the door as loudly as he could Ross just needed Frank to answer the door. 

“What is it?” Frank angrily said as he opened the door in his boxers. 

“There’s an ambulance outside Vanessa’s we don’t know what’s happened though, you need to come”. 

Frank grabbed the nearest coat he could, putting it on he ran over to the ambulance. 

“What’s happening do we know anything yet? Charity, Vanessa” Frank shouted through the door. 

“Go on Frank” Chas said. 

Just as frank went to enter the front door, the paramedics left carrying Vanessa on a stretcher with an oxygen mask on. 

“Oh my god, Teenie” Frank said as he went to grab her hand. 

“Sir I need you to move, we need to get to hospital”. 

“I’m her father...” 

“I’m afraid we only have space for one person”. 

“Charity what’s going on?” Frank asked. 

“She had a fit, I have no idea why but it must be when she fell” Charity replied as she stood in outside in her joggers and a bra. 

Chas walked over to Charity and took her top off to give to Charity who was going straight to the hospital. 

“She’ll be ok babe” Chas said trying to comfort Charity. 

“Right whose coming in the ambulance then?” The paramedic asked. 

“Charity go, she’s your wife” Frank replied. 

“You sure?” Charity asked. 

“Positive, I’ll get a taxi in. Love you Teenie” he shouted into the ambulance. 

Charity got into the ambulance as the doors closed and it drove off with the lights flashing, Charity couldn’t believe that this was actually happening.


	146. Chapter 146

As the ambulance drove off, the villagers who were outside got ready to set an action plan in place. One of their own was ill and they needed to make sure they did everything they could to help out. 

“Right Frank, I’m going to ring Graham as he doesn’t drink, I’m sure he won’t mind taking you up to the hospital. Plus Charity is going to need Debbie’s support. Bernice can you run upstairs and pack a bag. Charity will need some clothes and toiletries”. 

“Of course, I’ll do that right now” Bernice replied as she headed into Tug Ghyll to get some things. 

“Frank run home and put some clothes on, Tell Megan what is going on and then come back here ok?” Chas instructed Frank. 

Frank just stood there in complete shock, Ross put his arm around him ready to help walk him home. 

“I’ll sort him out, don’t worry” Ross said quietly to Chas as he walked Frank to get some clothes. 

“I’ll ring Graham and hope he picks up. Everyone else all you can do at the moment is hope and pray she is ok” Chas replied to the rest of the villagers that were gathered worried about Vanessa. 

Chas took a deep breath in as she dialled Graham’s number. 

“Hello?” Graham answered half asleep. 

“Graham sorry to ring you, it’s Chas. I was wondering as you are the only sober person in the entire village if you could take Frank into the hospital”. 

“What’s happened to Frank?” 

“It’s Vanessa, she’s been taken in by ambulance. Were not too sure what’s happened but it looked pretty serious”. 

“Of course, I’ll wake the others and be there immediately” Graham replied.

“Thanks, you’re a life saver”. 

“It’s no bother, won’t be long” Graham replied as he hung the phone up and rushed to put some clothes on before telling Debbie and Joe. 

He knocked on the bedroom door. 

“Yes?” Joe replied. 

“Can I come in?” Graham asked. 

“Sure what is it?” 

“It’s Vanessa she’s been taken into hospital. I don’t know the details but she was taken in by ambulance”.

“What? Shit I need to be there” Debbie said as she sat upright in bed. 

“I’m taking Frank in soon if you want to come as well” Graham replied. 

Debbie got up right away and changed, she knew Joe wanted to come with her but there wasn’t time to get him up and ready as it took that little bit longer. 

“Go! I’ll ring josh and see if he can come a bit early. I’ll also tell Noah when he wakes up” Joe replied. 

“You sure? I know you want to come”. 

“It’s fine, I’ll be down as soon as I can. I’ll bring Noah” Joe replied. 

“I love you” Debbie said as she kissed Joe. 

“Love you too! Let me know as soon as you know anything”. 

“Don’t worry I will, bye” Debbie replied as she left the room ready to drive to the village with Graham. 

The two of them got into the car and headed to the village to pick up Frank. 

Ross was busy helping Frank pack a bag of things he might need, Frank hadn’t uttered a word since the ambulance left, he was in total shock seeing his little baby girl on the stretcher. 

“Frank mate, where’s your wallet? You are going to need money for coffees and stuff” Ross said trying to get Frank to talk. 

There was still no reply, Ross knew he needed to snap him out of this before leaving the house otherwise he was going to be no help at the hospital. 

“Frank, mate I know this is hard but you need to be strong for Vanessa! She needs you right now as does Charity. So come on maybe snap out of this zombie like state and get to the hospital” Ross explained giving him a supportive pat on the back. 

“I know I do, it’s just so hard”. 

“I know but we need to stay positive because right now we don’t actually know what’s wrong with her. So take this and go get into Graham’s car, ok? Let us know how she is ok? And if you need anything just ask”.

“Thanks Ross, I appreciate it” Frank quietly replied as they both left the house and headed back to where Graham was picking him up. 

Bernice had finished packing a bag for Charity and Vanessa, she made sure she had put all of the essentials in. 

“Here we go I think I’ve got everything they’ll both need” Bernice said as she gave the bag to Chas. 

“Thanks hun, I’m sure you have. Oh here comes Frank, poor bloke not knowing what’s wrong with his daughter” Chas replied. 

“I know it must be horrible but I’m sure she’ll be ok” Bernice said trying to be positive. 

Graham and Debbie arrived in the car just as Frank walked up, Frank didn’t say much but he gave Chas a hug and got into the car. Debbie quickly got out of the car to have a chat with Chas. 

“What happened?” Debbie asked. 

“We don’t know exactly she had a fit, they think it’s related to the fall she had earlier”. 

“We should have taken her in” Debbie replied. 

“She didn’t want to go in, she didn’t want to miss her wedding” Chas said. 

“I know, shit! Why does this always happen to us Dingles?” 

“I don’t know, just go and make sure they are both ok? Ring me as soon as you know anything”. 

“I will, love you” Debbie replied as she knew family was the most important thing right now. 

“Love you too Debs”. 

Graham drove off heading towards the hospital as fast as he could without breaking any laws. 

Meanwhile over at the hospital Vanessa had been taken in to a cubicle to be checked over by the nurses and doctors. Charity was left in the waiting room on her own thinking about everything, was there anything she could have done to prevent this. 

All that was going over and over in her head is how much she wanted to take Vanessa to get her head checked out as soon as it happened, she should have insisted. If she had this might never have happened. 

The doctors were busy checking Vanessa over, they were doing all sorts of tests to try and figure out why she had a fit. While they were busy working on her, Vanessa came round. 

“What’s happening?” Vanessa quietly asked with the oxygen mask on. 

“Welcome back Mrs Dingle, you were out of it for a little while weren’t you? Can you remember what happened?” The doctor asked. 

“I don’t really remember anything since I left the wedding, to be honest I don’t remember leaving the wedding”. 

“Have you ever had a fit before?” 

“A fit? No never. Is that what happened?” 

“Yes you had a fit, we think you must have hit your head. Do you have any pain around the head?” 

“No, none. I mean I had a headache but I thought that was due to the alcohol”. 

“We’re going to do a CT scan just to see what’s going on in there, is that ok?” 

“Of course, can I see my wife if she’s here please?” Vanessa asked hoping that Charity had come to the hospital with her. 

“I’ll go get her right away for you, but take it easy” the doctor replied as Vanessa lay there and smiled. 

The doctor walked into the waiting room Charity immediately thought the worst, the look on her face was one of sheer panic. 

“Is she ok?” Charity asked. 

“She’s awake and speaking. She can’t remember much since the fall but she wants to see you before we take her for a CT scan”. 

“CT scan? What for?” Charity asked. 

“We just need to make sure there’s no problems, the fit could have been caused by some swelling or a bleed. I don’t want to alarm you it’s just routine so we can find out what caused the fit”. 

“Ok, thank you. So I can go through now?” Charity asked politely. 

“Of course”. 

Charity quickly got off her seat and headed through to see her wife lay there in. 

“Baby” Charity said as she rushed to Vanessa bedside kissing her softly on the forehead. 

A tear began to fall down Vanessa’s cheek, Charity wiped it away. 

“I’m scared” Vanessa quietly said trying not to get emotional. 

“Don’t you be scared ok? They are going to find out what caused the fit and they will sort it, I promise you” Charity replied trying to act strong in all of this. 

“I’m sorry”. 

“Sorry? What you sorry for?”

“Ruining our night, making you see me like that, I’m sorry”. 

Charity squeezed Vanessa’s hand tightly and replied, “you have nothing to be sorry for, I won’t lie it was very scary seeing you like that but hopefully neither of us will have to go through that again”. 

“I hope so. God I bloody love you”. 

“I love you too. Did you hear that the villagers got us a romantic trip away as our present?” 

“No, that’s very sweet of them. When?” 

Charity instantly knew that she had made a mistake bringing up the getaway as she knew that if Vanessa knew it was tomorrow she would feel bad if they missed it. 

“Can’t remember off the top of my head but you’ll be right as rain by then” Charity said giving Vanessa the biggest smile ever. 

“That’ll be nice, at least then we can have a romantic evening just the two of us without any fits or alcohol” Vanessa joked. 

“Sounds like the perfect evening” Charity replied kissing Vanessa’s hand. 

“Does dad know what’s happened?”

“Yeah he’ll be here any minute, he was very worried about you as was the whole village to be honest”.

“I’m fine, just a little bump on the head the doctor said”.

Charity knew that it was a little more than a bump on the head, she knew the doctors must be worried if they were doing a CT scan but she needed to stay positive for Vanessa’s sake. 

“We ready for the scan?” The nurse asked. 

“Yeah, not good with small spaces but ill be ok” Vanessa replied. 

“I’m not moving a muscle so I’ll be here as soon as you get back ok? I love you” Charity replied giving Vanessa a big kiss. 

The nurse wheeled Vanessa down to the CT scanner, Frank arrived to Charity waiting in an empty room. For a split second he thought the worst. 

“Where’s Teenie? Please god no this isn’t happening?” Frank anxiously shouted. 

“Frank relax she’s just having a CT scan” Charity replied trying to calm Frank down. 

“Oh thank god! Wait a CT scan isn’t that serious?” 

“They just want to check everything’s ok on the inside” Charity replied. 

“Mum I’m sorry you had to see her in that state, must have been so hard for you” Debbie said as she rushed to give her mum a hug. 

“I should have made her go to the hospital after she fell over, if I had she wouldn’t have had the fit”. 

“Don’t you dare blame yourself, we all should have forced her to go get checked out but realistically she never would have left her own wedding”. 

“She’s right, she can be stubborn when she wants to be” Frank replied trying to make sure Charity didn’t feel to blame for the incident. 

“Tell me about it. I’ve just agreed to spend the rest of my life with her, that stubborn, bossiness does drive me crazy sometimes but that’s Ness and I wouldn’t change a single thing about her”. 

“She’s going to be ok, I know she is! She’s a Dingle remember, were made of strong stuff”. 

“I know she will, I told her about the spa trip but I didn’t have the heart to tell her it was tomorrow. Just incase she’s stuck in here or whatever”. 

“We can always change the date, it’s not an issue! The only thing that is important is Vanessa’s health right now”. 

It wasn’t long before Vanessa was back from her scan, her face lit up when she saw that her dad and Debbie were in the room with Charity waiting for her. 

“Well this is a nice surprise” Vanessa said as she was wheeled back into place. 

“How you feeling sweetheart?” Frank asked. 

“A bit groggy but I’m sure half of that is the amount of alcohol I drank”. 

“You did go a bit wild” Frank replied. 

“It’s good to see you smiling, you had everyone in the village worried about you. I know Joe is a mess back home, I should really let them all know what’s happening”. 

“Tell him to give the boys a big hug and a kiss from me”. 

“Babe you’ll be able to do that yourself later, they’ll be in to visit” Charity replied. 

“That’ll be nice”. 

The doctor walked in with a stern look on his face, Charity didn’t know if it was going to be good news or bad news. 

“Vanessa we need to have a little chat? Is it ok for everyone to be here?” The doctor asked. 

“It’s bad isn’t it?” Vanessa replied. 

“Try not to worry, I just need your permission first for everyone to hear this”. 

“Yeah they are all fine” Vanessa replied as she grabbed onto her wife’s hand squeezing the life out of it. 

“It’s clear from the CT scan that you have a little bleed on the brain”. 

“What?” Charity immediately replied scared out of her mind. 

“These aren’t uncommon from head injuries, due to the amount of alcohol consumed it probably masked the pain of the fall, which made it go unnoticed. Like I said it’s pretty common, but we will need to operate”. 

“Operate? As in be put under?” Vanessa replied as she had a fear of being under anaesthesia. 

“I’m afraid so. It’s a routine procedure with a very high success rate”.

“And I definitely need it yes?” Vanessa asked. 

“Yes, without it the bleed will grow which could cause permanent brain damage or worse”. 

“Babe you’ve gotta do this! I know you are scared but I’ll be here, I’ll be right outside the room, I’ll be there” Charity replied trying to reassure her wife everything would be ok. 

“I’m scared” Vanessa replied as the tears streamed down her face. 

Debbie couldn’t help but start crying too she had never seen Vanessa scared and she hated seeing someone she loved scared. She rushed over to her other hand and held onto it tightly. 

“You’ve got this. You’re a Dingle” Debbie said. 

“Ok, I’ll do it. Can I see my boys first incase I don’t make it?” 

“Don’t you dare start saying shit like this. You are not going anywhere, you hear me? I won’t let you, I’ve just married you, you honestly think I’m going to let you go... you’ve got no chance babe” Charity replied as she wiped the tears away from Vanessa’s face.


	147. Chapter 147

Vanessa was still coming to terms with the fact that she was going to have to have surgery on her brain, it was a routine procedure but that didn’t mean that things couldn’t go wrong. Debbie quietly left the room to ring Chas who she knew would be freaking out back at the pub. 

“Debs?” Chas asked as she picked up the phone. 

“Hey...” 

“What’s the verdict? Is she ok?” 

“She’s got a bleed on the brain”. 

“A what?” 

“There is a small bleed on her brain from where she must have hit her head when she passed out. They are going to need to do an operation to stop the bleed otherwise it could get a whole lot worse”. 

“Shit! That’s crazy. Is she ok? Is Charity ok?” 

“She’s scared obviously but Mums doing her best to comfort her and put her mind at ease”. 

“Well what can I do?” Chas asked. 

“I don’t really know. Maybe let the rest of the family know, obviously let mum tell the boys but if you can let everyone else know that would be great” Debbie replied. 

“I’ll do it right away, well when more people are awake. Debs if you need anything and I mean anything you just ring and we will sort it, ok?”

“Yeah thanks Chas. I’ll keep you up to date”. 

“Thanks, take care” Chas replied as she put the phone down. 

She couldn’t believe that a little fall could cause such problems, she was hoping and praying that Vanessa would pull through with no after effects. 

Debbie walked back into the hospital room after making a visit to the coffee shop, Vanessa couldn’t eat or drink anything before her operation but she got Charity and Frank strong coffees to help them stay awake. 

“Here we go” Debbie said handing the coffees over. 

“Thanks babe” Charity replied letting go of Vanessa’s hand for a split second to grab the coffee. She placed it on the side and took hold of Vanessa’s hand again. 

“Babe you can let go of my hand, I’m not going anywhere yet” Vanessa said. 

“I don’t want to” Charity replied. 

“Ok, well then in that case you can keep hold of it”. 

“I’ll be right back” Frank said as he left the room. He was finding everything really difficult. 

“Is he ok?” Ness asked. 

“I think he’s finding it all a bit much” Debbie replied. 

“We all are but we are going to get through this as a family, it’s all going to be ok” Charity said. 

“We are” Debbie added. 

“Promise me one thing?” Vanessa asked. 

“Babe don’t give me this chat...” 

“Charity I need to just incase something goes wrong”. 

“I don’t think I can hear this”. 

“Just try?” 

“Ok” Charity replied taking a deep breath. 

“If something goes wrong, everything of mine is for you and the boys, I know you would anyway but please bring Johnny up to be the amazing lad I already know he is”.

“We can bring him up together Ness” Charity said interrupting Vanessa. 

“I also need you to know that you were the best thing to ever happen to me, you have made me the happiest human on the entire planet and I wouldn’t change any of the last 8 months. I love you with all my heart I need you to know that” Vanessa explained as a tear rolled down her cheek. 

“I know all of that and you can tell me that every single day after we get out of here and go on our honeymoon. You are going nowhere, ok? We have to think positive” Charity replied. 

“Well in that case get me in that massage chair at the spa for a couples massage” Vanessa said with a smile on her tired looking face. 

“It won’t be long babe, I promise you”. 

Over at Home Farm Joe had begun to get himself out of bed as he knew he needed to get Noah to the hospital as soon as possible. Every single time he moved he was getting more and more feeling back in his legs, he couldn’t believe his luck. It had taken him over an hour but he was very nearly ready for the day ahead. 

“Wow, this is a massive improvement” Josh said as he let himself into the house to get Joe ready. 

“Yeah I’ve been practising” Joe replied with a smile on his face. 

“This is amazing Joe, you’ve come a very long way in a short space of time”.

“I can feel my legs”. 

“You can? Show me where”. 

“I can feel them practically the whole way down, and I can even do this” Joe said as he lifted his foot off the foot rest. 

“Wow” josh replied amazed at what he could do. 

“Yeah, pretty cool right?” 

“Very cool, I think it’s time you go see the consultant to show them your progress, they might do an MRI to see if the break causing the paralysis has healed. It’s very rare but it’s not impossible”. 

“Was meant to be today but family emergency, I’ll do it at some point”.

“I know family comes first but this is important so get it done Joe”. 

“I will I will, I promise” Joe replied. 

“Well looks like you don’t need me today, so I’m going to go home”. 

“Sorry”. 

“Don’t be sorry, I love it when I’m not needed means the patient is getting better”. 

“True well I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“Yeah just let me know if you’ve done it yourself, that way I can save myself some petrol. See you” Josh said as he left the house. 

Joe knew that he needed to tell Noah what was going on, he also knew that Noah wasn’t going to react well. 

“Noah buddy you awake?” Joe shouted upstairs. 

“Yeah, I’m in here” Noah said replying from the kitchen. 

Joe wheeled himself into the kitchen and replied, “hey you, there’s something I need to tell you”. 

“That’s never a good conversation starter” Noah said. 

“It’s Vanessa, you know she fell over yesterday? Well she was rushed into hospital in the early hours of this morning”. 

“What? We need to go now. What’s happened to her?” Noah replied frantically. 

“Calm down, breathe. So apparently she had a fit which has been caused by a small bleed on her brain. To sort it she needs an operation...” 

“Her brain isn’t that really risky?”

“Yes but they are professionals and do it everyday of their lives” Joe replied trying to reassure Noah things would be ok. 

“Can we go to the hospital” Noah asked. 

“Of course, as soon as Graham is back he can drop us off. We will need to pick up Johnny and Moses on the way”. 

“I’ll go get my stuff” Noah replied putting a very brave face on things but deep down he was worried out of his mind about Vanessa. He had only just got the second parent he has always wanted, he can’t lose her now. 

Noah gathered some of his things, Graham arrived home knowing he would be headed straight out to pick up the little ones before driving to the hospital. 

“We all ready?” He asked entering the house. 

“Yep, we just need to pick the boys up so we can go see Vanessa” Joe replied. 

“Have you heard any more news?” Graham asked. 

“All I know is that she needs an operation to stop the bleeding”. 

“Poor Vanessa”. 

“And Charity. Must have been horrendous seeing Vanessa like that”.

“Yeah can’t have been easy”.

“We just need to make sure we support her” Joe replied. 

Graham, Noah and Joe jumped into the car heading to the village to collect the boys, once they had collected them they went straight to the hospital. 

“How we feeling?” The nurse asked as she checked Vanessa observations. 

“Much better, I don’t even seem to have a hangover” Vanessa replied. 

“Ah that will be the fluids that have gone into your system they will have got rid of any remaining alcohol, making you feel refreshed again”. 

“Remind me to make a trip to the hospital every time I’m hungover” Vanessa joked to Charity who was sat next to her. 

“Trust me when we are out of here you are never drinking again” Charity replied. 

“We all know that won’t happen”. 

“I’m not taking my eyes off you, ever”. 

“All your observations are looking good. The operation is due to take place in a couple of hours, so still no food or drink and try to take it as easy as you can”. 

“Don’t worry she won’t be doing anything” Charity immediately replied. 

“Good to hear, she’s a keeper that one” the nurse said referring to Charity. 

“That she is” Vanessa replied smiling from ear to ear. 

Frank still hadn’t returned so Debbie took it upon herself to go find him and make sure he’s okay. It didn’t take her long to find him, he was sat outside on a bench just staring at the sky. 

“Can I join you?” Debbie asked. 

“Feel free, I’m not the best company though”. 

“It’s ok, we can just sit in silence if you like. I just wanted to make sure you were ok”. 

“I just hate seeing my little girl in pain, i know she’s grown up and everything but she will always be my little girl”. 

“Of course she will, she’ll be ok though. Yes it’s brain surgery but it’s pretty routine. The doctor said it wouldn’t take much longer than an hour. I know it’s scary but she needs to know you are going to be there by her side not sat out here” Debbie explained. 

“I’m not a strong person, I never have been” Frank replied. 

“Well I’m afraid now is the time where you need to be strong. She needs to know that you are here, yes you might be scared but shit happens. Look at Sarah for example she’s been ill all her life and yes it scares me beyond belief but I have to be strong for her otherwise she will give up trying eventually. Our job as parents is to be there for our children no matter what, we have to be brave when they need us to be. Frank go see your daughter and tell her that everything is going to be ok” Debbie added. 

Frank knew that everything Debbie had just said to him was true, he needed to man up and go and give his daughter the support she needs. 

“You’re right, I’ll go talk to her” Frank replied as he headed back into the hospital. 

Debbie stayed outside for a few minutes as she knew the arrival of the boys was imminent. 

“Dad, where you been?” Vanessa asked as Frank walked into the room. 

“Just needed to clear my head but I’m here now, I’m not leaving your side”. 

“Well you’ll have to when I go in” Vanessa joked showing that her humour was still there even though she was nervous and scared. 

“I know but we will both be here when you come out, won’t we Charity?” 

“She came out a while ago” Charity joked making Vanessa and Frank laugh.

“You know what I mean” Frank replied. 

“Thanks Dad, means a lot. Are the boys on their way?” Vanessa asked. 

“Yeah, they will be here any minute”. 

Back over in the village Chas had gathered as many of the villagers as she could in the pub to update them all on Vanessa’s condition. 

“Thanks for coming everyone. When Vanessa fell yesterday she must have hit her head as she has been diagnosed with a bleed on the brain...” Chas announced as the villagers gasped. 

“A bleed? Aren’t those dead serious?” Ross asked. 

“Not the best use of the word dead there Ross” Rhona replied. 

“Sorry, that just slipped out but you all know what I mean”. 

“Yeah it’s pretty serious, she’s undergoing brain surgery later this morning” Chas added. 

“Brain surgery? Oh my god” Kerry said. 

“Right what can we do?” Bernice asked. 

“I don’t really know, maybe we could put together a care package?” Chas replied.

“Yes that’s a great idea, you can have whatever you want from the shop. Free of charge” David announced. 

“Free of charge? Bloody hell David what’s wrong with you?” Kerry joked. 

“She is my sister in law, id do anything to help” David replied taking offence to what Kerry had just said. 

“I was just joking, I know you would”. 

“She’ll need stuff to help her relax” Nicola said trying to help as she knew what was needed after her health problems. 

“Good idea, she will also need toiletries and maybe add a few things in there for Charity” Rhona added. Rhona was so angry at herself she should have known that Vanessa wasn’t 100%, she couldn’t wait to go see her to apologise to her. 

“I’ll put the package together and deliver later, if anyone wants to give her a card just drop it off to the shop and I’ll take it” Tracy replied as she would be going to see her sister later after the operation. 

“Everyone make sure you are sending positive vibes her way today, we need no negativity! She’s going to get through this and they will go on their mini moon just like nothing had happened” Chas explained trying to make sure everyone stayed positive. 

As people began to leave you could tell by the look on their faces that they were worried, Vanessa was one of the most positive people in the village yet knowing she was ill really had dampened a lot of people’s spirits. 

“Trace can I come with you later” Rhona asked. 

“Of course, she will want her best friend there” Tracy replied. 

“I can’t believe this is happening, I mean what are the chances”. 

“I know, it’s scary isn’t it. One little bump on your head can cause a whole lot of problems. She’ll be ok though she’s a tough cookie”. 

“That she is, I’ll never forget the time when we were out on a night out back at university and she fell over spraining her ankle yet she still walked home on it. If that had of been me I’d have been ringing an ambulance”. 

“Shes superhuman sometimes I swear!” Tracy replied as the two of them headed to the shop to start making the package for Vanessa.


	148. Chapter 148

Graham dropped the boys off at the hospital, helping Joe get into his wheelchair. 

“Ouch” Joe shouted as Graham grabbed his legs. 

“Shit I keep forgetting that you can feel things again” Graham replied. 

“Yeah so be careful please”. 

“Yes boss” Graham sarcastically replied. 

Graham wheeled Joe over to where Debbie was sat with the kids as they had made their way over to her. Debbie could see that Noah was trying to put on a brave face but he was hurting inside, she immediately gave him a big hug. 

“Come here you” Debbie said as she gave her little brother a big hug. 

“Tell me she’s going to be ok?” Noah quietly said into Debbie’s ear, trying to hold in his emotions. 

“She’s going to be ok, she’s strong”. 

“She better be ok, I can’t lose her”. 

“Don’t worry we won’t lose her” Debbie replied. 

“Can we go see her?” Noah asked wiping his tears away. 

“Let’s go” Debbie replied as she grabbed hold of Johnny and Moses’ hands. 

The five of them walked into the hospital stopping off at the shop to buy Vanessa’s some balloons and a cuddly toy. They wanted to put a smile on their mums face as soon as they walked into her room. The doors opened to a bunch of balloons covering who was behind them. 

“Surprise” the two little ones shouted as they saw Vanessa. 

Vanessa burst into tears as seeing the majority of the people she loved the most in one room set her off. 

“Mummy don’t cry” Johnny said as he walked over to her side to hold her hand. 

“I’m sorry baby” Vanessa replied. 

“Mummy’s just a bit poorly at the moment so the doctors are going to take her away for an hour or two to make her all better again. There’s no need to be scared because I’ve been told the doctors are very good” Charity explained to the little ones as she bent down to give them both a hug. 

“So she’ll be home soon?” Johnny asked. 

“She will be” Charity replied looking directly into the eyes of her wife and giving her a big smile. 

“It won’t be long until we are sat on the sofa eating pizza and watching a film together” Vanessa replied. 

Noah was nervous to approached Vanessa as he didn’t want to do anything to hurt her, even though all Vanessa wanted from him was a big fat hug. 

“I don’t bite” Vanessa said giving Noah a cheeky smile. 

Noah walked over and gave Vanessa the biggest hug ever, he loved her. 

“I’m so scared” Noah said. 

“Me too buddy, me too”. 

“Promise me everything’s going to be ok?” 

“I bloody well hope so because we have lots and lots to do. Our little trip to the beach and well we’ve both got to get to know Ryan don’t we” Vanessa replied. 

“Yeah we do and you have to help me with Lily, make sure I don’t do anything stupid”. 

“That’s true...” Vanessa said as she slurred her words a little. 

“Babe you ok?” Charity immediately asked grabbing hold of her arm. 

“Yeah...I’m...” Vanessa began to reply but was stopped as she started fitting. 

“VANESSA” Charity shouted. 

“MUM” Noah shouted as he went to go and try and stop Vanessa moving. 

“Babe don’t touch her, get the doctor” Charity shouted. “Debbie get the boys out of here, now” Charity shouted as the tears flowed. 

Debbie quickly grabbed both of the boys walking them out of the room, Joe wheeled himself over to Noah. Noah was stood there like a statue with tears streaming down his face, he was distraught he couldn’t believe what he was seeing in front of him. Joe pulled Noah onto his lap and wheeled out of the room as quickly as he could. 

The doctors rushed in moving Frank and Charity out of the way so that they could work on Vanessa. 

“Make it stop” Charity frantically shouted as her voice broke as the emotion hit. 

“We’re doing everything we can for her, I need you both to leave. As soon as we know anything we will let you know” the nurse informed them. 

“Babe, I’ll be outside ok? I’m not going anywhere. I love you” Charity shouted as the nurse pushed her and Frank out of the way. 

The doors closed behind them, Charity looked through the window in desperation she just needed to know that her wife was ok. The fit seemed to last for ages, Charity felt hopeless she couldn’t do anything. She placed her hand on the window, as she stood their crying her eyes out. 

“Why’s mummy doing that?” Johnny asked Charity. 

Charity was frozen solid, even if she wanted to answer she couldn’t the words just wouldn’t come out of her mouth. 

Joe could see that Charity was struggling so he took Johnny’s hand and replied, “mummy’s just a bit poorly at the moment, but you see all of those people? They are in there to help her”. 

“Oh ok” Johnny replied not really know what was going on. 

Noah walked up to the side of his mum, he held on tightly to his mum’s hand, Charity turned her head for a split second to give him a smile, before switching her attention straight back to Vanessa. 

“She’ll be ok won’t she mum?” Noah quietly asked. 

Charity didn’t even know the answer to that question, she wanted to be as positive as she could be but really she had absolutely no idea. 

“Of course she will babe”. 

“She has to be. We can’t lose her not now, not after it’s taken so long to find someone who fits into our family perfectly. Our lives are just beginning” Noah emotionally said. 

Charity knew that if anything did happen to Vanessa it wouldn’t only break her heart into a million pieces it would also change a lot of other people’s lives. Vanessa had been the one person that Noah had truly accepted as his mum’s partner, Charity needed Vanessa to be ok. 

“Don’t you worry babe we are going to have many many adventures together”. 

“How can you be so sure?” Frank muttered. 

“We have to be positive” Charity replied. 

“You don’t know that she’s going to be ok”.

“Well no of course I don’t but we have to be positive not just for us but for the boys”. 

“I can’t do this” Frank replied as he walked off. 

“Frank!” Charity shouted. She wasn’t going to go after him as she didn’t want to take her eyes off Vanessa who had finally stopped fitting. 

The doctors knew they needed to act fast with the operation, they sent off a couple of the nurses to make sure the operating theatre was set up and ready to go. 

“Vanessa can you hear me?” The doctor asked. 

There was no response. 

“Vanessa can you open your eyes for me?” 

Vanessa opened her eyes slowly. 

“Why is everything blurry?” Vanessa quietly asked as Charity, Noah and Debbie were looking through the window in the door. 

“How many fingers am I holding up?” The doctor anxiously asked as he knew blurred vision was not a good sign. 

“I don’t know, I cant see fingers all I see is a blurred mess. Why can’t I see properly?” Vanessa asked getting agitated. 

“Blurred vision is a sign that the bleeding in your brain has increased which has caused the pressure to also increase. The increase in pressure might be pushing on your optic nerve which is causing the vision problems. In other words we need to operate now” The doctor explained. 

“So its bad?” Vanessa replied crying.

“We need to stop it before it gets any worse”. 

“Can I quickly speak to my wife?” Vanessa asked trying to get her words out. 

“Of course, I’ll bring her in”. 

The doctor left the room, speaking to the three of them before letting Charity in to see Vanessa. 

“What’s happening?” Charity asked anxiously. 

“As you could see Vanessa suffered from another fit, the likelihood is that the bleed in her brain has increased causing a large amount of pressure to build up. We need to take her into a theatre immediately, she would quickly like to see you though”. 

“Is it more serious now?” Charity asked.

“Vanessa’s optic nerve is being compromised which is causing her to have very blurred vision. The quicker we move the easy it will be to fix”. 

Charity didn’t waste anymore time, she rushed into the room to see her wife. 

“Babe” Vanessa said as she was struggling to see where Charity was. 

“I’m here my love, I’m here” Charity replied placing her hands gently around Vanessa’s face. 

“I can’t see you”. 

“I know you can’t babe, I know you can’t. But they are going to sort you out ok? I need you to be as strong as I know you can be, because you need to fight this because I cannot and will not lose you. I will be waiting here for you as soon as you wake up from the anaesthetic ok? I love you more than words Mrs Dingle” Charity said trying her hardest not to get emotional as she didn’t want Vanessa to get upset. 

“We’re ready to take you now” a nurse said as she entered the room. “I’m afraid we are going to need to take your jewellery off”. 

Vanessa did her best to get her ring off her own hand but the fact she couldn’t see properly didn’t help. 

“Babe I’ll do it” Charity said as she gently removed the wedding ring she only placed on Vanessa finger less than 24 hours ago. 

“Look after it for me” Vanessa replied as Charity lent in to give her one last smooch before her surgery. 

“I won’t let go off it don’t you worry” Charity said. 

The nurses wheeled Vanessa out of her room towards the operating theatre, as she passed Noah and Debbie, but because she couldn’t see properly she didn’t interact with them. 

“Why didn’t she speak to us?” Noah asked. 

“Babe Ness’ eyesight isn’t very good at the moment because of her head injury so she won’t have seen either of you”. 

“Why is this happening to us? After everything why us?” Noah said. 

“I really don’t know” Charity replied as she headed back into Vanessa’s room to sit next to where her bed was. She held onto Vanessa’s wedding ring as tightly as she could. While she was on her own she decided to say a little prayer even though she wasn’t religious in anyway. 

“If there is anyone up there listening to me, please please just take good care of her. I’ve never been one to pray or ask for help but I need it right now. I know I have made a hell of a lot of mistakes in my life but I am trying to be a better person and she makes me a better person. Just bring her back to be all better ok? And I will promise you that I will never do anything bad again. I beg of you” Charity quietly said to herself as she clutched tightly to Vanessa’s ring, kissing it as she finished. 

The time seemed to tick by slower than it ever had done before, Charity didn’t move a muscle the whole time Vanessa was in the operating theatre, she told her she wasn’t going anywhere and she meant it. 

Debbie and Joe had taken the kids to get something to eat to try and keep their minds off what was happening just a short distance away, but Noah wasn’t in the mood to eat. He just wanted to know that Vanessa was ok. 

An hour had passed at there was still no sign of Vanessa, Charity’s heart was racing as she knew the operation wasn’t meant to take very long. 

“What is taking so long?” She muttered to herself. 

Deciding that she needed to find out some information as to why it was taking so long, Charity left the room and headed to find someone who would be able to tell her. 

“Excuse me you couldn’t tell me what’s happening with Vanessa Dingle could you? She could be still down as Woodfield”. 

“I’ll go find out for you” a nurse replied as she went to find out. 

“Thanks” Charity said. 

“She’s still in theatre, theatre 3 if you want to wait outside” the nurse asked as she could see how anxious Charity was. 

“Yes please”. 

The two of them headed to theatre 3 where Charity was allowed to sit outside to wait for further information. She sat there still holding on tightly to Vanessa’s ring, she just needed the time to move faster so she could give her wife a kiss. 

All of a sudden alarms began to beep uncontrollably as more nurses and doctors ran into the theatre to scrub in and help out. Charity immediately stood wondering what the hell was going on, what were the beeps for? Was Vanessa ok? 

“Can someone please tell me what is going on?” Charity said raising her voice. 

“Just stay here we need you to stay here” a nurse replied. 

“Will someone just tell me if my wife is ok? I can’t live without her” Charity screamed as she fell to her knees overcome with emotion. 

After a few minutes the room fell silent as the steady beep of the monitor indicated that the patient had passed away. 

Charity screamed as she heard the beep, she couldn’t believe what was happening.


	149. Chapter 149

The beep was finally turned off as the nurses and doctors slowly left the operating theatre with sad expressions on their faces. One of the nurses rushed over to Charity who was knelt in the middle off the floor crying her eyes out. 

“I’m sorry for your loss, he seemed like a lovely man” the nurse said as she wrapped her arms around Charity. 

“He?” Charity replied confused as she tried to stop herself crying. 

“Yes your husband?” The nursed said. 

“I don’t have a husband, I have a wife. So you’re telling me that isn’t Vanessa in there?”

“No, it’s not. I’m so sorry I think you’ve been given the wrong room”. 

“Oh my god, I’m sorry that man has died but you have just given me the best news I’ve had in ages” Charity replied as she wiped her tears away. 

“It’s ok, who were you looking for?” 

“Vanessa Dingle” Charity said getting to her feet.

“Let me go have a check for you” the nurse said as she went to check the computer. 

Charity couldn’t believe what had just happened, for that split second she thought her world had come tumbling down. She thought she had lost the most important person in her life, her soulmate. 

“Vanessa should be back in her room now, from what I can see everything went well. Bare in mind she will be very groggy for a while” the nurse explained. 

“Thank you” Charity shouted as she sprinted to Vanessa’s room as quickly as she could. The worst news had been turned into the best news.

Charity burst through the doors in such a rush to see Vanessa. As soon as she saw her wife lay there the biggest smile arrived on her face, she could believe that less than 5 minutes ago she thought her wife was dead. 

She walked to the side of Vanessa, sat down and held on to her hand. 

“My god its good to see you, you really are the most beautiful human being on this planet and I know I don’t tell you that enough but from now on I’m going to make sure I do. For a split second I genuinely thought I had lost you before our married life had even kicked off, I felt empty inside and I never ever want to feel that again. I might even have to wrap you up in cotton wool just to make sure you don’t hurt yourself” Charity said as the happy tears began to fall. 

“I promise you that every day of my life I will show you how much you mean to me, I’ve never felt like this in my life and I never want this feeling to leave. Just wake up baby wake up, I need to know you’re ok”. 

Noah and Debbie walked in to see Vanessa was back from surgery, they quietly walked over to their mum as they didn’t want to disturb Vanessa. 

“How is she?” Noah asked. 

“Better than I thought she was. I got told she was in a theatre she wasn’t and the person in there died so I automatically thought she had died, it was horrendous”. 

“Mum I’m so sorry you had to go through that” Debbie replied giving her mum a hug. 

“It’s ok, I’m just glad shes ok”. 

“When will she wake up?” Noah asked. 

“Don’t know babe it could be a while”. 

“Shall we go get some food? We all need to stay energised” Debbie said. 

“I know I should but I don’t want to leave her side” Charity replied. 

“Mum she could be asleep for hours, you need to eat something. We won’t be long I promise”. 

“Ok, a quick bite then” Charity replied as they all left Vanessa to rest. 

The three of them headed to the cafe where they thought Joe and the boys were but there was no sign of them. Debbie realised that Joe must have taken them to the park just across from the hospital. Charity ordered her food as quickly as she could so that when it arrived it wouldn’t take her long to eat so she could be back by Vanessa’s side. 

“Right I’m done” Charity said as she finished the last bite of her sandwich. 

“Just let us finish and then we can go back” Debbie replied. 

“Ok but hurry up”. 

“Yes boss” Noah joked. 

Once Debbie and Noah had finished the three of them headed back. 

“I thought you weren’t leaving my side?” A very groggy Vanessa joked. 

“I love you” Charity said as she gently gave her wife a kiss. 

“I love you too”. 

“How you feeling?” Charity asked. 

“I’ve felt better but at least I can see you properly now” Vanessa replied. 

“I dunno if that’s a good thing as I look so rough” Charity joked. 

“It’s a very good thing as I can see every single little detail of your beautiful body in crystal clear view” Vanessa replied giving Charity the eyes. 

“You wait until you are fully fit again I’m going to rip those clothes...” 

“Vanessa” Noah shouted interrupting Charity as he ran over Vanessa. 

“Boy I am glad to see you” Ness replied. 

“Likewise, I’m so glad you are ok! Never been so worried in my life” Noah said. 

“It’s good to see you smiling again” Debbie added. 

“I’m just glad I can see you all again, when my vision went all blurry I honestly thought the worst”. 

“Up for some visitors?” Joe asked as he peered through the door with Johnny and Moses. 

“Of course” Vanessa replied. 

“Mummy” Johnny said as he hugged her, Moses ran over too but he wasn’t a man of many words. 

“I love you both so much” Vanessa replied getting a bit emotional again. “Where’s dad?” 

Charity looked at Debbie as if to see if she knew where he was without actually asking her. Debbie gave Charity the look to say she had absolutely no idea where he was. 

“I think he’s getting some food” Charity said giving Frank some more time to reappear. 

“Oh, I thought he would have wanted to be here” Vanessa said disappointingly. 

“He won’t be long” Charity replied giving Debbie the look to go find him. 

“I’ll go find him” Debbie said. 

“No, you stay I’ll go” Joe replied. 

Joe left the room ready to go on the hunt for Frank, he knew it was going to be a hard task as he literally could be anywhere. He understood that seeing Vanessa in that state must have been horrendous but Frank going awol was not doing him any favours if he wanted to win father of the year. Vanessa needed her dad right now and Joe was going to do everything he could to find him. 

Back in the village Chas has no nails left after biting them all waiting to hear how the operation had gone. 

“Surely we should know something by now?” Chas said to Marlon.

“You’d have thought so yes, I just hope there hasn’t been any complications” he replied. 

“I want to ring one of them but don’t want it to be at a bad time. I’m just so impatient...”

“Aren’t we all, she’s a tough cookie I’m sure everything will have gone perfectly”. 

“You two heard anything?” Bernice asked as she walked into the pub. 

“Nothing yet”. 

“Damn it!”

“Can I get you a drink while you wait with us?” Chas asked. 

“G and t please”. 

While Chas was making Bernice’s drink, Nicola walked in wanting to know the exact same thing. 

“Any news on Vanessa?” She asked. 

“Come and play the waiting game with us” Bernice replied. 

Over the next 10 minutes a number of other villagers arrived at the pub wanting to know how Vanessa was. The group included Bernice, Nicola, Doug, Diane, Aaron, Robert, Rebecca, Ross and Priya, they were all desperate to know how Vanessa was. 

“Ooooh Charity is ringing me” Chas said as she went to pick up the phone. 

“Here we go, positive thoughts everyone” Rebecca replied. 

“Charity please tell me you have good news?” Chas asked. 

“Yeah, good news! She’s out of surgery and everything seems to have gone well”. 

“Oh my god that’s amazing news! I couldn’t be happier for you both”. 

“Tell me about it, I did have a moment where I thought she had died...” 

“When?” 

“Basically I got told to sit outside theatre 3 which is where Ness was supposed to have the operation. All of the machines went mad causing nurses and doctors to run in, eventually the machines went silent as the patient had died, I obviously thought it was Vanessa. I was a mess, but the nurse came over and told me that a guy had died and not Vanessa, well I’ve never moved so fast in my life to go and see her. It’s been an emotional rollercoaster today I just need a good sleep knowing she’s ok”. 

“Bloody hell, you’re kidding me?” Chas replied. 

“I wish I was, just so thankful that she ok. Just waiting to hear from the doctor but the nurses have said all went well. Can you keep an eye on the boys tonight for me? Noah will probably want to be with Joe but the little ones?” Charity explained. 

“Of course, no worries. Give Vanessa a big kiss from all of us and make sure she knows how much we all love her” Chas replied. 

“Will do, thanks Chas” Charity said as she hung up the phone. 

“Good news, Vanessa is out of the surgery and doing well”. 

The amount of relief that lifted off everyone’s chest as Chas said that was incredible, everyone’s faces lit up knowing that Vanessa was ok. 

“Can’t tell you how happy I am to hear that” Doug replied smiling ear to ear. 

“That’s great news, I’ll go let as many people as I can know” Diane added as she grabbed her bag and left the pub. 

“Do you have any idea when she’ll be out?” Rebecca asked. 

“Pfft no idea to be honest, probably not for a while” Chas replied.

“I’m going to go clean their house and make sure that everything is perfect for when they do get home. If they can’t go on their spa trip the least we can do is make sure that the house is clean” Rebecca explained. 

“I’ll help you out” Priya added. 

“They’d appreciate that” Chas replied. 

Back at the hospital Joe was still doing his best to Frank, he felt like he had searched the entire hospital with no luck. As he rolled himself outside he spotted a pub next to the hospital, he decided to give that a quick search as he knew Frank liked a drink. 

“Frank” Joe shouted as Frank stumbled out of the door. Frank was pissed, he was in no fit state to be anywhere near a hospital, let alone visiting his daughter. 

“If it isn’t Lewis Hamilton in his new set of wheels” Frank replied being rude about Joe’s disability. 

“Nice one Frank, very funny. Now what the hell are you doing over here getting paralytic when you should be over there being a father to your daughter” Joe sternly replied. 

“You don’t need to tell me that I’m a useless father, I already know that”. 

“Well isn’t it about time you sorted that out? As far as you are aware you don’t even know how your daughter is after her surgery? She could be dead yet you are over here drinking yourself silly”. 

“She’s not dead is she?” 

“No of course she isn’t”. 

“That’s good then, I should go and see her” Frank replied slurring her words. 

“You are in no fit state to go anywhere near her, you need to go home and sober up! So you can come back tomorrow and act like the father she needs”.

“Who are you to tell me what to do?” Frank rudely replied. 

“Trust me if you go over there now and see her in this state she will never forgive you. I mean I get you were scared, we all were but really? You come to the pub and get hammered while the rest of her family are over there hoping and praying that she pulls through. Stop acting like an idiot and just man up Frank”. 

“You have a point” Frank replied. 

“I’m going to ring you a taxi”. 

“Thanks”. 

“Just make sure you turn up tomorrow sober to support and apologise to you daughter for being a crappy dad”. 

“I will”. 

Joe waited with Frank until he got into the taxi, to make sure he would get home safely. 

Joe was so annoyed at Frank for how he had acted today, he knew he now had to make some story up as to why Frank hadn’t visited his daughter after brain surgery. 

“Hi Vanessa how we feeling?” The doctor asked as he came to check up on his patient. 

“A slight headache but then again I have just had brain surgery” Vanessa replied. 

“That’s to be expected but I have some good news for you, we managed to stop the bleeding which in turn had stopped the pressure on the optic nerve which was causing you vision problems. Which should mean that the fits will stop, we will need to do an MRI scan this afternoon just to double check” the doctor explained. 

“That’s absolutely fine, I’ll do anything you need me to”. 

“We will also need to keep you in over night for observations but all being well you can rest and recuperate at home under close supervision. As long as you promise to not lift a finger...How does that sound?”. 

“It sounds perfect, thank you so much for this” Vanessa replied. 

“Just doing my job! Plus I hear you two have a honeymoon to go on soon so I needed to make sure you were fighting fit for that” The doctor said. 

“Too right she does” Charity joked winking at her wife. 

“I’ve told the nurse to set up a bed for you for tonight, I know you’ll want to be near your wife. The first few days of marriage are always supposed to be the best, I’m just sorry this all happened and ruined it”. 

“It’s not ruined anything, I’m still married to the most gorgeous woman on earth, we have the rest of our lives to enjoy now thanks to you” Charity replied smiling. 

“It was my pleasure, if you start to have any pain or symptoms just press the red buzzer and we will come straight away but I’ll leave you to it. Take care” The doctor said as he left the room.


	150. Chapter 150

Joe returned to the room where everyone had a massive smile on their face, unfortunately Joe didn’t after his little run in with a drunk Frank. 

“Did you find him?” Vanessa asked feeling hopeful. 

“No luck I’m afraid” Joe replied. He looked at Charity to let her know that he was lying. 

“I’m sure he had a good reason babe” Charity said trying to make the situation a bit better. 

“What could possibly be a good enough reason to not come a visit your daughter after brain surgery?” 

“I don’t know, I’m sorry”. 

“At least you’ve got us” Noah replied. 

“Very true, all I need are my three boys, you two and my wife. Add a couple more people and life would be perfect”. 

“Before I forget I’ve got something that belongs to you” Charity said. 

“My ring” Vanessa replied with a smile on her face. 

Charity got the ring that she was still holding onto tightly since she took it off Vanessa’s finger. She gently placed it back on Vanessa’s finger as everyone in the room gave a little cheer, just like they did yesterday at the wedding ceremony. 

“Perfect, now we promise each other to never take them off...” Charity said. 

“I promise, do you?” 

“Yes I do, I promise” Charity replied. 

Back in the village the taxi had pulled up outside of the pub, Frank staggered out of it just as Megan was walking past. 

“Frank what the hell is going on? Why aren’t you with Vanessa?” She asked. 

“Because I’m a rubbish dad...” 

“What are you talking about? No your not?” 

“Yes I am because instead of being by my daughters side when she needed me I was in the pub with my head in a glass of whiskey”. 

“What? You mean you left Ness on her own...” Tracy asked as she overheard their conversation. “How could you do that?”

“I don’t know...” Frank replied struggling to stand up. 

“I mean look at you! You’re a complete mess, why did I think you had got rid of the man you used to be? Just when we both thought we could count on you fully you go and do something stupid like this. Just go home dad, neither of us need you right now” Tracy shouted in disgust as her and Rhona headed off to visit Vanessa. 

Armed with the care package that the villagers had all helped sort, Rhona and a furious Tracy headed to the hospital to see the invalid. 

“You ok?” Rhona asked cautiously. 

“How could he do that?”

“I don’t know, I mean I get that he was scared and didn’t know how to cope but getting bladdered and leaving the hospital isn’t on”. 

“How could he leave his daughter when she needed him the most? I honestly thought he had learnt from leaving us in the past but he clearly hasn’t”. 

“I know we all deal with our problems differently but he really shouldn’t have left her. She’ll be so upset” Rhona replied. 

“She will be fuming and I don’t blame her”. 

Neither of them knew that Vanessa had no idea why her Dad hadn’t been in to see her, both Joe and Charity thought they were doing what was best by keeping that information from her. 

“Only us” Tracy said as she walked through the door of her hospital room. 

“Trace! Rhona! Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes” Vanessa said with a smile on her face. 

“How you doing sis? You gave us all a bit of a fright”. 

“Feeling much much better thanks”. 

“I’m so glad you are alright, I felt so guilty for not making you go to hospital” Rhona explained. 

“Don’t feel guilty, it was me being stubborn. Plus once I’ve had a drink you know how hard it is to get me to do anything, let alone something against my will” Vanessa replied. 

“Well ain’t that the truth” Rhona replied reaching for her best friends hand. “I’m just glad you’re alright”. 

“Can’t get rid of me that easily” Ness joked. 

“I’m so sorry about dad” Tracy said as Charity immediately began to signal to stop her saying anything more. 

“Sorry for what?” Vanessa replied. 

“That he’s blind drunk and back in the village” Tracy said confused as to why Charity was doing all these strange actions. 

“He’s what? Drunk? When I need him...” Vanessa replied in a disappointed manner. 

“Babe don’t let this upset you, you can’t go getting worked up not after brain surgery” Charity said doing her best to calm Vanessa down. 

“I’ve got everyone here I need, if he wants to get drunk let him. I don’t need him right now” Vanessa replied putting a brave face on it. 

“We’ve got a care package from the villagers for you” Rhona said. 

Before Vanessa could thank the pair for the package a nurse walked in looking to take Vanessa for her MRI scan. 

“Sorry to interrupt but I need to take you for your scan” The nurse said. 

“You’ll all be here when I get back?” Vanessa asked. 

“We’re not going anywhere” Tracy replied. 

“We’ll be here” Charity added giving Vanessa a kiss goodbye. 

Vanessa was wheeled off to the MRI scan, with her fingers crossed. She just needed the scans to show the doctors that everything was back to how it should be. 

“Trace, Ness had no idea Frank was drunk” Charity said.

“You’re kidding me? Is that why you were doing stupid gestures across the room at me?” Tracy replied. 

“Yes I was telling you to shut up” Charity joked. 

“Shit I’m sorry” Tracy replied. 

“It’s ok, we just need to be there for her”.

“We will be don’t worry”. 

“Mum?” Debbie said. 

“Yeah?” 

“You need to decide what you are going to do with the spa trip, either cancel it or send someone else instead” Debbie replied. 

“Why don’t you and Joe go?” Charity said. 

“We’re not leaving! We will have to help you with the boys”. 

“Well why don’t you and David go?”

“I’m not leaving her either”. 

“Let me guess you won’t either Rhona?” Charity said. 

“No, I don’t wanna leave her either”. 

“Well who the hell can I give it to?” 

“What about Ross and Rebecca? They are a relatively new couple and well his is Moses’ dad” Rhona suggested. 

“That’s not a bad idea, I’ll go ring him” Charity replied. 

Charity left the room to go and ring Ross, meanwhile Vanessa was in the MRI scan trying to stay as still as she could. 

“You’re doing really well Vanessa, won’t be much longer” the nurse said over the microphone. 

“How’s the old nogging looking?” Vanessa asked. 

“So far so good! No sign of any bleeds or swelling yet which is a brilliant sign”. 

“Thank god”. 

“So tell me about your wedding?” The nurse asked. 

“Imagine feeling like a princess walking down the aisle to the love of you life, surrounded by the people you care for the most. Followed by an incredible 3 course meal and an awesome disco, it really was the perfect day” Vanessa explained. 

“Wow sounds incredible. You’re wife seems like an amazing person who clearly loves you more than anything”. 

“Oh she does, the feelings are very much mutual”. 

“Right well we are all done here, from what I can tell the scans look clear but I will get someone just to double check them ok?” 

“Sounds good, so I can go spend time with my family now?” 

“Yeah but please take it easy”. 

“I will don’t worry”. 

Vanessa was taken back to her room passing Charity who was about to ring Ross on there way. Everyone was waiting for her in her room, Noah had put some of her personal items out to make the room look nicer. 

“Charity? Everything ok?” Ross asked as he answered the phone. 

“Yeah everything’s fine, I just wanted to know if you and Rebecca wanted to go to that spa trip me and Ness were given?” 

“What? Really? Why me?” 

“Because you are a fantastic father to Moses and well everyone else I had asked has said no, so I thought I’d try you” Charity joked. 

“Well I feel privileged you think I’m a good father and yes we would love to go. But if you need any help with Moses just ring and we will come home” Ross replied. 

“We will be fine, so go have some fun”. 

“Thanks, give Vanessa a hug for me”. 

“Will do”. 

Charity headed back inside the room where Tracy and Rhona were showing Vanessa what was in her package. 

Back in the village Frank had made his way to the pub to continue the drinking he had started earlier. He was sat slumped up abasing the bar. 

“Frank go home” Chas said. 

“I’m quite comfy here thanks”. 

“Why are you even here? Go get sober and go visit your daughter, in the hospital”. 

“Just pour me another drink”. 

“No chance. You are always first to criticise Charity for being a bad mother but just look at you. Your daughter is in the hospital and it’s as if you don’t even care. Yet when Noah was in the hospital Charity didn’t even leave his side, that’s what a real parent would do” Chas brutally told him. 

“Well I’ve always been a rubbish father who leaves his daughters”. 

“I know the feeling, I was a crap mum to Aaron but I changed and I became a good mum. Just do the right thing Frank and sober up so you can see Ness, otherwise she will never forgive you”. 

“It’s too late, she won’t forgive me now”. 

“Thats rubbish she’s a very understanding person, just do it sooner rather than later” Chas replied taking his glass away. 

Frank slowly stood up and staggered off to the door, exiting the pub. He wondered home to take a cold shower and sober up, he had realised after hearing from Chas that he still had time to make it up to Vanessa. 

Meanwhile Ross had rushed over to the pub where Rebecca was doing a shift to tell her the good news about the spa trip. 

“What are you doing here?” Rebecca asked Ross as he should be hard at work. 

“Charity has very kindly given us the spa trip to go on” he replied. 

“No way? Seriously...”

“Serious. We need to leave as soon as possible”. 

“Chas can I?” 

“Off you go. Go have some fun” Chas replied. 

Rebecca headed out the back to grab her bag, they then left the pub arm in arm ready to go pack their bags. 

“We’re going to have so much fun” Ross said as he gave Rebecca the eyes. 

“We can have a couples massage, although I’ll make sure you have a man massaging you”. 

“No fair” Ross joked. 

“It’s either that or we both have men? Do you really want another man with their hands all over me?” 

“Not a chance! Fine you can have the woman masseur and I’ll have the bloke”. 

“Sounds like a plan” Rebecca replied. 

They both quickly packed a bag for their trip making sure they got the essentials. They wanted to arrive at the hotel as soon as possible to make the most out of the free treatments and unlimited alcohol. 

Back at the hospital Debbie and Joe had decided to take the boys home as they were both getting tired and didn’t really know what was going on. Noah on the other hand had stayed as he wanted to make certain that Vanessa was ok. 

“You comfy enough?” Noah asked. 

“Yes I’m fine stop worrying” Vanessa replied. 

“Sorry I just can’t help it”. 

“You look tired babe” Charity said noticing that Vanessa’s eyes kept shutting for prolonged periods. 

“I am a little bit”. 

“Right well we will leave you to it so you can get the rest you need” Tracy said. 

“Thanks sis. I appreciate you all coming to see me, means a lot” Vanessa replied. 

“You take it easy and remember if you need anything just let me know” Tracy added. 

“We will don’t worry” Charity replied. 

“Ill come see you tomorrow” Rhona said giving Vanessa a gentle hug trying not to cause much movement. 

“I’d like that”. 

“Yeah see you tomorrow” as Tracy also gave her a hug. 

“I’m so glad you’re ok! I was so worried, never prayed so much in my life and I’m not even religious. I love you” Noah said to his second mum. 

“I love you too” Vanessa replied. 

“Babe I’ll ring you later, love you” Charity said to Noah as they left to head back to the village. 

Charity climbed onto the hospital bed with her wife, holding her closely so she could fall asleep feeling safe and secure in her arms. 

“Try and get some rest babe” Charity whispered into Vanessa’s ear. 

“I’ll try” Vanessa quietly replied. 

It wasn’t long before Vanessa’s was fast asleep, it was clear she was shattered after the last couple of days. Part of Charity was scared to fall asleep again just in case something happened but she knew that she was in the right place if something did happen. Reaching for the blanket which was over the other side of Vanessa, Charity pulled it over the two of them as she snuggled in ready to catch some shut eye next to the woman she loved.


	151. Chapter 151

The morning round had begun at the hospital and one of the nurses walked in to see Vanessa and Charity fast asleep snuggled up on the tiny hospital bed. It was safe to say the pair of them desperately needed to get a decent nights sleep, the nurse decided to quietly close the door to give them a little while longer. 

Last night Noah texted Ryan to let him know what had been happening with Vanessa. The boys hadn’t got off to the best start but he knew it was important to let Ryan know as he was technically family. 

Hey Ryan it’s Noah, I just wanted to let you know that Vanessa is in hospital. She had to have brain surgery after her fall at the wedding, she’s ok though as I’m pretty sure the surgery was a success. I’m sure she would love a visit from you if your free. Noah 

As soon as Ryan got the text he packed a bag straight away so the he could leave early in the morning to get to the hospital at a reasonable time. When he met Vanessa he had a really strong connection with her, he felt like he had known her for a very long time. 

Thanks Noah, I’ll be over tomorrow to come and see her. See you then.

Noah was glad that Ryan was coming to visit as it wouldn’t only cheer up Vanessa it would also cheer up Charity too. 

Ryan had arrived at the hospital armed with some chocolates ready to visit Vanessa, all he had to do now was find out which room she was in. 

“Excuse me can you tell me where Vanessa Dingle is?” Ryan said asking one of the receptionists. 

“Are you family?” The receptionist replied. 

“She’s my...step mum” Ryan said. 

“Sure, give me a second I’ll just have a quick look for you. Ok so she is on the second floor, in room 14”. 

“Thank you, have a nice day” Ryan replied as he walked towards the lift. 

Ryan made his way up to where Vanessa’s room was, he was excited to see her again he just wished it was under different circumstances. As Ryan opened the door he immediately saw that they were both still fast asleep. He decided to go and find a cafe but before that he quietly placed the chocolates on the table before tripping over one of the wires as he turned around. 

“Ryan...” a sleep Vanessa groaned. 

“Hey, I’m so sorry for waking you up”. 

“Don’t apologise its about time we both got up” Vanessa said as she gave Charity the elbow. 

“What? What is it?” Charity said as she was woken abruptly. 

“Look whose come to visit” Vanessa replied. 

“Ryan! Hey” Charity said. 

“Hey, I hope you don’t mind me just popping in unannounced, I just wanted to come see how you were”. 

“Of course we don’t mind, come sit” Charity said as she hopped off the bed. “I’ll go get us all some coffees”. 

“And a cake...” Ryan added. 

“I’ll be right back” Charity replied as she left the room. 

Ryan sat down beside Vanessa’s bed. 

“Can you do me a favour?” Vanessa asked. 

“I can try”. 

“Can you help me get more upright so I can see you properly and not the ceiling”.

“Of course” Ryan replied as he got the remote and move the bed so Vanessa was sat up a little more. 

“That’s better. It’s so good to see you, thanks for coming to visit. It means a lot”. 

“As soon as Noah let me know what had happened I packed a bag, there was no way I wasn’t going to come and see you. So how you feeling?” 

“Tired and a bit groggy still but happy to know that the bleeding has stopped and I shouldn’t have any more fits. Which I am so grateful of as not only did they scare me but I know how difficult it must have been for Charity and the kids to see”. 

“Yeah that cant have been easy, I’m just so glad you are ok. Can’t have anything happen to you if I’m going to come and get to know the family now can I?” 

“You’re coming to spend sometime with us?” Vanessa replied smiling ear to ear. 

“Yeah if that’s ok?” Ryan responded. 

“It’s more than ok! We would love for you to come and get to know us. Especially Charity, she’s dying to get to know you”. 

“I can’t wait to get to know her either, but is it ok if I tell her myself?” 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way”. 

While the two carried on chatting away, Charity was busy getting the coffees and cakes to take back to the room. The smile on her face was huge, she was over the moon that Ryan had come to see them both, well mainly Vanessa but she was just so happy. 

“Mrs Dingle, good morning” Vanessa’s doctor said as he joined the queue for the cafe. 

“Morning. Do you need to skip ahead of me? I mean you are probably busy saving someone’s life” Charity replied. 

“No you’re fine, I was actually heading to Vanessa’s room after this to see how she’s doing. I know how important it is for the two of you to spend some quality time after getting married so I want to discharge as soon as possible but I need to set in place some rules”. 

“Set as many rules as you like, I just want to get her home”. 

“Well let’s get the coffees and go and have a chat”. 

The two of them got their orders and headed straight to Vanessa’s room to talk through the plan. 

“Vanessa, how we feeling?” The doctor asked as they entered the room. 

“Better, a bit tired and groggy but I’m ok”. 

“That is what I was hoping you’d say. No pain at all?” 

“A little tenderness but nothing serious”. 

“Good. So I want to get you home but like I was just saying to Charity there needs to be some rules set in place”.

“You need to rest, this means sitting or lying down for a few days doing absolutely nothing”. 

“Don’t worry she won’t lift a finger” Charity replied. 

“Also any headaches or pains need to be written down so we can keep an eye. You’ll need to come in for a check up at the end of the week, tablets needs to be taken routinely. I can’t stress enough how important it is to take it easy and stick to all of these rules”. 

“Sounds good. I promise I’ll be a good patient”. 

“Well then I’m happy to send you home. I’ll give you a bag of dressings just to change everyday, just keep an eye for any signs of infection. Other than that you are all good to go, I’ll go get the paperwork ready. Oh and we’ve dry cleaned your wedding dress, it looks as good as new, I’ll get someone to deliver it up here for you”. 

“Thank you so much” Vanessa replied smiling sweetly at Charity, as she knew they could finally have some alone time. 

“So do you need a lift back to the village?” Ryan asked as his car was parked in the car park. 

“That would be amazing but isn’t it out of your way?” Charity replied having no idea Ryan was coming to stay for a while. 

“Well I thought I’d come and stay in the village for a little bit to get to know everyone a bit more! If that’s ok with you?” 

“Yes, that’s absolutely more than fine. In fact it’s amazing” Charity replied. 

As the doctor returned with the discharge forms and a wheelchair, Charity helped Vanessa into the chair so she could wheel her to Ryan’s car. They had made sure they had packed up all of Vanessa’s things including the care package she was given the day before. Ryan drove the three of them back to the village so Vanessa could continue with her rest and recuperation, what they didn’t realise is that as they drove off, Frank arrived at the hospital ready to apologise and grovel to his daughter. 

“Could you point me in the direction of Vanessa Dingle please?” Frank asked one of the members of staff. 

“Can I ask who you are?” 

“I’m her father”. 

“I’m afraid you’ve just missed her, she was discharged about 15 minutes ago”. 

“Oh Jesus Christ! Thanks for you help anyway” Frank replied in a slightly angry manner. 

Frank immediately walked back to his car to head back to the village to try and talk to Vanessa. 

Meanwhile the others had arrived back at Tug Ghyll, Charity opened the car door and helped her wife out. She really was doing what the doctor had said by making sure that Vanessa really didn’t lift a finger. Ryan walked ahead with the keys to the house, opening the door and plumping the pillows ready for Vanessa to sit down,

“Thank you” Vanessa sat down as she yawned, even just the little trip back from the hospital had tired her out. 

“You’re welcome, I’ll put the kettle on” Ryan replied. 

“Babe why don’t you try and get some more sleep?” Charity said. 

“I might just do that, gives you some time to get to know Ryan more” Vanessa replied smiling. 

“It does, now get comfy I’ll grab a blanket”. 

Vanessa snuggled onto the sofa, making sure she was as comfortable as she could be. Charity placed a fluffy blanket over her and joined Ryan in the kitchen for a cuppa. 

“Hopefully she’ll be able to get a bit more sleep” Charity said as Ryan handed her a cup of tea. 

“I’m sorry you had to go through all of that” Ryan replied. 

“It’s ok, I’m just glad I was with her otherwise god knows what would have happened”. 

“Well you just need to let me know when you want a rest yourself and I can take over looking after her for a bit, ok?” 

“Thank you, I’m so glad you have decided to stick around, I know the whole family are looking forward to getting to know you”. 

“That may take a while, everyone seems to be a Dingle in this village”. 

“We are everywhere”.

“I have always wanted a big family, I guess now I have one. Just might take a while for me to remember everyone’s names” Ryan joked. 

Vanessa couldn’t help but smile to herself as she lay there listening to the two of them getting to know each other. It wasn’t long before the listening stopped as she had fallen asleep. 

There was a loud knock at the door, Charity hurried to the door to stop them from knocking again and waking Vanessa up. 

“What?” Charity said as she opened the door to see Frank stood there. 

“I’m here to see my daughter” Frank replied. 

“So now you want to see her, when the tough times are over you finally want to step up and be the father she needs”. 

“Charity I’ve heard this from enough people over the last 24 hours I don’t need you to tell me as well” Frank replied rolling his eyes. 

“You don’t? Well tough because you are going to stand there and listen to what I have to say. I know i haven’t been the best mother to my kids in the past, I’m the first to admit that. But if any of my kids are ill I would be by their side 24/7 to make sure they were getting the care and help they needed and also to show them that I was there and that I loved them. Yes that wasn’t the case with Ryan and I have regretted that every single day of my life, I hid it well but inside it was eating away at me. Vanessa needed you and you found the nearest pub and got hammered, that is not what parents do. She was the most scared she had ever been in her life and she asked for you, because no matter how old she gets she will always need her dad, it’s just a shame you were too selfish to be there” Charity explained in an angry manner. 

“I know all of that and that’s why I’m here to explain”. 

“Well I’m afraid you can’t right now, she’s asleep and the doctor has told me that she isn’t to move off the sofa as she needs all the rest she can get. You’ll have to come back another time”. 

“Don’t lie to me just let me see her”. 

“Lie to you? Vanessa is asleep, I’m not going to let you wake her up just so you can make yourself feel better about letting her down, that’s not going to happen”. 

“Let’s face it, you’ve never liked me. You just want Vanessa to yourself don’t you, the sooner I’m out of the picture the better? Hasn’t that been your plan all along?” 

“Frank stop before you say something that you are going to regret. Yes we will never be best friends but I’m not lying to you or keeping you from seeing her. She is asleep and I wouldn’t wake her up even if the Queen was stood where you are wanting to see her, she needs her rest now go before i remove you”. 

Ryan could here the whole conversation he didn’t like how Frank was speaking to his mum, yes she wasn’t perfect but she was telling the truth and helping with Vanessa’s recovery. He decided that he would go outside and help. 

“Can you keep it down please, Vanessa is asleep” Ryan said backing up his mum. 

“See...” Charity added. 

“I know you want to see your daughter but just come back in a couple of hours when she’s awake. That’s fine isn’t it?” Ryan suggested. 

“Fine, I’ll be back in a few hours” Frank replied in a huff. 

“I’m sorry he spoke to you like that...” Ryan said to Charity. 

“It’s fine, he’s never liked me”. 

The two of headed back inside to have another cuppa and to continue getting to know each other.


	152. Chapter 152

As they headed inside they realised straight away that Vanessa had heard the whole thing as she was no longer asleep. 

“I’m sorry dad spoke to you like that babe” Vanessa said as she lay on the sofa. 

“It’s not a problem I’m used to it by now” Charity replied. 

“And you, thanks for sticking up for my wife” Vanessa said to Ryan. 

“She’d have stuck up for me so it’s only right, plus I hated the way he was speaking to her. Especially when I knew she wasn’t lying” Ryan replied. 

“He’s never been the best dad in the world, but over the last few years I genuinely thought he had turned into the dad I always wanted. But I guess he’s back to his old ways”. 

“He might have just had an off day” Ryan added. 

“He might of yes but why did it have to be the day when I needed him most, he walked me down the aisle the day before yet when I needed him to reassure me that everything was going to be ok he wasn’t there. He can’t just pick and choose when he wants to be a dad”. 

“I get that, I really do”. 

“I promise you right here right now Ryan that I don’t want to be a part time mum, I want to be your mum everyday of the rest of your life. Yes I know it might take a while for us to be super close and for you to be able to call me mum but I’m in this for the long haul. I promise you” Charity explained. 

“Good to hear because I’m in it for the long haul too! I want to know what it’s like to be a Dingle, I’ve missed out on 27 years of knowing you I’m not going to waste another second” Ryan replied. 

“God you don’t know how much I was hoping to hear you say that. When I saw you on Friday and you left before I could speak to you I thought that’s it I’m never going to see my boy again. Then you came back and I can’t explain the feeling I felt inside, it was as if my heart was finally full. I had everyone I cared about in my life, there on my special day and I couldn’t have been happier” Charity added. 

“There’s no way I was going anywhere, not after seeing you with my own two eyes” Ryan replied as he walked over to give his mum a hug. 

While the two of them were embracing, Vanessa couldn’t help but coo over them, she was so happy to see that they were both starting over. 

“Well ain’t you two just the cutest” Vanessa said as she looked at the two of them hugging. 

“Anyway enough of the mushy stuff, is it ok if I go and speak to Chas about working as obviously need to look after you this week so won’t be able to. I won’t be long, is it cool if you just keep an eye on her?” Charity asked Ryan. 

“Of course. I’ll make sure she doesn’t do anything she’s not supposed to” Ryan replied as he took a seat in the chair next to the sofa Vanessa was lay on. 

“Amazing I won’t be long” Charity replied as she left to head to the pub. 

Ryan wanted to take the opportunity of being alone with Vanessa to get to know her a bit more. 

“So tell me about you upbringing?” Ryan asked. 

“Where do I start really? Umm I had a great childhood until I was about 14, I truly believed that my parents were completely and utterly in love as they acted like nothing could break them but realistically the truth was a lot different. When I was about 7 my dad had an affair with someone and 9 months later Tracy was born, but he kept all of that secret. He would disappear every other weekend claiming to be working but really he was playing happy families with them, as well as us. The stress began to take is toll on my mum and she began to use drugs, she was very good at hiding it from us but I remember when I was about 14 I found her unconscious downstairs with a needle sticking out of her arm. I thought she was dead, I’ve never been so scared in my life but dad wasn’t around, I tried ringing him but he didn’t pick up because he was too busy with his other family, or so I suspect as I only found out about Tracy a few years ago” Vanessa explained. 

“Wow that’s intense” Ryan replied not really knowing what to say. 

“It gets better. Dad came back and really tried being around for a few months but it soon turned back to how it was before. Mum starting using more and more, that’s when my grandparents stepped in took me away from her as she was high all of the time. Dad kicked her out in an effort to get me back but it didn’t work, I haven’t really heard from her much since. I mean I get the odd Christmas and Birthday card but there is never a return address. Last I knew she was a homeless junkie who didn’t even care how her daughter was doing”. 

“I’m so sorry, that must have been so difficult”. 

“I got used to it, my grandparents took really good care off me. I did well in school, went to university and became the vet I always wanted to be. So it’s ok”. 

“Would you ever want to see her again?” Ryan asked. 

“I mean if she had cleaned up her act and truly wanted to get to know me and be there, then sure why not. But I don’t need her in my life if all she is going to bring is chaos and hurt”. 

“Does Charity know all of this?” Ryan asked. 

“We’ve never really discussed it to be fair, she knows I never talk about my mum and probably realises that there has to be a reason”. 

“That’s fair enough, my mum always wanted to keep Charity a secret but she knew I was struggling to find out my identity so decided to tell me the truth. The secret nearly tore us apart but I knew she was doing it to protect me. Just make sure you tell her eventually because the conversation will come up at some point. I just don’t want anything to come between you two I can see how incredibly in love you are with each other and how happy you make each other. I just don’t want you to risk it” Ryan explained. 

“I will when it ever comes up, we’re in such a good place right now I just don’t want anything to ruin that and trust me talking about my mum would put me in the most horrendous mood” Vanessa joked. 

“Does your dad stay in contact with her?” Ryan asked being inquisitive. 

“I don’t think so, the last time he probably spoke to her was the days threw her out”. 

“That long ago hey? Wow”. 

“I don’t think she even knows I have a son, let alone married to a woman. Oh and let me tell you she would hate that, she’s extremely homophobic. I remember her brother came out when he was in his late 30’s and she completely disowned him, I’d hate to even think what she would think of me”. 

“I’m so sorry” Ryan replied. 

“Don’t be honestly I’ve survived since I was 14 and look at me. I’m a successful vet with an incredible wife and an amazing family, which includes you”. 

“Well that’s alright then” Ryan replied. He knew deep down that Vanessa missed her mum as he could tell by the way she was talking. He didn’t want to push her into trying to find her but he was going to do his best to talk her slowly round to the idea. Him of all people knew how important it was to have a relationship with his mum, he was lucky enough to have 2. 

Charity had made her way over to the pub to see Chas to arrange cover for her while she’s looking after Vanessa. 

“Charity, I didn’t realise you were home. How’s Vanessa?” Chas immediately said as Charity walked through the door. 

“Yeah we got back about an hour ago. She’s ok, very groggy and tired but everything seems to look good so she just has to take it easy for the foreseeable”. 

“I can’t tell you how relieved I am to hear that, I was so worried. Can’t even begin to imagine how you felt and what you were going through”. 

“I won’t lie, it was probably the worst 24 hours of my life for a very long time. I genuinely thought she was a goner when they said she had to have brain surgery. I’m just thankful that it was successful shes ok” Charity replied doing her best to not get emotional. 

“Come here you” Chas said as she gave Charity a hug. 

“I have good news though, Ryan is staying in the village for a few weeks to get to know everyone a bit better”. 

“That’s amazing news”. 

“The only problem I have is we have no space at ours, I hate to ask but can he stay here?” 

“Of course he can, he’s family! Plus I think him and Paddy will get on like a house on fire”. 

“Thank you so much, I mean you can always put him to work to earn his keep” Charity suggested. 

“Ah that’s a good idea, I mean I don’t know how steady his hands would be though?” Chas asked as she didn’t really know how bad his cerebral palsy was. 

“Oh yeah, it’s strange but since getting to know him more I forget that he is even disabled. Whereas before when I went to find him, the fact he was disabled scared me something chronic”. 

“It’s because you know him now and you’re less of a bitch” Chas joked. 

“This is very true. Also I won’t be able to work for a few days as I need to look after Vanessa”. 

“Well duh, of course you can’t work. You need to take good care of her. It’s fine we can cover the shifts and who knows Ryan might be a pro. When you get home send him over and I’ll get him settled in and show him the ropes” Chas replied. 

“Go easy on him though, don’t want you to scare him off before he’s properly settled”. 

“Hey don’t you worry, you just worry about Vanessa and I’ll sort Ryan out”. 

“Thanks Chas I owe you”. 

“No you don’t, he’s family and us Dingles we look out for each other, end of”. 

“You’re a good’un sometimes do you know that?” 

“Yes I do” Chas replied fluttering her eye lashes. 

“Right I’ll see you later, update anyone that wants to know how Vanessa is. Oh and don’t sell Frank any alcohol, he needs to be sober for when he comes to see Ness”.

“Oh don’t you worry I won’t be serving him anything, not after the state he was in last night”. 

Charity smiled at Chas as she headed towards the exit to go home. A tiny part of her was nervous as to what Ryan and Ness could have been talking about, Vanessa knows a lot of secrets that could slip out at any moment. As she walked through the front door she heard laughter, the pair of them were getting on like a house on fire. 

“Having fun are we?” Charity asked. 

“Yes but don’t worry she hasn’t moved a muscle” Ryan replied making sure Charity knew that Vanessa had been a good patient. 

“Good, or else there would have been trouble. Ryan I have good news for you”. 

“Yeah?” 

“As you know we don’t have any room here to put you up even though we would both love to! But Chas has space over at the pub for you, she also has a little job for you if you want one?” Charity replied. 

“Really? That’s amazing I was expecting to stay at the b n b”. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, you’re family!”. 

“That’s amazing, thanks so much. And yeah I’d love a job although I don’t know how good I’ll be at pouring drinks, I don’t have the steadiest hands” Ryan joked. 

“Well give it a go, if you drop anything it’s fine, just tell Chas I’ll sort it out with the suppliers”. 

“Thanks so much for this, I can’t wait”. 

“Well you can head over whenever you are ready. I’ll pay you a visit on your first shift later today, might even bring this one over is she behaves herself”. 

“I’m sure I can manage a little trip to the pub” Vanessa replied. 

“Like i said you’re only going if you feel ok and if you’ve been a good girl” Charity replied giving her wife a kiss on the top of her head. 

“Well I’ll head over there now. Thanks again and I’ll see you both later then” Ryan said as he got his belongings and headed to the pub. 

“That shift could be interesting” Vanessa joked. 

“It could be entertaining couldn’t it” Charity replied. 

“Please let me go and watch”. 

“Get plenty of rest now and then yes we can go but like the doctor said you need to take it easy. I’m not letting anything jeopardise you getting fighting fit, I want our wedding night please. I’m gagging for it here” Charity replied winking at her wife. 

“Well I’m sure we can sort something out” Vanessa said. 

“Oh yeah and what’s that...” 

“Well as I’m not allowed to move you might have to try and beat your personal best again?” Vanessa joked. 

“Now there’s a challenge...”


	153. Chapter 153

A slightly nervous Ryan entered his home for the next couple of weeks, he had spoken to Chas quite a lot during the wedding and they got on pretty well. 

“Ryan come on in” Chas shouted from across the pub. 

“Hey” Ryan replied. 

“Let me take your stuff, Marlon cover the bar I’m showing Ryan his room” Chas shouted through to the kitchen.

“Sure thing” Marlon replied. 

“Come with me I’ll show you your room for however long you need it”. 

“Thanks so much for this, I really appreciate it” Ryan said. 

“Anytime, you’re family now aren’t you”.

“I guess I am yes, don’t know if I’ll be a good enough Dingle, but I’ll try”. 

“I’ll let you into a little secret, the only thing you need to do to be a good Dingle is be there for people when they need you, other than that just be yourself and I’m sure everyone will love you. Oh and don’t rat on people if they are in trouble”. 

“Well I’m a good listener so I’m sure I can be there for people when they need me and I’ll make sure I don’t call the police on anyone”. 

“Good, well this is your room. Make yourself at home, if you need anything just let me know and I’ll sort it out for you. So you up for learning to pour a pint?” Chas asked after showing Ryan his room. 

“I’ll learn but no promises I’ll be any good. I mean you’ve seen me I can’t even stand up straight let alone pour the perfect pint” Ryan joked. 

“Well if it’s not the job for you we can keep trying can’t we” Chas replied feeling optimistic. 

“I’ll just get changed and meet you down there” Ryan said as he closed his door to quickly change ready for work. 

Chas smiled to herself, she knew she was going to get on with Ryan like a house on fire. She just wishes she knew about him from the beginning as she would have encouraged Charity to find him sooner and not to chicken out when she found out about his disability. 

“I hear Ryan’s staying for a bit” Paddy said as he had just finished talking to Marlon. 

“Yeh he is I hope that’s alright?” 

“Of course it is, the more the merrier I say. It’s a bit empty here now Debbie and the kids have moved out”. 

“That’s true! It’s going to be fun I know it is” Chas replied smiling. 

“How’s Vanessa? I saw Charity but didn’t get the chance to speak to her...” 

“Yeah she’s much better, a bit tired and in a little pain but she’s home and in the best place”. 

“Well we know that Charity will take good care of her. God I never thought I’d say those words out loud” Paddy said laughing to himself. 

“Yeah I never thought I’d say this but I’ll say it quietly so no one else hears just in case. Who would have thought Charity would care about someone more than she cares about herself” Chas whispered into Paddy’s ear. 

“But my god we’re glad she does. I mean do you know how much nicer Vanessa is to work with now she is happy and not moaning constantly about being alone and single”. 

As the two of them joked about Charity and Vanessa, Ryan snuck up behind them. 

“What we whispering about?” Ryan said. 

“Nothing... no nothing” Paddy nervously replied as he jumped out of his skin.

“Judging by that reaction I would say you are lying” Ryan replied. 

“Ok maybe I am but we were just saying how Vanessa is much happier now”. 

“Paddy you don’t owe me an explanation I was just pulling your leg, you’ll get used to my humour don’t worry”. 

“Oh ok, my bad”. 

Paddy left the two of them to it as Chas was ready to show Ryan the ropes of being a bar worker, she kind of had a feeling that quite a few glasses may be smashed today. But she wasn’t too bothered as she got them free from the brewing companies. 

“So we keep all our spirits here, if you run out the refills are in the cellar. Wine is over there, we obviously keep the white wine and rosè in the fridge, red wine should never be in the fridge but I’m sure you know that. These are all of the lagers and bitters we sell and here we have the beer on tap, bottled beer is in the fridge along with the soft drinks. Any questions?” Chas asked. 

“Where do you keep the dustpan and brush? As I think we will need it” Ryan joked. 

“Don’t you worry about that I’ve got you covered. Shall we start?” 

“Sure why not...” Ryan replied nervously. 

“Here’s your first customer now” Chas said as Cain walked through the door. 

“Pint please” Cain said as he sat down on the bar stool. 

“Coming right up” Ryan replied as he went to get a pint glass. 

“What’s going on here?” Cain quietly asked Chas. 

“Ryan’s having a trial. He’s staying here for a while so thought it would be a good idea to put him to work, to earn a bit of dosh” Chas replied. 

“That is a good idea and well if it doesn’t work out with the pub he can always come and have a go at the garage”. 

While Cain and Chas were talking Ryan was attempting to pour his first pint, he was doing as well as he could to keep the glass still so that the head would form. It was all going well, the glass was full and Ryan had managed to pour a pretty decent pint all he needed to do next was place the pint on the bar for Cain. 

“Here we go...” Ryan said as he placed the pint on the bar. Unfortunately he didn’t manage to put the glass down fully and ended up spilling it all over himself. 

Cain did his best not to laugh but he couldn’t help it, “oh dear, at least your clothes are just upstairs though”. 

“I’ll change in a minute I’ll get you that drink first” Ryan replied as he laughed at himself. 

“There’s the Dingle spirit, but in all seriousness you get changed I’ll sort this pint” Chas explained. 

“Thanks, I stink of lager” Ryan replied as he left the bar to get changed. He was slightly embarrassed that the first drink he attempted to pour went so wrong, to make things worse it was Cain who he knew was a prominent force in the Dingle family. 

“Bless him, it was actually a perfectly good pint before it spilt. Maybe he could try taking the food orders?” Cain suggested. 

“I just don’t want him to feel useless you know?”

“He won’t, just get Vic to show him how to do it. A bit of eye candy will soften the blow” Cain joked. 

“Sometimes you are very clever... Vic” Chas shouted. 

“Yes?” Vic replied as she entered the bar. 

“I’ve got a job for you”. 

“On top of the ones you’ve already given me? Great” Vic sarcastically replied. 

“This ones easy and could be fun”. 

“Go on then...” 

“So I need you to show Ryan how to take the orders and process them. Also any little jobs you think he could do around the pub”. 

“Sure, he seems like a cool guy so yeah sure thing”. 

“Thanks Vic”. 

While everyone at the pub were trying to find jobs for Ryan, Charity was taking good care of her wife. Charity had made Vanessa a yummy lunch full of healthy foods to help with the speedy recovery, she had also given Vanessa a foot rub much to Charity’s disgust, she hated feet. 

“Babe you missed a spot” Vanessa said as she lay there in heaven, she loved having her feet massaged. 

“Ughhhh” Charity replied. 

“Oi, you are supposed to be taking good care of me” Vanessa joked. 

“I am I am”.

“Well don’t moan then”.

“Sorry! I wonder how Ryan’s getting on?” 

“He’ll be fine babe. It’s not like he will take any shit from anyone will he?” 

“It’s not that I’m worried about, I’m worried about him not being able to do everything”. 

“He can drive a car so I’m sure he do a few little jobs over at the pub”.

“That’s true, god I feel like a worried mum on the first day of school. I missed out on so many parts of his life I guess I just want this to be a success so he sticks around for longer” Charity explained. 

“Hey, trust me he’s not going anywhere. And once he sees what a fantastic mother you are you’ll never be able to get rid of him”.

“Good! I want all of my family here, well and all of yours. Even Frank once he winds his neck in and starts being the father you deserve”. 

Vanessa knew she needed to change the subject as soon as possible before Charity asked her about her mum. She would tell her everything one day but she just wanted to enjoy being in the moment with her new wife. 

“So you going to try and crack that record or what?” 

“Vanessa Dingle you cheeky mare” Charity said as she made sure Vanessa was in a comfortable position before pulling Vanessa’s jogging bottoms down. 

“Babe lock the door” Vanessa said worried that someone would walk in on Charity pleasuring her. 

“It’s locked” Charity replied having absolutely no idea whether it was locked or not. “You sure you are comfortable? I don’t want anything to hurt you”. 

“I’m fine, stop worrying and start using your mouth for something different” Vanessa replied as she was more than ready to have some sexy time. 

“You are so bloody bossy these days. You’ve definitely taken that role from me, not going to lie I’d quite like that role back”. 

“Shhhhhh, 3...2...1... GO”. 

Charity just gave Vanessa the look as if to say you are skating on very thin ice young lady. 

Vanessa was lay on the sofa, legs wide apart with Charity in between them letting her tongue do all of the work. It wasn’t long before Vanessa was moaning very loudly as it had been a while since they last had sex and let’s be honest Charity was known for her vicious tongue. 

“Right there babe...” Vanessa shouted. 

With her hands on Vanessa’s legs Charity knew she had hit the spot by the way her wife was quivering. Just as Vanessa was about to climax, Frank walked through the front door to see his daughter lay there with her legs spread and Charity doing her thing. 

“Oh my god” Frank shouted as he immediately turned around to give them time to cover up. 

“Shitting hell, babe you said the door was locked” Vanessa said angrily to Charity playfully slapping her on the back. 

“I may have lied” Charity replied. 

Vanessa gave Charity the death stare as she pulled her joggers back up. 

“What are you even doing here? You can’t just walk in unannounced”. 

“I’m sorry Teenie but I needed to see you...” 

“Oh so now you wanted to see me when you know that I’m ok but where were you when I was scared to death before having brain surgery. Oh that’s right the pub, you’ve not changed, never there when we needed you. But then again that’s the story of my life really isn’t it”. 

Charity had no idea what Vanessa was talking about but she knew she just needed to sit there quietly and let the two of them have it out. 

“Teenie I know I’m a shit father 90% of the time and I wish I could turn back the clock and change everything, even from when you were little I have made so many mistakes but you and Tracy are all I have”. 

“Shall I leave you two to it?” Charity quietly asked. 

“Please stay” Vanessa said as she placed her hand on Charity’s knee to stop her from getting up. 

“Ok” Charity replied squeezing Vanessa’s hand. 

“Vanessa I’m so sorry, I know when you have to say sorry too many times it becomes meaningless but I mean it. I need us to be ok and I need to be able to make it up to you”.

“Yeah Sorry does become meaningless when it’s said all the time. I can forgive you for all the times you messed up my childhood as most of that wasn’t your fault but for not being by my side when I needed you most... I’m not sure I can”. 

“I understand, I’m so sorry and I’ll give you all the space you need but please just know I am here for you and I’ve had an ear full from a lot of people and have realised that I need to be better. I have to be otherwise I’m going to miss out on being in your life and I can’t have that happen. I’ve gone from having a tiny family to having a large one and I don’t want to miss out on that, so please just forgive me in time?” 

“I’ll see” Vanessa replied abruptly. 

“Also sorry about walking in on the pair of you, I’ll knock next time” Frank said embarrassed. 

“I’ll show you out” Charity said as she showed Frank to the door. 

“Please talk to her for me?” Frank asked. 

“After the way you spoke to me this morning? I don’t think so”.

“I’m sorry for that, I just need her to forgive me. I’m her father, I’m all she’s got”. 

“Trust me she’s got a lot of people who love her and care for her” Charity replied as she closed the door before Frank could reply. Charity was very curious as to what Frank messed up with back when she was younger she didn’t want to push things but she had realised that Vanessa never really talk about her childhood.


	154. Chapter 154

“Well that was awkward” Charity said as she came back in and sat down next to her wife. 

“More than awkward, he just saw you... I can’t even say it out loud”. 

“It’s fine, he will soon forget about it”. 

“He might but I won’t ever forget it. He saw my you know what”. 

“You’re vagina, it is ok to use the word” Charity joked. 

“Ugh Stop I hate that word”. 

“Oh I do love you. You ok though? That can have been an easy conversation” Charity asked. 

“Honestly I’m used to it, like he said he hasn’t exactly been the best dad”. 

“Well just remember I’m always here if you want to talk about anything, I barely know anything about your childhood”. 

“Another time babe, really don’t want to drag it all up not now” Vanessa replied. 

Charity was worried by her answer, she always believed that Vanessa had a wonderful upbringing, maybe she had been wrong all of this time.

“No worries, just whenever you are ready. Right shall we finish what we started?” Charity asked referring to their sexy time. 

“Sorry babe I’m really not in the mood”. 

“No worries” Charity replied with a smile on her face but deep down she was annoyed that they always seemed to be interrupted at the worst times. 

Back over at the pub Vicky was getting ready to show Ryan some of the jobs he could do to help out. 

“So have you ever worked in a pub before?” Vic asked trying to get to know more about Ryan who seemed a bit shy around her. 

“No ive never really had a job before, my mums always been too protective over me” Ryan replied. 

“I guess she was just looking out for you though”. 

“Yeah she was just doing her job but I’m 27 now so I think it’s about time I started earning some money”. 

“Well let’s get you started then, so I’m going to show you how to take an order and the process it in the till. It’s pretty simple so please don’t think I’m treating you like a child, it’s just the way I was taught to” Vic explained making sure Ryan didn’t think she was treating him differently because he has a disability. 

“It’s ok, I’m used to it” Ryan joked. 

“Do people treat you differently all the time?” Vic asked. 

“Yeah they see the fact that I can’t walk or talk properly and automatically jump to the conclusion that I’m stupid and have a mental age of a child. But I mean I have a degree, I’m a smart man I just struggle to stand up properly” Ryan explained. 

“I can tell you are just by speaking to you. What was your degree in?” 

“Music”. 

“Wow that’s awesome. So can you play any instruments?” 

“Yeah I play the drums but my main passion is making music so like putting songs together using different programmes. It’s pretty cool” Ryan replied really enthusiastically. 

“You’ll have to show me one day” Vic replied. 

“I will” Ryan said smiling. 

“Oi you two I’m not paying you to stand there and flirt” Chas shouted across the bar. 

“We’re not flirting” Vic immediately replied trying not to blush. 

“Sure you’re not” Chas sarcastically added. 

“Ignore her she’s a right loser sometimes. Right let’s go and take that tables order, you can be in charge. Just go over there and be friendly ask what they want to order and write it down”. 

“Ok, I can do that. Well I think I can” Ryan replied. 

Ryan made his way over to the table where David, Tracy, Eric and Faith were sat. 

“Hey, you guys ready to order?” Ryan asked. 

“I didn’t know you were working here young man” Faith replied with a smile on her face. 

“Just trying to earn my keep”. 

“Sticking around then?” Tracy replied. 

“Yeah, I want to try and get to know everyone”. 

“Well I think it’s awesome. How’s Ness?” Tracy asked as she hadn’t had chance to pop over yet. 

“Tired but she seems to be good. Charity is looking after her, she won’t let her life a finger”. 

“Good”. 

“So do we know what you want?” 

“Can we have two fish and chips with mushy peas, a steak and chips medium rare and Marlon’s famous curry please” David asked. 

Ryan was busy scribbling it all down in full as he wanted to make sure he got the order right. 

“Yes I’ve got it all. I’ll go put it through and come back with your cutlery” Ryan replied as he headed back over to where Vic was standing. 

“How was that?” Vic asked. 

“Seemed pretty easy” Ryan said as he showed Vic the order. 

Victoria tried not to laugh but Ryan had written everything in full hand which would be a nightmare if there were big tables. 

“What have I done wrong? I can see you are about to burst into laughter...” 

“It’s just you’ve written everything perfectly which is fine but when taking orders we try and use short hand as it’s quicker and easier”. 

“Oh god”. 

“Hey don’t worry, you’ll soon get used to it. Here let me show you” Vic said as she took the pen and showed him how to write the order in short hand. 

“That is a lot simpler”.

“See! Its just about learning the tricks of the trade”. 

Vic went on to show him how to process the order through the till and how to let Marlon know. 

“They seem to be getting on well” Paddy said quietly to Chas. 

“Yeah they do don’t they. Is it more or does there seem to be an attraction there?” Chas replied. 

“Steady on girl, they’ve been talking less than an hour. I don’t think either of them are ready for marriage just yet”. 

“I dunno, it seems to me that there is a little spark there”. 

“Please promise me that you are not going to play matchmaker and that you just leave them both to get to know each other” Paddy replied hoping Chas would listen to him. 

“I can’t promise that I’m afraid”. 

“Chastity flaming Dingle just leave them be”. 

“You always ruin my fun” Chas replied. 

Chas’ phone went off it was Charity asking how Ryan was getting on. 

*Hey how’s Ryan getting on? We’ll be over in a bit but just wanted to prepare myself in case he was having a disaster. Reply because I need to know. X* 

“Whose that from?” Paddy asked being nosey. 

“Just Charity checking up on Ryan”. 

“Charity being so caring, I could actually get used to it. I much prefer her this way”. 

“Don’t we all, I better reply”. 

*Hey, he managed to pour a pint over himself so Vic is currently showing him how to take orders etc which seems to be going much better. I also sense a spark between the two of them, can’t wait to see Ness well and you I guess. I’ll have a pint waiting for you. X* 

Charity was sat watching her phone waiting for it to light up, she had never felt this protective over one of children before. She didn’t know what was happening to her. 

“Babe you know what they say about a watched phone...” Ness said. 

“What’s that?”

“They never ring” Vanessa replied as Charity’s phone vibrated. 

“Ha! See you are wrong for once”. 

“Once, Yeah. I never said I was perfect, go on then what does it say?” Vanessa said getting all impatient. 

“Bless him, he poured a pint over himself so she’s got him working with Vic doing some order taking. Apparently Chas senses a spark or something between the two of them”.

“Oooooh a spark that’s interesting”. 

“Right were going to the pub right now” a slightly jealous Charity replied. 

“I sense a little bit of jealousy Mrs Dingle”. 

“I’m not jealous I just want to see how he’s doing”. 

“Sure, keep telling yourself that. Come on then help me get changed and we can go over”. 

“You sure you’re up for it?” Charity asked. 

“Of course, just need to take it easy and absolutely no alcohol”. 

“No alcohol for the foreseeable Mrs. I’ll do it with you if you want?” Charity said. 

“What go sober for me?” Vanessa replied confused as to what she had just heard. 

“Yeah, I’ll do it if you want me to”. 

“No don’t be silly just don’t go getting smashed”. 

“I won’t, come on let’s get you presentable” Charity said helping her wife up to her feet. 

Once she was ready they slowly walked over to the pub only to be greeted by applause as she entered. 

“Welcome Home Vanessa. We are so glad you are ok” Faith said rushing over to Vanessa immediately. 

“Gentle” Charity said making sure Vanessa was handled with care. 

“Thanks Faith, it’s good to be home”. 

“Come sit” Tracy said as they were tucking into their dinner. 

“I don’t want to disturb you while you’re eating. We’ll come join you after”. 

“Ok”. 

“What can I get you both?” Chas asked as the two of them sat in one of the booths on the far side of the pub. 

“I’ll have an orange juice please and she’ll have a white wine” Vanessa said ordering for Charity. 

“Babe I honestly don’t mind not drinking, it’s fine”. 

“No I want you to have one to say thank you for the last few days”. 

“White wine it is then. So where’s Ryan?” Charity asking itching to know where her son was. 

“He’s in the kitchen with Vic”. 

“I hope they are working and not canoodling”. 

“Charity! They’ve known each other a few hours I mean I know he’s a Dingle but really? I don’t think he will have that much game” Vanessa replied. 

“He is my son and I mean look at the game I have”. 

“Haha. Funniest thing I’ve ever heard” Vanessa replied. 

“Oi, I’ve got game”. 

“Yeah your the type that likes to play games”.

“Ooh that was a good comeback” Chas added. 

“Go get the drinks you” Charity reapplied abruptly. 

“Babe I’m just pulling your leg. You’ve got game but trust me they will be just doing work in there, you don’t need to be jealous”. 

“God it’s so hard” Charity shouted in annoyance. 

“What is?” Ryan said as he walked into the bar. 

“There you are. How’s it going?” Charity asked. 

“Well the bar work didn’t go well, less than five minutes in and I spilt it all over myself. But I’m finding the waiting better, plus I’ve got a good teacher” Ryan replied smiling. 

“That’s good then” Vanessa replied. 

“Yeah she seems really nice”. 

“Im glad everything’s going well, do you want to take our order” Charity asked. 

“Sure what can I get you?”. 

“I didn’t know we were staying for dinner?” Vanessa said. 

“Yeah I told you earlier, remember” Charity said giving Vanessa the look. 

“Ooh yeah I remember, silly brain injury” Vanessa replied. 

“So what can I get you?” 

“2 fish and chips with mushy peas please” Charity said. 

“Perfect, I’ll go place your order then” Ryan said as he walked towards the till. 

“Staying for dinner so we can keep an eye on Ryan, you had that planned all along didn’t you?” Vanessa asked Charity. 

“No” Charity replied winking at Ness. 

“Hmmm someone’s being very protective”. 

“I’ve got to be”. 

“I know but you need to remember he’s a grown man now, yes you can be protective but don’t do too much otherwise you’ll scare him” Vanessa explained. 

“Fine but I can’t help it. I still see him as that little baby I left all those years ago”. 

“I know you do but again he’s not and you need to learn that. Plus whats to harm if there is some flirting between the two of them, it would mean he would stay around here a lot longer”.

“I guess that’s true, I just don’t want him to get his heart broken”. 

“Babe they haven’t even been on a date yet, I mean we don’t even know if they are into each other”. 

“I need to chill don’t I”. 

“Yes you do, here have your wine. You do realise I can hear you over there so maybe be a little quieter” Chas explained as she placed their drinks down. 

“Oh great so now he’ll know I see him as a baby” Charity replied putting her head in her hands. 

“Chill, he didn’t hear but maybe just be a bit quieter”. 

Chas sat down to have a catch up with the newlyweds as a few more members of their family walked into the pub. 

“Debs come join” Charity shouted over. 

Debbie, Joe, Noah, Sarah and Jack all came over to join the table. 

“Hey, how you feeling Vanessa?” Joe immediately asked. 

“Much better thanks. You lot all ok?” 

“We’re great thanks, all the better for seeing you home” Noah replied. 

“Come here you” Vanessa said opening her arms for a hug. 

“I need to thank you for letting Ryan know about Ness”. 

“How do you know about that?” Noah asked. 

“He’s here. He’s come to stay for a while” Charity replied. 

“That’s awesome. Where is he?” Noah said as he was genuinely looking forward to getting to know his big brother better after their rocky start. 

“He’s in the kitchen working...” 

“Working here?” Debbie replied. 

“Yeah he’s doing a really good job” Chas added. 

“That’s awesome” Debbie said. 

“You lot staying for dinner?” Chas asked. 

“Yeah can do..” Debbie replied. 

“Ryan! Vic!” Chas shouted as they all covered their ears. 

The two of them walked out of the kitchen with very guilty looks on their faces, what had the two of them been up to?


	155. Chapter 155

“Why do you two look like you’ve done something naughty?” Chas said. 

“We’ve done nothing naughty, but we may have dropped something”. 

“You’ve dropped my dinner haven’t you?” Vanessa joked. 

“Yes we have” Vic replied. 

“No we haven’t. I dropped it, I was showing off trying to hold two plates at once and bang on the floor it dropped” Ryan explained. 

“It was both of our fault” Vic insisted. 

“Is Marlon fuming?” Chas asked.

“A tiny bit, especially because it was the only 2 pieces of fish they had left”.

“Oh shit, you are both in the dog house”. 

“So what about our food?” Vanessa asked as she was super hungry. 

“You’ll have to order something else” Chas replied. 

“I’ll get my note pad” Ryan said as him and Vic left laughing. 

“They seem very close” Debbie said as she could notice the chemistry between the two. 

“God don’t you’ll set your mum off again” Vanessa replied. 

“Oh is she being protective and all jealous?” Debbie asked. 

“Why would she be jealous?” Noah replied

“I’m no jealous of anybody ok? I just want to make sure Ryan settles in ok before he goes getting himself a love interest plus I want to be able to spend time with him and if he gets a girlfriend that’ll never happen” Charity explained. 

“Jealousy” Joe added sarcastically. 

“Oh just stop it all of you and decide what you want for dinner” Charity abruptly replied.

“Well I think it’s nice that you are being protective granny” Sarah said sticking up for Charity who was being ganged up on. 

“I always knew you were my favourite” Charity replied high fiving her across the table. 

Meanwhile in the kitchen Marlon was stressing out because neither Vic or Ryan seemed to be taking their jobs very seriously tonight. 

“Have you two taken something?” Marlon asked as the pair of them were very giggly and silly. 

“No Marlon we haven’t. We’re just having some fun, remember what that is?” Vic replied. 

“Well yes I do actually but when in a kitchen it is important to abide by the rules to stop any accidents happening. For example....” Marlon explained going on and on and on. The two of them weren’t listening they were just trying their best not to laugh. 

“Sorry Marlon we have orders to take” Vic replied interrupting his speech. 

“Oh charming, don’t mind me I was only informing you of the safety rules” Marlon shouted in annoyance as the two of them left. 

“Oh here they are” Chas said as the two of them appeared from the back laughing yet again 

“Sorry Marlon was going on and on giving us one of his speeches” Vic replied. 

“I mean I like the guy but my god when he starts there’s not stopping him” Ryan added. 

“That’s Marlon for you! Did you actually learn anything from his speech?” 

“Nope”.

“Didn’t think so. Bless him”. 

“Enough chit chat let’s order some food! Try not to drop it this time” Charity joked. 

“I’ll try not to” Ryan replied smiling. “So what we having?” Ryan asked. 

“I’ll have a burger and chips please” Sarah asked.

“Pie of the day for me” Joe added. 

“I’ll have that as well please, jack will have the lasagne child’s portion” Debbie said. 

“Burger for me” Vanessa added. 

“Same but with no tomato please” Noah said. 

“And I’ll have the rump steak, medium rare” Charity replied. 

“Okay so we have 3 burgers one without tomato, 2 pies of the day, a child’s lasagne and rump steak medium rare” Ryan said making sure he had the order correct. 

“That’s exactly what I wrote down” Vic replied feeling positive that she had been a good teacher and that Ryan had found something he was good at. 

“I’ll go run it through for you” Ryan said as the pair of them headed back to process the order. 

“He did a really good job” Charity said with the biggest smile on her face. 

“He did, let’s just hope he doesn’t drop the plate again” Chas replied. 

“Maybe let Vic do the carrying, Ryan can just sort the cutlery out or something”. 

“Good idea”. 

“So you’re sure you are ok now?” Noah asked Vanessa as he was still worried about her. 

“I’m sure. I’m just a bit tired but I’m ok. You young man need to tell me about your dancing, where’s that come from?” Vanessa replied. 

“I’ve always liked dancing but was worried about being bullied but now I don’t care it’s something I love”. 

“The bullies are only jealous. So where do you learn from?” 

“Online mainly through like videos but I’m going to try and find a job in the summer so I can afford to have some lessons”. 

“Well I’m sure we could find you some jobs at the vets, they wouldn’t be the most exciting jobs but we would pay you well” Vanessa explained. 

“Really? Yeah that would be amazing”. 

“We will get something sorted then, you’ll have to show me some more! I was blown away when i saw you dance at the wedding, I mean you were amazing Noah”. 

“I’m not that good, you have to say that because you’re my mum”. 

“Trust me babe I don’t need to say that, if I didn’t think you were very good I would tell you” Vanessa replied. 

“Well thanks, only the village and Lily know I dance. I didn’t want everyone at school to know because I know they would be mean and call me names”. 

“Well we can just keep it that way can’t we. No one else needs to know, I just want you to know how proud we are off you”. 

“Thanks” Noah replied as he gave Vanessa a gentle hug. 

“What are you two talking about over there?” Charity asked Vanessa and Noah. 

“You” Vanessa joked. 

“Aww you saying how much you love and admire me?” 

“In your dreams...” Vanessa sarcastically replied. 

“Babe don’t deny its how you feel”. 

“Well yeah it might be but we were just having a private conversation”. 

“It was about me having some dancing lessons” Noah added. 

“That’s fine, we can get them sorted” Charity replied. 

“I want to pay for them myself”. 

“Oh okay, well we can find some jobs for you to do”. 

“Yeah that’s what Vanessa said”.

Charity felt a tiny bit left out as Noah was confiding in Vanessa a lot more now the two of them were finally married, she felt like she was missing out. Yes she loved the fact that they were so close but there was a little bit of jealous there too. 

“Well Vanessa must know best then” Charity replied with no emotion on her face. 

Vanessa could see that Charity seemed a bit off, she didn’t want to make a big fuss now but would bring it up at a later time. 

“Here we go” Vic said as she began to bring their food out. 

“Ooooh it smells amazing” Debbie said as she licked her lips. 

Ryan decided it was best if he didn’t help bring the plates out, he stuck with bringing out the condiments and making sure everyone got the right dish. 

“Have we all got everything we need?” Ryan asked. 

“I think we do and you managed not to spill anything, good job” Charity sarcastically replied. 

“You two can finish your shifts if you want, we’re not too busy and well everyone’s here so come over and sit” Chas explained to the pair. 

“Amazing, thanks Chas” Vic said as she took off her chefs hat. 

“Yeah thanks”. 

“You two need to quickly clean the back though so Marlon doesn’t have to do it all” Chas replied. 

“Sure thing” Vic said as the two of them went to tidy up. 

“Is she this nice often?” Ryan asked. 

“No, this is a one off. She’s probably being this nice because you are here, she wants to make a good impression”. 

“Well thank you for showing me the ropes today I really appreciate it. Hope I wasn’t too much of a pain in the ass” Ryan joked.

“Don’t be stupid, it was lovely to get to know you. Do you wanna maybe get a drink as we’ve finished early?” Vic asked. 

“Um yeah sure. Sounds good” Ryan replied. 

“Cool, well I’m going to go and get changed and I’ll meet you in the pub?” 

“Perfect, see you in a little while” Ryan replied with a smile on his face. 

Before heading back into the pub, Ryan also decided to go and freshen up. He wanted to make sure he didn’t smell of pub grub for his drink with Vic, he knew it wasn’t a date but he was just happy that he had made a friend in the village already. 

“Where’s Ryan got to? Vic left ages ago...” Charity asked worried about where he had got to. 

“Babe he’s probably just have a wee or something, chill out” Vanessa replied. 

“I know I know, I need to stop being such a worrier, this is so unlike me”.

“It’s because you’ve been given a second chance” Noah said being very intellectual. 

“You are such a grown up young man, how did you become so smart? Certainly wasn’t from me” Charity joked. 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, you’re smarter than you think” Noah replied as Debbie couldn’t help but burst into laughter. 

“Oi, you” Charity replied pointing her finger at Debbie. 

“Sorry but the words smart and this family don’t really mix”. 

“Ah you can’t say that anymore, I’ve got a degree” Vanessa added making sure they knew she was a brainy box. 

“Yeah but you technically aren’t family so you don’t count” Debbie replied. 

“Charming” Vanessa said. 

“Don’t worry Vanessa we can be the brainy ones in this family” Joe replied backing up Vanessa. 

“Ooh there’s Vic, wonder why she’s all dressed up?” Charity said changing the subject. 

“Maybe she’s meeting someone?” Debbie replied. 

“Maybe it’s Ryan?” Vanessa said jokingly to wind Charity up. 

“What If it is?” 

“Nothing, you just let him be an adult and have a drink with a work colleague”. 

“We need to move closer to them”. 

“We don’t even know if it’s him yet, calm down woman”. 

Just as Vanessa said that Ryan walked out from the back with a nice shirt on some skinny jeans, he walked straight passed his family and went to join Vic as she was ordering a drink at the bar. 

“I bloody told you” Charity said to the table. 

“Yes! Boys got game” Joe added. 

“I need to go over there, who needs another drink?” Charity asked as she was desperate to go over. 

“Sit down. Mum don’t embarrass him” Noah said slightly aggressively. 

“You tell her Noah” Vanessa replied. 

“Well if that was me over there and you walked over I’d die inside”. 

“Am I that bad?” Charity asked Noah. 

“No of course not but just leave him be. He will come over when he wants to”. 

“Fine” Charity replied in a huff. 

Over at the bar Ryan had met up with Vic and was about to buy her a drink, it was the least he could do after she had spent all day training him. 

“I’ll get this one” Ryan said to Chas making sure Vic knew this round was on him.

“Aww Thanks I’ll have a vodka lemon and lime please” Vic replied. 

“Coming right up, I’ll bring them over it you want?” Chas said winking at Ryan. 

“That would be great” he replied giving Chas the “mind your own business” eyes. 

The two of them sat down at one of the tables across the pub from his family, he knew that Charity would be watching him like a hawk. 

“By the way just so you know you’re entire family over there are staring over here” Vic warned Ryan. 

“Oh god, they all think this is a date I guarantee it”. 

“Well why don’t we give them something to talk about?” Vic replied. 

“What do you mean?” 

Vic didn’t reply she just leaned in for a kiss, it was only meant to be a peck but for some reason it lasted a lot longer than a peck. 

“I BLOODY KNEW IT” Chas said as she ran over to the table where Charity was sat with her mouth wide open in amazement. 

“Ewww this isn’t happening” Sarah replied as she turned away. 

“Yes Ryan” Vanessa said. 

Charity couldn’t believe her eyes, she had only known her son for a few days and it still felt like he was her little baby yet there he was snogging someone the same day he met them. He really was her son. 

“Wow, that was rather nice” Ryan said as the two of them stopped kissing. 

“Yeah it was and it’s definitely got a reaction from them lot over there” Vic replied with a big smile on her face. 

“You didn’t just do that out of pity did you?” Ryan asked as he didn’t want to be a joke. 

“Of course not, I wouldn’t do that to anyone let alone someone I like” She replied. 

“Well that’s ok then, as been there too many times. People trying to get with me just as a bet with their mates, trust me It’s gets tedious after a while”. 

“I wouldn’t do that, plus I’ve really enjoyed getting to know you today and well the kiss wasn’t bad either” Vic said as she grabbed his hand. 

“So what your saying is... we can do this again sometime?” 

“Are you asking me out on a date?”

“Umm, well yeah sure why not” Ryan replied. 

“I’d like that, maybe somewhere where everyone isn’t watching us like hawks”. 

“Well how about we go into town? The nights still young?” 

“Two dates in one day, I am a lucky girl...” 

“Oh this is a date is it?” Ryan replied. 

“Sure why not”. 

“Amazing, well let’s go then”. 

“I’ll book a taxi, wait here” Vic said as she got up to order a taxi. 

Over the other side of the pub Charity thought that Vic had left Ryan on his own, she rushed over to check her was ok. 

“Ryan, everything ok?” 

“Yeah, she’s just ordering a taxi. We’re off into town for a date”. 

“A date?” Charity replied. 

“Well our second, as this was our first”. 

“Steady on, you barely know the girl”. 

“Don’t panic, I’m old enough and ugly enough to be able to look after myself” Ryan said as he finished his drink and go up ready to leave. 

“Well have fun, stay safe” Charity replied as she watched her eldest son walk out of the pub ready for a date. It was a weird feeling as she felt like she was loosing him all over again, yet he was just going for a drink. 

“Bye, I’ll speak to you later” Ryan said as he left the pub smiling from ear to ear.


	156. Chapter 156

Ryan and Vic had set off into town for their second date, the pair couldn’t keep the smiles off their faces. 

“So you planning to stick around then?” Vic asked while they were in the taxi. 

“Yeah I think I might, I want to get to know my family more and well would be nice to hang out with you more too if all goes well”. 

“Sounds like a plan. So what are you’re first impressions of Charity? If you don’t mind me asking”. 

“Of course I don’t mind. Don’t get me wrong I know she has made a lot of mistakes in her life but part of me doesn’t think she had the best of upbringings from what she has told me. She seems genuinely sorry for leaving me when I was a baby and I can understand why she did it. She was homeless and had no one to support her, she wanted me to be looked after especially because I was so premature”. 

“Well that’s good that you understand why she did it. I mean I’ve known Charity for a while now and yes she can be a bit of a cow sometimes but she would do anything for her family and thats what makes her a nice person. Also I know everyone has been saying this but she has massively changed since being with Vanessa”. 

“Yeah I really like Vanessa, she just seems so lovely and you can tell she loves Charity more than anything”. 

“They really are a perfect couple, but enough about them. Tell me more about you. Why the long hair?” Vic asked. 

“I’ve always been a massive fan of rock music, ever since I was little and everyone seemed to have long hair so I thought I’d try it and well I’ve had long hair ever since”. 

“Well I think it suits you” Vic replied as she continued to flirt with Ryan. 

“Tell me about yourself” Ryan asked. 

“Oh god, well I was married but that is now well and truly over as he left me. I’ve always wanted to be a chef and working in the pub is great but Marlon doesn’t let me do as much as I would like. He’s a great chef but I would love to try some different things, I have a brother called Robert who is dating Aaron who is Chas’ son. What else? Ummm I love to dance” Vic explained. 

“Have you ever thought of setting up your own place for food?” 

“I tried out a food truck and it was great but I wasn’t making enough money to allow me to quit the pub”. 

“Is that the truck that’s outside in the pub car park?” 

“Yeah, it’s a bit of an old banger but it did the job”.

“We should organise an event for the village where they all get to taste some of your creations” Ryan suggested. 

“That’s such a good idea, maybe you could provide the music?” 

“We could turn it into like a summer festival or something? Maybe even have like a talent competition or something?” 

“Will you help me organise it?” Vic replied getting all excited. 

“Of course, this could be a way to show everyone you’re amazing talent”. 

While Ryan and Vic were busy thinking of ways to make this festival, Charity was wondering what the pair were up to. 

“How do you think they are getting on?” Charity asked everyone. 

“God knows, they only left about 10 minutes ago. Give them time” Debbie replied. 

“You can do a lot in 10 minutes” Joe joked. 

“Not helping” Debbie replied looking at Joe. 

“Sorry, I’m going to pop to the bathroom”. 

“Do you need any help?” 

“No I’m ok” Joe replied. 

“Do you think they will kiss?” Charity asked.

“Babe give it a rest would you” Vanessa replied. 

“Sorry. I’ll stop I promise”.

“Good! Right is anyone having pudding? Or is it just me?” Vanessa asked. 

“Can we?” Sarah asked her mum with a huge smile on her face. 

“Go on then but only because we are welcoming home Vanessa. Don’t get used to it. Jack you can have one too if you like...” Debbie replied. 

“Yum” Jack added. 

“Chas, can we order some puddings please as you’re waiters have gone on a date” Charity said. 

“Sure thing, what can I get you?” 

“3 chocolate brownies, 1 apple pie and some chocolate ice cream. Please” Charity asked. 

“Coming right up” Chas said as she left to sort the puddings. 

“I wonder how Ross and Rebecca are getting on on their spa trip? I bet they are having so many treatments, I am very jealous” Charity asked. 

“I’m so sorry we had to give it to someone else, trust me to ruin everything” Vanessa replied. 

“You didn’t ruin anything, you couldn’t have helped it. We can do something soon”. 

“I might give him a text just to make sure everything’s ok” Debbie said as she got her phone to give Ross a text. 

“Tell him to tell Rebecca to get a hot stone massage, they are the best thing since sliced bread” Vanessa added. 

*Hey Ross, I just wanted to check that everything was ok with the spa and also wanted to give you an update on Vanessa. She’s home and feeling much better she told me to tell you to make sure Rebecca tries the hot stone massage as it’s amazing apparently. Moses is also all good he’s enjoying a sleep over at Leo’s with Johnny. Laters Debbie x* 

Ross and Rebecca were having a fantastic time at the spa, they had enjoyed the use of the swimming pool , sauna and hot tub so far today. 

“I think your phone just went off” Rebecca said as Ross’ phone was on the table in their hotel room.

“Wonder who that could be?” 

“Well why don’t you look” Rebecca sarcastically replied. 

“Alright bossy pants” Ross said as he got off the bed and grabbed his phone. 

“Well then whose you’re secret admirer?”

“It’s Debbie checking to see how we’re getting on”. 

“Tell her it’s been a disaster I dare you”. 

“Shall I? We could have some fun couldn’t we?” Ross replied feeling in a mischievous mood. 

*Debs so glad you messaged we’re having a bit of a nightmare actually when we arrived the floor was wet and Bec went flying hurting her back, they then put us in a room with single beds which isn’t good for the sex life. Things began to look up as we went to use the pool only to find someone had throw up in it and well then we went for dinner in the restaurant and I had a beer poured over me. So all in all it’s been a bit of a disaster so far, wishing we had never come* 

“How about that?” Ross said as he finished reading out the text he had written. 

“Perfect, Vanessa will be panicking so much. Charity will no doubt just laugh”. 

“I wish I could see their faces when Debs shows them the text” Ross replied as the message. 

“Well in celebration crack open that other bottle of bubbly, I’m in the mood to have some fun” 

“I won’t say no to that” Ross replied as he opened the bottle. 

Rebecca stood opposite him and took her robe off, she had had a change of heart and wanted to skip the bubbly and move straight to the fun stuff. 

“Woah” Ross said as he placed the bottle on the side and rushed over to Rebecca pushing her onto the bed to have his wicked way with her. 

Back over at the pub Debs had received Ross’ reply to her text, she was shocked when she read it. 

“Oh shit”

“What?” Joe immediately replied worried. 

“It’s Ross”. 

“What’s happened?” Charity asked. 

“Rebecca slipped over on some water, they have single beds, someone threw up in the pool and Ross had his pint spilt over him” Debbie explained. 

“Shut up” Charity replied trying not to laugh. 

“Being deadly serious, he seems quite angry to be honest”. 

“I’m sorry but that’s hilarious, imagine if that had of been us babe” Charity said to Vanessa. 

“I dread to even think how angry you would have got at the members of staff” Vanessa replied. 

“I’m not that bad”. 

“Yes you are. You are horrendous when it comes to poor customer service”. 

“You really are Mum” Noah added. 

“Hey? What is this gang up on mum day?” Charity sarcastically replied. 

“Not at all but you would have made such a fuss”. 

“Well if you had of slipped on that water god knows what would have happened to your head injury? We would have been back to square one in the hospital” Charity explained being all serious. 

“Well it’s a good job it wasn’t us there then isn’t it?” Vanessa replied. 

“What shall I reply?” Debbie asked. 

“You need to be nice but not too nice as they technically are getting a mini break for free” Charity replied. 

“That’s a good point” Joe added. 

“Ok I’ll be semi nice then”. 

“That’s all you ever are isn’t it?” Sarah joked. 

“Yes Sarah” Charity said giving her granddaughter a high five for being so quick witted. 

“Oi cheeky, watch yourself” Debbie replied. 

“Sorry” Sarah said laughing. 

*Hey Ross, so sorry to hear about all of the problems! Hopefully tomorrow will be a bit better for you, at least your getting it all for free ey? Try the floor, I mean it’s not the comfiest but at least you won’t fall off the bed during sexy time. Hope things begin to look up, Debs*

“Ive sent the text, we should be getting off as the kids have school tomorrow. Last week of term and everything, so glad to see you are home and feeling better Vanessa. I’ll let you know if Ross replies, also do you want us to have Noah again, just to make your life easier?” Debbie asked. 

“Noah do you wanna stay at Home farm again?” Charity asked. 

“Yeah sure, I can come home tomorrow and help out. Probably best if I give you some more time to rest” Noah replied. 

“That would be lovely” Vanessa said. 

“Yeah we look forward to having you back in the house” Charity added. 

“It’s great to see you back Ness” Joe said as he gave her a wide smile. 

“We should think about making a move too babe, you need to rest” Charity said to her wife. 

“Yeah, I’ve been struggling to keep my eyes open”. 

“Come on then...let’s get you home” Charity replied as she helped Vanessa to her feet. 

The pair of them said their goodbyes to everyone who was happy to see Vanessa home. They took the short walk back to Tug Ghyll, arm in arm Charity made sure that Vanessa was taking things slow and steady. 

“I wonder how Ryan is getting on” Vanessa asked. 

“I thought we weren’t going to talk about that” Charity replied as she had been told off so many times for talking about him this evening. 

“It’s just us two now so you can look like a jealous mum in front of me. I don’t mind” Vanessa replied. 

“I just hope it’s going well, the last thing I want is him to fall for someone and it to go pear shaped ending up in him leaving. I want time to get to know him, I want him to one day call me mum without any hesitation or thought”. 

“And he will but you’ve got to be patient. You’ve got 27 years of catching up and getting to know each other to do”. 

“27 years, god that makes me feel old”. 

“Babe we are old” Vanessa joked. 

“No were not. We are in our prime, never forget that. Once we have passed through menopause then we are officially getting old” Charity replied. 

“Oh god don’t even talk about that, I want to enjoy life not think about getting old”. 

“Deal, we have so much life to live and I can’t wait”.

Charity helped Vanessa up the stairs to get her ready for bed, she got her tablets ready to stop any pain from stopping her sleep. She helped her into her pyjamas and changed the dressing on Vanessa’s head to stop any infections from forming. 

“Lets get you comfy” Charity said as she quickly plumed Vanessa’s pillows. 

“Thank you”. 

“For what?” 

“Looking after me”.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, I love you and I will look after you until the day I die” Charity explained. 

“Back at you babe” Vanessa said as she lay down trying to get comfortable, Charity pulled the blanket over her to make sure she was warm. 

“I love you, now get some rest” Charity said kissing Vanessa on the lips. 

“Don’t be too long I want a snuggle”. 

“I won’t be” Charity replied as she turned the light off and headed back down stairs to chill for a little while before joining her wife in bed. 

Over in town, Ryan and Vic were getting on like friends who had known each other for years. The chemistry was there for everyone to see, but Ryan didn’t want to rush anything as he didn’t want to ruin his chances of living in the village. The pair of them had been coming up with ideas for the festival, Ryan was going to make sure that it happened so that Vic could show off her talent to the people closest to her. 

One thing Ryan hadn’t told anyone is that he was rich due to some of the music he had created going viral, he didn’t want the reason for people getting to know him to be because he had lots of money. But he was prepared to spend a fair amount on setting this festival up for everyone to enjoy.


	157. 157

It was Monday morning and the sun was shining brightly over the village, Vanessa woke up to find Charity holding her tightly making sure she was safe. Vanessa felt a bit brighter today, she knew it would be a while until she felt 100% but she was just glad she was on the mend. Instead of waking Charity up she decided to let her sleep a bit longer as she knew she won’t have slept very well due to the constant checking to see if she was ok. 

Elsewhere in the village a rather hungover Ryan was waking up at the pub after a very late night with Vic. The two of them had been chatting away thinking of ways to make this festival a massive success, they were both very excited. 

“Late night?” Chas asked as Ryan entered the lounge looking a little worse for wear. 

“Yes but it’s not what you think” Ryan replied. 

“I wasn’t thinking anything, that’s your dirty mind thinking my mind was being dirty”. 

“Well What did you get up to then?” Chas asked being nosey. 

“We’ve had an idea to organise a summer festival in the village to showcase some of the villagers talents”. 

“Talents?” 

“Well Vic’s cooking, Noah’s dancing, my music...” 

“Music? You make music? What sort?”

“Yeah in my spare time, all sorts really but mainly club music but I also help some bands put their tracks together and make sure it sounds good”. 

“Sounds awesome, you’ll need to show me some of your stuff” Chas replied with a smile on her face. 

“Sure I would love to”. 

“I’ve got an idea, why don’t you make a song that Noah can perform to at this festival?” Chas suggested. 

“That would be so cool, I would love to. Do you think he would want me to?” 

“Of course he would love it”. 

“Thanks I’ll ask him. Would the festival be something the pub would want to be part of?” Ryan asked. 

“Oh most definitely, we wouldn’t miss it for the world”. 

“Can you do me a favour and keep it on the down low until we’ve planned it?” 

“My lips are sealed. So will you and Vic be going on a second date?” 

“We will be going on another date yes...but it will be our third” Ryan joked as he picked up an apple and left the room. 

“Third? What? You can’t leave after saying that. Ryan” Chas shouted after him. 

Chas knew that having Ryan in the house was going to be fun, she also knew that having him around the village would make Charity beyond happy. She also knew that if this festival happened it would be great to bring people into the village but would also put a lot of smiles on people’s faces. 

Today was a big day for Joe as he was off to the hospital to talk to his specialist about the fact that he had feeling in his legs again. He was very excited but knew not to get his hopes up too much in case it was just temporary. 

“Morning you lot” Joe said with a massive smile on his face as he wheeled himself into the kitchen where Debbie was sat with Noah, Sarah and Jack. 

“Hey” They all replied. 

“You seem in a happy mood” Debbie said. 

“I am in a good mood. Life is good at the moment”.

“Isn’t it today you are off to the hospital?” Debbie asked. 

“It is indeed”. 

“Let me drop the kids off at school and I’ll come with you”. 

“No, don’t worry you go have a nice day shopping or something, it’s just a check up. Pretty boring to be honest” Joe replied trying to make sure Debbie wasn’t there as he didn’t want to get her hopes up too much. 

“Are you sure? I don’t mind coming with you”. 

“I’m sure, Graham can drop me off and then collect me whenever I’ve finished. I doubt I’ll be long”. 

“Ok if you are sure but ring me when you’ve finished?” Debbie said. 

“I will don’t you worry”. 

Debbie and the kids finished their breakfast and gathered their things for school, they all left which meant Joe was on his own able to try and move his legs again without anyone being around. 

He pushed the brakes on his wheelchair as he then shuffled himself to the edge so his legs were hanging off the edge. Taking a couple of deep breaths he managed to place his feet on the floor without using his hands to support his leg. The smile appeared on his face immediately he couldn’t believe what he had just managed to do, he was feeling extra brave and wanted to try standing. Deciding it would probably be best if someone was there in case he fell over Joe shouted for Graham who was busy working away in his office. 

“Graham” Joe shouted. 

“Yes...” Graham shouted back from his office. 

“Can I have a hand?” Joe replied. 

“Of course, give me a minute” Graham said as he finished sending an email and headed to the kitchen. 

Joe readied himself to try and stand, Graham walked in to see him getting ready. 

“What are you doing?” Graham said as he rushed over. 

“I can feel and move my legs! I want to give standing a go” Joe explained. 

“You sure you are ready for this?” 

“It might not work but I want to at least try. You can stand beside me in case I fall”. 

“Don’t you worry I’ve got you” Graham said as he moved towards Joe’s side. 

Joe pushed himself up slowly, as his bottom began to lift off the chair his legs started to shake. 

“You okay?” Graham asked as he moved his hands right up behind Joe. 

“Yeah I’m ok, I’m going to do this” Joe insisted as he tried to straighten his legs. 

“Hold on to the side, it’ll help take some of the pressure off your legs” Graham suggested. 

Joe held on to the work top as he managed to straighten his legs, he had done it. 

“I’m up” Joe said excitedly with the biggest grin on his face. 

“You are” Graham replied as he began to tear up. 

“Bring the chair, my legs are about to give in” Joe shouted. 

Graham quickly pushed the chair up behind him so he could fall back into it. Joe knew that this was the first stage of his road to recovery, he couldn’t be any happier that he was right now. 

“I might actually make a full recovery Graham”. 

“You might yes! I can’t believe it, when I look back at how bad your fall was, I can’t actually believe that you are still with us let alone getting your use of your legs slowly back. Now let’s get you to see your consultant so we can see what to do next” Graham explained. 

“Let’s go. I can’t believe this” Joe replied trying to take in what had just happened. 

Graham and Joe both with smiles plastered all over their faces headed to the hospital hoping for even more good news. 

Back over at Tug Ghyll Charity finally woke holding on tightly to her wife, she turned over so she was facing Vanessa, giving her a cheeky good morning kiss. 

“Hello sleepy head, did you sleep well?” Vanessa asked. 

“I did actually which shocked me. I had all sorts of thoughts running around my head”. 

“Like what?” Vanessa asked. 

“Whether or not you were going to be ok, what Ryan and Vic were up to? Whether they both got home safely... all sorts. But as soon as my head touched the pillow I was out for the count, I definitely needed that sleep. How are you feeling?” Charity replied. 

“Much better actually, still a bit tired but I’ll be fine. Will just take a bit of time, won’t it?” 

“Yeah it will you just need to be patient and take things slowly”. 

“I will I will. So how do you think Ryan’s date went?”Vanessa asked. 

“Good I hope, I don’t want him to fall for someone and then be let down”. 

“You never know he might be a hit with the ladies, just because he has a disability doesn’t mean the women aren’t pouncing all over him”. 

“True I really need to make sure I’m always looking beyond the disability, it’s just such a change do you know what I mean?” 

“Of course it is and soon you won’t even notice his disability but for now you just need to make an extra effort to remember his disability doesn’t define him”.

“How did I get so lucky with you? Smart and beautiful”. 

“I don’t actually know but I can’t remember my life before you, which is a bit scary” Vanessa replied. 

“I have made an impression then!” 

“More than an impression! Right we should actually get up and get dressed”. 

“Do we have to?” Charity asked with puppy dog eyes. 

“Yes we do, all of the boys are coming home today and we need to tidy the place. And by we I mean you as I’m on strict instructions to do nothing” Vanessa sarcastically replied. 

“Can’t I get Lydia to come and clean?” 

“No, come on. There’s not that much to do, plus don’t you have a sexy maid outfit?” 

“I do, now that could be fun” Charity said as her eyes lit up. 

“Go find it, I need a wee” Vanessa said as she sat up in bed, preparing herself to get up. 

“Here let me help you” Charity said as she stood up ready to pull Vanessa up off the bed. 

“I feel like an old woman”. 

“Not yet babe, still a way to go yet” Charity said pulling her wife to her feet. 

“Right now you find that outfit while I use the bathroom”. 

“Don’t you worry I know exactly where it is” Charity said as she playfully slapped Vanessa on the bum as she walked past. 

While Charity found her sexy Maids outfit, Joe had arrived at the hospital ready for his appointment. 

“Just remember you still might not get the news you are hoping for” Graham said trying to stop Joe from getting too excited even though everything was looking good so far. 

“I know I know I just can’t help it. Graham I stood up, like I never ever thought that would be possible”. 

“Mr Tate?” The consultant said. 

Joe wheeled himself towards the door, Graham stayed in the waiting room as he knew Joe would want some privacy. 

“How are things going?” Dr Gibbons asked. 

“Very well, I have quite a bit of feeling back in my legs and can move them on my own” Joe excitedly replied. 

“Wow I wasn’t expecting you to say that...when you say movement could you show me?” 

Joe moved each of his legs one by one off of the foot rest, placing them in the floor. He then proceeded to move them back up onto the foot rests, Dr Gibbons couldn’t believe what he was seeing. 

“Any pain when you do that?” 

“No none”. 

“This is quite remarkable, any pins and needles?” 

“Sometimes but very rarely. There’s something else I need to tell you”. 

“Sure, what’s up?” 

“So this morning I was feeling really really brave and actually managed to stand up just by holding on to the kitchen counter”. 

“Joe this is incredible! I don’t want to sit here and say that this is the beginning of a full recovery as I don’t want to give you full hope but all of these signs are so positive. What I do want to do is an MRI and an X-ray just to check on the break in your neck, would that be ok?” 

“Yes do whatever you need to” Joe replied feeling very hopeful. 

“I’ll get one of our nurses to take you up there” Dr Gibbons replied as he went to find a nurse. 

As Joe sat there he couldn’t help but have the biggest smile on his face, he knew today could be the first day of the rest of his life. 

“Gemma?” Joe said as his old nurse walked through the door. 

“Joe! I hear a lot of progress has been made”. 

“Yes I’ll tell you all about it while you wheel me to where I need to be” Joe replied. 

“I see you haven’t changed, bossing me around like you used to” Gemma joked. 

“I think it was you who encouraged me not to change and to remember who I am when dealing with all of my problems”. 

“That’s true and I’m glad you took my advice! Come on then let’s get you to the MRI scanner” Gemma replied as she wheeled him up to the second floor. 

“I’ll wait here for you” Graham said as he sipped his coffee. 

“Thanks, hopefully won’t be too long” Joe replied. 

“Don’t worry I’m in no rush”. 

“You’re so lucky to have him, not a single member of my family would wait while I had tests. They would probably go to the pub or home” Gemma joked. 

“You need to get new family then” Joe sarcastically replied. 

“I’ve tried, trust me. I remember when I was little I always used to stand outside my house with a sign around my neck saying free to a good home”. 

“Please tell me you are joking” Joe replied as he laughed. 

“I’m being deadly serious. They are a nightmare”.

“Well I’m sorry, you deserved better” Joe replied. 

“Anyway enough about me, how’s things with Debbie? Oh and how did the wedding go?” Gemma asked. 

“Debbie is now living with me, along with Sarah and Jack. Things couldn’t be better, they really couldn’t. And the wedding was just beautiful but there were a few hiccups”. 

“Hiccups? Go on I love gossip”. 

“Well one of the brides secret son turned up, I mean he’s awesome but it was a bit of a shock, also the other bride fell over when they were doing a drunk conga line and hit her head. Well turns out she had a bleed on the brain and had to have brain surgery. Luckily she’s ok and recovering at home but it was very scary for everyone”. 

“Holy shit they are some big hiccups. I’m glad she’s okay though” Gemma replied. 

“Me too. Right let’s get this scan over with then...” Joe said as they arrived in the scanning room. 

Joe lay down in the scanner and waited for the horrendous noise to begin.


	158. Chapter 158

While Joe was doing his best to stay as still as possible, Charity had slipped into her sexy maids outfit along with her feather duster. 

“How do I look?” Charity asked as she struck a pose to try and look super sexy. 

“You look incredible” Vanessa replied as her heart began to race. 

“I know right, this outfit makes my boobs look amazing”. 

“I mean they look alright...” Vanessa sarcastic replied. 

“Just alright?” Charity said as she walked towards Vanessa who was sat on the sofa. 

“Yeah, they could look better”. 

“You cheeky sod” Charity replied as she playfully pushed the feather duster into Vanessa’s face. 

“Stop! Alright alright they look amazing and couldn’t look better” Vanessa shouted to get Charity to stop tickling her with the duster. 

Charity wasn’t going to stop that easily she wanted Vanessa to give her a few more compliments before giving in. 

“You have an amazing ass too”. 

“Continue...” 

“You are an amazing kisser, you’re beautiful, I LOVE YOU” Vanessa shouted. 

Charity finally stopped tickling her wife as the compliments she had been given were good enough. 

“I love you too” Charity said kissing Vanessa on the lips. 

“Right go on the get on with the cleaning” Vanessa said bossing Charity around. 

“Don’t get lippy with me young lady”. 

“Or what?” 

“You don’t want to find out” Charity replied as she began to start cleaning up around Vanessa. 

Deciding to wind Charity up Vanessa put the tv on so she could concentrate on that instead of her wife in a super sexy outfit, as she knew it would annoy her. Charity noticed straight away that Vanessa wasn’t paying her any attention as she was trying to clean the house looking all sexy, she guessed that Vanessa was doing it on purpose so decided to play along. 

Meanwhile back at the hospital Joe had finished in the MRI machine, all that was left now was a couple of x-rays to double check. 

“How did the scans look?” Joe asked Gemma as she wheeled him to x-ray. 

“Well I’m no expert in reading the scans as that’s normally the doctors job but from my experience and what I could see everything looked pretty normal which is a very good sign. But again I’m no expert so I wouldn’t get your hopes up until you hear it from someone more qualified than me” Gemma replied. 

“I won’t but that sounds positive at least” Joe said. 

“Very positive. So when are you going to propose to Debbie then?” 

“Propose?” Joe replied. 

“Yeah you are both happy, living with each other what’s stopping you?” 

“The fact I couldn’t get on one knee maybe...” Joe replied. 

“Ah now that makes sense”.

“But I’m hoping that if I continue to improve like I am it won’t be too long before I’ll be able to propose like a man should”. 

“Hold up Joe! Just because you can’t get on one knee and propose how it’s traditionally done doesn’t mean that you are any less of a man or that the proposal means any less. I get that you want to wait until you can do it but if that day never comes don’t you dare let that stop you from proposing to the woman you love and want to spend the rest of your life with”. 

“I know I didn’t mean it like that I just meant it’s always been a dream of mine to propose to the person I love in a very specific way. I’ve had it planned since I was a little boy”. 

“Aww that’s cute, a little sad but cute” Gemma joked. 

“Sad? Rude much”. 

“So what does the plan involve?” 

“I take her to my favourite place in the world which is the beach, we would have a picnic with champagne and lots of yummy foods. We would go for a swim, have lots of fun and just as the sun began to set I would make her go search for something I had lost and when she returned there would be candles and me there on one knee with the ring box open” Joe explained. 

“Wow, I won’t lie that does sound very romantic. Let’s do this x-ray and then go and speak to Dr Gibbons to see if we can make that dream a reality” Gemma replied.

“Now that sounds like a plan” Joe replied as Gemma helped him onto the x-ray machine. 

Meanwhile Debbie was getting anxious because she hadn’t heard from Joe, she thought it was just a routine check up so she couldn’t understand why it was taking so long. She had tried to ring him a number of times but it had gone straight to voice mail as he had to turn it off because of the machines. 

“Debbie?” Graham said as he answered his phone. 

“Hi Graham, i just wanted to know how Joe’s appointment had gone?” Debbie anxiously replied. 

“He’s still in it, the consultant wanted to do some scans to see what happening and to see if anything has improved or worsened”. 

“Ah that’s ok then. Will you get him to ring me as soon as he’s out?” 

“Of course I will, see you later” Graham replied. 

Debbie was so relieved to know that everything was ok, ever since the stuff that happened to Vanessa she worried about everyone a lot more. She had realised that the people in her life meant everything to her, she needed to let them all know how she felt more because let’s face it Debbie had never been one to show affection very much. Deciding to act right away and tell the people she cared about that she loved them, Debbie got in the car and headed to Tug Ghyll. 

Over at Tug Ghyll Vanessa was still doing her best to ignore Charity in her sexy outfit as it was annoying Charity more than anything. 

“Babe keep it down I’m trying to watch the tv” Vanessa joked to annoy Charity. 

“Keep it down? I’m not even making a noise apart from breathing” Charity abruptly replied. 

“Well can you do that a bit quieter please”. 

Charity had had enough of being ignored and told to quieten down, that was it she was going to make sure that Vanessa started to pay attention to her. Moving towards the tv, Charity stood in front of it and bent over to polish the screen making sure Vanessa’s view was blocked by her sexy lingerie. 

“Babe this is the important part” Vanessa joked trying to get Charity to move. 

Taking a deep breath in Charity continued to clean making sure she made it look as sexy as humanly possible. Accidentally pressing the off button on the tv, Charity knew she had Vanessa’s full attention. Walking seductively over to Vanessa, Charity picked up her phone turning some music on, she did it randomly hoping for a love song to come on. Instead it began to play Steps, 5,6,7,8. Vanessa tried not to laugh as Charity did her best to make the dance moves to the song as sexual as possible. 

“This isn’t the song I expected to come on” Charity said as she did the cowboy section of the dance moves. 

“You look very very sexy” Vanessa sarcastically said trying not to laugh. 

“I’ll show you sexy” Charity replied as she sat on Vanessa’s lap, kissing her. 

“Oh yeah...” Vanessa said once they stopped kissing. 

Charity proceeded to give her wife a special lap dance making sure not to be too rough so she didn’t cause any damage to Vanessa’s head. Vanessa’s heart rate was rising by the second she was doing her best to keep her hands off Charity but she couldn’t any longer. 

As the pair began to kiss passionately, they manoeuvred themselves so they were lay on the sofa so it would be easier for the pair of them. Just as things were about to get very intimate Debbie walked in interrupting them yet again. 

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me” Charity shouted before Debbie even entered the living room. 

“Ooh I’m sorry, I can come back” Debbie said as she walked in noticing they were about to get hot and steamy. 

“The mood has been killed so you may as well stay” Charity said in an annoyed voice. 

“What she means is, we would love you to stay. Charity will pop the kettle on won’t you babe” Vanessa replied. 

“Yes” A very annoyed Charity said. She was annoyed at constantly being interrupted when things were hotting up, she wanted to have some quality alone time with her wife. The two of them desperately needed their mini honeymoon so that no one would interrupt them. 

“Come sit down. Did the kids get off to school alright? Noah being a good house guest?” Vanessa said. 

“Yeah they are excited because it’s the last week of term and they always get to doss around and do nothing. Noah is being amazing, he helps me where he can with Jack and he’s a joy to have around at the moment” Debbie explained. 

“You raised an amazing boy babe” Vanessa said to Charity who was still in a huff they got interrupted. 

“Pfft I dunno about that, I guess he was lucky and turned out to be a nice lad” Charity replied knowing she hadn’t been the best mother to him. 

“Where’s Joe?” Vanessa asked. 

“He’s at his appointment at the hospital, the consultant wanted to do some routine scans or something...that’s why he’s taking so long”. 

“I see, has he had anymore feeling in his legs come back?” 

“He hasn’t said but that doesn’t mean he hasn’t” Debbie replied. 

“I wish more than anything that some sort of a miracle happens and he can walk again, it just means that everything can go back to how it was”. 

“Well I hope he at least gets some use out of the wheelchair lift before this miracle happens otherwise that’ll go to waste” Charity replied. 

“Mum!” 

“What? It cost a bloody fortune and yes the money was drug money but still if it’s not going to be needed we could have used that to upgrade the kitchen in the pub”. 

“Well who even says this miracle will happen?” Debbie added. 

“You’ve got to keep positive, I mean it may never happen but imagine if it does” Vanessa said trying to make sure Debbie kept as positive as she could. 

“I’ll try! So do we know how Ryan’s date went?” 

“No idea, it’s been driving me mad all day, I just want to know how it went” Charity replied anxiously. 

“I reckon they hit it off, there was most definitely a spark between them”. 

“I think we should go over to the pub again just so I can ask him!” Charity replied. 

“Well let’s go then... but you need to get changed because that outfit if not appropriate” Debbie replied looking at her mum up and down. 

“I look sexy!” Charity added. 

“She does, there’s no denying that” Vanessa replied. 

“I’ll go get changed and then we can go grill Ryan” Charity said as she headed upstairs with her feather duster. 

Back over at the hospital Joe was waiting to hear how his scans looked, his palms were sweaty and his heart rate was rising, he wanted more than anything for the results to be positive. Dr Gibbons walked into the room with a smile on his face, Joe was taking that as a positive sign. 

“Shall we get straight down to it then?” 

“Yes please” a very nervous Joe replied. 

“So both the MRI scan and the x-rays look completely normal which is just incredible. Looking at the scans when you first came in with your injuries I would never have guessed that this would have been the outcome. When I say this is rare I mean it’s only happened a handful of times” Dr Gibbons explained. 

“So with hard work I’ll be able to walk again?” Joe asked. 

“There is a very long way to go but I can’t see why not”. 

“Oh my god” Joe said as he burst into tears. He had dreamt of this news every night since his accident. 

“You need to work harder than you ever have before because your muscles have started to waste away and it’s going to take a lot of work to get them back. Now I’ll refer you onto the hospital physiotherapist but if I’m completely honest with you, you’d probably be best going private as you’ll get more out of it. It won’t be cheap but worth every penny” Dr Gibbons explained. 

“Money is no object I just want the best in the profession” Joe replied. 

“Well I’ll give you the details of someone I highly recommend, she will put you through your paces though”. 

“That’s fine by me. Thank you so much”. 

“You are welcome! Stay positive because there will be some ups and downs and it will be the hardest thing you’ve ever done but if you stick to the task you’ll be walking soon enough. I’ll schedule a check up in a months time to see how you are progressing, I hope to see you walking into my room whether it’s with or without crutches. I’m always on the end of the phone if you need me” Dr Gibbons explained. 

“I will definitely be walking into this room. Thanks again” Joe replied as he wheeled himself out the room to tell Graham the amazing news. 

“So...what’s the verdict?” Graham asked as she walked towards Joe. 

“Everything is back to normal, he doesn’t see a reason why I won’t be walking soon” Joe replied with a huge smile on his face. 

“Joe this is the most amazing news. I’m so happy for you” Graham said as he gave Joe a hug. 

“I can’t believe it. I’m still in shock I think”. 

“Debbie and the kids will be over the moon”. 

“I don’t want them to know just yet, I want to surprise them all when I can actually walk” Joe explained. 

“That’s fair enough, let’s go get a pint to celebrate” Graham replied smiling from ear to ear. 

The pair of them headed to the woolpack for a drink, while they were in the car Joe rang the physiotherapist to arrange the first session, he didn’t want to waste anymore time.


	159. Chapter 159

Charity, Vanessa and Debbie had made their way over to the woolpack to find out all of the juicy gossip from Ryan about his date with Vic. 

“What are you three doing here?” Chas asked. 

“Nice to see you too” Charity abruptly replied. 

“We’ve come for a drink” Debbie said. 

“Yeah yeah, more like you’ve come to grill Ryan”. 

“Can you really blame us? We need to know what happened” Charity replied. 

“He didn’t tell me much, he just said that they had a lovely time”. 

“A lovely time? What does that even mean?” 

“God knows in this day and age. The lingo the kids use these days confuses me beyond belief” Vanessa replied showing her age. 

“Never say lingo again” Debbie said. 

“Why?”

“Because it makes you sound about 90. People haven’t said lingo since the early 2000’s” Debbie explained. 

“So where is Ryan?” Charity asked. 

“He’s in the back doing something important, he’ll be out soon enough so you will just have to wait” Chas explained. 

“Something important? Like what?” Charity replied. 

“I have sworn myself to secrecy but you’ll find out soon enough”.

“Ooh. Intriguing” Vanessa replied wondering what the hell he could be up to. 

“It’s good and exciting that is all I’ll say” Chas said as she left to serve some other customers. 

The three of them were baffled by what Ryan could be doing but they were glad to see he was settling in to village life. 

The three of them found a table to sit at while they waited for their drinks and for Ryan to show his face, but Ryan was busy trying to write a list of things he will need for the summer festival. So far he had thought of a stage for the talent contest, seating, somewhere for Vic to cook up a storm, a drinking permit so there can be alcohol on the village green, amongst many other things. 

“Hey you” Vic said as she walked through to the back room. 

“Hey”. 

“What you up to?” Vic said sitting next to him at the table. 

“Just writing a list of things we need to sort for the summer festival”. 

“wow you don’t mess around”. 

“Well summer is just around the corner and we need to sort things. I spoke to Chas and she’s happy to supply the alcohol with a pop up bar. I’ve found the perfect stage we can hire, big enough for people to show off their talents but small enough for other stalls. I thought we could do face painting, do a raffle with some really cool prizes, then I got stuck and couldn’t think of anything else cool” Ryan explained. 

“You have been busy! This all sounds amazing”. 

“Oh and of course we need to hire the best catering van so you can cook up some of your amazing food which I need to sample before the festival” Ryan said doing his best to flirt with Vic. 

“Well that can be sorted. We can do a tasting evening at mine” Vic replied. 

“That sounds awesome”.

“I need to figure out what I’m even going to make, I need food that’s quick and easy but tastes amazing”. 

“Well get planning then! You wait this will be planned by the end of the week and I’ll be printing out posters”. 

“Shit, ok I’ll get to it then” Vic replied as Ryan slid over a notepad and pen to her so she could start planning. Vic didn’t say anything she just smiles at him. The two of them sat there planning the festival of the year. 

Back in the bar Chas had delivered the ladies drinks, as she sat down to have a quick chat with them a very smiley Joe and Graham arrived. 

“There you are” Debbie said as soon as she saw Joe. 

“Hey, I’m sorry about earlier they needed to do some scans so I had to turn my phone off in case it interfered” Joe explained. 

“It’s ok I was just worried!” 

“So... how did it go?” Vanessa asked. 

“Yeah not bad. The doctor said that more feeling could return but not to get my hopes up too high” Joe replied telling them all a little white lie. He was only doing it because he wanted everything to be a surprise.

“Well fingers crossed that more feeling does return, we all want this for you” Vanessa responded. 

“Thanks Vanessa”. 

Debbie was slightly disappointed at the news, she wanted so much to hear that things were miraculously going to be perfect again but those word didn’t come out of his mouth. For the sake of Joe she knew she needed to be happy and positive about the news he did hear, obviously she didn’t know the whole truth. 

“Well I love you regardless of whether you can or can’t walk” Debbie said giving Joe a kiss. 

“I love you too” Joe replied with a big smile on his face. 

“Can I get anyone a drink?” Graham asked being a gentleman. 

“We’ve just got one thanks so it’s just you and Joe” Vanessa said. 

“I’ll be right back then. Umm Chas some assistance?” 

“Oh yeah sorry I forgot I was working” Chas joked as she made her way behind bar. 

“Good news Joe I had an email from the lift company they should be here by the end of the week to install the lift for you” Charity explained. 

Joe automatically felt guilty as he may not actually need the lift in the coming months, he needed to figure out if he wanted to tell anyone his secret or let them use the money for a lift that might not be used very much. 

“Ah that’s amazing news” Joe replied while he tried to figure out what to do. Could he trust Charity? Or would it be best to talk to Vanessa? 

“Well I did promise you I would use the money for good” Charity added. 

“Thanks, means a lot” Joe replied. 

“What means a lot?” Graham asked as he returned with the drinks. 

“Charity was telling Joe about the wheelchair lift being installed by the end of the week” Debbie explained. 

Graham immediately looked at Joe as he knew what the doctor had told him earlier today, he knew he needed to keep Joe’s secret but couldn’t look like he wasn’t excited about the lift. 

“Wow that’s quick! That’s amazing news though will definitely save my back from lifting him up and down through the door”.

“Yeah it’ll be better for everyone”. 

“It will, plus if any other wheelchair users come to the village they will be able to come to the pub easily and without any trouble” Graham added. 

In the back room Ryan and Vic were hard at work trying to come up with a menu for the festival. 

“How about mini burritos?” Vic suggested. 

“How mini are we talking? Because I love them and if they were too small I’d eat the lot of them” Ryan replied. 

“Half the size of a normal burrito, filled jam packed with goodness”. 

“Sounds incredible”. 

“And then I can do some different sauces for people to have in their burritos. Some spicy, a mild one and then one in the middle”. 

“Stop you are making me hungry” Ryan replied. 

“Sorry, well you free tonight? I could make them”. 

“Yeah I’m free, sounds amazing”. 

“Perfect, I’ll nip to the shop later then”. 

“What else have you come up with for the festival?” Ryan asked. 

“I’m going to do some sticky ribs in my own bbq sauce, spicy meatballs, a veggie burger and then some desserts I think”.;

“You do know you are going to knock this out of the park” Ryan said. 

“I hope so, I just want everyone to enjoy my food. It’s always been my passion and I want it to continue to be”. 

“Don’t worry everyone will love it I already know they will”. 

“I hope so. So when should we tell everyone about the festival?” Vic asked. 

“Now...Shall we go see whose in the pub?” 

“Sure, I guess the more people on board the better the festival will be” Vic replied. 

The pair headed into the pub to tell anyone who was willing to listen about their plans. 

“Ooooh look who is over there” Vanessa quietly said to Charity making sure she didn’t attract any attention. 

“Who?” Charity said as she turned around to see Ryan and Vic appear from the back room. 

“They look cosy” Joe said. 

“They do don’t they” Charity replied smiling as she was so happy to see her boy smiling. 

The two of them began to walk over. 

“Act casual they are coming over” Vanessa quickly said warning everyone to act natural. 

“Hey everyone” Ryan said as he approached the table. 

“Ryan, hey!” Charity replied. 

“Come join us” Vanessa added. 

“We will actually we have something to tell you all” Ryan replied. 

Immediately Charity’s mind thought that they were about to announce that they were dating or something, she was doing her best to keep a calm look on her face but wasn’t doing a very good job. 

“They move fast don’t they” Joe whispered to Debbie. 

“Shhhhh” Debbie replied as Joe wasn’t known for being very subtle. 

Ryan and Vic sat down, they both looked very excited to tell everyone about their news. 

“Go on then spill the beans...” Charity said. 

“We have decided to arrange a summer festival for the village with Vic’s food being at the heart but with lots of other activities too. There will be a talent contest and just lots of fun things. Chas has already agreed to run a bar, all we need now is for you guys to say you’ll come to it” Ryan explained. 

“Sounds amazing, I’ll definitely be there as will the kids” Debbie replied. 

“Yeah count me in! If you need any financial help you know where I am, happy to be a sponsor or something” Joe added. 

“Thanks! Appreciate it.”

“So this means you are sticking around then?” Charity asked with a huge smile on her face. 

“Yeah it does. I can see a future here so I want to do anything I can for the community as I want to be a part of it” Ryan replied. 

“I am so happy right now! Count us in we will be there every step of the way”. 

“Hey I tell you who will want to be in the talent contest...Noah. He can show everyone his dancing again” Vanessa added. 

“Yeah I thought of him when I suggested it to Vic. I want to write him a piece of music for him to dance too” Ryan replied. 

“You write music?” A gobsmacked Charity asked. 

“I do yes, actually quite successful at it”. 

“Can we have a listen?” 

“Just search my name on google it will come up with some of my songs that I’ve written”. 

“Shut up, you’re famous?” 

“No I’m not famous but have written some famous songs for people”.

“When you say songs do you mean the lyrics or the actual melody?” Vanessa asked as she was genuinely really interested. 

“The melody. God I’d be useless at the lyrics” Ryan joked. 

“Excuse me a moment” Charity said as she walked towards the bathroom. 

Debbie knew immediately that something wasn’t right with her, she needed to slyly get away to be able to talk to her without making it obvious to anyone else. 

“That’s so cool”. 

“Trust me he’s good I heard some of his stuff last night” Vic said. 

“How was last night? Good fun?” Joe asked. 

“Yeah it was nice to get to know each other a bit more and to start planning this festival” Vic replied smiling. 

“Just going to nip to the toilet” Debbie said leaving the table. 

Debbie headed straight to find her mum as she knew something was wrong. 

“What’s up?” Debbie asked Charity. 

“Nothing, I’m fine”. 

“No you’re not. What is it?” 

“I just feel like I know absolutely nothing about my son, I mean I didn’t know he made music. I didn’t even know he liked music” Charity replied trying not to get upset. 

“It’s going to take time. You’ve got 27 years of catching up to do, it’s not going to happen over the course of 3 days is it?” Debbie explained. 

“I know it’s not and I’m probably being stupid right now but I see him sat opposite me at the table and I think to myself I don’t know anything about you. And now he’s planning this festival when am I going to get time to get to know him?” 

“He’s staying around here that means there will be plenty of time! Plus why don’t you offer to help with the festival? I mean it could be fun”. 

“What use will I be? I’ll just get in the way...” 

“Don’t be stupid! You managed to help Megan plan you’re own wedding in less than a week, you can definitely help Ryan plan this festival. Or why don’t you try and work on an act for the talent show”. 

“Yeah and what will my talent be? Being a sarcastic bitch to people? Or conning? Or how about being a drug dealer...” Charity joked. 

“Mum stop! You’re a funny person why don’t you try your hand at stand up comedy?”

“So everyone can laugh at me and not with me? I don’t think so babe”. 

“Well there must be something you are talented at?” 

“Yeah failing as a mother”. 

“Stop putting yourself down. I turned out alright didn’t I? Yes I’ve screwed up a couple of things in my life but that’s not down to you, that’s down to being a Dingle. Noah is turning into an absolute gentleman and Moses well he’s Moses. Not to mention how incredible you have been with Johnny, he’s sees you as his mum now and that all any step kids wants. So stop this negative Nancy routine and go out there and show your son the support he needs to make this festival a massive success” Debbie said with real authority. 

“God you’re bossy” Charity joked as she gave her daughter a big hug to thank her for knocking some sense into her. 

“You go out first, otherwise they will notice something’s up” Debbie suggested. 

“I love you Debbie Dingle”. 

“I love you too!”.


	160. Chapter 160

Charity left the bathroom heading back to the table where everyone was sat only to be called over by Chas first. 

“You alright?” Chas asked. 

“Yeah I’m ok! Debs just gave me a little pep talk”. 

“Well remember I’m always here if you need me”. 

“I know you are. Could I order a couple of bowls of chips or something for them lot while we sit and think of ways to make this festival a success”.

“Sure thing I’ll bring them over when they are ready” Chas said to Charity as she headed back to the table. 

“You alight babe?” Vanessa asked quietly as Charity sat down next to her. 

“All good babe” Charity replied grabbing hold of Vanessa’s hand. 

“I’m glad, it’s good Ryan’s sticking around isn’t it” Vanessa said. 

“Yeah it’s great” Charity replied as she looked over to see Ryan and Vic planning away. 

It wasn’t long before Debbie was back from the bathroom, she gave her mum a big smile as she approached the table. Vanessa knew that there had been a little conversation between the two of them, she had a fair idea of what it was about. 

“So what do you have planned for this festival then?” Debbie asked. 

“Lots! But I do need to ask, Is anyone any good at face painting?” Ryan replied. 

“Don’t look at me, I can barely paint a wall let alone someone’s face” Charity joked. 

“I did art at school but I don’t know if I’d be any good painting on people’s faces” Graham said. 

“All you have to do is like follow stencils it’s pretty straight forward I believe” Vic explained. 

“Sign him up” Joe said. 

“Yeah put me down to help out. I can’t promise they will look like works of art but I’ll try my best” Graham replied. 

“We need to organise a raffle with some really good prizes, Charity do you think you can help with that?” Ryan asked. 

Charity was glad he had specifically asked her to get involved, it meant a lot to her. 

“I’d love to. I’ll make sure I find some really good prices. I’ll see if Bernice can give us a pamper session as a prize, maybe a nice meal cooked by yourself Vic?” Charity responded. 

“I’d happily cook a meal for someone as a prize”. 

“You better buy lots of tickets then Ryan” Joe joked. 

“I don’t need to buy tickets to be cooked for” Ryan replied bragging that Vic was cooking for him already. 

“That’s what I’m talking about” Joe said giving Ryan a high five. 

“I am sat here you know” Vic said as she didn’t want to feel like a prize. 

“Sorry!” Ryan replied. 

“I’ll forgive you”. 

“What can I help with?” Debbie asked interrupting Ryan and Vic’s little flirting session. 

“You could think of a stall you could run? Like guess the name of the teddy bear or how many sweets in the jar? Something that’s fun and everyone can do” Vic suggested. 

“I’m sure I can manage that” Debbie replied. 

“So far we’ve got the talent contest, a raffle, a bar, food stall, face painting, live music, whatever Debbie is going to do. Any more ideas?” Ryan asked.

“What about a photo booth?” Vanessa suggested. 

“Won’t that cost a fortune?” Debbie asked. 

“I can sponsor it?” Joe replied. 

“You’d do that?” Vic asked. 

“Of course. If it puts smiles on people’s faces and helps them to remember the day then let’s get one”. 

“Amazing I’ll order one. Thanks Joe” Vic replied. 

“Yeah thanks mate” Ryan added. 

The 7 of them continued to talk all things festival while waiting for their chips to arrive. Chas mean while was talking to Marlon. 

“So how are things with Jessie?” Chas asked. 

Marlon nervously laughed, he had never been very good at talking about his feelings. 

“Things are going well, I think” he replied. 

“She clearly likes you”. 

“You think?” 

“Of course she does, her face lights up as soon a you enter the room. I mean she finds you hilarious and anyone that does must like you because let’s face you’re not as funny as you think you are” Chas replied. 

“Oi you! I’m hilarious and as a family member you should at least lie to me to spare my feelings”. 

“Oh hush you and finish cooking the chips, the troops are hungry”. 

“Well stop bloody distracting me then...” 

“Oh another thing did you know Vic and Ryan are organising a summer festival revolving around her food?” Chas asked Marlon. 

“No? Sounds interesting... what sort of food?” 

“I don’t actually know but I know she is desperate to try new foods and create a name for herself”. 

“What and you don’t think I’m giving her that opportunity?” 

“Well not really, this is your kitchen and you get twitchy whenever anyone is in it even though she has worked here for years now”.

“That’s not true, I don’t get twitchy” Marlon replied getting a bit stressy. 

Chas wanted to prove a point so walked over to the fridge got one of the good pieces of prime steak out of it and chucked it on the chopping board. She then proceeded to grab the closest knife and dangle it over the steak waiting for Marlon to freak out. 

“Don’t you dare” Marlon shouted across the kitchen. 

“Then admit you don’t like others interfering in your space!” 

“Fine! I don’t like others interfering with my space”. 

“Hence why Vic wants the opportunity to show off her talents somewhere, as here let’s face it she’s stuck making your dishes”. 

“And What is wrong with my dishes?” 

“Nothing but she’s young and talented and probably wants to make her own creations”. 

“Well fine... let’s see how she can cope this week without me then” Marlon angrily replied as he threw his apron on the floor and stormed out. 

“For god sake Marlon don’t be so dramatic” Chas shouted after him as he stormed through the pub to the staring eyes of the punters. 

“Have fun creating wonderful dishes on your own” Marlon said to Vic as he stormed out of the doors. 

“What’s he going on about?” Vic asked. 

“So I may have asked him to let you have a bit more creative control in the kitchen so you could try out some new dishes but you know what he’s like with his kitchen” Chas explained. 

“So he’s just left... is he coming back?” Vic anxiously asked. 

“I think he has taken the week off...” 

“Well what about the planning?” Vic worryingly said. 

“Don’t worry I can sort it all out” Ryan replied being supportive. 

“Yeah and we can all help him” Charity added. 

“You go be brilliant in that kitchen” Vanessa said spurring Vic on to be amazing. 

“So does this mean I can change the menu a bit?” Vic asked Chas. 

“As long as the punters get fed you can put anything you like on the menu. I just need you to start right away” Chas replied. 

“Well I’ll get right to it then” Vic said as she stood up. 

“You’ll do great” Ryan said as Vic walked towards the kitchen. 

“Looks like we are all eating here tonight then” Charity said to everyone at the table. 

“Fine by us” Debbie replied. 

“Yeah sounds good” Ryan added. 

“Just don’t go ordering everything off the menu to make her life a nightmare” Chas said to them all. 

“Don’t worry we won’t. We will make her life as easy as possible”. 

Meanwhile a very angry Marlon had stormed his way over to the Vets to talk to his best mate Paddy. 

“Why have you got a face like a slapped arse?” Paddy said jokingly to Marlon as he stormed through the door. 

“You’re darling girlfriend has just told me I need to give Vic more opportunities in the kitchen, so I walked out and told her she can have all week”. 

“And why did you do that?” 

“Because it’s my kitchen and I’ll run it how I like”. 

“Marlon come on, you of all people should know how important being given a chance is. I mean that’s how you became a chef isn’t it? You were given the opportunity and you grabbed it with both hands. I get that the kitchen is yours and Vic isn’t trying to take over, all she wants is the opportunity to show you what’s she’s made of. Surely the man I’ve called my best friend for god knows how long can do that?” 

“I know you are right but it’s my life. That kitchen is my life! I’m not ready to let Vic loose in there”. 

“Man up Marlon. What do you think she’s doing over there right now? Prepping for the evening rush because you walked out”. 

“You’re right! Oh god the kitchen is going to be a mess” Marlon said panicking. 

“Well you can’t go back now because you will look like an idiot. I’m afraid you have to wait it out until next week”. 

“I don’t know if I can”. 

“Tough, you’re going to have to! Now instead of moping around here why don’t you go find April and do something fun with her while you have time off” Paddy explained. 

“Fine! But I’m not happy” Marlon replied. 

“Tell someone who isn’t about to shove their arm up a cows you know what...” Paddy joked as he put his rubber gloves on. 

“Too much information” Marlon replied as he left the vets and headed to find April. 

Back over in the pub Vic was getting ready to show off her talents in the kitchen, she had prepared a small menu for this evening. Before sorting the menu she had to look and see what was in the kitchen for her to use. She had created a menu with a spicy Mexican burrito with guacamole and a tomato salsa, a minted lamb burger served with twice cooked chips and a fresh salad and fish and chips with a masala batter. 

“You sorted the menu?” Chas asked. 

“I have yes, it’s only three dishes but I think it’s a good variety”. 

Chas looked over the menu and was impressed, she had one slight concern though. 

“What about vegetarians?” Chas asked. 

“I can use the special Marlon had already prepared, it’s a vegetable tart served with chips and salad”. 

“Perfect I’ll go write it all up on the board. You’ve got this. I will warn you there is quite a crowd out there already”. 

“Really?” 

“Yep! The word has spread that there is some new food on the menu, it’s drawing people in”. 

“Let’s do this” Vic replied with a big smile on her face. 

Chas went back into the pub and write the specials up on the board, as soon as she had finished everyone began to crowd around to see what was available. There was never this sort of hype over Marlon’s simple menu. 

“Go...see what’s available before it becomes sold out” Vanessa said to Charity making her rush. 

“Alright woman keep your wig on” Charity replied as she sprung into action making sure she was one of the first to read the board. 

“Watch it” Rodney said as Charity pushed him out the way. 

“Rodney this is my pub, so zip it” Charity replied. 

“My bad” Rodney said making sure to keep Charity on side. 

“This all looks rather fancy” Brenda said. 

“It does but it tastes super yummy” Charity replied. She had had a good look at the menu and went back to the table to let everyone know. 

“Right there’s a Mexican burrito, minted lamb burger, Veggie tart and Masala battered fish and chips” Charity explained. 

“Sounds incredible” Joe replied. 

“It does but what are the kids going to eat?” Debbie asked. 

“I’m pretty sure the children’s menu is still available” Charity answered. 

“Ah that’s ok then. I’m definitely going to try the masala fish and chips that sounds mouth watering”. 

“Shit look at the time we need to go collect the kids” Charity said worrying they would be late. 

Debbie and Charity left the pub to fetch the kids from school to bring them back to the pub for dinner. Ryan headed to the back to see how Vic was getting on which meant Joe had the opportunity to talk to Vanessa about the lift. 

“Graham can you give us a minute?” Joe asked. 

“Everything ok?” Vanessa replied as Graham left headed to the bar. 

“There’s something I need to talk to you about” Joe said. 

“Go on then...” Vanessa replied giving Joe a bit smile. 

“So as you know I had my check up today...” 

“Please tell me nothing wrong?” Vanessa asked interrupting Joe mid sentence. 

“No no nothings wrong, in fact everything’s great. The consultant has given me the all clear which means I can start to have physio to try and get back to full fitness”. 

“That’s amazing, why are you keeping it as a secret?” 

“I don’t want to get everyone’s hopes up in case it doesn’t happen. In my heart I know it’s going to happen but there’s part of me that is still worried”. 

“I understand. I’m so happy for you Joe, like you don’t understand how happy. For ages I still believed it was my fault you were paralysed and now that you’ve had this news it’s like a massive relief, I can stop feeling so guilt and just help you as much as I can”. 

“It was never you fault! You saved my life. I wanted to let you know because I need you to stall the lift being installed. It’s so expensive and I don’t want you to waste your money on something I might not even need” Joe explained. 

“Ah yeah good point, I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen don’t you worry. Promise me one thing though...” Vanessa said. 

“Sure what is it?” 

“The journey you are about to embark on is going to be very tough so I want you to know that if you need anyone to talk to I’m here, no matter what. You are going to need support and I want to be that support”. 

“I promise I will talk to you and keep you up to date with any progress I make” Joe replied. 

“Good, now come here” Vanessa said as she got up to give him a big hug. 

“You’re amazing do you know that” Joe said to Vanessa. 

“I’ve been told many times” Vanessa joked.


	161. Chapter 161

“Knock knock only me” Ryan said as he peered his head around the kitchen door. 

“Come in come in, watch the steam coming off the hob” Vic replied as she had the chips cooking on full heat. 

“Looks like you are busy”. 

“Very! It’s good though I love being busy. How has the menu gone down with everyone?” Vic anxiously asked. 

“They love it. They are very excited to taste it”. 

“Oh god I hope they like it”. 

“They will have faith in yourself” Ryan replied smiling at Vic. 

“I’m just nervous”. 

“Just pretend you are cooking everything for me or for your family. That way the pressure is off”. 

“Ok, I’ll try and remember that. Right now you better go or I won’t get anything done” Vic joked. 

“I’m going I’m going” Ryan replied. 

Vic couldn’t help but smile she had only known Ryan a few days but she felt like she had known him her whole life, she just felt so comfortable around Ryan. 

“How’s she getting on in there?” Chas asked Ryan as he exited the kitchen. 

“She’s a bit nervous as she wants everyone to love it but she’s got everything under control”. 

“Good to know because the orders are coming in. Do you think you could give us a hand and take some orders?” Chas asked. 

“No problem, anything to help out”. Ryan replied as he picked up the pad and paper. 

“Thank you” Chas replied as she went to serve some more punters their drinks. 

Over at the spa Ross and Rebecca were continuing to have a wonderful time despite letting the others think that they were having a dreadful time. Rebecca took Vanessa’s advice and had booked herself a hot stone massage, she was very excited. 

“What are you going to do while I’m at my massage?” Rebecca asked Ross. 

“Oh I dunno, might watch some tv. Catch up on Jeremy Kyle or something” Ross joked. 

“We are on a little holiday you can’t watch Jeremy bloody Kyle”. 

“Well what else am I supposed to do?”

“Go in the pool or the sauna? Or have a cheeky pint in the bar?” 

“Yes mum. I will make sure I do something and not waste my time watching the tv, ok?” Ross replied giving Rebecca a little bit of attitude. 

“Good! Then after I get back we can go for some food and watch the sunset on the balcony and be dead romantic” Rebecca explained. 

“Now that sounds cute”. 

“Well make sure you look handsome for when I return then”. 

“Oi I always look handsome”. 

“I dunno about that” Rebecca joked as she picked up her bag and left the hotel room. 

“You are a cheeky little...” Ross shouted hoping she would hear. 

Back over in the village Charity and Debbie had collected the kids and were on their way to the pub to meet back up with everyone. The two of them looked like a child minders with the amount of kids they had in tow. 

“So did you have a nice day?” Debbie asked. 

“It was alright all we did was watch DVD’s” Sarah replied. 

“I bet that was a nice change though”. 

“Yeah but i would have rather been at home doing something fun”.

“Only 3 and a half days to go” Debbie positively replied. 

“I can’t wait summer is going to be so much fun this year” Sarah said. 

“Why’s that?” Charity asked as she was intrigued. 

“Because everyone is happy at the moment. We’ve got Ryan to get to know and do fun things with. Touch wood but everything is amazing and I can’t wait to have fun” Sarah replied. 

“Aww that’s sweet! Well I know he can’t wait to get to know and spend time with you”. 

“Yay. Can we all go to the beach one day? Like everyone?” 

“Of course we can, make a family day out”. 

“Yay”. 

“Noah you seem very quiet, everything ok?” Charity asked worried about her little man. 

“I’m ok” Noah quietly replied. 

“Why don’t I believe you?” Charity said. 

“I dunno. I’m ok don’t worry” Noah added. 

“Well ok then...” Charity replied as she looked over to Debbie giving her a concerned look. 

The two of them knew something was wrong but they knew with Noah not to push him for an answer as it never ends well. 

They all headed to the pub for dinner, they were excited to try the new food Vic was cooking up. 

“There are my favourite people” Vanessa said with a huge smile on her face as everyone walked into the pub. 

Johnny and Moses ran over to their mum and gave her a big hug. They hadn’t seen her since she got back from hospital, they were both so relieved that she was ok. 

“Hi mummy” Johnny said smiling. 

“Hello little man. Were you a good boy for Rhona and Pete?” 

“I’m always a good boy”. 

“That is very true. Did you have both have fun with Leo?”

“We did we played with his new Lego. Can we get some Lego?” Johnny asked. 

“Would you both like that?” 

“Yes” Johnny replied as the two of them nodded their head. 

“Well we can go to the shop and buy some. Isn’t that right babe?” Vanessa replied. 

“What you getting me to spend my money on now?” Charity asked. 

“We are spending our money on some Lego for the boys”. 

“If that’s what they want then sure we can go and get some. You’ve got to let me play with you both though”.

“Secret Lego fetish, hey Charity?” Joe joked. 

“Most definitely it could entertain me for hours” Charity replied with a smile on her face. 

“About the only thing that could” Debbie added. 

“Hey! That’s not true. There are many things that could entertain me for hours”. 

“Oh yeah like what?” 

Charity didn’t say a word she just looked over at her wife and pointed, winking at the same time. 

“Ah ok yeah we don’t need to know about that” Debbie joked. 

“Let’s just say she could entertain me for days” Charity said smirking. 

“Babe stop” Vanessa replied. 

“Yes please do mum” Debbie added. 

Ryan who was helping out by taking people’s orders was approaching their table to see what they all wanted to eat off Vic’s new menu. 

“Have we decided what we want to eat?” Ryan asked. 

“I don’t know about them let but I would love to try the Mexican burrito please” Graham asked politely. 

“Of course”. 

“I’ll have the masala fish and chips please” Debbie said. 

“Me too” Charity added. 

“2 masala fish and chips” Ryan said as he wrote it down on his note pad. 

“Minted lamb burger for me please” Vanessa said. 

“I’ll have one of those too” Joe added. 

“Gotcha” Ryan replied. 

“Noah what do you want?” Charity asked him. 

Noah didn’t reply, he was in his own little word. Something wasn’t right and she knew it. 

“Noah buddy? You’re mums talking to you” Joe said. 

“Sorry I was miles away. I’ll have the burger please Ryan” Noah replied. 

“I’ll get them ordered now. Chicken nuggets and chips for them rest of them?” Ryan asked. 

“Yes please. You are getting good at this” Charity replied. 

“I’m trying my best”. 

“You’re doing an awesome job” Charity replied. 

“Thanks” Ryan said as he left to submit the order. 

He wanted to check in on Vic to see how she was going, he was slightly nervous about going in there as the pub was busy and she was on her own. As he opened the door, he saw that Vic was hard at work and decided not to interrupt her as she was in full flow. 

Noah decided he was going to wait for his dinner in the back room as he really wasn’t in the mood to communicate with people today. 

“What’s up with him?” Vanessa asked.

“I honestly don’t know, he’s been quiet ever since we picked him up from school” Charity replied. 

“Did you ask him what was wrong?”

“Yep but when Noah doesn’t want to speak he won’t. He keeps it to himself”. 

“Do you want me to have a go?” Vanessa asked. 

“You can try but I doubt he will open up to either of us”. 

“Do you want me to try?” Joe asked. 

“Anyone can try but I warn you if you pester him too many times he will either shout at you and tell you to mind his own business or he will shut down even more” Charity explained. 

“I’ll see how he is after we’ve eaten” Joe replied. 

“Good idea”. 

The pub was rammed, the place was buzzing from the news of the new food available. Marlon walked in shocked to see how busy the pub was, the look on his face was one of pure amazement. 

“Didn’t think we would see you in here for a while” Chas said as Marlon just stood there and looked at the full pub. 

“Well I thought I would come and see how things were doing in my kitchen” Marlon replied emphasising the word my. 

“Oh Marlon! Can’t you just be happy for the girl, pursuing her dreams of becoming a chef and trying out something new”. 

“I am happy for her but you know how funny I get about people being in my kitchen”.

“Just get over it! You are one of the best chefs I’ve ever come across but she has the chance to be as good as you but she needs a mentor. I don’t want her to go somewhere else looking for that opportunity, so grow up be the mentor she needs to be the best she can be”. 

“You think I’m a good chef?” 

“One of the best but please just do it. Go in there now and see if she needs any help”. 

“Fine, but I’m not happy about this” Marlon replied. 

“Just do it with a smile on your face for god sake”. 

“Yes boss” Marlon said as he reluctantly walked towards the kitchen. 

Marlon quietly walked into the kitchen to see Vic in complete control, the plates she had made looked incredible and smelt out of this world. 

“Do you need any help?” Vic asked. 

“Marlon what are you doing here? I thought you had walked out” Vic replied shocked to see him back in the kitchen. 

“I thought you might need a hand with your new creations” he replied trying to be helpful. 

“I’d love one, yes”. 

“What can I do?” Marlon replied as he put on his apron and hat ready to start work. 

“Could you make some of the minted lamb burgers for me?” Vic asked. 

“Minted lamb sounds good. It would be my pleasure”. 

The two of them continued to work together getting the plates of food ready for the punters. 

“Nice to see you two working hard” Chas said as she came to collect some plates to serve. 

“Could you take the food to Charity and that lot” Vic said. 

“It would be my pleasure”. 

“God I hope they like it”. 

“They will” Marlon replied. 

Chas collected the plates and walked them over to the table. 

“Here we go ladies and gents” Chas said as she delivered them their food. 

“Wow these look amazing” Charity said as her eyes lit up as soon as the food arrived. 

“I can’t wait to try this” Vanessa added. 

“Vic says she hopes you enjoy and if you can please leave feedback that would be much appreciated”. 

“Don’t worry I’m sure we will enjoy it” Joe added. 

As everyone tucked in at the table in the pub, Chas delivered Noah’s meal to the back room as he still wasn’t up for talking to people. 

“Here we go, enjoy it babe” Chas said trying to get a smile out of him. 

“Thanks Chas” Noah managed to say giving Chas a little smile. 

Back in the pub everyone was loving their food, they couldn’t believe how yummy it tasted. 

“This burrito is incredible. Like you would actually think you were in Mexico eating it” Graham expressed. 

“Honestly this masala fish is probably the most amazing thing I’ve ever eaten. It’s like you’re eating a curry but with a very British twist. It’s incredible. Ryan?” Charity shouted trying to get his attention. 

“Yep?” Ryan replied. 

“Can you let Vic know that that was just mind blowing. I can’t actually believe how good that was, I feel mean for thinking it wouldn’t have been great but it was incredible” Charity explained. 

“I’ll let her know. Where’s Noah? I thought he was eating with you?” Ryan asked. 

“He’s been very quiet today, but won’t open up to any of us” Charity explained. 

“Can I give it a go?” Ryan asked hoping he would be given the chance to show he was part of this family. 

“Of course be my guest. Just be warned that he might get stressy with you” Charity replied. 

“Don’t worry I can handle him” Ryan said as he headed to the back room. 

Ryan took a deep breath in and walked in to find Noah sat there eating his burger. 

“Hey buddy, that nice?” Ryan asked. 

“It is actually, very impressed”. 

“Can I sit down?” 

“Of course you can” Noah replied. 

“So how’s life?” 

“Has mum sent you here?” 

“Maybe, but I actually have something very exciting to tell you”. 

“What?” Noah asked. 

“Well me and Vic are organising a summer festival here in the village and were doing a talent contest. I was wondering if you wanted to work together and dance to a song I create?” Ryan asked. 

“You make music?” Noah asked confusingly. 

“I do yes”. 

“Are you any good?” 

“Do you want to hear some?”

“Yes! I do” Noah replied excitedly. 

Ryan reached into his pocket and got his phone, Noah looked shocked that Ryan’s music was even on his phone. He searched for his favourite song of his and pressed play. 

Noah couldn’t believe what he was hearing, it was amazing. 

“You made this?” Noah asked. 

“I sure did. You like?” 

“It’s sick” Noah replied. 

“That’s a good thing?” 

“It’s a very very good thing”. 

“So shall we make a song that you can dance to?” 

“Yes please?” Noah replied. 

“Let’s do this! It’s nice to see that smile back on your face. It had disappeared for a while hadn’t it”. 

Even though Noah was happy about making the song he was still not himself but he didn’t want anything to ruin the moment so put a smile on his face and carried on.


	162. Chapter 162

Noah was still listening to the music Ryan created, he couldn’t get over how good it was. 

“Can you send me these?” Noah asked. 

“They are on Spotify” Ryan replied. 

“No way? You being serious?” 

“Yeah”. 

“You must be a big deal if you are on Spotify”. 

“I wouldn’t say I’m a big deal but I just love what I do”. 

“That’s amazing. Can the song we make be quite clubby and like hip/hoppy?” 

“It can be however you want it, this song is for you and your incredible dance moves”. 

“I’m so excited. Like so excited” Noah replied jumping up and down. 

“Well how about after school tomorrow afternoon I come over and we get started?” 

“Sounds like a plan”. 

“Shall we go and let everyone else know?” Ryan asked trying to get Noah back into the pub to interact with everyone. 

“Yeah let’s” Noah replied with a smile on his face. 

Ryan was proud of himself for getting a smile back onto Noah’s face. He knew that he hadn’t got what was wrong out of him but he thought that that might happen in time as the two of them grew closer. The two of them headed back to the pub to sit with everyone. 

“How was your meal Noah?” Charity asked him. 

“It was super yummy. I hope it becomes a regular on the menu”. 

“You had the burger didn’t you?” 

“I did. Have you all heard about the talent contest?” 

“We have! Are you thinking of entering?” Vanessa asked. 

“Yes! Me and Ryan are entering together”. 

“Well you’ve got our votes”. 

“You’ve not even seen or heard what we are doing yet”.

“Yeah but I know you are going to be amazing” Vanessa replied. 

“Well it will be. Have any of you heard Ryan’s music?” 

“No we haven’t”. 

“Wait here”. Noah said as he took Ryan’s phone and took it to plug it into the pub speakers, so that everyone could hear the music. 

Ryan was worried about everyone hearing his music, he knew it was good but wanted everyone to feel the same. Noah pressed play and the entire pub was waiting to hear the music. As the music began, he nervously waited to see the expressions on people’s faces. 

The smiles began to appear on people’s faces, as did the head bobbing. 

“Ryan this is really good” Joe said. 

“So good” Debbie added. 

“You created this song?” Charity asked in shock. 

“I did”.

“Wow! You have a real talent”.

“Thanks” Ryan replied with a huge smile on his face. 

While the pub listened to some of Ryan’s creations, Vic and Marlon were both extremely busy in the kitchen making sure everyone got their food. 

“For the veggie tart have you used puff or shortcrust pastry?” Marlon asked. 

“I decided with puff as it’s lighter and takes less time to cook” Vic replied. 

“Good choice. What sauce did you use in the veggie tart?” 

“I went for tomato, garlic and basil sauce as it compliments the vegetables I used”. 

“Let’s have a taste” Marlon said as he grabbed a teaspoon to taste the sauce. 

There was a moment of silence as Marlon tried the sauce, Vic knew that his opinion was very important. 

“Taste great! Not too much garlic but enough to give it a nice flavour. I’m impressed Vic”. 

“That means a lot coming from you” Vic replied. 

“I’m sorry about earlier, I overreacted. If this menu goes down well we can look at changing the normal menu to make it all a bit more adventurous. I want you to stay here and grow as a chef and if that means changing something’s around here I’m all for it” Marlon explained. 

“Thanks Marlon. I don’t want to go anywhere, I want to work here”. 

“Well then let’s both concentrate on making this place go from being good to be amazing”. 

“Deal. Now could you roll one of the burritos for me?” Vic asked. 

“Would be my pleasure but as long as I can have one when we finish?” 

“I’m sure we can sort that”. 

After a while everyone had finished their meals and no more orders had been placed. Vic was relieved as she had been rushed off her feet for most of the evening, even though she was tired she couldn’t help but have a huge smile on her face. It couldn’t have gone better tonight and the fact Marlon was there to help meant so much to her. 

She wanted to get some first hand feedback so went to talk to some of the villagers in the pub. As she entered the pub she received a round of applause from everyone, she was blown away by the response. 

“Here she is” Chas said as she saw Vic. 

“The food was delicious sweetheart” Diane said. 

“Aww Thanks”. 

“Yeah I agree it was gorgeous. I can’t wait to taste more” Doug added. 

“Vic come sit, I’ve got you a drink” Ryan shouted from over the other side of the pub. 

Vic couldn’t help but smile, she couldn’t wait to see what they thought of the meal. 

“So what did you all think?” Vic said as she sat down at the table. 

“I hate to say it but I prefer Marlon’s fish and chips! I mean who wants to eat fish that tastes like a curry” Charity said with a dead serious look on her face but Vic had no idea she was joking. 

“I’m sorry you didn’t like it” Vic replied disappointedly. 

“Like it? I bloody loved it Vic. It was one of the nicest things I’ve ever tasted” Charity said. 

“You mean that?” Vic replied. 

“She does, she was just winding you up” Vanessa explained. 

“Now why doesn’t that surprise me”. 

“Sorry Vic I just couldn’t help it, the food tasted wonderful and we all can’t wait to have more”. 

“Thanks so much. It means the world to me”. 

“Right we need to be getting home, it’s nearly the boys bedtime” Charity said to Vanessa. 

“Thanks again for the food Vic it was delicious and I’ll see everyone tomorrow no doubt” Vanessa said as she stood up. 

“Yeah we are so glad to see you getting better each day Ness” Debbie said. 

“I agree, we’re a right little family now ain’t we” Joe added. 

“We are and I love it” Ness replied.

“See you all tomorrow” Charity added as she picked up the boys nursery bags and they all walked towards the door. 

Arriving back at Tug Ghyll Charity took the little ones straight upstairs to get them in the bath before bed, while Moan and Vanessa sat down in front of the Tv to see what was on. 

Noah handed the remote to Vanessa to let her choose what they were going to watch. This was very out of character as Noah usually always picked what they were going to watch, Vanessa knew something was going on. 

“You choose! I don’t mind what we watch” Vanessa said. 

“I’m not bothered”. 

“Noah you do know you can talk to me about anything. I’m here for you” Vanessa explained. 

“I know you are”. 

“Then are you going to tell me what’s wrong? You’ve not been yourself and I’m worried”. 

“It’s nothing don’t worry” Noah replied. 

“I can’t help but worry you mean the world to me”. 

“If I tell you you have to promise not to tell mum?” Noah said. 

“Ok, I promise” Vanessa replied hesitantly as she didn’t want to lie to Charity but she knew it was important to find out what was on Noah’s mind. 

“There are these lads at school that have been saying some nasty things about my family but mainly about me dancing”. 

“What have they been saying?” 

“Like mother like son, calling me gay because I like to dance. They’ve been going around calling me Billy Elliot, it’s just hard to listen to” Noah explained. 

“Aww sweetheart I’m so sorry!”

“It’s just annoying because I want to retaliate but there are like 5 of them and one of me and we all know I’m not exactly the biggest of lads am I. I love dancing and I want to continue dancing but I can’t deal with the bullying everyday”. 

“I’m proud of you for not retaliating, you do realise that most bullies are just jealous of the person they bully. Noah you are an incredible dancer and you have the opportunity to pursue something you love, please don’t let them ruin your dream”. 

“I’ll try not to”. 

“Come here” Vanessa said as she opened her arms ready for Noah to give her a hug. “I love you and I am always here for you, if they continue to say things please tell me”. 

“I will, thanks. I might head to bed, Night” Noah replied. 

“Night babe” Vanessa said. 

Vanessa knew she had to keep this from Charity as she would go ballistic and probably do something stupid. She hated lying to her wife but she knew it was for the best. 

Back over at the spa Rebecca had finished her hot stone massage, she enjoyed it so much that she added an extra hour onto it because she didn’t want to move. Which meant that Ross was left alone for even more time than he expected. He had got himself all dressed up into one of his nice shirts and a smart pair of trousers, ready to meet Rebecca in the bar so they could head for their dinner reservation that Ross had made. 

“Look at you” Rebecca said as her eyes lit up as soon as she saw Ross looking super handsome. 

“Well you did tell me to make sure I looked handsome”. 

“You look more than handsome” Rebecca replied. 

“Follow me” Ross said as he reached for her hand. 

“Ooh this is exciting” Rebecca replied. 

Ross walked Rebecca out to the balcony where he had asked the hotel to set up a cute table out there with candles so they could watch the sunset. 

“Ross this is beautiful” Rebecca said as Ross pulled out her chair, pushing it in when she sat down. 

“I wanted to do something special for you”. 

“Well you have out done yourself, this is the most incredible thing anyone has ever done for me”. 

“Get used to it because as long as we are together I will treat you like you are supposed to be treated” Ross said as he lent across the table giving his girlfriend a romantic kiss. 

“I don’t plan on going anywhere, so you better get used to me. I warn you I can be a pain in the bum sometimes”. 

“Oh I know you can” Ross joked. 

“You are no angel yourself young man”. 

“Now we know that’s a lie”. 

“Just shh and pour me some wine” Rebecca said. 

“Yes boss” Ross replied as he poured them both some wine. 

The pair enjoyed their three course meal whilst watching the sunset, it really was the most romantic setting. After enjoying their evening the pair returned to their room to carry on the fun. 

Meanwhile Charity had received a phone call from Lisa who was living in Scotland, she needed Charity’s help for something. Charity knew she was going to need to go to Scotland for a few days to help Lisa out, she didn’t want to leave Vanessa after what has just happened to her but she knew that between everyone they would look after her. 

“Who was that on the phone?” Vanessa asked as Charity arrived in the lounge. 

“Lisa”.

“She ok?” 

“Not really she was ringing to see if I could go and see her for a couple of days” Charity replied. 

“Go, she needs you”. 

“But you also need me”. 

“Of course I need you but I have others around that can help. Lisa doesn’t and if she’s ringing you asking for help then she must need you”. 

“Ok I’ll go but if you need me all you have to do is ring and I’ll be back ASAP. I’m sure Chas will help if you need her, also Ryan, Joe, Debbie all of them will” Charity said. 

“I know they will. When do you leave?” Vanessa asked. 

“I need to look at flights but probably in a little bit”. 

“Well then you need to go pack don’t you”. 

“I do indeed, I love you”. 

“I love you too” Vanessa said as Charity got her laptop to check out the flight times. 

It wasn’t long before Charity had booked a flight and packed a bag ready to head to the airport. She had kissed the two little ones goodbye, spoken to Noah about keeping an eye on Vanessa and she had rang Ryan to tell him she’s be back soon. 

“I best be leaving then, I don’t want to leave you all” Charity said. 

“It’s only a few days babe. I’ll manage”. 

“You better text me all the time letting me know you are ok”. 

“I will don’t you worry”. 

“I love you” Charity said as she dropped her bag and gave her wife one last squeeze before she left. 

“I love you too. Now go otherwise you’ll miss your flight”. 

“Ok, ok I’m going” Charity said as she was still holding onto Vanessa. 

“Babe really you need to go”. 

“Ok, this time I’m actually going now” Charity replied kissing Ness one last time before picking her bags up and heading to her car. 

Vanessa waited by the door to wave her love off, she was sad to see her go but knew that Lisa needed her. Before Charity drove off she wanted to let Debbie know where she was going so sent her a text message to explain and to ask if they could keep an eye on Vanessa for her. 

Vanessa sat back on the sofa to find something to watch on tv, but decided that there was no point watching something on her own so she headed for a bubble bath before getting into bed to get some rest.


	163. Chapter 163

Vanessa found it weird waking up in a bed on her own, she was now married and thought she wouldn’t ever have to wake up on her own ever again. She had a slight headache this morning but knew it was probably nothing to worry about so she took her tablets and proceeded to get the boys up ready to take them to nursery. 

“Boys time to get up” Vanessa said as she entered the little ones room. She was shocked to see that they had already got themselves ready and were playing quietly with their toys. 

“We’re up mummy” Johnny replied. 

“Shall we get some breakfast down you?” 

“Yes please I’m hungry” Johnny replied as Moses nodded his head. 

The three of them headed downstairs to get themselves some breakfast. Once she had got the two boys sat tucking into their toast she went to knock on Noah’s door to make sure he was awake. She was pretty sure that the last place he would want to be was at school but it was important that he turned up to show the bullies that they were not going to win. 

“Noah babe you up?” 

“Yeah been up for ages! Just been practicing some moves” Noah replied. 

“Good, I cant wait to see you and Ryan win the talent contest” Vanessa said with confidence. 

“Let’s hope we do win but I just can’t wait to create this song with my brother. I barely know him but he’s willing to take the time to make a song that I can dance to, that’s pretty cool of him”. 

“It’s very cool of him. It will be great, plus you will get to know him more”. 

“Yeah I can’t wait. Also I just wanted to say thanks for listening to me yesterday when I told you about the idiots bullying me and thanks for not telling mum”. 

“My pleasure, you get anymore stick from them you tell me ok?” 

“Yeah I will don’t worry. Same with you! If you need any help or feel ill or need me to do anything please just ask, I’m here to look after you” Noah replied. 

“Thanks I appreciate it. Now go get some breakfast down you and get to school. Say hi to Lily for me” Vanessa said. 

“Will do. Thanks mum” Noah said giving Vanessa a hug. 

Vanessa was never going to tire of hearing Noah call her mum, it made her feel so warm and fuzzy inside because she honestly never thought he would call her it. 

Over at the pub Ryan had been up for a while too trying to get a beat for this song he was going to make for Noah. The equipment he had was pretty impressive and would have cost an absolute fortune. 

“Wow that is a lot of equipment” Chas said as she entered the kitchen to find her kitchen table had been taken over by Ryan. 

“Yeah I’m so sorry for taking over, I’m just desperate to make sure this song is everything Noah would want”. 

“Don’t apologise it’s fine just make sure when you’ve finished it’s tidied away” Chas said. 

“It will be don’t you worry”. 

“So you looking forward to spending some quality time with your little brother?” 

“I can’t wait. He hated me when I first arrived here, it’s literally been a few days and he wants to get to know me and spend time with me. I feel like I’m living in a bubble right now”. 

“I bet it does. I’ll leave you to work, I’ll be in the bar if you need me” Chas replied. 

“Thanks” Ryan said as he put on his head phones and began to start playing with his music machines. 

Chas walked into the bar to see Vic sat at one of the tables coming up with the lunch and dinner menus for today and the rest of the week. She was taking this opportunity very seriously as the positive comments she had had the night before had really spurred her on to make the most of it. 

“Morning Vic, how long have you been here?” Chas asked. 

“Not long, just trying to come up with some menu ideas for the rest of the week”. 

“You’ve got a lot to beat after the success of last night”. 

“I know, I still can’t believe how much they liked my food”. 

“I think it’s amazing, there was a real buzz in the pub yesterday which hadn’t been seen for quite a while and that was all thanks to your food”. 

“I can’t believe it”. 

“So what have you got planned for today?” 

“For lunch I’ve come up with a Thai fish cakes, a club sandwich with a twist and a warm chicken and bacon salad. What do you reckon?” 

“You are making me hungry! Sounds good, what about dinner?” 

“I’ve only come up with a tandoori chicken curry with garlic rice and a chilli naan”. 

“Oh my god, that’s my dinner sorted then” Chas said as she wiped the dribble away from her face. 

“I need two more dishes but I might ask Marlon if he has any ideas” Vic replied. 

“Good idea, that way he will feel like he is being helpful and not left out. Remember any ingredients you have to buy just give me the bill and I’ll sort you out”. 

“Thanks Chas. Is Ryan around?” Vic asked. 

“Yeah he’s just through there but he’s busy working away on the song for Noah. You should see the amount of kit he has, he’s a big deal isn’t he?” Chas replied. 

“He is! He’s had a number one in the US in the club charts I believe. Yes I googled it last night” Vic explained. 

“A number one? Shit he must be loaded then” Chas replied. 

“I think he is but please don’t let on you know because he is so wary of people using him just for his money, not that you would”. 

“My lips are sealed, he’s family it doesn’t matter if he is skint or loaded, he’s family”. 

“Can I go and interrupt him?” Vic asked. 

“Be my guest, I’m sure he would love to be interrupted by you” Chas replied raising her eyebrows. 

“Chas stop it. I enjoy his company”. 

“I’m not knocking it, I think it’s great the two of you are getting to know each other”. 

Vic didn’t reply she just made her way through to the back to see how Ryan was getting on. 

Ryan was in a world of his own messing around with a bunch of knobs and sliders on one of his mixing machines, Vic just stood there watching him for a few minutes as she realised she was watching a master at work. After a few minutes Ryan noticed that Vic was watching him. 

“Alright stalker” Ryan joked. 

“Stalker? I don’t think so. I just didn’t want to interrupt you” Vic replied. 

“Yeah yeah, you just wanted to watch me secretly didn’t you”. 

“Oh shut up you. How’s the song coming along?” 

“Do you want to come listen?” Ryan asked as he tapped the chair that was next to him. 

“Yes I want to listen to it” Vic replied as she rushed over to sit down as she couldn’t wait to see what he had come up with. 

Ryan handing Vic a pair of headphones to put on, once that had happened he pressed play on what he had come up with so far. Her head began to move from side to side, she was feeling the beat. 

“It’s so good” Vic shouted as she still had the headphones on. 

“No need to shout” Ryan joked. 

“Sorry, forgot I had those headphones on”. 

“So you like it?” Ryan asked. 

“I do yes! It makes me think of summer when listening to it”. 

“Do you think Noah will like it?” 

“If he doesn’t there is something seriously wrong with him” Vic replied. 

The two of them continued to listen to the song, Chas walked in to see the two of them acting very cute. She could definitely see that the two of them could have a future together, she just needed to give the two of them a little push in the right direction. 

While Chas was planning how she was going to get Vic and Ryan together, Noah was trying to do his best and ignore the constant stream of jokes that he was getting. 

“Billy where are your ballet shoes?” One of the bullies shouted. 

“And your leotard”. 

“Why don’t you just shut up for 5 minutes” Lily shouted back to them. 

“Aww look at little Billy needing his pretend girlfriend to stick up for him”. 

Noah grabbed Lily’s hand as the pair of them walked off ignoring what they had to say. But the bullies were not going to give up they continued to follow them both. 

“Show us some of your fancy footwork then...” one of the bullies shouted. 

“Don’t you have anything better to do with your time?” Noah asked. 

“Not really So looks like you are stuck with us”. 

“Great” Noah quietly said. 

“So how are your dykey mums?” One of them asked. 

Noah’s heart began to race he was furious that they were speaking about his mums like that, he was trying his best not to react but they were really testing his patience. 

“Just ignore them” Lily whispered to Noah. 

“I’m trying”. 

The pair of them continued to walk away doing the mature thing but the bullies were being relentless today. 

“I’ve heard lesbians are known as scissor sisters is that what your mums are known as?” 

Noah was really beginning to lose his cool. 

“Is one of them really butch? Like do they look like a man?” 

“Why don’t you just shut up?” Noah replied as he swung his left hand punching one of the boys right in the face. 

Noah pushed Lily out of the way as he knew the other boys were about to start attacking him. Luckily for Noah the teachers broke up the fight before anyone managed to land a punch on him, but Noah knew he was going to be in serious trouble even though he was the one being bullied. 

“Come with me please Noah” Mr Smith said as he took Noah to the headmistresses office. 

The walk to the office was a long one, on the way Noah didn’t say a thing he was furious at himself for letting the bullies get to him. 

“Come in please Noah, we’ve got a lot to discus don’t we?” Mrs Walters said. 

“Can you explain to me what has happened?” She asked Noah. 

“I punched Kyle” Noah quietly replied. 

“And what provoked you to do that?” 

Noah just sat there, staring at his fingers. 

“Noah we can’t help you if you don’t explain to us what happened?” Mrs Walters said. 

“Kyle and his friends have been bullying me for the past 3 or 4 weeks”. 

“What have they been bullying you about Noah?” 

Noah didn’t reply he had completely shut himself off. 

“Look we can’t get to the bottom of this unless you provide us with the information. At the moment it looks like an unprovoked attack on Kyle, we know that’s not true but we need to know what they have been saying to you”. 

Noah looked at his teacher, the look in his eyes was one of fear. He knew that if he told her what they had been saying he would get even more abuse thrown at him. 

“Anything you say to us right now is confidential ok?” 

“Fine, they were being mean about the fact that I have two mums and the fact I love to dance. They keep calling me Billy Elliot and calling me gay and a faggot” Noah explained. 

“I’m sorry they have been calling you that, it is unacceptable but you should have come to us sooner and you wouldn’t be getting into trouble for punching one of them. I will be sure to make sure they get into trouble as well for the things they have done to you. Could you provide us with a number so we can ring your mum so we can talk to her about today?” Mrs Walters explained. 

Noah gave them Vanessa’s number as Charity was in Scotland but Vanessa knew about the situation already. 

Mrs Walters left the room to ring the number Noah gave her. 

“Hello?” Vanessa said as she answered the phone. 

“Hi there Mrs Dingle, it’s Mrs Walters Noah’s headmistress. I’m afraid Noah has been involved in an incident at school and I need you to come in so we can sort things”. 

“What sort of an incident?” Vanessa replied. 

“We can discus that when you arrive”. 

“I’ll be there shortly” Vanessa said as she grabbed her keys and headed to Noah’s school. 

Mrs Walters walked back into the room where Noah was sat contemplating what had happened.

It wasn’t long before there was a knock at the door, Vanessa had arrived to talk things through with the two of them. Mrs Walters opened the door shocked by who she saw, she was expecting Charity to be stood outside. 

“Hi, you must be Noah’s new mum”. 

“Yeah that’s right, Vanessa Dingle. Pleased to meet you”. 

“Thank you for coming in so quickly but I’m afraid I can’t discus what’s happened with Noah to you”. 

“You are joking right? I’m his mum”. 

“I’m afraid you are not on his list of family members that we can talk to”. 

“Even though I’m his mum and he rang me for you to speak to?” Vanessa asked as she was visibly getting irate. 

“I’m really sorry but I can’t. It’s the law”. 

“Well I think that’s a bloody joke. I’m married to his mum, Noah lives with me, he calls me mum, I call him son yet you can’t legally speak to me? That’s ridiculous...” Vanessa was furious, she was doing her best to remain as calm as she could but the fact some woman was telling her that she had no legal right for them to talk to her about Noah was just ridiculous. She was his mum.


	164. Chapter 164

Vanessa was furious she couldn’t understand why they couldn’t talk to her even though Noah gave them her number. 

“I’m really sorry Mrs Dingle but it is school protocol”. 

“Well you can shove your school protocol where the sun doesn’t shine, I need to see my son” Vanessa said aggressively. 

“I’m afraid you can’t”. 

“Why can’t I? He is my son...” 

“Technically it is still school time and we need to sort the problem with a member of Noah’s family that is on the list”. 

“This is an absolute joke. You wait until Charity hears about this”. 

“Like I’ve said before I’m really sorry but school protocol is very strict at the moment due to some incidents” Mrs Walters explained. 

“Fine I will call someone but I am going in there to see my son whether you like it or not. He doesn’t have to say anything to me but I need to know my son is ok? Is that ok with you? Or do I need to barge my way in there”. 

“No barging will be necessary, we will let you see Noah just please don’t ask him questions about what has happened, as it could get me into a lot of trouble”. 

“Fine” Vanessa said abruptly as she walked away to ring Debbie. 

She was furious, so angry that she was physically shaking. 

“Ness everything ok?” Debbie asked as she answered the phone. 

“Not really actually”. 

“What’s happened?” 

“So something has happened with Noah at school, so he got the headmistress to ring me and I got here as quickly as I could. But apparently they can’t talk to me because I’m not on the list of trusted family members or some bullshit” Vanessa explained. 

“You are kidding me right?” Debbie asked. 

“I wish I was, trust me my blood is boiling right now”. 

“I bet it is! What do you need me to do?” 

“Any chance you can get here quickly? To sort this problem out?” Vanessa asked. 

“Of course I will be there in 10 minutes max” Debbie replied.

“Thanks so much Deb, appreciate it”. 

“Anytime, see you shortly” Debbie replied. 

Vanessa put the phone down and headed back to where Mrs Walters was waiting. 

“If you give me two minutes I’ll just go in and let Noah know what’s happening” Mrs Walters explained as she went back into her office. 

“Where’s my mum?” Noah asked. 

“She’s outside”. 

“Why is she outside? Why can’t she be in here with me?” Noah asked. 

“Due to school protocol’s we can’t talk to any member of your family if they are not on the trusted list, even though she is now your mum because her name isn’t down we can’t speak to her about this”. 

“Well then why did you get me to ring her?” 

“We didn’t know who you were ringing, were sorry! But I am going to allow her to come in here to see you but please don’t mention anything about what’s happened today as it could get us all into big trouble” Mrs Walters explained. 

“Fine, I just want to see her” Noah replied. 

Mrs Walters opened the door, “come on in” she said to Vanessa. 

“Noah” Vanessa said as she ran over to him. 

“Mum” Noah replied as he burst into tears. 

“Babe don’t cry. Whatever it is it will be ok...I promise you” Vanessa said squeezing him tightly. 

“I’m sorry about all of this”. 

“Don’t you apologise. If it has anything to do with what you told me yesterday then I completely understand anything you have done”. 

“Thank you. You haven’t told mum have you?” Noah asked worried Vanessa had told Charity. 

“Nope she knows nothing. I’ll deal with her later”. 

“Thank you”. 

“Anything for you” Vanessa said as she wiped away his tears. 

It wasn’t long before there was a knock at the door, Debbie had arrived ready to sort out whatever had gone on. 

“I’m afraid you are going to have to leave Mrs Dingle” Mrs Walters said begrudgingly. 

“I’m going...” Vanessa replied. 

“Don’t worry I’ve got this” Debbie said as she walked past Vanessa. 

“Take no prisoners” Vanessa whispered. 

“I won’t” Debbie replied. 

Vanessa left the room shutting the door behind her. 

“So what’s this all about then?” Debbie asked as she sat down next to her little brother. 

“There was an incident earlier this afternoon between Noah and a bunch of other lads from his year. It sounds like Noah has been being bullied for the last few weeks and it all got a bit too much for him today so he retaliated by punching one of them”. 

“Did you get him good?” Debbie quietly asked winking at her brother. 

Noah didn’t reply he just gave her a little smile. 

“Obviously we had no idea that Noah was being bullied and we will be dealing with them appropriately but we also need to deal with how Noah acted as well” Mrs Walters explained. 

“Noah babe, what have they been saying to you?” Debbie asked. 

“They’ve been calling me gay and stuff because I love to dance” Noah quietly replied. 

“He also mentioned that they had been calling him Billy Elliot and joking about the fact his has two mums. We have a zero tolerance of homophobia in this school, we just had no idea that Noah was going through all of this”. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” 

“I thought it would stop, I thought they would get bored and move onto someone else but they didn’t it just got worse”. 

“I’m so sorry you’ve been going through all of this. Next time tell me and we can sort it together” Debbie replied. 

“I told Vanessa but she wasn’t allowed in here which is just rubbish” Noah said. 

“We will get her name put on the list immediately so this never happens ever again” Mrs Walters explained. 

“So what’s going to happen?” Debbie asked. 

“There’s only 3 full days left of term, how would you like to start your school holidays early? But if anyone asks you’ve been suspended but we can just forget to write that bit down. Noah one thing you must promise me, is that you remember violence is never the answer no matter how bad the bullying gets. We are here for you and always will be”. 

“I know I’m really sorry that I punched him, I tried to walk away but he kept following me” Noah explained. 

“I believe you, I do. So what do you say? Extra few days holiday and we forget this happened?” 

“Yes please” Noah replied with a smile on his face. 

“Thank you. I’ll make sure he never uses violence again, just please try and make sure that the bullying stops. He’s a fantastic dancer and I would hate for anyone to stop him because of some name calling” Debbie said. 

“I can assure you the bullies will be dealt with, now go have a fantastic summer and we will see you when we all come back”. 

“Thank you Mrs Walters, you too” Noah said as he left the room to give Vanessa a big hug. 

“Thank you for this, he’s a good lad it must have been bad if he resorted to punching someone” Debbie said as she got ready to leave the office. 

“I know that, Noah’s a great student I just hope he follows his passion and ignores them because they are only jealous” Mrs Walters explained. 

“Have a nice summer” Debbie said as she left the office to go to see Noah and Vanessa. 

“Let’s get out of here” Vanessa said to the pair of them. 

“Meet you back at yours?” Debbie asked.

“Yeah” Vanessa replied. 

While they all headed back to the village, Vic had started to prepare all the food for the lunch rush which was about to begin any minute. 

“No Marlon today?” Ryan asked as he watched Vic hard at work. 

“I think he’ll be in soon, he seemed excited about picking some new meals for the menu” Vic replied. 

“Well that’s good... I’m going to spend the next few hours sorting out some stuff for the festival”. 

“Sounds good! Let me know what you want for lunch and I’ll make sure you get it, also don’t forget about the catering van I need for the festival”.

“Don’t worry you’ve only mentioned it 20 times I don’t think I’ll forget” Ryan joked as he left the kitchen to get on with the arranging. 

“It has not been 20 times” Vic shouted hoping he would hear. 

“Good Morning Victoria, how are we today?” Marlon said as he charged through the kitchen door. 

“You’re in a good mood” Vic replied as she looked up from chopping. 

“That I am, that I am. I’m excited about changing up the menus and cooking up a storm”. 

“Well you’ve certainly changed your tune”. 

“I have! Look I was stupid the other day for getting so protective over this kitchen, it just it’s been my baby for so many years and the thought of you cooking up a storm and not needing me scared me a little but if we work together we can make this place incredible”. 

“I know we can. Here’s the lunch menu for today” Vic said as she showed Marlon the menu. 

“Looks amazing, especially the Thai fish cakes I think they will go down very well” Marlon replied. 

“I hope it all goes down well”. 

“What do you want me to do?” 

“Do you want to be in charge of the club sandwiches?” Vic asked. 

“It would be my pleasure. We doing the avocado twist?” Marlon replied. 

“Yeah, thought we’d do the posher version as it’ll be something the majority of them won’t have tried”. 

“You are probably right. Let’s do this then” Marlon said as he gave Vic a high five. 

Chas was watching the two of them through the little window in the kitchen door, she was so happy to see the two of them working so well together. More importantly she was very excited to see where the food in the pub can go with them working together, in other words the pound signs were flashing in her eyes. 

Back over at Tug Ghyll Vanessa and Noah had returned home, while Noah was getting changed, Vanessa made him some lunch so that the two of them could have a chat. 

“Come sit down you” Vanessa said tapping the sofa.

Noah made his way over and sat next to her. 

“Firstly do you need some ice on those knuckles?” Vanessa asked as she took a closer look at his fist. 

“No I think I’m ok. I didn’t hit him very hard”. 

“I’m sure you hit him hard enough, you’re a Dingle remember. Apparently we are hard as nails” Vanessa said. 

“Something like that” Noah replied laughing. 

“I am proud that you managed to last as long as you did without using violence, I wouldn’t have lasted a day if they had been saying that to me. I’m sorry you had to go through it all” Vanessa replied. 

“It’s ok, I’m just glad it’s over for now. I just want to focus on having fun with my family and getting to know my big brother” Noah said. 

“And that is what we are going to do. We are going to have the best summer ever” Vanessa replied. 

“Yes we are”. 

“We need to sort those dance lessons out”. 

Noah didn’t reply. 

“Oi, we need to sort them out. I’m not letting a few mindless morons let you stop the thing you love the most” Vanessa said. 

“They won’t don’t worry. I’m going to be an amazing dancer and no one is going to stop me. No one” Noah replied. 

“That’s my boy. I’ll be there every step of the way cheering you on, I’d say I’d join in and dance with you but I’m not very good” Vanessa said as she gave him a big hug. 

“You’re not that bad. I’ve seen worse” Noah replied. 

“Well once I’m fighting fit again you can teach me some moves and then you’ll see how rubbish I am”. 

“Deal” Noah replied smiling. 

“There’s the smile I like to see”. 

“Are you going to tell mum?” Noah asked. 

“No, only because the school aren’t taking it any further but I do want you to tell her about the bullying, she deserves to know” Vanessa explained. 

“I will, when she gets home. But for now can we just forget about it?” Noah asked. 

“Of course we can. Summer starts now”. 

“Do you think Ryan is still up for starting the song today?” 

“Why don’t you give him a ring?” Vanessa replied. 

“Good idea”. 

Noah found his phone and rang Ryan.

“Noah buddy, you ok?” Ryan asked picking up the phone. 

“Yeah I’m ok thanks, do you want to come over so we can start the song?” Noah asked. 

“Well I’ve actually got it all set up here if you want to come over”. 

“What now?” 

“Sure why not? I’ve started having a play around so we can see what you think so far”. 

“Amazing I’ll be over in a couple of minutes. Well I’ll have to ask Vanessa first but I’m sure she will say yes”. 

“Well I’ll see you in a few minutes then” Ryan replied. 

“See ya” Noah said putting the phone down. 

Before he even got to ask Vanessa if he could go and spend some time with Ryan at the pub she gave her answer. 

“Go...go have fun. Just give me a text when you get there so I know you are safe” Vanessa said. 

“Will do, thanks mum” Noah said as he rushed upstairs to get somethings before leaving for the pub. 

Vanessa put her feet up for a little while before she had to go and collect the little ones from nursery.


	165. Chapter 165

Noah who was in a much better mood after speaking to Vanessa arrived at the pub ready to work with Ryan on his song for the talent contest. 

“Wow you have a lot of equipment” Noah said with his mouth wide open. 

“I do yes, come over and take a look” Ryan replied. 

“What does this do?” Noah asked pointing to a machine with lots of sliders on. 

“So this will fade in and out different instruments. Pop the headphones on and I’ll show you” Ryan said. 

Noah put the headphones on, he was excited to see what was about to happen. 

Ryan began to play the tune he had already started making, he moved one of the sliders completely to the bottom which got rid of the drums from the song. 

“Where have the drums gone?” Noah asked. 

“I’ve got rid of them”. 

“Wow, so that machine just does that for you?” 

“Yeah, it’s pretty awesome isn’t it” Ryan replied. 

“So can you add more drums to it?” Noah asked. 

Ryan slid the drums all the way up to the top, making Noah jump out of his skin as the base was so loud. 

“Oh my god this is so cool. You’re like a pro” Noah said as he sat there admiring his older brother. 

“It’s easy once you know how to do it. So what sort of song do you want to dance to?” 

“Can we do like a mixture of genres? Or is that too complicated?” 

“If you want different genres then we can do that”. 

“Amazing, so I was thinking or starting in like 60’s with their kind of music and work my way up to the present day” Noah said excitedly. 

“Sounds like you’ve been thinking this over... sounds like a plan let’s get started” Ryan replied. 

“As soon as I heard about the talent contest I started to think about ideas and I think this one will be the coolest” Noah explained. 

“Oh trust me, it will be epic and everyone will be blown away by your talent but also the music we’ve created together”. 

“I can’t wait, thank you so much for this”. 

“Anytime. I was meaning to ask you why are you off school so early?” Ryan asked. 

“Ah. I kind of punched someone in the face”. 

“You did what?” Ryan replied shocked. 

“They deserved it”. 

“Why?”

“They’ve been bullying me for the last few weeks and I just couldn’t take it anymore”. 

“I’m sorry to hear that. What have they been saying to you?” 

“Teasing me about my dancing and the fact I have two mums”. 

“Ugh they are only jealous. I mean who wouldn’t want two mums? They are so much cooler than dads anyway! Plus they give good advice and even better hugs” Ryan replied putting a smile on Noah’s face. 

“It’s so much better, well I mean I’ve never had a dad but Vanessa is the first person that has genuinely loved my mum and I wouldn’t want anyone else as my second mum. She’s amazing”.

“That she is! And I mean I barely know her but I can tell she’s an amazing woman who loves you more than anything”. 

“I hope she does! I want to make her proud with this dance so we need to do a good job”. 

“We will! And buddy she’s already proud of you”. 

The two of them got down to business, they were both very excited to create this medley of songs. 

Back over at Tug Ghyll Vanessa had dozed off on the sofa only to be woken by her phone ringing. 

“Babe” Vanessa said as she answered the phone. 

“You just woken up? You sound sleepy” Charity replied. 

“I might have had a quick nap”. 

“You feeling ok? Everything ok?” Charity asked. 

“Yeah I feel fine, just sat down and must have fallen asleep”. 

“Well that’s ok then, as long as you are feeling alright”. 

“Yeah don’t panic I’m all good”. 

“I’m ready to come home, Lisa is doing my head in”. 

“Oh no what’s she done?” 

“She’s just so needy, like I get that she lives on her own now and misses the company but that was her choice! Like there was no emergency she just wanted company! I went ballistic at her, especially after what happened to you, I should be at home looking after you” Charity explained. 

“What? You are joking? There was no emergency?” Vanessa replied shocked at what she had heard. 

“I wish I was joking, I rushed here because I thought something was wrong with her but nothing had happened”. 

“Oh no! That’s not good at all, when you home? Because I miss you and it’s not even been a day yet”. 

“I’ve booked a flight for tomorrow night so will be home early hours of the morning, I’ll do my best not to wake you”. 

“At least give me a kiss when you return home”.

“Don’t you worry I will. Right I must go Lisa wants to be taken shopping, I mean I don’t get why she can’t do it herself but I guess while I’m here I can be nice to her”. 

“There’s the woman I love. Go help her and I’ll speak to you later”. 

“Give everyone a hug from me” Charity replied. 

“Will do, love you”. 

“Love you too”. 

After Vanessa put the phone down she headed straight for the door as she needed to pick up the little ones from nursery. As she walked out the door she saw her dad sat on the bench across from their house, he smiled as soon as she saw her but she just ignored him. 

“Ness, wait up” Tracy shouted from up the road. 

“Hurry Trace I’m late picking up the boys” Vanessa replied. 

“Well I’ll come with you”. 

“Sure”. 

“I saw dad sat on the bench looking desperate to speak to you”. 

“He can stay there. I don’t have any desire to speak to him at the moment”. 

“I don’t blame you, I still can’t believe he wasn’t by your side when you needed him”. 

“I can, he’s always been good at running away when times got hard. I’ve never really explained my childhood to you but it was complicated and not the best. I spent a lot of time with my grandparents, most of the time they were more like parents than my actual ones” Vanessa explained. 

“Well he wasn’t really in either of our lives was he? He was too busy living a life as a con man”. 

“That’s true! Anyway enough about him, how are you? How’s David?” Vanessa asked changing the subject. 

“I’m good, well we’re good! The shops actually doing really well at the moment, so we are saving up to go on a cheeky little holiday which will be nice”. 

“That’s great news! I wonder why it’s doing so well?” 

“God knows I mean there were some small prices increases that people didn’t notice but I doubt that’s the reason for it. Maybe David secretly won the lottery?”

“I highly doubt that but maybe he’s a secret drug dealer?” Vanessa joked. 

“Oh give over, David wouldn’t have any idea how to be a drug dealer. Plus he’s so soft the druggies would take the drugs without handing over the cash”. 

“Well something fishy is going on”. 

“Ness don’t go putting ideas into my head”. 

“I’m only winding you up, you know how fun I find it” Vanessa replied. 

“Well stop because now I’m going to be suspicious of the sudden increase in intake”. 

“Don’t be suspicious just trust your husband and celebrate the fact that the business is doing amazing”. 

“I will don’t you worry. Plus the extra money means more manicures and pedicures for me”. 

“And god you could do with one” Vanessa joked. 

“You know what you are a right bitch sometimes” Tracy replied playfully slapping her sister. 

“That’s me” Vanessa said fluttering her eyelashes. 

Tracy wanted to trust her husband but what was David up to? 

Tracy and Vanessa collected the little ones and headed back to Tug Ghyll where Tracy could help Vanessa look after the two of them, making sure she wasn’t doing too much. 

Back over at the pub Vic and Marlon were having a well earned break after cooking a storm for the lunch rush. The pair of them really did work well together once Marlon had out his fear of someone else having authority in his kitchen. Marlon had had an idea that he couldn’t wait to share with Vic. 

“Vic?” 

“Yes Marlon?” Vic replied. 

“I’ve got an idea and I need you to listen very carefully”. 

“Oh god what is it?” Vic sarcastically replied.

“It’s good I promise”. 

“Go on then...”

“So I want to invest some money into the catering van so that we can work events as well as being in here”. 

“You being serious?” 

“Yeah I want to make sure that it has a top notch kitchen in there that so we can create these sorts of dishes at festivals and at events like weddings”. 

“Marlon stop joking with me”. 

“I’m not! Vic I’ve seen how amazing you are at cooking, if we can take what you make in here and take it to the van think of the possibilities we could have? We could make a killing, yes it’s going to be extra work for the both of us but we both love cooking and I mean why not?” 

“Oh my god Marlon this is all I have ever wanted. Yes let’s do this”. 

“So partners?” Marlon said as he held his hand out ready for a handshake. 

“Partners” Vic replied as she shook Marlon’s hand. 

“What are you two shaking about?” Chas asked being super nosey like most Dingles. 

“We’ve decided to invest more money into the food van so we can cater for events. Don’t worry we will be sure to advertise the Woolpack everywhere we go” Marlon explained. 

“Sounds like a wonderful idea” Chas replied. 

“You’re ok with it?” 

“Why wouldn’t I be? Everyone will know that the fantastic food they are eating comes originally from my pub. As long as you don’t abandon this place you can do what you like. I’m excited for you both”. 

“Don’t worry we won’t abandon here, we’ve got big plans for both this place and the van” Vic added. 

“Good to hear. Well I can’t wait because the amount of money we’ve taken the last 2 days has been amazing so if we can keep that up I’m a happy lady” Chas explained. 

“Let’s hope tonight will be busy too, that reminds me. Marlon what else can we put on the menu for tonight? I’ve got a special curry... what else?” 

“How about I do a pie but do it slightly different with puff pastry and jerk chicken with a rice salad? How do they sound?” Marlon replied. 

“Ugh Stop you’re making me hungry” Chas said as she left to serve a punter. 

“Perfect. That’s tonight’s menu sorted” Vic replied. 

“I’m just going to nip off to go and see Jessie quickly but I’ll be back to help prepare for dinner”. 

“Yeah sure go for it. I’m going to have a quick break and then I’ll crack on” Vic replied. 

“See you in a bit then” Marlon said as he took his chefs hat off and headed to the exit to go find Jessie. 

Vic wanted to tell Ryan the good news, so went to find him straight away. She walked into the back room to find the two boys hard at it creating the song for the talent contest. Vic waved over at Ryan to try and get his attention but it wasn’t working as he was so focused on the music. 

It wasn’t long before Noah noticed Vic waving like a lunatic. 

“I think someone wants you...” Noah said to Ryan as he gave him a gentle nudge. 

“Vic? Everything ok?” Ryan replied. 

“Can I have a word with you?” Vic asked. 

“Sure” Ryan replied as he walked over to Vic. “What’s up?” 

“So Marlon has just told me that he wants to invest money into the van. He wants to go into partnership with me so that the business can really take off”. 

“That’s amazing” Ryan replied as he gave Vic a big hug without even thinking. 

Vic was shocked by the hug but liked it, made her go all warm and fuzzy inside. 

“Sorry, that was just my natural reaction to give you a hug” Ryan said as he let go of Vic. 

“It’s ok! I liked it”. 

“I can’t believe he wants to go into business with you! This is amazing”. 

“It’s all I’ve ever wanted, I can’t wait to kit out the van with everything it needs, it’s going to be amazing”. 

“Can I ask you something?” Ryan said. 

“Of course” Vic replied slightly nervous as she had no idea what Ryan wanted to ask. 

“Can I be a silent partner?” 

“Silent partner in what? The van?” Vic replied. 

“Yeah, I mean I’ll have no say on anything I just want to help financially to get this business running like I think it could run”. 

“You being serious?” 

“Deadly. I can see the passion in your eyes and it’s the same passion I see when I look in the mirror. You are an incredible chef and you’re talents need to be shown to everyone. I want to invest in this business that I know is going to flourish” Ryan explained. 

“I don’t know what to say?” Vic replied shocked. 

“Yes?” 

“Yes. Definitely” Vic replied with the biggest smile on her face. 

“That’s that then. Looks like I’m going to be sticking around here for a long while”. 

“Good! I don’t want you going anywhere” Vic said s she gave Ryan a peck on the cheek. 

Ryan couldn’t help but blush, he felt things for Vic that he hadn’t felt for a very long time and he couldn’t wait to see where things could go.


	166. Chapter 166

While everyone was busy in the village Ross and Rebecca were enjoying their last afternoon at the spa. They wanted to make the most of their time together so they had booked another couples massage, where Ross thought he would be all romantic and hold Rebecca’s hand throughout, just like in the movies. 

“I’m afraid I’m going to need you to let go of each other just for a few moments while I massage your shoulders” the masseuse asked. 

“Make it quick, I’m trying to be romantic” Ross said quietly. 

“It’s cute but hard to work around” the masseuse sarcastically replied. 

“Sorry”. 

While the two of them were face down on their massage tables the two masseuses were pulling faces at each other trying to communicate that they thought them holding hands throughout was a bit cringe. As one of them pretended to put their fingers down their throat the other burst into laughter, causing Ross to lift his head off the bed immediately. 

“Look is something funny?” He angrily asked as he had a feeling he was having the piss taken out of him. 

“No sorry, I put some lotion on my hands and it squirted everywhere” one of the masseuse said. 

“Squirted where? I can’t see it?” Ross replied. 

“Ross babe just lie back down so we can finish and go get some drinks” Rebecca said trying to calm Ross down. 

“Fine but just because I want to make my girlfriend feel special doesn’t mean that the two of you can laugh at us. You’ll understand why I’m doing what I’m doing when you find someone you fall in love with” Ross explained. 

“Love?” Rebecca said shocked to hear that word. 

“Yes I love you” Ross replied. 

“I love you two” Rebecca said as she sat up forgetting she had nothing on. 

Ross quickly grabbed a towel and covered her up, while Rebecca was doing her best to snog his face off. 

“We will give you a bit of time” the masseuse said as they left the room. 

“How long have you loved me then?” Rebecca asked. 

“For a while, but I want to wait for the right moment but those muppets ruined it for me” Ross explained. 

“They didn’t ruin a thing, this trip has been perfect and I can’t wait to see where our future goes” Rebecca replied giving Ross a big kiss. 

“Shall we take this back to our room?” Ross asked. 

“Yes let’s. I think a bottle of bubbly is in order to celebrate” Rebecca suggested. 

“You head on up and I’ll go get it along with a bucket of ice and some ice cream”. 

“You know me too well”. 

The pair of them put on their robes, Ross headed to the bar and Rebecca headed back to their hotel room. 

Back over at Tug Ghyll Tracy had fed the little ones their dinner whilst Vanessa was putting her feet up. Trace could see that Ness was struggling with everything due to Charity being away. 

“Why don’t you go and have a lie down?” Tracy said. 

“I can’t I won’t sleep tonight if I have too many naps” Vanessa replied. 

“Well at least just sit there and do nothing ok? I’ll put the boys to bed, David can do the stock take on his own”. 

“No he will need your help, I remember when I worked in a shop stock take was one of the busiest nights ever”. 

“Well he can do it on his own, you need me and I’m not going anywhere. For tonight I’m your slave, use me wisely”. 

“Don’t suppose you could make me a sandwich or something? I can wait until the boys have gone to bed”.

“I can do better than a sandwich, I’ll make you my famous spaghetti with meatballs” Tracy replied. 

“That sounds incredible, thanks sis” Vanessa said as she put her feet up on the coffee table. 

“Anytime. I would offer you a glass of wine but that is strictly forbidden! How about a cuppa?”

“Yes please”. 

“Coming right up. So you thought about where the two of you are going to go on you’re proper honeymoon? I mean I know the spa was booked as a mini break but I mean like you’re proper one” Tracy asked. 

“Somewhere hot! Do you know where I’d love to go?” 

“Where? No wait. Let me guess... ummm Bali?” 

“Ooh is love to go to Bali but no... guess again”. 

“Australia?” 

“Nope”.

“Ibiza?” 

“I think my raving days are well behind me” Vanessa replied. 

“I dunno. Just tell me?” 

“Walt Disney world in Florida” Vanessa said smiling from ear to ear. 

“Florida? Really? For you’re honeymoon? That’s a strange destination” Tracy replied. 

“It’s not. I love the rides and well you know how much I love all things Disney. Plus they have the water parks and it’s just amazing. So if Charity ever asks you for advice on where to take me tell her there please. Plus the family could come and meet us out there, like how amazing would that be” Vanessa explained. 

“I won’t lie that would be pretty awesome. I’m presuming I’d be invited?” Tracy said. 

“Duhhh, Of course you would be invited. I mean you’d have to pay but yes you could come” Vanessa joked. 

“What? You mean you wouldn’t pay for all of us?”

“No chance. Do you know how much it costs? Park tickets are ridiculous”.

“Well I better get saving then...”

“I wouldn’t bother, Charity would never agree to Disney world. She would want to go to some remote island where it was just the two of us and no one else”. 

“Oh god how boring”. 

“Well it wouldn’t be boring if you get me but I do like the company of others even if I do love her with all of my heart”. 

“A week of just Charity would tip me over the edge I won’t lie”. 

“Well it’s a good job I’m married to her and your aren’t. Speaking of Charity I need to give her a ring, you don’t mind bathing the boys do you?” 

“Of course not, bath and bed and then I’ll start the dinner. I should probably let David know I won’t be able to help him tonight, which no doubt will be the end of the world in his eyes” Tracy joked. 

“Men hey?” Vanessa replied. 

Picking up her phone she dialled Charity’s number, she knew she needed to tell her about Noah being off school but didn’t want to break the promise she had made to Noah. 

“Hey babe” Vanessa said as Charity answered the phone. 

“God it’s good to hear your voice”. 

“I know. How was your shopping trip with Lisa?” 

“I could have throttled her, she took so long and wanted to look down every single aisle. Never again I tell you. How’s the rest of your day been?” 

“Oh dear hate shoppers like that. There’s just no need, I mean write a list and then you know which aisles you need to go down. My afternoon has been nice, Tracy is here bathing the kids for me as I feel tired so she’s making sure I don’t do anything”. 

“Good! I’m glad someone is keeping an eye on you. I hate not being around, it worries me somethings going to happen to you again” Charity explained as the tone of her voice changed. 

“Babe Nothing is going to happen to me. I’m fine now, the doctor said so. Which means we can start sorting our honeymoon out”. 

“Yes our honeymoon? Any ideas where you want to go?” 

Vanessa was desperate to say Disney world but she didn’t want to sound pushy or desperate. 

“I don’t mind, as long as I am somewhere with you I don’t mind”. 

“Helpful! Not...”

“Well if you want it to be a secret why don’t you ask Tracy? Or Rhona? I’m sure they can give you some ideas” Vanessa explained hoping Charity would take the bait so that Tracy could tell her exactly where Vanessa wanted to go. 

“Hmm good idea. I might text Tracy. It’s not that I want it to be a secret I just don’t want you to have to worry about anything” Charity said being considerate after what had happened to Ness. 

“You are a softy aren’t you” Vanessa joked. 

“I am I am, but keep that to yourself. How’s Noah? The boys?” 

“The boys are good they are in the bath as we speak. Noah is with Ryan working on their song for the talent contest, they’ve been at it most of the day” Vanessa said. 

“Wasn’t he at school?” 

“He was yes but the teacher let him come home early to focus on his dance for the contest as she could see it was something he was passionate about. She didn’t want him to just be sat there watching pointless films for the next few days she wanted him to be working on the dance” Vanessa explained telling a few white lies. 

“Ah that’s very nice of her. Strange but nice. I’m glad the two of them are spending some time together, makes me smile when I think about it”. 

“They are both getting on very well” Vanessa added. 

“Ah I can’t wait to be home. I’m literally sat here counting down the minutes until I am back in your arms. You wouldn’t think it had been 24 hours, it feels like weeks”. 

“It really does. Let’s hope neither of us ever have to go away for a long period of time” 

“Don’t worry I don’t plan on ever going back to prison” Charity joked. 

“Good! I’m glad about that”. 

“Unless you came with me, then you could be my prison bitch like they have on Orange is the new black”. 

“God I love that show. The new season came out so when you are home we can binge watch it”. 

“Yes, although I may have accidentally watched the first episode of the new season” Charity said quietly. 

“You are joking me? Babe... you know we wait and watch together”.

“I know but Lisa was boring me so I went and watched it. But I stopped after one so it’s not too bad”. 

“Ok I’ll let you off then. Was it good?” 

“It was, it was”. 

“Good. Now make sure you don’t watch anymore”.

“I won’t I pinky promise. Right ring me before you sleep?” Charity said. 

“Of course, I’ll sing you a lullaby” Vanessa joked. 

“I look forward to it. Love you” Charity replied. 

“Love you too” Vanessa said as she put the phone down. She couldn’t believe that Charity had started watching their favourite programme without her. 

Upstairs Tracy had finished bathing the boys, they were both in their pyjamas and were ready to give their mum a kiss goodnight before their bedtime story. 

Noah and Ryan had been working non stop all day, they both decided that it was probably best to call it a day and to head in the pub for some dinner. 

“Come on you. Dinner on me” Ryan said to Noah as he took his headphone off. 

“Thanks. We’ve done so much today I can’t wait for the finished product”. 

“It won’t be long I think a couple more days and we should have a song that you can start creating a routine for”. 

“I’ve already started planning it in my head”. 

“You are always a step ahead aren’t you?” Ryan asked. 

“Well I don’t want to be rushing to make a routine and for it to be rubbish”. 

“I’ve seen you dance it won’t be rubbish”. 

The two of them sat down at a table in the pub and waited patiently for Chas to come and take their order. 

“How did today go?” Chas asked as she arrived to take their order. 

“Really well” Noah replied smiling. 

“Yeah better than expected we have a plan and have done about 30 seconds so far. Doesn’t sound a lot but it’s good going” Ryan explained. 

“I can’t wait to hear it. What can I get you both for dinner? Also Vanessa knows you’re here for dinner yes?” Chas asked Noah. 

“She knows I’m here but I’ll let her know I’m eating” Noah replied as he texted Ness to let her know. 

“I’ll have the tandoori curry please” Ryan said. 

“Can I have the pie please but without the mashed potato and can I have chips instead” Noah asked. 

“You may! A pint and a coke?” 

“Yes please” Ryan replied. 

“Coming right up”. 

“Why do you keep looking at the kitchen door?” Noah asked Ryan. 

“I don’t! What you going on about?” Ryan replied embarrassed as he knew he kept looking to see if he could spot Vic. 

“You’ve got a crush on Vic haven’t you?”

“No! Don’t be silly”. 

“It’s ok, you can tell me! It’s not like I’m going to tell anyone is it? I mean you’re my brother so I have to honour the bro code”. 

“Bro code?” Ryan replied. 

“Yeah if you tell me something I have to keep it a secret regardless”. 

“Sounds good. Ok fine I have a slight crush on Vic” Ryan replied. 

“Slight?” Noah sarcastically joked. 

“Ok, ok! A giant crush on her”. 

“Finally the truth. She clearly likes you as well so just go for it, I mean what do you have to lose?” Noah asked. 

“Her friendship?”

“You won’t. If she’s a true friend then nothing would ruin that”. 

“How are you so smart for such a young man?” Ryan asked. 

“My other brother, Joe helped me a lot. Plus mum she does give good advice sometimes. If someone is a true friend then nothing would ever come between you”. 

“You’re right. I should just go for it shouldn’t I?” 

“Yes! Vic is lovely, you should ask her on a date. We could go on a double date, you and her and me and Lily”. 

“Bowling or something?” Ryan suggested. 

“Yes. Although you know I will kick your ass” Noah bragged. 

“Of course you will I’m disabled” Ryan said playing his disability card. 

“You can use the ramp” Noah joked. 

“Oi you cheeky little shit. I’m not that bad” Ryan replied doing his best not to laugh. 

“Sorry” Noah said laughing.


	167. Chapter 167

Joe had just finished his first session with his new physiotherapist, Shona who was a bit of a battle axe, she wasn’t going to take any messing from him. He felt positive about how the physio was going to allow him to progress so that he would be walking again, but he knew it wasn’t going to be easy. 

“Where have you been?” Debbie asked as Joe arrived home. 

Joe didn’t want to tell Debbie about everything yet as he didn’t want to put extra pressure on himself so he knew that he needed to come up with a cover story. 

“Been with a client” Joe replied. 

“A client? I didn’t know you were going back to work?” 

“I thought it was about time I got back into the swing of things. I can’t let this chair keep me from doing what I’m good at so yeah I’m back at work”. 

“That’s amazing. I’m proud of you” Debbie said as she gave Joe a hug. 

Joe’s face was one of disappointment in himself he hated lying to the woman he loved but he knew it was the only way. 

“It’s good to be doing something positive” Joe replied. 

“Well I think it’s brilliant. Although I think you need to dress a bit smarter” Debbie said looking at Joe who was in joggers and a polo shirt. 

“Well that’s the thing, they don’t care what I’m wearing as I’m disabled so they let me off” Joe replied quickly knowing that he needs to sort his clothing otherwise Debbie would get suspicious every time. 

“That’s ok then. Don’t want them thinking my man is getting scruffy in his old age” Debbie said as she ruffled Joe’s hair. 

“Me? Scruffy? Never!” 

“Dinner is nearly ready if you want to go freshen up?” 

“What we having?” 

“I’ve made us a lamb hot pot, with mash and veg” Debbie proudly said with a smile on her face. 

“Yum. I’ll go freshen up, won’t be long”. 

“I’ll have some wine waiting for you”. 

“One day I will make you my wife” Joe said as he wheeled himself away. 

Debbie didn’t reply she just stood their smiling, she couldn’t wait for that day. She knew that the two of them had been through hell and back but they had come out the other side stronger than ever. She couldn’t imagine her life without him. 

While Tracy was cooking up a storm in Vanessa’s kitchen, Vanessa knew she needed to slyly cancel the contractors who were supposed to be fitting the wheelchair lift on Friday. Vanessa realised that if she emailed the company there would be a way to trace it back to her, she needed to ring them up pretending to be someone else. Who could she be? Did she need to even give a name?

Luckily for Vanessa no one picked up so she left a voicemail. 

“Hi there you are supposed to be doing some work at the Woolpack on Friday. I was just ringing up to let you know that we no longer need the work doing. Many thanks” Vanessa said leaving a message. She didn’t leave her name and was just hoping that they wouldn’t ring back. 

“Who were you ringing?” Tracy asked being nosey. 

“Oh just the window cleaners. They were supposed to be doing some work at the woolpack on Friday but Charity asked if I could cancel them” Vanessa said lying through her teeth. 

“Fair enough. I just need to ring David to let him know I can’t help him” Tracy replied. 

“Ok. Do you need me to do anything in the kitchen?” 

“No, you just sit there and rest”. 

Tracy grabbed her phone and headed out the back door to ring David quickly. 

“Trace? Where are you?” David asked as he answered the phone. 

“Hey, Sorry I’m with Ness. She needed some help with the boys as Charity is away”. 

“So that means you won’t be helping with the stock take?” 

“No, I’m sorry!” 

“Don’t worry. I’ll manage on my own, it will just take me a bit longer” David replied. 

“You’re the best! I’ll see you later”. 

“Look if you want why don’t you stay with Ness tonight? It’ll be a fun sleepover” David suggested. 

“Are you sure? That would be lovely actually, don’t get to spend that much time with her”. 

“Yeah of course, you have fun and I’ll see you tomorrow”. 

“Love you David Metcalfe”. 

“Love you too” David replied. 

What Tracy didn’t know is that by not turning up to do the stock take it gave David the opportunity to continue with his little scam that he was doing. But what was he up to? 

“Guess whose staying for a sleepover?” Tracy shouted as she walked back into the house. 

“Really? So David was fine with it?” 

“Yeah, it was his suggestion”. 

“Well that’s very kind of him”. 

Over at the shop David was busy bottling up some alcohol that he was selling. He was buying cheap wine and spirits and bottling them up in the expensive bottles so he could charge more. This is the reason the shop was doing so well. 

The process wasn’t a quick one as he needed to make sure the bottles looked perfect. He had invested in a bottling machine which corked the wine bottles and put the labels on, for the spirits he had got a machine which screw the caps on. He knew what he was doing was wrong but the business wasn’t making any money so by doing this for a few months the profit he is making is huge as he knows people in the village love their alcohol. 

“Here we go boys” Vic said as she personally brought out the meals for Ryan and Noah. 

“Thanks Vic” Noah replied as she tucked into his pie and chips. 

“Smells incredible” Ryan added. 

“Well I hope you like it”. 

“I’m sure we will. Vic?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Do you fancy maybe going for a drink again sometime soon?” Ryan nervously asked. 

“A date?” Vic replied. 

“Yeah let’s call it a date”. 

“Then yes I would love to”. 

“Ooooooh you two are going on a date” Noah teased making Ryan blush. 

“Shut it you” Ryan replied. 

“Make me” Noah cheekily added. 

“I’ll leave you two boys to enjoy your dinner and we can sort out a day for our date later” Vic said as she headed back to the kitchen. 

“What about the bro code?” Ryan asked. 

“It says nothing about teasing”. 

“I’ll remember that next time I meet Lily” Ryan teased. 

“That’s fine, there’s nothing you can say to Lily that will embarrass me”. 

“Is that a challenge?” Ryan asked. 

“Yeah go on then” Noah replied. 

“Game on” Ryan said as he began to eat his curry. 

In the kitchen Vic was struggling to keep the smile off her face, she couldn’t wait to go on another date with Ryan. 

“What we smiling about?” Marlon asked. 

“Nothing” Vic quietly replied. 

“Why don’t I believe you?” 

“I dunno?”

“It’s not got anything to do with a certain young man named Ryan has it?” 

“It might have something to do with him yes...”

“Ooooh someone’s got a crush, someone’s got a crush” Marlon sang as he danced around the kitchen. 

“Shut up Marlon!! We’re just friends but yes we are going on another date”. 

“Look I think it’s great. He’s a great guy”. 

“I forgot to tell you, he wants to be a silent partner for the van business”. 

“So he wants to give us money but have no input?” Marlon replied. 

“Yeah”. 

“Why would he want to do that?” 

“Because he can see the passion I have and he wants to invest in it”. 

“Then that’s amazing. The more money the better we can kit the van our with the best kit around”. 

“Exactly which will give us the best opportunity to be successful”. 

“How exciting!” Marlon replied. 

“I’m going to pop into town tomorrow morning to get some catalogs so we can start looking at equipment to put into the van” Vic excitedly said. 

“Sounds perfect. Get lots so we can make sure we get the best stuff”.

“Oh don’t you worry I shall”. 

Tracy had finally finished cooking her famous spaghetti for herself and Vanessa, they both couldn’t wait to get stuck in. 

“Dinner is served Madame” Tracy said as she placed the dinner plate in front of Vanessa who had made her way to the kitchen table. 

“I can’t tell you how excited I am to eat this. When you used to live here this was the highlight”. 

“Charming! So the highlight of you living with your darling little sister was the spaghetti I used to cook every now and again? Oh I see how it is” Tracy sarcastically asked. 

“Well yes but your company was good as well. I mean we did have a laugh didn’t we? The amount of time we would just sit on the sofa and get smashed trash talking about all the idiots that had broken our hearts. Luckily we are both loved up and we don’t have to do that anymore” Vanessa replied. 

“This is true. But that doesn’t stop us from drinking, well obviously not now as you are still recovering but you wait, when you are fighting fit again we are going to drink wine until the sun comes up”. 

“Sounds like a plan. Fancy watching a film after this?” Vanessa asked. 

“Yes! Can we watch mean girls?” 

“How old are you?” Vanessa joked. 

“Don’t pretend it’s not one of your favourite films, it’s funny”.

“Fine but you need to go get me popcorn and sweets if I have to sit through it for the 56th time”. 

“Deal. I’ll pop to the shop after dinner” Tracy replied with a big smile on her face. 

While the two of them were tucking into their dinner, Tracy’s phone vibrated. 

“I’ve got a text from Charity. This is going to be about the honeymoon isn’t it?” 

“More than likely yes” Vanessa replied. 

*Hey Trace, hope you are looking after my wife well. I need you’re help! Where can I take Ness on honeymoon? I need it to be somewhere she desperately wants to go? Thanks C xx* 

Tracy read the text out, Vanessa’s face lit up when she heard that Charity wanted it to be somewhere she wanted to go. 

“What shall I reply?” Tracy asked. 

“I dunno. It can’t look like I know but you know where I want to go”. 

“Disney world?” 

“Yeah. I don’t think it will go down well but we can give it a go” Vanessa replied. 

“Here goes”. 

*Hey, Don’t worry I’m looking after her. Just cooked her dinner and we’re going to watch a movie in a little while. As for honeymoon options that’s a tricky one but I know she has always love Orlando but had never had the chance to go. Disney is one of her favourite things which she has probably tried to hide from you so she doesn’t ruin her image. But my suggestion would be Walt Disney World in Florida. T xx* 

“What did you send?” Vanessa asked as the room fell silent while Tracy was sending an essay in reply. 

“I can’t tell you. From now on this conversation has to be secret” Tracy replied. 

“What? You can’t keep this from me?” 

“I can and I’m going to. If Charity is doing this in secret then it needs to be a surprise”. 

“Fine you spoil sport” Vanessa replied in a huff. 

“You’ll thank me when it’s actually a surprise and you don’t have to pretend”. 

“Ok, ok” Vanessa said as she continued to eat her dinner. 

Charity read Tracy’s text and was shocked to see that she had suggested Disney World, Charity knew that Ness liked Disney but she didn’t realise it would be her favourite destination. Charity didn’t care where they went on their honeymoon as long as the two of them were together and there was lots of things to do so they had fun. 

*Disney world, ok! I’ll get looking. Keep an eye on your texts as I might need your help. Thanks C x* Charity replied to Tracy. 

She got straight onto the computer to do some research about booking a holiday to Walt Disney World, she knew it wasn’t going to be cheap. She also wanted the whole family to join them for a few days as it was important for both of them. 

“Holy shit” Charity shouted. 

“What?” Lisa said as she ran into the room. 

“This is expensive”. 

“What is?” 

“Disney world”. 

“Why you going there?” 

“Honeymoon. It’s where Vanessa wants to go”. 

“How expensive we talking?” 

“Very. Well it’s not bad for the two of us as I can do a honeymoon package, but for the rest of the family to join us it’s going to cost an arm and a leg”. 

“Well can’t they just pay for themselves? Obviously not the little ones but if you want Debbie etc to go then they can pay for themselves” Lisa said. 

“Yeah I suppose so”. 

“Plus Joe is minted so that won’t be any trouble for him will it” Lisa added. 

“So for me, Ness, Noah, Moses and Johnny it will be just shy of 10,000 for 2 weeks. But they will only be there for one”. 

“Jesus. Rather you than me”. 

“It’ll be worth it though won’t it?” Charity asked. 

“It will be amazing! Look if that includes everything then just go for it. The others can pay for themselves or just not come, it’s as simple as that isn’t it”. 

“I guess it is as easy as that. Right I better get booking then” Charity said as she found her handbag with all her credit cards. She wanted to check with a couple of people first before booking anything, including Ryan. She wanted her son to be involved but didn’t want it to be too much for him.


	168. Chapter 168

Charity was busy looking at all things Disney World before committing to book a family holiday as well as her honeymoon. She needed to talk to Ryan, Debbie and Tracy to see if they could meet them out there for the second week. 

*Hey Ryan, hope things at the pub are going well. I was just messaging to ask you if you’d be up for a holiday to Florida, well Walt Disney World to be exact. I’m going to take Vanessa there for a week for our alone time and then want everyone else to come visit us and have some fun? Would you be up for it? C x* 

Charity was eagerly anticipating his reply, she would love for him to spend some quality time with the whole family. While she waited she sent Debbie a similar message. 

*Hey Debs. You and Joe up for a little family holiday? I’m whisking Vanessa off to Florida for 2 weeks and want you lot to come for the second week. How does that sound? Let me know. Hope you are all well xx* 

Over at the pub Ryan couldn’t believe his eyes when he received the text from Charity, he couldn’t believe that she wanted him to come on a family trip. He had to conceal his excitement a little as he was still with Noah and didn’t want to run the risk of ruining any surprises. 

*yes yes and yes. I would love to. Let me help pay for some of it? Ryan xx* 

“Why do you have a massive smirk on your face?” Noah asked being nosey. 

“None of your business young man. Plus it’s called a smile not a smirk” Ryan sarcastically replied. 

“Hmm I don’t believe you but ok. I think I might have a pudding while I’m on my own and don’t have them nagging me for eating too many sweet things” Noah explained. 

“Grab a menu, I will join you” Ryan replied. 

Charity couldn’t keep the smile off her face when Ryan’s message came through. The fact that it was just a straight forward yes without him taking anytime to think about it meant the world to her. 

*Yay. We are going to have so much fun. And no don’t be stupid, all I ask is that you pay for yourself as it’s not the cheapest of destinations. C xx* 

Charity knew that this was going to be a very special holiday not just for her and Vanessa but for the whole family. Debbie had also replied with a big fat yes, the idea was going down a storm. The only person she needed to ask now was Tracy. 

*Trace, Don’t read this message out loud whatever you do. Going to do Disney for 2 weeks, first week just me and Ness, second week all you lot come out. So you and David, Debs and that lot, Ryan and then the three boys. Let me know if you are coming. C xx* 

Tracy noticed the message straight away, she didn’t want to reply in front of Vanessa so decided now was the perfect time to go and grab the treats for the film. 

“Just going to head to the shop to get the treats for the film. Anything specific you fancy?” 

“Popcorn sweet if possible and some chocolate, maybe white chocolate please” Vanessa replied. 

“Coming up” Tracy said as she headed towards to the door to pop to the shop. 

What Tracy was unaware of is that she was about to walk in on David doing some dodgey business with the alcohol. 

Tracy let herself into the shop with her key, she noticed immediately that there was no sign of David. Ignoring that she grabbed what she needed from the shelves and paid for it leaving the money on the side. 

“David?” Tracy shouted hoping he would hear. 

There was no answer. 

“David?’ Tracy shouted again as she headed up the stairs to where David was busy at work. 

As she approached the door she could hear music, she thought to herself that would be the reason as to why David hadn’t replied when she shouted. As she opened the door she was shocked to see David pouring wine through a funnel into a bottle. 

“DAVID” Tracy shouted, shocked by what she was seeing. 

“Tracy?” A shocked David replied. 

“What the bloody hell are you doing?” Tracy asked. 

“Would you believe me if I said nothing?” 

“No so start explaining...NOW” a furious Tracy said. 

“So I might be bottling up some wine to sell in the shop”. 

“What’s wrong with the wine we already sell?” 

“It was costing us too much money to buy in so i thought if I got cheaper wine in bulk and transferred it into the expensive bottles that we could save ourselves a lot of money” David explained. 

“So you are conning our own friends by making them buy expensive bottles of wine yet the wine in it tastes like shit?” Tracy asked. 

“Yeah pretty much. It’s the reason we’ve been making a killing recently. Plus it doesn’t taste that bad, here try this?” David said handing Tracy a glass of the cheap wine. 

Tracy tried the wine, fearing that it would taste vile but she was pleasantly surprised by how nice it was. 

“See it’s not that bad is it?” 

“That doesn’t excuse you for what you are doing! You could go to prison if you were caught”. 

“I won’t be caught. Look it’s not something I’m proud of but Tracy it’s keeping this place alive. The money we’ve had over the last couple of months is down to this and come on even you have to admit having more money has been nice?” 

“Well yes it has been lovely but I don’t like the fact you are scamming friends and family”. 

“I know and I don’t like that either but the wine tastes nice. Look Trace if we could do this for a few more months then we will be fine and I’ll no longer have to do it. Please just forget you’ve even seen this?” 

“Fine. A few more months but this is mainly because I’m going to Florida with Ness and Charity in a few weeks so I’ll need the money for that”. 

“Am I invited?” David asked. 

“Not after keeping this from me. You can stay here” Tracy abruptly replied. 

“I guess that’s fair. I’m sorry I kept this from you I just needed to do something to keep this place afloat and also make sure my wife gets what she wants when she wants it” David said. 

“I’m off I’ll see you later” Tracy said as she left in a huff. 

“Trace? I’m sorry” David shouted after her. 

As much as Tracy was pissed off with David she knew he was doing it for the right reasons, that business was his baby and if he ever lost it he would be distraught. She also knew that he loved her more than anything. 

*Im in, David won’t be able to make it but I can’t bloody wait. Ness is going to love this! Don’t worry my lips are sealed. T x* 

A part of Tracy felt bad for not letting David come on the holiday but she knew he needed to pay for keeping secrets from her. 

Charity was over the moon that everyone had replied with a yes about the holiday, it meant that she could go ahead and book. For the last hour or so she had been trawling the internet to find the best deals trying to save money. She had found the perfect honeymoon deal which was at a hotel where you live amongst animals such as giraffes, Elephants etc. For the second week when everyone was with them she had found a gorgeous 10 bedroom villa with a private swimming pool, cinema room and games room. All she needed to do now was pay, she couldn’t keep the smile off her face. 

“Found a deal?” Lisa asked as she brought in a glass of wine for Charity. 

“Yeah I think I’ve found the best deal”.

“Well budge up then so I can have a look” Lisa said as she sat down next to her. 

“So this will be where me and Ness stay for the first week” Charity said as she showed Lisa the hotel in the middle of the safari near the Animal Kingdom Park. 

“Oh wow you can eat breakfast with the giraffes”.

“Yeah I’m going to book that. She’ll love it, as will I to be honest”. 

“It looks beautiful. I mean imagine waking up and looking out your window and seeing wild animals, it’ll be spectacular”. 

“I know and then this is the villa I’m booking for when everyone else arrives” Charity said showing Lisa the luxury villa. 

“Wow, how can you afford this? It’s like a mansion”. 

“It makes it a lot easier when there are so many of you. Plus with the older kids paying their way it’s a lot cheaper” Charity explained. 

“You are going to have so much fun. Make sure you take lots of photos”. 

“Don’t you worry we will no doubt take hundreds”. 

“I’m so happy that you are finally settled and the happiest I’ve ever seen you” Lisa said as she gave Charity a hug. 

“Thanks Lisa, I wish you were still in the village. That way you would get to see us more often and you’d get to meet Ryan”. 

“I know I wish I was to, I just needed a break. But yes I am most definitely going to come down and meet Ryan he sounds pretty awesome”. 

“He is!”. 

“I’ll leave you to get it all booked. Let me know if I can do anything for you” Lisa said. 

“Thanks”.

Charity took one last look over everything she had chosen for this holiday before using her credit card to secure it all. The money didn’t worry her as she knew she would be getting some of it back and it was going to be the most incredible trip ever. 

Back in the village Tracy had returned from the shop armed with treats for her movie evening with her big sister. 

“What took you so long?” Vanessa asked Tracy as she walked through the door. 

“Sorry was just having a quick chat with David” Tracy replied keeping the truth from Ness. 

“No worries I just thought you’d got lost, plus I was dying for something sweet”. 

“Here we go, just like you requested”. 

“You legend” Vanessa replied as she started on the white chocolate buttons. 

“Let’s get this film on then” Tracy said as she inserted the disc into the DVD player. She then snuggled up on the sofa with her sister, she loved spending quality time with Vanessa as they had missed out on so much time when they didn’t know about one another. 

“Comfy?” Vanessa asked Tracy. 

“Very. You?”

“Yes thanks”. 

The pair watched the film, laughing their heads off at the funny parts. 

“What’s going on in here then? You sound like a pair of hyenas” Noah said as he walked through the front door after his busy day with Ryan. 

“Watching mean girls want to join? We’ve got treats” Tracy asked. 

“Yeah go on then” Noah said as he squeezed in next to Vanessa. 

“You ok babe?” Vanessa quietly asked him after this mornings ordeal at school. 

“Much better thanks” he replied. 

“Good” Vanessa said as she put her arm around him. 

The three of them watched the film, while everyone else in the village were winding down after a busy day. Vic and Marlon were both very excited after another successful day with the new menu and the prospect of the van having a revamp. Ryan was excited about working on his music with his little brother, getting another date with Vic and being invited on a family holiday. David was annoyed that Tracy had rumbled him messing with the alcohol but felt like a weight was off his shoulders now the secret was out. 

Talking of secrets Joe hated lying to Debbie but after a successful first physio session he was feeling extremely optimistic about getting all of his movement back. And well Charity had booked the holiday of a lifetime but she had also booked an early flight home as she couldn’t bare being away from her family any longer. Her flight was early in the morning so she decided she was going to skip sleeping and focus on a way she can reveal the holiday to everyone. She thought about cryptic clues but realised it would require more brain power than she had right now so decided to create personalised invitations for everyone. 

“Can I help?” Lisa asked.

“What are you still doing up?” Charity said as it was gone midnight. 

“Couldn’t sleep”. 

“I’d love some help if you don’t mind”. 

“Of course, what can I do?” 

“I’m making personalised invitations for everyone. Do you think you can cut out those characters so I can stick them on the little ones invite?” Charity asked. 

“Sure, they are going to be so excited”. 

“They will be, but I know Vanessa will be the biggest kid out of everyone”. 

“Now I can believe that” Lisa replied. 

The two of them spent the next hour or so finishing the invitations for all the family. After a quick cuppa, Charity packed her things and got ready to head to the airport so she didn’t miss her flight. 

“Don’t be a stranger ok?” Charity said giving Lisa a hug. 

“I won’t be don’t you worry I want to meet this son of yours”.

“You’re welcome anytime ok?” 

“I know. Give everyone my love” Lisa replied as she waved Charity off. 

“Bye” Charity said waving back.


	169. Chapter 169

Wednesday morning came and the sun was shining brightly on the village. Charity who had caught a very early morning flight had arrived back at the house, she quietly let herself in making sure she didn’t wake up anyone as it was still early. Her plan was to cook everyone breakfast now that Noah wasn’t going to school, it would be over breakfast that she would give everyone their personalised invitations she had stayed up late making. 

While she was busy making the breakfast, Tracy walked downstairs to the smell of bacon. The sight of Charity cooking away in the kitchen scared her a little as she wasn’t expecting it. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Tracy whispered as she walked towards Charity. 

“Thought I’d surprise them all”. 

“You certainly surprised me”. 

“Sorry. I want to cook breakfast for everyone so I can give them their surprise”. 

“Surprise? You’ve booked Orlando haven’t you?” 

“I have indeed. Got a mega good deal and it’s going to be INCREDIBLE”. 

“I can’t tell you how much I want to scream right now” Tracy said as she did a little happy dance. 

“Don’t you dare scream” Charity replied. 

“I won’t I won’t. Let me see where you’ve booked then” an excited Tracy asked. 

“Give me two seconds, I don’t want the bacon to burn” Charity replied as she flipped over the bacon. 

“I can’t tell you how much Vanessa is going to love this. She’s always wanted to go but never had anyone to go with”. 

“Well now she has a bunch of people to go with. Here scroll through the photos, the first lot is the hotel we’re staying at and then the second lot of the villa I’ve booked for everyone” Charity explained as she handed over her phone. 

“There’s animals right next to your hotel!” Tracy said as she couldn’t believe her eyes. 

“Yeah the hotel is right in the middle of like a safari, it’s next to the animal kingdom theme park which I think the kids will love”. 

“I dunno about the kids but I know I will love it. This is the villa you’ve booked? How have we afforded this?” Tracy asked.

“I got a really good deal. It’s amazing isn’t it?” 

“I’m going to feel like a celebrity living there, you wait until I upload photos onto Instagram, #livingmybestlife” Tracy joked. 

“Stop hash-tagging and help me sort the table out will you?”

“Oh go on then...” Tracy said. 

“Thanks”.

Once the table was set and the food was keeping warm, both the ladies headed upstairs. Tracy to get the boys up and downstairs and Charity to wake her sleeping wife up with a kiss. 

Quietly opening the squeaky bedroom door, Charity stood in the door way looking admiringly at her beautiful wife who was drooling on the pillow. Crouching down beside her Charity gave her a kiss on the lips as she stroked her hair. 

Vanessa slowly opened her eyes to see her wife crouched down beside her. 

“What you doing here?” Vanessa said quietly as she was still half asleep. 

“Thought I’d come and surprise you all” Charity replied as she embraced her wife. 

“God have I missed you” Vanessa replied. 

“I know right. It was only just over a day but felt like forever”. 

“Can I smell bacon?” Vanessa asked as she sniffed the air. 

“You can! I’ve made breakfast for everyone. So put your gown on and come with me” Charity said as she helped Vanessa sit up. 

“Come here” Vanessa said as she tugged on Charity’s arm, forcing her into Vanessa’s arms. 

Charity wrapped her arms around Vanessa, smiling from ear to ear. 

“I’ve got a surprise for you” Charity whispered in her ear. 

“As well as the breakfast? We really are being spoilt”. 

“Come on...” Charity said as she held on tightly to Vanessa’s hand as the pair walked downstairs, where the boys were already sat waiting for their breakfast. 

“Hello boys” Charity said as she gave each of them a kiss on the forehead. 

“When did you get back?” Noah asked. 

“Very early this morning. I hear you’ve been given time off school to focus on this talent contest? That’s very nice of them” Charity replied. 

Noah panicked as soon as he heard the words come out of his mums mouth but the fact that Vanessa had lied for him meant the world. He looked over at Vanessa and gave her a little smile. 

“Yes, gives me time to work on the music with Ryan too”. 

“Well I think it’s amazing. Just make sure you use the time wisely and actually work on your competition piece, ok?” 

“I will don’t worry, every second counts”. 

“That’s my boy” Charity proudly said, knowing nothing about the truth. 

“I’m going to head off, good to see you home Charity” Tracy said. 

“No. Stay for breakfast! Please...” Charity replied giving her the look. 

“Ok, I’ll stay because this food smells amazing and who doesn’t love a greasy fry up” 

They all sat down around the table ready to tuck into their food, Charity couldn’t keep the smile off her face as she knew what was coming up after they had finished eating. 

Back up in Scotland Lisa was waking up to an envelope on her kitchen table, so was confused as she didn’t know what it was. Making herself a cup of tea, Lisa sat down to open the envelope. As she opened it she could see immediately that it was one of the invitations that Charity and herself had made last night. Charity could see how lonely Lisa was up in Scotland on her own so wanted to invite her to join them on their holiday. Lisa couldn’t keep the smile off her face, she was definitely going to go, she just needed to find a bit of extra money. 

In the village, Ryan had been up for a few hours trying to finish more of the song for the contest. He had managed to finish over a minute of the song now with elements from the 60’s, 70’s and 80’s all that was left was the 90’s, 00’s and 10’s. 

“How long have you been up?” Paddy asked as he came in to make some coffee. 

“About 2 hours”. 

“You are crazy. Do you want a coffee?” 

“Yes please, Black two sugars” Ryan replied. 

“Coming up. So can I hear what you and Noah have been working on?” 

“Sure why not. But if Noah asks you’ve not heard it”. 

“Deal”. 

Ryan unplugged his headphones and pressed play. Paddy couldn’t help but jig along to the music, the way it changed from genre and decade worked so well. 

“I love it. That was not what I was expecting”. 

“It’s not what I thought Noah would want for his musical choice but it’s such a clever idea”. 

“This was Noah’s idea?” 

“Yeah he wanted to dance his way through the years, I think it’s an amazing idea”. 

“It is and with the music it going to be fantastic” Paddy replied with a smile on his face. 

“Remember you never heard this” Ryan reminded Paddy. 

“Don’t worry my lips are sealed”. 

Ryan plugged his headphones back in and continued to do his thing. Paddy placed Ryan’s coffee on the table and headed back to bed. 

Charity was getting ready to surprise everyone with their invitations to Disney World, she was suddenly all nervous. What if it isn’t what Vanessa actually wanted? What if she’s disappointed? 

Charity got up from the table to go to her bag to grab the envelopes. 

“What are those?” Noah asked. 

“You’ll find out soon, just be patient” Charity replied. 

“Have you got us a present?” Vanessa asked. 

“I might have yes. Do you want to see what?” Charity asked. 

Everyone sat at the table shouted back, “YES”. 

“Ok. So you all have to open them at the same time” Charity instructed as she handed each of them their envelopes. She knew that both Johnny and Moses wouldn’t be able to understand what was written down so she had just put lots of photos of characters on theirs. 

“Ready, 3,2,1 OPEN” Charity shouted as she stood back and watched them waiting to see the look on their faces. 

“We’re going to Walt Disney World?” Noah shouted as he leaped off his chair in excitement. 

“Is that where Mickey lives?” Johnny asked. 

Vanessa couldn’t muster any words as she was too busy crying. As she looked over what Charity had booked for the two of the, she was overwhelmed with emotion. 

“It is where Mickey lives” Charity replied to Johnny. 

“I can’t believe this! Oh my god we’re going to FLORIDA” Noah said as he walked over to Charity and gave her a hug. 

“Babe? You ok?” Charity asked Vanessa. 

Vanessa tried to speak but couldn’t, she just nodded her head as the tears streamed down. 

“I think that’s a yes” Tracy replied. 

“It is a yes” Vanessa managed to say. 

“So you’re happy then?” Charity asked as she hugged her wife from behind. 

“Beyond happy! I’ve always wanted to go and now we are as a family” Vanessa replied. 

“I’ve also invited Debs, Joe and the kids, Ryan, Lisa and Tracy. So it’s going to be a proper family holiday” Charity explained. 

“Really? This is going to be amazing” Noah replied with real enthusiasm. 

“Such an amazing idea. I can’t wait I need to start packing” Tracy joked. 

“When do we go?” Noah asked. 

“So me and Vanessa leave on Sunday and you lot come and join us the following Sunday”. 

“I’m so excited. Can I go and see Ryan once I’ve got changed?” Noah asked. 

“Yes, but make sure he’s awake first” Charity replied. 

“Oh he is. He’s been awake for a few hours working on the music for our performance”. 

“That’s fine then, can you deliver his invitation?” 

“Shouldn’t you give it to him yourself?” Noah replied. 

“Yeah I probably should. I’ll come over with you when you go” Charity said. 

“Ok, well can I go get changed then?” 

“Yeah”. 

Noah stood up and gave Charity another hug, he couldn’t believe that they were going to Disney World. They had never really been on big holidays so this was extra exciting for him. 

“Babe you ok now?” Charity asked as Vanessa had finally stopped crying. 

“I’m bloody fantastic! I can’t believe you organised all this for everyone. This has to be one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me, you don’t know how long I have wanted to go to Disney World for. Literally my whole life” Vanessa explained. 

“I am a very sweet person” Charity replied flicking her hair. 

“Sometimes” Tracy said in the background. 

“Shhh you” Charity replied. 

“Sorry” Tracy said as she held her lips together. “Quick question though? So will it be me, Joe, Debbie and Ryan taking the 5 kids?”

“Yeah, well I’m hoping Lisa will come to. I left her an invitation with all of her flight details on, so I would presume she would come”. 

“That’s nice of you” Tracy replied. 

“Yeah very, I thought she was doing your head in up there” Vanessa said. 

“She was but she’s so lonely and I hate seeing her like that. Plus she misses the kids and I know she would love it”. 

“That’s very thoughtful of you babe. It will be good to have her there, she will make sure the kids are behaving herself”. 

“I’m ready” Noah shouted as he ran down the stairs. 

“I think that was the quickest you have ever got ready” Charity replied. 

“I know”. 

“Please tell me you didn’t just chuck everything on to your bedroom floor?” 

“No, I didn’t. I chucked it on the bed instead” Noah cheekily replied. 

“Good answer. Right come on then let’s go see Ryan. Tracy thanks for looking after the kids and Ness, it meant a lot”. 

“Anytime! We had fun” Tracy replied. 

“Ness I’ll see in soon” Charity said giving her wife the eyes. 

Vanessa just smiled and blew a kiss to her wife as they headed for the door to go and see Ryan. Charity was holding the invitation tightly, she was very happy that Ryan was so excited about the holiday. 

“Ryan already knows about the holiday...” Charity said to Noah. 

“So that was what he was smiling about yesterday?” 

“Oh I don’t know but yes I spoke to him yesterday as I wanted to make sure he would be up for it”. 

“And I take it he was?” 

“He couldn’t wait. I’m so happy that the two of you get on”. 

“Me too. I’m sorry about how I acted at the wedding, it was just a bit of a shock”. 

“You don’t need to apologise, I should have told you earlier”. 

“It’s fine don’t worry about anything. We are good friends now and he’s a pretty cool big brother”. 

Charity just smiled, everything in her life right now was pretty perfect, she couldn’t believe that everything had slipped into place. 

“Ryan” Noah said as the two of them walked into the back room at the pub. 

“Hey you two. Welcome home after your short trip” Ryan sarcastically said to Charity.

“I know it was very short wasn’t it but at least I managed to sort out a holiday”. 

“This is very true”. 

“Speaking of the holiday, here is your invitation even though I already know you are coming” Charity said as she handed Ryan the envelope. 

Ryan opened it and was amazed by how much work Charity had put into making them, they looked awesome. 

“These are pretty impressive” Ryan said. 

“Thanks I was up most of the night sorting them. I’ve managed to find us an amazing villa to stay in. There is the link to the website if you want to check it out” Charity explained. 

“I will definitely do that. Let me know how much I need to pay you and I’ll transfer it to you” Ryan replied. 

“Will do but there’s no rush”. 

“Well it’s there so whenever you need it. Noah you ready to get to work?” 

“I sure am” Noah replied with a smile on his face. 

“I’ll leave you both to it. See you both later” Charity said as she left them both to it. 

“See you later mum” Noah said. 

“See you later” Ryan added.


	170. Chapter 170

Charity had left the boys to carry on making their music but before leaving the pub she stood peeking through the door watching two of her boys getting on so well. She never in her wildest dreams thought she would ever have any sort of relationship with Ryan let alone him becoming so close with his little brother. She couldn’t keep the smile off her face. 

“Boo” Chas shouted as she crept up behind her. 

“For god sake” Charity replied jumping out of her skin. 

“Sorry I couldn’t resist”. 

“Look at them, I can’t believe it”. 

“You should have seen them yesterday, they were inseparable. Even had dinner together”. 

“Life is bloody marvellous at the moment isn’t it?” 

“Well yes it is but what’s this I hear you are heading off to Florida for 2 weeks and not taking me?” Chas asked in a serious tone. 

“If you came who would look after this place? Plus the first week is strictly me and Ness”. 

“True, but it’s Disney world!” Chas replied throwing a pretend tantrum. 

“Well get Paddy to take you or something”. 

“Yeah but he won’t go on all the rides with me, that’s your job”. 

“Look there is room in the villa if you are that desperate to come but you need to make sure there is enough people here to keep this place open while you are gone” Charity explained. 

“You’re being serious aren’t you?” Chas replied shocked to hear what Charity had just said. 

“I am yes. If you can get cover from people we trust then come with us”. 

“Oh my god. I was just joking but now hearing this I’m contemplating it. Who can I get to cover?” Chas asked. 

“I dunno, Marlon? Vic? Cain? Moira? Rebecca? I’m sure you’ll be able to find some people. When you have come round and we can add you on to the booking and Paddy of course” Charity explained. 

“Right I’m going to go do that right now” Chas said as she marched off on a mission. 

“Bloody hell whose going to be next?” Charity muttered under her breath. 

Back over at Tug Ghyll Vanessa and Tracy were talking about what a success mentioning Disney world to Charity had been. 

“I’m so shocked. I can’t believe that she actually chose Florida” Vanessa said. 

“Me either to be honest and I had no idea at all that she was planning to get everyone else to come. I mean what a nice gesture, yes we have to pay some money towards it but it’s going to be amazing with everyone over there”. 

“It will be a right laugh. David coming?” Vanessa asked completely unaware of what he had been up to to annoy Tracy. 

“Uh no he has to stay and look after the shop. He would only worry constantly if he was away anyway” Tracy replied. 

“That’s a shame but means I get more time with you, which is always a bonus”. 

“I can’t bloody wait it is going to be so much fun. We can meet all the princesses, something I know you have always wanted to do”. 

“Yes and I want a photo in front of the famous Cinderella’s castle. One with my wife and then one with everyone”. 

“Well I’m sure that can be arranged. Boys are you excited?” Tracy asked as the boys were currently watching one of their favourite films cars. 

“Yes” Johnny shouted back. 

“Did you know Disney World is where Lightening McQueen lives when he’s not racing!” Vanessa said. 

“No way? Really, can we meet him?” Johnny replied. 

“Of course. You might even get to meet his friend...what’s his name again?” 

“MATER” the two of them shouted. 

“That’s the one. We’ve got to hope they are hanging out when we are there”. 

“I’m sure they will they are best friends” Johnny explained to his mum. 

“I’m sure they will too babe” Vanessa replied as she smiled at her little men. 

“Do you do all the rides?” Tracy asked as the two of them had never been to a theme park together before. 

“Not really but I’ll go on them if I’m dragged. Water rides I love but when I’m in the air doing loop the loops then I start to feel sick but I’ll go on them no doubt” Vanessa explained. 

“Don’t you worry I’ll drag you on them all”. 

“I have no doubt you will” Vanessa sarcastically replied. 

Charity walked through the door with a huge smile on her face. 

“Someone’s happy” Vanessa said to her wife as she walked through the front door.

“I am! Literally nothing can take this smile off my face”. 

“I bet. You need to go and let Sarah and Jack know. I presume you’ve already spoken to Debs and Joe?” 

“Yeah I messaged them yesterday when I had the idea” Charity said. 

“Idea hey?” Tracy asked.

“Ok, ok Disney World was your suggestion but it was my idea to bring everyone for the second week” Charity replied. 

“And what a great idea it was” Vanessa said as she stood up to give her wife a kiss. A kiss more passionate than Tracy was expecting. 

“Get a room you two” Tracy joked. 

Neither of the two stopped kissing they just held up their middle fingers as they joked around with Tracy. 

“Charming!” 

“Love you really” Vanessa said as the pair stopped for air. 

“Are you ok with the boys if I go and see Debs and the kids?” Charity asked. 

“Of course. Go make their day”.

“I can’t wait to see the smiles on their faces, sarah has always wanted to do a big family holiday, now it’s actually happening” Charity explained. 

“It’s going to be amazing”. 

“Talking of Family... Chas and Paddy might be coming as well. She felt really left out and I couldn’t exactly not invite her”. 

“Thats fine. As long as the villa has enough rooms the more the merrier I say” Vanessa replied. 

“Ahhhh this is going to be so much fun” Tracy said as she did a little dance around the living room, causing Johnny and Moses to laugh at her. 

“Right I won’t be long” Charity said grabbing her car keys to head to Home farm. 

Meanwhile back over at the pub Chas was desperately trying to find enough people to cover so that her and the Padster could go to Florida with everyone. 

“Cain, how are you my wonderful brother” Chas said as Cain answered the phone. 

“What do you want?” Cain replied suspicious as to why Chas was being nice to him. 

“Can’t a girl just be nice to her brother?” 

“You? No! Come on spit it out...” 

“I was wondering if you and Moira could do some shifts at the pub so me and Paddy can go on holiday?” 

“Why can’t Charity do them?” Cain asked.

“Because she will also be on holiday at the same place as us”. 

“Well that’s a bit stupid booking to go away at the same time...”

“It’s for her honeymoon! Go on Cain please?” Chas begged. 

“Fine but we won’t be able to do loads but we will do a few yes” Cain replied being nice to his sister. 

“You are a life saver! Thanks”. 

“You better buy us both a nice thank you present when you are away. Where are you going anyway?” 

“Disney world in Florida”. 

“That’s where Charity is having her honeymoon in Disney world?” Cain replied as he started to laugh. 

“Yes and she is very excited”. 

“It’s just not somewhere I’d have said she would want to go on her honeymoon”. 

“Well that’s the funny thing when you love someone, you’ll do anything for them” Chas replied having a slight dig as his awful past with Charity. 

“Point taken. Just let us know which shifts you need us to do and we will do them. We won’t be able to work at the same time for obvious reasons but go and have a nice break” Cain explained. 

“Thank you” Chas said putting the phone down and fist pumping the air. 

“Someone’s happy” Marlon said as he walked into the pub to see Chas fist pump the air. 

“I am I am. I’m off to Disney World in FLORIDA” Chas shouted. 

“When’s that then?” 

“In a week and a half. Not this Sunday next Sunday”. 

“When we could potentially be our busiest because of the school holidays..” Marlon replied. 

“I have even more news, Charity is away too so I’m busy organising cover right now”. 

“WHAT? How is she away as well?” 

“Because it is her honeymoon I’m gatecrashing. As is Debs, Joe, the kids and Ryan. Oh and Tracy” Chas replied. 

“Oh Jesus. Leave us in the shit then why don’t you...” 

“Calm down. I’m finding enough cover so you are ok! Just be happy for me”. 

“Oh I’m happy you get to go meet Donald Duck but I’m stuck here working my ass off”. 

“Life’s a bitch sometimes isn’t it?” Chas sarcastically replied. 

“You are right there”. 

“Anyway must get on with finding more cover for you” Chas said as she dialled Rebecca’s number. 

“Chas?” Rebecca said answering her phone. 

“Rebecca, sorry to ring you so early but any chance you want a lot more shifts at the pub coming up?” Chas asked hoping and praying she would say yes. 

“Yes. I’d love more shifts, I was going to ask you actually as me and Ross are going to save for a proper holiday at the end of the summer” Rebecca replied. 

“Amazing. I will write up a rota for you and whenever you are back swing in and we can go through it together”. 

“Will do, thanks so much Chas” Rebecca said. 

“No! Thank you, you’ve done me a huge favour” Chas replied. 

“Anytime” Rebecca said as she hung the phone up. 

“What was that about?” Ross asked as he drove the pair back to the village. 

“Extra shifts at the pub so we can go on another holiday at the end of the summer”. 

“Ah amazing. With you working there and me picking up more hours at the garage we should be able to afford somewhere decent”. 

“I can’t wait. It’ll be hard work but it will be worth it”. 

“If we save enough maybe we could go somewhere like Bali? Or New York?” Ross replied. 

“Either would be amazing. Ok so let’s make a deal... we save as much as possible so we eat at home more, drink less and only buy clothes when necessary. Ok?” Rebecca explained. 

“Deal. We can do this babe and then have the most amazing holiday ever” Ross replied. 

The two of them continued their drive back to the village with smiles on their faces, neither of them had been this happy in a very long time. 

“Knock knock” Charity said as she entered home farm, somewhere that was very familiar with her as she had lived there more than once. 

“Hey mum, come on in, I’ll put the kettle on”.

“I’ve just thought the kids are at school aren’t they?” Charity said as she had realised she’d been an idiot and forgot the kids weren’t at home. 

“They are. They finish tomorrow”. 

“Oh bloody hell, it’s because Noah is off it must have confused me”. 

“Were you here to tell them about Florida?” Debbie asked. 

“Of course I was. I can just come back later”. 

“Stay for a cuppa you may as well you are here now” Debbie replied. 

“Go on then! How are you babe?” 

“Very good thanks! Things are just so good at the moment”. 

“Same here. What’s happening, us Dingles never get good luck”. 

“Don’t say that you’ll jinx us all” Debbie replied. 

“Don’t worry we have got rid of that curse! I mean look at the people we lie next to every night. They are both incredible, yes Joe has had his moments but he is such a nice, kind man these days. We are both extremely lucky” Charity explained. 

“That we are! I can’t believe we are all off to Disney World”. 

“Me either, how incredible is it going to be?” 

“The best holiday ever!”. 

“You’ve not heard the latest, Chas is coming now as well” Charity replied. 

“Wow, this is going to be one hell of a holiday. Promise one night we will have a ladies night? Where the men can look after the kids?” Debbie asked. 

“Don’t you worry that’s already sorted. Can’t miss this opportunity to have fun with my girls in FLORIDA” Charity shouted as she did a happy dance. 

“I forgot to mention, Joe’s back at work” Debbie proudly announced. 

“Wow! That’s amazing news. When did this happen?” 

“Yesterday, he was late home and I was getting worried but he had been at a meeting with one of his clients. He didn’t want to tell me he was going back to work in case it all went wrong, but he had a good day so it’s all positive”. 

“Everyday he will improve and be the Joe you remember”. 

“Well apart from the scamming part” Debbie joked. 

“He’s not that man anymore! He’s changed, even I can see that” Charity said just as Joe wheeled through the door. 

“I can hear my ears burning” Joe said. 

“I was just telling mum about the fact you are back at work!”

“Amazing news Joe I’m happy for you”. 

“Thanks it’s a bit of a shock but it’s about time I got back into it” Joe replied telling a little white lie. 

“Update on the lift, they emailed me a couple of days ago and they are coming Friday to install it” Charity said unaware that Vanessa had cancelled it behind her back due to what Joe had told her. 

Joe couldn’t make eye contact with Charity as he knew the lift would be useless to him eventually once he had managed to get his movement back. He was also unaware that Vanessa had cancelled it, so he began to panic. 

“That’s great news, will make everyone’s life easier. Excuse me a moment I just need to make a phone call” Joe said as he removed himself from the room so he could ring Vanessa. 

“I think he’s just overwhelmed that you are installing a lift for him” Debbie said trying to explain why Joe was just a bit short with them both. 

“I totally understand it’s fine” Charity replied.


	171. Chapter 171

Joe quickly got his phone out of his pocket to ring Vanessa, he was scared that the lift company were still booked in to install it on Friday. He didn’t want Charity to waste the money on something he won’t need. 

“Joe you ok?” Vanessa said as she picked up the phone. 

“Not really...” 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Did you cancel the company for Friday?” Joe asked. 

“Yeah I did it yesterday. Why?” 

“I take it Charity doesn’t know yet?” 

“No she has no idea why? Has she said something?” Vanessa asked as her pulse began to rise. She knew that once Charity found out it had been cancelled she would want to know the truth and Vanessa would give in and tell her. 

“She just reassured me that they are coming Friday and for me not to worry” Joe replied. 

“Don’t worry, it’s been cancelled so just go along with it and she’ll find out soon enough. I’ll deal with the fall out don’t worry”. 

“Please try not to mention what’s happening with me...” Joe said with real emotion in his voice. 

“Don’t worry you’re secret is safe with me” Vanessa replied even though deep down she knew she might have to tell Charity the truth to ensure the pair of them were on good terms. 

“Thanks Vanessa, I really appreciate it”. 

“Anytime. I’ll see you soon!” 

“Bye” Joe said with a very relieved look on his face. 

Joe felt like he could trust Vanessa with anything after she said his life. 

“What was that all about?” Tracy asked her sister. 

“Nothing much” Vanessa replied. 

“You’ve always been a shit liar”. 

“Trust me when I say it’s something I can’t talk about”.

“Ok. It must be pretty serious if you can’t tell me” Tracy replied. 

“No, it’s nothing serious at all. It’s just something I promised I would keep a secret”. 

“Ok. I trust you don’t worry”. 

“Thanks sis”. 

Vanessa hated keeping secrets from those who were the closest to her but she knew that this couldn’t get out as Joe wouldn’t trust her again.

“Sorry about that, just something you said reminded me that I needed to do something” Joe said as he wheeled himself back into the kitchen with a smile on his face. 

“It’s ok. Did you get it sorted?” Charity asked. 

“Yep, all sorted. So Disney world? How epic is that!” Joe said changing the subject. 

“Oh I can’t wait, I wish we were leaving tomorrow” Charity replied. 

“I took a look at the villa it looks out of this world. Quick question was it available the week before you’ve booked it?” Joe asked as he had an idea of renting it for the week before and changing everyone’s tickets. 

“I think so...why?” Charity asked. 

“I’m tempted to book it and change everyone’s flights so we are there for two weeks to. Don’t worry though we will leave you to have alone time, I was just thinking as it’s quite a long way we may as well make the most of it” Joe explained. 

“Really?” Debbie replied in excitement. 

“Yeah I mean it would have to be ok with you and Vanessa but I don’t see why we shouldn’t make the most of it?” Joe said. 

“I think it’s a wonderful idea” Charity said. 

“You do?” 

“Yeah I mean as long as everyone staying in the villa is ok with looking after our three?” 

“Of course we would. Plus there would be enough of us, especially if Tracy, Lisa and Chas/Paddy are coming”. 

“Then sure go for it...” Charity said urging Joe to just go for it. 

“I will. I’ve got a meeting in a short while but after I will arrange it all and get the flights changed”. 

“Have a chat with Chas first to see if she has managed to find cover so she can come” Charity replied. 

“Will do. Right ladies we need to have a family meeting, tonight at the pub. I’ll have all the new details and you can let Sarah and Jack know the exciting news”. 

“Sounds perfect. See you later Joe” Charity said. 

“See you babe” Debbie said as she gave him a kiss goodbye. 

“Bye” Joe replied wheeling himself to the door where Graham was waiting to take him to his physio appointment. 

“All set?” Graham asked. 

“Yeah my gym gear is in the boot” Joe quietly replied so neither of the ladies would hear. 

The two of them headed to the appointment where Joe knew he was going to be taken through his paces by his physio who was a bit of a battle axe. He looked forward to it as it was a step closer to being back to how he used to be. 

Meanwhile back a the pub Ryan and Noah were nearly finished with their masterpiece for the contest. Ryan was really happy with the music the pair of them had created, he wanted to make sure that everyone knew Noah had helped so was going to make sure his name was down as a co-creator. 

“I think we’re very nearly done” Ryan said as he turned the music off. 

“It sounds amazing, I can’t believe we made this” Noah replied. 

“You have talent that’s for sure! I can’t wait to see the dance moves you are going to create to go with this music”.

“That’s the next task. I’ve got some of it sorted but I need to make sure it’s perfect”. 

“It will be. I’d offer to help but I can’t dance”. 

“I know you can’t” Noah joked. 

“It’s not my fault my legs and arms do whatever they want most of them time” Ryan replied. 

“You’ve helped enough. Without this music I’d be dancing to the same old boring chart song like anyone else who dances, with you’re help my dance will be original and amazing” Noah explained. 

“Well it’s been enjoyable so anytime you want some music you know where to come” Ryan said. 

“Thank you” Noah said giving his big brother a hug. 

Ryan was taken back as he didn’t expect Noah to give him a hug. 

“Do you want me to play it?” Ryan asked. 

“Yes, without the headphones in” Noah replied. 

Ryan unplugged the headphones and pressed play. The music began and Noah could help but start to dance, seeing his little brother dance to a song they both created was a very special moment for Ryan. He had never experienced such joy, especially seeing how much this meant to Noah. 

It wasn’t long before Chas was in the back to investigate the music. 

“Is this what you two made?” Chas asked as she bobbed her head along to the music. 

“Yes” Noah replied as he danced. 

“It’s amazing!!!” 

“You think?” 

“Noah, it’s fantastic” Chas replied whilst doing some special dad dancing. 

Noah grabbed Chas’s hands and started to dance with her, Ryan couldn’t miss this opportunity so decided to get it on camera. He had had an idea to get random villagers to dance to the song so he could make a video to play alongside Noah dancing in the contest. Ryan wanted to keep it a secret though. 

“Is Vic in?” Ryan asked Chas as she was dancing. 

“In the kitchen I believe” Chas replied. 

“Thanks” Ryan replied as he left the two of them to dance so he could see how Vic was. 

“He’s got it bad hasn’t he?” Chas asked Noah. 

“He really does. What will he do for a week while we are in Florida?” Noah replied not knowing that it was going to be changed to two weeks. 

“I have no idea, he will probably message her all day everyday”. 

“Oh god he will be one of those, whereas I’ll message Lily but not very much as I’ll be having lots of fun on holiday”. 

“Guess whose coming to Florida with you?” Chas said. 

“I’m guessing you? As you asked the question...” Noah replied. 

“Correct. Me and Paddy are coming along too”. 

“That’ll be fun. I just can’t wait, I’ve already got a countdown app on my phone”. 

“Ooh I need one can you do it for me?” Chas asked as she got her phone out of her pocket. 

“Sure thing” Noah replied as he took the phone and downloaded the app. 

“Are you a ride man?” Chas asked. 

“I love them! I’ve heard they have some of the biggest and best ones in the world” Noah replied. 

“It does yes. There’s one at Busch gardens that stops you right on the edge of a big drop and then BANG down you go” Chas explained. 

“Yes. We are going to have so much fun, you’ve got to come to the front of all the rides with me. The front is the scariest”. 

“Don’t you worry I will. I’m a thrill seeker”. 

“I’m going to see how much money is in my savings pot so I can help out some money towards it” Noah said. 

“Well you can always help here collect glasses etc for a bit of extra money if you want?” Chas replied as she could see he was trying to help pay for the holiday that was costing an arm and a leg. 

“Yes please! I’ll work hard I promise” Noah said. 

“I know you will. You can start at lunch time. So go and work on your dance moves for a few hours and then you can come back and earn some money”. 

“Thanks Chas” Noah said as he grabbed the USB stick with the song on and went to go practice.

Joe had arrived at his physio appointment, he was immediately put through his paces by Shona. 

“Right I want you to use your arms to pull yourself up. Once you are stood up I want you to let go. Sounds easy but trust me it won’t be, don’t worry we are here in case you fall” Shona explained. 

Joe knew he had stood up before but it seriously took it out of him, he didn’t know if he would be able to let go of the rails but he knew he had to do as Shona said if he wanted to get better. 

Lifting himself up Joe managed to stand, he was still holding onto the rails. There was something stopping him from letting go, he didn’t know what it was. 

“Let go Joe”. 

“I can’t, I’m too scared” Joe replied as his legs began to shake. 

“Joe you need to reprogram your brain so that it knows you’re legs are going to be able to work again. At the moment it thinks that they are useless so won’t allow you to do anything, you need to tell your brain that you are going to let go. You can do it!” 

Joe was doing the best to tell his brain that he was ready to let go, after a few seconds his hands began to lift off the railings. Shona knew that he would fall almost immediately but she needed him to get past the fear stage. 

“That’s it Joe, you’ve got this” she said spurring him on. 

“I’m going to fall” Joe shouted. 

“You are! But it’s the fact you have told your brain what you wanted it to do. It’s progress and progress is what we like”. 

Joe didn’t last much longer, he fell backwards onto the soft mats that had been put their for his protection. He looked defeated by the fact he had fallen but Shona joined him on the floor to give him a little pep talk. 

“I’m impressed. It normally takes a client at least a couple of sessions to get their body to do that. Your body thinks you are still paralysed we need to train it so that it realises you aren’t. It’s not going to be quick and you will have days where you will walk out of here wanting to give up because you can’t see any progress. But I am telling you you have already made progress. Ready to try some strengthening exercises?” Shona asked. 

“Yeah let’s do it” Joe replied as he got rid of the defeated look and put a determined one on his face. 

“Good. Right we are going to stay here and all I want you to do is move your foot into my hand” Shona said. 

“Sounds easy enough but I know it won’t be” Joe replied as he tried to lift his foot. 

“You’ve got this just concentrate. You can do this” Shona said to encourage Joe. 

After several attempts he managed to slowly move his right foot into Shona’s hand, which she was very impressed by. His left foot however didn’t want to play ball, you could see on his face as he lay there the frustration because it wasn’t doing what he wanted it to. 

“It’s ok, it will come. Now this is an exercise you can practice at home. I want you to try and do at least 10 a day”. 

“10 I can barely do 1”. 

“Do you want to walk again or not?” 

“Of course I do”. 

“Then you should really be doing 15 but 10 will do for now”. 

“Anything else you want me to do?” Joe asked hoping she would say no. 

“I want you whilst sitting in your chair to try and lift your knees. One at a time just as far a you can, this will get your leg, bum, tummy and back muscles working. Which will all help you”. 

“I can do that”. 

“Perfect. I want to see you on Friday. Do you have any holidays coming up I need to be aware of?” Shona asked. 

“Funny you should say that I’m off to Florida for two weeks on Sunday”. 

“Ok, not ideal but we can work around it. I’ll need to schedule in skype sessions to check on your progress? Will this be ok?” Shona asked. 

“Yeah of course, I’ll make sure I keep up with my exercises. There’s a swimming pool will that help?” 

“Yes that would be perfect actually, but make sure someone is there with you as it won’t be as easy as you think it will be”. 

“Don’t worry I’ll make sure someone is there!”. 

“Perfect. I’ll write up a plan for you and get it printed off ready for your holiday” Shona replied as she helped Joe along with another man into his chair. 

“Thanks, I appreciate it”. 

“You should be proud of what you achieved today. Go away with a smile on you’re face and get doing those exercises. I’ll see you Friday”. 

“See you Friday” Joe replied giving Shona a smile. 

Graham and Joe headed back to the village so that Joe could get on with booking the villa for the first week, along with making sure everyone going can afford it.


	172. Chapter 172

The afternoon arrived in the village and Noah had just finished his first shift at the pub, he actually quite enjoyed it, yes it wasn’t going to make him a fortune but any money he could give to his mums to help would be worth it. Vic and Marlon had been busy making more of their masterpieces for the villagers to enjoy. 

Joe had recovered from his session with Shona and was busy arranging all things Florida for everyone. He was excited to go on holiday but at the same time knew he wouldn’t be able to enjoy the rides as much because of the wheelchair, but he was determined not to let that stop him from having the best holiday ever. 

*Florida meeting at the pub at 6pm* Joe sent to Debbie, Charity, Vanessa, Tracy, Chas, Paddy, Ryan and Noah. 

He also wanted to ring Lisa just to make sure that she was financially stable enough to be able to afford the holiday. Joe knew that the kids and all the adults would love having Lisa there so he was willing to help her as much as she was willing to accept. 

“Lisa? It’s Joe”. 

“Hello Joe, you ok?” Lisa replied. 

“I’m great thanks, how are you? Bet it was nice to have Charity around for a short while”. 

“It was lovely to see her. What can I do for you?” 

“I just wanted to let you know that we are now planning to go to Florida for two weeks the same as the happy couple but obviously we would leave them be for the first week. I just wanted to make sure that this was ok with you?” 

Lisa hesitated to answer, she really didn’t think she would be able to afford one week let alone two. 

“2 weeks? Wow that will be fun” Lisa anxiously replied. 

“I don’t want you to take this offensively but can you afford two weeks?” 

“No offence taken... not really no”. 

“Well I know how important it is to everyone that you are there so I would like to offer you help with the payment, if you’ll let me?” Joe explained. 

“Joe I can’t take you’re money”. 

“You’re not taking it! I’m am giving it to you as a gift so that you can come and enjoy the holiday with your family”. 

“I won’t ever be able to pay you back though...” 

“I don’t want it back. All I want is to see you have some fun with your family who you barely get to see anymore. I might also need you to be a lifeguard when I’m in the pool to make sure I don’t drown”. 

“I can do that, although I don’t think you’ll want to see me in a swimming suit” Lisa joked. 

“You are beautiful inside and out Lisa Dingle” Joe replied. 

“And so are you! You are a kind young man and I would love to accept your offer”. 

“This makes me very happy! I will email you all the new information once it is booked and I look forward to seeing you on Sunday” Joe replied. 

“See you soon” Lisa responded. 

Joe was over the moon that Lisa was willing to let him help her pay for the trip, he knew it can’t have been easy for her to accept the offer as she was a strong independent woman. 

With all the information gathered, all Joe needed to do was make sure it was ok with everyone before clicking the confirm button on his laptop. As it edged closer to 6pm Joe and the family headed to the pub, both of the kids wanted to know what the meeting was about. 

“Why are we having a family meeting?” Sarah asked. 

“Because we don’t catch up enough” Joe replied with the first thing that popped into his head. 

“We see them most days. You two are keeping something from us and I need to know what it is?” Sarah demanded. 

“Young lady just be patient you’ll find out soon enough” Debbie replied. 

“So you admit that something is going on?” Sarah said catching her mum out.

“I didn’t say that did I?” 

“You said I’ll find out soon enough, meaning there is something to find out...” 

“She’s smart” Graham added from the drivers seat. 

“That she is” Debbie proudly agreed. 

“It better be something good after all this secrecy”. 

“Oh trust me it is VERY good” Joe said emphasising the word very. 

“Now you’re just teasing us”. 

“Just wait and see. We are nearly there” Debbie said trying to shut her daughter up. 

In the pub the rest of the gang were gathering excited to hear what the news was, of course Charity knew but no one else had a clue why they were all gathered. 

“Drinks? Before Joe holds this meeting” Chas asked making sure everyone was hydrated so they could concentrate. 

“Yes please. White wine for me...babe?” 

“I’ll have a white wine spritzer please” Vanessa replied. 

“Watch out ladies and gents she back on the alcohol” Tracy joked. 

“Hardly, it’s mainly lemonade” 

“Just be careful” Charity said trying to make sure she was being careful. 

“Guys I’m having a spritzer it’s not like I’m having a vodka shots” Vanessa replied. 

“I know I’m just trying to make sure you look after yourself”. 

“I appreciate that babe but I am ok I promise” Vanessa said. 

“Can I also have a white wine? So maybe a bottle that we can all share” Tracy added. 

“Ryan?” Chas asked. 

“Pint please”. 

“The two little ones will have some orange juice” Charity added.

“Diet Coke for me Chas” Noah said. 

“Coming up” Chas said as she left to sort all the drinks out before Joe and the others arrive. 

“So you going to spill the beans on what this is about?” Vanessa asked her wife. 

“Nope my lips are sealed” Charity replied. 

“Come on mum, the suspense is killing me” Noah added. 

“Look...Joe will be here soon enough so just wait”. 

“Ugh you are so annoying” Noah replied. 

“I agree you are” Vanessa said agreeing with Noah. 

“Both of you STOP! The surprise is a good one so just wait and see what it is”. 

“Ooh touchy” Vanessa joked. 

It wasn’t long before the rest of the gang were at the pub ready to hear the news from Joe. 

“We’re all here” Joe excitedly said as he wheeled himself to the head of the table. 

“We are! Now are you going to tell us why we are all here?” Chas asked. 

“Not before you get me a drink” Joe joked giving Chas a cheeky wink. 

“Fine, I’ll get you all a drink and then will you please tell us” Chas replied as she got up to get them their drinks. 

“Yes yes I will”. 

Chas dragged Paddy to give her hand with the drinks so that they would be back at the table quickly. 

“Here we go” Chas said as she placed a pint in front of Where Joe was sat. 

“Right I would stand to make this announcement but as you know that’s a little difficult for me” Joe joked which made some of them laugh. 

“Get on with it” Ryan heckled showing the rest of the family that he was definitely a Dingle. 

“Ok, ok! So as you all know we are all off to Florida for a week to meet up with Charity and Vanessa...” Joe started to say before he was interrupted by Sarah.

“We’re going to Florida?” Sarah asked. 

“Oh yeah I forgot to tell you before Joe made his announcement” Charity replied. 

“Oh my god YES” Sarah excitedly said. 

“Anyway as I was saying, who wants to go for two weeks?” Joe asked. 

“Two?” Noah said. 

“Yes two weeks. We will go the same time as the love birds but we will have some time without them and then we will meet up when they come to stay at the villa” Joe explained. 

“Yes yes yes yes yes” Noah exaggerated. 

“Sounds like the perfect plan” Vanessa added. 

Chas couldn’t believe that she might be going to Florida for two weeks but she knew Paddy would find it hard to find someone to cover not only him but Vanessa as well for two weeks. She pulled him to one side so she could have a conversation with him before getting her hopes up too much. 

“I need you to be honest with me right now... can you do two weeks or is that a push too far?” Chas asked. 

“I’ll have to try and find some cover but realistically probably not” Paddy replied. 

“Then we only go for a week” Chas said disappointedly. 

“No! You will go for two weeks and I will come out and meet you there” Paddy insisted. 

“You sure?” 

“Yes! This is a trip of a lifetime and you are not going to miss a second of it”. 

“I love you Paddy Kirk”. 

“I love you too” Chas replied as the two of them sat back down at the table. 

“So... you two in?” Joe asked with a hopeful look on his face. 

“I am for the two weeks and Paddy will come join us” Chas explained. 

“Come for both Paddy” Charity added. 

“I’d love to but finding cover for two vets is a tricky task”. 

“That’s annoying” Charity replied. 

“It’s fine, the week I’m there I will make the most of it don’t you worry” Paddy said. 

“Amazing so everyone else is up for the two weeks then?” Joe asked.

Everyone around the table nodded with the biggest smiles on their faces. They were all so excited. 

“Right then, does someone have a laptop I can use to confirm all of this then?” Joe asked. 

“Yeah I do. Come with me and we can do it” Ryan replied. 

“Thanks” Joe said as the two of them headed to the back to sort the holiday out. 

“I can see those two becoming close” Debbie said. 

“I can too and I couldn’t be happier. Whereas months ago if this had been happening I would have warned him off Joe but now I’d love them to be close” Charity explained. 

“Oh I agree, no brother of mine would have been friends with that Joe Tate, but this one, yes” Debbie replied. 

“Could life be any better right now?” Vanessa asked. 

“Not really, I mean it’s just perfect” Charity replied giving her wife a kiss. 

“Mum?” 

“Yes babe” Debbie replied. 

“We need to go shopping to buy holiday clothes” Sarah said. 

“That we do... how about we skip school tomorrow and go into town?” Debbie replied. 

Sarah’s face lit up, she was so excited. “Yes!” 

“We can make sure we have everything we could possibly need for it. Maybe we could make a day of it?” Debbie asked the rest of the table. 

“I’m in” Tracy said. 

“Me too. It’s my day off” Chas added. 

“We’re in” Vanessa said on behalf of herself and Charity. 

“Noah?” Debbie asked. 

“Is it going to be all girly shops?” Noah replied. 

“No, I’ll make sure we go into shops you like” Debbie said. 

“Then yeah I’ll come” Noah replied. 

“Perfect. A Dingle shopping trip it is. Tracy from now on you are a honorary Dingle”. 

“Sounds good to me” Tracy replied. 

Over in the back room Joe and Ryan were getting the laptop ready to book the extra week for the holiday. Joe had connections at the airline so that the tickets could be changed. 

“This is a great idea by the way Joe” Ryan said. 

“Thanks. I just thought why not? Like the villa is free the week before and it’s a long way to go for just a week”. 

“That’s true. I also had an idea...”

“Go for it...”

“I was hoping it was possible to upgrade Charity and Vanessa’s plane tickets to first class? I think they both deserve it after what they’ve been through recently” Ryan explained. 

“That’s a lovely idea. Let’s do it” Joe replied. 

“Also I want to buy fast passes for everyone so we don’t have to wait in the queues”. 

“Ooh good idea. Nothing worst than long queues. Are you a ride junky?” Joe asked.

“I love rides. This might be too personal so don’t answer if you don’t want to, but will you be able to go on them?” Ryan nervously asked. 

“It’s not too personally don’t worry. Hopefully yes, as long as the people manning the rides are able to help me get on them, I love rides so am desperate to be able to get on them”. 

“Fingers crossed”. 

Joe like the fact that Ryan wasn’t afraid of asking questions, Joe wondered whether letting Ryan know what was happening with his mobility would be a good idea, as he may need a confidant whilst away on holiday. 

“Can I tell you something?” Joe asked. 

“Of course you can” Ryan replied wondering what the hell Joe was about to tell him. 

“Ok here goes...” Joe said taking in a deep breath before telling Ryan the rest. 

“So basically I had some scans at the hospital a few days ago and I’ve been given the all clear which is amazing news. It basically means that with hard work and a lot of physio I should make a full recovery and be able to walk again”. 

“That’s amazing news” Ryan said with a shocked look on his face. 

“It is! But you are only the 3rd person I have told. I don’t want to let everyone know just in case the doctors are wrong, if that makes sense?” 

“It makes total sense. You’re secret is safe with me don’t you worry. I know I probably won’t be any help but if you need any help then I’m here ok?” Ryan replied. 

“Thank you that means a lot. I might need emotional support if that’s ok?” 

“Yes, Of course it is!” 

“Thanks” Joe said trying not to get emotional. 

“Let’s get this holiday booked” Ryan replied with a huge smile on his face. 

“Yes let’s” Joe responded.


	173. Chapter 173

Joe and Ryan had been busy in the back room sorting out everything for the holiday, they had rebooked everyone’s plane tickets with the help of Joe’s contact at the airline. They had upgraded Charity and Vanessa to first class so they could enjoy every second of their honeymoon. The villa had been booked for the two weeks, all the park tickets had been brought and paid for as had the fast passes. 

“I think we’ve sorted everything” Joe said with a huge smile on his face. 

“I think you are right. Oh actually what about a car?” 

“Oh yeah. Well need a bloody minibus, or two big cars”. 

“How many of us are there?” 

“14 I believe” Joe replied. 

“What do you think would be more comfortable? Two big ones or a minibus?” 

“Two 8 seater cars I reckon. Debs will drive one of them and maybe Chas?” 

“I’d offer but it’s quite scary being in a car with me” Ryan joked. 

“Yeah let’s stick with the two girls then” Joe replied. 

“Might be the best plan”. 

“Let’s book that then and then go and let everyone know the details” Joe said excitedly. 

Back in the pub everyone was wondering what was taking the boys so long. 

“What are they doing in there?” Charity asked getting impatient. 

“Sorting out the holiday of a lifetime” Debbie replied. 

“This is true”. 

“So kids who are we most excited to meet?” Tracy asked. 

“Lighting McQueen” Johnny replied quickly. 

“I want to meet all the princesses” Noah joked. 

“Noah!” Charity replied. 

“I’m joking!” 

Vanessa and Chas couldn’t help but laugh at Noah’s response. 

“You better be joking”. 

“I am don’t worry! I just can’t wait to go on all of the rides like a million times” Noah replied. 

“Me too” Chas added. 

“Sarah? What’s your fave Disney film?” Tracy asked.

“I love beauty and the beast. The remake they made was amazing!” Sarah replied. 

“I’m sure at one of the parks they have a beauty and the beast show, we will have to go to it” Tracy said. 

“Yes please I’d love that” Sarah replied. 

“Paddy you a Disney fan?” 

“Not really no but I’ve heard Florida is amazing and has hot weather” Paddy replied. 

“Very hot weather! We will get you singing along to frozen before the end of the holiday” Tracy joked. 

“That we will, I guarantee that you’ll be wearing Mickey Mouse ears before the end” Vanessa added. 

“Now that is something I need to see” Chas replied. 

“You will not get me in a pair of those ears! Trust me” Paddy said. 

“Right everyone, our mission for the holiday is to get Paddy in a pair of the ears, can we do it?” Chas asked everyone. 

“YES” everyone shouted back. 

“It won’t work” Paddy insisted. 

“Paddy trust me we will win” Chas replied. 

While everyone was still talking about how to get Paddy in a pair of those ears, Joe and Ryan returned from the back room with all the information for the holiday. 

“Here they are” Charity said as the boys arrived back at the table. 

“Here we are. Everything is booked and we fly Sunday at 12.15” Joe announced. 

“This is actually happening isn’t it? We’re going to Florida” Noah replied trying to conceal his excitement. 

“It is! In less than 4 days” Debbie said. 

“So just to let everyone know we have hired two cars, Debs you’ll be driving one of them and Chas the other if that’s ok?” Joe asked. 

“Fine by me” Debbie replied. 

“Chas driving? Jesus Christ, everyone make sure they have taken out health insurance” Charity joked. 

“Oi I’m a good driver” Chas replied. 

“Sure you are”. 

“We’ve also booked all of the park tickets and fast passes for everyone so no wasting time in any queues. The villa is perfect and has enough rooms, we’ve also booked a special visit from some of the Disney characters which should be entertaining” Joe explained. 

“Thank you so much you two” Charity said as she stood up and gave them both a hug. 

“Anytime”. 

“While everyone is here, Can I ask you all a favour?” Ryan asked. 

“Sure go for it...” Charity said giving Ryan the floor. 

“Would any of you be able to help out over the next few days with the set up of the festival?” 

“Count me in” Tracy said. 

“And me” Debbie replied. 

“You know we will help wherever we can” Charity said. 

“Thanks guys I appreciate it. The stage is arriving tomorrow, along with the tents for the stalls” Ryan explained. 

“Well if you need help setting them up just give us a shout. We’re off shopping tomorrow but will probably be back by mid afternoon” Charity explained. 

“Thanks”. 

As the evening drew in, everyone headed home to begin to start thinking about packing for their mega holiday. Before leaving the pub Debbie got a couple of suitcases out of the loft so they could start packing. 

As soon as they got home Sarah rushed off to her room to start picking out outfits for the holiday, she was beyond excited as this was her first big holiday in a very long time. 

“Mum how many pairs of shoes can I take?” Sarah shouted down the stairs. 

“You won’t need too many as I’ve heard the shopping out there is really cheap” Debbie shouted back. 

“So I can buy some new trainers out there?” 

“Yes. Some nice posh ones”. 

“Finally some new trainers” Sarah replied as she ran back to her room to look at her clothes. 

“Have I told you how much I love you recently?” Debbie said to Joe as she sat on his lap. 

“You haven’t no... how much do you love me?” 

“More than anything in this world. I can’t believe what you’ve done for everyone, thanks to you we are all getting the holiday of a lifetime. One we wouldn’t be able to afford without your help”. 

“It’s my absolute pleasure. I can’t wait for my first family holiday with you lot, I’ve never really had a family before and I spent so much of my life resenting people for that. But now I finally have a family who actually like me and I’ve genuinely never been happier. I just can’t wait to be by the pool in Florida surrounded by our family” Joe explained trying not to get emotional. 

“I better get myself a sexy bikini then” Debbie joked. 

“You better yes”. 

“Seriously though I’ve never been happier either” Debbie said kissing Joe passionately.

“MUM WHERE IS MY SWIMMING COSTUME” Sarah shouted interrupting their special moment. 

“I don’t know Sarah. We can always buy a new one tomorrow”. 

“But I like the one I have...”

“Well keep looking then”. 

“I’ve looked everywhere”. 

“I’ll be up there in 2 minutes” Debbie shouted. 

“Thanks”. 

“I guess we can pick this up where we left off later?” Debbie asked. 

“Yes we can” Joe said as he slapped Debbie’s ass as she stood up. 

“Cheeky” Debbie replied as she ran up the stairs to help Sarah. 

While Debbie was upstairs helping Sarah, Joe decided to have a quick look online to see if there were any physiotherapists near where they were staying in Florida. Although even if there were some how would he get there without letting more people into his secret? Should he just tell everyone and ruin the chance of surprising Debbie or does he just trust a couple of more people to keep his secret? 

Meanwhile upstairs Sarah had emptied out her wardrobe trying to find the right clothes to pack. 

“Sarah! This place is a tip” Debbie shouted as she arrived in Sarah’s room.

“I know but it won’t be once I’ve finished packing”. 

“Sweetheart we are going shopping tomorrow so we can just buy new clothes for holiday”. 

“Yeah but that will cost a fortune, I’m trying to save us money”. 

“That’s very sweet of you babe but you don’t need to. We’re in a good place and I can spoil my daughter every once in a while, ok? So we will find some things from here to take but everything else we can buy tomorrow” Debbie explained. 

“Thanks mum” Sarah replied giving her mum a hug. 

“Now come on let’s tidy some of this up” Debbie said as the two of them began to sort through Sarah’s entire wardrobe which had been thrown on her bed/floor. 

Back over in the pub Ryan was making sure that he had written a list of everything he needed to do over the coming days to make sure the festival is a success. He had paid for radio advertising as well adverts in all local papers to try and make sure it was a success. 

“You alright?” Chas said to Ryan while he was staring into space. 

“Miles away... but yeah I’m great. Just checking what needs to be done for this festival”. 

“Much left to do?” 

“Quite a bit Yeah but I’ll get it sorted don’t worry”. 

“I’ve ordered some extra beer just in case we are really busy”. 

“I’m hoping you will be. I’ve made sure that it has been well advertised, I just want the community to come together and have fun”. 

“They will don’t you worry. Food, alcohol, music, games what more can people want?” Chas replied. 

“Let’s just hope the weather is ok”. 

“Have you looked at the forecast?” 

“No, I probably should, shouldn’t I?” Ryan replied getting his phone out to check the weather forecast for Saturday. 

“Fingers crossed” Chas said waiting to hear what the weather was going to be. 

“As far as I can see the weather on Saturday is going to be lovely. Sunny and warm” Ryan said with a massive smile on his face. 

“Yes!” Chas replied. 

“Thank god”. 

“Ryan you got a minute?” Vic asked as she walked into the back room. 

“Sure...” Ryan replied. 

“I’ll leave you two to it” Chas said leaving the room so they could talk. 

“What’s up?” Ryan asked. 

“I’m freaking out about the festival, I don’t think we can pull this off” Vic anxiously said. 

“Of course we can pull it off. Everything is pretty much sorted, your catering truck is arriving tomorrow, it’s state of the art. All of the advertising is out, Chas has ordered extra alcohol, the stage is arriving soon, everything is fine. All you need to do is buy the food for the meals you are cooking”.

“I don’t even know what to make”. 

“Yes you do! You already told me what you were going to make” Ryan replied. 

“But what if that’s not good enough?” 

“Right you need to stop this! The food you make on Saturday is going to be incredible and everyone will love it. Now stop worrying and give us a smile” Ryan replied. 

Vic stood there and gave him a smile, she wanted to give him a kiss but didn’t want to scare him away or anything. 

“Thanks, you always know what to say” Vic replied. 

Back over at Tug Ghyll Charity had been in the loft to get down Vanessa’s suitcases, she had 5 suitcases to help pack which wasn’t going to be easy with their busy schedule over the next few days. The boys were going to be no help, especially with Noah spending every second working on his dance routine for the contest. 

“Let me help you” Vanessa said as Charity struggled down the stairs with 4 suitcases in her arms. 

“You sit there and don’t move” Charity replied insisting Vanessa put her feet up as she knew that Vanessa was going to have a very very busy few weeks ahead of her. 

“I’m not an invalid woman” Vanessa joked. 

“Babe I know you’re not but you are going to be rushed off your feet for the next few weeks so I need you to rest when you can as I have that doctors words going over and over in my head about the fact you need to take it easy” Charity explained. 

“I know I do but helping you with some packing is hardly strenuous”. 

“How about you be the list writer?” 

“The what?” Vanessa replied confused. 

“I need you to write lists of what we need to buy for each person but also what we have. I need to also know how much money we need to take etc. So you are my list writer. Ok?” 

“Yes boss. Get me a pen and paper then and we can get to it” Vanessa replied. 

“Get it yourself”. 

“But I thought I had to rest?” Vanessa sarcastically replied. 

“Don’t give me that, it’s literally right behind you on the kitchen table” Charity replied. 

“Fine! But I’ll make sure I tell the doctor that you’ve been working me too hard” Vanessa joked. 

“You tell him that, I’m still not getting it for you”. 

“Rude” Vanessa said as she reluctantly stood up to get the pen and paper. 

The two of them spent the evening sorting through the boys clothes to see what they were going to pack for Florida. They also spent time sorting through their lingerie for their honeymoon evenings, both of them wanted to impress the other. 

“Babe how does this look?” Charity asked as she revealed one of her new pieces of lingerie. 

“Holy shit” Vanessa replied as her eyes popped out of her head. 

“That Good Hey?” Charity joked. 

“Yes that good...” Vanessa replied as she walked over to her wife taking her by the hand and leading her upstairs to have her wicked way with her. 

The boys were fast asleep, Noah was busy doing his dance so the two of them were clear to do whatever they wanted without being interrupted like the last 2 times which has frustrated Charity more than anything. She just wanted to be able to spend some quality alone time with her wife, was that so much to ask?


	174. Chapter 174

After a busy night of making love to each other, Charity and Vanessa were lay in bed cuddling one another thinking about the amount of fun they were going to have on their honeymoon together. But there was one thing on Vanessa’s mind that had been bugging her ever since Noah had been suspended from school. 

“Babe can I ask you something?” Vanessa quietly said. 

“Anything...what’s wrong?” Charity said as she turned onto her side to face her wife. 

“What would you say if I asked if I could legally adopt Noah and Moses? So that I’m actually something to them?” Vanessa nervously asked. 

“What’s brought this on?” Charity asked. 

“Nothing specific, I’ve been thinking about it for a long time and I just want to be something to them”. 

“I think it’s an amazing idea, we’d officially be a proper family” Charity replied with a smile on her face. 

“What do you think the boys would say?” Vanessa asked. 

“I think they would love having you officially as their mummy” Charity replied. 

“Well if it’s ok with you I’m going to ask them”. 

“It’s more than ok by me, I would love you too”. 

“Amazing. I can’t wait to officially be a family”. 

“Another thing I want to ask you...” 

“Go on...” Charity replied worried what Vanessa was going to come out with next. 

“Don’t be scared”. 

“I’m not!”

“Good because i just wanted to know if you wanted to do a private tour of Magic Kingdom led by one of the princesses? Or is that too Disney for you?” Vanessa asked. 

“A tour by one of the actual princesses? Isn’t there an option where we can have a tour by a normal person?” Charity replied. 

“Well she is a normal person...” 

“Yeah whose dressed up as a princess day in and day out, I don’t know if I could contain the laughter if she took us on a tour” Charity explained. 

“It’s her job though babe”. 

“I know but I just don’t think I could taker her seriously. If we can get a tour with a normal person then yes I would love to go on a private tour”. 

“Fine! I’ll have a look into it and see if we can do it with a ‘normal’ person” Vanessa sarcastically replied. 

“Good girl” Charity said giving Vanessa a kiss on the forehead. 

Over at the pub Ryan was waiting for the arrival of the stage, he hadn’t been given a specific time they just said they would be there between 8am and 11am. He was so excited for it to arrive, he wanted to start setting up the village green ready for Saturday. 

“You’re up early again...” Chas said walking in the kitchen yet again to find Ryan already awake. 

“Yeah, waiting for the stage and catering van to arrive. They never give a specific time so thought it was best to be awake and ready just in case”. 

“Oh I know it’s like when the brewery deliver it’s never the time they give you, it can be a right pain in the arse” Chas replied. 

“It is annoying but I’m just glad they were able to deliver early so I can get it all sorted in time for Saturday”. 

“That’s true! I need to get myself prepared for the girly shopping trip for the holiday, I need to make sure I get a good enough bikini so that when I go down the water slides these puppies don’t fall out and flash everyone” Chas explained. 

“We really don’t want that!” Ryan joked. 

“Oi you, I’ll have you know I have a great rack”. 

“I really don’t need to hear this”.;

“Oh yeah sorry. Is there anything you need while we’re in town?” Chas asked. 

“I think I’m ok, the shopping over there is really cheap so I wouldn’t go buying too much as you’ll have a field day over there” Ryan explained. 

“Don’t you worry I plan on buying lots over there”. 

“I can see it now you ladies spending hours in the shops while the boys eat ice cream in the sun”. 

“Yes but I’ll also be eating the ice cream in the sun too...” 

“Well you can’t do both!” Ryan joked. 

“Ryan I’m a woman I can multitask”.

“I won’t argue with you there” Ryan replied. 

“I suppose I better go jump in the shower as I don’t want to be the one to keep everyone waiting today” Chas said as she headed upstairs to jump in the shower. 

“It won’t be you holding everyone up” Ryan replied. 

Both Debbie and Sarah were up early to make sure they were also ready for their shopping trip. They spent hours last night going through all of Sarah’s clothes to see what she could take with her and what she needed to buy. 

“Mum?” Sarah shouted down the stairs. 

“Shh Sarah, Jack is still sleeping” Debbie shouted back. 

“Sorry” Sarah said as she ran down the stairs. 

“What’s up?” 

“I can’t find my purse”. 

“Probably because you’re bedroom is a mess” Debbie replied. 

“It’s not I tidied it last night before I went to sleep, I knew that I wasn’t going to school so could stay up a bit later to make sure it was tidy”. 

“You are a good girl, most of the time” Debbie said giving her little girl a hug. 

“But I can’t find it”. 

“When did you last have it?” 

“Um the other day when I went to the shop with Graham”. 

“Did you have a bag with you?” 

“My school bag” Sarah replied as she walked off to go find her school bag. 

“There you go then”. 

“Got it” Sarah said as she walked over to Debbie with her purse. 

“Do you even have anything in there?”

“I should have yes” Sarah said riffling through her purse to find her money. 

“Are you sure...” Debbie replied watching Sarah go through her empty purse. 

“Yes, here” Sarah said pulling out £40 from a hidden compartment in her purse. 

“Where was that hiding?” 

“Somewhere only I know”. 

“Sneaky” Debbie replied tickling her daughter. 

“Stop! I need to go get ready, as do you. We’re meeting at the pub in less than 30 minutes” Sarah said being bossy. 

“Yes BOSS”. 

The two of them finished getting ready before headed to the village to meet everyone at the pub. They couldn’t keep the smiles off their faces as they knew they were shopping for holiday clothes, which was always the best kind of shopping. 

“Morning” Sarah shouted as the pair of them walked from their car to the pub where Chas, Vanessa, Charity, Tracy and Noah were waiting outside.

“Morning, someone’s chirpy” Charity replied. 

“We’ve been packing haven’t we babe?” Debbie said. 

“Yeah, although I couldn’t find half the things I needed”. 

“Join the club! We’ve got lots and lots to buy today haven’t we?” Vanessa replied grabbing on to Sarah’s hand. 

“We do, let’s go then gang” Sarah said as she walked everyone over to the taxi that was waiting. 

“Who ordered the mini bus?” Noah asked. 

“Me! We’ve got to have space for the mountains of bags we are bringing home” Chas replied. 

“Is it too late to back out of this trip?” Noah sarcastically asked. 

“Yep, you’re coming with us young man” Charity said as she put her arm around her man. 

The 7 of them got into the taxi and headed straight into town to get on with their holiday shopping, the ladies were very aware of the fact they needed to make sure Noah had enough shops to go in for him. 

A couple of hours had passed and the shoppers were busy doing what they do best, buying lots and lots of clothes. Noah however was bored of waiting for them to finish in the changing rooms, Chas could see that he was getting fed up so decided to rally up the troops so they could go to a shop he would love. 

“Guys come on...I think Noah is rather bored. I think we should maybe go to a shop that Noah will like” Chas explained. 

“Won’t be a second, I think the zipper is stuck on this dress. Someone help” Tracy replied from one of the changing rooms. 

“Open the door, I’ll come help” Vanessa said. 

“Thanks sis”. 

“Where can we take him?” Charity asked. 

“Why don’t we ask him?” Chas replied. 

“Good idea, why didn’t I think of that?” Charity joked. 

“We’ll be two minutes, meet you by the exit” Vanessa said as she tried to undo Tracy zip. 

The rest of the gang found Noah and headed to the exit. 

“So where to next then Noah?” Chas asked. 

“It’s my choice?”

“Yes, where do you want to go?” 

“Somewhere like topman?”

“Off we go then” Chas replied as Vanessa and Tracy joined them. 

They all headed to topman to find some clothes for Noah, a smile finally appeared on his face. 

Back in the village disasters had struck, the stage that Ryan had ordered was nothing like it should be. It was tiny, there was no way a talent contest could take place on it. 

“This isn’t what I ordered?” Ryan said to the delivery man. 

“Sorry mate i have nothing to do with the company I’m just the delivery man”. 

“Well you may as well take it back to where you got it from because there is no way this stage is big enough for this festival. What the hell am I going to do?” Ryan said to himself. 

“I’m really sorry mate. I’ll get it loaded back onto the lorry and get it out your way. I hope you manage to get it sorted so it doesn’t ruin your event” The delivery guy replied. 

“Thanks, I don’t see how I can sort things in less than 2 days. But hey ho, I’ll give it my best shot” Ryan said. 

“Morning Ryan” Marlon shouted across the road as he walked towards the pub. 

“Hiya Marlon, you alright?” 

“I was about to ask you that very question, you don’t seem very happy”. 

“I’m not! I’m furious but mostly concerned”. 

“Why? What’s happened?” Marlon replied concerned. 

“The stage I ordered turned up but it wasn’t at all what I ordered. I don’t know what I’m going to do, the talent contest can’t happen without a stage and I don’t know if I’ll be able to get another one sorted”. 

“Shit! That’s not good, is a stage necessary?” Marlon asked. 

“Well yeah, everyone needs to be able to see what’s going on and without a stage that won’t be able to happen”. 

“Well what you going to do?” 

“Right now I don’t know, the catering van should be arriving any minute so I’ll decide after that’s arrived” Ryan replied. 

“Good idea, well I’m going to go find Vic and start preparing today’s food”. 

“Don’t mention anything about this to Vic, I don’t want to stress her out for no reason” Ryan replied. 

“I won’t don’t worry” Marlon responded. 

Ryan had absolutely no idea what to do, he immediately got his phone to try and see if there was another stage he could rent for Saturday but he wasn’t very optimistic. He sat himself down on the picnic bench outside the pub to try and work things out, as he sat there he heard another lorry on its way into the village, it must be the catering van being delivered. 

As he looked up he could see a very battered, old, run down truck coming towards him. 

“Please tell me this is a nightmare” Ryan said to himself as he closed his eyes and re-opened them hoping that the truck wasn’t there anymore. 

“Ryan Stocks?” The delivery man asked. 

“Please tell me that isn’t the van I ordered? Because the van I ordered is state of the art and doesn’t look like that”. 

“As far as I’m aware this is the right van, I mean it’s a bit tatty but will get the job done”. 

“A bit tatty? You’re joking right? It’s a shit hole! There is no way this is the same van as this...” Ryan said showing the delivery man the photos of the van he ordered. 

“I mean it has the same number plate... that’s about all that is though. I think you’ve been scammed mate”. 

“Well is there anything you can do?” Ryan asked. 

“Afraid not mate”. 

“Great” Ryan sarcastically replied. 

“What’s that Ryan?” Vic asked as she left the pub. 

“Supposedly the catering van I ordered for you”. 

“You serious?” 

“Yep! Twice I’ve been scammed today”. 

“Twice?” 

“Don’t ask but the stage wouldn’t have been big enough for a baby doing a dance act let alone a growing lad” Ryan replied. 

“What we going to do?” Vic asked. 

“Right now the only thing I can think of is postponing it until I’m back from Florida” Ryan said disappointedly. 

“I think you’re right, there’s no way we can sort all of this out in less than 48 hours plus I still don’t even know what to cook. The time to properly prepare would be useful” Vic replied. 

“I just feel like I’ve let you down” Ryan said as he couldn’t look Vic in the eyes. 

Vic immediately reached for Ryan’s hand, she didn’t want him to feel bad as none of this was his fault. 

“Don’t you dare blame yourself for any of this. It isn’t your fault”. 

“I just wanted you to get the opportunity to show everyone your amazing talent” Ryan replied. 

“I appreciate that so much and I’ll get that opportunity later on in the summer but for now it just wasn’t meant to be” Vic explained. 

“I’m sorry”. 

“Don’t be” Vic said as she kissed Ryan shocking him. 

He couldn’t believe that someone who looked as gorgeous as Vic actually liked him, he felt like the luckiest man in the village right now.


	175. Chapter 175

Ryan was still in complete shock that Vic kissed him, he couldn’t believe his luck. But he knew that right now he needed to find a way to break the bad news to Noah that the festival wasn’t taking place. Ryan knew that he was going to be devastated especially as he had worked so hard on the music and the dance routine, the only plus side is that it will happen once they were back from their holiday in Florida. 

“I’m going to miss you” Vic said as the pair of them sat outside on the picnic bench. 

“Really? I mean I’ll miss you too but you’ll actually miss me?” Ryan replied. 

“Of course I will, since you’ve got here we’ve spent so much time together because I love your company that it’s going to be such a shock not seeing you for 2 weeks” Vic explained as the smile on Ryan’s face widened. 

“Well we can always FaceTime, it will probably make you extremely jealous but I’m happy to take that risk”. 

“Ok deal, you have to FaceTime me! Just make sure you remember the time difference as I don’t want a call from you in the middle of the night as I’ll be super grumpy”. 

“Don’t you worry I will make sure I remember the time difference. It’s a shame you can’t come as well” Ryan said. 

“It is! But someone needs to be here to help run the pub, I mean both its owners are swanning off to the sun” Vic replied. 

“One day Hey?”

“I’ll remind you of the offer down the line”. 

“Good!”. 

“I suppose I better get back inside and get ready for the lunch rush”. 

“I’m sorry again about the festival, I’ll sort it all out when I get back”. 

“Oh I know you will don’t worry. Just think with more time to organise it, it can be bigger and better than before” Vic replied. 

“This is true” Ryan said as Vic stood up getting ready to head back into the pub. 

“I’ll see you in a bit” Vic said as she left Ryan to think about how he was going to tell Noah. 

“See you”. 

Ryan knew that he needed to let all the advertising companies he had used to advertise the festival, that it was no longer going ahead. He realised that he had wasted a lot of money over the last few days but it didn’t worry him one bit as life wasn’t about money, it was about spending time with the important people in his life, he was just gutted about letting them all down. 

Meanwhile over in town oblivious to everything that had happened in the village, Noah was having a blast in Topman as all the ladies were being his personal stylists making sure he looked trendy when they were on holiday. 

“How about these swimming shorts?” Tracy said as she walked over with a stylish pair of black and red swimming shorts. 

“They are well nice, but I bet they cost a fortune” Noah replied. 

“Actually they are in the sale”. 

“Really? Let me try them on” Noah said excitedly as Tracy handed them over. 

Noah headed into the changing rooms to try the shorts on, he had his fingers crossed that they fit properly as he really liked them. 

“Come on then let’s see” Tracy shouted to Noah. 

Noah stepped it showing Tracy the swimming shorts. 

“Right you are getting them they look awesome, when you’ve changed give them to me, my treat” Tracy said offering to buy them for Noah. 

“You don’t have to”. 

“Put it down as my first auntie duty taken care of”. 

“Aww thank you. Best auntie ever”. 

“I’m You’re only auntie but I’ll take it” Tracy joked. 

“Hence why you are the best” Noah sarcastically replied. 

“Get back In there you before I change my mind about those shorts”. 

Noah just smiled and slowly walked back into the changing room, he had never felt such love from family before. He finally had the happy family he had always dreamed of. 

“Do you think Moses and Johnny would like matching t-shirts for the holiday?” Vanessa asked Charity as they looked through the kids section in the shop. 

“They are as thick as thieves, so I’m sure they would love matching clothes”. 

“This is true, I’m so glad they get on well. Imagine they didn’t?” 

“It would be a bloody nightmare, especially as they have to share a bedroom”. 

“We’d have to get a bigger house...” Vanessa joked. 

“Pfft like we can afford that...” Charity replied. 

“We can’t and do you know what I’m glad because it means that we are all closer together spatially but also emotionally” Vanessa explained. 

“That’s very philosophical of you” Charity joked. 

“It’s true though if we lived at home farm we would never see the kids which I would hate. I like the fact that we kind of live on top of each other”. 

“I totally agree”. 

“So at dinner tonight I’m going to ask Noah and Moses if I can adopt them” Vanessa said with a huge grin on her face. 

“You do know they are both going to say yes”. 

“I’d hope so, otherwise I’d be very disappointed...”

“What you two whispering about?” Sarah asked being cheeky. 

“The question is can you keep a secret?” Vanessa replied. 

“Of course I can”. 

“Ok, you better because we know who will have blabbed if it gets out” Charity said pretending to threaten Sarah, causing her to laugh. 

“Ok, ok I won’t say a word”. 

“I’m going to ask Noah and Moses if i can adopt them so that I’m properly their mum” Vanessa explained. 

“Wow, that’s awesome! Does that mean you’ll become Johnny’s mum?” Sarah asked Charity. 

“Yeah I suppose it does, I hadn’t even thought about adopting Johnny because he already felt like my son” Charity replied. 

“This is so cool! I know that all Noah has ever wanted was two proper parents and now he’s got it...finally” Sarah said. 

“Alright we get it, it’s taken me a very long time to settle down and find the one” Charity replied. 

“At least you got there babe! So please don’t say anything as we are going to ask tonight”. 

“I won’t you’re secret is safe with me” Sarah replied as she locked her lips tightly shut. 

Elsewhere in the shop Chas and Debbie were looking for clothes for Noah, but the pair of them still couldn’t quite believe that they were going to Florida for 2 weeks. The best holiday they had had in the past wasn’t even going to come close to what they had to look forward to. 

“I still can’t quite believe we fly to one of the most magical places in the world on Sunday” Chas said. 

“I know I still have to double check to make sure it’s actually happening, who would have thought it! I wouldn’t have even put it on a list of places Mum would ever want to visit” Debbie replied. 

“I know it was a bit of a shock but when you love someone you’ll do anything for them. I won’t lie though I’m quite scared about driving over there, some of the motorways or highways or whatever they call them have 4 or 5 lanes”. 

“Jesus! It could be fun! Let’s just hope the cars come with sat navs otherwise we might be getting lost a few times”. 

“It’s going to be some adventure I’ll tell you that much. Can you imagine the size of everything over there, I mean the car we’re going to be driving will be huge. The food we are going to eat will be massive, just everything is so much bigger over there”. 

“I know but I am very excited to try some of their weird food, like who has chicken with waffles for breakfast? Like fried chicken” Debbie asked. 

“Fried chicken?” Chas replied confused. 

“Yeah, like KFC chicken with waffles, for breakfast”. 

“Sounds interesting. One day we have to have something fried in ever meal we eat”. 

“Even pudding?” Debbie asked looking disgusted. 

“Yeah, even pudding. We have to at least give it a go”. 

“Ok, deal. Something fried in every meal, I feel sick just thinking about it”. 

“Yeah me too actually, but it’ll be an experience”. 

“You two stop nattering and find me some clothes” Noah joked as he walked up behind them. 

“Oi you don’t be cheeky! We were actually just discussing Florida and how we are going to eat lots and lots of crap food just because we can” Chas replied. 

“I was looking online last night and apparently we have to try something called an ice cream cake? It’s like a birthday cake but made of ice cream” Noah explained. 

“Sounds interesting, I’m up for that” Debbie replied. 

“So it’s like an arctic roll then?” Chas asked. 

“Yeah..but a bit more extravagant than that” Noah replied. 

“Yum! Put me down for some” Chas said. 

While they all continued to look for holiday clothes, Joe had had a busy morning with his physio. She had rung him up to see if he could come in as she had had a cancellation, she didn’t want to waste anytime with Joe as she saw the potential to get him back to how he was before the accident. Yet again she had pushed him to his limit, causing him to burst into tears. 

“That was a really good session, I know you won’t feel like it was now but I promise you all the signs are really really positive” Shona explained as she handed Joe a tissue. 

“I’ll take you’re word for it” Joe replied. 

“As I’ve explained before this ain’t an easy process and the fact you are going away for two weeks won’t help matters, so I have looked into finding you a physio over in the states. His name is Spencer and he has amazing reviews, he is located close to your villa, you’ve got 3 sessions each week and we will still Skype a couple of times. The quicker we act the more likely you will get full range of movement back”. 

“Sounds amazing, thank you so much!”

“You’re welcome, just promise me to work hard but mainly enjoy yourself. You deserve to have some fun but not too much” Shona joked as she was jealous he was off on holiday. 

“I’m afraid I can’t promise you not too have too much fun but I’ll take lots of photos to make you jealous don’t worry” Joe replied with a smile on his face. 

“Photos I can deal with, now go get ready for you’re holiday and I’ll see you soon. Oh and I’ll let you know when our skype sessions will be” Shona said. 

“Yeah just let me know and I’ll be there sat at the computer instead of in the sunshine getting a tan” Joe sarcastically replied. 

“I doubt you tan anyway, not with that pasty skin”. 

“Rude!” Joe said as he laughed. 

“Goodbye Joe” Shona said as she left the room to get her next patient. 

“Bye” Joe said quietly as he knew she wouldn’t be able to hear him. 

Joe knew that the fact Shona had found him a physiotherapist in the states meant that he was going to need to tell Chas the truth, which frustrated him as the more people that knew the likelihood of Debbie finding out grew. 

“How was that?” Graham asked as he met Joe outside the room. 

“Hard, emotional but I can feel a difference” Joe replied as he was too exhausted to move the wheelchair himself. 

“Here let me help” Graham replied pushing him towards the car. 

“I’ve got to tell Chas”.

“Tell Chas what?” Graham asked being a bit slow. 

“About the physio, about the fact I can feel my legs again...everything” Joe replied. 

“Why?”

“Shona had found me a physio in America and I’ll need her to drive me there as the other driver is Debbie”. 

“Can’t you just get taxis?” Graham asked. 

“I could but what would I say when I disappear three times a week?” 

“Good point. But won’t you have the same issue with Chas?”

“Well no because we could be going food shopping or something”. 

“True. Just make sure she doesn’t tell Debbie as I know how important it is for you that you get to surprise her when you are properly walking”. 

“She won’t tell a soul, I know I can trust her” Joe replied. Him and Chas had gotten closer since the accident, they had banter which Joe knew was important as it was a sign Chas liked someone. 

The pair headed to the pub to wait for the shoppers to arrive back with 100’s of bags. As soon as they arrived Joe could see that something was wrong with Ryan, he looked sad and that was something that hadn’t happened since he moved to the village. 

“What’s up?” Joe asked as he approached Ryan with caution. 

“I’ve had to postpone the festival” Ryan replied in a dejected tone. 

“Ah no I’m sorry! That’s annoying, what happened?” 

“The stage I rented was tiny and useless, the van I also rented for Vic was a shit tip. There’s no way I could sort new ones by Saturday”. 

“Yeah that does sound like a hard task, but just think how amazing the festival will be after a bit more planning. Yes I know you were desperate to do it this weekend but the main thing is that it will happen eventually” Joe replied trying to be positive about the situation. 

“I just don’t want to let Noah down, he is so excited about the contest and showing everyone what he has created. I just feel like I’ve already failed as a brother...” 

“Don’t be ridiculous you haven’t failed at being a brother at all! He loves you already and that’s something! He hated me for ages, yes I was a dick but still...” 

“I’ve booked him a couple of dance lessons over in Florida to try and soften the blow of it not going ahead, I’m hoping that will keep him happy until the festival goes ahead”. 

“He will love that” Joe replied as the shoppers arrived back from their trip.


	176. Chapter 176

With at least 4 bags each the shoppers returned with giant smiles on their faces, including Noah who thought he would hate the whole experience. 

“Jesus, don’t you all know that shopping is cheaper in America?” Joe said as they all approached the table himself and Ryan were sat at. 

“It is Joseph and we plan on doing more shopping over there” Chas sarcastically replied. 

“Graham remind me to find my extra extra large suitcase from the loft” Joe shouted over to Graham who was stood at the bar getting the drinks. 

“Seriously though...what’s in all of these bags?” Ryan asked. 

“Clothes, clothes and more clothes” Vanessa replied as she sat down next to him. 

“Anything for us?” Joe asked. 

“There might be, there might not be” Vanessa replied. 

“Noah buddy come show us what you got” Joe said. 

“What about me...” Sarah said feeling left out. 

“And you then...come on”. 

Both Sarah and Noah sat down near Joe and Ryan and started to show them what they had in their shopping bags. Joe and Ryan looked at each other when they arrived with at least 4 bags each and gave each other a look of regret as this could take a while. 

Sarah decided to show them first, out of her bags she pulled out a couple of swimming costumes/bikinis, a pair of sandals, several tops, some shorts, a pair of trendy sunglasses and a new beach towel. 

“Wow, you’ve done well” Ryan said in shock. 

“I hope this was all in the sale young lady” Joe joked. 

“Most of it was” Sarah replied with a worried look on her face. 

“Come here” Joe said. 

Sarah slowly walked over to Joe. Joe grabbed her and sat her down on his lap. 

“You young lady can have anything you want, within reason. I was only joking with you. You’re special to me and I want you to always remember that” Joe explained. 

“I know, thanks Joe” Sarah said as she gave Joe a hug. 

“If you see anything in America that you want, please don’t hesitate to ask because it’s the holiday of a lifetime and you need things to remember that by”.

“Ok I will, you might regret saying that” Sarah joked. 

“I won’t” Joe replied. 

“Right now you two have finished having a cute little moment can I show you what I got?” Noah sarcastically asked poking fun at Joe and Sarah. 

“Proceed...” Joe said pretending to be the King by doing the royal wave. 

“Yeah come on babe show them what you got...” Charity said as she sat down next to Vanessa to watch. 

“Please all bare in mind Noah will be the trendiest young man in the entire state of Florida” Vanessa added. 

“No I won’t” Noah replied trying not to blush. 

“We can decide if you will be or not...” Ryan said. 

Noah began to take his purchases out of the bags, he had got swim shorts that Tracy had got for him, jeans, some t-shirts, a couple of smarter shirts, shorts and the coolest pair of trainers ever, oh and some sliders which took his trendy rating from a 5 to a 8. 

“I want those trainers” Ryan immediately said as Noah pulled them out of the box. 

“Join the queue I want them too” Joe added. 

“Well I’m afraid I don’t think they will fit either of your feet...” Noah replied. 

“What size are they?” Ryan asked. 

“7” 

“BINGO” Ryan shouted causing everyone to jump. 

“No way, you’re lucky bastard” Joe quietly mumbled under his breath. 

“I might let you borrow them on the odd occasion then, but you can’t make them smelly” Noah joked. 

“I don’t have smelly feet don’t worry”. 

“You sure your mums child?” Noah joked. 

“Ok young man you watch what you are saying” Charity immediately replied as everyone else laughed. 

“What it’s the truth...after a day on your feet they stink” Noah explained. 

“I must get the non smelly feet from my dad then” Ryan replied. 

Charity didn’t know what to do, she hated whenever she had to think about Ryan’s dad, he was a monster who she would rather forget. Vanessa noticed straight away that Charity had frozen, she placed her hand on Charity’s thigh to let her know everything was ok. 

“Ha, yeah you must have” Charity eventually replied. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to bring him up” Ryan anxiously replied. 

“It’s ok, just brings back many many regrets, like leaving you and I don’t want to think about that right now as we are all so happy” Charity explained. 

“I agree, let’s forget about him and focus on our amazing holiday coming up, speaking of Noah can I borrow you for 5 minutes” Ryan asked as he knew now would be the perfect time to tell him about the festival. 

“Sure...” Noah replied as the two of them headed into the back to talk. 

“Wonder What that’s about?” Charity asked being concerned but ultimately nosey. 

“I think I might know” Joe replied. 

“Go on then...” Charity said. 

“He’s had to postpone the festival as the stage and catering van he had rented were both not fit for use. He’s worried that Noah will hate him because he feels like he has let him down” Joe explained. 

“He won’t hate him but he will be very disappointed” Charity replied. 

“Is it going to go ahead another time?” Vanessa asked. 

“Yeah as soon as we get back from holiday he’s going to organise it again, he just didn’t think there was enough time to sort it for it to go ahead on Saturday”.

“That’s probably very true” Vanessa replied. 

“He’ll be fine, he’s so excited about the holiday that he’ll forget about the contest” Charity said. 

“Hope so” Joe replied. 

In the back room Ryan and Noah had sat down, Ryan was so nervous to tell Ryan about the festival, he just didn’t want to let his little brother down. 

“So what’s up?” Noah asked. 

“I’ve had to postpone the summer festival and I know you were so excited to show everyone what you had created but too many things have gone wrong and there isn’t enough time to sort them before Saturday” Ryan explained. 

“It’s ok” Noah quietly replied. 

“I’m really sorry but I promise you it will take places as soon as we are back from holiday” Ryan said. 

“Yeah that’s fine, if I’m honest with you my mind had gone blank with how to fill some of the routine so the extra time will probably benefit me”. 

“Well that’s good then. Plus I have a surprise for you...” Ryan said. 

“Oh yeah?” 

“I’ve booked you a couple of dance lessons with a guy in Florida who is an incredible dancer”. 

The look on Noah’s face was one of pure shock, he could believe that Ryan had booked him these lessons, he felt extremely special right now. 

“Are you being serious?” Noah asked. 

“Yeah deadly seriously! I felt so bad about postponing the festival that I thought these lessons would help you master your routine” Ryan replied. 

“I don’t know what to say” Noah said as he gave his big brother a hug. 

“You don’t need to say anything, just promise me you’ll let me watch the lessons?” 

“Deal Deal Deal” Noah excitedly replied. 

“That’s good then, his name is Dwayne Russel if you want to YouTube him and see how good he is” Ryan said hoping Noah would rush to his phone to look at how could he is. 

“Oh my god I need to look” Noah replied searching on his phone. 

The music began to play and Noah’s jaw dropped to the floor, he couldn’t believe that he was going to have dance lessons from the guy dancing on his phone. He was incredible. Ryan just stood there watching the look on his brothers face, one of pure joy. 

Back through in the pub Charity was worried about how Noah was going to take the news of the contest being postponed, as she knew how much he was looking forward to it. 

“What’s taking them so long? That’s not a good sign is it...” Charity worryingly said. 

“Babe just breathe, Noah will understand that there’s nothing Ryan could have done to fix the problem, plus it will go ahead when we are back...” Vanessa replied trying to calm her wife down. 

“I just don’t want anything to break the bond the two of them are beginning to make”. 

“This wont!”. 

“Vanessa is right, this won’t! Yes Noah might be upset but only for a short while as we all fly to the Magic land on Sunday and I know he can’t wait for that” Chas added. 

“I guess you are both right”. 

“We are” Chas and Vanessa said in perfect sync. 

Just as the ladies said that a very smiley Noah and Ryan appeared from the back room. 

“They are both smiling...” Charity said confused. 

“Maybe he didn’t tell him?” Chas replied. 

“I’m sure he will of, maybe they’ve been in their bonding? Or talking about the holiday” Vanessa added. 

“We alright boys?” Charity asked. 

“Firstly mum I’m a man now and secondly yes we are both great” Noah sarcastically replied. 

“Sorry, in my head you are still a little boy! But I’m glad you are both great. It’s a bummer about the festival isn’t it?” 

“It is But Ryan has booked me some dance lessons with a pro over in America” Noah excitedly announced. 

“WOW” Charity replied. 

“That’s so cool” Joe added. 

“A pro? Ryan that’s so kind of you” Vanessa replied. 

“I just wanted to do something to make up for having to postpone”. 

“You’ve done more than something, lessons with a pro, Noah? This is amazing” Charity said as she got up and gave both Ryan and Noah a hug. 

“I don’t know about you lot but I wish it was Sunday already” Chas said to the table. 

“Right back at you” Tracy replied. 

“It’ll soon be here guys, we don’t want to wish the holiday away do we?” Joe said. 

“Alright grandad” Debbie joked. 

“Oi!”.

“What? You sound like an old man”. 

“I am an old man”. 

“Wait until you get to my age” Chas joked. 

“Well you are ancient”. 

“And you are a cheeky sod”. 

“Mum? Can I go to the shop to see what magazines they have for the flight?” Sarah asked. 

“Sure, anyone else want to come?” Debbie asked. 

Joe was hoping and praying that Chas would stay behind so that he could talk to her about his little secret and the physiotherapist he was going to be attending in America. 

“I’ll come! I should probably help David out as I am leaving him for two weeks” Tracy said. 

“Can you grab us a bottle of that new wine you’ve started to stock?” Charity asked. 

“What?” Tracy replied as she knew that wine wasn’t what it said it was on the bottle. 

“The wine? Can you put a bottle aside and I’ll come grab it later?” Charity repeated. 

“You don’t want to drink that shit do you?” Tracy replied trying to put her off the idea. 

“Shit? It’s lush. We had a bottle the other day and were blown away by how nice it was, yes it’s a little expensive but you don’t mind paying that price when the wine is so nice” Charity explained. 

“Yeah sure I’ll put it by for you” Tracy reluctantly replied. She hated knowing that they were ripping their family and friends off, but she loved the extra money the shop was making. 

“Thanks” Charity said completely oblivious to everything. 

“Come on then, we will see you all later. Thanks for the shopping trip, Joe we will see you at home” Debbie said as she picked up all of her shopping bags. 

“Yeah I won’t be long, just fancy another pint” Joe replied. 

“See you later” Sarah said as the three of them left the pub to head to the shop. 

As they left Ryan, Noah, Vanessa and Charity started to talk about the holiday, while Chas left the table to go work. Joe decided now was the time to her to one side and talk to her about everything. 

“Chas do you have a minute?” Joe asked quietly as he wheeled himself after her. 

“If you are going to insult me about my age again then no” Chas joked. 

“No, no nothing like that. This is actually quite important” Joe replied in a serious tone. 

“Oh ok. Umm yeah sure come through” Chas said as she could tell that something was up by how serious Joe’s tone changed. 

“Come on then what’s happened?” Chas said as she sat down on the sofa. 

“Nothings happened I just need to tell you something that only a couple of people know...” 

“Ooh go on then” Chas replied intrigued. 

“I’ve been attending physiotherapy as the doctor has told me that if I work hard I’ll get my full movement back in my legs, meaning I’ll be able to walk” Joe explained. 

“Wow that’s amazing why doesn’t everyone know?” Chas asked. 

“Because I don’t want to get everyone’s hopes up just in case it doesn’t happen, plus I want to surprise Debbie when I can actually walk”. 

“That’s fair enough, so why are you telling me?”

“I need you to take me to some physio appointments when I’m over in the states. I need you to help keep my secret a secret” Joe said. 

“I can do that! It’ll be like our own secret mission. In all seriousness though I am very very happy for you! You deserve to get your full movement back” Chas explained. 

“Thanks Chas, means a lot. I’m determined to do it because eventually I want to be able to get down on my knee and ask Debbie to marry me” Joe replied. 

“Then even more reason to work hard and get full movement back” Chas said giving Joe a hug.


	177. Chapter 177

Chas couldn’t keep the smile off her face after her recent conversation with Joe, she was so pleased that he had the chance to get back to how he used to be before the accident. She was even more thrilled that he was planning to ask Debbie to marry him as soon as he was able to get down on one knee easily. 

Talking of Debbie, herself, Sarah and Tracy had arrived at the shop to hunt down magazines for the flight to Florida. 

“I’ll see you both Sunday I’m going to go help David out the back with the order that’s just arrived” Tracy said to the girls as she left to find David in the back. 

“See you Trace” Debbie replied. 

“Can we also buy snacks?” Sarah asked. 

“We can but if we buy them today we are likely to eat them before we even get on the plane” Debbie replied. 

“True... so should we get them Saturday night then as we have an early start on Sunday?” 

“Good idea, that way we won’t eat them”. 

“Should we buy the magazines then then? Just in case I read them?” Sarah asked. 

“Yeah shall we? How about we get something for dinner and head back home”. 

“Sounds like a plan” Sarah replied as the two of them headed to the fridges to see what they could have for dinner. 

Tracy meanwhile was in the back with David trying to figure out what she was going to do about giving Charity the bottle of wine she wanted, even though they loved the wine. 

“David, we need to stop doing this dodgy wine business. Charity and Ness love it but I feel so bad letting them pay for something worth less than half the price” Tracy explained. 

“But you’ve just said it yourself they love it” David replied. 

“Yeah they do but they are paying ridiculous prices for cheap stuff”. 

“Come on Trace, just a few more months. We’re making an absolute killing and no one has even noticed”. 

“She’s my sister in law I don’t feel right doing it”. 

“Well why don’t you let me deal with it? That way you are technically not doing anything...”

“I don’t know if I can?” Tracy replied. 

“Look until you get back from Florida let me just continue to do this and we can talk when you are back” David said. 

“Fine but we seriously need to talk about it when I’m back because I don’t know if I can lie to them”. 

“We can. I will personally deliver the bottle of wine to them this evening free of charge. So that you don’t feel bad for over charging them” David replied. 

“Thanks”. 

“Better get back out there and serve the customers then. Can you do me a favour and finish putting these jars away?” 

“Of course I can, love you” Tracy replied. 

“Love you too” David said smiling back at his wife. He had no intention of stopping the wine business he just needed to find a way of keeping it secret from Tracy. 

Vanessa who was still planning to ask Noah if it was ok for her to adopt him, needed to talk to Ross about whether it would be ok if she became a legal guardian for Moses too as he was Moses dad. 

“Ross do you have a minute?” Vanessa ask as she walked over to the garage where Ross was closing up. 

“Sure. You alright? How’s the head?” Ross replied. 

“Much better thank god! I was worried for a time”. 

“We all were! And thanks again for the spa trip it was an amazing couple of days” Ross said smiling. 

“I was just here to ask you a question actually”. 

“Go on...” 

“So I am planning to ask Noah if I can adopt him, but I don’t want Moses to feel like he’s being left out so I was wondering if you’d allow me to become a legal guardian of Moses?” 

“What does that mean?” 

“It just means that he can call me mum if he wanted to or if anything heaven forbid happened to you and Charity I’d be able to look after him and he wouldn’t have to go into care or anything” Vanessa explained. 

“Yeah sure sounds good and like you said he won’t feel left out will he” Ross replied. 

“Thanks so much Ross this means a lot to me”. 

“You are welcome, I just want everyone to be happy because right now I am very very happy” Ross replied. 

“Things with you and Rebecca going well then?” 

“They couldn’t be better. We’re planning to save up properly for a nice holiday abroad, shes the best thing to happen to me in a very long time” Ross replied. 

“You two make a gorgeous couple, I’m happy for you! Thanks again for letting do this”. 

“You’re welcome, Moses loves you! He always goes on about you when he’s with me”. 

“That’s good to know as he is a boy of very few words”. 

“That he is” Ross joked. 

“I shall let you close up so you can go home, thanks again”.

“Anytime, see you around” Ross replied. 

Vanessa was over the moon that her conversation with Ross had gone well, she couldn’t wait to ask both Noah and Moses if they wanted to make it all official. 

Back over at the pub Chas was explaining to Rebecca what she’ll need to do while she was away in Florida. 

“So I am trusting you with my baby, you’ll have the keys for the majority of the days. I won’t lie this is going to be a hard couple of weeks but I know you are capable of doing it and I’ll make sure I pay you well” Chas said to Rebecca. 

“It’s ok, I’m looking forward to it! Plus I know that there are enough people here that can help if it gets too busy”. 

“Yeah that’s true, Cain and Moira are happy to help out whenever they can, Marlon practically lives here so he will be helpful. Vic will also be here most days, Paddy will also help where he can but he’s not the best at pouring pints I’ll pre-warn you”. 

“Yeah I’ve seen his pulling skills not the best” Rebecca joked. 

“He managed to pull me” Chas replied winking. 

“This is true, the boy done good”. 

“If you do need anything while I’m away though just ring and I’ll pick up if I can”. 

“I’m sure I’ll be fine, you just go away and have some fun you deserve it”. 

“Thanks, I’m sure I will” Chas replied as she left to serve a customer. 

Rebecca couldn’t wait to be in charge of the pub for a couple of weeks she had always dreamt of owning a little pub in the country where everyone knew each other. 

“Ness” David shouted. 

“Everything alright?” Vanessa replied as she headed home from talking to Ross. 

“Yeah I’ve just got that bottle of wine for you” David said. 

“Aww thanks Charity will be pleased” Ness replied as David ran over and gave her the bottle of wine. 

“Well I hope you both enjoy it” David said smiling. 

“I’m sure we will the last time we had it it was delicious”. 

“Good to hear” David replied. 

“Make sure you keep stocking it”. 

“Oh don’t you worry I will” David replied. He didn’t feel bad at all for scamming his friends and family as they were enjoying the product, he did however know that it was upsetting his wife but was it worth it?

“I’ll see you soon” Ness said as she walked through her front door. 

“Take care” David replied as he headed back to the shop smiling away. 

Vanessa walked into her house to find the kids sat round the table and Charity ready to serve dinner, she couldn’t believe her eyes. Her wife being a domestic goddess? What had happened?

“Just in time” Charity said as she got their dinner out of the oven. 

“Smells yummy” Vanessa replied. 

“How did it go?” Charity asked. 

“All good”. 

“How did what go?” Noah asked being nosey. 

“You’ll find out soon enough...”

“Interesting...” Noah replied. 

“Let’s eat first, otherwise it will get cold and I’ve slaved away in the kitchen to cook this”. 

“No you didn’t I saw you get it out of the packet”. 

“Don’t be ridiculous” Charity said giving Noah the evils. 

“I’m sure it will be lovely regardless of where you bought or from” Vanessa joked giving Noah a high five over the table. 

“You two really need to stop ganging up on me” Charity replied. 

“We’re not...” 

“Yes you are”. 

“Don’t worry I’ll be on your side” Johnny said. 

“Aww thank you sweetheart” Charity said giving Johnny a hug. 

“Anyway everyone eat so we can find out what went well earlier?” Noah said hurrying everyone up as he couldn’t wait to hear about what had gone well. 

“Yes boss” Charity replied as she sat down and immediately began to tuck into her dinner. 

The room was silent as everyone was busy eating their dinner so that Noah wouldn’t hurry them along again. 

“Right I’ve finished” Noah said as he placed his cutlery down. 

“My god did you inhale it?” Charity replied. 

“I want to know what the two of you were talking about earlier...” 

“Okay okay, I’ll tell you” Vanessa said. 

“About time”. 

“Noah, Moses I need you to listen carefully...” 

Both of them looked directly at Vanessa with intrigue, they had no idea what she was about to tell them. 

“How would you both feel if I officially became your mum?” Vanessa asked knowing that she could never be Moses’ mum but she wanted him to feel the same as Noah. 

Noah’s face lit up immediately, he had always wanted two parents and now he was finally going to have two. 

“YES YES YES” Noah said as the emotion became too much for him. 

“Really?” Vanessa replied just double checking that he meant what he was saying. 

“Yes, this is the best thing ever. All I’ve ever wanted is a proper family and we finally have that, I couldn’t be happier” Noah said getting up to give Vanessa a giant hug. 

“Moses? How would you feel about Vanessa being your mummy too?” Charity asked. 

“I’d love it” Moses said. 

“Mummy Charity? Does that mean you are going to be my proper mummy too?” Johnny asked as he tugged on her top. 

“If that is what you’d like?” Charity replied. 

“Id love it” Johnny replied. 

“So It’s official were all going to be Dingles” Vanessa said with the biggest smile on her face as she had her arms around Noah and Moses. 

“We are” Charity replied as she cuddled Johnny. 

“This calls for a celebration, stay here” Noah said as he ran upstairs. 

“Where’s he off to?” Charity said. 

“God knows” Vanessa replied. 

Noah walked down the stairs holding a box, no one had a clue what was in the box. 

“What you got in there?” Charity asked. 

“Close you’re eyes and hold your hands out” Noah instructed. 

Both Charity and Vanessa shut their eyes and held their hands out, they were both very excited to see what Noah had got them. Noah gently placed a glass photo frame which had a photo of the 5 of them in which was taken at the wedding on his phone. 

“Open, take a look” Noah excitedly said. 

Charity and Vanessa opened their eyes to see these beautiful glass photo frames with a family photo in them. Vanessa started to cry as she took a closer look at the photo. 

“Babe these are beautiful” Vanessa said wiping away the tears. 

“I agree, our first proper family photo” Charity replied. 

“So you like them? I was going to put them in your suitcases so that you found them when you got to your hotel but now just felt like the perfect moment” Noah explained, 

“I love it Noah, thank you so so much” Vanessa replied. 

“Yeah thanks babe it’s perfect” Charity said as she put it in prime position on the mantlepiece. 

“I picked out the frame all by myself so I hope it’s to your taste”.

“Honestly it’s perfect I couldn’t love it more than I do”. 

It had been the perfect end to the day, Moses and Johnny went to bed extremely excited about their holiday and the rest of the gang ended up watching a Disney film together to get them in the mood. 

Charity knew that all that was left to do tomorrow was finish packing the boys suitcases, make sure that she had packed enough outfits for herself and complete the online check in. Vanessa who was more organised than her wife had already finished packing she just couldn’t wait for Sunday morning to arrive. 

Elsewhere in the village clothes were being thrown into suitcases as the rest of the travellers are trying to finish their packing. Chas was one of those packers that doesn’t bother to fold anything, she just shoved as much in the case as was humanly possible, even though Paddy had explained to her many times that it was all about utilising the space carefully. Debbie, Joe and the kids seemed to be taking a million suitcases even though they should be going out with half empty suitcases so that they can fill them on the way back with all the cheap shopping. Tracy on the other hand had packed very sensibly as she knew what the shopping was going to be like and knew she needed lots and lots of space.


	178. Chapter 178

Saturday flew by as everyone was busy sorting the final things before their holiday. The suitcases were packed and ready to go, the passports were ready, the sweets had been brought for the flight and the excitement was growing. It was safe to say that everyone was early to bed as they had to be up at the crack of dawn to get to the airport. 

The morning came and Charity was up first at Tug Ghyll she wanted to double check that she had everything in her suitcase as she was a bit of a worrier. It wasn’t long before Noah joined her downstairs after having a quick shower. 

“Morning mum” Noah said quietly. 

“Morning babe, I see you are all dressed and ready for the holiday of a lifetime”. 

“I am, do you need a hand?” Noah asked as he could see his mum was struggling with closing her suitcase. 

“Yes please! Can you come and sit on it while I try and close the zip”. 

Noah ran over to the case and jumped on it to make sure it would close. 

“There... we...go” Charity said as she finally zipped the bag closed. 

“What have you got in there?” Noah asked as he case was half empty. 

“Just the essentials”.

“Essentials? Mum you do realise that you’ll buy so much over there”.

“I can just get a second case to bring home” Charity replied. 

“Won’t that cost a fortune though?” Noah asked. What neither of them were aware of is that because Joe and Ryan had upgraded them to first class, Charity and Vanessa had a much bigger luggage allowance. So a second case would cost nothing extra. 

“Probably but it’s ok, I’m prepared to pay the extra”. 

“Ok. Shall I go get the boys up?” Noah asked trying to be helpful. 

“Yes please that would be wonderful. Can you try and put them in comfortable clothes as it’s a long flight” Charity replied.

“Sure no problem, I’ll go do that now” Noah said as he went back upstairs. 

Charity was so proud of the man Noah was growing into, she was so glad he hadn’t become the teenager she was back in the day. 

Over at Home farm it was utter chaos, they had no hot water so it meant that they were all having cold showers, which was not going down well with Sarah. 

“Can’t I just wait until we get to the villa for a shower?” Sarah asked. 

“No! Sarah you will start to smell if you don’t have a shower” Debbie replied. 

“But it’s freezing”. 

“I know it is, I just had one but if you do it quickly it’s not too bad. Don’t bother washing your hair but just have a quick wash for me please” Debbie said. 

“Fine!” Sarah replied with real attitude. 

“It’s not too late for me to cancel your place on the flight young lady” Debbie shouted as Sarah had began to walk off. 

“No you can’t!” Sarah shouted back as she slammed the bathroom door. 

“Argh that child” Debbie muttered under her breath. 

“Don’t let her wind you up, we’re going to the most magical place on Earth, let’s not let a cold shower start the holiday off on a sour note”. 

“I know she just annoys me sometimes, acts like a spoilt brat” Debbie replied. 

“That’s not fair, none of us particularly like having a cold shower”.

“Yeah but we just get on with it, instead of moaning”. 

“She’s only young! Come on let’s finish packing and get ready to go” Joe said as he pulled Debbie in close. She bent over and kissed Joe on the cheek. 

“I love you” Debbie said. 

“And I love you too” Joe replied. 

Debbie headed upstairs to get Jack ready and to make sure Sarah was coping with the cold shower. Joe meanwhile was heading to the kitchen to make himself a strong cup of coffee as it was 4:30 am, he wasn’t used to being up this early but he didn’t care as he was going on holiday. 

Over at the pub a very excited Chas was dancing round the kitchen to a Disney CD whilst making herself some food to help her stay awake for the journey to the airport. 

“Chasity 4:39 in the morning, it’s not acceptable to be playing ‘under the sea’ full blast at this time” Paddy said as he strolled in from upstairs. 

“Shhhh Paddy”. 

“No seriously! Turn it down”.

“Pardon..l can’t hear you” Chas joked as she used her coffee cup as a microphone. 

Paddy had had enough, he walked over to the CD player and turned it off. 

“Spoil sport” Chas said in a huff. 

“No, I just don’t want you to wake up the whole entire village”. 

“No you are just jealous that you are not coming with us” Chas replied. 

“Ok, yes I am very jealous but still it’s too early for this”. 

“It’s never too early for Disney” Ryan said as he carried his suitcase into the room. 

“That’s the correct attitude” Chas replied turning the music back on. 

“Paddy you’ll soon be in the Disney spirit when you come and join us next week” Ryan said trying to cheer Paddy up. 

“A week is such a long time though” Paddy replied. 

“No it’s not! A couple of days at work then a few days to pack and then before you know it you’ll be in Florida with us all” Ryan explained. 

“He’s right you know” Chas said agreeing with Ryan. 

“I know, I’m just annoyed I can’t be flying with you all today”. 

“We will send you selfies” Chas said. 

“Oh cause that will make me feel great won’t it” Paddy sarcastically replied. 

“Man up babe” Chas said giving her man a kiss. 

“You all packed and ready?” Ryan asked. 

“Yeah was just making some toast if you fancy some?” Chas replied. 

“I’d love some thanks. What time we meeting the rest?” 

“5 outside the pub. The minibus will be there ready to take us” Chas said. 

“Amazing! Enough time for a light snack” Ryan said as he popped some bread in the toaster. 

Vanessa had finally woken up, she had had a quick shower and was dressed and ready for the trip to the airport. 

“Morning campers” Vanessa cheerily said as she walked down the stairs. 

“Morning mum” Noah replied with a big smile on his face. 

“We all ready for our adventure?” Vanessa asked. 

“Yes” They all shouted back. 

“I can’t wait to spend a week alone with you” Charity whispered in her ear as she gave her a good morning kiss and a cuddle. 

“I can’t wait to rip those clothes off” Vanessa whispered back. 

“Cheeky” Charity said. 

“Boys are you ready to meet Mickey and Minnie?” 

“Yes we are” Johnny replied as they nodded. 

“Right then, we need to grab our bags and head outside where the mini bus is picking us up from”. 

“You heard the lady let’s go” Charity added. 

The boys picked up their suitcases and headed out the door, the looks on their faces was one of pure excitement, they couldn’t wait. 

“Morning” Tracy shouted over. 

“Morning” the gang replied. 

“Babe I’ll say bye now, I don’t want to get in the way” David said as he grabbed his wife around the waist and pulled her in for a kiss. 

“I’m going to miss you” Tracy replied. 

“I’ll miss you more! But you make sure you have the most amazing time and send me lots and lots of photos”. 

“I will don’t you worry. You make sure you stop messing around with the wine...ok? Promise me?” 

“I promise” David replied even though he had no intention of stopping. 

“Love you” Tracy said giving her husband a smooch goodbye. 

“Love you” David replied as he blew Tracy a kiss goodbye as she walked over towards the others. 

“That was cute” Vanessa said as Tracy reached them. 

“He can be cute when he wants to be” Tracy replied. 

“You all ready?” 

“More than ready” Tracy replied. 

Everyone had arrived bar Debbie and the gang, they will still waiting for Sarah to finish performing. 

“Trust it to be Debbie that’s late, she’s probably fixing her hair or something” Chas said. 

“It’ll be Sarah I guarantee it” Charity replied. 

“Luckily we have plenty of time before our flight” Ryan said trying to keep everyone from panicking. 

“Shall I get Moses and Johnny in the bus?” Noah asked. 

“I’ll give you a hand” Tracy added. 

The two of them got the boys buckled in nice and securely ready for the trip to the airport. Just as they had finished Graham pulled up in the car with Debbie and the gang. 

“Sorry were late” Debbie said as she opened the car door. 

“We are used to it by now” Charity replied. 

“Blame Sarah” Debbie said. 

“Knew it”. 

“What I needed to make sure I had everything and that I looked ok” 

“Sarah babe you always look good, plus we’re going to be sat on a plane for the 9 hours” Vanessa replied. 

“9 hours 20” Noah sarcastically added. 

“Well you know what I mean. Right let’s get in then and get going” Vanessa said. 

“Were going to Florida” Sarah excitedly said as she got into the bus. 

“Yes we are” Vanessa replied as she followed everyone towards the bus. 

Paddy wanted to say one last goodbye to Chas before she left. 

“You make sure you have an amazing time ok? You deserve this time away and I can’t wait to join you in a weeks time” Paddy explained. 

“I love you Paddy Kirk”.

“And I love you Chastity Dingle” Paddy replied giving Chas a kiss. 

“Come on you, now whose holding us up?” Charity joked she she stuck her head around the corner of the car door. 

“Coming coming” Chas replied. 

“I’ll see you soon” Paddy said letting go of Chas’ hand. 

“Bye” Chas replied as she stepped on to the bus. 

The engine to the bus started and everyone on it squealed with excitement, they couldn’t believe they were off to the airport to fly to Florida. 

“Let’s go” Joe said. 

“Wooooo let’s” Ryan added. 

“Before we go has everyone got their passports?” Vanessa asked being the adult in the group. 

“Yes yes we’ve all got them” Charity replied. 

“I need to see them all before this bus goes anywhere”. 

Silence filled the bus as everyone was frantically looking for their passports so the bus could leave. 

“Got mine” Chas said as she was the first to find hers. 

“And me” Ryan added. 

Charity held up 5 passports, Debbie held up 4, everyone was just waiting for Tracy to find hers. 

“Come on Trace”. 

“It’s in here somewhere” Tracy replied adamant it was somewhere in her bag. 

“TRACY TRACY” David shouted as he ran from the shop to the bus. 

“Is that David?” Vanessa asked. 

“He’s got you’re passport” Noah said looking out the window at a frantic David. 

“There is always one, trust it to be my sister” Vanessa said. 

Tracy got off the bus and grabbed the passport out of David’s hand. 

“Thanks babe” Tracy said giving David a kiss. 

“Never change, you are one of a kind” David replied referring to how blonde his wife was. 

“Jesus Christ Trace, what if we had got to the airport and you had left it here?” A slightly angry Vanessa asked. 

“Well I guess I’d have been staying here” Tracy replied. 

“You are beyond special do you know that?” 

“Yeah I do! And you love me for me” Tracy replied. 

“Let’s get out of here” Vanessa said as she sat back down. 

It wasn’t a very long drive to the airport, just over an hour but it didn’t take long for all 5 of the kids to be fast asleep. They weren’t used to being up so early even if it was to go on holiday. Ryan was contemplating whether to send Vic a goodbye message or not? He wanted to ask Joe for his advice, but didn’t want to speak too loudly as his mum was sat right behind them. 

“Joe?” Ryan quietly said.

“Yes buddy?” Joe replied. 

“Should I send Vic a goodbye message? Or not. Or just send a normal text? Help” Ryan asked. 

“How were things left?” 

“Well we shared a passionate kiss and she said how she was going to miss me”.

“Then yes send a goodbye text letting her know you’ll message her when you land safely etc” Joe explained. 

“Ok, I’ll draft it and then can you check it for me?” Ryan asked as he didn’t want to mess things up. 

“Of course I will” Joe replied. 

Ryan was unaware that Charity had heard the whole conversation as she had ears like a bat. 

“Babe...” Charity said to Vanessa who was trying to get some sleep. 

Vanessa didn’t reply. 

“Babe...” Charity repeated gently hitting her on the arm. 

“What?” Vanessa replied. 

“Did you hear that?” 

“Hear what?” 

“Ryan and Vic kissed” Charity said with a smile on her face. 

“I knew there was something between the pair of them. The chemistry is off the charts” Ness replied. 

“I’m so happy for him and Vic is such a genuine person I know she won’t be messing him around”. 

“Oh she 100% won’t, she’s so nice” Vanessa replied. 

Charity felt so happy that Ryan had settled down so well in the village, she loved even more that he had found someone that seemed to genuinely like him for him. She couldn’t be happier than she was right now this very second, surrounded by the most important people in her life, heading to Florida.


	179. Chapter 179

The minibus arrived at the airport and the driver helped them all with the copious amounts of luggage they had. 

“Thanks very much for bringing us here” Joe said to the driver as he helped Joe off the bus. 

“You’re welcome! I hope you all have a lovely time and I’ll pick you up in 2 weeks” The driver replied. 

“Thank you! Safe journey home” Joe said. 

“Right now has everyone got everything off the bus?” Vanessa asked. 

“Trace make sure you’ve got your passport” Noah joked. 

“Oi you don’t be cheeky! My passport is right here” Tracy replied as she got her passport out of her pocket. 

“Mummy where’s Rex?” Moses asked Vanessa. 

“Did he just call her mummy?” Tracy whispered to Debbie. 

“I think he did, I’m so glad they are a happy little family” Debbie replied. 

“Shall we have a look in the bus?” Vanessa said to Moses. 

“Yes please” he said as he grabbed her hand so they could checked the bus. 

They quickly looked around the bus to see if they could find Moses’ cuddly toy dinosaur Rex. 

“There it is” Moses said pointing under the chair. 

Vanessa grabbed Rex and the two of them left the bus to join the others, who were ready to find their gate. 

“Come on the guys let’s go” Joe said as he wheeled himself off hoping everyone would follow.

“God he’s not going to be this bossy on holiday is he?” Chas joked. 

“He better not be or we will have to leave him at the villa” Debbie replied. 

“You do realise I can hear you, I may be disabled but I’m not deaf” Joe sarcastically replied. 

“Oh shit, we’ve got to work on being more subtle” Chas quietly said to Debbie and Tracy. 

“We’re women we can do anything” Tracy replied. 

Ryan caught up with Joe so he could make sure that Charity and Vanessa were still flying first class. 

“They still flying upper class?” Ryan asked Joe. 

“Yes sir! I’ve got them booked into the airport lounge before as well so they can have some champagne and just chill” Joe explained. 

“Perfect. I can’t wait to see the look on their faces when they are told”. 

“Me either it will definitely be a look to capture on camera” Joe replied. 

“Yes! I will make sure I capture it” Ryan said. 

They all arrived at the gate for British Airways, they couldn’t keep the look of excitement off their faces. It was actually happening they were about to check in for their flight to Florida. 

“Here we are then kids” Charity said with the biggest smile on her face. 

“We are actually here” Noah replied. 

“I know can you actually believe it, we never go on proper family holidays and now we are going to the most amazing place in the world” Sarah added. 

“Makes a change from our families being stingy doesn’t it?” Noah joked. 

“You’re right! Sit next to you on the plane?”

“Sure thing! I’ve downloaded lots of films on my iPad in case the ones on the plane are rubbish” Noah explained. 

“Amazing! I’ve got lots of sweets we can share”. 

“Sounds good!” Noah replied. 

“We are here to check in” Charity said to the stewardess. 

“Welcome, can I take your surname”.

“Dingle”.

“We have two bookings under that name, a party of two and a party of 10”. 

“That’s all of us”.

“Ok I will need all of your passports, if I do the party of 10 first and then I’ll do the two first class tickets after...” 

“First class?” Charity replied with a shocked look on her face.

“Yes I have a Mrs Charity Dingle and a Mrs Vanessa Dingle in first class as they are celebrating their honeymoon? Is that correct?” 

“Yes that’s correct” Ryan said from in the background. 

“Did you set this up?” Charity asked. 

“I might of had something to do with it... but I also had some help” Ryan replied. 

“Joseph?” Vanessa said. 

“Look we both wanted to make sure you had the best honeymoon ever so we upgraded you” Joe replied. 

“Pfft they could have upgraded us lot too” Chas whispered to Debbie and Tracy. 

“I know right, us measly pheasants in economy” Tracy joked. 

Back over at the check in desk Charity and Vanessa couldn’t believe that they were about to fly first class. They really didn’t know how to thank Joe and Ryan for this, it meant the world to them. 

“We’re actually flying first class” Vanessa said to Charity as she gave her a hug. 

“We are! I can’t believe it”. 

“We’re going to have to do something special for everyone when we are over there” Vanessa said. 

“Oh for sure we can think about it as we are chilling in first class” Charity boasted. 

“I can’t wait”. 

“You are all checked in, your flight leaves in just over 2 hours. The two of you have access to the BA lounge where you can get breakfast or even some champagne. On behalf of BA I would like to wish you an amazing honeymoon, if there is anything we can do for you please don’t hesitate to ask”. 

“Thank you very much” Charity replied. 

“Mum whens Lisa arriving?” Deb asked. 

“She’s getting a flight from Scotland and meeting us at Orlando airport” Charity replied. 

“Yeah her flight gets in at a similar time to ours” Joe added as he booked the tickets for her. 

“Ah amazing, cant wait to see her” Debbie replied. 

“She can’t wait to see you lot” Charity said. 

The 12 of them headed towards security to get their hand luggage checked, then they reached the Duty free section which Chas was very excited about. 

“Right then you two off you go to your special lounge, you need to make the most of it” Joe insisted. 

“We will we will, let me just give everyone a hug before we go” Vanessa said. 

“Mum you are going to be on the same flight as us, you do know that” Noah joked. 

“I know I know but we are in first class and you aren’t” Vanessa sarcastically replied. 

“We get it, you are better than us”.

“We’re not at all but let us just have this moment. It won’t be very often we will be able to fly first class”. 

“True, ok. Give us all a hug and then go enjoy yourself” Noah replied. 

Vanessa and Charity gave everyone a hug before they set off to their fancy lounge to relax before the flight. The rest of the gang headed to McDonald’s for their naughty breakfast. 

“I bloody love a good McDonald’s breakfast, more than the normal menu to be honest” Tracy said to everyone. 

“Get me a egg McMuffin I’m off to the duty free to get some perfume and alcohol” Chas replied heading off to get her goodies. 

“Yes boss”.

“Thanks” Chas replied. 

“Kids what do we want?” Debbie asked. 

“Anything” Johnny said. 

“Same” Moses added. 

“Can I have some chips?” Sarah asked. 

“Do they sell chips at this time in the morning?” Debbie replied. 

“I don’t know, probably”. 

“Ok well I’ll try and get them for you”. 

“Thanks mum” Sarah said as she took the three little ones to find a seat. 

Joe wasn’t a fan of McDonald’s but decided to just go for it and get in the holiday spirit. 

“I’ll have what you have babe” Joe said. 

Once everyone had their food they all sat down at a table and tucked in, even though it was still super early in the morning they all had a lot of energy. 

Over the other side of the airport Charity and Vanessa were tucking into their complimentary full English breakfast, they still couldn’t believe how lucky they had been. 

“This is incredible” Charity said as she bit down on one of her sausages. 

“I know right, a real taste of how the other half live. Can you imagine flying like this every single time?” 

“It wouldn’t be exciting though because it would just be the norm. This is exciting for us because we have never experienced it before, I mean don’t get me wrong it would be a luxury flying like this every time but it wouldn’t be exciting” Charity explained. 

“You make a valid point Mrs Dingle”. 

“I’m forever making valid points Mrs Dingle” Charity replied leaning over for a kiss. 

“A week without the kids, can you even believe it?” 

“I know it’ll be amazing but we will miss them” Charity said. 

“I just hope the boys behave”. 

“They will! They are good lads”.

“They best not have too much fun without us being there” Vanessa replied. 

“I’m sure they will, they are off to practically all of the parks without us”. 

“Well they will have to go back the following week because I am doing all of the parks”. 

“Plus don’t forget we can also do parks this week, just the two of us” Charity said. 

“I just can’t wait to see you in that bikini you got the other day”. 

“Are you flirting with me?” 

“That I am” Vanessa replied playing footsie with her wife under the table. 

Chas returned to the table with the biggest bottle of vodka you’ve ever seen. 

“You do realise that would be half the price in Florida” Joe said breaking the news to Chas. 

“You’re joking?” Chas replied. 

“I wish I was but I’m not! Spirits in America are cheap”. 

“Great... do you think they will refund it?” 

“Worth a shot, but quickly as we have boarding soon and we need to get to the gate”. 

“Give me 5 minutes” Chas said as she ran back to the shop. 

“You do realise she will be longer than five minutes” Debbie said to the group. 

“She’ll be ages, she’s always super slow” Noah added. 

“Right everyone get your things together we need to be ready to leave as soon as Chas is back” Debbie explained. 

“Is she always this bossy?” Ryan whispered to Joe. 

“Yep” Joe replied as the two of them giggled. 

“That includes you two as well” Debbie said giving the two of them a death stare. 

“Yes boss” Joe joked winking at his lady. 

“Don’t you wink at me” Debbie replied as she cleared away the table and gathered up everyone’s belongings. 

“Someone’s in trouble” Tracy joked as she walked past Joe. 

“I’m always in trouble” Joe replied. 

Debbie made sure that all the kids had all of their belongings, leaving nothing behind. Time was ticking along and there was still no sign of Chas, she was currently stuck in a queue trying to get her money back on the alcohol she had bought. 

Meanwhile over at the airport lounge Charity and Vanessa were still chilling on one of the sofas as they knew they got an airport shuttle right to the gate because they were VIP’s today. 

“I wonder if they are on their way to the gate yet?” Charity asked Vanessa as in the back of he head she was worrying. 

“I hope they are but knowing them lot probably still sat down eating their breakfast”. 

“What even with Joe in charge?” 

“Maybe not then, look they will make the flight we will make sure they do”.

“How though?” Charity asked. 

“We are going to head to the gate now so we can wait for them” Vanessa explained trying to keep Charity calm. 

“That sounds like a plan” Charity replied standing up immediately gathering her hand luggage. 

“I’ll go ask if we can go” Vanessa said as she went over to ask one of the members off staff if they could be taken to the gate. 

“Excuse me?” Vanessa asked. 

“Yes Mrs Dingle, What can I do for you?” 

Vanessa was shocked that they knew who she was, the service they had got so far on today had been spectacular. 

“Is there any chance we could head to the gate?” Vanessa asked. 

“It will be our pleasure, if you both want to follow me, I’ll get you there safely right away”. 

“Thank you” Vanessa replied as she went to collect her stuff. The two of them headed to the buggy where they were both taken right up to the gate entrance. 

“On behalf of British Airways I just want to wish you both the most amazing honeymoon”. 

“Thank you so much, means a lot!” Vanessa replied. 

“Yes thank you” Charity added. 

“It’s our pleasure” the member of staff said as they got back on the buggy and headed back to the airport lounge. 

“There not here yet” Charity said worrying as everyone was getting ready to board the plane.

“They will be here soon, I’ll try and ring Tracy” Vanessa replied. 

“I’ll ring Debbie”. 

“Ah shit no signal” Vanessa said as she looked at her phone. 

“Me either, why are they not here?” 

“Shall I get them to do an announcement?” Vanessa asked. 

“I think we are going to have to, they can’t miss the plane it would ruin everything”. 

Vanessa put her luggage down and walked over to the desk. 

“Hi there, I don’t know if you can help me but my family haven’t turned up to the gate yet and I’m worried that they have lost track of time. I’ve tried to ring them but I don’t have any signal, is there anyway you can do a tangy announcement for them?” Vanessa asked. 

“Of course we can, what’s the surname?” 

“Dingle”.

“Could the Dingle party flying to Orlando with British Airways please make their way to gate number 12. That’s the Dingle party travelling to Orlando, please make your way to gate 12”. 

“Thank you”.

“I’m sure they will turn up soon, I’ll do another announcement in a couple of minutes”. 

“Thanks”.

Somewhere in the middle of the airport the rest of the gang heard the announcement, they all began to panic as they didn’t know how long they had to get to the gate. Chas had finally returned from the shop with a full refund, the lot of them ran as quickly as they could to get to the gate in time. Were they going to make it in time?


	180. Chapter 180

Time was ticking away and there was still no sign of the rest of the gang. Charity was beginning to panic. 

“Why aren’t they here?” Charity frantically asked. 

“I don’t know babe, they still have time” Vanessa replied trying to calm her wife down. 

“Hardly, we have to board any second. They need to hurry up”.

“I’ll get them to do the announcement again” Vanessa said as she left to walk over to the member of staff. 

While Vanessa asked the lady to do an announcement, the rest of the gang were legging it through the airport trying to locate gate number 12, which was easier said than done. 

“Can we slow down my boobs are going to knock me out” Chas shouted as she began to lag at the back of the group. 

“Do you want to miss the flight?” Tracy shouted back. 

“Of course not but I don’t have my sports bra on”. 

“Well hold them down...”

“And how am I supposed to do that whilst pulling along my case and the kids case”.

“No idea, just run” Tracy replied. 

The boys were doing their best to keep up, Jack had decided to hitch a ride on Joe’s wheelchair whilst Debbie helped push him along. Noah and Sarah were helping Johnny and Moses keep up while Ryan was struggling with the pace. 

“Right where the hell are we going?” Debbie asked. 

“Down there, follow the signs from gates 10-21” Joe shouted. 

“And where are those signs Joe?” Debbie replied. 

“THERE” Joe said pointing at a massive sign. 

“Right everyone follow me” Debbie shouted as she raised her arm. 

“You okay ryan?” Chas asked as she could see he was struggling to keep up. 

“I wasn’t meant to be a runner” Ryan replied. 

“Follow me...excuse me is there any chance you can take me and my friend to gate 12? The flight leaves very soon and we are struggling” Chas said as she battered her eyelids at one of the airport buggy drivers. 

“Sure hop on” The guy replied looking Chas up and down. 

“Thank you were very grateful” Chas replied winking. 

As the buggy moved they zoomed past the rest of them who were still running their fastest. 

“We’ll meet you there” Chas shouted at them. 

“No fair” Tracy replied. 

“No time for moaning get running” Debbie said. 

Back at the gate the air stewardesses we’re trying to get Charity and Vanessa to board the plane as they needed to seat everyone so they could prepare for take off. 

“We really need to board you now I’m afraid...” 

“Can’t we have 2 more minutes?” Charity asked. 

“I’m really sorry we need to get moving”. 

“Come on babe there’s nothing more we can do, we just need to hope that they make it in time” Vanessa replied grabbing Charity by the hand to walk her over to the plane. 

“Can you do one more announcement?” Charity begged as she walked over to the plane. 

“We will in a moment” the air stewardess replied. 

Charity reluctantly followed Vanessa to the plane entrance where they were shown to their first class seats. They couldn’t believe how incredible the seats were, but they couldn’t be happy about it as the rest of their family weren’t on the plane yet. 

With two minutes before boarding closed Chas and Ryan arrived on the buggy, as Chas got off the buggy she gave the driver a cheeky kiss on the cheek for his help. 

“Thank you” Chas said rushing over to the desk to make sure they didn’t close it until the others arrived. 

“Are you flying with us today madam?” One of the air stewardesses asked. 

“We are yes, there are 8 others running here right now. They should be here any minute”. 

“We can’t keep the gate open too much longer as the flight needs to leave on time”. 

“Please they can’t be too far away” Chas replied. 

“A couple more minutes and then I’m afraid we have to close”. 

Chas couldn’t stand still she was so stressed, she just needed to see them walk through the door right this second. 

“Chas look” Ryan said. 

As Chas turned her head she saw the gang running frantically towards her looking extremely tired. 

“We’re here!” Debbie shouted getting her breath back. 

“Come on you lot, you’re last to board” The air stewardess said. 

“We’re so sorry we couldn’t find the gate” Debbie replied. 

“No worries, can I have your tickets and passports please?” 

“Here we go” Debbie said handing over the stack of passports. 

Back on board the pilot was just about to do an announcement.

“This is your pilot speaking, welcome on board this flight to Orlando, Florida. We are just waiting for the last remaining passengers to make their way onto the plane, once they are on we will begin push back and get ready for take off. The flight today will approximately take 9hours 20 minutes, we will land in Orlando at around 2:30pm local time and the weather is supposed to be 31degrees today. Thank you for your patience and we will be on the move very shortly” the pilot explained. 

“He’s talking about the gang isn’t he?” Vanessa said trying to put a smile on her wife’s face who was still worried they weren’t going to make it. 

“Of course he is! Ness they can’t not make the flight”. 

“Babe will you please relax, they will be here” Vanessa said as she took hold of Charity’s hand. 

“Nice to see you two are sat down comfortably” Chas joked as she saw the two of them in first class. 

“Where the hell have you lot been? We’ve been worried out of our minds that you were going to miss the flight” Charity replied. 

“Yeah you really look worried” Chas sarcastically responded. 

“Seriously we tried ringing, we did like 4 announcements for you all... did you hear them?” Vanessa asked. 

“Yeah we heard them but it didn’t make us run any faster as we were sprinting! Nearly knocked myself out with these bad boys”. 

“Right go sit down we don’t want to delay the plane any longer than we already have...” Charity replied. 

“Yes boss! See you in a while then” Chas said as she walked past the posh seats to find hers in economy. 

The rest of the gang walked past the love birds as they found their way to their seats. The boys gave their mummies big hugs as they walked past, Joe was helped to his seat by two members of staff and his chair was stowed away. With everyone sat down the cabin crew readied the plane for take off. 

It wasn’t long before they were in the air on their way to the magic land, Noah and Sarah already had their headphones in checking out what was on offer on the in flight entertainment. Chas and Tracy were in charge of Moses and Noah during the flight, with the help from Ryan if and when they needed it. Which left Debbie and Joe in charge of Jack and well making sure everyone else is ok. 

“Here was me thinking that we would be able to crack open the wine on this flight, instead were in charge of two toddlers” Chas said to Tracy. 

“I’m sure they will be asleep soon enough” Tracy replied. 

“Let’s hope” Chas said as she smiled at both of the boys. 

“Can we watch a film auntie Tracy?” Johnny asked. 

“Of course you can sweetheart, shall I find one for you both to watch?” 

“Yes please” Johnny replied. 

“Maybe we will get that wine after all...” Tracy quietly said to Chas. 

“I’ll order them when they come round” Chas replied winking. 

Ryan was just soaking up the atmosphere, he couldn’t believe that a month ago he didn’t even know his mother, yet now he was sat on a plane heading to Florida for a family holiday with everyone. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world, he just wished that Vic had come on the trip with him. 

“I wonder if they are comfy back there” Vanessa asked Charity as the two of them lounged in their first class seats. 

“I’m just glad they made it, Why is it always us Dingles?” 

“I don’t know babe, I’m yet to find out what it’s like to be a Dingle”. 

“Oh you wait, something ridiculous will happen I just know it will...” 

“Like what?” 

“I dunno, a ride will break down with us on it or something. Or the villa we have booked is actually some shed in the middle of a field” Charity joked. 

“Can you imagine... were in our beautiful hotel and the rest of them are in a shed” Vanessa replied laughing. 

“Stop, they’d all have to come and crash in our room and you know what that would mean” Charity said giving Vanessa the eyes. 

“I know exactly what that would mean and that is not happening. Our honeymoon is going to be filled with quality one on one time” Vanessa replied. 

“No it’s not happening, I just need you all to myself. I have something very special planned for us tomorrow” Charity said. 

“Ooh do tell...” 

“I’m afraid I can’t, it’s too secret”.

“Do you really want me to start tickling you while we are on this plane? Just to get the information out of you” Vanessa asked getting her hands ready to start tickling. 

“Don’t you dare! They will never allow us to fly first class again if you tickle me as I’ll scream the whole place down” Charity replied. 

“That’s true but please just a hint?” Vanessa said giving her wife the puppy dog eyes. 

“Fine a small hint, it’s something to do with animals”. 

“Well I gathered that as we are staying at the animal kingdom lodge”. 

“Alright smart ass! You might get to meet a few of them” Charity replied. 

“No way... are you being serious?” Vanessa asked genuinely shocked. 

“Yes, I know you’ve always been a lover of all things animals so I wanted to arrange something extra special for you. Something you’ll never forget”.

Vanessa was unaware that Charity had arranged for her to spend the morning with the parks vets so she could get experience handling the larger animals. Charity knew that Vanessa had always wanted to work with larger animals but never found the right opportunity, now Vanessa could do it whilst her extremely proud wife watched. 

“Well whatever it is I know I will love it, what do you want to do this evening when we arrive?” Vanessa asked. 

“Again it’s all covered. We’ve got dinner at the Rose and Crown pub in Epcot where we will be sat by the water ready to watch the fireworks. We will be greeted at the park gates with champagne and will be treated like movie stars” Charity explained. 

“You really have sorted it all haven’t you?” 

“Yep, this is going to be the most amazing week ever”.

“Have I told you how much I love you recently?” 

“Nope...”

“Well I do, more than anything in the whole wide world. You are my rock, my best friend but most importantly my soulmate and I love you beyond words” Vanessa said as she leaned in for a kiss. 

“That was a little bit cute, come here” Charity replied pulling Vanessa towards her passionately kissing her. 

“We need to remember we are on a plane with the general public around us” Vanessa whispered as the pair stopped for air. 

“You’re right. God you wait until we get to that hotel, you are MINE”. 

Meanwhile further down the plane Johnny and Moses were both fast asleep as the early morning had finally caught up with them. Sarah and Noah were both on their second film munching their way through their sweets and Jack was playing the games on the interactive screen. 

“What you doing tapping away on that machine...” Debbie asked Ryan. 

“Trying to make some more music but I don’t have much inspiration right now” Ryan replied. 

“Really? You and Vic seem pretty close, why don’t you make a song about that?”

“We’re just friends” Ryan quickly replied. 

“You don’t need to hide this from me, we’re family remember? Plus I can see the chemistry from a mile away”. 

“Is it that obvious?”

“Kind of yes but it’s a good thing. Vic is a lovely girl and well if there are feelings there, I say go for it”.

“We already have” Ryan replied trying his best not to blush. 

“I knew it. Did you see fireworks when you kissed?” Debbie asked. 

“You don’t believe that’s an actual thing do you?”

“Of course it is. When I kissed Joe for the first time the feeling I got was magical, you must have felt something”.

“Well I mean it was great but there were no fireworks”. 

“You wanted to do it again though? Right?”

“Yes, like immediately”.

“There is you’re answer then. I must say I approve, Vic is a gem” Debbie replied. 

“That’s ok then! I’m glad I have you’re approval” Ryan joked. 

“She should have come with us”. 

“I think it’s a bit early for holidays together, I’ve not known her very long”. 

“Next time then...” 

“Yeah maybe, I’ve got to FaceTime her when we meet Minnie Mouse as it’s her favourite character or something”.

“Awww bless, she’s my favourite character too. Love the dress she wears, in fact I might get one myself. You should buy her one” Debbie said jokingly. 

“Do you think she’d actually like it?” Ryan asked. 

“No of course not! I was joking. She would most definitely hate it”. 

“I never know when you Dingle women are being sarcastic or real” Ryan replied. 

“That’s part of our charm” Debbie said smirking.


	181. Chapter 181

While the gang were in the air somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean, Lisa had just touched down in Orlando after her flight from Scotland. Joe had been nice enough to upgrade her flight from economy to first class so that she would be comfortable on the flight. Lisa had never been on a proper holiday as she had never been able to afford it, she couldn’t wait for everyone to arrive. 

Making her way from the plane to immigration she joined a rather long queue of eager people ready to start their holidays. 

“Jesus we’ll be here all day” Lisa joked to the people behind her. A young family of 4 who had also come from Scotland. 

“Aye! People warned us that the line for immigration would be long and slow” the woman replied. 

“I guess they are doing everything they can to make sure no one dangerous gets into their beloved country”. 

“True, there seems to be quite a few people on the desks so hopefully it won’t take too long. You here on your own?” 

“The rest of my family are on a flight from Manchester, 13 of them. Help” Lisa replied. 

“13 Wow. You are going to have some fun”. 

“Well I think it’s 13 I can never keep up with whose coming and whose not”. 

“Big family then?” 

“You have no idea” Lisa joked. 

About an hour passed and Lisa finally reached the front of the queue. 

“Next please” one of the officers shouted. 

Lisa slowly walked over a bit intimidated by him. 

“Ma’am stand behind the black line please”. 

“Excuse me?” Lisa said as she didn’t quiet hear him. 

“Behind the black line” he shouted. 

“Oh yes sorry”. 

“Passport...What is the purpose of your trip?” 

“Family holiday”. 

“Where are your family? You travelled here alone didn’t you?” 

“Well yes. They are on a different flight as they live in a different part of the country” Lisa replied anxiously. 

“Where are you staying whilst in Florida?” 

“A villa in Lake Berkeley which I believe is in Kissimmee”. 

“Stand in front of the camera and look forward”. 

Lisa stood in front of the camera and smiled. 

“No smiling” the officer said abruptly. 

“Sorry”. 

“Place your thumb on the machine...now your four fingers” the officer ordered. 

“Like that?” Lisa asked as she wasn’t sure she was doing it properly. 

“Yes like that. Right you are all done, enjoy your trip” the officer said without cracking a smile. 

“Thank you” Lisa said as she left to go collect her luggage. 

Lisa couldn’t believe how stern they were, she understood that they were just doing their job but they could do it with a smile on their faces, especially as Orlando is known as a magical place. 

While Lisa was waiting for her luggage to arrive the rest of the gang had just landed on the run way. The levels of excitement in each and every one of them grew immensely as they were finally in Florida. 

“We’re here” Moses shouted which was strange as he usually didn’t make much noise. 

“Was that...” 

“Moses” Charity replied as they heard him from all the way in first class. 

“He must be excited if he’s making that sort of noise” Vanessa replied. 

“Do you think he’ll come out of his shell eventually?” Charity asked. 

“Of course he will, at the moment he’s just a shy little boy who is finding his voice”. 

“I hope so”.

“He’s you’re child he will have a gob on him trust me, he just needs time to find it”. 

“You ready for the holiday of a lifetime?” Charity asked. 

“You know it” Vanessa replied kissing her wife. 

Meanwhile at the back carnage was happening as everyone wanted to get their cases first so they could get to the immigration queue first so they weren’t waiting for hours. Luckily for the gang, Vanessa and Charity were one of the first people off the plane as they were in first class but Joe was also let off first because he was in a wheelchair which meant the rest of the gang were let off too. Once they were off the plane they all did their fast walking to reach the immigration queue quickly. 

“Hey strangers” Charity said as the gang caught up with them. 

“Hey mum, how was first class?” Noah asked. 

“It was amazing babe, but I did miss you lot”. 

“You didn’t miss much all me and Sarah did was watch films and eat junk food”. 

“Sounds fun, we did the same but drank champagne instead” Charity replied. 

“Lucky for some” Chas shouted. 

“It wasn’t very nice though...” Charity sarcastically replied. 

“Yeah yeah...” Chas said. 

Debbie had gossip for her mum but needed to find the right time to tell her, she wanted to let her know about Ryan and Vic. But what Debbie didn’t realise is that Charity already knew about them as she had overheard him earlier on the bus. 

“Mum!” Debbie quietly said as she stood alongside her in the queue. 

“Debs! How was the flight?” Charity replied. 

“No time for that I have gossip...” 

“Go on, I’m all ears”. 

“Ryan and Vic are a thing” Debbie quietly said, feeling all chuffed with herself because she was giving her mum the gossip. 

“I know” Charity replied. 

“How? He’s only just told me”.

“We overheard him on the bus talking to Joe”.

“Joe knows...”

“Yep! Seems that the pair of them are closer than we all thought”. 

“You wait till I get my hands on him! He needs to tell me these things” Debbie replied. 

“Technically he doesn’t babe, Ryan told you in the end. He obviously just needed someone to confine in and chose Joe”. 

“So he doesn’t know you know?” Debbie asked. 

“Not a clue and I want it to stay that way. He will tell me when he is ready and that’s fine by me” Charity explained. 

“Don’t worry he won’t know I’ve told you”. 

“Good!” Charity replied. 

The queue they were stood in actually disappeared very quickly, it wasn’t long at all before they were at the front ready to be interrogated by the stern officers. They had to go up in families, so for example all the Dingles went up together, leaving Tracy, Joe and Ryan to go up individually to answer the questions and have their finger prints taken. 

Charity, Chas and Debbie who had all been arrested in the past, were asked a few more questions than the rest of them due to their criminal record. Which wasn’t a problem as they had all been cleared for visa’s. Charity hated hearing about her past as it reminded her of how stupid she had been, she knew that Vanessa didn’t care about her past but she still didn’t like her wife having to hear about it. 

“Sorry” Charity whispered. 

“For what?” 

“For having to hear all of that being dragged up again”. 

“It’s fine! I love all of you which includes you’re past” Vanessa replied. 

Once everyone had finished, they all headed over to the baggage carousel to wait for their cases. This was always the nervous time, waiting to see whether their bag had made the journey or not. The bags slowly began to come out, everyone had theirs apart from Chas who was still waiting. 

“This is a joke now, why isn’t my bag here?” Chas anxiously said. 

“You sure there’s nothing dodgey in there?” Joe asked. 

“Yes I’m sure. I packed it”. 

“Well then I’m sure it will be here any minute just be patient”. 

“Is there a Miss Chastity Dingle here?” One of the Officers asked. 

Chas went as white as a sheep, she knew she hadn’t put anything in her case but she had seen programmes where things were put in random cases. 

“Yes that’s me..” Chas replied taking a big gulp. 

“Could you come with me please” the officer said. 

“Of course” Chas said as she walked over to a table where they had her bag open. 

What she was unaware of is that Paddy had planted something in her bag. He also had a friend who worked at Orlando airport and had set up a little joke to make up for the fact he was missing the first week of the holiday. 

“Ma’am did you pack your bags?” Paddy’s friend Wayne asked. 

“I did”. 

“Did anyone help you at all?” 

“No, it was all me”. 

“Can you explain to me what this is?” Wayne said as he held up a clear plastic bag with a giant purple fluorescent dildo in it. 

“That is not mine” Chas said mortified to see what he was holding. 

The rest of the gang couldn’t help but laugh as they watched on from afar. 

“So you’re saying someone has put it in your bag?” Wayne asked. 

“Well yes, they must have” Chas said trying to remain calm. 

“It has a note on it, could you read it for me”. 

Chas picked up the note and laughed to herself. 

“To my love, meet Wayne a friend from school. Hope you enjoyed being interrogated that’s for going on holiday without me. Love you. Ps enjoy the giant dildo. Paddy” Chas said reading the note. 

“Hi I’m Wayne. Sorry if I scared you”. 

“I won’t lie I think I’ve wet myself. I’ve watched so many shows where people have things put in their bags without their knowledge, I’ve never been so scared”. 

“Don’t worry this is a set up, you are free to go and enjoy your holiday. It was nice to meet the woman who has my friends heart” Wayne replied. 

“It’s nice to meet you too” Chas replied as she packed her bag and walked over to the rest of them who were laughing their heads off. 

“I wouldn’t have put you down for a purple girl...” Joe joked as Chas walked over. 

“Shut it you” Chas replied giving him the death stare. 

“Can we borrow that...” Charity joked. 

“Ewwww mum...” Noah said disgusted at what he had just heard. 

“Sorry babe but sex is a natural thing”. 

“Yeah but I don’t need to hear about it” Noah replied. 

“So can we?” Charity asked. 

“Go for it... I’m worried if I use that thing I’ll never want to go back to Paddy” Chas joked. 

“Stop! Now you’ve gone too far” Charity replied as she grabbed her bags and headed for the car hire section of the airport where Lisa was waiting patiently for them. 

“I am going to kill Paddy” Chas said. 

“We will have to think of something we can do to him when he comes out here next week” Tracy replied. 

“Yeah but what?”

“We’ve got time to come up with a plan, don’t you worry” Tracy said. 

They all made their way over to the other side of the airport where they spotted Lisa enjoying a coffee while she waited. The kids dropped their suitcases and ran over to give Lisa a hug. 

“Lisa” Sarah said as she gave her a hug. 

Lisa was loved by all of the family, she was such a lovely human being who yes got on people’s nerves sometimes but her heart was full of love. 

“Hey kids. Boy am I glad to see you all” Lisa replied. 

“We’re so glad you are here” Noah said. 

“Aww sweetheart I’m glad I’m here too. We are going to have so much fun!”. 

The others eventually arrived struggling to pull all of the bags as the kids had just dropped them when they saw Lisa. 

“Don’t worry kids we’ve got your cases” Debbie sarcastically said as she pulled 3 along. 

“Knew you’d manage mum” Sarah replied. 

“God you can tell she’s your daughter” Ryan added. 

“Too right, the attitude on her” Joe said. 

“It’s a Dingle thing” Debbie explained. 

Debbie and Chas headed over to the desk to sort the two cars out that they had hired. It was their lucky day as they had been upgraded for free to bigger, better cars for the duration of their holiday. 

“Right then kids let’s go get our cars” Chas excitedly said as she tried to rally the troops. 

“I guess here is where we say goodbye for a week then guys” Vanessa said to everyone. 

“Do you have to stay at your hotel?” Noah asked with a sad look on his face. 

“Babe we both need a bit of alone time to celebrate our marriage. You can text us at anytime and we will see you in a week. It will fly by because you’ll be having so much fun!” Charity explained. 

“It’s true, it will fly by” Vanessa added. 

“Ok, I’ll miss you both” Noah replied as he gave them both a hug. 

Charity did her best to keep the tears from coming as she wanted to keep her tough exterior in tact. 

“You make sure you have an amazing week” Debbie said as she gave them both a hug. 

“We will don’t you worry” Vanessa replied. 

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do” Tracy said. 

“I think we will be doing quite a bit you wouldn’t do sis” Vanessa replied winking at her sister. 

“I’m sure you will” Tracy said giving her sister a hug. 

Moses and Johnny gave both their mums big hugs before hitching a ride on Joe’s wheelchair to the car. 

Ryan was last to say goodbye, he had an envelope to give to Charity. 

“Open this when you get to your hotel. Have an amazing time and I’ll see you soon” Ryan said giving his mum a hug. 

“Thanks so much for everything you’ve done for this holiday. It means more than you will ever know you being here with us” Charity explained. 

“I wouldn’t have missed it for the world”. 

“I’m glad”.

“See you later mum” Ryan said as he gave Charity another hug. 

Charity couldn’t stop the tears this time, hearing Ryan call her mum meant everything to her. It was something she never ever thought she would hear him call her. 

“Bye son” Charity replied as the gang all left, heading for their cars. 

“Come here you” Vanessa said giving her wife a big hug, she could see how much Ryan calling her mum meant to Charity. 

“I couldn’t be happier right now” Charity replied. 

“Let’s get to the hotel, we have a taxi picking us up from out front”. 

“Let’s go” Charity replied as the two of them headed to find the taxi joe had arranged for them.


	182. Chapter 182

Vanessa and Charity were shocked to see the taxi that had been booked for them was actually a limousine. 

“Mrs and Mrs Dingle?” The limousine driver said. 

“That’s us...” Charity replied shocked to see what they were about to get into. 

“Welcome. In the back you will find some chilled champagne for you, along with a variety of snacks”. 

“Thank you so much” Vanessa said as she got into the limo”. 

“You are welcome”.

“This is amazing, thank you” Charity added. 

“Again you are very welcome” the driver said. 

“As if they arranged this for us?” Vanessa said to Charity once the two of them were in the limo. 

“I know, I actually feel like a celebrity”. 

“Champagne my love?” 

“Do you even need to ask?” Charity replied. 

“True. Here’s to the first holiday as a married couple” Vanessa said as she raised a toast. 

“Here’s to many many more holidays together. I love you Mrs Dingle”.

“Love you too”. 

“We ready to set off ladies?” The driver asked through the speaker in the car.

“Yes we are” they both replied. 

The driver took them to their hotel, pointing out all of the sights on the way, giving them hints and tips on what not to miss out on while they were in Florida. 

Back at the airport the rest of the gang were still trying to find their cars. There must have been at least 2,000 rental cars at the airport, they seemed to be everywhere and they all looked the same. 

“This is getting ridiculous now... where the bloody hell are our cars” Chas said as she began to get frustrated. 

“What was the name of the car rental again?” Tracy asked. 

“Alamo” Joe shouted. 

“Is the sign blue and yellow?” Noah asked. 

“It sure is” Joe replied. 

“Well then it’s over there! Why don’t we ask one of the staff members, I’m sure they will help us” Noah said. 

“Good shout young man” Chas replied as she headed straight over to them to ask them for some help. 

By this time the young ones were beginning to lag, they were absolutely shattered as they had been up since the crack of dawn. 

“Excuse me could you help us find our cars?” Chas asked politely.

“Of course ma’am, do you have your paperwork?” 

“Yeah, here you go”.

“Ok, so we’ve got two dodge caravans with satellite navigation and one with wheelchair access...is this right?” 

“We don’t need the wheelchairs access I can get into a car” Joe said from the back. 

“Sure thing. Follow me and we will find you two of the best cars we have”. 

“Thank you” Chas replied as they all followed the man to find their cars. 

“Here we go, these are both brand new so take good care of them. Do you need a hand with your bags?” 

“That would be amazing thanks” Chas replied. 

“Right whose coming with me then?” Debbie asked. 

“Well if we do Me, Jack, Sarah, Lisa in the one car and then Ryan, Noah, Tracy and the two little ones with you Chas” Joe explained. 

“Sounds good to me” Chas replied. 

“Right then let’s all pile in and get to this luxury villa then...” Debbie excitedly said. 

Everyone got into the right cars, buckled up all ready to set off. 

“Which side of the road is it we drive on again?” Chas asked the car. 

“Oh god help us, make sure you are securely in the car guys this could be a bumpy journey” Ryan joked. 

“Oi Cheeky. I know which side I just want to double check I’m right before I set off” Chas replied trying to cover up the fact she had no idea. 

“Sure you do...” Ryan said. 

“Why don’t we wait for Debbie to go that way you can follow her” Tracy said. 

“Good idea” Chas replied taking a deep breath and putting the car into drive as it was an automatic one. 

Over in the other car Debbie was having the same issue, she couldn’t work out which side of the road she had to be on. 

“Mum are we going to leave anytime soon...?” Sarah asked from the back of the car. 

“Yeah babe give me 2 minutes” Debbie replied trying to buy herself some time so that Chas would drive off first. 

“Just go for it, you’ll be fine” Sarah added. 

“So you will be on the right hand side of the road and you’ll turn right at the end of this road staying on this side” Joe explained to Debbie. “Just take it slow we’ll be fine”. 

“Ok here goes” Debbie replied taking a deep breath and releasing the hand break. 

“Ooh were off” Chas said in the other car as she did the same. 

The drive to their villa was only about 30 minutes but it felt like forever the speed Debbie was driving. 

“You can go faster...” Joe quietly said trying to encourage Debbie to put her foot down. 

“I know but I just want to get a feel for the road” Debbie replied. 

“Any slower and I could jog along side the car” Sarah joked. 

“I doubt that but come on slightly faster...” Joe replied. 

“Fine” Debbie said as she put her foot down. 

“Woah Why is she speeding up?” Chas said from the other car panicking. 

“Because she’s been driving at 20 mph since we left the car park and we actually want to get to the villa some time tonight” Ryan sarcastically replied. 

“He has a point...” Tracy added. 

The two cars eventually arrived at the private gated community, it looked incredible with the giant cast iron gates surrounding the complex, with a security office in between the two gates. 

“We’re staying in there?” Sarah said with a shocked look on her face. 

“We are indeed” Joe proudly replied. 

“It looks like somewhere celebrities would live, how did we manage to find this?” 

“You need to thank you granny Charity for that. She found this place I just managed to book it for an extra week” Joe explained. 

As they were talking in the front car, the security man came over to check their passports to see who they were letting into the complex. 

“Hi there, welcome to Lake Berkeley. Can I have everyone’s passports so I can copy them so we know who is staying?” 

“Of course. Here’s ours the car behind is also with us” Debbie replied. 

“Perfect thank you so much” the security man said. 

He made his way over to Chas in the car behind, gathering all their passports up. He took them all to his little security hut to make copies before giving both cars little remotes that would open the gate automatically for them. 

“You are all set to go. Any problems or issues just come and ask and we will make sure they are sorted for you. Your villa is located down by the lake, if you turn left and drive straight down until there is a curve in the road, your villa is the one on the corner with the red door” the security man explained. 

“Thank you so much” Debbie replied. 

“You’re welcome. On behalf of everyone at Lake Berkeley we hope you have a wonderful stay”. 

“Thanks” the whole car shouted as Debbie drove off. 

They finally arrived at the villa, parking on the drive. They all got out of the car with gobsmacked looks on their faces. 

“Wow” Chas shouted as she got out the car. 

“Yes wow! It’s like a mansion” Tracy added. 

“Shall we go in?” Joe said. 

“Yes!” The kids shouted back. 

“Before everyone runs off and finds the rooms they want. The three bedrooms on the ground floor are Lisa’s, Ryan’s and ours ok?” Debbie explained. 

“Yeah...”

“Oh and the three boys are sharing the room with three beds in and Noah and Sarah you two are also sharing”. 

“Ok... can we go in now?” 

“Yes let’s go...” Debbie said as she pushed everyone out of the way to open the door to make sure she got the first look at the villa. 

The villa was incredible, all open planned and extremely modern which was strange as American houses were often quite dated. The pool was huge with a hot tub right next to it, there were plenty of deck chairs for everyone to get their sun tan. Back inside there was a games room, a indoor cinema and so many bathrooms each room had one to themselves. 

While everyone settled in and found their rooms, Charity and Vanessa had just arrived at their hotel shocked to see how close the animals were to it. The limo driver took all their luggage into the hotel before handing them both a bouquet of flowers and wishing them a wonderful honeymoon. 

“Ladies it been a pleasure to be part of your honeymoon, I hope you both have an amazing time. Take care” the limo driver said handing them both flowers. 

“Thank you so much these flowers are beautiful” Vanessa replied. 

“They really are” Charity added as she handed the driver a tip. 

“Take care ladies” he replied walking back to his limo. 

“Welcome ladies and may I say congratulations! We always love it when we have a newly married couple in the hotel, it brings love and excitement into the hotel. You are booked into our executive penthouse suite which over looks the giraffes, if you are ready to head up we can take your bags for you” the receptionist Louise explained. 

“Wow, can this day get any better?” Vanessa said looking at her wife completely in love. 

“I can think of a few ways” Charity replied. 

“Shall we head on up?” Louise said as she knew exactly what Charity was talking about. 

“Thank would be great” Charity replied grabbing hold of Vanessa’s hand. 

“Follow me...” Louise said as she pushed the luggage cart into the lift, taking them to their suite. 

The thing that was unique about his hotel is that all of their more luxurious suites were on the bottom floors as it meant they were closer to the animals. The suite the two of them were in was on the 2nd floor as it was the perfect level to watch the giraffes eating from the trees. 

“Welcome” Louise said as she opened the door to the suite. 

“Holy shit” Vanessa said completely gobsmacked. 

“You guys like?” 

“Like? We love it! It’s absolutely beautiful” Vanessa replied. 

“It is!” Charity added. 

“I will leave you both too it. Anything you need please don’t hesitate to ask” Louise said. 

“Thank you Louise!” Vanessa replied as Louise left the suite. 

“Babe how incredible is this?” Charity said as she looked out of the window watching the giraffes. 

“It’s perfect, thank you so much” Vanessa replied as she wrapped her arms around her wife. 

Charity moved her hands to hold onto Vanessa’s hands that were holding her tightly. 

“Babe?” Vanessa said. 

“Yeah...” 

“You going to open that envelope that Ryan gave you?”

“I should shouldn’t I? Part of me is scared of what could be in there...” Charity replied. 

“Don’t be scared I’m sure it’s nothing bad, he’s probably organised something for you”. 

“I guess...” 

“Right well you open it while I run us both a bath” Vanessa replied. 

“Yes boss” Charity joked as she turned to kiss Vanessa on the cheek. 

Vanessa headed off to run the bath for the two of them while Charity plucked up the courage to open the envelope that Ryan gave her. Realistically it could have anything in it from a letter, to a photo, to a voucher for a spa day, it could literally be anything. 

Charity sat down in the far corner of the room, taking a few deep breaths in she opened the envelope. She pulled out a very old photograph of a baby in an incubator, the tears immediately began to fall. It was a photo that one of the nurses had taken of Ryan when he was just a few days old, Charity couldn’t believe that Ryan had given this to her. Along with the photo, Ryan had written a short note. 

*I thought you might like this photo of me when I was only 4 days old. The tubes and wires kind of ruin the photo but then again I look like a little rat so there isn’t much to see. I can’t begin to explain how angry I was at you for leaving me but now I’ve met you and you’ve explained how things were for you I completely understand. My whole life I have felt like a part of me was missing, now I don’t feel that because I have my family around me. I just wanted to say that I forgive you and I love you. Here’s to more adventures together mum! Love Ryan *

The tears were fully falling now, Vanessa looked over and realised that her wife was upset, she couldn’t work out if they were happy or sad tears. 

“Babe you ok?” Vanessa said gently as she walked over and sat down beside Charity. 

Charity tried to speak but she was too choked up to even make a noise. She simply handed Vanessa the photo and the note. Vanessa proceeded to look at the photograph and even she couldn’t stop the tears from coming. 

“He was beautiful” Vanessa said as she looked at the photo. 

“He was and I just left him...” Charity said in an upset manner. 

“No! We are not going through this again. You had no other choice than to leave him there. You were homeless and had been raped, you were in no position to raise him on your own. Please don’t feel guilty anymore. He loves and forgive you now you need to forgive yourself” Vanessa said as she snuggled in the chair next to her wife. 

“Just seeing him like that again has brought it all flooding back” Charity replied. 

“I know it must be hard but he wants to forget the past and focus on making up for lost time, now put those somewhere safe and come get in the bath with me” Vanessa said. 

“I’ll be there in 2 minutes” Charity replied as she continued to look at the photo while Vanessa stripped off to get in the bath. 

“I love you” Charity said quietly as she kissed the picture and held it close to her heart.


	183. Chapter 183

While Charity recovered from seeing the photo of her son when he was just 4 days old, the rest of the gang were exploring their villa. Everyone had found the correct rooms and were quickly unpacking their things before putting their swimming things on and jumping in the pool. 

Joe was already outside soaking up the sun, he had his swimming shorts on and was already working on his tan. 

“Mind if I join you?” Tracy asked as she walked out in her bikini. 

“Of course not. Grab a sun lounger” Joe replied. He would be lying if he said he didn’t check Tracy out in her bikini, her figure was incredible. 

“Thanks. I can’t get over how beautiful this place is”. 

“We hit the jackpot didn’t we...” 

“Absolutely I mean I feel like a celebrity sunbathing in the back yard with a ginormous pool at our beck and call”. 

“You look like a celebrity in that gold sequin bikini” Joe replied. 

“It’s too much isn’t it?” Tracy asked. 

“No it’s very nice, I was just saying you looked glamorous”.

“Well thank you” Tracy said as their peace was shattered by 5 screaming kids who were excited to jump into the pool. 

Just as the kids jumped into the pool the splash covered Tracy who had just got into a comfortable position on her sun lounger. 

“Ahhhh” Tracy screamed as she was soaked with water. 

Joe did his best not to laugh but he couldn’t help it. 

“Joe it’s not funny! I’m soaked” Tracy said reaching for a towel to dry herself. 

“Sorry” Noah shouted as Sarah dunked him under the water. 

“Sarah be careful please remember the three younger ones are in with you” Joe replied worried about Jack, Johnny and Moses. 

“Don’t worry they are fine, they’ve got their arm bands on” Sarah explained. 

“Well I may as well go swimming now I’m soaked” Tracy said as she got ready to bomb in the deep end. 

“Wait let me get my camera” Joe replied knowing he needed to capture as many moments of this holiday as he could. 

“Ready?” 

“Yep...GO” Joe said pointing the camera at Tracy. 

Tracy did her best bomb into the pool, water splashing everywhere. All the kids were impressed with her bombing technique, they all wanted a go now. 

“My turn” Sarah said as she got out of the pool and ran to the deep end. 

“No running!!” Joe shouted as he was frightened to death someone would slip.

“Ok, sorry” Sarah replied as she changed to a fast walk. 

“Thank you” Joe said. 

“Film me Joe” Sarah asked. 

“Will do. 3,2,1 GO” Joe said as Sarah bombed into the pool. 

“That was a good one” Tracy replied as she splashed around with the three little ones. 

As they continued to have fun in the pool, Chas and Lisa made the decision that they should go to the nearest super market to fill the cupboards up. 

“According to this map there is a Walmart literally just down the road...” Chas said. 

“A What?” Lisa replied. 

“A Walmart?” 

“Yeah I heard what you said I just have no idea what that is...” 

“Oh it’s like Tesco or Sainsbury’s just 10 times bigger” Chas explained. 

“Oh god I guarantee someone will get lost” Lisa replied. 

“Yeah probably you” Chas sarcastically said. 

“Oi!”.

“What’s this about shopping?” Debbie asked as she came out of the bedroom. 

“We were thinking about going to do a big shop as we need to have lots and lots of food in the house as there are millions of us” Chas explained. 

“Good idea I’ll come with you. Shall I see who else wants to come?” Debbie asked. 

“Yeah but non of the kids, I can’t be dealing with them faffing around tonight”. 

“Ok, well I’ll ask Ryan as I think Tracy and Joe are having fun with the kids”. 

“Good plan” Chas replied. 

“Ryan?” Debbie said as she knocked on his door. 

“Yeah, come in” Ryan replied. 

“We’re off to the supermarket if you wanted to come with us?” Debbie asked. 

“I’d love to. Let me just send Vic an email and I’ll be right there” Ryan replied. 

“An email hey?” Debbie said winking at him. 

“Yes an email”. 

“Aww cuteeee” Debbie said exaggerating. 

“Shush, I’ll be there in a minute” Ryan replied wanting Debbie to leave him alone. 

“Ok, ok. Keep your wig on!” Debbie said as she shut the door leaving him to send his email. 

A couple of minutes passed and Ryan finally appeared all ready to go to the supermarket with three Dingle women, was he really prepared for what was about to happen. 

“You look like your mother...” Lisa said to Ryan. The pair of them hadn’t really had time to speak to each other yet. 

“Do I?” Ryan replied. 

“I think so yes. You’ve definitely got the Dingle look, which some will say is a good thing whereas others will disagree with you” Lisa explained. 

“Well from what I’ve seen of the dingle clang so far were a bunch of beauts, don’t you think?” Ryan jokingly replied. 

“You’ve even got the Dingle humour” Lisa added. 

“Ah now I’ve been told that a few times already”. 

“Well I think you are a great addition to the family and it’s a pleasure to finally meet you properly”.

“Aww thank you. That’s very kind of you to say” Ryan said as he gave Lisa a big hug. 

“Right you two enough of the lovey dovey crap let’s go shopping” Chas sarcastically said hurrying the two of them to get into the car. 

The 4 of them set off, making the short journey to the shop. They couldn’t believe the size of it as they approached, they were blown away. 

“This is just one shop?” Chas asked. 

“It can’t be surely? It’s massive” Debbie replied. 

“I think it is. Shall we go find out?” Ryan added. 

“Yes let’s” Chas said as she parked up the car and the 4 of them hopped out. 

They decided to get two trolleys as they didn’t think one would be enough, they entered the shop and just stood their gobsmacked by how large it was. It sold everything you could ever wish for, including cars. 

“This is fantastic” Chas said in excitement. 

“Wow! Right we need to set a time limit otherwise we will be here all evening” Debbie explained. 

“I agree. Shall we say an hour and meet back at the car?” 

“Sounds good but I know I plan to stick with you” Ryan replied as he was a bit scared to wonder off as he could genuinely get lost in the shop. 

“I don’t! I need to explore” Lisa said as she began to walk off. 

“An hour Lisa!” Debbie shouted after her. 

“Yeah yeah...” Lisa said not paying much attention to what Debbie had just said. 

“You ready then guys?” Chas said taking a deep breath in as they headed to the food section of the shop. 

“Let’s do this...” Ryan replied. 

While they tackled the very daunting task of food shopping in Walmart, Vanessa and Charity were relaxing in the bath while watching the wildlife. Charity was leaning against her wife, with Vanessa holding on to her tightly from behind. 

“You ok?” Vanessa asked as Charity had been quiet since opening the envelope from Ryan. 

“Of course I am” Charity replied as she grabbed hold of Vanessa’s hands. 

“You do know I can tell when you are lying...” 

“Honestly babe I’m ok! I promise you! It was just a bit of a shock seeing the photo of him, so many memories that I had tried to forget come flooding back, along with some good ones. Just makes me regret the decision I made because he’s such a wonderful human and I’ve missed out on so much”. 

“You made the right decision, yes in different circumstances things could have been different but you were homeless. He needed special care that even with your best efforts you wouldn’t have been able to give him, you did what was best for him at the time. He forgives you, you need to forgive yourself” Vanessa explained as she held her wife close. 

“I know I do. He can never know who his father is, it would kill him”. 

“Well lucky he will never find out because I am the only one who knows and that is how it’s going to stay”.

“I love you”.

“I love you too, now let’s smile and be happy because we are in a bubble bath surrounded by incredible animals. I mean look there is a giraffe getting a sneaky peak at us in here” Vanessa pointed out as one of the giraffes was looking through the window. 

“Can you blame him? Two smoking woman in the bath together, we should give him something to watch” Charity joked. 

“I like where this idea is going...” Vanessa replied as Charity moved Vanessa’s hands under the water, showing her exactly where she wanted her to put them. 

It was long before Charity began to moan as Vanessa showed her exactly how those fingers of hers worked. As the moans grew louder and louder Vanessa began to bite down Charity’s neck which was a real turn on for her. Before Vanessa could finish pleasing Charity, Charity turned round wrapping her legs around her wife, she began to kiss her passionately as Vanessa continued to please her. 

“Right there oh my god” Charity shouted. 

There was a knock at the door but neither of them heard. 

“YESS” Charity shouted as she climaxed.

The hotel worked who had knocked on the door, thought the yes meant that they could walk in. 

She walked in with a complimentary bottle of champagne to see the two of them at it in the bath. 

“OH MY GOD IM SO SORRY” the woman shouted as she dropped the champagne on the floor out of shock. 

“Shit babe stop” Charity said to Vanessa as they both tried to cover themselves with the bubbles, although there weren’t many left after all the movement in the bath. 

“I am so sorry I thought you said yes to me asking if I could come in, but I clearly was mistaken. I will be back in a few minutes to clean up this mess, I’m so sorry once again” the red faced woman said as she closed the door behind her. 

Charity and Vanessa looked at one another and burst into laughter, they felt so sorry for the young girl who had just seen them having sex in the bath. 

“Why do people always walk in on us?” Vanessa asked. 

“They want to cop an eyeful” Charity joked. 

“Bless her, she thought you screaming meant she could come in” Vanessa replied laughing. 

“Poor girl. We better get into something suitable so she can come in and clean that up. What a waste of a good bottle of bubbly” Charity said. 

“Give me a kiss first..”

Charity made her way from one end of the bath to the other to plant a wet smooch on Vanessa before covering her in whatever bubbles were left. 

“Hey!” Vanessa said as she splashed Charity back. 

“Now now be sensible we need to get dressed” Charity sarcastically replied. 

“She can wait you are going down” Vanessa said as she pounced on Charity causing a large amount of bath water to escape. 

“Bring it on” Charity replied as she tried to push Vanessa under the water. 

After a couple of minutes play fighting the pair realised that there was barely any water left in the bath and that if they didn’t want to be kicked out of the hotel they should probably clear it up. 

Vanessa got out first and quickly put her dressing gown on just in case the animals saw. She then proceeded to help her wife out the bath making sure she didn’t slip. 

“What did I do to deserve you?” Charity asked. 

“I don’t actually know but I’ve got to a point now where I can’t even remember my life without you in it” Vanessa replied wrapping Charity up in her dressing gown. 

“I can but I know that my life wasn’t nearly as good without you in it” Charity replied sweetly giving Vanessa a peck on the cheek. 

While the two cleared up the water from the floor and waited for the employee to come back and clear the champagne up, the others were busy in Walmart trying to do a food shop. 

“So far all we have in the trolleys is junk food” Debbie said trying to be a responsible adult. 

“And your point is....” Chas replied. 

“My point is that we’ve been in here now for nearly an hour and have nothing but junk food. We need to come up with some actual dishes we are going to cook”. 

“Ok well how about tonight we buy a couple of pizzas and have it with some salad etc?” Chas recommended. 

“Ok that’s tonight sorted, what about tomorrow...” 

“Well we might be eating out? I have no idea what the plan of action is?”

“How about we just get some bits and bobs and then we can sit down sort a schedule out and go from there?” Ryan suggested. 

“We probably should have done that before we came here shouldn’t we?” Debbie replied. 

“Probably but oh well we’ve had fun and got some yummy things for everyone. Let’s go pay and head back” Ryan said. 

“We’ve got to find Lisa first...” Chas joked. 

“I guarantee she’ll be in the clothes section” Debbie replied. 

“I’ll go have a quick hunt for her” Chas said as she headed to the clothes section in hope to find Lisa. 

The others went straight for the tills to pay for the shopping they had got. 

Chas had been gone for ages and Debbie and Ryan were just stood by the car waiting for them as that had been the designated meet up spot. 

“Do you think I should go have a look for them?” Debbie asked. 

“Won’t you just become lost too though?” Ryan replied. 

“True, Shall I get them to do a tanoy announcement?” 

“Probably best or we could be here all evening” Ryan joked. 

Debbie rushed inside to ask a member of staff to do an announcement for the pair of them. 

“Could Chas and Lisa Dingle please report to customer services?” 

“Thanks” Debbie replied as she waited for them both to appear. 

It wasn’t long before Chas appeared but there was no sign of Lisa, after two more announcements there was still no sign. The two of them headed back outside to look around the car park to see if they could spot her. It didn’t take long for Chas to spot Lisa across the car park waiting next to a car that looked exactly like their hire one. 

“LISA” Chas shouted. “WRONG CAR”. 

Lisa looked shocked as she walked over towards them. 

“I was beginning to wonder as i had been stood here for a good half an hour” Lisa said as she strolled over. 

“There’s always one and it’s usually you” Chas sarcastically replied as they got in the car and headed back to the villa armed with a tonne of junk food.


	184. Chapter 184

While the 4 of them had been at the shop, the rest of the gang had been enjoying what was left of the sunshine by splashing about in the pool. Even Joe had made his way into the jacuzzi as he didn’t want to feel left out. 

“So what should we do tomorrow then kids?” Joe asked as the bubbles began in the jacuzzi. 

“Theme park” Sarah shouted back. 

“Yeah one of the theme parks” Noah added. 

“But the question is... which one?” Joe asked. 

“Which has the biggest and fastest rides?” Noah excitedly replied. 

“That would be Busch Gardens” Tracy answered as she had done her research into it. 

“Bush?” Noah replied laughing. 

“Not spelt like that young man it has a c in it”. 

“Still what a funny name”.

“Boys will be boys” Tracy replied. 

“So can we go there then?” Noah asked. 

“If that’s where you’d like to go?” Joe said. 

“What else is there? Apart from big rides?” Sarah asked. 

“Well it has lots of wild animals, different shows we can watch. It also has a water ride which you are guaranteed to get soaked”. 

“Let’s go there then. Is it far?”

“About an hour or so” Joe explained. 

“So it will be an early morning?”

“It will. So you kids need to go get ready for dinner and then it’s bed as you’ve been up for nearly a whole day and we don’t want you being grumpy tomorrow do we?” Joe said. 

“5 more minutes?” Noah asked politely. 

“Ok. 5 minutes and then you need to get out ok?” 

“Deal” the kids shouted as they continued to splash about in the pool. 

Tracy joined Joe in the jacuzzi as she wanted to tell him something. 

“I just wanted to say that you are great with the kids. They really do love you” Tracy said to Joe meaning every single word. 

“Aww thanks Tracy that means a lot. I couldn’t love them anymore than I do”.

“I can tell. Do you ever think you and Debbie will have kids?” 

“I’d love to. Don’t get me wrong Sarah and Jack are more than enough if it never happened but I would love more. Being an only child was hard growing up, I never had anyone to talk to. So I always said to myself that when I have a family I want a big one” Joe explained. 

“You hit the jackpot with the Dingles then...” Tracy said joking at the size of the family. 

“I really did! And to think I nearly screwed it all up being a moron at the beginning”. 

“True but you did think that Charity was the reason your dad died”. 

“I know looking back I can’t quite believe I thought that. She has her floors does Charity but she’d never do that, ever! I wish I could take it all back but unfortunately life isn’t that simple”. 

“Don’t worry they know you’d take it all back if you could. They love you Joe, hold onto that because once a Dingle always a Dingle” Tracy said. 

“I know, I cherish it” Joe replied. 

“Right kids out we come” Tracy shouted. 

The kids reluctantly got out of the pool, grabbing their towels to dry themselves off before going to get ready for dinner. 

“I suppose we should follow their lead...” Tracy said.

“Yeah you don’t mind giving me a hand do you?” Joe asked. 

“Of course not, let me just dry my hands so you don’t slip” Tracy replied as she grabbed her towel drying herself down. 

Tracy grabbed onto Joe’s hand and help him out of the jacuzzi, she was surprised at how strong Joe was with when it came to moving around. 

“Thanks” Joe said. 

“Are you ok to get into your chair?” Tracy asked. 

“Yeah I’m ok from here, you get go changed”.

“Ok. I’ll see you in a little while”.

As Tracy walked into the villa, Joe pulled himself up by using the railings which went all around the back yard area, mainly to keep the insects and alligators out. He managed to stand for a minute or two before his legs becoming too fatigued, luckily his chair was right next to him. He was impressed with himself that he could stand unaided for the amount of time he just did, he could feel and see improvements daily even if they were little. 

Back over at the hotel with the love birds they had finally put some clothes on so that the poor girl that walked in on them in the bath could come and clean up the mess she made. 

There was a little knock at the door. 

“Room service” The embarrassed girl said. 

Vanessa opened the door, doing her best to keep a straight face. 

“Sorry about earlier we didn’t hear the knock at the door” Vanessa said. 

“No you have nothing to apologise for, it was my fault I shouldn’t have walked in. I’m really sorry please don’t tell my boss I need this job”. 

“Don’t be silly we won’t tell your boss. It was a simple mistake that is technically our fault, honestly it’s fine” Vanessa explained to the girl who was visibly worried about losing her job. 

“Thank you, it means a lot. I’ll replace the champagne and make sure you get the best service while staying here”.

“What’s your name?” Charity asked as she sat on the bed. 

“Ashley”.

“Ashley nice name! Look you need to stop beating yourself up about this little incident it was my fault entirely and you are not to blame. We appreciate the gesture of extra champagne but please we don’t need it, what I would like is that you make sure you look after this room all week? That way I know the tip I leave on the day we leave will go to you and you alone” Charity explained. 

“I can do that” Ashley replied with a smile on her face. 

“Good. So let’s just forget that earlier happened ok?” 

“Sounds good. I’ll clean this up and leave you to it”. 

“Can you do me a favour?” Charity asked. 

“Of course, anything”.

“Can you book a taxi for us to go to Epcot?”

“Consider it done” Ashley replied as she tidied up the glass from the floor. 

“Thank you” Charity said. 

“Epcot? Sounds fun... what you going to wear?” Vanessa asked Charity as she climbed onto the bed beside her. 

“It’s pretty hot outside so I might go for my shorts and a nice top and then I’ll take a jumper to put on later”.

“I’ll do the same, we can match” Vanessa joked. 

“No! We are not being one of those married couples that match. Not happening” Charity instantly replied. 

“Ah that’s a shame” Vanessa sarcastically said winding Charity up.

“Babe id look ridiculous in some of the stuff you wear and visa versa”.

“Oh I no. So I’ll go for jeans I think, I get cold easily and if it’s a late night I don’t want to catch a chill”. 

“You are such an old lady” Charity said poking fun at Vanessa. 

“Yeah but you love me” Vanessa replied giving Charity a kiss. 

Ashley had finished clearing up the mess she had made earlier. 

“I’m all finished, I’ll book that taxi for you. Can I just say you make a beautiful couple” Ashley said. 

“Aww thank you! That’s very kind of you to say” Charity replied. 

“Do you have a boyfriend? Girlfriend?” Vanessa asked.

“I did have we broke up last week” Ashley replied with a sad look on her face. 

“I’m so sorry to hear that! You’ll find someone else in no time you are gorgeous”.

“Thanks! I’m in no rush need to concentrate on myself for a while”.

“Sounds like a plan” Charity replied. 

“Have a good evening and I’ll see you tomorrow” Ashley said as she headed to the door. 

“You too Ashley” Charity said as Ashley left. 

“She’s a sweetheart” Vanessa said.

“She really is! Can you believe she thought we would be angry with her? I mean she’s the poor one that walked in on us” Charity said laughing. 

“They value their customer service here though as that’s how they make their money from tips, because a base wage isn’t great” Vanessa explained. 

“Christ did you swallow google or something?” Charity replied joking at how smart Vanessa sounded. 

“I’ll have you know I am a very smart lady”.

“Yeah and half the stuff that comes out of your mouth is utter rubbish”. 

“Oi” Vanessa replied smacking Charity with one of the pillows from behind her. 

“Ouch”.

“Serves you right for being a meany”.

“You just wait... keep both eyes open Mrs Dingle” Charity said playfully. 

“Oh I will” Vanessa replied. 

“Anyway enough of this talk we need to get ready to head to Epcot, I have a special surprise for you” Charity explained. 

“Another surprise? you are spoiling me”. 

“You deserve to be spoilt for putting up with me” Charity replied. 

“True” Vanessa joked as she got off the bed and headed towards her suitcase to pick an outfit for this evening. 

Charity followed Vanessa to help her pick out an outfit and to help her undress, she was struggling to keep her hands off her wife. 

Back over at the villa the wonderers had returned from their shopping trip armed with a million bags full of junk food that everyone was going to love. 

“We’re back” Chas shouted as she kicked the door open as her hands were full. 

5 very hungry volunteers ran from the sofa’s to help them with the bags but mainly to check out what they had got. 

“We’ll help” Noah said as he took some of the bags off Lisa and Ryan. 

“Thanks bud” Ryan replied as he put his bags down and headed straight for the sofa. 

“You survived then?” Joe joked as Ryan looked shellshocked from his trip. 

“Just about, we managed to lose Lisa but she was actually outside waiting for us at the wrong car” Ryan explained. 

“You are joking” Joe replied laughing. 

“I wish I was!” 

“God help us. What’s the likelihood someone gets lost in one of the parks?”

“It will happen without a doubt, we just need to make sure it’s not one of the children” Ryan replied. 

“Yeah that’s definitely the priority. Were off to Busch gardens tomorrow which has lots and lots of amazing rollercoasters”.

“Amazing! I can’t wait. You going to come on some?” Ryan asked hopeful. 

“If I can yes, I’ve read that they are pretty good at helping people with disabilities so fingers crossed I can come on them” Joe replied. 

“We will make sure you get on them”. 

Over in the kitchen complete and utter chaos was under way, food was being put here, there and everywhere as the kids were doing their best to help. 

“Babe the crisps don’t go in the fridge do they?” Debbie said to jack who was trying to help out, but being more of a hinderance than any help. 

“Right kids how about you all go sit with Joe and Ryan while we finish up here, ok?” Lisa said. 

“Good idea, come look at where we are going tomorrow” Joe added as he got up some photos on to the tv. 

“Pizza ok for everyone?” Chas asked.

“YES” everyone else shouted back. 

Once all the food was away and the pizzas were in the oven, everyone sat down in front of the tv to look at Busch gardens. They were struggling to contain their excitement. 

“Look how tall that is...” Johnny said pointing at the tv. 

“It’s very tall isn’t it. Whose going to go on it with me then?” Chas asked. 

“Me!” Noah shouted back instantly. 

“Hell yeah” Sarah added. 

“It looks very scary, I don’t think I could do it” Johnny replied. 

“Aww babe I think you are too small to go on it” Chas responded. 

“Good because I didn’t want to go on it” a relieved Johnny said. 

“Lisa? You up for it?” 

“No I am bloody not. I’d have a heart attack if I went on that” Lisa replied. 

“Oh go on Lisa, you only live once” Debbie joked. 

“Debbie Dingle I would like to live a lot longer if that’s ok with you...”

“Fine you can be the bag holder then?” Debbie replied. 

“I can deal with that, me and the boys can go get ice cream and candy floss” Lisa said looking at the little ones. 

They all looked back and smiled as they loved the thought of treats with Lisa. 

“Tracy you up for it?” Chas asked. 

“Oh I don’t know it looks very scary, I think I’d either pass out or wet myself” Tracy replied. 

“You have to. I’ll hold your hand” Chas said. 

“I feel like even if I say no you guys are going to drag me on it anyway? So I don’t really have much of a choice do I?” 

“No you don’t” Noah cheekily said. 

“Why did I know you were going to turn round and say that...” Tracy joked. 

“Because I’m your favourite nephew” Noah replied. 

“You are definitely one of my favourite nephews” Tracy said covering her back so Moses and Johnny didn’t get jealous, not that they knew what nephew meant. 

“I know the truth don’t worry” Noah said smiling away at Tracy. 

“Pizza is ready...” Lisa said as she took them out of the oven. 

Everyone jumped up and headed to the extra large table which fit them all around to tuck into the freshly cooked pizza. Ryan looked up and down the table, he couldn’t help but smile. This was now his family, one he had been welcomed into with open arms, yes they are a crazy bunch but he fitted in so well. He couldn’t have been happier.


	185. Chapter 185

“Babe you nearly ready?” Charity shouted through into the bathroom to Vanessa as their taxi was due any minute. 

“Two seconds just putting my lippy on”.

“Oh god I’m going to be covered in lipstick later then...” 

“Yes you will be”.

“I can’t say I’m too distraught about that” Charity joked. 

“How do I look?” Vanessa asked as she walked out of the bathroom striking a pose. 

“HOT” Charity replied. 

“Correct answer. Hair up or down?” 

“Either babe, probably up would be easier as I think it’s quite windy outside”.

“Up it is then...” Vanessa said as she quickly put her hair up. 

“Ready?” Charity asked as she waited by the door of their suite. 

“Yep” Vanessa said walking up to Charity grabbing onto her arm. 

The two of them headed downstairs to the reception where Ashley was waiting to show them to their taxi. 

“Follow me ladies” Ashley said.

“Thanks Ashley. How do we go about ordering one for the way home?” Charity asked. 

“I can sort that if you like, just let me know what sort of time you want picking up and I can arrange it for you”.

“Ah amazing thank you. Probably around 10 ish”.

“10 ish it is then...” Ashley joked. 

“Thank you see you later” Charity replied. 

The two of them got into the taxi and headed towards Epcot to have some fun. 

Back over at the villa the gang had demolished the pizza and were all in a sort of daze as the tiredness was beginning to set in. The three little ones were being put to bed by Tracy and Chas, while Noah and Sarah were helping to tidy up. 

“This is a bit of a shock to see them two tidying up” Debbie joked. 

“Tell me about it. I think they are both so grateful to be here that they are behaving like model children” Joe replied. 

“Let’s see how long it lasts”.

“Did you ever imagine we would all be here in Florida on a holiday? I sure as hell didn’t” Lisa asked. 

“No, I really didn’t. The family holidays were used to were trips to a caravan park or maybe pop over to Spain for a week. But this is different class” Debbie explained. 

“Hey now there was nothing wrong with the good old caravan parks we used to go to”. 

“I know we loved them and had lots of fun but this is a few steps up on the ladder of amazing holidays”.

“A few more like 50” Lisa replied. 

“Which caravan parks did you used to go to? I went to quite a few as a child myself” Ryan asked. 

“I think we went to a few down in Cornwall. But the main one we went to was near Scarborough” Lisa explained. 

“Right near the sea... did it have like a giant red building where all the children’s activities went on” Ryan asked. 

“Aye it did” Lisa said shocked.

“I went to the same one, a lot. I mean we went probably once every couple of months”.

“So you went on holiday to the same caravan site as us, you were probably there the same time as us and we didn’t even know” Debbie replied. 

“Imagine, that would be crazy” Ryan said. 

“The world really is a very small place” Joe added. 

“Crazy isn’t it. What’s the plan tomorrow then? As I’m getting tired and might retire to bed very soon” Lisa said. 

“We need to be leaving here by 9am as the journey is over an hour and we want to beat the rush” Joe said. 

“Perfect I shall see you all in the morning then. Sleep well everyone” Lisa said as she headed towards her bedroom. 

“Night Lisa” everyone replied. 

“We’re gunna head to bed too, thanks for today and we’ll see you all tomorrow” Noah said as both him and Sarah headed to their room which had the Mickey Mouse bunk beds. 

“Night kids, see you bright and early” Debbie replied. 

“Night” Ryan added. 

It was still early in the evening as it was only 8 but they had all been up since the crack of dawn and were beginning to lag. 

“We appear to have lost a significant number of the gang...” Chas said as she walked back downstairs from tucking the little ones into bed. 

“Where’s everyone gone?” Tracy asked. 

“Bed, they are all shattered” Joe replied. 

“I won’t be long but I’m going to open a bottle of wine if anyone wants to join me for a glass?” Chas said. 

“Ooh I’d love one” Debbie replied. 

“And me” Ryan added. 

“Why don’t we sit outside, it’s still warm ain’t it? I’ll bring the bottle out” Chas said. 

“Sounds like a plan”.

Everyone made themselves comfortable outside while Chas got the wine and glasses for them all. 

“Here we go ladies and gents” Chas said pouring the wine. 

“Cheers! Here’s to a fantastic holiday with amazing people” Ryan said raising a toast. 

“Here here...I can’t wait” Tracy replied. 

“It’s a shame David couldn’t make it out here” Debbie said to Tracy. 

“Is it?” Tracy joked. 

“Now now”

“Don’t get me wrong it would be lovely to have him here but he needs to look after the shop otherwise we’ll have no money” Tracy explained.

“This is true, plus it’ll be nice for you to let your hair down” Chas added. 

“Hell yeah” Tracy replied swigging her wine. 

“So what do we reckon mum and Ness are up to?” Debbie asked. 

“I don’t even want to think about what they are getting up to” Chas instantly replied. 

“I actually know what they have planned tonight...” Joe said feeling very smug with himself. 

“Go on then spill”.

“So Charity has organised a candle light dinner for them at the Rose and crown which is a pub located along the water front at Epcot. They will stay there to watch the fireworks as they will have some of the best seats in the whole entire park, then after that you can probably use your imagination as to what they would be getting up to” Joe explained. 

“Wow, she really has gone all out hasn’t she. Can you even believe the two of them are married? I mean let’s be realistic when they first started seeing each other none of us thought it would last...” Chas replied. 

“I have to agree, I thought Charity was just using Vanessa for sex, I won’t lie” Tracy said. 

“That wouldn’t have surprised me but I’m so glad they worked out because Vanessa is the best thing that has happened to mum in a very long time. Plus they make a gorgeous couple” Debbie added. 

“Question? Was Vanessa mums first lesbian fling?” Ryan asked. 

“No she had a thing with my aunt” Joe replied laughing. 

“You’re aunt? So she was with your dad and had a fling with your aunt? You guys really do like keeping it in the family don’t you” Ryan joked. 

“Tell me about it” Chas replied raising her glass in the air. 

Charity and Vanessa had finally arrived at the park, they were blown away at how incredible it was, the attention to detail was out of this world. 

“Ma’am would you both like a photo in front of the globe” One of the Disney photographers asked. 

“Us?” Charity replied. 

“Yes you two”.

“Yeah sure why not” Charity replied as the two of them posed for the photo. 

“Now a different pose...” the photographer said. 

“Give us a kiss Mrs Dingle” Charity said pulling Vanessa in close. 

“Perfect. That photo was absolutely beautiful” The photographer said. 

“Can we see?” Vanessa asked. 

“Sure come on over... here we go” the woman said showing the pair of them how beautiful the photo was. 

“Aww babe I love that. Is there anyway we can get a copy of that?” Vanessa asked the lady. 

“Sure do you have a Disney band on?”

“We do indeed” Charity said showing them the gold bands the two of them were wearing. 

“Ah perfect, you actually get a free digital copy of all the photos we take of you, it’s included in the package. So if I can borrow one of those bands for a second I will save it for you”. 

“Wow, thanks!” Charity replied. 

“You do realise we are going to be taking photos at every opportunity we get, I’m going to make a honeymoon scrap book” Vanessa said with a huge smile on her face. 

“Oh god, my cheeks are going to hurt by the end of the two weeks aren’t they?” 

“Yep but just think of all the photos, we’ll be able to show the grandkids when we are grey and old all the amazing memories we created”.

“We already have two grandkids...”

“Yeah we do but I’m hoping for many many more” Vanessa replied. 

“Steady on woman” Charity joked. 

The photographer returned with Charity’s band and they headed off to the pub where their table was waiting for them. 

“Where we off to now?” Vanessa asked. 

“For a spot of dinner...” Charity replied. 

“Good because I am starving”.

“Ladies welcome to the Rose and Crown pub, please follow me to your table” their waitress Sophie said. 

“Thank you very much” Vanessa replied as the two of them followed Sophie to their table. 

“Here we go ladies” Sophie said showing them their candle lit table overlooking the lake. 

“Wow this is beautiful, was this all you?” Vanessa asked. 

“I might have had something to do with it” Charity replied. 

“It was all her” Sophie added. 

“Well it’s beautiful and I love it”. 

“We would like to congratulate you on your recent wedding, we heard it was a beautiful day and we want to make sure you continue to have the best time. Have a look over the menu while I go and get you your champagne” Sophie explained. 

“Thank you” Charity said. 

“Babe I can’t believe you organised all of this for me, you really are a softy”.

“Shh don’t say that too loudly”.

“I’ll shout it if you want me too?” 

“No, no! I have an image to keep up even if we are in a completely different country”. 

“Here we go ladies, a bottle of champagne on the house. Are we ready to order?” 

“Yes please, could I have the steak and chips. Medium rare” Charity said. 

“I’ll have the same please” Vanessa replied. 

“Coming right up”. 

Sat on the table next to the love birds were a young couple with a new born baby, Vanessa couldn’t keep her eyes off the baby. It got her thinking about the possibility of her and Charity having a child together, was it too late? Would Charity want another child? Were they too old? 

“Babe you’re staring...” Charity said. 

“Sorry she’s just absolutely gorgeous”.

“Ummm hello I’m sat right in front of you”.

“Not the woman, the baby” Vanessa replied. 

“Ooooh I can’t see the baby”. 

“I’ve got a question for you...” Vanessa anxiously said. 

“Sure whats up?” Charity replied. 

“Would you ever want anymore children?”

Charity’s heart sank as soon as the words left Vanessa’s mouth. Charity had been through so much and had given birth to four wonderful children who had caused her nothing but trouble her whole life, now she had Johnny to add to the equation she didn’t know if she could cope with having another. But she could see in Vanessa’s eyes that she was hopeful the answer would be yes, she didn’t want to hurt or let the love of her life down but she didn’t know what to reply. 

“I hadn’t really given it much thought...” Charity replied. 

“Well neither have I to be honest, just seeing babies does make me a bit broody though” Vanessa said. 

“My whole life I’ve been told what a rubbish mother I am and how I never put my children first and most of my life that has been true, I just don’t know if I could do it again”. 

“Don’t you dare ever say that in front of me again. You are a fantastic mother who would do anything for her children and I can see that in the way you interact with them. You have been nothing short of amazing with Johnny and he love you just as much as he loves me. Please don’t ever think you are a bad mum because it’s the biggest load of shite I’ve ever heard” Vanessa explained. 

“I appreciate you saying that I really do but I just don’t know if I can babe, but I promise you that I will think long and hard about it because I want us to be happy and if that means having another baby then that’s that” Charity replied. 

“You’d do that for me?” 

“Babe I just want us to be happy so let’s think about it but for now can we just enjoy our honeymoon?”

“Yeah of course, sorry”.

“Don’t apologise you’ve got nothing to be sorry for, It’s just all I want to think about for the next week is you and me. Nothing else and no one else” Charity replied reaching for Vanessa hand over the table. 

“Two steak and chips, medium rare” Sophie said interrupting the little moment the two of them were having. 

“Thank you”. 

“Can I get you any sauces?”

“Ketchup please” Charity replied. 

“I’m ok thanks” A slightly dejected Vanessa said. 

“Enjoy” Sophie said leaving them to eat their main course. 

“Babe, I love you” Charity said trying to get a smile back onto Vanessa face. 

“I love you too” Vanessa replied giving Charity a smile. 

The two of them tucked into their dinner, changing the subject to make sure there was no awkward silences. Charity felt bad but she meant what she said she was going to give it some serious thought.


	186. Chapter 186

The mood over dinner was slightly subdued due to the recent conversation about having a baby. Charity could see that Vanessa wasn’t herself and she knew she needed to put the smile back on to her face before the evening was ruined. 

“I have another surprise for you...” Charity said as she put down her cutlery. 

“What is it babe?” Vanessa replied. 

“Close your eyes” Charity said. 

“Really? Knowing you you’ll probably bring out a mariachi band or something”. 

“Trust me it’s nothing that crazy” Charity replied. 

“Ok, I’ll close them” Vanessa reluctantly said. 

Vanessa shut her eyes giving Charity the opportunity to get a little black box out of her bag. She opened the box to reveal the most gorgeous silver bracelet with 6 heart charms on it, with the names of her new family members. Charity placed the bracelet in Vanessa’s hand before telling her to open her eyes. 

“You can open your eyes” Charity said. 

Vanessa couldn’t believe how beautiful the bracelet was, she was speechless.

“It’s gorgeous” Vanessa replied. 

“You like it?” 

“I love it” Vanessa said as she looked at each of the names. In that moment she realised maybe she didn’t need another child to feel complete, she had an incredible family who loved her. 

“I added Ryan’s name, I mean I know he’s not been part of the family long but It just felt right” Charity explained. 

“It’s perfect. It wouldn’t have been complete without it” Vanessa replied as she stood up to lean across the table to give her wife a thank you kiss. 

A smile appeared on Charity’s face, she was happy to see one back on Vanessa’s. 

“Come here let me put it on for you” Charity said. 

“It’s beautiful” Vanessa replied as she admired the bracelet on her wrist. 

“Ladies have we finished?” Sophie asked. 

“Yes thank you it was delicious” Charity replied. 

“Yes it really was, thanks” Vanessa added. 

“Can I interest you both in the dessert menu?” 

“Of course you can” Vanessa said. 

“What would you recommend?”

“The chocolate brownie is to die for but so is the lemon tart” Sophie replied.

“One of each babe?” Charity asked hoping Vanessa would want to go halves. 

“Halves?” 

“You read my mind”. 

“One of each coming right up. Just to let you know the fireworks are due to start any minute and they are extremely loud so be prepared” Sophie said warning the pair. 

“Thank you” Vanessa said.

Charity who was sat opposite Ness gave her the finger as if to say get over here. 

“Come watch them with me?” Charity asked wanting Vanessa to come and snuggle up with her to watch the fireworks. 

“There’s no room” Vanessa replied. 

“We can both fit on here, you can sit on me if needs be. Come on, come be cute with me” Charity said giving Vanessa her puppy dog eyes. 

“Fine, but budge over” Vanessa said giving in to her wife. 

Vanessa walked over sitting down on Charity’s lap ready to watch the fireworks, Charity had come prepared as she had packed a blanket for them to snuggle up with as the wind was quite blowy. 

“May I say what a beautiful couple you two make” an elderly gentleman said from across the patio. 

“Aww thank you so much. That’s so sweet of you to say” Vanessa replied on behalf of the two of them. 

“Have you been together long?” 

“About a year”. 

“Not that long, Well I must say from the looks of things you are very well suited and I can tell you are madly in love with each other”. 

“Thank you. How long have you been with your wife?” Charity replied. 

“45 years”.

“Wow, I don’t think she could put up with me for 45 years” Charity joked. 

“I never thought she’d be able to put up with me and my antics for that long either but look at us now. We’ve never been happier. ISNT THAT RIGHT DEAR?” The gentleman shouted as his wife was very deaf. 

“Does that help, the fact that she can’t hear you half the time?” Charity joked. 

“Oh yes dear, it helps a lot. She never hears me when I moan about her” He replied laughing. 

“Unfortunately her hearing is fine” Charity replied. 

“I can hear you you know” Vanessa said. 

“See what I mean” Charity said to the gentleman. 

“Promise me the two of you will communicate with each other? If I can give you one piece of advice for a happy, lasting relationship it would be talk to each other” the gentleman explained. 

“We promise” Vanessa replied. 

“Good because you two are the real deal, I can see that. Anyway I will leave you to both enjoy your evening, I hope you both have a long, loving, happy life together. It’s been a pleasure to talk to you both” The gentleman said. 

“Thank you, it’s been a pleasure to meet you too” Charity replied as Vanessa got up to give the gentleman a hug. 

As Vanessa gave him a hug, he whispered something into her ear. 

“Don’t give up about having a baby. I could see it in her eyes that really she wants one”. 

“Really? I’ll keep trying then” She whispered back. 

“Good luck” he replied. 

Vanessa gave him one of her cheeky smiles before she made her way back over to Charity to get comfy on her lap before the start of the fireworks. 

Back over at the villa everyone who had managed to stay awake were beginning to wind down for the evening. 

“So Debbie and Joe when you two going to get married then?” A tipsy Tracy asked. 

“He’s got to ask me first” Debbie joked winking over at Joe. 

“Ok, so Joe when are you going to ask Debbie to marry you?” Tracy rephrased her question. 

“When the time is right” Joe replied knowing exactly when he was going to pop the question. 

“Ooh So it’s something you’ve thought about?” Chas asked. 

“Most definitely...” Joe replied looking intimately at Debbie. 

“Shot gun being a bridesmaid” Chas shouted. 

“Shh you’ll wake the kids” Debbie replied. 

“Sorry. Shot gun being a bridesmaid” Chas whispered. 

“Of course you’d be a bridesmaid, that’s a given”. 

“What about me?” Tracy asked smiling sweetly. 

“Yes, you too”. 

“Look can we not plan the big day before I’ve even asked please?” Joe said.

“Alright tetchy” Tracy joked. 

“I’m not I just want whenever I do it to be perfect and the more we talk about it the more pressure lands on my shoulders” Joe explained. 

“Let’s change subject then... Ryan how are you and Vic” Tracy asked. 

“We’re good but we’re not a we” Ryan replied. 

“So you’re not dating?” 

“I think the technical term is seeing each other”. 

“But things are going well?” Chas asked. 

“Yeah they are”. 

“I think they are very well suited” Debbie added as she had previously had the conversation with Ryan about the two of them. 

“I completely agree, it’s clear to see the chemistry between them” Chas replied. 

“Guys I haven’t even known her that long...” Ryan said. 

“And? Just take it day by day that’s what I did with Paddy and I mean look at us now, we’re ridiculously loved up and make idiots of ourselves on a regular basis” Chas replied. 

“Yeah there’s no rush now that you’ve moved to the village” Joe said. 

“I love it there, I mean I feel like I’m part of a community. Everyone’s been so kind”.

“On the whole we’re a good bunch, I mean you get the odd looney but that’s just life” Debbie explained. 

“You’re part of the family” Chas added. 

“Just know that they will expect lots of grandkids... got to keep the smile big” Joe joked. 

“Oh god no pressure then” Ryan replied. 

“He’s joking. Kids or no kids we will all still love you” Debbie said. 

“I agree” Chas added. 

“Right ladies and gents I’m going to retire, I’m majorly flagging and want to be on top form tomorrow” Tracy explained as she stumbled to her feet. 

“Sounds like a plan, I might do the same” Chas replied. 

“Ditto” Ryan said. 

“Looks like we are all retiring to our rooms. It has been a very long day” Joe added. 

“Well sleep well everyone and remember up bright and early” Debbie said as she cleared up the table so they could all head to bed.

Slowly all the lights in the villa were turned off, silence filled the villa as they all tried to get some well deserved sleep. In complete contrast to the silence, the loud bangs of brightly coloured fireworks were covering the sky over Epcot. The two of them were mesmerised by the display, they couldn’t believe how many fireworks were used on a daily basis. 

“How beautiful are those red ones” Charity said as she pointed to some of the fireworks. 

“Just incredible” Vanessa replied as she gave her wife a kiss on the cheek. 

“What a perfect ending to the first day of our honeymoon”. 

“Thank you” Vanessa said holding onto Charity’s hand. 

“For what?” 

“Just being you”. 

“It’s my pleasure”.

“How cute was that man earlier?” Vanessa said as the two of them snuggled more. 

“The cutest, can you imagine us in 45 years time?” Charity joked. 

“I’ll probably be dead...” 

“No you won’t. We will be sat on our living room fighting over what to watch on tv, in matching dressing gowns and slippers. Like a proper pair of old women”. 

“You know what? I hope we are. Surrounded by those we love. Can you imagine how many grandkids we will have by then?”

“Hundreds, So we best get saving” Charity joked. 

“Don’t you worry we will be just fine” Vanessa replied. 

The fireworks had finished after the display lasting around 20 minutes, it was an absolutely stunning performance that they both loved. After making sure they gave Sophie a good tip, the pair of them headed to the exit to find the taxi that Ashley has organised for them.

By this point they were both struggling to keep their eyes open, they had had a very long day but it had been wonderful. 

“I can’t tell you how much I am looking forward to getting into bed” Vanessa said as she yawned. 

“Me too babe, me too”. 

“I think we can both settle for a good old fashioned spoon tonight”.

“I’m with you on that” Charity replied. 

Neither of them had the energy for sexy time tonight. The journey back to the hotel wasn’t a long one but by the time they had arrived Vanessa was fast asleep on Charity’s shoulder. 

“Babe...” Charity whispered as she ran her fingers through Vanessa’s hair to try and wake her up. 

“Babe...” Charity repeated gently shaking Vanessa’s shoulder.

“Yeah...” Vanessa quietly replied. 

“We’re at the hotel”. 

“Ok” a sleep Vanessa said as she sat up. 

Charity helped a very sleep Vanessa to their room, she helped her wife to get undressed and tucked her up in bed. 

“I love you” Charity said kissing Vanessa on the forehead. 

Charity grabbed herself a glass of water and sat down in front of the window, she had a lot to think about after Vanessa brought up the possibility of having a child together. 

Charity had always thought of herself as a bad mother as so many people had labelled her that over the years, would bringing another child in to the world be a wise decision? Even if she was in a happy loving relationship? 

Charity picked up her purse out of her bag which was down by the side of her, in her purse there were photos of all of her children. She got them out and added the photo of Ryan that he had given her earlier on in the day. She sat there looking at each of them for a while, thinking about how they had changed her life for the better even if it hadn’t been easy. 

Charity would be no one without her kids, they make her who she is today and she loves them. Loves them more than anything on this earth, that’s clear to see as she is willing to do literally anything to protect them. Yes she had made some mistakes in the past but it still didn’t stop her from wanting to do right by them. 

As the time ticked past, she was still sat there just staring at these 4 beautiful humans that she had created, then there was Johnny, a beautiful little boy that her gorgeous wife had created. The 6 of them were now a family unit and that’s the way it was always going to stay but why not add to it? Charity began to realise that the only people that needed to think she was a good mother were those who she loved, everyone else well there opinions didn’t matter. As long as her family knew she was doing her best then why not? Why not have a baby with the woman she loves and wants to spend the rest of her life with? 

A smile appeared on her face as she sat there thinking about how wonderful it would be to have a child with Ness, in that very moment her mind was made up. She wanted to have a baby with Vanessa.


	187. Chapter 187

The sun was about to rise on the first official full day of everyone’s holiday and the majority were still fast asleep. Noah however had been up for a while and was sat outside FaceTiming Lily. 

“How’s everything at home?” Noah asked. 

“It’s good, I mean the summer holidays are boring without you and it’s only the first day but I’ll be ok” Lily replied. 

“I’m sorry, you’re going away in a few days with your family though so that will be fun” Noah said trying to cheer Lily up. 

“Yeah I know I just wish I was there with you. You’re in Florida about to go to all the theme parks I mean does life get any better?” 

“Theres always next time”.

“So what’s the plan for today?” Lily asked. 

“We’re off to Busch gardens which is a theme park and zoo. It has some of the best rollercoasters here”.

“Sounds amazing, when’s your dance lesson?” 

“Wednesday I believe”.

“Do you think Joe can FaceTime me while you are having your lesson?” 

“Yeah I’m sure that won’t be a problem. Do you want to see something beautiful?” Noah asked. 

“I’d love to...” 

Noah turned the camera round on his phone to show Lily the sun rising, the sky was different shades of blue with yellows and oranges peering through. 

“Wow” Lily said as the pair of them watched the sunrise. 

“It’s amazing isn’t it. I wish you were here with me” Noah said. 

“So do I” Lily replied. 

Unbeknownst to the pair Chas was stood by the door listening to the two of them talk, her heart was melting listening to how cute they were. 

“I have to go, mum wants me to clean my room before we go out” Lily said with a sad look on her face. 

“Ok, well I’ll speak to you later. Hope the rest of your day is good” Noah replied. 

“Take lots of photos” Lily said as she blew him a kiss goodbye. 

“Will do” Noah replied blowing her a kiss. 

“Bye”.

“Bye” Noah said waving. 

As Noah put the phone down Chas walked out to join him on the patio. 

“Good morning you” Chas said as she gave Noah a hug. 

“Morning”.

“How long you been up?” Chas asked. 

“Quite a while I just couldn’t sleep so thought I’d give Lily a ring” Noah replied. 

“How is she? You missing her?”

“She’s ok thanks. And yeah I do miss her, which I didn’t think I would, if that makes sense?” 

“It makes perfect sense”.

“Can I ask you a question?” Noah asked.

“Of course you can...” Chas replied.

“How do you know when you love someone?” Noah asked as his face turned red. 

“Now that is a question. It’s hard to explain but you just get a feeling, a warmth inside when you are around or think about someone. Like me with Paddy, we were always friends for ages before and I never even thought of him in a romantic way but when you spend so much time with someone sometimes it turns into more and he gives me butterflies every time I see him. Do you get what I’m trying to explain?” 

“Yeah that’s how I feel when I’m around Lily. But I’m scared”.

“Why are you scared sweetheart?” 

“There are some boys at school who have been bullying me because of my dancing, calling me gay and everything”. 

“Noah I’m so sorry you had to go through that, people can be so cruel”. 

“They also keep going on about how Lily is just a cover up and if it was real we would have you know, sealed the deal”. 

“Right you listen to me ok... you two and only you two will know when the time is right to seal the deal. Ok? Don’t ever let anyone pressure you into doing anything, especially not that because it is something that can only happen once. As for them bullying you they are just jealous, just be the bigger man and ignore them” Chas explained. 

“I know, I mean I think we are both ready but we’re in no rush”.

“That’s the best way to be”.

“Thanks for listening to me, I didn’t know who to talk to about this” Noah replied. 

“Well you know that I’m always here for you no matter what and you can talk to me about anything” Chas replied giving Noah a hug. 

“Thank you”.

“Shall we go and get some breakfast and wake everyone else up?” 

“Yes let’s” Noah replied. 

The pair of them headed inside to get some breakfast only to be surprised that Tracy, Lisa and Ryan were already in the kitchen making their breakfast. 

“Morning you lot” Tracy said handing Chas a cup of tea. 

“Toast Noah?” Lisa asked. 

“Yes please, did you guys get jam?” 

“We did but I don’t know if the American jam is the same” Lisa replied. 

“I’ll give it a go”. 

“How did we all sleep?” Chas asked. 

“Horrendous to be honest with you” Ryan replied. 

“Same, I fell asleep straight away but woke up about 2am and couldn’t get back to sleep. Put the tv on and watched some trashy American show, which was actually quite entertaining” Tracy added. 

“Lisa? How did you sleep?” Chas asked. 

“Like a log, my bed is like a cloud. It was so blooming comfortable” Lisa replied. 

“I kind of hate you right now” Tracy joked. 

“I mean I did pop a couple of sleeping tablets so that’s probably why” Lisa replied. 

“Jesus woman, of course that’s why” Chas said. 

“I could have done with some of those” Ryan joked. 

“Toast is ready Noah” Lisa said changing the subject. 

“Thanks” Noah replied. 

Over at the hotel, Vanessa was slowly waking up. As she turned over in bed she noticed she was alone, where was Charity? 

“Babe?” Vanessa said loudly. 

“Over here...” Charity said from over by the window. 

“You’re up early” Vanessa replied. 

“I couldn’t really sleep so thought I would come and watch the wildlife. Come join me” Charity said. 

Vanessa wrapped herself up in the bed sheet and walked over to join her love.

“Good morning beautiful” Vanessa said kissing the top of Charity’s head. 

“Morning” Charity replied putting her arm around Vanessa as she stood next to where Charity was sat. 

“How incredible is that view?” Vanessa asked as she looked outside where the giraffes and zebras were wondering around. 

“It’s mesmerising I’ve been sat here for at least an hour and a half just watching them, I could sit here all day”.

“Couldn’t you sleep?” 

“Not really no, I had a lot to think about” Charity replied. 

“Like what babe?”

“Our conversation last night”.

“Look I’m sorry I shouldn’t have brought it up, I knew deep down you didn’t want anymore children I just guess I was being hopeful. But it’s absolutely fine I don’t need anymore children to be happy because I’m the happiest I’ve ever been right here right now” Vanessa explained. 

“That’s a shame...” Charity replied. 

Vanessa sat down in the chair next to Charity, she didn’t fully hear what Charity said. 

“What did you say?” Vanessa asked. 

“I said that’s a shame...”

“What do you mean it’s a shame?” Vanessa asked with a confused look on her face. 

“I mean I want to have a child with you” Charity replied. 

“Babe don’t joke with me, this isn’t something to joke about”.

“I’m not joking. I was up for a long time last night thinking about everything. I don’t care if people think I’m a bad mum because I know I’m not and the people who I care about think I’m not too bad either. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so yes let’s have a baby” Charity explained. 

Vanessa couldn’t say anything, she was speechless. Overcome with emotion she leaped onto Charity’s lap and kissed her passionately. Charity stopped her and wiped away the tears. 

“Don’t cry” Charity said. 

“Trust me they are happy tears, I can’t believe you changed your mind. When you said last night that you didn’t really want anymore I won’t lie it hurt but I understood why you felt that way. I can’t tell you how happy and thankful I am that you have changed your mind” Vanessa replied. 

“It wasn’t that I didn’t want anymore, I was just scared. Everyone has always told me what a bad mother I am but after I looked at the photos of my babies I realised that they haven’t turned out too badly” Charity explained as she showed Vanessa the pictures she keeps in her purse. 

Vanessa looked through the photos, she was taken back when she saw that Johnny’s picture was there. 

“You are an amazing mother, this just proves it” Vanessa said as she turned the photo of Jonny around to show her. 

“Do you like it?” Charity asked. 

“I love it. Just think we’ll have another one to add”. 

“We will indeed” Charity replied smiling. 

“If you could chose right now between a girl and a boy, what would you prefer?” Vanessa asked. 

“You say first...”

“Let’s say at the same time. 3,2,1...”

“A GIRL” They both said in unison. 

“At least we both agree on that” Charity joked. 

“We’ve got a lot to talk about but just thank you. I honestly couldn’t love you anymore than I do right now” Vanessa said grabbing hold of Charity’s face and kissing her. 

“Always wanted a mini us running around was just too scared to mention it” Vanessa whispered as she snuggled into Charity.

“I don’t want you to ever feel scared about saying anything, no matter what the topic is we will always work it out. I promise you”.

“I know I just didn’t want to ruin anything”.

“Nothing will ever ruin us ok?” Charity said reassuring Vanessa. 

“I know”. 

“Right enough talking we need to get ready because I have a surprise for you”.

“Another one?” Vanessa said. 

“Yes another one. You need to wear something that you don’t mind getting dirty” Charity explained. 

“Hmm interesting” Vanessa replied. 

“Go on then off you go” Charity said tapping Vanessa on the bum as she got off her lap. 

Vanessa headed straight for the shower with the biggest smile on her face, she couldn’t believe that Charity had changed her mind about having a baby. It really was a dream come true. 

Back over at the villa everyone was up and tucking into their breakfast. They all had a look of excitement on their faces, they couldn’t wait to be having fun together at the theme park. 

“What’s the weather going to be like today?” Noah asked rushing down the stairs with no top on. 

“Hot and sunny” Joe replied. 

“So shorts and a t-shirt”. 

“Yes and make sure you get plenty of cream on that pasty skin of yours” Joe joked. 

“That goes for all the kids, sun cream on before we leave the house” Debbie added.

“Sun hats and sun glasses too” Lisa replied. 

“Hats make me look like a loser though, do I have to wear one?” Noah said. 

“No you don’t but I mean the little ones” Lisa replied. 

“Ok” Noah said running back upstairs to get ready. 

Tracy was in charge of getting the little ones ready today, she coordinated their outfits so that they all looked similar making it easy to keep track of them in the parks. She made sure they were covered head to toe in sun cream to stop any burning from occurring, she also gave them the hats she had got for them. She managed to find matching hats online which had Thing 1, Thing 2 and Thing 3 on, the boys loved them. 

“We are ready” Tracy said walking down the stairs with the boys. 

“Don’t you 3 look smart” Lisa replied. 

“Boys stay there I want to take a photo” Debbie said getting her camera ready to capture how cute the three of them looked. 

“Smile” Chas said making sure Debbie got a good photo. 

“Mum can you send that to me so I can put it on my Instagram?” Sarah asked. 

“Of course, why don’t I set up a group family chat where we can send photos etc. It will also help in case anyone gets detached from the group when we are out” Debbie replied. 

“I can do that now if you like” Ryan said being helpful as after all he was the tech guy. 

“That would be amazing, don’t add Charity and Ness though. They don’t need disturbing this week” Chas added. 

“Don’t worry I won’t, that way we can get up to lots of mischief without them knowing” Ryan replied giving Sarah a cheeky look. 

“10 minutes and were leaving” Joe shouted packing his bag making sure he had everything they could possibly need for the day. 

“Oh Jesus I better go get ready” Chas replied standing there still in her pyjamas. 

“Yes you better, you are one of the drivers”. 

“Yes boss” she joked saluting Joe as she walked past. 

Joe just smiled, his friendship with Chas had grown over the last month or so and he loved it. The pair had a similar sense of humour but he also trusted her, trusted her with his biggest secret as he needed her help over the next two weeks. 

“Can we take a group photo?” Noah asked. 

“What a good idea” Lisa replied.

“I’ve got a selfie stick” Joe said as he rummaged through his man bag. 

Chas couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Is there anything you don’t have in that bag?” She joked. 

“I don’t think so, I’ve got everything covered” Joe replied pulling out his selfie stick. 

“Gather round everyone” Debbie ordered. 

“SMILE” Tracy said as Debbie took the photo. 

“I’m going to upload it onto Facebook to let everyone back home know what we are doing” Noah said as he quickly did just that. 

“Everyone else into the car” Joe shouted pointing to the door. 

The kids ran straight to the car as the excitement was eating away at them, they couldn’t wait to have fun. They all bundled into the cars, Debbie was stuck with all the kids and Joe, while the rest got into Chas’ car. 

“Let’s go” Chas said through her window to Debbie.


	188. Chapter 188

The gang were on their way to Busch gardens for their first taste of Florida, the excitement levels grew by the second as they got closer and closer to the theme park. In Debbie’s car the Kids were singing Disney songs at the top of their lungs which both Joe and Debbie were joining in with. Whereas in the other car it was more subdued, they were quite happy listening to the radio but also talking. 

“I can’t get over the size of some of the cars out here, they are ridiculous” Lisa said as she looked out her window. 

“I mean who needs a massive truck with 4 front wheels?” Chas replied. 

“Probably some farmer or something?” Ryan said. 

“I like that the speed limit over here is a lot slower, even though it doesn’t feel like it is” Chas said. 

“No it doesn’t feel slow at all, yet it’s 20mph slower than the uk” Tracy replied. 

“I feel safer on the road here, even the lanes are bigger” Chas said. 

“They are, does anyone know what the newlyweds are up to today?” Lisa asked. 

“I’m pretty sure Charity has organised for Vanessa to spend the day with some vets who work with the animals at the park. I think she’s going to be getting her hands dirty” Chas replied. 

“She’ll love that, animals have always been her passion” Tracy added. 

“I wonder what animals she’ll be working with?” Ryan asked. 

“God knows, lions? Monkeys? Giraffes? Could be anything” Chas replied.

“I wish I could see her face when Charity tells her, it will be an absolute picture” Tracy said. 

“I know we almost need a photographer following them around so we get to see everything...well not everything but you know what I mean” Ryan replied.

“That would have been such a good idea, a bit stalkerish but we would have benefitted from it” Tracy said. 

While the gang were on their way, Vanessa still had no idea what her surprise was, she had put on clothes that she didn’t mind getting dirty. As she changed she thought that maybe the two of them were going on a safari or something, but it hadn’t been raining so why would she need to worry about getting dirty?

“Babe how do I look?” Vanessa asked. 

“Gorgeous as always” Charity replied. 

“Hold on a minute, why aren’t you in scruffy clothes?” Vanessa asked confused.

“Oh because I won’t be getting dirty, only you will”.

“Umm care to explain...” 

“Ok. So I have managed to arrange for you to spend a day with the veterinary team who work here at the hotel” Charity said with the biggest smile on her face. She was so proud of herself for arranging something so special. 

“Come again...” Vanessa replied as she was in complete shock. 

“You’re going to work with the animals here at the hotel, I know you’ve always wanted to work with bigger animals so I thought why not while we’re in the most amazing place”.

Vanessa stood there fighting back the tears, she couldn’t believe the trouble that Charity had been through to make sure that her wife was completely and utterly spoilt rotten whilst on their honeymoon. 

“Don’t cry you daft cow” Charity said as she got up from her seat and walked over to hold her wife. 

“I can’t help it, why are you so amazing?” 

“I don’t know to be honest, I mean it is very hard being me” Charity sarcastically joked. 

“I just can’t believe you’ve managed to do this. Animals have always been my passion, when I was newly qualified I thought about moving to Kenya for 3 years to work with the wild animals but due to some unforeseen circumstances I couldn’t. So being able to work with them today will be incredible, thank you” Vanessa explained as she thanked Charity by giving her a smooch. 

“I’m also allowed to come and watch, so I can take some photos” Charity said as she held up her camera which was already hanging around her neck. 

“You look like a stereotypical tourist with that thing round your neck” Vanessa said as she giggled. 

“I want to capture every moment, because you are beautiful when you smile and trust me that smile will be plastered on your face all day”.

“It will! So when do I start?” Vanessa asked as she did a little dance in anticipation. 

“We should get a knock on the door and we will be taken to where the important people are”. 

“Oh my god I feel like a little kid on Christmas Eve. I can’t explain to you how excited I am” Vanessa said struggling to keep still. 

“Babe I can see how excited you are, you can’t keep still” Charity replied. 

“I know, I’m going to have to go for a nervous wee” Vanessa said as she ran to the bathroom.

“Hurry they’ll be here any minute”.

“I’ll wee as fast as I can” Vanessa shouted from the toilet. 

Before Vanessa had finished there was a knock at the door, it was Ashley. 

“Good morning, I’m here to collect you for your special day with the vets” she explained. 

“Ashley, how are you? And perfect the Mrs won’t be a second” Charity replied. 

“I’m very well and yourself?” 

“I’m incredible thank you, while she’s in there you don’t happen to know where the nearest Pandora store is do you?” Charity asked. 

“I do, it’s at Disney springs which is about a 5 minute car journey from here”. 

“Amazing, I might need you to me organise a secret trip there, I need to buy something without Ness knowing” Charity said quietly. 

“We can sort that out don’t you worry” Ashley replied. She felt like she had known the two of them for a very long time.

“You are amazing. Thank you” Charity said. 

“Ah morning Ashley” Vanessa said appearing from the bathroom. 

“Morning, you ready for your once in a lifetime treat?” 

“Oh you bet I am. I can’t wait” Vanessa replied with a smile on her face. 

“Let’s go then, follow me” Ashley said as she took them to the safari truck that was going to take them to the veterinary clinic. 

The drive there wasn’t too long but it went right through the enclosure that had the giraffes in, Charity was gobsmacked by how big they really were, she had never been this close to any wild animal in her life. Mainly due to her not being the biggest fan of animals but she was willing to put that aside for a day to ensure her wife had the best time.

“They are huge” Charity said.

“They are. Did you know that they are the tallest living animals and can reach heights of around 18ft” Vanessa explained. 

“I didn’t but now I do” Charity replied. 

“She’s Good! I’m glad you know these facts because i don’t have a clue. We’re given a booklet with facts in to learn but my memory is awful when it comes to intellectual things” Ashley said. 

“Me too. I leave all the brainy things to Ness”.

“Their tongues are huge, they can reach up to 18inches. Imagine that...” 

“I’d rather not thanks babe. You’re tongue is long enough” Charity joked. 

“Babe!” Vanessa immediately replied horrified that Charity was making sexual jokes. 

“What, Ashley doesn’t mind do you?”

“Not at all, you two are a breath of fresh air. The guests I normally look after never say a word, it’s boring” Ashley explained. 

“You’ll never get silence with the two of us” Charity said. 

“Well unless you’ve annoyed me... then there will be silence” Vanessa added. 

“You two don’t strike me like a couple that argues a lot, there seems to be a lot of love there” Ashley said. 

“Oh there is” Charity replied grabbing hold of Vanessa hand as they looked lovingly into each other’s eyes. 

“We are here, I’ll introduce you to Chris who is head off this clinic and then I’ll leave you to it” Ashley explained. 

“I’ve suddenly gone all nervous” Vanessa quietly said to her wife. 

“Look at me, you’ve got this. You are an incredible vet, ok? So just go in there and be yourself. I’ll be right there beside you” Charity replied. 

“Ok, I will” Vanessa said smiling. 

While the introductions were taking place at the veterinary clinic, the gang had arrived at Busch Gardens. They couldn’t believe the size of some of the rollercoasters. 

“Holy smokes, look at the drop on that red one” Noah said as he looked out the car window.

“Too high for me” Johnny replied. 

“Don’t worry there will be rides for you little ones” Joe explained as he didn’t want the little ones to feel left out.

“Sarah are you coming on it?” Debbie asked as she could see in her mirror that Sarah had gone a slightly paler shade of white. 

“I don’t know if I can” she replied. 

“We can see how you feel later, don’t worry” Debbie said. 

“Ok” Sarah replied as she looked out the window, taking a big gulp. 

“Don’t be scared, you can do it” Noah quietly said trying to encourage Sarah. 

Chas and Debbie parked up the cars next to one another, Ryan had this app on his phone which would keep a record of where they had parked the cars as the car park was ginormous. 

Everyone got out and made sure they had everything they needed for the day ahead, Debbie made sure the kids had sun cream and hats on as it was going to be a scorcher today. Lisa had her straw hat on which made the kids laugh, it was a hat like a scarecrow would wear. 

“What you all laughing at?” Lisa asked. 

“You’re hat it’s a bit squashed” Noah said pointing at it. 

“What do you mean squashed?” Lisa replied. 

“Everyone gather in for a photo” Ryan said so that he could show Lisa what was funny about her hat.

Ryan took the photo, it was one that would make them laugh for years to come. He showed Lisa the photo, she immediately took off her hat as she did look rather silly. 

“Oh I see” Lisa said laughing as she took her hat off to try and reshape it.

“Has everyone got everything? I don’t want to have to walk someone back to the car because they forgot something” Chas shouted trying to get the attention of everyone. 

“Whose got the tickets?” Tracy asked. 

“Joe” Debbie said. 

“What? I thought you had them?” Joe replied winding everyone up. He had the tickets but wanted to see the look of panic and anger on everyone’s faces. 

“No, you had them” Debbie said with an anxious look on her face. 

“Babe I don’t” Joe replied. 

“Can someone please just tell me they have the tickets otherwise I am going to scream” Chas shouted. 

They were all stood in there in the middle of a car park in silence all staring at Joe. Joe reached in his bag and pulled out the tickets. 

“Just joking... lets go” He said rolling himself towards the entrance before anyone could catch him. 

“I could kill you” Chas replied. 

“You love me too much to do that” Joe sarcastically said. 

“In your dreams”.

The gang all headed to the entrance of the park, the smiles on their faces getting wider by the second. 

“Good morning, welcome to Busch gardens. Can I have your tickets please?” Letisha asked as she welcomed them to the park. 

“Here we go” Joe said as he handed the tickets over. 

“11 of y’all?” Letisha replied. 

“There are”. 

“Ok, perfect. We’re going to need to check the contents of your bags”.

“Yeah no problem” Joe said. 

Security over in America was red hot, they checked everyone’s bag making sure that there was nothing that was on the prohibited list in any of the bags. It was especially important for theme parks that had animals in as the park don’t want any harm to come to them. 

“You are all set. If you head over to the VIP desk over on the left hand side they will provide you with your wristbands. I hope y’all have a wonderful day here at Busch gardens” Letisha said to everyone. 

“VIP?” Noah asked in a rather a squeaky high pitched excited voice. 

“Yes VIP. Only the best for you lot” Joe replied. 

“Oh my god thank you” Noah said giving his big brother a hug. 

“It’s not me you want to be thanking” Joe replied as he looked over to Ryan. 

“You did this for us?” Noah asked as he walked over to Ryan.

“Well I didn’t want to be stood around in queues all day so I thought lets all be VIP’s” Ryan said as Noah gave him a big hug. 

“Thank you” Noah said. 

“You’re welcome”.

“Yeah thanks Ryan that’s very kind of you” Tracy added. 

“I just wanted to make sure we had the best time ever”. 

They all headed to the VIP desk to get their gold wristbands which allowed them to go on any ride as many times as they wanted and cutting all of the queues. It also gave them a snack allowance they could use on anything in the park and it gave them the best seats for the shows that are performed at Busch gardens. With smiles on their faces they all went off to explore.


	189. Chapter 189

Vanessa was stood there in the reception of the clinic like a nervous little school girl on her first day. 

“Babe you’ve got this” Charity whispered as she grabbed onto Vanessa’s hand holding it tightly. 

“I just want to make a good impression” Vanessa replied. 

“You will, you are an amazing vet and they will see that”.

“I hope you are right...” 

“I’m always right you should know that by now” Charity joked. 

A very handsome man approached the two of them. 

“Vanessa?” Chris said as he held out his hand ready for a hand shake. 

“That’s me” Vanessa replied shaking his hand. 

“Welcome, you must be Charity? The person I spoke to on the phone?” 

“Guilty!” Charity joked. 

“On behalf of all the staff here I just want to congratulate the pair of you on your recent wedding, I can only imagine how beautiful your day was” Chris said. 

“Thank you” they both replied. 

“So let’s get started, Vanessa if you want to follow me we can get you some overalls and Charity if you want to grab yourself a coffee and we will come grab you when we are ready to go” Chris explained. 

Vanessa followed Chris into one of the back rooms, she was handed a a pair of Wellington boots and a lovely dark green set of overalls. She quickly changed into them, making sure she looked presentable for the photos that were going to be taken in the mirror on the way out. 

“Today we are going to be dealing with a pregnant giraffe, were a little worried about her as she should have given birth by now. We’re going to do a scan, depending on the results we might have to induce her” Chris explained. 

Vanessa stood there with her mouth wide open, she couldn’t quite believe what Chris was saying to her. She was about to be up close and personal with one of her favourite animals, she just couldn’t believe it. 

“Wow. That sounds amazing”. 

“Also we have a Gorilla with some rotting teeth so he needs to visit the dentist that we have here on site”. 

“This is a dream come true” Vanessa replied. 

“Well I’m glad I can help to make them come true. Shall we go get your wife and head over to the giraffes?” 

“Sounds amazing”.

The three of them got into one of the safari vehicles and headed straight to the giraffes enclosure, where they met Lola, a heavily pregnant giraffe. 

“She’s beautiful, how old is she?” Vanessa asked while Charity started to take pictures. 

“She’s 4, which is the prime age for females to fall pregnant” Chris explained. 

“Am I ok to take photos?” Charity asked, even though she had already taken lots. 

“Of course just no flash”. 

“No problem” Charity replied smiling at Chris. 

Charity continued to take her pictures while Chris took Vanessa to meet Lola, Vanessa couldn’t keep the smile off her face. 

Meanwhile over at the theme park the excitement levels were at an all time high, they had all got their VIP bands and were making their way over to the park map to see where they wanted to head to first. 

“Question, whose doing rides and who isn’t doing rides?” Debbie asked taking control of the situation. 

Noah, Chas, Ryan all raised their hands immediately, they couldn’t wait to get on the rides. Sarah looked like she wanted to but at the same time looked like she wanted to throw up. Joe was desperate to go on the rides but didn’t know which ones he would be able to go on. 

“Ok so Chas, Noah, Ryan, Joe and maybe Sarah? What ride do you want to go on first?” Debbie replied. 

“The fast one, the ummm I can’t remember what it’s called” Noah said. 

“You mean the cheetah hunt?” Joe replied. 

“Yeah that one, I’ve heard it’s super fast” Noah said with a smile on his face. 

“Sure let’s go there and while you are on the ride we can go and see the actual cheetahs, how does that sound boys?” Debbie asked the three little ones. 

“Yes” Johnny replied jumping up and down. He loved all animals just like his mummy. 

“Let’s go then...” Debbie said as she pointed in the direction they were going. 

As they walked to the first ride, they couldn’t believe how amazing the park was. Every little detail was perfect, the park was spotless and everyone was just so friendly. 

“Come on the let’s go” Chas shouted as they arrived at the ride entrance. 

“I’m scared” Sarah replied standing their shaking. 

“I promise you it will all be ok” Joe said trying to reassure Sarah. 

“Can I sit next to you?” Sarah asked. 

“Of course, it would be my pleasure” Joe replied. 

The 5 of them headed through the entrance towards the queue for the ride. Luckily for them they didn’t have to queue as they had the VIP band, they walked straight onto the ride. 

“Will I be able to ride?” Joe asked with a hopeful expression on his face. 

“Sure thing, let me give you a hand” Steve one of the ride workers replied. 

“Amazing thank you so much”. 

“No bother” he replied as he helped Joe into his seat making sure he was secure. 

Steve stored Joe’s wheelchair safely before double checking everyone was secure. 

“Here we go everyone, enjoy the ride” Steve shouted. 

Sarah immediately reached for Joe’s hand she was petrified but knew that if she didn’t go on the rides she would regret it. 

“I’ve got you” Joe replied squeezing her hand. 

Instead of the normal slow start to a rollercoaster, the cheetah hunt zooms up the slope accelerating the whole way up, before slowing when reaching the top. 

Sarah’s heart was racing, she couldn’t help but scream it was an instinctive reaction. Chas was loving life she had her arms in the air, there was no way she was holding on as holding on was for wimps in her eyes. 

“You ready we’re about to go down” Joe said to Sarah. 

“AHHHHH” Sarah screamed as the rollercoaster went down, even though she was screaming at the top of her lungs she still had a smile on her face. 

The rollercoaster was incredible, it had everything, speed, acceleration, twists, turns, bumps, humps it was just perfect. The ride came to a stop and all 5 of them had the biggest smiles on their faces, they loved it. 

“Can we go again?” Noah asked. 

“I hope so...” Ryan replied. 

“You guys wanna go again?” Steve asked. 

“Is that ok?” Joe replied. 

“Yeah of course, it’s easier than getting you out of the seat just to get you back into it in a minute” Steve explained. 

“Thank you so much” Joe replied. 

Sarah felt brave enough to let go of Joe’s hand, she felt ready to take on the rollercoaster again. 

While they were enjoying the thrill from the ride, Debbie, Lisa, Tracy and the kids were enjoying watching the cheetahs parade their enclosure. As they stood watching there was a demonstration going on, a team member who worked directly with the cheetahs were telling the audience all about them.

The boys couldn’t keep their eyes off the animals, Tracy however was struggling to keep her eyes off the hunky Americans. 

“Jesus look at the muscles on him” Tracy said. 

“I know they are incredible animals aren’t they...” Lisa replied thinking that Tracy was going on about the cheetahs. 

“I mean I don’t know how you know they are animals but I bet they are in bed” Tracy joked.

“What?” Lisa replied. 

“Oh you were talking about the actual animals, not the hunky, fit, tanned Americans stood over there with barely any clothes on. My bad...”

“Trace” Debbie laughed. 

“Maybe I should go and talk to them”.

“Maybe you shouldn’t, you are happily married” Lisa replied. 

“I know but life is too short isn’t it” Tracy said. 

“You are naughty...” Lisa replied as Tracy started to make her way over to the guys. 

Debbie and Lisa couldn’t believe that Tracy was on her way over to talk to these random American men, she most definitely had balls. 

“Hi I was wondering if you could help me?” Tracy asked fluttering her eyelids. 

“Sure what can we do for you?” One of them replied. 

“I’m on holiday here and I was just wondering where’s good for a night out?”

“There a bar in Orlando called Dicks it’s a pretty awesome night out”. 

“Dicks... I like the sound of that” Tracy joked. 

“So do we... so will we see you there?”

“Most definitely!”

“It’s 2 for 1 tonight so we’ll be there” 

“Perfect well I’ll see you all later then” Tracy replied winking to the boys. 

Tracy turned round to walk back to Debbie and Lisa with a huge smile on her face, she had a feeling that she was in there even if she was married. 

“How did it go?” Debbie asked trying to keep a straight face. She knew that the guys Tracy had just been chatting up were gay, the signs were all there. 

“I think I’m in there ladies, we’re meeting at a bar tonight!”

“What’s the bar called?” Debbie replied giggling. 

“Dicks...” Tracy said with a smile on her face. 

“Of course it is...” 

“What you laughing at?” 

“It’s a gay club Trace, those blokes over there they bat for the other team” Debbie replied trying to keep her laughing to a minimum. 

“Oh... makes sense I guess. Maybe I won’t be going there tonight then” Tracy said feeling a bit embarrassed. 

“Take that as a sign that you should just be happy with the man you have” Lisa replied.

“I know I know, I do love David it’s just nice to look isn’t it?” Tracy said. 

“I agree, sometime even I look” Debbie joked. 

The rest of the gang had been on the cheetah ride 3 times in a row, they eventually made their way back over to the others to move onto the next part of the park. 

Lola the giraffe was ready to be induced by the vets, Vanessa was beyond excited about the fact that she was about to help deliver a baby giraffe. 

“So if we are lucky this should speed things up a lot, the baby should be with us soon. You ready for this?” Chris asked Vanessa. 

“More than ready. I’ve always wanted to work with giraffes but never got the chance” Vanessa replied. 

“Well thanks to you’re wife you’re getting this opportunity”. 

“I know, shes just amazing” Vanessa replied glancing over at Charity who was busy taking photos. 

“Is she a photographer?” Chris asked. 

“No, it’s just something she likes doing in her spare time not that she gets much of that” Vanessa joked. 

“Is she any good?” 

“Amazing and I’m not just saying that because I have to”.

“Do you think we could look at her photos after? We are always looking for more photos for our website”.

“I’m sure that wouldn’t be a problem”.

Lola was beginning to get a bit distressed, Chris could see that it was very nearly time for her to start pushing. 

“All hands on deck” Chris said warning everyone to be ready. 

Vanessa took a few deep breaths in, she was nervous but at the same time she couldn’t wait to get stuck in. 

“Babe get ready with the camera” Vanessa shouted over to Charity. 

“I’m ready” Charity replied taking a photo of them all. 

“Here we go” Chris said as he got ready to help Lola deliver her calf. 

Two legs slowly appeared but Lola was struggling to push her calf out, Chris wanted Vanessa to grab hold of the legs and gently pull. 

“Vanessa I need you to gently pull on the calf’s legs, don’t worry you won’t hurt them, ok?” 

“Ok!” Vanessa replied as her heart rate rose through the roof, the adrenaline was pumping through her body. 

Chris was massaging Lola’s belly hoping it would help her push. Charity couldn’t believe what she was witnessing, it was incredible. She was so glad she had her camera there, some of the photos she was capturing were beautiful. 

“Pull Vanessa” Chris said.

Vanessa pulled as hard as she could which helped Lola to give birth, her calf was beautiful. Chris worked his magic to make sure everything was fine with the calf. 

“We have a beautiful healthy male calf” Chris explained. 

While Charity was taking the photos a tear rolled down her cheek, she couldn’t believe how beautiful watching child birth was even if it was a giraffe. 

“Wow, that was incredible” Vanessa said. 

“You did an amazing job, we have a healthy boy and a healthy and very relieved mother. Her heart rate is slightly elevated but we will monitor that for a short while as it should return to normal very soon” Chris explained. 

“I can’t believe I just helped to bring a life into the world. I mean I’ve delivered smaller animals but nothing like a giraffe. This is honestly one of the best days of my life” Vanessa replied. 

“It’s one of the best parts of my job, it never gets any less exciting”. 

“What will you name him?” Vanessa asked. 

“We will probably ask everyone to decide. We will no doubt post on all of our social media accounts with a picture of the fella and see what names people come up with. Personally I think it’s got to go well with Lola” Chris explained. 

“That’s a good way of getting the people who visit the parks involved. Hopefully the Mrs has got a good photo of him that you can use”.

“I can’t wait to see the photos she has taken” Chris replied. 

Charity was busy taken hundreds of photos, she just couldn’t get enough of the little fella. She also thought to herself if Vanessa was getting this emotional over a giraffe what the hell would she be like when they brought a baby into this world together?


	190. Chapter 190

Lola the giraffe had been given the all clear by Chris, after the birth of her son, who was also doing really well. Vanessa still couldn’t believe that she had helped deliver a baby giraffe, it really had been the best morning so far. 

“Babe did you see that?” Vanessa asked Charity excitedly.

“I did it was the most beautiful thing ever. I captured it all on camera”. 

“Good because Chris would like to see your photos as he might use one for their social media pages so that the giraffe can be named” Vanessa explained. 

“Sure, I mean I can go look through them on my laptop which is back at the hotel... but I don’t wanna leave you if you don’t want me to?” 

“No you go and sort them. I’m ok now, much less nervous now I helped to bring life into the world” Vanessa replied. 

“Ok well I’ll get Ashley to come and collect me. Meet back at the hotel whenever you are ready?” Charity asked. 

“Sounds good. Thanks again for arranging this, it’s literally the most amazing surprise. I love you so freaking much” Vanessa explained. 

“You’re welcome, you deserved it for putting up with some of my shit over the last few months. I know I’m not the easiest person to love but I’m so thankful that you do” Charity replied. 

“I knew what I was getting myself into at the beginning and I wouldn’t change anything not even for a split second”. 

“Not even one split second?” Charity joked as she wrapped her arms around her wife pulling her in for a kiss. 

“Maybe the odd one” Vanessa sarcastically replied. 

“Well thank you for loving me”.

“Anytime” Vanessa replied. 

“Vanessa we’re going to head over to the gorillas now are you ready?” Chris shouted. 

“One minute”.

“Go, before you get in trouble” Charity said. 

“See you soon” Vanessa replied kissing Charity one last time before running over to the truck where Chris was waiting for her. 

“See you later Charity! Can’t wait to see those photos” Chris said. 

“Me either” Charity replied. 

Charity arranged a lift from the vet centre with Ashley, she was there within a flash. While they had the chance Charity asked if they could head to the pandora shop so that she could buy the extra charm for Vanessa’s bracelet. 

“Do you have time to come to pandora with me?” Charity asked. 

“Sure thing, buckle up let’s go” Ashley replied. 

“In this?” Charity asked. 

“What’s wrong with my golf cart?” Ashley said. 

“Nothing... it is road safe yes?”

“Of course it is, plus we can go a back way. One that the general public can’t” Ashley explained. 

“Ok, good because I’m a bad passenger”.

“You better hold on then” Ashley joked. 

Over at Busch gardens, the gang had made their way to the aerial tram which takes them from one side of the park to the other. They had decided that it would be a good way to get around the park to preserve the little ones energy so they could stay there longer. 

“We’re very high up mummy” Jack said as he reached for his mums hand. 

“I’ve got you little man don’t you worry” Debbie replied. 

They were in the first gondola, with Joe, Moses and Johnny. The next one had Ryan, Sarah and Noah, with the back one having Lisa, Tracy and Chas in. The ride across the park lasted about 15 minutes, That gave them all an opportunity to take pictures from up above. 

“Can you see the elephants?” Chas shouted to Noah in the gondola in front of them. Noah’s favourite animal was an elephant. 

“They are so cute” Noah replied as he snapped away taking photos on his phone. 

“Make sure you take lots of photos” Chas shouted back. 

“I am I am”. 

“I think Chas needs to invest in some glasses, can’t she see you are taking photos” Ryan joked. 

“I’ll tell her you said that” Noah replied. 

“You wouldn’t?” 

“I so would” Noah joked. 

“Oh my god look at the drop on that red rollercoaster” Sarah said as she pointed at SheiKra. It was a massive rollercoaster with a vertical drop, that hung over the edge for 2-3 seconds before suddenly dropping. 

“That looks INCREDIBLE” Noah replied. 

“It looks scary”. 

“You’ll be fine. Look how much fun you had on the previous one” Ryan said trying to reassure Sarah that she would be ok. 

“Will Joe be able to come on it with me?” Sarah asked. 

“I don’t see why not, ask him” Ryan replied. 

“JOE?” Sarah shouted to the gondola in front of them. 

“Yes Sarah” Joe replied. 

“Will you come on the red one with me? I don’t know if I can do it on my own”. 

“Of course I will” Joe replied. The helper on the previous rollercoaster had told Joe that he would be able to go on all of the rides. 

A small smile arrived on Sarah face, she felt safe around Joe even on a scary rollercoaster. 

Arriving at the other side of the park, the gang made there way to the log flume, a water ride that all of them could go on. 

“Can we get one of them done?” Johnny asked as they all walked past an artist doing caricatures. 

“Yes we need to. Look how amazing they look” Tracy replied. 

“We can get a group one to remind us of this trip” Noah added. 

“I’ll pay, I’d like to treat you all. Especially as you’ve all been so kind to me” Lisa replied. 

“You’re a Dingle, Of course we are going to be kind to you” Chas said. 

“Shall we get it done once we’ve finished all the rides though?” Debbie asked. 

“Good idea” Joe replied as he headed to the log flume. 

“Right everyone get into 3’s” Chas said trying to organise the gang. 

Skipping the queue the first three climbed into the log flume, Debbie, Jack and Sarah were first to go. Chas, Moses and Noah were next, followed by Lisa, Johnny and Ryan and then last but not least Joe and Tracy got into the last one. The ride lasted about 4 minutes and ended with a big drop which got each and everyone of them soaked. 

“That was so much fun” Johnny shouted as he got off the ride. 

“Well there’s another water ride just over there that we are going to go on” Ryan replied. 

“Yay I can’t wait”. 

“I am soaked, my wheelchair is going to go all squidgy once I sit down wet” Joe said. 

“It’ll sound like you are farting all the time” Sarah replied. 

“At least it will cover up when I actually do” Joe said. 

“Ewwwww” Sarah shouted as she pushed Joe’s wheelchair quickly towards the next ride. 

“It’s so good to see those two so close, Sarah hasn’t really ever had a father figure, you can see how important it is to her” Lisa said to Debbie. 

“It really is! They are inseparable these days and I couldn’t be happier about it, even when they do gang up on me” Debbie replied. 

“It’s so good to see you with a smile permanently on that face of yours”. 

“I know I’m not used to it. It’s hurts smiling all the time” Debbie joked. 

“Well it suits you so long may it continue” Lisa replied. 

They all headed over to the next water ride which was one that all of them could go on together. They all hopped onto a circular float where they strapped themselves in and got ready to be squirted by jets and ride through water falls. The Congo rider rapids was by far the wettest ride in the park and each and everyone of them couldn’t wait, even Tracy who was normally so worried about her hair. 

All you could hear as they went round was laughter and screaming, mainly for the girls. They were absolutely drenched but they didn’t care because they were having the time of their lives. 

“You guys want to go again?” The person controlling the ride asked as there wasn’t a queue behind them. 

“Yes” they shouted. 

“Here we go...” 

The second time round felt like they managed to get even wetter, Debbie’s top had gone completely see through much to the delight of Joe, lucky she was wearing one of her good bras today. 

While they all dried off and headed for a bite to eat to keep their energy levels up, Charity and Ashley had made their way to downtown Disney to go to the pandora store. 

“I’ll wait here for you” Ashley said to Charity. 

“No you won’t, come on! Come have some fun with me” Charity replied. 

“Ok...” Ashley said with a smile on her face. She felt like she had known Charity for years, they both just clicked. 

“Show me the way”.

The two of them made their way to Pandora where Charity was looking to buy an extra heart for Vanessa bracelet so that when they do have a baby together they could add the name onto it. 

“Hi there ma’am can I help you?” Hayden asked.

“I was hoping you could point me in the right direction of the charms” Charity asked. 

“Any in particular?” 

“The heart ones please” Charity replied. 

“Give me on minute and I’ll be right back”. 

Hayden returned with a couple of different heart charms, Charity was hoping and praying they had the right one. 

“Here we go” Hayden said as she lay the charms out on one of the fancy mats they use in the shop. 

“That’s the one” Charity said immediately as she pointed at the ones she had already got Vanessa. 

“Are you buying it for a special occasion?” Hayden asked. 

“Me and my wife are planning on having a baby and I want her to be able to add this heart to the bracelet I have already got for her with the names of our other children”. Charity proudly replied. 

“Wow congratulations that sounds amazing. How many do you have if you don’t mind me asking?” 

“5 so far. 4 boys and one girl”.

“You’re so lucky! I always wanted to be part of a big family but I’m all on my own. My mum couldn’t have anymore children but when I find that special someone I want to make sure I have loads” Hayden replied. 

“They bring me a lot of happiness but also a lot of worry. But I wouldn’t change any of them”. 

“May I ask if you’d prefer a boy or a girl?” Hayden asked. 

“We’d both love a girl but as long as it is healthy we don’t mind” Charity replied. 

“A little girl, remember my name when you come to name her” Hayden joked. 

“We will don’t worry” Charity replied. 

“Shall I get this boxed up for you then?” 

“Yes please, can you make it look extra pretty?” Charity asked. 

“Of course I can” Hayden said as she got some blue and pink tissue paper to represent both genders. 

“She’s going to love it” Ashley said to Charity. 

“I hope so! I mean a couple of days ago I wasn’t even sure about having another child, I did a lot of thinking and now well I just can’t wait” Charity replied. 

“I’m sure you are a fantastic mum”.

“I try my hardest but there have been times where I have been a rubbish mum and I regret it massively. I’m so lucky to be blessed with amazing children I just need to make sure that they know I love them for the rest of their lives”.

“We’ve all made mistakes though” Ashley replied. 

“We sure have. Anyway I’d like you to meet my family if you are free one day next week?” Charity said. 

“Really? I’d love to”.

“Then it’s a date! We can go to one of the theme parks and just have some fun. I know you’ll love the little ones they are so cute and cheeky”. 

“I can’t wait! Thank you so much, I don’t know why you are being so nice to me”. 

“Because I see a bit of myself in you and I just feel a connection. It’s strange but I feel like I need to be there for you while I can, if that makes any sense?” Charity replied. 

“Umm not really but it’s nice to have someone checking up on me and having my back” Ashley explained. 

“I didn’t have the best childhood or teenage years to be honest with you. I see myself in you and just want to make sure you are ok. I’m weird I know, I just can’t help it”.

“Well thank you! Means a lot”.

“Here we go ladies” Hayden said as she arrived with a beautiful package for Charity. 

“Wow now that is beautifully packed” Charity replied. 

“It’s a special gift so I wanted to make sure it looked extra special”.

“Thank you! Means a lot” Charity replied as she paid for the gift.

“You are very welcome. I hope the gift goes down well with your wife and I hope you welcome youre little bundle of joy very soon” Hayden said. 

“Thank you Hayden you’ve been most helpful” Charity replied as the two of them left the shop to have a quick look round the other shops. 

Charity knew that Vanessa would be busy for a few more hours, as long as she had time to look through the photos for Chris she could do a little bit more shopping with Ashley before returning to the hotel. They even had time for a spot of lunch, Ashley still couldn’t believe how nice Charity was being to her.


	191. Chapter 191

Charity and Ashley had found a nice restaurant to have a spot of lunch, it gave Charity sometime to get to know Ashley a little more. 

“So do you still live with your parents?” Charity asked wasting no time at all. 

“Umm my parents actually both died when I was younger in a car accident” Ashley quietly replied. 

“Oh sweetheart I’m so sorry to hear that” Charity said. 

“It’s ok, I had to learn to deal with it quickly as someone needed to look after my little sister and brother”. 

“So you’ve had to raise them on your own?” 

“I had the help of my grandma but unfortunately now she’s unable to help due to her own illnesses. So I take care of her as well as my younger siblings”.

“Wow, you are an incredible young lady”.

“I’m not I’m just doing what anyone would have done”.

“So is your income from here the only income you get?” Charity asked. 

“Yeah and it’s not the best paid job in the world but I don’t have enough time to study so that I can get a better paid job”.

“I’m so sorry to hear that”.

“It’s ok, I love my job I just wish it paid a little better”. 

“So do you rely on tips?” 

“They help yeah, luckily because of the hotels star rating we tend to get guests who leave good tips. No pressure by the way” Ashley joked. 

“Don’t you worry you will be getting a very good tip”. 

“You don’t have to”.

“I know we don’t but we want to. We also want to make it very clear that if you are ever in the UK there is always a place for you to stay at our house ok? I mean that” Charity explained. 

“Thank you, not that I’ll ever be able to leave everyone here”. 

“Well the offer is there” Charity replied smiling. 

“We should probably get you back so you can look at these photos” Ashley said. 

“Yes we should. I just hope I managed to get some good ones that he will want to use”.

“I’m sure you will have” Ashley replied. 

The two of them got back into the golf cart and headed back to the hotel, Charity couldn’t wait to see how good the photos she took were. 

Over at the gorilla enclosure, Vanessa was watching while Chris and the team prepared George one of the oldest male gorillas on the site for his surgery. George had some rotting teeth which were giving him a lot of pain, Chris wanted to make sure they got all of the tooth including the root to make sure George was in no pain. 

“Vanessa would you like to come a little closer so you can see the culprit that is causing this big guy all the pain” Chris said. 

“I’d love too” Vanessa instantly replied. 

“Can you see how it’s rotted, we need to make sure we get every little part of the tooth otherwise it could still cause him pain and even worse become infected”. 

“Are you worried that his appetite might change?” Vanessa asked. 

“Well currently he is eating about half of what he usually does which is slightly concerning as he is a fully grown male. We are hoping that after this surgery his appetite should come back pretty quickly, if not then we need to do a bit more digging to see if there is a problem elsewhere” Chris explained. 

“I see. Bless him” Vanessa replied. 

The operation didn’t take too long, the removal of the tooth was successful and they were hopeful of a speedy recovery for George. While he was still under from the anaesthetic, Vanessa fulfilled a lifetime dream by giving a gorilla a cuddle. Chris managed to capture the moment on camera so that she could show everyone. 

Back over in the theme park Chas, Joe, Ryan, Noah and Sarah were ready to head off to go on the biggest ride at the park. Sarah was so scared that she was physically shaking but she was determined not to chicken out. 

“I’ve got you” Joe said grabbing hold of Sarah’s hand. 

“I’m scared” Sarah replied. 

“Don’t be. We’re both going to be fine”.

The five of them got ready on the very front row, which meant that they would be dangling in mid air before the drop. Once they were all safely secured, the ride slowly began to move, climbing up the massive structure. 

“I don’t want to do this...” Sarah said as she began to panic. 

“Sarah sweetheart calm down” Joe replied grabbing on to her hand. 

“I can’t I just want to get off” Sarah screamed. 

“Sarah breathe ok... I need you to breath” Joe said to trying to get Sarah to calm down. 

“I can’t, please help me”. 

“Sarah look at me ok? I’m about to tell you something that no one else knows, so I need you to listen to me very carefully ok?” 

Sarah nodded as she desperately held on to the safety bars as the ride approached the part where it hung over the edge before plummeting down. 

“I’m going to ask your mum to marry me, it won’t be for a little while yet but I’m planning something very special...” Joe started to explain as Sarah’s eyes lit up. 

“Really?” Sarah replied completely forgetting that she was on the ride for the split second. 

“Yes really. Will you help me?”

Sarah nodded as she closed her eyes, squeezed onto Joe’s hand as hard as she good as she prepared for the drop. 

“Here we go, it will all be over very soon” Joe replied. 

The rest of the gang were having the time of their lives, Chas especially who had always been an adrenaline junkie. 

The ride came to a stop and Sarah couldn’t wait to get off the ride, that was the scariest thing she has ever done. 

“Thank you Joe” Sarah said giving Joe a hug as soon as they were both of the ride. 

“You are welcome sweetheart. Remember that what I told you is a secret ok?” 

“My lips are sealed” Sarah replied. 

“Who wants to ride it again?” Chas asked. 

Noah and Ryan’s hand shot up immediately, Sarah’s however stayed firmly by her side. 

“You three go, were going to go grab some ice cream” Joe replied. 

“Have fun, we will come and meet you after a few more times” Chas shouted as they made their way to the front of the queue. 

“Come on you there is an ice cream over there with our names on it” Joe said to Sarah as the pair made their way over to the shop. 

“So how are you going to propose to my mum?” Sarah asked. 

“Well I’m going to have to let you into another secret if that ok with you?” 

“Another one? Go for it”.

“So I’ve been having a lot of physiotherapy to be able to walk again which is going really well. So I want to arrange a really romantic picnic and then a walk down by the beach but she’ll think I mean in my chair but no I’ll actually be walking. And then I just have to wait for the perfect moment to propose” Joe explained with a huge smile on his face. 

“What? You’re going to be able to walk again?” Sarah asked. 

“Yeah, it’s going to take a lot of hard work but I’m getting there”.

“Joe that’s amazing, you’ll be able to play football with Jack again” Sarah replied. 

“I will indeed” Joe said with a beaming smile on his face. 

While Chas and the boys continued to go on the ride over and over again, the others were currently with the giraffes feeding them carrots. 

“Why are their tongues blue?” Johnny asked as one of the giraffes licked him. 

“Their tongues are that colour because they have more melanin in, which stops it from getting sunburnt when they are eating” Rachel the giraffe keeper replied. 

“Wow, so if I stuck my tongue for long enough I’d get sun burn?” Johnny asked. 

“You would indeed and it would hurt a lot” Rachel replied. 

“Thank you” Johnny said. 

“You are very welcome young man” Rachel replied giving Johnny an extra carrot to feed the giraffe. 

“I can’t get over how polite Americans are” Tracy quietly said to Debbie. 

“I know I always thought they were going to rude and in my face” Debbie replied. 

“I know, I’m very pleasantly surprised”. 

“Don’t you worry there are cocky in your face Americans too, that can be very rude” Rachel added as the girls hadn’t been quite as quiet as they thought. 

“Oh sorry I didn’t mean for you to hear that!” Tracy said as she begun to turn red. 

“It’s ok, you shouldn’t encounter any rude employees we get interviewed about 4 times before being allowed to work here. I hear the Disney parks are even more strict” Rachel explained. 

“4 times wow... I wouldn’t even pass the first one” Tracy joked. 

“Yeah me either” Debbie added. 

“Yeah it was a very stressful process but I love working here more than anything. But trust me by the end of your trip here you will 100% have encountered a rude American, they are everywhere”. 

“Oh god we shall prepare ourselves then”.

“It’s ok, they’ve not encountered us Dingles yet. We could make someone’s life hell...”Lisa joked. 

“But you guys are lovely” Rachel said. 

“We are ignore her, she forgot to take her meds this morning” Debbie replied giving Lisa a stare to tell her to shut up. 

“It’s ok we all forget things” Rachel said. 

“Lisa we don’t need the whole world knowing we are fuck ups” Debbie whispered to Lisa as they all began to walk over to get a closer look at the elephants. 

“Sorry I didn’t think I had said anything wrong” Lisa replied. 

“Next time just say that us Dingles are lovely ok” Debbie joked. 

Somewhere else in the park the gang had finally finished on the ride, they had met back up with Joe and Sarah to get a quick snack. As Chas sat down her phone rang, it was a FaceTime from Marlon. 

“This better be important Marlon” Chas said as she picked up the phone.

“Hi Chas, yes yes it’s very important...” a mumbling Marlon replied. 

“Well...What is it?”

“So the cellar door is broken and we can’t open it. Which means we can’t change the barrel which means...” 

“Yes I know what it means Marlon but what precisely do you think I can do about it?” Chas sarcastically replied. 

“Well I don’t actually know. I guess we kind of need you permission to kick it down” Marlon said. 

“Good luck with that... but yes go on. Get someone to film whilst you give it a go, this could be comedy gold” Chas replied getting the rest of the gang to come and watch Marlon attempt to kick the door down. 

“This is going to go horribly wrong” Noah said. 

“Yep, but hysterical” Chas replied as they watched Marlon attempt to kick the door down. Let’s just say the door was winning. 

“Ouch” Marlon shouted as he fell on the floor after trying to barge the door down. 

“This is priceless” Chas said laughing. 

“Marlon what on earth are you doing?” Paddy asked as he walked in. 

“Trying to get the door open”.

Paddy didn’t realise that he was on FaceTime right now, Marlon was in too much pain to inform him. The two of them decided to do a running barge into the door, again the door won the battle causing hysterics from the gang on the other end of the phone. 

“What’s that noise? Why can I hear Chas’ laugh?” Paddy asked with a confused look on his face. 

“Paddy were on FaceTime having a good old laugh at you two clowns” Chas replied. 

“Hiya love, are you having an amazing time?” Paddy asked. 

“I am! Right you two need to call a professional because we need the punters to be kept happy. I’m relying on you two and the others to keep the pub going, don’t let me down. I love you padster but I’m going because have rollercoasters screaming my name” Chas said blowing Paddy a kiss and hanging up before Paddy could reply. 

“Where’s she gone?” Paddy said looking at the phone. 

“She hung up to go and have fun...” Marlon replied. 

“Charming! Right we need to actually get down there, I’ll go get someone with actual muscles” Paddy said making his way back into the bar to find some men. 

“I have muscles” Marlon said to himself as he looked at his scrawny arms. 

Paddy returned with Ross and Pete to try and kick the door down, Marlon stood back out of the way while the boys got ready to kick it down. With one kick the cellar door swung open. 

“You’ve done that before” Paddy joked. 

Pete and Ross just looked at each other and laughed, they had done it plenty of times in their life but knew that Paddy meant it as an innocent joked. 

“Thanks lads” Marlon said as they went back to their pints. 

“You don’t think they’ve actually done that lots before do you?” Paddy asked. 

“Yes paddy I do! They hardly have the squeakiest clean records do they” Marlon replied. 

“Oh Yeah... right let’s get down there, we have punters to serve” Paddy said as the two of them heading into the cellar to change the barrel and to refresh the stock.


	192. Chapter 192

Charity had returned to the hotel to look through the photos she took earlier, she was blown away by how good of them actually were. Maybe she had missed her calling in life and should do some freelance photography as well as running the pub? 

Her face lit up when she arrived at a candid photo of Vanessa, she looked absolutely beautiful because the photo was so natural, she didn’t even know it was being taken. Charity knew she was getting that printed as soon as she got the chance.

There was a knock at the door, Charity knew it was likely to be Ashley. 

“Come in” Charity shouted. 

Ashley let herself into the room. 

“You forgot the gift” Ashley said handing Charity the pandora bag. 

“Guilty! I did it on purpose so you’d come up and take a look at some of my photos without your boss getting suspicious that you weren’t doing any work”. 

“You know all the tricks in the trade don’t you” Ashley joked. 

“I really do! I’ve been around a while. Come take a look” Charity said as she pulled the chair next to her round the table so Ashley could take a seat. 

“Holy smokes these are absolutely gorgeous. You have a real talent” Ashley replied. 

“You think?” 

“I know you do! Seriously why are you not doing this as a career?” 

“My life is hectic enough without adding something else on top, especially if we are going to be having a baby”. 

“Well just remember that life is short and you should do something you love, now I know you’re pub is you’re life and you love it but just make sure you take photos” Ashley replied. 

“I will don’t worry! Talking of things we love, what would you do if you could do anything?” Charity asked Ashley. 

“I’d own my own hotel, but I would make sure it was affordable for everyone but at the same time it would be perfect” Ashley said with a smile on her face. 

“Like a big hotel or a little one?” 

“Quite a small one”.

“Like a bed and breakfast type place?” Charity replied. 

“Yeah small and cosy but absolutely spotless inside”. 

Charity couldn’t help but think of the bed and breakfast in the village, maybe one day Ashley could live in the village and run it? Or is that dreaming too big? 

“Im sure you’ll achieve that dream one day” Charity said trying to encourage Ashley not to give up on her dreams. 

“I hope so, but I’d have to make sure that my brother and sister were set up before looking after myself”. 

“How old are they?” 

“Lucas is 17 and Piper is 15” Ashley replied. 

“So soon enough they should both be able to get part time jobs?” 

“Yeah but Lucas has to focus on his sport so that he gets his scholarship to the college he wants to go to and Piper helps me a lot with our grandma”. 

“Just remember that you need live a life you love as well though, you can’t look after them all your life putting off you’re happiness” Charity explained. 

“I know but it’s my job at the moment, but don’t worry I will make sure I’m happy”.

“Well I just want you to know that you are always welcome to come and stay with me and Ness. For a holiday or even longer, we’d love to have you around” Charity explained. 

“Thank you that’s very kind of you” Ashley replied. 

While the two of them continued to talk Vanessa walked in with the biggest smile on her face. 

“Hello you two” Vanessa said. 

“Hey, you’re back early” Charity replied. 

“I am, we finished earlier than expected. Chris is downstairs waiting to have a drink with us. How did the photos turn out?” Vanessa asked. 

“They are incredible” Ashley replied. 

“They turned out good” Charity said. 

“Let’s see...” Vanessa said as she walked behind the two of them to look at the laptop. 

“Be honest babe!”

“They are gorgeous, you are so bloody talented” Vanessa replied giving Charity a kiss on the cheek. 

“You’re not just saying that because I’m your wife and you have to?” 

“No! I mean it, Chris is going to be blown away”. 

“I’ll leave the two of you too it” Ashley said as she got up to walk to the door. 

“Think about what I said!” Charity said. 

“Will do. See you later” Ashley replied as she shut the door behind her. 

“Think about what?” Vanessa asked as she sat down on Charity’s lap. 

Charity wrapped her arms around her wife, holding onto her tightly. 

“I asked Ashley what her dream was and she explained that she wanted to open up her own boutique B and B. It made me think about the one in the village, so I just said that if she ever wants to come and visit us or come and stay then she is welcome. I hope that’s ok?” Charity explained.

“You really do have a connection with her don’t you?” Vanessa replied. 

“I do and I can’t explain it. I’ve never really had a maternal bone in my body if I’m honest but something inside of me is telling me that I need to make sure she is ok”.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” Vanessa asked. 

“I don’t think you have...” 

“Well I love you a ridiculous amount and seeing you like this with Ashley gets me beyond excited to have a baby with you! I just love you” Vanessa replied snogging her wife passionately. 

“I can’t wait either. We should go meet Chris otherwise he will think we’ve forgotten about him”.

“Oh yeah. Grab your laptop let’s go” Vanessa replied as the two of them headed to meet Chris in the bar downstairs. 

Back in the theme park, Ryan was missing Vic after seeing Chas FaceTime with Paddy, he wanted to ring her but didn’t want to scare her off. 

“You look like you’ve got something on your mind?” Tracy asked Ryan as he was staring into space. 

“I want to ring Vic to speak to her but I don’t want to seem too keen or scare her off” Ryan explained. 

“Just go for it. Life is too short to worry about the small details”.

“You’re right I guess...”

“I’m always right, now go and phone her before we go get our caricature done” Tracy replied. 

“Yes boss...” Ryan said with a smile on his face. 

Vic’s phone began to ring but her hands were busy in the kitchen. 

“MARLON CAN YOU PICK MY PHONE UP PLEASE” She shouted hoping Marlon would hear her. 

“What’s the emergency?” Marlon said as he ran into the kitchen. 

“No emergency I just need you to pick my phone up”.

“Jesus is that it. I heard someone screaming something so immediately jumped to the conclusion something bad had happened” Marlon went on to explain. 

“Marlon... phone! Pick it up please” Vic replied desperate for him to pick the phone up. 

“Ooh it’s Ryan” Marlon said in a lovey dovey voice. 

“Don’t say anything stupid please”.

“Ryan, how are you buddy!” Marlon said as he answered the phone. 

“Hi, yeah I’m good thanks. Is Vic there?” 

“She’s just got her hands full at this moment in time”.

“Oh ok, no worries I can call back another time”.

“Marlon put it on speaker...” Vic said. 

“Oh wait there I think Vic is saying something” Marlon replied to Ryan.

“Yes Vic?” Marlon said as he covered the phone.

“Put him on speaker and leave please” Vic replied. 

“Yes boss... here’s Vic” Marlon said as he put the phone on speaker and left the kitchen. 

“Hey Ryan” Vic shouted making sure he could hear her.

“No need to shout Vic” Ryan joked. 

“Oh sorry, How are you?” 

“Amazing, you?”

“Yeah I’m good thanks. Just creating some more masterpieces over here. What are you lot up to?” 

“We’re at a theme park, this place is incredible”.

“Im so jealous, I am definitely going to have to go one day”.

“Maybe we can go together” Ryan said. 

“Sounds good. It’s weird not seeing you everyday” Vic replied. 

“Tell me about it. It’s only day 2 here. I still think you should come out with Paddy”.

“I would but I can’t, Marlon can’t run this place on his own...” 

“That’s true but a real shame because you’d love it and I’d love it if you were here” Ryan replied. 

“I need to go as my potatoes are boiling over but I’ll give you a text in a bit” Vic explained. 

“Sounds good. Enjoy the rest of your day” Ryan replied with a smile on his face. 

“You too” Vic said. 

Ryan had the biggest smile on his face after speaking to Vic, Tracy could see immediately that he was falling for her. 

“See I told you she would want to speak to you” Tracy bragged. 

“Yes yes you were right! Women usually are” Ryan joked. 

“You got that right”.

“Right lets go get this caricature done!” Debbie said to the gang. 

“Then can we quickly go on a few more rides?” Noah asked. 

“Yes!” Debbie replied. 

The gang headed over to one of the artists stools, this was going to take quite a long time but they knew it would be worth it. 

“What can I do for y’all?” Tim the artist asked. 

“Can we have a caricature with all of us in?” Debbie replied. 

“Sure, lets do it! I’ll have to do it landscape, and you guys will be pretty small but I promise it’ll be great” Tim said. 

“I’m sure it will be too”.

“Whose going to go first?” Tim asked as he got the paper ready to start. 

“Me” Noah said sitting on the seat before anyone else could. 

“Ok, you’re name is?” 

“Noah”.

“Ok, Noah. If you can sit still for me” Tim asked as he began to draw. 

While the artist was hard at work capturing the gang, Vanessa and Charity had met up with Chris in the bar. 

“I got you both a glass of white wine, don’t ask me why but you both looked like you would like it” Chris said as the two of them arrived. 

“Perfect choice” Vanessa replied. 

“Thank you”.

“So how did the photos come out Charity?” Chris asked. 

“Yeah I think they are good” Charity replied being modest. 

“They are amazing and you’ll love them” Vanessa added. 

Charity opened her laptop and handed it over to Chris. You could see in his eyes that he was instantly blown away by the photos. 

“So...?” A nervous Charity asked. 

“They are sensational” Chris replied. 

“Told you!” Vanessa said. 

“You think so?” Charity asked. 

“Yes we will definitely be using some of these. Look I know you are on your honeymoon but how would you feel if I offered you the chance to take photos of all of our animals?” Chris replied hoping the answer would be yes. 

“I’d love to but I don’t want to lose anytime with my wife” Charity said. 

“Babe this is an incredible opportunity I’m not letting you say no! No way. She’ll do it” Vanessa replied. 

“But this is the only time we have on our own...” 

“So? Look we will always be able to find some alone time. You are not going to get this opportunity very often so you have to do it” Vanessa replied. 

“So is that a yes? It should only take a day and we will pay very well” Chris said. 

“Yes sounds wonderful” Charity replied. 

“Amazing, do you think it would be ok for tomorrow?” 

“Tomorrow yes I can do tomorrow...I’d quite like to get some at sunrise would that be ok?” Charity asked. 

“Sure thing. I’ll make sure we have a car waiting for shall we say 5am?” Chris replied. 

“Perfect. Thank you for this” Charity said with a smile on her face. 

“No thank you! See you tomorrow ladies” Chris replied. 

“Bye” Vanessa said as she sat there with the biggest smile on her face. She was so proud of her wife for being such an incredible photographer. 

“You sure you are ok with this?” Charity asked Vanessa as she put her arm on Vanessa leg. 

“Yes! Babe this is amazing I wouldn’t have it any other way. Plus I have something I need to do tomorrow...” 

“Oh yeah what’s that...?” Charity asked.

“None of your business woman” Vanessa joked giving her wife a peck on the lips. 

“Oh come on that’s not fair”.

“Well I know but it’s tough I’m not telling you” Vanessa replied. 

“Fine! Just don’t get up to anything naughty” Charity joked. 

“Me... naughty? I don’t think so”.

“Hmm. Shall we get changed and head for dinner?” Charity asked. 

“Yes, I really fancy a good burger can we find somewhere?” Vanessa replied. 

“I know the perfect place” Charity said as she had seen a burger bar earlier on in the day at Disney springs. 

“Well let’s go then” Vanessa replied. 

Back with the gang the artist was still busy at work trying to capture all of them for this drawing, it was looking amazing so far with the rollercoasters in the back ground and all of them in front of it. Noah, Ryan and Chas were first to be drawn so that they could go and ride the rollercoasters over and over again, they really were having the best day. After finishing up on the rollercoasters the three of them visited the gift shop to see if there was anything worth buying. Noah immediately spotted a giraffe with a hoodie on and he just knew there and then that he needed to get it for Lily. 

“This is perfect. Lily will love it” Noah said as he picked the giraffe with the pink hoodie as it was her favourite colour. 

“She will” Chas replied. 

“I know that I’m going to end up buying her so many things”.

“Well it shows that you love her” Chas said. 

“It will won’t it” Noah replied with a smile on his face.


	193. Chapter 193

As the sun was setting the gang had returned to the villa with very tired feet, they had covered a lot of ground today at the park. The three little ones were spark out so Tracy and Chas put them to bed trying their best not to wake any of them. Lisa was cooking dinner with the help of Ryan and Noah, she wasn’t making anything too fancy just a lasagne with some garlic bread. 

Sarah was busy looking at the photos she had taken today, just like her Granny Charity she had a real love for taking photos, she wasn’t bad either. Debbie was helping Joe to get into the shower, he was shattered after today, constantly getting in and out of the chair to go on all the rides. 

“How you feeling?” Debbie asked. 

“Tired but I’ve had the most amazing day” Joe replied. 

“I could tell, the smile hasn’t disappeared off your face all day”. 

“I just love spending time with you all without having to think about anything to do with work. It’s just been amazing and I know that Graham has everything covered back home”. 

“He definitely will. I’ll leave you to it” Debbie said leaving Joe to shower himself. 

“Thanks love” Joe replied. 

As soon as Debbie had gone and before he put the water on, Joe used the rail on the wall in the shower to stand himself up. His legs were getting stronger and stronger as each day past, taking a deep breath in Joe slowly let go of the rail. He wobbled slightly but managed to steady himself, he was determined to stand their on his own for as long as he could. He managed to last over 2 minutes, which was a new record he was so happy with himself. 

After a quick shower, the food was ready. Lisa had dished everyone’s food out and they all tucked in, there was silence around the table because Lisa’s lasagne was absolutely delicious. 

“Plans for tomorrow then?” Debbie asked. 

“I’ve got my dance lesson in the morning” Noah excitedly replied. 

“Me and Chas are going to do a spot of shopping in the morning” Joe said trying to cover up the fact he had physio tomorrow. 

“Shopping can I come?” Lisa asked. 

“No, it’s for something special so we can go another time” Chas immediately replied. 

“Sounds interesting” Lisa said full of intrigue. 

“Ok so, I’ll have to take Noah then. So Tracy and Lisa is it ok if you stay here with the kids?” Debbie asked. 

“Absolutely I’ll be getting my tan on” Tracy replied. 

“Standard” Chas joked. 

“I want to go home brown not as pasty as I arrived” Tracy replied. 

“Is that a dig?” 

“No... well kind of yes”.

“Well I’ll just use some fake tan” Chas replied sticking her tongue out. 

“You’ll be orange” Sarah joked. 

“I am never orange thank you very much” Chas replied. 

“You have you’re moments...” Joe added being cheeky. 

“Don’t you start!” 

“In reply to your question Debbie we will look after the kids” Lisa said before any fights broke out. 

“Thank you! What’s the plan for the afternoon?” Debbie replied. 

“I was thinking we could go to a water park?” Joe said. 

“YES” Noah replied high fiving Sarah. 

“Sounds amazing” Debbie added. 

Over at the hotel the love birds had been for dinner and were back in their hotel relaxing. Vanessa wanted to find out more about her wife’s connection with Ashley. 

“So babe do you think Ashley will take you up on the offer to come and stay?” 

“No idea to be honest, she’s had such a tough time. Her parents died when she was 10, her brother and sister were only 7 and 5. Her grandparents did their best but they were elderly and couldn’t cope. Once her grandad passed, Ashley was in charge of her siblings and her gran, she’s missed out on a childhood and I can relate to that. I didn’t have a childhood and I just want her to experience life at its fullest” Charity explained getting quite emotional. 

“Wow she has had it tough!”

“I just feel like I need to be there and help? Does that make sense?” 

“Total sense! You want her to have what you missed out on even though she’s an adult now”.

“I can’t even explain it”.

“This is why I love you so much, you care for people even though you don’t even know her very much. I get to see a side of you not many people get to see and my god I am glad I get that privilege” Vanessa explained. 

“Don’t go telling people that I’m a softy” Charity joked. 

“Too late, i think people know that you are a softy now”.

“Do you know what I don’t even care. My life right now is perfect. Now do me the honour of making love to me so we can sleep as I have to be up at the crack of dawn”. 

“Well take your clothes off then” Vanessa said as she sat there on the bed. 

“Aren’t you going to give me a hand” Charity replied as she stood there giving Vanessa the eyes.

“You are more than capable” Vanessa joked. 

Charity stood there and really really slowly started to undress, she deliberately wanted to take ages so that Vanessa would eventually get off her ass and help. 5 minutes in and Vanessa still hasn’t moved, Charity still wasn’t down to her underwear. 

“Oh this is ridiculous” Vanessa said as she got off the bed and ripped the remaining clothes off of Charity. 

“About time...” Charity said with a smirk on her face. 

It took Vanessa no time at all to do the job she had been watching Charity do so badly. Once Charity was naked Vanessa walked her backwards so she was pushed up against the wall, she wasted no time at all in pleasuring Charity. 

The moans began, Charity was struggling to stay standing as her knees were beginning to buckle. 

“I’m not letting you lie down” Vanessa said kissing Charity passionately on the neck, something she knew drove her wife wild. 

“Uhhhh” Charity moaned desperately doing her best to stay upright. 

Vanessa pushed Charity back against the wall, pushed her thigh in between Charity’s legs to stop her from closing them. Charity’s legs started to shake, Vanessa knew she was close to climaxing so decided to be a bit cheeky. Vanessa stopped what she was doing. 

“What you doing?” Charity asked as her heart was racing. 

“You’ve finished haven’t you? My hand was cramping” Vanessa joked. 

“No I haven’t finished” Charity replied in a huff. 

“Babe it’ll have to do, I’m sorry”.

“You’re joking” Charity said as she made her way to sit on the edge of the bed. 

“I wish I was, being a vet I need to be careful. My hands are my instrument” Vanessa explained. 

“Well then babe being a lesbian isn’t going to work out great for you because I need those hands to be my instrument” Charity replied. 

“Give me 10 minutes”. 

“10 minutes? By then I’ll be back to normal and you’ll have to start from the beginning”.

“My god you nag” Vanessa joked.

“I nag? I wouldn’t have to if you finished the job properly”.

“You are so easy to wind up...” Vanessa said as she pounced on top of Charity finishing the job she had started in record time. 

Charity was speechless, she didn’t know what to do. She felt like her heart was about to jump out of her chest, she had never been more satisfied than she was right now. 

“Happy?” Vanessa said wiping the sweat off of her forehead. 

Charity couldn’t speak, she just nodded as she lay there. 

“You’re turn” Vanessa said. 

“Give me a few minutes” Charity managed to say once she had caught her breath. 

“While you recover I’m going to get some wine” Vanessa said. 

Before grabbing the wine she stripped off and walked towards the fridge. Charity’s attention was immediately caught as Vanessa’s naked body walked away from her, she looked her wife up and down. She couldn’t believe that she got to look at that body everyday for the rest of their lives. 

Charity sneaked up behind her, pushed her against the fridge, spread her legs and returned the favour. Charity pushed Vanessa’s hair out of the way so that she could kiss her neck. 

“Pour the wine then” Charity whispered into Vanessa’s ear. 

“I can’t do anything right now apart from hold on for dear life” Vanessa replied. 

“Now you realise how hard it is to stay upright” Charity joked. 

“Just shut up and kiss me” Vanessa said as she turned her head as far as she could hoping that Charity could reach. 

“Yes boss” Charity replied kissing her wife while continuing to pleasure her. 

“Holy... fuck” Vanessa shouted. 

“There is the seal of approval I was looking for” Charity joked. 

Once Vanessa had recovered she poured the two of them a glass of wine and they watched the wild life out the window whilst wrapped up in the hotel robes. 

Vanessa’s phone rang it was Tracy. 

“Hey sis everything ok?” 

“Yeah... we’ve had an amazing day! What about you?” 

“It’s been a dream come true, I worked with the vets at the hotel, it was incredible”.

“Wow, Nice one! What are your plans for tomorrow?” Tracy asked. 

“Well Charity has been given this amazing opportunity to take some photos of the animals here, so my plans are relaxing relaxing and more relaxing” Vanessa explained. 

“Do me a favour?” Tracy asked. 

“Sure what’s up?” 

“Noah’s got his dance lesson tomorrow, I know it would mean the world if you could surprise him”.

“I’d love to, send me the address and I’ll be there” Vanessa replied. 

“Amazing, I’ll see you tomorrow then” Tracy said. 

“Give everyone our love, Tell them we miss them all”.

“Will do. Night” Tracy replied. 

Vanessa put the phone down, Charity immediately wanted to know everything. 

“What did Trace want?” Charity asked.

“To see if I was busy tomorrow morning, she was wondering if I wanted to surprise Noah at his dance lesson”. 

“Ah he’ll love that! Damn it I’m going to miss it” Charity said with a disappointed look on her face. 

“There’s always the one next week babe, don’t worry I will film it for you” Vanessa replied. 

“Thanks love, give him a kiss from me” Charity said. 

“Don’t worry I will”.

“Could life be any more perfect babe?” Charity asked Vanessa. 

“It really couldn’t! So this baby were really doing it?” Vanessa replied looking at Charity with hope in her eyes. 

Charity turned to Vanessa and gave her one of her best smiles. 

“Yes we are!” Charity replied in a gentle and loving voice. 

“Whose going to carry? Do we go for a surrogate? Adopt? So many options”. 

“I will do anything and everything to have a child with you. If that means I carry it then I’ll carry it. I don’t think it would be sensible to risk you carrying after what happened with Johnny, I know we weren’t friends back then but I know the trouble you went through and I don’t want to lose you or the baby” Charity explained. 

Vanessa appreciated that Charity was looking out for her but she wanted to feel like this baby was hers, she was worried that if she wasn’t carrying she wouldn’t feel connected to them. 

“I’m happy to do whatever babe I just want a baby with you” Vanessa replied. 

“Well how about we do some research into and see what is out there for us?” Charity said. 

“Sounds perfect babe. You don’t mind if I get some rest, it’s been a long day” Vanessa asked. 

“Of course not I won’t be long” Charity said kissing her wife goodnight. 

“Night” Vanessa replied as she went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. 

It wasn’t long before Vanessa was fast asleep, she was absolutely knackered after today. With Vanessa asleep it gave Charity another excuse to take a closer look at the charm she had got Vanessa for the bracelet. Even though it was exactly the same as the others, this one felt special. 

“Whenever you are born we are going to love you more than anything in this world” Charity quietly said as she held the heart charm up to her lips kissing it gently. 

Wrapping the charm back up nice and neatly, Charity got into bed and snuggled her wife. Her alarm was set for 5am which was extremely early for Charity who loved her lie ins.


	194. Chapter 194

The sun hadn’t even made an appearance yet but Charity was wide awake quietly getting ready to meet Chris downstairs to head off to take photos of the animals. She was beyond excited to get to do what she loved in the most incredible setting. 

“Morning Chris” Charity said meeting him downstairs. 

“Morning, ready to go. I thought we could head to the elephants first” Chris replied. 

“Lead the way” Charity said with a smile on her face. 

The two of them headed off in the safari vehicle deep into the elephant enclosure. Part of Charity was very very nervous because these animals were huge and extremely strong but she was so excited to be so close to them. 

Vanessa woke to an empty bed, she hated it when Charity wasn’t lay next to her but she didn’t want to be the person to stop Charity from doing what she loved. Vanessa got herself ready, popping downstairs she asked one of the employees if they could sort her a taxi to go to the villa. She was going to surprise Noah at the dance studio but thought why not surprise them all instead. 

The villa was still very quiet, only a couple of them had surfaced after an extremely busy day yesterday. Joe had been up for a while, he thought that he would make the most of the quiet house and try to do some more of his physio before his appointment today so he could impress them. 

Chas walked down the stairs to see Joe stood up using the kitchen counter, she stopped where she was just to watch him for a few moments. She couldn’t believe how far he had come in such a short time. 

“Wow you are doing well” Chas quietly said as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

“I’m determined to get to where I need to be as quickly as I can, I want to make an honest woman of Debbie and I don’t want to wait” Joe replied as he let go fo the counter, standing up by himself. 

“Steady...” Chas said rushing to help him. 

“Stop! I’m fine, I’ve got this” Joe explained. 

“Ok, sorry! I panicked a little”. 

“Look I can even walk on the spot” Joe said lifting his legs up and down slowly. 

“I’m blown away Joe. When you told me that you had sensation back I didn’t realise you were this advanced”.

“It’s come on pretty quickly I won’t lie, it’s even taken me by surprise. I think that’s why I found it a bit easier yesterday to get in and out of the rides. Before it would have been near impossible” Joe explained. 

“Well I’m glad you managed it because it was so much fun! I can’t wait to get to the next park and do it all again” Chas replied. 

“Me either” Joe said as he sat back down. 

“When do we need to leave?” Chas asked. 

“In about an hour” Joe replied. 

“Perfect, I’ll make us some breakfast then” Chas said opening the fridge. 

“Thanks”. 

Noah was also up, he was preparing himself for his dance lesson with Dwayne. He was very excited but at the same time nervous he didn’t want Dwayne do think he was rubbish. 

“What re you doing?” Sarah asked looking at Noah who was sat on the floor doing all sorts of weird movements. 

“I’m stretching” Noah replied. 

“Oh is that what it is?” Sarah joked. 

“I don’t want to hurt myself”.

“I can’t wait to watch, are you nervous?” 

“A little but as soon as the music turns on I’m in the zone”.

“You don’t mind me watching do you?” 

“Not at all, can you FaceTime Lily for me?” 

“Of course, it will be great” Sarah replied. 

“What shall I wear?” Noah asked. 

“I don’t know something cool? If you have anything cool...” 

“Of course I do”.

“Let’s see then...” Sarah sarcastically replied. 

Noah went to his suitcase and pulled out a couple of different outfits he could wear, Sarah was actually shocked by the outfits.

“That one” Sarah said pointing at a pair of skinny black jeans and a baggy black t-shirt with some graffiti on it. 

“Thanks” Noah replied. 

As the gang began to gather in the dining room for breakfast they were shocked when the front door bell rang. 

“Who the hell is that?” Chas asked. 

“I don’t know why don’t you go find out” Debbie sarcastically replied. 

“Alright snarky” Chas said as she went to open the door. 

Chas was shocked to see Vanessa stood there with a smile on her face. 

“What are you doing here?” Chas asked. 

“I thought I’d come surprise you all” Vanessa replied. 

“Where’s Charity? You two fallen out already?” Chas joked. 

“No of course not! Can I come in?” 

“Yes were just having breakfast” Chas said showing Vanessa the way to go. 

“Hey guys” Vanessa said as she walked into the kitchen come dining room. 

“Ness” Noah shouted as he ran to give his mum a hug. 

“Hey buddy I’ve missed you” Vanessa replied. 

Johnny and Moses weren’t far behind Noah to give her a hug. 

“Where’s mum?” Debbie asked. 

“She’s currently taking photos of the animals at the park, she’s in her element” Vanessa explained. 

“Wow, she will be loving that”. 

“I wish I was with her” Sarah added. 

“You’ll get a chance sweetheart” Vanessa replied. 

Vanessa sat down at the table and started to tuck into the breakfast with everyone, she couldn’t wait to hear what they had all been up to.

“So come on then tell me about yesterday? Was it amazing?” Vanessa asked. 

“Just unbelievable it was so much fun” Noah replied. 

“The rides were a bit scary though” Sarah added. 

“Did you manage to go on them?” Vanessa asked. 

“I did yes but only because Joe was holding my hand”.

“She was amazing” Joe replied. 

“I’m very jealous, we might have to go back there next week because I am a ride junkie” Vanessa explained. 

“Fine by me” Chas shouted. 

“And me” Noah added. 

While they all caught up over breakfast, Charity was busy snapping away. She had finished taking photos of the elephants, she had managed to get some beautiful ones of them playing in the water with the sunrise in the background. She couldn’t wait to see what they turned out like on her computer, but right now she was busy with the lions. 

“What do I do if they suddenly charge at me?” Charity asked Chris. 

“Don’t worry they won’t, but I have it covered if they do” Chris replied with confidence. 

“Good to know”. 

“So you and Vanessa seem completely in love with each other, it’s beautiful to see. Not enough genuine happiness around in this world” Chris said. 

“That’s very nice of you to say. I couldn’t be more in love with her if I tried, her when we first met I couldn’t stand her. I thought she was a stuck up middle class tit, if I’m being honest with you!” Charity replied. 

Chris couldn’t help but laugh, he had never heard someone refer to someone as a tit before, must be a British thing. 

“It’s a good thing first impressions don’t always count then” Chris joked. 

“Very true! Because we wouldn’t be married or happy right now. What about you? Married? Single ready to mingle?” Charity replied. 

“Divorced, messy break up but we weren’t right for each other. Currently focusing on my job, if the right woman comes along then great if not I have my job to keep me happy” Chris explained. 

“The best way to be! I hope all works out for you in the end. You seem like a pretty awesome man so you’d be a catch”.

“That’s very nice of you to say. Oh look over to your right these two are about to have a fight...” Chris said warning Charity to get her camera ready. 

“How do you know?” Charity asked as she got her camera ready. 

“I’ve worked with these animals for nearly 15 years, I could tell you when they were about to do a poo” Chris replied. 

“I don’t need to know that” Charity joked as she continued to take photos. 

She managed to capture the very moment the two cubs began to fight, she was beyond excited to see how these photos turned out. 

“We’re off everyone” Joe said as him and Chas got ready to leave the house for physio. 

“Where you going?” Vanessa asked. 

“Shopping...” Joe replied giving Vanessa a look. She knew exactly what shopping meant as they had previously had a conversation. 

“Have fun, I’ll see you both later then” Vanessa replied. 

Joe and Chas headed out, Joe was a little nervous he wanted everything to go well today but just didn’t know what to expect. Chas could tell that Joe was nervous because he was so quiet, which really wasn’t like Joe. 

“You’ve got this!” Chas said trying to reassure Joe that he was going to smash this session. 

“Thanks just don’t really know what to expect. I mean my physiotherapist Shona is a beast, when I say a beast I meant she pushes me harder than I’ve ever been pushed before”. 

“But that’s good isn’t it?” 

“It is but I’m worried incase I can’t do it”.

“Yeah but Joe you’re not going to be able to do everything straight away it’s going to take time, and probably a lot of it” Chas explained. 

“I know, I’m just getting impatient. I want to be able to do everything I used to do”.

“And you will eventually”.

Joe just sighed as Chas pulled off to drive straight to the clinic. 

Back inside the villa Tracy could tell that there was something her sister was keeping from her. 

“Everything alright V?” Tracy asked. 

“Perfect thank you! How about you?” Vanessa replied. 

“What are you keeping from me?” 

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know but you have a look on you’re face which tells me that you are hiding something” Tracy replied. 

“God I hate how well you know me...” Vanessa said rolling her eyes. 

“So there is something...” 

“Yes but you’ve got to promise me that you won’t say anything”.

“My lips are sealed” Tracy said as she zipped her lips up and threw away the key. 

“Ok, so Charity and I have decided that we want to have a baby” Vanessa quietly said. 

A shocked expression arrived on Tracy’s face she couldn’t believe what she had just heard. 

“You’re having a baby?” Tracy replied. 

“Shhh, keep you’re voice down!”

“Sis that’s amazing news I’m so happy for you both” Tracy said giving her sister a big hug. 

“I know I can’t actually quite believe it”.

“Me either I didn’t think Charity would want anymore children?” 

“I didn’t either but turns out she does and I couldn’t be more excited Trace”.

“Me either, I take it you won’t be having the baby though? That’s too risky sis”.

“I know it is, don’t worry it won’t be me” Vanessa said with a sad expression on her face. 

“Don’t be sad V, it’s too dangerous. However this child is born they will still be yours. He or she will be yours and Charity’s little bundle of joy” Tracy explained squeezing onto Vanessa’s hands tightly. 

“I know I just worry that’s all”.

“Well don’t because this is incredible news and I couldn’t be happier for the pair of you”.

“You can’t tell anyone though...” 

“I won’t I promise you!”. 

“Good” Vanessa replied with a smile on her face. 

It was time for Noah, Debbie, Sarah, Ryan and Vanessa to head off to the dance studio to meet Dwayne the dance teacher. It was a short journey to the studio, everyone was excited but Noah was mostly anxious, he wanted to impress. The five of them walked into this amazing dance studio, with floor length mirrors covering all of the walls, Dwayne was busy with another student at the moment, the sound system was incredible. 

“You must be Noah?” Dwayne said as he shook Noah’s hand. 

“I am Noah”.

“Well I’m Dwayne, it’s very nice to meet you. Are these lot your biggest fans?” Dwayne asked looking at the rest of them. 

“Oh we most definitely are” Vanessa proudly replied. 

“Mum don’t embarrass me” Noah quietly said. 

Vanessa still couldn’t get used to Noah calling her mum, it was weird but she loved it. 

“Oh sorry. We’ll go wait over there” Vanessa said as they all made their way over to the chairs. 

“So How did you learn to dance?” Dwayne asked Noah.

“YouTube videos mainly”. 

“Wow so you’ve never had any lessons or anything?”

“Nope, never”. 

“Well let’s see what you’ve got... do you have any routines you’d like to show me?” 

“I do actually” Noah said referring to the one he had prepared for the summer festival back home before it had to be cancelled. 

“Well let’s go then, what music do you need on?” 

“This” Noah said handing over a CD with his and Ryan’s song on. 

Dwayne headed over to the sound system, he was excited to see what Noah was made of. The rest of them were sat there with their phones ready to film it, Sarah had FaceTimed Lily so she could watch from the UK. 

The music started and Noah began to dance, the expression on his face was one of pure joy. Dwayne liked what he was seeing, he could see that Noah had the potential to be an incredible dancer, he was also impressed by the music he had chosen. 

As the performance came to an end the applause began, everyone was so impressed by Noah. 

“Dude you can dance! You came up with all of those moves on your own?” Dwayne asked. 

“Yeah, me and my brother made the song too”.

“I loved it. Now how about we focus a little bit more on hip hop to begin with and then we can see what else you’d like to have a go at”. 

“Sounds amazing” Noah replied looking over at his family with the biggest smile on his face. The two of them wasted no time, they got to work on a new routine straight away.


	195. Chapter 195

While Noah and Dwayne were hard at work learning some hip hop moves, Joe was learning to walk again with the help of his new physiotherapist Amy. 

“Joe I’m Amy, nice to meet you. I’ve read all of the documents that you sent over, I don’t want to waste anytime chatting let’s get straight into it” Amy said shaking Joe’s hand. 

“Let’s do this” Joe replied in a very determined mood. 

“Follow me” Amy said as she walked over to the bars where Joe was going to try and walk with the assistance of the bars. 

Chas made herself comfortable, she was excited to see what Joe was really capable of after the shock this morning of seeing him stood up. 

“Ok so I want you to stand up and walk along in between the bars. You may use them to help you. Ok?” Amy explained. 

“Sure thing” Joe replied putting the breaks on his chair and pulling himself up. 

He took a moment to steady himself before trying to take a step forward, it took all the strength he had in his arms to keep himself upright but he was determined to get to the end of it. 

“That’s it keep going, focus on engaging the muscles in your legs. At the moment you have relying heavily on your upper body which we don’t want”. 

“Ok, so try and do less pressure on my arms?” Joe asked. 

“Yeah see if you can? You might not be able to but with time it will come”. 

Joe took a deep breath in, closed his eyes for a few seconds and slowly released some of the pressure he was taking through his upper body. He was shocked that he hadn’t crumbled on the floor into a massive heap. 

“That’s it perfect. See how much more you’re legs are having to work” Amy said encouraging Joe. 

“For some reason it feels a lot easier”.

“That’s because you’re muscles in your legs are slowly remembering what they used to do in a daily basis. I’m pretty confident from the 15 minutes I’ve spent with you that you’ll be walking properly in no time. It’s just a matter of building the muscles up and getting that brain of yours to tell your legs what they should be doing”. 

“Really?” A shocked Joe asked as he continued to make his way down the walk way. 

“Absolutely! The injury you suffered you were extremely lucky. The loss of use was probably due to swelling on the vertebrae now that swelling as gone it’s just a case of retraining things to do what they need to” Amy explained. 

Joe was trying his best not to get emotional, Shona his physio in the UK had never given him such positive news. He couldn’t believe it. 

“It’s ok to cry Joe” Amy said urging Joe to let his emotions out. 

Amy could see that Joe was getting on very well with this activity, she wanted to spice things up a little. 

“I want you to let go of the bar with your left hand, now it’s going to be a lot harder but you can do it” Amy said. 

You could see on Joe’s face that he had immediately began to panic, he had already told himself that he couldn’t do it which Amy wasn’t happy about. 

“Get rid of the negativity! You’ve already told your brain you can’t do this, I need you to tell it you can! Because you can” Amy explained. 

“You’ve got this Joe” Chas shouted from the seat. 

A smile appeared on Joe’s face as he finally let go of the bar with his left hand, he was a bit wobbly but managed to continue walking in a straight line to the end of the bars. Joe thought that as soon as he arrived at the end he would be able to sit down and relax but no Amy wanted him to turn back around and walk back. 

“You’re joking?” Joe said. 

“Does it look like I am?” Amy replied. 

“I can’t...” an out of breath Joe said. 

“You can and you will”. 

Joe desperately wanted to just stop and sit down but he knew he had to do this, taking a deep breath in Joe started to walk back towards his chair. Chas sat there with a smile on her face watching a determined Joe walk whilst only holding on to one of the hand rails. 

“See you’re doing it” Amy said. 

Charity and Chris had finished for the morning, they were back at the clinic having a well earned cup of tea. 

“Do you want to see some of the ones I’ve taken?” Charity asked Chris. 

“I would love to” Chris replied with a smile on his face. 

Charity quickly scrolled through her photos on her camera and found a couple that she really liked the look of. 

“These look incredible, seriously how is this not your profession?” Chris said shocked by how good the photos were. 

“I love my pub and it’s my baby but I will definitely look into doing more photography when I get back to the uk”. 

“Please do because I want to be looking at your photos from over here, might even buy a few” Chris replied. 

“I wouldn’t charge you anything” Charity said. 

“I wouldn’t let you give it to me for free, not at this quality”. 

“You’re too kind”. 

“So where to next?” Chris asked. 

“I don’t mind anywhere you’re the man with all the knowledge”. 

“Well we have a very large tortoise who is extremely gentle so do you want to go visit him. His name is Albert and he’s beautiful” Chris explained. 

“Let’s go meet Albert” Charity replied. 

The two of them finished their drinks and headed off to meet Albert. Chris had a bucket of food ready to feed him so that Charity could get some action shots. As Chris fed Albert, Charity made sure that she was ready to take photos, she was able to get really close to Albert as he was a very gentle tortoise. 

Back at the studio Noah and Dwayne had been hard at work perfecting some of the hip hop moves, Noah really was in his element. 

“You’ve absolutely nailed some of these moves already. You’ve got a real talent for dancing” Dwayne said to Noah as they grabbed some water at the end of their lesson. 

“Really? Thank you that means a lot coming from you because you’re incredible”. 

“Years and years of practice” Dwayne replied. 

“So one day I could be as good a you?” Noah asked with a hopeful look on his face. 

“Of course, if not better! Man I wish you lived over here because I would love to be you’re mentor” Dwayne said. 

“That would be amazing”.

“You’ve got another couple of lessons with me Don’t you?” 

“I do yes” Noah excitedly replied. 

“Awesome. We’re going to work on a routine and at the end of our time together we are going to do a performance for all of your family. Sound good?” 

“Sounds amazing. Thank you” Noah replied. 

“Well keep practicing the moves we’ve learnt today and I will see you soon and we can get down to sorting out a routine” Dwayne explained. 

“Thank you. Have a great day” Noah said as he walked over to see everyone who had watched the lesson. 

“Buddy that was amazing” Ryan immediately said giving his brother a high five. 

“You were amazing” a quiet voice came from Sarah’s phone. It was Lily who was still on FaceTime with Sarah. 

“Aww thank you Lily” Noah said taking Sarah’s phone off her. 

“I can’t wait to see the final performance. I’ve got to go though but ring me tomorrow?” Lily said smiling away at her boyfriend. 

“I will don’t you worry. Have a nice evening” Noah replied. 

“You too” Lily said as she ended the phone call. 

“Noah you were incredible, I’m so proud of you” Vanessa said giving her little man a big hug. 

“I’m so glad you were here to see it. Just wish mum could have seen it too” Noah replied. 

“She’ll be here next time don’t you worry” Vanessa said. 

“Good because I want to make you both proud”.

“Babe you have already made us both proud, we couldn’t be prouder of you” Vanessa replied.

“I hope so”. 

“Bro you are amazing and we are all proud of you” Debbie added. 

“Stop you’ll make me blush” Noah replied going all shy. 

“Come on let’s go home and get out swimming stuff ready before we head to the water park” Debbie said rounding up all the troops. 

The all hopped into the car and headed back to the villa to see how Lisa, Tracy and the boys were getting on. They had been having lots of fun watching Disney films in the Cinema in the villa, they had even made popcorn for the occasion. While they all waited for Chas and Joe to return from the shop (the physiotherapist) they joined the 5 of them in the cinema to watch the end of Cars. It was Johnny’s and Moses’ favourite film, it was safe to say Vanessa knew all the words to it. 

“You’ve done incredible today you should be proud of yourself. I’d like to see you again in 2 days because I think it’s important to push on because there is absolutely no reason as to why you shouldn’t be up and walking very soon” Amy explained. 

“We’ll be here” Chas replied. 

“Yeah we will be here” Joe added. 

“Good because I know the reason you’re desperate to get back to walking is because you want to propose to your girlfriend...well I honestly can’t see any reason as to why that can be within the next two weeks” Amy said. 

“Really? That soon?” 

“Absolutely, you’ll need to do as much practice as you can but yes you’ll be walking very soon. I mean it will probably be with a walking stick to begin with but that’s not an issue is it?” 

“Not an issue at all, I’d much rather be walking with a stick than stuck in this chair” Joe replied. 

“Well let’s book an appointment in, then you can go and have some fun with your family” Amy said. 

“Thank you” Joe replied as they left the room to book an appointment. 

On their way home they quickly stopped off at Walmart to buy a couple of things so that it made it look like they really had been shopping. 

“Finally we thought you’d got lost” Debbie said as Chas and Joe entered the villa. 

“I know I know we kind of got a bit lost and then the sat nav wouldn’t work so it was a bit of a nightmare” Chas said making something up. 

“Well that doesn’t surprise me”. 

“How was the shopping?” Vanessa asked knowing exactly where the two of them had been. 

“The shopping was good. Really good” Joe said smiling at Vanessa to let her know that the physiotherapy has gone well. 

“Good”.

“You describing shopping as really good? What’s wrong with you?” Debbie sarcastically asked. 

“I’m a new man who enjoys shopping” Joe replied. 

“I’ll remind you off that one day”. 

“Right then shall we all get ready and head to the water park? Because I don’t know about you lot but that lazy river is calling my name” Joe said. 

“Yes let’s go” Sarah shouted back as she ran to her room to get her swim stuff ready. 

“So if we all meet back in here in 20 minutes to be ready to leave ok?” Debbie added. 

“Sounds good”.

Vanessa headed upstairs with the three little ones to help them all get ready, so that everyone else can could get their things together. After getting herself ready Tracy quickly gave Charity a call to arrange something with her. 

“Trace, everything ok?” Charity asked as she picked up the phone. 

“Yes, everything is great. How’s the photography going?” 

“It’s incredible, being up close and personal with theses animals is just amazing”.

“I’m glad you are having fun. We’re all off to typhoon lagoon for the day come meet us when you’ve finished?” Tracy said. 

“Is that the water park?” 

“It is indeed”.

“I’d love too. I’ve got a couple more photos to take and then I’ll slip into my swimming costume and nip over” Charity replied. 

“Perfect. I’m not going to tell anyone so when you arrive it will be a surprise to everyone” Tracy explained. 

“Sounds perfect. See you soon Trace” Charity said putting the phone down. 

“You off to a water park?” Chris asked. 

“I am indeed Typhoon lagoon? Is that far from here?” Charity replied. 

“It’s not actually, If you ask at the front desk they will sort a lift out for you”. 

“Amazing. I’ll have a proper look at the photos when I get back and then I can show you tomorrow if that’s ok?”

“Of course it is take your time, you need to remember you are on honeymoon and that must come first” Chris explained. 

“Yeah I don’t want Vanessa to be in a huff with me” Charity joked. 

“I’m sure she wouldn’t be! Right let’s get moving so that you can go see your family as soon as possible”. 

“Thank you”.

Over at the villa the rest of the gang had piled into the two cars and were ready to set off making their way to the water park. The excitement in the car was at an all time high, they couldn’t wait to have some fun in the sun. Charity had finished taking photos of the animals, she had made her way back to the hotel to get changed so she could go and surprise them all.


	196. Chapter 196

“Wow” a little voice from in the car said. Johnny couldn’t believe how amazing the water park looked. 

“It looks good doesn’t it?” Vanessa replied. 

“Yes. Can we go on all the rides mummy?” 

“We can indeed Well all the ones you are tall enough to ride”.

“I can’t wait”.

The cars parked up next to each other, the rabble climbed out with massive smiles on their faces, they couldn’t wait to get into the water and splash about. 

Debbie walked around the other side of the car to help Joe get out, she was shocked to see that he had already made his way into his chair by using his legs. Luckily no one who didn’t already know about the fact he could use them again saw. 

“How did you manage to get in there?” Debbie asked. 

“Magic” Joe replied smirking at Debbie. 

“Magic? Ok then” Debbie said kissing Joe on the cheek. 

“Just practice makes perfect, and I get enough practice so soon I’ll be perfect at it” Joe said. 

The gang headed into the park, they had no idea that Ryan had sorted them out a private cabana where they would all have sun loungers, free drinks and a helper in case they needed anything. 

“What are you up to Ryan? Why are you taking us to the VIP area?” Chas asked. 

“I might have arranged something special” Ryan replied with a grin on his face. 

“Ooh like what?” Tracy asked. 

“You’ll have to just wait a few minutes and you’ll find out” Ryan replied. 

Making his way over to the desk Ryan was greeted by a friendly looking face belonging to someone called Yolanda. 

“How can I help you today?” Yolanda asked. 

“I have a reservation under the name Dingle” Ryan said. 

Vanessa was shocked to hear that Ryan had made a booking using Dingle, instead of his own surname. It made her smile thinking about how big a part of this family Ryan had become already. 

“The cabana with the fast Passes? Is that correct?” Yolanda asked. 

“That is correct” Ryan replied. 

“Perfect, would you like to all follow me and I will show you where You’re cabana is” Yolanda said picking up a stack of towels for them. 

“A cabana? I feel like a celebrity” Tracy said to Chas quietly. 

“Tell me about it. I could get used to this” Chas replied winking at Tracy. 

“Well with Paddy and David I don’t think we have much chance at living like this” Tracy joked. 

“That is very true” Chas replied. 

Yolanda showed the gang to their cabana, they couldn’t believe how beautiful was. 

“If you guys need anything just press this button and I will be here as quickly as I can. I hope you have a lovely day and like I said just let me know when you need me” Yolanda said to everyone as she left them to it. 

“Thank you Yolanda” Ryan replied. 

“Thanks” everyone else said adding to it. 

“This is awesome” Sarah said claiming one of the sun loungers for herself. 

“Let’s dump our stuff and head to the lazy river” Joe said with a smile on his face. 

“Babe what are you going to do with your chair?” Debbie asked quietly while everyone got ready. 

“Just leave it by one of the entrances”.

“Is that safe?” 

“No one is going to want to steal a poxy wheelchair are they?” Joe joked. 

“True” Debbie replied. 

“Come on everyone” Sarah said hurrying everyone up. 

“I’ll stay and guard the bags” Lisa said as she lay there on one of the sun loungers. 

“Alright lady muck” Chas joked. 

“See you soon” Ryan said before they all left to head for the lazy river. 

It was just a short walk to one of the entrances of the lazy river, they all grabbed themselves a rubber ring ready to float down the river. Johnny, Moses and Jack all had their armbands on as none of them were competent swimmers yet. Tracy was having a hard time getting into the rubber ring, she couldn’t master jumping and holding onto the ring at the same time. 

“Tracy just jump” Chas shouted from her rubber ring trying not to laugh. 

“I can’t I don’t want to get my hair wet... can someone just hold my ring steady”.

“I’ll do it” Noah said with a cheeky look on his face. 

Noah started off by holding the rubber ring steady, as soon as Tracy started to make a move for the ring, Noah moved it out the way resulting in Tracy going bum first into the water, drenching her hair. 

Everyone couldn’t help but laugh, the look on Tracy’s face was one of pure anger. She was furious with Noah but couldn’t help but laugh at herself because everyone else was laughing. 

“I’m going to kill you” Tracy shouted at Noah splashing him in the face. 

“You’ve got to catch me first” Noah replied swimming away from Tracy. 

“There’s only going to be one winner of that race” Vanessa quietly said to Sarah. 

“Yeah and it won’t be Tracy” Sarah replied. 

They were nearly all in their rubber rings, it was just Joe left to get in. Getting himself out of the chair and onto the floor, Joe slid into the water. He would be able to test his legs in the water without people seeing which would help him with this physiotherapy. 

“You okay babe?” Debbie asked as Joe attempted to get into a ring. 

“Yeah I’ll be fine don’t you worry about me. You carry on I’ll catch up with you” Joe replied. 

“Ok babe” Debbie said. 

Joe was impressed with himself, he was managing to stand up on his own in the water without holding onto anything. Yes everyone was lighter in the water but he was impressed that he was managing to stand still with the current flowing against him. Joe grabbed a rubber ring, holding onto it he started to walk to catch up with the rest of the gang. 

Charity was ready to head to the water park, she was at reception organising a taxi. She was disappointed that Ashley wasn’t working today but she was also happy that Ashley had some time off to rest. 

“You’re taxi is ready Mrs Dingle” One of the hotel receptionist said. 

“Thank you” Charity said with a huge smile on her face. 

Getting into the taxi Charity was so excited to be reunited with some of her favourite people, especially her kids. Even though it hadn’t been very long since she last saw them she was used to seeing them every single day. 

Arriving at the park Charity was going to have an absolute mission to find them, the park was heaving. Charity decided to ring Tracy to find out where they were. 

“Trace where are you? Who knew this many people would be here...” Charity said. 

“We’re in one of the private cabana’s you’ll need to go to the VIP desk and ask for a wristband. I had to tell Ryan that you were coming so that he left you a wristband to wear”. 

“Ooh are we in the posh bit then?” Charity asked. 

“We most definitely are. Hurry as everyone is at the cabana at the moment so it’ll be the perfect time to surprise everyone. I’ll keep them here” Tracy said trying to hurry up Charity. 

“Ok give me 5 minutes max” Charity replied. 

Charity hung the phone up, her next challenge was to find the service desk, the park was a maze. 

“Excuse me I don’t know whether you can help me? Where would I find the desk to get wrist bands for the cabana?” Charity asked one of the employees. 

“It’s just over there, the hut with the green roof”. 

“Thank you so much” Charity replied. 

Charity headed straight to the green roofed hut to get her band so that she could go and see her family. 

“I was wondering if this is the place I collect my wristband from?” Charity said. 

“It sure is, what was the surname?” Yolanda replied. 

“Dingle”.

“Perfect, Here we go. Just to let you know they are in cabana number 6 which is over there”. 

“Thank you very much” Charity replied. 

Over at the cabana Noah and Sarah were itching to go and enjoy all of the rides but Tracy needed them to stay put for a few minutes until Charity arrived. 

“Come on Trace let us go and enjoy the rides” Noah said. 

“Yeah let them go” Vanessa added. 

“Just one more minute and then you guys can go...” Tracy replied getting stressed. 

“What are you hiding young lady?” Vanessa asked. 

“Nothing, I just want to take a group photo” Tracy said.

“Good idea, everyone gather round” Chas announced. 

“Fine but then can we go?” Sarah asked. 

“Yes you can” Tracy replied. 

Everyone gathered round for a photo, what none of them realised is that Charity had joined onto the photo right at the back. 

“SMILE” Charity shouted as a stranger took the photo. 

Everyone was shocked when they heard Charity’s voice, they couldn’t believe that she was there with them. 

“Mum” Noah shouted as he ran over to give her a hug. 

“Hey buddy, how was your dance lesson?” 

“It was amazing” Noah replied. 

“You should have seen him Mum he was incredible” Debbie added. 

“I wish I had. I’ll be there next time” Charity said. 

“Good. As much as I am happy to see you do you mind if we go and queue for some of the rides?” Noah asked smiling sweetly at his mum. 

“Go, we can catch up later” Charity replied. 

Noah, Sarah and Ryan headed to the slides, Ryan didn’t get a chance to speak to his mum but he gave her a smile and knew they would catch up another time. 

“Where are my two little men?” Charity said as she knelt down waiting for Johnny and Moses to give her a hug. 

They were there in seconds, they loved seeing their mum they gave her the biggest hug ever. 

“Hey mum! How was the photography?” Debbie asked giving her mum a hug. 

“It was just amazing, I love every single second. I was close to the animals, I mean it was a little scary at times but Chris had my back” Charity explained. 

“I bet it was incredible! I can’t wait to see the finished products” Debbie replied. 

“Me either” Vanessa said as she walked over to greet her wife. 

“Babe I missed you” Charity said kissing her wife. 

“I missed you too” Vanessa replied. 

“Whose up for some rides then?” Charity asked as she stripped off down to her bright red bikini. 

“Hot damn, you look spectacular” Vanessa said looking at her wife up and down. 

“I do don’t I?” Charity joked. 

“Those puppies have grown I swear?” Chas said looking over the top of her sunglasses. 

“I think the bikini top is just slightly too small” Charity joked making sure her boobs were covered. 

“Let’s change the subject” Joe said feeling slightly uncomfortable. 

“Let’s not waste time talking let’s go on the slides” Charity replied. 

“You guys go, I might go back in the lazy river” Joe said. He wasn’t able to go on any of the slides because to get to the top there was no wheelchair access. 

“Oh I’m sorry Joe, I didn’t even think” Charity replied. 

“It’s fine honestly, I like the river plus it helps with my legs” Joe said. 

“Sure?” Debbie asked. 

“Sure! Now go and have fun” Joe demanded. 

“Yes boss” Debbie replied as they all headed to go on the slides. 

Lisa stayed at the cabana with the little ones who were busy building sand castles in the sand, they were quite happy. 

Vanessa grabbed hold of her wife’s hand as the pair walked towards the slides. 

“So today was amazing?” Vanessa quietly said to her wife. 

“No words can describe how I was feeling out there taking those photos. I just felt so alive” Charity replied. 

“Right when we get back home you are going to do photography. I know were planning to have a baby and you’ve got the pub and we’ve got the boys but you need to make time for this! I’ve never seen you like this, not about anything” Vanessa explained. 

“I just love it. There’s just something about capturing these moments on film”. 

“We will make it happen I promise you” Vanessa replied kissing Charity. 

“Get a room you two” Chas joked. 

“You’re just jealous” Charity replied. 

“I am, I wish Paddy was here but then on the other hand I’m glad he isn’t” Chas joked. 

“I totally know what you are talking about, you want them here to experience it with you but at the same time you enjoy the freedom” Tracy replied knowing exactly how Chas was feeling. 

“You hit the nail on the head” Chas said. 

“So how have the boys been? Well behaved?” Charity asked. 

“Good as gold! Mum you should have seen Noah dancing he was incredible and the smile on his face was gigantic” Debbie replied. 

“He really was amazing” Vanessa added. 

“God I wish I had seen it” Charity said. 

“Aren’t him and Dwayne planning a performance for us all to watch? Well that’s what Noah was telling me earlier” Chas said. 

“Yeah, they are going to perform for us at the end of next week” Debbie explained. 

“Wow I can’t wait. And the little ones? They’ve been good?” 

“So good! They loved seeing all of the animals yesterday at the theme park! Especially the giraffes” Tracy said. 

“I mean who doesn’t love a giraffe” Charity replied. 

“Very true!”

The ladies were having so much fun catching up whilst they were queuing for one of the rides, it felt like they hadn’t seen each other in ages yet it had only been a few days.


	197. Chapter 197

While everyone was having fun on the water rides, Lisa and the boys were busy making the Disney castle out of the sand, it didn’t look great but it was keeping the boys happy. Joe was back on the lazy river doing his best to walk around it as quickly as he could, he was finding it a lot easier than he did at the beginning of the day. 

“Has anyone seen Joe?” Noah asked as they were queuing for one of the rides.

“I think he’s on the lazy river as it’s pretty much the only thing he can do here” Debbie replied.

“Should one of us go and keep him company?” Noah asked. 

“We will in a bit I’m sure he’s ok” Debbie replied. 

“I’ll go if you like, I’m not really for fast water rides, my bikini will disappear” Vanessa said making up some excuse to go and see Joe to find out how his physiotherapy was going. 

“You better stay here then” Charity joked slapping Vanessa’s ass. 

“Eww please you two behave” Noah replied with a disgusted look on his face. 

“Sorry babe we’re just in love” Charity said gazing lovingly into Vanessa’s eyes. 

“I know you do and I’m glad you do but I don’t need to see or hear it, ok? Thanks” Noah replied as him and Sarah walked further on into the queue. 

“I think he’s embarrassed of us?” Charity whispered to Vanessa as she wrapped her arms around her waist. 

“I think he is but he loves us” Vanessa replied as Charity kissed her neck. 

“You two get a room” Chas said. 

“Sorry, I’m going to head off and find Joe I’ll meet you all back at the cabana” Vanessa replied walking through the queue to go find Joe. 

As Vanessa walked away Charity checked out her wife’s body, she loved every single inch of Vanessa. 

“My god I got lucky” Charity said biting her bottom lip. 

“She’s definitely a keeper” Tracy added. 

“That she is” Charity said with a look of love on her face. 

Charity had no idea that Tracy knew about their plan to have another baby, she was over the moon and really was struggling to keep it to herself. 

“Come on you lot” Sarah shouted as they were just stood there holding the queue up. 

“Sorry coming” Chas replied as they walked towards Sarah and Noah. 

“God you were holding everyone up” Sarah joked. 

“Blame Charity” Chas replied. 

“Why me?”

“Isn’t it always your fault?” Chas sarcastically said. 

“Well yes normally it is but I’ve turned a new leaf. I am going to be a good human from now on and take care of my family, all of you included in that” Charity said looking at her babies that were with her, Noah, Ryan and Debbie. 

“Jesus where’s the real Charity Dingle gone?” Chas asked. 

“She’s still here don’t you worry but family comes first from now on” Charity explained with a huge smile on her face. 

“Good to hear it mum” Debbie replied. 

Ryan just stood there and smiled back, the two hadn’t seen each other since Charity read the letter from Ryan which had the photo of him in. Charity couldn’t wait to take Ryan aside to talk to him. 

“You and me need to have a little chat” Charity said pointing at Ryan. 

“Do we? Am in trouble?” Ryan replied. 

“You are” Charity joked. 

“Uh oh, I guess I missed out on a lot of years of being told off, it had to start sometime” Ryan sarcastically said. 

“He really is a Dingle with that whit of his” Tracy added. 

“Proud to be a Dingle” Ryan replied. 

“That’s my boy” Charity said giving Ryan a bit hug. 

While they continued to queue for the biggest water ride at the park, Vanessa had made her way onto the lazy river, relaxing in one of the rubber rings hoping she would bump into Joe sooner or later. 

“Joe” Vanessa shouted from the other side of the river. 

Joe turned around immediately he was relieved to see that it was Vanessa who knew what he was up to. Making his way over to the other side to grab hold of Vanessa’s rubber ring, Joe proudly showed off his walking skills to a shocked Vanessa. 

“You’re actually walking” Vanessa said with a amazed look on her face. 

“It’s a lot easier in the water but yes, today I took my first steps” Joe said with the biggest smile. 

“I’m so happy for you” Vanessa said leaning over to give Joe a hug. 

“The physio said that I should be walking slowly but walking properly by the time we go home as long as I keep the hard work up”.

“Oh wow! Joe that’s amazing so does that mean you’ll be proposing soon?” Vanessa asked as Joe began to push her round the lazy river. 

“I want to! I just don’t know how or when to do it?” 

“The beach? We could maybe go there on our last day and you could have a picnic set up? Or in front of the castle at magic kingdom? Debbie would be like Cinderella” Vanessa suggested. 

“I don’t know if Debbie is really the Cinderella type of girl...but I like the beach idea. You don’t think it’s too soon though do you? I mean I don’t want to rush anything” Joe replied. 

“Joe you nearly died why waste anymore time... you both love each other so just go for it. Plus you are already part of this family so you can’t go anywhere” Vanessa explained.

“You’re right I know you are. So we go to the beach and you guys can distract her while me and the boys set up the picnic, she can sit herself down and get comfy. Then I’ll walk over to her, I mean I might need to use a stick and I might be very slow but that would be good no? And then I get onto one knee... I’ll need a hand up though” Joe said. 

“Slow down, we have time to plan but yes I agree that you need to walk over to her so she gets the shock factor” Vanessa added. 

“It needs to be perfect” Joe replied as he continue to push Vanessa around. 

“It will be! I’m going to let you into a little secret but you can’t tell anyone ok?” 

“Ok?” Joe replied with a look on intrigue on his face. 

“So me and Charity are planning to have a baby together” Vanessa proudly announced. 

Joe immediately stopped what he was doing. 

“No way! Vanessa this is amazing news, news I never thought i would hear but I couldn’t be happier for you both” Joe said giving Vanessa a big fat kiss on the cheek. 

“I never thought i would hear her say yes either but she did and we are very excited”.

“Another Dingle running around the joint, hopefully me and Debbie can add to that one day” Joe said feeling hopeful. 

“You two have plenty of time to add more kids to the gang”.

“That we do! I’m so happy for you both” Joe repeated. 

“Come on stop stalling and get pushing” Vanessa joked trying to motivate Joe to do more of his exercise. 

“Yes boss” Joe replied. 

While Joe continued to push Vanessa around, the gang had reached the top of the queue for the death slide, it was actually called the death slide but it was a vertical drop. Charity was beginning to regret deciding to go on this one, she was trying her best not to look scared but deep down she was shitting herself. 

“Mum you can go first” Noah said playfully pushing Charity towards the slide. 

“No no I insist someone else can go first” Charity replied. 

“Are you scared?” Noah teased. 

“Nope not at all...” 

“I’ll go first” Ryan said. He could tell that Charity was shitting herself, he decided to show her how it’s done. 

Ryan climbed into the pod, the door slammed behind him. Putting his arms across his chest and putting his head back the countdown began. All of a sudden the green light flashed, the floor dropped and Ryan was gone. Charity jumped a mile seeing Ryan just disappear like that, she really did not want to go on this ride. 

“Jesus” Charity shouted. 

“You’re next” Sarah replied. 

“I don’t know if I can” Charity said. 

“Come on, you’re in water so don’t worry you can’t hurt yourself” Sarah replied putting her arm around Charity in support. 

“Fine, but you all need to know that if I do hurt myself it is all of your fault for pressuring me into it” Charity joked. 

“Just get on with it” Chas replied rolling her eyes. 

“I’m going I’m going” Charity said slowly making her way over to the slide. 

“See you at the bottom, make sure you don’t lose you’re bikini” Chas replied. 

The look on Charity’s face was an absolute picture, not only was she scared about the ride, she was also now worried about losing her bikini. The light turned green and off she went, hurtling down the slide at speed crashing into the water at the bottom. Before resurfacing Charity quickly made sure that her bikini was still covering all the bits it needed to cover, thankfully it was. Although she did have a very big wedgie. 

“You ok?” Ryan asked.

“Just about” Charity said as she moved the wet hair from out of her face. 

“Enjoy it?” Ryan said laughing. 

“Not really, lets just say I won’t be going on it again”. 

“I don’t blame you, it’s a bit scary when the floor just disappeared isn’t it?” 

“Very! Anyway I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to thank you for my letter and for the beautiful photo of you as a baby. It has proudly been put with my other babies in my purse”. 

“I’m glad you liked it, I’m sorry it’s not the best photo. I don’t have many from when I was a newborn, but I have plenty from when I was a toddler but wanted you to have a baby one” Ryan explained. 

“I love it! It’s perfect. You actually helped me to reach a very important decision”.

“Oh yeah? What was that?” Ryan asked.

“Basically Vanessa asked me if I ever wanted anymore children and my immediate answer was no. But after reading you’re letter again and looking at the photos of my children I decide that do you know what... why the hell not? All of my children are healthy and happy, yes I’ve not been the best mum but the fact that they are all with me tells me that I didn’t do the worst job in the world. I know I have a lot of making up to do with you but I will do it I promise” Charity explained grabbing hold of Ryan’s hand. 

“So you and Ness are having a baby?” Ryan asked with a smile on her face. 

“We are yes, but we haven’t told everyone yet so please keep it to yourself” Charity replied. 

“I’m so happy for you, I can’t wait to have a little brother or sister” Ryan said as he gave his mum a hug. 

What neither of them had realised is that Debbie was next down the slide and had heard the last half of their conversation. She was furious that her mum hadn’t told her about having a baby before anyone else. 

“What’s going on here?” Debbie said walking up behind the two of them.

“Oh nothing” Charity replied. 

“Just a bonding moment” Ryan joked. 

“Ah I see” Debbie replied in a dismissive manner. 

“Did you like the slide? My bikini bottoms disappeared” Charity joked. 

“Yeah mine did too” Debbie replied trying to put a smile on her face. She was gutted that her mum hadn’t let her in on the baby secret, she couldn’t understand why. 

“AHHHHHHH” Chas screamed as she came flying out of the slide splashing into the water. 

“God she’s gobby” Charity said as they watched to see how Chas’ swimming costume had faired. 

As Chas stood up, her bikini top exposed her left breast. She had absolutely no idea that everyone looking at her was looking at her for that exact moment. The 3 of them couldn’t contain their laughter, Chas had absolutely no idea that her boob was hanging out. 

“What you laughing at?” Chas asked as she struggled to climb out the water. 

“You might want to check your top” Ryan said.

Chas immediately looked down to see that her boob was indeed hanging out for the world to see. She quickly pulled her bikini up covering it as her face slowly turned more and more red. 

“Jesus Christ you could have told me before a bunch of teenage boys stood their getting a bit too excited over seeing my boob” Chas said angrily as she walked over to the three of them. 

“Sorry” Charity replied in fits of laughter. 

“Where’s the camera when you need it” Debbie added. 

“You two just wait until something happens to you” Chas replied pointing her finger at the two of them. 

“You wait until I tell everyone” Charity teased. 

“Don’t you dare!” 

“Or what? The fact that a bunch of teenagers basically just got boners because your boob was hanging out. You’re lucky I haven’t already updated my Facebook status” Charity joked. She couldn’t stop laughing. 

“Don’t you dare” Chas replied as she began to chase Charity. 

“Catch me if you can... make sure you don’t pop out again” Charity said as she sprinted back to the cabana knowing that Vanessa would protect her. 

Ryan and Debbie waited at the bottom of the water ride for the rest of the gang, Debbie wanted to ask Ryan what the conversation between him and Charity was about but didn’t want to push things.

“So it’s good you and mum are getting on really well” Debbie said. 

“Yeah it’s amazing, I can’t wait to just spend so much time with you all” Ryan replied with a smile on his face. 

“Me either” Debbie said. Even though her mum had chosen to tell him about having a baby and not her, she really did love the fact that she had another brother and couldn’t wait to get to know him more.


	198. Chapter 198

Vanessa, Joe, Lisa and the boys were all playing in the sand by the cabana when a screaming Charity came hurtling into the cabana hiding behind her wife. 

“What the bloody hell is going on?” Vanessa said. 

“It’s Chas she’s going to kill me” Charity replied. 

“What have you done now?” Vanessa said rolling her eyes. 

“Why do you always assume I’ve done something wrong?”

“Because you normally have” Lisa added. 

“It’s not my fault Chas’ boob was hanging out for the world to see” Charity said. 

“I will kill you” Chas said arriving at the cabana. 

“Not as quick as you used to be are you... must be those puppies slowing you down” Charity joked. 

Chas picked up the nearest object which just happened to be a plastic spade and launched it at Charity. Unfortunately her aim wasn’t very good and it hit Vanessa on the head. 

“Ouch, What did I do to deserve that?” Vanessa said rubbing her head. 

“Sorry it was meant for the idiot stood behind you” Chas replied. 

“How dare you hurt my wife” Charity said giving Vanessa a kiss better. 

“You two will you both pack it in before someone ends up in hospital” Lisa said trying to be the mature adult. 

“I agree...” Charity added. 

“Both of you stop! Charity stop winding Chas up and Chas get over it so what your boob flopped out in front of everyone. If you’ve got the flaunt them I say” Lisa said winking at Chas. 

“Oh please don’t get yours out” Chas replied.

“Don’t worry I won’t be getting these bad boys out” Lisa proudly said pointing at her boobs. 

“My eyes” Joe joked as he covered them up. 

“Enough talk about boobs please, we have 3 very young pairs of ears right here” Vanessa said being the mature adult. 

“Truce?” Charity said from behind Vanessa. She stuck her hand out hoping Chas would shake it. 

“Fine” Chas replied shaking Charity’s hand. 

“Right now we’ve got that sorted who wants an ice cream?” Vanessa asked. 

The three little ones immediately stopped playing with the sand and raised their arms.

“Ice cream all round then” Joe said. 

“I’ll get a piece of paper and write down our order” Vanessa said. 

“Yeah good idea, Yolanda will get them” Lisa replied. 

“We must make sure we give her a good tip” Vanessa said. 

“Don’t worry me and Ryan have already sorted that” Joe said with a smile on his face. 

“So how do we get hold of Yolanda?” Charity asked. 

“She gave a phone number didn’t she?” Chas replied. 

“Ah that’s a good idea, shall I give her a ring then?” Charity asked. 

“Maybe just wait until the rest are back” Lisa replied. 

“Will do”. 

It wasn’t long before the others returned, Noah and Sarah couldn’t stop themselves from laughing as soon as they saw Chas after what had happened. 

“I will kill you both” Chas shouted.

“Sorry, we will stop I promise” Noah said struggling to stop laughing. 

“You better otherwise you will regret it” Chas said. 

Both Sarah and Noah covered their mouths and sat down on one of the sun loungers quietly. 

“I need everyone’s ice cream orders” Vanessa asked nicely. 

Everyone gave Vanessa their orders and she rang it through for Yolanda. 

Charity was sat down watching the family in the cabana next to them, they had a newborn baby. She couldn’t help but stare, the little girl was the most gorgeous little baby she had seen for a very long time. 

“They’ll call the police if you stare for much longer” Tracy quietly said as she sat down next to Charity. 

“What?” Charity said as she snapped out of the little daze she was in. 

“The staring at the little baby...” 

“Ah Yeah I know I can’t help it though, she’s gorgeous” Charity replied. 

“Not getting broody are you?” Tracy asked knowing full well that her and Ness were planing on having a baby. 

“To let you into a secret yes. Yes I am” Charity replied quietly. 

“Knew it, you can tell by the way you are looking at that baby”.

“Is it that obvious?” Charity asked. 

“Well that and the fact that I already knew” Tracy replied. 

“Ness told you?” 

“I could tell as soon as I saw her that she was keeping something from me. Let’s just say it didn’t take much for me to get it out of her”. 

“So she’s excited then?” 

“She’s more than excited she can’t wait. Neither can I! I mean I know I’ve just got 3 nephews and a niece from your gang but another one would be amazing. I know what I’d like the pair of you to have...” 

“Go on...”

“A little baby girl” Tracy replied with a smile on her face. 

“I think that’s what we all want. I’m desperate to tell everyone and I’d do it now but I have a special gift for Vanessa which is back at the hotel” Charity explained. 

“There’s no rush but I guarantee you’ll have told most of us before then because it was hardly difficult to get it out of you either was it?” Tracy joked. 

“Well Ryan already knows, you know. God knows who else Ness has told” Charity replied. 

“Knowing her probably the whole entire park. You know what she is like when she gets a bit of exciting news”. 

“True!”

“So you going to tell me what is waiting back at the hotel?” Tracy asked wanting to know what Charity had got for Ness. 

“So you might have seen the bracelet she is wearing. It has hearts on with all of our kids, well mainly my brood but they are now hers as well. I’ve got a blank one so that we can add the name of our baby when it arrives” Charity explained.

“That’s absolutely beautiful! Really she will love it” Tracy said trying not to get emotional. 

“I hope she’ll like it”.

“She will love it, it will show her that this is really happening” Tracy replied. 

“It is and I couldn’t be more excited” Charity said. 

“What are you two whispering about?” Vanessa asked as she came over and sat on Charity’s lap. 

“You” Charity replied wrapping her arms around Vanessa’s waist.

“All good I hope?”

“Mainly all good...” Tracy joked. 

“Care to explain?” Vanessa replied. 

“I told Tracy about the baby, turns out some other loud mouth had already let it slip” Charity sarcastically said. 

“I know I’m sorry but she knew I was hiding something” Vanessa replied. 

“It’s ok, I’m struggling to keep it a secret too” Charity said. 

“Well why don’t we tell everyone..?” Vanessa asked. 

“You can’t, not yet anyway. Not until Paddy is here” Tracy said butting in because she knew Charity had a special present for Ness. 

“Ah good point, we will wait for him then” Vanessa replied. 

“As soon as Paddy is here we can tell everyone until then try not to tell anyone else” Charity joked. 

“Hey it’s not just me that had a big mouth” Vanessa replied. 

“Ok, we will both do our best not to tell anyone else”.

“ICE CREAM” Johnny shouted as Yolanda arrived with a massive tray full of ice creams. 

“Wow these look incredible” Joe said as she got closer. 

“Here we go” Yolanda said with the biggest smile on her face as she placed the tray on the table. 

The kids immediately found their ice cream and tucked into it before the heat of the day melted it. Vanessa made sure that Yolanda was given the correct money along with a nice tip for being so helpful with the biggest smile on her face. 

“Thank you so much for being so amazing today” Vanessa said to Yolanda. 

“I’m just doing my job Ma’am” Yolanda replied. 

“Yes but you’re doing it with a massive smile on you’re face and we all appreciate that so much”.

“You are welcome. Let me know if you need anything else” Yolanda replied. 

“Thank you” Vanessa said handing Yolanda the money along with her tip. 

Yolanda left the gang to it so that they could tuck into their ice cream, the cabana fell silent because everyone was stuffing their faces. 

“Holy shit this is good” Ryan said licking his lips. 

“They do the best ice cream in America I swear” Chas replied. 

“Have you been to America before then Chas?” Charity sarcastically asked knowing Chas had never been here before.

“Well... no but you know what I mean. Everything over here tastes better because it has more calories in” Chas replied. 

“She has a point” Joe added. 

“Talking of calories where are we all going to go for dinner? We may as well make an evening of it” Charity said. 

“Shall we go for dinner out or cook at the villa?” Debbie replied. 

“I’m easy” Charity said. 

“Would probably be cheaper if we do it at the villa” Debbie added. 

“Money doesn’t matter” Joe said. 

“Let’s go out, how about TGI FRIDAYS? I hear it’s yummy in there...” Charity said looking at the kids hoping they would all shout yes. 

“Yes” Noah shouted as he finished off his ice cream. 

“Sounds like a lovely idea” Lisa said. 

“Perfect, I might ring ahead and book a table as we are a big group” Charity replied. 

As well as booking a table Charity wanted to try and get hold of Ashley to see if she could do her a massive favour. 

“Ashley it’s Charity” Charity said as she rang the Ashley.

“Hey, What can I do for you?” Ashley replied. 

“What are you doing this evening?”

“Umm not much for once” Ashley replied. 

“Fancy coming for dinner with my gang?” Charity asked. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Absolutely, there is something else I need you to do though...” 

“Anything what’s up?” 

“Can you go up to the room and find the pandora bag that I hid in the draw next to the bed and bring it with you when you come?” Charity explained. 

“Of course I can, where are we going?” 

“TGI Fridays along the 192, I’m sure you know where that is”.

“That’s actually pretty close to where I live so that’s good. I will grab the bag and meet you there. What time?” 

“I’m just about to make the booking so I’ll text you a time afterwards if that’s ok?” 

“Perfect. Thank you so much for inviting me” Ashley replied smiling away to herself. 

“You’re welcome, I’ll see you later” Charity said as she put the phone down. 

“Table all booked?” Vanessa asked sneaking up behind her. 

“Yeah yeah, all booked. I’m just going to pop to the toilet” Charity said knowing she needed to get away so she could ring the restaurant to book the table. 

“Okay, see you in a minute” Vanessa replied knowing that Charity Dingle was up to something no good. She could tell by the look in her eyes. 

“Did she manage to book?” Tracy asked as Vanessa walked back to the gang. 

“She did but there’s something she’s hiding from me” Vanessa replied. 

“I’m sure there’s nothing you’re just being paranoid” Tracy said. She had her suspicions as to what Charity was up to, she wanted to try and make sure Vanessa didn’t push Charity for an answer as the surprise would be ruined. 

“Hmm I dunno I know that look in her eyes” Vanessa replied. 

“She’s you’re wife just trust her” Tracy said.

“I know I know, it’s just she’s a Dingle you know”.

“As are you...” 

“I’m a good one though”.

“You have You’re moments”. 

“I do you are right”.

“Anyway just trust her and let’s go back on the lazy river and work on our tans”. 

“Just don’t fall in this time” Vanessa joked. 

“Hey that was not my fault” Tracy replied as the two of them headed off towards the lazy river. 

Chas and Joe weren’t far behind them, Chas wanted to keep pushing Joe as much as she could to make sure that his legs were improving. 

“I’ll get in the rubber ring and you can push me around ok?” Chas said with a grin on her face. 

“Yes boss” Joe replied. 

He was really starting to appreciate his friendship with Chas, she had really been there for him the last couple of weeks and he couldn’t have been more thankful. 

“What I want you to marry my niece! So let’s get you fit and healthy again so you can do it properly” Chas said. 

“Did you just say you want me to marry her? Did those words just come out of you’re mouth? A few months ago you hated my guts” Joe replied. 

“I did and I had good reason to, even you can admit to that” Chas said. 

“Yes I know I was a complete dick back then but I’m glad you can see that I have changed”. 

“You have and you’ve become a man that I would be proud to have as part of my family”. 

“Stop you’re going to make me all emotional” Joe replied. 

“Joe Tate crying over a Dingle being nice to him? The man does have a heart” Chas joked. 

“I was also thinking about taking Debbie’s name? What do you reckon?” 

“You want to become a Dingle?” Chas said with a shocked look on her face. 

“I think I do yes” Joe replied smiling at Chas. 

“We’d love to have you... well I would anyway” Chas said. 

Joe didn’t reply he just continued to push Chas along the lazy river, he was determined to propose to Debbie before the end of their holiday.


	199. Chapter 199

While Joe and Chas were having fun on the lazy river, the rest of the gang were topping up their tans although Vanessa wasn’t one to tan. She went a nice pink colour, whereas Charity tanned beautifully. 

“Babe you might wanna put some more sun cream on” Charity said to Vanessa. 

“Oh god am I going pink?” 

“Yes very much so, come here I’ll put some on for you” Charity replied taking the bottle of sun cream over to Vanessa to apply it for her. 

Vanessa began to moan a little when Charity rubbed the cream onto her back. 

“Can you two keep the noise down” Debbie joked. 

“Sorry” Vanessa mumbled. 

“I can’t help that I have magic hands” Charity replied. 

“Mum please stop” Noah shouted. 

“What? I’m a good massager, I didn’t mean anything dirty by it” Charity replied. 

“Sure you didn’t” Ryan added. 

“I actually didn’t” Charity said smiling. 

“Is anyone else getting hungry or is it just me?” Sarah asked changing the subject. 

“Yessss I could eat a horse” Noah replied exaggerating the yes. 

“Me too actually. Shall we think about heading home to get ready for our meal?” Charity asked. 

“Sounds good to me, means I won’t burn anymore” Vanessa joked. 

“Babe you only need to see the sun and you turn pink”.

“This is true, damn the ginger genes in me. Not that there is anything wrong with gingers” Vanessa replied. 

“No of course there isn’t” Charity said. 

“Who wants to go on the slides one last time with me?” Chas asked as her and Joe arrived back at the cabana. 

“I will as long as you keep your top on this time” Noah joked. 

“Don’t worry I plan too. We’re not going back on that one anyway, no chance” Chas explained. 

“I’ll come” Sarah added. 

“Oh go on then I’ll come on a few of them” Lisa said. 

“Yes Lisa, go on girl” Tracy shouted. 

“Off you go then, we’re leaving in about 30 minutes ok?” Charity said. 

“Come on quick...” Noah replied. 

Chas, Ryan, Noah, Debbie, Sarah and Lisa all quickly headed to the slides to have one last go before heading back to the villa to get ready for their dinner tonight. Tracy took the 3 little ones to the splash pool to have some fun while Joe worked on his tan and Vanessa and Charity cosied up on the sun lounger under the cabana. 

“So did you get some amazing photos?” Vanessa quietly asked.

“I got some incredible photos, you wait until I show you. You’ll be proud of me” Charity replied. 

“I’m always proud of you” Vanessa said squeezing her wife tightly. 

“Thank you babe”.

“Promise me that you will do more photography when we get back to the uk?” Vanessa said. 

“I promise. Looks like Sarah has a bit of an interest in it too, so I want to take her and do some”.

“She’d love that, I know she would”. 

“I’ve decided that I want to make more of an effort with all of my family. I’ve realised that they all mean so much to me, so I want to get Noah some dance lessons. I want to take the boys to football or whatever they want to do, I want to take more of an interest in what Ryan does for a living. I just want to be the best family we can be so that when our little one arrives it is welcomed into the world surrounded by love and happiness” Charity explained. 

Vanessa was doing her best to not get emotional after hearing Charity say all of that. 

“We are going to be the most amazing little family, well we won’t really be little will we” Vanessa joked.

“We will be a huge family. Imagine Christmas, how much fun is that going to be” Charity said. 

“Expensive though, we need to make sure we are sensible with our money”. 

“Don’t worry we will be” Charity replied giving her wife a passionate kiss. 

Joe noticed them being extremely cute, he couldn’t help but smile. He knew that the two of them had come a very long way and he was over the moon that they had their happy ending and he couldn’t wait to see where their future went. 

The gang arrived back to find Joe had practically changed colour, he tanned so easily and it frustrated the hell out of Tracy. 

“How are you so brown already after like 30 minutes in the sun?” Tracy asked rolling her eyes. 

“I guess I’ve got good genes” Joe replied with a smirk on his face. 

“Makes you sick doesn’t it?” Debbie joked as she perched on his sun lounger. 

“I’m sorry I can’t help it. I’ll put my top on shall I?” Joe said. 

“No no don’t do that. I’m enjoying the view” Debbie quietly replied giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

Chas stood there smiling away knowing that Joe wanted to make an honest woman out of Debbie, she couldn’t wait to see the proposal happen. She didn’t know what Debbie would be more excited about the proposal or the fact that Joe can walk again. 

“We ready to head off then?” Charity asked. 

“Yeah let’s” Chas replied. 

They all began to pack away their belongings making sure they didn’t leave anything behind. Once they were ready to leave, they headed back to the VIP desk to give Yolanda her tip for being such an amazing host today. 

“Hey guys have you had a good day?” Yolanda asked.

“We’ve had the best day Thank you so much” Ryan replied. 

“Yeah it’s been amazing thank you” Vanessa added. 

“You’re welcome! I’m so glad you’ve had a lovely time” Yolanda replied smiling away. 

“The best time! And we will be back” Ryan said. 

“Well I look forward to seeing you again” Yolanda replied. 

“See you soon” Vanessa said as she handed Yolanda a tip. 

“Yes see you soon, thank you” Yolanda replied with a very large smile on her face. 

The gangs next task was to find where the hell they had parked the cars. The car parks were so big and filled to the brim. Luckily Ryan had remembered that he had taken a picture of where they parked. 

“We’re parked over here follow me” Ryan said. 

“It’s a good job you’re here otherwise we’d be looking for it all day” Charity joked. 

“I have my uses” Ryan replied. 

The gang climbed into the two cars and headed back to the villa, they couldn’t wait to get something small to eat before their meal tonight. Charity needed to make sure that Ashley had managed to get the present for Vanessa. Making sure the coast was clear she managed to text Ashley to see if she had found the bag. 

*Ashley did you find the bag? Let me know. Charity x* 

“Who you texting?” Debbie asked being nosey. 

“None of you’re business” Charity replied. 

“What you hiding?” Debbie asked. 

“Nothing, well something but you’ll find out later” Charity quietly replied. 

“I better not be the last person to find out yet again...”

“Debs you are never last to know!”

“Want to bet?”

“Look Debs I cant tell you right now because a certain set of ears will hear but just trust me you’ll find out soon enough ok?” Charity said.

“Fine!” An annoyed Debbie replied. She knew that both Tracy and Ryan already knew the news, she hated being left out. 

“Don’t get like that Debs please, I’m just trying to keep everything a secret” Charity explained. 

“Ok” Debbie said as she continued to drive everyone home to the villa. 

Charity knew she had pissed off Debbie but right now she didn’t care because she was just focusing on making sure she got tonight right. As she sat there her phone vibrated, she knew the only person it could be was Ashley. 

*I found it don’t worry. It will be there on time! See you later x* 

A smile arrived on Charity’s face when she read that Ashley had the charm for Vanessa’s bracelet, she could finally breathe a sigh of relief. 

The gang all arrived back at the villa, Noah and Sarah immediately ran to the kitchen to grab something to eat. 

“Nothing too big otherwise you won’t eat later” Debbie shouted into the kitchen. 

“Oh we will Mum” Sarah replied shoving a cookie in her mouth. 

“You better or else”.

“Yes boss!” Sarah joked. 

“Don’t speak to your mother like that” Lisa said. 

“Sorry” Sarah immediately replied. She knew that when Lisa said something she listened. 

Everyone else had made their way to the lounge to relax before their evening out. Charity needed Chas’ help for something, but wanted to do it very low key. 

“Psst” Charity said to Chas as she stood next to her. 

“Yes?” 

“Can you do me a favour?” 

“Me? After you were so bloody rude earlier?” Chas joked talking about the bikini incident. 

“Yes please, I apologise for earlier but you know you’d have done the exact same to me”. 

“Ok, that’s true! What do you need?” Chas replied. 

“Can you take me to the shop?” Charity asked. 

“What Walmart?” 

“Yeah, I need to get a couple of bits before the meal”.

“Sure let’s go. Shall I see if anyone else needs to come?” Chas asked being thoughtful. 

“NO” Charity immediately replied. 

“Wow ok! Was only being nice”.

“Ill explain all in the car, let’s just go”. 

“We’re just heading to the shop” Chas shouted through to the gang. 

“I’ll come with...” Vanessa started to reply when she heard the door slam. 

“They must have been in a hurry” Tracy said.

“Yeah they must have been” Vanessa replied as she sat back down. 

Once Charity and Chas were in the car, Chas wasted no time at all in asking Charity what the hell was going on. 

“So go on spill...” Chas said. 

“Jesus let me at least put my seat belt on first” Charity joked. 

“That can wait, this cant”.

“Fine! Me and Vanessa well we’ve decided to have a baby together” Charity explained.

“Really? I didn’t think you’d want anymore children” Chas replied with a shocked expression on her face. 

“Well I didn’t but that was only because I thought i was a bad mother but when I sat down and thought about it all my children are around me and they are happy and healthy. So I can’t have done that much of a bad job can I?” Charity said. 

“That is very true, well I’m happy for you. You and Vanessa will make great parents and I can’t wait to be a super cool auntie, even though I’m not an aunt but you know what I mean” Chas replied. 

“Of course you will be their auntie!”

“Good! Can you please have a little girl? There are too many boys around here”.

“Don’t you worry If I had my way it would be a little girl” Charity replied smiling away to herself. 

“So what do you need from the shop?” Chas asked. 

“Well basically I got Vanessa this bracelet with the names of all of our children on, on these little hearts. So I went and got an empty heart for the name of our one when we have it and I plan to give it to her tonight as well as tell everyone that we are going to be having a baby. So i thought maybe some balloons or something” Charity explained. 

“Aww that’s very thoughtful of you, where has the Charity Dingle I’ve known all my life gone?” Chas joked. 

“She fell in love for the first time in her whole entire life”. 

“So Cain was just a blip?”

“No, I loved Cain but it’s a different type of love with Vanessa. For the first time in my life someone loves me for me, all the bad stuff, all my past... she doesn’t want me to hide away from it all. Because she every single inch of me” Charity explained. 

“She’s a brave woman” Chas sarcastically replied. 

“Watch it you!”.

The two of them headed into the shop to find some decorations for the dinner this evening, Charity wanted it to be perfect. 

“Flowers?” Chas asked as she picked up a bunch of roses. 

“Yes, maybe not red Roses though. How about those white ones?” Charity replied. 

“Gotcha” Chas said picking up the white roses. 

“Excuse me you don’t know where I’ll find party decorations and things?” Charity asked one of the workers. 

“Sure ma’am they are on aisle 14 which is way over in the back” the worker replied. 

“Thank you. Chas this way...” Charity shouted pointing over to the other side of the shop. 

“Trust it to be all the way over there!”

“Tell me about it! This place is bloody massive. Come on let’s go”.

“Alright bossy boots” Chas sarcastically replied. 

They quickly grabbed the appropriate banners and balloons, Chas decided on blue and pink balloons because it signified girls and boys. They rushed to the check out to pay for the items, they didn’t want to be gone very long otherwise people may start to get suspicious. 

“Shit we need to buy something else”.

“Why? Like what?” Charity replied. 

“Something for everyone otherwise they will wonder what the hell we’ve been doing here” Chas explained. 

“Ooh good thinking batman. I’ll go and get some doughnuts or something that we can all share”.

“Get the jammy ones”.

“On it!” Charity said as she ran over to the other side of the store to find some jam doughnuts. 

Charity returned out of breath with a 16 pack of jammy doughnuts.

“Jesus that’s a lot of calories”.

“There’s a lot of us. Now come on let’s pay and go” Charity replied. 

They headed back to the car, ready to take the short journey back to the villa to surprise everyone with a jam doughnut. Charity had hidden the balloons and banners into the boot of the car so that no one spotted them until later this evening.


	200. Chapter 200

“I wonder what they needed to get at the shop?” Vanessa asked. 

“Knowing those two probably something edible” Lisa replied. 

“It better be something nice” Noah shouted.

“I’m sure it will be” Vanessa replied. 

Chas and Charity walked through the front door laughing away carrying the biggest box of doughnuts ever. 

“What’s in that box?” Sarah asked with a smile on her face. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know” Charity teased. 

“Well yeah that is why I asked” Sarah sarcastically joked. 

“Some yummy doughnuts” Chas said. 

“So you went over to the shop in such a hurry just to buy some doughnuts?” Vanessa asked as she walked towards her wife knowing that she was hiding something. 

“We did yes” Charity replied keeping a straight face. 

“Did you not hear me talking to you as you walked out of the door?” Vanessa asked. 

“No, otherwise I’d have replied wouldn’t I?” Charity said. 

“Hmm you’re up to something Mrs Dingle”.

“Am I?” Charity replied reaching for a doughnut ready to shove it into Vanessa’s mouth to stop her from talking. 

Charity didn’t hold back shoving the doughnut in, the jam going everywhere including on Vanessa’s top. Vanessa spat out the doughnut, wiped her mouth and immediately looked down at her top. 

“Jesus, how am I supposed to go for dinner now with jam all over my bloody too?” An angry Vanessa asked. 

“You can borrow one of my tops?” Tracy said. 

Charity just laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Tracy asked. 

“Oh nothing, just the thought of Vanessa in one of your tops” Charity replied. She wasn’t the biggest fan of Tracy’s fashion. 

“What’s wrong with my tops?” Tracy said placing her hands on her hips. 

“Nothing, Nothing at all” Charity replied trying to keep herself from laughing. 

“You can borrow one of mine” Debbie said. 

“Thanks Debs” Vanessa replied as her and Debbie headed to Debbie’s room to find an appropriate top. 

“I’d wear you’re clothes Trace” Chas said trying to make Tracy feel better. 

“My point exactly” Charity sarcastically replied. She thought the pair of them had awful dress sense. 

“Oh shut it you” Chas replied. 

The three of them were never going to come to an agreement on who did or who didn’t have good dress sense, so they decided just to agree to disagree. 

It was almost time to leave for the restaurant, Charity was suddenly getting all nervous, she had no idea why because it wasn’t like she was about to propose all over again. 

“Come on then everyone we need to get ready to go” Chas shouted trying to round up the troops. 

“1 minute” Joe shouted from his room. He was struggling slightly to get changed but wanted to do it all himself. 

“We can all get in the cars he won’t be long” Debbie replied. 

“I’ll wait for him” Chas said. 

“Ok, thanks. I’ll get the kids in” Debbie replied. 

Everyone bar Chas and Charity left to get into the cars ready to head to the restaurant. 

“So when we get there what do I do? Just leave the decorations or what?” Charity asked as she began to panic a little. 

“Firstly chill the fuck out! It’s only some balloons and a banner, the main thing is the heart for her bracelet. The rest is just added extra really isn’t it?” Chas replied. 

“You’re right, I just want it to be perfect”.

“And it will be. You’re about to tell everyone you love, well most of them that you and Vanessa are planning to have a baby. Like this is incredibly exciting news, everyone will be over the moon and Vanessa’s face when she gets that extra heart will be worth a thousand words” Chas explained. 

“Ok, ok I need to just chill. I’ll go join everyone, is Joe ok?” 

“Yes fine don’t worry”.

“Ok, see you in a couple of minutes” Charity replied. 

Chas quietly walked over to Joe’s bedroom door, resting her ear on it to see if she could hear anything. She knocked on the door to see if he needed any help. 

“You ok?” Chas asked. 

“I’m a little stuck” Joe replied. 

“Do you need a hand?” 

“Yes please...” Joe quietly replied. 

Chas opened the door to find Joe stood up trying to put his jeans on, but his foot was all tangled in the jeans.

“Come here, let me help” Chas said rushing over to untangle his foot. 

“So close yet so far hey?” Joe joked about the progress he was making.

“Look two weeks ago you couldn’t even stand up without Graham’s help so I think you are doing pretty damn well right now” Chas replied.

“True, I guess I’m just being a bit impatient”.

“That doesn’t sound like you...” Chas sarcastically replied. 

“It doesn’t does it?”

“Come on, we don’t want to keep everyone waiting” Chas said hurrying Joe along. 

“I’m ready I’m ready” Joe replied sitting down in his wheelchair. 

“I’m not pushing you” Chas said as she began to walk away from Joe. 

“Oh go on, my arms hurt” Joe replied. 

“And...” Chas said continuing to walk away. 

The two of them finally reached the drive way where everyone was already in the cars waiting to head to the restaurant. 

“Come on, were starving” Lisa shouted out the door as she slammed it shut.

“Keep your wig on” Chas sarcastically replied. 

“All ok?” Debbie asked as Joe climbed into the passenger seat.

“Everything is just perfect” Joe replied. 

“Good, let’s go” Debbie said giving Joe a kiss before turning on the engine ready to set off. 

“Everyone got their belts on?” Chas asked as she got in the other car. 

“Yes” Everyone shouted back. 

“Let’s go then” Chas replied as she pulled off the drive, heading to the restaurant. 

Ashley was already there, she had made sure that they got a good table which was hidden away from the main part of the restaurant to give them all a bit of privacy. She was nervous to meet Charity and Vanessa’s family, she hadn’t known them long but felt like it had been years. 

The two cars parked up and the rabble got out, they were starving. 

“Best behaviour ok?” Charity said to everyone. 

“The majority of us are dingles, behaving isn’t in our vocabulary” Debbie joked. 

“Well just try please”.

“Yes boss” Debbie sarcastically replied. She was still pissed off that her mum hadn’t told her that they were going to be trying for a baby. 

“What’s up with her?” Chas whispered to Vanessa. 

“I don’t know but it looks like Charity has upset her in some way” Vanessa replied. She had noticed the hostility from Debbie but didn’t know why or what could have caused it. 

“Maybe Mother Nature has paid a visit” Chas joked. 

“That could explain it... but I didn’t think she was meant to stay for months” Vanessa replied with a bit of a bitchy comment. 

“Haha Good one” Chas said high fiving Ness. 

The gang walked into the restaurant, the waitress almost looked overwhelmed by the size and volume of them.

“Hi there welcome to TGI Friday’s. Do you have a reservation?” Jessica asked. 

“Hi, yes we do it should be under the name Dingle” Charity replied. 

“Oh yes follow me. One of you’re party has already arrived” Jessica said as she took the group to their table. 

Noah and Ryan were confused as to who could already be there.

“How can someone have arrived when we’re all here?” Noah asked with a confused look on his face.

“My thoughts exactly, maybe Charity has organised someone coming across from England?” 

“I doubt that! The waitress probably just made a mistake” Noah replied. 

As soon as they turned the corner they immediately saw Ashley, this beautiful young lady with a smile that lit up the room. 

“Who is that?” Ryan asked Charity.

“Everyone this is Ashley...” Charity announced to the gang. 

“Hi Ashley, nice to meet you” Lisa immediately replied shaking Ashley’s hand. 

“Nice to meet you” Joe added. 

Vanessa walked over to Ashley and gave her a big hug to try and help her feel at ease. Ness knew that the Dingles could be a bit full on and she didn’t Ashley to feel nervous or out of place. 

“It’s nice to see you” Vanessa said as she hugged Ash. 

“Nice to see you to! Did you have fun at the water park?” 

“We did it was great fun! As you can see I’m a little burnt” Vanessa joked. 

Ryan pulled his mum over to one side, he needed to know who Ashley was because he couldn’t get over how beautiful she was. 

“Umm excuse me where have you been hiding Ashley?” Ryan asked Charity as his eyes popped out of his head. 

“I haven’t been hiding her anywhere, only known her for a few days”.

“Then why is she at a family meal?” 

“Because I feel like I’ve known her for years and years! It’s hard to explain but I feel a connection to her” Charity explained. 

“I feel a connection alright, my god she is beautiful”.

“Put you’re tongue away and be a gentleman and introduce yourself” Charity said trying to get Ryan to go introduce himself. 

“I can’t remember my name...” Ryan joked as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. 

“Just go!” Charity replied. 

Fixing his hair, Ryan walked over to introduce himself to Ashley. 

“Nice to meet you Ashley, I’m Ryan” Ryan said greeting Ashley like the Europeans do, giving her two kisses on her cheeks. 

Ashley began to blush immediately.

“Nice to meet you Ryan, I’ve heard a lot about you”.

“All good I hope?” Ryan cheekily replied. 

“Of course. You’re mum has nothing but good things to say about all of you”.

“That’s good to hear, So what do you do Ashley?” Ryan asked as the two of them sat down at the table. 

“I work at the animal kingdom lodge, which I love” Ashley explained. 

While the two of them got to know one another, Vanessa wanted to know what Charity was up to. 

“Oi you what you up to?” Vanessa whispered. 

“What do you mean?”

“Inviting Ashley to family occasions, you really want her to come over to Emmerdale don’t you?” 

“Would that be so bad?” Charity replied. 

“Babe you barely know her... I just don’t want you to get attached to her because we need to remember that she has a family here. Family who need her” Vanessa explained. 

“I know I barely know her but at the same time I do know her better than some of the people back home I’ve known for years. Please just trust me I know what I’m doing...” 

“And what’s that trying to get Ryan and Ashley to click so she’ll have another reason to want to come to the uk? Babe Ryan is happy with Vic...”

“They aren’t even a couple yet... I just want what’s right for Ryan”.

“You are skating on thin ice trying to play matchmaker, just be careful because I don’t want you to get your hopes up” Vanessa replied giving Charity a kiss before making their way to their seats. 

“Babe I am always careful”.

“I’ve heard that before” Vanessa joked. 

Everyone took their seats around the table ready to look at the extensive menu to figure out what they wanted to eat. 

“What you going to have then?” Joe asked Jack who he was sat next to.

“Something yummy” Jack quietly replied. 

“How about some chicken fingers and chips?” Joe said. 

“That sounds nice” Jack replied with a smile on his face. 

“So whose that?” Joe quietly said to Tracy who was on the other side of him. 

“I think Charity said her name was Ashley, I think she works at the hotel the two of them are staying at. No idea why she is here though” Tracy explained. 

“Hmm will be interesting to see why she is here...” Joe replied. 

Time passed and the gang had ordered their food, they were all looking forward to their food as it had been a busy day. Their was a real buzz around the table, everyone was getting on like a house on fire as they waited for the food to arrive. 

“So do you have a boyfriend, well or girlfriend Ash?” Lisa asked being a typical nosey Dingle. 

“I don’t have either! Just came out of a bit of a messy breakup so taking it easy for a while” Ashley replied. 

“Best way to be love, we don’t need no men to make us happy do we?” Lisa joked. 

“Everyone needs a man or woman every now and then don’t they...” Ryan replied nervously smiling at Ashley

“I won’t lie it’s nice to be loved by someone”.

“I’m sure you have to fight them all off” Ryan replied. 

“Hardly, I barely get noticed if I’m honest with you...”

“I’m sorry I don’t believe that! You’re gorgeous” Debbie butted in. 

“Thank you but I never have any free time so I’m quite tricky to date”.

“I like a challenge” Ryan mumbled. 

“What?” Ashley said, she didn’t quite make out what Ryan said. 

“Oh I just said I doubt you are” Ryan replied trying to think of something to say.

“That’s not what you said” Sarah said landing Ryan right in it. 

“It is Sarah” Ryan replied giving Sarah the eyes. 

“Why you looking at me like that?”

“Looking at you like what...” Ryan said trying to dig himself out of the hole. 

Ashley couldn’t help but laugh at Ryan, she knew exactly what he had said and watching him try and cover it up was quite funny. 

“Oh look food is here” Ryan said loudly changing the subject. 

“Wow this looks amazing” Charity replied as she sat there at the head of the table looking at everyone she cared about. Life really couldn’t get any better than it was right at this very second, she couldn’t wait to tell the people she loved about expanding the family.


	201. 201

Everyone had finished tucking into their meals, there wasn’t a single thing left on anyone’s plates. I think it was safe to say that they had all enjoyed their meals quite a lot. 

“Wow I’m stuffed” Tracy said slouching into her chair. 

“I didn’t realise how big the portion sizes were here, but I mean look at us we’ve eaten it all” Joe replied. 

“I know I can’t quite believe the amount the kids just ate, let alone what we just ate. God I feel a bit sick” Tracy said. 

“Just sit there and let it go down, we’re in no rush to go anywhere...” Vanessa explained. 

“I’m going to be looking at the dessert menu soon...” Chas replied. 

“Please tell me you are joking?” Tracy asked. 

“No, I’m not even that full... I mean I’m content but could easily fit a pudding in”.

“You must be a fat person trapped inside a thin persons body” Tracy replied. 

“I think I am but I’ve always had a good appetite”.

“I’ll share one with you...” Charity said. 

“There’s my girl” Chas replied holding her hand in the air waiting for Charity to do the same so they could air high five. 

Charity proudly raised her hand waving it in Chas’ direction, smiling at each other, before air high fiving. 

“I reckon I could eat some ice cream” Joe added. 

“Ice cream? That’s a pathetic excuse for a pudding” Chas sarcastically replied. 

“Now now that’s harsh! There is nothing wrong with ice cream...” 

“I mean it wouldn’t be my first choice, I would definitely recommend the chocolate fudge cake it’s so moist and delicious” Ashley explained to everyone. 

“Oh god I hate that word” Charity joked. 

“Which word?” Ashley asked.

“Moist” Charity replied. 

“Oh sorry I didn’t realise it was a bad word in the UK” Ashley said trying not to blush. 

“No no it’s not a rude word... for us lesbians it’s a nasty word” Charity explained. 

“Oooooh! I see, good to know I won’t be using it again” Ashley replied laughing. 

“It’s not much better for us straight folk either” Tracy added. 

“Don’t worry I won’t be using it again”.

“So whose up for pudding then?” Ryan asked.

“Me” Chas immediately replied. 

“And me...” Charity said raising her hand again. 

“I’ll share one with someone?” Ashley added. 

“We can share one...” Ryan said smiling at Ashley. 

“Ok, sure” Ashley replied. 

The flirting between the two of them hadn’t gone unnoticed, Charity was loving seeing her son work his magic on Ashley, it was a side of him she had never seen. 

“Your boys got game...” Vanessa whispered into Charity’s ear as she stood behind her wrapping her arms around Charity’s shoulders. 

“He has hasn’t he! I’m impressed” Charity replied. 

“Must get it from his mother!”

“Well he most definitely didn’t get it from his father” Charity replied as goosebumps covered her arms. 

“Let’s not even think about him” Vanessa said giving Charity a kiss on the cheek.

“He’s dead to me!”

“Good! Right I’m just going to pop to the toilet, I won’t be a minute” Vanessa explained. 

“Ok, see you in a minute” Charity replied knowing that Now was the perfect time to get the balloons and get the present ready. 

As soon as Vanessa left the area Charity stood up to spring into action. 

“Chas... car now” Charity said ordering Chas to get the balloons. 

“On it!” Chas replied.

“Where’s she going?” Noah asked.

“No time to answer that I’m afraid... you’ll find out soon. Ashley?” Charity said. 

“I’ll grab the bag” Ashley replied getting out of her chair. 

“Can someone just explain what is going on?” Debbie asked. 

“Here you go!” Ashley said giving Charity the bag. 

Chas ran back into the restaurant with the balloons, she quickly did her best to decorate the room the best she could. 

“What the bloody hell is going on?” Lisa asked. 

“Can someone just please explain what’s happening?” Debbie asked loudly. 

Charity was doing her best to ignore everyone so that she could make sure that the balloons were put in the correct place. 

“Hello? Mum? What’s going on?” Debbie asked. 

“For god sake can everyone just shut up for a minute? I mean I know that is hard for you all but please just shut up and stop asking questions! You will find out what is happening very shortly so just be patient” Charity said loudly snapping at them all. 

“Wow chill out mother” Debbie immediately replied snapping back. 

“Look I just need you all to be patient. Please just do this for me” Charity said with a smile on her face. 

The balloons had been placed around the table, there were both pink and blue balloons which was confusing everyone. Charity fixed her hair to make sure it was perfect for when Vanessa returned from the bathroom, she had already spoken to Ashley about filming the whole thing so it was something the two of them could cherish. 

Vanessa had absolutely no idea what was about to happen, she washed her hands and headed back to the table. She was shocked to see balloons around the table she thought she had been sat at, she had to do a double take because she couldn’t remember the balloons being there before she went to the bathroom. 

“What’s going on? Have I forgotten it’s someone’s birthday?” Vanessa said as her cheeks began to go red. 

“No babe you haven’t missed anyone’s birthday don’t worry” Charity replied. 

“Thank god! So what’s going on?” 

“Sit down, please”.

Vanessa quickly took her seat, she was seated at the head of the table so that everyone could see what was about to happen. 

The look of confusion and anticipation on everyone’s face was clear to see, they just wanted to know what Charity had up her sleeve. 

“Here goes, so when I married you it was the best day of my life, I had never been happier. Obviously the birth of all of my children were up there with the best too, but seriously you’ve made me the happiest woman in the world and for that I am eternally grateful” Charity said.

“Right back at you babe” Vanessa replied taking hold of Charity’s hand. 

“I never ever thought I would want anymore children because let’s face it I haven’t been the best mother and we already have a huge family but after our recent conversations I want to show you how serious I am about extending our family...” Charity explained as she handed Vanessa the jewellery box. 

Vanessa began to open the box while Charity continued to speak. 

“I want you to know that I want to have a baby with you, I’ve never been more sure of anything. In the box there is a spare heart for your bracelet so that we can get it engraved with our babies name once they are born...”

The looks on everyone’s faces was one of pure happiness, they couldn’t wait for the two of them to have a baby together. Even a few tears were being shed, mainly from Lisa and Tracy, they had always been known for being emotional. 

“I love you Vanessa Dingle and I just cannot wait for our future together” Charity said giving Vanessa a passionate kiss. 

Everyone around the table were applauding and cheering, they were over the moon for the couple. 

“I cannot wait for another little Dingle to be running around the village” Chas said giving the two of them a group hug. 

“Congratulations mums I can’t wait to be a big brother again” Noah said giving his mums a hug.

Debbie had a smile on her face but it was almost a forced smile, she was happy for both of them but at the same time was furious that she hadn’t been told personally by her mum like Ryan had. 

“Smile babe this is amazing news” Joe said.

“Yeah sorry was in a daze! It is amazing news, I’m very happy for both of them” Debbie replied. 

“You’re going to be a big sister again. Hopefully one day we will be able to give him or her a play date” Joe said with a hopeful look on his face. 

“You want children?” 

“Of course I do, we’ve had this conversation before”.

“I know I just wanted to double check, I didn’t know if Sarah and Jack were too much for you” Debbie joked.

“The bigger the better I say” Joe replied. 

“Good to know” Debbie said giving her fella a kiss. 

Debbie was going to be in for a big shock as she had absolutely no idea what Joe was planning for the end of the holiday. 

“Can I be god parent to this new baby?” Sarah asked Charity. 

“Of course you can! We wouldn’t have it any other way would we babe?” 

“No! You are going to be the best god parent ever” Vanessa replied giving Sarah a big hug. 

“Yes” Sarah shouted. 

Ryan managed to pull himself away from flirting with Ashley for more than 2 minutes to go and congratulate the two of them. 

“I’m so happy for you mum” Ryan said giving Charity a hug. 

Charity still couldn’t get used to him calling her that, it sounded weird but it gave her goosebumps every time he did. 

“Thank you! That means a lot coming from you” Charity replied.

“I’m excited that I will actually be around to see my family grow and develop”. 

“So you are definitely sticking around then?” Charity asked feeling hopeful. 

“Just try and get rid of me” Ryan joked. 

“I don’t want you to go anywhere. Also can I just say that you and Ashley are getting on like a house on fire” Charity replied. 

“She’s so lovely! Like I know I’m kind of seeing Vic but I mean what happens on holiday stays on holiday right?” 

“Something like that” Charity replied laughing. 

“I hope you are not encouraging him to cheat on poor Vic” Vanessa said. 

“Technically were not a couple so would it really be cheating? A harmless bit of flirting never hurt no one” Ryan replied. 

“You can tell he’s your son” Vanessa joked. 

“Hey!! My days of flirting with people are well and truly over! I mean I have you why would I need or want anyone else” Charity explained. 

“That is the correct answer” Vanessa said smiling at her wife. 

“Anyway I must get back to wooing Ashley! Catch you both later” Ryan said winking at them both. 

Ryan walked back to Ashley, who was having her ear chewed off by Tracy. Tracy had always been one to ask a million questions when meeting someone, this was no different.

“So what do you like to do in your free time?” Tracy asked. 

“I don’t really get much free time unfortunately, I’m either working in the hotel or looking after my family” Ashley replied. 

“Ok, if you had free time what would you do?” 

“Probably something to do with music, maybe a gig or a festival. I just love to listen to music”.

“Did you know that Ryan is into his music as well?” Tracy said trying to help the matchmaking.

“Oh is he? That’s cool! I’ll have to get him to tell me about it” Ashley replied. 

“Here he is now... Ryan I was just telling Ashley that you are in the music industry, she’s interested to find out more” Tracy said getting Ryan to come over. 

“I am indeed, what did you want to know?” Ryan asked. 

Tracy left the two of them alone so that they could talk some more, she headed straight over to see the love birds. 

“Let’s see the new heart then?” Tracy asked grabbing her sisters arm. 

Vanessa had already put the heart on the bracelet with the help of Charity, it fitted in perfectly. 

“Looks beautiful, the whole bracelet is beautiful. Charity you did an amazing job picking this one out” Tracy said. 

“I did didn’t I?” Charity replied flicking her hair back. 

“God don’t give her too many compliments her head will continue to grow” Vanessa joked. 

“It’s already big enough” Tracy replied. 

“Now now don’t be mean” Charity said with a sad look on her face.

“Oh come on you know we are only messing” Tracy replied. 

“I know but it still hurt my feelings” Charity joked. 

“Give over no it didn’t! Anyway have you seen Ryan and Ashley getting on like a house on fire” Tracy asked with a big cheesy grin on her face. 

“I have yes! Poor Vic” Vanessa replied. 

“Babe like I said to you they aren’t together, he’s allowed to do whatever he wants” Charity explained. 

“I know but you can tell that Vic really likes him”.

“There’s nothing to even say anything will happen between him and Ashley. It’s just nice to see him with a smile on his face” Charity replied. 

“I agree with Charity on this one I’m afraid” Tracy said. 

“Of course you do” Vanessa replied rolling her eyes. 

“Come on don’t be like that! He hasn’t done anything wrong. What if Ashley turned out to be his one true love? You’d never forgive yourself if you ruined that” Tracy said. 

“I guess not! Fine but I just don’t want Vic to get hurt” 

“She won’t ok?” Charity replied. 

“Now enough of the disagreeing tonight is a good night and we are celebrating you two having a baby... well not right away but you know what I mean” Tracy said blabbering on. 

Vanessa turned to Charity and gave her a big kiss, she couldn’t believe what Charity had arranged for her. 

“I love you Mrs Dingle”.

“I love you too” Charity replied as the two of them embraced.


	202. Chapter 202

After the celebrations had finished, the gang all got ready to head back to the villa as the kids were getting very sleepy. Ashley was giving Charity and Vanessa a lift back to the hotel which saved either Chas or Debbie going out of their way to take them. 

“It’s been lovely to meet you Ryan, maybe see you again before you head back to the uk” Ashley said as she gave Ryan a hug. 

“Likewise! I would love to meet up again if you are free?” Ryan replied. 

“Yeah sure why not” Ashley said with a smile on her face. 

Watching the interaction Charity’s heart was melting as she watched her boy flirt with Ashley, she genuinely could see the chemistry the two of them had. 

“Stop staring” Chas quietly said as she accidentally on purpose bumped into Charity. 

“I can’t help it, I’m so proud of him! He’s got game” Charity replied. 

“He has I’ll give you that! But I mean you name a Dingle that doesn’t have game...” 

“Sammy” Charity immediately joked. 

“Yes that’s true but the rest of us have” Chas replied. 

“Thanks for all of your help today! It’s much appreciated” Charity said giving Chas a big hug. 

“You going all soft on me?”

“I think I am in my old age but that stays between the two of us” Charity replied. 

“Deal” Chas said smiling away. 

Charity and Vanessa said their goodbyes to everyone, they were sad to be leaving everyone but knew that they were going to see them all again in a few days. They wanted to make the most of the time they had left on their own. 

“Did you have a nice time Ashley?” Vanessa asked as they got into her car. 

“It was so lovely to meet everyone, they are a great bunch” Ashley replied. 

“They are aren’t they?”

“Well some of the time” Charity added. 

“We all have our moments don’t we” Ashley joked. 

“Yeah we seem to have them more than most though. So I saw that you and Ryan were getting on very well” Charity said. 

“He’s such a lovely man! Like I left feeling like I had known him for ages and we just had so much in common” Ashley explained. 

“He’s a good lad he really is. So are you going to see him again before he heads back to the UK?” Charity asked trying to find out all of the gossip.

“Babe ease off the questions” Vanessa said trying to stop Charity from chewing Ashley’s ear off. 

“What I’m only interested?” 

“Yes but they have only just met” Vanessa said rolling her eyes. 

“Guys I really don’t mind the questions... I’d love to see him again” Ashley replied stopping the two of them from bickering. 

“See, she doesn’t mind the questions” Charity sarcastically said sticking her tongue out at Vanessa in a playful manner. 

“Don’t be smug” Vanessa replied. 

“How long have you two been married again?” Ashley asked. 

“Not long... why?” Charity replied. 

“Because you act like an old married couple. You act like you have been married for years”.

“It feels like years” Vanessa quietly mumbled. 

“What did you just say?” Charity asked as she moved closer towards Vanessa in the back of the car. 

“Nothing my dear” Vanessa replied with a smirk on her face. 

“I don’t believe you” Charity said as she begun to tickle Vanessa. 

“Ok, ok I’m sorry i didn’t mean it” Vanessa shouted. 

“Oh but you did...” Charity said as she continued to tickle her wife. 

Ashley couldn’t help but watch the two of them in her mirror whilst she was driving, they really were couple goals. Ashley hoped that one day she would find someone who loved her as much as the two of them loved each other. 

As they arrived at the hotel, Charity handed Ashley some money for petrol but also for rushing over here earlier to grab the present for Vanessa, she appreciated it a hell of a lot. 

“I can’t take this” Ashley said as Charity handed her some money. 

“Please we would both like you to take it! You’ve been amazing today and it wouldn’t have happened without you so thank you” Charity explained. 

“Yes thank you!” Vanessa added. 

“It was my pleasure honestly! You guys have been so kind to me, I mean not many guests would invite me to their family meal, you really have been so kind” Ashley replied. 

“You are a special girl, Ashley! And I meant what I said the other day you are always welcome to come stay with us in the UK, isn’t she Ness?” Charity said. 

“Oh most definitely, I mean there isn’t much room over at ours but you are always welcome” Vanessa replied. 

“Thank you both so much! Now go and get yourself a drink and enjoy the rest of your evening. I will see the pair of you at some point tomorrow” Ashley said with a big smile on her face. 

“See ya tomorrow” Charity replied. 

“Yes see you” Vanessa added as the pair of them got out of the car and headed into the hotel. 

Meanwhile over at the villa, Noah and Sarah were in the games room occupying themselves on the Xbox. Tracy and Debbie had put the boys to bed before joining everyone else in the lounge with a glass of wine. 

“So that was a bit of a surprise then wasn’t it? I never would have thought that Charity would want anymore children” Lisa said to everyone. 

“I know, she’s never thought of herself as a good mum but I personally think she’s done a decent job I mean it’s not easy is it. Yes there have been some rocky patches but you turned out alright didn’t you Deb?” Chas explained. 

“I had my ups and downs but yeah she’s been a good mum, there is room for improvement but Charity is Charity and there is no changing her” Debbie replied. 

“Ain’t that the truth” Tracy joked. 

“Can I ask you all a question?” Ryan asked. 

“Go for it...” Chas replied. 

“Do you think that Charity is just going along with the idea because Vanessa wants a baby?” Ryan asked.

There were a few shocked faces in the room, they couldn’t believe Ryan had just asked that question. 

“Truthfully... I’ve known about the baby since early this morning and I actually had a conversation with Charity at the water park. I’ve never seen her so excited or sure of anything in her life, she’s realised that she isn’t a bad mum. She’s realised that no one is perfect and she has all of her children around her, surely that proves that she is a good mum” Tracy explained. 

“Well we don’t know that there aren’t anymore out there...” Lisa joked. 

“Lisa!!” Chas replied laughing. 

“Well you never know with us Dingles, we seem to be everywhere”.

“I agree with Tracy! Charity is very very excited about this baby so I genuinely believe that it was her decision and not just because she wanted to make Vanessa happy” Joe said.

“Wait you knew about the about them wanting a baby too? Who didn’t?” Debbie asked. 

“I knew” Tracy said. 

“So did I” Chas added. 

“And me” Ryan replied. 

“So all four of you knew... I can’t believe it? Why didn’t she tell me?” Debbie said with a dejected look on her face. 

“Babe she probably just didn’t want you to run your mouth off” Chas replied trying to make Debbie laugh. 

“It’s like she doesn’t trust me or something”.

“Don’t be silly she probably just wanted it to be a surprise for you” Joe said.

“I didn’t know either Debs. I wouldn’t worry. We should just be happy for both of them and realistically does it even matter whether Charity is doing this for Vanessa or for both of them. We just need to support them both and look forward to another Dingle running around” Lisa explained. 

“I agree, I just wanted to know your opinions. I honestly believe that she’s done it because she wants another child. I personally can’t wit” Ryan replied. 

“Who wants another drink...” a pissed off Debbie asked as she headed to the kitchen to grab another bottle of wine. 

Everyone could tell that Debbie was not in a good mood, Chas decided it was probably best if she went over to talk to her. 

“Come on what’s wrong?” Chas asked. 

“I just don’t get why mum never confides in me” Debbie replied as she poured herself a large glass. 

“I don’t know but I’m sure she didn’t mean it. You know Charity she’s oblivious to most things, it probably didn’t even cross her mind that she hadn’t told you”.

“I guess you are right, I think I just got a bit jealous. I overheard her telling Ryan about it and I guess I was just waiting for her to tell me but it never happened. I guess I’m no longer the favourite child” Debbie quietly replied. 

“Now you are just being stupid... you were never her favourite in the first place” Chas joked. 

“Just shut up and drink you’re wine” Debbie replied shoving a glass into Chas’ hand. 

The two of them headed back to the others to share the wine with everyone. They were discussing what the plans for tomorrow were. 

Back over at the hotel, Chris had left a note for the two of them. 

“Mrs Dingle” the receptionist said trying to get there attention. 

“Yes...” Charity replied. 

“I have a note here for you left by Chris who works at the vets”.

“Ah Thank you”.

“Have a lovely evening”. 

“You too” Charity said as the two of them headed upstairs to read the note. 

As the two of them entered their suite, Vanessa went straight to the fridge to get a nice cold bottle of wine that the two of them could enjoy. 

“Babe bring that over here, we can see what Chris has written” Charity said as she lay on the sofa. 

“Give me a minute, I’m feeling a bit peckish too” Vanessa replied.

“Peckish after that meal? Jesus”.

“Oh come on I’m a growing lass...” 

“Yeah I know that tummy is growing” Charity sarcastically replied. 

“Is it actually?” Vanessa asked panicking. 

“No don’t be stupid, I was only joking but if you keep eating like you are then it will. Yes we’re in America but it doesn’t mean you need to eat like an American” Charity explained. 

“That’s harsh! I am not eating that much am I? You are worrying me now”.

“Babe you are perfect just as you are! Now bring the wine over so we can drink it” Charity said. 

“Yes boss. Are you sure I can’t tempt you into having some chocolate with me?”

“Ok just a little bit then”.

Vanessa headed over to Charity with a bottle of wine, two glasses and a giant bar of chocolate. She poured the two of them a drink before getting cosy on the sofa, they were both ready to read the note from Chris. 

“Ready?” Charity asked. 

“Why am I nervous?”

“I have no idea but I feel nervous too”.

“Just read it...” 

*Dear Mrs & Mrs Dingle, Thank you for being absolutely amazing the last two days, it has been so much fun getting to know both of you. Vanessa you are an incredible vet and if you ever need a job you know where I am because I would be more than happy to employ you. Charity you’re photos are beautiful and I cannot wait to see what the ones you took today turn out like, again if you ever need work please knock on my door. As for you two as a couple where do I start? You two are a match made in heaven and quite frankly I am very jealous of the relationship you have. I’d love to have a drink with you both before you leave if you’re around? Let me know. Chris xx* 

“Do you reckon he’s asking for a threesome?” Vanessa asked. 

Charity spat out her drink, she was not expecting Vanessa to come out with that.

“Of course he isn’t asking us for a threesome... he’s a decent man”.

“Just because he’s a decent man doesn’t mean he wouldn’t be up for a threesome” Vanessa joked. 

“Why are you so interested? You’ve got all you need right here in front of you”.

“Oh I know I do! I wouldn’t say yes don’t worry I just think it’s weird that he’s mentioning us as a couple”. 

“We had a conversation about it earlier don’t worry. He was asking me about how we met etc so I started asking him some questions”.

“I see...now that makes sense! Ignore my previous comments about a threesome” Vanessa said with slightly blushed cheeks. 

“I don’t think I can forget about them... I never knew that was a fantasy of yours”.

“It’s not a fantasy of mine! Now just shut up and kiss me” Vanessa said leaning in towards Charity. 

“You don’t have to tell me twice” Charity replied as she passionately kissed her wife.


	203. Chapter 203

A new day dawned and Charity woke up to over 20 missed calls from Paddy, Marlon and Rebecca. She knew that something big must have happened for them all to be trying to contact her. She grabbed her phone and made her way over to the kitchen so that she didn’t wake up a sleeping Vanessa. 

“Paddy please tell me you haven’t burned down my pub...” Charity said as soon as paddy answered the phone before he could even speak. 

“No no don’t be silly nothing that serious...” Paddy anxiously replied. 

“Well then what the bloody hell has happened for me to warrant 20 missed calls” Charity asked. 

“We may have broken one of the pumps and there may or may not be a river of beer and ale in the pub” Paddy quietly said. 

“Jesus Christ Paddy, How did that happen?” 

“I think I must have pulled the pump too hard and it just snapped off and the beer just wouldn’t stop”.

“Did none of you think to turn it off in the cellar so that the beer and ale wouldn’t go everywhere...” Charity sarcastically asked. 

“We didn’t no... anyway all is under control now so you just get back to having a nice time and we will clear this all up” Paddy replied. 

“Too right you will! And Paddy?” 

“Yes?” Paddy anxiously replied. 

“Don’t you dare do anymore damage to my pride and joy otherwise your life will not be worth living” Charity replied. 

“We won’t, sorry for interrupting your holiday again” Paddy replied. 

Charity put the phone down in a huff, she couldn’t believe that she had left the pub in the hands of three idiots. Charity headed back to bed to have a snuggle with her gorgeous wife. 

“Who was that babe?” Vanessa quietly asked. 

“Just one of the morons I stupidly left in charge of my baby” Charity replied. 

“What’s happened now?” Vanessa said turning round to look at her wife. 

“A broken pump, resulting in a flooded pub because none of them had the common sense to turn the pump off from in the cellar”.

“Oh shit! They really are tweedle dumb and tweedle dee aren’t they... is it all sorted now?” Vanessa asked. 

“It better be”.

“Come here you” Vanessa asked as she opened her arms ready to embrace her wife. 

“Did I ever tell you I love you”.

“Just a couple of times, love you too” Vanessa replied. 

“So what’s the plan for today then?”

“I thought we could go and ride some serious rollercoasters?” Vanessa suggested. 

“Sounds perfect to me”.

“Which Park shall we go to? That’s the question?” Vanessa asked. 

“How about islands of adventure? It’s got some of the best rides” Charity suggested. 

“We will have to get a taxi...” 

“That’s fine I’ll get someone at reception to do it for us”.

“You mean Ashley...”

“I do! Look I know you are worried I am getting too attached to her but I can’t help it. She’s special and I mean it’s great if she gets on well with Ryan” Charity explained. 

“I just don’t want you to get attached and then left disappointed when things don’t go how you want them to” Vanessa replied. 

“I won’t I promise”.

“Hmm I’ve heard your promises before...”

“I mean it. Anyway let’s get ready to go” Charity said jumping out of bed. 

Over at the villa, Ryan was trying to get his head around things, he had got on with Ashley so well but also felt like he owed it to Vic to get to know her more. 

“Morning” Joe said as he wheeled himself into the living room. 

“Hey, you alright?”

“I am but you look confused” Joe replied. 

“I just don’t know what to do about Vic”.

“What do you mean?” 

“Well I want to go on a date with Ashley but I feel bad because Vic’s at home” Ryan explained. 

“But you two aren’t a thing though are you?” Joe asked. 

“Technically no, but I mean I do really like her” Ryan replied. 

“Then go for it! You’re not doing anything wrong are you?” 

“Well no I guess not but do you think I should tell her?” 

“I wouldn’t but that’s just me! You don’t want to upset her for no reason, if that makes sense...” Joe said. 

“Yeah you’re right, speaking of Vic she’s ringing me. Be right back” Ryan said. 

“Act natural” Joe shouted as Ryan headed off to his room. 

“Why’s he acting natural?” Tracy asked as she joined Joe in the living room. 

“He’s on the phone to Vic”.

“And?” A confused Tracy replied. 

“Well he wants to go on a date with that Ashley girl from last night but he doesn’t want to mess things up with Vic” Joe explained. 

“Are they even together?” Tracy asked. 

“No not technically”.

“Then what’s the issue?” Tracy asked. 

“Oh so you have the same reasoning as me. That’s good to know that I wasn’t being a dick with my answer to him” Joe replied. 

“Of course you’re not being a dick, they aren’t a couple so he’s doing nothing wrong”.

“That’s what I said...” 

“Plus Ashley was super cute and they were getting on so well so I think he should go for it. Not that Vic isn’t cute, because she’s beautiful” Tracy said trying to dig herself out of the hole she was digging for herself. 

“He needs to just go with the flow I say” Joe said. 

“I agree”.

It wasn’t long before Ryan was back looking a little sheepish. 

“Oh dear what’s happened?” Tracy asked.

“Nothing she was just going on about how much she misses me and can’t wait to see me again. I felt so bad” Ryan explained. 

“Why because you didn’t feel the same?” Joe asked. 

“I do but I’m too busy having fun to miss her if that makes sense?” Ryan said. 

“I’m the same, I’m not missing David one bit! I mean I miss the sex but this girl can deal with that” Tracy joked. 

“I don’t need to hear about this!” Joe immediately replied. 

“Sorry but it’s just natural” Tracy said. 

“It is but we don’t need to hear about it...” 

“Oh stop being such prudes! Don’t act like the pair of you don’t do it either” Tracy joked. 

“Oh we do but we just don’t shout it from the rooftops” Joe joked. 

The gang got ready to head to today’s destination, they were off to Animal kingdom which excited the little ones because they all loved animals. 

“Group selfie” Debbie shouted to round up everyone. She knew the thought of a group photo would get them all moving. 

The noise of footsteps gradually grew louder as the gang approached the front door where Debbie was standing. They took a couple of photos before heading to the car to make their way to the park. 

Meanwhile Charity had organised a taxi to pick them up from their hotel to take them to the park. The pair couldn’t wait to get on the rides and eat ridiculously large amounts of sugary treats, after all it was their honeymoon. 

“Babe I just wanted to thank you again for my bracelet I absolutely love it” Vanessa said as they got into the taxi. 

“I knew you’d love it! But going back to our conversation last night, Chris will never be a speed donor option. I mean he is a handsome man but I don’t want anyone to ever have the opportunity to get their hands on our baby. If that makes sense?” Charity explained.

“It makes perfect sense and I was only joking babe. We don’t need to know the man who gives us his sperm to create the most beautiful baby because once that little sperm has done its job that is all we need it for” Vanessa replied. 

“I’m glad you feel the same way” Charity said giving Vanessa a kiss. 

“So where are you two ladies off to today then?” The taxi driver asked. 

“Islands of adventure please” Charity replied. 

“Good choice, do you ladies already have your tickets?” 

“We do indeed”.

“Perfect I can take you right up to the special entrance that not many people actually know about” the taxi driver said with a smile on his face. 

“Aw thank you that would be lovely”.

“You two celebrating anything nice? Or are you just here on holiday?” 

“Were actually on our honeymoon” Vanessa said with the biggest smile on her face. 

“Oh wow congratulations! Are you having a good time so far here in Florida?” 

“The best time!” Charity replied.

“Well you’ve picked the perfect time to be heading to this park, it will be super quiet because everyone’s at school or working. It’s one of the quietest times of the year” The taxi driver explained. 

“That’s good to know, does that mean we will get on the rides nice and quickly?” 

“It should be really quick! I actually have a couple of spare fast passes that we get given to give out to any of our customers. So please take them and enjoy them” The taxi driver said handing Vanessa two fast passes. 

“Thank you so much! That’s so nice of you!” Vanessa replied. 

“Make sure we tip him well babe” Charity said whispering to Vanessa. 

“We will don’t worry!”

It wasn’t long until they arrived at the special entrance, they made sure they gave the driver a large tip for how nice he had been to them.

“You ladies have the most amazing day and enjoy a very happy marriage”.

“Thank you. Take care” Charity replied as the two of them got out of the taxi and headed hand in hand to the entrance of the park. 

What neither of them knew is that Joe and Ryan had set it up for them to have VIP access all day at the park. Joe had contacted Ashley to arrange a specific taxi driver who she knew would be kind and nice to them, he had also arranged the fast passes and a special welcome at the gate. 

“You must be Mrs and Mrs Dingle?” Jarrod one of the employees said greeting the two of them. 

“Um how do you know who we are?” A confused Charity asked. 

“We know who all of our VIP guests are”.

“VIP?” Vanessa asked. 

“Yes VIP’s. We here you two recently celebrated a wedding, so we wanted to make sure that you had the most amazing day here creating some memories that you will never forget. So I see you will have met Brendan our special taxi driver, I hope he treated the two of you well?” 

“He was wonderful” Vanessa replied. 

“Good that’s what we like to hear. If you both want to follow me let’s get your day started. I thought we could head over to Harry Potter first as that will probably be the place that gets busiest the quickest” Jarrod explained. 

“Sounds perfect to me” Charity said as the two of them headed into the park ready for some fun. 

While the two of them followed Jarrod to Harry Potter, the gang had arrived at Animal kingdom ready to make some memories of their own. 

“Right kids I need you all to put these hats on so that we don’t lose you, ok?” Debbie said as she handed bright yellow baseball caps to the kids. 

“Don’t you think that’s slightly over the top?” Lisa joked. 

“It’s either that or we put them on leads, which would you prefer?”

“Well we’ve got the prams for when they get tired so let’s just go with the hats” Tracy said. 

“Sounds good lets go then people” Chas replied leading from the front. 

They all headed straight for the first show which was the lion king, they were all very excited. Chas wrestled her way to the front of the queue to make sure that they all got front row seats, so the kids could get the best view. 

“Come on quickly, I can’t reserve the whole row by myself” Chas shouted across to everyone. 

“She’s so bossy isn’t she?” Tracy said to Johnny as she walked him over to the seat. 

“She is but look at the view” Johnny replied with the biggest smile on his face. 

“Can we all see?” Chas asked just before the show was due to begin. 

“Yes yes” Johnny replied in excitement. 

The music started playing and the smiles began to appear on everyone’s faces, they couldn’t wait to join in with the singing.


	204. Chapter 204

While the gang were enjoying the Lion King show, Jarrod was busy escorting the love birds to the Harry Potter section of the park. As soon as they walked through the arch they couldn’t believe how incredible it was. 

“Oh my god look how realistic this is!” Vanessa said to Charity with an amazed look on her face. 

“Jarrod this is probably a silly question but was any of this used for the actual film?” Charity asked. 

“Of course it wasn’t you daft cow, this is a theme park” Vanessa replied before Jarrod could even answer the question. 

Charity just looked at Vanessa with a grimace on her face, she loved Vanessa but forgot how cheeky she could be. 

“This wasn’t actually used in any of the films but it is an exact replica of what was used. To try and really capture the feel of the film” Jarrod explained. 

“Thank you Jarrod” Charity replied politely whilst slightly sticking the middle finger up at Vanessa playfully. 

“I’m sorry but it was a pretty dumb question babe” Vanessa joked. 

“You are skating on very thin ice”.

“I like living on the edge” Vanessa said smirking at her wife. 

“Do you want the behind the scenes tour or do you just want to head straight for the ride?” Jarrod asked. 

“The ride! It’ll spoil the magic if we see how it all works” Vanessa replied. 

“The ride it is then, follow me”Jarrod said. 

“Sounds good, lead the way” Vanessa replied as she linked arms with Charity so they could follow Jarrod. 

“One good thing about VIP is that you get to skip all of the queues and head straight to the front. Ignore all of the looks you are going to get off the people queueing they are only jealous” Jarrod explained as the began to walk past the queues. 

“You’re loving this aren’t you?” Vanessa quietly said as she looked over to she Charity with a big smirk on her face. 

“I am, this is how I should be treated on a daily basis” Charity replied. 

“Babe you’re not royalty” Vanessa said as the two of them stepped onto the ride, ready to get buckled in. 

“I’m pretty close to being it though aren’t I?” Charity sarcastically said. 

“Ha! You couldn’t be further from royalty”. 

“Oi! That was mean” Charity replied

“I do apologise but babe come on we are both common as”.

“True but at least you could treat me like a princess” Charity said. 

“Are you saying that I don’t already?” Vanessa asked with a worried look on her face. 

“Well you do the best you can I guess...”

“You really are a cheeky little so and so” Vanessa replied. 

“I am but you love me” Charity said winking. 

“Hmm” Vanessa replied as she grabbed on tightly to Charity’s hand ready for the ride to begin. 

The pair loved the ride and immediately headed back to the front of the queue to go on it for a second time. The ride included the two of them riding on a broomstick within a quidditch match, neither of them could get over how realistic it was. 

“Babe the broomstick suited you. Maybe you should invest in one?” Vanessa joked. 

“You saying I’m a witch?” 

“Oh god no! Well I mean kind of in a nice way” Vanessa said trying to dig herself out of the hole she had just created for herself. 

“You need to be careful woman”.

“Or what?” 

“No sex for you” Charity said rather loudly as she knew it would wind Vanessa up. 

Jarrod couldn’t help but laugh at the two of them bickering, they really were like an old married couple. 

“Keep your voice down” Vanessa immediately replied. 

“Why? Sex is such a normal thing”. 

“I know it is but we don’t need the whole of Florida knowing do we? Plus you could never keep your hands off me. Remember you’ve tried it before and you lasted like less than a day” Vanessa explained. 

“Yeah well that was because I wasn’t even trying...” 

“Fine if that’s what you want then no physical contact at all then” Vanessa replied as she let go of Charity’s hand. 

“FINE” Charity said in a huff as she folded her arms across her body. 

“Don’t be in a mood, this was your idea”.

Jarrod was finding their whole conversation very entertaining, he couldn’t help but laugh at the two of them. 

“Would you both like to try some butter beer?” Jarrod asked interrupting their bickering. 

“We would love to” Vanessa replied enthusiastically.

“What the heck is butter beer?” Charity asked Vanessa quietly. 

“No idea but let just give it a go”.

“If you follow me we can get you both a pint of it” Jarrod said. 

“Can we share one?” Charity immediately asked, just in case she didn’t like it. 

“Sure no problem”.

Jarrod left them to go and grab them a pint to try. Charity was dreading trying it because she had never been very good at hiding how she feeling, her facial expressions always gave her away. 

“Here you go babe...” Vanessa said handing the beer over to Charity, she knew that Charity was not looking forward to trying it. 

“Thanks babe” Charity sarcastically replied. 

Charity reluctantly tried the beer taking the smallest sip humanly possible. 

“Don’t pull a face, don’t pull a face” Charity was telling herself. 

“How is it babe?”

“Yummy” Charity replied putting a big smile on her face. 

“Well let’s try it then” Vanessa asked as she practically snatched the pint out of Charity’s hand. 

Vanessa wasted no time at all trying the drink, she absolutely loved it. She was glad that Charity didn’t like it meant that she could have more of it for herself. 

Meanwhile over at Animal Kingdom, the gang had just finished watching the Lion King show which they had all thoroughly enjoyed. 

“Boys do you want to have your photo taken with Timone and Pumba?” Debbie asked. 

“YES” they all shouted, including Noah. Who immediately tried to cover it up before anyone noticed. 

“You can go first if you like Noah?” Debbie said teasing him. 

“What? No I don’t want a picture with them. That’s for babies” Noah replied. 

“You don’t have to pretend Noah. I can’t wait to get my photos done” Tracy said. 

“I’m not pretending” Noah replied as his face began to turn red. 

“Noah... come on your not fooling anyone” Ryan added. 

“Fine! I want to be a big kid and have my photos with them ok? Happy?” Noah admitted. 

“Well come on then” Tracy said taking Noah’s arm so they could head to join the queue. 

While Debbie, Tracy, Noah, Ryan, Sarah and the boys joined the very long queue, Joe, Lisa and Chas sat and had a coffee to keep themselves occupied. 

“It’s so good to see the whole family getting on so well! Especially Noah and Tracy they seem to have a special bond don’t they?” Lisa said. 

“They do... it’s funny because Noah’s gone from not really listening or talking to anyone, to letting a lot of people into his life. He is slowly turning into a wonderful young man” Chas replied. 

“He is! I’d like to hope that I’ve played a small part in that” Joe added. 

“You’ve had a massive part to play! As has Ryan... and Tracy. We should be proud of our family this year! We’ve become a lot closer and I love it” Chas replied. 

“We’ve got through some hard times haven’t we? Some of which were my fault but I genuinely have changed and I couldn’t be happier to be part of this big, slightly special family” Joe explained. 

“Wait am I missing something? Are you becoming a Dingle?” Lisa asked with a confused look on her face. 

“Well I am going to ask Debbie to marry me and I think I’d quite like to become a Dingle I think” Joe said to Lisa. 

“Wow! That’s amazing news. When are you planning to propose?” Lisa asked. 

“Hopefully in a few days”.

“Ok, so this is exciting” Lisa replied with a massive smile on her face. 

“Yeah, there are a few things I need to sort first but yes I am very excited, I just hope that she says yes” Joe said with an anxious look on his face. 

“Of course she’ll say yes! She’s madly in love with you... flaws and all” Chas replied. 

“I agree, I haven’t seen Debbie this happen in well... forever” Lisa added. 

“Good because I don’t think I could handle it if she said no” Joe replied. 

“Luckily for you that’s never going to happen” Chas said. 

“What isn’t?” Debbie asked as the rest of the gang arrived back at the table. 

“Me getting another tattoo” Chas said trying to think on her feet so that Debbie didn’t get any hint of what was going on. 

“Well that’s probably a smart idea at your age” Debbie sarcastically replied. 

“You cheeky shit” Chas said laughing. 

“I know this probably isn’t some of your scene but is there anyway we can all get a group picture with the characters? It would be great to keep as a family memory” Noah asked with a hopeful smile on his face. 

“Of course we can” Lisa replied getting out of her chair ready for the picture. 

“It’s all of our scene, Noah we love Disney” Chas added. 

They all gathered around Timone and Pumba for a group picture, Timone took a liking to Tracy giving her a big smooch on the cheek. Once the photos had been taken, Noah immediately looked to see if they were any good. After picking the best one he decided to send one to his Charity to let them both know what they were getting up to. 

“Noah’s sent a photo, look at them” Charity said showing Vanessa the picture. 

“Aww they look like they are having so much fun” Vanessa replied. 

“Do you want me to take a photo of you two so you can send one back?” Jarrod asked as he had overheard their conversation. 

“Yes please that would be good actually” Charity replied handing her phone over. 

Charity wrapped her arms around Vanessa’s waist ready to smile for the photo. 

“No touching remember” Vanessa said reminding Charity. 

“Oh come on it’s a photo” Charity replied. 

“You’re rules”. 

“Fine” Charity reluctantly said as she moved her arms from around Vanessa’s waist. 

The two were stood next to each other smiling away, trying to take a decent photo. 

“Smile” Jarrod said trying to get the love birds to look like they weren’t having a little tiff. The two of them made sure their smiles were as wide as possible. 

“You won’t last the day” Vanessa whispered to Charity as they were having their photo taken. 

“Want to bet?” Charity replied. 

“Yep, I bet all of the washing up for a year that you won’t last the day” Vanessa said. 

“Deal, I would shake your hand but that’s against the rules” Charity sarcastically replied. 

“There you go, I think there’s a couple of good ones there for you” Jarrod said as he showed the ladies their photos. 

“Aww they are actually really nice, thank you” Vanessa replied. 

“I’ll send one back to Noah” Charity said. 

“Where would you ladies like to go next? I would recommend the water rides but just to warn you, you will get wet” Jarrod explained. 

“It doesn’t take much for her to get wet...” Charity joked. 

Vanessa immediately hit Charity in the stomach.

“Ouch” Charity shouted going way over the top. 

“You deserved that!”

“Come on I’m only having a laugh”.

“Just don’t talk to me right now” Vanessa said as she began to ignore Charity who was being childish. 

“Stop it Ness” Charity replied knowing that she had pissed Vanessa off. 

“Water rides it is then...” Jarrod said leading them to the first of 4 water rides trying to stop any further arguments from happening.

“So Jarrod how long have you worked here?” Vanessa asked striking up a conversation with him so that Charity would feel left out.


	205. Chapter 205

The three of them were walking towards the Jurassic world water ride, Vanessa was still doing her best to make sure Charity felt left out. 

“Are we going to on that ride?” Charity asked pointing at the dinosaur. 

“We are indeed” Jarrod replied. 

“So you are talking to me then?” Charity said. 

“So Jarrod do you have a girlfriend? Or boyfriend?” Vanessa immediately asked so that he couldn’t reply to Charity. 

“You are so pathetic” Charity said to Vanessa as she playfully pushed her in the back. 

Vanessa didn’t reply she just kicked her leg backwards to try and make contact with Charity, but failed. 

“Mature...” Charity sarcastically said. 

“I have a girlfriend and we have been together for almost a year” Jarrod explained to Vanessa. 

“Aw that’s so cute! Do you think you’ll get married?” Vanessa asked. 

“I do, I just need to save up for a ring” Jarrod replied. 

“If she is the one, it won’t matter how long it takes. She’ll be there waiting for you”. 

“I hope so! So who proposed to who?” Jarrod asked. 

“Funny story really... we both were tricked into filming our proposals by our family. Who then arranged a fake birthday party and played the video, so technically we both proposed at the same time. It was just perfect, couldn’t have worked out better” Vanessa explained with the biggest smile on her face. 

“Sounds amazing”.

“It was but now I’m stuck with the moody cow” Vanessa joked. 

“I can hear you you know” Charity replied. 

“Oh I know you can” Vanessa said with a cheeky grin on her face. 

“What are you two like hey?” Jarrod asked. 

“We love each other more than anything but we do love to have a little tiff every so often. It just adds a bit of excitement to our marriage doesn’t it babe” Vanessa explained. 

“It does, but can you please stop ignoring me because we’re supposed to be having a nice day” Charity replied in a soft tone. She genuinely just wanted Vanessa to start speaking to her again. 

“Fine, but no touching still” Vanessa said giving her wife a cheeky wink. 

“Finally peace among us all” Jarrod joked. 

“It probably won’t last long... but we’ll try” Vanessa replied. 

“We have arrived at the first ride, I will take all of your belongings for you as you are going to get wet. The white t-shirt probably wasn’t the best choice but too late now” Jarrod said pointing out that Charity was wearing a white t-shirt that when wet would go extremely see through. 

“Free the nipple” Charity shouted getting a few strange looks from the people queuing. 

“Babe... keep your voice down” Vanessa said slapping Charity’s arm. 

“Physical contact” Charity immediately replied. 

“I hate you” Vanessa said. 

“No you don’t”. 

“Off you go... hopefully by the time the ride has finished you’ll have stopped arguing” Jarrod joked. 

“Don’t get your hopes up” Charity replied. 

The love birds headed to the front of the queue to hop onto the ride, they were both very excited. As they sat down at the front of the ride, Vanessa couldn’t help but grab onto Charity’s hand as the ride began. 

“I didn’t think we were...” 

“Shh, just shut up and hold my hand” Vanessa replied squeezing tightly. 

“Yes ma’am” Charity said looking over to her wife and just smiling. 

As the ride began its ascend up to the highest point before the final drop, Vanessa began to squeeze tighter, she was nervous and had no idea why because she knew she was perfectly safe. 

“I’ve got you babe” Charity said before she began to scream as the ride was hurtling it’s way to the water at the bottom. 

The two of them were both screaming at the top of their lungs as the water completely soaked them from head to toe. They couldn’t believe how wet they had both just got, it was ridiculous. 

“I am soaked” Vanessa said as she tried to wipe her face dry. 

“Me too babe, me too” Charity replied moving the hair out of Vanessa’s eyes. 

“Thank you” Vanessa said leaning in for a kiss. 

Charity was not going to waste the opportunity to give her wife a big sloppy wet kiss. 

“You’ve never looked more beautiful as you do right now” Charity said. 

“Really? Not even on our wedding day?” 

“Don’t get me wrong you looked absolutely incredible on our wedding day but for me you are the most gorgeous when you have no make up on and wet hair. Natural all the way baby” Charity explained planting another kiss on her wife’s lips. 

“See for me, you scare me a little when you take your make up off” Vanessa joked. 

“I know, I’m petrifying without my make up on!”. 

“But I still love you” Vanessa replied. 

Jarrod was watching on from the sidelines, he was happy to see that the two of them were back on good terms but absolutely soaked. As they stepped off the ride, Jarrod couldn’t help but laugh at the two of them, they looked like drowned rats. 

“You two are slightly wet...” Jarrod said laughing at them both. 

“When you said we were going to get wet I didn’t actually think you meant this wet” Charity replied. 

“You two haven’t seen anything yet, there are 3 more water rides. Let’s head straight there now” Jarrod said. 

“Let’s go” Vanessa replied reaching for Charity’s hand. 

For the next hour or so Vanessa and Charity were having the best time ever riding all of the water rides, skipping every single queue. By the time they had finished the last ride, they were completely soaked head to toe, Charity’s top was now fully see through. Vanessa couldn’t keep her eyes off her wife, she just wanted to get her hands on her. 

“Do you have somewhere where we could get dry?” Charity asked. 

“I can take you to this changing room that staff use, it has a dryer in there that you can use” Jarrod explained. 

“That would be perfect, I don’t suppose if we give you some money you could grab us a couple of t-shirts?” Vanessa asked. 

“Of course, don’t worry about the money. I’ll show you to the room and then nip off and get some clothes for you” Jarrod replied. 

“Thank you so much” Vanessa said as the three of them headed to the room. 

There was only one thing on Vanessa’s mind for when they got to this room, she couldn’t wait to rip Charity’s clothes off her. 

“Here we go ladies, I won’t be long” Jarrod said. 

“Take your time” Vanessa replied closing the door, locking it behind her. 

“Why are you looking at me like that...” Charity asked confused as to why Vanessa was looking at her like she was a tasty dessert. 

“Because your top is see through and you look amazing” Vanessa replied biting her bottom lip in anticipation. 

“Oh really? But I thought we weren’t allowed to touch each other?” Charity said as Vanessa got closer and closer to her. 

“That was a stupid rule you made up...” Vanessa whispered as she stood right in front of Charity, lingering right by Charity’s lips. 

Charity’s heart was beating out of her chest, part of her didn’t want to let Vanessa win but she also didn’t want to miss out on the chance to get passionate with her wife. 

“Fuck it” Charity shouted as she grabbed Vanessa pulling her in tightly kissing her passionately. 

Vanessa wasted no time at all in trying to get Charity’s wet t-shirt off, but it was more difficult than she thought it would be. The shirt was so wet that it just wasn’t budging. 

“Babe give us a hand” Vanessa said whilst trying to pull Charity’s top over her head. 

“Here let me...” Charity replied pulling her top off quickly and throwing it on the floor. 

“I love it when your bossy” Vanessa said. 

“Oh do you now?” Charity replied pushing Vanessa up against the wall, using her thigh to spread Vanessa’s legs apart. 

Whilst kissing her passionately, Charity managed to undo Vanessa’s jeans, sliding her hand into Vanessa’s knickers. Slowly rubbing her fingers up and down causing Vanessa to begin to moan quickly. Charity knew the two of them didn’t have much time so wanted to pick up the pace to make sure Vanessa could finish before Jarrod interrupted them. 

“Babe compose yourself” Charity whispered preparing Vanessa for what was to come. 

Vanessa took a deep breath in, she knew the next couple of minutes were going to be extremely pleasurable. 

“Jesus Christ” Vanessa shouted. 

“Keep the noise down...” Charity immediately replied covering Vanessa’s mouth with her spare hand. 

Vanessa bit the hand that was covering her mouth, she was struggling to keep her breathing under control as it was without Charity suffocating her. 

“Ouch” Charity said moving her hand away quickly. 

“You asked for it...”

“I didn’t ask for you to bite me” Charity replied. 

“Just shh and get back to work” Vanessa said. 

Charity did just that, shutting Vanessa up by turning the pace up by several notches, making Vanessa moan louder. 

“Hello... you two ok in there?” Jarrod asked knocking on the door. 

“All good thanks we’re just getting dry, we will need the t-shirts in a few minutes” Charity explained to Jarrod whilst continuing to pleasure her wife. 

“Ok, no problem” Jarrod replied, he was confused a to what they were doing in the changing room as he could hear some moaning and groaning. 

Vanessa wrapped her legs around Charity, whilst Charity picked her up, moving over to the bench. Charity got onto her knees, pulling down Vanessa’s jeans low enough so that she couldn’t finish the job off with the very thing that always seemed to get her into trouble, her mouth. 

“Holy.... SHIT” Vanessa shouted as her legs began to tremble. 

“Everything ok in there...” Jarrod asked. 

“FINE” Vanessa replied.

The noises coming from the room were beginning to draw attention from passers by, they knew exactly what the two of them were up to. 

“I really think you guys should open the door” Jarrod said with red cheeks. 

“1 minute” Vanessa shouted as her body began to tremble. 

“People are beginning to notice” Jarrod replied quietly but loud enough so they would hear. 

“Babe hurry up” Vanessa whispered to Charity. 

“I’m going as fast as I bloody can” Charity said stopping for air. 

“Well go faster”. 

“I’ll stop going at all in a minute if you don’t shut up” Charity replied. 

The moans grew and grew as Charity continued to work her magic, it all coming to an end with Vanessa screaming, drawing quite a crowd outside wondering if she was ok. 

“Wow, that was incredible” Vanessa said wiping the sweat from her forehead. 

“I’m shattered” Charity joked as she sat on the floor getting her breath back. 

“I’ll go get the shirts from Jarrod” Vanessa said standing up making sure she put her jeans back on. 

Vanessa poked her head around the door, she could see that there were quite a few people wanting to know what was going on in there. With a red face, Vanessa asked Jarrod for their tops. 

“T-shirts please...” Vanessa said quietly. 

“Here you go” Jarrod replied trying his best not to make eye contact with Vanessa. 

“Thank you” Vanessa said. 

The two of them quickly got changed into their new tops, Charity was glad that the two of them were back to being lovey dovey. 

“Come on you time to face the guy that just heard you having an orgasm” Charity joked.

“Shut up, the whole bloody park heard me I think. So embarrassing” Vanessa replied as her cheeks began to blush. 

“But my god how adventurous was that... like the thrill of being a bit naughty”.

“It was amazing, I loved every second of it but don’t go getting ideas. We could have been thrown out of this place today, I swear it’s illegal over here to have sex in a public place” Vanessa explained. 

“Alright mum!! Calm down, it’s not like Jarrod is going to say anything is it?” 

“We hope not...” Vanessa replied as she opened the door. 

Jarrod didn’t know where to look, he suggested that they quickly moved on to the next ride. 

“Follow me, we can head to the next ride” Jarrod said leading the way. 

The two of them felt like naughty school girls.


	206. Chapter 206

While Vanessa and Charity were busy riding the rest of the rollercoasters in the park, the rest of the gang had stopped for a bite to eat, before heading on their safari. 

“Are you excited to see some animals?” Tracy asked the little ones as she sat down next to them to help them with their lunch. 

“Yes, will we see lots?” Johnny replied. 

“Lots and lots. I’ve heard that you might even see the elephants playing in the water” Tracy said. 

The look on the boys faces was one of pure excitement, they couldn’t wait. 

“I’m so excited” Jack said as he quickly ate his lunch so that they could then go on the safari. 

While Debbie was helping Lisa get the lunch, Joe needed a quick word with Chas about the upcoming proposal. 

“I think I’m going to do it on Saturday” Joe whispered to Chas. 

“That soon?” Chas replied. 

“Yeah, I’ve been practising my walking whenever I can and I think I’m ready. I’ve checked the weather forecast and it’s going to be a nice sunny day, so I need you to suggest that we all meet Charity and Vanessa at the beach that day” Joe explained. 

“Then Saturday it is. Is there anything you need me to organise?” Chas asked. 

“A picnic hamper would be great... with the usual romantic cliche things” Joe replied. 

“Sorted” Chas said quickly as Debbie was approaching the table. 

“What’s sorted? Why do I keep finding the two of you whispering about things?” Debbie asked raising her eyebrows. 

“Joe was just asking if I could take him the a shop tomorrow so he can get everyone a little present to remember the trip” Chas replied knowing that Joe would have to agree to it so that Debbie didn’t get suspicious. 

“Uhh... Yeah. You know just something small” Joe said giving Chas a cheeky look. 

“Oh that’s very sweet of you babe” Debbie replied giving Joe a kiss. 

“I can be... sometimes. But don’t tell too many people, I have a reputation to uphold” Joe explained. 

“Don’t worry your secret is safe with me” Debbie replied. 

“I suppose I could keep my lips sealed this once” Chas added. 

“Good. Now pass me that cheese burger I am starving” Joe replied stretching his arm out ready to receive his food. 

They all tucked into their food quickly so that they could head over to the safari, they all couldn’t wait to see the animals up close and personal. 

“You lot must be the Dingle clan?” Ellie asked as she walked over. 

“That’s us” Tracy replied. 

“I’m Ellie and I’m going to be your guide today. If everyone wants to follow me... we will get you all seated in the truck and we’ll head off. Does anyone have any questions?” Ellie explained. 

“Will we see elephants?” Johnny immediately replied. 

“You will. Lots of them. I’m hoping that because it’s a super hot day they might be messing around in the water” Ellie said. 

“Yes” Johnny replied with the biggest smile on his face. 

“What about giraffes?” Noah asked. 

“We have them to. If we’re lucky we might even be able to fed some of them” Ellie said. 

“That would be so cool” Noah added.

They all got onto the safari truck, got their cameras ready and set off for the safari. 

“Coming up on your left you’ll see some hippos just under the surface of the water. An interesting fact for you all... hippos can hold their breath for over 5 minutes which is a very long time. How long can you hold your breath for boys?” Ellie asked trying to get the boys involved. 

“Not that long” Jack replied. 

While Ellie was talking the rest of the gang were doing their best to get some good photos of the Hippos. They went on to see Lions, Tigers, Cheetahs, Coyotes, before stopping at the giraffes to feed them. 

“In a moment we are all going to get off the truck and head into this little pen over here so that we are all safe. You are each going to grab some food and hold your arm out straight up in the air so that the giraffes can come and take it from you” Ellie explained as she stopped the truck. 

“I am so excited” Noah said to Tracy. 

“Me too... I’ve heard that giraffes have super weird tongues though...” Tracy replied. 

“They are purple aren’t they?” Sarah added. 

“They are, long and slimy” Tracy said pulling a silly face. 

“I can’t wait” Noah replied as they all got off the truck. 

“Does it matter what piece of food we pick?” Lisa asked. 

“Giraffes love fruit and they also love these leaves. So if you just pick anything and hold it up they should make their way over and take it from you” Ellie replied. 

Everyone quickly reached for some food, they couldn’t wait for the giraffes to come close. 

“Here they come” Tracy quietly said as the giraffes began to walk over towards them. 

“I’m a bit scared” Sarah replied closing her eyes just as the Giraffe took the leaves from her. 

“Babe open your eyes” Debbie said to Sarah so that she didn’t miss this opportunity. 

“I’m scared”.

“Why? They won’t hurt you, honestly Sarah please just open your eyes” Debbie replied. 

Sarah slowly opened her eyes to see a giraffe right by her, she couldn’t get over how incredible they were. 

“Wow, their necks are so long” Sarah said as her eyes lit up. 

“Male giraffes can grow up to 6 metres tall whereas females can grow to around 4.8- 4.9 metres” Ellie explained. 

“Holy smokes that’s tall” Chas said as she admired the animals. 

“I can’t believe mum is missing this, she loves giraffes” Noah added. 

“I didn’t know Charity was a fan of giraffes...” Chas replied. 

“I mean Vanessa” Noah proudly said. 

“Oh, Sorry! Still getting used to hearing you call them both mum” Chas joked. She couldn’t believe that Noah, someone who at first didn’t really take well to Vanessa was now calling her mum like it was no big deal at all. 

“Well that’s what they are” Noah replied as he picked up some more food to feed the giraffes. 

“I know I know!” Chas said. 

After a few more minutes of spending time with the giraffes, they all piled back onto the truck to head to the next stop, which was the elephants. 

“Is everyone back on board?” Ellie asked before starting the engine. She didn’t want to leave anyone behind. 

“All here” Lisa said taking charge. 

“So our next stop will be the elephants, as you can probably hear I think they are having some fun” Ellie explained as you could hear the elephants playing in the water. 

“I can’t wait” Johnny said doing a little dance. 

“Are elephants your favourite animal?” Ryan asked.

“Yes, I love them” Johnny replied pulling his elephant teddy out of his bag. 

“He’s cute, what’s his name?” Ryan said. 

“Dumbo” Johnny replied giving his elephant a big hug. 

“I like it, shall we see if we can see Dumbo in real life” Ryan said. 

“Yes” Johnny replied as he sat on Ryan’s lap so he could get a better look. 

As they turned the corner they could see that the majority of the elephants were in the water trying their best to cool off from the heat of the sun. 

“Wow, look at them” Johnny said pointing his finger. 

“As you can all see, the elephants are doing their best to stay cool in this weather. I’m sure most of you would like to be in the pool right now. These African Bush elephants can live up until they are about 60-70 years old, the oldest one we have here is about 42 years old. So they still have a long life ahead of them” Ellie explained to everyone as they all admired the animals. 

“You’d be alright Lisa, you’d still be alive” Chas cheekily said. 

“You cheeky cow” Lisa replied. 

“What it’s the truth...” 

“You just wait young lady, I’ll get you back” Lisa replied sticking her tongue out at Chas. 

While they were all enjoying the safari, Charity and Vanessa had stopped for a bite to eat, after all they had worked up quite an appetite earlier. 

“Babe, let me try your burger” Charity asked as she eyed up the burger Vanessa had chosen. 

“But you’ve got your own...”

“I know but yours looks so much nicer than mine” Charity replied with puppy dog eyes. 

“Fine, a small bite and I mean small. I know you and that big mouth of yours” Vanessa joked. 

Charity made sure she only took a little bite so that she didn’t put Vanessa in a bad mood, especially after putting her in such a good mood earlier. 

“My god you actually took a small bite” Vanessa said in a shocked manner. 

“I can do as I’m told occasionally” Charity replied. 

“Good to know!” Vanessa said as she wiped away the mustard off Charity’s face. 

“So what’s next Jarrod?” Charity asked taking a large slurp out of her drink. 

“I was thinking we could head to the Hulk ride. Pre-warning you it’s pretty ferocious” Jarrod replied. 

“Oh god, is it a good idea if we have just eaten?” Vanessa asked. 

“Probably not but isn’t that half the fun?” Jarrod replied. 

“Yeah come on babe, if we throw up we throw up. It’s not the end of the world” Charity said to Vanessa who wasn’t looking very excited about riding this ride. 

“Fine, but I’m blaming you if I do throw up” Vanessa replied. 

“We can head to a couple of little shops first to give you a little more time?” Jarrod said. 

“Probably a good idea” Charity replied as she looked over at the relief of Vanessa’s face. 

The three of them headed to some of the shops which sold merchandise, Vanessa wanted to get her dad something from the Marvel shop as he was a huge fan. 

“How about this?” Charity said holding up a t-shirt of Thor’s body but with the head being that of the person wearing it. 

“I think that would be perfect! He wishes he had a body like that” Vanessa replied. 

“Well I mean I nearly got to...” 

“STOP! Don’t say another word” Vanessa said loudly. 

“What?” 

“I don’t need to hear about what nearly happened between you and my dad, I would rather just bury that forever and never have to hear about it” Vanessa explained. 

“Ok, babe” Charity said giving Vanessa a kiss. 

“Good”. 

Jarrod was listening to their conversation, he was intrigued to find out what happened between Vanessa’s dad and Charity but knew it would probably cause more arguments between the two of them. He found them both hilarious, as their relationship was so unique but oh so loving. 

“We’re ready when you are” Vanessa said to Jarrod. 

“Follow me” Jarrod replied. 

The three of them skipped all the queues yet again, walking straight onto the front of the ride. Vanessa’s heart was beating out of her chest, she had watched a few videos on YouTube before the left and this one was by far the scariest. 

“Babe, your going to be ok” Charity whispered into Vanessa’s ear as she reached for Vanessa’s hand. 

“I’ve never been so scared in my life...” 

“I’m not quite sure that’s true! How about when you nearly died?” Charity replied. 

“I mean yeah that was pretty scary I guess” Vanessa said squeezing in tightly as the ride began to move. 

“Here we go” Charity shouted as the ride zoomed off into the outdoors. 

Their screams were so loud, Jarrod could hear the from outside. He couldn’t help but chuckle to himself because he knew how much Vanessa was dreading this ride. 

The ride finished and Charity looked over to Vanessa who was as white as a ghost.

“Babe are you ok?” Charity asked. 

“I don’t feel well at all” Vanessa replied. 

“Come on let’s get you on solid land” Charity said helping her wife off the ride. 

“I think I’m going to be sick...” Vanessa replied running over to the nearest bin. 

Charity couldn’t help but film Vanessa throwing up, she needed to show the rest of the gang as Vanessa had always boasted that she was a rollercoaster junkie.


	207. Chapter 207

Vanessa finally stopped throwing up, that ride really had affected her. She had never really thrown up due to a ride before, so was shocked she had today. 

“Don’t you dare send that to anyone?” Vanessa said to Charity as she wiped her face.

“Too late babe, it’s been sent to everyone” Charity replied with a smug look on her face. 

“Please tell me you are joking?” 

“God no! Everyone will see this video”.

“I hate you” Vanessa said as she scrunched up her face. 

“No you don’t! Come here” Charity replied giving her wife a hug. Vanessa was looking extremely pale. 

“I think we should call it a day” Jarrod said quietly to the pair of them.

“Have we missed anything vitally important?” Vanessa asked. 

“You have seen everything, in more detail than the majority of people who walk through those gates” Jarrod explained. 

“Babe I think it would be best you look very pale...” Charity said to Vanessa. 

“Yeah I’m not feeling great” Vanessa replied. 

“I have to say that you two have been probably my favourite VIP guests ever. It’s so clear that the two of you are madly in love with each other but it’s nice to see that you bicker and have fun at the same time. So thank you for being amazing” Jarrod explained. 

“Aww that’s so nice of you to say and thank you for giving us the best experience ever” Vanessa replied. 

“Yeah thank you so much we really appreciate it. Just a small gesture for our appreciation” Charity said handing Jarrod a 50 dollar note. 

“I can’t accept that” Jarrod replied. 

“Please, we insist” Vanessa added. 

“Fine, but you really shouldn’t of. It very kind of you” Jarrod said with a beaming smile on his face. 

“You deserve every last bit of it” Charity replied. 

“Well thank you and enjoy the rest of your honeymoon! Try not to get caught having sex in any public places” Jarrod joked. 

“We will try not to although the thrill was amazing” Charity said. 

“I don’t need to hear this, but take care! Bye” Jarrod replied as he gave them both a hug and headed back to his office. 

The two love birds headed back to the hotel to relax for the rest of the day as Vanessa was still feeling the effects of that ride. She couldn’t believe how much it had affected her. 

“You go sit down and I’ll run you a nice bath” Charity said as they walked into their suite. 

“I can help” Vanessa replied. 

“I know you can but I want to do this for you. So go relax and the bath will be ready in no time” Charity explained. 

“I love you babe” Vanessa said as she headed to the sofa. 

“I know you do” Charity smugly replied turning the taps on in the bath. 

Meanwhile the gang had finished their safari and had head back to the villa as the little ones were absolutely shattered. It had been a very long and exciting day for them all. 

“I’ll start the dinner while you two put the boy’s to bed” Lisa said to Tracy and Debbie. 

“I’ll give you a hand” Sarah replied to Lisa. 

“That would be nice” Lisa said. 

“What is for dinner? I’m starving...” Ryan asked. 

“I was going to do Tacos if everyone likes them?” Lisa replied. 

“Love them” Noah instantly shouted. 

“Me too” Joe added. 

“Just not too spicy” Tracy said. 

“Tacos it is then and don’t worry I’m going to do a medium and a hot. To satisfy everyone’s needs” Lisa said with a smile on her face. 

“Sounds perfect, we won’t be long” Debbie replied as she took the boys up to bed with the help of Tracy. 

While all of this was going on Chas had gone to her room to quickly ring Charity so that she could tell them the plan for Saturday. 

“Chas everything ok?” Charity said as she answered the phone. 

“Yeah all good this end, how’s Vanessa after the ride earlier...” Chas asked laughing. 

“She’s having a relaxing evening, honestly it was so funny but at the same time it wasn’t. I’ve never seen so much sick before” Charity replied. 

“Bless her. Anyway I was just ringing to tell you that we are all going to the beach on Saturday. For a picnic and just some good old fashioned fun” Chas explained without giving away anything. 

“But we already have plans Saturday...” Charity replied. 

“Well cancel them and do them Sunday. You have to be there”.

“Uhh why?” 

“Just be there... or else” Chas said in a threatening manner. 

“Yes boss. We will be there”.

“Oh and invite Ashley, Ryan has a soft spot for her”.

“There going on a date tomorrow aren’t they?” Charity replied. 

“Oh yeah, he can invite her then. If not you’ll have to do it”.

“Yes boss” Charity joked. 

“Amazing. Well have a good evening and give my love to Vanessa” Chas said. 

“Will do. Bye” Charity replied putting the phone down. 

“Who was that?” Vanessa asked.

“Chas, we’re off to the beach on Saturday as a group” Charity replied. 

“Sounds fun, I love the beach” Vanessa said. 

“She’s up to something though and I don’t know what”. 

“I think I do”.

“Tell me then...”

“I can’t I’m afraid”.

“Vanessa Dingle do you want me to file for a divorce?” Charity joked. 

“Do it... I’m still not going to tell you”.

“FINE” Charity sarcastically replied. 

“Don’t be like that”.

“Like what?” Charity replied as she stood there with her arms folded. 

“You know exactly what I’m talking about, don’t get smart with me”.

“Just shh and make me a cup of tea”.

“I’m the one whose a bit fragile today” Vanessa replied with puppy dog eyes. 

“Just do it” Charity said. 

Vanessa reluctantly got up and made her wife a cup of tea, she didn’t want to ruin the surprise for Joe and Debbie, just in case she was wrong. 

Over at the villa the boys were all tucked up in bed, Lisa and Sarah were busy making dinner, It smelt amazing. 

“Joe, can I have a word?” Chas asked quietly. 

“Sure, what’s up?” Joe replied as the two of them moved to the side. 

“Vanessa and Charity are both on for Saturday” Chas whispered. 

“Amazing, god I can’t tell you how excited I am. I’ll show you the ring when we have a chance...”

“When did you buy that?” 

“It was my grandmothers. It’s beautiful and I think Debbie will love it”.

“Bring it with you tomorrow when we have physio”. 

“Will do”.

Over the other side of the room Debbie noticed the two of them whispering again. 

“What on earth are those two planning?” Debbie said to Tracy. 

“No idea but I hope it’s something exciting” Tracy replied. 

“All week they’ve been up to something and it’s beginning to drive me mad, I just want to know. I really don’t trust either of them” Debbie added. 

“Oh come on they are probably just working out what Joe can buy you as a present or something... it won’t be anything exciting will it?” Tracy replied. 

“A nice piece of jewellery would be amazing, so maybe drop a couple of hints” Debbie joked. 

“Yes boss” Tracy replied. 

“DINNERS UP” Lisa shouted making sure she got everyone’s attention. 

“Keep your voice down, you’ll wake the boys” Debbie immediately replied.

“Sorry”.

Everyone rushed over to the table where there was an incredible spread laid out on the table so that everyone could make their own tacos. 

“This looks incredible” Ryan said as he sat down at the table. 

“Yes it really does thank you ladies” Joe added. 

“Which ones the spicy one?” Noah asked as he didn’t want to accidentally eat that. 

“This one bro” Joe said trying to trick Noah. 

Lisa knew exactly what Joe was trying to do, she didn’t ‘own whether to let Noah eat the spicy one or save him before it was too late. 

“Ok, thanks” Noah replied as he piled the meat onto his plate. 

Everyone around the table apart from Noah knew he had just taken a load of spicy stuff, they were all watching him slyly because they couldn’t wait until he realised. They all took a deep breathe in as Noah got ready to try his food. 

“Oh my god” Noah shouted as he reached for his drink. 

Everyone burst into laughter, they couldn’t believe how gullible Noah had been. 

“Are you ok?” Ryan asked. 

“Not really my throat is burning” Noah replied as he sat there practically panting. 

“I’ll get you some milk” Lisa said. 

“It can’t be that spicy surely?” Sarah replied as she tried it. 

“Trust me it is...” Noah said.

“Jesus Lisa how much chilli did you put in it?” Sarah asked. 

“Not too much I don’t think... oh shit I think I might have put it in twice though. Because I forgot I’d done it the first time”.

“The dementia is setting in” Chas joked. 

“Don’t joke about things like that it wouldn’t surprise me if I had it, my memory is awful”. 

“You made a little mistake it’s not the end of the world” Chas replied. 

“I don’t know what all the fuss is about because my god this stuff is amazing” Tracy said with her mouth full. She was loving the spicy meat. 

“We can see your enjoying it, as can your top. Slow down Trace” Joe joked. 

“Oh bugger this is my favourite top” Tracy replied. 

“It’ll come out” Lisa said.

“Good” Tracy added. 

They all continued to eat their dinner, chatting about the day they had just had. Some of the pictures that Sarah had taken on her camera were incredible and she couldn’t wait to show everyone. Deciding to set up her own little slideshow, Sarah grabbed her camera and set it up on the TV so that everyone could see. 

“Mum can you grab the popcorn, I’m ready to show you all my photos” Sarah said to everyone as they sat round the table. 

“Yes I can, give me two minutes” Debbie replied. 

“Shotgun the comfy armchair” Tracy shouted as she ran over to the chair only to be beaten there by Noah. 

“Too slow” Noah bragged. 

“I will sit on you” Tracy replied. 

“I’m still not moving”.

Tracy got ready to jump on Noah, what she didn’t realise is that Noah was a step in front of her and was ready to move the chair as soon as she began to move. 

“You little shit” Tracy said as she fell on the floor. 

“Noah be the gentleman and move and let Tracy sit there” Joe said showing Noah how to be a gentleman. 

“Fine” Noah replied in a strop as he helped Tracy get to her feet. 

“Thank you kind sir” Tracy joked as she playfully pushed him out the way. 

“Enough of the commotion, hit the lights mum” Sarah said as she got ready to press play on the slideshow. 

“Yes boss” Debbie sarcastically replied. 

The room fell silent as the photos appeared on the screen, they couldn’t believe how good the photos were. They weren’t just of the animals, they were also of the gang, some that were so good because they were natural without them knowing they were being taken. 

“I love that one of the boys” Tracy said with a smile on her face. 

“Sarah you have such a talent” Joe added. 

“You think so?” Sarah replied.

“I know so. I hope you are planning to do photography at school”.

“Definitely, I can’t wait” Sarah replied. 

“You take after Charity she’s amazing at photography” Chas added. 

“I’m better though aren’t I?” Sarah joked. 

“You are... you really are” Chas replied. 

While the gang were finishing watching the slideshow, Charity and Vanessa were enjoying a romantic dinner at the hotel restaurant. Vanessa was feeling much better and Charity was enjoying spending some one on one time with the woman she loved, over some fine wine and amazing food.


	208. Chapter 208

Half of the day had already flown by, Chas and Joe had already been to the physiotherapist who had put Joe through his paces. His walking had improved so much, he was even able to go down onto his knees and back up again which would be very important on Saturday at the proposal. It also gave Joe the chance to show Chas the ring, she loved it, it couldn’t be more perfect for Debbie. 

Noah had had another dance class, one which Charity and Vanessa turned up to to surprise him. The smile on his face was huge, he loved dancing but loved his family more. After the dance class Debbie, Noah, Vanessa and Charity all went for milkshakes to celebrate how amazing the class had gone. 

“Isn’t it tonight that Ryan’s going on a date with Ashley?” Noah asked. 

“It is yes, although I don’t know where he’s taking her” Charity replied. 

“Hopefully somewhere fun and not just for food...” Debbie added. 

“Maybe they should go bowling or something?” Noah said. 

“I don’t think that would be the easiest of activities for him with his cerebral palsy, do you?” Vanessa explained. 

“Ah good point how about go karting? He’s a really good driver so he’d be able to do that wouldn’t he?” Noah replied. 

“Yeah that’s a good idea” Vanessa said. 

“I think he’s left it up to Ashley to pick what they do. So who knows she might pull something extra special out of the bag” Charity replied. 

“Let’s hope the girl can pull it out of the bag, although I’m rooting for him and Vic. They make such a cute couple” Debbie said. 

“If we are being realistic Ashley and Ryan will go nowhere, it will just be a little holiday romance at best and they probably won’t ever see each other again...” Noah explained being very grown up. 

“Look at you being all sensible and grown up” Charity replied. 

“I’m just being realistic” Noah sarcastically said. 

“Well if Charity has her way, Ashley will be coming to the village to stay” Vanessa explained. 

“What? Why would she be coming to the village?” Noah asked with a shocked look on his face. 

“I don’t know, just if the opportunity came up. Look I can’t explain it but I feel like I’ve known her for years” Charity explained. 

“But you haven’t, you’ve known her for like 5 days” Noah replied. 

“It’s never going to happen Noah so don’t worry, I just feel like I need to protect her for some reason” Charity said. 

“Well just focus on protecting all of us ok? We need you” Noah replied looking at his mum. 

“Don’t worry I will protect all of you because I love you all more than anything” Charity explained. 

“Let’s not get too soppy now” Debbie added, she wasn’t used to hearing how much her mum loved her. 

“I’ll stop now but honestly I love you both more than anything” Charity said looking at Debbie and Noah lovingly. 

“Love you too mum” Noah replied. 

“Yeah love you too” Debbie added. 

“Right we need to go as we have a busy afternoon planned” Vanessa said.

“We do indeed” Charity replied with a smirk on her face. 

“What are you two up to? You look mischievous...” 

“Nothing! Were just off to have some fun” Vanessa replied. 

“Hmm I don’t believe you but have fun” Debbie said. 

“Thanks” Charity replied as the two of them headed outside where Ashley was waiting for them in her car. 

“Why is Ashley picking them up?” Noah asked as they looked out the window. 

“Because she works for the hotel they are staying at, nothing more don’t worry” Debbie replied. 

“I just don’t want to get forgotten again? We’ve finally got mum looking out for all of us and being there, I just don’t want that to change” Noah explained. 

“Sweetheart it won’t I promise you. She’s in a good place now and Vanessa keeps her grounded. We’ve got the mum we’ve always wanted and trust me she’s not going anywhere” Debbie replied. 

“Ok good because I love how everything is at the moment” Noah said with a smile on his face. 

“Come on let’s go back to the villa” Debbie replied as she put her on Noah’s shoulder. 

The two of them headed back to the villa, the gang were all heading to play some mini golf this afternoon, which would be interesting especially with the little ones. As they arrived at the villa, they saw Tracy, Joe and Lisa all soaking up the sun by the pool, while Ryan and Sarah were watching a film with the little ones and Chas was getting everyone an ice cream. 

“Oh hiya you two, how was your class?” Chas asked. 

“It was amazing and my mums surprised me by turning up to watch” Noah replied. 

“Well that is awesome. Here take these to the cinema room” Chas said handing Noah a bunch of ice creams for those watching the film. 

“Will do” Noah replied. 

“How was shopping?” Debbie asked Chas as she helped take the ice creams to the rest of the gang. 

“Yeah not bad, we didn’t manage to find what we wanted but there is still time” Chas replied. 

“What even is it you two are after?” 

“None of your business young lady” Chas sarcastically replied. 

“Ugh I hate when people keep secrets from me” Debbie said in a huff. 

“You’ll get over it won’t you” Chas joked. 

“Will I?” 

“Just eat your ice cream and shh” Chas replied. 

“Here she is” Joe said with a smile on his face as soon as he saw Debbie. 

“Did you miss me?” Debbie replied as she walked over and sat on his lap to give him a kiss. 

“Get a room you two” Tracy joked. 

“We plan to later” Joe replied winking at Tracy. 

“I don’t need to know that” Tracy said loudly covering her ears in a jokey way. 

“Me either” Lisa added.

“Both of you zip it, we are young and in love” Debbie replied. 

“Oh to be young and in love again” Lisa said reminiscing of the good old days. 

“Your still going at heart” Chas replied.

“Yeah but it’s everything else that stops me!” Lisa joked. 

“You can borrow my wheelchair for that day if you want?” Joe replied. 

“Oh so are you volunteering to stay at the villa then?” Chas sarcastically asked. 

“No, Debbie can carry me” Joe replied. 

“On your bike I’m not that strong you weigh a tonne” Debbie said. 

“It’s all my muscles” Joe replied smirking. 

“You wish”. 

“Now now you two let’s get organised. What are we doing this afternoon?” Tracy asked. 

“Mini golf I thought?” Chas replied. 

“Yeah so did I” Debbie added. 

“Sounds fun, isn’t there one just down the road?” Tracy replied. 

“Yeah about 3 minutes away, I was thinking we could do mini golf and then get a takeaway pizza?” Chas said. 

“Sounds perfect to me” Joe added. 

“Me too, but no cheating at the golf please” Tracy replied, she knew what these Dingles were like. 

“You won’t find me cheating” Lisa said holding her hands up in the air. 

“Me either” Debbie added. 

“I’m sorry but I don’t believe any of you! If no one cheats the whole entire game I’ll buy everyone dinner” Tracy explained. 

She could see the look in everyone’s eyes, they were going to find it so difficult not to cheat, Tracy knew she was on to a winning deal. 

“You are on! Free pizza coming up” Debbi said as she did a little celebratory dance. 

“Don’t start celebrating too soon! You have to make sure no one cheats” Tracy explained. 

“Easy! Charity’s not here” Debbie sarcastically replied. 

“I think you’ll find you’ve cheated a fair few times as well young lady” Chas added sticking up for Charity. 

“I wasn’t even talking about in real life you muppet” Debbie replied. 

“Well I’m just checking” Chas said smirking at Debbie. 

“Who have you cheated on?” Joe asked Debbie. 

“How long have you got?” Chas joked as she made a swift exit from the pool area. 

“She’s joking” Lisa added. 

“There’s been a few times but that was back then, this is now” Debbie said looking at Joe directly into his eyes. 

“You sure?” Joe replied. 

“100% I love you Joe Tate and I cant wait to spend the rest of my life with you! No one else even matters” Debbie said giving Joe a kiss on the cheek. 

“Good because I love you too” Joe replied. 

“Now shall we go round up the kids and play some mini golf?” Debbie asked. 

“Sounds good, hold on” Joe said as he began to wheel the two of them into the villa. 

Over with the love birds, they were getting ready to head to watch a cirque de solei show at Disney springs that Ashley had arranged for them. They couldn’t wait to see how incredible the performers were. 

“Babe does this outfit go?” Charity asked. 

“You look amazing but aren’t those my shorts?” Vanessa replied. 

“They are but babe I need them” Charity said. 

“It’s fine you can borrow them, I think they actually look better on you that they do me” Vanessa replied as she looked her wife up and down. 

“Oh they do, my bums better than yours” Charity joked. 

“I wouldn’t go that far”. 

“Trust me! You have better boobs I have a better bum”. 

“I do have better boobs you are right on that one”. 

“You saying there’s something wrong with mine?” Charity asked.

“No I’m not saying there is anything wrong with yours, in fact I love them but mine are just better. Perkier” Vanessa replied. 

“Well Noah and Moses liked their milk ok? I can’t help it” Charity joked. 

“Babe I’m not saying anything, I love them” Vanessa said as she moved closer to Charity and grabbed her boobs while smirking. 

“Oh do you now?” Charity replied as she grabbed Vanessa’s ass tightly. 

“We don’t have time...” Vanessa whispered as she leant into close kissing her wife passionately. 

“There is always time for a quick fumble” Charity replied. 

“We don’t have time for the things I want to do to you...”

“And what’s do you want to do to me?” Charity asked as her eyes lit up. 

“You’ll have to wait and see...” Vanessa said as she headed to the bathroom to finish her make up.

“Don’t you walk away from me!” Charity replied following her. 

“Just did!” Vanessa said shutting the door. 

“You are such a tease” Charity replied. 

“I know”. 

While Charity waited for Vanessa to finish getting ready she got herself a beer from the fridge and watched the animals. She couldn’t believe how incredible her life was right now, everything was going perfectly. 

“Ready” Vanessa said as she walked out looking incredible. 

“Holy shit! I couldn’t fancy you anymore if I tried” Charity said biting her lip. 

“Are you sure about that?” Vanessa replied as she took her hair down and waved it around like she was on a photo shoot. 

“Ok, I take it back... I fancy you even more. Come here you” Charity said as she sat there looking at her wife like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. 

Vanessa walked over to where Charity was and sat down on her lap. The couple watched the animals for a few minutes while they waited for Ashley to knock on their door. 

“It’s only me” Ashley said as she knocked on the door. 

“Come in” Vanessa replied. 

“You two look comfortable” Ashley said. 

“Can you take a cute artsy photo of us both looking out onto the animals?” Vanessa asked. 

“Of course, pass me your phone” Ashley said. 

Vanessa handed Ashley her phone, they couldn’t wait to see the photos she was about to take of them watching the animals all loved up on their honeymoon.


End file.
